The Child of Mew: The Great War
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: After being invited to a mysterious tournament, Ash must now use everything he's learned to survive. The war is on the brink, all chaos is about to break loose. Will Ash, Mew and friends be able to survive or will they become casualties? WARNING: This is the third and final arc of the first book. It is highly recommended you read the first two arcs before coming into this one.
1. Chapter 1: A Stormy Sea

**DarkFoxKit: *Slowly comes out and looks around* … Hi everyone. So, looks like I was able to get the next arc out sooner than I predicted, which is good news for you readers since you'll get to finally see the next anticipated arc. The arc that will lead into the big war that's been foreshadowed since Shadows of Kanto. Oh, and I have a surprise friend with me this time! … *Waits* ….. *Ahem* … Hey, get out here. Come on, hurry up! … I know you're scared, but if you don't come out soon then I'll just be standing here looking awkward all day.**

 **Donfyre: …. *gulps before finally walking up to Fox* … A-alright, fine, I'm out here now, happy? I still don't see why you wanted me to be here so badly.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hey readers, meet my little Wooper boy Donfyre. He's a good friend of mine and he's hoping to make a good impression on everyone. He's nervous so be nice, please!**

 **Donfyre: H-hiya everyone! I…** _ **was**_ **here at another time in the previous story, but was kinda just there. But this time! … I'm also kinda just here, but to help make the ANs more "peppy" to celebrate the arrival of the third story in the series. ^^; Which a lot of you seem to have been oh-so excited to see. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Grabs Fyre and starts dancing around with him* This IS exciting! Why wouldn't it be?**

 **Donfyre: Wah! DX *is swung around as Fox attempted to dance with him by using his antennas* Y-you wanna get on with the story now? They're all probably really excited to move on to that instead of watching a crazy fox dance with someone who doesn't even have ARMS!**

 **DarkFoxKit: On the contrary, I think people would be interested in a crazy fox dancing with someone who has no arms. XP Oh! But I must explain something else before we move on. *Puts Fyre down before clearing her throat* Now as you may have noticed, Key isn't on the ANs. Why? Well he's pretty busy with his own life, so please don't ask me to bring him here. Besides, I think it'll be just as fun, if not more so, to play with my little new toy here. :3**

 **Donfyre: H-HEY! *pouts at her* If I recall… the ANs with you and Key were usually just bickering with each other with Mew sometimes coming on to play.**

 **Mew: Did someone say my name? *floats over to Fyre with a big, excited smile***

 **Donfyre: *sweatdrops* Speak of the…. Okay! M-maybe you should just move on now, Fox, before a certain someone decides to something… destructive on camera. *is slowly inching away from the floating feline***

 **Mew: Oooh, a new, fresh toy to play with~ *floats towards the scared Wooper***

 **DarkFoxKit: Errr… get on with the story, there's nothing to see here! *covers the camera* Wait Mew! MEW DON'T-! *static***

* * *

 **The Child of Mew**

 **The Great War**

 **Chapter 1: A Stormy Sea**

A lot has happened to the boy called Ash Ketchum. Losing his parents at the tender age of three, Ash was adopted by a legendary Pokemon called Mew. Since then, he was raised under her care by playing with her Mew Games. On the day after his tenth birthday, Ash decided to go on a journey to collect Pokemon, train and battle with them as friends and partners. Along the way, Ash had made many friends and enemies. It was during his journey that he learned about other humans that were raised by other legendary Pokemon of the world, and they were hybrids of these Pokemon, infused with their power so as to make them true Children of Legendaries. Ash himself was still human, though, and because of this, he was mostly under the hybrids radar.

These human hybrids were raised by two different sides, those that were with Mew and the others that were against her. Because of an incident that Mew was responsible for, tension was raised high, as war between the legendary Pokemon and their children threatened to break out at any moment. Now Ash had to prepare for this war with his Pokemon team, as well as the other legendary Pokemon and their children on their side. Now, with eight of the Elite Kanto gym badges under his belt, Ash received a mysterious invitation to a place called New Island. Hoping New Island will help make himself and his team stronger, Ash took the invitation, and is now on his way to the nearest port.

Ash, with Storm the Pikachu, his starter, on his shoulder, was walking calmly through a small town.

" _ **Are we almost there?"**_ Storm asked.

Being raised by Mew, Ash had learned how to understand the Pokemon language.

"Yes, Storm. The port is just up ahead," Ash said. "Now, when is Andreas going to catch up? Last time I saw him, he went diving into the ocean."

" _ **Maybe he decided to swim there himself,"**_ Storm shrugged.

" _Look down into the water,"_ a voice rang into Ash's mind.

Ash stopped walking when he heard the voice in his head. The boy peered over the ocean, seeing a shadow swimming there, before the head of a young Lugia popped out of the water. The Lugia in question wasn't too young, but was still young enough to be considered a pre-teen, and the rims on its eyes were a bright red instead of the usual dark blue.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Ash asked. "If you're going to take a ship there, I would suggest you're not a Lugia."

Andy shook his head. " _I can sense a powerful storm in the direction we need to go. If the captains are aware of it, they won't be willing to sail those waters until the storm breaks."_

" _ **A storm? But there's not even a cloud in the sky!"**_ The Pikachu said, looking up at the clear blue sky.

The Lugia made a movement with it's wings akin to a shrug. " _I've never been wrong about a storm before. And this one feels bad."_

"So… are you going to swim there?" Ash asked. "Memma did say she had an uneasy feeling about New Island, so she went ahead to go check it out. I'm surprised she hadn't teleported back yet, it must be pretty far."

The Lugia nodded. " _Several other trainers will probably try and brave the storm, and I don't want to risk flying lest they see me. If you'd like, I can take you with me."_

Ash looked over at the port and said, "Why don't you wait here then? I'm going in to see if this is true."

Ash walked into the building, seeing a lot of other Pokemon Trainers. Many of them had their Pokemon out, feeding them or grooming them.

" _ **Whoa, I've never seen a place so full of Trainers before, not even in a Pokemon Center! Did all these people get invited to New Island?"**_ Storm asked, surprised by the amount of people there were here.

"Looks like it," Ash said. "This should be interesting."

Ash and Storm sat down on some chairs as they wait for the ferry to New Island to come in.

* * *

Not even an hour later, the winds began to pick up, dark clouds covered the once clear sky. The ocean waves began to move harsher and harsher, rain began to pour down. Pretty soon, the clear weather had transformed into a horrible storm. The winds were harsh, the waves were splashing against port, and the rain was a torrent.

Ash looked out the window, frowning. "Huh… looks like Andy was right all along, there really is a big storm, Storm."

The Pikachu grumbled as Ash was chuckling at how his name fit in with the situation.

" _ **Well excuse me, I didn't think there would be any rain today, let alone a freakishly large storm that literally came out of the blue!"**_

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. DUE TO HOW BAD THE STORM IS, ALL SHIP AND FERRY TRIPS HAVE BEEN CANCELLED." Came the announcement.

"What!? The trip is cancelled!?" Someone yelled.

There was a crowd gathered by a big screen TV, showing the heavy waves out there, how and why there's a camera out there Ash didn't know. Officer Jenny was trying to calm the people down, while a middle age looking lady with blue hair was looking calm despite the situation.

"I've got to get to New Island!" A young lady complained.

"This could be the worst storm ever," Jenny said. "If we sent out our ships then they could sink out there."

"You must listen to me, the winds and water have never been this rough. Legends has been passed down that the last time a storm was this bad, many lives has been lost, that is until the tears of Pokemon brought them back to life. The tears of Pokemon are said to have the power to revive one from death," The middle age woman said.

"Isn't that just a legend?" Officer Jenny asked, looking surprised.

"For every legend, there is a truth to them. However, there are no Pokemon tears today, just water in which nobody can survive."

Ash managed to squeeze himself through the crowd, with Storm still on his head.

" _ **Our tears can bring the dead back to life? Huh, next time I'll cry over one of my dead relative's grave and see how that works out,"**_ Storm chuckled.

"Well, you know what?" A young man who seems to be in his teens said. "I'm going to New Island anyways. All my Pokemon are Water type, we'll just swim to that island!"

 _A Trainer who raises one type… that's gotta be a brave move._ Ash thought to himself.

"I warn you, the waves are savage, you may never make it," The middle aged woman warned.

"And besides, if you pulled that stunt and your Pokemon got hurt, you'd be out of luck because we had to close down the Pokemon Center!" Officer Jenny snapped. "The Nurse of the Pokemon Center disappeared last month, and if anyone has seen her, please report to the authorities right away."

* * *

Ash looked around as the people began splitting from the crowd. The Pokemon Trainers were going outside into the storm.

" _ **Ash… please don't tell me you're going to actually swim to that island, are you? I don't think a Squirtle is going to be enough…"**_ Storm said worriedly.

"Relax Storm, we're not going out there on Kooper," Ash said.

"Hey! Where do you all think you're going!?" Officer Jenny yelled at the Pokemon Trainers releasing their Water or Flying types into the sea before jumping on them.

Ash quietly snuck away from Officer Jenny before running out into the storm himself.

" _ **I hate you,"**_ Storm growled as his fur was soaked in the rain.

"I love you too, Storm," Ash chuckled.

Ash ran out into the pier, looking around. _Wow… I've never seen waves this bad… I wonder if Andy would even be able to handle it…_

" _Told you,"_ Andy's voice came into his head again.

"Yeah, we can see that," Ash said. "Do you think you'll be able to carry us to New Island like this? I've never seen a storm this bad before… and I've been in a lot of storm-based Mew Games."

" _Not a problem. If we swim deep, we should be able to avoid the storm entirely. I can hold an air bubble around your head to keep you from drowning."_

" _ **Just make sure the air bubble doesn't pop!"**_ Storm said nervously.

"Alright, let's do this! No stupid storm is holding me back from any challenge!" Ash said before jumping into the sea and swimming down to the Lugia's back.

Andy turned around. " _Hold on tight,"_ he said, Psychically creating a bubble of air around Storm and Ash's heads, as he bolted off underwater at a surprising speed, diving deeper to escape the storm's influence on the sea.

Ash and Storm held onto the Lugia tight, not wanting to let go and risk drowning. The deeper in they went under, the less rough the ocean became. Ash and Storm both sighed in relief, glad to be out of most of the storm.

"So how long do you think it'll take us to reach New Island?" Ash asked from within the air bubble.

" _If the currents favor me, it should only take an hour."_

"Do you think the other Trainers will be okay?" Ash asked, worried for the other people out there braving the storm.

" _ **Well if they die, it's on their own heads,"**_ Storm said.

" _There's no telling. The storm is pretty horrible. Almost as bad as something my Memma could whip up. I wouldn't be surprised if a few trainers don't make it to the island."_

Andy continued to swim underwater. The currents seemed to favor them, which helped the trip move quicker than expected. They should be there soon.

"Hey Andy… I've been wondering. Where did you hear about me? I mean how did you know there was a child of Mew? I've been called a fraud before because I wasn't a Mew myself," Ash asked.

" _We heard it from some rumors that Kyogre picked up, though she neglected to tell us where_ she _heard them."_

"Hmm… do you think this island will have some hybrids on there? From what I could see, they're pretty tough when it comes to Pokemon battles," Ash said. "Chances are they've been invited to this New Island event too."

Andy nodded. " _It's probably safe to assume that we'll see a few of them."_

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere above the stormy clouds, flew Mew. She flew past the full moon of the calm skies above the raging clouds below. Using her Psychic powers, she could see a cluster of power just below the clouds, and she flew down.

Through the clouds, there was an island down below. The island was pretty big, full of buildings, almost like a small town. There was one tower that was taller than the rest, and it's what caught Mew's attention. She floated towards the tower, looking around curiously.

Unbeknownst to the Mythical Pokemon, there were two more pairs of eyes flying above the clouds. A caped figure flew astride his Dragonite, investigating the strange island that didn't appear on the maps used by the League. "Alright. Let's see what secrets this place is hiding." Both Pokemon and trainer looked around before they caught sight of the flying pink cat. "There's no way. Is that… a Mew?"

Mew still hadn't noticed them yet, and was still trying to see what was in the tower, before she flew back a bit. Mew curiously looked at the giant windmill that was most likely powering the place. Feeling a little playful, she floated over to the fan and sat on one of the blades as it was going up, before it went over the top and she fell down on the next blade, then the next. This went on for a little bit as Mew began giggling at how fun it was.

Lance blinked and shook his head. What on earth was a Mew doing just playing around on a mysterious island in the middle of a storm? "Let's go and see what it's doing here. And see if we can get it to leave. It might be dangerous here."

The Dragonite nodded and flew toward the windmill.

Mew soon took notice of the Dragonite approaching her and she flew off the windmill, looking at it curiously, before she noticed there was someone riding it. Surprised that there was a human here, Mew flew back and away from them.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Lance shouted over the storm. "You need to get out of here! It might not be safe here!"

Mew gave a frown, not liking that. She turned back towards the island. These buildings all looked new, as if someone just built these here. Seeming to ignore Lance, Mew flew down towards the island.

Lance reached out as if to stop her. "Wait! Darn it, follow it. It might get into trouble."

Once again, the Dragonite complied.

Mew looked back to see the Dragonite was coming towards her pretty quickly. She noted that it must've been really well trained if it could keep up with her. When they got close to the ground, Mew began flying between the houses, using her small size to her advantage.

Lance frowned, noticing that it seemed to be intentionally trying to get away from him. But his Dragonite wasn't going to be outflown so easily. With surprising dexterity for his size, he followed Mew's path almost perfectly, not losing a bit of speed in the process.

Mew gave an annoyed look, there were several ways she could easily lose the two from her trail, teleportation was an easy one, or turning invisible or just simply using transformation. However there was something she wanted to know. After flying around the island for a bit, she flew back up into the cloud.

Dragonite didn't even need to be commanded as he followed her effortlessly.

With the two now above the clouds, Mew stopped flying away and floated there, watching Lance and the Dragonite.

Noticing that it stopped, Lance spoke up again. "You need to leave! We have reason to believe that Team Rocket is involved with this island somehow!"

Mew tilted her head as she said, "Mew?" Looking like she didn't understand him.

Lance sighed. "They're bad people that won't hesitate to try and catch you and use you for their own ends."

Mew closed her eyes for a second and seemed to be concentrating. Before long, Lance heard a voice in his head.

" _Why are you here?"_

Lance blinked, surprised by the sudden use of telepathy. After a while, he answered. "I'm here investigating the island. It appeared out of nowhere a few weeks ago, and it's been giving off some strong energy signatures. Shortly after, messages were sent out to some of the region's top trainers inviting them to the island. The League thinks Team Rocket is involved somehow."

" _Why do you think that?"_

"We registered a similar energy signature at one of their bases several months ago."

Mew looked troubled about something. " _... There is an enormous cluster of power gathering in this spot. I can't just leave it alone."_

"Than let me take care of it. The League wouldn't have sent me if I couldn't handle it. But you need to get somewhere safe. There's no telling what's down there, and this storm is just getting worse."

Mew gave him a look, wondering if this guy thought she couldn't handle herself. Still, she decided it's best not to argue, for now.

" _Sure, you can go handle it."_ Mew said, nonchalantly.

Lance blinked. "That's what I'm here to do. But I need to know that you'll leave this place."

" _Yes, Mew will leave this place,"_ Mew said.

Lance blinked again, wondering if he should believe her. But it wasn't as if he could force her to do anything. He just had to hope that she wouldn't do anything reckless. "Take us down, Dragonite!"

Dragonite did as commanded and flew down below the clouds.

Mew watched them leave before transforming into a Pidgeot and flew down herself, fully intent on investigating the island her child was coming to.

* * *

Meanwhile, back under the sea, Ash and Storm were still riding on the shiny Lugia hybrid's back, the air bubble keeping them from drowning.

"Hey Andy, what's it like being raised by a Lugia?" Ash curiously asked.

" _ **Ugh, please let there be land soon…"**_ Storm groaned, looking a little sick.

" _Amazing,"_ Andy responded, " _although I may be more than a little biased. There is so much more to see under the ocean than there is on land. And there's so much freedom out here in the water. I almost prefer it to flying."_

" _ **Are you kidding me? The sky and sea both make me sick to my stomach. I'm sticking with land, thank you very much!"**_ The Pikachu groaned.

Andy chuckled, which sounded odd coming from the Lugia. " _We should reach the island soon. I can sense land not too far ahead."_

"It must be nice to be able to have both land and sea as your own playground," Ash said.

Andy smiled. " _Once your Memma finally makes you her Child, you'll have not only the world, but all of space and time at your disposal. If anything, I envy you."_

Ash gave a curious look, "What do you mean?"

" _ **Mew isn't the Creator of Pokemon without reason, Ash. I thought you knew that by now, being raised by her,"**_ Storm said.

" _Your Memma can breach the barrier between dimensions and cross into other worlds identical too and different from this one, and even open wormhole to travel through time itself."_

"Well… being raised by her hadn't been cakewalk exactly…" Ash sighed. "It was mostly me trying to survive her games."

Suddenly, Andy perked up. " _We're here."_ He slowly began making his way towards the surface.

* * *

As soon as they splashed up into the surface, they see the clouds above them clearing away. Revealing the full moon in the starry sky.

" _ **It's night already?"**_ Storm said in surprise.

Andy frowned. " _Surely I haven't been swimming for that long."_

"Let's just get out of the water first," Ash said. "At least the storm isn't bothering this place."

Andy swam onto shore, getting on lands. The Pikachu immediately jumped on all fours and shook his fur. Ash sighed tiredly as he sat down. "Well… we made it here… now what?"

Andy transformed, walking up next to Ash. "Now, we wait."

" _ **What are we waiting for? Can't we just explore this place?"**_ Storm asked.

Before Ash could answer, more Pokemon and their trainers began popping out from under the water. Some trainers that flew to the island came in through the sky.

Andy looked around at the other trainers. "We'll probably be greeted once all of the trainers arrive."

These trainers had strong looking Pokemon, such as Gyarados or Pidgeot. Ash felt a little less confident seeing all these fully evolved powerhouses as their confident Trainers came to the island.

"I knew Gyarados could brave through those waves with a breeze," One of them said.

"Those winds were nothing for Pidgeot here," Another said proudly.

Andy looked around and nodded. "Looks like the invitations were sent out to the top trainers of the Kanto region."

"Yeah, looks like," Ash agreed, looking nervous. "Do you… really think my Pokemon could stand up to these guys?"

"You wouldn't have been invited otherwise," Andy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ash said, though he still unsure.

" _ **Hey, if I can beat a Raichu, I'm sure your little Squirtle can beat a Gyarados,"**_ Storm said.

The Trainers all began to gather around, talking to each other about how they're the best and why they were invited to New Island. More trainers started coming in, though Ash recognized some of them, like Jayden and Dustin. They were here.

Andy frowned, trying to use the crowd to keep himself out of the two Rocket Elite's line of sight. Ash and Storm were hiding behind a rock, they didn't want to be seen either.

"Is there any more?" Ash whispered to the Pikachu.

" _ **I don't know, I'm not going out there to look,"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Hey, you're just a random Pikachu to them, so it shouldn't hurt for you to look," Ash said.

" _ **They're half Pokemon, they could probably tell which Pikachu I am!"**_ Storm hissed.

"... Hey Andy, why don't you go see if there's any more?" Ash suggested to the Lugia hybrid.

Andy blinked and sighed. "They'll recognize me if they see me. But I'll try and stay out of sight." He began making his way through the crowd, ducking his head. Thankfully, Raela was still in her Pokeball. Having her around his torso was the most recognizable thing to those who knew him.

He saw a hyperactive golden Hoopa with red eyes coming out of a hole in space and time, with a shiny Minccino on its shoulder.

" _ **Heh, that storm was easy,"**_ The Hoopa chuckled.

"Says the one who can teleport anywhere," Dustin replied, grumbling under his breath as he glanced to the side.

" _ **Oh hey Dustin! Isn't our Leader coming here too? Didn't she say something about a new recruit?"**_ The Hoopa asked, not at all phased by Dustin's annoyance.

"Yeah. She said she'd meet us here, but I just hope she doesn't hurt herself..." Dustin sighed at the thought, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did this guy invite all of us?" Jayden spoke up from behind Dustin. "Sheesh, and just before the Indigo League too..."

"I just hope you're happy with that shiny Eevee I had to bust my butt and my wings to find," the Victini hybrid grumbled, giving Jayden a small glare.

"Hey, you owed me for sending me, a Grass type, into a freaking VOLCANO! Besides, I nearly died of poison back there!" Jayden hissed back.

"You were the one who volunteered to go when you heard it was a tourist island…" Dustin grumbled under his breath, his eye twitching.

"And you didn't tell me I had to go into an active volcano despite the fact that you _knew_ about it," Jayden said back.

" _ **Hey, hey, hey, let's save our fighting for the actual battle. Do you think this place will draw in Mew?"**_ The Hoopa asked.

"Well… maybe. There's a lot of psychic energy similar to her's coming from that tower," Dustin replied, shaking his head dismissively. "But otherwise I wouldn't count on it- there's too many of us here. Now would you please turn back to your human form? There are some trainers here who aren't used to seeing Legendary Pokemon."

The Hoopa rolled his red eyes. " _ **Fine."**_

The shiny Minccino jumped off the Hoopa before his body glowed and grew into a more human-like form. When the glowing faded, it revealed a boy in his early teens.

"So is it just the three of us so far?" Jayden asked.

"Who knows, there might be more hybrids among the crowd," Dustin shrugged, glancing around for a moment.

"Hey, hey, so what do we do now?" The boy, Matt, asked in excitement.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dustin gave Matt a tired look, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "We go into the tower and show our invitation to someone so we can go inside and start this game."

The other trainers in the area were already getting that idea, seeing how many of them had stopped talking and lingering around. Everyone was starting to move towards the tower, which meant that was where the main event would take place.

* * *

"So… how was it?" Ash whispered when Andy came back.

"Three of them are here so far," Andy answered. "Jayden, Shaymin's daughter, Dustin, Victini's son, and Matt, Hoopa's son. They've started looking for your Memma. They think this might have drawn her here."

" _ **So there's just three of them, right? We could handle three Elite Rockets… right?"**_ Storm said, looking nervous.

"Three Elite Rockets… but what if the other trainers are also hybrids they recruited?" Ash frowned. "Tyra did say they had been recruiting other Legendaries lately… Speaking of which, do you think Blue and Yellow will be here?"

" _ **Does it matter right now? More trainers are still coming in, so maybe there'll be some late comers… Why don't we go into that big tower? That's obviously where everyone else is going,"**_ Storm said, growing impatient.

"Would that be wise?" Ash frowned. "I mean we don't even know how many are our enemies, and if they see us we'll be cornered pretty quickly."

"They wouldn't dare attack us with so many witnesses," Andy said. "Even if they do manage to pick us out from the crowd, we'll be safe."

"Maybe I should've packed some disguises before we came…" Ash sighed. "Alright, I guess we can't stay out here forever. We'll have to face them some time… let's go."

The Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder as he and Andreas made their way into the tower along with the rest of the trainers that made it past the storm. It was surprisingly a large crowd, Ash thought a storm that rough would've made it difficult if not almost impossible for most people.

* * *

"Welcome, please show me your invitation," A seemingly young woman said. There was something off about her, something almost lifeless.

Ash took out the invitation from his pocket, showing it to her. The hologram showed the same lady.

" **The bearers of this invitation may have access to the island,"** The hologram said.

"Very good, please go right on in. My Master will be arriving soon," The lady said, gesturing to the doorway.

Andy frowned as they passed her. "Something's wrong with her. There was something… off about her Psychic energy."

"Psychic energy?" Ash asked as they were walking down a dark corridor. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone emits there own unique Psychic energy. It's somewhat like your aura. Psychics can use it to recognize people before actually seeing or hearing them, and the most powerful Psychics can even use it to track people. But her's… it was being blocked somehow. Something was overpowering it."

"That… doesn't sound very good…" Ash frowned. "You don't think she was being controlled, do you?"

Andy shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. I've never felt anything like it before."

They opened bigger doors at the end of the corridor to find a Great Hall. There were many trainers and Pokemon around the place, tables, a big spiraling staircase, and a large fountain big enough to hold a Gyarados and then some.

"Whoa… what even is this place?" Ash said in awe.

"I have no idea," Andy said. "But whoever did this has a lot of money to burn."

Ash looked around, seeing the trainers mingling with each other like it's some kind of party, and most of them let out their Pokemon to roam around.

" _ **So… are we just going to wait here until this big guy comes out?"**_ Storm asked.

"That seems to be the only option," Andy said. "If they're going to greet us, this would be the place to do it."

Ash and Andy went to the nearest empty table to sit down, when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Well, well, well… look at what the Meowth dragged in."

Both Ash and Storm became tense when Dustin came by. Andy tensed up as well, not expecting the Elites to spot them so quickly.

Noticing the trios' tense expressions, Dustin sighed, sitting down heavily in an empty chair. "Relax. I'm not going to start any trouble while we're all in public… Unlike the lower-leveled grunts, I'm not stupid enough to attempt anything here. I just couldn't take Matt's hyperactive nature or Jayden's annoyed glares for another second…"

Andy raised an eyebrow. "And you just decided that we'd make better company?"

"Right now? You're the only others that I care about in this place." The Elite Rocket shrugged, lazily tossing a Pokeball up in the air. "I haven't noticed any other Children here yet, and as far as I'm concerned, we're all just fellow Trainers in a tournament."

Andy still looked at him suspiciously. "That's not quite what I heard a few moments ago."

"Hey, believe me or don't, that's up to you." Dustin just gave Andy a small smirk, raising an eyebrow in return as he caught his Pokeball and placed it back on his belt. "But right now, there's no real reason to push me away- 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer', right?"

Andy scowled. "That phrase has gotten people killed numerous times."

"Don't worry. As soon as the tournament starts, I'll get out of your hair," was all that the Victini hybrid said in reply as he gave a small shrug.

"... Hey, Dustin… how have those badge stealing jobs been going for you?" Ash asked the Victini hybrid in a cold tone.

"Heh. It's on a need-to-know basis, and I don't exactly feel _you_ need to know." Dustin glanced at Ash, examining the Trainer for a moment. "Still, I'm surprised they gave you an invitation… Or are you just acting as Andreas' cheerleader?" He smirked at the thought, chuckling to himself.

" _ **Hey! Ash was invited here himself, I'll have you know! Andy wasn't even going to tell Ash about the invitation thing until he got one of his own!"**_ Storm snapped.

"I know I lost to you before," Ash admitted. "But I've gotten a lot stronger since then, you know."

"Well, if you manage to face off against me or one of my colleagues in the tournament, I'll see that for myself, won't I?" Dustin's smirk grew a little, before it faded as he grew a bit serious. "Still… I have a feeling there's more to this tournament than meets the eye."

"You felt that too?" Andy asked.

Dustin nodded, sighing. "Think about it… I may not be known as a Rocket member, but if this host has done their research, they would know about _some_ of the people here being Rockets. And yet, they still invited well-known criminals."

"At least you admit you're criminals," Ash said bitterly.

"As far as the public knows, we are." The Child shrugged, crossing his arms. "And it isn't just Rockets here, either… I've seen Trainers who have various jobs here- the only requirement seems to be that you have to be skilled with Pokemon."

A certain Minccino then landed on top of Dustin's head, saying cheerfully, " _ **Hey Dustin! Didja know that Matt was asking for you? He wanted to know if the Leader was here yet! Is she? Is she? Is she?"**_

Dustin's eye twitched, and he glared up at the Minccino on his head, growling out, "No, she _isn't_. Now. Get. OFF."

The shiny Minccino ignored him and smiled to Ash and Andy, waving happily. " _ **Hey, it's the Ponyta rider! And… who are you again?"**_

Ash sighed to himself. _This is going to be a long night…_

Andy couldn't suppress a chuckle at the hyper Normal type. "We haven't met," he said simply.

"Will _someone_ get this walking fur scarf off of my-!?" Dustin froze before he could finish, seeming to hear something. His lips thinned out into a narrow line, and he looked up at the Minccino, whispering, "...She's here. Alert the others."

The Minccino gave a vigorous nod before jumping off of Dustin's head and running across the floor, under some trainers and bigger Pokemon's legs.

"Hey, what was that about?" Ash asked, noting Dustin's weird behavior.

Andy frowned. "I don't know," he said. "But I have a feeling we'll be finding out soon…"

Dustin chuckled at that, shrugging. "It's nothing. Just got a… 'message', you could say." He then glanced back at the doors meaningfully, shrugging. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get to see what I mean in a second."

"Um… is this the right place?" Said a timid voice.

* * *

Ash looked up to see a young boy who appeared to be around Dustin's age, if not a little younger.

The boy looked at Dustin before he said, "O-oh hey, Dustin… So I take it this is the right place, right?"

"Heh- got it in one." Dustin nodded, giving the boy a grin- it seemed he knew him. "Didn't have too rough a time coming out here yourself, right?"

"Heh… well, the rain and sea isn't exactly an ideal place for my team… considering what I train," The boy chuckled sheepishly.

"Still, you got here in one piece, so that's a start." Dustin smirked, glancing at Andy and Ash. "This is Don. He's a… new _recruit_ who's been doing well at the tests we've given him so far."

"Who are these people, Dustin? Are they new friends of yours?" Don asked curiously, looking at Ash and Andy.

The Victini hybrid flinched in disgust at the notion, shaking his head. "Friends? Not likely. We're… I guess you could call us acquaintances at best. Still, we're on a temporary truce until the tournament's over. It'd cause too much of a scene, otherwise."

"So what do you think's going on here?" Andy asked Dustin, eager to take advantage of this 'truce' to try and find out why this all felt so wrong. "The woman that greeted us had her Psychic energies inhibited. Did you notice that?"

"You're insulting my skills there," Dustin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Of course I noticed. Whoever it was, though… they were skilled. I doubt an ordinary Pokemon could have noticed the changes, whether they were a Psychic type or not."

"It would take a lot of power to override someone's natural Psychic energies like that. Only a pure Psychic type would be able to pull that off, and even then one with a _lot_ of power at it's disposal."

"A Pokemon like Mew, you mean?" Dustin raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Hey, Me-Mew had nothing to do with what happened to her," Ash argued.

"Heh. Whatever you say… I know it'd be hard for you to accept, after all." Dustin shrugged, his mind obviously made up, before he glanced back at Don. " _She's_ around here too, right?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's-"

"Right here," A feminine voice spoke up from behind Dustin and Don.

A young lady approached them, she appeared to be in her late teens or possibly early twenties. She gave them all a smile.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met," she said to Ash and Andy. "My name is Celeste. It's nice to meet you two boys. I've heard a lot about you from my friends."

"C-Celeste!" Dustin nearly jumped out of his seat before he restrained himself and carefully sat back down, frowning. "Are you doing alright? You're not straining yourself, are you?"

Ash was rather surprised at Dustin's sudden display. He had mostly seen the cold and condescending side of Dustin, so it was strange seeing him fussing over this girl.

"I'm fine, Dustin. Just because I don't get much sleep doesn't mean I'm suddenly super ill," Celeste grumbled at him, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Andy frowned. "...You're her, aren't you? Jirachi's daughter. The one that started all of this."

"It depends on what you mean. Because I certainly didn't send out invitations to other people to bring them here," Celeste chuckled.

"You know what I mean," Andy said. "You're the one trying to kick start the war. You're the one trying to take out Mew."

"'War' and 'taking out Mew' are such strong words," Celeste said in a light tone. "Besides, this war had long been coming, way before I was even born. All I'm doing is fulfilling the last wish I heard from my so-called Memma."

"Your Memma wished for this?" Ash asked the Elite Leader.

"Those were her last words to me before she fell back into the 1000 years of sleep Mew had cursed upon her," Celeste said. "Can you imagine… being forced to sleep for a thousand years, only to wake up for seven short days to see the world around you had changed drastically? And then you're forced to go back to sleep for another thousand years? Any friends you've made during your short seven days of wakefulness would be long gone by the time you wake up again. And the cycle continues on and on, it's a pathetic way to live."

"Celeste…" Dustin frowned, clearly still anxious about the girl in front of him. "Don't strain yourself by talking to them. They're not going to understand, and you need your energy…"

Andy frowned. "That's not the version of the story I heard," he said.

"And what, pray tell, is the version you heard?" Celeste asked him.

"That Jirachi was taken by some illness or another, and the only way she could remain alive is if she was put into a stasis sleep. Mew and Jirachi were among the best of friends. I doubt she'd want this war started. And the fact that you call her your 'so-called' Memma… You aren't on the best of terms, are you? Are you sure you're not taking advantage of her situation to manipulate the people around you into starting a war that _you_ want?"

Celeste gave a humorless giggle before she said, "I'm not on the best of terms with Jirachi _because_ she told me to this. She's the one who turned me into a Jirachi hybrid, and I've only known her for a week. She expected me to call her my 'Memma', and then said the words 'I wish' before she fell into that sleep again. I hate war, and I never wanted any part of what's going on with the legendaries, but well, here we are."

Andy frowned. "And now I'm supposed to believe that you're just fulfilling a wish against your will? Because it seems to me like you have no issue with what's going to happen."

"Alright, that's _enough_ \- Celeste needs her energy for the tournament ahead!" Dustin interjected at last, standing up and glaring at Andy. "I may not be willing to fight you as an Elite, but continue to push my friend and you _will_ regret it," he growled out, his fists tightly clenched at his side.

"I'm trying to understand why all of you want to start a pointless war that will probably leave several of us as orphans and kill several innocent bystanders along the way. Or are you that heartless that you haven't even considered the consequences?"

Celeste just continued to smile, "Oh it's been considered, probably way more than it's healthy."

"H-hey, uh… m-maybe we should just stop and relax for a minute? I'd rather not get too tense before the tournament even starts," Don said nervously.

"Maybe we should've just stayed back in Pallet Town," Ash said to Storm. "I wanted a good warm-up for the Pokemon League, not have myself get demolished."

" _ **Yeah, I'm starting to think the same thing…"**_ Storm frowned.

* * *

Before anybody could say anything more, though, a loud voice boomed through the entire Grand Hall. " _I see you have all made it… welcome."_ The Trainers murmured to themselves for a few minutes, looking around, before a large purple Pokemon began floating down center of the staircase.

Andy winced, feeling powerful Psychic energy rolling off of the figure in waves.

The woman walked up next to the Pokemon as it landed, turning around and gesturing to it as she spoke. "This is the world's greatest Pokemon Master. I know you are all surprised… but he truly is the strongest in the world."

"Tch…" Dustin did his best to act calm about the situation, but despite his bored expression, his eyes carefully watched the figure. "Looks like that's the Pokemon who blocked the woman's Psychic signature. I can sense its power from here…"

"That Pokemon…" Ash paused, looking at it. "I… I feel like I've seen it before."

" _ **I'm getting bad vibes here,"**_ Storm trembled.

"Hey, is this Pokemon our host here?" A random trainer said.

This got the other trainers in the tower to whisper to each other. Except the Hybrids. They were all staring intently at the figure, a foreboding sense of danger rolling down their backs.

" _Quiet, human,"_ both the woman and the Pokemon suddenly said in unison. " _While you are on this island,_ I _am the one who makes the rules. Disobey them… and you shall pay the price."_

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh and this is a message to all you artists. If you'd like to draw the cover page for this story, please PM me ASAP. If I can't find someone soon, I'll have to find my own cover image. That is all, I hope you guys leave your thoughts and comments on the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

**DarkFoxKit: Hey readers! The cover page isn't official, but I'm using it for now. This was made by Fanfictionranger, so shout out to you for making this! Also… Mew… what are you doing to Fyre?**

 **Mew: Isn't it obvious?**

 ***Donfyre was stuck inside a pink bubble with a red collar around his neck.***

 **DarkFoxKit: Um… making him a… bubble pet?**

 **Mew: Oooh, now there's an idea. :3**

 **Donfyre: *is banging on the inside of the bubble while shouting* GET ME OUT OF HERE! DX And quit giving her ideas, Fox!**

 **Mew: Aww, don't blame Kit here for the ideas. *floats closer to Fyre's bubble* After all, they're my ideas too. :3 *she pops the bubble Fyre was in, making him land on the pink carpet.* Now then, would you be a good little Wooper and play with me?**

 **Donfyre: *I looked at her with a frown* And if I say no again?**

 **Mew: :3 Would you like a demonstration~?**

 ***Fyre felt his collar tingling his body. He couldn't move. Mew picked him up.***

 **Mew: Now you're my little plushy~ But that's just**

 _ **one**_ **of the many features I have in your new collar. :3**

 **DarkFoxKit: MEW! Change him back, and we have to get this chapter out!**

 **Mew: *pouts* Fiiiiiiine, this was just a demonstration anyways. *She changed Fyre back to a living Wooper* So will you play with me~?**

 **Donfyre: Ack! *he immediately rushed over to Fox and hid behind her, away from Mew* N-no! Your "playtime" might be even worse than whatever you have stored in this collar!**

 **DarkFoxKit: H-hey! Why are you hiding behind me? I can't protect you from her!**

 **Mew: Then I'll just have to make both of you play with me~ :3 *her paws began to glow with pink psychic energy***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Pales* Fyre… RUN.**

 **Donfyre: *was already waaaay ahead of her* Rampant Mew on the looooose! DX**

 **Mew: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME PET!**

 ***a huge pink flash was the last thing seen before the camera burnt to a crisp***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

Ash gave a silent gasp as his heart gave a hard pound in his chest. "... I think… I recognize this Psychic power… haven't we met before…?"

The Pokemon didn't respond, apparently not hearing Ash as he continued. " _I am Mewtwo, and I am the owner of this island. I assume most of you know of the main reason why you are here… to engage in a tournament of the finest Kanto Pokemon Trainers. However… there is another reason, as well- one that has been kept out of most humans' knowledge."_

The people were looking at each other, not sure what to make of this. It was clear most of them were against the idea that a Pokemon of all things was their supposed host for this tournament, but they didn't argue out of fear. Ash blinked… 'Mewtwo' sounded familiar somehow.

The catlike Pokemon continued, his voice echoing over the Great Hall. " _For now, though, that is a matter to be saved for the end of this tournament."_ He raised an arm, and dark spheres suddenly emerged from the walls, flying above the Trainers and dropping what looked like tiny badges at their feet. " _This challenge shall go as follows… Each of you shall receive a single badge at the start of this challenge. Afterwards, you must all attempt to gain five badges by wagering said badges against another Trainer in a Pokemon battle. If you lose all of your badges…"_ He chuckled cruelly for a moment, his voice promising danger. " _Well… you will be booted from the tournament and will be forced to remain here until a champion is decided. You have 48 hours, if you do not gain the give badge requirement then you will be disqualified and booted off the island. Do any of you have any questions?"_

Someone then spoke up from the crowd, asking, "Do you… expect us to stay on this island for days? How would we eat or sleep here? Do we have to get our own food and water!?"

Another person spoke up, "And what if we don't challenge someone for a while? What would happen then? Is there a time limit?"

"And what if we just used our Pokemon to get off the island prematurely?" Another asked.

" _I'm glad you asked…"_ The Pokemon chuckled sinisterly, a holographic map appearing next to the woman. " _Anyone who needs to eat or sleep will be able to do so within one of the many houses on this island. While there, they may also heal their Pokemon with state-of-the-art machines, and may not be challenged for a Pokemon battle at that particular time. If you do not challenge someone within six hours, unless you are sleeping or have already acquired five badges, then your invitation shall act as an alarm, notifying you about your situation and allowing you to request a battle from someone."_

" _If you ignore it for an hour afterwards…"_ Mewtwo smirked, crossing his arms. " _You shall be disqualified immediately. Finally, if you attempt to leave before the tournament is over… I have a little surprise for those who do- and I hope you enjoy sleeping with the Magikarp…"_

Everyone began murmuring to each other, having doubts about this, but many of them appeared to be excited by this development. Tough Pokemon Trainers are always looking for a challenge, and this is definitely one of them.

Ash looked over at Andy and said, "Um… what do you think we'd get if we win? Mewtwo didn't say…"

" _ **He also didn't say why he was doing this. I mean, he's a Pokemon, right? If he was a hybrid I doubt he'd show himself like this, so why is he doing this?"**_ Storm wondered.

Andreas didn't give an answer.

"Well I'm not sticking around here all day," Celeste said. "Perhaps we should go our separate ways once we leave this castle, because every Trainer will be an enemy as soon as the game starts. I want to be prepared."

Celeste started walking out the door, "Don, I trust you'll be able to make it far."

"O-oh, yes, ma'am!" Don saluted.

"Dustin, keep an eye on Matt and make sure he doesn't cause more problems," Celeste said.

"Ugh- does it really have to be _me_ of all people…?" Dustin groaned to himself, but he reluctantly nodded, sighing. "Alright, I guess I will… But you keep yourself safe too, alright Celeste? I'd feel better if at least _one_ other person was with you at all times…"

"I'll be traveling around the houses, so if you feel you must absolutely stick with me, you can find me there," Celeste said.

Ash frowned as he looked down at the table, all the Trainers will be enemies on this island? Does that include Andreas too?

"Should we go our separate ways…?" Ash asked Andy.

Andy shrugged. "I guess. Might make it easier for us to get the badges we need."

" _ **Are you sure about this, Ash?"**_ Storm asked.

"Yeah, Andy needs to take his own path too," Ash said. "I'm sure we'll be fine… I hope."

" _ **You HOPE? Great, for all we know this island is full of hybrids that want your head on a silver platter,"**_ The Pikachu grumbled.

"Not helping, Storm," Ash grumbled back. "Look, it's too late to turn back now, we might as well go see what's on this island."

* * *

About an hour later, all the Trainers were outside of the castle and were now exploring New Island. There were different terrains in different areas of the island. There were places that were rocky and bare, then there were places with a lush green forest, then there was the beach that lead into the ocean, and a suburbs of houses. It was clear this island was set up purposely for advantages and disadvantages for specific types of Pokemon.

Ash, with Storm on his shoulder, was looking around the place themselves.

"I guess we should just go to a grassy terrain, it's the most level playing field out of the terrains," Ash said.

" _ **Yeah, plenty of room for me to run there,"**_ Storm agreed.

"Is that… is that a wild Pikachu on your shoulder?" A voice spoke up from behind Ash.

"Huh? No, it's my Pikachu, why would I have a wild one on my shoulder?" Ash asked, turning around.

There was a short boy with a sneering-like face, and purple hair. The boy gave a sneer-like grin and said, "Because what self respecting Trainer would have their Pokemon hanging around them outside of their Pokeball like that? And why isn't it a Raichu, yet? Could you not find a Thunder Stone or something?"

Ash frowned, "Look, what I do with my Pikachu is none of your business. What do you want?"

"Actually I was just scouring for Trainers for my first win," The boy said. "And you look like an easy victory for my second badge."

Storm glared as his cheeks sparked with electricity. " _ **Let me at him, Ash, I'll zap him into next week!"**_

"And you're judging that I'm easy because I have a Pikachu on my shoulder." Ash frowned. "Do you know how arrogant you sound right now?"

"Well, arrogance is only called that by those who don't realize it's just confidence!" The boy smirked, crossing his arms. "What's wrong? Too scared that you're gonna lose? I'm not surprised since you can't even control a weak little Pikachu."

"Well I don't _control_ my Pokemon. I battle alongside them," Ash said. "So do you want to battle with me if you're so confident you'll win?"

"Oh yeah!" The boy sneered at Ash, taking out a teal Poke Ball with a net pattern on it and adjusting a Beautifly net he was holding onto his other shoulder. "The name's Cobalt- and you'd better be prepared to lose, you weakling!"

" _ **Wait, is he seriously some kind of Bug type collector?"**_ Storm said. " _ **This Bug type collector is making fun of US for being weak? Now that's just adding salt to the wound!"**_

Ash would retort to that, that Bug types are not to be underestimated, but he didn't want to look crazy to someone else, especially to this jerk.

"Alright, fine, I accept your challenge. My name is Ash Ketchum," Ash said. "And I won't let you insult me and my Pokemon!"

"Heh- we'll see about that, ya wimp! We'll have a three on three, since I don't feel like going all out with six." Cobalt smirked, tossing out his Net Ball and releasing a Pinsir. "First up is Pinsir- take him down in one shot!"

Ash took out his Safari Ball and threw it into the air, releasing a Dratini. "Let's show this guy what we're made of, Aliana!"

Aliana gave a glare at the Pinsir, and the Pinsir glared right back, twitching the claws on its head.

* * *

"We'll start things off since you have a Dratini," Cobalt said, not even letting Ash reply before he shouted, "Use Swords Dance!"

The Pinsir clacked its claws together on the command, and they shined brightly, suddenly looking twice as sharp.

"Aliana, use Twister!" Ash called.

The Dratini took a deep breath before blowing out winds onto the ground that formed into a tornado that picked up the Pinsir and threw it into a nearby rock.

"Get up, you little…!" Cobalt gritted his teeth, and when the Pinsir had managed to get up with a small dent on its back, he shouted, "Take this stupid dragon down with a good Guillotine!"

"Oh no you don't, Aliana get out of the way!" Ash yelled.

Aliana gave a yelp as she slithered out of the death claws' way, and kept moving while the Pinsir chased after her.

"Aliana, jump, get behind the Pinsir and use Thunder Wave!" Ash called.

The Dratini used her tail to jump and backflip behind the charging Pinsir, and as soon as she landed she let out a small jolt of electricity that made the Pinsir's body go numb.

"Wha- how does your Dratini know Thunder Wave!?" Cobalt was clearly annoyed by this, gnashing his teeth together and shouting loudly, "Use Vice Grip, you big stag beetle!"

Pinsir, despite being paralyzed, managed to fight through it and grabbed Aliana with its claws. Aliana gave a scream of pain while Pinsir began crushing her body.

"Aliana!" Ash yelled in concern. "Try to get it off with Twister!"

Aliana gritted her teeth, trying to bare the pain, before she sucked in a breath and blew on top of the Pinsir. The tornado immediately formed, blowing both the Pinsir and Aliana in different directions.

"Now finish it off with Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

Aliana lifted her head and shot out a dragon-like energy at the Pinsir while it was still trying to recover from the Twister.

"Get out of the way, you stupid little-" Cobalt wasn't able to finish before the energy hit Pinsir, frying the poor Bug type a little. "No! Ugh!" He growled, clenching his fist angrily. "Use X-Scissor! Try and squash this pest!"

The Pinsir struggled to get up, its claws glowing from the attack, before it cringed and fell back down, not moving.

"It's over, Cobalt, your Pinsir's down," Ash said.

"That's… I… ugh!" The purple-haired Trainer growled in irritation, returning his Pinsir and pulling out another Net Ball. "Fine! Go, Venomoth!"

"Think you can still keep going, Aliana?" Ash asked the Dratini.

" _ **Yeah, I'm good to go!"**_ Aliana answered back.

"Okay, let's start thing off with another Thunder Wave!" Ash said.

Aliana fired a jolt of electricity towards the Venomoth.

Cobalt was smirking, though, as he called out, "Use Quiver Dance and dodge!"

Venomoth's body moved around, dodging the Thunder Wave as well as raising its special attack.

Ash was rather surprised that Venomoth knew Quiver Dance, this would be trouble. "Use Twister!"

The Dratini blew at the Venomoth, creating a tornado in its wake.

"Heh- use Psychic, and push that stupid dragon in front of its own attack!" Cobalt demanded, crossing his arms and looking a lot calmer now.

Venomoth's eyes glowed an eerie blue light, and Aliana's body glowed with the same blue light. She gasped when her body was forced in front of the Venomoth right between it and her own Twister attack.

"Aliana!" Ash yelled in concern.

The Twister hit Aliana, sucking her into its vortex before throwing her into a rock. She hissed and fell to the ground in pain.

 _Being hit by her own Dragon type attack… that's gotta be painful…_ Ash thought to himself, looking at the weakened Dratini in concern.

Aliana was hurt, but still wasn't out yet, as she gave a glare at the Venomoth.

"Alright Aliana, that's enough for now, you take a rest," Ash said as he held out her Safari Ball. The Safari Ball shot out a red beam at the Dratini and returned her into the ball.

"What's wrong?" Cobalt taunted, smirking cockily. "Suddenly your weak widdle Pokemon can't take what it can dish out? Ha ha!"

"Careful, the 'weak widdle' Pokemon you're teasing did manage to take out your Pinsir after all," Ash glared in annoyance.

" _ **Who are you using next, Ash? Scorch?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash thought about it. Scorch would definitely be ideal since she's a Fire type and Bug types were weak to fire, however Venomoth were known to use spore attacks as well, which would put him and Scorch in a major disadvantage.

"I have an idea… it may seem pretty stupid, but…" Ash took out a pink Heal Ball before tossing it into the air. "I'm counting on you, Konoha!"

The Heal Ball released an Ivysaur. Konoha glared at the Venomoth and stood his ground.

"Ha! You really _are_ an idiot!" Cobalt grinned, looking at his Venomoth. "Use Psychic again- slam that walking flower into the ground!"

"Use Sleep Powder!" Ash said. "Cover the entire field with it!"

Konoha's flower spread out blue spores all over the battlefield, covering everything around himself and the Venomoth. The spores were so thick that Venomoth couldn't see where the Ivysaur was to pinpoint its Psychic attack. The Sleep Powder was making the Venomoth very sleepy. Because Konoha was part Grass type, he was in no danger of falling asleep despite being covered by the Sleep Powder.

"Wha- hey! That's cheating!" Cobalt scowled, crossing his arms. "You can't do that! Your Pokemon just got put to sleep too!"

"You think so, huh?" Ash smirked.

When the spores were cleared out and the battlefield was clear again, only Venomoth was asleep, while Konoha stood strong.

"Didn't you know?" Ash said. "Grass types are immune to spores. Now, Konoha plant a Leech Seed on that Venomoth while it's sleeping."

" _ **With pleasure,"**_ The Ivysaur said as a small seed came out of its flower bud and threw it on the Venomoth's head.

The seed sprouted vines that covered the Venomoth's body and started sapping away its health.

"Wha- ugh!" Cobalt groaned, looking as if he was considering tossing his Beautifly net on the ground. "Get _up_ , you stupid flying insect! You're gonna get knocked out! GET UP!"

"Now use Take Down while it's still sleeping!" Ash said.

Konoha charged and tackled down the Venomoth, and repeated this action while Leech Seed continued to sap away its health. It didn't take long before the Venomoth's eyes were in circles, it was no longer just sleeping, it was now knocked out cold.

"Looks like I win again," Ash said. "Guess it's your last Pokemon now."

"I can't believe this! Y-you… you…!" Cobalt was seething by now, the purple-haired Trainer pulling out a final Net Ball and releasing it. He didn't even bother to return his Venonat first, calling out, "Scyther, use Air Slash!"

The Scyther didn't hesitate to flutter it's wings and let loose a cut through the air at the Ivysaur. Konoha let out a gasp as he was hit, but he managed to stand his ground. If nothing else, the Ivysaur was definitely determined.

"Well that was a hasty attack," Ash said. "Shouldn't you return your Venomoth first?"

"Tch…" Cobalt growled angrily at the Trainer across from him, reluctantly doing as he said and returning his Venonat.

"Konoha, use Razor Leaf!"

Konoha twirled the leaves under his flower bud and created sharp leaves coming at the Scyther. The barrage of leaves left slight cuts on the Bug/Flying type, barely doing any damage at all.

"Use Air Slash again!" Cobalt demanded, clearly not willing to deal with the Ivysaur any longer.

The Scyther was having trouble moving its wings due to the leaves covering them.

"Quick, wrap that Scyther up with Vine Whip!" Ash said.

Konoha shot out his vines at the Scyther while it was trying to get rid of the leaves so it can use it's attack, but it was soon wrapped up with strong vines. Without needing an order from Ash, the Ivysaur proceed to lift the Scyther up and smash it into a nearby tree, but was still holding it with its vines.

"COME ON!" Cobalt did actually toss his net on the ground this time, glaring daggers at Ash. "You didn't even give a command to your Ivysaur that time- that was definitely cheating!"

"I didn't need to," Ash said. "Konoha just knew what to do without any input from me."

"THAT IS SO CHEATING!" Cobalt cried out, clenching his fists in fury. "Scyther, use Slash and get those stupid vines OFF of you!"

"Leech Seed!"

Scyther struggled to move its blades while Konoha shot out a small seed at it. The seed landed on the Scyther's head before its blade managed to cut Konoha's vines. Konoha let out a painful yell before bringing his vines back to himself.

"Finally!" The Trainer growled to himself, crossing his arms. "Uh… use Razor Wind!"

"You taught your Scyther Razor Wind?" Ash almost looked deadpanned there. "You do know that's actually a Normal type move, right?"

"SHUT UP!" Cobalt shouted, his face bright red from shouting by now. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

Scyther spun around, trying to building the wind for its next attack. The Leech Seed was already sapping away its strength.

"Use Sleep Powder!" Ash said.

While Scyther was still building up the wind, Konoha spread out the blue spores at the Bug/Flying type.

"OH COME ON! HE'S JUST ABOUT TO ATTACK!" Cobalt wailed, but it was no use, as his Scyther had already fallen fast asleep. "You- you jerk!"

"Me? All I've done was battle like how you wanted me to," Ash said. "Now Konoha, finish it with Take Down!"

The Ivysaur charged at the sleeping Scyther and tackled it to the ground. The Scyther was already knocked out.

* * *

Ash was about to say something when loud cheering was heard around him. Ash was surprised to see people had gathered and watched their battle, he hadn't even noticed them.

" _ **Wow Ash, you just gave entertainment to these people,"**_ Storm chuckled.

"I can't believe he had a Grass type take on two Bug types," a voice said from the crowd. "And it worked, too!"

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle before he approached Konoha, "You did well out there, Konoha."

" _ **I promised myself I'd get stronger for you, and I'm glad I was able to,"**_ Konoha smiled as Ash petted him.

Ash looked up at the Bug catcher. "Okay, I won the challenge. So it's time to hand over the badge."

"I- but…" Cobalt stuttered for a few minutes before he finally shouted loudly, "How are you so strong!? It isn't fair! I should've at least been able to take down a stupid _Ivysaur_!" He kicked his unconscious Scyther, clearly miffed.

"Hey! That's Pokemon abuse!" Someone shouted in anger.

"If you're going to hurt your own Pokemon for losing, then you're not fit to be a Trainer," Ash growled. "Hand over the badge, _now_ , and get off this island."

" _ **This guy is a jerk. And to think I could've had a Trainer like that,"**_ Konoha said in disgust.

" _ **I know, right?"**_ Storm agreed.

"I- but…" Cobalt paled, looking at the crowd of Trainers who were all looking angrily at him before he shakily took off the badge and quickly tossed it at his opponent. "H-here! Y-you take the stupid thing! I-it's not like I wanted to _win_ or anything!" With that, he returned his Scyther and ran off, going as fast as he could to avoid the glares.

Ash picked up the golden shelled badge with an eye in the center, "Good riddance. I just hope there aren't as many jerks like him here."

" _ **So what are we going to do now, Ash?"**_ Konoha asked.

"I have two badges so far, just three more to go," Ash said. "And I'll be able to enter the real tournament."

Someone from the crowd approached Ash, before they said, "Hey Ash, congratulations on your first win here."

"Huh?" Ash turned to the person and gasped, "B-Brock!?"

"Long time no see, Ash!" Indeed, it was the Pokemon Breeder himself, as he gave Ash a smile. "Glad to see you made it here!"

* * *

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Satoshi-Greninja : No, he won't.**

 **Soulless Suicune : I kind of do since it's been a thing since the first book. It would be really weird if I stopped doing that now.  
**

 **InfernalFox : Yup!**

 **delta4phoenix : Yeah, I just hope Celeste doesn't seem like a Mary Sue. I'm afraid I didn't understand those references you've made, but I think I get the gist of it.**

 **DuskJ032 : I don't make plans on how long the arcs are. It changes depending on where the story goes.**

 **Boggie445 : Well it's been updated. XP**

 **Fire and Ice Master 123 : Pokemon Chronicles? No. I haven't seen a lot of episodes to get a good plot grasp on it. And yes, there will be children of the Legendary Pokemon in the Alola region, but not in this book. The 7th generation won't come into play until the sequel. Most of this story has already been written with only knowledge up to the 6th generation.**

 **PsychicEevee0103 : Well it's not a movie per say, the basic plot is based off the movie though. But yeah, Ash turning to stone is definitely going to be a major plot point in the series.**

 **ultima-owner : Thanks.**

 **penguinfan28 : I hope I don't disappoint then.**

 **Joltik12 : Yup.**

 **KaliAnn : Yeah, the Children are a bit high strung. Lance just kinda came in at the last minute. Mewtwo won't know who Ash is for the majority of it, or he doesn't care.**

 **thor94 : It hasn't been that long. In fact I predicted the book wouldn't have been published for another several months, so it came out much sooner than anticipated. Yeah, all the hybrids are here because this is the stage set for the war. Yes, Ash obtained the invitation for his skills, Mewtwo doesn't know about Ash or his link to Mew. Yes he and Ash spoke before, but Mewtwo doesn't know the boy on a personal level.**

 **xAmethystFox : You smelled the story? ^^' And it was fun making the 3rd arc, though stress is kind of a given.**

 **XYZ : You and everyone else. ^^'**

 **AShinyBlueMew : Well I hope this story lives up to expectations. XD**

 **Pokefan : Don is Donfyre. If you're asking what Child is he, well I guess you'll find out later.**

 **Mitchkey : Um... you're not a zombie, are you? ^^'**

 **Guest : The whole Ash turning to stone is a major plot point in the story. I guess we won't know for sure until we see what happens.**

 **Pegasister60 : Yes, Ash will be turned to stone here, it's a major plot point in the story. Better stay clear of Mew's wrath for the time being. Thank you for your loyalty!**

 **Arathix2002 : Something special about 22? XD Aww, it hasn't been THAT long, has it? Donfyre appreciates it, even though Mew has him in her clutches right now. I should go help him when I'm done here. ^^'**

 **Thechaosmaster : Um, hi? You can talk to me via PM (Private Message) you know. This is a place where you leave your thoughts about the story rather than directly talking to me. Anyways, I've read your story and left a review. It's not my cup of tea, I personally don't really care for shipping and romance all that much, but it has potential. I thank you for reading my story.**

 **lovecartoonsandanime : Yup, though the two don't really know each other personally.**

 **Rosegfx : Jirachi can't wish on themselves. And even if they could, they can't grant any wish that exceeds their power, which means they can't stop themselves for sleeping for a thousand years. There might be some exceptions, like the Jirachi you use in your own Party or the Mystery Dungeon games. But anime canon wise, not so much.**

 **OMg : Yup, everyone does.**

 **RowanEx : Um... hi... Papyrus? Yeah, I don't think I have everyone, but the ones that I need are here.**


	3. Chapter 3: Brock and Misty

**DarkFoxKit: *Looks around* You can come out now, Fyre. I think she's gone.**

 **Donfyre: …. *eventually sticks his head out from under a chair cautiously* … A-are you sure?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yeah, it looks like we're in the clear. Now come on, let's hurry to the kitchen and get something to eat before she comes back!**

 **Donfyre: R-right! *he came out from under the chair and was as frail as a twig* … Uh. Do I look weird?**

 **DarkFoxKit: … Uh… you'll look a lot better when we get some food in you. Come on, stay close to me. *The two headed into the kitchen as Fox took out some food* Here, you better eat up.**

 **Donfyre: *he quickly nommed up everything that Fox gave him before devouring everything in the cabinet too. He looked back at Fox expectantly* ….. Is that it?**

 **DarkFoxKit: … Wow, if you keep this up you may eat us out of house and home. ^^' You must've been really starving. What did Mew do, turn your stomach into a blackhole? … I wouldn't be surprised if she actually did that.**

 **Mew: Where are youuuuu? I'm ready to play~**

 **DarkFoxKit: Quick hide!**

 **Donfyre: GAH! *he leapt into the cabinet and slammed the doors closed* Y-you're on your own, Fox! Sorry!**

 **Mew: There you are Fyre~ Wait, come back, it's play time!**

 ***When Mew opened the cabinet, there was already a hole burrowed all the way outside the house. The pink feline just giggled and followed it out***

 **Mew: You can run my little Fyre, but you can't hide~**

 **DarkFoxKit: … Shouldn't have yelled like that. *sigh* Hey readers, you go on ahead and read the chapter. I have to go hunt down a Wooper and a Mew. Wish me luck!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Brock and Misty**

Ash, Storm and Konoha were all staring at Brock, surprised to see the former Pewter City Gym Leader here of all places.

"Brock, what are you doing here? I mean not that I'm not happy to see ya, but I mean weren't you with that famous Pokemon Breeder girl?" Ash asked, still completely taken by surprised at seeing his old friend.

Brock nodded, giving his friend a smile. "Yeah, I was! But I got an invitation to come out to this island since I was a former Gym Leader, and I knew you'd be coming here, so I accepted!"

" _ **Whoa, it felt like it's been such a long time since I last saw Brock,"**_ Storm said.

Brock then looked down when he noticed the Ivysaur by Ash's legs. "Hmm? Oh, hey! Kohona evolved, Ash?"

Ash nodded and gave a smile of his own, "Yeah, he evolved a few days ago."

Konoha gave Brock a friendly smile. "Ivy, saur!"

"So Brock, if you're here then is Misty here too?" Ash asked.

"I'm… actually not sure." The older man frowned, giving a shrug. "I'm guessing she got an invitation, at least, but I don't know if she accepted it or not…"

"Hey, while we're here, why don't we catch up on what we've been doing?" Ash asked. "It felt like it's been years since we last saw each other."

All around the two, there were other Pokemon Trainers sending out their own Pokemon to battle. A surprisingly little girl sent out a ferocious looking Pidgeot going up against an older woman's Fearow.

"Well, I've been training with my Pokemon, and recently they've managed to evolve as well!" Brock replied with a smile, looking at the Pidgeot. "Wow, that Pidgeot's feathers are really well-groomed! I wonder how that girl did that…"

" _ **I could take that giant bird with a good Thunderbolt,"**_ Storm commented.

" _ **Hey, at least you would have the type advantage. I took down a Venomoth and a Scyther today,"**_ Konoha said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, there's a lot of strong Trainers out here," Ash said. "I guess maybe you should go to the mountain terrain since most of your Pokemon do well in a rocky place."

"That's true," Brock said, before he snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh Ash, I haven't showed you how much stronger my Pokemon have become since we last met!"

Ash looked at Brock, "They got stronger?"

"Well of course, I wouldn't have been invited if they hadn't," Brock laughed, giving Ash a grin. "I can show you a demonstration if you want."

"Ah, heh, no thanks- not right now. I only have two badges and I kinda want to keep them for a while if I could," Ash chuckled nervously. "But maybe you can show me when we both have more badges."

"Alright then!" Brock nodded, smiling. "Still, it seems like you've been doing really well too, Ash- you managed to beat that other Trainer without breaking a sweat."

"Heh, well I owe it to Aliana and Konoha here, they're the ones who did most of the work," Ash said, smiling at the Ivysaur.

Konoha gave a proud smirk while Storm just rolled his eyes.

"Still, if that's just two of your team members, you're definitely making it to the finals!" Brock smiled, patting Ash on the back.

"I hope so, this whole tournament has me pretty nervous," Ash said. "But it does look like we're doing pretty well so far."

* * *

Ash took out some Oran berries for Konoha to munch on, before he let his Dratini out so she could heal from the fight too. Brock was studying Aliana, as this was his first time seeing her.

"Amazing, you actually caught a Dratini of all things," Brock said as she was eating the Oran berries to recover her strength.

"Yeah, I found her at the Safari Zone… you know, before it was closed down," Ash said.

" _ **These berries are nice and sweet,"**_ Aliana smiled, feeling better already.

"How did it get closed down?" Brock asked. "I heard there was some kind of explosion there."

"... It's a long… painful story…" Ash cringed at the memory of it, before noticing someone was approaching them. "Hmm? Oh, hey Andy, I didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

Andy smiled as he walked up. "I got challenged to a double battle by a pair of twins. Ended up getting two badges as a result. So I'll be taking a break for a while."

"So you already have three badges?" Ash said. "Looks like I've got some catching up to do."

Brock looked at Ash and Andy.

"Oh, this is Andreas, or Andy for short," Ash introduced. "He's a new friend I've made. Andy, this is Brock, an old friend of mine, and the former Gym Leader of Pewter City."

"Oh hi, it's nice to meet you," Brock said as he held out his hand politely.

Andy smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Your dad put up quite a fight when I challenged his gym."

"Oh? How many badges did you have by the time you fought with him?" Brock asked in a curious tone.

"Four, if I remember correctly."

"Ah, it's good to know my dad hadn't lost his touch," Brock said.

"Hey Brock, how many badges do you have right now?" Ash asked.

"About two. I defeated a bird Trainer not too long ago," Brock said.

"Hey, maybe you and Andy could battle," Ash suggested. "That way I can see how strong your own team has gotten, Brock."

"Hmm… that sounds fair to me, what do you think, Andreas? One badge wager for each of us, and how about a two on two to keep it simple?" Brock suggested.

Andy smiled. "I like the sound of that."

So now, Brock and Andy were standing a few feet away from each other. Ash sat a bit away from the battlefield, while Konoha and Aliana continued to eat up the rest of the Oran berries. Storm sat down on the other side of Ash.

"Alright, pick your first Pokemon," Brock said, having an eager smile.

Andy smiled and tossed a Pokeball, revealing Raela as his first choice.

"Ah, a Serperior, huh? Interesting choice. I take it you came from another region," Brock said, studying Raela. "Quite a healthy one too."

Ash chuckled, "You'll have to excuse Brock. He's a Pokemon Breeder."

Andy smiled and nodded. "I'd actually thought about doing that myself. Then I thought about being a Ranger. But I eventually just settled with being a Trainer. That affords me a better opportunity to travel the world."

Brock nodded to that, "It's good to have open opportunities. Anyways, as for my own Pokemon…"

Brock threw a Poke Ball and it released an unusual colored Butterfree. The body was pink instead of the usual dark blue.

"Hey, it's Kunzite!" Ash smiled.

Andy blinked. "It's… pink. That's not normal, not even shiny. Why is it pink?"

"We're actually not sure," Brock said. "We found her like this, and Ash's Butterfree fell head over heels for this one. We think it's possible she ate some kind of special berries that caused her to turn pink, but we don't know for sure. But don't underestimate her just because she's pink. So, shall we begin?"

Andy chuckled. "I've been traveling with Ash. I know full well how deceiving appearances can be. Let's get started."

"Alright Kunzite, let's start this off with with Silver Wind!" Brock ordered.

The pink Butterfree harshly flapped her wings. The rapid flaps caused a fog of silver to flow onto the battlefield, sharp winds slicing through Raela's skin.

"Counter with Leaf Storm!"

Concentrating as she gritted her teeth through the wind, she forced it back towards the Butterfree, along with a flurry of razor sharp leaves.

"Fly over it!"

Kunzite flew above the flurry of sharp leaves to avoid any more damage.

"Excellent, now use Stun Spore!"

Kunzite flew around the battlefield, spreading out yellow spores from her wings all over the place. Thanks to Kunzite's Compound Eyes, she could easily see through the spores and pinpoint the Serperior's location.

Andy smiled. "You realize she's a Grass type, right? Leaf Storm again!"

Raela happily unleashed another whirling cyclone of leaves toward the Butterfree.

The winds from the Leaf Storm blew away most of the fog of the spores, however the leaves were weighed down by the leftover spores and didn't take long before they fell to the ground, covered in yellow spores.

"The Stun Spore wasn't for your Serperior," Brock said. "Now use Psychic!"

Kunzite's body light up with blue light and the eerie blue light covered Serperior's body, lifting her up before slamming into the ground again and again.

Andy frowned. This was turning bad already. Raela didn't have much in the way of ranged attacks and that Butterfree was going to keep at the edge of his range for as long as it could. He needed some way to drag it down to the ground, force it to face Raela in close quarters.

Seeing that most of the spores had been cleared away by the Leaf Storm earlier, he decided to try something new. "Leech Seed! Aim for one of it's wings!"

While Kunzite was still using her Psychic attack on Raela, she didn't notice the Serperior managed to create a small seed from her mouth before spitting it at the Butterfree. The seed landed on Kunzite's left wing and grew vines around it.

Kunzite gave a shocked yelp as her left wing was now covered in vines that was slowly sapping her strength away and she fell into the ground, unable to keep airborne.

Andy didn't afford his opponent any chance to assess and counter. "Vine Whip into Giga Drain!"

Raela released her vines, which shot forth and grabbed onto the Butterfree tightly, before glowing red as they began to drain her vitality. Andy continued with the brutal combo.

"Slam!"

Lifting the Butterfree in the air as she kept draining it, Raela began slamming the Butterfree into the ground as it had been doing to her only seconds ago.

When Raela brought down her vines to slam down onto Kunzite again, the Butterfree grabbed onto her vines with her hands and feet, holding it tight.

"That's it, Kunzite, give them your strongest Silver Wind attack!" Brock said.

With the Butterfree at point blank range, she managed to fire a powerful Silver Wind attack right in Raela's face. There was a small explosion between the two Pokemon. When the dust cleared, both Kunzite and Raela were on the ground.

"Seems this one ended in a tie," Brock said before returning the pink Butterfree into her Poke Ball. "You did well out there, Kunzite, you deserve a long rest."

Andy returned Raela. "Thanks for giving it your all," he said, as he took out another Pokeball. "You ready for round two?"

Brock smiled, "You certainly are a strong Trainer. Well let's see if you can handle my next Pokemon." He threw his Poke Ball and a huge Arcanine came out of it, giving a battle howl. "Meet FlareFang."

* * *

Ash and Storm's eyes widen at seeing FlareFang.

"Whoa, when did you evolve FlareFang?" Ash asked.

"A friend of mine gave me a Fire Stone a few weeks ago," Brock answered Ash. "I just figured it was a good time to use it after FlareFang gained all her necessary moves and abilities as a Growlithe."

Andy smiled. "Interesting to see how this matchup is gonna go," he said. "Soleil, front and center." Andy tossed the ball he had in hand, revealing a Volcarona.

"Interesting choice there," Brock said. "Alright FlareFang, get in close to that Volcarona and use Crunch!"

The big fire dog ran at Soleil with fast speed and grabbed the Volcarona with her massive jaws, biting down on Soleil hard.

Soleil cried out in pain. "Bug Buzz!" Andy shouted at her. She began vibrating her wings, releasing damaging sound waves at point blank range.

FlareFang growled before shaking her head and releasing Soleil.

"Quiver Dance away!"

Soleil began spinning around as she flew into the air above FlareFang.

"Extremespeed, go!"

FlareFang ran around Soleil so fast that it was hard for her to keep track of the Arcanine, before it jumped and tackled her into the ground.

"Use Crunch again!"

FlareFang bite down on Soleil's body once more.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

The Arcanine shot out hot fire from her mouth, blasting away the Volcarona from her mouth before it could use its Bug Buzz again.

Soleil cried out again, and Andy gritted his teeth. "String Shot!"

Soleil righting herself and shot web strings at the Arcanine, attempting to bind it or slow it down.

FlareFang's paws stepped on some of the strings as she tried to move away, the webs clung onto her body. The Arcanine growled at Soleil angrily.

"Now Toxic."

Soleil spat a large glob of poison at the Arcanine while it was bound in place.

The Toxic had poisoned FlareFang. The Arcanine's face had a purple tint.

"FlareFang, we can't give up now. Use Swagger!"

FlareFang puffed herself up before letting out some white smoke from her snout. The white smoke covered Soleil, before her eyes started to glow red, indicating she had become confused.

Andy scowled. That was a move he hadn't expected from an Arcanine. But no matter. Soleil's physical attack wasn't all the powerful, so at least she wouldn't hurt herself much if she fell victim to her own confusion.

"Hurricane! See how she likes being confused."

Soleil was spinning around, creating huge gust of wind, but instead of directly at FlareFang, she was going all over the place, nearly blowing away the Trainers in the process.

"Now use Flare Blitz while its confused!" Brock yelled.

The poisoned Arcanine's body was covered in hot flames before she gave a loud roar and jumped at the still confused Soleil. If Soleil wasn't a Fire type, this would've knocked her out for sure. The attack itself was brutal as it knocked her into a tree, hard enough for the tree to get knocked down itself. If any good came out of it, it was enough to snap her out of confusion.

Andy grinned as he noticed this. "Quiver Dance while she's too far away to interrupt you."

Once again, Soleil started spinning around as she grew faster and stronger. Then Andy waited for Brock's next order. If he was predicting this correctly…

FlareFang was weakened from the Toxic and the Flare Blitz's recoil damage. It was clear that FlareFang wouldn't last much longer. Soleil herself didn't look too good from that last attack either. It was all or nothing now.

"One last chance," Brock said. "Use Outrage!"

The Arcanine gave a loud roar as her body glowed a golden light before it jumped around the field in a zigzag and aiming for Soleil.

Andy grinned again. 'Perfect,' he thought. "Fiery Dance!"

Soleil began a speedy dance as fire crawled across her form. As FlareFang closed in, she dodged rapidly out of the way and fiery whips lashed out at her, their power multiplied twice over by the Volcarona's Quiver Dances.

FlareFang didn't stop despite these hits. Her eyes were glowing red, showing she wasn't all there. Outrage is a powerful Dragon type move, but it confuses the user. Still, FlareFang didn't stop aiming at her target. She launched and was about to pounce the Volcarona, before FlareFang flinched from pain at the last second and fell an inch away from Soliel and hit the ground. FlareFang's eyes were spiraling, she had been knocked out.

Andy sighed as he quickly recalled Solei. "That is one persistent Fire Type you've got there."

Brock recalled the fainted Arcanine before he said, "FlareFang's come a long way since I obtained her. If nothing else, she is full of determination. Thank you, FlareFang, you did well out there, you deserve a good rest."

Both Trainers approached each other before Brock handed one of the golden shelled eye badge to Andy, "Here, Andreas, you've earned it. You've certainly trained your Pokemon well."

Andy smiled. "Thanks. It took a lot of hard work to get to where I am today."

Ash smiled as he watched the two being good sports about this.

" _ **Hey Ash, would we have to face Andy too?"**_ Aliana asked.

"At this rate? Maybe, Aliana, maybe," Ash said.

" _ **So I guess this means Andy has four badges now, right? So he just needs one more to have enough to enter the tower,"**_ Storm said.

"Yup, and that means we have a lot of catching up to do ourselves," Ash said before standing up. "Alright Aliana, Konoha, return."

Ash held out the Heal Ball and Safari Ball respectively before returning the two into their Poke Balls.

"Hey Brock, I see you've gotten a lot stronger since we last saw each other," Ash said.

"Yeah, and so have you, Ash," Brock said to his old friend.

"I guess the best way to prove that is to win more badges here," Ash said. "I want to be at my best by the time I face either of you two."

Andy smiled. "I just hope you haven't been slouching while I was away to visit my family."

"I think we should go on our separate ways for the time being," Brock said. "It was nice seeing you again Ash, but I don't want you seeing all of my strategies before we have a chance to battle ourselves."

Ash smiled. "I look forward to that battle, Brock."

* * *

" _ **So… Ash, what are we doing on the beach, again?"**_ The Pikachu asked his Trainer.

"Well while we're here, we might as well see if I can catch any Water Pokemon, right? I've noticed that Kooper is my only Water type among the team I've been training," Ash said. "It might be a good idea to get another one."

" _ **Let's not stay too long. I have a feeling this place is a Ground or Water type Pokemon paradise. Water or Ground Trainers may want to battle us here,"**_ Storm said. " _ **... Wait, do you even have a fishing rod?"**_

"I have some bait I could use," Ash said. "I just need some string and a stick."

"Or you can just borrow my fishing rod if you need one that badly," a voice spoke up from behind him.

Ash and Storm turned in shock, to see a familiar red haired girl.

"Misty!" Ash smiled.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see!" Misty smiled back. "Have you been training?"

"Yeah, I have," Ash said. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you here."

Misty's eyebrow twitched. "Why? You think I'm weak or something?"

"N-no, no, not at all," Ash quickly said, having forgotten about the redhead's quick temper. "I just mean I didn't think you'd be interested in a tournament like this. Didn't you have to run the Cerulean Gym?"

Misty's slightly annoyed expression relaxed into a small smirk as she crossed her arms. "I got an invitation to come out here and join the tournament, so I figured why not? And I finally managed to beat my sisters into shape, so they'll run the Gym while I'm here!"

Storm gave a smile as he waved to her, happy to see an old friend again. " _ **Hi Misty! Great to see you again!"**_

"Wow, I take it you've gotten a lot stronger too," Ash said. "Have you won any battles yet?"

"You bet!" The Water Type Gym Leader grinned, holding up two badges. "I ran into some guy who thought it'd be smart to use Fire types against me. It was an easy win, really…"

" _ **Whoa, that was really stupid. How did he even get an invitation if he thought using Fire types against a Water master was a good idea?"**_ Storm chuckled.

Misty paused for a second, looking at Storm in confusion. "...Huh?" After a few more moments, her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh… I guess Brock didn't tell you yet, huh?"

"Hmm? Didn't tell me what?" Ash asked.

"We can't understand our Pokemon anymore. No idea why…" Misty shrugged, putting one hand on her hip and letting the other hang loosely. "It's not a huge issue for me, but it _does_ mean I can't understand Storm anymore." She gave the Pikachu a sympathetic smile to try and make up for it.

Storm gave a frown as his ears bend down. " _ **Awww… I can't talk to her or Brock anymore? Why not?"**_

Ash had a hunch that the power his Memma gave to Misty and Brock eventually wore off on them.

"I guess it just faded away over time," Ash said with a shrug. "I mean, understanding Pokemon is something humans should probably work for. Anyways, are you here to find more Water type Pokemon too?"

"Of course! I can't be a Water Type master without trying to find some new Water Type Pokemon here, right?" Misty shrugged, giving a small grin. "Sounds like you're doing the same!"

" _ **Hey, maybe you can look for Water Pokemon later, Ash. Why don't we challenge her to a battle? See how much stronger she's gotten?"**_ Storm suggested.

Ash gave a thoughtful look at that. "That's actually not a bad idea. Hey Misty, what do you say to a battle with me? See how much we've both grown since we last saw each other?"

"Huh?" That made the redhead blink for a second, but she quickly recovered, nodding with a small grin. "Yeah, sounds good! Let's just do one badge so that we don't kick each other out of the tournament though, alright?"

"Alright, sounds good to me," Ash said. "One badge each. How many Pokemon?"

"Well, we might face each other later…" Misty thought before nodding to herself. "Alright, let's go with three Pokemon each!"

"Alright, got it!" Ash said. "I'll start off with Konoha!"

Ash threw the Heal Ball into the air, the pink ball opened and released the Ivysaur.

" _ **Another battle, I see. Oh? Is that Misty? I haven't seen her in ages,"**_ Konoha said, looking at Misty in surprise.

"Oh, hey, Konoha evolved!" Misty's eyes widened at that, but she grinned, pulling out a Poke Ball of her own. "I guess I should show you my own Pokemon too… Let's go!" With that, she tossed it out, revealing a Scyther.

"Oh hey, I see Blade is doing well," Ash said. "Konoha here fought with a Scyther earlier, let's see if Blade will do any better."

* * *

"Well, ladies first then!" Misty chuckled, pointing at Konoha. "Blade, start things off with an X-Scissor!"

The Scyther flew at the Ivysaur with its blades, crossing them at Konoha's face. Konoha reacted fast as his vines grabbed onto Blade's waist, holding him back from reaching his face.

"Great job, Konoha. Use Leech Seed while you're holding it!" Ash said.

The Ivysaur shot out a seed from his flower bud and landed on the Scyther's head. Vines grew out of the seed and started sapping away Blade's energy.

"You think that's gonna work on me?" Misty countered with a grin. "Blade, get out of Konoha's reach and cut those vines off of you!"

"Throw Blade off you before he can cut you!" Ash yelled.

The Ivysaur quickly threw the Scyther, to which Blade responded by flying and easily landing back on the sand.

"Alright- time to use some Agility, and then use Double Team!" Misty called out, putting her hands on her hips and looking at the battle carefully.

Blade's body disappeared as he moved from place to place in a blinding speed, then created illusionary copies of himself, trying to confuse Ash and Konoha.

"Don't panic, Konoha, just stay firm," Ash said, trying to remain calm.

The Ivysaur glared ahead, standing his ground and waiting for the next attack. There was a reason why the Bulbasaur line aren't known for their speed.

"Alright- use Air Slash from all directions!" Misty cried out, pointing at Kohona in determination.

All the Scythers shot out a blade of air at Konoha. Konoha shut his eyes and took the hit from the Air Slash and was sent a few feet back.

"There, use Razor Leaf there!" Ash pointed.

Konoha immediately shot out sharp leaves at north, hitting a physical Blade while the illusions disappeared.

Konoha and Ash had used the attack to pinpoint where the real Blade was, and after weeding him out it was a matter of attacking before he could confuse them again with his copies.

 _We got lucky there, but Konoha can't take a lot of hits like that. He's already looking pretty hurt from that one Air Slash…_ Ash thought to himself.

"Not bad, Ash!" Misty frowned thoughtfully before she pointed at Blade again. "Alright Blade, use Agility again and get up close for an X-Scissor!"

"Coat yourself with Sleep Powder!" Ash yelled.

The Scyther was coming in fast while Konoha was trying to make the Sleep Powder. Unfortunately, the Ivysaur was too slow and was sliced by the X-Scissors, his forehead having a big X for a scar.

"Finish it off with one more X-Scissor, Blade!" Misty called out, grinning. "You've got this!"

"Hit it with a Take Down just as it hits you, Konoha!" Ash said.

The Ivysaur jumped at the incoming Scyther, both attacks hit, both Pokemon fell onto the sand, scattering it everywhere. When the sand cleared from the battlefield, Konoha was down and Blade was still standing.

Misty grinned at that, putting her hands on her hips as she said, "Well, that's your first Pokemon down, Ash. I guess you should-" Before she could finish, though, the Scyther suddenly collapsed, and her eyes widened in shock. "W-wha!? What just-?"

That's when she remembered about the Leech Seed, as the vines broke off of her fainted Scyther and fell to the ground with him. "...N-no way!"

"Looks like this first round was a draw, Misty," Ash said. "But Blade certainly had gotten a lot stronger. You did well out there, Konoha, you deserve a good rest." Ash returned the unconscious Ivysaur back into his Heal Ball.

Misty groaned at that, but she smiled lightly, returning Blade into his Poke Ball. "You did a good job too, Blade. I'll get you to a healing station soon, I promise…" She then looked up at Ash and grinned, chuckling. "Konoha's gotten a lot stronger too, huh? That was a smart move, using Leech Seed like that!"

"Thanks, I've been working with my team to come up with the best strategies in tough situations. Most Grass types like Konoha rely on status ailments for their battles rather than raw power," Ash said. "Now, let's bring out our next Pokemon, shall we?"

"Right! Then I guess it's time for me to bring out a little surprise of my own." Misty grinned, taking out another Poke Ball. "Go, Blossom!"

It was a Bellossom. She gave a cheerful smile.

" _ **What a lovely day."**_

" _ **Whoa! Was that the Oddish from way back at the village? Konoha would've loved to see her,"**_ Storm said in awe.

Misty gave a happy grin as she leaned back on her heels. "What do you think? I managed to find a Sun Stone and evolve her into a beautiful Bellossom!"

"She certainly does look beautiful," Ash said. "And I'd imagine powerful too."

" _ **Who are you going to use this time, Ash?"**_ Storm asked.

"Well, Bellossom is strong and it mostly is a sun user. Kooper's definitely out. Eon's strong but she can't take a SolarBeam to the face if this Bellossom has it and I'm sure she does. Electric types like you aren't very good against Grass types, so that leaves me two options…" Ash nodded to himself. "The rest of her team are most likely water types, so I'll use… Scorch, let's do this!"

Ash threw the Cherish Ball, releasing a shiny Charmeleon, who looked as battle ready as ever.

* * *

" _ **Hey Misty, Blossom, long time no see!"**_ Scorch said with a friendly smirk. " _ **Looks like someone's been training hard to have evolved."**_

" _ **Look who's talking, you've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you,"**_ Blossom said with a friendly smirk back.

" _ **This should be a fun fight then,"**_ Scorch said, her tail flame flaring up excitedly.

"Oh, hey, Scorch evolved too!" Misty smiled, looking at Ash. "Looks like someone's been busy, huh?"

"Heh… yeah we have been training hard," Ash said sheepishly. "Now let's see if all that hard work will pay off."

"Alright Blossom, let's start out with a Toxic!" Misty cried out, pointing at Scorch.

" _ **A bit unclassy, but not impossible!"**_ Blossom giggled before spitting out what looked like a huge purple ball of goo.

Scorch jumped away from the toxic sludge, watching it bubbling on the sandy ground.

" _ **I do NOT want that anywhere near me,"**_ Scorch said, paling when she saw the sludge.

"Watch out for Blossom's status attacks," Ash said. "Stay back and use Flamethrower!"

The golden Charmeleon opened her mouth and shot out streams of flames at the Bellossom.

"Use Magical Leaf, Blossom!" Misty quickly cried out, sweeping her arm in one direction.

" _ **Prepare for a shower of beauty~!"**_ The Bellossom quickly did as Misty said, firing glowing leaves at the Charmeleon. As she did so, the leaves caught on fire, but that didn't stop them from continuing to speed towards Scorch at amazing speeds.

Scorch stopped shooting flames from her mouth before swiping at the leaves with her claws.

"Seems we're at a stalemate here," Ash said. "Use Smokescreen and get in close!"

Scorch shot out black smoke from her mouth, covering the battlefield with smoke. The golden Charmeleon used it as cover as she charged at the Bellossom.

"Now use Fire Fang!"

The shiny Charmeleon jumped towards Blossom, her teeth flaring with hot fire.

Misty didn't seem too worried, though; all she did was smirk and shout out, "Stun Spore, now!"

" _ **Time for a shower~"**_ Blossom grinned, suddenly releasing yellow spores right in Scorch's face!

This didn't stop the Fire Fang from biting down on Blossom, though, which caused the Bellossom to scream out in pain as the flames burned her. By the time the smoke cleared, Blossom was rubbing her burned leaves while Scorch was twitching from the Stun Spore.

Misty winced in sympathy, calling out to her Pokemon, "Hang in there, Blossom! Use Synthesis!"

"Stop it by using Slash!" Ash called.

Scorch tried to dive at Blossom with her claws, but her body was too slow and she could hardly move. Blossom's body glowed in a green light as her wounds healed, but her burn stayed.

"Hey Ash, what was that you were saying about Grass types using status moves to win?" Misty called over to him, smirking. "Cause it looks like I took your advice to heart! Blossom, use Solarbeam!"

Blossom began taking in the sunlight, charging up the Solar Beam attack.

"Now Scorch, use Flamethrower while she's charging up!" Ash said.

Scorch opened her mouth and shot out a stream of fire. Blossom gasped and screamed in agony as the flames hit her right in the burn, doing severe damage.

"Wha- no! Blossom!" Misty frowned worriedly, clenching her fist. "Hang in there and try to hit her with that Solar Beam, right in the face!"

Surprisingly, Blossom managed to do just that and fired the Solar Beam. The beam was a bright whitish green beam that hit Scorch right in the stomach, sending her into a small cliff nearby with an explosion.

"Scorch! Are you okay?" Ash called out to the Charmeleon.

Blossom was weak from that Flamethrower attack, and her burn wasn't making it any easier. Scorch was on the ground, struggling to stand. The Solar Beam was strong, but not enough to take out a strong Fire type like her, however the paralysis was making it hard for her to move.

"Another stalemate," Ash said. "Hey Misty, I think the next move will decide this round."

"Looks like it, Ash." Misty grinned, pointing her friend. "You'd better be prepared to bring out your next Pokemon! Blossom, use Magical Leaf!"

"Use Flamethrower!"

Scorch managed to fight through the paralysis and shoot out a stream of flames at Blossom's Magical Leaf. The leaves fought back with the Flamethrower, but Scorch's ability Blaze kicked in, making the fire much stronger and burning through the leaves until it completely consumed Blossom.

"Blossom!" Misty shouted.

When Scorch stopped her attack, Blossom was as black as charcoal and was unconscious on the sand.

"Darn…" Misty sighed, returning Blossom. "You did good… Now get some good rest." She smiled at the Poke Ball holding her fainted Pokemon before unclipping a Poke Ball with a net design on it. "Not bad, Ash- but are you ready for my last Pokemon?"

Ash looked at Scorch and knew she wouldn't last long as she is now, but he also knew she wouldn't want to go down without a fight.

"We're ready, bring it on, Misty," Ash challenged.

* * *

"Well, alright…" A small grin tugged at the Cerulean City Gym Leader's lips, and she tossed out her Poke Ball, calling out, "Let's go, Gyarados!"

"You have a Gyarados!?" Ash shouted in shock.

" _ **No way!"**_ Storm's jaws dropped.

The Poke Ball released the Pokemon into the ocean, and the flash settled to reveal a huge, ferocious Gyarados, giving a loud battle ready roar.

"Pretty impressive, huh Ash?" Misty chuckled, giving her opponent a knowing grin. "It took me a while to catch him, but I finally did it!"

" _ **Hey Ash, let me battle with it. Gyarados is very weak to Electric attacks,"**_ Storm said, his cheeks sparking.

"Wait, Storm, I have a feeling that Gyarados may know an attack that counters Electric types," Ash said, frowning in concern. "Let's see… Scorch, try to use Smokescreen and Flamethrower."

The tired Charmeleon covered the field in black smoke before shooting out flames at the Gyarados's face.

Misty just grinned at that. "Well, you were right, Ash! Gyarados, use Earthquake!"

At Misty's command, the giant sea serpent roared, suddenly beginning to shake the earth by slamming its tail into it. The sands were scattered everywhere, and Scorch hissed in pain, trying to hang on. But when the place shook, it caused a big wave to clash onto the shore, burying Scorch in water.

"Scorch!" Ash yelled as he, Misty and Storm were splashed by the water.

Scorch laid on her stomach, her eyes spiraling and her tail flame low.

"Oh Scorch… you did well out there, take a nice long rest," Ash said as he returned her into the Cherish Ball.

" _ **Gyarados knows how to use Earthquake… yeah, that's not good…"**_ Storm shuddered.

"So what're you gonna do, Ash?" Misty grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "We're both down to our last Pokemon, and you can't use that Electric weakness against me now!"

"I can, it's just really risky…" Ash frowned before reaching for his belt and taking out a Safari Ball. "Kooper probably wouldn't fair much better, and Eon wouldn't be able to take a tidal wave from that thing… so I guess Aliana's my best bet. Let's do this, Aliana!"

Ash threw the Safari Ball. The ball opened and released the Dratini into the ocean, and she floated face to face with the Gyarados.

Misty went star eyed. "Oh wow, a Dratini! Where did you get it?"

"I got her from the Safari Zone, before it closed down," Ash said. "So I guess it's your dragon against mine."

Misty smiled. "So it is. Start off with Dragon Dance!"

The Gyarados danced a vibrant dance as draconic energy surrounded it, boosting its power.

"Aliana, use Wrap on it!"

The Dratini went underwater for a second, before jumping out and curled her long body around the Gyarados' head. This was how Ash dealt with James' Gyarados back at the Viridian Gym.

"Get it off with Thrash!"

Gyarados began to mindlessly squirm and lash out, trying to shake the little dragon off it's head.

Aliana valiantly held on tight as she tried to squeeze harder, but the Gyarados thrashed right into the shore's sand. Aliana gave a whimper as she let go and rolled on the beach.

"Aliana!" Ash called.

The Dratini quickly got her head up when she saw the Gyarados wasn't finished thrashing about yet, and she slithered as fast as she could to try and get away from the water monster.

"Slow it down, use Thunder Wave!" Ash yelled over the Gyarados' rampage.

Aliana tried to turn around and use the move, but the Gyarados was too close and she was slammed by its tail. The Gyarados gave a roar as its eyes turned red, it was becoming confused.

Misty cursed under her breath. "I was hoping to avoid that. Try and hit it with an Ice Fang!"

Gyarados dived into the sandy beach and hit its head.

"Now's your chance, Aliana, use Dragon Rush while it's still confused!" Ash ordered.

The Dratini, shaking her head to recover from the last attack, used her tail to bounce over the Gyarados, which it was still moving its head around in the sand. Aliana dived at the Gyarados as her body was cloaked with a powerful aura that turned into a large winged dragon, and slammed down onto the Gyarados' back.

"No way!" Misty exclaimed. "She knows Dragon Rush already?"

"She learned it a little while ago," Ash said.

Aliana, once her attack was finished, made her way back into the ocean, wanting to recover a bit from the damage from earlier. Unfortunately for her, and Ash, Gyarados snapped out of its confusion quickly. Gyarados stopped pushing its face in the sand and looked up.

Misty smirked at this, "Alright! Gyarados was quick to snap out of it. Now, use Ice Fang!"

Gyarados's teeth was sparkling from the frost that formed around it. It launched itself at Aliana.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Aliana gave a yelp as the Dratini dived underwater.

"Chase after it!" Misty yelled.

Gyarados splashed into the ocean, going after Aliana underwater. Neither Trainer could see what was happening at this point. Aliana was moving underwater with great agility. She was a lot more nimble here then on land, but so was Gyarados.

Misty, who was much more accustomed to water battles, was barely able to make out the fight. "Dragon Tail!"

Gyarados' tail turned red as it turned around and slammed it into the Dratini like a flyswatter. Aliana's body flew out of the water from the attack.

"Aliana!" Ash called. "Are you okay?"

Aliana landed back into the water with a splash. The Dratini didn't look so good; her eyes were struggling to remain open and she had many damages to her body already.

" _ **Aliana's in trouble,"**_ Storm hissed in Ash's ear.

"I know," Ash hissed back. "Aliana! Try using your Thunder Wave again, hurry!"

Aliana build up electricity in her body, attempting to try and zap the Gyarados in the water.

"Surf!"

The water turned into a tidal wave with Aliana caught in the middle. The Dratini gave a high squeal as she was forced along for the ride.

"Now use Ice Fang!" Misty yelled.

Gyarados was coming up from inside the wave, with Aliana as the target.

"Aliana!"

Aliana shut her eyes as she thought about her sister Aurasky, how the last time they met she was as cold as ice and enjoyed seeing her in pain.

" _Aliana, please… you're stronger than this. Now prove it."_ Aliana heard a familiar voice in her head.

The Dratini opened her eyes and glared at the incoming Gyarados, without a command from Ash, she charged into the wave with Dragon Rush, colliding with the Gyarados. Aliana pushed harder and harder, but still it wasn't enough, the Gyarados was still stronger. The Dratini didn't stop pushing, she put all her energy into the Dragon Rush attack, and suddenly her body started to glow.

* * *

Misty blinked. "No…" She turned to Ash. "Has anyone ever told you how ridiculous your luck is?!"

"I've been told that a few times," Ash said.

" _ **I can't believe Aliana is already evolving! She must be really determined to win."**_ Storm smiled in awe.

The Dratini's body grew longer and bigger, almost rivaling to Gyarados's size, her ears changed into a more wing-like shape, and two orbs formed at the tip of her tail, and another orb on her neck, and a small horn grew from her forehead. When the glow faded, in the Dratini's place was now a Dragonair. Along with the evolution came stronger power. As a Dragonair, Aliana was able to push back the Gyarados and the Surf attack was cancelled out as the wave dropped back into the water.

Misty growled. "Dragon Dance again!"

Once more, Gyarados performed a vibrant dance full of power as it's own power grew.

"Thunder Wave!" Ash said.

This time Aliana was able to send out waves of electricity at the Gyarados, causing statics of electricity to paralyze it.

"No! Use Thrash!"

Once again, powering through the paralysis, Gyarados began thrashing at Aliana.

Because of the paralysis, Gyarados was much slower, making it easier for the newly evolved Dragonair to avoid the incoming thrash.

"Let's finish this," Ash said. "Jump, Aliana!"

Aliana dived underwater before jumping out into the air. While still thrashing, Gyarados roared as it launched itself at Aliana.

"Grab that Gyarados with your tail and use Slam!"

Aliana whipped her tail around Gyarados's neck and swung herself in midair to throw it right into the shore. Gyarados' body hit the sandy beach and slide, barely stopping right in front of Misty.

Misty was dumbstruck. "How is it that you just keep pulling victory from the jaws of defeat?" She said, recalling her Gyarados. "You must have the gift of Victini or something!"

Ash frowned for a second, thinking about Dustin when Misty mentioned Victini, but he gave a small chuckle and said, "Nah, I guess my Pokemon just have a little more determination than most others."

Aliana came up on shore, and Ash walked up to her, seeing how much bigger she was. He reached up and rubbed her cheek, the Dragonair gave a grateful smile.

"Wow, Aliana. You did a great job out there, and you even evolved! Congratulations!" Ash smiled at her.

" _ **Yeah, but for a minute there I thought I was a goner. If I hadn't heard your voice in my head, I would've just accepted my defeat,"**_ Aliana said.

"Hmm? You heard my voice in your head?" Ash looked at her, confused.

" _ **Maybe Mew really is rubbing off on you,"**_ Storm chuckled.

Ash turned around to see Misty returning her Gyarados back into her Poke Ball.

"That was a great battle, Misty," Ash said. "You certainly have gotten a lot stronger."

Misty nodded. "I've been training hard. I won't be able to make much of a name for myself if I just sit like stagnant water." She then took out one of the badges and held it out. "I believe this belongs to you now."

Ash took the golden eye shell badge and nodded, "Thanks, Misty. This means I have three. Only two more to go."

Misty sighed. "Yeah and now I've gotta get another one to replace the one you took." She smiled. "See ya around."

"Thanks, Misty. It was nice seeing you again," Ash said. "Let's get into this tournament together."

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: For those of you asking me about my update schedule, it's usually on Mondays. I like giving Mondays some love. Now then, I'll be answering back to the reviews.**

 **Satoshi-Greninja : I believe that question's been answered in this chapter.**

 **KaliAnn : Thanks, battle writing is really hard to write about.**

 **Aketzali-chan : Brook? You mean Brock, right? And this chapter answered the question about Misty being there. And Ash may or may not tell them. You have read the other two books before this one, right?**

 **penguinfan28 : Thank you, although I will admit that even I wrote a few duds.**

 **RowanEx : Well, it's good you want to see how things will work out. That's one of the important job a writer has to do; get the reader to want to see how things will work out til the end. And I know that wasn't Papyrus' signature laugh, but it was the closest connection I could make since I never saw He-man. Besides, there's a heck of a lot of typos with the reviewers so I can never be too sure.**

 **Mistress1296 : Yeah, but he and Misty won't really show up much until the end of the tournament arc for this book.**

 **Pegasister60 : He's probably the only guy who abused his Pokemon in this tournament. We didn't want to stick with one hit wonders like that, plus I personally felt Cobalt was a bit too much like a stereotypical bully. And the competition, while yes it is my creation I actually got it from another anime. Can you guess which one? And again, Cobalt really felt like a stereotypical bully, I didn't like his character, not because he was a dick but because he just felt like a bully token to me. Let's hope the next characters don't feel like that.**

 **thor94 : It's possible Mewtwo in the movie may have wanted to set up a tournament with the whole arena thing between the clones and the real Pokemon, until Mew showed up and things got out of hand. It's just a theory though. Okay, so a Venomoth with spore and psychic attacks and a freaking _Scyther_ are considered weak bugs, that's good to know. Bug Catchers are known to be weak among gamers because of the bad reputation Bug types get for being weak, but they're far from being weak, they can be really dangerous especially if they use the right Bug types and skills. Just because the guy was a jerk doesn't mean he's weak. But whatever, if you're going to be so insistent on Ash being weak, that's your own opinion and I can't force you see otherwise.**

 **PsychicEevee0103 : Try not to get too excited, Brock and Misty won't be back until the end of the tournament arc in the book. But I hope to give them a bigger role after that.**

 **Awesomeness : I'm surprise Cobalt's getting this much attention, but I guess it's to be expected since he was a jerk. But to me, he just felt like a bully token. I hope to improve on characters so they don't feel like a token. And sadly Brock and Misty won't get a lot of attention until the end of the tournament arc. Mostly because Ash has to focus on his stronger enemies right now.**

 **nick the pikachu2 : You literally can't wait? That's not good. That means you won't be able to see the updates anymore. ^^' Yeah, XYZ is a pretty good series, and it shows Ash's growth better than Best Wishes ever did. Actually Best Wishes Ash... um... we try not to talk about it. ^^' Anyways, good luck with your own fanfic and drawings! :)**

 **ember-fever : I didn't draw that. It was drawn by Fanfictionranger, because nobody else would draw a cover page for me. Please don't make fun of it.**

 **AShinyBlueMew : Really? I didn't like Cobalt's character, not because he was a jerk but because he felt like a bully token. But thanks.**

 **Joltike12 : Do you remember the people in your dreams? It's more like a distant memory rather than anything personal between Ash and Mewtwo. And yes, Misty is here too as you can see in this chapter.**

 **HeyaIlikestories : Yeah, it's based off the first movie. I like all the Pokemon generation. I don't really have a favorite among them. But if you're talking anime, definitely the first, second, fourth and sixth generation. The 5th generation anime was... it wasn't _that_ bad. I didn't think Iris or Cilan was bad, but Ash I found the most cringe worthy than anyone else. It's like the writers took out half his brain, he was _not_ the Ash who was from the Diamond and Pearl arc. But I did like what they did with Team Rocket, they made them serious and actual a threat instead of that goofy comic relief that always fails at everything, sadly they're back to being that in the Kalos region. And the reason why my story has only been covering the first season of the anime is because that's where it started. I wasn't going to have Ash start his journey all the way in the Unova region (that was the latest region at the time the story was written), I wanted him to start at his home region like in the canon. But I hope I was able to answer your question.**

 **Arathix2002 : What? Oh, you're a Ninetales? That's awesome! And uh... what did you do to warrant Mew to punish you?**

 **The shadows only want to play : That's not until the next book, sorry. ^^' Although there might be something akin to that later on in this one.**

 **Thechaosmaster : It didn't take long for Misty to show up. ^^'**

 **That one guy named me : Please don't get hyped, he and Misty won't be relevant for a while. ^^' And yeah, Cobalt really just felt like a bully token. I hope to avoid that with the other characters.**

 **Nobleline : Yup, that's the anime where I got the competition from. XD Yu-Gi-Oh duelist kingdom was my first and only saga of Yu-Gi-Oh I've had for a long time, it was all I could watch before I discovered the internet. ^^' So some nostalgia played a part in it. **

**Fire and Ice Master 123 : Yes.**

 **xAmethystFox : Were you quoting someone there? ^^'**

 **You Know Who99 : I already did. Though I rather not have a schedule because there may be times I can't upload it on that specific day and if I fail to do so I feel like I let my fans down. And if you've read Shadows of Kanto, you should know Ash had fought with a Mega Salamence before, so yes it has Mega Evolution. Ash won't have it for a while because I like keeping him as the underdog. Which means fighting against Mega Evolution without one.**

 **TobyFreshCut : Hi. Yeah, Brock's back, and hi again. And uh... Mew is busy chasing down Fyre, but you seem to want to play with her yourself. XD**

 **Godzilla12343 : Oh I'm sure you could write better if you really wanted to. But thank you for the compliment. That ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen to the main character is awes- I mean bad. Yeah, I know it's my decision and all, but it does suck if the readers don't like it. ^^'**

 **PokeFanficReaderB : I like leaving cliffhangers. XD And Blue and Misty... hmm... what do you think would happen?**

 **dovgrahdeen : Hey, so nice to see you reviewing, especially if you're a long time fan. :D I think Ash in a few seasons of anime did know what he's doing, how could he have made it as far as he did if he didn't? But yeah, there are some seasons (like the Black and White one) where he just... downgraded a lot. It's very cringe worthy and it makes you wonder how he ever got as far as he did. Don't even get me started on the Unova league and how he lost. Anyways, I'm getting off topic... Yeah, Child of Mew was originally written to be Mew as Ash's mother in the canon series, but after a while I didn't want to copy the series anymore. The whole war thing just kinda came to me when Key wrote in Dustin. It became a lot more interesting then and I decided to make a new book for it, thus came Shadows of Kanto. And I informed my schedule, though I don't want to stick to a schedule because there may be times I may not be able to update it on that day and it makes me feel like I let my fans down if I don't. But thank you for your review and support.**

 **Guest : Okay, hope I don't disappoint.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Ally

**DarkFoxKit: Fyre, what are you doing? Why are you… trying to chew on that bubble?**

 **Donfyre: *deadpans at Fox* Oh, it's not like I've been trapped here for DAYS after Mew got me! One day this bubble's gonna have to pop…. Oh, by the way, it's the chapter where we get to introduce a certain someone on here.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup! *Pops the bubble with her claw, letting the poor Wooper out finally, making him fall on his face.***

 **Donfyre: OW! *rubs his poor face with his tail* A-a warning please?**

 **?: You guys really don't have to introduce me. I'm fine with staying behind the camera.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *walks up to the camera before it began shaking, then it turns over to a small, black-scaled dragon wearing full body pink pajamas***

 **Darkzdragon: *tries to hide behind a chair* Seriously? Do you have to show the whole world my Mew pjs?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes. c: Come on out, you gotta let the world know you exist!**

 **Mew: If you don't, I'll come over there and make you come out. c:**

 **Darkzdragon: *sighs* Fine… *walks out in front of the camera* Hi guys I'm Darkzdragon. I just recently started writing with DarkFoxKit and I hope to continue writing with her until Child of Mew comes to a true finale. As you can see I'm a fan of Mew *points to his pajamas***

 **Donfyre: *raises an eye at Dragon* You make it sound like it's not that important. You've been helping Fox a ton with this story!**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah but this is the first chapter I wrote with her on. Besides I feel there is always room for improvement. *walks over and sits down on a bean bag chair***

 **Mew: *floats over Dragon* So does this make you our cameramon? :3**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Picks up Fyre and holds him close to her chest like a plushy* Bad pun, Mew.**

 **Donfyre: *is comfortable being with Fox to get away from Mew* Looks like you've taken a big interest in the co-writing cameramon, Mew. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: So that means I can have you all to myself, Fyre. c:**

 **Donfyre: H-hey! DX**

 **Darkzdragon: I'll do whatever you guys need from me as long as I don't have to get in front of the camera too much. I've always preferred being behind the camera.**

 **Mew: *Gives an evil smile* Don't you mean being hidden in the shadows?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Ahem… Fyre… why don't we sneak away while Mew is busy with the Mew wearing PJs dragon? *Squeezes Fyre before slowly moving away***

 **Mew: Hey! You two aren't going anywhere! *Traps Fox in a bubble with Fyre* There we go~**

 **Donfyre: WAH!? Noooo, the one chance at escape! DX *is banging on the bubble***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Picks up Fyre again* At least you have me to keep you company now~**

 **Donfyre: W-weh? *Fyre goes wide-eyed as Fox grabbed him for herself before the camera turned back to Dragon***

 **Darkzdragon: This is the first chapter I worked on with Fox so I hope you all like it. *starts backing away from Mew cautiously* Feel free to leave any questions or comments like always and we will try to respond to as many as we can in next week's AN. Enjoy the chapter… *watched as Mew got closer* and wish me lu- *the camera suddenly cuts out***

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A New Ally**

"I don't have any Oran Berries left. I should've brought some Potions with me before setting off to this island," Ash sighed as he let Scorch, Konoha and his newly evolved Aliana the Dragonair eat some berries he managed to find. "I just thought they'd provide a Nurse Joy for us to rest in-between battles, silly me."

" _ **Didn't that Pokemon say that there were machines in the houses that could be used to heal us? It would be a good spot to rest up in,"**_ Storm suggested.

"Yeah, but I haven't found any houses," Ash said. "And I'm worried we'll run into more Trainers eager to battle before we get there."

" _ **I'm kind of jealous of Aliana right now. She's so big and elegant, while I'm like the short dragon here,"**_ Scorch pouted.

" _ **Aww come on, I'm just a bigger serpent, that's all. I still don't have any arms or legs, not to mention you still have another evolution that's pretty awesome,"**_ Aliana said.

" _ **Both of you are lucky in my eyes. Both of you are able to see so much more than I can,"**_ Konoha remarked " _ **You both are higher up off the ground. Not to mention your final evolutions are much cooler than Venusaur. I mean Charizard and Dragonite are both things you can look forward too."**_

" _ **I think Venusaur isn't so bad, it's better than being a fatter version of myself,"**_ Storm commented.

" _ **At least you can still run around easily. Have you seen how big Venusaur are? I'm surprised they could even move like that,"**_ Konoha said.

"Okay, enough about being jealous of the other's evolutions," Ash grumbled. "We should get a move on if we want to find a resting house. Hmm… Aliana, can you levitate now that you're a Dragonair?"

Aliana nodded.

"Okay, think you can fly high enough to find us one of the resting houses?" Ash asked.

" _ **Yeah I think I can manage that,"**_ Aliana replies before flying up into the sky to look around.

Aliana was high enough to see almost half the island. She saw a lot of different Pokemon battling it out with each other for their Trainers. She saw a few houses in the distance near a cliff. After spotting them she slowly flew back down to the beach.

" _ **I found some houses near the cliff. They're the closest to this area,"**_ Aliana said.

"Alright thanks Aliana," Ash said as he pulled out everyone's Poke Balls. "Alright everyone return so we can go get you healed up."

Ash returned Aliana, Scorch and Konoha back into their unique Poke Balls respectively while Storm climbed up onto his shoulder.

* * *

As soon as Storm was comfortably on his shoulder Ash started to make his way for the cliffside rest houses.

"Storm, keep an ear out for any incoming Trainers," Ash said to the Pikachu. "I'd rather try to avoid any more battles for the time being."

" _ **Okay, but what about the Trainers that are on the cliff with the houses?"**_ Storm asked.

"... I guess if one of them really wants to battle we'll battle, at least I can heal right away," Ash said as he started to make his way up the path.

Ash was still walking up the path when Storm's ears lifted in alert, " _ **Someone's coming this way, Ash!"**_

As soon as Storm had finished a tall man wrapped in a crimson cloak could be seen walking towards them.

"You there! Trainer with the Pikachu! Normally someone like you would not be worth my time but for the sake of this competition I guess I can battle with you." The mysterious man said as he continued to walk towards Ash.

Ash frowned as he noticed that the mysterious man was exuding a strong aura. This man was strong, Ash could tell.

"You want to battle me now?" Ash said, raising an eyebrow. "No introductions, nothing, just fight?"

"I do not tell my name to weak Trainers such as you. If you can manage to put up a good fight then I may tell you my name," The man replied before pulling out a Dusk Ball.

Ash didn't like his attitude, but he got a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

The man tossed the Dusk Ball into the air, and it released a dark shadow before it turned into a black Pokemon.

Ash and Storm gasped when they saw what Pokemon it was.

"A… Darkrai? How did you get a _Darkrai_ of all things!? Nobody should be able to keep a Legendary Pokemon contained!" Ash demanded.

"Ahh so you know what Pokemon this is then. Most trainers seem to have no idea of Darkrai's identity," the man remarked. "Go on, choose your Pokemon. Or has the sight of Darkrai stricken you of your basic knowledge of Pokemon battles?"

Ash glared as the man ignored his questions. Ash didn't know if he could take on a Legendary Pokemon of all things, but the man didn't look willing to listen to him.

"Fine, let's battle," Ash said. "Storm, are you up for this?"

" _ **Oh yeah, I can't wait to tear this guy apart!"**_ The Pikachu hissed, his cheeks sparking.

"Just be careful out there, we have no idea of how powerful Darkrai truly is," Ash said before turning his attention back to the man. "How many Pokemon and how many badges?"

"As I already have four badges this will be just a single badge match," The man explains. "This will be a quick match but I hope you can at least make it interesting."

"Storm, start this off with Thunder Wave!" Ash said.

The Pikachu jumped at Darkrai with his cheeks sparking, sending out a jolt of electricity to paralyze the Pokemon of Nightmares.

"Darkrai use Dark Void," the man said calmly.

"Storm use Dig, hurry!" Ash called out in alarm.

The Pikachu landed on the ground and burrowed underground, narrowly avoiding the Dark Void. Ash ducked his head in fear that a stray attack would hit him. Darkrai's body twitched from the Thunder Wave.

"Get in close and use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Storm popped out of the hole under Darkrai. Darkrai only had time to flinch with the paralysis slowing him down before the Pikachu bashed its head with his Iron Tail.

"Congratulations young trainer, not many people can land a blow on Darkrai." The man complimented Ash. "But I think I will finish your Pikachu off here. Darkrai, use Dark Pulse."

"Storm try to avoid the attack with Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Darkrai shot out dark beams of energy at Storm. Storm tried to avoid it with his speed, leaving behind a silver trail. Darkrai didn't stop firing the dark energy until he managed to hit Storm from the side, tripping the Pikachu up.

"Now finish it off with Ice Beam," The man ordered.

Darkrai fired a beam of ice at the off balanced Pikachu.

"STORM!" Ash yelled in concern.

Storm gave a cry as Ice Beam hit, freezing him in a solid block of ice.

"Too easy." The man remarked as he looked at the frozen Pikachu.

* * *

"Storm!" Ash yelled as he ran to his icy Pikachu. "Hey, can't you give me an Ice Heal or something to defrost him?"

"He is not my Pikachu so no I will not waste my Ice Heal on your Pokemon. A good trainer would have been prepared for any situation," The man coldly remarked. "Now that you've lost, hand over your badge."

Ash glared at him, "Do you not care about what you've done to another Pokemon?"

"I will not repeat myself again, hand over your badge." The man said, completely ignoring Ash's question.

Ash grabbed one of the badges he held and said, "If you're not going to help me, then at least tell me your name."

"Well since you did manage to land a strike on my Darkrai I can at least give you my name. I am Tobias and I will be the one who wins this competition," He said before returning his Darkrai to its Dusk Ball.

Ash gave the man called Tobias the badge, completing his requirement to get into the real tournament.

"... I hope we meet again in the ring then," Ash said. "Storm and I will be ready for you."

"With your weak Pokemon, not likely," Tobias said before walking off.

"... What a jerk," Ash muttered under his breath. "Hang in there Storm, I'll see if I can find an Aspear Berry to get you thawed out…" But he frowned as he looked around.

There weren't any berries nearby, and he couldn't carry his frozen Pikachu back to the houses with him. He could try putting Storm into his Poke Ball, though he was hesitant on doing that since Storm had a strong dislike to being inside Poke Balls.

* * *

"You appear to be in need of assistance," A voice said from above.

Ash gasped in shock as he looked up to see someone riding on… a cloud? No wait, that's an Altaria.

"Who are you? Look, I can't battle right now, I need to thaw out my Pikachu," Ash said.

"I do not wish a battle, I watched the entire battle you just had and you seem like you need help," The man explained as he jumped off his Altaria. "Here use this," he said as he walked over to Ash with Ice Heal in his hand.

"Really?" Ash looked up at him. "What's the catch?"

"The only catch is that you allow me to take you and your Pokemon to one of the houses so they can get fully healed," He said as he walked back over to his Altaria.

"Thanks for the lift Tempest, go ahead and take a break," The man said as he returned his Altaria to it's Luxury Ball.

"Well… thank you," Ash said as he sprayed the frozen Pikachu with the Ice Heal.

The ice melted until Storm was free. Still cold, Storm shook himself off and sneezed.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Ash asked in concern.

" _ **By noze iz runny,"**_ Storm sniffled.

"We got lucky," Ash said. "The situation would've been worse if Darkrai had managed to hit you with a Dark Void. I heard most people and Pokemon don't wake up from it and are trapped in an eternal nightmare."

Ash picked up his cold Pikachu and wrapped him in his jacket and held Storm against his chest before turning back to the guy who helped them, "Thanks again, but… why did you help me?"

"Because I have dealt with Tobias before and know that he always goes overboard. That and when I see a Pokemon in need I feel the need to help them," The man explained. "Oh I forgot that I never introduced myself. My name is Zach and it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Ash Ketchum. By the way, you know that guy? How does he have a Darkrai?" Ash asked.

"I have dealt with his kind numerous times in the past. They goes out of their way to try and capture Legendary Pokemon. From what I heard Tobias even tried capturing a Latios at one point," Zach explains. "Tobias is part of a group known as the Legendary Hunters. They won't rest until they complete their goal of capturing every Legendary Pokemon they can, or at least the ones they've targeted."

"... So he's here to try and capture Mewtwo?" Ash said.

"How about we start heading towards the houses and I will explain as best as I can as we make our way there," Zach said as he started to walk down the path.

"Most likely Tobias came here for the competition since he just likes to enter and win competitions and tournaments in order to show his 'strength' whenever he can," Zach says, using air quotes on the word strength. "But now he is probably going to try and capture Mewtwo while he is at it."

"I see…" Ash frowned. "I wonder if he'll try to go after Mew next if he gets interested enough after Mewtwo…"

"Wait, you know about Mew? I'm surprised a Trainer as young as you knows about Mew the Mirage Pokemon," Zach said, shocked at Ash's knowledge of Mew.

"I live next to a Professor of Pokemon," Ash shrugged. "You learn a lot about Pokemon, even mythical and legendary Pokemon from people like him."

"Ahhh that explains it then," Zach said giving as a nod of acknowledgement. "I learned about them from the legends we were told in my village. The elders always told us stories about the mythical and legendary Pokemon."

"You had an Altaria… so does that mean you came from Hoenn or Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"I'm from Pacifidlog Town in the Hoenn region. We literally live right on the water," Zach responded.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that town from Me- my Mom. I've always wondered what it's like to grow up on the sea," Ash said, almost slipping up.

Zach chuckled and said, "You gotta be careful when you go outside in the morning, one misstep and you could end up in the water."

Storm gave another sneeze and sniffled, " _ **How buch longer til we reach bhe houzez?"**_

"Those buildings up ahead are the houses, you can heal your Pokemon once we get there. I'll make some soup for your Pikachu so he can warm up," Zach said as he pointed at the buildings ahead.

Ash looked at him and nodded, "Thanks, some food and a nice rest is what we need."

* * *

They made it into the resting house. There was nobody else there, so the boys had the house to themselves. There was a machine at the corner with six slots for Poke Balls.

Zach walks over to the small kitchen and begins to prepare food for everyone to enjoy.

"So after that battle with Tobias how many badges are you down to?" Zach asks from the kitchen area as Ash puts his Poke Balls in the machine to heal his Pokemon.

"I guess we'll heal you up with some food, Storm," Ash said to his Pikachu. "Storm really hates being inside Poke Balls even for a second. And I have two badges left."

"Ahh well I have three badges so maybe we can do some double battles to get the rest of our badges," Zach says as he brings over 3 bowls of soup and a platter of mini sandwiches. "Eat up and enjoy."

"Thanks," Ash said as he took a bite into the sandwich. "Wow, this is really good. Where'd you learn how to make sandwiches like this?"

Storm was sipping on his soup, looking to enjoy it too.

"I learned how to make these dishes and other types of food during my travels," Zach said as he bit into a sandwich of his own. "Did you know there is a gym in Unova that is part gym and part restaurant?"

"Oh really?" Ash said, intrigued. "I think I heard the Gym was different since the Gym Leader's sons took over, but I didn't know how different."

" _ **If their dishes are as good as this soup then I'm all for eating over there when this is all over with!"**_ Storm praised, having his nose cleared up.

"I'm glad your Pikachu is enjoying his soup," Zach remarks. "But as I was saying about the gym. It's in Striaton City and I visited there once and I have to say all the food was superb. Much better than what I made here."

After Ash and Storm finished up their meal, Ash looked out of the window, "It seems the sun is starting to go down already. How much time did Mewtwo say we have again?"

"I believe he gave us 48 hours to get the required badges. So we should probably get some rest and start early tomorrow," Zach responded as he cleaned up the dishes.

"Yeah, we probably should," Ash said. "But don't you think we should battle someone first? I'm a little behind."

" _ **Yeah, that Darkrai guy needs a zap to the head!"**_ Storm grumbled.

"No offense but I think you'd be off you game after getting defeated by Tobias. So we should rest and go at it with a clear head tomorrow," Zach said as he sat down on one of the many beds in the rest house.

Ash sighed as he nodded, "You're probably right, but I better start bright and early tomorrow if I hope to get five badges before the 48 hours are up. Are you going to sleep with us tonight, Zach?"

"I will sleep here with you guys but I'm gonna take a stroll and enjoy the evening air before I head to sleep," Zach responds as he gets off the bed and walks to the door.

"Okay, just watch out for night battlers, I'm guessing they'll be using Dark types to gain the advantage in the dark," Ash said as Zach opened the door.

"Yeah I'll be sure to keep an eye out," Zach said before leaving the house.

* * *

Zach walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the sea below. He only stared at it for a minute or two as the evening sun went down and the stars filled the sky. Finally, he looked back at the house to make sure Ash wasn't looking out the window, and when he saw nobody at the window he turned back around and jumped.

Zach dived into the water, and as soon as he splashed down his body glowed with a bright blue light, changing into a much bigger shape. When the glow dissipated, a black, primal version of Kyogre replaced the human.

Now as a Primal black Kyogre, Zach swam through the ocean, careful not to approach the edge of the barrier. It was a nice, relaxing swim, but then he saw something pink moving not too far away. Curious, and feeling a strong aura, Zach swam after the pink thing. Turning a corner of the island, he stopped when he saw the pink thing had stopped.

The pink thing turned to face him, and he got a good look. The Kyogre hybrid gave a shock noise when he saw just what or who the pink thing was.

" _ **Mew! I did not expect to run into you down here,"**_ Zach said, shocked by Mew's presence.

Mew was looking at him, wary. She floated a few feet away from him before she said, " _ **... You are… Kyogre's son, right? How are you in your Primal state? I see no Blue Orb on you."**_

" _ **Most people make that mistake. Since I was reborn as a Kyogre I have been this way. The only reason my Memma looks the way she does is because she and Uncle Groudon were drained of their Primal energy by Aunty Rayquaza. So since I was never drained I am always like this. I would only turn into a shiny Kyogre if Aunty Rayquaza drained my Primal energy,"**_ Zach explained, having had to give the same explanation many times in the past.

" _ **Oh yes, it's been many eons since I've seen your Memma and Groudon in their Primal states naturally that it's easy to forget they used to look like that without undergoing Primal Reversion,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **And even though I may look like I'm in my primal state I don't have my full power. I won't get my full power until my Memma trusts me with the Blue Orb,"**_ Zach explained.

" _ **So you're a Primal Kyogre but with only the powers of a regular Kyogre until you're entrusted with the Blue Orb?"**_ Mew asked, still unsure about the Kyogre.

" _ **Exactly I'm just Primal in appearance,"**_ Zach replied. " _ **Now if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"**_ Zach asked, still confused as to the reason that Mew was there.

" _ **I'm investigating the island,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I've seen a lot of hybrids on here, and I can sense their Memmas aren't too far away, yours included. I want to go back to my son and help protect him, but I worry if I do then I'll just put him in more danger."**_

" _ **Who is your son?"**_ Zach asked.

Mew shook her head before she said, " _ **... Whose side are you on anyways?"**_

" _ **Me, Groudon's daughter, and our Memmas are on your side. Tyra and her Memma convinced Groudon and my Memma to stop arguing just to help you and your child,"**_ Zach explained.

" _ **Hmm… yes, I remember Tyra. You are kind and did help someone out when they needed it,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I sense no malice in your thoughts either. I suppose I can trust you."**_

" _ **Thank you, that is all I ask. I will help protect your son as much as I am able to,"**_ Zach said. " _ **Even if I must lay down my life."**_

" _ **Now, now, no need to go that far. If you die for my child, your Memma would have my head, and I don't need anymore angry Legendaries after my head,"**_ Mew said tiredly. " _ **But just stick with the boy you've met. He's clever, but compared to everyone else on the island, he's the underGrowlithe."**_

" _ **Are you talking about Ash Ketchum? He seems to be a trouble magnet after he ran into Tobias and his Darkrai,"**_ Zach asked.

Mew gave a giggle, " _ **It seems that way. My poor Ashy really does need a guardian to look out for him."**_

" _ **WAIT… Ash is your son?!"**_ Zach asked completely shocked.

" _ **Yes, he is my one and only little Ashy. He's pure human in case you didn't know, so he's unfortunately not as durable or powerful as the other hybrids. Thankfully, our enemies don't seem to know he's my son, they're skeptical about him at worst,"**_ Mew said, before her face darkened. " _ **But if they see me with him, even in a transformed state, they will know he is my child."**_

" _ **I promise to do everything in my power to keep him safe,"**_ Zach declared. " _ **Thankfully my memma taught me how to hide my aura. Ash doesn't even have a clue I'm a hybrid."**_

Mew gave a nod, " _ **If you do plan to stick with him, you should let him know you're a hybrid at least. That way no shock or questions needs to be asked in case you have to into your other form in front of my Ashy."**_

" _ **Of course. I'll let him know when he wakes up,"**_ Zach said. " _ **Though I do have to ask, what do you know about Mewtwo? My memma won't tell me anything."**_

Mew didn't answer for a minute, she was troubled about something. " _ **... Which one are you asking for?"**_

" _ **I don't know unfortunately,"**_ Zach responded " _ **All I know is the host of this event is a Pokemon named Mewtwo."**_

Mew gave a sigh, but seemed to have perked up a little bit. " _ **This Mewtwo is a clone from another's DNA. He's intelligent, but I couldn't tell you what his goals are since I'm trying to figure that out myself. The ones who created this Mewtwo are human scientists Team Rocket paid for themselves."**_

" _ **Well even though you don't have any idea of what his goal is, it helps to know that you are trying to figure it out as well,"**_ Zach said somewhat relieved.

" _ **It helps to know that not only enemies are on this island too,"**_ Mew said in relief. " _ **I feel like everywhere I go enemies are right on my tail."**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash woke up back in the rest house and sighed, he couldn't sleep, not like this. He sat up and looked around, noticing it was just him and Storm. Ash frowned, wondering how long it's been since Zach left.

"Hey Storm, wake up," Ash gently shook the sleeping Pikachu.

Storm groggily opened his eyes, " _ **Mmm… what?"**_

"I'm worried about Zach… we should go see if he's okay," Ash said.

" _ **I'm sure he's fine… let's just go back to sleep,"**_ Storm said before yawning tiredly.

"I'm worried, what if he got attacked or something? He could be hurt," Ash said. "Come on, we owe him after he saved you from that icy fate, remember?"

Storm shivered before slowly getting up, " _ **Just thinking about it makes me shiver."**_

"Okay, so we're in agreement then," Ash said as Storm grumbled and climbed on his shoulder.

The boy left the safe house and began looking around for Zach. Ash called for him as he went closer towards the forest.

"You don't think he strayed too far from the safe house, do you?" Ash frowned.

" _ **I wouldn't know, maybe he's a Child of Legendary and went flying or diving into the ocean from the cliff,"**_ Storm joked.

"Oh don't be silly, Storm, if he was a Child of Legendary he…" Ash paused, he was about to say he would've sensed the aura, but then again he didn't know Blue was one until he transformed. "You know, that might actually be a possibility."

" _ **Well the path leads into the forest so maybe he went there,"**_ Storm pointed out.

"But it's dark, I don't think it's safe to go into the forest right now," Ash said, hesitating.

There was a rustle, causing Storm's ears twitched.

" _ **I hear something,"**_ The Pikachu hissed on alert.

"Well well well, I can't believe my plan actually work. I was beginning to think nobody would come this way," A voice said from the bushes before a Trainer jumped out. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, the wager will be two badges."

Ash stopped when the Trainer in question was a tall man with a strong built body, he certainly wasn't expecting another battle right now, but he couldn't just walk away now that he's been challenged.

"I guess we wandered too far… and I only have two badges left, this could be a problem," Ash said to Storm before taking out his remaining two badges to wager. "Alright fine, I accept your challenge! How many Pokemon?"

"It will be a one-on-one style battle, we each get to use only one Pokemon," The man said as he pulled out two of his own badges.

Ash nodded before he took out his Luxury Ball, he hadn't used this one in a while.

"Let's do this, Eon!" Ash called as he threw the Luxury Ball, releasing the spiky haired Eevee.

Eon stood tall as she wagged her tail, " _ **I'm ready!"**_

"Go Prism," The man said, throwing out a Dusk Ball, releasing a Sableye.

The Sableye gave a hiss before giving a chuckle. " _ **Ready for a nice scare?"**_

"A Ghost/Dark type…" Ash frowned. _That's not good, Eon won't be able to use her best moves like this._ "Don't let this thing intimidate you, Eon, you may not be able to hit it with your Normal moves, but it can't hit you with its Ghost moves either."

Although Ash noticed something around the Sableye's neck, but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

"I see you have noticed my Sableye's Sablenite. Normally it is very hard to find mega stones like that but it was no challenge for me. The sly and powerful Patrick." The Trainer says as he touches something on his wrist causing Sableye to start glowing brightly.

Ash's eyes widen in horror, "No… no…!" _Not another Mega Evolution!_

The last Mega Evolved Pokemon Ash had to face was Hunter J's Mega Salamence, he remembered the pure raw power that dragon had, and the last thing he needed was to face another one of those, especially after what happened with Tobias and his Darkrai.

"Yes indeed my young opponent I have a Mega Sableye," Patrick said with an evil grin. "Now Prism use Fakeout!" He called as soon as the glow was starting to dissipate.

The Mega Sableye charged at Eon's face, causing her to yelp at the big red, intimidating ghost, before it reached out and slapped her. Eon squeaked in panic as she flinched away.

"Eon!" Ash called.

The Mega Sableye chuckled evilly as it jumped back towards Patrick.

"I can see that you're starting to realize the situation you're in, boy," Patrick said. "However, it's too late to do anything about it now. Let's see if you and your pathetic, unevolved little Eevee can handle a secret technique that we have perfected over our training."

"What technique?" Ash glared.

"I trained Prism here long and hard until he finally perfected the technique. Prism here has the ability to use ghost type moves against normal type Pokemon such as your Eevee," Patrick explained with an evil smirk.

"You're bluffing," Ash said. "It's impossible to hit Normal types with Ghost type moves!"

Patrick simply ignored Ash's statement, "Prism use Shadow Sneak!"

Prism gave a wide, toothy grin as it melted itself into the ground and its dark shadow zoomed at Eon in the moonlight. As soon as it reached her, it popped up with its red, gleaming eyes and a wicked smile before it reached out at her. Eon gasped and felt weak, her body trembled.

"Eon! Are you alright!?" Ash called in concern.

Eon didn't answer, and kept shaking.

" _ **No way… did it actually hurt her?"**_ Storm frowned.

"That's impossible, there's no way it should!" Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh my young, foolish trainer… nothing is impossible if you train hard enough," Patrick retorted with another evil smile. "Now Prism use Leer."

Ash frowned, why would Patrick have Leer on Prism? Leer was such a basic move. And yet, when the Mega Sableye glared through its giant gem, it made Eon yelp and even Ash felt intimidated by how creepy it looked.

"E-Eon… we have to try to fight back," Ash said, trying to calm his beating heart down. "Use Shadow Ball!"

Eon tried to fire a Shadow Ball at the Mega Sableye, but only a weak, small purple ball came out of her mouth, and it just barely hit the gem in front of Prism, doing no damage.

"I can't imagine how you got your second badge let alone into this elite competition with pathetic moves like that boy," Patrick taunted.

"Come on, Eon! I know you're stronger than that! We have to fight back!" Ash called in desperation.

" _ **Ash, calm down!"**_ Storm yelled. " _ **You'll never win this fight if you're so flustered!"**_

Ash stopped and looked at his long time partner. _He's right, I can't think clearly if I let this intimidation get to me, but Eon…_

Ash frowned as he remembered that Shadow Sneak attack from earlier, it was dark and hard to see, but he was sure that it somehow managed to hit Eon. _But how did it hit her? That makes no sense..._

"Prism use Shadow Sneak again. Show them just how much your training paid off," Patrick called out.

Eon yelped and ran around in a panicked circle.

"Eon! Eon stand your ground!" Ash yelled.

But the panicking Eevee didn't give any acknowledgement to Ash's words, she was too panicky to listen. The Shadow Sneak popped in front of her before the arm reached out for her. Eon screamed as she jumped back before hitting a tree.

Ash's eyes widen as he watched what happened. _The Shadow Sneak never touched her… but Eon acted like it hit her… I wonder…_

"Eon, you have to listen to me. You must calm down," Ash said. "Remember, you don't have to be scared of the dark. One day you might even evolve into an Umbreon, a Pokemon who thrives in the darkness and uses the moon as its guide. No stupid ghosts can scare you, they are your prey."

Patrick looked shocked for a second at Ash's words before regaining his composure. "It won't matter how much you talk to your pokemon boy. The fact is Prism will win while your pathetic Eevee cowers in fear. Now Prism use Will-O-Wisp!"

Prism gave a sinister laugh as it created a ghostly purple fire in its claws before shooting it at Eon. The spiky haired Eevee gave a small squeal of pain as her side began to burn from touching the ghostly fire.

" _ **Aaargh… it hurts…"**_ Eon whimpered.

"Eon, you'll be okay," Ash said gently. "But we have to face this danger head on. Please, don't be scared to face this ghost head on. You have a Dark type in your veins as well, I know you can do it."

Eon opened her eyes and glared at Prism.

"Now use Shadow Ball!"

The Eevee fired a strong Shadow Ball this time, impacting against Prism's gem, leaving a good size dent.

"Prism use Shadow Sneak once more," Patrick called, seemingly unfazed after the attack.

Eon gasped as Prism came at her again with the shadow only seen by the moonlight.

"Eon, don't move. Face it down, don't flinch, don't jump, just face it," Ash said firmly.

Eon gulped nervously, but she was willing to face it down as her trainer told her too. She knows she can believe in Ash, he's never let her down before.

The Shadow Sneak came up in front of her, just as intimidating as ever, and it reached out. Eon ignored her instincts to run and stood firm, glaring at the Shadow Sneak. The hand that was reaching out to her simply went through her, doing absolutely nothing, before it went back.

"I knew it." Ash smirked. "No Ghost type move could ever hurt a Normal type, no matter how much training you've had. It was all just a simple trick to scare us into believing you could hurt Normal types with that move, but in truth we were just hurting ourselves."

Patrick seemed panicked as Ash had seen through his scare tactics. "Prism use Dark Pulse now!" Patrick practically screamed.

Prism gave a small, worried noise as it shot out a dark beam of energy at Eon.

"Counter it with Swift!" Ash yelled.

Eon summoned star-like energy around her before shooting them at the incoming Dark Pulse attack. The two attacks collided cancelling each other out.

"Your Mega Sableye may be powerful but it seems most of your tactics come from psyching your opponents out," Ash said. "That's why you prefer to attack at night, isn't it? That's why you wanted me to bet all of my badges and set me up on a one on one battle, and made sure I was alone. It's all so you could psyche me and my Pokemon out so much to the point we could hardly battle, and the Mega Evolution was all part of the scare tactic."

Patrick was so stunned he could barely speak, "Uhhh… Pr-Prism use Dark Pulse again!"

Prism fired another Dark Pulse at Eon.

"Use Quick Attack to get in closer and dodge!" Ash said.

The Eevee ran at the incoming Dark Pulse, leaving a silver streak behind her, and she sidestepped the attack before coming in closer to Prism.

"Now use Iron Tail on that gem!" Ash ordered.

Eon's tail stiffened as it turned to steel and she whacked the gem as hard as she could. The impact caused the Mega Sableye to lose grip on it's gem and the gem fell over onto the Sableye smashing its body to the ground. Eon gave a proud smirk before wincing at her burn.

"Now use Shadow Ball while the Sableye is still on the ground!" Ash ordered, as Eon had the advantage over the Sableye currently.

"NO! PRISM GET UP NOW! WE CAN'T LOSE TO THIS BRAT!" Patrick screamed angrily.

Eon shot out a Shadow Ball at point blank range. Prism had no protection against it now, and was hit right in face.

When the smoke and dust cleared, the Mega Sableye's gem eyes were spirals and it reverted back to its original form.

Ash gave a sigh of relief, "Well, looks like I won this round."

Patrick just grumbles as he returns Prism to his Dusk Ball.

"So I'll be taking those two badges now," Ash said, walking up to him.

"I refuse to give up my badges to some young boy and his pathetic Eevee," Patrick replied, refusing to hand over his badges.

The Pikachu glared as his cheeks sparked, " _ **Can you believe the nerve of this guy? Let me paralyze him so you can take the badges!"**_

" _ **Let me bite his leg, I'm still hurting from that burn!"**_ Eon hissed. " _ **How dare he try to make my heart jump out of my chest like that!"**_

* * *

"Hey Ash!" A familiar voice calls out from behind Ash. "What's going on? Is he not giving you his badges?"

"Zach!" Ash said in surprise. "I was looking for you, and I ran into this guy. I won the battle he challenged me to, but no, he refuses to give me his badges."

Zach walked towards the defeated Patrick. "You know the rules, if you lose you have to give up your badge or badges."

"And why should I listen to you?" Patrick asked as he stared down Zach.

Zach stared down Patrick and shifted his eyes to the eyes he has as Shiny Primal Kyogre, scaring the man half to death.

"F-f-fine just take the badges!" Patrick yelled as he threw the badges on the ground and ran away.

Ash picked up the badges to add to his collections, now he had four and only needed one more to go.

"Whoa, thanks," Ash said. "But what did you do?"

"Let's head back to the rest house and I will tell you everything when we get back there," Zach said as he turned back to Ash, his eyes back to normal.

* * *

 **Satoshi-Greninja : I'm sure he'll find a way through, he fought with a Mega Salamence after all, and he just fought with a Mega Sableye here with an Eevee. Yeah, I'm also eager for Scorch to become a nice looking black Charizard myself.**

 **11JJ11 : Yup, Dragonair's my favorite of the Dratini line too.**

 **penguinfan28 : Well I do have some help for this one after all, it makes it a lot more fun and easier.**

 **Godzilla12343 : Why'd you skip over them? I mean I did put up a warning to read the first two before reading this one. ^^' But I'm glad to know you liked reading them and this one. Well if you're an artist, then I'm sure you'll make great art with some practice.  
Hee, hee, hee, yes, it is gonna be terribly tragic when it happens. :3**

 **stormpix : Yeah, I'm pretty much embarrassed how terrible my writing was in the earlier fanfics. What do you mean by 'flowery'? I'm glad to know that the battle scenes are descriptive and clear enough to enjoy. Yeah, I can understand that, giving a reminder whenever someone comes on screen. I try to do that, like when Ash uses one of his Pokemon, but sometimes I'm not sure if I should do the same with the hybrids.**

 **Reader Of Fate : Thank you!**

 **thor94 : Yeah, Ash is very lucky but also very unlucky in his life. I guess he's a bit like Nagito from Danganronpa that way.**

 **Rosegfx : No, there's no 4th arc. It will literally be the next book, the true sequel. These arcs you've been seeing all belong to the same book.**

 **Jayjar100 : If you mean this arc, yes.**

 **KaliAnn : It's kind of the same way here, but I am trying to give Ash more evolution to his team even if they're not all fully evolved yet.**

 **RowanEx : They're here, but they're not with Ash right now. And it's loosely following the movie, but only the Mewtwo and being invited to New Island part. The rest is made up.**

 **TobyFreshCut : Everyone is after Mew now. XD Also, still loving that Eevee-trix.**

 **Ben23ten : They're not going to fight directly in the war, they mostly want to help defend Ash from the other legendaries. And yes Ash will be getting fully evolved Pokemon. Well at first he ran away because he was scared that Mew was going to do something drastic to him and he couldn't live with her Mew Games anymore, but when he found out Mew will turn him into a real Mew like herself, well let's be honest, if you could turn into something like a Mew, wouldn't you want to? Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **hcharper131 : I'm sorry to hear that. You don't have to keep reading if you don't want to.**

 **Pegasister60 : Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom saga. And neither do I, there isn't a lot of anime I've seen, but I do like the ones I have seen.**

 **223 : Hey, nice to see you again too! Don says hi too. X3 And we have some ideas for when Ash turns into a baby Mew, it's gonna be fun~**

 **GhostWriter008 : Let's hope the roles they play later on will be relevant. I have a lot of characters to handle here.  
Thanks!  
The voice Aliana heard is Ash's but also her own. Think of it as a bond between her and Ash. The Tree of Beginnings you say? Heh... hee, hee, hee. :3**

 **Guest : Yeah, I agree. Dragonair is a lot more graceful and prettier looking than Dragonite, but I like Dragonite too.**

 **dovgrahdeen : Yeah, I wanted to show how much stronger Brock had gotten since he and Ash last met. I liked how Ash and Misty's battle turned out too, and I really wanted Aliana to evolve so that was a good moment to do it. Have you seen Pokemon Chronicles? It shows how Misty got her Gyarados. And nah, it was turning red out of anger, not into a shiny Gyarados. XD The voice in Aliana's head was Ash but also herself, think of it as their bond and maybe a bit of psychic energy due to Mew. Enjoy your chocolate!**

 **xAmethystFox : What's with those notes?  
Yeah, I try to keep it so Ash isn't too overpowered but also isn't weak either. And I got a lot of complaints about giving Brock and Misty the ability to understand Pokemon back in the first Child of Mew, so I decided that the ability was temporary.  
And you're right, Fyre didn't escape Mew, and now he's trapped with me. c:**

 **StarlitUmbreon : Eh, I can't complain. I'm embarrassed about that. It's way too easy to mix the two.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Um... oh, you were that Guest earlier? Well I'm glad you like that.**

 **POKEMON GUEST : This is only the first book, this is just the last arc to the first book.**

 **Dragon of Yin and Yang : Well, here it is.**

 **That one guy named me : I'm glad you like those battles, here's hoping you liked these ones too.**

 **Mistress1296 : Was that a question? Cause if it is, then no I haven't decided on Eon's evolution.**

 **PokeFanficReaderB : Yeah, that sounds like Misty. Meowth won't realize it for a while, but he will at some point. Maybe in the next book or possible near the end of this arc.**

 **Sailor Pandabear : Thanks.**

 **Guest : I haven't wrote any sequels. These are arcs in the same story. But yes, there's already a planned sequel after this. And the second question, yes, Ash will travel to other regions. But as for how many, that is unknown right now.**

 **LDSoshawott : Thank you, but I did have help so be sure to credit them too. Cute Oshawott by the way.**

 **THEDARKABYSSOFNIGHTMARES : I'm glad to hear that. XD**

 **Lover of Pokemon : Thanks, and you'll see.**

 **pikachucat : Thanks.**

 **Haro4 : My original plans? That depends on how far back you're talking. Originally Ash was going to be the Child of Ho-Oh instead of Mew. And if I had kept following the episodes, most likely I would've just done that if I hadn't changed it.**

 **ember-fever : It's okay, if you didn't mean it that way then it's fine. Thank you for enjoying the chapter and I hope you continue to do so.**

 **Arathix2002 : Wah? Oh dear, what did you do?**

 **Devanor : Yeah, that's why I 'updated' SoK. A lot of people still didn't know I had the sequel up and some left reviews asking if I was ever going to continue is even though I already did. Mewtwo is still considered stronger, but he's not completely alone. And if Mewtwo did face Ash, Ash would most likely die, he is still just human after all.**

 **HeyaIlikestories : Nothing's wrong with the third generation anime, I just haven't seen all of it. I've mostly just seen the Battle Frontier one, which is why I say I can't form a proper opinion of it. Well the Brock and Misty part was just to show they're there and how much stronger they've gotten, hence the pacing there. But I hope this one is better.**

 **Seaman109 : I don't know, it depends on where the canon takes the Synchro Evolution. I don't really have plans for it myself though.**

 **Azariots : Oh? I'm surprised you're reading an English story even with Google translator. I'm flattered by this though. I'm glad someone realizes that Ash and Mewtwo don't remember each other because the dream is just a distant memory to them. Celeste and Dustin have an interesting relationship. Blue and Yellow's locations are unknown right now.**

 **Echo the Slowpoke : Yes, Mew and Mewtwo will be fighting. No, Mewtwo will not be cloning the trainer's Pokemon. And hiya, happy to see you're glad to see me posting again.**

 **Zenog : Yes it's the same Mewtwo.**

 **Thechaosmaster : Mew is already there, didn't you remember? There was a scene between her and Lance in chapter 1. As for if Misty and Brock finds out the truth, I'll keep that unanswered for the time being. Wouldn't want to spoil anything.**

 **Lacie : Heh, well here's another chapter to get hyped over. XP**


	5. Chapter 5: Double Battle Trouble

***Camera turns on, focusing on Fyre and Dark***

 **Darkzdragon: Alright, you guys are all set.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Fyre, why are we doing this again? *Fyre was standing on my head trying to reach a jar of cookies.***

 **Donfyre: Becaaaause! Mew got angry that I kept on eating cookies, so she tried hiding them from me. But there's no way I'm leaving these behind for a minute! *keeps hopping on Fox's head trying to reach the cookies before looking at the camera* … Uh… is this a bad time?**

 **Darkzdragon: Nahhh, I'm just recording another AN.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Fyre! Hurry and jump to get the cookies before Mew notices us!**

 **Donfyre: R-right! *jumps up as high as he could before reaching the cookie jar… and soaring past, eventually landing onto and inside the jar***

 **DarkFoxKit: H-hey! You aren't going to eat all the cookies in there, are you?**

 **Donfyre: U-uh… I think I'm stuck. *wiggles his body around in the jar* Uh… I-I think I'll hide in the cookies before she sees me! …. Though I can't guarantee I won't eat them… *he quickly dove inside the cookies***

 ***whispering is heard behind the camera before Dragon lets out a defeated sigh***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks over at Dragon and raises an eyebrow* … What the…? *Picks up the camera before turning it to show Mew had shrunken Dragon down to the size of a small plushy.* What are you doing?**

 **Mew: Just practicing for when Ashy becomes a baby.**

 **Darkzdragon: … she didn't give me a choice in the matter… it was this or get turned into a newly hatched dragon… *crosses his arms* maybe you should focus on Fyre since he is stuck in the cookie jar.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Turns the camera around before smirking. She backed up a bit before she ran and jumped up the counter, knocking down the cookie jar and Fyre along with it.***

 ***The cookie jar smashed onto the floor, revealing a Wooper with a bunch of crumbs around his mouth and only a few cookies left***

 **Donfyre: WAH!? H-hey, traitor! DX *munches on a cookie while pouting***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Nuzzles Fyre before biting on the cookies in his mouth* Let's share~**

 **Darkzdragon: Save me one for when Mew finishes babying me… *looks up at Mew* Do you really have to put me in a diaper? I can deal with the crib… but the diaper is a little… weird.**

 **Mew: Shush, you must deal with it. Make sure you use it when you need to!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *smiles at the now blushing Fyre* Are you turning shiny?**

 **Donfyre: *is trying to move away from the smiling Fox, turning his head away from her with a pouting blush* S-shush, you…. You didn't have to do that with me and the sharing stuff! L-let's just get onto the chapter the readers have been waiting for!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Right~ Okay readers, you heard the now shiny Wooper, get to the chapter and enjoy while we- as in Mew and I- enjoy our captives~**

 **Darkzdragon: Get that bottle away from me Mew! I'M NOT A BAB- *Camera cuts out***

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Double Battle Trouble**

Ash put Eon back in her Luxury Ball to put her into the healing machine while he turned to Zach, who was sitting on the bed.

" _ **Dude, you're not all human, are you?"**_ The Pikachu spoke up.

"No Storm I am not," Zach responded to the Pikachu. "I am actually the son of Kyogre. But don't worry I'm on your Memma's side Ash."

"Kyogre? Oh, do you know Tyra?" Ash asked.

"Wow… you're not fazed by this… okay," Zach said shocked at Ash's unfazed reaction.

"Heh, well I'm kind of numb to this kind of shock by now," Ash chuckled sheepishly. "But don't get me wrong, I am still surprised to learn about this."

"Huh… and yes I do know Tyra. She is like a sister to me and she was the one who convinced my Memma and Uncle Groudon to side with Mew," Zach responded.

" _ **I guess that means you can understand me too,"**_ Storm said. " _ **In that case, where is Tyra now? We sure could use her help."**_

"She's here on the island, in fact all the hybrids are here. Both those who sided with Mew and those that sided with Victini and Jirachi. I do not know their exact locations at the moment for strategic reasons but they are here. Tyra, the son and daughter of Latios and Latias, the son of Lugia, even the daughter of Groudon," Zach explained. "It's best if we aren't all grouped up that way we won't be easier targets and we keep our enemy's off our trail."

"That's a smart move," Ash said. "I know Andreas is here since I came with him to this island. I figured Blue might be here too, but I'm surprised to hear Yellow's here as well, I guess she met up with Tyra and they decided to come here together. So Zach, are we going to split up once we leave this safe house?"

"No, your Memma asked me to stay with you and make sure you stay safe," Zach responded as he went to the kitchen area to make some tea.

"Wait, you've met my Memma?" Ash asked in shock.

"Yeah, when I went for that little 'walk' I actually went for a swim. I ran into her while I was swimming around and talked to her. That's when she asked me to keep you safe," Zach said as he leaned against the counter top.

" _ **Oh really? I'm surprised she didn't ask Andreas to keep Ash here out of trouble, considering he's a magnet for trouble,"**_ Storm said.

Ash gave an annoyed glare at the Pikachu before he said, "But the other hybrids don't seem to know I'm Mew's child… well, not all of them anyways. Still… I do appreciate the help. What kind of Pokemon do you use?"

"Well you already know Tempest," Zach says as he pulls out a Luxury Ball and releases the Altaria from earlier.

" _ **Greetings,"**_ The Altaria said.

Ash and Storm gave a wave to her.

Zach pulled out a Dive Ball. "My next Pokemon is the one I befriended most recently. Come on out Neptune." Zach then tossed the Dive Ball releasing a Vaporeon.

" _ **Hello there,"**_ She greeted.

"Next is Cutter, my Grovyle," Zach says as he pulls out a standard Poke Ball and tosses it, releasing a Grovyle.

" _ **Sup,"**_ He said cooly with a nod of his head.

Zach then pulls out a Heavy Ball. "Next is Knight, be warned he is a little formal." Zach tosses the ball releasing a Lairon.

" _ **A pleasure to make your acquaintance m'lord,"**_ The Lairon said with a bow of his head.

Ash and Storm gave an awkward bow of their own.

"My next two Pokemon are my closest friends among my team. Meet Harbinger and Iris," Zach said as he tossed a Dusk Ball and Cherish Ball respectively.

Out of the Dusk Ball came an Absol with red features instead of the regular blue. While out of the Cherish Ball came a Gardevoir with light blue features instead of the normal light green.

" _ **Oh new friends!"**_ The Gardevoir said with a happy expression.

" _ **I can already tell they are going to bring trouble…"**_ The Absol said with a scoff.

"Don't mind Harbinger he may act like that on the outside but he really does care," Zach said as he glared at the Absol.

"They're both shinies?" Ash asked, surprised by the Absol and Gardevoir's appearances.

"Yeah and they can both Mega Evolve too," Zach said as he held up a bracelet with a Key Stone on it. "Although I can only Mega Evolve one of them per battle."

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to meet your full team. As I have only met Storm and saw your Eevee for a brief moment," Zach asked as he poured hot water into a cup and stuck in a tea bag.

"First of all, I'd like to say holy crap! You can Mega Evolve _two_ Pokemon?" Ash asked in shock. "And second… this team looks very Hoenn-like. With the exception of the Vaporeon, did you get these from the Hoenn region?"

"Yeah, I am from Hoenn after all," Zach replied as he took a sip of tea.

"Oh wow, do you know the Professor there? And do you know Abica?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yeah I know Professor Birch, I got Cutter here from the Professor. But as for Abica I only heard of her from the Professor. I have never actually met her myself," Zach said as he refilled his cup with hot water before taking a sip.

* * *

"Oh… oh right, I should show you my Pokemon team," Ash said. "The ones I'm using are my primary team. You know Storm here, my Pikachu and my starter Pokemon."

Storm gave a wave, " _ **Yo!"**_

"This is Konoha, my Ivysaur," Ash threw a Heal Ball to release the Ivysaur.

" _ **The pleasure's all mine,"**_ Konoha said politely.

Ash threw a Cherish Ball next, releasing a shiny Charmeleon. "This is Scorch."

" _ **Hiya!"**_ Scorch greeted.

Ash threw a white Premier Ball, releasing a Squirtle. "Here is Kooper."

" _ **What's up?"**_ Kooper waved.

"This is Aliana, the recently evolved Dragonair," Ash said as he released Aliana from her Safari Ball.

" _ **Hi,"**_ Aliana greeted somewhat shyly.

"And finally, Eon, the Eevee you saw earlier," Ash said as he released the spiky haired Eevee from her Luxury Ball.

" _ **Good to see you again,"**_ Eon said.

Neptune looked at Eon curiously before smiling. " _ **I recognize your scent and… the spiky hair that was unlike the rest of my little Mons. It's nice to see one of my Mons with such a capable trainer,"**_ Neptune said as she walked over to Eon and nuzzled her.

Eon's tail wagged in happiness as she nuzzled the Vaporeon back, " _ **Memma! Oh Memma it's been so long since I've seen you! I was so worried about you and Memma Leafeon ever since those poachers took you away!"**_

" _ **Do not worry about them, they are doing fine. They, including Leafeon, actually live with the person called Professor Birch now. Zach here rescued us all from the poachers,"**_ Neptune explained.

"It was nothing. I asked Professor Birch to watch out for them after I defeated the poachers. And I'm glad you got to reunite with your daughter, Neptune," Zach said smiling.

Ash couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad that your family's safe, Eon."

" _ **But if you're here… what about your brother?"**_ Neptune asked as she began grooming her child's fur.

Eon almost purred like a Meowth, she had missed her Memma's grooming. " _ **Last time I saw, he was with another Trainer called Gary. Gary's a snob, but I think he's taking good care of him."**_

"I see the look in the eyes of your Pokemon and can tell that they are more like your family then your team. That's the same exact way it is with my team and family here," Zach said as Gardevoir sat down next to him.

Storm ran up to Ash's shoulder while Ash grinned.

"Maybe it's a thing with us Children of Legendaries," Ash chuckled as he scratched Storm's ear.

"You might be right about that, it seems more common with us. But I do see the rare instances of regular Trainers having strong bonds with their Pokemon," Zach said.

"So how come all the other Hybrids I have met exhibit a strong aura, yet around you I feel nothing?" Ash asked.

"Ahh yes. I've learned how to conceal my aura from my Memma. I wanted to be able to go everywhere and just get treated like a normal person sometimes, so she taught me," Zach explained, taking another sip of tea.

"You know, I think Blue was the same way. I couldn't tell he was a hybrid for the longest time," Ash said. "He's the Child of Latios, although his half sister is who turned him rather than a parent legendary."

"Yeah, I heard about him from Tyra and Yellow while I was on my way over here. Even though Yellow kept calling him Green the entire time," Zach said as he got up and put away the cup he was using.

* * *

Zach and Ash returned all their Pokemon into their respective Poke Balls as the house was getting cramped with 12 Pokemon out at once. Storm, Neptune and Eon being the only exceptions.

"I think Eon would appreciate a little more time with her long lost Memma," Ash said. "And Storm here hates being in Poke Balls, as I've told you before."

"Yeah I was thinking the same, it's not very often when a Memma and Mon can reunite like this," Zach said as he sits down on the bed.

"So, I was thinking we should find a Trainer who would battle both of us," Ash said. "You know, like a double battle."

"Ash, I come from the region where double battles were practically born," Zach said.

Ash chuckled, "Then this should be like home for you. Come on, we only have 24 hours left until the time limit. The morning sun is already rising in the sky."

"Let's not rush to go battle. I haven't gotten any sleep and I can tell you I prefer to go into battle well rested," Zach said as he layed down on the bed.

Ash gave a small yawn as he remembered how tired he was, "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's not get anymore unwelcomed surprises until we're well rested."

* * *

Ash woke up to a couple of voices talking to each other.

" _ **You actually raced against an Espeon on a rainbow?"**_

" _ **Yes, well it was kind of a dream-ish world, but basically that's what happened."**_

" _ **Wow, the wonders of Psychics. I almost wish I evolved into an Espeon myself, almost. I wouldn't trade away the ability to breathe and swim underwater for anything. It's like a whole other world down there."**_

"Your Memma is right Eon, at night the sea comes to life more brilliantly than any human city. I wouldn't trade that for anything either. But you two should be a little more quiet so you don't wake up Ash."

"Too late," Ash grumbled as he sat up from the bed. "When did you two wake up?"

Eon giggled, " _ **Oh sorry Ash, I just had so much to talk about with Memma."**_

"Yeah but you two could've been a little more quiet. I mean you woke both Ash and I up, me earlier than Ash but still," Zach grumbled as he took a sip from a cup.

 _He must really like tea._ Ash thought to himself.

"Oh, and Ash, breakfast is ready for whenever you want it," Zach said as he points towards the kitchen.

Ash stretched a bit before he said, "What's for breakfast?"

Storm was still asleep, so Ash had to try to gently wake up the Pikachu.

" _ **Oh Remi, you have such beautiful fangs…"**_ Storm snoozed.

Zach snickered before responding, "I made pancakes and eggs, the kettle has tea in it if you want some."

"Thanks. Storm here loves pancakes," Ash chuckled.

As if on cue, Storm's ears shot up before he sat up from the bed, " _ **Pancakes? Did someone say pancakes!?"**_

"Yeah, a few different types. Cheri berry pancakes, Oran berry pancakes, and Pecha berry pancakes," Zach said as he took another sip of his drink.

Storm ran to the counter and looked at each pile of pancakes before spotting the Pecha berry one and began munching on it.

"Whoa, you had all the ingredients to make those? Your Memma must've been a really good… cook?" Ash frowned. "Wait, can Kyogres even cook?"

"Well, if you get Uncle Groudon to a certain level of anger yes, but no I didn't learn from my Memma. I was self taught because fish for every meal isn't as appetizing as some think," Zach responded as he dug his fork into the plate of eggs in front of him. "And I always make sure to bring basic ingredients with me wherever I go."

Ash got out of the bed and head over to the counter to join his partner in eating the pancakes.

"I could learn a thing from you about bringing and making my own meals," Ash said as he bit into a Cheri berry pancake. "Although I used to have someone who cooked for our group before he went with a popular Pokemon Breeder."

"Well after this tournament I could teach you a few of my tricks and secrets," Zach said as he got up to clean off his plate. "You guys should hurry up so we can get out there and get our final badges so we don't have to worry about the time limit."

Ash nodded as he began eating the eggs along with his pancakes.

"You two as well, you'll have more time to catch up later," Zach said to Eon and Neptune as they were still talking to each other.

The two, Eevee and Eeveelution, gave a pout before they went up to the counter themselves to get some food.

" _ **I'll tell you more about my adventures with Ash later, Memma. And you promise to show me what it's like in your underwater world,"**_ Eon said.

Neptune chuckled as she nodded, " _ **If you like it, maybe we can find a Water Stone for you one day so you could join me and the rest of the Water Pokemon in the underwater world."**_

Storm looked up from his last Pecha berry pancake and said, " _ **You know what I find weird? I've never seen any eggs that weren't Pokemon eggs before… so… are we eating unhatched Pokemon if we're eating eggs?"**_

"Well we gotta eat to survive, right? Don't think of those types of questions, it's easier to just call it the circle of life. It's eat or be eaten," Zach said nonchalantly as he started cleaning up the kitchen.

Storm gave a small nod, " _ **I remember that was a lot more apparent in the wild. As a mouse Pokemon, we tend to be the target for a lot of the more predatory Pokemon."**_

* * *

After everyone was finished with their breakfast, it was time to move on. Ash returned Eon into her Luxury Ball while Zach returned Neptune to her Dive Ball. Storm ran up on Ash's shoulder as the two Trainers moved out from the safe houses.

"So any idea where we should go and who to challenge?" Ash asked.

"Well, most of the Trainers who were battling in group were near the main building. So that would be a good place to start looking," Zach said.

"Okay, that might be a good idea since this is the second day and most people might already have their fifth badge or are booted off the island," Ash said. "There might not be as many left."

"Then let's get going!" Zach said enthusiastically as he started walking down the path towards the main building.

Ash and Storm looked around the island as they walked towards the main building. They saw a lot of people heading in the same direction as them, though there were others still battling it out on beaches or plains. There were a few that only used Pokemon that can fly or levitate in the sky or Pokemon that can swim in the water.

When they finally reached the building, they saw familiar faces of the Elite Rocket hybrids had gathered there already.

"You know those hybrids?" Zach asked, having never met the Elite Rocket hybrids before.

"Yeah, they're the ones who want to take out my Memma," Ash replied.

"Want to go challenge them?" Zach asked, seeing that Ash didn't like these guys.

"What?" Ash looked at him. "Not to be offensive or anything, but are you nuts? They're not called ELITE Rockets for nothing! They wiped the floor with me every time I run into them!"

"You've trained since then, right? Made your team better than ever before just so you could beat them?" Zach asked trying to encourage Ash.

"Yeah, but they've probably been training too," Ash said. "Are you sure we should take on one of them?"

"Yes, I am sure, now let's get out there and show them how much progress you and your team made," Zach said as he started walking towards the Elite Rockets.

" _ **We just might be screwed,"**_ Storm said.

"A little more confidence would be nice, Storm," Ash grumbled.

* * *

Jayden spotted the boy before walking up to him, "Hey… Ash, remember me?"

Ash looked up at her, "Hey Jayden… haven't seen you since you left Cinnabar Island. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay…" Jayden said softly. "So… have you gotten five badges yet?"

"I have four," Ash said. "I just need one more."

"Hey Ash, looks like you found an opponent. You ready to get this double battle started?" Zach said as he walked over towards Ash, Don following behind.

"What?" Ash looked at him. "Don?"

"Hey, Zach here really wanted me to battle with you two," Don said. "So I guess I might as well."

"You guys ready to get this double battle started?" Zach asked eager to get the rest of his required badges. "I'm putting forward two of my badges."

"I'm betting one badge," Ash said. "So that's three from both of us."

Jayden took out one badge of her own. "I'll be betting one myself."

"Guess that means I'll be betting two. Such a shame since I already had five badges, but oh well, finding another trainer to beat up shouldn't be too hard if we lose," Don said. "I'm eager to see how strong you are, Ash."

Ash blinked and frown, he's never actually battled with Don before but how does the boy know about him?

"So how many Pokemon should each of us use? Two each sound fair?" Zach asked as he walked up next to Ash, already having two of his badges out.

"Sounds fine to me," Jayden said.

"Two for each," Don nodded.

Zach noticed some of the other trainers were gathering around to see the fight that was about to happen.

"Let's start this off strong, go Neptune." Zach said as he threw a Dive Ball, releasing his Vaporeon.

" _ **Let's do this so I have more time to talk with my daughter later,"**_ Neptune said as she landed on her feet.

Ash looked at Neptune before an idea came to mind, "I know who could work well with Neptune." He looked at the Pikachu on his shoulder. "How about another round, buddy?"

Storm nodded, " _ **I'm ready!"**_

Storm jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran up beside the Vaporeon, his cheeks sparking.

Jayden threw a Poke Ball that released a Leafeon.

" _ **I'm ready for battle!"**_

Don took a Poke Ball from his belt and threw it, releasing a Typhlosion. "Ready, Cynder?"

The Typhlosion gave a battle ready roar, " _ **You know it!"**_ She sounded feminine.

"Neptune start off with Aqua Ring then use Water Pulse on that Typhlosion!" Zach called out.

" _ **Right!"**_ Neptune responded before a ring of water surrounded her body, then she formed a ball of bright blue water with her mouth and firing at the Typhlosion.

"Cynder, jump!" Don said.

Cynder jumped out of the Water Pulse's way.

"Now use Sunny Day!" Don ordered.

Cynder's body glowed with red aura, and it became brighter and hotter despite being inside a building.

"Leafeon use Razor Leaf!" Jayden said.

Leafeon moved his tail, causing several sharp leaves at once to shoot out towards the opposing side. Neptune and Storm tried to move out of the way, but Neptune was cut from the leaves on the tail while Storm managed to dodge it.

"Storm, get in there with Quick Attack and use Thunderbolt on that Typhlosion!" Ash said.

Storm zoomed across the battlefield leaving a silver streak behind him, and right when he got up under Cynder, he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt.

Cynder let out a roar of pain.

"Cynder use Flame Wheel to get that Pikachu off you!"

The Typhlosion surrounded herself with fire, forcing Storm to back away from the intense heat.

"Ash, can storm use Dig?" Zach asked, having thought of a plan.

"Yes, Storm can use Dig, why?" Ash asked.

"Just have him use it! Now Neptune use Rain Dance and Surf, get everything nice and wet," Zach said.

"Cynder, hurry and use Flamethrower before they set up the rain!" Don yelled.

Cynder shot out powerful flames from her mouth that was powered up by Sunny Day.

"Hurry and use Dig!" Ash said.

The Pikachu yelped as he burrowed underground, barely avoiding the Flamethrower, but it was now coming towards the Vaporeon.

"Neptune brace yourself and get ready to use that Rain Dance!" Zach said, seeing that the poor Vaporeon had no chance of dodging and would have to take it head on.

Neptune hissed in pain as her scales were burned from the powered up Flamethrower, but thankfully her Aqua Ring was slowly healing her. She then looked up at the ceiling and her body glowed a blue aura. A dark cloud formed over their heads and a heavy downpour began on the battlefield.

"Now, while Storm is still underground, use Surf!" Zach called hoping his plan will work.

" _ **Get ready to get wet!"**_ Neptune yelled as she summoned up a wave beneath her.

"I don't think so," Jayden said as she narrowed her eyes. "Leafeon use Leaf Blade to slice that wave in half!"

Leafeon's tail glowed a bright green as it turned sharp before he ran at the incoming tidal wave. Leafeon jumped and twirled in the air, slicing the big wave in two, causing a shocked Vaporeon to fall from the now unstable water.

Zach just stood there slack jawed, "H… HOW?! How does that work?"

"Well that might put a damper on things," Ash joked. "Literally, the entire field is wet."

"Well at least I can still follow through on my plan. Ash have Storm come up," Zach said, having regained his composure from the stunt Jayden and her Leafeon just pulled off.

"Storm, get out from under the ground," Ash said.

The Pikachu popped out of the ground and shook his head from the dirt. " _ **So what exactly is the plan here?"**_

"Neptune use Ice Beam to freeze the entire field," Zach said, putting his plan into action.

Neptune shot out an icy beam from her mouth, causing the wet field it touched to turn to ice.

"What are you doing?" Don frowned. "It's cold!"

Jayden also began to shiver, neither of the two liking the cold.

"Nice job Neptune," Zach said glad that the plan worked.

" _ **How do you two like the cold?"**_ The Vaporeon said, taunting the Typhlosion and Leafeon.

"You do know that an icy field is beneficial to Ice types and _only_ Ice types right?" Ash shivered.

"If you think in a linear fashion then yes only Ice types can benefit from this. But I don't think in a linear way," Zach said as he smiled. "Now Neptune slide up close to that Typhlosion and use Water Pulse so he can't dodge!"

The Vaporeon nodded before using the ice to skate up close to the Typhlosion sending a bright blue ball of water hurtling at the fire type.

Cynder gave a hiss as the Water Pulse hit her point blank.

"Storm, can you slide around?" Ash asked.

Storm nodded as he attempted to move around on the ice, trying to get stable.

"Leafeon!" Jayden said. "Razor Leaf now!"

"Neptune use Hydro Pump to propel yourself out of there!" Zach said, hoping that the Typhlosion would be hit in the process.

Neptune shot the Hydro Pump at the ground to propel herself away from the Razor Leaf, unfortunately not hitting Cynder in the process. Storm, however, was still trying to get used to the ice and was cut by the Razor Leaf.

" _ **Argh!"**_ Storm hissed in pain.

"Storm, get down and use your tail to start sliding," Ash said.

The Pikachu got down on his stomach and pushed himself with his tail to try and get closer to the opposing Pokemon.

"Now while the battlefield is still wet, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Storm charged up his electricity before unleashing it at both Pokemon.

"Leafeon, protect Cynder now!" Jayden ordered.

The Leafeon, being a Grass type, could resist the Thunderbolt easier than Cynder could. So he jumped in front of Cynder to shield her and took the attack himself. The water trail lead the electricity to the Typhlosion, however it didn't hit her as hard since Leafeon took the brunt of the attack.

"Blaze is activated," Don said. "Now's your chance, Cynder. Use Sunny Day to clear up this rain and use Eruption!"

The Typhlosion let out a roar as her body gave off a red glow, evaporating the rain as a bright sun shone down on them. And immediately after that, Cynder's neck fire let out an explosion of fire, covering the entire field, melting the ice and evaporating the water.

"Look out!" Ash yelled.

The Eruption was heading for Storm and Neptune. With Blaze kicked in and the Sunny Day, it was a powerful fire attack.

"Neptune get in front of Storm to protect him!" Zach ordered, trying to keep at least one of them in the fight.

Ash didn't even have time to process what he just said, because Neptune jumped in front of his Pikachu, barely protecting him from the Eruption.

" _ **N-Neptune!"**_ Storm cried out as the Vaporeon took the attack.

When the attack was over, Neptune fell unconscious, her scales all burnt.

"Thanks for the effort Neptune, you deserve a nice long rest," Zach said gratefully as he returned his Vaporeon to her Dive Ball.

"That was brutal, even if she did resist it," Ash said. "Thanks… I should've told Storm to Dig so she wouldn't have had to do that…"

"Neptune had barely enough time to get in front of Storm, so there would have been no time for Storm to use Dig," Zach said trying to comfort Ash, taking out a Luxury Ball. "Now go Tempest, take out the opponents for Neptune!" Zach said as he released his Altaria.

Storm wiped his forehead before getting down on all fours, " _ **You're going to pay for what you did to Neptune!"**_

"Storm calm down, getting angry will only distract you," Zach said trying to calm down the angry Pikachu.

"Let's finish this now," Don said. "While Sunny Day is still active, use Flame Wheel on that Pikachu!"

Cynder ran towards Storm with hot flames coating her body.

"We have to finish that Typhlosion off," Ash said. "Try using Thunderbolt before she gets too close!"

Storm shot out his electric attack, but Cynder easily dodged each attack as she kept running towards him.

" _ **It's not working!"**_ Storm yelped.

"It's getting too close!" Ash knew there was no time to avoid the attack, and he didn't want Tempest to get hurt before they could take out the Typhlosion. "Counter with Volt Tackle!"

Storm powered up all his electric attacks through his body, allowing it to coat him. With the electricity flowing around his body, Storm charged at the incoming Typhlosion. The two collided, causing an explosion and sending them back.

Cynder and Storm fell beside their respective trainers, both of them were out cold.

"You did very well out there Cynder," Don said softly. "You should rest now." He returned her into her Poke Ball.

Ash picked up the unconscious Pikachu in his arms, "I'm proud of you, Storm. You did your best out there and you managed to take out that Typhlosion."

"Tempest finish off that Leafeon with Aerial Ace!" Zach called out.

" _ **Take this!"**_ The Altaria yelled as she dived in on the Leafeon and slashed through him.

Leafeon gave a yelped as he was thrown back before falling to the ground unconscious.

"You did well out there Leafeon, now come on back," Jayden said before returning the unconscious Leafeon to her Poke Ball.

"Looks like we're all down to one Pokemon," Zach said as he noticed all the people gathered around watching the battle. "Ash what Pokemon are you going to use next?"

"I think I'll use who can work best with your Altaria," Ash said. "And that's my own Dragon type."

Ash held up the Safari Ball, "Let's do this, Aliana!"

The Safari Ball opened and released the elegant Dragonair onto the battlefield.

" _ **Ready for battle!"**_

* * *

Don gave a small chuckle before he said, "Too bad I don't have any Pokemon that can use Ice or Fairy type moves, but this will have to do. Let's go, Diablo!"

Don threw a Dusk Ball and released a Houndoom.

Jayden threw out another Poke Ball and this one released a new Eeveelution that Ash had yet to see himself. The Eeveelution's basic color was white, but it also had pink on its head, ears feet and tail. The Eeveelution also had these ribbon-like feelers.

"What… what is that?" Ash asked.

"That would be the Fairy Eeveelution, better known as Sylveon," Zach explained.

"Sylveon?" _Oh right, I hadn't seen all the new Pokemon Memma made when we went back in time…_ Ash thought to himself.

"So Dragon types are weak to Fairy types?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and Fairy types are only weak against Steel and Poison type attacks," Zach said seeing the obvious disadvantage they had. "We should focus on taking out the Sylveon first as it is the biggest danger to us."

"Oh, so you're just going to focus on the Fairy type because my Dark/Fire type is of little threat to your dragons, is that it?" Don said. "By all means, go ahead and focus on the fairy."

"It might be wise to keep an eye on Don and his Houndoom, they're not pushovers after all," Ash said.

"Of course. I'm just thinking out loud here. You can keep an eye on Don's Houndoom," Zach said. "Tempest do it!" Zach called out, the Altaria knowing exactly what to do.

Tempest flew back for a second before turning her cloud-like wings into solid steel and flying towards the Sylveon.

"Diablo grab that bird with Crunch!" Don said.

The Houndoom jumped at the incoming Altaria and bite down on its slender neck with its teeth. Tempest gave a cry of pain just as the Houndoom, without any prompting from its trainer, threw her to the ground with force.

"Tempest!" Zach yelled, not expecting the Houndoom to be able to catch the fast Altaria.

"Now Sylveon while Diablo is holding Altaria get close and use Moonblast," Jayden ordered.

The cute little Eeveelution gave a smile and a wink before it brought its ribbons in front of its mouth. A pure white energy began to form, and it grew bigger and bigger.

"She's ready," Jayden said to Don.

"Okay Diablo, move!" Don said.

Sylveon shot out the ball of white energy at Tempest. The Houndoom jumped away just before the attack hit. Thankfully Altarias are known for being defensive, so she wasn't out, but she was injured.

"Tempest get back and heal up a little using Roost," Zach said wanting the Altaria to gain back a little health.

Ash nodded to his Dragonair, letting her get in front of Tempest to protect her.

"We'll have to be on the defensive for now," Ash said. "If we go charging in there, they're going to pin us down with that Moonblast to the face."

"You're right, hopefully the combination of Roost and the Leftovers hidden in Tempest's cotton will get her fully healed up," Zach said.

"So you two aren't going to make a move?" Don said. "Then we'll go on the offensive. Diablo, cover them in Smog!"

The Houndoom opened its mouth and shot out purple smoke in the dragon's direction.

"Don't breathe in that!" Ash said.

Aliana shut her eyes as she took the brunt of the Smog attack.

"Now get in close with Quick Attack!" Jayden ordered.

Sylveon ran towards them with a silver streak flowing behind it.

"Grab one of them with your ribbons and use Draining Kiss," Jayden said.

Sylveon shot out its four ribbons into the Smog, grabbing onto Aliana's throat and began pulling her.

"Aliana!" Ash yelled. "Get her off with Aqua Tail!"

The Dragonair struggled with the Sylveon as she moved her tail around. Aliana's tail was coated with liquid and she swung it at the ribbons. Sylveon hissed as it let go of Aliana and jumped back.

"Zach, we have to clear this Smog," Ash said. "Our Pokemon could get poisoned from it."

"Right! Tempest flap your wings and clear that Smog out!" Zach said.

Tempest flapped her wings over the Smog, clearing the air around them.

"Don't think that will save you," Don said. "Diablo, get in close!"

The Houndoom started running towards the two dragons.

"Sylveon, follow him!" Jayden ordered.

Sylveon ran beside Diablo, the two running getting ready to attack.

 _I've got to do something before they attack._ Ash thought to himself. "Aliana, use Dragon Rush on that Houndoom before they get too close!"

"Tempest use Steel Wing again while Ash keeps the Houndoom busy!" Zach said, hoping the attack would land this time.

Aliana flew up into the air before coming down towards Diablo, her body was coated by a huge dragon-shaped energy ready to consume. Tempest flew up and dived towards Sylveon with her solid steel wings.

"And switch," Don said.

Diablo and Sylveon swap sides just before both attacks hit.

"What!?" Ash's eyes widen in shock.

Aliana dove towards the Sylveon, but it did absolutely nothing. Dragon Rush's energy just went through Sylveon as if it wasn't even there, and Aliana was now at point blank range. Tempest managed to hit her Steel Wing against the Houndoom, but because Diablo was part Fire type, it wasn't very effective.

"Moonblast!" Jayden ordered.

"Dark Pulse." Don smirked.

"Get Aliana out of there Ash! Tempest use Fly quick, get out of range of that Houndoom!" Zach yelled, seeing how dire the situation was.

But it was too late for either of them, they were too close to dodge. Sylveon blasted its Moonblast into the Dragonair's face, sending her back a few feet. Aliana rolled on the ground, her face covered in bruises. Tempest tried to fly away from Diablo, but the Houndoom shot out black energy from its mouth and it hit her back as she tried, in vain, to escape.

"This is not good, both of our Pokemon are in trouble," Ash said. "Jayden and Don must've worked together before, they're in perfect sync with each other."

"Yeah we need something to disrupt that sync of theirs, or else we don't have much of a chance," Zach said trying to think of a strategy to counter the Elite Rockets.

"They can use each other's types to defend the other," Ash said. "Houndoom's Fire typing resist Steel Wing while Sylveon's Fairy typing is immune to Dragon attacks…"

Tempest and Aliana both backed off a little, Tempest using the Leftovers once again to heal a little.

"Zach, we're going to have to use neutral moves here," Ash said. "No Steel type moves and no Dragon moves. At least until one of them is out of the picture."

"Right, Tempest use Fly to get up high then Aerial Ace," Zach said.

Tempest flew up high and began diving down at the Sylveon.

"Diablo use Crunch to grab that Altaria again!" Don ordered.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Not this time!"

Without any orders needing to be given, Aliana flew at the Houndoom and smacked him with a good Aqua Tail. Diablo howled in pain as it hit the ground from that watery tail, allowing Tempest to complete her attack and smashed her beak into the Sylveon. Sylveon gave a cry of pain as it fell back. But something else happened in the process; Tempest's eyes were now hearts and she was staring at the Sylveon in lust.

" _ **Hey there handsome,"**_ Tempest said, flirting with the Sylveon.

Sylveon gave a smile and a wink, " _ **Hey beautiful."**_

"What…" Ash stared. "Jayden, is your Sylveon male?"

"It's kind of embarrassing, but yeah, he's male," Jayden chuckled sheepishly. "Female Eevees are pretty rare."

"Tempest, now is not the time to be flirting… get your head back in the battle," Zach said hoping to snap the Altaria out of the Cute Charm.

But it was like Zach wasn't even there anymore, Tempest only had eyes for the Sylveon.

Ash was starting to sweat.

 _This is bad. That Sylveon has Cute Charm… and Aliana is female, if she gets infatuated this battle is as good as over._

Aliana looked at Tempest and sweatdropped, " _ **You're not seriously falling for a little fox fairy are you?"**_

" _ **You're just jealous that you can't find a love of your own,"**_ Tempest shot back before looking at the Sylveon once more with lust filled eyes.

Zach simply facepalmed at the situation unfolding in front of him.

"Well, now that one of the dragons is too busy lusting over Sylveon, I'd say now's a good time to attack," Don said, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Diablo, use Dark Pulse on that Dragonair!"

Diablo shot out a dark beam at Aliana, who brought up her tail to try and block it. She hissed in pain as she was pushed back by the attack.

"Hang in there, Aliana!" Ash wracked his brain on what to do. He could get Aliana to just focus on Diablo, her Aqua Tail should do enough to knock it out, but then there's Sylveon. If Jayden has Sylveon take the hit instead, there's a chance Aliana will fall for Cute Charm too. The only special attack he knew Aliana had was Dragon Rage, and that won't do squat on a Sylveon.

 _Short answer… I'm screwed._ Ash thought to himself grimly.

"What's the matter, Ash? Paralyzed with fear?" Don teased. "Come on now, you're never going to beat us like that."

Ash glared and tried to think of something.

* * *

" _ **... A… Ash…?"**_

Ash blinked when he thought he heard Storm's voice. Looking over at his bags where he set the Pikachu down to rest, he saw Storm was awake, injured but awake.

" _ **Ash… you… I know… you can do it… don't… be paralyzed…"**_ Storm said with a weak smile.

 _Paralyzed… that's it!_

Ash turned back to Aliana, "Use Thunder Wave on that Sylveon, now!"

The Dragonair didn't waste any time to shoot out a jolt of electricity from her horn at the Sylveon. It shot out so fast that Don didn't have time to get his Houndoom to intercept it. Sylveon's body went numb from the electricity's paralysis.

" _ **Wah!?"**_ Sylveon's eyes widened.

"Now use Wrap on that Houndoom so he can't move!" Ash said.

Aliana slithered at Diablo before wrapping her serpent body around the dog's body and began squeezing him.

" _ **LET ME GO!"**_ Diablo shouted.

" _ **Yeah, I'll let you go soon, don't you worry about that,"**_ Aliana hissed back.

" _ **Are you okay Sylveon?"**_ Tempest asked worriedly as she got closer to the Paralyzed Sylveon.

"Sylveon! Now's your chance, use Moonblast to finish off that Altaria!" Jayden shouted.

But Sylveon couldn't move, his body was too stiff and numb.

"Tempest use Steel Wing on that Sylveon!" Zach ordered, hoping the Altaria would listen to him.

Tempest blinked as she turned back to her Trainer, her long time friend. She looked between him and the paralyzed Sylveon she had fallen for.

 _Zach wants me to defeat my love, I can't do that! … Can I? … But Zach has always been there for me… when I was hurt or sick, when I won battles and events, and he was so happy when I finally evolved from a little Swablu… What am I doing? Why am I ignoring him? The Sylveon means nothing to me, and I want to do my best for Zach._

Tempest glared at the Sylveon before she flew up a bit and turned her wings to steel before diving down at the immobilized Sylveon. Because Diablo was tied up by Aliana, he couldn't intercept Tempest this time, allowing her to slam her wings of steel into the Sylveon at point blank.

Sylveon cried out in pain as he fell back, his eyes spiraling. Sylveon was out cold.

"No… Sylveon…" Jayden frowned.

"Now it's our turn to wrap this up," Ash said. "Aliana, throw down that Houndoom and finish it with Aqua Tail!"

Aliana flew up into the air while still holding Diablo.

"Diablo! Try to use Crunch to get out!" Don called.

Diablo tried to bite Aliana with his jaws, but she kept him good and secure in her hold.

" _ **We're almost done, big boy,"**_ Aliana said.

The Dragonair then threw the Houndoom into the ground and before he could move, she dove down after him with her liquid coated tail and slammed it right into his side.

"Diablo!" Don cried out.

When Aliana landed beside Ash, the debris and dust cleared, revealing a very unconscious Houndoom in the small crater.

"W-wow… for a little bit there I honestly thought we were going to lose… Nicely done Ash," Zach said, shocked that they won. "Good job Tempest and Aliana."

Ash wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and sighed in relief, "Y-yeah, I thought we were done for, for a minute there… Thanks, Storm. You kept me from losing my head back there." Ash said as he turned to the Pikachu.

Storm gave him a weak thumbs up before closed his eyes and falling asleep.

Ash turned to Aliana and reached out his hands. Aliana understood and lowered her face to his hands, letting him pet her, "And you were awesome out there, even taking a Moonblast to the face like that."

"Here are the badges we owe you two," Jayden said as she walked over with three badges in her hand, one from her and the two from Don, having already returned Sylveon to it's Poke Ball.

"Thanks. You guys really had us on the rope there for the entire round. I was worried I was going to have to start collecting badges again," Zach said gratefully as he took the badges from Jayden, handing one of the badges to Ash.

Ash took the badge and smiled, "Now we both have five badges, and what a way to get them too."

"Heh, you two are a lot stronger than I gave you credit for," Don said as he returned his Houndoom back into its Dusk Ball. "Dustin made it sound like you'd be little greenhorn weaklings, well he said that about _you_ Ash… no offense."

Ash grumbled, "I was a lot weaker when I battled with Dustin. I've been training a lot since then."

"Yeah, you've certainly have grown a lot stronger since I last battled you myself," Jayden admitted, giving a small smile. "I… look forward to seeing how you'll handle yourself from here on out."

"He'll only get stronger from here," Zach said.

"Welp, I guess Jayden and I better go heal up and find more Trainers before the day is over," Don said with an easy going attitude. "I'm eager to face you two again in the real competition."

"Yeah Ash and I should go heal up our Pokemon too. They deserve the rest after the battle they just went through," Zach said as he pulled out his Luxury Ball, ready to return Tempest.

Tempest looked over at him and lowered her head in shame, " _ **Zach… I… I'm… really sorry about… what happened back there…"**_

"Hey Tempest look at me," Zach said comfortingly as he walked over to the Altaria, lifting her head to look at him. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. You were under the effects of Cute Charm, so there was nothing you could do."

" _ **I-I know… but… still… I ignored you when you needed me, and I almost didn't hit that Sylveon with Steel Wing… what if I hadn't? We… we might've lost for sure."**_

"And if we had lost I still wouldn't blame you," Zach said putting his head up to the Altaria's head. "You've been my friend since you were a Swablu, there is nothing you can do that will ever make me mad at you. Especially if it's something that affects you the way it did."

Tempest gave a small smile as she chirped and nuzzled his face with her cheek. " _ **Thank you, Zach. I should've known something like this wouldn't change your opinion of me. I promise to try harder next time not to fall for something like that again."**_

"Now go ahead and take a rest, I will make sure to let you out later to brush your cotton and if you want we can go for a flight as well," Zach said as he held up the Luxury Ball.

Tempest gave a happy chirp as Zach returned her into her Luxury Ball.

Ash smiled as he said, "You deserve a good rest too, Aliana, and thank you."

Aliana smiled and cooed as Ash returned her into her Safari Ball.

 _We now have five badges. Now all we have to do is wait until the day is over and we can get into the final competition. I wonder if my friends were able to get five badges? I guess I'll be finding out soon._

* * *

 **Jayjar100 : Yup, and he got them all now.**

 **Satoshi-Greninja : Yeah, I didn't like how the writers put Tobias, the only man in the entire anime's world who uses Legendary Pokemon, into the show just to make Ash lose another league. It's stupid and convoluted and we never got a backstory on the guy. So we decided to make one of our own. And you may be waiting a while since I don't know what to evolve Eon into. Originally it was going to be an Espeon but I feel I've used Espeon a lot in the story.**

 **TobyFreshCut : *Has a Mew plushy* Would you like to cuddle with this Mew?**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Thank you.**

 **awemanae : Um... I've never heard of Alamos Darkrai, so most likely not.**

 **Rosegfx : Yup, I started a new tradition to upload one of my stories on Monday since it's the most hated day of the week. I want to give something for people to look forward to counteract those Monday blues. And I think Dragon doesn't have a choice.**

 **THEDARKABYSSOFNIGHTMARES : So I'm not the only one who thought Tobias is a Gary Stu in the anime who never had a backstory on how or why the heck he has two Legendary Pokemon (or possibly more). I mean come on, if some random guy in the anime world can have two or more legendary Pokemon, then Ash, their main protagonist, should at least have one.**

 **Pegasister60 : Heh, well I have been seeing Danganronpa a lot lately so that's probably why. XD**

 **KaliAnn : Yeah, which is why I never understood why the writers thought it was a good idea to add in a character who has two or possibly more legendary Pokemon and never gave a backstory as to how or why he has those just so Ash could lose another league. It's stupid and convoluted. So we decided to create our own story for Tobias, he's a legendary hunter in this story. His name is Zach, but yeah, he's a nice helper. I find it funny that people seem to like him more than Andreas.**

 **ultima-owner : Yes.**

 **Guest : It's here.**

 **nick the pikachu2 : Heh, Tobias get a lot of hate I see. XD And I wish Ash would have a legendary too, but dogs will fly and turn into cats before the writers would give Ash any legendary Pokemon. And yes, I love Eon, but sadly Ash won't be using her much in the tournament arc.**

 **xAmethystFox : XD Oh, probably an error there somewhere. Yeah, Dragon didn't want Zach to be a pink Kyogre, so we made used the Primal form instead. But it's purely cosmetic, his powers are only that of a regular Kyogre, he can only use his Primal powers with the Blue Orb. We do this to keep Zach from being overpowered. And thank you, this story is incredibly popular thanks to its predecessors. XD**

 **POKEMON GUEST : That was the plan, but a lot of things happened. ^^'**

 **TraingerIngido : I'm not accepting fan OC's because I don't want to be limited with the complex characters they create. I don't think I can do them justice since I want to focus mainly on Ash and who's with him directly. So I feel it's better if the fans used their OC's in their own story or give them to another writer who is willing to use them.  
I thought I made it clear which Mewtwo this was. This Mewtwo was recently made. The one with Red is the human 'girl' (it was never specified what gender the human was) Mew turned into an egg. There's a clear difference between the two Mewtwos. The one that was made recently seems to have human intelligence while the one with Red is wild and destructive, and the reason it's like that is because it was experimented on as an egg.  
Ash still has those plushies back at home. They have been forgotten.**

 **Joltik12 : Yes they can. Although that question won't come up in the story for a while.**

 **Azorawing : You gave Dragon a funny idea for that. XP I guess seeing a Dragonair is a rare sight, but then they're on an island with strong Trainers who are bound to have rare Pokemon.**

 **Caboose-TMC : Yeah, he's the Tobias from the anime, only we made him crueler and more talkative here.**

 **matronium : Really? I take it you didn't want Eon to evolve?**

 **AShinyBlueMew : I'm sure Dragon appreciate your words.**

 **Arathix2002 : *sweatdrops* You're on your own buddy.**

 **penguinfan28 : Hah. XD I like that people seem to like Zach.**

 **Echo the Slowpoke : I wonder... do you think Ash will turn to stone? :3 And Mew... oooh boy, that's gonna be fun.**

 **rj : It's an oncoming war, it wouldn't be much of one if there's not a lot of hybrids. I don't plan on evolving Aliana for a while anyways. I won't say what Mewtwo will do.**

 **Awesomeness : Wow, you must've had pretty bad luck to read the last chapter. Hopefully this time it'll be easier. ^^' And yes, Zach had to. X3**

 **mewIsTheBest : I won't say if Red is a hybrid or not. Do you think he is, and if so what kind of Legendary Pokemon is he?**

 **megacharizat : The chosen one? Are you talking about the Pokemon 2000 movie? I don't see how that would affect the story too much other than Ash gathering the three jewels to stop the world from ending. If there's some kind of special thing about it otherwise, feel free to tell me, I did see a few Pokemon fanfics using Ash being the chosen one plot. As of right now I have no plans for shipping Ash with anyone, but altoshipping seems to be a popular one for Ash. Thanks.**

 **andersonwilliamisiac : Yeah, there's a lot of reviewers to answer back to. Anyways I'm not a fan of changing POV in the story, so while that is a cool idea I won't be doing it. I just like to focus on Ash and those around him. That is a cool idea though. Maybe Dragon will want to write something like that in the story, who knows?**

 **223 : Hi again. Thank you for enjoying my stories. And yeah, a lot of people are hoping that we take down Tobias. XD**

 **RowanEx : Yeah, if we get to other regions.**

 **Lacie : They might recognize each other, but that won't change their end goals.**

 **DuskJ032 : Thank you.**

 **xYZ : Yes, Ho-Oh is an ally of Mew, but he may not participate in the war since Mew doesn't want him involved.**

 **Ash won't meet Red until after he becomes a Mew himself. Makes it more interesting once they do meet Red's Mewtwo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar and New Friends

**DarkFoxKit: *Is balancing on a familiar pink bubble.* Hey readers. So, I was thinking… since the ANs get so long if I add in another person, we've decided to split. What I mean is Fyre does the intro AN with me while DarkzDragon helps me with the reviews since there are so many to answer back to every chapter. We will still bring in Dragon to the intro every once in awhile, but for now it'll just be me, Fyre and Mew.**

 ***the camera shifted down a little to reveal a pouting Wooper inside the bubble***

 **Donfyre: Are you gonna let me out anytime sooooon? DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: Awww, but you make a great ball to balance on.**

 **Mew: Hmm… maybe I could make an even better ball. The bubble thing has been used a little too much, so let's change things up a bit, shall we? c:**

 **Donfyre: H-hey, wait a sec, don't I have a say?! And what can you possibly do, make it a cube instead?**

 **Mew: No, silly~ I have something even better in mind!**

 **DarkFoxKit: And what's that? *hops off the bubble***

 **Mew: *Pops the bubble Fyre was in before making him float beside her with Psychic.* Just watch~ *She began to curl up Fyre's body and made his body glow a blue light.***

 **Donfyre: *is squirming and trying to resist* What are you doing to me!? DX I feel all… round and weird!**

 **Mew: Just give it another second or two? :3 Aaaaaand… done! *The glow popped away from Fyre's body, showing he had transformed into a blue egg with a Wooper picture on it.***

 **DarkFoxKit: Did you just… turn him into an egg?**

 **Mew: Yup~ Pretty cute, huh? And this egg can't break, it's got the bounciness of a rubber ball! Go ahead and try it!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *takes the Wooper egg and bounced it on the floor.* Hee, hee, hee, this is kind of fun. Maybe I should start calling him Eggy Weggy Donny.**

 **Donfyre: *his voice was projected from the egg* T-that tickles! And you're gonna call me THAT?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, my little Eggy Weggy Donny~ *Holds the egg and nuzzles him happily.***

 **Mew: Hee, hee, hee, have fun with him Fox~ I'm going to see if I can create new… toys for Donny here to bec- I mean** _**play**_ **with. :3**

 **Donfyre: *wiggles around as he was squeezed by Fox* Gah! I have no one to help me! DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'll help you. I'll keep you nice, safe, protected and well cared for my little Eggy Weggy Donny~ *Cuddles with him***

 **Donfyre: Urk… *the egg warmed up a little on its own* Er… r-readers! Why don't you just go ahead and go on to the chapter you've all been waiting for?**

 **Mew: Hee, hee, hee, yes, go on ahead while the egg blushes and the fox treats it like her own dolly. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Familiar and New Friends**

"I'm glad there's a machine in here that lets us recover our Pokemon right away," Ash said as he placed his Poke Balls on a six slot machine before looking down at the unconscious Pikachu in his arms. "But Storm doesn't want to go in his Poke Ball… I guess I could give him some Oran berries…"

"Oran berries won't help the condition he's in. Maybe we could find some other way to heal him," Zach said before looking around.

"Isn't there a Nurse Joy here that could help?" Ash frowned. "... Or maybe I will have to put him back in his Poke Ball for just a second so he can be healed."

"Excuse me, young man." Ash turned to see that lady he saw in the hologram invitation card and when he arrived on the island. "Your Pikachu is in need of assistance, yes?"

"Y-yeah… but he really hates being in his Poke Ball…" Ash frowned.

"I see… normally trainers would be advised to keep their Pokemon in their Poke Balls for treatment, however my Master understands the feeling of being contained. So for your Pikachu, you may put him in here to revitalize him," The woman said as she showed Ash a tube thing on the wall.

Ash gave a small frown; he's never seen a tube thing meant for healing Pokemon before. Still, the poor Pikachu really needed it, and he didn't want to have to put Storm in his Poke Ball if he didn't need to.

"Alright, let's do it," Ash said as he carried his unconscious friend over to the tube.

The woman gently took Storm from Ash and put him into the chamber before closing it. Ash watched as a clear fog covered Storm's body, and watched in awe as the wounds on Storm disappeared.

"Whoa…" Ash watched in awe.

"There you go. Your Pikachu is now in perfect condition," The woman said as she opened the tube.

Storm slowly blinked his eyes opened, " _ **Whoa, what a morning!"**_ He yawned and stretched like he just woke up from a nap.

"Wow, I have never seen technology as advanced as that," Zach said as he inspected the tube. "I would love to study it more but I have to get my own Pokemon healed." Zach finished before healing his own Pokemon.

"Have you boys acquired all five badges?" The woman asked.

"We sure did," Ash smiled proudly. "We can now enter the real tournament."

"You excited?" Zach asked as he came back with his healed Pokemon.

"Nervous really, but yeah, I can hardly wait to see how much my Pokemon and I have grown," Ash said.

"Let's go get something to eat before the tournament actually starts," Zach said.

"Yeah, we still have another several hours before it starts and I rather not get challenged and lose the badges we just earned," Ash said. "Is there a place around here where we can eat?"

"There is a place for trainers to rest," The woman said. "It is just beyond that corridor. It's considered a safe house."

"Thanks, that's much appreciated," Ash said as Storm climbed onto his shoulder.

" _ **So did you win that last battle? Considering you said you had all five badges I'm going to take that as a yes!"**_ Storm smiled.

"Yup," Ash chuckled. "And we probably wouldn't have won if you hadn't helped clear my head at the last minute. If it weren't for Aliana's Thunder Wave and Wrap, we would've lost."

"Yeah everyone did really well out there," Zach said. "Your Pokemon are stronger than most people would probably think Ash, so play that to your advantage."

"Yeah, people underestimating them because they're not fully evolved makes it easy to catch them by surprise," Ash said. "You wouldn't believe how many people underestimated Storm here simply because he's a small Pikachu."

"I can only imagine. Tempest and I had the same problem when she was still a Swablu," Zach chuckled.

" _ **You should see their expressions after I give them a good Volt Tackle to the face! I especially can't wait to do that with that arrogant Dustin guy. I really hate his attitude, especially after he badly beat us back in Celadon City,"**_ Storm huffed.

* * *

The group came to the corridor where there were doors leading to different rooms. One of the bigger doors had a sign that said 'cafe' on it.

"This must be where Trainers go to eat," Ash said. "Finally, I was starving!"

"Let's go find something to eat then," Zach said as they walked in.

"Hey Ash, glad to see you finally made it here."

"Huh?" Ash blinked in surprise when he saw some familiar faces here. Ash couldn't help but smile. "Blue? Yeah, it's you! I didn't know you'd be here too!"

Blue gave a sheepish chuckle, "Yeah, I'm here. I knew it was only a matter of time before you finally got all five badges."

"Ahh so you're the infamous Green," Zach chuckled having heard of him from Tyra and Yellow.

Blue scowled when Zach called him 'Green'. "It's not Green! Just because I'm green as a Latios doesn't mean that's my name!"

Zach throws his hands up, "I was just kidding man. I know your name is Blue, Tyra told me about you."

"She also told me about you," Blue said after calming down. "I see you and Ash met up at some point."

Ash gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah, Blue and I went on a journey together for some time."

"I just met up with Ash here after he got beaten by Tobias and Darkrai," Zach said. "So you got all five of your badges, Blue?"

"Yeah, I got them yesterday," Blue said. "I was just waiting here for Ash because I knew he'd get all five eventually. Listen Ash, there's something we need to discuss about this island and Mewtwo-"

Abruptly, the door to the cafe opened again. "Can you believe the mouth on that guy?" Andy asked to Raela, coiled around his chest as she usually was. "He was insufferable. I can't believe he thought…" He stopped when he caught sight of the group. One in particular. He smiled broadly. "Zach? What on earth are you doing here?"

Zach looked up and saw Andreas. "Andy? I could ask the same question. I'm here cause Tyra wanted my help. And you know how bossy she can get sometimes. That and I thought this would be a good way to train my Pokemon while I was at it."

Andy chuckled. "I've been traveling with Ash since he made it to Cinnabar. Made it just in time too. Hoopa was pretty intent on taking his head."

"Good thing you were there then, else Tyra would've had _our_ heads," Zach said, shivering at the thought. "Even when we're innocent she would find a way to blame us."

Andy chuckled, "She gets that attitude from her Memma."

Zach chuckled as well, "Yeah, well, you only were around when you visited. I had to deal with it constantly and let me tell you, she _always_ went overboard on Terra and I."

"Wait, you guys all know each other?" Ash asked, surprise written on his face.

" **Why am I not surprised?"** Storm deadpanned.

"Seems just about everyone knows each other these days," Blue rolled his eyes.

Andy chuckled and looked to Ash. "Remember how I told you that Kyogre used to take care of me and Silver when Memma was off somewhere? She used to bring Tyra and Zach with her all the time." He smiled at Zach. "Seems like your Memma ended up babysitting everyone at some point or another."

"Yeah, the other legendaries probably did it to keep my Memma out of trouble," Zach smirked. "Never worked though, we normally caused more trouble when Tyra wasn't around. So to answer your question, Andy and I are practically cousins."

"Oh… wow." Ash smiled. "That's great, we have more allies now."

" _ **I for one am relieved at that,"**_ Storm said.

Blue spoke up, "That's great and all, but there's something we need to discuss about this island and Mewtwo itself."

"Is it something we can discuss here? Or should we go somewhere more private?" Zach asked as he saw all the people around.

"... Well I was hoping to discuss it as soon as I found Ash, but perhaps it's best if we don't talk about it with prying eyes and ears," Blue said. "Meet me in the room across the cafe when you're done eating."

"Okay," Ash said. "I've been wanting to find out more about Mewtwo myself."

" _ **Alright! So what do we get to eat here?"**_ Storm was practically drooling.

"Well I personally want some nice fresh greens and some sushi," Zach said.

"I'd like to try some noodle dish instead of meat sandwiches and berries Memma always fed me," Ash said. "They're good but I want to try something different."

Andy shrugged. "At least you have that option as an omnivore. Lugia's are strictly piscivores. All I get is seafood."

" _ **But aren't you all technically omnivores? I mean you're part human, you're not all whatever Pokemon you are,"**_ Storm said.

"I'm just glad I'm a dragon. I can eat whatever I feel like," Blue said.

"You're lucky, I miss being able to eat curry and other non-fish meat," Zach said.

The group chatted away about what they used to always eat with their Memmas while they picked up plates to grab food from the buffet. More than happy to eat what's outside their usual meals. They talked about their journeys, both separate and together, and how they met each of the Pokemon they have on their team. Eventually they finished their plates.

Storm and Ash stared at the plates the group of hybrids just finished.

" _ **Whoa, you guys ate like ten full course meals,"**_ Storm said in disbelief.

"Yeah, hybrids must have really big appetites or strong metabolisms," Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, we are part Pokemon so we still have our high metabolisms. I once saw Andy eat an entire school of Magikarp because he wanted a "snack". But it looked more like a full meal from where I was swimming," Zach said chuckling a little at the memory.

Andy shook his head. "You're one to talk. You swallowed an entire garden of kelp and called it dessert."

"Hey, kelp grows quicker than Magikarp spawn," Zach replied.

"While you two discuss who ate more of what the ocean has to offer, I'll be waiting for everyone in the other room," Blue said. "And we better be quick, I'd rather Mewtwo and his… assistant didn't suspect anything."

"Yeah, I want to talk about my Memma's… relationship with Mewtwo," Ash said.

"Alright, let's get going then," Zach said as he got up. "We need to share whatever information we can before the tournament starts anyways."

* * *

Blue lead the group down the corridor and into another room. The room was empty, small and dark. Blue looked around before nodding.

"Yeah, there's no eyes watching us here. Let's just hope Mewtwo didn't put eyes in every single room," Blue said.

The group entered the room and sat down before Blue pulled something out of his pocket.

"Take a look at this," Blue said as he held out what appeared to be a note. There were numbers on there that Ash couldn't understand.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I think there's a lab here that makes clones," Blue said.

"Clones?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"This record shows the number of the Pokemon in a National Dex and each one ends with a '2'. I suspect it means they're making a clone of these Pokemon," Blue said. "Like this one. Number 001 2. There' little further away from the other number, which means they were making a Bulbasaurtwo, and so on," Blue explained.

"So how do we differentiate the ones they have made compared to ones they have yet to make? And how can we find the lab without Mewtwo getting suspicious?" Zach asked. "How do we know there aren't already hundreds of Pokemon clones?"

"There isn't," Blue said. "According to this down here at the bottom… none of them were successful. They all just… faded away."

"Still, if you think there is a laboratory here we should investigate when we have the chance," Zach stated. "I would be more than happy to help investigate."

"Well actually, there are multiple clones that didn't fade away but are also considered failures," Blue said. "There's this number here that is repeated constantly."

"What number is that?" Ash asked.

"The number 132." Blue frowned. "And there's a lot of them. It looks like there's more, but the rest of the page had been cut off. I think there might've been records of Mewtwo's creation elsewhere."

"132…" Ash frowned before taking out his Pokedex. Even with Dexter as a Porygon he still had records of Pokemon he scanned. "Ditto? And Mewtwo's creation… they were written in a diary at the burned down Pokemon Mansion back on Cinnabar Island, but I think that was for a different Mewtwo."

"Different Mewtwo? Are you saying there's more than one?" Blue looked at him.

"More than one Mewtwo? Jeez… and just one seems super strong. I can't even imagine the strength of two or more of them," Zach remarked.

"The journals stated that the Mewtwo they created was more of a mindless beast that was out of control," Ash said. "But this Mewtwo seems intelligent and in perfect control of its powers."

"Well let's focus on the more present threat. We have one Mewtwo to deal with right now and the badge collecting should be ending soon. Does anyone have anything else to contribute?" Zach said, trying to keep the conversation moving forward.

Andy shook his head. "I didn't delve too deep into the island. Being a psychic means that Mewtwo would have an easier time sensing me than other people. I just tried gathering information telepathically, but I couldn't find much. Just a few hidden tunnels and secret rooms. And I couldn't feel anything inside them. Mewtwo has some kind of haze over the island that impedes my senses."

"After the first round of the competition I'm going to go do some snooping of my own. If any of you want you can join me. There are some underwater caverns I saw last night while I was swimming," Zach said.

"I wish I could, but I can't survive underwater as I am now," Ash said.

"I could go with you, but someone has to stay with Ash and make sure he isn't targeted by the enemy," Blue said.

"And I already told you guys, Mewtwo wouldn't have too much trouble sensing me if I'm away from a crowd like that," Andy said. "I have to stay here."

"Alright then, I guess I will go alone as soon as we get out of this little meeting of ours," Zach said.

"Are you sure you should go alone?" Ash frowned.

" _ **Yeah, going alone seems pretty stupid if you ask me,"**_ Storm said.

"It actually makes sense for just me to go. A smaller group would be less detectable," Zach reasoned.

"And what will happen if you get caught?" Blue asked. "None of us would know to go looking for your sorry tail fin."

"Alright... If I'm not back by…" Zach starts to say before he looks up at a clock on the wall. "If I'm not back by six in the morning tomorrow then I'm probably in trouble and someone should come looking for me. Sound good?"

"Just try not to get yourself in trouble," Ash said. "I don't know what Mewtwo will do to you."

" _ **What are the rest of us going to do in the meantime?"**_ Storm asked.

"Rest, train, whatever you want to do to get prepared for a tournament," Zach replied.

"Alright, that sounds like a wise idea," Blue said. "There are a lot of extra bedrooms for us to rest in."

With that said, everyone went to their bedrooms to get some rest in except Zach. Zach went outside of the castle and stood at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the sea below.

"Well here goes nothing," Zach said as he jumped off the cliff towards the water, changing himself into his Kyogre form before hitting the water.

Zach swam underwater around the island until he spotted the large underwater caverns he had spotted the night before. As he swam towards the caverns he was unaware of the eyes that were watching his every move.

* * *

It wasn't until around 5 AM that the island had grown dead silent. Trainers were either disqualified for not getting the five required badges before the deadline or were inside the castle resting themselves. The morning sun still hasn't risen yet. All was quiet… that is until a small tremor went through the island. Some of the heavy sleepers weren't bothered by it, but it did wake up quite a few Trainers.

" _ **Ow! My head!"**_ Storm yelped when he fell off the bed and landed on his head.

Ash groaned as he groggily opened his eyes, "What now? It's too early to get up…"

" _ **Did you shake the bed?"**_ Storm grumbled, rubbing his sore head.

"No… I couldn't even if I tried," Ash sighed.

Another tremor was felt.

"What's going on? Is someone having their Pokemon use Earthquake or something?" Ash groaned as he covered himself in his blanket.

There were voices complaining outside. The other Trainers weren't too happy with these tremors either.

The Pikachu climbed up on Ash's bed and poked him, " _ **Maybe we should go find out what it is. It could be an alarm Mewtwo set for competitors that are still in the game."**_

Ash just groaned some more before Storm yanked the blanket off the boy, " _ **Get up you lazy bones! Or do you want to be disqualified?"**_

Ash sat up and glared at the Pikachu, "Fine, fine, I'm up! Just because you hit your head doesn't mean you can make me miserable too."

" _ **This has nothing to do with my head!"**_ Storm growled irritably.

Ash and Storm walked out of the room to see the corridor was crowded with Trainers complaining about the tremors.

"Are you sure your Pokemon didn't use Dig and Earthquake?"

"No! I was asleep!"

"None of my Pokemon can even use Earthquake!"

"Who's causing the tremors then?"

"I don't know, maybe an actual earthquake?"

Ash frowned before he squeezed himself through the crowd of people. "Excuse me, sorry, coming through."

Storm hung onto Ash's shoulder, not wanting to fall or get separated from him. The boy eventually made it to the lobby.

"What do you think, Storm? Should we just sleep in the lobby?" Ash asked.

" _ **No way, not if those tremors are still going on!"**_ Storm frowned. " _ **How about we go outside and see if some wild Pokemon is causing this?"**_

"There are wild Pokemon here?" Ash asked. "I haven't seen any since we've arrived."

" _ **Who knows, maybe they're the clones that Blue missed on that paper,"**_ Storm huffed.

Deciding that he wouldn't get any more sleep today, Ash went outside. It was still dark, but the air was nice and refreshing. He looked around… everything seemed pretty serene.

"Hmm… maybe the tremors sto-"

There was a sudden strong tremor that made Ash yelp and lose his balance. "W-whoa!"

Storm hung onto Ash before noticing the ground below them was starting to split apart. " _ **ASH! MOVE!"**_

"Wha-!?" Ash tried to run, but the strong tremors kept him off balance and caused him to fall to his knees.

The ground under him split one up, swallowing him and Storm into the earth. Ash and Storm screamed as they fell.

* * *

Ash didn't know what he was expecting when he and Storm fell into the earth. Maybe death by gravel or by sharp rocks, or maybe even being boiled to death by magma, but what he felt was… surprisingly soft. Were there pillows at the bottom of the earth or did Mew save his butt again?

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked.

The feminine voice sounded concerned and caring, Ash could conclude he's either dead and this is the afterlife or someone saved him.

"I'm… I'm fine… I think," Ash said. "Am I dead?" He wasn't even sure if his eyes were closed or not.

"Hehehe, no you aren't dead. And you can open your eyes now, you aren't falling anymore," The feminine voice said.

Ash, figuring out he wasn't in a dark place, opened his eyes to see he was being held by a tall young woman with long golden blonde hair. It was hard to see her eyes because her hair was covering most of it. And Ash realized he was being held bridal style and close to her chest.

The boy was now very confused. Wasn't he falling when the earth just split open under him? His eyes widen, "I-is there a Pikachu here too? Where are we?"

" _ **I'm fine, I'm back here!"**_ Storm called out from the back of the mysterious woman.

"Your Pikachu is fine, he's currently hanging onto my back. As for us… well we are currently in a hole, deep underground," The woman explained.

"What? Why are we underground?" Ash asked. "How did we survive falling this far? Why are you down here? Who or what's been causing those tremors?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down with the rapid fire questions. I promise to explain everything," The woman said, trying to calm down the obviously distressed boy. "Firstly, I need you to calm down Child of Mew."

Ash stared at her, his jaw almost dropping.

"Yes, I know who you are, I was told by my younger cousin Tyra and her friend Yellow. Secondly I am Terra the daughter of Groudon. Thirdly I'm down here because I was training, and I didn't realize I was causing the tremors. And finally the reason you survived the fall is because I caught you while I was in my Groudon form," Terra explained to the stunned Ash.

"You… you're… Groudon's child?" Ash said. "So were you the one causing those tremors earlier?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize how unstable the ground was here. I did not mean to cause anyone any harm," Terra replied.

Storm crawled up from her back and up her shoulder, looking down at Ash as she was stilling holding him. " _ **Wow, you look so cute being held like that."**_

Ash blushed when he realized he was still being held. "Y-you can put me down now…"

"If you want, but if I don't carry you how are you going to get back up to the surface?" Terra said.

"What?" Ash looked up to see the surface was very far away. "How are we going to get back?"

"Like this," Terra said before the ground around them started to rise, pushing them towards the surface.

"WHOA!" Ash wrapped his arms around Terra's shoulders while Storm held onto her shoulder and Ash's arm.

They made it to the top before Ash could even blink. Terra chuckled as he still held onto her. The fissure that Ash had fallen down into sealed back up as Terra started walking towards the castle, Ash still in her arms.

"... H-hey! You can put me down now!" Ash yelled, his cheeks red in embarrassment as the sun started to rise behind them.

* * *

 **Jayjar100** **: Darkzdragon: Currently we don't have any plans for Red to be a hybrid. For the time being let's just say that he is a normal human. And the reason that most new characters are hybrids is due to the fact that the war will be bringing them all together, so the fact that we are meeting so many new hybrids is due to the tournament and upcoming war. Jessie and James, and Meowth, will not be participating in the tournament. And the plushies aren't forgotten, they're sitting on a shelf in the Ketchum house.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar** **: DarkFoxKit: Are you talking about Mew treating Dragon like a baby? That wasn't foreshadowing, that was blatantly telling what will happen. ^^'**

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: Darkzdragon: He has trained quite a bit since then, and the fact that he can communicate and understand his team makes training go a whole lot smoother. And Ash becoming a Mew won't be instantaneous. He'll become an egg first, then hatch, then he will have to physically grow back up. It's the reason why Mew keeps using me to practice taking care of a baby…**

 **Pegasister60** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, that might become a thing later. ^^' I like to make the battle scenes similar to how it would be in an anime, of course sometimes this means dragging it out longer than it needed to be. I like to try adding in strategy with the Pokemon battles like how I would see in an anime. Also, gotta love the Ash and Storm relationship.**

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon: Awww don't I get any glomping? Of course we are stalking you… we just know your every movements, what you eat, how long you sleep, EVERYTHING *gets slapped* okay fine… we aren't stalking you it was purely coincidence. And Mew is… a little preoccupied with babying me and making preparations to do any Mew Games, so you're safe for now. Both DarkFoxKit and I also can't wait for Sun and Moon. We even came up with a name for the third game for Sun and Moon, Pokemon Eclipse.**

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, that was the original plan until a certain someone gave himself an Espeon so I didn't want to overuse it. Can you guess who I'm talking about?**

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon: Well to be honest, Jayden and Don are probably the Rocket Elites that are the least at odds with Ash. And yeah, when we were deciding what Pokemon Zach would have we decided on doing an Eeveelution, and since Zach is the Child of Kyogre we decided that a Vaporeon would be the best choice. After that, the whole Memma and Mon reunion just fell into place. If you think that this chapter is amazing and interesting just wait for the future chapters.**

 **Bluemew2025** **: DarkFoxKit: Yes.**

 **Darkzdragon: The Child of Mew: The Great War is just the final arc for book one. We plan on having multiple books that come afterwards all leading up to an exciting final showdown.**

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: Darkzdragon: You are thinking of a shiny Sylveon. There are no differences between male and female Sylveons.**

 **DarkFoxKit: That was the Pokemon 2000 movie, right? Yes, I do plan on writing that at some point, but it will have a lot of differences since Ash will be a Mew by that point.**

 **Darkzdragon: Thanks, we are doing our very best to keep the story fun for the readers and ourselves.**

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit: Not ALL of them, just the ones involved with the war. If it was all of them, there would be way too much for us to work with at a time.**

 **Darkzdragon: And don't forget that there are some legendaries, like Giratina who have responsibilities that are more vital than a war.**

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon: Thanks, I put a lot of time into thinking of what type of character Zach should be. And good news, chapter 6 is up. :)**

 **Mistress1296** **: DarkFoxKit: … I'm not sure on what you're asking exactly. But I assume you mean is this Mewtwo the one hosting the tournament the same one from Ash's dreams, and if so the answer is yes, yes it is.**

 **Ben23ten** **: DarkFoxKit: No, not all the hybrids are on the island, just the ones most involved in the war. And the son of Giratina disappeared when the writer for him disappeared. Yeah, Giratina's son wasn't written by me. The three legendary birds will be involved, but we can only do so much at one time, we are only going to focus on what Ash is seeing and doing for the war, otherwise the story would drag out and become too chaotic. Don's Memma will be revealed at the end of the tournament.**

 **awemanae** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah… that Darkrai sounds extremely overpowered. We are trying to shy away from extremely overpowered Pokemon and Hybrids. That's why Zach doesn't have any overpowered fully evolved Pokemon, and why he is only primally reverted in appearance and not power. We might mention Alamos Darkrai in the future… but for now he won't be in the story.**

 **anonymous:** **DarkFoxKit: Depends on what kind of justice you're talking about.**

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon: Ash has trained quite a bit since his battle with Giovanni. And the fact that his teammate for the double battle is a hybrid from the region where double battles were born does help, since Zach has a little more experience with double battles. The whole point of a double battle is to communicate and work with your partner and use their strengths and weaknesses to your advantage. And I'm glad to see you left a review for chapter 5 since you didn't leave one for chapter 4.**

 **DarkFoxKit: About your suggestion about how Ash dies… no I will not be doing that. First of all, this is supposed to be a family rated story, so no brutal death or gorey stuff. Second, it would've been even more detrimental if Mew had turned Ash into a Mew before the war, because it takes a long time for a baby Mew to mature and Ash would be incredibly vulnerable as a baby. As a human he has much more of a fighting chance.**

 **Darkzdragon: Mew also wanted to give Ash the chance to grow up as a human so that way he would have those traits for when he was reborn. If Mew** _ **had**_ **turned Ash into a Mew sooner he could've ended abusing his power. Heck he could've even ended up in the Rocket Elites.**

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit: We haven't decided on if Red will even be a Child of Legendary or not. Still, it seems most people want to see Red as Ho-Oh's child, so that's something to keep in mind for us.**

 **Darkzdragon: Most likely Ash will still get turned to stone like in the movie, but there will be differences since Mew has a deep connection with our Ash compared to the Ash in the movie. Who knows she may even break reality or worse.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Although the reason why this war started is rather interesting, but I won't go into the details now to avoid spoilers.**

 **THEDARKABYSSOFNIGHTMARES** **: Darkzdragon: First off may I say… wow… you should probably lay off the coffee so you don't have to go around yelling your name, which I do have to say is a pretty good name. Secondly, Ash will show that he isn't as weak as everyone thinks. He trained hard to get where he is and he is ready to show it.**

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit: I always thought it was funny how the anime never expanded on Ash being the chosen one, instead the fanfiction writers would. I don't hate Tobias, I just find him unnecessary in the anime, just for Ash to lose the league. I don't think Ash will want to catch legendaries since he'll be one himself, and yes he will use aura. Thank you and have a nice day too.**

 **matronium** **: Darkzdragon: Eon won't be evolving for quite a bit. And DarkFoxKit and I have been passing around the idea of her becoming a Sylveon. With Aliana recently evolving we probably won't have another evolution for a little bit. And we weren't just gonna have Ash train and then not have it pay off, otherwise he wouldn't have even trained in the first place.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Jayden has an interesting conflict, because she saw how caring Mew can be, so she's more doubtful about this war. I don't know about the whole romance thing since I usually don't care for those. Maybe she might develop a crush but I don't know if I'll ever expand on that.**

 **Darkzdragon: And while she probably won't switch sides she is more open to Ash and helping him out.**

 **xAmethystFox** **: DarkFoxKit: It's good to see that we made it so the battles are unpredictable and the main character doesn't always win.**

 **Darkzdragon: It wasn't a hint… it was a huge freebie. And Ash didn't carry the team… Zach was just put in a situation that he didn't plan for… *pouts***

 **DarkFoxKit: As with all Pokemon battles, unexpected things always happen. *Pets the pouting Dragon.* Besides, we didn't want to make Zach OP, I already heard enough complaints about Andreas.**

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: Darkzdragon: … Did you hack our notes files? Cause what you said is pretty spot on. Ash** _ **will**_ **still turn to stone and it will make her a bit overprotective when he is being reborn. Mew won't second guess making Ash into a Mew though because she kept him as a human for a reason instead of turning him into a hybrid or a full Mew. And nice Pokepun, but it would be Tentacruel world not tenacruel world.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hmm? Dragon and I just started writing together recently. The other books, though they're arcs not books, were written by me and a few other co-writers before they stopped. And, although I don't want to admit it, the arcs aren't as coherent as you think. My first arc was incredibly messy and random, my second arc was still trying to figure out what it wants to be, I'd say this third arc is the best I've ever done in the trilogy.**

 **Darkzdragon: DarkFoxKit has come a long way though since chapter one of the first arc. The grammar has improved and so has the overall writing.**

 **Lacie** **: DarkFoxKit: I thought we were making it clear on who's who. ^^' And we don't know about Red yet.**

 **Thechaosmaster** **: Darkzdragon: Lol. When I see the chapters I actually add my own narration as well XP. And trust me… you wouldn't want Mew as a pet… you wouldn't be followed by a single Absol. Every Absol in the world would start to follow you if you had Mew as a pet. And what… don't I get any credit?**

 **Pikachucat** **: Darkzdragon: Glad you think it's awesome. But it would help if you went into further detail on what you specifically liked about it. We appreciate all kinds of criticism, both positive and negative. Heck I'd like to know which scenes you found particularly "awesome". Both DarkFoxKit and I appreciate the compliment, but we want to know more about what every reader thinks. Even if it's "I think this chapter was really awesome just like the others. You guys are doing great and honestly I don't see any room for improvement." or similar.**

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit: Well… here it is.**

 **Arathix2002** **: DarkFoxKit: … Have fun with Mew. XP**

 **Darkzdragon: *eyes the teddy bear* As long as she doesn't make me any more of a baby by making me cuddle with you I think we'll be fine.**

 **ember-fever** **: DarkFoxKit: Uh… yeah… poor Sylveon. ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7: Cameran Palace

***Camera turns on and focuses***

 **Darkzdragon: All good!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Will you stop shaking the bag? You could wake her up!**

 **Darkzdragon: Ummm… who or what is in the bag?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Come on Fyre, just pull it a little more.**

 **Donfyre: *is trembling as I pulled the bag more, bringing it into view* Why did I agree to this…?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Alright, just put the bag on that pedestal over there. I said stop shaking it, you're going to wake Mew up. *hisses***

 **Darkzdragon: Oh Mew… please don't tell me Mew is in that bag… *Was starting to panic and look around for any exits***

 **Donfyre: Eh heh heh… Try not to get TOO worked up, Dragon…. I still don't know why Fox even wanted me to do this in the first place. *slowly places the bag up on a pedestal***

 **DarkFoxKit: This is a teleporter. All we have to do is teleport Mew to another dimension and she'll be out of our hair.**

 **Darkzdragon: *Was suddenly floating up off the ground* … I think she woke up… or is waking up…**

 **DarkFoxKit: Uh-oh… hurry, activate the- *A muzzle appeared on her mouth***

 ***The bag began to move around.***

 **Darkzdragon: Fyre run while you have the chance!**

 **Donfyre: Ack! *dives behind the pedestal, trying to hide out of Mew's sight as he felt a tingling sensation on him***

 **Mew: Who was trying to take me away? *She crawled out of the bag with her eyes lighting up with pink psychic energy. Fyre was turned into a plushy, Dragon was trapped in a crib with a diaper on and a pacifier in his mouth.* Who was it?**

 **Darkzdragon: *Sighs and spits out the pacifier* It was me. *Was taking the blame for the others***

 **DarkFoxKit: *tackles Mew to grab her precious Fyre plushy***

 **Mew: FOX! GIVE ME BACK THAT WOOPER PLUSHY!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Runs around with the plushy on my back***

 **Darkzdragon: It was all me Mew…**

 **Mew: *Ignores Dragon and keeps chasing DarkFoxKit and the plushy Donfyre.***

 **Darkzdragon: *Turns to face the camera* Well readers it looks like Mew is focused on Fox and Fyre so I'll wrap this up here. Wish us luck, especially me, and as always feel free to leave a review and we will get back to you next week when the next chapter goes up. Now please read and enjoy.**

 ***Dragon flies up to the camera and turns it off before it quickly turns back on***

 **Darkzdragon: Oh and pikachucat, look at the reply left for you on chapter 6 at the way bottom. Just look at it that's all I'm asking.**

 ***The camera turns back off***

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cameran Palace**

All the trainers had gathered in the center of the castle. Mewtwo floated in front of them all as his assistant walked beside him.

"I will now explain your next destination," The woman said. "My Master has decided to give you a 72 hour break before the tournament. During this time, the barrier will be down so you may leave and do as you please. However, if you are not back by the 11:59 PM, you will be disqualified and the barrier will be back up."

"What really?"

"I thought we were stuck here until the tournament was over."

"Well I guess those who didn't get the required badges can leave."

Terra looked down at the frown on Ash's face. "Is something troubling you Child of Mew?"

"It's just… a friend of mine went to look for something last night… but he never returned…" Ash answered.

"Is it anyone I would know?" Terra asked, thinking it was one of the hybrids.

"Yeah, his name is Zach, he's the son of Kyogre," Ash answered.

"Wait my brother? What was he going to look into?" Terra asked, she had grown up with Zach and over time they became like brother and sister.

"He said he wanted to look into more about this island and Mewtwo, but… now I'm worried something might've happened to him," Ash said. "I'm going to use this break to see if I can find out what happened to him."

"Yeah, me too," Blue said, walking up to them.

" _ **But how? It's not like we can breathe underwater… well most of us,"**_ Storm groaned, wishing Ash would stop putting them in dangerous situations.

"Don't worry you two. I've known Zach for a long time and I know he can handle himself," Terra said, trying to calm down Ash and Blue. "And you must be the brother of Yellow. I heard so much about you Green."

Blue tripped over his feet and gave Terra an annoyed glare, "Oh did you now? Well just so you know, Yellow calls me Green, but my actual name is Blue, okay?"

"Wow that must be terribly annoying then. Being a shiny green Latios and all but having your name be Blue. I'm sorry for calling you by your improper name then," Terra said apologetically.

Blue gave a small sigh, but said, "It's okay, you didn't know. So Ash, tell me something… who is she?"

"She's…" Ash looked at her. "Someone I just met last night."

"Uh-huh, you're gonna have to tell me more than that… or perhaps the young woman would like to tell me herself?" Blue said.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Terra and I'm the daughter of Groudon. It is very nice to meet you," Terra said softly so only the group could hear.

"Groudon, huh? So looks like Ash here just met with all the Hoenn legendaries," Blue said. "So those quakes last night were you?"

"Yeah I was training but I didn't realize how unstable the ground of the island was. I didn't even know I was causing tremors until Ash fell into where I was training," Terra explained.

"That was quite an embarrassing fall…" Ash grumbled.

" _ **I thought it was funny!"**_ Storm laughed.

"Besides it was fun carrying you like that, you looked so adorable," Terra said with a smile.

Blue gave a chuckle at Ash.

Ash groaned more as he pulled his hat over his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you… Andy said he'll be going to visit his family in the Johto region on Whirl Island during the break," Blue said. "But he promises to come back before the deadline."

"So it's just us right now?" Ash asked.

"Seems like it. We can use this time to look for Zach," Blue said.

* * *

"Actually, I think Ashy here needs more of a vacation during this break," A young woman said as she walked up to the group.

"Oh and who might you be?" Terra asked.

"I'm the boy's mother and he needs a break. An eleven year old like you needs some fun once in awhile," The woman said, scolding her child.

"Wah!" Ash yelped in shock, "M-me- uh mom? What are you doing here!?"

"Ahh so you must be Mew then. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Terra, daughter of Groudon," Terra introduced herself.

"Shhh, it's Delilah while we're in public sweeties," 'Delilah' said. "And it's very nice to meet you too, Terra. I thank you for keeping an eye out for my sweet little boy. And Blue, how have you been?"

"Can't complain, all things considering with the war just around the corner and all," Blue said in a deadpanned voice.

"Memma… I mean, Mom, are you really going to make me leave this island?" Ash asked.

" _ **Yeah, I mean we've got to throw ourselves into the ocean first, right?"**_ The Pikachu said.

Ash gave Storm an annoyed look.

"Mom, when did you learn how to talk human while transformed as one?" Ash asked.

"It's really not that hard to learn how to speak like a human once I transform, since I technically have a human tongue and voice box like this," 'Delilah' said. "I just never bothered to learn until now."

"Ash, I think it would be a good idea for you to go take a break with your mother while Blue and I look for my brother. He is probably just lost somewhere down there, he used to have an awful sense of direction," Terra said.

"That might be a bad idea if Ash and Mew goes alone," Blue said. "They could be targeted by other Elite Rockets while they're out there. They need someone to go with them just to be safe."

"Yeah, and anyways I'm not leaving until I know Zach is safe," Ash crossed his arms stubbornly.

'Delilah' gave a nice, big smile as she said, "Oh you're going, Ashy~ Today's a very special day for a certain town in Kanto and you are not going to miss it! And don't you worry, I know the perfect Poké sitter for us, Blue~ But you'll have to handle Zach's search mission on your own."

Blue blinked, "What?"

"Let's go~" 'Delilah' giggled before wrapping her arms around Ash and Terra's shoulders before they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Ash suddenly found himself standing right in front of a castle with a bunch of people dressed like they were in the middle age going inside. The sudden transition made him fall on his butt and Storm rolled off on his back and onto the stone path.

Terra manages to land on her feet and slowly regained her balance. "Wow this is a beautiful place Me- Delilah," Terra said in awe as she looked around. "Wow there are crystals growing right out of the ground, how pretty."

" _ **Really! Warn a guy before you teleport!"**_ Storm growled.

"Where are we?" Ash sighed in defeat.

'Delilah' giggled at her child's reaction, "Oh Ashy, don't be like that. Today's a great day for celebration. This is Cameran Palace, and today they're celebrating a hero named Sir Aaron for stopping a terrible war here centuries ago. Come on, Ashy, you know this legend, I told it to you when you were seven."

Ash blinked before realization came to his eyes, "Wait, _the_ Sir Aaron? The one who gave you his aura to stop the war? THAT Sir Aaron?"

Mew nodded, "That's right, and this place celebrates it every year. I figured this could be a great place for you to unwind after all the hectic stuff you've been through on your journey. They have a Pokemon competition that isn't as high scale as the one on New Island, and they have a party with a lot of delicious food and toys for the human children to play with."

"Wow… What is the prize of their tournament? If it's something special I might enter it myself," Terra said.

" _ **Wait, so you're making us take a vacation from the competition to another competition?"**_ Storm deadpanned.

Delilah pretended she didn't hear that and said, "The winner will be crowned the Guardian of Aura for the year. It's a really high honor in this place and they get to signal when to start the fireworks tonight. Although I think it's boring since they have to sit in a chair and 'look dignified' while everyone else gets to party."

"Sounds boring," Ash said. "But I guess I could use a friendly competition for a change, what do you think, Storm?"

Storm just sighed, " _ **Do whatever you want, I'll just… go along with it."**_

"There will be a lot of dishes with sweet Pecha Berries in them," 'Delilah' said.

Storm's ears perked right up, " _ **Then what are we waiting for? TO THE PALACE!"**_

"Do they have anywhere I can get a costume? I feel so out of place compared to everyone else here," Terra said.

" _ **I'm fine without a costume, I just want to dig into those Pecha Berry dishes,"**_ The Pikachu said licking his lips.

"Actually yes, there's a place in the castle that is full of costumes for traveling trainers to wear," Mew explained. "I remember coming here all the time to play."

"You've been here for the festival before?" Ash asked.

"Yes, way back before I raised you, I would come here all the time whenever I could." Mew smiled. "Come on, I'll show you around!"

Mew, as Delilah, all but pushed the two inside, eager to show them around. Storm gave a sigh as he scrambled up on Ash's shoulder.

'Delilah' pushed them upstairs into a room filled with costumes.

"Wow there are so many options!" Terra said before she ran off to look at the different dresses.

Ash looked around himself, "I'd like to try on something with a cape, maybe look heroic."

Storm stood near the window and watched them, " _ **Really, is this necessary?"**_

Mew approached Storm with an evil grin on her face, "You know what would look good on you, little Pikachu? This jester outfit."

Before Storm could do anything, 'Delilah' put on a blue and light blue baggy shirt with white Ruff on his body, as well as adding a matching hat with a white fluff at the tip, and a pair of red shoes with pink puffs on top.

"Awww, don't you look nice?" 'Delilah' giggled.

Storm deadpanned, " _ **This isn't funny."**_

"Hey, how do I look?" Ash asked when he finished dressing up. "I tried to look like how Sir Aaron does." He wore a tan suit with a blue tunic with a greenish-blue cape and greenish-blue hat with a blue band on it to match. The leggings were tan and he was also wearing blue gloves with gold lines coming off a glass circle. Around his waist he wore a tan leather pouch.

"You almost look identical, Ashy," 'Delilah' cooed.

" _ **Great, he's a hero of the storybook while I'm a jester,"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Well how do I look?" Terra asked as she joined the group. She was wearing a long black dress that had red accents. There was a red band on the lower section of the dress that had a lacy red flower on it. She had done her hair so it was now wavy and there was a red flower in her hair, matching the one on her dress. She had also put on a little bit of blush so her face had a bit more color.

"Wow, you look like a princess," Ash said, looking over Terra's dress.

"Thanks, I usually don't get to dress up like this when I'm at home but I try to dress nicely every once in awhile," Terra said as she straightened her dress a little.

"Alright you two, ready to join with the rest of the Trainers?" 'Delilah' asked. "I'll be in the crowd watching to see if you win, Ashy."

"I think I will join you Delilah, my Pokemon have been fighting and training constantly so they deserve a little break," Terra said. "Besides I want to see how well Ash battles."

Ash blinked before sighing, "Well I guess it'll be fun, come on Storm!"

Storm sighed, " _ **Fine, but I'm not wearing these to battle!"**_

* * *

Ash made his way into the arena, where there were many Trainers lined up ready for battle. The boy couldn't help but feel excited about this. Ash was going to battle for fun rather than for any high stakes, it was a lot different to battle for fun rather than because he has to.

The announcer said, "Presenting her Majesty! The ruler of Cameran Palace, Lady Ilene!"

The crowd cheered loudly as a beautiful young lady with long, blonde hair wearing a crown, and pink, purple and yellow kimono came out onto the balcony, holding a Mime Jr. in her arms. Accompanying her is a middle aged lady.

Ilene waved to the crowd and said, "And now in honor of Sir Aaron and his noble deeds, we will begin our annual Pokemon Contest!"

And the battle began. Ash first faced off against a Trainer using a Breloom, and he used Scorch the shiny Charmeleon against it, easily taking it out with a Flamethrower.

The trainers in the Pokemon Contest weren't nearly as powerful as the trainers he had to fight on New Island, which made it good practice for his team. One after another, the other trainers fall. There was another trainer who took down the others, and they were wearing a full suit of armor, using a Weavile.

Terra lost sight of Mew some time during the tournament. Mew herself had snuck away and used Transform to turn into a Pichu before climbing up on the stool that Lady Ilene's Mime Jr. was standing on to get a better view of her child's battles.

Before too long, Ash had already reached the final opponent.

"Wow Storm, we've managed to beat almost all the trainers here," Ash said. "It's quite refreshing from getting our butts kicked by the Elites, huh?"

" _ **Speak for yourself,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I'm just glad to not be facing super strong Pokemon for a change."**_

"Well this one might be strong," Ash said. "So we better be on guard."

Ash and Storm were now standing in the arena, facing off with an armored person. The person released their Weavile, which stood ready for battle.

"Okay Storm, it's all on you," Ash said.

" _ **It's a Dark/Ice type, wouldn't Scorch be a better choice?"**_ Storm asked.

"Maybe, but I want to win this battle with you, buddy," Ash said.

The Pikachu smiled, " _ **Heh, alright then."**_

The Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and glared at the Weavile with his cheeks sparking.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee yelled.

Almost immediately the Weavile lunged at Storm it's claws stretched out towards the Pikachu.

Storm used Quick Attack to get out of the way.

"Get in close with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

The Pikachu charged at the Weavile with his tail turning to steel before swinging his Iron Tail at its face.

The Weavile blocked the Iron Tail with it's arms and was pushed back a few feet from the blow. It then charged a Shadow Ball and launched it at Storm.

Storm yelped as he was hit by the Shadow Ball and was sent back a few feet. Not one to give up so easily, the Pikachu landed on his feet and charged in with Quick Attack.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Storm charged up electricity in his cheeks before shooting out a powerful Thunderbolt at the Weavile.

The Weavile used Shadow Ball to intercept the Thunderbolt, both moves cancelling each other out in an explosion.

"Get in there with Quick Attack!" Ash called out through the smoke.

Storm didn't hesitate to run in towards the Weavile, leaving the silver streak behind him.

The Weavile took in a deep breath and blew out Powder Snow where it had last seen the Pikachu, the white powder cutting right through the smoke but missing its target entirely.

By the time the smoke cleared, Storm was running right at the Weavile. Electricity surrounded his body, turning the Quick Attack into a deadly Volt Tackle. Weavile had no chance to move before Storm tackled the Weavile right in the chest, causing its entire body to be shocked by the electricity.

The Weavile was knocked backwards and landed on it's back, it's eyes swirling after being knocked out.

The referee held up his blue flag, "Weavile is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. That means Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is now our new Aura Guardian for the year!"

The crowd gave a loud cheer as Ash jumped with his fist in the air, "Alright Storm, we won!"

Storm smiled as he looked back at his excited Trainer before a 'Pichu' came running up to him and cheering happily.

" _ **Congratulations, cousin! You won the contest! You were awesome out there!"**_ The 'Pichu' cheered.

Storm blinked at the Pichu, but smiled, " _ **Heh, thanks!"**_

Ash smiled at their interaction.

The armored Trainer walked towards Ash after returning Weavile to it's Dusk Ball. They took off their helmet revealing a tanned woman with frizzy dark brown hair, "That was a great battle, congratulations you two," She said. "Nice to meet you I'm Kidd."

Ash smiled up at her, "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Ash Ketchum. Thanks for the great battle, Kidd, you're really tough."

"The pleasure was all mine. I didn't expect a kid to have that kind of strength," Kidd replied.

"I'm more impressed that your Weavile didn't need any input from you to battle so well," Ash said.

Storm looked up at Ash, " _ **Hey so… where is that Pecha Berry food?"**_

" _ **You'll just have to wait until the ceremony Storm,"**_ 'Pichu' said. " _ **Come on, they'll start crowning the winner, that's you Ashy, when the sun goes down. I don't want to miss it!"**_

* * *

The sun was already going down by the time the crowning ceremony began. Inside the court of the palace, all the trainers gathered. Ash stood in front of them and Lady Ilene held a staff with a crystal ball on the tip.

"This is the Staff of the Guardian that once belonged to the great Sir Aaron. According to our tradition the winner of the Pokemon contest is named the Aura Guardian for the year and is presented with this staff," Lady Ilene explained.

"Whoa…" Ash looked at it in awe.

"On behalf of my kingdom, Ash, it's yours," Lady Ilene said as she handed the staff to Ash.

"Thanks," Ash said as he took the staff. "Whoa… this really belonged to Sir Aaron? That's so cool. I'm holding the hero's own staff."

" _ **It does look pretty cool,"**_ Storm said from Ash's shoulder as they looked into the crystal tip.

" _Why did you betray me?"_

"Huh?" Ash thought he heard telepathy. It wasn't Mew's since it wasn't her telepathic voice, but who else could it be… and why did they say that he betrayed them?

"Is something wrong?" The old maid asked the boy.

Ash looked at her before shaking his head, "It's nothing."

"Now we'll begin the grand ball honoring Sir Aaron and our new guardian. Please enjoy yourselves everyone," Lady Ilene said before the musicians began to play their instruments.

The people in the crowd all partnered up with their opposite gender and began to waltz. Ash was to sit in a fancy chair and look dignified as Mew described it earlier.

"Do I really have to sit here all night?" Ash asked the old maid.

"Yes, it's tradition that the Aura Guardian sits there and watches their subjects in a dignified manner," she answered.

 _Wow, Memma wasn't kidding when she said that._ Ash thought to himself before noticing Storm was playing with said Memma as a Pichu. _Well just because I can't have fun doesn't mean my Pokemon can't, they deserve this vacation as much as I do._

"Is it okay if I release my Pokemon?" Ash asked the old maid.

"I don't see why not, just as long as they stay out of trouble," she answered.

Ash smiled, "Thank you."

The boy took out his five Poke Balls before releasing his Pokemon: Konoha the Ivysaur, Scorch the shiny Charmeleon, Kooper the Squirtle, Eon the spiky haired Eevee and Aliana the Dragonair.

" _ **Wow, this is fancy!"**_ Kooper said in awe.

" _ **Is this what human parties are like?"**_ Aliana asked.

" _ **Hey, there's a big table of food there! Let's get some grub!"**_ Eon bounced around excitedly.

" _ **This place seems kinda stuffy to me,"**_ Scorch crossed her arms cooly.

The Ivysaur grabbed the Eevee with his Vine Whip to stop her from running into the buffet table, " _ **Let's not cause trouble and get Ash kicked out."**_

" _ **Hey guys, I know of a better place for us to play in, follow me!"**_ 'Pichu' spoke up to the others.

" _ **Hmm? Who are you?"**_ Konoha asked.

" _ **I'm Mew, silly~ I just can't really do much here because of all the people. If I remember right, there's an attic here that has toys for us to play with, and I don't have to keep holding onto this Pichu form,"**_ 'Pichu' answered.

" _ **Then lead the way, I'd like to see what toys they have!"**_ Eon said excitedly.

Ash boredly sat on the chair before noticing Terra on the side, standing near the dance floor.

A young man with short blue hair, wearing an a fancy grey suit with golden epaulets on the shoulders and red cuffs approached Terra.

"Excuse me young lady, may I have this dance?" The young man asked politely, holding out his hand to her.

"Yes you may," Terra said as she gave her hand to the gentleman.

The two of them began to waltz along with the rest of the people dancing. Ash looked around as everyone looked like they were having fun, which made him wonder why the Aura Guardian wasn't allowed to participate.

 _I wonder what Memma and the others are up to?_ Ash thought to himself when he couldn't see the Pokemon anymore. Ash looked around for his Pokemon but only saw Kidd leaving the ballroom.

 _I wonder where she's going?_ Ash thought to himself.

* * *

"Are you there?" Kidd asked into the communication device she had pulled out.

"Hey Kidd. How's the party?" A male voice spoke through the device.

"It's fantastic, now let's cut the small talk and get down to business Maxwell." Kidd said.

"Alright fine. What can I do to help you this time Kidd?" Maxwell asked

"I'm going on a little excursion and I need to see the layout of Cameran Palace, will you transmit it to my data set?" Kidd asked as she took off her fancy ball dress, revealing her athletic clothes underneath.

"Gimme a minute or two. I just gotta get past this boss," Maxwell said as he sat in front of a screen dodging attacks from a level boss in a video game.

"Just pause the game Maxie!" Kidd said angrily.

"Fine…" Maxwell said as he paused his game. "The data is streaming to you now. Do you mind telling me what you need this data for?"

"I got some leads on a Mew. I'm surprised you didn't already know that," Kidd said as she went through the data on the display of her data set. "I'll call you later if I need anything else."

"Alright talk to you then Kidd," Maxwell said before ending the call.

Kidd jumped out the window and onto the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Pichu' had lead Ash's team up to the attic where there were a lot of toys. There was a rocking Suicune and a rolling train with a wagon. Against the wall on a shelf were baskets with colorful balls in them.

" _ **Whoa, look at all this neat stuff here!"**_ Kooper said before jumping on a wagon with a Celebi picture on it.

" _ **They sure have a lot of toys based off the Legendary Pokemon,"**_ Konoha said when he saw a mobile like toy with the three legendary birds hooked on it.

Aliana pushed one of the train wagons with her head while Eon ran up some stairs.

" _ **Hey! I found some balls up here!"**_ The Eevee shouted.

" _ **Look out below!"**_ Eon yelled when the balls came bouncing out.

" _ **Hey watch it! I don't want to literally burn rubber!"**_ Scorch yelped as some of the balls bounced around her.

" _ **Whoa!"**_ Storm yelped as he jumped and landed on one of the balls and started running on top of it.

" _ **Hey, that looks like fun!"**_ 'Pichu' said before jumping on another ball and joining Storm in the circus act.

As the Pokemon played around, 'Pichu' jumped off the ball as it bounced into the window, breaking it.

" _ **Uh-oh… we're gonna get in trouble,"**_ Storm said when he jumped off his own ball.

'Pichu' reverted back to her Mew form and floated up to the broken glass, " _ **Hey, no worries, I'm sure I could fix it before someone notices."**_

"Well, hello there Mew," Kidd said as she looked through her binoculars.

Mew used her psychic ability to make all the broken shards float and started piecing them together.

Kidd pulled out two Dusk Balls and released Weavile from both of them. She then pulls out a tracker and hands it to one of the Weavile "I want you to tag Mew with this transmitter. Strange that it's taking the time to fix the window though..."

Mew carefully placed the pieces back on the window and was almost done putting it together when a couple of Weavile break through it again. Mew's right eye twitched at that.

" _ **Must tag Mew,"**_ The Weavile stated in sync as they reached for Mew.

Mew dodged their reach before she said, " _ **Oh, so you want to play tag with me, huh? I'll play with you, especially since you BROKE the WINDOW I was FIXING! If we were humans I would so sue you right now!"**_

The Weavile started chasing after Mew, who was dodging and weaving through the support beams of the attic.

" _ **Hah, for a couple of Weaviles you sure are Slowpokes!"**_ Mew laughed.

The two Weavile cornered Mew and the one with the transmitter readied it to tag Mew. " _ **You aren't getting away now Mew!"**_

" _ **Hey! Get your claws off her!"**_ Storm snapped.

Konoha slapped the two silly with his Vine Whip, " _ **That'll show you to learn some respect for Lady Mew!"**_

The two Weavile turned towards the group and both took a breath and blew Powder Snow towards them, freezing all but Storm and Scorch, whose feet were frozen to the floor while the rest of her was free.

" _ **Alright you troublemakers! Come and fight me like a mon!"**_ Scorch growled angrily as her tail flame flared up.

The two Weavile charged up Shadow Balls and launched them at Scorch and Storm.

" _ **Ow! Scorch, don't antagonize them!"**_ Storm yelled at the Charmeleon.

The Weavile tried to charge at Mew again, but Storm and Scorch used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to push them back. They attacked again, and the Weavile intercepted with a double Shadow Ball attack. The two attacks cancelled each other out and caused an explosion.

" _ **Wow these two sure don't know many moves do they?"**_ Scorch remarked as the smoke started to clear.

"What are those Weavile doing? They are out of control. I told them to tag Mew not tackle it…" Kidd said with a sigh.

" _ **Well now, this is getting dangerous. You're hurting Ashy's friends!"**_ Mew frowned in disapproval. " _ **I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this little play session."**_

With those words said, Mew closed her eyes and teleported herself and all of Ash's Pokemon away.

The two Weavile looked at each other before they climbed out the window.

"It used Teleport, didn't it?" Kidd asked as the two Weavile rejoined her. "I should send you both to obedience school."

The two Weavile looked down in shame.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mew had teleported all the Pokemon just outside the palace's courtyard. She and Scorch defrost the others.

Aliana and Konoha had it worse than Eon and Kooper as they were weak to Ice attacks. They were shivering.

" _ **You two better keep yourselves warm and tell Ashy what happened,"**_ Mew said softly. " _ **I don't know who sent those Weavile, but it may have been another Elite Rocket."**_

" _ **What are you going to do, Mew? Maybe we should tell Ash and Terra,"**_ Storm said, looking at Mew in concern.

" _ **Maybe, but if they're here then I'm worried about…"**_ Mew stopped before she looked over at something.

Storm blinked before looking at whatever it was Mew was looking it. There was a very large tree-like thing in the distant.

" _ **... Storm, you and the others go back to Ashy. Let him know what happened in case one of the Elite Rockets is here. I'm going to go… check on my old home and see if everything's okay,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **Your… old home? Is it that tree over there?"**_ The Pikachu asked.

Mew nodded, " _ **Yes… although it's not technically a tree, it's a rock formation that looks like a tree… it's called… well the humans called it the Tree of Beginning and I just stuck with that name. Let Ashy know I'll be back some time tomorrow. I just… want to be alone for a bit."**_

" _ **Okay, Mew… be careful,"**_ Storm said.

Mew flew up and transformed into a Pidgeot before flying towards the Tree of Beginning. Storm looked back at the rest of the Pokemon.

" _ **Come on, let's go see Ash. Maybe he'll take you guys to the Pokemon Center or something,"**_ Storm said to the shivering four that were frozen earlier.

Kidd watched as the Pidgeot flew away towards the tree-like rock formation. _Strange I didn't see a Pidgeot with those other Pokemon earlier… Wait that has to be Mew! It looks like it's headed for what the locals call the Tree of Beginning… Guess that's where I'm going next._

* * *

 **Darkzdragon: Review time everyone! *smiles and flies into frame besides DarkFoxKit***

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon: Can we please not mention me getting babied… And you shouldn't laugh at other people's predicaments…**

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit: We'll see Tyra soon. And yeah, it is too bad about Giratina's child. He's like the GS Ball, there for a few episodes, then just disappeared without a trace. As for the Shadow Noibat, it won't be relevant until the end of this book.**

 **Xyz** **: Darkzdragon: Don's Memma won't be revealed for a bit, but I will tell you he isn't a fire type. And the fight between Ash and Dustin won't happen for a little bit either.**

 **DarkFoxKit: It's good to see you like Don. ^^ And of course I plan to continue, this isn't the first and only book in the series. And as for your question if Blue joined Team Rocket, no, he didn't. And he never planned to either, he was just offered the job.**

 **THEDARKABYSSOFNIGHTMARES** **: DarkFoxKit: Yes, it seems Ash getting carried off and embarrassed was surprisingly popular.**

 **Darkzdragon: I'm honestly glad I thought of it because it made the scene super cute (or kawaii for you manga and anime fans). And please don't lock yourself in your room. It would be much better to get out and exercise. That way you don't just trade your coffee addiction for laziness.**

 **Primus1661** **: Darkzdragon: It's fine that you didn't review for a while. I for one am glad that you are focusing on your college classes. I personally am taking pre-calc this semester and actually have my first big test tonight, so wish me luck. Also I'm glad we could entertain.**

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, we needed a break from all the battles. Well there are quite a number of hybrids, Ash is hardly the only pure human there. Just because they're hybrids doesn't mean they're super good at Pokemon training, they just have it easier than others due to understanding Pokemon better than most humans ever would.**

 **Well, there's nothing wrong with needing help and support from other people to defeat a mighty foe, we don't want our protagonist to be too OP after all. But don't worry about Ash, he can hold his own.**

 **Bankerrtx01** **: Darkzdragon: Ummm, not sure which ship you are talking about but I do know what you mean by shipping. As for any shipping in this story it is currently unlikely since there is about to be a huge conflict.**

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit: Ash is more like 'Why is there more?' rather than 'Oh great, another one!' And Dragon here was kidding when he said we were stalking you. ^^'**

 **Darkzdragon: Was I?**

 **DarkFoxKit: … Well** _ **I'm**_ **not stalking you.**

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon: It's been there for a bit. And if you have your own cover art that you want to draw and submit we will look over it. We are always accepting art from the readers.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup! This one was made by a fan so I decided to put it up there until someone else wants to make another one. It's to show our appreciation to the dedicated fans. I don't have an official cover for this arc after all.**

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit: O.O It's a conspiracy! We are the Triple Ds!**

 **Pegasister60** **: Darkzdragon: Well there's no guaranteed that he would've died on impact. If Mew knew that Ash had been hurt she would've rushed to him immediately to help him. She could heal him or even turn him into a Mew to save his life. But thankfully Terra was there to catch Ash so we won't be seeing a rampaging Mew yet. And even if all of the legendaries teamed up against Mew while she was like this she would still be able to defeat them. If she was that distraught she wouldn't hold back and would possibly destroy all of reality.**

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, that seems to be popular even though it was short. ^^'**

 **Joltik12** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you, I'm happy to hear we are doing amazing. XP And I'm sorry that you're having trouble with your classes and quizzes. Hang in there, little Joltik.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar** **: Darkzdragon: Well we are both doing foreshadowing but we are also plainly giving away pieces of the future. If you look hard enough you would probably be able to find stuff that we didn't even mean to put in there.**

 **Caboose-TMC** **: Darkzdragon: Well Terra isn't Cynthia. Terra wears colorful clothes instead of all just black and she also… and I'm probably gonna get slapped for saying this… but she is bustier than Cynthia… See Cynthia is a little… flat chested.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Slaps Dragon upside the head* Keep it family friendly here!**

 **Darkzdragon: Sorry to any younger readers, hopefully you won't understand what I mean.**

 **LDSoshawott** **: DarkFoxKit: Yes, yes it is.**

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit: Uh… we didn't have any candidates for the Child of Zygarde, so don't make it sound like it's already too late. ^^' Who knows, we may use Bonnie after all in the future. :)**

 **Shiratama-zenzai** **: DarkFoxKit: Wow, that's quite the binge reading there. ^^' I'm glad you enjoyed it though.**

 **Darkzdragon: We probably won't do any shipping yet. Though if we do ship Ash with someone there are a few great choices. And Jayden may be hot tempered but she also has a soft caring side. And the Ash of this story isn't as oblivious as cartoon/anime Ash. He is smarter here, all thanks to Mew raising him.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Umm… could you even say Mew's the greatest when it comes to romance? ^^' Anyways… The question about Blue being a Latios before he became a trainer, the answer is yes. He was a kid when he turned into a Latios. And as for how he trained his Pokemon, that's really up to you to decide. As for if Red knows… I haven't thought about it actually. Most likely not. Blue wouldn't tell anyone, not even his own friends and family about this. As for why Red is looking for Mew, it's because at the end of Pokemon Origins he said he wants to look for Mew, but never found her.**

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: Darkzdragon: Makes sense, being tired is a good reason for not spell checking. And wow… those are some pretty good Pokepuns… I doubt I would be able to make them. And… this isn't the Hunger Games… there are no tributes. Though I think Mew is always looking for a new toy to play with.**

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit: Yes, another Child of Legendary. Get used to seeing those. XP I'd rather not answer too many questions regarding what will happen to Ash once he becomes a legendary. That's kind of spoilery after all. My chapters vary in length, some will be short, some will be long. We try not to make them too long or too short though.**

 **Arathix2002** **: Darkzdragon: Thanks for the kisses… and don't worry, even though she has a Zorua body she isn't weak. Besides she has me to use as a shield, and flames are nothing against a dragon. And good luck with Mew… I'll be rooting for your safety.**

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, although Lugia can eat seaweed as seen in the anime, I picture them as more of fish eaters. And I'm glad that you liked how we introduced Terra. Wait, Terra from Teen Titans? O.O I have mixed feelings about the series because of Teen Titans Go…**

 **Darkzdragon: I like the original Teen Titans, due to the depth of the show and the bonds that the characters made as well as their struggles. I honestly despise the reboot, it's an insult to everything Teen Titans. CURSE YOU CONTROL FREAK AND CARTOON NETWORK!**

 **vivi05** **: Darkzdragon: Unfortunately we don't plan on having a Child of Mewtwo since one of them is insane and the other is obsessed with power, neither of which correlate with Red. Honestly right now we don't have a solid plan for Red. But Ho-Oh might be a likely choice.**

 **MeoMew** **: DarkFoxKit: Oh right, I guess I never did, huh? Most of them are 13-16 years of age. Tyra and Terra are in their 20s though.**

 **Darkzdragon: Terra is 25, Tyra is 20, and Zach is 17. Those are the ones I know off the top of my head. There are a few over 20 like the Child of Moltres.**

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah I thought the scene would be cute. Also please be careful when using Vinewhip or any attacks on me as my scales can be quite abrasive.**

 **Thechaosmaster** **: DarkFoxKit: Yes, he was embarrassed at being carried like that. XP Well, the peacefulness won't last much longer, but hopefully long enough for our protagonists to be ready. As for Mew… what do you mean? Always this playfully insane? It depends on what you mean. In the beginning maybe she wasn't as playfully insane, but after a life of immortality it starts to get to one's mind.**

 **Pikachucat** **: Darkzdragon: Please look at last chapter's response to your review.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Give it up.**

 **Darkzdragon: Not gonna happen.**

 **Mitchystrick** **: DarkFoxKit: Well I'm glad someone here didn't think Ash was too weak and the hybrids were too OP. And I know what you mean, it's never fun when the main character always wins no matter what.**

 **awemanae** **: Darkzdragon: Okay all those legendaries you named off aren't interested in having any children. And even if they did their children probably wouldn't stay on earth due to the massive power the children would possess. Arceus is busy helping out Mew and Palkia and Dialga have all of space and time to deal with and maintain so they would be way too busy to have children.**

 **223** **: DarkFoxKit: Hey, hope you enjoyed your vacation! And welcome back. :3 Hmm? Wow, I actually didn't notice that Ash's allies can mega evolve/primal revert. ^^' I just gave him legendary Pokemon I like to be on his side.**

 **Darkzdragon: Though even with their mega evolution and primal reversion Ash's side is still outnumbered and from where we are at in writing the story outgunned.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Plus they can't Mega Evolve on their own so easily, none of the hybrids can anyways since they are still part human.**

 **Darkzdragon: That and they don't have their mega stones/orbs for Terra and Zach. Even though some of them do have keystones they would need the corresponding mega stone. And even then the mega stones would only work on their Memmas.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I hope that clears some things up. Anyways, that's it for today, have a good day everyone. *waves***

 **Darkzdragon: We will see you all again next week. *Waves before flying over to the camera and turning it off***


	8. Chapter 8: The Tree of Beginning

**DarkFoxKit: Umm… Fyre… why are you wearing a pink collar around your neck?**

 **Donfyre: You think I put this on my own? *looks down and shakes my head in dismay* Mew forced this onto me! I was just taking a nap and she came over and snapped this onto me!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Uh-**

 **Mew: You want to know why? *puts a matching pink leash on Fyre* Call it a little payback for bagging me in my sleep last time.**

 **DarkFoxKit: H-hey Mew, no hard feelings, r-right?**

 **Mew: *Is smirking evilly***

 ***Donfyre and Kit found themselves almost above the stratosphere standing on a very small, thin flat of land, forcing to be tied up together with the leash.***

 **Donfyre: WAAAH!? *squirms around, putting both Fox and himself in jeopardy* W-what are we DOING up here!?**

 **DarkFoxKit: S-stop moving! Just stay perfectly still, alright? Mew teleported us up here. … Oh, readers, if you're wondering where Darkzdragon is, he's answering the reviews with me below. Also, Mew put him in a daycare since he's the only one who didn't try to bag and teleport Mew to another dimension.**

 **Donfyre: *tries to keep still but is still trembling on the small piece of land* W-what if we fall? And… why did Mew bring the camera up here too?! *looks at the floating camera in dismay***

 **DarkFoxKit: We'll be fine, just- Fyre! Don't move! *Donfyre trembled a little too much, causing them to fall, but the loop of the leash caught onto the edge of a rock, causing them to stop falling and hanging upside down, suspended in midair.* … Well, this is a fine predicament. Wonder how we'll get out of this one.**

 **Donfyre: ACK-!? O-O' *went completely still as the two of them hung upside down* U-uh… we can start writing our wills?**

 **DarkFoxKit: … You know, maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all. *Fyre felt Fox's warm and furry face nuzzling against his own* Now we can be together like this. It's really nice~**

 **Donfyre: *blushes at the sudden affection* Uh, F-Foooox? We're still on camera, y'know!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Nothing wrong with showing love to my little Fyre~ *Has her tail wrapped around his* Hee, hee, hee. :3 Go on people, get to the chapter. ;P**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Tree of Beginning**

Ash looked up at the ceiling boredly, wondering when this party would end. Still, the staff he held must tell a lot of stories if it was really hundreds of years old.

" _ **Ash…"**_ A familiar voice grabbed his attention.

Ash saw Storm coming in along with the rest of his Pokemon. They looked tired and cold.

"Storm? What happened to all of you?" Ash asked in concern.

" _ **We got tangled up with some ruffians,"**_ Scorch answered.

The Pikachu frowned a bit, " _ **Well, we were attacked by a couple of Weavile. I think one of them was the same one Kidd used."**_

"What happened to your Pokemon, Ash?" A concerned voice asked.

Ash looked up and saw Terra walking towards the group.

"They were playing and were attacked by Weavile, apparently from Kidd," Ash said. "Is Kidd an enemy…?"

" _Sir Aaron!"_

"Huh?" Ash looked around when he heard the telepathy again. _Okay, I know I heard something that time. Where is it coming from?_

"Are you okay, Ash?" Terra asked.

Ash just nodded his head.

"We will now pay one last tribute to Sir Aaron. Our new Guardian will give the signal to start the fireworks," Lady Ilene said. "And it will close out this year's festival."

"Signal?" Ash asked.

The maid looked at the portrait beside Ash, "Assume the hero's position."

Ash nodded in understanding before holding up the staff over his head and the fireworks began to launch in the distance.

" _I believed in you,"_

Ash frowned before looking at the staff's crystal, seeing it starting to glow. "What's going on? Is this staff alive?"

The staff glowed brighter and brighter, starting to shake on it's own.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Terra asked concerned as the staff started to shake more violently.

Before Ash could respond a beam of light shot out of the crystal knocking Ash back.

"Whoa! What the!?" Ash blinked in surprise as the light transformed into a Pokemon. "... Is that… a Lucario…?"

The Lucario had its eyes closed and scanned around the room, sensing everyone's aura. When he saw Ash's aura, he stopped, " _Sir Aaron!"_

Lucario jumped up on the stage in front of Ash. " _Why did you abandon the Queen?"_

"Telepathy… so it _was_ you…" Ash said to himself.

" _Answer me Sir Aaron!"_ Lucario demanded out of Ash, his eyes still closed.

"I don't understand, I didn't abandon anyone," Ash answered.

The Lucario slowly started to open his eyes. " _You are not Sir Aaron…"_

"No, but… are you Sir Aaron's Lucario?" Ash asked.

Lucario looked around. " _Why is everyone celebrating? The kingdom is under attack, this is no time to celebrate!"_ Lucario said, ignoring Ash's question.

Lucario ran out of the ballroom to find some answers. Ash looked over at Lady Ilene.

"How could that be Sir Aaron's Lucario?" Ash asked. "It's been _centuries_ , hasn't it?"

"Legends say he disappeared during the battle and nobody ever knew what happened to him… We should go and explain to him what has transpired since his disappearance," Lady Ilene said.

"I'm sorry, Milady, but I have to make sure my friends are okay. You go on ahead, I'm sure Lucario must be very confused right now," Ash said, looking at his Pokemon in concern.

"That is understandable. Once you have healed your Pokemon meet me in the throne room," Lady Ilene said before she walked off in the direction that Lucario went, her maid following her.

* * *

"Alright everyone, return and rest up," Ash said before he returned all of his Pokemon except Storm into their respective Poke Balls. "What about you, Storm? Are you okay?"

Storm nodded, " _ **I didn't get hit by those Weavile, just a little tired from having to use my attacks on them."**_

"That's good," Ash said in relief. "Now let's get everyone healed up."

Ash headed for a machine that was in almost every room of the palace. Since Trainers from all over gather here for the annual Pokemon Contest, the workers always made sure to have these machines on standby to heal everyone's Pokemon after every battle.

"By the way… where's Memma?" Ash asked.

" _ **She said something about going to a beginning tree…"**_ Storm paused. " _ **I don't remember the name exactly."**_

"A… beginning tree?" Ash blinked, before looking at Terra. "Do you know something about a tree?"

Terra shook her head. "No… Not unless you're talking about that rock formation?"

Storm blinked, " _ **Rock… oh, yeah, she did mention the rock formation looked like a tree. Anyways, she said she'll be back some time tomorrow."**_

Terra looked at Ash. "I think we should check it out. I mean we are already here and from what I overheard in the ballroom, Kidd was after Lady Mew. So we should go there to warn or protect Lady Mew, especially with the impending war," Terra said. "But first we should meet up with Lady Ilene, to get more information about the area."

"You think Kidd is with the Elite Rockets?" Ash asked quietly and worriedly.

"Doubtful, she just seems like a normal human. Besides the Elite Rockets are out to destroy Lady Mew, not capture her," Terra reasoned.

"How did she know Memma would be here?" Ash asked.

" _ **Does it matter? She might be trying to track her down right now,"**_ Storm said.

"We should probably head to the throne room now since you healed up your Pokemon," Terra said as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, I guess... I just hope they don't find out that a Mew was here," Ash said.

"Wait, you saw a Mew?" Kidd asked as she walked into the room they were in, back in her costume.

Ash almost gasped as he felt his heart jump upon Kidd's sudden appearance.

"M-maybe… it might've just been a Pokemon that _looked_ like Mew," Ash quickly said.

" _What is this about Lady Mew?"_ Lucario asked telepathically before he, Lady Ilene, and Lady Ilene's maid walked in.

"I'm sure it couldn't have been Mew," Ash said, his heart thumping against his chest. "I mean why would a mythical and phantom Pokemon like Mew come here?"

" _ **Smooth Ash, real smooth,"**_ Storm deadpanned.

"Actually, I think it could've been Mew," Lady Ilene explained. "Mew used to come here all the time to play and make mischief. The toys would often disappear. Although I haven't seen or heard of it coming here for a few years, I hope nothing's happened to it."

 _That must've been before Memma raised me,_ Ash thought to himself.

"So you're saying Mew came back?" Ash said. "Where is it now?"

"I was on a balcony when I saw it transform into a Pidgeot and fly towards the Tree of Beginning," Kidd said before quickly changing back into her athletic clothing.

"Wait, aren't you Kidd Summers? I have heard of you from my friends and have seen you on TV in the past. Don't you hold the world record for the most breaking world records?" Terra said when she recognized Kidd.

"Yeah that would be me," Kidd said as she stretched her arms. "Are you guys planning on going to the Tree of Beginning to see if you can find Mew? Because I might tag along if you are, I was planning on going on my own anyways."

Ash looked at Storm and Terra nervously. He wanted to make sure Mew was okay, but he wasn't sure if Kidd could be trusted if she really did send those Weavile after her.

"But…" Ash spoke up, trying to think of something. "Mew can transform into any Pokemon in the world, right? How would we even recognize her- _it_ if sh- _it_ doesn't show its true form to us?"

Lucario looked at Ash." _I could sense Lady Mew's aura if you were planning on going. I plan to go investigate anyways since Lady Ilene says it was near there where the staff was found,"_ Lucario said as he walked up next to Ash. " _I wish to know what truly happened with Sir Aaron and if he truly betrayed the kingdom and Lady Rin."_

 _Well, this is a fine mess I just got myself into,_ Ash thought to himself. "Are you sure about this? This could be dangerous, walking into Mew's territory like this."

"Nothing will change my mind," Kidd said as she looked out the window towards the Tree of Beginning. "If you want to come we can take my humvee. It would be a lot faster than walking."

" _ **We might as well go, Ash. At least this way you can make sure Kidd doesn't do anything suspicious,"**_ Storm whispered to Ash.

"... Alright, I'll join you," Ash said. "I'd like to see if Mew is really there. Are you coming too, Terra?"

"Of course, I can't let you go on your own now can I? Your mother would kill me…" Terra responded.

"Alright then it's settled," Kidd said. "You guys get some rest and get what you need prepared and we will head out at dawn."

* * *

Ash, Storm, Kidd, Lady Ilene and her maid said their goodnights and left the room to get some rest, leaving Terra and Lucario there. Terra was about to leave too when Lucario spoke up to her.

" _I do not mean offense Terra, but I sense something strange about you,"_ Lucario said as he walked over to Terra.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked as she sat down on a chair.

" _You have a very… unique aura about you. An aura that I don't normally find in humans,"_ Lucario answered.

"Well, I am from the Hoenn region so it might be that," Terra said, hoping that Lucario would accept her excuse.

" _Another region?"_ Lucario stared at her. " _That can't be it. What I'm sensing isn't normal for humans at all."_

Terra sat up and looked into Lucario's eyes. "I will tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

" _If it does not endanger anyone, then I will promise,"_ Lucario said.

Terra stood up and checked the doors before sitting back down in front of Lucario. "Alright fine. I am the daughter of Groudon. That is why my aura is so strong."

Lucario's eye widen in surprise, " _Groudon? As in THE Groudon who is said to shape the land of the Earth? How can that be?"_

"Yup that's my Memma," Terra responded. "It was pretty sudden. Memma Groudon saved my life when I was on the verge of death. I was helping my grandmother collect ingredients for her lava cookies. What I didn't know was that Memma Groudon and Aunt Kyogre were having one of their famous fights. He accidentally caused a fissure to form right below where I was standing and I fell what must've been three stories before landing on a rock ledge near the edge of the lake of lava. Memma Groudon had noticed me extremely injured and close to death and he knew it was his fault. So he turned me into his child to save my life and took me in to train and care for me."

" _I see. I was not aware Legendary Pokemon could turn humans into one of their own. It's a phenomena never seen before,"_ Lucario said before bowing his head in respect. " _And as promised, I will not say a word about this to anyone, Lady Terra."_

"You don't have to call me Lady," Terra said with a chuckle.

" _It's a sign of respect, milady, but I won't call you that in front of the others if you do not wish to raise suspicions."_

"That's fine then," Terra said as she stood up. "We best be getting some rest now. We are gonna be heading out pretty early."

" _You go ahead and get some rest. I have to clear my mind,"_ Lucario said.

* * *

Later that night, Ash was walking into the ballroom with Storm. "Here, since you didn't get to eat those Pecha Berry dishes, I got some for you to eat here."

" _ **Oh, I had forgotten about that! Thanks Ash!"**_ Storm took the Pecha Berry and happily munched it down.

One of the doors to the ballroom creaked as Lucario opened it. " _I didn't know anyone was in here. I apologize,"_ Lucario said before he turned back towards the door he had come in through.

Ash and Storm looked up at him before Ash stood up and said, "Hey wait, Lucario. So why did you want to go to the Tree of Beginning? You said something about finding answers?"

" _Yes… it was near the base of the Tree of Beginning that Sir Aaron trapped me in the staff. But according to Lady Ilene, Sir Aaron went to the Tree and somehow stopped the war. I want to go to the Tree to see if Lady Mew has any answers to what happened,"_ Lucario explained as he walked back towards Ash.

 _According to Memma, Sir Aaron went to her for help to stop the war…_ Ash thought to himself, but he wasn't sure if he should outright tell that to Lucario, especially since Lucario can communicate with other humans.

Storm looked at Lucario, " _ **So was this Sir Aaron your best friend?"**_

" _No. Sir Aaron was my teacher and master. He trained me in the ways of Aura and we protected the kingdom together,"_ Lucario responded.

"So you two were like mentor and disciple?" Ash said.

" _Yes,"_ Lucario answered.

" _ **But it still sounds like you two were close,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Especially if you're going through all this trouble just to find out the truth."**_

"We understand," Ash said. "We'll be with you all the way until you get your answers. If I had done that to Storm here, I'm sure he'd do the same."

" _Thank you…"_ Lucario said quickly before leaving.

* * *

As the sun had yet to rise in the dark sky, Lucario was running with his eyes closed while Kidd's humvee followed. There was a thick layer of fog covering everything, so the humvee had it's fog lights on and stayed close behind Lucario. Kidd was driving the vehicle with Terra in the passenger seat. Ash and Storm were stuck in the back, where it was less of a smooth ride.

"I'm so glad there are seatbelts here, or I think I'd be hitting my head a lot on the ceiling!" Ash yelped, glad he skipped breakfast or he'd have lost it after all this bouncing.

" _ **Speak for yourself! This seatbelt is giving me… uh… seat belt burn!"**_ The Pikachu whined.

"Are you sure you don't want to put your Pikachu in it's Poke Ball? Those seatbelts are designed for humans not Pokemon," Kidd asked when she looked in her rearview mirror.

"I'm sure. Storm would rather suffer through a roller coaster ride than be put in his Poke Ball," Ash answered.

" _ **At this point I'm starting to reconsider that,"**_ Storm grumbled.

Ash looked out the window to try and ignore Storm's grumblings since he didn't want Kidd to know he can understand Pokemon. "Whoa, this fog is really thick."

"Yeah, it is pretty thick. But we should be fine, I heard Lucario doesn't need sight to see where he's going because he's using aura to guide us," Kidd explained as she continued to follow Lucario.

"So what is this aura thing that everyone keeps going on about?" Terra asked. "My father never taught me about the more spiritual things like aura."

"From what my mother told me, aura is the living essence inside all living things," Ash said. "And it's supposedly invisible to most of us."

"And Lucario can see or sense it?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, my mother told me the Lucario line were specially made to sense aura," Ash answered. "It is possible for a few other Pokemon to harness it, but it comes much more naturally to Lucario."

"Made?" Kidd asked, confused as why Ash would say it that way.

"Ah… well you know, the one who made all Pokemon probably made Lucario that way," Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Hmmm, I guess that is what Arceus had in mind when he made Lucario and Riolu," Kidd responded.

Ash gave a slight frowned, "... Um… I'm pretty sure Mew is the creator of all Pokemon."

"Well from my travels most people believe it is Arceus," Kidd said. "But you can believe whatever you want to believe."

" _ **I'm glad said Mew isn't here to hear this right now, or she might be putting Kidd in a Mew Game,"**_ Storm chuckled nervously.

Several hours passed, and it was now early afternoon. The group decided to take a lunch break. Lucario sat on top of a rock with some wild Cheri Berries growing on it while the rest of the group sat out a table and some chairs.

"I didn't know you had all this stuff in your vehicle, Kidd," Ash said.

"I make sure I'm always ready for everything. That's how I got where I am today. Thankfully Lady Ilene had her maid make us some boxed lunches for us," Kidd said as she took out a few boxes from the trunk and put them on the table.

"I just hope it doesn't rain on us while we eat," Ash said as he took his boxed lunch. "This looks really good."

" _ **Is that… Pecha Berry I smell?"**_ Storm drooled.

"Is your Pikachu okay? It seems to be drooling quite a bit," Kidd said.

"He's got a sweet tooth for Pecha Berries," Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Then he can have this one," Kidd said as she passed over a box that had Pecha Berry stickers on it.

Storm's eyes widen as Ash opened it for him. " _ **Ash, I think I've died and gone to Poke heaven."**_

"Heh, well dig in then," Ash chuckled as his Pikachu didn't hold back on burying himself into the Pecha Berry meal.

Everyone began enjoying their lunches. Lucario had a light meal of Cheri Berries himself.

* * *

Mew floated around the top of the Tree of Beginning. Nothing about it had changed, but that's not really surprising since the environment around here isn't supposed to change. It explains why Pokemon from ancient times could still exist here. She flew all around the place, feeling nostalgic as she explored her old home, a place she hadn't even thought about since she started raising Ash eight years ago.

She came across her old favorite playing spot, where she would take all the toys she "found" in the palace. There were mountains of toys here. She picked up a music box that had a little Lapras inside and played the lullaby music. She smiled a bit.

" _ **I really wish I had brought some of these toys to Pallet Town. Ashy would've loved to play with some of these,"**_ Mew said to herself. " _ **Maybe I can take this music box with me. It could help Ashy relax and sleep at night better. All that stress with the war really isn't good for him."**_

Then she gave a small frown. She remembered how she would go to the palace all the time as different Pokemon. She had caused quite a bit of mischief there and stole some of their toys. At the time, she didn't really care about the human laws. If the toys interested her, she'd take them, it was as simple as that. But ever since she started integrating herself more into the human culture, she began feeling bad for taking these toys away. Someone in the palace might've really missed these toys, she couldn't imagine how sad she'd be if her little Ashy was heartbroken because someone stole his favorite toy away.

Mew closed the music box and thought to herself. Maybe she should bring all these toys back, but it had been a long time in human years, would anyone miss them anymore?

Mew put the music box down before flying over to one of the many crystals in the area. She gave a gentle tap on it.

" _Hey, did you miss me?"_

* * *

Kidd continued to follow Lucario, the fog having been burnt away by the midday sun. Ash looked out the window to see they were closing in on the Tree of Beginning. The closer they got, the bigger it looked.

" _ **It's not so bad after a while, the shaking is almost relaxing,"**_ Storm said.

Then suddenly the entire vehicle gave a hard bounce, sending the little Pikachu into the roof of the humvee despite the seatbelt. There was a loud popping noise outside and the humvee started to slow down before reaching a stop.

Kidd hopped out the vehicle to inspect the damage.

"Are you okay, Storm?" Ash asked the groaning Pikachu in concern.

" _ **... I hate riding in cars,"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Sorry about that guys, it looks like we got a flat tire. It's gonna take me a bit to replace it," Kidd said from outside.

"How did you get a flat tire?" Ash asked.

"By the looks of it I either accidentally ran over or scraped up against one of the sharp crystals that are growing everywhere. It wasn't so much of a puncture as it was more of a slash," Kidd said as she kneeled down by the deflated tire. "Why don't you guys go and stretch your legs, we've been driving for quite some time."

"Yeah Ash, why don't you go take a break. I'm gonna see if I can help Kidd at all," Terra said as she got out of the vehicle and walked towards the back of it.

" _ **I'll just be glad to get out of here for a while. This car thing is trying to kill me!"**_ Storm grumbled, still rubbing his sore head.

Ash chuckled as he and Storm came outside, more than happy to stretch their legs.

" _Is everyone alright?"_ Lucario asked as he ran towards the vehicle. " _I noticed you had stopped following."_

"Apparently we accidentally ran over or scraped one of the sharp crystals here and now we have a flat tire," Ash said. "So we have to wait until Kidd and Terra replace it."

" _Did they say how long it would take to replace? I wish to get to the Tree before nightfall,"_ Lucario said.

"They said it might take a while, but hopefully not too long," Ash said.

Lucario gave a nod of acknowledgement and sat down on a rock.

Ash couldn't help but feel a little curious about Lucario, and since they were waiting for the tire to be replaced, he decided he could ask. "So what was Sir Aaron like? Were you two close?"

Lucario stayed silent for a few moments before looking to Ash. " _Sir Aaron was the bravest and strongest person I had ever met. He had a mastery over aura that I can only dream of accomplishing. And I wouldn't say we were… close. He was my master and my teacher,"_ Lucario explained. " _The reason I wish to find out the truth is because the Sir Aaron who was my master would never betray the kingdom. So I wish to know what drove him to such ends and if he truly was just a coward."_

"Yeah, if it were someone I was close to I would want to know why they did what they did too," Ash said. "I don't know Sir Aaron personally, but it's hard to imagine someone like him abandoning everyone and everything like that."

" _Do you have anyone you call master or teacher?"_ Lucario asked.

"My Me- om is my teacher, she's knowledgeable about Pokemon, even more so than those who study them," Ash said.

" _Me-om?"_ Lucario asked, looking at Ash confused.

Ash cleared his throat while Storm was trying not to laugh, "'Mom', it's how we humans call our female parents."

" _Ahh so your mother is your teacher. I had just never heard it said in such an… interesting way before."_ Lucario said.

" _ **Yeah, me neither,"**_ Storm said, giving Ash a funny look while Ash gave him a silent glare.

"I may have said it a bit off," Ash said. "I usually just call her by her name instead of 'Mom' or 'Mother'." In an attempt to change the subject, he then added, "So have you ever met Mew before?"

" _I have met Lady Mew a few times when she came down to play in the palace,"_ Lucario responded.

"I guess that's not surprising since Storm met her when she was transformed," Ash said.

" _How did you know that Storm met Lady Mew?"_ Lucario asked. " _Normally humans are unable to understand Pokemon."_

Ash paused and tried to think of a plausible answer, he had almost forgotten it wasn't normal for humans to have the ability to understand Pokemon.

"I saw her transform when she was playing with Storm, but she didn't know I was there," Ash answered after a minute of hesitation.

Lucario looked skeptical for a few moments before shrugging it off.

"Ash~ We finished changing the tire so you can come back now," Terra said as she wiped her forehead.

"Thanks for the hand Terra. I had forgotten how heavy those tires are and how much of a hassle they are to change," Kidd said as she got back in the humvee.

" _ **Nooooo! Do we really have to go back into that metal death trap?"**_ Storm whined.

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle before he said, "Alright, looks like we can keep going now."

Lucario hopped off the rock and stretched as Ash and Storm walked back to the vehicle.

" _Let's get going!"_ Lucario said with determination as he started to run ahead.

* * *

The humvee came to a sudden stop when Kidd slammed on the brakes, almost making Ash and Storm flip out of their seats.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Lucario suddenly stopped," Kidd said as she put the humvee into park and turned off the engine. She then got out of the humvee. "What's wrong Lucario?"

Lucario was looking up at some rock formations. " _This is the place where Sir Aaron trapped me in that staff. Why did he do it? Why?"_

"Hey… isn't that why we're here?" Ash said softly. "To find out why he did what he did."

"Is that… is that a time flower?" Terra asked as she saw the crystal like flower near Lucario.

As if on cue, the crystal-like flower opened up and a ball of light floated above it. The ball of light expanded, covering the area in a translucent gray light.

"Hmmm, looks like you activated it Lucario," Terra said before a translucent Sir Aaron appeared on the rock face Lucario was looking at and threw his staff at the translucent Lucario's feet.

" _Sir Aaron!"_ The past Lucario yelled before he was turned to energy and absorbed into the crystal on the staff.

Everyone else watched in surprise and horror as the past Lucario was being trapped into the staff by his own master. Lucario himself shut his eyes as he was forced to re-live that moment where he was betrayed by Sir Aaron. Then the translucent staff began to shake as a huge wave of armored Pokemon came running into the valley.

"Terra! What's going on?" Ash asked as he and Storm braced themselves.

"It looks like this is one of the armies from the past," Terra said, unfazed by the amount of translucent Pokemon running right through them. "They can't hurt us, they are just the images stored in the time flower."

" _ **They seem pretty real to me!"**_ Storm said as he clutched onto Ash's shoulder.

Lucario's eyes widened as he remembered the armies that had almost crushed the kingdom. He backed away from the illusion before running off. The time flower itself closed up causing the vision to fade away.

"Lucario wait!" Ash called out before running after Lucario.

Lucario stopped running, allowing Ash to catch up.

"Lucario… I don't know why that happened between you and Sir Aaron," Ash said. "But I promise we will get some answers."

" _Ash…"_ Lucario looked at Ash and Storm. " _Promise me you won't ever leave the one you call Storm."_

Ash and Storm looked at each other, "I promise, Lucario. I wouldn't ever abandon Storm."

Lucario nodded to him before he closed his eyes and his black appendages vibrated as he was sensing something.

Terra suddenly grabbed Ash and started to pull him away from where he was standing. "We need to move. Now!"

"Wah!?" Ash yelped as Terra pulled him.

Lucario's head popped up when he sensed an incoming threat. Not even a second later the ground started to rumble before a Regirock burst from the ground.

"What the heck!? What's a Regirock doing here?" Ash yelled in shock.

" _ **It looks angry! … Not that it has a face,"**_ Storm said.

" _Everyone follow me!"_ Lucario yelled after shooting an Aura Sphere at Regirock

The Regirock was making what sounded like various robotic noises. Ash saw lights flashing on its face, but he couldn't understand it. Mew had taught him how to understand most basic Pokemon language, but this felt like a totally different dialect.

" _This way, hurry!"_ Lucario said while running along a narrow path.

Kidd, Terra and Ash followed Lucario through a narrow path into the rock formation. The Regirock drilled itself underground.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ash asked.

" _It was probably giving us a warning to stay away. Regirock is one of the protectors of the Tree of Beginning. So it is only natural that it wards off potential intruders in order to protect the Tree of Beginning,"_ Lucario responded.

"That makes sense," Terra said, running right behind Kidd and Lucario.

Lucario lead them through a tunnel. It was pretty dark, but it had a lot of small crystals growing there. They came closer to the light at the end of the tunnel and came to a fantastic place.

There was an entire ecosystem by the "roots" of the Tree. Water was flowing from different cliff faces, plants were thriving and there was Pokemon everywhere. There was a large crystal hanging from the top of the cavern above the crystal clear water.

"Wow… this place is… incredible," Ash said, almost at a lost for words.

" _ **It's amazing… and look at that, there's a lot of Pokemon that were believed to be extinct living here."**_ Storm smiled in awe.

"So is Mew here?" Terra asked Lucario.

" _Yes, Lady Mew is right above us,"_ Lucario responded while pointing up.

 _So this is where Memma used to live? It's so beautiful and untouched by humans. How is there an entire ecosystem inside this rock formation?_ Ash thought to himself in awe and wonder.

"Alright, then let's get going," Terra said as she headed for a path that sloped upwards.

"You guys go ahead. I have to call someone real quick," Kidd said as she pulled out her data set.

Lucario went ahead with Terra while Ash stayed with Kidd.

"You've got some impressive gear there, Kidd," Ash said when he saw her pulling some kind of snake-like gadget that turned out to be little bots clutched together.

"In my profession it pays to have the best equipment," Kidd said as she activated the drones.

Ash and Storm watched as the small rotor blades came out of the top of the drones and started to fly outwards towards the Tree, as soon as they took off another set of rotor blades came out of the bottom of the drones.

"Hey Maxwell, you up?" Kidd asked into her data set.

"Hey Kidd, what do you got for me this time?" Maxwell asked as he paused his game.

"I'm sending you some data if you want to take a look at it," Kidd said as she activated the camera on her headset.

"Wow… that's pretty incredible," Maxwell remarked as he looked at the video feed. "According to the readings from the drones, it looks like the entire place is alive."

"We are at the Tree of Beginning. The Pokemon here have lived undisturbed for centuries," Kidd said.

"Amazing... Take some good pics if you want to get into the record books again," Maxwell said as he looked at all the different features of the ecosystem.

"Don't call the press yet. I want to look into this place more before I decide what to do," Kidd responded with a smile.

"So, not to be rude but have you found Mew yet? If you haven't the higher ups won't really care what you find. We are after Legendaries, not just rare Pokemon or new discoveries," Maxwell said.

Ash's blood ran cold when he heard what the one called Maxwell said through Kidd's communication device. Ash could feel Storm tensing on his shoulder as well.

"Honestly, I don't think Mew is here," Kidd said, blatantly lying to Maxwell. "Just some folklore to attract tourists."

"Alright, if you are sure then call me again when you are heading back to HQ. But be sure to call me if Mew really does exist there. Maxwell out," Maxwell said before hanging up the call.

Ash looked at Kidd before he said, "So… what was that about? You're looking to capture Mew?"

"No, definitely not. I just use whatever I can to complete my research. What I'm really interested in is the Tree of Beginning and it's connection to Mew. I would never let Maxwell or any of the Legendary Hunters get their hands on a Legendary," Kidd explained.

"Legendary Hunters?" Ash frowned. "If you're not looking to capture a Legendary Pokemon, then why work for them?"

"They have the best resources and sources. I'm honestly just using them to further my explorations," Kidd explained. "And I'm surprised you know about them. Have you run into a Legendary Hunter before?"

"I ran into Tobias, he had a Darkrai," Ash said.

"Ahh yes. Tobias the ultimate snob. He got such a big head after he captured that Darkrai. I just wish there was some way I could release it. No Pokemon deserves to be controlled by a person like Tobias," Kidd said, sounding disgusted by Tobias.

" _ **Don't I know it. What a jerk!"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Heh… well, we should probably catch up with Terra and Lucario," Ash said. "I'd like to see if Mew really is up there."

"Yeah, you're right," Kidd said before starting up the path Terra and Lucario had gone, with Ash right behind her.

* * *

The two of them kept going up to try and find Lucario and Terra, and when they found them, they were running away.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ash asked when he saw them running.

"Regice! Start running unless you wanna freeze!" Terra yelled as she ran past him.

Lucario stopped and threw an Aura Sphere, causing an explosion. Ash could hear a high pitched robotic noise said 'Regice', and again he couldn't understand it. It fired an Ice Beam at them, freezing the ground.

" _Quick, we must find another path!"_ Lucario said.

Ash and the others ran through another tunnel as Regice covered the entry with its Ice Beam.

"Why are these Pokemon chasing us!?" Ash yelled.

" _ **Maybe it's because we're in their territory?"**_ Storm said.

"They probably think we're intruders or something!" Kidd said.

"Yeah, think about how many humans actually step foot in this place!" Terra said. "This place looks to be untouched by man, so most likely the Tree wants to keep them out!"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as they kept running. "How could a rock formation want to keep humans out?"

"Maybe it's the Pokemon that wants us out?" Kidd suggested.

" _Wait, there's someone up ahead,"_ Lucario said, stopping the group.

They were on a cliff with crystals stretched out and a large abyss beneath them. Above them, there was another cliff, and Regirock along with a Registeel began making those robotic noises.

"There's a Registeel here too? What next, a Regigigas?" Ash gulped as the Registeel powered up a Hyper Beam.

Lucario shot out an Aura Sphere to cancel out the Hyper Beam.

" _ **Please, please no Regigigas…"**_ Storm cringed.

Lucario jumped on one of the crystal bridges, " _Hurry, this way!"_

Nobody hesitated as they ran across the crystal bridges, trying to get away from the Regis.

" _ **Couldn't we just fight back?"**_ Storm asked as they were running.

"I'd rather we didn't have to fight if we don't have to," Ash said. "This place is their home, so they have every right to attack us. We'll only fight if there's no other option."

The group ran through another tunnel before coming to a rock bridge. They hastily, but carefully, made their way across the rock bridge with Lucario behind them. Once they were safely across, Lucario blasted the bridge with his Aura Sphere, cutting off the pathway. Regirock and Registeel stood there, not being able to cross after them.

The group panted and stopped when the Regis were no longer chasing them.

"We… we should probably… leave soon before they… find us again…" Terra panted.

"Are we close to the top?" Kidd asked.

"Is it worth putting our lives at danger?" Ash asked.

" _ **Hmm…? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"**_ Storm cried out in alarm suddenly.

The Pikachu's alarmed cry was enough to get the group to see something coming right for them. It looked like a Cradily, but it wasn't. It was much bigger, and it was red and looked blob-like.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around and find out," Ash said.

" _We better keep moving, because we've got company,"_ Lucario pointed out.

Behind them was Regirock and Registeel.

"How'd they get here so fast?" Kidd asked.

"They know this place better than we do," Terra said. "There might've been another way over here."

The blob Cradily approached them. Ash and the others hurried to run in another direction while the Regis came after them.

More of those red blobs began to appear, one was an Aerodactyl and was flying at them at a faster speed than the Cradily blob.

"What _are_ these things?" Ash asked, backing away from it.

"Why is everything hunting us down?" Terra frowned as she saw the Regis behind them and this weird blob in front of them.

Lucario shot out an Aura Sphere at the blob, scattering it. " _Keep moving!"_

Everyone ran ahead, trying to get away from the Regirock and Registeel. Lucario kept firing Aura Sphere to slow them down.

Ash felt trapped, he was running but where was he going to go? These blobs and the Regis were attacking them and as long as they were in the Tree of Beginning, it looks like they're going to keep being hunted until they were eliminated.

* * *

 ***Camera turns on and autofocuses on Darkzdragon and DarkFoxKit* Darkzdragon: Hey guys and gals, welcome back to Reviews with the Co-writers. We hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 and can't wait to read your reviews.**

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit: We are not stalking you, okay? Dragon was just kidding when he said that.**

 **Darkzdragon: Okay this time I actually am not joking. I am not stalking you as A. that would be illegal, and B. Mew or Fox would kill me for scaring our readers. And C. I have school to deal with so I don't have the free time to stalk anyone, which I don't even do in the first place.**

 **DarkFoxKit: And anyways… "Mewvies"? Oh, movies! That's a nice word play. And yeah, we decided to add in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew since if we tried to keep everything in chronological order we may never get there. And I was just too eager to write it after getting an idea involving the Tree of Beginning.**

 **Darkzdragon: That I helped come up with.**

 **11JJ11** **: Darkzdragon: Well it won't just be a few chapters based off of the movie. I can't spoil too much right now, but the Tree of Beginning and this entire movie won't just be used once. We will see it again after Ash, Terra, and Mew get back to the tournament.**

 **Ben23ten** **: DarkFoxKit: The only reason why the humans turn into shiny legendary Pokemon is to celebrate their transformation and welcome them into the family. So no, their own children will not be shiny.**

 **Darkzdragon: But the fact that you thought it through that far means you are really into the story. It would be interesting to see what the child of a legendary would look like though. Would it be Ultra Shiny? Oooh or Monochrome.**

 **DarkFoxKit: And if the hybrids do give birth to their own children, chances are the kids themselves will not be a Pokemon at all, but humans with Pokemon DNA. If they want to be Pokemon, the original parents have to change them themselves, otherwise the planet would be destroyed with so many legendary Pokemon.**

 **The shadows only want to play** **: Darkzdragon: Let me start off by saying. Deoxys won't be in the war, that's a definite. We may see a little bit about Shadow Pokemon coming up, but they won't be involved in the war itself. And… wouldn't a war between legendaries pretty much be a superpower meltdown in itself?**

 **Caboose-TMC** **: Darkzdragon: I have no idea what you are talking about… *Nervously looks over shoulder***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is glaring at Darkzdragon. Dragon could feel his sins crawling on his back.***

 **Darkzdragon: Look… let's imagine I never said that comment… I prefer not having my head mounted on a wall…**

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit: I think there are more than one Mewtwo's as the Genesect movie pretty much confirmed this. And Red has the wild one, who is Mew's original child before Ash, so not until Red comes into the picture.**

 **Darkzdragon: Luck looks at me and laughs… trust me on this… no matter how many people wish me luck I am always doomed to suffer…**

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit: Heh, if Ash had that Lucario on his team, don't you think he might be a bit OP? Oh well, I guess we'll see as the story progresses on.**

 **DuskJ032** **: Darkzdragon: No, but Fox and I have been throwing around ideas of shippings with Ash. Unfortunately we decided for Terra and Ash. Their ship isn't a romantic ship. It's more of a Big Sister - Little Brother or Caretaker - Charge kind of relationship. Mostly the former. And remember people… Ash is only 11, he isn't ready for that type of pressure.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Honestly, I'm surprised that people are already shipping Ash and Terra, especially considering their age differences.**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah… Ash is 11 people… Terra is 25… I know this is a fictional world… but there are still laws that would prevent a relationship like that.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I guess it's my fault, I don't mention their ages do I? ^^' It's not that I'm against it, it's just I forget to mention it.**

 **Pegasister60** **: DarkFoxKit: … You do know this is family rated, right? This is also Pokemon, not Danganronpa. ^^'**

 **Darkzdragon: We appreciate that you would put so much effort into coming up with an idea like this… but like Fox said. This is a family rated story and it would be nice to keep the reviews as safe. But… wow… that is a heck of an imagination. Maybe you should consider becoming a writer… but make sure to stick with your ratings… what you have there would probably go under M.**

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon: THANK YOU! Someone who understands how much a farce that show is.**

 **DarkFoxKit: You're not the only one, Dragon. There's a lot of people who can't stand Teen Titans Go. ^^' Yeah, I discussed the whole Tree of Beginning plan with Dragon about it, and we decided to incorporate it, but we needed it to be before the end of the tournament arc, so we had to get Mewtwo to give them a three day vacation.**

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah, we thought it would be an awesome idea to do now so that way we can use the Tree of Beginning again down the road. And also when I said my scales were abrasive. I meant that it would hurt your vines, like sandpaper. And seriously… where did you get that Eevee-trix? Did the Pokemon version of Azmuth build it for you?**

 **DarkFoxKit: I do have another question though… why did you think Psychic wouldn't affect me? I'm not a Zorua you know, just a little ordinary dark fox kit.**

 **Darkzdragon: She's right… though Mew probably thinks Fox would look adorable as a Zorua.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Meh. I like Zorua, but I can't stand its evolution. But that's just me.**

 **GhostWriter008** **: DarkFoxKit: For now there aren't any big differences, but there some. The biggest one being that Mew knows Ash and didn't take his Pikachu away like in the movie. So we had to give Ash a different reason to go to the Tree of Beginning.**

 **ember-fever** **: Darkzdragon: Well… we haven't been doing any Mew Games lately since there hasn't really been the time or place to fit it in. But I will tell you that our version is a bit cooler than the actual movie.**

 **Oranges R Tasty** **: Darkzdragon: Yes, yes they are tasty. And again, Ash is 11, Terra is 25, THERE SHALL BE NO ROMANTIC SHIPPING FOR ASH IN THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE.**

 **DarkFoxKit: If you mean it in a big sister x little brother kind of shipping, yes. But romantically? No, just no.**

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit: …..? Your response was probably deleted, because there's nothing after 'I might have to make one then'.**

 **Darkzdragon: He's talking about creating some cover art for us.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh… it's a little hard to understand without context. ^^'**

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: Darkzdragon: Calm down or you're gonna shatter my windows… And we love the movie too, which is why this isn't the only time you will be seeing the Tree of Beginnings. Now here *hands Psychic a pillow* if you are going to continue to squeal please use this pillow.**

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon: It means so much to us that you care for us. And don't worry, even if Mew does take us out she will always bring us back… though that's the third camera I've had to replace since I took this job…**

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit: Yes, we are, mostly due to an idea Dragon and I had involving the Tree of Beginning. There won't be any large differences until near the end of the 8th movie. Mostly because there wasn't that much to change until then.**

 **Darkzdragon: Except that instead of May and Brock and… Max… aren't with Ash this time. Instead we have Terra.**

 **DarkFoxKit: And Mew didn't take Pikachu away, and she is Ash's mother here. And anyways, Delilah was the name I chose for Mew's human name. She's not Delia.**

 **Darkzdragon: Remember, Ash's mom died in our story. Mew took her place. Maybe she decided she liked Delilah better than Delia, because to be honest Delilah sounds better. And about Lucario, we won't reveal any spoilers now, but who knows? Maybe he will teach Ash the ways of Aura.**

 **Thechaosmaster** **: Darkzdragon: First off I have no idea who Mr. Zukizo is, the closest I know is Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender. Secondly yeah… in the anime Ash hasn't really… grown up too much… That's why we only loosely base our story off of the anime and movies these days. The movies more so than the anime because the movies were actually pretty well made.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Although there are some bad movies too. I'm sure you guys all know what I'm talking about.**

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon: I didn't mean to sound mean, I'm just saying don't laugh at others when they are stuck in bad situations. And I never watched the shorts.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'll have to ask Donfyre on his opinion. As for me, I quite enjoyed them, but I wish they weren't anime shorts, they should be a complete series just by themself. They have a lot of potential with the Mystery Dungeon series, I wish they would expand upon them with the anime.**

 **Darkzdragon: And the reason why Donfyre isn't responding immediately is because he is only around for the ANs, Fox and I are the ones who do the reviews.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm not sure what you're asking on that last part. I assume you're saying that Mew had something to do with… something? You need to be clearer.**

 **LDSoshawott** **: DarkFoxKit: Actually this is movie 8, not 7. And yeah, we figured we got a lot of people caught off guard with it. XD And… '10:3-5'? What is that?**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah… I'm not sure what that is either. We have absolutely no context to base it off of.**

 **XYZ** **: DarkFoxKit: Seems the majority want Lucario to survive and become Ash's aura teacher. ^^' And no, not anytime soon, especially since Ash is using a Charmeleon as his main Fire type right now. It's also not wise to evolve stone base evolution Pokemon, not including Eevee, right away since they won't be able to learn any of their level up moves once you do.**

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah, Fox and I had some great ideas that revolved around doing the 8th movie here. We won't spoil anything yet, but this won't be the only time we see the Tree of Beginning and Cameran Palace. As for what Mew said and how she reacted, I think it's more that she doesn't want him to investigate in order to keep her child safe. And what better way to take a break from a stressful competition by doing one that is relaxed and friendly. This way Ash doesn't get complacent and become "weak" again like so many people called him. The fact that Ash can participate in an easy competition allows him to relax while also allowing him to continue to work on strategies.**

 **THEDARKABYSSOFNIGHTMARES** **: DarkFoxKit: Zach will be fine… maybe. And Lucario will be fine… uh… maybe? ^^'**

 **Darkzdragon: Like always we may secretly reveal things but most of the time we won't openly spoil anything intentionally.**

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: DarkFoxKit: Do you play Undertale? If you do, then you and Sans must get along. XP You want to be Mew's toy, why? She plays pretty rough. And nice pun with the Muk there. Dragon, if you say that name backwards, I swear to Mew you're going to be severely punished!**

 **Darkzdragon: *Chuckles* The fact that you pointed it out does all my work for me. And Ash will act like any child when their mother gets sick, he'll worry for her and try to help her in any way possible. And want to know something funny? I'm a dragon and love flying fast, but I hate roller coasters.**

 **TekExplorer** **: DarkFoxKit: Neither can I. c:**

 **pikachucat** **: Darkzdragon: You know what? I give up, you beat me. You win… you happy?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Told ya. XP**

 **Darkzdragon: *Flies into a corner and curls up***

 **DarkFoxKit: O.O … I think you broke him… Uh… Dragon? You going to be okay there? … Uh… let's try to move on.**

 **Seamen109** **: Darkzdragon: *comes back in front of the camera and looks at the next comment* Oh… heh… so many jokes I could make with his name…**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Facepalm* … Anyways… about your question on the Z-moves. No, not for this book. This book is set up to the 6th generation, so no 7th generation features until the second book.**

 **223** **: Darkzdragon: Well we decided to add it in here so we could use it for another plot point down the road. And I'm glad the readers have a chance to find out more about Mew's past… since that's a mystery… even to us. As for where you might be able to find Mew in Pokemon GO… I'm honestly not sure. You would most likely have to be a high level in order to find her, otherwise everyone would have Mew by now.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Now, I don't play Pokemon GO, because I lack a cell phone, but if I had to guess, you might find Mew somewhere in South America?**

 **Darkzdragon: Why South America?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Mostly because of the games. In Red, Blue, Yellow and their remakes, the Cinnabar Island's Mansion had journals mentioning they found Mew in South America.**

 **Darkzdragon: Ahhh… Well I wouldn't book a flight to South America just yet. When they do add Mew in you will most likely have to be a high level to find her. And Nintendo and Niantic wouldn't make you travel all over the world** _ **just**_ **to get a certain Pokemon.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *shrugs* You never know. But it was only a guess based off of what the games said.**

 **Darkzdragon: They wouldn't make you travel because it wouldn't bring them any profit. A company only does things to make a profit in this day and age.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Since I don't have the app, I don't know much about how Pokemon GO even works. I just know the basics, go out, find a Pokemon and they're usually in different locations.**

 **Emperor** **: DarkFoxKit: Well Nidorino and Porygon are back at Prof. Oak's lab, therefore not a part of Ash's current team. So no evolution for them for a while. And as for Squirtle, I have my reasons keeping him a Squirtle.**

 **Darkzdragon: Besides we just had Aliana evolve. So we will be holding off for quite some time until we decide which Pokemon is ready to evolve and for Eon, what Eeveelution she will become. We aren't going to do an evolution every few chapters, otherwise Ash's team would be fully evolved before the end of this arc.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Which I'm guessing people would want anyways, but I prefer to take my time on the final evolutions.**

 **Darkzdragon: Well thank you guys so much for reviewing. I hope you guys liked this chapter and can't wait to read your future reviews. Now have a great day, night, morning or whatever time you are reading this and we will see you all next week.**

 ***Dragon flies over to the camera and turns it off***


	9. Chapter 9: Attack on Tree of Beginnig

**DarkFoxKit: *Is petting the embarrassed Fyre while he was on his computer, using his tail to move the mouse* Come on, hanging on the cliff together like that wasn't** _ **that**_ **bad. You know you loved it. :3**

 **Donfyre: *pouts and keeps his gaze away from Fox* S-shush, you. Besides, maybe we were just… feeling loopy from having our blood rush to our heads.**

 **DarkFoxKit: But it was so stressful being hung like that, I just wanted to cuddle with you as comfort. *Continues to pet Fyre's head with her paw* Mew let us down, eventually.**

 **Donfyre: *is trying not to feel good as Fox kept petting him* Q-quit that! Can't you… cuddle with some kind of plushy or something?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Well-**

 **Mew: Oooh, a plushy, huh? I could totally do that~ *smiles at Fyre***

 **Donfyre: …. W-wait, DON'T YOU DARE! DX *hides under the computer table***

 **Mew: You can't hide forever, little plushy~ *Lifts the entire computer table with Psychic, smiling at Fyre.* You can't escape your fate.**

 **Donfyre: O-O' W-WHY MEEEE? *tries digging away under the house***

 **Mew: Hey! No holes in my nice clean house! *Fyre was transformed into a small, cute, plushy Wooper.* There's your plushy, Fox. Don't say I never did anything for you.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Picks up the now plushy Fyre and cuddles with him happily.* Thank you, Mew! Donfyre is so adorable as a plushy!**

 **Donfyre: *he could be seen twitching as a plushy as he tried resisting Fox… but was secretly enjoying this***

 **DarkFoxKit: Okay readers, you may proceed with the chapter. *Puts the adorable plushy on top of her furry head.* No need to get jealous of my adorable plushy. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Attack on the Tree of Beginning**

The group was running together, trying to get away from these strange blobs that were popping up everywhere.

"Does anyone know what these things are?" Ash asked as they were still running.

"Yeah. If I had to guess I would say they are like the Tree's antibodies, or white blood cells. It must think we are an infection that needs to be taken care of," Terra explained. "So whatever you do don't get caught by them, cause there's no way to know what happens to you if they catch you, but it can't be anything good."

" _ **Why are there antibodies in a**_ **rock** _ **!?"**_ Storm shouted right beside Ash's ear.

"Storm! You're gonna make me go deaf!" Ash shouted back.

"Remember what Maxwell said?" Kidd spoke up. "The Tree of Beginning is alive so it would make sense for it to have some kind of immune system."

" _ **No, that**_ **doesn't** _**makes any sense!"**_ The Pikachu frowned. " _ **How could a rock be ALIVE!?"**_

Terra cleared her throat and looked at the Pikachu. "I guess it _could_ be alive. Anything is possible in this world," Terra said, indirectly giving Storm a response.

"Is there any way out of here?" Ash asked. "I feel like we've been running forever."

" _There is a large cavern up ahead with many branching paths, we can lose the Regis there,"_ Lucario said " _Though we may have to split up."_

" _ **Split up? That's like the**_ **last** _ **thing we should do right now!"**_ Storm said.

Then another glowing red antibody dropped from the ceiling right beside Kidd, lunging for her.

" _Look out!"_ Lucario yelled before shoving Kidd out of the way.

The blob ended up covering Lucario.

"Lucario!" Ash yelled in concern.

The white blood cell squirmed a bit before it released Lucario as it sunk down into the floor.

" _ **Huh? Why didn't it eat him?"**_ Storm asked.

"How was Lucario untouched?" Kidd asked in confusion as they started to run again.

"Maybe it's because he is a Pokemon. The Pokemon living here were fine, so maybe the Tree of Beginning doesn't think of them as a threat," Terra reasoned.

"Oh great, so we're being hunted because we're humans." Ash frowned. "Well that would explain why this place was untouched by humanity for centuries."

* * *

Lucario lead the group into a large cavern with multiple different tunnels.

"Which way do we go?" Ash asked, looking at the different tunnels.

They heard Regirock and Registeel closing in.

" _ **The way I see it we either choose a tunnel or fight back,"**_ Storm said.

" _This way,"_ Lucario said as he pointed at one of the tunnels. " _From what I can sense this is the most direct route to the top."_

"Are you sure we should be going to the top right now?" Ash asked. "We should be looking for a way out of here."

"We're much closer to the top then we are to the bottom right now," Kidd said. "Maybe Mew can help us if we plead with it."

"What are we waiting for, an invitation?" Terra asked. "Let's get going before Regirock and Registeel catch up."

The group hurried into the tunnel, Lucario following behind in order to shoot his Aura Sphere at the Regis to slow them down.

They came to a wider cavern.

"Lookout!" Terra yelled before pushing Ash away, two red white blood cells dropped from the ceiling grabbing her and Kidd.

"Oh no!" Ash yelled. "Storm, use Thunderbolt quick!"

Storm shot out his Thunderbolt at the blobs, however it did nothing but go through it.

"What?" Ash said in shock.

" _ **Why didn't it work?"**_ Storm frowned.

"Just get going!" Terra yelled at Ash. "Find Mew!"

"Hurry, come out!" Kidd yelled, releasing her two Weavile from her Dusk Balls.

The Weavile twins looked at her in shock as she was being pulled into the antibody. "I'm afraid this is goodbye."

" _Ash, we have to go now!"_ Lucario said as he tugged on Ash's arm, hoping that Terra would be alright even though she is still part human.

"B-but Terra and Kidd!" Ash shook his head, wanting to save them.

"There's nothing you can do for us. Just get out of here!" Terra yelled as more of her body was dragged into the glowing red mass.

Kidd was pulled all the way into the blob before it sunk into the ground. The two Weavile looked down at the ground in shock and sadness.

" _ **Ash, we have to go! More of those anti whatever are coming!"**_ Storm yelled urgently to his partner.

Ash looked at Terra, "I-I'm sorry…" before he ran away with Lucario.

"You two Weavile should go with him. He's the Child of Mew and must stay safe at all costs," Terra said to the two Weavile before the rest of her was dragged into the blob.

The two Weavile nodded and ran after Ash.

As soon as the Weavile were gone the blob started to sink into the ground, but surprisingly Terra was left behind, kneeling on the ground. Her body was glowing in a golden aura as she opened her eyes, looking confused.

"Huh… guess it thought I was more Pokemon than human," Terra said softly as she slowly got to her feet. "I need to get back to Ash and keep him safe or his Memma will have my head."

Once Terra was on her feet she started running down the tunnel Ash and Lucario had gone, her body still glowing in a golden aura.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was just Ash left for the white blood cells to hunt. While Lucario and Storm were safe, he was still in danger.

" _There was nothing you could have done for them Ash,"_ Lucario said trying to comfort the guilty boy, still holding out hope that Terra would be fine due to her Groudon nature.

"I know, but… I still wish I could've done something…" Ash said, feeling guilty for leaving Terra and Kidd behind.

" _You did the only thing we could have done for them, which is you running away and surviving. Maybe Lady Mew can help us,"_ Lucario said.

 _I know Memma can bend reality when she wants to, but how can she help them? This ecosystem could react badly if Memma tried to do anything to it. What if it tried to go after her for messing with its nature?_ Ash tried to shake the thought, he had to believe his Memma could do something or he might collapse from despair.

" _We should be close to an exit. There's sunlight up ahead,"_ Lucario said.

" _ **Yes, get us out of here!"**_ Storm said.

 _You're not the one in danger here, Storm._ Ash thought to himself.

They reached the end of the tunnel to see a window of sort above. Ash frowned.

"How are we going to get up there?" he asked.

" _I'll look for a way up,"_ Lucario said as he ran towards the crystal window.

All of a sudden, Registeel came out from behind a large crystal and grabbed Lucario before he could react.

"Lucario!" Ash yelled.

" _ **ASH!?"**_

Ash stopped when he heard a familiar voice, turning to see Mew herself floating there, looking quite shocked to see him.

"Memma!" Ash yelled, running towards her before a white blood cell grabbed him from the side.

Storm fell off of Ash's shoulder as the antibody covered Ash. " _ **Ash! ASH!"**_

" _No! Ash!"_ Lucario struggled from Registeel's hold.

Mew watched in frozen shock as Ash was struggling with the white blood cell. Everything felt surreal, like it was one bad nightmare. Mew couldn't move as she just stared in horror at what was happening to the very human she had raised and loved.

"Everyone, come out!" Ash yelled as he released all five of his Pokemon from their respective Poke Balls.

They all looked at Ash in shock to see their trainer getting eaten by this red blob thing.

" _ **What the- ASH!"**_

Konoha lashed out his vines to grab onto Ash and pulled. Storm snapped out of his shock and pulled on the vines to try and help. Scorch, Kooper and Eon grabbed onto Konoha to pull back. Aliana wrapped her tail around Ash herself to try and pull him out.

They managed to delay the absorption, but they couldn't keep their grasp on the boy as the blob made him too slippery and was determined to absorb him.

"Guys… this is it for me… I'm sorry we couldn't finish our journey together and stop the incoming war… you'll have to take care of yourselves for me, okay? Watch over Memma…" Ash said to his friends before looking up to Mew herself, who was still staring in shock horror. "I'm sorry it had to end this way Memma, tell everyone in Pallet Town that I love them. Take care of yourself out there for me, and I love you Memma!"

With those words said, Ash's face was engulfed by the white blood cell before his hands were. When the antibody fully engulfed the boy, it sunk into the ground, leaving only the Pokemon behind.

" _ASH!"_ Lucario yelled before wriggling out of Registeel's grasp. He then ran towards where Ash had been just seconds ago. " _No!"_

" _ **Ash…? No… he can't be gone…"**_ Storm shook his head as his ears drooped, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

" _ **Ash…"**_ The rest of Ash's team gathered around, looking at the floor where Ash had been a minute ago.

"Wait, what happened?" Terra asked when she ran into the cavern, the Weavile just behind her. "Where is Ash?"

She saw all of Ash's Pokemon gathered in one spot, all with their heads and ears down. It was enough for Terra to realize what happened.

"I am so sorry Mew… If only I had been a little quicker…" Terra said sorrowfully before falling to her knees.

" _Is there anything you can do Lady Mew?"_ Lucario asked.

Mew blinked as if coming out of a trance. " _ **No… no, no, no! No! I won't let this happen! Not to my Ash!"**_

Mew's body began to glow with green psychic energy before she flew over to one of the crystals and touched it. In a matter of seconds, all the other crystals began to glow with the same green energy.

" _ **Please release my son. Ash is not an invader, he is my child."**_

" _ **Lady Mew…? Could you…"**_ One of the Weavile started to say.

The other finished the question, " _ **... please bring back Kidd? She's precious to us too."**_

Mew gave a nod to them, still with her eyes closed. " _ **Release Kidd too. If she is my child's friend, then I trust she is not an invader either."**_

After a few more seconds, the white blood cell came up from the ground, it too was glowing green. Another white blood cell floated in and plopped beside the other one. They both released the human captives they held. Ash and Kidd were curled up with their eyes closed as the antibodies sunk back into the ground. As soon as that was done, Mew released her hold on the crystal and floated over to Ash.

" _ **Ash?"**_

The two Weavile went over to their trainer, hoping she was still alive.

Ash stirred before he groggily opened his eyes to see all his Pokemon friends, including his Memma, looking at him with worried anticipation.

"I'm… I'm alive?"

" _ **ASH!"**_ The next thing Ash knew, he was pounced by his Pokemon, all nuzzling him happily. Storm was over his face and Aliana pretty much had him wrapped up with her body.

Kidd woke up shortly after, "How am I alive?"

" _ **Kidd! We're happy that you're alive!"**_ The two Weavile smiled.

Mew floated in front of Ash after he managed to unbury himself from the Pokemon pileup.

" _ **Ash… I'm so sorry… I didn't know you'd come here. This place isn't safe for humans,"**_ Mew said softly, sounding guilty.

Regirock, Regice, and Registeel all looked at Mew, their lights flashing.

Mew looked over to them before she said, " _ **It's alright. These humans are my guests, and this boy here is my child. Don't ever attack him again, understood?"**_

The Regis all flash their lights again in response to Mew before leaving. " _ **They are the guardians here, they're to protect the Tree of Beginning from all intruders. Sorry if they roughed you up, Ashy. But I wish you had told me that you were coming here! Honestly, I hadn't prepared the place for you yet, and it's dangerous to come here without my permission as you just witnessed firsthand."**_

Ash was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't think I'd be coming here either… It just kinda happened when I released Lucario from a staff."

" _ **Regardless! You should've called me with your telepathy, Ash! If I didn't know you were here, you'd be food for the Tree of Beginning right now!"**_ Mew scolded.

" _Wait… Lady Mew. What did you mean when you said Ash is your child?"_ Lucario asked, confused.

Mew looked over at Lucario, " _ **... Have we met? You look familiar. And please don't ask such questions using telepathy with another human present."**_

Kidd looked up at them and asked, "Wait… how can a human be the child of a Legendary like Mew?"

"Ah, I'm sure Lucario got confused," Ash quickly said.

"Mew is acting way too comfortable with you Ash. And if it… she… didn't care enough then why would she have had the Tree of Beginning release us?" Kidd said in response. "Besides, it looked like she was scolding you earlier, like how a parent would with their child."

Ash frowned before looking at Mew.

" _Should I tell her?"_ He mentally asked the Legendary Psychic Pokemon.

Mew looked at Kidd and flew around her. She was reading into Kidd's mind, trying to see what kind of person she is and why she came here. After several seconds, she floated back over to Ash.

" _ **You can tell her, but be sure to let her know that she cannot tell this to the Legendary Hunters or the press."**_

Ash nodded before he turned to Kidd, "I was orphaned at a young age due to a flock of wild Fearow and Spearow attacking my parents, Mew happened to be passing by at the time when the flock dispersed. She took me under her wing ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that you were orphaned," Kidd said, looking sad for a few moments before the rest of what Ash had said sunk in. "But… wait, I have never heard of a Legendary taking in a human child. I have heard stories of other Pokemon like Kangaskhan taking in lost human children, but never a Legendary Pokemon."

" _ **Oh you'd be surprised, especially with all the hybrids there are,"**_ Mew said despite Kidd not being able to understand her, but she looked over at Terra.

Kidd followed Mew's line of sight and saw Terra. "Wait, are you telling me Terra is Mew's child as well?" Kidd asked in surprise.

Ash put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"No, I'm not Mew's child. I'm the daughter of Groudon," Terra responded with a giggle.

"You're joking, right?" Kidd deadpanned. "There's no way a Pokemon that's been sleeping under the earth for thousands of years could adopt a human child!"

"Oh he hasn't been asleep. That's just what humans believe," Terra said before holding up her hand. "Let me prove to you that my Memma is Groudon." Terra then transformed her hand into her shiny black and gold primally reverted Groudon claw.

Kidd gasped in shock at this, while Lucario feigned surprise.

Kidd looked back at Ash to see Mew on his shoulder. She's sure if he wasn't her child, Mew wouldn't be that comfortable with him.

"... But why are you telling me all this?" Kidd asked.

"Because you could help us with something," Ash said. "You can be a spy for us since you're part of the Legendary Hunters. Memma thinks you could be a big help with that."

"Wait, you want me to be a spy?" Kidd asked. "And… what's a 'Memma'? Both you and Terra have said it."

" _It's a term Pokemon use to call their parents, like how humans call their parents Mother and Father,"_ Lucario explained. " _Still, it's quite shocking. Why did the antibody go after Ash if he's Mew's child? And why did they swallow up Terra if she's part Groudon?"_

"It didn't fully swallow me. It let me go once I used a bit of my Groudon powers," Terra explained. "That's how I got here before Mew got Ash and Kidd back."

"And the antibody swallowed me up because I'm still fully human," Ash explained. "But wait… Memma, how did you tell the Tree to let me go?"

" _ **Are you able to manipulate the Tree?"**_ Storm asked.

Mew looked at the crystals before she said, " _ **This place…"**_

Mew used Transform to turn into Delilah again, "I figured I should explain like this so Kidd can understand me too."

"Wait, you can _talk_?" Kidd said in shock.

"She is the creator of all Pokemon so of course she would be able to talk," Terra responded.

"I mean she can speak English?" Kidd said.

"Only when I turn into a human," Mew-Delilah said. "So allow me to explain." She put a hand on the crystal. "The Tree of Beginning and I are connected. We share a symbiotic relationship with each other."

"You've never told me this before, Memma," Ash said.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Ashy, but I have always kept my connection with the Tree of Beginning a secret, even from the other Legendary Pokemon. Especially with the war coming, if they knew about my connection then they'll destroy this place in order to kill me as well," Mew-Delilah said.

"What war? Is that what you need help with?" Kidd said. "I might be willing to help if you explained it."

" _I'd like to hear about this war as well. I thought the war was already over when Lady Ilene told me about..."_ Lucario frowned.

Ash frowned to Lucario before he said, "Short version; there's a war between the Legendary Pokemon right now. You don't have to get directly involved, it's way too dangerous to involve too many people with this."

"So how can I help you with your war. You said something about spying?" Kidd said.

"We just need you to keep an eye on the Legendary Hunters. We don't want them interfering with this war, it would just make things worse," Mew-Delilah said.

"Alright, so do you have any way I can contact you Ash? Cause I honestly despise what the Legendary Hunters are doing and I'm willing to help you however you need it. Be it information or a heads up," Kidd said.

"I like this girl, Ashy," Mew-Delilah giggled.

Ash took out his Pokegear from his pocket, "Do you have one of these? We can use it to exchange numbers with each other."

"Yeah, I think I still got one of those somewhere," Kidd said looking through her pouches before pulling out a Pokegear. "Here it is."

Kidd exchanged numbers with Ash.

"Hey, while you two guys are at it you should probably add me as well," Terra said as she took out her own Pokegear.

The three exchanged numbers before putting away their Pokegears.

" _Lady Mew if you don't mind me asking… what happened to Sir Aaron?"_ Lucario asked. " _I came here hoping you could tell me."_

Mew-Delilah looked at him before she said, "... Sir Aaron? Oh! You're his Lucario partner, right? I thought you looked familiar. Well Sir Aaron actually-"

Mew-Delilah stopped and frowned.

" _What's wrong?"_ Lucario asked.

Mew-Delilah suddenly collapse to the ground as her body reverted back to her Mew form. Her face had a red tint.

"Memma!" Ash got down on his knees to pick her up before gasping, "Memma! You're burning up!"

* * *

An explosion could be felt in the room they were in before the crystals started to turn red and disintegrate.

"This is bad," Terra said. "I can sense a large force near the roots of the Tree of Beginning."

" _There are people here, they must be doing something to the Tree of Beginning,"_ Lucario said with a scowl.

" _ **Wait, what? Why didn't those antibodies go after them?"**_ Storm asked.

Mew looked up weakly at Ash, " _ **A-Ashy…"**_

"Memma…" Ash looked over at Kidd. "What will happen to Memma if the Tree of Beginning dies?"

"Most likely, since the Tree and Mew are connected, when the Tree dies… Mew will die with it…" Terra responded.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I have to agree with Terra," Kidd said somberly.

Ash hugged Mew to his chest before standing up, the flames of determination burning brightly in his eyes. "Memma… you've saved me countless times… so let me return the favor. Guys, we have to stop those invaders from killing the Tree of Beginning."

"I don't think they will be expecting a Groudon… but why are the Regis not stopping them?" Terra said. "And why isn't the Tree sending antibodies after them, whoever they are?"

"Something isn't right," Ash said. "We need to go see just who these intruders are and how they got in without being attacked."

" _ **Ash, get on my back. I can fly you down to the roots safely,"**_ Aliana the Dragonair said.

Ash nodded to Aliana before looking back at the others, "I'm going on Aliana to get to the bottom faster. What about you guys? I don't think she can carry all of us."

Terra pulled out a Great Ball and said, "Jade here can take Kidd and I down." She then released a Flygon from the Great Ball.

" _ **What is it you need from me, Terra?"**_ The Flygon asked politely.

"Mind giving us a lift down to the based of the Tree Jade?" Terra asked.

Something in Kidd's head clicked and she spoke up, "Wait can you guys understand your Pokemon?"

"Yes. Terra's half Pokemon so she can understand them, and I had to learn their language, but since I'm still fully human I can't understand all dialects of Pokemon, like the Regi's and Unown," Ash explained.

" _We better hurry, the Tree isn't looking too good and neither does Mew,"_ Lucario said.

Ash kept Mew near his chest, "Right, we better hurry. Everyone return!" Ash held up his Pokemon's Poke Balls to return them back inside with the exception of Storm and Aliana.

Ash jumped on Aliana's back, "Storm, keep an eye on Memma, okay?"

Storm nodded, " _ **I'll make sure she's still breathing."**_

Lucario jumped on Aliana behind Ash, and the Dragonair flew through the window. Terra and Kidd jumped on Jade's back before the Flygon followed the Dragonair.

* * *

Ash saw some people at the roots of the Tree with some machines. Some of them were using saws and blades to cut the crystals, but the crystals were dissolving. Ash saw a few of the rare ancient Pokemon locked up in cages nearby. It wasn't until they got closer did he recognize the black uniform they were wearing.

Ash gritted his teeth as hot anger boiled inside him. "Team Rocket."

" _ **Knowing them, they must've come here to take all the Pokemon that lived here,"**_ Storm hissed.

" _It looks like they were harvesting the crystals here, maybe that's what's causing the Tree of Beginning's illness,"_ Lucario said.

" _ **It… it's also… because the immune system… was weakened when… I told it to release you and… Kidd, Ashy…"**_ Mew said weakly. " _ **It… it would've been fine… since it was… just the two of you… but… this is… getting too much…"**_

" _ **Ash… look… do you recognize those two down there?"**_ Aliana said. " _ **They were the ones who blew up my home and took my sister away."**_

Ash's eyes widen before he narrowed them, "Butch and Cassidy…"

Terra just looked down at the Team Rocket grunts and growled, "I'm stopping this right now!" Terra jumped off of Jade the Flygon and, while in midair, she transformed into her shiny primal Groudon form.

Kidd watched in awe as she just witnessed Terra's full transformation. Ash was shocked that Terra would face Team Rocket in her Groudon form.

"Terra! What are you doing?" Ash yelled.

" _ **I'm taking out these idiotic Team Rocket members before they do any more damage to the Tree of Beginning and Mew!"**_ Terra responded as she landed on a the ground with a thud, sending up a large cloud of dust.

* * *

Some of the Team Rocket members could be heard coughing. One voice spoke up. "What is going on over there? Why aren't you harvesting the crystals anymore? We have to get them before they disintegrate."

"Sir! I don't know if you notice, but there is a giant, black Groudon in front of us," Cassidy said over the cloud of dust.

"Yeah and it looks pretty angry," Butch said.

"Oh _really_?" the voice asked. "I'm on my way! Try not to die, I still need you two for more labor later."

"Well that's just wonderful. Permission to use Shadow Pokemon?" Cassidy asked.

"For now just hold it off. Once I get there you can attack it so I can see what kind of strength it has," The voice responded.

"You heard Dr. Number, we've gotta restrain on using Shadow Pokemon for now," Butch said.

"IT'S DOCTOR NAMBA!" Dr. Namba yelled.

"Dr. Namba?" Ash frowned, keeping Mew close to his chest, hoping his jacket would keep her hidden.

" _ **Terra's very angry,"**_ Jade said as she flew beside Aliana.

Terra walked over to one of the Team Rocket vehicles and crushed it under her foot and roared, " _ **I hate filthy humans like you who disrespect nature!"**_

"I don't know about you Ash, but I rather stay up here where the Legendary Ground type can't hurt us with her Earthquakes," Kidd said, still on the Flygon.

"Yeah, we'll be on standby in case Terra needs our help," Ash said.

" _We're about to witness the wrath of a Legendary Pokemon,"_ Lucario said.

Terra continued to lumber towards Team Rocket, flipping and crushing their equipment as she drew near.

"Go Raticate and use Super Fang on that Groudon!" Cassidy said as she threw out a Poke Ball.

A Raticate popped out of the Poke Ball and jumped at Terra with its fangs glowing a red vibrant color. The Raticate chomped down on Terra's leg, causing a gash mark.

" _ **AHHH!"**_ Terra yelled before looking down at the Raticate. " _ **You should know not to mess with me!"**_

Raticate squeaked in fear when the titan Groudon looked down at it.

"Don't let it scare you, Raticate! Use Super Fang again!" Raticate heard its Trainer commanded.

" _ **Not gonna happen!"**_ Terra yelled as she raised her arm. Her arm started to glow with a golden aura before she brought it down upon the Raticate, almost flattening it on the crater she made on the ground.

Raticate didn't last very long. Its eyes were in circles. Terra didn't do enough to kill it, just knock it out. Terra didn't fault the Pokemon for doing what its Trainer wants after all.

"The Groudon's too strong," Butch said as Cassidy returned her Raticate into its Poke Ball. "We probably need to use our Shadow Pokemon against it."

"We can't go against Dr. Noomba's orders," Cassidy replied. "He said to wait until he arrives."

As if on cue, an APC drove up beside the two. Dr. Namba himself came out of the vehicle and looked at Cassidy.

"How many times do I have to say this? MY NAME IS DR. NAMBA!" Dr. Namba yelled irritably.

"Sir, are we allowed to use our Shadow Pokemon now?" Cassidy asked, ignoring Dr. Namba's correction. "The Groudon already defeated my Raticate in one strike."

"Interesting. I have never seen a Groudon like this before. Pictures of Groudon from the data we collected are vastly different from the one we're facing now," Dr. Namba said. "It might even be stronger than a normal Groudon."

" _ **Leave now and I will spare your pitiful lives!"**_ Terra roared at the Team Rocket members.

None of the Team Rocket members understood her words, all they heard was an angry roar.

"Sir, we don't stand a chance against a Legendary Pokemon without some assistance," Butch said.

"I can see that. Perhaps what we need to do is weaken this Groudon so it'll be prime for capture. It's only too bad the Manaphy we have is still in training, otherwise we could've used it," Dr. Namba said.

Terra looked directly at Dr. Namba and growled when she heard him mention Manaphy.

"Go Dragonair!" Cassidy said as she threw out a Poke Ball.

The long serpent Dragonair came out of her Poke Ball.

" _ **Big sister…"**_ Aliana said sadly when she saw her sister again.

Terra looked at the Dragonair and knew there was something different about her but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Go Zweilous!" Butch threw out another Poke Ball that released a Zweilous.

Both Dragon types growled and hissed. Terra had a little trouble seeing it, but there did seem to be a bit of a dark aura surrounding them.

" _Ash, those Pokemon… their auras are corrupted. It's black and dark purple. I've never seen such sinister aura before,"_ Lucario said from behind Ash.

"I know," Ash said. "They're Shadow Pokemon."

" _ **Bis sister… Ash, we have to do something. Remember how strong they were? Terra's going to have a hard time with them, even with her Groudon powers,"**_ Aliana said.

Terra looked at the Zweilous, forming a plan to take it out first since it was weak to her Hammer Arm. She would then focus all her attacks on the Dragonair.

"Dragonair, fill the sky with Shadow Sky!" Cassidy ordered.

Dragonair didn't hesitate. Her blue orb glowed a dark purple before a dark aura was released into the air. A dark purple cloud covered the area before it began raining acid-like purple rain, stinging everyone except the Shadow Pokemon.

"Zweilous use Shadow Rave on that Groudon!" Butch commanded.

The two headed dark Dragon stomped on the ground as shadow spikes popped up under Terra's feet, causing super effective damage.

" _ **GAHHH!"**_ Terra yelled out in pain, she was forced to back away from the spikes.

"Terra! We have to help her!" Ash yelled while still holding the fevered Mew protectively against his chest. "Aliana, let's get in there!"

" _But that corrupted rain is going to cause damage to us if we get in there,"_ Lucario warned.

"Ash, it wouldn't be smart to take Mew down there since she is already sick," Kidd said as Jade the Flygon flew up next to him.

"I know, but Terra can't take on two Shadow Pokemon by herself," Ash said. "I'll keep Memma hidden in my jacket, but we can't stand by while Terra gets taken down!"

" _ **Count me in,"**_ Jade said as she glared at the Shadow Pokemon. " _ **I can't stand by and see Terra get hurt like this."**_

"Now finish it with Shadow Rush!" Cassidy yelled.

"You finish it too with Shadow Storm!" Butch ordered.

The two Dragons began powering up their shadow attacks and aimed at Terra. Shadow Zweilous sent out black tornadoes towards Terra while Dragonair flew up into the air with its body covered in a thick dark aura.

"We're not going to make it!" Ash yelled as they were still trying to get to the battlefield.

Mew closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating.

Regirock, Registeel and Regice flew in front of Terra and took the Shadow Storm attack. They managed to block the dark twisters from reaching the black Groudon, but the Dragonair was still able to tackle Terra's chest with its Shadow Rush.

Terra was sent flying backwards into a rock wall, causing it to collapse and send up a cloud of debris and dust. Her body started to glow.

"Hurry, get in front of her Aliana!" Ash said to his Dragonair.

Aliana made a dive in front of the reverting Groudon, hoping to cover up what was happening to her. The Shadow Sky began stinging them once they had entered the battlefield.

* * *

Dr. Namba's face lit up when he saw the Regis. "So many Legendaries. We really hit the jackpot with this one. Now you two get in there and capture that Groudon!"

"You heard him. Get in there and get that Groudon!" Cassidy yelled at the nearby grunts.

"Storm, use Thunder Wave when they get in close," Ash whispered to his Pikachu.

Storm nodded as he charged up his electric sacs and waited for the silhouettes to get closer.

The grunts were running into the dust and debris, only to be hit with a Thunder Wave. Their bodies were immediately paralyzed and they fell, unable to move.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Butch yelled.

"If you think we're going to let you take Groudon, you're sadly mistaken," Ash said as he walked out of the dust and debris, he kept a clutch on his jacket, trying to keep Mew hidden. "And too bad for you, I teleported the Groudon out of here. It's somewhere far away, where you'll never get your dirty hands on it."

"How could a weak trainer like you teleport Groudon away?" Cassidy demanded as the cloud of dust was beginning to clear.

"Just because you beat my Pokemon when we first and last met doesn't mean I'm still the same weak trainer you know," Ash snapped. "Any Psychic Pokemon I have could have used Teleport on that Groudon, so the answer is self explanatory. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Look around you, you're killing the Tree of Beginning!"

"We aren't going anywhere," Dr. Namba replied. "There are so many powerful and rare Pokemon we still have to catch."

Lucario came up beside Ash and said, " _How did the likes of you manage to get past the Tree's defensive system? Humans are not welcome here."_

"It's all thanks to a device I invented that makes us smell like Pokemon as well as makes our aura appear to be Pokemon. I sent in Butch and Cassidy in to test if that was all that was needed," Dr. Namba explained as he held up his wrist, revealing a strange looking bracelet.

Lucario frowned before closing his eyes to sense their aura. After a few seconds, he looked at Ash, " _It's true. I can't distinguish them from human or Pokemon."_

"How is that even possible?" Ash asked. "How can you change your own aura? It's essentially your _life_ essence."

"Ahh well I had studied the Tree of Beginning and found that it had a connection to the mysterious power of aura. I then studied the old technology we acquired from the vaults and crypts in the area and discovered there was a way to alter the appearance of one's aura so it looked like a Pokemon," Dr. Namba explained.

Lucario scowled at them, " _You raided the sacred vaults of the past Masters of Aura?"_

"They're thieves," Ash said. "I'm not surprised they would do that. Why did you come here?"

"The crystals are very unique to this area. But I didn't want the small ones growing around the palace, I wanted the ancient ones that have been here for millennia," Dr. Namba explained. "I would explain the rest, but someone like you wouldn't be able to comprehend my genius."

"Well you're wasting your time. The crystals are fading away because of your harvesting," Ash said. "There's nothing more for you here."

"After seeing the Legendary Pokemon here I think we hit a much bigger jackpot. Besides, we already had collected a decent amount of crystals before they started to disintegrate," Dr. Namba said.

The Regis began making those robotic noises to each other before they started attacking the tanks. They must perceive the tanks as a much bigger threat than the humans and their Pokemon.

"Get away from our tanks!" Butch yelled. "Zweilous, use Shadow Rave now!"

Shadow Zweilous let out a roar before stomping the ground, hitting the three Regis with shadowy spikes which caused them to fall over.

"Dragonair, use Shadow Panic to get those Regis off our backs," Cassidy hissed.

" _ **Big sister, please stop this!"**_ Aliana yelled.

Shadow Dragonair ignored Aliana and created three spiraling shadow energy from her horn. The shadow energy slammed into the three Regis and they stopped what they were doing. Almost immediately after, they began attacking each other.

"This is no good." Ash frowned. "Shadow Pokemon are too dangerous to take head on like this."

Terra looked up weakly at Ash and softly spoke, "You… gotta stop them."

Ash turned to her as Kidd jumped down from the Flygon.

"It's alright, I'll keep an eye on her," Kidd said.

Ash nodded to them before turning to Lucario, "Looks like we're going to have to fight."

" _Of course. Anything for Lady Mew and Lady Terra,"_ Lucario stated.

"Ha! As if you could do anything to our Shadow Pokemon, little boy," Cassidy laughed. "You might as well just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment and pain."

" _ **I oughta shove a Thunderbolt up your a-"**_

"Now Storm, this is a family book, kids are reading this too," Ash scolded.

The Pikachu grumbled before he said, " _ **Fine, then I oughta shove a Thunderbolt down their throats!"**_

" _You take care of those two. I will see if I can help the Regis snap out of their confusion,"_ Lucario said before he ran off towards the Regis, making sure to avoid the battle that was about to take place.

"Alright Aliana, Storm, get ready," Ash said.

" _ **I'm always ready!"**_ Storm said as his cheeks sparked.

Aliana was more hesitate as she looked at her sister, but she nodded nonetheless.

* * *

" _ **Look at you little sister, you finally evolved out of that weak Dratini form,"**_ The Shadow Dragonair said. " _ **Took you long enough."**_

Aliana lowered her head a bit, and her wing-like ears drooped. " _ **I… I wanted to get stronger… to take you back, big sister…"**_

" _ **Still as naive as ever I see,"**_ The Shadow Dragonair responded with an evil smirk. " _ **Let's see if you got any stronger or if you're still the pathetic weakling I remember."**_

"Aliana… maybe you should sit this one out," Ash said after hearing the two Dragonair's conversation.

Aliana shook her head, " _ **N-no, I have to fight her, or I'll never get her back."**_

"Enough stalling, let's settle this now!" Butch snapped. "Zweilous, use Shadow Storm!"

The two headed dragon created a couple of shadow tornadoes and sent them heading for Aliana and Storm.

"Storm, dodge with Quick Attack, and Aliana, fly over the Shadow Storm!" Ash commanded.

The Pikachu zoomed across the battlefield, leaving a silver streak behind him while Aliana flew above the shadow tornado.

"Dragonair, use Shadow Sky!" Cassidy ordered.

Shadow Dragonair sent up a dark aura into the air that expanded into shadowy clouds that began to rain acid-like shadow rain. Aliana and Storm immediately felt the sting.

Ash is really starting to hate Shadow Sky, he hope he could keep his Memma safe from it under his jacket.

"Don't give up! Storm, use Thunder Wave on the Zweilous, and Aliana use Ice Beam on Dragonair!" Ash called.

Storm ran over towards the Shadow Zweilous before letting out a small jolt of electricity that paralyzed the two headed dragon. Aliana flew down and shot out a beam of ice from her mouth landing a direct hit on Shadow Dragonair. The Ice Beam managed to partially freeze Shadow Dragonair's chest.

The Shadow Dragonair shook its head before looking directly at Aliana with a soft expression. " _ **Little sister? Is that really you?"**_

Aliana stopped when her big sister spoke. " _ **Big sister? You… are you… you again?"**_ Hope began fluttering in her eyes.

" _ **Yeah, I don't know how you did it but you managed to snap me out of it,"**_ The Shadow Dragonair said.

"Aliana, it's a trap!" Ash yelled, but Aliana wanted it to be true, so much so that she ignored Ash's warning and began floating closer to her sister. "Aliana, stop!"

" _ **What are you doing?"**_ Storm said when he saw Aliana getting closer to the Shadow Dragonair.

" _ **She's back again, I know she is!"**_ Aliana said, smiling as she was now in front of the Shadow Dragonair.

" _ **I'm so glad…"**_ The Shadow Dragonair said

"Dragonair use Shadow End now!" Cassidy ordered

" _ **I'm so glad that you are so naive!"**_ The Shadow Dragonair said with an evil smile.

Aliana only had time to let out a surprise gasp before her sister rammed her head into her with a shadowy aura, sending Aliana back a few feet. Aliana cried out in pain as she rolled on the grass. The stinging of the Shadow Sky didn't help matters.

"Aliana…" Ash said in concern. "Aliana, are you okay?"

"Well that was a stupid Dragonair, I can't believe it actually got close to yours like that," Butch said to Cassidy.

"I know right? How dumb is that Dragonair to approach an enemy like that?" Cassidy said, chuckling.

"Hey! Stop making fun of Aliana!" Ash snapped. "She just misses her sister, the very same Dragonair you turned into a Shadow Pokemon!"

"How would you know that? It's not like you can understand Pokemon," Cassidy said.

"Because unlike you, I actually know how my Pokemon feel!" Ash snapped.

" _ **You people sicken me!"**_ Storm growled, and hissed in pain as the Shadow Sky stung him.

"Butch, Cassidy, wrap this up. We have Legendary Pokemon to capture," Dr. Namba said as he looked over to the Regis that were swinging at the Lucario, Lucario dodging all of the attacks.

"Yes sir," Butch said. "Let's shut this kid up once and for all."

Aliana groaned before pushing herself up. She was bruised and hurt all over, but she was still far from out.

" _ **Looks like you just don't know when to stay down,"**_ The Shadow Dragonair said. " _ **You truly are still the naive little sister I remember."**_

Tears fell from Aliana's eyes as she looked on at the Shadow Dragonair that was once her caring sister.

" _ **Big sister… I… I miss you… please stop this..."**_ Aliana's orb began to give a small blue glow.

Dark gray clouds began to cover over the shadow clouds, and the shadow rain slowed to a stop. A different kind of rain began to fall, it was good old water rain.

"Aliana… did you just use Rain Dance?" Ash asked when he felt the stinging stop, now replaced by the wet feeling of regular rain.

Storm looked up at the rain cloud above them, feeling his electric sac sparking a bit from the rain drops.

" _ **I don't care what it takes to bring you back… if it means beating you into the ground… then so be it,"**_ Aliana said determinedly .

"How troublesome," Butch said. "He replaced your Shadow Sky with Rain Dance."

"This is our chance," Ash said. "Storm, use Thunderbolt, and Aliana, use Aqua Tail!"

Storm's Thunderbolt ended up shocking both Dragonair and Zweilous thanks to the rain conducting the electricity. Aliana flew close to the Shadow Dragonair as her tail was surrounded with water before slamming it onto Shadow Dragonair's still partially frozen chest.

"Grrr, Zweilous use Shadow Half!" Butch said, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Shadow Half?" Ash had never seen this move before.

The Shadow Zweilous' heads took a deep breath before they blew out several shadowy lines into the air. The shadowy lines then scattered and aimed for all the Pokemon in the battle. Storm, Aliana, Shadow Dragonair and even the Shadow Zweilous itself were hit by the shadowy lines, and all of them looked much weaker and tired than before.

"What did you do?" Ash asked, alarmed that they were all suddenly so weak and tired.

"Why would you use Shadow Half!? I have told you time and time again that I hate it when you use it!" Cassidy snapped as she glared at Butch. "After we defeat this kid I will make sure you never forget that ever again."

"Well what do you want me to do? Shadow Half is risky but it also weakens our enemy!" Butch snapped back.

"While weakening _us_ in the process!" Cassidy replied angrily.

"Storm, use Thunderbolt while they're arguing! Aliana, use Ice Beam on Dragonair!" Ash called.

Storm quickly powered up his electricity and shot out a powerful Thunderbolt while it was still raining, hitting both Shadow Dragons at once. Aliana shot out a beam of ice from her mouth and this time it completely froze her sister in a solid block of ice.

"Let's finish this, Storm use Iron Tail on Zweilous' heads!" Ash said.

Storm ran at the Shadow Zweilous, they couldn't move as their Trainers hadn't given them an order. They both tried to bite at the incoming Pikachu, but that didn't do anything. Storm's tail turned to iron before he slammed his tail on both heads as they were so close together. Shadow Zweilous fell over, their eyes spiraling.

"What!? How did this brat beat our Shadow Pokemon!?" Butch yelled as he returned the unconscious Shadow Zweilous into its Poke Ball.

"Dragonair return!" Cassidy grumbled as she returned the frozen Shadow Dragonair to it's Poke Ball.

With the battle over, the rain stopped and the field was clear again.

* * *

"Don't worry you two. You may have been defeated but you helped stall until backup arrived," Dr. Namba said as a lot more tanks started to roll in.

The Regis had finally snapped out of confusion, they were overthrowing the tanks during the battle along with Lucario's help. Unfortunately, several more tanks began to roll in. The Tree of Beginning attempted to summon more antibodies, but they were much smaller and weaker. It was too ill to fight back.

Ash knew this was bad, both Mew and the Tree were getting hotter. They were running out of time.

" _Memma… I'm sorry. I don't know what to do… Terra's too weak and injured to fight. The Regis aren't enough… my Pokemon can't take on all those tanks… and you're dying…"_ Ash wanted to cry at this point, cry for his Memma and the Pokemon.

" _Ashy… it'll be… okay…"_ He heard Mew answer back telepathically.

The three Regis stood firm together, and they began beeping wildly. The ground began to shake, so much so that it was hard for anyone to stay standing. The ground began to open up and something was coming out of it.

Everyone was looking around in confusion and shock.

"Dr. Nonba, what's going on?" Butch asked.

"It's NAMBA you simpleton!" Dr. Namba yelled. "As for what is going on I cannot begin to surmise. Maybe the Tree of Beginning is starting to collapse completely."

Ash held onto Mew tightly, worried that might be the case.

Then something large and white emerged from the ground. It stood tall and mighty over Team Rocket and their tanks.

Storm's jaw dropped when he saw what Pokemon this was, " _ **NO. FREAKING. WAY. There actually WAS a Regigigas here!"**_

" _ **Y-yes… he… he only… gets called… when the Tree… can't fight off… the invaders…"**_ Mew spoke weakly, only enough for Ash and Storm to hear.

Regirock, Regice and Registeel gathered under Regigigas, all beeping in sync together. Lucario ran over to Ash's side.

" _It seems they're going to fight and destroy the tanks as one,"_ Lucario said.

"We… should probably get out of their way then," Terra said softly, still weak from earlier, when she and Kidd flew over on Jade the Flygon.

Ash took out a Sitrus Berry from his pocket and gave it to Aliana, letting her eat it to heal her up. "I have an idea. While they're fighting, we can get to the heart of the Tree of Beginning to see if we can fix the damage Team Rocket had done. If we wait around any longer… I don't think Memma will survive."

"Good idea. We should probably go up then, near where we were at before," Kidd said as she held onto Terra to make sure she didn't fall off the Flygon.

With Aliana feeling much better after eating the Sitrus Berry, Ash hopped on her back. Storm rested himself on Aliana too, while Lucario jumped behind Ash.

"Aliana, let's get back to where we were before," Ash said. "We have to hurry."

" _ **Alright,"**_ Aliana said before flying up along with Jade.

Down below, the Regis shot out Hyper Beam at Team Rocket and their tanks, while the tanks fired cannon balls at them.

* * *

 ***Camera turns on* Darkzdragon: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because it was really fun for us to write. Now is my favorite part of this process. The review responses. DarkFoxKit, how about you start us off.**

* * *

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit: I'm glad that problem with the reviews has been resolved. Dragon here was going crazy not being able to see the reviews. ^^' I know that Lucario is a great Pokemon and would make a good aura teacher to Ash, but, well… let's not jump to conclusions on what we'll do with Lucario right now. And I know a lot of people want Ash to have a Lucario or a Riolu, but as of right now I am not changing Ash's current team.**

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon: The blobs are the antibodies that are seen in the movie. And any chance you could make me one? I would love to be able to transform. And yeah… if you do add Pokemon you should avoid Zorua, Mew, and Ditto, since they are mostly known for being able to transform. I do have to ask, can your Eevee-trix transform you into the shiny Eeveelutions?**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'd like one myself since Eevee and its evolutions are my favorites. :3 And sure, we can cuddle with you. ^^ Maybe you should be a Flareon, since they're so warm and fluffy.**

 ***Darkzdragon and DarkFoxKit cuddle with the cute Espeon***

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, Lucario wanted to know why Sir Aaron 'betrayed' him and Ash wanted to know if Mew is okay, and he's curious to what happened too. And no, the Regis don't have any children, to me they're more robotic-like and I don't know how good of a parent they would be.**

 **Darkzdragon: It would be like a computer raising a human, it wouldn't work unless they had the additional programming to do so. And even then they would still probably be cold and emotionless.**

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon: You'll have to ask Fox on this one…**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. What kids? Who was turned into Squirtle, Piplup and Oshawott? Did I miss something or did I just forget? Because I really don't know.**

 **Darkzdragon: This time when you post the review, don't leave off from the last review. Just write the entire thing you are thinking of. That way we have context to go on.**

 **Xyz** **: DarkFoxKit: Ummm… I'm sure Zach will be okay. I… won't say much for Lucario right now. And Mew's reaction might be a bit anticlimactic for those who were expecting her to freak out and go on a rampage. ^^'**

 **Dark flame god** **: Darkzdragon: *Smiles* Between now and the end of the book.**

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon: I'm glad you liked the chapter. And the reason the Tree of Beginning attacked Terra at first is because yes, she is part Groudon. But at the time of the attack she was human, so the Tree saw her as an intruder. And we decided that those who are absorbed into the Tree of Beginning don't die. Instead they are kept alive and are used as a food source by the tree, and I know that sounds a little grim but it is much better than outright death.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Some may argue with you on that, Dragon. Being kept alive only to be used as food could arguably be worse than death.**

 **Darkzdragon: Well they aren't conscious, or under any physical pain. Their energies are just being drained by them. Because everyone has aura, and that aura is what the Tree feeds on. So they aren't physically being consumed.**

 **DarkFoxKit: It is also possible that is what happened in the movie too, since when Mew released Ash and the others they weren't dead upon consumption. Anyways, Ash might be uneasy with it, but he knows that it wasn't Mew's fault that he came in unannounced, and she never made the place safe for him yet. The Tree of Beginning was only doing what it felt it needed to do to protect itself. We'll see what happens to a hybrid who gets 'eaten'.**

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit: I'm so glad Dragon gave you a pillow to scream into. ^^' My ears are sensitive. It's good to know we got you fangirling, and of course Ash isn't too happy when Mew gets sick.**

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: Darkzdragon: Ummmm… Pass! *turns the camera to DarkFoxKit***

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, yes I am. Pokemon Movie 2000 was actually one of my favorites. Of course the story of it will be different because Ash will be a Mew by then. I'm not passing up the chance to write one of my favorite childhood movies.**

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon: Well I'm glad we can get you through those rough Mondays. And no… Mew won't be happy.**

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon: Yup, you no longer have to hide. Here I even made you an apology cake for scaring you into hiding. *holds out a cake* Please accept my sincerest apologies.**

 **DarkFoxKit: …. Caaaaaaaake.**

 **Darkzdragon: This one isn't for you Fox, yours are in the kitchen.**

 **Mistress1296** **: DarkFoxKit: That last line? You mean when the Tree is trying to eliminate them? Yeah, I figured it was a good line to end off the chapter with. And thank you! And you'll see what we'll do with Lucario.**

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah… it's just one of the occupational hazards that comes with this job… thankfully I know someone who can get me some pretty nice cameras for cheap… if you know what I mean. And yeah… Mew's playtime can end in some injuries… that's why I'm both the camera guy and the medic… *sighs* what did I get myself into…**

 **DarkFoxKit: Heh, you should've known what would happen once you signed up for this gig, Dragon. XP**

 **Darkzdragon: Just a warning to any of you who want to write with DarkFoxKit and have fun with Mew. READ THE CONTRACTS! They're binding and eternal…**

 **Pegasister60** **: DarkFoxKit: Maybe you should write a book, like an alternate universe from the anime or book. A fanfiction for a fanfiction. XP**

 **Darkzdragon: Fanfiction-ception**

 **Caboose-TMC** **: Darkzdragon: Thanks… but I value my life… and I don't want to be turned into a wall decoration.**

 **ember-fever** **: DarkFoxKit: Well here's the next chapter. XP**

 **Darkzdragon: Kidd isn't being funded to catch Mew. She is being funded to research locations where Legendary Pokemon can be found. Think about it this way. She's a scout for the company, her job is to find locations and report back to HQ on her findings. Depending on her results the company will send in the proper team to capture the Legendary. So she is doing her job… she's just going to report back false information.**

 **Omg** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you. What made you think Don is Celebi's child? And straight up immortality? No, Ash as a Mew could still die, but he won't die from old age if that's what you're asking.**

 **Darkzdragon: Well immortality is defined as the ability to live forever, or eternal life. Mew can still die from getting hurt, but can't die from old age. So yes, when Ash becomes Mew's true child, then he will be an immortal, but he won't be invulnerable.**

 **DarkFoxKit: That's why I wasn't sure how to answer. Immortality could mean something different depending on the person.**

 **Darkzdragon: I'm using the Oxford definition.**

 **DarkFoxKit: By the way… seems you have an 'old friend' to say something to. :3**

 **pikachucat** **: Darkzdragon: *sighs* … *scrolls down to the next comment***

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: Darkzdragon: You know that's an oxymoron since Sans can't be alive since he is a skeleton. His entire existence is being undead… And I believe that we don't have to conform to the image that everyone sees us as. I mean most people see a dragon and think "Oh my lord! It's a dragon! It's gonna eat us!" and that is actually pretty far from the truth. But before I go on a rant I'm gonna switch it over to Fox.**

 **DarkFoxKit: That's an interesting idea, with Mew turning Sir Aaron into a Pokemon, but how would that make his own consciousness make the Tree react with the antibodies? If he was a Pokemon, he'd just be living in the Tree of Beginning, not controlling it like Mew can.**

 **Darkzdragon: Lol… writer's block… what's that? We don't have too much trouble writing together and we definitely don't have any trouble coming up with ideas for future chapters and arcs. In fact, while you guys just read chapter 9 we've already written through the war. We're quite a ways ahead and have quite a big cushion of chapters in case we do somehow get writer's block. And don't worry, we'll continue with the movies. Mainly because it is really fun for us to rewatch and write using the ideas that are given in the movie.**

 **223** **: DarkFoxKit: I won't answer that question since it's in spoiler territory.**

 **Darkzdragon: I am allowed to say though, that we won't just completely get rid of the idea of Ash using Aura like what happened after the movie.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Well technically Ash did use Aura to save a Riolu in the Diamond and Pearl series, but after that the concept was pretty much forgotten. What was the point of that? Ash didn't even get the Riolu he saved anyways. Sure it introduced Hunter J, but that was about it, we don't even see Hunter J all that often anyways.**

 **Darkzdragon: Exactly, we aren't just going to drop the idea entirely. We won't tell you how we will specifically use it because that would be giving away too many future plot points. But you will be seeing the use of Aura in the future, and that is all I can say.**

 **DarkFoxKit: And Donfyre is my toy, I enjoy playing and cuddling with him. He's so cute when he gets flustered. :3**

 **Darkzdragon: November 18th. XP**

 **Arathix2002** **: DarkFoxKit: Ash isn't going to just carelessly tell someone he doesn't know that he's the Child of Mew, especially if the Pokemon can communicate with humans. The only reason Terra told Lucario she's half Groudon is because he could already sense her Groudon aura, better to tell him now before he starts making dangerous assumptions.**

 **Darkzdragon: And we won't say if Lucario will become Ash's pokemon or not. It would spoil the rest of the chapters. And I kinda want to take a normal Ninetales and have it do a fashion show against the Alolan Ninetales. Fire vs. Ice, the Ultimate Fashion Showdown.**

 **DarkFoxKit: It's funny because I once imagined a white Vulpix back when the 3rd generation was the latest generation, and now it's a reality. ^^'**

 **campnarakol** **: DarkFoxKit: We're not using Pokedex data for sizes, I find them inaccurate too, not to mention a lot of Pokemon show their sizes are different and never all exactly the same. Like the Charizard in the Charicific Valley, there were a heck of a lot of huge Charizard that were easily twice the size of Ash's Charizard. In fact, Ash's Charizard was considered a dwarf compared to those Charizard. So no, we're not using the Pokedex data, they're way too inconsistent.**

 **Darkzdragon: I won't tell you what happened to that Celebi child, but they won't be forgotten.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh, you mean Jason? He's not from this story, he was requested to make a cameo in this story and is from someone else's fanfiction. Basically Jason is from an alternate universe, so he's not canon to Child of Mew.**

 **Darkzdragon: That's why he won't be forgotten… actually… he probably will be… RIP.**

 **bill nye** **: Darkzdragon: SECURITY! Just kidding. But yeah I remember middle school and all the Bill Nye videos in science class. And STOP BEING BORED. Go play some games, or read another fanfiction, or even write one of your own. There are so many things you can do to kill boredom.**

 **Thechaosmaster** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah… Giratina sends me postcards saying he has a nice place for me in the Distortion World whenever Mew is finished playing with me. V.V'**

 **DarkFoxKit: Giratina is after you? … Don't let death catch you. ^^' Sounds like you're having fun with your story.**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah… it's another occupational hazard I have to face… one wrong step and I'll probably wind up in the Distortion World… and I'm not even a Pokemon…**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh, Mr. Sukizo is a contest judge? Sorry, the Pokemon Contests never interested me in the anime. I just mostly wanted it to be over with. ^^'**

 **Darkzdragon: Fox is an action junkie. If you gave her a choice between a gym battle and a Pokemon contest, she would choose gym battle in a heartbeat.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Well, it's not so much that I dislike the Pokemon contests, I just found them a waste of time. I just wanted Ash to keep going with his journey without having to make all these side stops with the girls. The contests, I'll admit, have beautiful animations with the performance, but it just made me feel like they're using it to stretch out the plot more than it needed to. It was fine when May did it, though I was upset she wasn't going through the Gyms herself, but then it overstayed its welcome when they did it again with Dawn. I kind of liked one of the changes in the Black and White series that they didn't use Pokemon Contests anymore, and then they pretty much brought it back with Serena in the XY series. I did like Serena for the most part, but I cringed when they gave her May and Dawn's role once she figured out what she wanted to do.**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah the animation is good, but honestly… they were mostly filler episodes and episodes to relate to the games… The fillers were real.**

 **awemanae** **: DarkFoxKit: The closest I would do that with is when Ash is a Mew and learns Transform. You want to see a Mew variant? *Looks at my and Dragon's Mew variants* ….. Uh… they're not canon, but we do have a couple of those. That cursed Mew sounds something out of a creepypasta. ^^'**

 **Darkzdragon: They don't know about our variant forms. I'm part Mew and part Altaria, so I'm a Psychic Dragon. My subspecies name is Mewtira. And Fox is part Mew and part Zorua, making her a Dark Psychic. And her subspecies name is Myuu. If anyone wants to draw some art of that they can feel free to do so as long as you send us a copy.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Mewtira is blue, similar to a shiny Mew, but from her neck to thigh, she has that white cotton fluff that all Altaria have. Myuu is black with red eyes with a fluffy black fur collar on her neck.**

 **Darkzdragon: And after a few… adventures, I now have crystalline ears and a crystalline tail tip. My cotton is also shiny and reflective like crystal, and I have one pink crystal-like iris. My other iris is blue. Some of my teeth are also crystalline, and don't crack or chip. So I'm kinda like a mix between a Mew, and Altaria, and Diancie. Oh and the crystals are pinkish in color, like Diancie.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I rather just keep it simple. Dragon here just love the idea of having pink crystals on his character.**

 **Seaman109** **: Darkzdragon: Lol… still love that name. And yes, Ash will win a League. It didn't make any sense at all in the anime to have him go through all the gym battles just for him to be destined to lose the League. It won't be an easy win, and he might not even win the first one. But he will eventually win a League.**

 **MoonlitEevee** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you, I'm happy to know you enjoy the series. ^^ As for your question, I don't have any current plans for a relationship with Ash, but who knows, maybe it could happen.**

 **AShinyBlueMew : Darkzdragon: I'm glad that you love these stories, Fox here has put so much time and effort into Child of Mew, and she and us co-writers over time, enjoy it when someone falls in love with the stories. And… hmm if it was a hybrid they would probably be a shiny Manaphy. Because Phione is unable to evolve into Manaphy.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I never understood the purpose of Phione, it's supposedly the child of Manaphy, yet it's also a completely different Pokemon since it can't grow up to be a Manaphy. I guess breeding with a Ditto messed up the offspring's genes or something.**

* * *

 **Darkzdragon: Well thank you all who read all the way down to here. We hope you enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review for us to respond to. Now, I'm gonna go to the kitchen before Fox gets there… that way I can have some of the cake… mmmm banana bundt cake… *drools a little before snapping out of my daze* Well thanks everyone for stopping by, and we will see you next week.**

 **DarkFoxKit: NOOOO! MY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! *The audience heard crashes in the kitchen***

 **Darkzdragon: I better get going… I made like 10 cakes… hopefully that will be enough to sate her sweet tooth of doom… See you all, next week!**

 ***Darkzdragon quickly flies over and turns the camera off***

* * *

 ***The camera turns back on***

 **Darkzdragon: Oh, there is one more thing. Some reviews, like the last one, are very difficult for us to respond to since they are submitted close to when we would update. So in the future, if you want us to respond to your comment or review you will need to submit it by 9PM Eastern Standard Time on the Sunday before the next update.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Has cake frosting on her fur* Yes, because by this point in time I will be editing the chapter, preparing it for update. I rather not have to answer any last minute reviews by that time. It would delay the update time if we had to stop and answer last minute reviews.**

 **Darkzdragon: Those that we don't get to in that review may or may not be responded to in the next update… I say may not because we might forget. We will try our hardest to respond to those reviews if we didn't get them the previous week. But it would be easier to submit it by the cut off time, which in case you didn't see it before is 9PM Eastern Standard Time on the Sunday before the update. Now I'm gonna go have cake, and we will see you guys next week. Also feel free to PM me or Fox anytime you want if you have questions about the story that you don't feel warrants a full review.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Cleans her fur from cake frosting* Yeah, what he said. ^^'**

 ***Darkzdragon and DarkFoxKit wave to the camera before the camera turns back off***


	10. Chapter 10: The Power of Aura

**DarkFoxKit: *Is watching Fyre, who is relaxing on a float in the middle of a pool in the middle of the pool* Hey, how did you convince Mew to let you relax in a pool?**

 **Donfyre: *had sunglasses on as he looked at Fox and smiled* It took a bit to persuade her, but nothing much! Just a deal in exchange for my blood, sweat, tears, soul, life, labor…**

 **DarkFoxKit: In other words you're her slave toy?**

 **Mew: 'Slave' is such a harsh way of putting it. I prefer the term my adorable little toy~**

 **Donfyre: Wait a sec… you never said anything about a slave or toy! I've been cheated! Tricked! I demand a renegotiation! DX**

 **Mew: Too bad. You've already given me your blood, sweat, tears, soul, life and labor on the contract. You can't take it back now. :3**

 **Donfyre: U-uh… Fox, help me! *leaps out of the pool and jumps onto her back, crouching behind her head***

 **Mew: Fox can't save you, because she made me, and so, by extension, you're now her little slave toy too. ^w^**

 **Donfyre: U-uhhh… You don't agree with that… d-do you, Fox? *smiles sheepishly at her***

 **DarkFoxKit: *is smiling* You're now my slave toy too? *Starts imagining all the fun stuff she could do to Fyre* OvO**

 **Donfyre: *sweatdrops before hopping off of Fox and backing away slooowly* Well, uh… I think I have something to attend to! Very important! Uh… SEEYAGOODBYE! *quickly tries to scurry off… before he was dragged back***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is dragging Fyre with her tail* Nope, you're coming with me~**

 **Donfyre: WAH! DX *was being dragged by Fox somewhere off-camera***

 **Mew: *Looks at the camera* What are you looking at, readers? Go on, get to the story! ;P**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Power of Aura**

When Aliana and Jade had flew far enough away from the battlefield, Ash took Mew out of his jacket.

"She's burning up…" Ash said. "Aliana, can you cool her off a bit?"

Aliana turned back to use a very weak Ice Beam, blowing a little bit of ice onto Mew to try and cool her down. Ash hoped it would help reduce the fever.

"Memma, isn't there any way to fix this?" Ash asked. "I only know we could try by going to the heart of the Tree of Beginning, but what do we do?"

Mew slowly opened her eyes, she was too weak to speak so she used her telepathy, " _Au...ra… we need… strong… aura… to spread across… the Tree… it should… be enough… for me to… reverse the damage…"_

" _I'll gladly help in any way I can, Lady Mew,"_ Lucario said.

"Terra, how are you holding up?" Ash asked. "You took those Shadow attacks pretty hard back there."

"I'm feeling a little better… but I really need to get some proper rest to feel better," Terra responded, looking a little better than before.

"I gave her a Sitrus Berry while you were battling," Kidd said. "I assumed they would work for her since they help heal Pokemon, even though she is only half Pokemon."

"Thanks, Kidd," Ash said. "But Terra, why did you fight them in your Groudon form? Most of the other hybrids I've fought with usually just use their own Pokemon to fight."

"Mainly because I don't want to see my friends and family getting hurt. Besides… they were damaging a beauty of nature… and I can't stand people who don't respect nature," Terra responded.

" _Aliana… take a left here… and fly up… you should reach… the heart there…"_ Mew telepathically said to the Dragonair.

Aliana complied as she flew in the direction Mew told her.

They entered a large circular room with crystal columns spread around. The walls were glowing the same red as the crystal in the center was, which was slowly starting to disintegrate. There was a sickly red beam of light shooting out from the top of the crystal that lit up the room.

"Is this the heart?" Ash asked.

Mew nodded weakly.

Lucario gave a gasp when he saw a pair of gloves on the crystal. He jumped off of Aliana and hurried over to the gloves.

" _These… these are Sir Aaron's gloves,"_ Lucario said as he touched them.

Aliana and Jade landed near Lucario, Ash got off of the Dragonair and brought Mew closer to the crystal.

"Is that… Sir Aaron?" Ash asked as he was looking into the crystal.

Lucario looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the familiar shadow of his former Master. Lucario closed his eyes and charged up a weak aura sphere causing Sir Aaron to be illuminated inside the crystal. " _I can't believe it… he didn't run away like he had said… he came here."_

"How did this happen?" Ash asked before noticing a Time Flower just beside the crystal. "Hey, maybe this Time Flower will have the answer?"

Lucario walked over to the Time Flower and touched it, releasing a ball of light from inside the crystalline flower. The light spread out over the area, causing it to become illuminated in a grey color.

* * *

"Where are you Mew? I know you are here!" Sir Aaron called out as he looked around.

There was a loud caw coming from above. Everyone looked up, including Sir Aaron from the vision, to see a Ho-Oh up there. It looked down at Sir Aaron before its body glowed and shrunk down, revealing the Ho-Oh to be Mew using Transform. Vision Mew flew down to Sir Aaron and looked at him curiously.

" _ **What's a human like you doing here?"**_ Vision Mew asked.

"I know you and the Tree of Beginning are connected. So I came here to ask you for a favor," Sir Aaron explained.

" _ **A favor? Why would I help you?"**_ Vision Mew asked.

"I wish to save this land and it's inhabitants from the two armies that approach," Sir Aaron explained.

Vision Mew gave him a bored expression before she said, " _ **You want me to stop the war you humans caused for yourselves? And just how do you expect me to fix whatever political differences are between your armies?"**_

"Please… take the power of my aura and save the people and this land," Sir Aaron replied. "I am willing to give my life to make sure that happens."

Vision Mew's expression turned to shock, " _ **... I can probably use it as an extended Heal Bell to stop the fighting and calm the armies down, however, if you do this, your life will be absorbed into the Tree of Beginning. Meaning you will die, are you sure you want to go through with it?"**_

"I came here knowing that I would not leave this place," Sir Aaron stated. "Now what say you? Will you accept my aura and save this land?"

Vision Mew gave a thoughtful look to him. She had never known a human who was willing to give up his own life to save others, she can't help but admire that spirit.

" _ **Very well. I will save your land from this war if that is how strongly you feel about it. Besides, all that fighting is bad for the other Pokemon,"**_ Vision Mew said.

"Thank you, Mew," Sir Aaron said as he held out his hand, creating a sphere of aura. "Please, accept the aura!"

The sphere of aura got larger and larger, encompassing Vision Mew in it. Vision Mew had never felt such strong aura before, she had to concentrate and brace herself to take in all that aura at once. Sir Aaron's body was covered by what appeared to be electricity as he continued to use more and more of his aura, causing him pain.

The sphere continued to get larger until Sir Aaron let out a yell of pain and determination. The sphere of aura got so bright and large that everyone had to close or shield their eyes from it's radiance.

The vision ended after that. The flower closed on itself.

* * *

"... So the legend was true after all," Kidd said. "Sir Aaron really did save the kingdom."

"And he sacrificed himself to do so," Ash said softly.

Lucario looked down at Mew and knew what it was he had to do. " _It seems I am to follow in the footsteps of my Master till the very end."_

" _Wait…"_ Mew weakly flew out of Ash's arms and floated in front of Lucario. " _If you do this… you'll end up absorbed just like Sir Aaron…"_

Lucario looked at Mew, his eyes filled with determination. " _I understand… but it is the only way to save you and the Tree of Beginning. Please allow me to do this Lady Mew."_

"Lucario…" Ash frowned.

Mew shook her head, " _No. I… I can't accept this… I don't want… you to sacrifice yourself… just for me and the Tree… you have become my child's friend… and you had protected him. I cannot condemn… this fate to you."_

" _Then I have no choice,"_ Lucario said before he turned to Ash. " _I am sorry but I cannot stand by and watch your Memma die."_

Lucario turned back to Mew and began to charge up an Aura Sphere. Mew's eyes widened in shock as Lucario attempted to charge up an Aura Sphere around her. She wanted to stop him, but before she could even say anything the Aura Sphere dissipated.

" _It's no good, I'm not strong enough."_ Lucario frowned.

" _Maybe… it's for… the best…"_ Mew said.

Ash shook his head, "No… I won't accept this, Memma. You need to live, and if I have to sacrifice myself to make sure you live, then fine by me." He grabbed onto Sir Aaron's gloves and put them on. "Lucario, you said my aura's just like Sir Aaron's, right? Then help me pull out my aura so we can save Memma and the Tree together."

" _Right,"_ Lucario said, a plan forming in his head. " _Hold out your hands and feel the energy flowing through your body. Then force the energy through the gloves and into a sphere."_

"Got it," Ash said before turning to Mew. "Please Memma, accept our aura. It's important that you and the Tree survive. All those Pokemon that live here will die or worse if they have to leave."

Mew shook her head even more vigorously, " _No Ash! I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me! I can't… I won't lose another child!"_

" _Lady Mew, trust me… Ash will be fine,"_ Lucario said as he started to charge up his Aura Sphere again. " _I give you my word."_

Mew looked into Lucario's eyes, tears falling from her own. She feared losing Ash more than anything. She decided to trust Lucario's word, but if Ash is about to die, she will stop the process herself by force if necessary.

Ash, with Lucario's help, focused on his own aura and managed to bring it out with the gloves, fusing it with Lucario's Aura Sphere and encasing Mew.

Storm and Aliana looked on worriedly at Ash.

" _ **Ash… please don't destroy yourself…"**_ Storm said in worry.

As the sphere of aura got bigger, Lucario kept a close eye on Ash, and as soon at the electric-like effect started to happen he shoved Ash out of the way.

" _I gave you my word Lady Mew, and I intend to keep it! Don't worry, Ash, I can finish this myself,"_ Lucario said as he forced more and more of his life energy into the sphere.

Ash looked up, surprised at what just happened as Lucario continued to pour more aura into the sphere to finish the job.

" _Sir Aaron and the aura are with me!"_ Lucario said as he poured all of his energy into the sphere, causing Mew to glow green.

Mew didn't hesitate and flew into the red light coming from the crystal, her body surrounded in the green light of Lucario's aura. The green light expanded when she was inside the red light. The heat and disintegration of the Tree of Beginning stopped for a second before it turned blue and green. Everything around them cooled off as aura energy flowed through the Tree of Beginning.

The green light that was now flowing from the large crystal started to shine out of all the other crystals in the room, creating beams of green light. Cherry blossom petals flowed around the Tree as everything began to heal from Team Rocket's damage.

Shortly after, Mew came flying out of the light, that was now green itself. She flew over to Ash and checked him over.

" _ **You're okay, Ash? You're not hurt are you?"**_ She sighed in relief. " _ **I'm glad, you're fine."**_

Lucario smiled at them before staggering over to where Sir Aaron was encased.

" _I… I'm glad I could save the Tree of Beginnings and your life Lady Mew,"_ Lucario said as pain wracked his body, the electric energy sparking around him.

"Lucario…" Ash, Terra, Kidd, Storm and Mew gathered around him. Aliana and Jade stayed back as they were too big.

" _ **Lucario, you saved my life, but… I wish it didn't have to be this way,"**_ Mew said sadly.

" _It is fine Lady Mew, please do not cry over me. I made this decision knowing this would be the result,"_ Lucario said with a smile, trying to mask the pain he was experiencing. A surge of pain went through Lucario causing him to put his hands down by his sides in order to keep himself sitting up, unknowingly activating a Time Flower next to him.

* * *

A light came out of the Time Flower and expanded, covering the area once more in a dull grey light.

Sir Aaron came staggering in and sat down next to Lucario, taking off his gloves and putting them down. "Thank you, Mew…"

Vision Mew floated above him as his body was being electrocuted by the strange electricity.

" _ **Yes, everyone's at peace now. But you're going to be absorbed by the Tree of Beginning now, and that's something even I can't stop. Are you sure you have no regrets?"**_ Vision Mew asked.

Sir Aaron was silent for a few seconds before responding, "My only regret would be that I trapped Lucario in the staff. He was not only my student… but my best friend. I feel bad for lying to him… but I didn't want him to try to stop me… or make the same choice as I did. I… I hope he will be able to forgive me."

" _I do, Master…"_ Lucario replied despite it being a vision from the past.

" _ **If he knew what you did, I'm sure he will. But there's no guarantee he wouldn't follow in your footsteps should the need for this to arise again. Would you be okay with that?"**_ Vision Mew asked.

"If… if he does then it will be of his own accord… but I did not wish to see my best friend encounter the same fate as me. But if he does try… please… try to dissuade him," Sir Aaron said. "I do not wish for him to sacrifice himself."

" _ **I can make no promises on that. What he does is his choice, but rest well knowing that he is alive for now, and perhaps you two will see each other again someday. The kingdom shall be at peace for a long time to come,"**_ Vision Mew said as Sir Aaron's body was beginning to get encase in crystals. " _ **You will be able to communicate with me if you choose to do so, because you will be connected with the Tree as well as me."**_

"Thank you, Mew…" Sir Aaron said as the crystals covered the rest of his body. "Goodbye Lucario, my dearest friend…"

With those words said, the vision ended and the Time Flower closed.

* * *

" _Sir Aaron… I'm so sorry I failed you… I ended up sacrificing myself anyways…"_ Lucario sadly bowed his head.

"No," Ash said as he held Lucario's paw. "What you did… Sir Aaron would've been proud of you. You proved you're a true Guardian of Aura, just like he was. And you not only saved my Memma and the Tree of Beginning, you also saved me."

" _ **That's right. You're a true hero all in all, Lucario, just like Sir Aaron,"**_ Storm said, trying not to let the tears show.

Mew floated down in front of Lucario before she said, " _ **Lucario… do you have any regrets?"**_

" _My only regret is that I doubted Sir Aaron,"_ Lucario said before looking up at Ash. " _And that I was unable to thank you all properly for everything you have done for me."_

"I should be thanking you. You saved my life and helped us get here," Ash said sadly. "I hope you and Sir Aaron will be happy together."

Lucario's body was beginning to get encased in crystals, much like Sir Aaron before him. Mew looked up, seeing something that nobody else could see.

"Lucario… my friend… it has been too long," Sir Aaron's voice said. "I am sorry for trapping you like I did."

Lucario looked around for the voice, surprised that nobody else was hearing it. As more of Lucario was covered in crystals he could see a figure. " _S...Sir Aaron? Is that really you?"_

Sir Aaron gave him a smile before he said, "Yes, Lucario, my friend. It has been a long time. I had hoped you could've lived out your life in peace, but it looks like it wasn't meant to be."

Lucario looked up at Sir Aaron and said, " _I would much rather have my life end up like this instead of a boring, peaceful death."_

"It seems some of my personality rubbed off on you, Lucario," Sir Aaron chuckled before reaching out his hand to Lucario. "If it must be this way, then I'm glad we can be together in the end."

" _I am glad that we could reunite… And I do forgive you Sir Aaron..."_ Lucario said as he reached for Sir Aaron's hand.

Sir Aaron took Lucario's paw and pulled him up with him.

Ash and the others watched as Lucario's body was completely encased in crystal. Lucario was gone.

Kidd looked down at the ground, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay if you need to cry Ash," Terra said softly as she walked over to Ash and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug from behind, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Ash turned around and cried into Terra's chest. He couldn't believe Lucario was gone. They hadn't known each other for long, but it felt like he lost a good friend.

" _ **Lucario's happy now. He's been reunited with Sir Aaron,"**_ Mew said, giving a sad smile. " _ **... Excuse me. I still have some unfinished business to attend to."**_ She flew out of the chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the roots of the Tree, Team Rocket were still fighting with the Regis. Many tanks were crushed, and several grunts were absorbed by the antibodies that were now being mass produced after Mew's recovery.

"What are these things?!" Cassidy yelled as she dodged one of the antibodies.

"I don't know but we gotta get out of here," Butch said as he hopped into the APC Dr. Namba came in.

"So interesting… I wish I could study them more… but it looks as though my ride is about to leave," Dr. Namba said as he hopped in the APC, followed closely behind by Cassidy.

As soon as the door on the APC was closed it sped off, dodging the antibodies and the Regis. Even with their bracelets, it didn't stop the antibodies from consuming the grunts.

Mew flew into the battlefield and spoke to the Regis together, " _ **You can stop now. I shall take it from here."**_

The Regis did stop, they beeped as they were communicating.

Mew turned her attention to the rest of the remaining members of Team Rocket before she picked them all up with her Psychic powers. The tanks were crushed. The antibodies all jumped at the grunts Mew was holding with her Psychic powers, absorbing them.

Mew looked at the APCs and flew after them. They weren't getting away so easily.

"Lady Mew… you should not waste your time or energy on them," Sir Aaron said as he and Lucario appeared in front of her.

" _ **Why not? They invaded the Tree of Beginning, harvested its crystals, almost killed both me and the Tree, hurt Terra, almost making my child sacrifice himself to save me and ended up losing Lucario,"**_ Mew hissed angrily. " _ **They need to be brought to justice or they will just come back here again."**_

" _They won't return here. The Regis and the antibodies will make sure of that."_ Lucario stated. " _Besides shouldn't you go and comfort Ash?"_

Mew frowned and sighed, " _ **I still wish to bring them to justice, but you are right. Ashy is more important right now."**_

"Do not worry Lady Mew, justice usually finds a way to prevail. So they will get what is coming to them," Sir Aaron said with a smirk.

" _ **I hope you are right, Sir Aaron. I hope you and Lucario take care of each other when I'm gone. The Tree of Beginning should be fine as long as the hybrids don't know about it,"**_ Mew said. " _ **And Lucario… thanks."**_

Mew teleported back to the heart of the Tree of Beginning, to see Ash was still crying on Terra.

" _ **Ashy, Lucario is happy and wishes you a happy life,"**_ Mew said.

Ash nodded as he looked over at her. The boy wiped his eyes with his gloved hand and said, "I know… Lucario's aura will always be with us."

"We… we should probably go inform Lady Ilene of what happened," Terra said as she wiped her own eyes.

"As much as I want to write down in the record books about this place, I don't want it to be ruined by tourism or the Legendary Hunters," Kidd said. "We should leave it be."

" _ **So I guess this means we're going back to the palace now?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash nodded, "We have to inform them what happened here, and maybe they can help keep Team Rocket out the next time they try to invade again." He pulled out a Safari Ball. "Aliana, thank you for your help. You deserve a good rest."

The Safari Ball shot out a red beam onto the Dragonair, turning her into a red form of energy before being pulled into the ball.

"Thanks Jade. You go ahead and rest as well," Terra said as she returned the Flygon to its Great Ball.

"But that's a long way back. It almost took us a full day to get here, and that was without a lot of stops," Kidd said. "And that Regirock pretty much destroyed my humvee."

"Don't worry we have a different form of travel," Terra said as she looked at Mew knowingly.

Mew gave a small giggle.

"Why travel back to Cameran Palace when we could just teleport back?" Ash said. "I may not have a Psychic type on my team, but we do have a Psychic type willing to help us."

" _I hope you're ready to teleport, Kidd, first timers may get a little sick,"_ Mew telepathically warned before she teleported Ash, Storm, Terra, Kidd and herself just outside of the palace.

* * *

Mew quickly transformed into Delilah, hoping nobody saw her.

Kidd had to balance herself after they teleported, her equilibrium being off.

"Let's go see Lady Ilene," Terra said as she started to walk towards the palace. "You'll feel better once you walk it off Kidd, trust me."

The group met up with Lady Ilene in the throne room.

"I had been waiting for your return," she said. "How did it go? Were you successful? … And where is Lucario?"

The group looked down and Terra stepped forward to respond. "Lucario… he reunited with Sir Aaron and saved the Tree of Beginning."

Lady Ilene looked surprised, "We did notice that something was happening to the Tree of Beginning when the crystals began to heat up and disintegrate, but… what happened?"

'Delilah' stepped forward and spoke, "I'll explain what happened, Lady Ilene."

"Oh? Who are you?" Ilene asked, seeing 'Delilah' for the first time.

"Just call me Delilah, and I met up with this group a while back," she answered.

"Understood, you may proceed," Lady Ilene said.

'Delilah' told about how an organization called Team Rocket had snuck into the Tree of Beginning and made it incredibly ill by harvesting its crystals. Lucario had to sacrifice himself by giving Mew all of its aura to save the Tree.

"And we came back here to let you know what happened, Lady Ilene," 'Delilah' said. "It's our deepest regret that we couldn't save Lucario."

The room went silent for a minute, before Lady Ilene said, "I see… but Lucario was a hero, just like Sir Aaron to save the Tree of Beginning from those people. We will help protect the Tree of Beginning to the best of our abilities from now on so nothing like this ever happens again."

"So Kidd, what will you do now?" Ash asked.

"Well… I need to find some transportation since Regirock destroyed my ride. Once I have that I'm gonna go return to the HQ and see what info I can get for you guys," Kidd explained. "But don't expect too much too quickly since I do want to stay under the radar."

"If it's transportation you require, I could loan you one of my staff's vehicles," Lady Ilene said. "It's the least I could do after all you have done for us."

"Are you sure, Lady Ilene? I don't wish to be a bother," Kidd replied, shocked by the offer.

"It's no bother at all, please use it to your heart's content," Lady Ilene said.

"Wow, look at that, you get the royal treatment," Ash chuckled. "A vehicle given to you by Lady Ilene herself."

"Thank you Lady Ilene. I'll try to get it back to you as soon as I can," Kidd said gratefully.

"Would you kind people like to join us for a feast to celebrate?" Lady Ilene's maid asked.

"We're kind of on a schedule," Ash said.

"Oh Ashy, don't be so rude. We've got time to enjoy some food before we go," 'Delilah' said with a smile.

"Yeah… I could really use some food," Terra said as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm starving."

"Alright, let's eat!" Ash smiled, more than happy to finally have some time to chow down properly.

" _ **Give me those Pecha recipes please!"**_ Storm said excitedly.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, it was finally time to depart.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the night? We have plenty of rooms for you," Lady Ilene said.

"Thanks, but we have to be somewhere before morning," Ash said.

"And I need to hit the road so I can get back home as quickly as possible. Otherwise people might start to get worried about me," Kidd said, not wanting to reveal her connections to the Legendary Hunters to Lady Ilene.

"Alright, we hope we'll be able to see you all again, maybe even next year's festival," Lady Ilene said. "Safe travels and farewell."

With those goodbyes said, they left Cameran Palace. Kidd was going over to the vehicle Lady Ilene loaned her, which was a green jeep.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye, huh?" Ash said.

" _ **Ah, such bittersweet,"**_ Storm commented.

Terra looked over at the Pikachu and chuckled a little. "Looks like someone is tapping into his inner poet."

"Yeah, good luck to you guys in your upcoming war… and Ash, Terra, Mew… stay safe, okay?" Kidd said.

"We'll do our best," Ash said. "You just make sure you stay safe too, okay? If we fail to stop the war, then humans may get caught in the crossfire."

"I'll use Tobias and Maxwell as meatshields then," Kidd joked before looking serious again. "Don't worry I'll stay safe."

"Yeah, we'll try our best to stay safe too," Ash said. "Until then, see you next time."

"Yeah until then. And feel free to contact me whenever you need," Kidd said before she hopped in the jeep. "Let's just hope next time we meet my vehicle doesn't get destroyed." She chuckled before she started up the jeep and drove off.

Ash and Terra turned to 'Delilah'.

"Well, I guess that means our vacation here is over," Ash said.

" _ **Not much of a vacation if you ask me,"**_ Storm said.

"I don't think it was too bad. I got to see a beautiful place like the Tree of Beginning," Terra said, smiling.

"Yeah, but…" 'Delilah' frowned. "I'm afraid I'll have to erase your memory of my connection to the Tree."

"Don't worry Lady Mew. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just please don't make me forget a beautiful place like that," Terra said, not wanting to lose the memory of the scenery.

"Don't worry, Terra, I won't erase your memory of the Tree itself, just my connection to it," 'Delilah' said. "Some of our enemy can read minds with their Psychic abilities, and I don't want them to know of my connection."

"That is fine then," Terra said. "I understand wanting to protect your home."

"Me too, Memma?" Ash asked.

'Delilah' nodded, "I'm afraid so, Ashy. Don't worry, I can't completely erase your memories, just simply lock them into the deepest realm of your subconsciousness. That way our enemy won't be able to see it even with their Psychic abilities."

" _ **Aww… do we really have to forget?"**_ Storm frowned.

"You make it sound like I'm erasing your entire adventure," 'Delilah' chuckled. "Just close your eyes for a few seconds and it'll be over."

Terra did as 'Delilah' said and closed her eyes. Ash and Storm closed their eyes too. The human Mew's eyes flashed blue before she touched their foreheads.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now. It's time we got back to New Island," 'Delilah' said.

Terra opened her eyes and shook her head like she was coming out of a trance. "Yeah, we need to get back to the island before the deadline is up."

"Are you going to teleport us there, Memma?" Ash asked.

"Well that is the easiest way to travel," 'Delilah' said. "Let's go~"

* * *

'Delilah' teleported the group back on New Island just as the sun went down. Ash could see Flying and Water Pokemon carrying their trainers back to the island. Some of them were teleported with their own Psychic types.

"Looks like we made it back just in time. Maybe we should go meet up with Blue and see what he found, if anything… I want to know if my brother is alright," Terra said.

" _ **Oh yeah, he was still missing last we checked,"**_ Storm said.

"Blue should be in the tower waiting to for us to get back," Ash said. "So let's go meet up with him there."

"Alright let's go," Terra said as she started walking towards the tower.

"Hey Mem- … ma?" Ash turned to ask Mew something, but when he turned around, she was gone. "Where did she go?"

"She probably doesn't want to be spotted by any of the hybrids or Mewtwo. But I get the feeling she will be keeping an eye on us," Terra said.

" _ **She's right, after all a Memma is never too far from their child, especially in a hostile environment,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ash said. "After that little 'vacation', I'm more than ready to take on whatever Mewtwo throws at us!"

"That's the spirit!" Terra said cheerfully before she started to all but drag Ash to the tower.

* * *

 ***Camera turns on and DarkFoxKit and Darkzdragon come into frame***

 **Darkzdragon: Hey everyone. You ready for another responding to your reviews? Well even if you aren't, here they are.**

* * *

 **XYZ** **: DarkFoxKit: Don't worry too much about them, they'll be okay! …. Maybe. :3 Wow, a lot of fans** _ **really**_ **want Butch, Cassidy and Namba to die. ^^' Well sorry to say, but this is Team Rocket we're talking about here, they are literally harder to kill than cockroaches. And don't worry, they don't know about Mew's connection to the Tree of Beginning, they don't even know Mew is there. And Manaphy is a true Pokemon. And by Ash's 'older brother' are you talking about Red's Mewtwo? Because their gender hadn't been decided yet. ^^' And thank you.**

 **Darkzdragon: Don't worry, I can tell you that Zach is not in any danger at the moment. But I cannot disclose any information on either Mew or Lucario… sorry.**

 **Reader of Fate** **: Darkzdragon: Thank you for the support and love that you give this story.**

 **MoonlitEevee** **: Darkzdragon: Well Fox here is the only one who has been here since book one since it is her story. I just recently joined the project, heck the first chapter I wrote in was chapter 5 on this arc. And thank you for the wish of luck.**

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit: Originally, I was going to have Ash and Terra try to make up something for Kidd, but Dragon decided it would be better if they told Kidd rather than try to lie to her, since Kidd would most likely see through their lies anyways. And if Mew wanted to, she could erase Kidd's memory of it. Plus, Kidd could be more useful as an ally being a spy in the Pokemon Legendary Hunters than a one-hit wonder like she is in the actual show. The Tree had always been like that from in the movie, so we kept it like that too. And yes, I feel bad for Aliana too.**

 **Darkzdragon: You don't have to thank us for answering your question. But we should thank all the readers for taking a little time out of their day to leave a well thought review. We enjoy responding to your reviews, and hope that you and all other readers keep them coming.**

 **Pokefan** **: DarkFoxKit: I almost missed your review since I use the filters to sort out all reviews on the current chapter. ^^' And Team Rocket is harder to kill than cockroaches, so don't bet on them dying. ^^' Um… have you ever seen Lucario and the Mystery of Mew? This isn't an original thing I or Dragon came up with. Mew being connected to the 'rock tree' was a big plot point in the movie of the canon show itself, we're just using it here for something important later.**

 **Darkzdragon: Shhhh, you don't want to accidentally spoil anything, do you?**

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon: Nice use of that meme. And yeah, Fox and I were like, "Let's change it up a little. Let's use Team Rocket to attack the Tree of Beginning". Both of us work hard to keep things close to canon while also adding our own twist to it.**

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: DarkFoxKit: It's not that Mew couldn't turn Ash into a Pokemon, she just don't want to, especially with the war being so dangerously close and Ash would be very vulnerable as an egg or baby Mew.**

 **Dragon, did you fix the fourth wall yet? And yes, Mew is indeed proud of Ash. XD**

 **Darkzdragon: I need more duct tape! The fourth wall was already pretty weak due to all of the Pinkie Pie incidents. (And for those that don't know who and what I am talking about, it is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **DarkFoxKit: *sigh* Well anyways… The Noibat and Shadow Lugia will not be mentioned or showed up for the remainder of this book. They will show up in the next book where Shadow Pokemon become more relevant. Fun fact: The Noibat was originally planned to become one of Ash's Pokemon since I was raising one myself in Pokemon Y, however, later on I saw that Ash in the anime… spoiler warnings for those who haven't watched the XY anime or gotten that far, canon Ash ended up getting a Noibat. So I kinda want to scrap that idea now. ^^' But who knows, we'll see later on with what will happen to that Shadow Noibat. Ah yes, who can forget the lovable dancing, giant red and white afro ball of a hair maniac? Miror B. is a very interesting character from Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD.**

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon: I will let Fox answer this.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Um… no, Mew had nothing to do with those human turned Pokemon in the Mystery Dungeon series, unless you want to count Super Mystery Dungeon for very spoiler reasons.**

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah… I'm the one who has been doing most of the cliffhangers in The Great War. So you should've frozen me instead of Fox. Oooh yay by chapter 12 I will have my own Poketrix. And I consider illusion a type of transformation since it is transforming one's appearance.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is shivering before sneezing.* Great, now I have a cold! Dragon, d-d-d-do I- I have h-hypoth-t-thermia?**

 **Darkzdragon: No, but after this… hmm you don't have a fireplace here so maybe we should head to my place. That way I can make you some soup and place you in front of a nice big fireplace. And no, I may be a dragon but I don't live in a cave. I live in a pretty nice, mansion-ish type house.**

 **Rosegfx** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah… sorry bout that. But we only update weekly so we have a huge stockpile of chapters. This way we can work on our other side projects without having to worry as much about CoM.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yeah, when I first got my fanfiction account quite a few years back, I made the mistake of uploading everything in my current documents. ^^' I fell behind and became stress with the updates, especially since Child of Mew got unexpectedly popular.**

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon: Yes, besides first aid knowledge I actually have magic of my own that can be used to heal injuries. And if you really think it sounds fun then message DarkFoxKit, she'll set you straight.**

 **DarkFoxKit: What? ^^' I'm not cruel. Mew just likes to play with fresh mea- I mean meet new people.**

 **Darkzdragon: I meant, they might want to play a Mew game. And you're the best way to contact her.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Ugh, I can't believe I've become the medium between me, Mew and the fans.**

 **Darkzdragon: *smiles* I believe you said, 'Heh, you should've known what would happen once you signed up for this gig.' I know it doesn't fit** _ **as**_ **well but it still fits.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *looks at Dragon before snapping a collar on him.* Anyways, let's move on!**

 **Pegasister60** **: DarkFoxKit: Hey, I said not to get jealous. XP And it's always a Wooper because that's what Donfyre is, a Wooper.**

 **Darkzdragon: *Was struggling with the collar before Dragon saw Fox had moved onto the next review* oh uh… yeah I will say this… I** _ **think**_ **I'm allowed to say this, but Mew won't be dying. It wouldn't make much sense since then Ash would never be able to become a Mew and it would pretty much end the story unless we took a really dark turn and made it so Ash set out on a journey to resurrect Mew.**

 **DarkFoxKit: …. You know, that actually sounds really awesome. OwO**

 **Darkzdragon: *grabs a spray bottle and sprays Fox with water* No! Bad Fox!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Hisses* I was kidding! You didn't have to spray me!**

 **Darkzdragon: *Rolls his eyes and continues* Yeah, in my opinion potions and whatnot are kinda… copouts. I don't think it would make much sense, I mean think of it. If you were in the tournament that is about to happen wouldn't it be extremely unfair if your opponent who was almost beaten suddenly used a full restore or something? We still use healing items like berries, but we try to stay away from the… kinda OP Potions and Full Restores. I can't wait to see what you come up with.**

 **p000557812** **: Darkzdragon: No, we are not accepting OC's for this book if that is what you were asking. But if you were asking if we are using OC's then yes, almost all the hybrids are Original Characters.**

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit: I guess you can see it like that.**

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah, you and pretty much every other review wants to see them dead. And I thought it would be fun to use a character like Dr. Namba who isn't completely incompetent like the grunts. And I took his canon character and made him a slight bit smarter.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I also wanted to use Dr. Namba because of the Lugia and its child's arc in Pokemon Johto Masters. It's that arc that inspired Child of Mew in the first place, and what better way to pay tribute to what gave me the idea than to use the crazy doctor that made it all happen?**

 **Darkzdragon: Heh… yeah… that wasn't planned out at all… *smiles 'innocently'* But yeah, it wouldn't make sense for Ash to become either a hybrid or a full Mew right now. In both cases he would have to take time to adjust. If Mew made him a hybrid he would have to take time to train and control his powers, while if she made him a Mew he would get turned into an egg and have to wait to hatch and then train both in powers and his new physical form. Either choice would make him miss out on the tournament, so for now he will stay human.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I know you really want Ash to be a Mew now, but you need to be patient. He'll be a Mew when the time is right.**

 **AbyssTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit: Uh… calm down. ^^' You do know Team Rocket in the Pokemon series can't ever be killed, right? I mean look at Jessie, James and Meowth, how many times did they get blasted off from a lightning bolt, or straight up fire or by an explosion? Yet they're still alive and kicking. Seriously, it's like they're punching bags in the anime, I feel sorry for them.**

 **Darkzdragon: That and the fact that they blast off and go soaring for miles and miles then hit the ground without serious injuries or death show just how unkillable they are. I mean seriously… I bet you could nuke them and all that would happen is they would be slightly scorched and have some singed hair.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Whereas the heroes, like Ash, would get seriously injured or sick. So maybe it's a good think the unkillable bad guys are the punching bags. Ash would've been long dead if he suffered even half of the things Team Rocket did. Hmm… I wonder if there's a theory on why the bad guys are unkillable but the heroes are, while stronger, vulnerable.**

 **Mitchystrick** **: Darkzdragon: Well I'm glad you liked the chapter and love this fanfic. It makes Fox and I really happy when people fall in love with this story. And hopefully your daydreaming doesn't distract you from things like school or work. And sorry to break it to you… but you can't be the Child of Mew. There can only be one, and that is Ash.**

 **DarkFoxKit: But you can always make your own story. XP**

 **ember-fever** **: Darkzdragon: Touche. I guess I never thought of that… what do you think Fox?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Geodudes are Pokemon. This tree is just a giant rock formation as far as Storm is concerned. Pokemon can literally be anything while the Tree of Beginning is not a Pokemon, just a giant rock formation. That's how Storm sees it.**

 **GreenApplesRTast** **: DarkFoxKit: 'New'... Well Mew IS known as the 'New Species Pokemon'. XD And it would be interesting to have Mew die and taking the series for a much darker turn where Ash- *is sprayed by Dragon again* …. No, we won't be doing that, sorry. And what fruit Terra likes? … Ask Dragon, he made Terra after all. XP**

 **Darkzdragon: Honestly Terra isn't picky. She most likely would just eat whatever fruit was given to her. But… if she had a favorite it would have to be a sweet fruit, not too tangy but not** _ **too**_ **sweet.**

 **megcharizat** **: Darkzdragon: Well we are trying to mix things up. And that is the real Manaphy, and the backstory of how they caught her will be explained in the next arc. And it's okay if you don't review to every chapter, the fact that you review at all is enough for us.**

 **OMG** **: DarkFoxKit: Wow, your name says it all. XD Team Rocket can't die as we just said to another reviewer. XP Yes, Aliana must save her sister! This Manaphy is a… well it depends on what you define as 'normal, but it isn't a hybrid, there isn't a hybrid Manaphy in the story currently. As for how Team Rocket caught it… that'll be something for the future. And I sure hope we continue too since it would be a drag and cruel of us to just end it here.**

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: Darkzdragon: Then I am glad I gave you that pillow, that way you can squeak and squeal as much as you want.**

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit: Uh… I knew Mega Evolutions would be in the Sun and Moon games, it was pretty obvious. I mean, why would they take that out after establishing itself into the core meta game? That would be like taking away a type just because it was introduced in one generation. Also, is there a lot of people who likes Ash-Greninja? I'm asking because those whom I have talked to about it just wanted him because it's a free gift. ^^' Personally, I'm not too crazy about Greninja in general, that tongue thing bothers me way too much. Plus Greninja is getting the Lucario treatment, where I don't mind the Pokemon, but I'm tired of having it shoved in my face.**

 **Darkzdragon: Hey Fox, look what I got. *shoves a Greninja plushy in Fox's face***

 **DarkFoxKit: …. Don't tempt me, Dragon.**

 **Darkzdragon: What do you me- *suddenly Dragon's collar activates and Dragon is laying down on the ground at Fox's feet with the plushy stuffed in his mouth***

 **DarkFoxKit: That's better.**

 **223** **: Darkzdragon: *After getting the plushy out of his mouth he stands back up* Yeah… everyone really is hating on Team Rocket, which means we must've portrayed them as true villains. Oh and 223, put down the plushy and put down the cookies and run, run like your life depends on it… because it does… just kidding.**

 **Arathix2002** **: DarkFoxKit: I'm trying not to look at all the cool, new Alolan forms of Pokemon because I don't want to be spoiled too much. But it's hard to resist the temptation! I really wish there was an Alolan Eevee or a new Eeveelution at least. I also hope there's going to be an Alolan Dragonair, because I felt the Dratini line has been ignored for a while in favor of Garchomp and Salamence. ^^'**

 **RowanEx** **: Darkzdragon: No, the Legendary Hunters aren't going over to the good side. Kidd on the other hand might, since she is mostly just using them for their resources. Kidd doesn't have any strong connections or bonds with the Legendary Hunters, so she wouldn't think twice about spying on them or whatever.**

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you, I'm very flattered to hear that. And with Dragon's help, I hope to improve more on the story in the future.**

 **campnarakol** **: DarkFoxKit: What else is new? Team Rocket always gets blasted into the stratosphere. XD Dragon did most of the weapon stuff. If it was just me, I would mostly just call them cannons and guns. ^^' Yeah, we're reaching the conclusion for the Tree of Beginning's little arc here. And the update schedule is on Monday from where I live, it could be different depending on your time zone. And a rough size? Hmm… well, Mew is almost as big as Ash's hat for one, yeah, she's really small but she can Transform to change her size if she wants. And the three Regis are about the same size as the tanks, while Regigigas is… hmm… let's say the Regis only reach to the bottom of Regigigas' knee.**

 **Darkzdragon: Ummm Camp… Thanksgiving is in 46 days from when we are writing this… on a Thursday. So… no… we won't be changing the update schedule. We won't be changing for Christmas since Christmas Morning is on Monday and the update will be our gift to you. And New Year's Eve is a saturday and New Year's Day is sunday, so we may upload a day or two early for that one. Most likely on New Year's Day, so you'll get that one day early.**

 **Joltik12** **: Darkzdragon: Well I actually have always been a black dragon since my scales are black. But they haven't normally don't have a coating of char on them, that would be due to the Thunderbolt that just grazed me. Thankfully I am physically resistant to electricity. And technically yes, the Regis are the protectors of the Tree of Beginning, so they do help Mew in a way. But they are not directly aligned with Mew herself. IE, they will not be involved in the war.**

 **DarkFoxKit: The Regis here are only to protect the Tree of Beginning, they have no interest in the war unless it directly affects them and the Tree itself. Which, ironically, it kind of does since Mew is connected to the Tree and is directly involved in the war, but the Regis doesn't know this or Mew wants to keep them in the Tree to keep it safe.**

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: DarkFoxKit: Not in this book. We are not going to mention anything from Pokemon Sun and Moon or the Alola region in this book. That will all be covered in the next book. This book will only have up to the 6th generation. 7th and onward will be in the next installment. Mostly because we've already written so far ahead that it would be troublesome to have to go back and change some things due to the newest features in Sun and Moon. And I also think it'll be a neat idea for the Alola region to be Ash's first regional creation. What do you think, Dragon?**

 **Darkzdragon: Honestly I think that is a great idea, though I doubt he will create the whole region on his own. Which could explain the already existing Pokemon like Vulpix and Marowak and whatnot. So yeah, Ash will do as much as he can, but Mew will probably have to help him. It will be his first Mother and Son Mew bonding experience using their powers together.**

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon: Yes it is.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Thank you.**

* * *

 **Darkzdragon: Alright, well that's all the review we have. I hope we answered your questions. If not, try to be a little more thorough in asking. We hope you all have a great rest of your Monday, or whenever you are reading this. And have a great rest of your week. Now if you need me I'm gonna be trying to get this collar off me. *starts to pull at the collar***

 **DarkFoxKit: Let's go, my Dragon pet. *Clicks a leash on Dragon's collar and starts to pull him a bit.***

 **Darkzdragon: *Doesn't move and raises an eyebrow* Seriously?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Do I need to get Mew?**

 **Darkzdragon: *Eyes go wide and he shakes his head* No… I think we can get going… mistress… *shudders***

 **DarkFoxKit: Good Dragon. *Goes over to the camera and shuts it off***


	11. Chapter 11: New Rules

***The camera turns on focusing on DarkFoxKit, Darkzdragon, and Mew. Darkzdragon looked disappointed and a little bit angry***

 **Darkzdragon: Well good job guys… you made Donfyre quit the ANs. Do you guys feel good about yourselves? He quit because some people left reviews asking the ANs to stop. We aren't going to stop them, but he didn't want to continue.**

 **DarkFoxKit: It's not their fault… Donfyre just felt like he didn't belong on here.**

 **Darkzdragon: It was because people asked for the ANs to be shorter or stop that he finally decided to stop. You could convince him to write the ANs up until now, even though he didn't feel like he belonged. Now, this one isn't going to have a funny skit or anything because we're not in the mood today. But the AN skits and comics aren't going to stop. Now before I start to spew fire everywhere I think Mew has something to say.**

 **Mew: Thanks Dragon. As much as I'll miss my cute little Wooper I am not going to force him to come back. I don't blame you readers for making him quit and you don't have to take what Dragon says to heart. Fyre has been feeling unsure about being on the ANs since we started posted. Now, go on and get started on the story while I go find another toy to play with.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Now before you go on to find another toy, and I get arrested, Mew, let me just say that Donfyre is welcome to come back at any time. We will welcome him with open arms if he wants to rejoin us in the AN.**

 **Darkzdragon: … Look readers, I'm sorry for snapping at you and getting angry like I did. But it upsets us when someone decides to leave. Fox enjoyed writing the ANs with Fyre and I think it should still continue. We won't force him to come back like Mew said, but we will always welcome him back. Now go on and read the story.**

 ***The camera turns off***

* * *

 **Chapter 11: New Rules**

"You don't have to drag me in, Terra," Ash sheepishly said as Terra was still pulling him into the tower.

"I just want to get there as quickly as possible. Besides I want to know what has happened to Zach and if Blue has any new info," Terra said as she continued to drag Ash.

" _ **Hey, is that Blue over there?"**_ Storm pointed to the left.

Blue walked up to them, "Shhh, come on, we have a lot to talk about."

Blue grabbed both Ash's and Terra's arms and pulled them into the conference room. He looked pale about something.

"What's wrong, Blue?" Ash asked when they were in the room.

"You look… awful," Terra said. "Have you not slept or eaten since we left?"

"Well, I found something really disturbing on this island while you guys were away," Blue said.

"What did you see?" Ash asked. "It must be bad if you're so pale."

"Well you see, at the bottom of this tower, there's a big-" Blue began to say when the door suddenly opened.

"Yeah gramps, I'm telling you this tournament is super easy. I went undefeated and got fifteen badges," Gary Oak said into the PokeGear he was holding in front of him, oblivious to the people in the room.

Ash, Storm, Terra and Blue stopped what they were talking about and turned to the unexpected person in the room.

"Gary?" Ash said, surprised to see his long time rival here.

"Gramps, I'll have to call you back later," Gary said before he put away his PokeGear. "What are you two doing here? And who is that angel with you?"

"Yeah… good luck you two," Terra said before quickly walking out of the room, wanting to escape the drama that was about to occur.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Ash frowned when Terra already walked out of the room.

" _ **Uh… is it just me or did the atmosphere get really tense?"**_ Storm asked nervously.

Ash turned to see the two brothers glaring at each other.

"How did a coward like you get into this tournament?" Gary asked. "I didn't think they accepted weaklings like you and Ash."

"Weakling?" Ash frowned as a tick mark appeared on his hat.

"Still as arrogant as always," Blue said. "Remember who lost to whom back at the Diglett site?"

"That was a fluke and there is zero percent chance of you defeating me again," Gary glared. "You look like you're about to faint." Gary said, pointing out Blue's paleness. "What, is the big bad Red here or something?"

Blue's eyes narrowed even more, "I don't know if Red is here, but that doesn't matter to me. I'm just here to get stronger, like you and everyone else here."

"You two must've gotten the easiest trainers to make it this far," Gary said. "I faced some pretty powerful trainers and got a total of fifteen badges without a single loss."

"I wonder who really got the easiest trainers here," Ash muttered.

Gary glared at Ash. "Well I'm planning on winning this tournament so make sure you stay out of my way. I want an _actual_ challenge before I win."

"You and I haven't even battled yet, why are you so sure I'm weak?" Ash asked, starting to lose his patience.

" _ **It better not be because I'm a Pikachu,"**_ Storm hissed.

"Well for one you still have your Pikachu there unevolved," Gary said, making Storm growl. "How many Pokemon have you caught and how many of them have evolved?"

"I don't know. I didn't count all the Pokemon I've captured," Ash said. "I did catch several from the Safari Zone before it got shut down." He left out the part of the evolution. None of his team were fully evolved and he didn't want to give Gary the satisfaction of knowing that.

"I have a Blastoise and Nidoqueen, as well as an Arcanine, Golem, Scizor, and a Dodrio," Gary bragged. "I also have a lot more in the PC. What about you, Ash?"

"Talking is cheap," Blue said. "Evolution for Pokemon does make them stronger, but that doesn't mean someone using unevolved Pokemon makes them easy to beat."

"That's not what you said when you went to beat the Elite Four," Gary hissed at Blue.

"I know what I said!" Blue snapped. "But Ash proved that you don't need fully evolved Pokemon to win all your battles."

Gary laughed, "Yeah sure, if you have dumb luck on your side. But I'm gonna go before either of your weaknesses rub off on me."

With that, Gary took his leave.

"I _really_ don't like him," Ash growled.

Storm's cheeks sparked, " _ **Are you sure I can't just Thunder Wave his butt?"**_

"It's my fault he's like that," Blue sighed. "But we can't worry about him right now, there's something sinister going on this island." Blue opened the door to see Terra standing there.

Terra looked over to Blue and spoke, "You ready to go find Zach?"

Blue nodded, "We better move fast before it's too late. Since you can't breathe underwater, you'll have to stay close to me when we dive, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Terra turned to Ash. "You keep yourself safe, we will try to get back as soon as possible."

Blue hurried down the corridor with Terra close behind him. Ash blinked before he remembered something.

"Wait Blue! You never told me-!" Ash stopped when he saw Blue and Terra were already gone. "... What you found…"

" _ **Well, guess we'll never know,"**_ Storm said.

Ash sighed before shaking his head, "I'm going to turn in early. Anymore drama and I might pass out."

Storm jumped down and stretched his arms while yawning, " _ **Yeah, same here. Sleep is good."**_

Ash and Storm head for their room to turn in for the night and hope to be refreshed in the morning for the next event.

* * *

As the sun rose the PA system turned on. **"All trainers please report to the arena for the explanation of the rules. I repeat, all trainers please report to the arena for the explanation of the rules immediately."**

Ash groaned a bit as he blinked opened his eyes. It felt like morning came all too quickly for him. He sat up in his bed and yawned before gently shaking his partner.

"Wake up, Storm, we have to go," Ash said, trying to rub the grogginess from his eyes.

Storm rolled over and opened his eyes, " _ **Now…? Ugh… alright."**_

Ash picked up his backpack, made sure all his Poke Balls were secured on his belt before he picked up the still groggy Pikachu and headed out, following the other Trainers to the arena of the tower.

He was soon enveloped in a crowd of Trainers heading towards the arena, so it was a noticeable shock when one Trainer, walking next to him, spoke up. "So, looks like you made it through too, huh?"

Ash nearly stopped when he heard a familiar voice. Turning his head, he saw Dustin beside him, keeping pace with the other Trainers.

"... Hey, Dustin. It's good to see you've made it too," Ash said with a small frown.

" _ **Not."**_ The Pikachu added.

Dustin scoffed at Storm's comment, rolling his eyes. "I'm _so_ hurt…" he muttered under his breath before shaking his head and growing serious. "Look. I don't know how in the world you got to this part of the tournament, but with your weak little Pokemon, you won't stand a chance. I doubt any other person who's made it this far had a single unevolved Pokemon other than you- that'll make you easy prey."

"You're still on about that? What about you? Last I saw, you still had a Dewott," Ash said, glaring at Dustin.

"Keyword is _had_ ," Dustin corrected with a small smirk. "Do you really think I'd go into a tournament filled with the strongest Trainers around and wouldn't fully evolve my Pokemon? I'm an Elite for a reason, you know." He then pointedly glanced down at Storm, tsking in disapproval. "Frankly, if you make it even one more battle through, I'd be shocked."

"Then prepared to be really shocked," Ash said.

" _ **And if not by Ash's battle then it would be a literal shock by yours truly!"**_ Storm snapped.

"Ah, yes- because your shocks did so much damage against my Pokemon _before_ he evolved." Dustin rolled his eyes before turning his head and giving Ash a cold stare. "Still, you're going to need help, given how weak your team is… If you see Celeste? Run the other way. She's easily _twice_ as strong as I am, if not more so- you'll get clobbered before you know what you were hit by."

Ash wanted to tell this guy off, but they had already reached the arena. It didn't take long before Mewtwo came flying down from the very high ceiling and landing in front of the Trainers.

" _Good job to all Trainers who successfully made it this far,"_ Mewtwo said telepathically. " _I shall now explain the rules of the tournament."_

"What, like you're going to explain it that well?" Ash heard Dustin mutter under his breath scornfully. "Where's the fun in _that_ …?"

" _The elimination round will consist of all Trainers entering the arena. Once they have arrived they will notice that there are many different biomes such as forest and desert. Before the tournament starts you will have five minutes to scatter in any direction you want. Once the tournament starts you will have to battle any Trainer you come across, if you try to run away or back out of the fight you will be disqualified. You are only allowed to use one Pokemon for the elimination part of the tournament, so choose your Pokemon wisely. There will be no switching Pokemon once the tournament has started. The arena will be covered in my psychic powers that will prevent you from using your Poke Balls, so I'd advise you keep the Pokemon you're planning to use outside with you. If you are defeated then you are disqualified and will have to leave the arena. Every thirty minutes one of the biomes will be randomly selected to be eliminated, if you are caught in the biome when it is eliminated you will be disqualified."_

Dustin raised an eyebrow in surprise before snorting softly. "Well, guess my advice is no longer helpful to you, huh?" he muttered to Ash. "Too bad for you then… Maybe you'll get lucky and get caught in an eliminated biome."

Ash didn't reply back to him and just settled on glaring at him.

" _You are not allowed to bring anything with you besides your Pokemon. There are hidden supply caches spread throughout the biomes. In each cache are items that can help you heal your Pokemon and items you can eat. But be warned... In each cache there are also items that are meant to sabotage you or make you or your Pokemon weakened, so choose your items wisely. Once there are only eight trainers remaining, the elimination round will end and you will receive a short break. The eight semifinalists will be selected randomly and put into teams of two. After the semifinalists are chosen they will compete in a double battle. The final four Trainers will then compete in a free for all battle royale. The Trainer to win the battle royale will be the winner of the tournament and receive the prize."_

The Trainers began murmuring amongst each other, obviously growing excited at the mention of the prize.

" _Now that I have explained the rules, you will have one hour to get yourselves prepared. If you are not in the arena by the end of that one hour, then you will be disqualified."_ Mewtwo said before he flew away.

* * *

"...Hmph. Seems simple enough." Dustin muttered to himself, cracking his neck in preparation. "Given the Trainers who are here, though, I'd better give it my all."

"I wonder if held items are allowed?" Ash said to himself, frowning thoughtfully as he pulled out a berry. "Here Storm, hold onto to this Sitrus Berry in case you need it."

Storm took the Sitrus Berry that Ash held out to him, nodding in agreement. " _ **Let's hope we won't have to use it. So you'll be using me for this whole thing? Are you sure you don't want to go with someone stronger like Scorch or Aliana?"**_

Ash nodded, "You were my first partner and you've always been there for me when I needed you the most. It's only right that we battle together side by side just like when we first left Pallet Town together. Besides, if I chose anyone else, that would mean you'd have to go into your Poke Ball, and I know you don't want that."

Storm gave a sheepish grin at that.

While the other Trainers were getting themselves ready, Ash was looking around for his friends. "Where could they be? Blue and Terra should've been back by now…"

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care." Dustin shrugged, suddenly turning and beginning to walk away. "But if they don't get here soon… well, they can kiss that prize goodbye."

"Do you even know what the prize is?" Ash asked. "Why are you even here, Dustin? You don't seem the type to really care about proving yourself the strongest in a tournament."

"..." Dustin paused at that, seeming to think for a moment before looking back at Ash. "You… really don't even know what you're fighting for, Ash?" He then scoffed, shaking his head in amusement. "What am I saying, of course you don't. You shouldn't even be in this tournament in the first place."

" _ **Stop being so rude to him! It's not like Mewtwo ever announced what in the Distortion World the prize is!"**_ Storm snapped.

"We came here to prepare for the Indigo League," Ash said. "This is the first time I've heard Mewtwo mention a prize."

"..." Dustin sighed, shaking his head. "Guess you really are brainless. Did you sleep through the entire break or something?" Before Ash could respond, he looked back at Ash, his face serious. "The prize is Mewtwo himself. The strongest Pokemon in the _world_ … According to him, at least."

"W-what?" Ash said in shock. "Mewtwo himself is the prize? He's willing to give himself to a Trainer by winning this tournament?"

"So he says." The Elite shrugged, smirking in amusement. "Imagine what Team Rocket could do with a Pokemon _that_ powerful… There's a lot more than some simple tournament riding on this for us."

A couple of Trainers went by saying how they were going to win the tournament and get Mewtwo as the prize and what "amazing" things they would have him do.

 _That would be devastating… especially if Mewtwo really does have powers similar to Memma's…_ Ash thought to himself. "So are you planning to capture Mewtwo yourself to kill Mew once and for all?"

"Hey, I'm not telling you what _I_ plan to do with it," Dustin scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm just telling you what you should have already known, if you were bright enough."

"You said Mewtwo announced this during the break? I was gone for the break," Ash said with a small scowl. "This has nothing to do with 'if I was bright enough'. I swear, between you and Gary, you could open a convenience store of arrogant pricks."

"Really? Guess that's all the help I've got for the day then," Dustin snarked, turning and beginning to walk away. "Now you'd best get ready- it'd be _terrible_ if you were to get disqualified before your first battle…"

As Dustin walked away, Ash glared, "What a… _jerk_."

* * *

After the hour had passed, Ash, along with all the other Trainers, had stepped into the arena. It was surprisingly big enough to fit everyone, but still small enough that Ash couldn't say it would be much of a run and survival thing.

"I thought there were going to be different environments. All I see is the arena," Someone said as he looked around.

"Yeah, this place is too small to have a battle with everyone," another Trainer said.

"If Mewtwo really is like Memma…" Ash whispered to Storm. "Then this small arena is about to change into something big."

" _Welcome Trainers. We shall now begin the tournament!"_ Mewtwo said before his eyes glowed blue and he waved his hand over the arena.

The entire field around the Trainers began to ripple and became distorted. The place grew in length and wide. Ash almost couldn't believe his eyes, and he's used to seeing things like this with his Memma. The ground began turning into dirt and grass, large trees grew and covered the ceiling, making the area darker. Ash looked around and realized he and Storm were suddenly all alone and it got a lot creepier.

As Ash continued to look around a light started to shine through the canopy of the trees above him, illuminating the forest surrounding him.

" _ **Um… so now what do we do?"**_ Storm asked nervously, getting a bad feeling about this.

"I guess we try to pretend this is the wild and survive," Ash said. "Think of it like a Mew Game."

Storm grumbled, " _ **That doesn't make me feel any better!"**_

Ash started walking along the dirt road, "Maybe it won't be so bad, I mean- whoa!" Ash tripped over a rock and fell to the ground with a THUD. Storm rolled off his shoulder and stopped on his stomach in front of Ash.

"Ow…" Ash grumbled.

" _ **Will you please watch where you're going? We'll never survive for very long like this!"**_ Storm complained.

"Right, I should focus," Ash said as he stood back up. "We just… have to figure out where to go from here and hope we don't run into any Elite Rockets or really strong Trainers along the way."

* * *

When they stopped talking, the forest was eerily quiet. Ash kept going, not sure where to go exactly.

The quiet was disturbed when some battles could be heard in the distance but the forest was distorting the direction the sound was coming from.

A voice could be heard in the distance, "I need to get one of those supply caches now before they are all gone or before the zones start to get eliminated."

Ash and Storm stayed quiet when they heard the voice and the footsteps coming closer. It was almost like hearing a predator coming their way. Ash ran to the nearest bush and tried to hide there to see what or who they were up against.

"Gahh! Why couldn't they be easier to find?!" The Trainer grumbled as he came into view with a Fearow flying behind him. "I understand they are supposed to be hard to find but this is impossible!" The Trainer continued to grumble, unaware that a trainer was hidden nearby.

Ash and Storm peeked out of the bushes, seeing the Trainer with a Fearow grumbling to himself.

" _ **It looks like an easy target if he just has a Fearow,"**_ Storm whispered.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, Storm," Ash whispered back. "He may not even use that Fearow if he sees us."

The Trainer looked around and started to trudge away, annoyed by not finding a cache.

Storm's nose began to itch from the leaves tickling it. Ash didn't notice that Storm was building up a sneeze until it was too late.

"Ka-CHUUU!"

Ash got a small jolt of shock from Storm's sudden sneeze, which caused the Fearow Trainer to immediately take notice.

"Come on out I know you are there!" The Trainer yelled as he stared at the smoldering bush. "According to the rules you have to fight me or you'll be disqualified!"

Ash sighed before he crawled out of the bushes with his hair all messed up from the small jolt Storm gave him, and his hat had apparently fallen off. Ash must look like a complete moron in front of this Trainer right now.

"Pffft hahaha you look ridiculous," The Trainer laughed as he looked at Ash. "Hahaha… don't worry you'll have time to straighten yourself out once I defeat you."

The Trainer reached down to his Poke Balls and tries to activate one of them but it stays in it's miniature size. "What… why isn't my Poke Ball expanding?" The Trainer asked confused, probably not having listened to Mewtwo's full explanation.

" _ **What an idiot,"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Didn't you hear Mewtwo? It said we can't use our Poke Balls as long as we're in this field," Ash said. "You'll have to battle me with that Fearow."

The Trainer's face went dead as he realized he would have to battle an Electric type with his Flying type. "Let's… let's just get this over with. Fearow try to use the forest to your advantage against that Pikachu."

" _ **I'm not afraid of that little mouse!"**_ The Fearow cawed as it flew in front of it's Trainer.

Storm jumped in front of Ash and got down on all fours, his cheek sparking and ready for battle.

 _Just because we're going up against a Flying type, doesn't mean I can get cocky here. I'm sure a Trainer who's gotten this far in this tournament will have a move that can counter Electric types._ Ash thought to himself as he analyzed the situation.

"Fearow start off by using Agility then weaving in and out of the trees so that Pikachu can't get at you," The Trainer ordered.

Fearow's body moved so fast up at the trees that Ash could barely see its body as it moved. Ash looked back down at the Trainer.

"Fearow are usually physical attackers, you'll have to come at my Pikachu at some point," Ash said.

"Once you find an opening use Drill Run!" The Trainer yelled so his Fearow could hear it.

"Get ready, Storm," Ash said.

Storm's body tensed as he watched the bird flying around above the trees. The Fearow then flew closer and closer, until it suddenly made a dive for Storm, tucking in its wings. It began to start to spin in spiral, looking more and more like a drill as it sped up.

Just as Fearow came in close, Ash said, "Quick Attack!"

Storm ran forward with a silver streak behind him, narrowly dodging the incoming Drill Run, causing the Fearow to drill a hole into the ground. Its beak was stuck.

"Now Storm, while it's trapped, use Thunderbolt!"

"No! Fearow get out of there now!" The Trainer yelled frantically.

The Fearow struggled to get its beak out, but to no avail. It was in there tight.

Storm charged up his Thunderbolt before letting it loose on the poor Fearow. Fearow gave a cry of pain as it was being shocked into submission. When Storm finally stopped, the Fearow laid limp on the ground.

"Dangit… If only-" The Trainer started to say before he and his Fearow disappeared in the blink of an eye.

" _ **Whoa! Where'd they go?"**_ Storm asked in shock.

"They… teleported!" Ash said. "Mewtwo must've set it so the losers get teleported out of here."

" _ **I guess… that makes sense… that way the losers don't try to stay and heal their Pokemon and say they never got knocked out,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I guess we got lucky that the Fearow got stuck with that Drill Run, huh?"**_

"The Trainer was a bit careless," Ash said. "We have to keep in mind of the environment we're in. This is a place meant more for strategy rather than raw power."

" _ **Which means this is the perfect place for you,"**_ Storm chuckled.

* * *

Ash and Storm continued walking in the forest-like area. They ran into several Trainers, one used a Nidorino, surprising Ash that he's not the only Trainer with non-fully evolved Pokemon after all.

Another Trainer used a Sandslash, but Ash and Storm managed to overcome it using the trees as cover for its Earthquakes and a critical hit with an Iron Tail.

After multiple, Ash and Storm were starting to get tired. They needed to find a cache or they may lose the next battle.

"That Rhyhorn almost wiped us out," Ash said. "If you didn't have that Sitrus Berry, we would've lost that battle."

Storm nodded, " _ **Yeah… maybe we should try to find a cache before we move on."**_

"Yeah… at least we're near a river," Ash said. "It looks clean enough to drink at least."

Ash didn't notice a tree root as he approached the river and unfortunately tripped over it sending him headfirst towards the river.

"WAH!" Ash yelled.

" _ **ASH!"**_ Storm yelled in concern for the boy.

When Ash splashed down into the river he saw something quickly shine out of the corner of his eyes before he pulls himself out of the water.

" _ **Ash! Are you okay? You really should be more careful!"**_ Storm said in worry.

"I'm fine, Storm," Ash said. "But I think I saw something under the water. I'm going to dive down and see if I can get it."

Ash dove into the water and saw the glint again under a pile of rocks at the bottom of the riverbed. It would take a few dives to get all the rocks out of the way so he returned to the surface to get a breath of air. It was too bad Storm wasn't a Water type, it would make getting this thing out of here so much easier.

After a few more dives, Ash finally managed to get a box out from the rocks before swimming back up to the surface.

"I got something!" Ash said to Storm.

" _ **Great! Now get up here before a Trainer comes by!"**_ Storm called back.

Ash swam back to land, pulling the box along with him. It was a nice purple box with a golden ribbon over it. Despite being wet, it had a nice bow on the box like a present.

"What could it be?" Ash wondered.

" _ **Well open it and see,"**_ Storm said.

Ash untied the ribbon and opened the box, a hiss was heard as he broke the waterproof seal on the container. Inside the box were several berries, which would come in handy for status ailments. He had Pecha, Oran, Sitrus, Persim, Cheri and Chesto. There were also a few risk taking berries that could cause his Pokemon to become confused or become weaker upon eating, like Qualot, Pomeg, Tamato, Hondew, Kelpsy, and Grepa, Figy, Mago, Wiki and Iapapa berries.

Ash took out the Oran Berry and gave it to Storm, "Here, eat this, it should help you gain back some of your strength."

Storm nodded as he was more than happy to chow down on something.

Ash wasn't sure if humans could eat berries too, but there was a separate compartment in the box that had food in it for humans, at least Ash hoped that was the case. There were some apples and some weird looking mushrooms next to each other. Ash picked up the apples as he didn't trust the mushrooms, but as soon as he touched it, he felt how squishy it was. His face paled as he realized this apple was rotten and perhaps not even edible.

Ash dug around to try and find a good apple, but he could only feel the soft, rotten ones. Some were so bad that they split open as he touched them, spewing juice onto his hand and leaving behind quite a bit of a mess.

"How does Mewtwo expect me to eat this?" Ash asked when he carefully kept picking the rotten apples out and putting them on the ground.

Under the pile of rotten apples was a single good apple but at this point it was covered in the juice of the rotten apples. It left Ash questioning if it would be safe to eat. Ash went over to the river to try and clean it, but he accidentally dropped it. The apple ended up being taken away in the current.

Ash started crying anime tears, "My only good apple… gone…"

Storm looked at the box, seeing the mushrooms that were left untouched, " _ **How about these mushrooms? They look like they're good enough to eat."**_

Ash turned back to Storm and the box, "I don't know… they might be poisonous…"

" _ **Well it's not like you have anything else to eat. If you're too hungry, you won't be able to battle very good. I'm sure they're not deadly… I doubt Mewtwo wants to kill a Trainer. Maybe the worst that would happen is that it gives you the runs, right?"**_

Ash frowned, but Storm did have a point. Mewtwo never said this was a literal life or death survival, just if you're still in the game or not. Still, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. There were two types of mushrooms in the box; one type were big with a white base and a large orangish brown head. While the other type was also brown but smaller with a much thinner brown stem.

"The smaller ones look duller," Ash said.

" _ **You should probably eat those then,"**_ Storm said.

"Why's that?" Ash asked the Pikachu.

" _ **Well, in nature, other than Pokemon of course, usually the brighter and unnatural the colors are, the more dangerous it is. Look, these bigger ones look more bright and colorful than these smaller brown ones. So logically speaking, they should be safe to eat,"**_ Storm said.

Ash hesitantly looked at the mushrooms in front of him before grabbing the smaller brown ones. He still felt uneasy, but it was either take a chance or starve.

" _ **Are you going to eat it?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash sighed before he said, "I'm… going to take a chance. Wish me luck, Storm."

* * *

 ***The camera turns on and focuses on DarkFoxKit and Darkzdragon, Dragon still had the collar around his neck***

 **Darkzdragon: Hey everyone, so great to see you back here for another Answering your Reviews. So, without further ado, DarkFoxKit will start us off.**

* * *

 **Pokefan** **: DarkFoxKit: I'm happy to know the story's getting better and better. Yeah, we are planning some new hybrids in the future, but they won't be participating in the war. No, Mimikyu is not a dead Pikachu, it's simply a small Pokemon possessing an old Pikachu plushy. You think Game Freak would actually make a dead Pikachu as an actual Pokemon? That's creepypasta material. O.O' But yes, it would be funny for Storm to meet this Pokemon. XP**

 **Xyz** **: Darkzdragon: We will be continuing, don't worry about that. Yeah we thought we could use Lance a bit more. Yes, Tyra is on the island as well as most other hybrids.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Archie's going to be there, just… not shown much. ^^'**

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit: The chapter isn't that short, it probably seemed that way because the last chapter was a lot longer than most. As we said, the length of these chapters will vary. And did you just try to burn a DRAGON of all things?**

 **Darkzdragon: Hehehe that tickled… Just to let you know I'm the type of dragon who likes to take baths in lava. So your little Flamethrower is nothing to me. My scales are fireproof. And yeah, Porygons tend to be a little… uncontrollable around unknown technology.**

 **DarkFoxKit: You better not tell Dexter that.**

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, we already decided Lucario's fate when we started writing the movie. I don't know about the Riolu yet, like I said in my previous ANs, I find the Riolu line too overused. The same could be said for a lot of Pokemon, but Riolu is just a Pokemon I was okay with until it's been shoved in my face a lot. But what do you think, Dragon? Do you think we should eventually give Ash a Riolu?**

 **Darkzdragon: No, honestly I don't think that would happen. With where we are at in writing the story I don't think giving Ash a Riolu would be too good. Besides in the next arc we will have so many new Pokemon to befriend. So I am sorry Satoshi-Greninja, but Ash will** _ **not**_ **be getting a Riolu or Lucario.**

 **DarkFoxKit: At least not anytime soon. But who knows where the future will take us.**

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon: One, no problem. Two, Mew's first child was taken from her when it was an egg. She lost that child as it was turned into the first Mewtwo. And Three, Bonnie, hands down. Max is too much of an annoying know it all who's only purpose that I see in the show was to act like a walking, talking library. Do you have anything to say about this Fox?**

 **DarkFoxKit: First of all, did you forget about Mew's original child? And second, I'm not a huge fan of the little kid character who's just there to be funny or add witty dialogue, but I do like Bonnie more than Max, more for the same reason as Dragon.**

 **Darkzdragon: If we** _ **had**_ **to use one of them in the story in the future we would probably do Bonnie.**

 **Primus1661** **: Darkzdragon: Glad you got a free day to read this and leave us a review. Thanks for the compliment on the fight scenes. We're working our hardest to put as much as we can into the story while keeping everything balanced.**

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you. Why was it a great chapter?**

 **Darkzdragon: We like when people elaborate as to what they liked about the chapter.**

 **AbyssTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, the ending of the movie is always sad, but also sweet since Lucario gets to be reunited with his master and best friend. And finally, it's time to continue the tournament with Mewtwo.**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah… that cutaway works better for Dragonball Z. But still a good effort.**

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah, we decided to stick with Lucario's death, but this won't be the last time you see him. And as for Mew sealing Ash's memory, it is because it would be dangerous for her if her enemies found a way to hurt her by attacking the Tree of Beginning. And sorry to tell you, but Ash won't be getting any powers until sometime after the war. He** _ **will**_ **have moments to shine, but it won't be using powers or anything. Fox, you got anything you want to add?**

 **DarkFoxKit: You want Ash to shine by himself before the war ends? Okay. c:**

 **Darkzdragon: … Good luck Ash… you'll need it.**

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit: Another Dragon Ball Z narration? Heh, well you're free to do that if you want. XP**

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah… this collar she has on me won't come off… and it's fireproof, tear proof, impact proof, and everything else… it looks like I better get used to it… since after it got put on it sealed into a single piece of indestructible metal.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Mew made that collar. ^^' I just put it on him because… I wanted to. Having a dragon for a pet is awesome!**

 **Darkzdragon: It may be stuck to me. But I… AM NOT… A PET!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Fine, no treats for you tonight.**

 **Darkzdragon: *flips a table and goes storming off. In the distance he can be heard yelling* I AM NOT A PET!**

 **223** **: DarkFoxKit: While Dragon goes to blow off some steam- *A blast of fire can be seen travelling down the hallway* …I'll answer this next one. Yes, this was quite a bittersweet ending, but it'll pay off later on in the story. If there's one thing I've learned in my years of writing it's that it's good to hit the readers right in the feels. :3 My favorite song from Pokemon? … I like a lot of them, but the one I usually listen to or pops in my head when I'm feeling down, is the Pikachu's Goodbye song.**

 **Mew: *Flies in, a line of smoke coming from the end of her tail* What did you do to my sweet little Dragon?**

 **DarkFoxKit: … I called him a pet.**

 **Mew: You know you shouldn't have done that Foxxie, he's a dragon. Dragons are a proud race. You calling him a pet is one of the biggest insults you can think of.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Bite me.**

 **Darkzdragon: WITH PLEASURE! *Dragon comes running into the room and tackles Fox***

 **Mew: … Erm… maybe I should take over for Fox while she's… in the infirmary.**

 **Darkzdragon: Sounds like a good idea.**

 **POKEMON GUEST** **: Darkzdragon: First thing, either let go of the shift key or turn off your caps lock. Secondly, Ash won't be capturing any legendaries, since he will become one in the future. But Ash** _ **will**_ **be catching more Pokemon in the future arcs, you don't have to worry about that. Mew, do you have anything to add?**

 **Mew: Nope. *Transforms into DarkFoxKit.***

 **KaliAnn** **: 'DarkFoxKit': Yeah, a life was saved, and another was lost. I'm glad that someone gets it with the memory thing. And of course he won't forget the special place. XP That would just be an insult.**

 **ember-fever** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah, we went straight for the feels on this one. We weren't gonna hold back any blows. As for Mewtwo having a connection to the Tree of Beginning… personally I don't think so, but maybe Mew would like to answer that.**

' **DarkFoxKit': Hey, call me DarkFoxKit while I'm like this. And anyways, no, Mewtwo will not have a connection with the Tree of Beginning. He may be my clone but he needs very specific traits to be connected with the Tree.**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah, and the fact that Mewtwo has never been to the Tree of Beginnings is a major factor in why he won't have a connection. And sorry 'Fox' but I'm so used to calling you as who you** _ **really**_ **are.**

' **DarkFoxKit': Speaking of Fox, she's not gonna be happy with you.**

 **Darkzdragon: *Growls* She called me a pet. I don't care how she feels about me, she deserved what she got.**

 **KitsuneShin0bi** **: 'DarkFoxKit': It's fine, we enjoy answering all the reviews, even if it takes a while to get to all of them. And yes, I'm happy to hear that someone likes how we're making Ash progress with his Pokemon and his power with them, and he is indeed stronger and more strategic than the canon Ash, what more do they want? Probably fully evolved, big bad Pokemon too. It's not my style to have fully evolved, super strong Pokemon for a while, no, he'll have to work for it.  
Thank you for liking the hybrid aspect, as well as bringing up interesting questions, but the answer is the hybrids will only give birth to pure humans. They will not inherit any Pokemon traits from their hybrid parents unless the original Legendary Pokemon changes them themselves.**

 **Darkzdragon: They can have children but they would be fully human with no powers at all. Maybe they could understand Pokemon, but it's doubtful. We won't be seeing much of Mewtwo directly after this arc.**

 **Higigf** **: 'DarkFoxKit': Ash's memory is just locked away, but he can't access those memories until later, so it's not permanent.**

 **Darkzdragon: It's for the protection of Mew and Ash as well as the Tree of Beginning itself.**

 **megacharizat** **: 'DarkFoxKit': Yeah, it was pretty emotional, the feels were hit hard.**

 **ValourFreak** **: Darkzdragon: We're grateful that you like the story. But the AN's are the way they are because after they were stopped in the last arc they were back by popular demand. And they aren't 30% of the chapter. If you want to skip through the AN's you can, but we aren't gonna ease up or stop. I'm not trying to be mean or aggressive, or anything. I'm just stating the facts. 'Fox', you got anything you want to add?**

' **DarkFoxKit': We've got complaints about the ANs before, but I'll decide whether or not I stop using them.**

 **ApplesRTasty** **: Darkzdragon: She does eat fruit and she isn't picky. But her favorites are probably grapes and clementines since they are nice and sweet.**

 **Arathix2002** **: 'DarkFoxKit': Why would they forget about their first pseudo-legendary? If anything it should've had more tribute than the other pseudo-legendaries. Oh, well… hang on. *goes off stage***

 **Darkzdragon: Personally I'm starting with Litten, hands down. I always go with Fire type for my first playthrough of any new Pokemon game. Then I usually go Water, and then Grass last. I honestly don't mind evolutions too much. What I wish I could've seen is a Water Steel type that would start off a tugboat and end up as a battleship… that would've been sooo cool.**

 **Mew: I don't do voodoo! DX Fox, get out here already!**

 **Darkzdragon: Is she already recovered? I didn't think she would be coming back at all until, at least next week.**

 **Mew: Don't be silly, Dragon, she can't get hurt here. She's just shaken up. Anyways, she has to answer this question since it's her personal preference.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *slowly comes on stage* … I don't know if I'll start with Sun or Moon, but I'm starting with Poplio… cause it's cute… and it doesn't deserve all the hate it gets.**

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon: A new chapter gets posted every week on Monday.**

 **MoonlitEevee** **: DarkFoxKit: You're gonna stop reviewing? Awww… And I… tease, not make fun of… to be funny… that's all.**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah, we have our fun and games. I have fun with Fox and Fyre and Mew. They have fun with me, and they have fun with each other. We aren't making fun of anyone, we're just having fun. We're grown enough to endure Fox's teasing and we can dish it out right back at her. Before when I got mad, that's mostly just so I could throw a fit and have fun, as well as use my fire breath. But I'm fine. I don't mind her calling me 'Pet', because she knows I'll call her something right back, or do something in response that she won't mind.**

 **dragonrider101** **: Darkzdragon: First off, keep that saddle away from me. The only ones who can ride me are Fox and Mew, that's it. Secondly I don't mind getting the short straw. It's a lot of fun. Now onto the rest of your review. The twist we thought of was something we enjoyed. We didn't want to just have things sit around or only be seen once or twice. And the duct tape is something I can use to quickly patch the fourth wall. I have a pretty much endless supply of it, so I keep using it. I know Pinkie ignores it, but it still helps keep others from breaking it. Also, Trixie removing Pinkie's mouth honestly would've done nothing in the long run. Pinkie would've found another way to talk that would've been even worse.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Did it really feel that rushed to you? It felt more like it extended from the original movie. Not much was changed other than adding in Team Rocket, not the Jessie, James and Meowth trio. I don't know what part felt rushed to you.**

 **Darkzdragon: Granted we only gave Ash three days to do this, so I guess in a way it was rushed. But we skipped the hot springs seen because it was stupid and only used as a filler and a way to talk about Bonsly. So we got rid of that. And then we added more to make up for it, like having Team Rocket attack. Giving Kidd a different backstory and agenda as well as a purpose she can fulfill in the future. So overall it wasn't really rushed if you think about it content wise.**

 **ZoruaDj** **: DarkFoxKit: Thanks, I'm glad you love my books. And again, we are not having Ash romantically involved with Terra.**

 **Darkzdragon: I will say this one last time. ASH IS 11, TERRA IS 25! IN NO WAY WHATSOEVER WILL THEY BE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH EACH OTHER. Besides, Terra sees as more like a little brother/son in a way. And thank you for the offer to help, but we have things covered for now.**

 **DarkFoxKit: And thank you for the offer, we appreciate the fans wanting to help.**

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon: Yeah, when Ash is an egg there won't be any other hybrids around. And Misty and Brock definitely aren't going to be egg-sitting Ash, because they don't know that Ash is Mew's son. And you will have to wait just a little longer to see him turned into a Mew. He won't be a hybrid when he gets reborn, he will be a full Mew just like his Memma.**

 **Mew: I can't wait to train my little Ashy on how to be a proper Mew. *She was almost exploding with excitement***

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: DarkFoxKit: I'm just usually doing the ANs for fun, but they did start out with introducing the writers who wrote with me. I guess they just kinda turned into skits after a while. And Ash getting taken in by Mew started off from when I saw the Lugia and its baby in Johto Masters. Originally, Ash's mother was a Ho-Oh in the story, but at the time I couldn't think of a plot other than Ash being captured by Team Rocket, similar to the actual show, so the story was scrapped shortly after. Then I came back to it years later after reading another fanfiction with Mew centered around it. It made the story more interesting with Mew warping reality to play with Ash on his journey. Then it just kinda evolved from there.**

 **Darkzdragon: Honestly, I will say this right now, I don't care how many people ask us to stop or shorten the ANs. This is a response to all of you right now, who are thinking that they are too long. WE ARE NOT SHORTENING OR STOPPING THEM. THEY ARE SOMETHING** _ **WE**_ **LIKE TO DO AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM YOU CAN JUST SKIP OVER THEM. So ds, it really isn't about recognition or anything, it's mainly just because we have fun and like to do the ANs and skits and playing around and whatnot. Also it's interesting to know how you play your games, but it isn't directly impacting the story.**

 **DarkFoxKit: As someone who loves shiny Pokemon, it hurts hearing you say you don't care about them. *Starts to put a bandage around her chest.***

 **Darkzdragon: *Sighs* Here let me get that for you. I'm sorry I attacked you before.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh no, that's okay, I've got it. *backs away***

 **Darkzdragon: *Shakes his head and walks over to Fox before he expertly puts the bandage on Fox's chest* There you are, all set. And here's some Advil for the headache. *Gives Fox a couple of Advil* I'm not gonna attack you again or anything, as long as you don't call me a 'pet' again.**

 **DarkFoxKit: You're not a pet. You're a big, scary dragon.**

 **Darkzdragon: … I swear… you better not have developed a phobia of dragons. I'm sorry okay? I'm really really sorry.**

 **campnarakol** **: DarkFoxKit: We're uploading on schedule because we have a lot of chapters in stock, and we hope to continue to stock up so we don't have to worry about falling behind. I hate that stress. And the Lucario plot is important, and part of the main plot, you'll see once we finish the war.**

 **Darkzdragon: And about the cliffhangers, they have already been written and it wouldn't make sense to go back and change them because then it would screw up all the other chapters. So the cliffhangers will stay as they are. As for the war… no Hybrids or Legendaries will die, and that's all I'm going to say. There may or may not be serious injuries, I mean it is a war after all, but none of the Pokemon, Hybrids, or Legendaries will have life threatening injuries. But you said it yourself, it's a war between legendaries, and there is no way that everyone is getting out of it unscathed. That's like filling a dark room with people and firing off a gun, at least one person is gonna get hurt.**

 **TekExplorer** **: Darkzdragon: No, as I said before that isn't going to happen. Ash is going to become a Legendary himself in the future and he wouldn't be stupid enough to piss off another Legendary by trying to capture them. Ash still will catch Pokemon in the future arcs, but no, there will be absolutely no Legendary catching by Ash.**

 **awemanae** **: Darkzdragon: Nope, this is** _ **all**_ **you Fox. *Puts his claws up and walks away* NOPE!**

 **DarkFoxKit: H-hey… wait, where are you going? We need to do this together...**

 **Darkzdragon: ...Fine… *comes back into camera frame* Let me just start out by saying that, your stories are cool. But this is a review section, not a section for you to post your stories. This isn't the time, nor the place, to post these kinds of things. Especially since there are some kids who read through this stuff, and what you have been posting might scare some of them or give them some nightmares. If you really want to keep posting this stuff you should write it down and start a story of your own.**

 **DarkFoxKit: What the fudge is this? How does ANY of this relate to the story we're writing? It doesn't! It doesn't relate to anything! Except that it's some creepypasta story! Look, I appreciate that you want to share your imagination or a story you may have seen elsewhere, but please, don't use the review as someplace to post this stuff. I don't enjoy reading about someone else's story in a review that's supposed to talk about what you've read here.**

 **Darkzdragon: There is a time and a place for this kind of thing, but it isn't here. This is a review area that is supposed to be used as a way to talk about the story and tell the writers what you liked and didn't like about it. If you post another review like this, it will be reported and most likely removed. I'm sorry, but that's how it's going to happen. If you want to review properly you can, but we will no longer tolerate these fairly disturbing stories.**

 **LDSoshawotteevee** **: DarkFoxKit: Yes, a second book. You didn't think all of this can be crammed into one, did you? Where does it say Ash is talking about the Alola region? I thought I was careful not to mention that region at all since it doesn't exist yet. And Mew has a way of integrating new regions and Pokemon into the world without anyone questioning it, like she did for Kalos and Mega Evolution.**

 **Darkzdragon: Honestly, the way things are looking, there will probably be at least a third book with all the ideas we are having. Also, it's called the Alola region, not the Aloha region. Yes it is based around Hawaii, but it's Alola. And yes, we do write pretty fast. Fox and I are working on… how many… 2 other stories besides this one, one of which is a book we are working on together, while she is working on… how many stories are you working on with different writers, Fox?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Just one other, an Earthbound fanfic with Conner if you mean currently. If you mean in the past… a lot of different writers. But my main ones were Key2DestNE, Donfyre and now you, Dragon.**

 **Darkzdragon: No, I was talking about the different stories we are currently working on. So you are working on 4 in total, while I am working on 3.**

* * *

 **Darkzdragon: Now that is all the time we have for reviews today. Thank you for stopping by and reading all the way down here. I'm going to go get my healing magic ready because I'm pretty sure I broke one or two of Fox's bones when I tackled her.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is trying to sneak away from Dragon***

 **Darkzdragon: Sneaking away isn't gonna help, besides I'm surprised you can support yourself with that fractured leg of yours. Let me heal you up then you can run away and hide from the 'big and scary dragon' all you want.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm fine! Just don't touch me right now.**

 **Mew: It's either you let Dragon treat you with his healing magic or I go inside of you and fix all the damage myself. Your choice Foxxie.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Goes to the camera before looking back at both of them with a smirk.* Neither. *shuts the video off before hearing a lot of crashing noises.***

 **Darkzdragon: I got her!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is making pained filled screams.***

 **Mew: I'll put her in a bubble and then you can heal her. Just turn the camera fully off before you do.**

 **Darkzdragon: Right!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *CRACK* … SON OF A-**

 ***The sounds cut out with a click***


	12. Chapter 12: Inner Battle

***The camera turns on. Darkzdragon and DarkFoxKit are staring intently at a computer screen while Mew was looking at them.***

 **Mew: What are you two waiting on? Just order the dang pizza already!**

 **Darkzdragon: I want sausage and bacon and Fox here wants a pepperoni only pizza. We only have enough money to get one pizza though…**

 **DarkFoxKit: Pepperoni is a classic! Why change it to anything else?**

 **Mew: Really? You two can't start because you can't decide what toppings you want? Can't you just get half sausage and bacon and half pepperoni?**

 **Darkzdragon: Actually… how about instead of ordering pizza we make some? Have you ever seen a dragon cook a pizza?**

 **DarkFoxKit: You know how to cook a pizza?**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah, before I became a writer, I went to culinary school for a bit. Pizza is pretty easy, especially when you are a walking, talking oven, stove, and grill.**

 **Mew: Well good, now maybe you two can start the story while you're making and cooking your pizza.**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah yeah. You go ahead and get started Fox, I'm gonna go get started on making the dough.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yay! Extra cheese on my pepperoni!**

 **Mew: You readers should probably go ahead and read the story, these two are probably going to be talking about toppings and whatnot for a bit.**

 ***Mew turns the camera off***

* * *

 ***The camera turns back on and focuses on Darkzdragon***

 **Darkzdragon: Hello everyone. A lot of people have been asking us to stop the ANs or shorten them. I am going to say this one final time. The ANs won't stop, they won't get shortened, and neither will the Answers to the Reviews. We will not be responding to any comments that ask for the ANs to be shortened. This is the last time we are going to say this. So don't get angry when we don't respond to you because you said "Please try to make the author notes at the end shorter and the story a bit longer". One other thing, you guys are asking us for longer chapters which isn't going to happen. We have already prewritten through the war and we aren't going to go back and mess with the chapters because that would put the rest of the chapters at risk of discontinuity. Now go and start reading the chapter.**

 ***Darkzdragon turns the camera off***

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Inner Battle**

Ash tasted the mushroom and chewed on it. Storm watched with caution, hoping that his Trainer wouldn't suddenly puke or drop dead. Mew would be very angry if that were to happen.

"Hmm…" Ash said as he swallowed. "It seems alright… maybe I can eat more."

Storm sighed in relief to see nothing's happened to Ash, " _ **Well as long as you don't feel sick or weird, I guess it's okay. Just hurry up, we should get moving before one of the zones gets removed or a Trainer finds us."**_

Ash nodded before he popped in more mushrooms into his mouth. After Ash finished eating the mushrooms, he closed the box and picked it up. The box would be useful since it has a lot of berries that Storm could use.

"Alright, let's get going," Ash said.

Storm followed behind Ash as they moved on. After a few minutes, Ash saw the forest was starting to look a little… different? Weird? Disoriated? He wasn't sure what word to use to describe it, but it was definitely strange.

"Hey Storm," Ash said. "Does the forest look like it's… uh… changing to you?"

Storm blinked, looking at Ash, " _ **Huh? What do you mean changing? It looks like a regular forest to me, I don't see anything changing."**_

Ash rubbed his eyes only to see the forest's trees turning purple, pink, yellow, green and blue. The grass was turning into a candy colored purple and pink. Ash stopped moving and held the sides of his head, feeling a little nauseous from the color changes. The world around him began to blur and Storm was starting to sound far away.

" _ **A… sh…? A… s… h…!"**_

Ash fell on his butt as he closed his eyes, trying out keep out the changing colors, rippling reality, and to try and keep his head from spinning.

After a minute or two, Ash felt the spinning in his head stop.

" _ **How much longer will you sit there?"**_ Came a gruffy sounding voice.

Ash opened his eyes to see a dark purple Pikachu in front of him, it had dark red eyes along with its bright red cheeks and bloody red stripes. Ash gasped as he scrambled away from the evil looking Pikachu.

"Wha!? What the heck!?" Ash scrambled up to his feet before looking around for Storm or a way to run away, but the forest was a lot darker than he remembered.

The forest was a dark purple itself, like it just turned evil somehow. The path up ahead looked like it was twisted and hard to walk on, the angle look like any person that would fall down.

" _ **Ash? What's wrong with you?"**_ The dark Pikachu asked, still sounding gruffy.

Ash paled as the Pikachu came closer to him, "D-don't come any closer! Storm! STORM! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The dark Pikachu looked at him, " _ **Quiet! Do you want them to find us!? I am Storm! Can't you see?"**_

Ash stared at the dark Pikachu. This was Storm? How could that be? What happened to Storm when Ash was feeling weird? It's like he changed into a… a…

Ash's eyes were filled with tears, "S-Storm? No, that can't be… Storm, what happened to you? Why are you like this? Did you… did you get turned into a Shadow Pokemon? I'm so sorry, Storm…"

" _ **What? Shadow Poke- Ash! I'm not a Shadow Pokemon! Why do you think I am? What's wrong with you?"**_ The dark Pikachu approached.

The Pikachu stopped when he saw Ash's reaction to him. Ash looked like a terrified child right now. The dark Pikachu put up his paws and calmly said, " _ **Calm down, Ash. I'm not going to hurt you, everything is okay."**_

Ash was still trembling as he looked at the dark Pikachu. The dark Pikachu slowly approached, keeping his paws up to show he wasn't a threat.

" _ **I'm still Storm, I'm still your friend. You know I wouldn't hurt you, right? Just calm down, I promise I'll help you with whatever's happening to you,"**_ The Shadow Storm said softly.

Ash kept watching Shadow Storm, but he didn't move. He waited and watched, to see if Shadow Storm would attack him. Shadow Storm didn't make any threatening moves or gestures, he just calmly spoke while he approached Ash. Finally, Shadow Storm reached Ash and gave a comfort pat on his pant leg.

" _ **You see? I don't mean you any harm, Ash,"**_ Shadow Storm said as he began nuzzling Ash's leg.

Ash felt a lot more calm when he realized Shadow Storm wasn't attacking him. He hadn't seen a lot of Shadow Pokemon before, but the ones he had seen would always find a way to hurt someone, like Aliana's sister, but Shadow Storm seem to be sincere. If he wanted to attack Ash, he would've done so already.

"S-Storm? You… you _are_ still Storm," Ash said, sounding relieved. "But why do you look like that?"

" _ **I don't know what you mean, Ash. I don't know what you're seeing, but something's really wrong with you,"**_ Storm said in worry.

"O-oh yeah," Ash said as if just remembering something. "We have to go, right? The zone might be getting removed, maybe that's why it looks all twisted and stuff."

" _ **What? It doesn't… Ash, wait, don't go yet! Ash!"**_ Storm yelled for his supposedly crazy Trainer as Ash began walking ahead. The Pikachu sighed before running after him.

* * *

The way Ash was walking, it was as if he had trouble standing. He kept wobbling around as if he was going to fall. It was a miracle that he didn't run into a tree at this point. Storm made sure to stick close to Ash, he had to protect his Trainer while he was… like _this_.

" _Look at this kid, he thinks he's good enough to be Mew's Child… he's just a pathetic excuse of a human that Mew took pity on,"_ A voice said out of nowhere.

"What? Storm did you hear that?" Ash asked the dark Pikachu.

Storm frowned as he looked at Ash, " _ **Hear what? All I hear is our footsteps."**_

"It sounded like a voice…" Ash said.

" _Because luck always favors you. You were lucky enough to be spotted by Mew at the time, otherwise you would've just been put in the orphanage like every other human child who lost their parents."_ It sounded like more voices were coming from around the trees.

" _Do you honestly think Mew cares about you? She only wanted you to replace the real child she lost."_

Ash took a step back as his pupils shrank and his shoulders slumped.

Storm was now very worried for Ash, seeing how he was acting.

" _ **A-Ash? What's wrong?"**_

But it was like Storm wasn't even there.

" _The only reason he isn't a Mew yet is cause Mew doesn't think he is worthy enough. I doubt he will ever be ready to become a Mew."_

" _Maybe Mew is looking for a different human to be her true child. I doubt Mew would want such a weakling as her true child."_

Ash grabbed onto his head and began screaming, "STOP IT! PLEASE SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

"Who are you telling to shut up punk?" A trainer with spiked red hair said as he came out from behind a tree. "I'm gonna teach you some respect kid."

Storm came in front of Ash and tried to talk to the Trainer, " _ **Wait please! Ash isn't in the right mental state to battle right now!"**_ Of course, all the Trainer heard was a bunch of "Pika"s and "Chu"s.

"Hey kid, look at someone when they are talking to you!" The trainer said as he stared at Ash. "Did someone drop you on your head as a child?"

Ash looked up at the Trainer, and he saw a different face. He saw Brock's face, glaring down on him.

"W-what?" Ash frowned. "Are you mad at me too?"

"Yeah you told me to shut up and have shown me no respect. Now let's battle before I decide to beat you to a pulp," The Trainer said as an Electabuzz walked out in front of him. "You gonna use your wimpy little Pikachu or are you gonna surrender now?"

Ash couldn't believe Brock was saying this to him, the closest Brock ever spoke to him like that was back when he first met him in Pewter City's Gym.

Weak, not worthy, Ash was getting sick of it all.

* * *

Then Ash glared as he stood up, "I'll show you how strong me and my Pikachu are," he spoke darkly.

"Alright, Electabuzz use Toxic!" The Trainer ordered.

The Electabuzz spat out purple sludge at Storm.

"Move out of the way with Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

The Pikachu moved to the side, leaving a silver streak behind him. Storm wasn't sure if Ash really could battle like this, but for now he'll do his best to survive or win this fight. Storm tried running towards the Electabuzz to tackle it in the stomach.

"Electabuzz use Screech," The Trainer said as he watched the Pikachu get closer.

The Electabuzz let out a loud screeching noise from its mouth. Storm stopped and covered his poor sensitive ears.

"Now while it's stunned use Toxic!" The Trainer ordered.

Because of the loud Screech, Storm couldn't hear Ash giving him orders. The Electabuzz spat out purple sludge at the stunned Pikachu, covering him. Storm screamed out as he jumped back to get away from the toxic sludge, but the damage had already been done. Storm felt himself getting weaker and sick, his face had a purple tint to it.

"Storm? What happened?" Ash asked. "You were hit by lava, weren't you? You don't look burned."

"You really must've been dropped on your head as a child if you don't know what Toxic is," The Trainer said as he looked at the apparently idiotic Trainer. "How did you even make it into this tournament if you don't know something as simple as Toxic?"

Ash frowned as if trying to figure a complex puzzle out, "... Toxic…? Wasn't that Lava Plume?"

The Trainer looked at Ash and started to laugh. "Wow! You really are the most idiotic Trainer I have ever met! Electabuzz can't even learn Lava Plume! Electabuzz use Thunder Punch, let's put this kid out of his misery."

"Electabuzz? … That's not a Magmar?" Ash frowned, really confused now.

Storm sighed, he knew this would be tough but Ash was too confused to give much of a battle command right now.

Electabuzz came charging at Storm with his fist coated in electricity. Storm knew he was on his own right now, so he took the initiative and run to the side, trying to avoid the Thunder Punch.

"Well at least you're Pikachu is smarter than you," The Trainer said as he watched the Pikachu dodge. "Electabuzz use Thunderbolt!"

Electabuzz built up electricity with his antennas. Storm coughed as the poison was starting to take its toll on him.

"Storm! Aim an Iron Tail at the head while it's storing up fire- I mean electricity!" Ash commanded.

Storm looked up at the antennas before running at the Electabuzz and jumped, his tail turned to steel before he spun around and gave him a good whack. The Electabuzz gave a scream as the built up Thunderbolt exploded, shoving both it and Storm away.

When the smoke cleared, Electabuzz was on the ground at the base of a tree out cold while Storm landed beside Ash, still conscious.

"Tch, I guess you aren't as weak as I thought," The Trainer said before he and his Electabuzz disappeared.

* * *

Storm sighed in relief before turning to Ash, " _ **Ash… could you give me a Pecha Berry, please? This poison isn't going to go away on its own."**_

Ash looked down at Storm and nodded, before opening the box. He took out a Cheri Berry and handed it to Storm.

The Pikachu frowned before he said, " _ **Ash, this is a Cheri Berry… look, just give me the box please."**_

Ash blinked, looking at the Cheri Berry in confusion before giving the dark Pikachu the box, hoping he wouldn't gobble the entire stash up.

Storm took out a real Pecha Berry before eating it. He sighed in relief as the poison went away, this is why he loved Pecha Berries so much.

Ash gave a goofy smile, "You look really cute when you eat."

Storm sweatdropped, it seems Ash was getting worse in his weird delusion.

" _ **Ash, we should probably try to avoid anymore Trainers while you're like this. You honestly thought what we were fighting was a Magmar?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash frowned, "It looked like a Magmar to me…"

" _ **Yeah, let's try to avoid Trainers like predators, you're an easy target as you are now,"**_ Storm said.

"I'm not weak…" Ash softly said.

" _ **I'm not saying you're weak, I'm saying you're… not quite right in the head right now. And in a battle of survival that's really detrimental."**_

Ash nodded, "As long as the trees keep quiet."

" _ **Uh… yeah,"**_ Storm said, still in concern for his Trainer.

* * *

The road was still twisted and spiraling, Ash was having trouble staying stable. The shadows were crawling up towards him. He could see Gary in the trees, laughing at him.

" _Look at you, the Pallet Town failure. If it weren't for your dumb luck you wouldn't even be here in the first place,"_ 'Gary' said.

Ash tried to ignore him and keep moving. He saw Gary again… no wait, that's Blue.

" _The only reason I'm even following you is because I enjoy watching you struggle in your journey. You're so weak it's amusing to watch,"_ 'Blue' said.

Ash tried to ignore Blue and keep going. Up ahead was Misty now, she was near a pond with her Seel. She looked up at Ash with a friendly smile.

" _Well well, if it isn't the king of the washouts. Why don't you go back home where you belong and give up on being a trainer. Maybe get a regular job so you can finally get me that new bike,"_ 'Misty' said as she continued to smile.

Ash almost yelled at her, but he kept his mouth shut as he walked past her. The forest became darker if that was possible. Storm didn't seem to have any trouble walking.

Ash almost lost his breath when he saw what… or who was up ahead. His mother, his human mother, and his Memma was floating beside her.

" _If you hadn't been so weak we wouldn't have left you. But no you had to be a disappointment to us from the day you were born. I feel bad for Mew having to raise a disappointment like you,"_ 'Delilah' said as she stared at Ash.

'Mew' gave a giggle before she said, " _A disappointment? I think he makes a better toy than an actual child. He was so much fun to play with in the Mew Games, so small and helpless, he could do nothing but play with me. He's not a child, he's just an amusing toy I want to keep playing with until I find someone more interesting and better than him."_

"Please… you don't mean that…" Ash spoke up, his voice cracking.

They both just laughed and giggled at him. Ash fell to his knees, feeling tears falling from his eyes. Storm stopped and looked at him in concern.

" _ **Ash… why are you crying?"**_ Storm asked, wishing he knew what was wrong and how to help him.

" _Pathetic. I can't believe I'm crying over something so stupid like this. If I'm weak, I might as well just give up this facade of being strong and lose. Or even just jumping off this Mew forsaken island myself."_

Ash stopped when he heard his own voice saying that. Looking up, he saw someone he never thought he'd see outside of a mirror, himself.

" _You're weak, I'm weak, we just like to believe we're strong. We just like to believe that we belong. The elites, they are special, they belong, they are cruel at times but they know who they are. What about us? Are we human or are we Pokemon? We're human, just a normal human boy. Why are we here? Why are we among the elites? Mew hasn't even tried to change us, we're still just as human as we were when she first adopted us. She doesn't love me… she doesn't love you. She only saw us as a temporary replacement for the child she lost. We're just toys, you're just her toy. That's all you are, that's all you will ever be. A replacement toy."_

" _ **Ash! Snap out of it! Whatever it is you're seeing, it's not real!"**_ Ash heard Storm yelling at him.

Storm still looked like a Shadow Pikachu, but it was clear he still cared for him. And these people he's been seeing, the ones he thought cared… no, they couldn't be the same people who cared about him.

Ash stopped the tears and stood up, glaring at the other Ash before him.

"If what you were saying is true, then my journey would've all just have been a lie. But I won't believe your words, I know Memma cares and love me. You're just a cheap scare that my mind conjured up. I won't stand for it anymore!" Ash said before he charged in to tackle the other Ash, only to fall right through him. "Whoa!"

Ash landed with an audible squish, the wet ground around him sinking a little under his weight.

" _ **Ash!"**_ Storm yelled as he ran over to him.

"I'm not weak… and I'll prove I'm not," Ash muttered.

Ash sat up, still feeling dazed, but at least the voices had stopped. The boy looked around, it was brighter here, but it still felt a little disorientated. It felt humid and wet.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

Storm looked around before he said, " _ **It looks like we're in a swamp. Please don't tell me you think we're inside a stomach or something."**_

Ash stared at the still Shadow Storm and shook his head, "No… it doesn't look like a stomach to me."

Storm sighed in relief, " _ **Oh thank Mew. I had no idea how I was going to calm you down if you thought we were in a stomach."**_

Ash felt refreshed as he saw palm trees and an ocean nearby, "Are you sure this is a swamp? It looks more like a tropical beach to me."

" _ **A beach? How does it look like a beach? How would an entire ocean fit here?"**_

"But isn't that the ocean over there?" Ash asked, pointing to some swamp water.

" _ **... Please don't go diving in any 'oceans' you find here,"**_ Storm grumbled.

* * *

"Hehehe look Dugtrio… that boy fell into the sewage… hehehe he's gonna be stinky…." A feminine voice said from the forest.

Ash and Storm turned around when they heard the voice. They saw a young looking girl on the border between the swamp and the forest, she and her Dugtrio were standing on the forest side. The Dugtrio's three heads all looked deadpanned and worried.

" _ **How much longer will our Trainer be like this?"**_ They said in synch.

Storm blinked, " _ **What's up with your Trainer?"**_

"Hey Dugtrio… I've always wondered… what do your feet look like?" The Trainer asked.

" _ **She ate some random thing from a box and started to act like this… we have no idea how to help her…"**_ The Dugtrio responded to Storm.

" _ **Yours too?"**_ Storm frowned, but was relieved to know he wasn't alone.

Ash looked at the girl, she didn't seem like anyone he knew, "So you want to battle?"

"Hehe yup… but you should climb out of that sewage first," The Trainer said as she held her nose. "You smell really bad..."

"I'm on a beach!" Ash frowned. "And you're the one in that dark forest. I'm not going back in there!"

"What? Don't you like candy?" She said before she went over to a tree and licked it. "Mmmm cotton candy."

Storm blinked and stared, " _ **... You know what? I'd much rather take gloomy Ash than… sweet, hyperactive candy loving Trainer girl you have there."**_

The Dugtrio sighed. " _ **Hopefully she gets back to normal soon… she's licked us a couple times because she thought we were something called ice cream…"**_

" _ **Wow, that would make a lot more sense if you were an ice cream Pokemon,"**_ Storm said.

"What? You mean she has a Vanilluxe?" Ash asked.

" _ **Ash! I'm going to tell you this now so you don't look like a complete moron again, that's a Dugtrio. A Ground type, so no electric type moves are going to work on it, understand?"**_ Storm said slowly.

Ash sighed, "Okay, okay, no electric type moves on it."

"So where's your Pokemon? Did you trade him for that large, delicious looking yellow jawbreaker?" The Trainer asked.

Storm's head formed a tick mark, " _ **Excuse me!? I'm not a jawbreaker! I'm not**_ **that** _ **round!"**_

Dugtrio sighed and said, " _ **Don't take it personally… all she has been seeing is candy. I'm surprised she currently sees us in our normal form..."**_

"Well let's battle and I'll show you how well this 'jawbreaker' can fight," Ash said.

"Alright, Dugtrio use Rock Slide! I want to see what the inside of this jawbreaker looks like," The Trainer said as she licked her lips.

Dugtrio threw up rocks from under the ground.

"Storm, try to dodge those!" Ash said.

The Pikachu yelped as he ran around, trying to dodge the rocks. He even jumped and slammed one of the rocks with his Iron Tail.

"Wow… your jawbreaker is surprisingly mobile. Dugtrio use dig, just make sure to not damage any of the cotton candy," The Trainer said as she looked at the bushes with hungry eyes.

Dugtrio simply went underground, all three of them. Storm frowned, not liking that he won't know when or where they'll pop out.

"Storm," Ash said. "Calm down. If this really is a swamp, you should be able to see or feel them underground, and when you do, move."

Storm liked hearing his Trainer's confidence coming back. He tried to relax and twitch his ears to listen for the Dugtrio.

"Now Dugtrio!" The Trainer yelled. "Launch that tasty looking jawbreaker into the sky!"

"Jump and slam the Dugtrio with your Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Storm didn't hesitate to jump just as the ground started to move under his feet, the Dugtrio popping out less than a second later. Storm turned his tail into steel before flipping around to slam it onto one of the Dugtrio's heads.

"Ouch, are you okay Dugtrio?" The Trainer asked.

" _ **Rrr… it will take more than that to knock us out,"**_ Dugtrio said as it shook itself off.

" _ **Then I'll give you more!"**_ Storm hissed.

"Alright Dugtrio use Earth Power!" The Trainer ordered.

The Dugtrio rumbled the earth under Storm. The Pikachu looked down before seeing the ground cracking under him.

" _ **Oh shoot!"**_ Storm tried to make a run for it, but he was already caught up by some dirt and rocks that erupted out of the ground.

The Pikachu let out a cry as he fell back from the attack.

"Storm! What happened?" Ash asked. "You just suddenly got hit!"

Storm grumbled from the ground, " _ **I was hit by Earth Power!"**_

"Oh… I thought she was rambling about candy…" Ash frowned.

"Alright Dugtrio! Nice job, now finish it off with Slash!" The Trainer said. "I want to eat the candy."

"He's not candy!" Ash snapped.

Dugtrio was coming at Storm. Storm jumped back beside Ash, bracing himself for the attack. The forest began to flash for a few seconds, confusing Ash and Storm before the entire place vanished, as well as the girl and Dugtrio themselves. It was so sudden that Ash and Storm half expected them to appear right in front of them again.

* * *

"... Uh… what just… happened?" Ash asked.

Storm saw the swamp had taken over where the forest used to be, before he realized what happened, " _ **The forest zone… it must've gotten eliminated right then."**_

Ash saw sand and ocean expanding the area, but if what Storm said was true then it's just more swamp.

"I wish this was a beach, I could use a tropical paradise right now," Ash sighed. "But even if it was, we probably shouldn't stay here too long. For all we know this place could get eliminated next. But how does Mewtwo expect us not to be on the zone if he's going to eliminate it without warning?"

" _The next zone to be eliminated will be revealed in fifteen minutes,"_ Mewtwo's voice said.

"Huh?" Ash frowned. "Storm, did you hear that?"

" _ **Oh-no, are you hearing voices again?"**_ Storm groaned.

Ash shook his head, "No, this time it was Mewtwo's voice, so I don't think it's another hallucination. Apparently he's going to reveal what zone will be eliminated in fifteen minutes."

" _ **So why didn't he warn us about the forest then? If we had still been in there, we would've been disqualified!"**_ Storm said.

"Maybe he did, but I couldn't hear him because I wasn't in my right mind as you called it," Ash said.

Storm rolled his eyes, " _ **Well are you feeling any better?"**_

"Y-yeah, I think so. I'm probably still hallucinating, but at least the voices stopped," Ash said. "I'm sure it'll wear off soon. We should get going in case this zone gets eliminated next."

* * *

As Ash and Storm continued trudging on, they faced several more Trainers along the way. Some were from other regions like Zach and Andreas were, but most were from Kanto like Ash and Blue. Ash and Storm had to fight with a lot of tough Trainers, some battles they barely won, and other battles they easily won. Ash's box was starting to run low on berries, and Ash refused to touch another mushroom again after he finally recovered from his episode.

Ash and Storm came to a mountain zone, as well as a desert zone. A few more zones were eliminated along the way. Thankfully Ash and Storm managed to get out of those zones before they disappeared. They surprisingly hadn't run into anyone they know. Ash was glad he didn't run into someone like Dustin, he was sure his Dewott, or maybe it's a Samurott now, would take him and Storm out like last time.

After another zone was eliminated Mewtwo announced that the remaining zones would not be eliminated and that the final eight Trainers would move onto the semifinals.

When Ash and Storm moved into a Power Plant-like area, they looked around before Mewtwo gave a message.

" _There are now only nine Trainers left. Once there are eight Trainers left the elimination round will end. Once this has occurred the Trainers will be allowed to rest until tomorrow when the semifinals will occur."_

" _ **Wow, I can't believe we're the remaining nine,"**_ Storm said, feeling very tired from all this.

"Yeah, hopefully we can survive until one more Trainer falls," Ash said. "And I really hope Mewtwo will let us use the rest of our team after this. I know you've got to be very tired by now, Storm."

" _ **Yeah, we've been pretty lucky to have found that cache of berries when we did,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I don't think I could've lasted as long as we did otherwise."**_

"Let's try to hide out here for a while, maybe if our luck continues another Trainer will wipe the other and we can just go on to the semifinals," Ash said tiredly.

"Looks like you are the ninth Trainer," A voice said from behind a piece of machinery. "Let's battle to see who has the better electric type. You and your Pikachu-" A female steps out from behind the machinery with a Minun next to her. "Or Mimi and I."

" _ **What were you saying about our luck?"**_ Storm grumbled.

Ash sighed as he tipped his hat, "Well, sometimes I just have rotten luck. I think we can handle one more battle, Storm."

Storm got down on all fours as his cheeks spark, " _ **Bring it on."**_

* * *

 ***The camera turns on, showing Darkzdragon, DarkFoxKit, and Mew eating freshly made pizzas***

 **Darkzdragon: *Finishes his slice of pizza* Hey everyone. What did you think about the chapter?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is slowly savoring her slice of pizza* I hope you all liked it, cause now we're going to get into the reviews. Who needs Domino's and Pizza Hut when you've got a dragon who knows how to cook?**

* * *

 **oOShamusOo** **: DarkFoxKit: I know, right? It would've be fun with Fyre. And yes, thank you for saying that! They don't have to read them. I mean sometimes there are important announcements in the AN. And it seems you and Dragon are on the same page about this whole thing.**

 **Darkzdragon: We appreciate the support that everyone is showing to us. And I will say this right now, if you didn't see it in the beginning AN I said that we will no longer be responding to "Can you get rid of the ANs" or "Can you please shorten the ANs". We are going to do what we want to do and if you don't like it you can skip over the ANs or just suck it up. I know I'm sounding harsh but I really don't care for those ridiculous comments, it's our story, not yours. Now let's gets to the next review before I flip another table.**

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit: Another nice narrative for the end of the last chapter. Wonder what this one will be?**

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon: So many poor tables have been flipped by beings who shouldn't be collared.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Those poor innocent tables, what did they ever do to you?**

 **Darkzdragon: It was flip the table or smash down one of the walls, I took the less costly choice.**

 **Xyz** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you. And we plan to do most of the movies if they fit into the story. Oh yes, because Mewtwo is such a great mastermind to set a trap for one Trainer when he could easily destroy them all if he wanted to. Celeste and Dustin don't know about Manaphy being in Giovanni's hands, nor do they pay much attention to his job. They work separately from Giovanni. Mewtwo is a clone from Mew's original child after they were changed and mutated into Mewtwo. And I always like trying to light up people's days on Mondays.**

 **DuskJ032** **: Darkzdragon: No, no he will not find it again later. It washes away into a zone that gets eliminated. You will never see that apple ever again, it is gone.**

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you, the ANs are quite fun to write too. There are a lot of dud shiny Pokemon, but there are also great ones. I love shiny Charizard and shiny Umbreon, the colors just work so perfectly for them. Well, there's a reason why Blue and Terra aren't in the chapter, they went to go looking for Zach and never returned.**

 **Poke fan** **: Darkzdragon: Firstly it's Hunger Games not Hunter Games. And yes, I thought about using the basis for the second Hunger Games arena here. And who knows what the winner will truly get? It could be him, it could be a Shadow Ball to the face, it could even be a cloned Pokemon of their choice. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit: Oh don't worry about Ash, he didn't get poisoned, and Storm is fine… riiiiiiiiiight?**

 **Darkzdragon:Storm is fine, but Ash… *Smiles evilly* you tell me, do you think he's fine?**

 **11JJ11** **: Darkzdragon: Thank you. We have been telling Donfyre about all the support he has been getting, but so far he isn't going to return.**

 **DarkFoxKit: We and Donfyre really appreciate your support.**

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit: This Ash? He's always been that way. ^^' It's been that way since Black and White Ash. Maybe the writers got some inspiration from my story. :3**

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit: Yeah, it was kind of inspired from the battle royale. Gary is just… Gary. And do you know the difference between skill and dumb luck? Because it kind of looks like you're rolling them all into one category. Is it because Ash won these battles with unevolved Pokemon? Yes he fought with someone with a Fearow, but that doesn't mean everything about Ash is just dumb luck. And you could argue that Gary was mostly exaggerating the 15 badges thing.  
Well, Mewtwo's got his own plans. For all we know, it might be a lie. I don't think I should give Ash Mewtwo anyways, because that would make Ash way too OP, although from the sound of it you would like that.**

 **Darkzdragon: Yeah, I used my knowledge of the wilderness and things like that. With things like poisonous frogs being extremely bright and vibrant to actually warn would-be predators of the danger. It's a great defense system.**

 **Pokemon Guest** **: Darkzdragon: Well he will take a short break from travelling since he will have to get used to his new body and new powers. But once he is fully trained and used to his new body he will continue his journey. Like Fox said, this is the last book of** _ **this**_ **arc. There will be more arcs in the future.**

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit: No, Mew's aren't like Miltank or Nidoqueen…**

 **Darkzdragon: Or Kangaskhan.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Right, they aren't exclusively female. In fact, in the game their gender is unknown. ^^' Ash will keep his original gender.**

 **Darkzdragon: I mean I guess he could use transform to become a girl if he really really wanted to, but no, from the start he will stay his gender.**

 **Rosegfx** **: Darkzdragon: Sorry only one question per reviewer. *Get slapped by DarkFoxKit* OW! I was kidding. We don't mind getting multiple questions. I'll let Fox answer question 1 and possibly 3, but I'll answer question 2 right now. This Mewtwo is the second Mewtwo that was made from Mew and Ash's DNA. I say Ash because some of his DNA was collected while he was a shiny Mew. The other Mewtwo was made from Mew's first child. Mew turned the child into an egg to become a Mew like her, but the egg was taken from Mew and experimented on. The result was the incredibly volatile Mewtwo that is under Red's care.**

 **DarkFoxKit: For question one well, maybe, maybe not. But knowing Mew, she would love to teach her child how to properly play with someone, Mew style.**

 **Darkzdragon: Most likely the collared dragon.**

 **DarkFoxKit: And as for the third question, we may have Mew catch him in a Poke Ball to keep him safe from other Trainers.**

 **Darkzdragon: Though if we didn't have Mew capture Ash it could lead to a few… interesting encounters.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hmm… maybe we'll think about it when we get to it.**

 **Spyrkle10** **: DarkFoxKit: Nice name. XP Ash's 'weirdness'? Did you mean his skill or dumb luck? We won't say if Ash will win the tournament for sure, but he'll give it his all to try. We won't say much about Mewtwo either.**

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon: I know, it's a really big prize for whoever wins. And here let me help. *pulls out a computer and starts typing away. Within moments the Porygon stops and goes back to normal* There you go. Now how is the Poketrix coming along?**

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit: Gary may change his mind and heart later, but who knows, he's Gary. Storm is fun to use for a comic relief. And I'm glad to know you think Ash had grown stronger rather than just luckier.**

 **campnarakol** **: Darkzdragon: This thing is made of a non-earth metal that is practically indestructible. And as soon as it was put on it fused into a solid piece. Trust me, after last reviews I tried everything.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I just realized, shouldn't I be scared of you because of what happened in the last AN?**

 **Darkzdragon: Nahh, I'm over it. This thing is stuck to me now.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm glad then. ^^' Anyways… this part of the tournament was inspired by the battle royale in Sun and Moon. That was shown while we were writing this part, but we didn't want to make a direct copy of that, so we've decided to change it up a bit, more of a survival theme. The chapter probably feels shorter because it was a little bit shorter from the last one. These chapters vary.**

 **Darkzdragon: Also, why does everyone keep thinking we are going to do evil things like that to Ash? Why in the world would we kill the main character? It isn't a death cap as you saw in this chapter. But enough about that onto the next thing. It's hard to say since Mewtwo hasn't met any of the other legendaries. I would say they are okay with it though, I mean Pokemon come from different sources. Look at Deoxys, he isn't even from Earth and he is considered a legendary. From what I know he's accepted by the other legendaries and the only reason why Rayquaza was attacking Deoxys in the movie was because of the disruptions that Deoxys was causing. But after Deoxys stopped causing the disruptions, Rayquaza stopped as well.**

 **ember-fever** **: DarkFoxKit: I don't think 'prick' is a swear word. ^^' And you were right on the mark about the trippy shroom. XD Well… I wasn't thinking about Mario mushrooms at the time, I was thinking more of Mother 3's Tanetane mushrooms. ^^'**

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: Darkzdragon: It's fine and it's fine for not commenting on last chapter. I will say this right now, and it will probably disappoint a few readers. But Red will not be included in this arc. And we hope that Donfyre will come back too.**

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: DarkFoxKit: Hey, so who's PokeFanficReaderA? Jokes aside, it's fine, don't feel like you have to review every chapter, even though it's appreciated. And no, we will not be including Greninja and the Bond Phenomenon in the story. It kind of doesn't make any sense, especially in the game since we ourselves are not Ash, so why does Greninja still turn into Ash-Greninja? Yeah, it's complicated and we're not going to do that. Maybe we'll do something similar to Ash in his Mew form, but not to any of his Pokemon.**

 **Arathix2002** **: Darkzdragon: Thank you, but you don't need to hunt anyone down. Also Ninetales down! Get him on a stretcher and move him to the emergency room! Once he's there get me his vitals! Move people!**

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit: Maybe, maybe not, Mewtwo could possibly be lying since he's not really the type to want to be caught and used by humans. We are continuing the AN just… one Wooper short. *dark cloud appears over her head* And you'll have to find out what Blue found out later.**

 **AShinyBlueMew** **: Darkzdragon: Aha! Nice Pokepun. But yeah, Donfyre is okay, he just doesn't want to write the ANs anymore. And thanks for the offer, but Mew's already been trying to find a place in her plushy collection to fit a dragon plushy. Besides, Liek would be more of a plaything for Mew than a companion.**

 **dragonrider101** **: Darkzdragon: Ahh… yeah… I don't like having people ride me. The only ones I tolerate are Mew and DarkFoxKit. And hopefully Donfyre comes back.**

 **DarkFoxKit: It really feels rushed? I guess I can see the pacing being a little fast, but we mostly just skipped over what we felt were fillers. Did you really want a whole segment of Ash just talking to Kidd and Terra in a vehicle? Don't be silly dragonrider101, cockroaches don't exist. (quote from Pokesins)**

 **Darkzdragon: And Mewtwo being the prize would be one of the only likely reward for a tournament like this one that puts the best of the best up against each other. Instead of clearing the water you could use a constantly filtering source, that's what the scryers back home in the dragon kingdom did. That way the waters can't get muddled or murky. And hopefully you find your shiny eventually.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hey, if you need a shiny, maybe I could help you get one.**

 **Darkzdragon: He wants to get it legit, not using Action Replay like you are for Pokemon Leaf Green.**

 **Mitchystrick** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you, I'm glad you like that!**

 **223** **: DarkFoxKit: Don't mention Fyyyyyre. ;w; But he thanks you for being supportive. I like being dramatic when it comes to writing, maybe it's the DarkFoxKit flare. Yes, the ANs are fun and I rather people didn't complain.**

 **The Pokemon that most scares me… any Ghost type Pokemon really, they will literally steal your soul and drag you to hell, even if the Pokemon universe sugar coat it to 'spirit world'.**

 **Darkzdragon: The Pokemon that scares me the most would probably be… Ice Ghost types since they can freeze me solid and steal my soul. And a dragon getting frozen solid isn't a good thing.**

 **TekExplorer** **: DarkFoxKit: Hmm… well as a team, most likely not since he would be too overpowered using just one. I think Ash being a legendary is enough. And yay, all of our chapters are good! :D**

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon: Ummm hi there. First off, please don't mess with time, that's actually my main domain. Celebi and Dialga think they control time but they see it in a singular way. I see time in more complex ways. I see alternate timelines, timelines that never existed and** _ **will**_ **never exist. And I know coming to the past to tell someone of a future is a dangerous thing to do since it could put all timelines in jeopardy. Also, flashbangs don't work on me and also you opened a time-space portal to the 1950s, I hope you know that. Black dragon like me are extremely rare and we control time and space. Now good luck in the past, and I hope to see you again in the future.**

 **DarkFoxKit: … Clockwork?**

 **OMG** **: DarkFoxKit: Mew might be the only one who would, but it is possible that the other Pokemon like Celebi could make the humans into 100% Pokemon, but they chose hybrids because the hybrids would have the ability to be both Pokemon** _ **and**_ **Human while a full Pokemon that can't use Transform would be stuck as a Pokemon forever and could never live a normal life as a human.**

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: Darkzdragon: I'm not even going to try to pronounce your name. The final 8 have already been chosen and the entire war has already been written, you only get to choose which side to root for. Are you on the side of the Team Rocket Elites? Or are you on Mew's side? It is time for you to choose.**

 **DarkFoxKit: We inspired you to consider making little skits with Mew? Good luck with that. When Mew wants to play, she** _ **will**_ **play.**

 **Darkzdragon: Just a tip, don't say things she shouldn't do, because she will do exactly that. Also don't think of what-ifs or anything because Mew** _ **will**_ **read your mind and use your thoughts against you.**

 **Capnoblivious** **: DarkFoxKit: I'm glad you like the little author notes we do, they are purely for fun and entertainment, that's why we don't like it when people tell us to shorten it. It's like telling a child to shorten his fun time on the playground.**

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit: Thank you, we are happy that you think we are awesome. It's not cannon because cannons are weapons that shoot cannon balls. XP I think you mean canon, and it's also not since canon means anything that the original writer wrote, and neither of us are writers of the Pokemon anime. But thank you for saying it could easily be canon.**

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon: That scene? I'm not sure what you are talking about. Like I have absolutely no freaking clue. But as for Time to Say Goodbye. It's a great song. And Volume 4 of RWBY just premiered on Saturday. Volume 4 Chapter 1, it was a really cool chapter. It showed the villains, the goals of the protagonists, and even the Maiden of Spring.**

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit: YES! I WANT FYRE BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Darkzdragon: Ummm… did you accidentally use caps lock?**

 **DarkFoxKit: No, I held down the shift key- no breaking the fourth wall!**

 **Darkzdragon: If Deadpool can do it, then so can I.**

* * *

 **Darkzdragon: Now that's all the time we have for the review today. We appreciate everyone who came and left a review, except for the people who just want the ANs or answers to the reviews to be shorter. Now I'm gonna get started on making another few pizzas Fox you sign us off.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Well everyone, that's it for today. We hope you enjoyed our little antics, and as always, we'll see you all next time!**

 ***The camera turns off***


	13. Chapter 13: A Small Respite

*The camera turns on before a spider crawls across the camera*

 **Darkzdragon:** Happy Halloween Boils and Ghouls (Boys and Girls for those who don't get it). I hope you all have a great night planned ahead of you filled with treats and scares.

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Has a stash of sweets, cookies and crackers put into a big, red basket.* There, the treats are ready for the Trick-or-Treaters.

 **Darkzdragon:** You give them the treat after I give them the trick. *Was smiling and rubbing his claws evilly*

 **DarkFoxKit:** *looks at Dragon* And just what, pray tell, are the tricks you're planning to do?

 **Darkzdragon:** Oh just some harmless dragon magic, along with the usual smoke and mirrors and other special effects. My glowing red eyes alone are a scare of their own. Mew likes her Mew Games, I like my pranks and tricks.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Uh-huh, as if your giant size and species alone isn't scary enough, now you're gonna add in magic and red glowing eyes? If the cops come, I'll be far, far away.

 **Darkzdragon:** Except tonight is Halloween, they could just think I'm a human in a really really detailed costume.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A really big and tall costume. I'm not really a fan of Halloween myself, I don't like being scared, and I don't like having to answer the door.

 **Darkzdragon:** Maybe you should go as a Zorua, people already confuse you for one anyways just by your name.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I went as a Zorua last year, I'm not going as one again. Anyways, will you get that? *The doorbell rang*

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah… but isn't it a little early for trick-or-treaters?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Do you wanna try out your little trick or not?

 **Darkzdragon:** I swear if this is a trap… *Dragon walks to the door and opens it*

 **Mew:** Hi Dragon~ Trick or Treat. *smiles*

 **Darkzdragon:** Oh, hi Mew. *Dragon grabs a piece of candy and hands it to Mew* I would rather save my tricks for the _actual_ trick-or-treaters. *Dragon turns to Fox* Hey Fox, you mind giving the readers some candy and send them on their way so they can read the chapter?

 **Mew:** … This is sugar free...

 **DarkFoxKit:** It was Dragon's idea! *Fox grabs the basket of candy and ran away*

 **Darkzdragon:** … Mew… I can get you a normal piece of candy… just don't do anything rash… *Dragon was slowly backing away from the door*

 **Mew:** You know what? *smiles sinisterly* Candy for everyone~ *Summons a giant, angry monster made out of candy and chocolate* Enjoy!

*Darkzdragon backs up into the camera and it turns off right as the candy monster attacks Dragon*

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Small Respite**

Ash and Storm were now up against a teenage girl with blue hair in a bun style, and she was using a Minun named Mimi.

"Let's start this off with Quick Attack, Storm!" Ash said.

Storm ran at the Minun, leaving a silver streak behind him.

"Mimi you use Quick Attack as well, show that Pikachu how it's done," The female Trainer said.

" _ **Will do Jovi!"**_ Mimi said as she ran at Storm in a zigzag pattern, leaving her own silver streak.

The two little electric types hit each other head on, causing the two to fall back a few feet from each other.

"Okay Storm, hit that Minun with a Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Storm charged up electricity into his cheeks. Ash noticed the girl the Minun called 'Jovi' was smiling, that made him feel uneasy. When Storm shot out his Thunderbolt at Mimi, she stood there and took the attack head on. What Ash found odd was that the Minun didn't look hurt at all, instead she appeared to be enjoying it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash asked. "Your Minun may be strong but it should at least have flinched from that."

"Well a normal Minun would have but my precious Mimi has the ability Volt Absorb," Jovi explained. "Meaning all your electric attacks will only heal Mimi."

"What!?" Ash said in shock. "Your Minun has Volt Absorb!? How?"

"Well Volt Absorb is the hidden ability all Minun have. I gave Mimi an Ability Capsule and it switched her ability from Minus to her hidden ability of Volt Absorb," Jovi said.

 _That doesn't make any sense! Ability Capsules can't switch a Pokemon's ability to their hidden abilities… can they?_ Ash thought to himself. He's never used one himself so it's not like he knew.

" _ **Ash, this is no time to talk! We have to fight!"**_ Storm called back to his Trainer.

Ash knew Storm was right, they didn't know how long they have until Mewtwo eliminates another zone, and it could be the one they're standing on now.

"Alright, if we can't use Electric attacks, then use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Mimi use Electro Ball!" Jovi said.

Storm ran at Mimi with his tail turning to steel as Mimi formed a ball of electricity in her paws. She threw it at Storm just as he spun around to smack her in the cheek. Mimi's Electro Ball exploded as she was hit, sending Storm back.

" _ **Owwww,"**_ Mimi cried as tears started to run from her eyes. " _ **You didn't have to hit that hard…"**_

" _ **Wait, are you crying?"**_ Storm frowned as Mimi's tears became bigger.

The Minun began screaming as the tears fell out like a waterfall. Storm freaked out.

" _ **A-ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"**_ Storm apologized.

Ash frowned, he knew what that was, "Storm, don't fall for it! Mimi's just using Fake Tears!"

"Mimi use Thunder now!" Jovi ordered, seeing that the Pikachu had lowered its guard somewhat.

Mimi's tears dried up instantly and she gave a smirk, " _ **Sorry, guess you shouldn't have been too soft."**_

Storm didn't have time to react after that as Mimi summoned dark clouds over Storm. He yelped as he tried to run, but the lightning struck down on his back. Storm let out a yell of pain as he was hit by the powerful Thunder attack.

"Storm! Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

Storm hissed in pain, his back was a little charred from that direct blow from the Thunder attack. Ash was glad Storm was an electric type, or that would've finished him off.

"If only your Pikachu had it's hidden ability. Lightning Rod would've been so useful to you. Then again it would've only made the fight last longer," Jovi said.

Storm sat up and pulled out a Sitrus Berry from his fur and gobbled it up to restore his health. His charred back was healed and he stood up, ready to battle again.

"Mimi let's change this battle up a little. Use Attract," Jovi said with a smile as soon as the Pikachu was back on its feet.

"Storm! Get out of there!" Ash yelled.

Storm ran around, trying to get away as Mimi gave a playful winked and several pink hearts chased after the Pikachu. Storm couldn't get away as the pink hearts already surrounded him.

"No!" Ash knew this was bad. When Tempest, Zach's Altaria, was affected by Sylveon's Cute Charm, Tempest completely ignored Zach's orders.

Storm braced himself as the hearts went into his body. When he looked at Mimi again, he started to blush and smile. His eyes turned into hearts.

"Mimi go ahead and Nuzzle up to your new boytoy," Jovi said with a smile as she saw the Pikachu was completely infatuated.

Storm's smile widened and his tail wagged like a Growlithe as he saw Mimi coming closer to him. He opened his arms wide for her.

" _ **Yes, please come here, Mimi! My cute Minun!"**_ Storm yelled excitedly.

"No, Storm you have to move out of the way! It's an attack!" Ash called.

Storm paid no heed to Ash and waited for Mimi. Mimi can into his arms and began to nuzzle him. Electricity sparked from Mimi's cheeks, giving Storm a bit of a jolt. If Storm wasn't an Electric type, he would've been paralyzed.

" _ **That was a good hug, so good that it hurts,"**_ Storm said, his eyes still in hearts.

Mimi giggled and looked at Storm before saying, " _ **You boys are so easy to take control of… maybe you can show me how much you care about me and… I don't know use Quick Attack against the machinery?"**_

" _ **No problem! I will show you how it's done, my sweet!"**_ Storm said all too eagerly.

Ash deadpanned when he watched Storm used Quick Attack on a piece of metal, resulting in only hurting himself. "Storm… how am I going to get through to you…"

Ash thought back on how Zach wasn't able to get Tempest to listen, but there was still a small chance he could get Storm to listen. Then Ash remembered a certain Rattata that Storm had a crush on. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he might as well try it.

"Storm! If you keep trying to impress Mimi, you're going to make Remi really mad!" Ash called.

Storm stopped and turned back to Ash, " _ **What?"**_

"Come on, don't you remember Remi? Or is she not important enough for you to love anymore? She's not going to be happy when I tell her you've fallen for another girl," Ash said.

"Come on, do you really think you're gonna win this fight? Just give up and Mimi will stop having your Pikachu hurt itself," Jovi said. "There's no way that your Pikachu is gonna snap out of Mimi's Attract, though you can continue to try all you want. Just let me know when you surrender."

"Attract may be dangerous, but there are more ways to snap a Pokemon out of it than just returning them to their Poke Balls," Ash said. "Storm, do you really love Mimi so much that you don't care about me anymore? Do you just not love Remi anymore either? I get it, it's all about Mimi now, huh? You'd jump off a cliff for her if she only asked."

Storm frowned as he looked at Ash, then he looked over at Mimi, then back to Ash again.

" _ **Come on, you know you love me don't you, Storm?"**_ Mimi said as she nuzzled the Pikachu again.

Storm began to smile again, until he felt pain from nuzzling with her. Mimi was attacking him.

"Come on, if she really loved you, she wouldn't keep attacking you like that," Ash said. "Besides, she probably prefers strong Pokemon who actually fight back. You don't want to be the ragdoll who just does everything she wants until she gets tired of you, right?"

" _ **Y-you wouldn't do that… would you?"**_ Storm said to Mimi.

" _ **Of course not,"**_ Mimi said with a smile. " _ **Maybe your Trainer just doesn't know what true love looks like."**_

"How can it be true love?" Ash yelled. "You two don't even really know each other! Storm, open your eyes! She's trying to hurt you!"

"Odd… why did you phrase it that way?" Jovi asked as she looked at the flustered Ash. "It's almost like you are responding to the Pokemon yourself. I mean you are talking almost as soon as they finish talking. Though I've never heard of a Trainer being able to understand their Pokemon."

Ash frowned before he said, "Nevermind that. Storm, please, Remi will miss you if you keep this up with Mimi. And if you choose to go with her, you'll end up in Jovi's Poke Ball, do you really want that?"

Storm shook his head, but he still didn't want to hurt Mimi.

"Storm, you know I'm counting on you," Ash said softly.

Storm gently pushed Mimi off him. He gave a small frown to her before he said, " _ **I'm sorry… I can't betray my friends like this."**_

" _ **But you'll be so much happier with me,"**_ Mimi said, trying to get the Pikachu back under her control.

"Storm, there's a move I had forgotten you knew for a while," Ash said. "I know we can win if you use it. But will you?"

Storm looked at Mimi and Ash, he had to make a choice. Who did he love more?

Mimi looked at him and smiled.

Storm remembered all his times with Ash, and how he did want to impress Remi enough one day that she would be his… He couldn't explain why he loved Mimi. Storm just felt this irresistible love for Mimi and it was hard to resist. But Ash was counting on him, and so was Remi and everyone back home in Pallet Town. He had made a promise to Mew that he would protect Ash no matter what, and that includes from opponents like Mimi.

Storm gently pushed Mimi away from him, gave her an apologetic frown before running over to Ash.

"What… how was your Pikachu able to snap out of the Attract?" Jovi asked, surprised by the turn of events.

"He didn't," Ash said with a smile. "He's still very much infatuated to your Minun, but he's choosing to fight with me. I'd say that's a bigger heart on Storm's part. Okay Storm, let's finish this together!"

Storm nodded, " _ **I'm ready!"**_

"Mimi use Thunder now!" Jovi said worriedly.

Mimi summoned a storm cloud over Storm's head.

"Storm, use Dig now!" Ash said.

The Pikachu burrowed underground, avoiding the Thunder attack completely.

"What? How does your Pikachu know Dig? THAT'S UNFAIR!" Jovi whined.

"I trained him to learn Dig for Pewter City's Gym. You didn't think I'd use a Pikachu against a Rock and Ground type Gym without some kind of back-up plan, did you?" Ash said. "Alright Storm, get that Minun!"

Mimi looked around nervously, trying to find where Storm will pop out at. Then she felt the ground under her moving. She yelped and tried to jump away, but Storm came out of the ground and pounced her. Mimi gave a scream before falling back, her eyes spiraling.

* * *

"Well… good job on winning… find me after this I'd like to talk to you more," Jovi said as she picked up Mimi and disappeared.

Ash walked over to the tired Pikachu and picked him up, "Thank you, Storm. How do you feel?"

Storm sighed tiredly, " _ **I can't believe I fell for Mimi's Attract! But… I feel a lot more satisfied winning that battle because of it."**_

" _The ninth Trainer has just been defeated. The semifinalists have been chosen. You eight Trainers will have the rest of the evening to yourself. The semifinals will occur back here at noon tomorrow. The finals will take place tomorrow evening."_ Mewtwo's voice said before the terrain disappeared, leaving Ash standing in a luxurious bedroom.

"Whoa, where are we?" Ash asked.

" _ **It's a guess, but I think Mewtwo just gave us this room since we're in the semifinals,"**_ Storm said.

Ash pulled out Eon's Luxury Ball and pushed the button in the middle, making it expand. "It looks like Poke Balls work again. That's good. You should rest, Storm, you've had a long hard battle."

" _ **Yeah… what about you?"**_ Storm asked.

"Maybe I'll get something to eat," Ash said. "I'd like something more than some funky mushrooms. You take a nice long rest, okay?"

Storm nodded and curled up on the nice looking bed, immediately falling asleep. Storm was really tired.

On the other side of the room from them was a large table filled with a variety of food, both for Pokemon and Human. Happy that there was some actual food Ash could eat, he grabbed a plate and filled it up.

After Ash finished eating and was satisfied, he looked over at the bed. The idea of sleeping now was nice, but he was concerned about his friends. Ash hadn't seen Zach, Blue or Terra during the survival game at all, nor did he see them when Mewtwo was announcing it. Deciding to look around since the next event wasn't until tomorrow, Ash left the room to let Storm rest. If he had to defend himself, he could use his other Pokemon, Storm needed the rest.

It felt odd walking without Storm by his side, he had gotten so used to the Pikachu's presence it was almost alien without him now.

"Hey I've been looking for you," A familiar voice said from behind Ash.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Jovi again, "Oh, hey. Uh… what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you a little more, but I knew I was going to get teleported away so I decided not to start a conversation and only be unable to continue it," Jovi said.

"Oh yeah," Ash said. "I have some questions regarding that Ability Capsule you've mentioned before. I don't know a lot about it, but I heard it can't change a Pokemon's ability to its hidden ability."

"Ahhh well the capsule I used isn't a run of the mill Ability Capsule. The one I used is specially made by the group I work with," Jovi explained as she took out one of the capsules. "These specially made capsules can switch any Pokemon's ability to their hidden ability. So if you gave this to your Pikachu it would give him Lightning Rod."

Ash was surprised by this, "Wait, the group you work with? What kind of group is this?"

"I doubt you've heard of it. They're called the Legendary Pokemon Hunters… unfortunately I'm only a Junior Legendary Hunter," Jovi explained.

Ash frowned, "I've heard of them… Tobias is one, right? I had a nasty run in with him before."

"Oh… well I think he is just misunderstood. He's a really great teacher. He was my mentor when it came to capturing techniques," Jovi said.

Ash sighed, "I won't ask your reasons for joining them, but what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well first off, even if you aren't a Legendary Hunter I think you are strong enough to deserve one of these," She said as she handed Ash the Ability Capsule, who looked at it in shock and curiosity. "And I wanted to say that you somewhat remind me of my brother… especially with how well you were able to understand your Pikachu. Though with you it was like you were having a conversation with Storm and Mimi, while with my brother… you know what nevermind about him."

Ash could tell that Jovi seemed to have some issues with her brother, but he decided it was none of his business and let the subject about him drop.

"I guess my imagination likes to go wild," Ash said sheepishly. "Sometimes I like to imagine what Storm would say if I could understand him, same with other Pokemon I see him talking with."

"Well if that's all that it was then fine. But you shouldn't lie about how closely connected you are with your Pokemon. There are times when I think I can hear a voice and only Mimi is around," Jovi said.

Ash looked at her when she said that. He wondered what that could mean. "Wait, lie?"

"Imaginations are powerful but there's a difference between wild imaginations and a true bond, like the one you and your Pikachu share. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to overcome the infatuation," Jovi explains.

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "But isn't it impossible for humans to just outright understand Pokemon unless they were exposed to them at a young age? I didn't get Storm until last year."

"Maybe, but a strong enough bond can sometimes overcome the laws of logic," Jovi retorted. "But I should probably be going to check on my allies. You have a great evening… oh I never properly introduced myself. I'm Jovi, it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Ash… Ash Ketchum," Ash introduced. "Have you seen someone named Blue, Terra or Zach anywhere?"

"No… not recently… but I did get beat by a Trainer named Zach during the badge collecting competition," Jovi replied.

Ash frowned, so she hadn't seen them recently either. "Okay, thanks anyways. And thanks for the Ability Capsule, I'll be sure to make good use of it."

"Alright see you, and good luck in the semifinals," Jovi said before she walked away.

Ash put the Ability Capsule into his pocket and continued walking. He saw some Trainers he had defeated before, and he wondered what they're going to do now.

 _Are they going to leave the island or stick around and watch the semifinals and finals? But if Mewtwo kept the barrier up, then nobody can leave until the end of the tournament anyways._ Ash thought to himself.

" _ **Miss… please stop drinking the fountain water,"**_ A Pokemon said, snapping Ash out of his train of thought.

Ash saw the girl with the Dugtrio back in the forest zone, she was drinking from the fancy fountain, her face looked like she was tasting something very different from regular old tap water.

"Wow… this is some really good soda!" The Trainer said as she continued to drink the water, obviously not understanding her Dugtrio.

" _ **... Just how much longer is this going to last?"**_ The Dugtrio sighed. " _ **If only we had stopped her from eating the other mushrooms she had saved…"**_

Ash sweatdropped when he watched this and wondered if he was that bad when he was hallucinating. Although she appeared to be very sugary and goofy, Ash just remember a lot of dark thoughts and sadness. He also wondered how many mushrooms did she eat.

"Oh! I remember you!" The Trainer said as she noticed Ash. "Where's your delicious looking jawbreaker? I'll trade you for my ice cream." She said as she pointed at Dugtrio.

At least she didn't see him as candy, he wouldn't know what to do if she tried to lick him.

"Uh… no thanks, I like my… 'jawbreaker'. Um… maybe you should go to sleep for the night," Ash said. "Too much sugar could cause you to collapse."

"Awwww… okay… but as soon as I wake up I'm gonna go swimming in the chocolate milk rivers!" She said before she ran off, her Dugtrio barely managing to keep up with her.

Ash sighed in relief, hoping she would recover tomorrow. He never wanted to touch a mushroom ever again. Paras and Parasect may not get along with him, or any other mushroom-like Pokemon.

* * *

After a while of searching Ash came up with nothing and decided to head back to his room for the night. When he returned to his room he saw that the table of food had been cleaned and that Storm was still sleeping on the bed.

Ash yawned, he was pretty tired himself. He took out the Ability Capsule from his pocket and set it on the nightstand close to the bed. He'll think about who he wants to use it on tomorrow. He's too tired to think of all his Pokemon's hidden abilities right now.

Ash took off his hat and placed it beside the Ability Capsule before getting into the bed, covering himself with the blanket before falling asleep.

It was in the middle of the night did a growling stomach wake up a certain Pikachu. Storm blinked open his eyes groggily, still half asleep. He sat up from the bed, groggily looking around for anything edible and he spotted something beside Ash's hat on the night stand. There he saw some kind of blue and pink thing. It looked like some kind of berry. Storm mouth drooled, it might be a delicious new kind of berry Ash found and was planning to give to him.

Storm sleepily made his way across the bed and towards the nightstand, taking the 'berry' by his paw. He didn't even think about it as he popped it into his mouth. He was too groggy to chew and wanted to go back to sleep, so he swallowed it whole. His body felt tingly when he did, but he ignored it and curled up beside Ash and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ash was woken up by a psychic message sent by Mewtwo.

" _Will all semifinalists please get ready and meet at the arena within the next hour,"_ Mewtwo said. " _The rules shall be explained once all the semi finalists arrive."_

Ash groaned as he felt it was too early to wake up now, but still he sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching. "Wake up, Storm, we have an arena to get to."

Storm snored a bit before turning over. Ash sighed as he gently shook Storm, "Wake up, we need to go."

The Pikachu grumbled before opening his eyes, " _ **Ugh… fine, fine, I'm up."**_

Ash picked up his hat and put it on, then he remembered the Ability Capsule and saw it wasn't there anymore. "What the? Where's the Ability Capsule?"

Storm yawned before looking at Ash, " _ **What Ability Capsule?"**_

"When you were asleep, I walked into Jovi and she gave me one. I put it on the nightstand beside my hat…" Ash frowned. "Maybe someone came in and took it?"

Storm shrugged, " _ **Well, I guess it's gone now. But you can win without it, right?"**_

Ash sighed, "I was hoping to be able to use it on someone… oh well, we don't have time to worry about it now. We better get to the arena before we're late."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mew had been thoroughly checking the island. She had kept a close watch on her child during the survival game, but she couldn't get in too close due to Mewtwo's powers on the field. She saw Ash acting very strange when he ate those mushrooms, but when she tried to read his mind it was too disorientating to see what was going on. She could only let Storm take care of him until he recovered. Mew had been relieved to see Ash had managed to survive and was one of the eight Trainers to make it to the semifinals. Now all that's left is to finish up her investigation while her child rest.

Mew had thought it was strange that she hadn't seen Zach, Blue or Terra since they went to investigate underwater. Something must be down there that's keeping them. Mew decided to go look there herself. She dived down into the water and moved under the island. It took her all night, but she eventually did find a small entrance underwater. She wondered how did Zach squeeze in there since he was such a big Kyogre? Maybe he temporarily turned human to get inside. She sensed strong psychic energy coming from the entrance, she had hoped to avoid it but seeing how this was the most likely place her allies were, she decided to go into it.

Mew flew through a narrow tunnel before coming into a corridor that had pockets of air. She continued flying down the corridor, wondering what she'll find. At the end, she saw a brick wall, but to her right there was a ladder leading up. She flew up, hoping to see something worth all this trouble. Finally, when she reached the top, she saw a strange looking machine with a conveyer belt.

Then she looked to her right and gasped at what she saw: in three large tubes filled with liquid were Terra, Zach, and Blue in their Legendary Pokemon forms. They appeared to be unconscious in some kind of suspended animation. There was a strange energy coming from Zach and Terra that was not there the last time Mew had seen them and Mew found that very strange. But before she could do anything she felt someone coming her way.

Immediately, Mew teleported behind the machine. She could turn invisible, but she didn't want to risk it in case the person had a machine or something that could still see her.

Mewtwo's assistant walked in and looked at the tube that housed the three legendary hybrids. "Master, it appears you now have full control of the Hoenn duo, but it appears that the Latios is fighting against the programming." She said to nobody in particular.

Mew frowned as she knew that vacant look in the woman's eyes, she was being mind controlled. And she could sense a bit of Mewtwo's psychic energy in her. The woman must be talking to Mewtwo.

"The Hoenn duo are completely prepared for presentation tonight sir, and the Latios can just be used as bait to lure in the true Legendaries," The woman continued. "Understood sir, I will make sure they are in place for the presentation."

The woman went to a computer and started typing away. As she continued typing a movement was seen in the tubes that Terra and Zach were in before the two were pulled through the tubing and out of sight. The assistant continued to type, giving Mew the perfect opportunity to slip out.

Mew silently flew past the woman while she was busy typing. She stopped and looked at the Latios, whom she knew was Blue. She wanted to get him out, but if she did that, then Mewtwo would know she was here and that would be bad. She'll have to find another way to save him, but not here. Mew flew through another door, hoping to find out where Terra and Zach went.

* * *

Ash and Storm were waiting in the arena for the other semifinalists. He saw one other person here with him. It was an older man with red hair and wore a black cape.

"I'm surprised we're one of the first ones here," Ash said.

"Yeah, though I doubt the others are too far behind," The man said. "You must've done well to have made it this far. I hope to face you in the semifinals or finals if that's the case."

Ash smiled, it was good to find someone who respected him for a change, "Thanks. I'm Ash Ketchum, what's your name?"

"A pleasure to meet you Ash Ketchum, I am Lance," Lance said as he held out his hand to Ash.

Ash shook his hand, "Lance, huh? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before."

"I get that quite a bit," Lance said with a chuckle.

"Ah, good to see you've made it this far, Ash," a female voice spoke up.

Ash turned to see it was Celeste, she had dark rims under her eyes which made Ash wonder if she ever sleeps.

"Good, I was hoping to get to face you," Celeste said with a smile.

"What!?" Dustin came up beside her, frowning in disbelief. "You? _You_ actually made it through that survival game? And with what, that Pikachu? Is Kanto really that weak or something?"

"Don't be so hard on him Dustin, he isn't that bad of a Trainer," Jayden said as she walked up besides them. "Nice to see you Ash. I'm glad you made it to the semifinals."

Ash gave Jayden a small smile, she does seem to be cheering for him at least, even though she's an enemy.

Dustin scoffed, crossing his arms and turning away. "Maybe, but he should have been torn apart in a tournament with the most powerful Trainers in Kanto here…"

"I'm just glad to have made it this far," Don said, walking up next to Jayden.

"Wow seems like you know a lot of these guys already Ash," Lance remarked as he saw the interactions.

"Well, I've had a few run ins with them," Ash said sheepishly.

" _ **Not very good ones,"**_ Storm remarked, earning him a few looks.

"Hmph, just hand me the Mewtwo now and make this faster," Tobias said.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've managed to come this far on your own, Ash," Andreas said as he came up beside Ash. "I told you that you were stronger than you gave yourself credit for."

Ash gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, we were pretty lucky."

* * *

" _Welcome Trainers, and congratulations on making it to the semifinals,"_ Mewtwo said as he floated down in front of the group. " _I shall now explain the rules of the semifinals and finals. Please hold all questions or comments until the end."_

Everyone's attention were all on Mewtwo.

" _The semifinals will consist of two double battles. The teams have already been electronically selected,"_ Mewtwo explained as an electronic board appeared out of nowhere. " _These are the teams for the semifinals. There will be no changes made to this. As in the elimination round each Trainer will only be able to use a single Pokemon, so choose wisely. You shall not be allowed to use any items at all. That does not include held items. Once the semifinals are done the four finalists will receive a two hour break. The finals are a four way battle royale, each Trainer will use their strongest Pokemon and the last one standing will be declared the winner."_

The electronic board showed the teamings for the semifinals. The teams were Ash and Celeste versus Andreas and Dustin, and Lance and Don versus Jayden and Tobias.

"What!?" Dustin frowned when he saw he had to fight against Celeste, glancing at her with a touch of fear and nervousness in his eyes. "No, please, don't make me battle against Celeste! Besides, why would you partner her up with the _Pikachu_ brat of all people!?"

" _Are there any questions or comments that do not relate to the team matchings?"_ Mewtwo asked. " _This is your only opportunity to ask."_

Surprisingly, Lance spoke up, "Who will be battling first, or will we battle in different arenas?"

" _The arena shall be split into two and the battles shall occur at the same time. That way we are able to get the arena ready for the finals sooner,"_ Mewtwo explained.

Ash watched as Mewtwo began splitting up the arena they were standing on. He knew this was going to be where the real battles began.

" _Good luck to you Trainers, make this a good fight,"_ Mewtwo said as the separating wall touched the ceiling. Mewtwo disappeared a second later leaving the trainers alone.

 _I don't know if we'll be able to win… but we've come this far, no use giving up now. I can't let one of the Elite Rockets capture Mewtwo._ Ash thought to himself with determination.

* * *

*The camera turns back on and shows a chocolate covered DarkFoxKit and a clean Darkzdragon who had chocolate on his maw*

 **Darkzdragon:** Thanks for that candy and chocolate, Mew. And don't worry, I switched out Fox's sugar free candy with the good stuff. It's just too bad that she won't be able to eat any since that chocolate shell is hardening on her. At least her face is clear so she can still breathe.

 **DarkFoxKit:** First of all, my mother packed up the candy, not me. Second, why and how am I covered in chocolate? Last I checked, you were the one who got attacked by the candy monster.

 **Darkzdragon:** Well when I defeated it, it stumbled into the room you were hiding in and exploded. I'm surprised you don't remember.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Of course I didn't. I went outside, not a room. Whatever, just get me out of here, please.

 **Darkzdragon:** It's chocolate, eat your way out. While you do that I will get the reviews all ready to go. I'll even put the computer screen in front of you so you can read the reviews while you eat your way out of your chocolatey prison.

* * *

 **delta4phoenix:** **DarkFoxKit:** You're a phoenix, right? Can you use your flames to melt this chocolate off me please? And yes, psychedelic mushrooms, that was probably my favorite scene in Mother 3. I wanted to try it with Ash in the story. It might've gone on longer and much darker if Dragon here wasn't working with me, he kept it from getting too dark by adding in the girl and humor. And what about that scene where Ash supposedly dies?

 **OMG** **: Darkzdragon:** Well I won't reveal who Ash's partner in the semifinals will be, so sorry about that. And yeah, Fox and I had a lot of fun writing the whole tripping hard chapter. And we're both happy that we get great respect and responses from the reviewers. It seems after my… how do I state this correctly without seeming like a jerk… after my little part where I stood up against the people who were hating and telling us to stop it did decrease quite a bit. So I think they more or less don't want to seem like the bad guys for trying to tell someone else how to write their story. And don't worry OMG, we will be continuing.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** That's what happens when you eat mushrooms that make you face your worst fears. I don't know why, but I enjoy writing it. Does that make me a sadistic person?

 **Darkzdragon:** As part of my training as a Black Dragon I had to get thrown into a black hole. It isn't as bad as everyone thinks. Once you're inside it, it actually becomes quite calm and orderly. And to get 'shot out' as you say you would need a White Hole which would connect to the Black Hole and create a Wormhole. But yeah, now I'm just rambling. And it wasn't technically delusions, they were hallucinations caused by the shrooms that took form of his deepest, darkest fears.

 **Pokemon Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** ….. Where have you been for the last few chapters? Ash had already met them, like three times now. Go back and look for yourself.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon:** Well I played the demo but haven't watched most of the trailers or vids. I'm trying to stay pretty spoiler free.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I haven't seen the anime trailer for Sun and Moon, but I have seen a lot of… complaints about the new animation. Personally I don't think it looks that bad, it's different yeah, but let's wait until the actual anime comes out before we judge it. As for your Ash Greninja question, first of all that's probably the only Greninja in the world that has the Battle Bound ability, and second, as of right now we are not planning to give Ash a Froakie or a Greninja in this story.

 **Darkzdragon:** No offense to either of them, they are decent Pokemon. But neither of us like Greninja both because of the wrapped tongue-scarf-thing and because of the Lucario treatments it's getting. For now we won't be adding any new Pokemon to Ash's team, but in the future? Who knows?

 **Str** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes! I love that someone understood the Mother 3 reference here! And yes, Ash is good at keeping his inner fears to himself, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have them.

 **Arathix2002** **: Darkzdragon:** You should get more sleep Arathix, it's not healthy to undersleep. And I'm pretty sure that Mew forgives you.

 **Mew:** I'll forgive you only if you do two things for me. 1, You have to play one of my signature Mew Games. And 2, you have to make sure you get the proper amount of sleep.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Tell that to my parents. *grumbles*

 **KitsuneShin0bi** **:** **DarkFoxKit:** Oh no, look at what you've done! You've made us change our format!

 **Darkzdragon:** I think this might actually be a good thing. It makes it easier to read even though it doesn't really cut down on the length too much. Though this is as far as we are changing it. We aren't going to do any special fonts or titles or formatting besides this.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… yeah, good job with the narration but I don't really know what to say other than that.

 **Darkzdragon:** We appreciate the narration, but this is a place for reviews. Not that we don't like seeing the creativity of our reviewers and readers. But things like this are things we can't respond to, meaning they probably won't get a response in the future. This isn't against the people who do the narration. It's just… how are we supposed to respond to narration?

 **MoonlitEevee** **: Darkzdragon:** Long explanation short, Ash ate a hallucinogenic mushroom which manifested in hallucinations of his deepest, darkest fears. He confronted those fears and then is now getting challenged by the trainer after he recovered from his ordeal. Anything I miss Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash is in the final nine because we time skipped basically if that's what you're confused about.

 **Darkzdragon:** Not final nine, the 9th trainer left before the semi finals.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, yes Ash does. XP

 **Darkzdragon:** Thanks for the Pokètrixes. We'll make sure Donfyre get's his. And no problem. Oh and if you need supplies to fix your lab I know a guy who can get you top grade tech for below market price.

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah… I mean if I get pissed enough then I can flip entire mountains, like the Himalayas. So of course I can flip heavy tables. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed and liked the chapter. Maybe for this one you could tell us what parts stuck out to you the most and which scenes you enjoyed the most.

 **Ben23ten** **: DarkFoxKit:** Because the zone the girl and Dugtrio were in were teleported away. Ash and Storm were in the other zone, so they were fine.

 **Darkzdragon:** The girl and her Dugtrio were in the Forest zone while Ash and Storm were in the Swamp zone. Mewtwo eliminated only the Forest zone, not the Forest and Swamp zones. So that's why Ash and Storm didn't vanish with her.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you.

 **RowanEx** **: Darkzdragon:** Nope. They aren't all Children. I will say that. It would be kinda pointless to have all Children get to the semifinals because it would make them look extremely OP since that means they destroyed the competition which is made up of the Kanto region's strongest trainers. And if life were like an RPG then I would be a technology or magical paragon who sits in a locked tower and room all day doing experiments and whatnot. Heck I would probably create cheat codes.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't think they meant life as an RPG, it kind of looks like a reference to a certain RPG where you can spare your enemy. What that could be, I haven't a clue. … :3

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: DarkFoxKit:** It was a joke. XP Cause there's an A before a B.

We never said the Pokemon came from Arceus… did we? And anyways, Pokemon like Deoxys is an interesting case as it's implied it didn't come from Mew.  
Why are you asking about Red, Blue and Yellow? They are already in the story. I don't know about Gold yet, but the other three are. And about the manga, I like it, it's certainly something I would want to see in the anime rather than just Ash's adventures.

 **Darkzdragon:** I think he was saying that Arceus came from Mew, not that all Pokemon came from Mew and Arceus. And you aren't the longest review of last chapter. That title belongs to dsfsdfsdfkk.

 **Higigf** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash's hallucinations cracks you up… it's not supposed to be funny, at least not a lot of it.

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, the semifinals and finals will be incredibly fun. And I say that because they were incredibly fun to write. And I think that you in a way could consider Mewtwo a clone of Ash, but not directly. Since Ash was in the form of a Shiny Mew when the sample was taken, not his normal human form. So the DNA isn't directly his. So Mewtwo is primarily Mew's clone. And technically making a clone doesn't make them a child. They could be considered siblings, but not children. So Mewtwo is, in a way, Ash's estranged brother.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mew can't create another dimension/world. She has a lot of powers, and she can seemingly bend reality, but she can't create an entire dimension/world from scratch.

 **Darkzdragon:** At least not on her own. I'm guessing if she worked with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina that they together could create a dimension.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Anyways, even if Mew could, why would she want to? The world she is currently living in, that was her original world, and now she's getting kicked out. Why bother making a new one when the cycle would just continue? I think she would rather fight for her home than having to make a new one altogether.

 **Darkzdragon:** And if you think about it, technically all the legendaries trying to fight her are in a way her children since she created all the Pokemon on Earth. So why would she let her children kick her off of _her_ planet. And I doubt she would leave Ash behind, and Ash wouldn't want to leave his friends and Pokemon behind, and so on and so forth. Now for the next part. You can choose to take a side if you want, or you could not. You may not be able to influence the chapter, but if you root for a side you could get more connected to the characters and the side you are rooting for.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, if this was a movie or anime, we would put in Pokemon who are trying to flee from the danger, but since this is written in words that would just be unneeded filler unless we really want to be descriptive.

I usually don't think about the whole sex or romance thing unless directly asked. My answer is that the human hybrids can't transmit their Pokemon genetics into their offspring, because it would cause them to mutate and that would not be pretty.

 **Darkzdragon:** Though I think it would be cool if the children of hybrids could understand Pokemon. That way they can understand their grandmemma/grandparent. But that's as far as I would want them to go for inheritance from their parents. Nothing physical, just the ability to understand Pokemon. And don't worry, I personally am not annoyed by your rant. I like that you were detailed in your questions and I can tell that you really thought them out.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We mostly don't answer ones that just say one or two words like 'good story' or 'awesome'. We will thank them at first, but if that's all they'll say then we're not gonna waste more words on them. And thanks, we'll just call you 'dsf' since your full 'name' is too long.

 **DztaRedfang** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hi, glad to finally hear from you. And uh… thanks? ^^' I guess that means we did a good job with Ash being high on mushrooms.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, we thought it would be a good idea to show that even though Ash seems pretty well gathered together on the outside that he has some pretty big turmoil hidden just under the surface. And I'm glad you liked the girl. I thought it would be good to show that it wasn't only Ash who ate a magic mushroom and tripped. I also thought it would be a good way to keep the chapter from being too dark. And yeah… I guess we made it a little super lucky, but I think it was both a way to make up for what we did to him and also move the story along without possibly eliminating any chance of Ash getting further into the tournament. Anything you want to add Fox, or did I get everything?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah I have something I want to add. Dragon is right, if he hadn't put the girl with the Dugtrio into the chapter, it would've been a whole lot darker.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** There's only one problem with that advice… Ash didn't have a guide with him, and he wasn't allowed to bring any items either. Same could be applied in real life, not everyone is going to bring a book guide on what mushrooms to eat with them.

 **Darkzdragon:** Though maybe that is something that Mew will teach Ash in the future, how to identify edible items in the wild in case that's all he has to eat. And yeah, the battles are getting better and better because Fox and I help improve each other's writing every single time we write. She's been currently working on tensing since she has a bit of trouble with keeping a tense while writing. She's definitely improved. And yes, Ash was dealing with his deepest, darkest fears that were hidden inside him.

 **Caboose-TMC** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, if you had let your inner troll out then I would've bit his head off. I used to be a troll, and I regret ever being that way. And we got two conflicting sides for Ash tripping. Both 'he dealt with his biggest fears' and 'LOL he's tripping balls!'

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, although if it was just me writing, there'd be more of the former and less of the 'LOL'. ^^'

 **Warrior Nun** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Maybe.

 **OrangesRCool** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash likes all Pokemon including Dunsparces.

 **Darkzdragon:** No, Terra does not have a catchphrase. She's 25 and is too mature to have a catchphrase. And I'm never going to give her one because it would change who she is, and I don't want that to happen.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon:** Terra, Blue, and Zach aren't competing in the tournament. They didn't get to the arena in time so they were disqualified.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, although Ash's hallucinations weren't supposed to be funny, it was mostly the girl who called Storm a yellow jawbreaker who's supposed to be funny. Well, people always find a way to flame or criticize something in the story. Yeah, I feel like I've come a long way since book 1. Thanks for your words of encouragement. ^^

 **Mark the Haxorus** **: Darkzdragon:** I know you asked Fox, but I can answer for both of us. We're both getting both games. I'm going to be playing Sun first while Fox plays Moon first. We're doing this to trade version exclusive Pokemon with each other.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, Mew wouldn't be that cruel. Ash was seeing all of his worst fears, talking down on him, making him lose his confidence. Mew likes to do a lot of crazy things, but bringing her child down like that isn't one of them.

 **223** **: Darkzdragon:** Happy Halloween indeed. And no, Fox was a Zorua last year. I'm just going as myself, and Mew is going to be… I don't know. But I think if Fox isn't going to be a Zorua then she should be a black/dark Mew. While Mew… she can go as whatever she likes.

 **Mew:** Flying hairless cat? Do I look like that to you? *Is now looking at a mirror self consciously.*

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew, I think he meant that you were going to put on a costume or change your appearance for Halloween. He wasn't saying that you look like a flying hairless cat. Though I am curious, are you going to transform into anything for Halloween?

 **Mew:** Yeah, into a human child wearing a lame ghost sheet to get free candy.

 **Darkzdragon:** Then why not just turn into the lame ghost sheet? Give them a real scare. I hear that if you scare the people you get more candy. And sometimes that is the case in my neighborhood. The scarier or more detailed the costume, the more candy you get. And what about you Fox, what are you going to go as?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nothing. I'm staying home tonight.

 **Mew:** Nope, you're coming trick-or-treating with me. And if you don't choose a costume then I will pick out one for you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Can we not have this discussion right now? We still have more reviews to get to.

 **Mew:** Fine, but you _are_ going to be wearing a costume and trick-or-treating with me tonight.

 **PokeFan** **: DarkFoxKit:** We already answered this question before, but basically no, hybrids can't grow old and die, they will grow until they reach a certain age and they'll stop. Their legendary Pokemon DNA keeps them young. It might help explain why Ash is still te- oh wait, he's not a Mew in the anime… no, that's still a mystery.

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon:** We won't be evolving anyone soon, sorry to say. And Espeon is one of the ideal evolutions for Eon that we have thought of. The other is Sylveon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I also like Umbreon, but I rather Ash would get a shiny one.

 **Ember-Fever** **: Darkzdragon:** Not many people realized it. Which is why we decided to show all of Ash's inner fear and turmoil.

 **campnarakol** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I guess you could say this was a… Mewtwo Game? XD Ash had always had self confidence issues, at least in my story since it keeps him from being too cocky like his season 1 self. It's just Ash has been good at hiding it lately, and the mushrooms brought them back to the surface with a vengeance. Well, originally the last chapter was supposed to be a lot darker with Ash's hallucinations, but Dragon wanted to keep it from getting too dark and possibly changing the rating.

 **Darkzdragon:** And I was also wanting to stop any of the readers from with what Ash felt. I didn't want any of the readers to get emotional themselves or have their own fears or self-doubts appear or get magnified by Ash's fears.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, getting readers to feel emotional isn't necessarily a bad thing. But I suppose it's probably a good thing Dragon stopped me from making it too dark.

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew can't mess with the multiverse on a whim. She's powerful, but not _that_ powerful. Meaning Mewtwo can't mess with the multiverse either. Mew can change the world and add new regions. But she can't do anything too big like change the entire planet or anything. That would be too much of a strain on her. Mewtwo probably wouldn't be interested in changing the planet, and I doubt that Mew would let him. Though a question just came to mind… if Mew is a female and Mewtwo is a clone of Mew, then how is Mewtwo a male?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mewtwo could also be female, remember that one in the Genesect movie? She was more female than male. Mewtwo never used his/her actual voice to speak.

 **Darkzdragon:** I guess that Mewtwo could be male since if they have the technology to clone Mew, then they have the technology to genetically manipulate Mewtwo so when he was created he was made Male.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Always prepare for the worst and hope for the best, huh?

 **Darkzdragon:** I live by an alternate motto. Hope for the best, expect the worst, and do your best to stay alive.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hi again, it has been a while, but I'm very happy and glad to see and hear that you've been able to read and catch up with my story.

 **Darkzdragon:** Nice to meet you Slaezzior. I'm glad you like my contributions to this story. And yeah, we're both kinda sad about Donfyre leaving.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Donfyre just felt like he didn't belong because he's not really writing for the story, but he liked playing with me in the ANs. But enough about that, let's get on with the review. Ever since I first started writing, I always felt the action was important to describe, and the battles were usually the most important thing so I always tried to write them like how I would see them in an anime, and I'm very happy to see how well it's come out since then.

 **Darkzdragon:** I think over time, Fox's co-writers have helped contribute to her writing skill and that's why it's visibly improved since the first book. I'm currently helping with tensing, I'm not sure how the other writers before me helped contribute. But yeah, while Fox did pretty well with battles in the previous arcs, it's because of her co-writers that she is where she is today. I'm not saying that she couldn't have done it without us, I'm just saying that we help each other improve when we are writing together. And sorry about the spontaneous rant, I just think that you shouldn't solely attribute it to Fox, since the co-writers before me definitely helped improve the quality of the story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And I am always grateful to them, even if they're not here anymore, but I didn't have co-writers until near the end of the first book.

About Terra, we put her in since Zach was taken out, and my co-writer needed someone to use in the story since I mostly wrote for Ash, Storm, Mew and Blue.

 **Darkzdragon:** What she's saying is she didn't want me to feel like I was useless. Besides, we added Terra in to complete the Hoenn trio. Even if we hadn't added her in now, she probably would've been added in at some point down the road.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I suppose we should've been more careful about the shipping and age thing. I mostly forget to mention age because… well, I usually don't mention them. Normally I would call someone a middle aged man or young woman if I was writing for a random person Ash met.

 **Darkzdragon:** That and we were having so much fun writing that we really didn't pay attention to the possible implications that could be made. We forgot to specify Terra's age, which unfortunately brought in a lot of people wanting to ship Terra and Ash. For Zach I made it so he wasn't overpowered like Andreas was when he was introduced and I also wanted to make him seem more relatable to Ash. Zach is someone that Ash can rely on, both as a friend and as a teammate.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dragon at least understands that people don't want to see someone who's too 'wise' and 'powerful' right from the get go. My other co-writer before Dragon, Aegis we called him, added in Andreas. I didn't really want him to put in his OC, in fact at first Andreas was just supposed to be someone Ash meets and then they go on their way. I had no plans to keep Andreas, but when Aegis wanted to work with me, well I decided to let him put his OC in since he kept telling me he wasn't very good with canon characters. His baby Espeon also kind of threw me off of Eon's evolved form since I was planning on her evolving into an Espeon, but now I don't know what to evolve her into. So yeah, I guess because of this imbalance with how I wanted my story to go, I wasn't really surprised that people didn't really take a liking to Andreas. With Dragon's OC, it was a lot easier since Dragon had no issues with what we do to Zach, even if we offed him for a bit.

 **Darkzdragon:** It was actually my idea to temporarily off Zach like we did. It allowed for further plot points to be added in the future as well as give some of the other characters like Blue and Terra a purpose. And yeah, they are magic mushrooms also known as Shrooms. And if you are a science guy they are called Psilocybin mushrooms. Fox and I wanted to explore and show Ash's doubts, fears, and everything else he keeps trapped away inside of him. Using shrooms was just the best way to bring it to the surface without putting Ash in truly life-threatening danger.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You could also say that Mother 3 inspired this chapter, since at the time we wrote it, I got to that point in the game. I loved the idea where the protagonist is forced to confront their worst fears and inner demons, and a good way to do that was to use hallucinations. This shows that unlike the canon Ash, or at least season 1 and 2's Ash, my Ash is more… quiet about his skills. He rather show it than boast about it. It could also be because I'm more like that in real life, but it seems a lot of people approve of this Ash because of it. Oh, and I saw that episode too in XYZ, it's not the first time Ash lost to someone and went through this self doubting scene before he learns from it and comes back stronger, but I did appreciate it since those scenes are pretty rare. The sad part is… in the next season, it'll all be wiped clean.

 **Mew:** And they look forward to the reviews you submit and the questions they ask. Oh and nice seeing you again Slaezzior.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Well, that's all the reviews we had this time. So if you liked the chapter or have any questions about this story leave a review and we will try to get to it. Just don't ask for blatant spoilers or anything. And if you have any follow-up questions you can go ahead and ask them too. Just know that we don't respond to the reviews that have one or two words or ones like the narration that have absolutely nothing to respond to.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I have a question to all the reviewers. The starters in Sun and Moon and their evolution line has been revealed. And I want to ask you what you think of them? I don't mean just one bad one or one good one, I mean all three of them. What are you opinions on all three starters and their evolutions in Sun and Moon? I will give you my own opinion in the next AN.

 **Darkzdragon:** Now I'm gonna go get ready for the trick-or-treaters while Fox eats her way out of her chocolate prison and decides on what costume she wants to wear to go trick-or-treating with Mew. See you all next week and I hope you have a Happy Halloween.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dragon, first of all, I can't move my head to even eat the chocolate, and second, if I ate this much chocolate this could give me a heart attack. Let me out or I won't be going trick or treating with anyone.

 **Darkzdragon:** Fine, then scoot back as much as you can. And don't ask me, just do it. *Fox scooted as far back in her chocolate prison as possible before Dragon took a claw and flicked the front of the chocolate causing it to crack and break a little* There. I think you can get yourself out now. Just push out of your chocolate cocoon and become a beautiful chocolate butterfly.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If I actually do become a chocolate butterfly, someone's going to get hurt. *Breaks out of the chocolate that encased her a piece of chocolate flew and hit the camera, causing it to fall over which made the camera lense shatter*

 **Darkzdragon:** … Rest in pieces camera number 8. *A distorted Dragon walked over to the camera and picked it up* Cya everyone, I'm gonna see if I can replace this lense. *With those words said, the camera turned off completely*


	14. Chapter 14: Semi-Double-Battle-Final

**DarkFoxKit:** *Is walking in with a leash in her paw.* … Come on in, my little pet. *Tugs the leash, pulling in a familiar Wooper.*

 **Donfyre:** E-eep! *is dragged into the room with the leash clipped on his collar that was around his neck* Um… h-hi everyone…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Look at who I managed to drag back on the ANs. Fyre, wave to everyone with your tail. *strokes his head*

 **Donfyre:** Urgh… *pouts and blushes slightly before waving his tail at the camera* Y-you DO know I still feel uncomfortable being back here.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I know, which is why I have you on the leash so you can't get away. Now sit and stay, Fyre. I did promise the reviewers my opinion on the Sun and Moon starters. *Holds up a cookie in front of Fyre*

 **Donfyre:** F-fiiiine… *is pouting as he sat down. When he saw the cookie that Fox held though, he quickly perked up a little and stared at it*

 **DarkFoxKit:** Good Fyre. *Throws the cookie into his happy mouth.* So, for my opinion, personally Popplio and its evolution are my favorite. Primarina looks really beautiful, and I really want to use it. And I know she looks like a mermaid, but I think she's based off of a siren. Rowlet and its evolution lines are okay, I'm more or less neutral to them. Then there's Litten… I like Litten and Torracat, they're both really cute. But Inceniroar is definitely my least favorite. I just can't stand the big muscle, humanoid design that it has, it's my least favorite type of design for creatures. Now I know a lot of people seem to like it, but for me, it's just ugly. *Looks at Fyre* You have anything to add to that, my pet?

 **Donfyre:** *is more satisfied now that he had the cookie* … H-huh? Are we talking about the Sun and Moon starters? Weeell… yeah, I agree with Fox in that Litten was amazing and had a lot of potential, but we really don't like the design of that last evo since it doesn't really seem to fit what they had going for the first two in the line. I want to choose it but now choosing it will make me feel kinda bad.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh well, we can't change how it is, so instead of complaining about it, let's be happy that Fyre's back! *Pulls Fyre closer to her. She started petting his head with her paw.* I may have to punish you for leaving in the first place.

 **Donfyre:** W-wah!? I-I'm sooorry! I just… really don't feel like I SHOULD be on here in the first place.

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Pulls Fyre's leash and walks over to a tank, before picking up Fyre and putting him into the water filled tank.* There, you swim in your tank and think about what you've done, while also being the adorable Wooper for my dear, lovely readers. :3

 **Donfyre:** Blaaah! *swims around near the glass with a pouty look* Y-you bring me back and I'm just gonna be like a pet?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes. I'm keeping the collar on you so you don't run away from me again. Want another cookie? *holds up a big, chocolate chip cookie.*

 **Donfyre:** … What if I DON'T want it, huh?

 **DarkFoxKit:** You don't? Alright, then I'll just eat it myself. *Takes a bite out of the cookie.*

 **Donfyre:** … A-alright! Fine. I'll take the cookie. *grumbles* Really trying your hardest to make sure I have fun while I'm back.

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Tosses the cookie into the tank, watching it as Fyre tore it apart like a hungry little piranha.* Enjoy your cookie. I'm going to go to the groomers and pick up some grooming shampoo and brushes for you. ^^

 **Donfyre:** Uh…. but I'm a WOOPER. How will that help for anything?

 **DarkFoxKit:** :3 Oh I'm sure I'll find something for my dear little Wooper. *Takes you out of the tank* Let's go, my little pet~

 **Donfyre:** Ugh… *is blushing slightly as Fox took him* Do you really have to treat and coddle me like this in front of everyone now that I'm back?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, yes I do. *Kisses Fyre's head* Now wave to the camera before we leave.

 **Donfyre:** F-fiiine. See ya everyone! Have fun with that chapter! *waves with his tail*

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Pets Fyre* Good boy~

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Semi-Final-Double-Battle**

As the arena finished forming for the semifinals, Ash walked over to Celeste and stood beside her. Andreas walked over to Dustin, both sides facing each other.

"Tch- can't believe I'm doing this…" Dustin scowled, a look of distaste and nervousness clear on his face. "Hey! Celeste! You may be our leader, but right now it looks like we've got no choice but to battle! So don't you _dare_ think I'm holding back! Got it!?"

Celeste gave a smile to Dustin, shaking her head. "It's okay Dustin, I wouldn't want you to hold back either. Show me how much stronger you and your team have gotten."

"..." For some reason, that casual response seemed to unnerve Dustin more, and he shifted back a little, clenching his fist nervously. "Erk…!"

Ash couldn't help but watch the interaction between the two. Celeste seemed to always be smiling, but he could tell none of them were genuine.

"Tch…" Dustin took a deep breath, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Fine then… Let's get ready to rock!" He smirked, tossing the ball up and down for a moment before tossing it out and releasing an Ampharos.

The Ampharos looked strong, and there was something small strapped to its tail.

" _ **Time to battle?"**_ The Ampharos said, looking at its opponents.

"That's right." Dustin nodded, giving his Ampharos a small grin. "You can do this- one of these Trainers is so weak I don't even know how he made it _this_ far."

Ash glared, "You know what? I've had enough of your condescending attitude towards me! I got here on my own merits whether you want to believe it or not!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Dustin rolled his eyes, frowning. "The only issue we'll have is Celeste, but you can fight whatever she has with another Pokemon by your side. Just focus on getting Pika brat's Pokemon out first!"

"You really shouldn't underestimate your opponent, that's a very dangerous thing to do," Andreas said to his partner.

"Yeah, but I've beaten him and his Pokemon before." Dustin shrugged, smirking at Andreas. "The kid's a pushover! We got nothing to worry about with him."

"You seem so sure of yourself," Andreas said with a frown. "Fine, then I'll let you fight him while I focus on Celeste, that way you don't have to fight her, agreed?"

"Alright. Fine by me, that way I can help you before Celeste overwhelms your Pokemon too." Dustin shrugged again, giving a bored yawn. "So you gonna send out your Pokemon or what?"

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you," Andy said before pulling out his Poke Ball. "Let's do this, Soleil!"

The Poke Ball released the Volcarona. She looked across the field, immediately disappointed. " _ **We're… we're fighting Ash?"**_

Andy nodded. "Sadly. But we'll mostly be focusing on Celeste, so you shouldn't actually have to fight Storm."

Celeste chuckled, "Seems Dustin thinks very little of you, let's see if you can prove him wrong, Ash."

" _ **I would love to shock that boy's face right now,"**_ Storm growled.

"I'll prove him wrong alright," Ash said as he picked up the Cherish Ball. "Okay Scorch, your turn!"

Ash threw the Cherish Ball before it released the shiny Charmeleon into the battlefield.

" _ **It's about time I get some action!"**_ Scorch roared out, eager for battle.

Celeste gave a nod to him before taking out her own Dusk Ball, "I'm counting on you, Mawile~"

The Dusk Ball opened up and released a Mawile, though it appears to have something around its neck.

Ash took notice of those things on Ampharos and Mawile, he had a strong feeling those weren't there for decoration.

" _Let the semifinal matches officially begin!"_ Mewtwo announced.

* * *

Andy wasted no time, wanting to establish the upper hand and command the flow of the fight. "Quiver Dance into Fiery Dance."

Soleil danced around in a smooth, exotic dance as she grew faster and faster, before the dance turned vibrant as fire streamed around her and lashed out at the Mawile. Mawile took the hit with a pained hiss.

Dustin smirked as well, snapping his fingers. "You know what to do as well, Ampharos- Agility! Let's kick your speed up a notch!"

Ampharos nodded as he began running around the battlefield, increasing his speed and giving a faint white glow to his body.

"Ooh, seems they're going to spend this time buffing up," Celeste said. "We should try taking them out quick before it causes trouble for us, don't you think?"

Ash couldn't figure Celeste out, she seemed rather calm about this and she's talking so casually it's almost like they weren't in a hot battle right now.

"Okay Scorch, get in there and use Fire Fang on that Ampharos!" Ash said.

The golden Charmeleon ran at the Ampharos with her teeth on fire, she jumped and tried to chomp down on Ampharos.

Dustin's eyes widened and he scowled, pointing to the side. "Dodge! Use that new speed of yours!"

Ampharos ran around Scorch, who tried to chase after the faster Ampharos and bite down on him. Ampharos snickered, as if making fun of the slower fire lizard.

" _ **Stop running away and take it like a mon!"**_ Scorch yelled in frustration.

" _ **Sorry, you're gonna have to catch me!"**_ Ampharos taunted, sticking his tongue out at Scorch.

"Scorch, calm down!" Ash yelled. "Don't let it bait you!"

"Oh dear, my Steel type vs. your Fire type, seems I'm in a bit of a bind, doesn't it?" Celeste said to Andreas.

"I'm no fool. I know Mawile's are Fairy types too. Hurricane."

Soleil flapped her wings wildly, a huge cyclone of wind barreling towards the Steel Fairy.

Mawile struggled to hang on to her feet while the winds attempted to pick her up.

"Aww, but even as a Fairy type she's no match for your Bug/Fire typing," Celeste sighed. "Oh dear, Mawile, what should we do, hmm?"

"Are you even trying?" Ash deadpanned at Celeste's reaction. "You haven't even told your Mawile to attack yet."

"Oh I'm just concerned. A Bug/Fire type is pretty resistant to Steel and Fairy types, what a mess," Celeste pouted.

" _ **Forget her, Ash, just focus on your battle right now,"**_ Storm said.

"Right," Ash turned back to Scorch, who was still chasing down the Ampharos.

Dustin grinned a little, suddenly pointing back at Scorch. "Alright, you should be fast enough now! Thunderbolt the little lizard!"

" _ **Guess we're having burnt Charmeleon tonight."**_ Ampharos snickered again, the orb on his tail crackling with electric energy and zapping Scorch.

Scorch gave a roar of pain as she was being fried by the Thunderbolt.

"Scorch! Hang in there!" Ash called.

Andy sighed. "I don't understand why you follow her," he said to Dustin, referring to Celeste. "I'm finding it hard to take her seriously."

"Yeah? Well, you'll find out soon enough." Dustin frowned a little, glancing over at Mawile. "She's just toying with you right now…"

"Aww come on, Dustin. You overestimate me," Celeste said. "I'm at a clear disadvantage right now and I can't seem to think of a good move to counter that beautiful Volcarona."

Dustin just scowled, glaring at Celeste. "You haven't even attacked yet! We both know how you fight!"

Andy sighed. "Stop fooling around. Please. I thought I'd be enjoying myself here."

Celeste sighed, "Okay, okay, I guess I should at least try to fight back. Mawile, why don't we try playing rough for a bit?"

Mawile nodded before she skipped towards the Volcarona and pouncing at the Bug/Fire type.

Andy scowled, then smiled as he saw Soleil's scales scatter. "Play with fire," he said, as Mawile hissed, a burn appearing on her fur, "and you'll get burned. Fire Spin!"

Soleil spun in place and fire erupted around her.

"Awww nooooo! We've been burned!" Celeste whined.

"Scorch, use Smokescreen to cover the field!" Ash said.

The Charmeleon didn't hesitate to shoot out black smoke, covering the whole battlefield.

"Tch!" Dustin scowled, coughing a little as some smoke got into his mouth. "G-gah! Why would you use a move like tha-"

"Fire Fang while it's blind!" Ash said.

Ampharos was trying to find where Scorch would be coming from, but he only saw the light of her tail fire for a split second before his arm was bitten with fire. Ampharos let out a scream of agony from the flames.

Without needing another order from Ash, Scorch used her sharp claws to Slash Ampharos's stomach, causing extra damage.

"Wha-" Dustin coughed again, growling. "You know what, fine! If you can use the smoke to your advantage, so can we! Ampharos, hide in the smoke to hide what happens next!"

Ampharos shoved Scorch away and tried to run deeper into the smoke. Scorch growled as she ran into the smoke herself.

"Seems Mawile's feeling a little better after all this smoke came in," Celeste said. "Or maybe she's just glad to break free from that annoying Fire Spin."

"Aren't you going to take this seriously?" Ash asked. "Andy's a really strong Pokemon Trainer, you know."

"Yes, he's very strong," Celeste said with a smile. "It's no wonder he's made it this far."

Andy sighed, deciding to get rid of the smoke and attack in one move. "Silver Wind."

Once again, Soleil buzzed her wings furiously, silvery winds blasting forth, blowing away the smoke and assaulting Mawile. Mawile hissed in pain from both the attack and the burn she got.

"Aww, Mawile," Celeste said.

Soleil came in close to the Mawile, perhaps ready to finish her off with a strong, blank range attack.

"Come on now, use Facade," Celeste said.

Mawile's body gave a slight glow before she jumped at the Volcarona, slamming her jaw into Soleil's body hard. It was so hard that Soleil hit the ground and left a bit of a crater.

"I'm sure you know this, but Facade gets much stronger if a Pokemon is suffering from burn, paralysis or poison," Celeste said with a smile. "Oh but I'm sure you prepared for that too, right?"

"Of course I am," Andy said, smirking. "You _do_ know the secondary effect of Silver Wind, right?"

"Of course, it raises your Pokemon's stats sometimes," Celeste said. "How lucky for you that yours was raised in that one attack to blow away the Smokescreen."

"What can I say? Lady Luck took a liking to me early on in my career. Heat Wave!"

Once more, Soleil furiously buzzed her wings, sending a powerful blast of wind accompanied by her searing scales.

"Ah, guess we can't take this sitting down," Celeste sighed, before her demeanour changed to a more serious tone. "Use Facade in combination with Stone Edge."

Mawile's body gave a slight glow before stomping on the ground, causing stones made from energy to rise up, making a fortress of stone around her body and protecting her from the Heat Wave.

"Scorch!" Ash yelled as she was caught up in the Heat Wave.

Scorch hissed, but she was still not out yet.

"Hey Ash, perhaps we should combine our Pokemon's attacks, hmm? This is a Double Battle after all," Celeste said, returning to her more carefree smile.

"I think that sounds like something we should be doing then." Dustin smirked, snapping his fingers. "Ampharos, Dragon Pulse!"

It was then Ash noticed something about the Ampharos was different, but he didn't have time to comprehend it as the powerful Dragon Pulse was making its way to Scorch.

"Stone Edge," Celeste said. "Ash, I suggest you get Scorch to run."

Blue stones came up from the ground and blocked the Dragon Pulse, however the Stone Edge began to crack. Ash realized Celeste was buying him time to get Scorch to dodge.

"Scorch, get out of there!" Ash yelled.

The Charmeleon hurried to move out of the way just before the Dragon Pulse broke through the Stone Edge shield and blasted the ground where Scorch was seconds ago.

"That was a powerful Dragon Pulse attack," Ash said, feeling sweat trickling from the side of his head.

"Well, of course- that's what happens when a move's the same type as its Pokemon." Dustin smirked, crossing his arms. "It gets powered up!"

Ash looked up at the Ampharos, seeing it was a bit bigger, the yellow fur looked a little paler, and it grew white cloud-like fleece over its head and tail, along with several little red orbs on the cloud-like tail.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you Mega Evolved it," Ash said.

" _ **Well this isn't fair, why can everyone Mega Evolve but us?"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Maybe it's because everyone else actually _earned_ their way to the top, rather than being lucky like you," Dustin quipped, pointing at Scorch. "Use Dragon Pulse again!"

Ampharos powered up a purple, white orb in its arms before blasting dragon energy at Scorch.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Scorch ran from the Dragon Pulse, trying to avoid it. Ampharos controlled the Dragon Pulse to follow her. Scorch ran across the battlefield, doing everything she can to dodge, before she glared at the Ampharos and shooting out a small Smokescreen at his face. The Ampharos, having lose sight of Scorch because of the smoke, wasn't able to hit Scorch with Dragon Pulse and stopped the attack so he wouldn't hit someone else by mistake.

"Do you think that was all just dumb luck?" Ash frowned at Dustin. "Because my Pokemon aren't the strongest, we rely more on strategy than raw power and that's what got us here. Luck can only go so far."

"You think so, huh?" Dustin smirked, though the way he kept glancing at Celeste showed how nervous he truly was. "Well I guess you're running out of ideas then- we're running you around in circles!"

"Celeste, should we work together?" Ash asked. "Dustin seem very nervous battling you."

"A Double Battle is all about helping each other and being cooperative," Celeste said. "However, I feel like this is your and Dustin's fight. Show him and me what you're truly capable of, meanwhile I'll see if we can beat Andreas and his cute little fire moth."

" _ **Ugh, seems we're basically on our own,"**_ Storm grumbled.

Ash nodded, "But I wouldn't have it any other way. This rematch between Dustin and me has been a long time coming."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Cute? I'm sure Soleil appreciates the compliment. Fiery Dance."

Once more Soleil engaged in an intense, dramatic dance, as fire lashed out at Mawile.

"Use Facade and Stone Edge, ride on it!" Celeste commanded.

Using Facade to make her attack power more dangerous, Mawile raised up the stones once more, riding on one of them to dodge the fiery dance attack.

"Bring it down on Soleil," Celeste said.

Mawile used its jaw to snap off the Stone Edge she was riding on and the rocks began to fall on Soleil.

"Use Signal Beam on any of the rocks that gets too close!" Dustin snapped, frowning.

" _ **You got it!"**_ Ampharos nodded, firing off a rainbow-colored burst from his forehead gem that split a rock about to land on Soleil.

"Use Dragon Rage while the Ampharos is busy!" Ash commanded.

Scorch didn't hesitate to shoot out a blue dragon shaped energy from her maw that chomped down on the Mega Ampharos.

"Let's see if we can't shake that Fairy up," Andy said. "Hurricane!"

Soleil blasted another cyclone of high speed wind at Mawile. Mawile yelped as the cyclone managed to pick her up and spun her around.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Celeste said. "Time to go to the next level!" She pushed something on her necklace.

The Mawile and the necklace glowed brightly as she began to change. Mawile gained a second jaw on her head and her body now had a yellow and magenta komodo design.

"Aaaand here it comes…" Dustin grimaced, clenching his fist nervously. "First the Mega Evolution…"

"Hey," Ash said. "Focus on your actual opponent if you please."

"Yeah yeah, you're not important!" Dustin rolled his eyes, glancing over to Andy. "She's been toying with you so far- this is where she pulls out her real tricks."

"Come now, Dusty," Celeste said. "If you don't mind your battle with Ash, perhaps I should have Mawile focus on you instead."

"U-urk!" Dustin flinched, growling at that. "F-fine!"

Andy chuckled, grinning as he felt a familiar rush of adrenaline. "About time you start taking me seriously."

"Who said I wasn't?" Celeste said. "I simply wanted to analyze your strategy and how you use your Volcarona before I start using all of my tricks. Now Mawile, use Facade once more."

Mega Mawile's body gave a shine as her Facade began using her burn to power her up once more, but she didn't make a move to actually attack yet.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Celeste said.

Mega Mawile summoned up the stones again, coming at Soleil.

"Counter with Bug Buzz!"

Soleil buzzed her wings, the sound waves blasting the rocks before they could impact her.

"Sucker Punch!" Celeste said.

While Soleil was destroying the rocks, Mawile jumped up from one of the rocks and slammed one of her jaws at one of Soleil's wings, damaging it. Soleil was having a hard time staying in the air.

Andy scowled. That seriously limited his moveset. Without her wings, Soleil wouldn't be able to manipulate the air enough to perform the majority of her moves. "Fiery Dance."

Soleil once more engaged in the vibrant dance, the flames surrounding her now several times more powerful than when the fight had started thanks to the numerous boosts to her Special Attack, and lashed out with powerful blows against her opponent.

Mega Mawile summoned her Stone Edge wall again just as the Fiery Dance began to spread. The rocks cracked from the powerful flames.

"Use Sucker Punch on your stones, now!" Celeste ordered.

Mega Mawile used both of her jaws to hit the cracked rocks, sending several of the rocks right at the fiery moth.

Soleil grimaced as the stones impacted her. She wouldn't last much longer. But she didn't want to go down without showing the Elite Rockets just how powerful she and her trainer were.

"Time for our ace in the hole," Andy said. "Fire Blast!"

Her special attack now at full power, Soleil practically roared as she summoned forth fire hot enough to melt stone, the ground around her glowing with heat as she launched the compressed flames at Mawile, greatly powered by her maxed out Special Attack.

"Now this is what I call an epic last stand!" Celeste gave a wide smile. "Stone Edge!"

Just before Mega Mawile was hit by the Fire Blast, she summoned stones right under Soleil. At the same time, both the Mega Mawile and Soleil were hit by the powerful attacks, sending them both unconscious to the ground. Mega Mawile reverted back to her normal form as her eyes spiraled.

Andy recalled Soleil, silent for the longest time, before laughing to himself. Any other day, he'd be frustrated with a loss. But he just stood against the leader of some of the most powerful trainers in the world and ended the fight in a stalemate. "Thanks for the memorable fight. This is something we won't forget for a long time."

Celeste recalled Mawile into her Dusk Ball and smiled, "That was fun. We should battle again some time. Now Ash, Dustin, will you two stop gawking at us and focus on finishing the fight?"

* * *

Ash and Storm blinked as if just coming out of the trance, he and Dustin were so focused on Celeste and Andreas' battle that they forgot they were still a part of it themselves.

"W-wha- ugh… R-right." Dustin shook his head quickly, smacking his cheek lightly to get himself focused again. "Can't believe I have to focus on the Pika brat…" Dustin growled under his breath, pointing at Scorch. "Use Thunderbolt- try to paralyze the overgrown lizard!"

"Go underground!" Ash said.

Mega Ampharos shot out a powerful Thunderbolt at Scorch, who burrowed underground, avoiding the attack.

"Jump out and use Flamethrower!" Ash said.

Scorch popped out of the ground, slamming her fiery tail at the Mega Ampharos's face before shooting out a stream of fire from her mouth at his stomach.

"No you don't! Use Thunderbolt, full-blast!" Dustin snapped, pointing at Scorch's stomach.

"Hurry, use Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

Scorch was too close to dodge the Thunderbolt, so Ash had her use an attack instead. She shot out the dragon-like blast to try and counter Mega Ampharos' Thunderbolt.

The Thunderbolt was too strong, it shoved past the Dragon Rage and struck Scorch. Scorch let out a roar of agony. Thankfully, thanks to Dragon Rage, it managed to weaken the Thunderbolt enough for Scorch to survive. She fell on one of her knees, but her tail flame grew bigger and hotter.

"Seems Scorch is on her last legs. Blaze had just been activated," Ash said with a worried frown.

"Tch. Guess this battle's almost finished!" Dustin smirked, though it was a small one as he was obviously concerned as well. "Alright Ampharos, let's finish this off with a Thunderbolt, full power!"

Ash watched as the Mega Ampharos began powering up its electricity. "Dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

When Mega Ampharos shot out his powerful Thunderbolt, Scorch sidestepped it before blasting out a powerful Flamethrower. Thanks to Blaze, it was much stronger than the one before, burning Mega Ampharos.

"Wha- how did you avoid that!?" Dustin stared in shock, the Rocket Elite obviously unable to believe that the attack had been dodged like that. "My Ampharos is supposed to be faster than your Charmeleon!"

"Well while you waste your breath complaining, we'll be fighting back," Ash said. "Use Flamethrower again!"

Scorch shot out her hot Flamethrower at Mega Ampharos. Mega Ampharos tried to dodge, but his tail fleece got caught up in the flames, making him hiss.

"Ampharos!" Dustin's eyes widened even further, and he growled, clenching his fist angrily. "Grr… Use Dragon Pulse! Make sure that Charmeleon can't avoid it!"

Mega Ampharos charged up the Dragon Pulse, growling a little in pain. " _ **You think you can dodge this one!?"**_

"Use Dragon Rage on the Dragon Pulse while it's being charged up!" Ash quickly said.

Scorch blasted her dragon attack, before Mega Ampharos could released the Dragon Pulse, the Dragon Rage chomped down on it, causing the orb to explode in Mega Ampharos' face.

" _ **ACK!"**_ Mega Ampharos cried out in pain, the Dragon type energy scorching his face and causing him to stumble back.

"No! NO! How can I be losing to YOU!? I've beaten you to a pulp so many times before!" Dustin growled lowly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Use- use Thunderbolt! Take out that pest with this final attack!"

"Use Smokescreen," Ash said.

Scorch covered the field in smoke once more. While Dustin and Mega Ampharos were still focusing on the Thunderbolt, the shiny Charmeleon dug herself underground silently.

"Why you little-! Focus on where it's coming from!" Dustin snapped, looking more than a little frazzled. "We are NOT letting this fake of a Child beat us! I'm the Victory Pokemon's child, I can't be losing!"

While digging, Scorch silently made another hole and lifted her head out. She let out a small Flamethrower to catch their attention before burrowing back underground.

"There!" Dustin grinned, pointing in the direction of the Flamethrower. "Fire your electricity!"

Mega Ampharos shot out his Thunderbolt at the area Scorch used her Flamethrower, hitting nothing but air.

"Do you really think I'm still just that weakling you defeated back in Celadon City?" Ash asked. "I've learned a lot since then. I've learned to trust my Pokemon and vice versa. I was invited to this tournament for a reason. And there's one more thing you should know… by Mega Evolving your Ampharos, you gave up your speed for more power. Scorch, do it!"

As soon as Ash said this, Scorch popped out of the ground before slamming her fiery tail at Mega Ampharos' face again.

"Wha- NO!" Dustin's eyes widened in shock, and he fell to his knees as Mega Ampharos finally collapsed, his eyes swirling in their sockets. Ampharos reverted back to his original form, but Dustin didn't return him to his Poke Ball, muttering to himself. "No… No, that can't be! I-I… I lost to YOU…?"

"Looks like it, but you put up a great fight," Ash said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"...I… how…?" Dustin just couldn't seem to believe it as he looked up at Ash, frowning dazedly. "You- you're just a regular human Trainer! You don't have the power of a Legendary on your side… how could you…?"

Ash returned Scorch into her Cherish Ball, "You did well, Scorch. Take a well deserved rest."

" _ **I TOLD you that Ash wasn't weak!"**_ Storm bragged before giving Dustin a satisfied smirk.

Celeste chuckled, "That's where you're wrong, Dustin. Ash may not be a hybrid like us, but that doesn't mean a Legendary isn't on his side."

"...W-what?" Dustin finally moved to recall Ampharos back into his Poke Ball, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, that… that isn't possible…!"

* * *

" _Congratulations Trainers. It seems both teams have finished their matches. You four trainers have a two hour break to rest up and get yourselves ready for the finals. Take this time to make whatever preparations or plans you need,"_ Mewtwo said as the dividing wall between the Trainers lowered.

Ash turned to see Lance and Don on the other side, as well as Jayden and Tobias. Tobias looked really ticked off while Jayden just gave a sad wave as the other boy stormed off. Tobias stormed off too while Jayden went after the angry Victini child.

"So we're going to move on the finals?" Ash asked.

"Looks like it," Celeste said. "I for one am looking forward to it."

" _ **Are we going to get to rest first?"**_ Storm asked.

" _You are allowed to do whatever you please during your two hour break. But you must leave the arena so I can make preparations for the finals,"_ Mewtwo said. " _You are all dismissed."_

Ash sighed in relief, there was only one more event battle to go, and hopefully he could keep any of the Elite Rockets from getting their hands on Mewtwo.

" _ **Heh, maybe now Dustin will actually treat us with some respect,"**_ Storm said as Ash walked away from the arena.

"Let's just hope we can win this thing," Ash said. "We still have three other Trainers to deal with, and they've made it this far too."

* * *

" _Things are going perfectly my lady,"_ Mewtwo said. " _If everything stays on track then your plan will go off without any problems."_

" _Good. After all this time, we can finally set in motion to what's been a long time coming,"_ A mysterious psychic voice replied.

* * *

*Camera turns on*

 **Darkzdragon:** Hey everyone. Welcome to Answering your Reviews. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and have lots of questions forming in your head.

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Is lazily laying in bed*

 **Darkzdragon:** Also, how excited is everyone? 11 more days until Sun and Moon come out. I honestly can't wait.

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Slumps over her bed* As excited as I am for Sun and Moon, I mostly just want the whole President elections to be over with. My parents are watching those like their new favorite soap opera then go on and on about it.

 **Darkzdragon:** Hey uhhh… Fox. We probably shouldn't talk about that here. People come read our story to relax and unwind after a long day. And politics is definitely not something that helps most people unwind. But enough about that. Let's get onto the reviews!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, sure, whatever. *Goes back under the covers moodily*

 **Darkzdragon:** Fox, you get out here this instant. I'm not doing the reviews all on my own!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, yeah, just start the reviews.

* * *

 **Primus1661 : Darkzdragon:** Well happy belated birthday and congratulations on your permit. Just a tip for when you are getting your license. Don't stress out, just act like you are driving anyone else. Focus on the road, and keep an eye out for any and all signs. Oh and this should go without saying, but don't listen to any music while the person is in the car with you, testing you.

 **XYZ : DarkFoxKit:** Nah, I wanted Ash to battle Dustin as a sort of a rematch between those two. I don't like Greninja either, but I think it's okay, especially compared to Incineroar. I personally I don't like Incineroar and think it's an ugly and bad design, but that's just my own personal opinion. I like Popplio and its evolution, they're my favorite in Sun and Moon. What's wrong with boys and mermaids? Seriously, what's wrong? Mermaids are deadly creatures, especially to males. Their siren songs lure males to them before they eat their flesh off their bodies. c:

 **Darkzdragon:** Ummm… Fox… there's a difference between mermaids and sirens. Just fyi.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Did I stutter? No. Popplio's evolution is based on a siren. And anyways, I don't know about Larvitar yet, or about Eon's evolution.

 **Darkzdragon:** If it's based off of a siren then why did you say mermaid?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Because people called it a 'mermaid'.

 **Darkzdragon** : Ahh. Well then I will use Popplio on my Moon. And I will use Rowlet whenever I beat one of those two games.

 **Pokefan : Darkzdragon:** Glad you love it. I personally want to try out all of the starters. But my first will be Litten, since it is tradition for me to always start with a Fire type. About evolutions… we haven't decided anything right now and we won't be adding in any more evolutions for now. Though Fox and I both agree that Dragonair is the best of the evolutionary line, so we won't be making Aliana into a fat, orange dragon. We won't spoil anything about what will happen to anyone or what the future arcs entail just yet. Just know that we have a lot of great ideas, so we won't be stopping anytime soon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Um, yes I like Dragonair the best out of its evolutionary line, but I also like Dragonite. So you like Litten? I'm surprised, since it evolves into a tiger wrestler. Then again your taste isn't the same as mine so… who am I to judge?

 **Omg : DarkFoxKit:** It's a little complicated. Mewtwo is a clone directly from Mew's powers and Ash's limited Mew form. Mewtwo is indeed just as powerful as Mew, but his powers are different due to the human genetics. Wow, another Litten lover? Where's the Popplio fans? Am I alone here?

 **Darkzdragon:** I think that people see Popplio and unfortunately immediately relate it to a seal with a clown nose.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well that's not very nice. I fell in love with that cute little seal when I first saw it. And anyways, Jovi is Michael's little sister, from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. No, Michael is not planned to be a hybrid, nor is it Archie.

 **Luktopius : DarkFoxKit:** Oh goodie for you. As for where Ash will go after the war either to the Alola region or the Orange Islands.

 **Darkzdragon:** Or maybe even somewhere like Orre or Hoenn.

 **delta4phoenix : Darkzdragon:** Well one of the goals that Fox and I have set out to do is make this story be a highlight of someone's week. The reason we post on Monday is because Monday is the "dreaded day of the week". Lol, you should've gone with DarkChocolateFoxKit. But anyways, I think that part is for you Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Well, I'm going to need to regrow my fur again.

 **Darkzdragon:** No you won't, stop being dramatic. The chocolate came off you easily without damaging your fur. Now as for the possible outcomes, we won't confirm anything right now as that would spoil it. You'll just have to wait and see. Oh and happy belated birthday to you too.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, happy belated birthday!

 **Guest : DarkFoxKit:** Hard to say since I haven't seen either arcs in a very long time.

 **Darkzdragon:** Same here, it's been too long so I wouldn't be able to give you a fair or even truly correct answer.

 **penguinfan28 : Darkzdragon:** She was still affected by the mushrooms mainly because; A, She ingested more than Ash did. And B, she also ate some later that she had hid on her person. When she was defeated she still had some with her so she ate more, which kept the effects going.

 **RowanEx : DarkFoxKit:** DarkFoxright? Was that a typo or auto-correct? And Lance was already there. You can see that yourself if you read Chapter 1.

 **Ben23ten : Darkzdragon:** No spoilers for you! But seriously, Mewtwo has some big plans for them. And he captured them by using his extremely powerful psychic energy. Terra and Zach have no defense against Psychic type Pokemon so they were easily capture by Mewtwo. While Blue was a bit more of a challenge for Mewtwo. Mewtwo probably had to put some actual effort into capturing Blue.

 **DuskJ032 : DarkFoxKit:** Yes, thank you! Finally another Popplio fan. And there's one, or two if you count Jovi.

 **Darkzdragon:** Let's just go with two. Jovi is a Junior Legendary Hunter. But she is still trained and experienced enough to be let out into the field.

 **thor94 : DarkFoxKit:** Uh… yeah, Mimi is in training for legendaries. ^^' I used a Minun a long time ago in Emerald to help capture Latias.

 **Darkzdragon:** I think he thought that the legendary hunter in training is named Mimi. No, that would be the name of the Minun. The name of the Junior Legendary Hunter is Jovi. If you know your Pokemon games then you will know that she isn't an OC and she is related to a significant character in a Pokemon game.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It seems not a lot of people remember Jovi from Pokemon XD. I wouldn't say Mewtwo is more evil, he just has a different motive this time around. Well then, why don't we call Ash, the Lucky Trainer? Because that seems to be the case according to you.

 **Darkzdragon:** Settle down Fox. I don't think he meant anything bad by it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's necessary we put a lot of plot armor on Ash, or the story would become something very different. A lot of main protagonists in different stories have those for that very reason.

 **Darkzdragon:** I mean just look at Luffy from One Piece. His plot armor is so dang thick that it's sometimes tangible.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And Naruto, if it weren't for plot armor, let's be real, the loud mouthed kid would be long dead after the Zabuza arc.

 **Darkzdragon:** Heck, probably even before then. I mean if we are being real then Kurama would've murdered Naruto just like he did with Naruto's parents. But I digress. To answer the last part… let's just say that Gary was thoroughly screwed the moment he stepped into the arena.

 **Rosegfx : Darkzdragon:** Oh no, that was the 8th camera of that AN/Review. Our budget is like 10% food, drink, supplies and 90% electronics, cameras, parts. Trust me, I order the cameras in bulk at this point because it's a better deal. There are a few companies who send us prototypes of so called 'unbreakable cameras' to beta test… let's just say that we always ship them back in pieces.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Lance isn't the champion, he's the leader of the Elite Four. Red never said he gave up his title in this book.

 **Darkzdragon:** And… Champion of two regions? According to the wiki Lance is only the champion of the Indigo Plateau.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think that they think Lance is the Champion of Johto and Kanto because they face Lance in Gold/Silver/Crystal and their remakes.

 **Darkzdragon:** That one I think I can answer just a little. They will somewhat be on a vacation from the plot during the first part. But they will probably be around more when he hatches. But nothing is solid right now. They will be nearby Ash, of course, but I think Mew has plans of her own for protecting her little Ashy.

 **KaliAnn : DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Storm's crush on Remi did help him break out of the Attract, something I never seen done before in the games or anime. Yeah, I'm glad you see why Mew couldn't help Blue right now.

 **TobyFreshCut : Darkzdragon:** First off we did that because we didn't want to do the whole Mewtwo making super-clones. Secondly, never zap me again, it doesn't hurt, it's just really REALLY annoying. Thirdly, even if they are somewhat psychic that doesn't mean that have strong defenses against a pure Psychic Pokemon like Mewtwo. As for the list of forms, I haven't used my Poketrix yet.

 **DarkFoxKit:** One of them is an Altaria. ;) And I've heard and read some of Ashes of the Past before. It is a good story and some of my inspiration came from that story.

 **Darkzdragon:** I haven't read it and honestly I probably won't. I've been busy with school and writing that I don't really take time to read Fanfic anymore. I have an inbox in my email that has like 500 emails about new chapters being posted for stories I used to read. And yes, Altaria is one of the forms in the Poketrix.

 **Kitsuneshin0bi : DarkFoxKit:** I agree with your criticism. Although I can see Primarina as male, just a girlish male. Incineroar, however, I can't see as female. Then again there are some manly girls out there. ^^' Personally, I don't like Incineroar because I can't stand the humanoid musclehead design, those are my least favorite designs when it comes to animal-like creatures, and there seems to be way too much of it with the Fire starters lately. Decidueye I'm more or less neutral with. I don't hate it, but I don't love it either. It looks cool and I think I can grow to love it, but I fear it might be ruined with another Lucario/Charizard/Greninja treatment.

 **Higigf : Darkzdragon:** Her name is Celeste and she's the Child of Jirachi, not jarachi. And yes, Celeste is the leader of the Elite Rockets.

 **GhostofTime : Darkzdragon:** Sup *waves like nothing is out of the ordinary*. We have lots of fun writing the ANs and enjoy it when others enjoy reading it. There are some people who don't like what we do and honestly we ignore them.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The Alola region will be a special case in this story, which is why we're not adding it in yet, until the next book. I won't say much more after that.

 **Darkzdragon:** Heh, this guy can't decipher the future. Maybe he needs some lessons from Danny Phantom's Clockwork. Or maybe Celebi, Dialga, and Giratina.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Now Dragon, that's not fair, nobody can decipher the future. It's always changing.

 **Darkzdragon:** True that the future is always changing, but if you are versed enough in time travel you should be able to see possible futures. Even if it's only one or two and only for a few seconds. And sorry… Mew got the cookies…

 **JustOneMore : DarkFoxKit:** The chapter's length varies, and so do the ANs. Besides, the ANs seem long because we are answering everyone's reviews, and there is A LOT to write.

 **Darkzdragon:** And we literally **CAN'T** do longer chapters. We've already pre-written this stuff. So sorry, you'll just have to deal with the lengths that you are given. We tried to keep it around the same length. But sometimes we went on longer or stopped short because we wanted to find a perfect stopping point.

 **Arathix2002 : Darkzdragon:** What do you think is lacking? Also, just a little tip. Don't say things out loud around Mew. Like don't do things like "I hope Mew doesn't do this." or "I would hate if (insert situation or event here) happened to me.". All you are doing when you say those things are give her ideas.

 **DarkFoxKit:** :3

 **Guest1 : DarkFoxKit:** Two 'Guest's in one row. ^^' We're numbering them like this. And Lance is the only Elite 4 in the semi final. Or wait, did you mean the 'elite 4' as in the four elites who made it this far? Because there are eight in total. We're only showing Ash's battle, so the other side who wins will be announced later. Tobias's existence… really isn't justified. Who is he? Where did he get the Darkrai and Latios? Why does he have them? What else does he have? What's his story? We'll never know because he was just there to make Ash lose, the worst existence ever. Now that's just lazy writing.

 **Guest2 : Darkzdragon:** Seriously… not that we don't like it. But if you guys want to leave a review you should come up with a name or create a Fanfic account. But onto your review. I guess when people have nothing else to complain about they just piggyback on what was already said. That or people just don't read our responses. And you're right, the Answering your Reviews depends on the amount of reviews we get. Though we have been cutting down on them since there have been some that we honestly can't answer or respond to. I don't know what piszczie means, so maybe next time you can tell me what you actually meant. And who knows what the future holds for Ash and his friends.

 **FruitsRCool : DarkFoxKit:** Um, hi, it's nice to see your review. A name for you? Uh… what are our choices? And I don't know what's Ash's favorite meal. If you mean the Ash in my story, well… I never really thought about it. He's not really picky.

 **Darkzdragon:** It's tacos. Because that is Fox's favorite meal and technically this Ash is an extension of Fox. So that mean's this Ash's favorite meal is tacos.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Even though this Ash never was seen eating tacos onscreen. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon:** Meh… I'm using the power of author logic.

 **MoonlitEevee : DarkFoxKit:** It's good to write when you have the passion and inspiration to do so. But there are times when a long story can start to feel like a chore after a while. I'm glad to know that this doesn't seem to impact the story too much. We're flattered to know we're an inspiration. Writing a fictional story starring us? … Mind blown! O.O

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare : Darkzdragon:** No, you didn't scare me. Firstly, I'm a dragon. Secondly, I've watched enough FNAF and played enough horror games that I'm immune to most jumpscares. Also… *points behind Abyssus* looks like you're about to have a whole lot of fun~

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Is on top of Dragon's head* Speak for yourself! I freaking hate jumpscares!

 **megacharizat : DarkFoxKit:** *Is hiding under Dragon until the Flamethrowers stopped.* Well hey, I like leaving cliffhangers for my dear readers. Please don't burn me!

 **Darkzdragon:** I'm the one who has added most of the cliffhangers to the Great War. Also it's Zach and Terra not Zak and Tera. And the reason I like cliffhangers is because if it's a good story and a great cliffhanger then the reader will be waiting until next week for the update… I used normal anime logic. Like One Piece's "To be continued".

 **GhostWriter008 : Darkzdragon:** Yeah, with this story it was decided that it would be canon-esque, but not truly canon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You'll see about the Mewtwo making its intentions known to Ash or not.

 **Pokemon Guest : Darkzdragon:** Like the name. You didn't just go with Guest which makes it much easier for us to respond to. Now Fox shall answer your question.

 **DarkFoxKit:** What? Why me? And that hasn't been decided yet, most likely not.

 **PokeFanficReaderB : DarkFoxKit:** Yellow is Blue's half sister, you know, the Latias hybrid? The one who turned Blue into a Latios hybrid? Or did you think I was talking about a completely different Yellow? Cause I honestly don't know how you missed her unless you didn't read a big chunk of Shadows of Kanto. And as for Ash's past with the other Pallet Town kids, he mostly stayed in the castle with Mew so he hadn't really interacted with them much, except for Gary. Gary is a special case, since he and Ash always seem to run into each other whenever Ash does leave the house/castle.

 **Darkzdragon:** Justin? You mean Dustin?

 **'Ash' : Darkzdragon:** Yeah, don't impersonate Ash. Also… the reason Red is speechless is because he isn't even in this book yet. He has never been introduced as far as I know… and I'm not sure WHEN he'll be introduced. Fox, you have anything you want to add?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Red will probably come in some time in the second book. Right now, I like keeping him as a mystery in the story. But if anything, no Red will not be speechless because he is the Red from Pokemon Origin, who actually talks.

 **dsfsdfsdfkk : DarkFoxKit:** You do know some Legendary Pokemon have genders in the games, right? Like Latias, Latios, Cresselia and Heatran. And I kinda like Attract, it's a creative way to use a Pokemon's gender against them.

 **Darkzdragon:** Then there are some Pokemon like Diancie and Meloetta and even Mew who are marked as Genderless, but in reality they would be female. I mean Diancie is a princess. And I'm pretty sure that in order to be a princess you have to be female. As for Meloetta and Mew there are a few things that make them female in my book, but I won't go into them as it would become a longwinded rant.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Although in some games, like Super Mystery Dungeon and PokePark Wii, Mew is referred to as a male, which bugs the heck out of me. The Pokemon anime is just one of those episodic adventures where the status quo is everything. Hence why Team Rocket will always fail whenever they try to capture Ash's Pikachu, and not do the logical thing and go after Pokemon that doesn't belong to the kid who beats them up on a daily basis. Anyways… Mimi is a Minun, not a Pichu. I know they're similar, but they are very different species.

 **Darkzdragon:** They will be a recurring faction going into the future. We wouldn't just create a group and name it, only to discard it like last week's pizza. Oh and the Legendary Pokemon would mind getting captured as it would prevent them from seeing their children if they have any and it would also stop them from being able to do their jobs. It would also mean that they are captives which I'm sure none of them would enjoy. And IF they had evil intentions? You realize this is a group that is set out to capture all Legendary Pokemon… that in itself isn't a good thing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pikachu's swallowing of the capsule didn't have any effect on the semifinals as you saw in today's chapter.

 **Darkzdragon:** Lightning Rod didn't activate because Storm wasn't actually on the battlefield. So he wasn't close enough for the ability to activate. And of course Mewtwo has big plans. But as you can see he isn't working alone. And yes… war is on the horizon… will you be ready for when it arrives?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ah… well… if this was an actual animation, the war would be the peak of it. But since it's not… I hope I didn't hype it too much. And wow, now people are bringing up what I wrote a long time ago. ^^' It was kind of one of the reasons why I wanted to do a reboot a while back. The vision was originally supposed to show how much of an outcast Ash is compared to the other legendary Pokemon, but that's changed now since the other hybrids were introduced.

 **Darkzdragon:** Technically Jovi is also a canon character as she is the brother of the main protagonist in Pokemon XD. And now that you read the semifinals, what do you think? Did it match up with what you thought was going to happen? Storm wasn't used, so Ash didn't have to adapt to the new ability, so that's one thing that you didn't predict. And for choosing a side, you don't really have to. You could be a neutral party that doesn't fight. But as you said, neutrality isn't always honored. You might have to choose a side, but you can choose now instead of having to be forced onto one side or the other.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, it's possible. If it's possible in the games, it's possible here too. Victini's power doesn't make it or you invincible. Um… I uh… don't have much to say about the whole… other Mew made by Fyre. I haven't read that story myself, and Fyre kinda doesn't want me to.

 **Mark the Haxorus : Darkzdragon:** No problem for the reply, that's what this section is for. And as for Sun and Moon, maybe you will eventually get Sun as well. That way you can have both games. Fox and I plan on having a friendly rivalry, battling every so often to see our progress. But it won't be a real competition, neither of us are into hardcore competitions.

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Is still gloomy after remembering the soul crushing defeat to one of her friends because he's obsessed with competitive battling.* …..

 **TrackTiger101 : DarkFoxKit:** Terra, Zach and Blue are being… well Mewtwo is doing something to them, but I don't want to say what right now. They weren't being taken, they were walking into the trap themselves. As for the hallucinations, I like to believe it affects different people differently.

 **Darkzdragon:** She doesn't have a fear of it, no. Usually when someone trips, they are influenced by their emotions and surroundings. She may have been thinking about candy or something, or she may have been in a really nice looking area that put her in a happy mood like that.

 **Guest : Darkzdragon:** Thank you for reading.

 **221 : DarkFoxKit:** … Great, you like Litten.

 **Darkzdragon:** Wow, so many people like Zach, Blue, and Terra. There are a lot of people who are hoping they are okay and are safe.

 **Guest : DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, it depends on if we need 'Looker' in the story.

 **223 : Darkzdragon:** Well we teamed Ash and Celeste up because they are at the top of both sides. Celeste is the leader of the Elite Rockets.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm not sure if I have a favorite Pokemon movie, there are some I really like and others I don't. But I guess the one I have most fond memories of is Pokemon Heroes. I like that there was a legendary Pokemon who really likes Ash, and so far she's the only legendary Pokemon to show that much interest in Ash. It's a darn shame Ash didn't take Latias with him.

 **Darkzdragon:** Honestly my favorites in order are; The first movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, then the Pokemon 2000 movie.

 **Slaezzior : DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Jovi's quite an interesting character. I didn't like her talking in third person like she did in Pokemon XD, so we had her grow out of that here. I too like Plusle and Minun, I like how they're similar to each other yet different enough to be considered different species. Though they could've easily been the same with different gender forms like the Nidorans. As for Storm's personality, he started out as more of a laidback Pikachu after he and Ash got over their initial meeting. But he started getting snarky after a while because I like having him pointing out some things with a smart aleck attitude and it just kinda stuck. I have noticed the canon Ash's Pikachu lacking in personality, but he is a lot more responsible. I think my Ash's Pikachu, Storm, is more like mirror Ash's Pikachu. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon:** We haven't decided when we would show Lightning Rod. Though when we do it will be during something big and spectacular… and probably life threatening. And yes, Mewtwo knows they are hybrids.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Don't ever mention that incident with Key2DestNE ever again. *is shaking in the corner.*

 **Darkzdragon:** Ummm… Fox? *walks over, concerned for DarkFoxKit*

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Well that's all the time we have everyone. I hope we answered all your questions to the best of our abilities. I'm gonna try to help Fox here overcome whatever trauma she's currently reliving… so… see you next week, unless Fox has anything to add.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Why!? Why must my past constantly haunt me!? *Is crying waterfalls from her eyes*

 **Darkzdragon:** Oh boy… this is gonna be a long night… *sweatdropped* Cya everyone. Make sure to leave a review if you have any new questions. And have a great rest of your week.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And why is Litten so popular!? *Scratches at the camera while crying*

*The camera turns off*


	15. Chapter 15: A Free For All Finale

**DarkFoxKit:** *Is looking at the calendar.* ….. Is it the 18th yet? … Fyre, is it the 18th yet? …. Fyre, why isn't it the 18th yet?

 **Donfyre:** Staring at the calendar won't suddenly make the game release today, Fox. ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Walks to Fyre and climbs onto his head, pouting.* You wanna know what's worse? I have to wait even LONGER before I can get my copy of Pokemon Moon. *looks down at Fyre's face before putting her paws on his cheeks* That's so unfair.

 **Donfyre:** H-hey, get off of me! *wobbles around with the fox on his head* At least you already pre-ordered! I'm not sure how I'll persuade my parents to get me a copy.

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Jumps off Fyre's head and smiles* Then we both get to play while we wait. I know of a good game. :3 *Walks over to the closet before pulling out a black collar* Mew made this. Would you like to try it on?

 **Donfyre:** Uh…. n-no? *starts backing away slowly*

 **DarkFoxKit:** Awww, why not? It will look sooooooo good on you. :3 *Walks closer to Fyre with the collar.*

 **Donfyre:** H-hey, I already said no! Besides, don't you think the sleek black collar would better fit you, maybe…?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nah, I don't wear collars, I got a very furry neck. But this will fit you. :3 *Runs at Fyre and pounced him to the ground.*

 **Donfyre:** NOOOOOO! DX *squirms around frantically from under Fox as she went to put the collar on him*

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Stands up and smiles* Now relax and smile, my pet. Wave to our lovely readers with your tail.

 **Donfyre:** *eventually relaxes from flailing on the floor before standing up and looking at the camera with a big smile while waving with his tail* Hiya everyone!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Good pet~ Now then… it's cold outside, why don't we bundle up with a nice, warm blanket together? *Grabs a nice, big, fluffy blanket and wraps it around herself and Fyre.* Now relax and take a nice, soothing nap. *cuddles and snuggles up with the now smiling Fyre.*

 **Donfyre:** *is blushing and smiling happily as he snuggled back with Fox with a relaxed expression*

 **DarkFoxKit:** I wonder if we can have some hot chocolate later… *smiles* Oh, readers, you should get on with the chapter. Don't mind us, we're just relaxing.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Free For All Finale**

Ash had healed his team and thought long and hard on who to use for the upcoming finals. It was going to be a battle royale, something he's never done before in any battle. He'll have to use his strongest member if he hoped to stand a chance against Lance, Celeste and Don. As he knew, all three of them were exceptionally strong, there was no luck or teammate to back him up this time.

"Hey Ash."

Ash looked up, surprised at hearing a familiar voice. "Misty? Brock?"

Sure enough, his old travel companions were standing there, smiling at him.

"Hey, we just wanted to say good luck out there," Brock said. "You've come so far, we're proud of you."

"Yeah, and you surprised us more than once," Misty said.

"Were you guys watching the whole time?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Mewtwo had a TV set up so those of us who were already disqualified could watch how the rest of you battled," Brock said. "I gotta say… you never learned how to tell what mushrooms were edible, did you?"

Ash's face turned red at that, "Please don't remind me of that."

Misty chuckled, but also a bit concerned, "Just try to be more careful with what you eat. You really had us worried there."

Ash nodded and smiled, "Thanks guys, I'll be sure to do my best out there."

"We'll be rooting for you, Ash, and Storm," Brock said.

Storm smiled, " _ **It's always good to have friends by your side."**_

Ash left the room and headed to the corridor, but then someone else familiar came to him.

"Mom?" Ash said, knowing whenever Mew was in her Delilah form he was to call her 'Mom' not 'Memma'.

"Ash," 'Delilah' said. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Ash asked in concern. Whenever Mew called him 'Ash' it means she's serious.

"I found out what happened to Zach, Terra and Blue," 'Delilah' said. "They're-"

"Hey!" Ash heard a voice call out to him. He turned and saw it was Don approaching him, "The finals are about to start, Ash. We've all been waiting."

"But I'm talking to someone," Ash said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. Come ooon, the people out there are starting to get impatient," Don said, trying to gently nudge Ash towards the arena.

" _ **Oh well, guess we'll have to hear about the others later,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I'm quite excited for this myself!"**_

Ash waved to 'Delilah', "Maybe later, okay?"

'Delilah' frowned, but didn't stop them as they headed to the arena.

Once the boys made it to the arena, they saw Lance and Celeste were already there. The arena looked a little bigger this time, probably to fit all four Trainers and their Pokemon.

"Ah, it seems we're finally reaching the big climax here," Celeste said with a smile.

" _I shall now explain how the finals shall proceed. The finalists will take positions at the corners of the arena before releasing their Pokemon. The last Pokemon Trainer standing will be declared the winner of the tournament and will have the opportunity to capture me,"_ Mewtwo explained. " _You may attack any other Pokemon in the arena whether they be next to you or directly across from you."_

All the Trainers looked at each other as they moved into a position on one of the four corners of the square shaped arena. They were ready and waiting for Mewtwo to begin the battle before they release their Pokemon.

" _The finals shall now commence, may the best Trainer win!"_ Mewtwo said.

* * *

Celeste smiled before she threw out a Heal Ball, releasing an Audino that had a bracelet of some kind on its wrist.

Ash threw out a Safari Ball, releasing Aliana the Dragonair into the battlefield.

Lance smirked as he threw out an Ultra Ball, releasing a Dragonite onto the field.

Don took a deep breath before throwing out a Poke Ball, releasing a Blaziken in his corner. Something metallic was around its neck.

"Dragonite, let's start this off with Dragon Dance!" Lance called out.

Dragonite's body glowed red as it moved around, building up its speed and power.

Ash looked over to Lance and wondered if he should attack that Dragonite now before it gets too many Dragon Dances up or if it would be better to attack someone else. It was really weird to focus on more than one opponent at a time like this.

"Use Thunder Wave on that Dragonite!" Ash said.

Aliana turned to her evolved counterpart and shot out waves of electricity at it.

"Dodge it, Dragonite! Use that speed of yours!" Lance said.

Dragonite flew up, avoiding the Thunder Wave.

Celeste smiled over to Don, "Well now, we should probably join in the fun too, don't you think?"

Don nodded his head in response, putting a headband over his head with something round and metallic adorned on it, "R-right. Blaziken, Mega Evolve and use Swords Dance!"

After shouting that, the keystone on his headband started to glow in sync with the mega stone around Blaziken's neck. Don's Blaziken let out a war cry as it mega evolved, a red glow surrounding it as it used Swords Dance.

"Oh dear, seems everyone's pumping up their Pokemon, we may be in danger here, Ash," Celeste said in a calm tone.

Ash deadpanned at her, "Don't look so calm about it!"

"Audino, let's go for Attract," Celeste said with a coo. "Spin around, where you'll stop nobody knows~"

Audino smiled before it began to pivot around, releasing hearts in every direction.

Aliana, Dragonite and Blaziken were surrounded, the hearts circled them before going into them. Dragonite and Blaziken's eyes turned into hearts as they looked over at Audino. Aliana was the only one unaffected.

Ash sighed in relief to see the Audino was female and Aliana was unaffected by the Attract. He really didn't need another incident with love and hormones again.

"Now, while the Dragonite is distracted, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash said.

The Dragonair's orb glowed before releasing a purple and red draconic energy at the Dragonite.

"Dragonite try and dodge it!" Lance yelled, seeing the incoming surge of energy nearing his Pokemon.

Dragonite was too distracted by Audino to listen, and was hit by the Dragon Pulse. The blast sent the Dragonite back a few feet before he looked up at the Dragonair and glared.

" _ **Don't you know it's rude to interrupt love, young one?"**_ Dragonite said with a growl.

" _ **Like I care!"**_ Aliana snapped, annoyed at being told off by this Dragonite.

" _ **Well then let me teach you a lesson in respect!"**_ Dragonite growled before he let out a loud roar and started thrashing around at everyone.

Don frowned as he saw Dragonite rampaging out of an angry love, "Blaziken, let's take advantage of this. Use Sky Uppercut on Ash's Dragonair! …. Blaziken?"

Blaziken was staring at the Audino. When Don said his name, he looked over at Don for a second.

" _ **Hmm? … But Don, the Audino… she's so pretty…"**_ Blaziken said.

Don heard his Blaziken whine in protest. He tried to plead with him, "B-Blaziken! Come on, we didn't make it this far for nothing. Please, buddy…?"

Mega Blaziken sighed before he said, " _ **Anything for you, Don. Sorry Audino, my love, but my Trainer needs me."**_

Celeste giggled, "Aww, the Pokemon didn't get attracted for very long."

Audino folded her arms and just gave a pout.

Mega Blaziken ran over at Aliana to use use Sky Uppercut, but the rampaging Dragonite ended up colliding with him, causing the two to push each other.

Ash sighed in relief, he wasn't sure if Aliana would've been able to take both an Outrage _and_ a Sky Uppercut from a Mega Blaziken.

" _ **That wasn't nice, trying to gang up on me like that,"**_ Aliana huffed.

"Alright Audino, let's get in there!" Celeste said before activating her keystone. "Mega Evolve!"

Audino's body glowed as she changed, her fur now white and more fluffy. Mega Audino gave a kind smile.

Dragonite was still using Outrage, even though Mega Blaziken managed to push him back. He came in at Mega Audino, but he was bounced back. Mega Audino was half Fairy type, Outrage had no affect on her.

" _ **Ow my head…"**_ Dragonite complained as he held his head.

"Use Toxic while that Dragonite is still recovering," Celeste said.

Mega Audino put her hands over her mouth before spitting out some purple liquid at the Dragonite's face.

"Dragonite get out of there!" Lance ordered. "Then use Iron Head on that Audino!"

Dragonite tried to get out of the way, but he was too close, his leg was splat by the purple liquid. Dragonite groaned a bit before flying back a bit, turning his head to steel and charging down at the Mega Audino.

"Protect," Celeste said.

Mega Audino put up a barrier around herself, protecting her from the Iron Head.

Ash turned his attention to Don's Mega Blaziken while this was going on, "Okay Aliana, let's focus on Don's Blaziken while they're duking it out. Use Thunder Wave to slow it down!"

Aliana shot out waves of electricity at the Mega Blaziken.

"Blaziken, quick! Get out of the way!" Don yelled as he saw Ash give the order. Blaziken was able to dodge out of the way just in time, now focusing his attention solely on Aliana.

"Aliana, grab that Blaziken so it can't get away!" Ash yelled.

The Dragonair swirled her long body around Don's Mega Blaziken, holding him tight but not enough to squeeze since she's not using Wrap.

"Blaziken!" Don said worriedly. He knew that his Pokemon couldn't do anything since all the moves he had were physical, "Get yourself outta there!"

Blaziken struggled in Aliana's grip but couldn't seem to get himself free.

Lance scanned the battlefield before commanding, "Dragonite use your berry then attack Blaziken with Hurricane."

"Hey, don't ignore me," Celeste said as Dragonite cured his poison with the Lum Berry he was holding. "Use Dazzling Gleam on the Dragonite!"

Mega Audino's body flashed as spikes of white and black light shot at the Dragonite's back while he was going to the Mega Blaziken.

Dragonite groaned as he fell to the ground. That Dazzling Gleam doing super effective damage on him.

With Blaziken still wrapped by Aliana, Ash said to her, "Now use Thunder Wave and throw that Blaziken!"

Aliana gave Mega Blaziken a jolt, making his body go numb as arcs of static electricity sparked all over his body, then she tossed him right into the Dragonite.

"Wow, looks like little ol' me is being ignored," Celeste chuckled.

"Dragonite toss that Blaziken off you then use Hurricane!" Lance said.

Dragonite flew up to the ceiling after getting the Mega Blaziken off and flapped his wings to create a large twister, covering the whole field. All the other Pokemon were trying to stand their ground. Mega Blaziken grabbed the Mega Audino and looked over at his Trainer.

"I…. T-throw Audino over to the Dragonair!" Don commanded hesitantly. He hoped to have some of the action going on somewhere else to give some time for Mega Blaziken to heal.

Mega Blaziken nodded to him before spinning around with the Mega Audino in his talons and throwing her at Aliana. Aliana gasped as the Mega Audino crashed into her, sending the two flying through the Hurricane.

"Aliana!" Ash yelled up to her.

Looking up to see the Dragonite was just above them, he had to make Aliana's next move count. She was caught up in the heavy winds to aim properly.

"Mega Audino, let's make the winds beautiful with Dazzling Gleam!" Celeste said with a smile.

Mega Audino's body flashed as needles of light were spread out through the winds. Aliana gave a scream of pain as she had nowhere to escape. One of Dragonite's wings was hit by one of the needles, ceasing the Hurricane. Both Mega Audino and Aliana fell back to the ground.

Dragonite was still flying in the air above the arena, but not as fast due to its damaged wing.

"Dragonite, hang in there!" Lance yelled encouragingly.

" _ **I'll do my best like always,"**_ Dragonite said with a wince.

"Aliana…" Ash said. "Just hang in there, use Rain Dance!"

The Dragonair weakly sat up and her orb began to shine. Dark clouds covered the sky as water began to drip from it. Before long, the clouds began to cause a downpour on the battlefield, soaking everything.

Don was smiling to himself at seeing how much damage everyone seemed to have taken and decided to try and finish this with an Earthquake.

Before Don could give his order, however, Ash gave his first.

"Aliana, use Thunder!" Ash said.

The Dragonair's orb glowed once again, and lightning came out of the rain cloud, shocking the Dragonite in the air. The Thunder rained down on the pouring battlefield.

"Dragonite, try to pull up!" Lance yelled.

Dragonite hissed as he moved his wings a bit to keep from falling.

"Use the rain to your advantage, use Thunder Punch on the wet ground!" Lance said.

Dragonite's fist was light up with electricity before he punched the soaked ground, causing the electricity to discharge into the area. Aliana, Mega Audino and Mega Blaziken were all zapped by the electricity. Aliana took less damage since she was more resistant.

Celeste gave a smile, "I think it's about time to end this, don't you?"

Mega Audino gave a nod to her.

"Shine your light on everyone with Dazzling Gleam!" Celeste said.

Mega Audino's body gave a bright light as needles of light came out.

"Use the rain and Thunder combination to hit everyone, Aliana!" Ash said.

Aliana used her orb to control the rain clouds and send out multiple lightning at once.

"Thunder Punch the ground again, Dragonite!" Lance called.

Dragonite's fist light up in electricity again before punching the ground.

"Dang, Blaziken use Earthquake quick!" Don called out.

Mega Blaziken nodded and stomped its foot hard on the ground in sync with everyone else's attacks, causing the arena to shake now.

The battlefield was in complete chaos now. The attacks hit all the Pokemon in the area at once, causing a big explosion and covering the field in smoke. All the Trainers watched and waited in anticipation.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the battlefield itself was a total wreck. Miraculously, none of the Pokemon had fainted. They were all still standing, glaring at each other, but they were all hurt and panting for breath.

All the Trainers knew one more strike could determine the battle. Their Pokemon can only take one more hit. It was a Sudden Death match now.

All at once, the Trainers called out, "Use-"

Suddenly the wall began to crack and break down, stopping the battle. A giant, black Groudon roared as it crashed into the battlefield.

"What's going on?" Lance yelled.

"T-Terra?" Ash said in disbelief.

Then a huge tidal wave came out of nowhere and flooded the place. The Pokemon cried out as they were washed back by the water.

"Uh-oh, looks like the battle's over now. Audino sweetie, return where you'll be safe," Celeste said as she recalled her Mega Audino into her Heal Ball. "Now, I suggest the rest of you do the same."

"R-right, that's a LOT of water. Blaziken, come back!" Don recalled the Mega Blaziken back into his own Poke Ball.

"Dragonite, return now!" Lance recalled his Dragonite.

"You did well Aliana, return and get some rest!" Ash said as he recalled the tired Dragonair into her Safari Ball.

Right when the last Pokemon was recalled, a giant, black Kyogre floated above the group.

"Is that… Zach?" Ash frowned. "What's going on with them?"

" _ **I don't know, but I really don't like this. Something doesn't feel right with them,"**_ Storm said with a shiver.

Then Mewtwo himself floated in the middle. " _I congratulate you four Trainers who made it this far. But now it is time I revealed my not so little surprise."_

" _ **Lady Mew shall live on forever. All traitors must be eliminated!"**_ The two Legendary Hoenn Pokemon roared in sync.

Ash looked up in shock and horror. _No… this can't be happening… why…?_

* * *

 ***The camera turns on and focus on DarkFoxKit and Darkzdragon*  
**  
 **Darkzdragon:** Hey everyone. It's my favorite time of week, Answering your Reviews. How's everyone feeling? Only a few more days until Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon come out. Now before I said I was going with Litten. But I have since changed my mind to go with Popplio. I won't explain why, because it would take too long. But I just wanted to let everyone know.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright, let's get on with the AN!

 **Darkzdragon:** Before that, I just want to say. Since you won't be getting your games when it comes out, I'll wait until you get them to play them. That way we can stay caught up. Also… can you please take this collar off me? It's been a few weeks now since you put it on me, and it's really annoying.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, you don't have to wait, but I appreciate it. And no, that collar can't be taken off so easily, not even by me.

 **Darkzdragon:** Well, I'm gonna wait. And what? Then who _can_ take it off?

 **Mew:** Nobody~ ***Mew giggled*** It's a permanent accessory. Now get to the Reviews. I'll take you for a walk after you finish, my adorable little pet Dragon.

 **Darkzdragon:** … Fine… let's just get this over with…

* * *

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: Darkzdragon:** Sorry for not getting to your review last week. We have a cut-off time where we stop accepting reviews. This is to everyone. If you want us to answer your reviews, they need to be submitted by 9PM EST on the Sunday before we update.

As for your review, we won't directly spoil anything, so we kinda can't answer that. But there is a very likely chance that Ash will be a Mew by the end of this book.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, when Key wrote Dustin, he wanted to make him a stuck up jerk. It makes it all the more satisfying when Ash finally beats him. And his Victini powers doesn't really play a role during Pokemon battles, it's more about skill than victory power, so Dustin is a good and strong trainer in his own right. And we won't be saying who is Mewtwo's partner, that would be huge spoilers.

 **MoonlitEevee** **: Darkzdragon:** Hmmmm, well, I'm sure Fox is glad to find someone else out there who likes Popplio. As for what stories mean to me? I would say they are an extension of the writer, where every fantasy, dream, and even nightmare can come true. Without stories the world would be a much duller and monotone place. Stories breathe life into the world. Stories can transport people to worlds where anything can happen. Stories are also a way to escape the chaos that is the world. So if I had to say what exactly stories mean to me, it would be that it is an extension of the soul, emotions, and personality of the writers. Now what do you think Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Stories is a mean for me to escape reality. Every day I always daydream about a world I would like to be in or what I can do, instead of being where I am and what I am in reality. They also give me inspiration and hope, and admiration for the characters I grew attached with. It's also my only talent, to write stories I enjoy. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon:** You have other talents, you just have yet to discover them. Now before this gets any longer, let's get to the next review.

 **11JJ11** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yay! My little Wooper pet is back! ^^ Yeah, shiny Charizard is awesome, but I already have plans for the evolution and it's not here. Logically speaking, Scorch is Ash's second strongest Pokemon of his current team, with Aliana the Dragonair being his strongest, so of course Ash would use her in the semi-finals. Pretty surprising that Ash was able to defeat Dustin, huh? I figured that was a good time to shut Dustin up. XD

 **Primus1661** **: Darkzdragon:** Sorry, I can't tell you who Mewtwo is working with. You could figure it out on your own if you really wanted. Maybe think of a list of who it could be, then narrow it down by logic. Like it can't be Mew, because why would Mew want to start the war? And why would Mew be working with Mewtwo?

 **Seaman109** **: DarkFoxKit:** Things happened alright, they just happened differently from the canon's universe. I don't think Mewtwo really wants to be alone, he just made himself alone because everyone he knew since he was cloned just wanted to use him. His origin story proves he wanted to have a friend.

 **Jayjar100** **: Darkzdragon:** Half the chapter? You mean half the update? Because the chapters are pre-written. They don't change in length. If we took out the ANs and Reviews they would be the exact same length as we added them in. If it really bugs you that much, then you don't have to read it. It's as simple as that.

 **Ben23ten** **: DarkFoxKit:** Just because a Pokemon is Legendary doesn't mean they're unbeatable. I mean canon Ash was able to defeat Tobias' Darkrai, so why can't Lance beat him too?

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, we're glad that Donfyre decided to rejoin the ANs. You wouldn't believe how happy Mew and Fox were when he came back.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Dustin is pretty full of himself. Heh, Donfyre appreciates all the support, he's been feeling really down on himself whenever I drag his butt onto the ANs. Sugar high Eevee… please don't tear up my house.

 **Rosegfx** **: Darkzdragon:** Hmmmm… a good ship name for them… ***scratches his chin with his claw*** DarkFyre sounds really good… but at the same time that could be mistaken as a ship of me and Fyre. FoxFyre? Yeah FoxFyre sounds good. ***Gets slapped upside the head by Mew***

 **DarkFoxKit:** …

 **Mew:** Don't you dare start shipping them!

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Giggles*** I wouldn't mind.

 **Darkzdragon:** Ow okay! And Fox… don't encourage them. Oh and Rose, it's okay to read fanfic. Just know that we are using the canon story as the base for most of the story, we are changing it up in places, but we are keeping it canon-esque.

 **DonfyreFanboy 3** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well, I rather not say who because it's spoilers. It's probably not the biggest twist ever, but eh. ***shrugs*** It makes sense. Also, like that name. XD

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah we're glad that he's back… but seriously people! Stop shipping Fox and Fyre, it's just plain weird… Now as for your real review. Yes, Mewtwo isn't working alone. While the movie Mewtwo was a loner, this Mewtwo is just a part of a greater plan. Fox can answer what happened and why we changed him.

 **DarkFoxKit:** No, Mewtwo's origin didn't get changed, but something did happen that made him team up with someone. I won't say what yet since it gets explained later on. The possibility that Mewtwo subconsciously remembers the Kanto starter clones might explain why he made the clones of Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise. At least Mewtwo realized in the end that he doesn't have to rely on fellow clones anymore.

 **Donyfire fan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, and Fyre really appreciates all these supports he's been getting. ^^ But really, it's up to him on whether or not he wants to do the AN.

 **campnarakol** **: Darkzdragon:** Thanks, and yeah, everyone seems to love the fact that we finally had Ash defeat Dustin. And I'm not sure about that whole France Prussia thing, so I'm just gonna move onto the review. We try our best when we write this story. Over time, as we write, our writing itself gets better and better. So the battle scenes are just one of the visible improvements. We try to make the battles as realistic as possible, we want people to actually feel like they are there and not like they are reading about a battle. And it's okay that you didn't review last chapter, the fact that you review at all is great.

 **DarkFoxKit:** One thing I like about anime is that they show the battles, and I like to try to make the story as close to anime-like as possible, including ones that aren't originally anime like Danny Phantom. I'm flattered you think the story is well written, but I still get heavily criticized by some people about it. The tenses and comma placements always throw me off.

 **Darkzdragon:** Though, you are definitely improving in those areas.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, you have been helping me there. Anyways, I'm not saying anything about who Mewtwo was talking to, it's spoilers and I don't like giving away spoilers. Heh, thanks, I try to be unpredictable with my stories, but also trying to stick with the canon if it's fanfiction. Ever since I was little, I always like to imagine how the characters from a TV show I like would react in a situation I created in my head. I'm happy I can finally share some of my thoughts on fanfiction.

 **Darkzdragon:** Ummm… Fox, can you answer the whole IVs thing. Cause I don't do that with my Pokemon in my games.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I've only started doing that recently, but only for one team. Well, IV breeding really isn't our thing, we rather just play the game with Pokemon we like rather than waste our time trying to get the perfect Pokemon for battling or whatever the heck you want to use them for. But if you're curious if anyone in the anime or my story's world do that, yes it is indeed possible, but it probably won't be mentioned much. We might use certain characters who specifically IV breed Pokemon later on.

 **Mew:** I feel that it never should've happened in the first place. ***growls lowly***

 **Darkzdragon:** As for the amount of information people have on Legendaries, I would say a decent amount. But mostly legends passed down and sightings. There probably isn't real hard data on any of them, other than their typings. Though there would probably be quite a bit of data on Lugia and Darkrai. Seeing as Darkrai was caught by Tobias, who works for the Legendary Hunters. And then there is Lugia who was captured by Cipher and turned into Shadow Lugia, so there is probably a lot of data on him.

And… as for your post-scripts. It would be P.P.S. not PS2. PS2 is an older gaming system made by Sony that had some great games on it like Ratchet and Clank. As for why Mew was named Mew? Who knows? I doubt even Mew herself knows that. And we'll tell Donfyre you welcome him back.

 **Dragonbonded** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… no, why would Mew work with Mewtwo?

 **POKEMON GUEST** **: Darkzdragon:** YES THERE WILL BE OTHER REGIONS! XP. Yeah, there will be other regions after this. You guys don't have to worry. The Great War isn't the last Child of Mew story. There will probably be many more books/arcs in the future.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't drink tea, but thank you. The cookies are nice. Fyre thanks you for the support. Well, I wouldn't say Mewtwo is a puppet exactly, but I suppose you can see it that way. Um… thanks, but what's this collar for?

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah… after what Mew did to me, I made it so I can't be aged backwards unless I will it to happen. And yeah, for some people, reading the future is harder. You seem to be a pro at moving through time, but lack in seeing the future. Which is normal. If you could see perfectly into the future _**AND**_ time travel like a pro, then you would be a risk to the universe. I on the other hand, have trouble at time travelling, but I can see possible futures pretty clearly. Also, your eyes don't scare me, I have glowing eyes too. ***Points to his stilted, glowing red dragon eyes***

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Wags her tail a bit from being scratched behind the ear.*** Wow, nobody's ever scratched me behind the ear before. And thanks for the cookies! But uh… we don't like sugar-free stuff. ^^' There's like, no taste to them.

 **Higigf** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, everyone else was mad at Dustin because he treated Ash like a fake. As for Scorch evolving, there won't be any evolutions any time soon.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well we hope you did have a great birthday. Birthdays are always special, even if I don't like mine because it means I'm getting older. ^^' Well, the war… heh, yeah, it's almost here. Let's just hope Ash and his friends survive. Who's Shinji?

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: Darkzdragon:** Lol, don't worry, Iris won't be saying that to you. As for the collar and cookies for Donfyre… well I can't really comment… can I? ***points to his collar***

 **DarkFoxKit:** I said I was sorry, Dragon! Do you want me to get a dragon scale cutting chainsaw to cut that collar off?

 **Darkzdragon:** No, because that would just cut me, not the collar. Mew told me this thing was indestructible. And everything I have tried so far has pretty much proved it. All the scans indicate that it's totally indestructible and never coming off.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I know. ***was glaring*** Anyways, about if Fyre ever wants to evolve, the answer is no. Fyre doesn't like Quagsire, just like how I don't like Zoroark. Well, even the Legendary Pokemon with genders can't breed. Manaphy can breed, but it can only produce a Phione instead of another Manaphy, so I don't think GameFreak _needs_ to make them genderless just for that reason. As for if Mew creates multiple legendaries, the answer is yes and no. There are a few legendary Pokemon that Mew made more than one of, mostly because of the world needed them to maintain balance, like having multiple Shaymins to keep the environment from permanently being polluted.

 **Darkzdragon:** Also, we don't go off of Bulbapedia and all that. Remember, this is an alternate universe. In here there are a limited number of legendaries, and they can't just be recreated when one of them gets caught. Mew may have the power to create extra legendaries, but why would she? She probably believes that if the legendary is stupid and weak enough to get caught then that's their fault. Not that she has to replace them or anything. But what do I know? I'm a dragon, not a Pokemon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mew is also concerned if she made too many, it could throw the world out of whack, and cause reality to break and fall apart. Ever saw Hoopa and the Clash of Ages? It proves that if there are too many Legendary Pokemon, reality will start to break and collapse on itself. I know Pichu is similar to Plusle and Minun, but they're not baby Pokemon. ^^' But I get what you mean. There are Pokemon like Luvdisc and Farfetch'd that are considered joke Pokemon because of how weak they are and have no way to redeem themselves.

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** I already did, after Dragon pointed it out to me. I never just pick a certain type of starter. I honestly don't know why people have that tradition for themselves. I just pick who I like the most.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon:** Ummm… have fun with that… ***slowly backs away***

 **Ruby12** **: Darkzdragon:** Ruby? Like Ruby Rose from RWBY? And as for that mysterious voice, it will stay a mystery until it is revealed.

 **MegaCharizat** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I plan to give Ash a mega stone at some point. Unlike in the anime, I'm not going to give Ash a Pokemon that specially transformed with him like Ash-Greninja. Mewtwo is working with someone, yes, but neither of us are saying who or why yet.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon:** Lol, first off, you kinda spoiled the ending of Naruto for Fox… I told her to try and forget it so she could enjoy it when she actually gets to it. And so not to spoil it anymore I will just skip the rest of the plot armor and Naruto stuff, sorry. As for the real review, yeah we had fun with Celeste. Both in creating her and writing for her. And Ash finally defeating Dustin is a milestone in his journey. He finally proved that he isn't weak. Finally, as for the person that Mewtwo was talking to, you'll just have to wait and see.

 **DarkFoxKit:** As for the Naruto thing, again, yeah I haven't seen the ending because I stopped watching Naruto for the last three to four years. I haven't gotten back into it for a while.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah! Another Popplio fan!

 **Lucha knight** **: DarkFoxKit:** I seem more confident? How so? And you saying Litten is better is your opinion. I don't care what type it is.

 **Guest (nitrorunner20)** **: Darkzdragon:** First off, why don't you make an account? It's easy and free. As for the whole "Why did Fox make Child of Mew in the first place." I will leave that for Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, originally I was inspired by an arc in the Master Quest series of the Johto saga of the Pokemon anime. I don't know if you ever saw it, but it's the Lugia arc, the Lugia had a child Lugia that was dubbed 'Silver' by the characters. Long story short, it made me want to write about Ash also being a Legendary Pokemon's child. I chose Ho-Oh at first, since Ash only saw Ho-Oh once in the anime and it was at the end of episode 1. And the fact that Ho-Oh was Lugia's opposite, I figured it would be perfect. The premise was that Ash's mother, Delia, was secretly that Ho-Oh in disguise as a human woman and Ash is her child. But I didn't get very far with it, and the story was eventually scrapped. Years later, I saw a Pokemon fanfiction called 'In Mew's World', and it inspired me to pick up that idea I had with Ash being a Legendary Pokemon's child, only this time I used Mew instead of Ho-Oh. I wrote the story with my season 1 DVD playing in the background because the internet was out at the time for me, and it was my only entertainment. After a while, I finally got a fanfiction account and posted the story, and I was surprised how popular it became. So yeah, that's how and why I made the Child of Mew.

 **Arathix2002** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah. I like the first form of Litten, but afterwards… yeah… That's why I switched to Team Popplio. Also, we never said who created the Alola region. Who know's? Maybe Ash helped create it after he became a Mew like his Memma. And Mew, let Arathix out of the bubble, he is only voicing his opinions. The fact that you put him in a bubble for voicing his opinions is making you look like you don't value the opinions of others.

 **Mew:** I'm just saying you shouldn't be calling any of my creations ugly. I don't tolerate discriminations here.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Even though I constantly complain about Incineroar myself a lot?

 **Mew:** You complain about everything. ***Fox pouts***

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: Darkzdragon:** Hmmm. It could be, though do you really think Victini is one for strategizing?

 **TrackTiger101** **: Darkzdragon:** Wow… no love for the dragon… I see how it is ***walks away from the camera*** I will be over here if you need me.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dragon! Wait, please! Come on, I still need you, and I'm sure people will support you soon. ***Looks at TrackTiger*** Please support Dragon too! He's helped me come so far, otherwise you all would be waiting like two months for a new update.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: Darkzdragon:** ***Was pulled back in front of the camera by a leash that was attached to his collar*** Fine… I'll keep going with the reviews. Let's see… PokeFanficReaderB. Yeah, Yellow is Blue's half sister, and is also the one that transformed Blue. That's why there is the whole thing where Yellow calls Blue, Green, instead of his name. Mainly because that is the color when he transforms into his Latios form. And here is what happened to the captured hybrids. Hope it satisfied your curiosity.

 **giratinafan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… you're only ten years old? ***Looks at Dragon nervously*** Uh… h-hi? And uh… I don't plan on Ash catching a Riolu, but we'll see.

 **Darkzdragon:** Giratina, the reason Fox is acting nervously is because there is soon to be a war in the story, and it probably wouldn't be age appropriate for you. So this is a warning to you and anyone who is young. This story will be getting a little bump in the rating. There will be a war, and it will include people getting hurt or even dying. If you are young then we would prefer you not read the story. But if you do continue to read the story, then it is at your own risk. **You have been warned.**

 **Joltik12** **: Darkzdragon:** It's not Lunala, I can tell you that much. We won't be going into the Alola region quite yet. We _will_ go into it, but not right now. You, as well as many other, liked that Ash finally beat Dustin. It proved that he isn't weak, and it probably gave Ash a nice confidence boost.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Celeste actually isn't a bad person, but she has her own reasons for what she's doing. And we update this every Monday just so you know. XP Thanks for the flattery though, I like that we can help people relieve stress or smile on a bad day with what we enjoy doing.

 **dragonrider101** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, but it's unclear if Donfyre will stay. ^^' Still, he appreciates all the supports he's been getting. Don't leave Dragon out though, he's been a big help. Celeste is an interesting character, her mind probably doesn't work on a very… predictable level. And I've seen how some writers write battle scenes, it can get pretty tedious to read those as the descriptions are either too long or they make no sense. I try to keep them short and describe the best way I can on what they would look like if it was an actual anime.

 **Darkzdragon:** I am actually going with Popplio now. And an action replay is a cheat device for games. I mainly used mine for Pokemon in the olden days. It could give you infinite items, or all shiny Pokemon. It could let you walk through walls, or give you the ability to level your Pokemon up to their max levels in one battle. And just so you know DR101, Fyre isn't actually an author in this story. He helped a little with this chapter in writing for Don. But he mostly just does the ANs. That isn't to say that he isn't a valuable member of the team. I just wanted to clarify the situation.

 **DuskJ032** **: Darkzdragon:** Umm, that I know of, no. There are not levels in this story. Mainly because it would be ridiculously impossible to know what level your Pokemon was all the time. Fox, you got anything to say about it?

 **DarkFoxKit:** On a technical level, no there are no levels. But there are experience and training that resembles level ups like in the game.

 **Nikki** **: DarkFoxKit:** Doubtful, Glaceon is probably my least favorite Eeveelution. I'm mostly deciding between Espeon and Sylveon for Eon.

 **Mark the Haxorus** **: Darkzdragon:** You and everyone else are pretty happy that Ash beat Dustin. As for Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon. I hope they make it into a trio. The third game could be called Pokemon Eclipse, it honestly is the only thing that makes sense. There could be two forms for the Legendary. One for a lunar eclipse and one for a solar eclipse.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I kinda hope there isn't a third game, because unless it has a different story I rather not play through the same story just with more content in it. I just paid for two of the exact same story, and I feel ripped off if I have to pay for a third. I would've rather waited until the third game came out and just buy that one since it's the more 'completed' version. But that's just me. Heh, yeah, sometimes I feel… well, I _always_ feel intimidated to battle anyone on multiplayer because of the competitive battling. I hate that feeling you get when you lose badly. I mean losing is one thing, but losing badly really takes a toll on one's self esteem and confidence.

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** There are a lot of Legendary Psychic types. And if you mean Mewtwo luring Ash and the hybrids, yes he did, but he wasn't the main mastermind.

 **Xyz** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, we added in that twist of Mewtwo working with someone else. We thought it would be perfect to tie into the war. And as for who Mewtwo called "Lady"/the person who he is working with, it will be revealed later. But for now you are free to speculate. As for Donfyre staying, it's a touchy subject right now. Hopefully he stays, but he might not. Only time will tell.

 **yoshistar11** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, a lot of people liked that Dustin was finally defeated. I'm actually more surprised that so many people are interested in Celeste rather than calling her OP like I was expecting them too. I'm glad though, I tried hard to make Celeste strong but also realistically so.

 **Sadistic Yaoi Queen** **: Darkzdragon:** We can, but we find this is a lot nicer. To answer the reviews where everyone can read them. That way if anybody has the same question as another person, they could see the answer here if it has already been responded to.

 **OMG** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, Donfyre is back. But like was said before, we don't know if he will stay with us. Hopefully he will. I'm glad you enjoyed the battle, and what did you think about the finals here? Were they as action packed as you hoped for?

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I've noticed that a lot of people were satisfied and happy that Ash finally took down Dustin. I knew it would feel like a cop out if Celeste took him down instead of Ash, especially since it would be easy for Dustin to say he didn't lose to Ash, but only to Celeste. Celeste probably knew this too and that's why she wanted Ash to battle with Dustin on his own while she focused on Andreas. And the strategies we use in the story is mostly for pizazz and entertainment for battling, but it also helps since it allows for a more open minded kind of battle, and that Pokemon battles isn't just about raw power or type match ups. Well, Celeste wasn't really feigning, she can easily convince herself to believe she's in trouble, and that's probably what makes her so dangerous and hard to read. And she doesn't have any grudges on Ash or Mew, but there _is_ a reason why she's doing all this, which will be revealed later.

 **Darkzdragon:** The thing I would probably relate Celeste to is an enigma. Like the ones from World War 2. She's a mystery to everyone who doesn't know how to decipher her. I originally was gonna go with Litten, but after seeing the evolutions… just no… I don't need a Fire type luchador. That's why I switched and plan on going with Popplio. And I'm not saying that because of the collar around my neck or anything.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's kind of funny how so many people hated Incineroar when they saw the leaks, thinking it was going to be another Fire/Fighting type, but when it was revealed it was a Fire/Dark type, suddenly a lot of people want it again. I honestly never cared about the types, I just wanted one with a good design. And that, my friend, is not a good design in my eyes, so I want nothing to do with it, regardless what type it is. And yeah, I know about the whole clown thing, and I hate that's really the only reason why most people don't like Popplio. I think the clown thing makes it look cute and very friendly and active. And the fact it evolves into a graceful siren makes it even better, like it transforms from an ugly duckling into a beautiful sw- wait… ah, maybe it's better if I call it from rags to riches? And about the Rowlett line, like I said before, I'm neutral to it. I don't like or hate it. I am a little worried about one of these starters getting the Greninja/Lucario treatment, but for now I'm just going to go with Popplio.

 **Darkzdragon:** Last time? Oooooh! You mean reminding Fox about the time she ate Key.

 **DarkFoxKit:** HEY! WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT, _EVER_!

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah yeah. ***waves it off*** It's not like you could eat me. I'm a huge dragon who can no longer be reverted by Mew. Hmm… though I guess she could always shrink me. But I doubt she would pull the same prank twice.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Don't even THINK about it.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Well, that's all the reviews we had over this past week. It's already after 9:25 PM EST when we are finishing this up, so if any were submitted after now, we're sorry, but we won't be responding to them until next week. Like was said before, the cutoff time for reviews is 9PM EST the night before the update. If you want us to respond to your reviews then you need to submit them before then. Also please everyone, this is important. The rating of the story will probably be changing soon. So if you are not old enough to read a story that has possible injuries and death in it, then please stop. This is one of the warnings we will give. The chapter where we do actually change the rating will have a warning in the AN.

 **Mew:** Stop stalling Dragon, it's time to go for your walk.

 **Darkzdragon:** What? But there are other important things I have to say. ***was getting dragged away by the leash attached to his collar*** Fox! Finish off the reviews without me! ***was dragged out of the room***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Watches as Dragon was dragged out of the room by Mew before smiling at the camera*** Personally, I think younger viewers can handle death, but we are going to bump up the rating to be on the safe side. Just be prepared for what you're going to read, since I don't want people getting on my case for traumatizing a child. Anyways, we are done here for today, and hopefully I'll see you all next week! Now I'm going to shut off the camera and catch up with Mew and Dragon, I want to join them on their walk. ***Shuts off the camera.***


	16. Chapter 16: The Beginning of War

**!PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE GETTING TO THE CHAPTER!**

 ***The camera turns on and only Darkzdragon is standing there***

 **Darkzdragon:** Hey everyone. I wanted to pop in before Donfyre and DarkFoxKit started the AN. I'm here to discuss the upping in rating of the story. I know there are a lot of concerns about it, but don't worry. We are only upping it to protect this story from deletion. The reason we upped it is because we are planning on adding some blood in the future chapters, had we not upped it, the story would probably have been removed by FanFiction. It won't be much blood, but it's enough that we need to up the rating. This story won't be gorey or anything, in fact it's just gonna be PG-13. Now that I've explained that, I hope you all understand. Now, I will return you to your regularly scheduled AN.

 ***The camera feed went to static for a few seconds before switching to a camera feed that had Donfyre and DarkFoxKit***

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Is groaning*** UUUUUGH! I can't believe my parents are making me wait until freaking Tuesday to get Sun and Moon! This wait is torture! Oh sure it's not a big deal to THEM! But they have no idea what it's like for a Pokemon fan like me!

 **Donfyre:** ***is playing Pokemon Moon in a corner of the room*** … What was that, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Is twitching*** Is that… Pokemon Moon you're playing!?

 **Donfyre:** Uh… yeah? I got it the day it was released! Which is really lucky since I usually don't get games that early… Anyways, it's really fun so far! ***happily shows the 3DS screen to her***

 **DarkFoxKit:** … ***Grabs the 3DS from Fyre*** Must play Pokemon Moon!

 **Donfyre:** H-HEY! Give that back! DX ***jumps onto Fox's shoulder and reaches for the 3DS with his tail*** You have to wait for YOUR game!

 **DarkFoxKit:** But I want to play it NOW! What did you pick? Is it Litten? Lemme play! DX

 **Donfyre:** Yes I picked Litten! Even though I hate its final evolution design you know I always choose fire-type starters! ***manages to snatch the 3DS away from the pouting Fox*** You only have to wait a little bit mooore.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's like waiting two more years! ;A; ***Starts shaking Fyre*** WHY DO I HAVE TO WAIT!? ***Puts the poor Wooper down and takes a deep breath*** No, it's okay, I can do this… ***Looks at Fyre*** ….

 **Donfyre:** ***was already back to playing his game before noticing Fox staring at him*** …. Uhh, don't even think about trying to steal this again!

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Walks over to Donfyre, backing him up into a corner, before licking his head and curling up on his lap.*** Nighty night, Fyre.

 **Donfyre:** …. U-uhh… You're not gonna attack me for my 3DS or something during the middle of the night are you?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nah, I can wait. I just want to relax on you. ***Nuzzles against Fyre's chest*** Just let me listen to you play.

 **Donfyre:** ***gulps*** O-okaaaaay then. ***keeps playing with his game, cautiously glancing at Fox every now and then***

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Rolls over on her back cutely*** We are so battling each other when I get Sun and Moon.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Beginning of War**

" _You thought I would let someone like you fight Lady Mew?"_ Mewtwo asked as he stared at Celeste. " _Did you think I would not find out who you are Child of Jirachi?"_

"Aww, why did you have to shout it so loudly? The other humans in the area might hear you," Celeste said.

" _That does not matter as you will not be leaving here alive!"_ Mewtwo said before motioning to Zach the Kyogre and Terra the Groudon. " _You two get her before she can attack Lady Mew."_

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why were Zach and Terra doing what Mewtwo says? They looked down at Celeste.

" _ **For Lady Mew!"**_ The Kyogre and Groudon yelled before they started to move towards Celeste.

Celeste stood there and watched as the Kyogre's tidal wave rushed towards her and the ground began to split and crack around her with every step the Groudon took.

"Celeste, look out!" Don yelled before he tackled Celeste out of the way.

Celeste, for the first time since Ash saw her, looked shocked and dumbfounded as Don pushed her away. The ground split around him dropping him to his knees before the tidal wave collided with him.

Everyone stood there in shock, it was like watching something out of a movie. Ash felt completely frozen when he just witnessed Don getting hit by a Groudon and a Kyogre at the same time. In Don's place was a wounded pink Celebi, laying on the ground.

Lance looked up at the Groudon and Kyogre before running over and carefully picking up the pink Celebi. "We have to get out of here now! I have no idea what is going on but it would be in our best interest if we ran!"

"Run away?" Ash said, still looking shocked. "But where can we even go? They have us trapped..."

" _ **Ash! Snap out of it!"**_ Storm lightly slapped Ash's cheek.

Lance looked around before beginning to run towards the entrance of the arena. "This way Ash!"

"No, Ash was right," Celeste said calmly as she stepped forward. "There's nowhere to run. Don, you idiot, you should've just stayed out of this."

"I don't care if we can't actually get away from them completely but we have to-" Lance began to say before several loud roars were heard from every direction.

Then a small green light flew into the scene, before blasting two powerful Energy Balls at Terra and Zach, blowing them back a few feet despite their large size.

Terra and Zach groaned before they fell over.

The green light revealed itself to be Celebi. She was looking angrily at Lance, her blue eyes filled with rage.

Ash looked over at Lance and noticed he was still holding the wounded pink Celebi in his arms. "Lance, you might want to put that pink Celebi down."

"Right," Lance said before carefully putting the pink Celebi down on the ground. "I know not to piss off an already angry Legendary. It's not like I'm a Kanto Elite Four member just for show."

"Y-you're an Elite Four member?" Ash asked in shock.

" _ **What's an Elite Four?"**_ Storm asked.

"I'll have to explain it later, Storm," Ash said before turning his attention back to Celebi.

Lance took a few steps back from the injured pink Celebi trying to not make any sudden movements that would anger the green Celebi anymore than it already was.

Celebi seem to have ignored him as she flew down and picked up the smaller pink Celebi, looking very worried.

"Ash we should still get out of here. I don't know where they're coming from, but we don't stand a chance against Legendaries," Lance said as he backed up towards the entrance of the arena.

Celebi floated up with the unconscious pink Celebi before she glared at Mewtwo, " _ **You… You did this?"**_

Mewtwo simply looked at Celebi before calmly responding. " _No, the two you blasted are responsible for the attack on your child."_

" _ **Who attacked my child and why!? I'll make them pay for what they've done to my little Don,"**_ Celebi demanded, holding her wounded child close.

" _Mew is the one truly responsible for your child getting hurt. The Groudon and Kyogre you blasted are agents of Mew,"_ Mewtwo explained.

Celebi shut her eyes as she held Don close, " _ **This crime will never be forgiven…"**_

Celebi opened her eyes again before letting out a loud cry. Reality began to distort around the area.

"W-what's going on?" Ask asked.

"I have no idea, but we are getting out of here!" Lance said loudly before he ran over to Ash and grabbed him, dragging him towards the exit.

* * *

Celeste walked into the middle of the arena while Lance and Ash ran out, "As you wish, Celebi. Let the war finally begin."

Celeste's body shined as she transformed. In her place was a Jirachi, only her wish tags were red instead of blue. She closed her eyes and folded her hands together as her red wish tags started to float up and glowed.

A hoop appeared above them, sending in Hoopa itself.

" _ **You called, milady?"**_ The Hoopa asked.

" _ **It's time. Bring in the other Memmas,"**_ Celeste said.

Hoopa gave a wide grin, " _ **With pleasure."**_

* * *

Lance dragged Ash all the way outside of the tower, seeing the other Trainers there waiting at the docks, perhaps getting ready to leave the island.

"This isn't good… if we don't get off this island soon there may be casualties," Lance said as he pulled out a device. "Well that's just great! I don't have any connection, which means that I can't call for help."

"Ash! What's going on?" Misty yelled, running over to him.

"Yeah we heard what sounded like roaring just a little bit ago!" Brock yelled as he ran next to Misty. "We were worried when we saw this green energy flying quickly towards the tower."

"We have to get out of here guys! This island is about to become a war zone!" Ash said urgently.

"Some Trainers tried swimming and flying away but they all had to turn back when they hit the storm," Brock explained as he pointed to a wall of clouds that was touching the surface of the water and surrounding the entire island. "I can't believe I'm saying this since it sounds preposterous but I think we're in the eye of a hurricane."

" _ **What? How could we be in the eye of a hurricane? It was nice and sunny when we were out here earlier!"**_ Storm said.

Ash frowned as he looked around, trying to find any of his hybrid friends, like Andreas. But Ash didn't see any of them, where did they all go?

"It's possible that maybe one of the Legendary Pokemon are keeping us trapped here for a reason," Ash said.

"Legendary Pokemon? Do you mean Mewtwo?" Misty asked. "But I thought it trapped us with a psychic barrier, why would it need a hurricane to keep us here?"

"I don't mean Mewtwo, Misty," Ash said.

"He's right it could've been any of the Legendary Pokemon we just saw," Lance said as he walked up next to Ash. "Kyogre would be the most likely Legendary to make a hurricane like this… but last I saw it looked unconscious."

"Wait… are you Lance of the Kanto Elite Four?" Brock asked as he recognized Lance.

"Yes I am," Lance responded. "You are Brock from the Pewter City Gym and next to you is Misty from the Cerulean City Gym. I would go on with introductions but now is not the time. If we can't get off the island then we have to get everyone to safety. Brock, can you and Misty go gather necessary survival supplies while Ash and I gather everyone up and move them somewhere safer?"

"Yeah we can. Misty let's go get as much food and water as we and our Pokemon can carry," Brock said as he turned to Misty.

"Is there any place we can go that would be safe?" Ash asked. "If more Legendary Pokemon are coming, I don't even think this island is going to be safe."

They heard more roars coming from the tower. It sounded like the roaring was getting louder.

"Well it sounds like there are more of them in the tower now so we should definitely avoid that area… maybe we should move them to an area with multiple rest houses. That way we can keep everyone together," Lance said. "Ash I'm going to go scout out locations. You stay here and keep an eye on everyone."

Lance took a few steps back before loudly clearing his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I am Lance of the Kanto Elite Four. If you want to survive you will do exactly as I say! I am about to go scout out locations where we can all safely gather. If there are any Trainers brave enough to join me you are free to do so. Otherwise stay here with this Trainer named Ash. He is in charge until I get back."

Lance turned towards Ash and spoke, "You got this. You may be young but you are strong, stronger than anyone else here. I will try to be as quick as possible."

Ash was surprised to hear such words from an Elite Four member, especially since he's been looked down on more times than he could count.

"I won't let you down, Lance," Ash said.

"Good," Lance responded before a few Trainers gathered around Lance. "Alright let's go!" Lance said before he and the group of Trainers left.

* * *

"Why does it feel like this is the calm before the storm?" One of the Trainers said.

"Maybe because it is," Another said.

"Well we are in the eye of the storm so of course it would be calm," A different Trainer joked, trying to make the others feel better.

"But what's going on? What are those roarings we keep hearing?" Someone else asked, sounding nervous.

"Everyone, try to keep calm," Ash called over to the group. "We have to stick together right now."

"Why should we listen to you Ash? You're just a weak little kid," An annoyingly familiar voice said.

Ash groaned, why did Gary decide to stay with him when he could've gone with Lance?

"This is not the time to be arguing, Gary," Ash said. "And you're the same age as me!"

" _ **Should I shut him up?"**_ The Pikachu grumbled.

"Well I refuse to let a weakling like you be in charge. All those who agree-" Gary began to say before he was cut off by another voice.

"Gary, shut up!"

Everyone went quiet before turning at Ash. Ash blinked before turning around, seeing Blue and 'Delilah' coming towards them. Blue was carrying an unconscious Zach over his shoulder while 'Delilah' was doing the same with Terra.

"This isn't a time to be arguing over something so trivial like your rivalry with Ash, little brother," Blue hissed at Gary as he gently put Zach down. "We're in real danger here, your giant ego can wait."

Gary looked like he wanted to say something in response but surprisingly enough he decided to stay silent.

"M-Mom, Blue! You brought Zach and Terra?" Ash said, surprised. "A-and where've you been, Blue? I was so worried!"

Blue sighed as he said, "It's a long story, Ash. Basically Mewtwo had us trapped, and your mother saved me. We were there when Mewtwo brought in T- the Groudon and Kyogre, interrupting the battle. And we got these two out of there just as a Hoopa appeared and started summoning the other Legendary Pokemon."

"This is terrible," Delilah said as she gently put Terra down. "Mewtwo riled up Celebi, so much so that she's calling for war…"

Misty and Brock were looking at Blue.

"Hey… don't I know you?" Misty asked. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"I know I've seen him before Misty. He challenged the Pewter City Gym a while back. That's Blue Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak," Brock explained.

"That traitor isn't the grandson of gramps," Gary grumbled.

The Trainers all began talking among each other.

"He's the grandson of _the_ Professor Oak?"

"Now that he mentions it, he and that Gary Oak do look a lot alike."

"Are they really brothers?"

"That traitor is _not_ my brother!" Gary yelled in response.

Blue sighed before he said, "Now's not the time to be discussing this."

* * *

Suddenly the tower began to shake, the building began cracking. Everyone froze as they watched in horror, almost as if waiting for something to break. It was like Ash had went deaf for that specific moment, everything was silent. He couldn't hear the winds, the ocean waves, he couldn't hear the murmurs or the voices, all he could hear was the cracking and his heartbeat. The cracking grew louder and his heart beat faster. And then… it stopped. For a second or two, it's like time itself had stopped, and then… the tower shattered like glass. Ash felt blood leaving his face as he saw several Legendary Pokemon flying out of the now shattered tower, probably looking for Mew and any of her allies.

It wasn't just that, but they were being joined by their children. Ash saw Dustin, Jayden, Matt and a now healed up Don joining in the Legendary group, going with their respective Memma. The two Hoopas were now in their giant Unbound forms, looking much more scary and dangerous.

" _ **A-Ash… they… they don't know about you and Mew… r-right?"**_ Storm asked nervously.

"I… I don't know… but I don't want to take any chances," Ash said.

"ASH!" A Trainer yelled out before running up to Ash. "We found a good spot for everyone to take shelter… but Lance…"

"What happened to Lance?" Brock asked.

"Lance… he got hurt when saving me. He pushed me out of the way when the tower shattered. Debris was heading right for me… but he pushed me out of the way and he got hurt… it's all my fault…" The Trainer explained.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself! Please, what did Lance say?" A Trainer said.

"Right… he told me to come and get everyone," The Trainer said as he regained his composure. "Everyone follow me, and keep your heads down."

The Trainer then led the group to an underground village of rest houses. Thankfully it seems the angry Legendary Pokemon that were swarming the skies seemed to be ignoring them.

"We're lucky they don't seem to care about us," Misty said.

"Either that or they're looking for someone," Ash whispered.

"Looking for someone? Like who?" Misty asked. "I'd feel sorry for them."

Ash sighed, "Yeah… me too."

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" Blue asked as he and another Trainer carried the unconscious Zach and Terra with them. "Sure those Pokemon are flying, but I get the feeling that's not all of them, and it would be bad if they used Earthquake while we were down here."

"Don't worry kid," A voice said as the group arrived at the center of the village. "This place looks like it's actually the safest part of the island. I saw a few walls actually have support beams in them, so most likely they all do. It's almost as if there was a structure here before and it got mostly covered up by rock."

Lance was sitting down on the ground while someone was wrapping his ankle and arm.

Ash hurried over to Lance, "Lance! What happened?"

"I pushed that Trainer out of the way of some falling debris… unfortunately I managed to break my arm and hurt my ankle. I think I sprained it pretty badly," Lance explained. "So you'll have to stay in charge and make sure everyone stays safe."

"Lance… I know you believe in me, but I'm also just still a kid, I can't keep everyone safe all by myself," Ash said.

"Ash, I didn't make my decision on some whim. You are strong, stronger than anyone, including yourself, gives you credit for. I would be putting everyone in danger if I put anyone else in charge," Lance responded.

"Besides, you're not alone, Ash," Blue spoke up, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "I'll be there to help you any way I can."

"And we will too," Misty said. "After all, if it we just leave it to Ash then we'll all fall off a cliff."

"Every great leader has people around them that they can rely on Ash. The Champion has the Elite Four and you have us," Brock said.

" _ **And you have your Pokemon to back you up,"**_ Storm added.

Ash couldn't help but give a small smile, "Thank you, everyone. I don't know if we can all make it out of this alive, but I promise to do the absolute best I can to save everyone."

They heard someone grunting.

"Gary, I swear to Arceus, if you say something right now I'm going to _pop_ you!" Blue snapped.

The grunting immediately stopped.

Ash took out his Pokegear and turned it on, "I'm going to call Tyra. We'll be needing some outside help if we want to get out of this alive."

"First you should get everyone settled in here. You can't worry about help until you do all you can first," Lance said. "Oh and Brock, Misty, good job on collecting the supplies. Put them in one of the houses before you guys get everyone settled. We don't know how long we will have to be here so you two will be in charge of rationing the supplies. We need to make it last as long as possible."

"Ash you should tell everyone to go into the rest houses and try to actually get some rest. We don't know how long we will be able to stay here so people need to regain as much energy as possible," Lance continued. "Once you have all that settled then you can go call for help, though I don't know if you'll get any connection or not. My own device wasn't working earlier."

"Here Ash, let me handle the call," Delilah said. "You have your own duty protecting these people."

Ash looked at his Memma and nodded, handing her the Pokegear. If anyone could get it to work, it would be her. "I'm counting on you, Mom."

Delilah nodded before walking away. Ash turned to the rest of the people and said, "Okay, we should get everyone settled in. There should be enough houses and rooms for each of us to sleep in."

* * *

After everyone got settled down Ash went to the house where Blue, Terra, and Zach were in.

"Are they still unconscious?" Ash asked.

"Seems like it," Blue responded

Storm jumped on the bed and sat down, " _ **I feel like it's going to be a long day. I'm surprised those angry Legendaries hadn't tried attacking anyone yet."**_

"Maybe they're still looking for Mew," Blue said. "They probably don't even know she's here."

"No…" Ash frowned. "They know she's here, they just don't know where, that's why they're looking for her here."

" _ **Then what should we do? If they don't find her soon, they might just attack everyone to weed her out,"**_ Storm said in worry.

Ash frowned, "Let's… not think about that right now… Blue, you said Memma saved you, but where exactly were you?"

Blue sighed, but seeing how they had nothing else to do at the moment decided now was a good time to answer that question, "Zach, Terra and I were trapped in some underground laboratory. All I remember was finding Zach in suspended animation in some chamber with strange liquid in his Kyogre form. And all of a sudden, something attacked my mind. I felt numb and it was hard to think straight. I remember seeing Terra falling unconscious before me, and that woman… Mewtwo's assistant approached us before everything went black."

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ ***Blue's POV***_

 _I didn't know what happened after I had blacked out. It was like I was asleep, but not at the same time. I couldn't move my body, but I could hear a voice. The voice sounded like Mewtwo's voice in my head._

"Stop resisting young Latios. It will be so much less painful for you if you just submit to my will," _Mewtwo said telepathically._

 _I struggled against whatever was holding me down, but I still couldn't move. How did Mewtwo know I was a Latios? What was he trying to do to me?_

"The other two have already submitted to my will. If you continue to resist then I shall have no choice but to force my will onto you," _Mewtwo responded to my thoughts._ "You three shall be the spark that starts the war against Mew."

 _What? No! I refuse to be used as a tool to start this terrible war. Why do you want to start this war?_

"That is what my lady desires. She wishes this war to start and you three will be the perfect tools to start it," _Mewtwo replied._ "Now since you continue to refuse I will now start breaking your defenses."

 _It felt like something was trying to pierce through my mind. It hurts, and it made me just want to fall into the dark abyss, but I didn't want to be used as a puppet to start this war. I had to keep struggling until I could get out of wherever it is I was._

"You should have submitted while you had the chance young Latios," _Mewtwo said._ "No matter how much you struggle you _will_ be my tool."

 _It was getting harder to resist…_

 _All was just silent for a while. I don't know what happened, but the voice just stopped… and then… there was a bright pink light and I felt whatever held my body in place being lifted._

 _I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor of the lab I was in earlier, but I was soaking wet._

" _ **Ugh… what happened…?"**_ _I moaned before realizing I spoke in Pokemon language._

 _I looked back at myself to see I was in my Latios form, and behind me was one of those chambers I found Zach sleeping in._

" _ **Blue, hurry! We have to get to the arena!"**_ _I looked up to see Mew floating there, looking anxious about something._ " _ **Come on, we don't have much time!"**_

" _ **Okay, I'm going!"**_ _I floated up and followed Mew out of the lab._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"And the rest is history," Blue said.

"So Mewtwo was trying to mind control you?" Ash said.

"That's what I think he was trying to do," Blue answered.

Ash nodded, "That's… probably what happened with Zach and Terra when they attacked Celeste…"

"We did what?" Zach asked as he slowly sat up, groaning.

" _ **KYAAAAH!"**_ Storm suddenly screamed and fell off the bed.

"WAAAAH!" Ash yelled.

Blue flinched back.

"Keep your voices down…" Terra said as she sat up as well.

"Yeah you could wake the dead with how loud you were being," Zach said as he stretched. "Now what did Terra and I do? Cause I heard you say that Terra and I did something."

"Seriously Zach? No hi, just straight up ignore me… And to think we actually came looking for you," Terra said.

"Fine… Hi Terra great to see you… now can we get back on track?" Zach said.

Storm grumbled as he slowly crawled back up on the bed, " _ **You two almost gave me a heartattack!"**_

Ash sighed as he calm down, "Do you… remember what happened at all?"

"I remember going to find out more about the island and what Mewtwo was planning and then everything until now is blank," Zach said.

"I remember Blue and I found Zach floating in a tank of some kind of liquid in his Kyogre form… and then I felt cold and everything went black," Terra said as she rubbed her head.

"I see…" Ash frowned.

Blue sighed before he said, "Apparently Mewtwo was mind controlling you both into attacking one of the Children of one of the Legendaries and sparked up the war. They're all outside looking for the enemy as we speak."

"The enemy?" Terra asked, confused by what he meant.

"By enemy, I mean us. Mew and anyone who is on her side are their enemy," Blue said.

"Mewtwo was in on it the whole time," Ash said bitterly.

"So… we started the war…" Zach said as he looked down at his hands. "If only I hadn't been stupid enough to go alone…"

"Zach, don't be so hard on yourself," Terra said as she tried to comfort him.

" _ **Yeah, none of us could've known this was going to happen,"**_ Storm said sadly.

"Still because of me getting caught the war started… if I hadn't been caught then Blue and Terra wouldn't have come looking for me. Meaning it's all my fault that the war started," Zach said, angry at himself.

"Zach," Ash spoke up. "It wouldn't have mattered either way. If Mewtwo was set on starting this war, he would've found another way to start it whether you were there or not. Don't blame yourself for this, blame the one who _wanted_ to start this."

"I guess you're right…" Zach said, sounding defeated. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Right now we're waiting for Memma to get in touch with Tyra, after that then we'll try to figure out what to do from there. We're hoping we could avoid being spotted by the Legendary Pokemon until we can find a way to settle this matter peacefully," Ash said.

Terra was about to say something when some yelling could be heard outside.

"It's suicide, Tobias! I know you want to go to try and catch them, but if you go up there you _will_ die!" A female voice yelled.

Ash frowned when he recognized that voice, "That sounded like Jovi."

"Who's Tobias?" Blue asked.

"Legendary Hunter who captured Darkrai," Zach said in response, disgusted at the mention of Tobias.

Blue gave a low growl at that.

"What's wrong Blue?" Terra asked, surprised at the growl.

Ash frowned as he knew what was wrong. "Blue had a really bad encounter with someone like that once. Hunter J."

"Oh… I've heard of her…" Terra responded.

"Yeah, so Blue knows exactly how I feel about Tobias," Zach said. "We should tell that Jovi girl to let Tobias go ahead. The world would be a better place without Tobias."

Ash stood up and walked over to the door, Storm jumped down from the bed and hurried after his partner.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Terra asked.

"Regardless of who Tobias is, he's still a human being under my care and I promised that I would do everything I can to protect everyone," Ash said. "If he goes out there to try and capture them, he'll only end up getting himself killed."

"Ash, wait!" Blue said as Ash ran out the door to catch Tobias.

"Tobias!" Ash yelled as he ran after the man.

"It's no use Ash, I already tried to talk him out of it!" Jovi yelled from behind Ash.

"Then I'll use force if I have to," Ash said back.

"Good luck then!" Jovi yelled.

Ash kept running with Storm by his side. He saw that Tobias had already left the underground cavern. He hurried outside, and saw the sky was a reddish orange color. It was in the evening hours. And there stood Tobias.

"Tobias!" Ash yelled as he approached him. "We can't stay out he-"

" _ **Foolish humans."**_ Ash stopped when he heard a voice.

" _ **Should've stayed hidden like the good little humans you are."**_ Another voice said.

" _ **Why are you out here? Don't you know it is dangerous?"**_ A more feminine voice said.

Ash paled when he saw they were surrounded by three Legendary Pokemon. He recognized them as the Sword of Justice of the Unova region; Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion.

"Heh, looks like I didn't have to go far to find prey worth my time," Tobias said as he looked at the three Pokemon in front of them.

"Tobias!" Ash hissed. "We are in no position to be catching Legendary Pokemon right now! Get back into the shelter."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you and pass up this perfectly good opportunity," Tobias responded. "All the Legendaries I could ever want gathered up in one place, ripe for the picking. After I catch them I will be unstoppable!"

"Tobias!" Ash yelled. "This isn't about catching them all right now, it's about survival!"

" _ **Seems this human thinks he can catch us,"**_ Virizion said.

" _ **Let's show him how strong we really are!"**_ Terrakion said as he took a step forward.

" _ **No, Lady Celeste asked us to make sure the humans stayed in one spot and did not get injured,"**_ Cobalion said as he stepped in front of Terrakion.

Tobias started to reach for the Dusk Ball on his belt that contained Darkrai

"Iron Tail!" Ash suddenly yelled.

Storm jumped at Tobias before slamming his steel tail to the back of his head, not hard enough to really hurt him, but enough to knock him out.

" _ **Strange… I would not expect a human to attack another human in such a manner,"**_ Cobalion remarked. " _ **Though it matters not as it makes our job easier. I know you do not understand us human but I thank you for knocking out the foolish human."**_

" _ **Though if you hadn't I sure would have,"**_ Terrakion said.

Ash grabbed Tobias's arms and started pulling him, "Thanks Storm." Before he looked up at them. "We're sorry if we made you mad, you're not going to attack us, are you?"

" _ **As long as you go back to the cavern, we have no reason to,"**_ Virizion said, watching Ash with careful eyes.

Ash looked at her and turned to Cobalion and Terrakion before he said, "Since you aren't attacking us now, I think that means we're okay. I'll be taking the load with me."

" _ **Warn the other humans to not come out here as we will not be so patient next time,"**_ Cobalion said.

Storm frowned before he said, " _ **How is he going to give them your warning if he can't understand you?"**_

" _ **True, then you shall stop any human from leaving the cavern. If they do not stop then they will be attacked,"**_ Cobalion responded.

" _ **And if you know Thunder Wave then you might want to use it on that stupid human who thought he could capture us,"**_ Terrakion said as he looked at the unconscious Tobias.

Ash started dragging Tobias back into the cavern, hoping to talk to his friends and Jovi about tying the idiot up.

Storm sweatdropped at the Sword of Justice's demands, " _ **W-well… I'll try…"**_

* * *

 ***Camera turns on and focus on DarkFoxKit and Darkzdragon***

 **Darkzdragon:** Well there it was, the beginning of the war. But for now it's time for my favorite activity of the week. Answering your reviews. Now before we dive right into it I just want to say. If you have gotten this far and haven't read the important AN at the top then you should go do that, as it relates to the rating of the story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, and I'm still grumpy about not getting Sun and Moon on release date. I'm still waiting for when I can get my copy, so until then, NO SPOILERS!

 **Darkzdragon:** I haven't even removed the wrap on the case because I'm waiting for Fox to get her games. Oh and just so everyone knows, the main culprit behind the cliffhangers is me. It's something I think helps the story in a way. Because it makes the readers want to come back for more. And CampKol, if Valve offered me a job I would probably not take it. Because it would mean I would have to cut down on writing. Though I do get what you are saying, so nice Valve smash.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Anyways, without further ado, let's get on with the reviews! As always, we've got a lot to cover, so I apologize for those who are irritated at the incredibly long ANs.

* * *

 **MoonlitEevee** **: Darkzdragon:** So your theory is an interesting one, but I will say, it isn't correct. Mewtwo most definitely does not support Mew. I mean Zach and Terra were already sided with Mew, so why would Mewtwo have a need to brainwash them? By the way, I'm not getting mad at you, it was a really good theory for what little information you were given. So good job.

 **Seaman109** **: Darkzdragon:** I would watch it too. Though if it was turned into an anime we would have people above us pressuring us to make even better chapters and whatnot, and that would take the fun out of it. But as for Ash's love interest, Fox, would you care to respond to that?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't have one at the moment. But if I do ship any characters in the Pokemon anime romantically, it definitely would either be Ash x Latias or Ash x Serena, just because I feel Serena may be the best girl for him since she doesn't actively antagonize him like Misty did. Also, I just really like Latias, and I wish Ash would've let her come with him on his journey, how nice would that have been?

 **Darkzdragon:** Ummm… he's saying there's a ship that can work here… in the story. As in your Ash/Mew's Ashy, not canon Ash who is now younger in the Sun and Moon anime.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm not changing my answer.

 **Darkzdragon:** I mean, didn't you say you weren't really thinking of shipping your Ash with anyone?

 **DarkFoxKit:** As of right now I don't plan on shipping my Ash with anyone. But I do have some interest in it if it ever comes up.

 **Rosegfx** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's not really so much as for the kids, as it is for not wanting fanfiction to take my account down because I didn't have the proper rating. I think kids can handle it just fine personally, besides, the war isn't going to be anywhere near as brutal as Call of Duty or Battlefield.

Heh… well Fyre's really fun to mess with.

I hope Decidueye doesn't become the next Greninja. I honestly got really sick of Greninja after the XYZ series. I mean I wasn't too crazy about it in the first place, but this just made me want to say 'forget Greninja, where's my precious Goodra!?'

 **Darkzdragon:** Also there were others who got a little bit of that treatment. Sceptile and Infernape to name two. And yeah… Fox is still mad that Ash just gave up Goodra like that, Goodra didn't even want to go. The only reason Goodra went was because Ash said so. And it didn't want to disobey it's Trainer.

 **DarkFoxKit:** But I swear to Mew, that if Inceniroar becomes the next Greninja, I'm going to explode. Get me six Electrodes right now!

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah… no. Not gonna do that. For now let's just move onto the next review.

 **Pokemon Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** As of right now, it is unknown if hybrids can be caught in Poke Balls. But I'm going to say no, at least not yet.

 **Lucha knight** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm just going to forget about Inceniroar and pretend Litten has a different evolution and agree with you. Anyways, originally the story was written to be like its canon counterpart, just with a smarter Ash and a Mew following him. The story just kinda grew and branched out into something else entirely when Key added in his own character that was a Victini hybrid and the series was forever changed after that.

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon:** Please don't kill yourself. I mean, yes, that ship name is awful. It's a straight up ripoff of Mozilla Firefox, but you don't need to kill yourself over it.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, at least someone understands my pain. ;w; Don't worry, we'll get through this somehow. It seems you and Dragon have similar ideas with Litten, not wanting to fully evolve it. Personally, I've just decided to go with Popplio. It's too bad though, when the starters were first revealed, I was struggling between Popplio and Litten, but after seeing their final evolved forms… yeah, Popplio all the way for me.

 **Arathix2002** **: Darkzdragon:** Umm… that wouldn't be a replication collar then. A replication collar would create duplicates of its wearer. So that collar would be more of a time loop collar. Also ***tears off the collar*** I did that for you own good. If you had continued to wear the collar then you could've been trapped in that cycle even after removal. As for the review part, Fox, since he is talking to you, you should answer.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, Dragon and I mostly discussed how the war would spark, and we decided having them attack the hybrids would certainly do the trick.

 **Darkzdragon:** Umm… yeah… even if I tried, I doubt I could keep the peace. I honestly doubt anything would happen besides me getting caught up in the conflict. So… sorry.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh… I too have to wait 5 days for mine, so I understand your pain right now. T_T Mom says it's no big deal, but she has no idea how torturous it is for a Pokemon fan like me to have to wait.

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: Darkzdragon:** I'm glad you don't have to worry about being interrupted.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Um… thank you for your… life story, but we're not sure how to respond to most of what you say. Oh, and the legendary Pokemon on Pokemon Sun, Sungaleo, is not even a Fire type. I know, crazy right? Anyways, this stuff you're saying to us right now is better off chatted in the PM rather than on a review.

 **Darkzdragon:** It's not like we don't have words for it, it's just you are giving us statements, not really questions or comments that we can respond to. Let's see… ***Dragon looks for something to respond to*** Okay. So the reason we made it so Mew couldn't warn Ash is because Mewtwo and any other psychics would've known exactly where she was as soon as she used her telepathy. Mew was playing it safe and was using minimal powers, that way the psychic Pokemon couldn't find her. So the reason why she didn't warn him is because it would've put both of them in serious danger.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Dragonairs are a lot stronger than you'd think. Also, in a battle royale, even if you are at a disadvantage you could still pull off a win if the others go after the stronger ones first or they don't go after you. Thank you for enjoying the descriptions of the battle since I mostly write for those.

 **Darkzdragon:** Well, we work together, though admittedly you do most of the moves while I add in detail where I can. And sorry to say this, that question isn't postponed… it's completely off the table. The tournament was a ruse to bring everyone together, because Mewtwo knew that a tournament of the strongest trainers would bring all the hybrids to one place.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It also helps since we didn't really want a definitive winner overall in the tournament. Like say if Ash won, then he would be way too OP, especially since the strongest member of Kanto's Elite Four lost to him. But if Ash lost, there's bound to be a lot of complaints about how Ash should've won, or he got unlucky, or should've fully evolved his team, yadda yadda yadda, you get the picture.

 **Darkzdragon:** As for your theory on the brainwashed Zach and Terra and how what they said would affect the undecided legendaries, I like it. That is a very good theory that most people might not think of. I don't know if I can't tell you if you are right or not, so I won't.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My evolution? I'm not a Pokemon. I'm just an ordinary dark fox kit. I'm not a Zorua. Personally, I think Hoopa and the Clash of the Ages was a mess. The trailer showed something completely different from the actual movie, what the heck changed? Anyways, I think it's the powerful energy and aura the Legendary Pokemon have that causes reality to break if they're all in one spot, so that's why it's important that there aren't too many in the world.

 **Darkzdragon:** Honestly I feel bad for the strain being placed on reality during this war that just started. I mean a lot of legendaries are all in one place, which must be putting an enormous strain on reality and the fabric of time and space.

 **DarkFoxKit:** This is why it is heavily forbidden amongst the stronger legendary Pokemon to never break or ripple reality. As Mew stated before, her rippling reality is what caused Shadow Pokemon to appear, and in turn, Cipher to discover these Shadow Pokemon and set out to create more.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it was supposed to be longer, but Dragon wanted us to end it there as an evil cliffhanger. XD Well, logically speaking, Ash would have to use his strongest current Pokemon, which is Aliana. Why would he use a Zorua in the final battle of the tournament? No offense to Trixie, but she'd get wiped out as soon as the battle started, unless everyone just ignored her, which is very unlikely. And hey! Nobody but me is allowed to touch Donfyre like that! ***pouts***

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah. If you reread the message I put at the top of the AN you will see that we aren't going full gore or anything. We are going PG-13. We needed to up the rating, but the only thing we could go with was T. It won't be much different, we are just upping the rating to save our own skins. We don't want any future chapters with a little bit of blood getting taken down because we didn't up the rating. There will be a little bit of blood, but there won't be an enormous amount. Just enough to get points across and up the drama a little.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mew is away right now, but she doesn't have much of an opinion on it since she wasn't in the game, relatively speaking. And what are you worried about exactly for the changing of the rating? The darkest story I've ever wrote on fanfiction is my Danny Phantom one, but it's still considered family friendly despite the up in the ratings. It's just, fanfiction is a bit strict so I don't want the story getting taken down because of the darker themes like crippling injuries or a little bit of blood. You are still free to read it regardless of your age.

 **Ben23ten** **: DarkFoxKit:** Because, as this chapter stated, Mewtwo is not trying to bring anyone to join Mew. It was to spark the war. Mewtwo isn't on her side as you can see. Perhaps you should've saved your questions after you got all the information? Not trying to be rude, just saying it's best to hold off on questions until after you got all the information you need. Cause pretty much everything that happened in this chapter made most of your questions null and void. We'll just say Mewtwo doesn't really remember Ash.

 **LostSilva** **: Darkzdragon:** We'll try to keep up the work. And yes, I do have to agree now, Popplio for the win.

 **RowanEx** **: Darkzdragon:** Anticlimactic? You do know what that means right? It means a disappointing end to an exciting or impressive series of events. Were you really disappointed?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think this person just really wanted to see who won if they meant what they said about it being anticlimactic.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well… this chapter pretty much answered your question.

 **GhostWriter008** **: Darkzdragon:** Definitely not illusions. If you read back a few chapter, you will see the answer to what is implied. Heck, a lot of the other reviews have said it. I won't say it, in case I'm spoiling anything. But if you look you will see.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** It was originally meant to be longer, but Dragon wanted to end it there because it was a perfect cliffhanger. Can you really call what Ash did to get this far purely 'dumb luck'? Because if that's the case, Ash would've lost a long time ago, 'dumb luck' can only get you so far buddy. Not even the luckiest man on Earth would've gotten this far if he didn't have the skills to back it up. Can you please explain to me what exactly do you see in this story that makes you believe Ash only won or got this far because of just 'dumb luck'? Because I would love to hear what you see in these battles. And it's not like Ash didn't want to hear what Mew had to say, he was pretty much pushed to the battlefield, and if Mew followed then Mewtwo would've sensed her. And again, LUCK has NOTHING to do with ASH getting AS FAR AS HE DID.

 **Darkzdragon:** Just relax Fox, don't let it get to you. I mean yes, it is frustrating to see that some people think that Ash is getting by on just dumb luck when he is actually getting by on his skills and training. But we can't let people like that get to us. Also Thor, for as high and mighty as you act sometimes you are kinda stupid. Mewtwo would never side with Mew, and the fact that you think that is ridiculously stupid. Mewtwo and Mew would never be on the same side, have you never watched the first movie?

 **Mark the Haxorus** **: DarkFoxKit:** Sometimes a short chapter is a good chapter. And yes, yes I do, mostly because genwunners think it's the perfect generation. I mean I like it just as much as the next Pokemon fan, but it's far from my favorite generation. But hey, there are plenty of Pokemon fans out there who love the newer games too, so it's not that big of a deal.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, it wasn't the same without him. And MUAHAHAHAHA, enjoy my cliffhangers of evilness! No, but being serious for a moment, there's a good reason I try to make the chapters end in cliffhangers. It allows drama and tension to build up during the week after the chapter is posted, and it also gets people thinking. There are questions like "what's going to happen?" and other questions. If we didn't end on cliffhangers then we wouldn't really get the readers engaged.

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, I'm sure Fyre will be really happy and embarrassed to hear about this. XP Blame Dragon for these cliffhangers.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yes, for all cliffhanger complaints, please address the fire breathing dragon. And no, Mewtwo and Mew are not on the same side. If you have watched the first Pokemon Movie, you will see that Mewtwo and Mew fought.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mew will not expose herself unless it's absolutely necessary. And yes, more drama and… poop will be hitting the giant fan. And good, glad to see you're ready for it all! … Dragon! Get the mop, we'll be needing to clean up all this poo soon!

 **Darkzdragon:** Umm… no. I'm not a janitor. Just have Mew use Psychic to clean it all up.

 **Donyfire fan** **: Darkzdragon:** Ummm… maybe you should go talk to someone… Possibly a psychologist.

 **TrackTiger101** **: Darkzdragon:** It's okay, not many people want to talk to the help, they would rather talk to the creator.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Pats Dragon on the back*** I'm glad that you liked that Aliana was able to hold her own. I once used a Dragonair against a Dragonite and it was able to hold its own against it, even able to defeat it with a good Ice Beam attack to the face. And as you can see, they were brainwashed to spark the war, not bring anyone to Mew's side.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, the final battle really allowed us to show how far Ash and his Pokemon have come. It shows that his training and hard work have really paid off. Unfortunately, there won't be much time for Mewtwo and Ash to talk during the war. I mean it is a freaking war after all.

 **IronFistsNikki10** **: Darkzdragon:** He just wanted to use Terra and Zach to start the war.

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well to be honest, we've never actually decided on a definitive winner, so we decided to go with this instead. Yes, Mewtwo wanted them to say it to spark the war. Lance is the Champion of Kanto. There isn't one for Johto unless you count the main protagonist of the Johto games.

 **SceptileDragon22** **: Darkzdragon:** For now, the Alola region doesn't even exist in our story. We will be adding it in at a later time, but for now, the Alola region is non-existent in this universe. Meaning that for now, Ash won't have any Alolan Pokemon.

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit:** Nothing much will happen once he does, at least not for a while. Please, please don't mention Sun and Moon until at least after Tuesday. How do you know if they didn't reset Pikachu? Just because the Z move was super powerful doesn't mean they didn't reset him. If anything, Pikachu's regular attacks should've done a lot of harm to the island guardian Pokemon instead of just bouncing off like it was nothing. And anyways, there's no future plans for the Z-Ring and Z-Crystal right now, so it's hard to say when we'll be giving it to him.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: Darkzdragon:** She isn't. And again, Fox isn't the cause of the cliffhanger. I am.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, it was short so we could end on a really good cliffhanger. And as for a list of hybrids here you go. I'll put Asterisks next to the names that are on Mew's side.

*Blue- Child of Latios

*Yellow- Child of Latias

Dustin- Child of Victini

Celeste- Child of Jirachi

Don- Child of Celebi

*Andreas- Child of Lugia

Matt- Child of Hoopa

Jayden- Child of Shaymin

*Magnus- Child of Moltres

*Glaciem- Child of Articuno

*Unnamed- Child of Zapdos

*Terra- Child of Groudon

*Zach- Child of Kyogre

*Tyra- Child of Rayquaza

Archie- Child of Zekrom

Sam? (Question mark because we are unsure at this time of Sam's current condition.)- Child of Giratina

I think that's it. If we missed anyone please PM us and don't berate us in the reviews.

 **Mewlover** **: DarkFoxKit:** We only update every Monday, no sooner, no later, unless we have to postpone for various reasons.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash having a love interest by the end of this book? No. He might in the future books, but as of right now, no. I mostly enjoy embarrassing Donfyre, plus he likes it when I do all that to him in the ANs. What is it with everyone wanting Mew to want to play and/or enslave them?

 **Ghost of Time** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… hello, Ark Haven. Mew isn't here right now, but I'm sure she'd go ga-ga over those snacks if she were. And thanks for the collar, I guess? I usually prefer scarves, but thank you for your generosity. And I don't know anything about the Ultra Beasts yet, just that they're apparently not Pokemon? I have no idea how that works. I don't have the games yet.

 **Darkzdragon:** Umm yeah… Mew doesn't like sugar free. And yeah… I've accepted it as a part of me now. No point trying to break something if it's just going to be replaced. And yeah, I'll take some beef jerky ***Dragon eats some of the beef jerky*** Mmmm… Teriyaki… As for the Ultra Beasts, I can't say either. I am waiting until Fox has her games before I play mine.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You don't have to, but I do appreciate it, Dragon. Wait… I look cute? ***Fox wags her tail when Ark Haven scratches her ear***

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, screw you too. If that's how you are gonna react over a cliffhanger, then maybe you shouldn't read this story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Unless you meant that playfully. Cause it's really hard to tell through text alone.

 **Darkzdragon:** The way it was said, I doubt it was playful.

 **feminist** **: DarkFoxKit:** What? Just so you know, the Mew in this story is female, not male or genderless.

 **Devanor** **: Darkzdragon:** The one who was commanding Mewtwo wanted to start the war. It's as simple as that. Though if the undecided legendaries turn against Mew then it's just an added bonus for them.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** ***Looks at Dragon*** Please don't trigger the Undertale fan… please don't trigger the Undertale fan...

 **Darkzdragon:** Heh, don't worry, I'm not gonna freak out. And yeah… telling people not to do something usually tends to have the opposite effect. There are lots of scientific studies about that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Not you, me! Ovo ***Starts jumping around the room.***

 **OMg** **: DarkFoxKit: *Finally calms down with Dragon having his tail on her back.*** Thanks, I'm glad a lot of people liked this battle. And yes, Ash will have problems since he needs to learn how to use his powers.

 **XYZ** **: Darkzdragon:** What do you mean true Jirachi? You're right that the Mysterious "Lady" is Psychic. But the only Jirachi around is Celeste, who is the Child of Jirachi. Her Memma is deep in sleep. Won't say who the mysterious voice is, even if everyone has already figured it out.

 **This One Person** **: DarkFoxKit:** That's kind of spoilery. I rather not answer it. ^^'

 **Hai** **: Darkzdragon:** Umm… who are you giving the cookie to?

 **Pokefan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ah, well, we rather not say until it's relevant.

 **Asuny** **: Darkzdragon:** … What? Fox… do you know what they're talking about?

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Did you ever see the XY anime?

 **Darkzdragon:** No, but I meant the whole "camp" thing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Exactly. That camp thing was in XY's anime. Well, to answer your question, Asuny, yes, this Ash did indeed go to the camp with Serena when he was young. Mew wanted to let Ash interact with other humans too after all.

' **Ash'** **: Darkzdragon:** You are not the real Ash. And we will continue, every Monday.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, no, sorry. We might get to Jayden, but Brock and Misty were mostly just watching and cheering for Ash. As for Andreas, the writer for him has been a bit too busy to write much anymore, so we kinda just see him less and less. And yay, I like that the battle was good! And yes, Terra and Zach were brainwashed. I guess they could be seen as mindless slaves too.

 **Thedemopan** **: Darkzdragon:** Ummm… What?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Unless you're talking about Jirachi granting wishes, none of what you said made any sense whatsoever.

 **CampKol** **: Darkzdragon:** Didn't you used to be CampNarakol? And also, all cliffhangers in these chapters are property of me. I was the one who suggested we do cliffhangers. Also for your Valve comment see the start of this. The great battle scenes are mostly thanks to Fox. I only add detail in where I can, while she does most of the fight scenes.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Those details really help bring it to life. And I also watch a lot of Pokemon anime, so that probably helps with the fight scenes. Ah, well, that was a creative way of seeing that, Mewtwo wanting to be called 'Mew', but he's male in this story, not genderless or female, so it wouldn't make sense for them to call him Lady Mew. I mean there is apparently a female Mewtwo if the one from the Genesect movie was any indication, but this one is more male than female so… yeah. Anyways, yes, Psychic signatures of Pokemon can indeed be distinguished, it's like how every Pokemon and human have a different scent or aura.

 **Darkzdragon:** But what about clones, like Mewtwo is to Mew? I'm guessing there would be a small difference, but would it even be distinguishable?

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's a good question, but yes, they are extremely similar, like twins almost. There are a few small differences, but unless you're really looking for it, it's not really all that distinguishable.

 **Darkzdragon:** Ahh okay. ***Looks at the next paragraph*** Are you suggesting that the Rotomdex is a ripoff of Fox's Porygon-Pokedex hybrid? Because if so, Pokemon has got some 'splaining to do.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Snickers*** I highly doubt that, but it is neat to finally have a Pokedex based off of a Pokemon/having a Pokemon inside it (I still don't know much about the Rotomdex). Well, Dexter I see as more of a researcher than a battler, but you're right in saying it would make a great addition to Ash's battling team. Dragon and I are talking about if and how Ash will be rotating his main team to use other Pokemon.

 **Darkzdragon:** The how is really awesome. But as for the rest of the paragraph, I doubt they would have it so the Rotomdex could translate Pokespeech. It would be ridiculously easy then. We did mention the war was going to begin, and in this chapter it officially began. And since the story is mostly from Ash's POV, we probably wouldn't see the frontlines or anything if there were any, mainly because I doubt Mew would let him get that close to the fighting if she had a choice. As for your PS and PPS, no problem for correcting you, and sorry to say, but it's war. There may be casualties. I won't spoil anything, but I can say that you don't have to worry.

 **Darkzdragon:** Well that's all the reviews we have this time. If you submitted one after we finish this, we are sorry, but we will get to you next week. For now, I'm gonna go back to playing Watch Dogs 2.

 **DarkFoxKit:** He's mostly using that to distract himself from Sun and Moon. I know I need some distractions. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon:** Yup, now if there's nothing else to say I'm gonna sign off.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright. This is DarkFoxKit and- … Dragon, can you please move your tail off me now?

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Dragon moves his tail*** And this is Darkzdragon. And we will see you guys next week.

 ***The camera turns off***


	17. Chapter 17: Enemies and Allies

**DarkFoxKit:** Hello, dear readers. I have an important question for all of you, and since it would be too hard to see the majority of answers just by reviews alone, I've set up a poll for it. Do you want us to answer the reviews here, on a separate doc or just stop altogether?

 **Darkzdragon:** In order to vote all you have to do is go to DarkFoxKit's profile and if you are on a computer you will see near the top is the question. There is a button that you can hit and the three choices are given there. You don't have to vote, but we would appreciate it if you could.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm just so sick of seeing complaints about us answering back 'fan mail' on every chapter. So, I've put up the poll to let all of you decide for yourselves as to whether or not you want us to answer you on every new chapter.

 **Darkzdragon:** The voting ends December 5th, a week from Monday. Oh and please, people, if we do stop or switch to another account don't complain for us to bring it back. We're only going to do this once. Now, as for the AN. I know you all were happy that DonFyre came back. But he decided he would rather not do the ANs due to personal reasons.

 **DarkFoxKit:** DonFyre came back because everyone wanted him back, but he does have his own personal reasons for not wanting to come back. So please don't pressure him to come back. DonFyre will come back if he's ready to.

 **Darkzdragon:** In the meantime, we'll let you get to the story. Sorry that this AN isn't all fun like the others. We'll do that next week. Now please, read and enjoy. And if you have the time, please leave a vote on the poll. Remember, it ends December 5th.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Enemies and Allies**

"Don't worry, he can't get out of those knots," Jovi said as she finished tying Tobias up. "There are times where I think he has a deathwish."

"His greed for legendary Pokemon knows no bound it seems," Ash sighed.

" _ **And I was just settled with the task of making sure no humans leave. How is that fair!? I'm just a small mouse!"**_ Storm complained.

"I know he's technically my superior, but most of the time it feels like I'm the one in charge…" Jovi let out a sigh.

"Ash, there you are," Brock said as he came over to them. "We just checked the food storage in these houses, and while there's enough to feed everyone for a few days, that's not going to last forever. We need to find a way to get off this island."

"Then I'll scout out around the island, try to find us a safe way off," Blue said as he walked over.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Ash asked. "The legendaries might attack you."

Blue gave a small smirk before he said, "I doubt it. They don't know that Latias and Latios are on Mew's side, as far as they know we're neutral. I should be fine as long as they don't try to read my mind."

"Wait… what did he say about Latios and Latias?" Jovi asked in confusion.

"I have a hologram that can show any Pokemon thanks to Prof. Oak," Blue answered. "I can use it to hide myself while I try to scout around on my Flying type. Hopefully they'll think I'm a Latios."

"Just be safe out there," Jovi said.

Blue nodded and said, "Everything will be fine. I'll do my best to find a way out."

"Oh Blue, before you go, the Swords of Justice trio are just outside the cavern," Ash said. "It seems they don't want any humans to come out, so you might want to activate that hologram before you leave."

"Thanks for the warning Ash," Blue said as he started towards the exit. "I'll be back as quickly as I can, you just keep everyone safe. Lance did put you in charge after all."

"Yeah," Ash said. "But just make sure you're safe. If things get dangerous, don't hesitate to flee."

* * *

Blue nodded to Ash before heading out of the cave. He looked outside to see those Swords of Justice trio were indeed waiting outside as if guarding the place. Blue looked around to make sure nobody was near him before he closed his eyes and let his body glow and transform into the green Latios. As a Latios, Blue turned himself invisible and slowly flew out from the cave, hoping that the trio wouldn't sense his aura and spot him.

" _ **And where do you think you are going, Child of Latios?"**_ Cobalion asked as he looked directly at the invisible Blue.

Blue froze for a good three seconds before he let his invisibility fall.

" _ **What's the Child of Latios doing here?"**_ Virizion asked.

" _ **Come to help us babysit the humans?"**_ Terrakion asked.

" _ **Actually I was one of the people who was a participant in this tournament and got caught up in this… whatever this is,"**_ Blue said. " _ **So can't I just leave?"**_

" _ **You and Latios aren't aligned with either side… So you may pass, for now,"**_ Cobalion said. " _ **Just know that you should choose a side before too long, otherwise you will be targeted by both sides."**_

" _ **Great advice, good to know,"**_ Blue said before flying off. _I'm going to have some trouble getting back._

* * *

The young green Latios flew across the island, staying low in order to avoid detection. Some of the Legendary Pokemon gave a glance to him, making Blue worried that they might try to get him to join them.

" _ **Take a good long look at what Mew's ideals bring, Child of Latios,"**_ A voice said from above.

Blue stopped before looking up to see an elegant white dragon. " _ **Reshiram?"**_

" _ **Yes child, I am Reshiram,"**_ Reshiram said. " _ **You should know that what the Child of Jirachi is fighting for is the proper path. Mew's downfall is the only way to bring peace and balance to the world."**_

Blue wondered if they really believed that or if they were brainwashed into believing it. Did they even know Mew at all?

" _ **I don't believe Mew's fall will bring peace and balance to the world. But I don't want to get involve with this war,"**_ Blue said. " _ **I just want to find a way off this island. There is a severe hurricane leading out of the island. It's too dangerous to fly over or swim underwater,"**_ Blue said.

" _ **If you were Rayquaza or her child perhaps you could fly up and over, but you are not. Meaning the only way for you to leave this island would be to wait until one side is defeated. Until then you can either fight, or hide like the humans,"**_ Reshiram replied.

Blue frowned at that, " _ **So what's causing this storm?"**_

" _ **Ahh that would be Thundurus and Tornadus, they put aside their… differences in order to help the Child of Jirachi,"**_ Reshiram explained.

" _ **I see,"**_ Blue said. " _ **Well then, I guess I'll just try to wait it out."**_

" _ **Good luck, Child of Latios,"**_ Reshiram said.

With that said, Blue flew away from Reshiram to see what else he could find.

 _I don't think there's any other way out of here unless we could knock Thundurus and Tornadus out._ Blue thought to himself.

" _Greeeeeeen!"_ A familiar voice said in his head.

Blue flinched at the sudden loud voice in his head, almost immediately recognizing it. He looked around before seeing a golden yellow blur coming right at him.

" _ **Oh Green, I missed you so much. How have you been? I've been worried about you,"**_ Yellow said as she nearly collided with Blue.

" _ **My name is Blue, Yellow!"**_ Blue snapped before giving a small smile. " _ **But it's good to see you again. Where have you been?"**_

" _ **I've been with Tyra,"**_ Yellow giggled as she flew circles around Blue. " _ **What about you Green?"**_

" _ **Stop calling me Green!"**_ Blue grumbled. " _ **You never listen to me when I say that… Anyways, we had to hide when the Legendary Pokemon came bursting out of the tower. Right now everyone is hiding in the cavern. Where did you and Tyra go during all this?"**_

" _ **Oh, we were hiding in this cool underwater cavern,"**_ Yellow responded. " _ **Tyra should be here in a second though, I flew ahead as soon as I noticed you were close, Green."**_

" _ **Yellow!"**_ An annoyed voice said before a black Rayquaza came flying over to them. The Rayquaza is a lot smaller than the adult Rayquaza. " _ **I told you not to go shooting off by yourself! Especially with the enemy getting all riled up."**_

" _ **You worry too much Tyra,"**_ Yellow said. " _ **Besides I had to come see how Green was doing."**_

" _ **My name is- Ugh, forget it!"**_ Blue grumbled. " _ **Tyra, what are you doing out here in the open? If the Legendary Pokemon see you they'll attack!"**_

" _ **I doubt they would attack me since I'm with two 'neutral' Children,"**_ Tyra said. " _ **They're worried that if they attack me all of a sudden that you will defend me and join Mew's side. Besides, they won't start the war until they find Mew herself."**_

" _ **This is bad,"**_ Blue said. " _ **None of us can leave the island safely, and even if we could the humans can't. They're going to be caught in the crossfire."**_

" _ **Ahh you mean Tornadus and Thundurus, yeah they're really annoying…"**_ Tyra said. " _ **I tried to leave earlier to see how far the storm extended and they shot Thunder at me, thankfully they're horrible shots."**_

" _ **So what will we do?"**_ Yellow asked. " _ **I don't think Mew wants to fight anyone, but we'll never be able to leave if the fighting never starts."**_

" _ **I think for now we just try to help everyone out as much as possible. How are the Trainers doing on food and water? And where are they currently hiding?"**_ Tyra asked.

" _ **They have enough to last a few days at most, but that's about it. And they are hiding in a cavern not too far from here,"**_ Blue said.

" _ **Then maybe we should collect some supplies for them,"**_ Tyra suggested.

" _ **Sounds fun!"**_ Yellow said cheerfully. " _ **What do you think Green?"**_

" _ **I think you should stop calling me Green and start calling me Blue! Is the sky green or blue? It's blue! Is the ocean green or blue? It's blue! Stop calling me Green!"**_ Blue growled in annoyance.

" _ **Actually in some areas with high concentrations of seaweed the ocean is green,"**_ Tyra said.

" _ **Nobody asked you!"**_ Blue snapped before taking a deep breath to calm down. " _ **Sorry, I've been a bit on edge lately. Let's just see what we can find."**_

* * *

"Zach, are you okay?" Ash asked. "Are you still down about what happened?"

"... I got controlled like a puppet… so of course I'm just fine…" Zach said sarcastically, still upset.

"But it wasn't your fault," Ash said. "Even if it wasn't you, I'm sure Mewtwo would've used someone else to start this war."

"Yeah, except by going alone I practically volunteered to be his pawn…" Zach said. "If I hadn't been captured then Terra and Blue wouldn't have come looking for me. And besides that, there's one very pissed off Celebi after Terra and I."

There was a knock on the door, and Delilah came in with a tray of cookies.

"Hey, I figured you boys must be a bit hungry so I brought some snacks," She said.

"...I'm fine…" Zach said as he laid back in his chair.

"Now, now, I won't have any of that," Delilah said. "If you really feel it's your fault, sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help anyone. Besides, Terra may need your help."

"Hmm? Terra needs our help?" Ash asked.

Delilah nodded, "It seems there's a nasty virus going around. It seems to be only affecting Pokemon, and Terra's got a pretty bad fever."

"I want to help… but by the sounds of it, if I get too close then I may get it as well," Zach said as he sat up. "Is there anything I can get for her? Medicine, herbs, food?"

"Memma, can't you do something about it?" Ash asked.

Delilah gave a thoughtful look before she said, "I could help ease her pain, but I can't cure her, at least not without using my more powerful Psychic powers. I'll be immediately targeted in this cave, meaning everyone here would be put in danger. But there is a remedy for this PokeFlu going around."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Revival Herbs will do the trick," Delilah said. "Of course they will have to be prepared in a certain way, but I'm sure someone like Zach or Brock can prepare it."

"... Where are we going to find Revival Herbs?" Zach asked. "Those are really rare to come by."

"I think there are some growing on this island," Delilah said. "Perhaps you can use Konoha to help find them?"

"Are you sure he should be leaving? Lance put Ash in charge, and there are Psychic legendaries out there. They could easily try to read his mind, and doing so would reveal him as your Child," Zach said.

"I know… which is why I'll be going with him," Delilah said.

"You can't do that Mew, you'll be spotted instantly," Zach said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll go out there alone. You are much more important to this war, besides Terra is practically my sister."

"No way, Zach!" Ash said. "I'm not letting you go out there alone. What if you get caught again?"

"I doubt Mewtwo would've released me if he wanted to control me still," Zach said. "I could always take another Trainer… just not show them my Kyogre form."

"They don't even know Terra is part Pokemon," Delilah said. "Why would they have to find a Revival Herb for her when it's a medicine for Pokemon? And besides, they're all too scared to go out there, they're more worried about staying safe. Brock and Misty are busy taking care of everyone. Terra is sick, Blue is out there, so it's pretty much just us."

" _ **But if there's a PokeFlu going around, then wouldn't we have to find more Revival Herbs for the other Pokemon?"**_ Storm said.

"If everyone keeps their Pokemon in their Poke Balls and away from the already sick Pokemon then it shouldn't spread. Mew can probably protect herself. So mostly we have you and me to worry about," Zach said.

"Then we should hurry and get that Revival Herb for Terra," Ash said.

"You guys are coming with me no matter what I say, aren't you?" Zach asked.

"Yup," Delilah said with a smirk.

"Too bad, looks like you're stuck with us, Zach," Ash said.

Storm stood up and frowned, " _ **Now wait a minute, if you guys go then the Sword of Justice will see us and I'll get in trouble!"**_

"I could always quickly lure them away," Zach said. "None of them can go underwater so I go out away from the island and dive into the ocean before I meet back up with you guys somewhere. How does that sound?"

"Okay, just make sure they don't catch you until you get to the ocean," Delilah said. "They can be fast so watch yourself."

"I'll stay right near the water," Zach said as he got up. "Give me five minutes."

Storm sighed before scampering up to Ash's shoulder, " _ **They're going to be mad at me, but who cares? They're threatening my friend and partner."**_

"Okay Zach, we'll meet you by the entrance in five minutes," Ash said. "Please try not to get caught."

"I'll try," Zach said as he left the house.

* * *

Zach head out to the cave entrance, where he saw Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion standing there.

" _ **Hey Sword of Injustice! Come and get me!"**_ Zach yelled as he ran out towards them and transformed. He plummeted off the cliff and stopped right before he hit the water.

He could hear the trio giving a roar at his insult. Zach waited before sharp leaves almost hit him. " _ **Wow, you are really bad at aiming!"**_ Zach taunted as he hovered above the surface of the water.

Then heavy rocks were thrown into the water from above. It was clear they were provoked enough to try and fight him from above the water. Once he was far enough away he dived under the water, causing the Swords of Justice to lose sight of him.

When Zach found a safe place to rise from the water, he turned back to human to slowly climbed back onto land, peeking to see the Swords of Justice still looking for him in the water.

Zach climbed the rest of the way back up and saw Delilah and Ash coming out of the entrance to the cavern.

They looked around before seeing Zach approaching them.

"Come on, we better hurry before they come back over here," Zach said.

"Did you call them Swords of Injustice?" Ash asked as they hurried away from the area.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time," Zach said. "So where are the Revival Herbs located?"

"They should be growing near the cliff," Delilah said. "Your Grass types should be able to help find them."

Ash looked over at Zach, "Should we?"

"Yeah, let's just get out of here cause they know what I look like as a human…" Zach responded. "The Swords will only search for me for so long before they give up."

The three of them kept going until they were far enough away from the cave that they couldn't see it anymore.

"I feel a little vulnerable being so far away from the safe zone," Ash said.

"Then we better make this quick," Delilah said. "Thankfully because I've transformed into a human, the Legendary Pokemon don't sense me as well as they would have if I was another Pokemon, but that won't last forever."

"Hey!" Someone called, getting their attention.

Ash and Zach turned to see who was calling for them.

"Jayden?" Ash said, feeling nervous since he remembered that Jayden does know he's the Child of Mew.

She was in her human form and she approached them.

"Hey… Jayden right?" Zach said. "We haven't seen you since that double battle at the tower… What are you up to?"

"I saw you guys walking around here and…" Jayden said hesitantly. "... Are you sure you should be out right now? This isn't safe for you."

"We have to get some supplies for the other Trainers," Zach said.

"Wait, Jayden why did you come here and not alert your Memma or anyone else if you knew… who I was?" Ash asked.

Jayden frowned and said, "Don't misunderstand, we are still enemies… but that doesn't mean I want this war any more than you do. I mean… you and Mew did save my life after all."

"So what will you do, Jayden?" Delilah asked.

"I will fight if I have to," Jayden said. "But… what is it that you need? Because you shouldn't stay out here too long."

"We need some Revival Herbs," Zach said. "There is a PokeFlu going around the cavern where we are hiding. And we need the Revival Herbs to help cure it."

"Revival Herbs?" Jayden said. "Oh, if that's all you need then I'll go pick some up. I saw a few growing on the cliff side. But after that, just get back into the cave please."

"You're gonna help us?" Zach asked, suspicious of Jayden.

"Call it a favor or a debt to be repaid on my part," Jayden said to Zach. "Just give me a minute. It'll be easy to get the herbs in my Sky Forme."

"...Well thanks…" Zach said.

"Thanks, Jayden," Ash said.

" _ **Just don't give us a poisonous one or something,"**_ Storm said.

Jayden rolled her eyes at the Pikachu before jumping into the air and transformed in a green light into a Sky Forme Shaymin. She flew over to the cliff and grabbed something with her mouth before flying back over to them.

"This almost seems too easy," Delilah said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ash asked.

"Call it a Memma's intuition," Delilah said. "I feel like something bad is about to happen."

Jayden flew to Ash with the herb in her mouth. Ash approached her and held out his hand for her to drop the herb into.

"Thanks Jayden, this will really help us," Ash said.

* * *

Zach was about to say something when a loud roar shook the island.

" _ **Get away from my nephew!"**_

"Jayden… if you value your life you should run… NOW" Zach said when he realized whose roar it was.

"Wha-?" The young Shaymin's eyes went wide when a Hyper Beam shot towards her.

A cry from another Shaymin flew down to Jayden before firing a powerful Energy Ball to cancel out the Hyper Beam, causing an explosion that sent everyone back.

"Aunty… it isn't what you think!" Zach yelled when he got back up.

Ash groaned as he landed on his face, he felt Storm landing on his back. He didn't know where Mew was.

When Storm got off his back, Ash turned over to see a huge Rayquaza in the sky, growling at Jayden and her Memma. Shaymin was glaring right back at the Rayquaza.

" _ **How dare you attack my daughter like that!"**_ Shaymin hissed.

" _ **How dare your daughter endanger my nephew!"**_ Rayquaza roared.

" _ **I-I wasn't…!"**_ Jayden timidly said.

A blue fire ball blasted at the Rayquaza's face, causing her to flinch a bit.

" _ **Don't hurt my friend!"**_ Dustin said as a shiny Victini.

Ash hurried to his feet and ran over to Zach, "Come on, we better get out of here!"

"But… I can't leave Aunty Rayquaza to fight on her own…" Zach said hesitantly. "You… you find your mother and go ahead."

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Ash said. "We weren't suppose to fight!"

" _ **Look out!"**_ Storm yelled when another fire ball came right for them.

Ash and Zach gasped and braced themselves. Zach moved in front of Ash since he knew he could take that better than Ash could.

But neither of them were hit. When they looked up, they saw a pink psychic shield in front of them. Rayquaza fired a Dragon Pulse at the three Legendary Pokemon. Jayden and Dustin dodged while the Shaymin fired another Energy Ball back. Rayquaza roared before she flew at the Shaymin.

A ball of pink psychic energy flew in between them and hit both of them. Rayquaza and Shaymin flew back a bit. The pink ball dissipated, revealing Mew floating there.

" _ **Please stop this!"**_ Mew yelled. " _ **This violence is senseless! Why must we fight?"**_

" _That is simple, because you cannot be trusted to protect this world any longer. You are a menace Mew, your 'games' can cause natural disasters, start wars, and even destroy reality,"_ Mewtwo said as he appeared.

For the first time since coming to this island, Mew was now facing down Mewtwo, a Pokemon said to be cloned from her DNA. She looked at him as memories of her original child came back to her mind. This Mewtwo clearly wasn't the same one as he wasn't wild and destructive, but the memory still haunted her.

" _Something the matter Mew? Speechless?"_ Mewtwo asked. " _Or are you trying to figure out exactly who I am?"_

Mew's tail moved around behind her as she said, " _ **You started this war, didn't you? Why?"**_

" _It is simple, I was offered the chance to create my own purpose rather than being a slave for humanity,"_ Mewtwo said. " _And I will prove I am superior to Mew by fighting her myself."_

" _ **You're doing all this just to prove a point?"**_ Mew glared. " _ **Do you truly not care about the innocent lives that could be lost if we fight?"**_

" _No, as long as I get to prove that I am superior I could care less about the collateral damage,"_ Mewtwo replied.

" _ **Let me get this straight… you don't care about humans or Pokemon at all, just as long as you can prove you're better than me?"**_ Mew said, feeling anger rising inside her.

" _Exactly,"_ Mewtwo said.

Mew looked down to see her child was still there. She didn't want to start the fight with him so close by. So she began to fly around. Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at her, but she easily dodged and kept flying around, prompting Mewtwo to chase after her.

" _ **Get away from Mew!"**_ Zach growled as he started to transform, hovering over the ground. " _ **Ash take those herbs and get back to Terra! We're gonna need her!"**_

Ash held onto the herbs to his chest. "You're going to fight now?"

" _ **Ash! Come on! We gotta go!"**_ Storm said urgently.

" _ **I have to keep Mew safe!"**_ Zach growled as it began to rain. Zach concentrated for a few seconds before orbs of waters started to appear around him. " _ **Eat Origin Pulse, Mewtwo!"**_

The orbs of water shot out water at Mewtwo. The Psychic type put up a barrier, and though it reduced the damage it still hit him and pushed him back a few feet.

" _Insolent child, you are not worthy enough to be my opponent,"_ Mewtwo said as he looked at Zach. His eyes glowed a blue aura before he moved his arm. " _Be gone!"_

Mewtwo waved his arm at Zach, causing the Kyogre to be blasted back by the powerful Psychic energy. Ash and Storm were running back to the cave when they saw Zach flying above them and hit the water. This caused a tidal wave to sprout up and soak half the island. Ash and Storm were swept a bit by the water.

" _ **Zach!"**_ Rayquaza roared when she saw her nephew hit the water. Rayquaza looked at Mewtwo and fired a dark Hyper Beam at the Mewtwo.

But another Pokemon intervened, this time it was Celeste. The little Jirachi used Protect as a barrier, blocking the Hyper Beam.

" _ **You go on and get Mew, Mewtwo. We'll handle things from here,"**_ Celeste said before she giggled. " _ **Things are starting to get interesting."**_

" _ **I will not let him get away after he hurt my nephew,"**_ Rayquaza growled.

" _ **Well too bad, you shouldn't have interfered,"**_ Celeste said.

Ash and Storm continued running, trying to get back to the cave. Ash heard a roar not too far in the distance. He looked over at the sea to see a very angry looking Kyogre jumping from the water and heading towards the island. Looking up, Ash could see Hoopa flying towards them.

" _ **Everyone's starting to gather here!"**_ Storm said.

"This island is going to shatter at this rate!" Ash yelled as he saw the Kyogre jumping from the sea again.

The Kyogre's body glowed a bright blue, before it was covered in a crystal ball with the alpha symbol for a few seconds. Then the crystal ball shattered and the bigger and stronger Primal Kyogre emerged from it.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU HURT MY CHILD!"**_ Kyogre roared.

Ash lost his balance as he felt the whole island shaking from the powerful Pokemon of legends attacks. He fell to his knees, still holding onto the Revival Herb.

" _ **Ash, we need to hurry!"**_ Storm yelled.

Ash was trying to get back on his feet, but he noticed the ground starting to crack under him.

He saw a smaller black Rayquaza joining in the fray beside her Memma, she fired a Dragon Pulse at an incoming Celebi.

* * *

" _ **Ash! Get on my back, now!"**_ Ash heard Blue yelling.

Looking in the other direction, he saw the green Latios flying towards him while the golden yellow Latias, he's assuming is Yellow, flew towards the battle.

Blue got low enough to the ground so Ash and Storm could get on his back. Ash was more than happy to get on Blue's back as the ground was literally falling apart. Storm didn't hesitate to jump on him either. Blue flew back to the sky as the land began to crack more.

" _ **Why are you out of the cavern?"**_ Blue asked.

"Terra got really sick, so we had to come out to get some medicine for her," Ash yelled over the winds and the current battling going on.

Storm opened his eyes against the winds and gasped, " _ **What is happening to the ocean!? And I'm getting soaked!"**_

" _ **It's most likely Kyogre's Primordial Sea. When she goes through Primal Reversion this is the outcome, extremely heavy rain and violent oceans,"**_ Blue explained as he flew towards the cavern, trying not to get blown back by the heavy winds and rain. " _ **I'll try to get us back to the cavern as quickly and safely as possible. Hopefully it's holding up better than the rest of the island."**_

"We'll have to warn them about what's going on out here!" Ash yelled as he held on to his hat to keep it from being blown away. "But I don't think those caverns will be safe forever!"

" _ **We're almost there!"**_ Blue yelled as he started diving towards the opening of the cavern. " _ **Oh crud… I forgot about the Swords of Justice…"**_ Blue said when he saw the three Pokemon standing outside of the cavern.

Just before they could say anything, the Primal Kyogre jumped out of the water, summoning orbs of water beside her before they blasted water at the Swords of Justice. They didn't have time to react before they were blasted away from the cave entrance.

Blue, Ash and Storm looked at the Kyogre nervously. She may be on their side, but she was very intimidating.

" _ **You need not worry human, Pikachu, and Child of Latios, I am only making sure that my Child is safe,"**_ Kyogre said as she flew close to the cliffside.

" _ **Thanks for the lift Memma, and thanks for rescuing me,"**_ Zach said as he crawled up onto Kyogre's back before sliding down to the ground.

" _ **I'll always be here for you my Child, there is nobody in the entire world more precious to me than you,"**_ Kyogre said, causing Zach to stiffen and blush.

With that said, Kyogre dived down into the water, showing her fin above it. They saw her swimming towards the battle.

Ash yelped when the island shook again. "We better hurry, the island is starting to break apart."

Blue returned to his human form as they hurried into the cavern.

* * *

The people in the cavern were looking worried as they too must've felt the tremors outside.

"What's going on out there?" Misty asked.

"We'll explain later," Ash said. "But the Legendary Pokemon are fighting!"

"Everyone calm down!" Lance ordered as he hobbled out on a makeshift crutch. "This is the safest place on the entire island. As long as we do not panic we will _all_ make it out of this alive."

"Lance, where is Terra?" Ash asked. "I brought some medicine for her."

"She's resting in one of the houses, but I don't think Revival Herb will help her, it is only helpful to Pokemon," Lance said as he pointed at the Revival Herb in Ash's hand.

"Never mind that," Ash said. "I have to get to her before the island is torn apart."

Without wasting any more time on arguing, Ash, Zach and Blue hurried to the houses.

"Ash, give me the Revival Herb. I know how to make it into tea," Zach said when they arrived to the house Terra was in.

Ash gave Zach the Revival Herb and he went straight to the kitchen.

"Oh man, what happened to Terra?" Blue asked when he saw Terra laying in the bed, her face tinted red and she looked weak.

"PokeFlu," Zach answered as he ground the herbs up. "You should stay away from her if you don't want to get sick as well." Zach finished as he started to boil a pot of water.

Blue frowned as Ash went to check her fever. "She's really hot."

" _ **How long until that herb tea is ready?"**_ Storm asked.

"It's ready," Zach said as he took the powdered herb and put it into the kettle, stirring it until the powder was fully mixed in. He took a cup out of the cabinet and poured the tea into it. He walked over to Terra and sat her up, slowly feeding her the medicinal tea.

"Ash get out an extra cup in case I get it, I know I should've let you feed the tea to her but she's my sister," Zach said as he kept feeding the tea to Terra. "Thankfully I made enough for all three of us."

Ash nodded as he hurried to get an extra cup. Storm stayed on the counter, wanting to stay a few good feet away from the PokeFlu. Blue just watched from the side.

After Zach fed Terra the tea, all they could do was wait.

"Zach, what happened to you out there?" Ash asked while they were waiting.

"Well when I was hit by Mewtwo's Psychic blast I was sent towards the ocean. As soon as I impacted the water I lost consciousness, since hitting water at speed makes it more of a solid than a liquid. Then my Memma must've come along to check on me and revived me, most likely with some special seaweed. Then she brought me here," Zach explained.

"Must've been a strong healing seaweed if it's got that much potent," Blue said.

"Let's just say that it's probably all I'm gonna be tasting for the next couple of days," Zach said with a chuckle.

Ash frowned as he looked at the floor. Storm could sense his partner's feelings and lowered his ears as he felt troubled too.

"I still can't believe this war is actually happening," Ash said.

As soon as Ash finished saying that the entire house shook.

"What is that?" Blue asked as another tremor was felt.

* * *

 ***Camera turns on showing Darkzdragon and DarkFoxKit***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Guys, if you didn't read the AN above, I highly suggest you do. There are some important announcements regarding the reviews up there.

 **Darkzdragon:** But for now… wow. That was a doozy of a chapter. The war is raging and Ash has to take care of those around him. I kinda wish they had let Tobias do what he wanted, but… ***Shrugs***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. But let's get on with the reviews before people complain about how long it is again. Depending on what happens next week, this could be the last time we answer the reviews on here.

 **Darkzdragon:** Alright, first up we have RubyJewel230.

* * *

 **RubyJewel230** **: Darkzdragon:** If you want us to stop or do it on a separate document then all you have to do is vote in the poll on DarkFoxKit's Profile.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's fine, you don't have to review on every last chapter. I don't. ^^' ***Is looking at the giant cookie** * Whoa… that's a looooot of brown sugar. Hey, Dragon, don't you start playing Minecraft right now!

 **Darkzdragon:** Wha? ***Was already playing Minecraft***

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon:** Cute Igglybuff. And yeah, we wanted to try to make a twist that would be hard to expect.

 **Caboose-TMC** **: DarkFoxKit:** Mewtwo is not omnipotent, he's just in on the plan with a certain Legendary. I won't say much about what happens next.

 **XYZ** **: Darkzdragon:** Yup, the Great War has finally begun. Won't answer who the biggest enemy is. Though literally… hmm I guess if you were on Mew's team your literal biggest enemy, as in largest, would be Matt and his Memma in their Unbound Hoopa forms. While if you were on the side against Mew it would be the Hoenn trio. Umm… also. I'm pretty sure Arceus is male. Right Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes. Where did we indicate that Arceus was a girl?

 **Darkzdragon:** I think it's of the "Mysterious Lady" who is manipulating the war. They must've thought Arceus was the Mysterious Lady who wants Mew gone. I mean it could make sense in a way, it would mean he could truly become the "God of Pokemon" that all humans see him as. But no, the mysterious voice that talks to Mewtwo is not Arceus.

 **Donyfire fan** **: Darkzdragon:** Try it and I'll be having an extra crispy snack! ***Small flames were coming from Dragon's mouth***

 **MoonlitEevee** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, cliffhangers can be pretty evil, especially at the best part. I remember hating it for the longest time back when I could only watch the Pokemon anime via video tapes, and the last episode was when Ash was about to compete in the Pokemon League for the first time, but Team Rocket run out the time so I was ticked off. It took a while, but I did eventually managed to see it. The ending was so not worth it.

 **Darkzdragon:** Hehehe, but cliffhangers are so much fun to use. Heck that's why this book has been filled with cliffhangers. It's good for building up suspense.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's only really bad when you can't ever get to the next episode/chapter. And as for the AN, thanks, but if you want us to keep them you better go to the poll and vote.

 **OMG** **: DarkFoxKit:** The Celebi son in the first book doesn't exist in this place. Jason came from another dimension, he was someone who belonged to another but they requested I put him into my story. But I haven't heard from him since so I've decided that Jason came from another dimension and not in this story. Like Jason, Sam came from someone who requested this character. Because I haven't heard from him in a long time, he's pretty much out of the story. Archie… is the same as Jason and Sam pretty much. This is why I've stopped accepting requests from people's characters. I have to retcon them when we lose contact.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon:** Ooooh. If Litten had turned out to be a sabertooth tiger then I would've used that. That's honestly what they should've gone with. I hate the luchador look that they gave for its final evolution. As for Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion, they are neutral. Their main job is keeping the humans out of the fight.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… What Pokemon Festival? Did you mean in the game or in real life? Oh yeah, I got my Pokemon Sun and Moon game. Most people probably would've preferred Tobias to die because of how unlikable he is, but he's also a human being, so that wouldn't be good either. And yes, we're all bitter from what happened in Sinnoh.

 **FoxFyreRosegfx** **: Darkzdragon:** Why does everyone think it won't be climactic? Like seriously people, calling it anticlimactic now is pretty much an insult to us. We put a lot of effort into writing these chapters and tried our hardest to make them interesting. ***Sighs*** Okay, as for your possibilities. The first one isn't really correct. The main reason the war started was because of all of Mew's games. And Mew only does that to have fun, she wouldn't do it to get vengeance. The second one is definitely not gonna happen because that would be too dang easy. And the last one is also not what is going to happen. I mean it's called The Great War, not The Great Misunderstanding.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Now THAT would be an insult to all that was built up in Shadows of Kanto.

 **Darkzdragon:** Oh, and sorry to break it to you, but you won't see anymore FoxFyre here.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, though mostly because I really wish Ash would've let Latias go with him on his journey. It definitely would've been interesting to use her against Tobias's Latios. I have read The Black Latios, and I enjoy it, since I love seeing Ash as a black colored Latios, and I like black dragons in general, but it is a shame that it hadn't been updated for so long.

 **Darkzdragon:** … ***Dragon blushed a little at what Fox said*** … Umm… So, that Fallout reference though. Nicely used. It's honestly one of my favorite video game series right up next to Elder Scrolls and GTA.

 **Lucha knight** **: Darkzdragon:** Well the Swords of Justice aren't directly against Mew. They are just there to stop the humans from getting hurt.

 **scarredstar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Is there any particular reason you like Gary, Lance and Tobias or do you just like them because they're them?

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: Darkzdragon:** Jeez… level 52. My Brionne female, Neptune, is only level 28. Also, don't evolve your Torracat, it's much more adorable like that than a burly luchador.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Seriously, why are there so many luchador starter Fire types? I just want a normal animal-like Fire type like a dragon Charizard or badger-like Typhlosion again. If you're interesting, my starter is Popplio female, Undyne, level 27. I tend to evolve my starters late.

 **Darkzdragon:** Oh, and if anyone is wondering. Yes, Fox did name the Popplio after the Undertale character Undyne.

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, because Alola Pokemon are awesome. There aren't any parts for the war, just a straight story until the book is finished.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon:** Yup, the war has started. Should let you know that Jirachi is currently asleep. So Celeste will be the only Jirachi seen during the war. As for using the Weather Duo's Children to start the war, that could've been Mewtwo's idea, who knows who it really came from. Maybe the Mysterious Psychic Lady just liked that idea and went with it. As for Celebi finding out the truth, I doubt she would think she was lied to. She would be too filled with rage in order to notice that she has been lied to. And Zach feels guilty because he said he would go alone and that's why he got captured. If he hadn't gotten captured then Terra and Blue wouldn't have been captured either. And yes, Gary is still a jerk.

 **DarkFoxKit:** None of the opposing hybrids really know that Ash is Mew's child, except for maybe Jayden, because he's pure human they couldn't tell he was. And stop harping on Mew for not turning Ash into a Mew already, when it happens it'll happen, complaining about it won't make it happen any sooner.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Though the plot is far from the actual movie's plot.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon:** Thanks, I'll make sure we write it down. With all the Hybrids, it's sometimes hard to keep track of names. And… uh… what do you mean Mewtwo would hook up in the romance department? Umm, instead of asking in a review, you should PM us what you meant. As for the Swords of Justice, yeah, like all the other Legendaries we are giving them genders. The reason the creators didn't give Legendaries genders is because people would then say "If they have genders then why can't they reproduce?" and thousands of other questions. So instead of dealing with those questions they went for the easy choice of making almost all the Legendary Pokemon null, as in genderless. As for Tobias getting KO-ed, yeah that was fun to write. He finally got what he deserved.

 **Echo the Slowpoke** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… yeah, sorry, no more of Fox and Don in the AN unless Don wants to return. ^^' Um… yes, the war started, and Ash wasn't going to let Tobias walk out to his death. Whether he's a jerk or not, you shouldn't just let someone go out and let themselves get killed, especially if you're responsible for them. The new Pokemon series? You mean Sun and Moon? Yeah, it's looking pretty good. The animation is different, but I don't think it really deters away from the experience. You're right in saying it does give more life to it, but it makes a lot of weird facial expressions I could definitely do without. And happy Thanksgiving to you too!

 **Mark the Haxorus** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah sorry Mark, but all of the chapters have been prewritten. So if they get longer, it's only because we wrote them longer. We won't be going back and adding any extra sentences or shift thing around.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Anything extra we write would just be filler then. And now I finally can play Pokemon Moon too!

 **Litleo** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh hey, haven't seen you in a while. It's good to see you reviewing again. XP I'm glad you're interested to see where this goes. And I finally got my hands on Pokemon Sun and Moon, so I'm enjoying it now, I just had to wait a few days longer.

 **dragonlover56** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, that's a bummer having to wait until Christmas to get Sun and Moon. I could barely survive having to wait four days, let alone a whole month and then some. And yay, another one for Team Popplio! ^^ I loved Litten too when I first saw it, and my biggest fear was that they would ruin Litten by turning it into another wrestler like they did with Torchic and Tepig, and unfortunately, my fears came true. I was actually being optimistic about it, saying 'no way, they've done that for five generations now, there's no way they'd do it again'... they did it again. *sigh* Why GameFreak, just why? Do you have an obsession with turning Fire types into wrestling abomination? They didn't even try with Delphox, is it because it's not a wrestler? Ah, sorry, better stop the rant.

The legendaries are pretty dang hard to kill, but humans… let's face it, humans are pretty fragile. And just because the legendaries won't die, it doesn't mean they can't suffer injuries that would bleed. And thanks, I'm glad some of our fans, like you, are thankful for the time and effort we take to answer back to people.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon:** Hey Ghost. You know you could probably set a few time traps for them, alter the time in the wormhole so they are moving extremely slowly. It would allow you to take time to aim and line up the shots. Then once you resumed a normal timeflow all the shots would go to their respective targets.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Donfyre is doing okay, he just doesn't want to be on the ANs right now. Anyways, no, Ash will not be using his connection with Mewtwo, at least not anytime soon. Thanks for the big bag of cookies… I hope they're not sugar free.

 **Darkzdragon:** Oh, don't worry bout Fox. I'll keep her safe until my dying breath. Though Ultra Beasts probably aren't too much of a challenge for a dragon who can use magic, change sizes and shapes, and has practically impenetrable scales.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's very brave of you, Dragon. Though we still don't know much about the Ultra Beasts as we have yet to run into them in the games. And Ash doesn't really know about his connection with Mewtwo, hence why he's not using it.

 **AlolaIsWarm** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we're planning to make a list of Ash's team in the next book. ^^' As for a spin off from Gary's POV, no, I'm not really interested in doing a spin off series from this. Uh well, that's an interesting theory about how they'd break through Cobalion  & co. but we had a different plan in mind. ^^' And again, interesting theory, but how about you see how the story turns out? And yes, poor Ash would need a vacation after all this.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah, like Fox said. You'll have to wait and see how this story turns out. Though I do have a comment. Your name isn't entirely correct. While yes, most of Alola is warm. There are still the snow covered mountains where you can find the Ice Vulpix and others. So your name would more accurately be 'AlolaIsMostlyWarm'. But for now, the Alola region doesn't exist in our story, as has been said. This story is currently only Generation 6. We have some ideas on how to add in Alola, but we won't say anything because that would be major spoilers.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon:** Cliffhangers are fun, they help build up suspense, and they make the readers more engaged. As for your question, no Mewtwo doesn't remember his connection with Ash and Mew so Mewtwo doesn't know that Ash is the Child of mew. And dreams aren't permanent, I mean, do you remember every single dream you've had? Most people can't, so it would be safe to say that Mewtwo could've forgot about it too.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I wanted Pikachu to knock Tobias out too in the Sinnoh League. Why wasn't his OP Darkrai banned from the Sinnoh League? Where, how and why did he get it? There's absolutely no backstory to this guy whatsoever, he was just there to defeat Ash, that's it.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: DarkFoxKit:** I think you mean 'to Distortion World'. But don't condemn them, they're doing what they believe is right and justice. Well, I'm not too sure on what to do with Jessie, James and Meowth, but chances are they won't be in the book until near the end or the next one. Don't force yourself to ask questions if you don't have any. ^^'

 **Nikki** **:** **DarkFoxKit:** Jason, as I've stated to an earlier review, does not exist in this story. He came from someone else who requested me to put into the chapter in the first book, and he's not even a shiny Celebi, he comes from a different story and writer altogether. So Jason doesn't exist in this timeline or dimension. I hate having to retcon characters, because people will keep asking me about them even after I've answered.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon:** Yup. It literally only takes one being with a plan to start a war.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon:** Glad you like it. And yeah, Fox hated waiting. She's super happy she has them now. And yay, another member of Team Popplio. About Primarina, personally I like the design. Reminds me of a cross between a siren and a mermaid. What do you think Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I love its design, definitely my favorite of the Alolan Starters. I like the gracefulness of a mermaid, but the deadliness of a siren. Of course, my Popplio is still a Popplio right now, but she'll one day grow into a beautiful Primarina.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, I'm glad we could answer everyone's question about what happened to Zach, Terra and Blue. Well, it would be interesting to write about what happens if Tobias tried to capture Mew. As of right now, nobody but Cipher in a flashback has really tried to capture Mew, but that'll change soon in the next book. No, Mewtwo didn't start the war to capture everyone and make clones out of them like in the first movie, that's too… easy and cliche I guess, and it's not the direction we wanted to take it. Were those rhetorical questions? We answer any questions we see in the reviews. And thanks, it's nice to see you're always so happy and excited with every new chapter.

 **AZalmega** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for understanding about the rating thing. About the ANs and review answering, this is why I put up the poll. Be sure to go and vote if that's what you want on a different document. I understand how it feels to go to a chapter, see how long it is, only to find out it's only half as long as the marker says while the rest is just author stuff, hence why I made the poll.

 **AShinyBlueMew** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, I saw that vid too. I mean yeah, cool backstory and all that. But Incineroar looks nothing like their previous forms. As was said by another reviewer, they should've gone with a cat-like form for the final evolution like a sabertooth tiger. I mean most of the time the other Starters look the same in their evolutionary stages. But Incineroar goes from a cat to a person and honestly I find it stupid. And don't worry, we plan on adding 7th Generation things eventually. For now we're still in 6th Gen so don't ask us to give Ash a Litten or an Ice Vulpix.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If they wanted to make a Heel Pokemon, they shouldn't have made it with Litten. That just made it worse in my opinion. Just because I understand the origin, that doesn't mean I'll feel the same way about it as you, and surprisingly, most other people do. I still hate it, and I still think Incineroar should've stayed more like a cat. We are playing Sun and Moon together currently, we're only on the second island right now, but we won't be adding the 7th generation until the next book, mostly because the games are still new and it would be spoiler to anyone who hasn't played the games yet.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon:** Sorry Giratinafan, but we don't accept OCs. If we did then the story would become crazy with all the OCs we have to keep track of. Hope you understand that we aren't denying just you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And then there's the fact I'd have to retcon them later, so I've stopped accepting OCs.

 **Random person** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, I guess.

 **223** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad to see you're back. I hope you had a happy and stuffing Thanksgiving, I know I did. ^^' A bit late on welcoming Don back I'm afraid. You were asking us about Sun and Moon when we said before that we didn't have the games yet/not playing it yet? Well, we are playing it now, so I guess we can answer the questions. The Z moves are pretty cool, but I rarely ever use them. I can't say what's my favorite Pokemon of the Alola Region since I haven't seen all of Alola yet. And I would be fine if they were sold out, because I pre-ordered my copies months in advance. I _wouldn't_ be alright if they said they couldn't get my copies for whatever reason. But I got them, so no worries. XP

 **Darkzdragon:** Huh, well firstly my favorite Pokemon so far from the Alola region is a base and its evolution, which is the Alola Vulpix. I haven't caught one, just saw them in the pre-released Pokemon of Alola. As for the Z-Moves, I really don't use them. I just got the Water type Z crystal, I forget the name. And uh… Fox already has Sun and Moon. She already pre-ordered them at Gamestop, she just had to go to the store and pay it off the rest of the way.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: Darkzdragon:** Sounds like you got a hectic family. I have one older brother who no longer lives at home. And uh… I've heard of Foxy and Mangle. But not Prowl, Blustreak, and Smokescreen. Unless you are talking about Transformers. Also, Mew has done the same hot pink prank on me too. It wasn't fun trying to clean in between my scales. I ended up taking a lava bath to burn everything off.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … ***Looks at Dragon and Dusk*** Yeah, you guys just keep talking about whatever it is you're talking about.

 **Arathix2002** **: Darkzdragon:** I wouldn't brag. And are you still on Melemele? Or have you gotten past it. Also, you spelled your name wrong. You spelt it Arathux2002.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dragon and I are on the second island now, where are you?

 **Ash** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hi. Kooper? I may have a poll as to whether or not he'll be evolving. I'm hesitant because of his Squirtle Squad, if he evolves it may ruin his leadership of the Squirtle Squad and his rivalry with Team Wartortle.

 **Darkzdragon:** Though on the other hand, it could allow him to serve as an ambassador of some sort between the Squirtle Squad and Team Wartortle. But that's a discussion for later.

 **CampKol** **: Darkzdragon:** Umm… well I'm gonna start with the question at the end of the first paragraph. And honestly, humans have weapons and things which cause bloodbath wars. But… Legendaries have powers that could be equivalent or more powerful than a nuclear warhead. So, they could in theory, be even worse than humans. As for the next question. In human wars of old, the losing side would be executed. But this is the Pokemon world, who knows, maybe they've had things like this before, but on a smaller scale. I doubt Mew would execute anyone, and I know that Ash would stop her if she _was_ going to execute someone.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Celeste has her reasons for this, and to be fair, she doesn't want or enjoy this anymore than Ash does. Celeste is a good strategist, I'll say that much. Heh, it would be interesting to see how scientists would react to a cataclysm like this. These legendary Pokemon are using the island as their little arena toy, manipulating the aura and weather on it at free will, it's quite scary and awe-inspiring at the same time. But nobody can get through the place with a plane, the storm prevents that, that's why the trainers can't leave the island either.

 **Darkzdragon:** Honestly, the scientists of the world are probably freaking out. Seeing all these huge spikes in energy and time-space distortions all in one tiny, localized area. Heck, they might think that a black hole is trying to form on the surface of the Earth. Honestly that's about all I have to say.

 **Slaezzior :** DarkFoxKit: How the war started probably wasn't the most well thought out, but I like to think it was decent. I always pictured as Celebi and Mew being rivals because, as a kid, when Gold and Silver just came out, it seemed to me that Celebi was the new 'Mew'. I didn't like that because I loved Mew and didn't want this weird cabbage fairy thing taking her place. I like Celebi now, of course. ^^' Anyways… the Lady who Mewtwo will be kept secret right now.

 **Darkzdragon:** You want to know what Zach looks like? He wears shorts that double as a swimsuit as well as a quick-dry tank top that is light blue near the shoulders and goes to dark blue at the bottom. He has shortish hair that is a light blue, he got that from his "sister" Tyra. Who has green hair because she is the Child of Rayquaza and wants to wear it proudly. He has a decent sized backpack and wears it over one shoulder. And he wears shoes that are easy to remove. He is caucasian but has a bit of a tan. Oh and he sometimes wears sunglasses on his head. In a way he kinda looks like a stereotypical surfer-dude.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A bit late to welcome DonFyre back now, but thanks anyways. I always called my own Vulpix Foxfire. ^^' I've seen the Sun and Moon anime, the animation style certainly is different, but still enjoyable. The characters are a lot more expressive, though some of the facial expressions creep me out or was just plain weird and wrong.

 **Darkzdragon:** So you aren't put off by the fact that Ash looks like he's 7 or 8 now? I mean what? Did he fly through a time vortex and come out on the other side younger than when he started his original Pokemon journey?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I didn't care about that. I've already accepted the fact that Ash will never get older. But I did care that he acted pretty stupid, again.

 **Darkzdragon:** BUT HE GOT YOUNGER! I don't care if he doesn't get older, but he literally looks younger. What, do they age backwards or something?

 **DarkFoxKit:** You're not the only one who complained about Ash looking younger, but personally I didn't care. I was more concerned about his… mentality and maturity, which were reset too I see. -.-'

 **Darkzdragon:** Also, didn't Ash originally set out on his journey so he didn't have to go to school?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Apparently that's retcon now. Yay retcon. ^^' I guess he just really likes this school. I can't blame him though, a Pokemon school where you can explore and catch Pokemon in the Alola region? That sounds like a freaking dream come true!

 **Darkzdragon:** Retcon… what Can't it do? That, or all the electrocutions and other torture Ash has experienced at the hands and claws of his own Pokemon made him develop memory loss.

 **O.F : Darkzdragon:** Hmm, well you're right. It is a war. I won't say any big spoilers, but I will say we most likely won't kill off any canon characters and their partners.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** If you guys have just skipped down to the end here, I want to say. Please be sure to read the AN as it has important information that could impact the future of this story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It shouldn't take you too long to read it. So please, read it. We need voters before next Monday.

 **Darkzdragon:** Now, since we're done I'm gonna get back to Pokemon Sun while Fox gets back to Pokemon Moon. See you all next week. Oh, and this isn't gonna be the last Responding to Reviews in the actual chapter. That one will happen next week. We will be closing the poll at 9PM Eastern Standard Time on Monday, December 5th. So you will have until then to vote. We will announce the results two weeks from today, so the possibly last Responding to Reviews that takes place in the chapter will be next week. Anything else I miss, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's it. Remember people, it's up to you to decide what we do with the reviews we answer.


	18. Chapter 18: Survival

**DarkFoxKit:** Hey readers, so it's finally time to update again, and the poll is now closed. It's been decided that we're going to-

 **Darkzdragon:** YES! ***Dragon was jumping around in the background happily causing some of the pictures on the walls to shake and move***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is trying to keep her balance.*** Dragon! Will you stop that? You're causing everything to shake! What are you so excited about?

 **Darkzdragon:** I caught my first shiny in Pokemon Sun! ***Dragon stopped jumping and showed Fox the shiny Mudbray he caught***

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. You JUST started playing about a week and a few days ago, and you already got a shiny in Pokemon Sun!?

 **Darkzdragon:** Yup! I'm gonna name it Sparkle because it's a female shiny Mudbray.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … ***Remembers how another friend of her's called the other night and told her that he also caught a Shiny Pokemon in Pokemon Sun.***

 **Darkzdragon:** Have you caught a shiny yet? I bet you have, and knowing you, it would be a Goomy or something.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Twitch*** I haven't even found a Goomy… or a SHINY, and I've been grinding my team for a long time! How did you get a freaking shiny!? I want a shiny Pokemon! Why do you people get all the luck!? ***Grabs her 3DS and locks herself in her room, forgetting to even tell the readers the most important thing: what was the voting result?***

 **Darkzdragon:** Uhh… looks like I'm finishing off the ANs. So the poll results are in, and it looks like reviews being answered in the chapter got the most votes. So we will be doing the reviews in the chapters as usual. If your vote didn't win we don't want to hear you complaining. We gave everyone a fair chance to vote and we won't be holding another poll for this. If you weren't satisfied with the results then you can deal with it. We won't be listening to any complaints. Now I'll let you get to the story, I gotta train Sparkle into a shiny Mudsdale.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Survival**

Ash, Storm, Blue and Zach felt the area shake again.

"Oh great… Uncle Groudon is at it again…" Zach groaned when he recognized what was going on. "We may want to get out of here before he comes crashing through the wall or floor."

"What? Are you saying Groudon's going to come crashing down here!?" Ash yelled as he hung onto the counter to keep from falling.

"Unfortunately, yes," Zach said with a sigh. "I don't know how he does it, but he always knows where Terra is and how she is physically doing. And he makes an annoying habit of making his own doors when she isn't feeling well."

"Are you serious?" Blue said. "Then we need to evacuate everyone _now_!"

Ash ran out of the room, Storm following behind him. "Come on, hurry!"

"What about Terra?" Blue asked.

"She'll be fine," Zach responded as he ran besides them. "Ash you go get Lance since he needs the most help, we'll gather everyone else up and grab whatever supplies we can before this cavern comes crashing down on our heads. Blue, if the situation requires it then we should transform. But we should only do that in front of people if it's a life or death situation."

"Okay," Blue said.

Ash ran out to find Lance. He ran into Gary, both boys hit the floor.

" _ **Ow!"**_ Storm yelled when he was knocked off of Ash's shoulder.

Gary sat up and rubbed his head. "Ash?! This is so typical of you!"

"I'm sorry that I ran into you Gary, but this is serious! Do you feel that shaking? We have to get everyone out of here," Ash said urgently.

"And where do you suggest we go, Ash?! The island is surrounded by a storm and everywhere there is to hide could just collapse on top of us!"

"We don't have time to discuss this right now, I have to find Lance," Ash said.

"I'm right here, Ash," Lance said as he limped towards Ash.

"Lance!" Ash hurried over to him. "We need to get out of here. This whole place is going to collapse on us."

"Yeah I figured," Lance responded. "These tremors have been getting more and more violent, and this cavern won't last much longer if it continues."

"Blue and Zach are helping round everyone up to evacuate," Ash said. "Gary, come here and help me get Lance out."

"Why should I help you?" Gary asked.

"Do you want to die?" Ash asked. "You're free to run out there and fend for yourself if you're that confident in surviving, Gary."

Gary was going to say something, but just gritted his teeth and moved to help Lance. "Just don't get any ideas, loser. I'm not doing this for you."

" _ **Stuck up jerk…"**_ Storm growled.

Ash could see the people were forming up and walking out of the cavern. Well, more like pushing each other and running out in a panic. Ash could see some of them falling down before getting back up to run.

"What are we going to do when we get everyone out?" Ash asked as he was helping Lance move. "Nowhere is safe on this island."

* * *

Up in the sky, flashes of lightning lit up four silhouettes locked in combat, as the storm began to fluctuate, wind speed picking up and slowing down, rain stopping for a brief moment only to start up again.

"Looks like Andy is fighting Tornadus and Thundurus," Zach said as he joined back up with Ash. "He's the only one who's stupid and brave enough to face them both on his own."

"What about his Memma?" Ash asked.

"He isn't stupid like him, but he would still probably face them. He'd probably take someone with him, so he isn't outnumbered," Zach responded with a smile. "It's just Andy is the only one who would do it on his own."

"Who's Andy?" Lance asked as Ash and Gary set him down on the grass.

"Just a really stubborn friend of mine," Ash answered.

"If we're going to do something, we better do it soon," Gary said. "Otherwise we're dead no matter what."

The ground began to shake again. The cavern entrance behind them was covered with boulders.

" **I really hope everyone made it out,"** Storm gulped.

"I think we got everyone," Blue said as he walked up to them. "But everyone's in a panic. We can't stay here, the Legendaries are-"

"LOOK OUT!" Someone screamed.

A bright yellow, powerful looking energy beam was coming down on everyone. Nobody had time to yell out any commands or suggestions, they all just ran in any direction they could and scrambled. The beam hit the ground with explosive force, causing a crater to form in the ground.

Ash fell on the side of the crate, barely dodging that Hyper Beam, with Storm in his arms.

"Okay, this is bad," Ash said.

" _ **You think!? We're standing in the middle of a literal war zone!"**_ Storm said.

"It's not just that, Storm," Ash said. "Everyone got scattered from that Hyper Beam!"

"Then we have to try to get everyone back together," Lance said as he pulled out an Ultra Ball. "I'll take Dragonite and try to get as many people as possible."

"We need to protect as many people as we can," Ash said as he started running with Storm on his shoulder. "Watch yourself out there, Lance!"

"Will do Ash," Lance said as he released his Dragonite. "You do the same for me. Let's both try to get out of this alive."

Lance slowly climbed onto his Dragonite before they took off.

* * *

" _ **What are we going to do?"**_ Storm asked while Ash ran. " _ **I know we got this far, but we're still just small Pokemon compared to those giant Legendary Pokemon. They're Legendary for a reason!"**_

"They're Legendary, but not unbeatable," Ash said. "They're Pokemon too, they have weaknesses too, they're just a little stronger than most Pokemon."

" _ **That's like saying to a tiny Caterpie that a Fearow is just a little stronger than itself!"**_ Storm yelled.

An Ice Beam was shot down in front of Ash, barely missing him by a few inches, encasing the ground ahead of him into ice. Ash ran in a different direction. A Flamethrower shot over his head as he ducked out of the way.

" _ **We can hardly protect ourselves out here!"**_ Storm squeaked when the tip of his tail was singed from the Flamethrower.

"We just have to keep going…" Ash said before a large Thunderbolt came at him. "AH!"

Storm jumped in front of Ash in an attempt to protect him. The Thunderbolt hit Storm's body.

"STORM!" Ash called out in concern.

When the Thunderbolt vanished, Storm landed on his paws, looking completely fine.

"Storm! A-are you okay?" Ash asked.

Storm looked down at himself and checking his body for any injuries. " _ **... I'm fine… I... I'm completely fine. It's as if that Thunderbolt had no effect on me or something."**_

"How?" Ash asked. "When we fought with Lt. Surge, his Raichu shocked you into submission. How did this… wait…"

Storm looked at Ash as realization just struck the boy.

"The Ability Capsule… did you eat that?" Ash asked.

" _ **Huh? What's that?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **I… think I ate something last night, but…"**_

"Of course! That's why I couldn't find it!" Ash said. "You already ate it!"

" _ **S-so what does that mean?"**_ Storm asked.

"You have Lightning Rod now, which means Electric attacks can't hurt you. Any Electric attacks that hit you make you stronger instead," Ash said.

More flashes of lightning appeared overhead as one of the two Forces of Nature fell out of the sky. The wind slowly began to die down, but lightning still raged and rain still poured.

"This way Ash!" Zach yelled from ahead. "I found a small little area where some people are hiding!"

Ash and Storm were relieved to hear a familiar voice not too far away. They began running towards Zach, who was standing in front of a forest-like area. Then suddenly missiles of water shot across the place, barely missing Ash.

"What was that?!" Ash said.

Then more started to fly passed him.

" _ **Okay, now this is the time to run!"**_ Storm yelled.

Ash didn't hesitate to pick up the pace as more water flew by. He was getting closer to Zach when a big blast came him way. Without thinking, Ash grabbed his Cherish Ball and opened it, releasing the shiny Charmeleon.

"Flamethrower!"

Scorch shot out a hot stream of fire that hit the water, turning it into steam. While the steam built up around them, Ash continued running with Storm and Scorch beside him, making it to Zach.

"You okay, Ash?" Zach asked as he looked Ash over. "You didn't get hit by the remnants of the Origin Pulse did you?"

"If I did… I wouldn't... be standing here... right now..." Ash panted.

"I'm glad none of them hit you," Zach said as he grabbed Ash's arm. "There's a small little camp that is being made in the forest. We could use your and Konoha's help."

"Alright," Ash said as he returned Scorch to her Cherish Ball. "It's better than staying out here in the open."

* * *

Zach lead Ash and Storm into the forest, but even the forest wasn't completely safe. Ash could hear a lot of roaring and yelling above them. He could see the three Legendary Birds of Kanto he had recruited fighting against Celebi and Victini.

" _ **Are you sure this forest is safe? What if a fire attack hits? It would cause a forest fire,"**_ Storm said in concern.

"Then I can put it out," Zach responded to Storm. "Though I am pretty sure Mewtwo would have made this forest have some kind of fire protection. I mean from what I can tell, he wouldn't want his island to burn to the ground unless he was the one causing it."

"Still, there's no guarantee Mewtwo's protecting this island anymore," Ash said. "We better watch ourselves."

"I guess you're right," Zach said as he led Ash to the camp. "Like I said, we could use Konoha's help setting up the camp. Any chance you could have him come out and use Vine Whip to get some firewood."

"Yeah, and Scorch will help with lighting it," Ash said. "Is there anyone who's injured?"

"Only a few cuts and bruises… but we don't have an accurate headcount," Zach said. "... I'm worried that some people have already gotten caught in the crossfire and died… Though there is something that's concerning me more."

"More concerning?" Ash frowned. "What's more concerning than being caught in the middle of a war zone?"

"I'm worried that since Celeste knows who you truly are she might have told those sided with her about you," Zach responded. "If she did then that means the Legendary Pokemon on her side will be targeting you. And if they do find you they might either use you as a hostage against Mew… or simply kill you…"

"Oh… yeah…" Ash cringed. "I forgot that Celeste knew. So much has happened…"

" _ **But Ash is still fully human, he'd be an easy target if they go after him. Besides, they should be more worried about the other side to worry about one human, right?"**_ Storm said.

"Not true Storm," Zach said. "If they got a hold of Ash they could use him as a bargaining tool to make Lady Mew surrender."

"I won't let them do that," Ash said. "I won't let them use me against my own Memma! If I have to… I'd rather die than let this war escalate!"

" _ **Ash! Don't say such a thing!"**_ Storm hissed.

"Well sorry to disappoint Ash," Zach said. "I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself."

Ash gave a small chuckle, "Hey, I don't plan on dying. Besides what good would come of my death? I'm just… saying that if I have no other choice, I would rather die than be used as a tool against Memma."

"We'll then I'm going to make sure you are never put in a position where you have no other choice," Zach said as he stopped. "Well we're almost at the camp so is there anything else you want to say before we get there?"

" _ **Yeah, when can we eat?"**_ Storm asked.

"Really Storm?" Ash deadpanned.

" _ **Hey! Food is important even in times of war, no**_ **especially** _**in times of war!"**_ Storm puffed.

"...Most of the supplies we had brought out of the cavern with us was destroyed…" Zach sighed. "We only have rations at the moment. Later, after the sun goes down. I'm going to go out and see if we can find any food."

"That's a good idea," Ash said. "But I don't know how long we'll stay safe here."

" _ **Let's just focus on getting there in one piece,"**_ Storm said.

Ash nodded as he followed the Child of Kyogre to the camp. The fighting was still rough out there, leaving Ash to hope that everyone was alright. He hoped that Brock, Misty, heck even Gary were doing okay out there. They weren't hybrids, so they couldn't take a hit from a Legendary Pokemon and live.

* * *

The group soon came to a small clearing with other people around. Nobody Ash recognized, well except for one.

"Looks like you survived out there too."

Ash stopped when Gary spoke. Ash gave a sigh and said, "Just barely."

"It's hard to believe this is all happening," Gary said.

"... Are you alright, Gary?" Ash asked. "You seem… shaken up."

"We all are," Another person said. "Some of us didn't make it."

"So now do you see that this isn't a game?" Ash said to his rival. "This is a serious life or death situation we're in."

Gary sighed, "I know, I know! Just… don't talk to me right now."

Zach tugged on Ash's arm and softly said, "We should give him some space."

"What happened out there?" Ash asked.

"It doesn't matter," Someone said. "Let's just find a way to cover ourselves and pray that the Legendary Pokemon don't come here."

Zach pulled out a regular Poke Ball and tossed it into the air, releasing a Grovyle. "Hey Cutter, can you chop down some of these trees and make a few makeshift shelters to protect us from the rain and from any Legendary that may fly overhead?"

" _ **Yeah, whatever you need,"**_ Cutter, the Grovyle, said cooly.

"Knight you help him too," Zach said as he tossed out a Heavy Ball, releasing a Lairon.

" _ **Of course, M'lord,"**_ Knight, the Lairon responded.

Ash took out a Heal Ball and released an Ivysaur, "Konoha, use Razor Leaf to cut some wood from the dry trees."

" _ **Okay, Ash,"**_ Konoha said before shooting out sharp leaves to cut down the trees that barely had any leaves on them.

The other Trainers let out their own Pokemon to help set up the camp. If the situation wasn't so dire, Ash would smile at how people and Pokemon were working together like this.

"I hate to be the downer here…" A timid girl said. "But… I don't think any of this will keep us safe for long."

"Right now we just have to stick together and try to survive for as long as possible," Zach said. "Anything you want to add, Ash?"

"There's not much for me to add," Ash said. "I just hope Lance and the others can protect themselves until this whole thing blows over."

"We got some fruits in the forest," Another Trainer said with a Mightyena and a Swellow beside him. "I could grow some berries, but they take a few days to grow."

"That's good, it would be helpful to get started on those. I have a Vaporeon that could help provide any necessary drinking and farming water," Zach said. "Tonight I plan on going out to see if I can scrounge up any food."

"Are you sure you should be going out on your own?" A Pokemon Ranger asked.

"I will probably be diving into the ocean to spear hunt some Magikarp or something," Zach responded. "So unless you can hold your breath underwater for five minutes straight, I think it would be best to let me go alone. For now you guys work on scavenging from the forest. Don't get too close to the edge of the forest, and if you see any sign on a Legendary drop what you are doing immediately and hide."

"You should at least take someone with you," Gary spoke up. "Going out alone is a death sentence."

"Didn't you hear me," Zach said. "I'm going to be diving underwater, unless someone here is an athletic swimmer and a professional freediver, I'm going alone."

Nobody else spoke up. Zach was secretly relieved, if there was a swimmer or professional freediver among them then it would've made this a lot more difficult.

"Zach… Are you sure about this?" Ash quietly asked. "The last time you went alone… you were caught."

Zach took Ash to a secluded area and said. "My Memma is real close and Celeste doesn't have any Water type Legendaries on her side that we know of. Meaning I will be absolutely fine."

Ash nodded and said, "Just… be careful. And I don't care what you say, if you're not back by morning then I _will_ come after you myself."

"Heh, I'll be back in a few hours with more Magikarp then you could ever really need," Zach said with a smile.

" _ **Mmm… I wonder what grilled Magikarp will taste like?"**_ Storm drooled.

"Just make sure you stay safe out there," Ash said. "I know your Memma is in charge of the ocean, but just keep your guard up."

"I promise I will, Ash," Zach said as he started to walk away. "And Magikarp taste delicious if they're cooked, grilled, or raw."

"Hey, just know that pure humans can't eat raw meat!" Ash yelled as he walked on.

"Yeah yeah, I won't eat any raw in front of the others. Oh and I'm leaving you in charge of my Pokemon while I'm gone," Zach said before he ran off into the forest, leaving Ash standing there.

"Let's get back with the others, Storm," Ash said.

" _ **Yeah… I swear, if Zach gets captured again, he has the worst luck ever,"**_ Storm said before Ash put his hand over his head.

"Please don't say things like that." Ash frowned before he walked back to camp.

* * *

When Ash arrived back at the camp he saw Cutter helping build some shelters while Knight was crushing up some wood to throw onto the now lit fire.

" _ **Oh? Where is Lord Zach?"**_ Knight, the Lairon, asked as he looked up at Ash.

"He went to go get some Magikarp," Ash said. "He said I should be charge of you two until he gets back."

"Are you sure having a lit fire here is a good idea? What if it attracts the Legendaries?" A Pokemon Ranger asked.

" _ **I put some large leaves up above to catch the smoke, that way it minimizes the smoke that can be seen,"**_ Cutter, the Grovyle, said. " _ **So you don't have to worry 'bout any big, bad Legendaries spotting it."**_

Ash turned to the Pokemon Ranger and said, "The Grovyle already put up those large leaves, it should minimize the smoke so hopefully we won't be seen. Besides, I don't think the Legendary Pokemon are after us specifically, they just want to tear each other apart."

"But why? What reason do they have to fight each other like this?" The timid girl asked.

Ash sighed and said, "... I wish I knew."

" _ **Did you**_ **really** _**just say 'I wish'?"**_ Cutter asked with a sigh and a facepalm. " _ **Isn't one of the Legendaries a Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon?"**_

" _ **Oh come now, she's probably too busy fighting to hear or even care for a wish Ash just made, and it's not even a real wish,"**_ Konoha said.

" _ **Really? She would be too busy to listen to an offhanded wish by**_ **the** _**Child of Mew?"**_ Cutter countered.

" _ **Why would she bother?"**_ Konoha frowned. " _ **I mean she's his enemy."**_

" _ **Because he is the perfect bargaining chip to use against Lady Mew,"**_ Cutter responded. " _ **Didn't you hear what Zach said earlier? Or were you too busy playing inside your cozy Heal Ball?"**_

"Hey, let's just relax okay? Nothing's going to happen," Ash said, mostly to the Pokemon.

" _ **I wouldn't be so sure about that,"**_ A cheerful voice said from behind Ash. " _ **I'm here to grant that little wish of yours, you wished you knew why the Legendaries are fighting each other. So I'll tell you."**_

All the Trainers gasped in shock and fear when they saw a shiny Jirachi and a shiny Victini beside her. They all backed away, while Ash stiffened, his blood went cold. Knowing he just screwed himself over by making that wish, he turned around to face the Child of Jirachi.

" _Do not worry little humans,"_ Celeste said telepathically. " _I come in peace and mean no harm."_

The other Trainers looked skeptical, but didn't run. Gary stood a bit from Ash and the other Trainers, watching the Shiny Jirachi and Shiny Victini. Since they seem to want something from Ash.

* * *

"How did you find me?" Ash hissed quietly, hoping the other Trainers don't hear him.

" _ **I'll answer your question in just one second,"**_ Celeste said before she teleported her, Ash, Dustin, and Storm to a secluded area. " _ **There we go, now we're all alone."**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm sure you like that,"**_ Storm hissed, his cheeks sparking.

Dustin rubbed his long ear before he sighed in irritation, " _ **After all this time I still can't believe this kid is the real Child of Mew. I'll admit he's a good Pokemon Trainer, but… he's still a weak human."**_

" _ **A weak human that had a chance of beating me in the finals,"**_ Celeste responded. " _ **Now Ash, you asked how I found you. It's simple, anytime anyone says the words 'I wish' I can instantly find them. Even if it isn't actually a true wish. That's just one of the reasons I'm known as the wish granting Pokemon."**_

Ash frowned, "So you came here to 'grant my wish'? Then tell me… why _are_ you starting this war? Every time we asked you, you just gave us vague answers."

Celeste gave a small sigh before she said, " _ **Did Mew ever tell you why my Memma has to sleep for a thousand years and only get to be awake for seven days? It's because of a terrible accident that happened long ago. What's truly tragic was that the accident was Mew's fault. I didn't get all the details myself, but apparently Jirachi was struck by a certain comet that caused her and it's aura to intertwine. Whenever that comet is far away, Jirachi begins to get terribly sick. So sick that she either goes crazy or her powers start going wild. And Mew wanted to see this comet up close with Jirachi, that's why it happened in the first place. I suppose Jirachi still blames Mew for that. So Mew took it upon herself to seal Jirachi away in a special crystal that keeps her asleep. Whenever that comet comes back to the Earth's atmosphere, she is allowed to wake up, but once it leaves she must go back to sleep. Quite a tragic life, wouldn't you say?"**_

Ash stayed quiet as he let all this sink in.

" _ **I was unfortunate enough to find that crystal that kept Jirachi asleep on the day she gets to wake up. She told me how tired she was of always waking up, making a new friend, only to be forced to leave that friend and be unable see them again the next time she woke up. So, she decided to entrust her will to me. She made me become her child, but I suppose that part was my fault, since I wished I could've been like her. A childish wish, and one I regret making. So now that I was part Jirachi, she made a wish on me that I couldn't refuse. She wished to make Mew pay for what she's done, she wished for war against Mew. I didn't want this war, but I am forced to carry out Jirachi's will, because it is my nature and I can't refuse it. There, now you know why this war is happening."**_

" _ **Sometimes I worry for Celeste,"**_ Dustin said. " _ **Both because of this wish that her Memma placed on her… and because how little sleep she tends to get. She worries that if she falls asleep that she won't wake up for a thousand years."**_

"You think that would happen to you?" Ash asked.

" _ **Maybe, maybe not. I rather not take that chance,"**_ Celeste said before she gave a smile. " _ **Now, now, no need to start worrying for me. You should be more worried about yourself. Now that I have you alone out here, Child of Mew, it's time to bring the ultimate revenge on Mew and fulfill this heavy burden of a wish."**_

Ash took a step back while Storm quickly ran in front of him. "If you think I'll let you use me against my own Memma, you better think again. I'm sorry that you've been placed with such a heavy burden, but I won't let you use me like this."

" _ **Looks like he figured out that we were going to use him as a hostage against his Memma,"**_ Dustin said as he flew up a bit. " _ **And I'm really glad that you'll put up a fight, I've been wanting to fight you one-on-one ever since the semifinals."**_

" _ **Bring it on!"**_ Storm challenged.

" _ **Stand down, Dustin,"**_ Celeste said. " _ **As you said before, Ash is a good Trainer. It would take far longer than it needs to be if we had to battle. Just take him with Psychic and get it done."**_

Dustin sighed before saying, " _ **Fine, come here."**_

A reddish-pink aura started to surround Dustin, his eyes began to glow the same reddish-pink aura. Ash gulped and grabbed onto one of his Poke Balls.

To Ash and Storm's surprise, the ground below them suddenly opened up, both yelled as they began to fall.

" _ **Not again!"**_ Storm yelled as they fell.

* * *

All of a sudden they were no longer falling, and above him Ash could see the ground closing back up.

"We really got to stop meeting like this," A familiar voice said.

Ash's heart was beating against his chest, for a second there he thought he was caught or going to die. "W-w-what? T-Terra?"

"Shh shh," Terra softly said. "Everything's alright now. Just calm down. Those two can't get you down here."

" _ **You have the best timing in the world!"**_ Storm said from her head.

"Terra!" Ash wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm so glad… You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Terra said. "I saw that tea and the remainder of the Revival Herb on the counter when I woke up."

"I was worried that you might've been crushed when the cavern was covered in boulders," Ash said.

"Nahh, my Memma would never hurt me, even by accident," Terra said. "...Well at least not again."

Terra was carrying Ash through the underground as she spoke.

"... You never did tell me how you became the Child of Groudon," Ash said. "What happened?"

"It was pretty sudden. Groudon saved my life when I was on the verge of death," Terra said. "As you know I'm from Hoenn. But specifically I'm from Lavaridge Town, which is at the base of Mt. Chimney. So we have a special type of dessert and healing food in Lavaridge town, Lava Cookies. My grandmother has the best lava cookies around and I would always help her gather ingredients to make it. So I climbed up to Mt. Chimney and was helping my grandmother collect ingredients for her lava cookies. What I didn't know at the time was that Memma Groudon and Aunt Kyogre were having one of their famous fights. I was collecting a rare ingredient from the rim of the volcano when Memma Groudon accidentally caused a fissure to form right below where I was standing. Unfortunately I fell what must've been three stories before landing near the edge of the lake of lava, I had broken a majority of my bones and was on the verge of death. Memma Groudon had noticed me laying there, extremely injured and close to death, and he knew it was his fault. So he turned me into his child to save my life and took me in to train and care for me. And that's how I became the Child of Groudon."

Ash and Storm were so intent on listening to Terra's story that they didn't realized they were coming to a seaside cave until they were pretty much there. They heard a familiar voice complaining to someone.

"I can't believe they would just stand by and watch as Ash got taken away! I really hope he isn't captured… otherwise Mew is going to end me…" Zach said.

" _ **Relax,"**_ A voice said in response. " _ **If he's the Child of Mew then I'm sure he can handle himself. Besides, Terra went to go look for him, and knowing my daughter I doubt she would let them capture the Child of Mew."**_

"But Mew is busy with fighting Mewtwo, and she trusted me to keep an eye on him!"

"Is that… Zach?" Ash said when Terra put him down.

"Yeah, he came rushing down here after he said you disappeared from your camp," Terra responded. "He had delivered the Magikarps and saw his Pokemon standing there. They told him what happened and he came here immediately."

"I really hope he _is_ okay… I don't want to face the wrath of Lady Mew," Zach said with a shiver before he heard a noise and turned to face Terra and Ash. "Oh thank Mew!"

"Hey Zach," Ash said. "Looks like I was the one who disappeared this time. I hope you took some Magikarps with you because I was looking forward to that meal."

Zach held up a net with Magikarps in it. "Don't worry I brought some food."

* * *

Several minutes later, the group sat down around a small fire pit, roasting the Magikarps. Groudon sat a bit further away due to his size.

 _If I was anyone else, I'd call myself crazy for having dinner with a Groudon._ Ash mused to himself.

" _ **So this is the Child of Mew I have been hearing about,"**_ Groudon finally said. " _ **I have heard about you from Terra. You got a fire in you, and that's something I like to see."**_

Terra picked up the roasting Magikarps to see if it was hot enough. Due to her Groudon nature, she didn't get burned so easily.

"Heh, thank you Groudon," Ash said. "I'm thankful that your daughter saved me when I needed it."

Storm was staring at the Magikarps, his mouth drooling and his stomach growling. Terra turned her fingers into claws and started descaling the Magikarps before dividing it up into four equal servings.

"There we go," Terra said. "They're ready. Careful, they're hot."

"Thanks Terra," Ash said gratefully when he took his piece.

Storm began digging into his serving.

Almost as soon as they finished their meal a pained whine was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Zach asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, it sounded close by," Ash said. "We should check it out."

Groudon looked up and said, " _ **Look by the entrance of the cave. I can see something there."**_

Ash, Zach and Terra head over to the entrance of the cave, and stopped to see an injured shiny Latias floating there in the water with one of her wings bent down.

"Yellow!?" Ash said in concern and shock.

" _ **A-Ash… They're… c-coming..."**_ Yellow weakly said before closing her eyes.

* * *

 ***Darkzdragon was knocking on the door to DarkFoxKit's room***

 **Darkzdragon:** Fox! Come out! We gotta do the reviews!

 **DarkFoxKit:** No way! Those take too long, and I've fallen behind!

 **Darkzdragon:** If you don't come out of your room, I am going to sell your new PS4 and Digimon Cyber Sleuth!

 **DarkFoxKit: *Door slams open, nearly causing a hole in the wall*** FINE! Get to the reviews! Nobody is touching my new game and game console, NOBODY!

 **Darkzdragon:** But I already touched it. I downloaded some of my games to it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. ***Jumps at Dragon's face-***

 ***The camera feed cuts out and a screen is showed. It showed 'We are facing some technical difficulties, please standby…' with some elevator music playing in the background.***

* * *

 **Gracie Ghost** **: Darkzdragon:** ***Dragon was brushing the fur off of himself*** All done. Let's see… Ahh. Well Gracie, my recommendation would be to wait until you can get to a computer if you really want to read our story. Because it isn't good to lag your phone out.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: DarkFoxKit:** I didn't really care about the rivals that much. I rather they kept it to one or two. I kind of wish Gary would make a comeback as Ash's rival again, or at least Paul. Shauna was pretty good though.

 **Primus1661** **: Darkzdragon:** No, Mewtwo doesn't remember Ash. He forgot those dreams where he talked to Ash. Nobody remembers every dream they had, it's the same with Pokemon.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon:** Hey Delta, watch the GD. Fox is sensitive about that kind of thing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, that word kind of hurts. Mewtwo's intentions are unclear right now, but I will tell you it has nothing to do with cloning in this story. It's a good point on how reviews is a way of 'paying' the author who writes fanfiction since they get to real profit from it, although some reviews can be pretty hurtful. The cookie was good, but Dragon ate most of it.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah… I'm gonna go with the fourth thing first. I wouldn't say Zach is terrible all the time, I just think in that moment he didn't have anything better. That or he didn't want to make a threat that reveal who/what he truly was. Now for the other three, yes Mewtwo is an arse. A Primal Kyogre Memma who is worried about her child is more terrifying than just an angry Primal Kyogre. And yeah, it runs in the Hoenn trio. Oh, and Nerdwhal… I wish you luck.

 **XYZ** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, Dragon's been telling me the same thing. But I also know how annoying it is to see what looks like a long chapter, only for it to be half as long as the bar says while the rest is just the author answering reviews, that's why I've decided to give the readers a chance to change it if it bothers them that much. I don't plan for every major character in the show to be a hybrid, I'm already getting flagged for making Blue one, but if I want a certain character to be a hybrid, then they will be a hybrid. I don't know why Tobias' Darkrai listens to him, nobody knows anything about Tobias other than the fact he was created solely just to keep Ash from winning the Sinnoh League.

 **Pokefan** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, go Mew! So for your questions, they are hard to answer without going into spoiler territory. So for now I will just say, keep reading, and hopefully we answer your questions.

 **MoonlitEevee** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the vote. My Thanksgiving? I don't know about Dragon, but it was okay. I had a lot to eat, but no turkey. I don't really care about turkey anyways. I like seeing rants in reviews, it's pretty funny to see what the readers think. Thank you and have a great week yourself.

 **Pikachu4564** **: Darkzdragon:** Well they have their own reasons for seeing Mew as an enemy. For the longest time they saw her as a legendary who only wanted to play games and didn't think that someone like her would be in charge. And honestly, most of the legendaries probably don't care about why Mew chose Ash. Most if not all of the legendaries don't know that Ash is Mew's child. They are after Mew for previous reasons before Mew became Ash's Memma.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, most wars tend to get chaotic. Mewtwo doesn't care much about Mew being reckless, he just wants to fight her. Mew games are kind of more like a reality simulator, it doesn't do any real harm to the world itself. Most of it are vivid illusions created by Mew's psychic powers.  
What did Celeste do to make her the b queen?

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon:** Wait, are you calling me a giant pepperoni hotpocket or giving it to me? I'm confused about that. As for Mew, she's a little busy dealing with the war at the moment so I will let the next best being answer for you, Fox you're up.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Knockoff Pokemon toys? Are you talking about bootleg Pokemon merchandise or just the toys? Mew and I think Giratina is fine, pretty intimidating. And… giant pepperoni hotpocket…? Okay.

 **RowanEx** **: Darkzdragon:** I have heard of Journey but I haven't played it. It's another Fox-Dragon story. We aren't doing any prophecies or anything during the war.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Never heard of it. Or if I had, I don't remember. I try to avoid using prophecies, since I find them overused, and I have trouble remembering what prophecy was written and trying to decide when or where it should come into play.

 **Rosegfx** **: DarkFoxKit:** You didn't offend me, it's okay. And a list? Well, we try to have the characters let the readers know who's on who's side during the war, because a list would only make these ANs even LONGER.

 **Lucha knight** **: Darkzdragon:** Yup, the war has arrived and lives hang in the balance. What will Ash do? What _can_ he do? Those are the questions that would be running through my head if I was just a reader.

 **OMG** **: DarkFoxKit:** Landorus is neutral, so he's not a part of the war. As for Andreas, well, his co-writer is kind of… gone, so we're not going to see much of Andreas anymore sadly.

 **Darkkami** **: Darkzdragon:** Nice. Good luck to you and Hiro then.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's fine, I'm terrible at grammar too. Grammar is like impossible to fully master. The Child of Meloetta? She's there, but she was also Aegis' character, so unfortunately we won't see much of her either. You're wondering about the Child of Reshiram? I haven't thought much about her since Archie, the Child of Zekrom, kind of just left, but Reshiram was in the last chapter, talking to Blue. I… really need to make a clean slate of these past characters soon. I'm tired of people bringing them up when I'm pretty much done with them. I hope you voted for the fate of the ANs then, but it looks like this one wins. And yay, glad to see another Popplio fan!

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon:** Yup, Yellow is back. As for the Pokemon Festival, I may just have to put that on my list of events to go to. So far I have Ultra Music Festival in Miami, E3, Comic Con LA, and Minecon.

 **POKEMON GUEST** **: Darkzdragon:** Please release the shift key, turn off caps lock, or cut down on coffee. Cause all caps is kinda annoying. As for the Mewtwo cloning thing, we went a different course from the movie, so he won't actually be cloning anyone.

 **IronFistsNikki10** **: DarkFoxKit:** I did not say this was the final _book_ , I said this was the final arc in the book. The next book is the second book. I don't know how many books there's going to be, it depends on how far I want to take this series.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon:** You mean where Pikachu has Ash's hat while Ash is turning to stone? Yeah… not too sure if we added that in there.

 **Nova star** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't know about Tobias yet, but I do have plans for Gary in the future. You like these two being jerks? Well, I guess everyone have their own taste. I like it when a character acts all friendly and timid, yet in reality they're really evil and sadistic, but Dragon really hates those kinds of people.

 **DiamondFury99** **: Darkzdragon:** Well if you pay attention to the characters and who is fighting who, you will be able to figure out what sides are what. We aren't gonna give you guys a chart showing sides because it would spoil a part of figuring out the war. In actual war, you don't know who all your enemies are and what they look like. So we are adapting that in a way to our war. There's no black and white, just a whole lot of gray/grey, however you prefer spelling it.

 **Arathix2002** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Yeah, good luck with that.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, there are some that may be neutral, but they will most likely have to involve themselves in the war at some point or another. And yeah, the whole scene where Jayden helped Ash even though they are technically on opposite sides shows that not every being in a war thinks like a soldier. I mean I remember that story from World War 2 where the two opposing sides stopped fighting on Christmas and came together to celebrate then after the celebrations were done they went back to fighting.

 **O.F** **: Darkzdragon:** Glad you love it, and both Fox and I thank you for the compliment.

 **Mark the Haxorus** **:** **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Pokemon Moon is awesome. Taking time to reply to every reviewer is pretty fun, though it does take a few hours to do. And, well, I will admit I am guilty of giving up a few of my stories when I lost motivation to write those, but I'm trying to keep this one going since it's become so popular that it would just be a big shame if I never finished it.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon:** Well not _all_ the legendaries. There are some like Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, and a few other Legendaries who are not interested in the conflict.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** I can't say much about the 'Mysterious Lady', since that's spoiler territory, let the story speak for itself, but there is a reason why she's doing this. ***Starts to eat the cookies*** It seems I'm popular to pet, Dragon.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah, yeah, nobody wants to pet the ferocious fire breathing dragon. I get it. And as for calling Blue/Green 'Turquoise' yeah… that's not gonna happen. His actual name is Blue, so that's what he will be sticking with, no matter how many times Yellow calls him 'Green'. As for Meowth, we didn't really pursue him finding out about Ash's birth mother and owner. Instead we went a different route that you will see in the future. ***Grabs a Cherry Coke from the table***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Though we may eventually have Meowth find out, just not anytime soon. It will definitely affect his relationship with Jessie and James, as well as Team Rocket.

 **Cypress Oury** **: Darkzdragon:** Ummm, well we are still in Kanto and honestly we have ideas for the next arcs and books. So far, we aren't thinking of Unova, that will probably be down the road a bit. But in the future we may see the children of Xerneas and Yveltal, that's the only spoiler I'm gonna give you for now. As for catching Mew, that's just a decoy she made of herself. That's not the real Lady Mew, nor will it ever be.

 **everyman52** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, or maybe not. We'll see how your theory goes when we cross that bridge.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, you flatter us. Even though there are a lot of good fanfics out there, it's always a nice thing to see people complimenting the ones we write.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: Darkzdragon:** Yes, a cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHA! No, just kidding, I'm not adding them to be evil. I just think cliffhangers help in situations like these in stories. As for pointers. From me personally, I would say detail and balance is key. Adding detail to scenes like the color of the leaves on a tree can make it more immersive to the readers. And as for balance, keep the dialogue, narration, and action balance. If you have too much of one it could make the story kinda chaotic. Oh, and if you are doing multiple character, write down on a sheet of paper the backstory, attitude, personality, and goal of each character is. It helps keep you from using a singular personality on all characters.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well… Dragon said most of the technical parts, all I have to say is if you have a good story in mind and want to share it with the world, then enjoy writing what you want to write, and worry about the other stuff when it comes time to edit it. Re-reading the chapter out loud usually helps. Heh, hoping that Ash will finally be a Mew soon, huh? So does everyone else. I'm glad I didn't kill off Tobias. ^^' As much hate as I give him, I still think I can flesh out his character, if I decide to. Mew Games are still sparse right now, because we got a whole lot to do, and Mew Games were originally just for fun or filler stuff in the anime I was watching.

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm actually surprised to see the majority want us to keep the reviews in the chapter. I like your way of thinking, to read through the other responses to see what we have to say about their questions. Uh… I wouldn't really bother with changing a rating unless I have to. Well, it's hard to keep track of all the Legendary Pokemon, and if this was an anime or a movie, it would be a lot more epic because we would show a lot of the fights and the battles going on. Unfortunately, since this is only a fanfiction and written in words, we can't really describe the action without wasting everybody's, including our own, time. So we've decided to keep the focus on Ash and how he'll handle being in a warzone. The Swords of Justice aren't neutral, they are just making sure the humans don't get hurt, which became pointless when the island began to break apart. Also, Volcarona? You mean the Fire/Bug moth Pokemon? It's not a legendary, why do you think it's a legendary? It has a pre-evolution.

 **Darkzdragon:** In regards to evolution, we won't really be evolving anyone for quite some time. Also, it's Scorch, not Torch. I can't speak for Fox, but I do think that Eon should eventually evolve, into what, we don't know yet. We definitely aren't going with Umbreon, cause Fox wants to wait to possibly give Ash a shiny Eevee so he can have a Shiny Umbreon. Right now, we've narrowed it down to Espeon and Sylveon, the Psychic and Fairy Eeveelutions.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, first of all, Ashes of the Past pretty much breaks all the rules of Pokemon and, more often than not, logic, so I wouldn't use it as a reliable source. Second, I did entertain the idea of Eon possibly being able to shift between her evolutions, but I realized that might not be a good idea since it would make Eon way too OP, and some of my co-writers even outright said that. So, we're not going to be having Eon shifting between her evolutions. Eon's chosen eeveelution was originally planned to be Espeon, but I've noticed there has been an alarming rate of Espeons in this fic, so I became hesitant on that.

 **Darkzdragon:** Though technically since we will be starting with a clean slate in the next arc we could make Eon an Espeon. Since the writer for Andreas has left, we won't really be using Andreas all that much, so we won't have to use his somehow baby Espeon. I also agree that giving Eon the ability to shift between Eeveelutions is a bad idea as it would mean Ash could send out Eon and then change her form depending on the typing of the opponent Pokemon. And going off your cake analogy, if you ate cake all the time, you would get sick of it very quickly. As for Zach's reaction to being controlled, I think it fit because having someone control you like that would make you feel sickened and ashamed depending on what you were forced to do. Zach was trying to deal with what had happened. He was also dealing with the fact that his almost sister and friend were put into the same situation as he was because he decided he would go alone. He probably thought that Blue and Terra wouldn't have gotten captured had he not gone alone. So he is dealing with that as well, that's why he doesn't go straight into anger. Also, I'm glad people liked that Swords of Injustice thing. Fox and I thought it was pretty fitting. And, sorry. But we had to add a motivation point in order for Ash to leave the cavern that wasn't from something like the cavern collapsing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** To be fair, it was originally supposed to be Pokerus, but Dragon had a point in saying it's not harmful, it's beneficial, so we had to come up with a different sickness, and there hasn't been any canon one for Pokemon other than the Pokerus, hence the Pokeflu.

 **Darkzdragon:** Honestly I just pulled a pokemon move and took a sickness that humans can get and added Poke to the front. I mean they do it all the time in the canon story, so why can't I just add Poke to the front of something and use it in the story?

 **Seaman109** **: Darkzdragon:** Just don't spoil anything, or I will have to hunt you down.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we are only on the third island right now.

 **Matiana** **: DarkFoxKit:** You know, you aren't the first, and most likely not the last either, who asked me about Jason recently. This is why I wanted a reboot before, I did not want all these characters anymore because they weren't originally mine, nor do I have any need for most of these characters either. Starting in the next book, I am having a clean slate of these OC characters. I'm only going to keep the ones whom I believe are still relevant by the next book. And just so you know, Jason does not come from this universe, he's from a completely different universe/story/author altogether, he was just requested to appear in my story from someone else. Don is the true Child of Celebi in this story.

 **lychee-ran** **: Darkzdragon:** No, we won't be showing the Gen 7 Pokemon till much later. And as for Gen 6, we didn't feel like they would want to get involved in this war. No, this isn't the final series. We will be creating another book. The great war is just the last arc in the first Child of Mew book series. We have lots of ideas, and we probably won't be stopping anytime soon. By the way, I won't reveal who the mysterious lady is, since that is literally a huge spoiler.

 **TheRockruffFan** **: DarkFoxKit:** I HOPE IT'S EPIC! OR IT WOULD BE ANTICLIMATIC! I AM HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE THIS!

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for your words of encouragement!

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: Darkzdragon:** Ahh. Ash probably won't tell Misty and Brock the truth about his Memma. We honestly probably won't be seeing them after the end of this arc/book. So it would be kinda pointless to tell them. And, no, neither of them are becoming a Child of a Legendary. I will pass on your message to Mew, since she is currently occupied. Also, thanks for the food, we'll be sure to give some to DonFyre.

 **LDSoshawottRockpaw** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… that is the most random thing I've seen in a long time. By the way, as much as I love Terriermon, I like Lopmon a little more. I just find her Digivolution line more adorable rather than a giant, transformer robot military bunny. ^^' But that's just me being a beast lover. And yes, we have gotten Pokemon Sun and Moon, Dragon with Sun and me with Moon. But we aren't that far in the game yet, so no spoilers, please.

 **TrackTiger101** **: Darkzdragon:** Umm… Jayden is a female… As for Terra, she's a Groudon, she isn't gonna let some sickness stop her. DonFyre will probably not be continuing, for personal reasons. Also, you do know that R &R is actually Rest and Relaxation, not Read and Review.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That always confused me whenever I see a reviewer saying R &R. I can't help but think 'are they telling me to rest and relax?' even though in context, that made no sense.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** We've already stated this to the readers with the same exact question… Ash and Mewtwo do NOT remember their dreams and interactions.

 **Pokefan** **: Darkzdragon:** The Kanto League will most likely be in this book, yes. We want to get to it before the next arc begins.

 **Donyfire fan** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, I have power over time and gravity, come at me. Also, if you keep trying to make jokes about eating parts of me, I will show you what the inside of a dragon's stomach looks like. Also, don't destroy trees just to prove a point ***Dragon points at the tree which goes back in time until it was a whole tree***. Some animal could've lived in that tree and for all you know you could've destroyed its home.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Why are you two fighting again? And… yay for you for having a strong team, I guess. I'm not into competition, so I'm not really all that into it. Maybe you should contact a friend of mine who is obsessed with battling Pokemon online.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for voting. Every vote counts, and yes, it is quite annoying to get complaints, and they completely ignore us when we try to explain why we do this. Yeah, this is war, so naturally it's going to get dark. I kind of saw Mewtwo's personality in Perfect Cell, so I guess that's where it came from. Well, the anime did kind of did the Mass Legendary War, with Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, though the trailer was awesome they did not do anything like they said they would in the trailer, which was pretty disappointing.

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Dragon reads the last part of Slaezzior's review and a growl exits his maw.*** We shall _**NOT**_ talk about that awful AWFUL remake/reboot. It was like they took Ben 10 and the worst parts of Teen Titans Go and ran them together through a bath of toxic, radioactive waste. It's just Cartoon Network trying to make a damn buck off of a previously successful show. Honestly Cartoon Network needs to stop, or else they will lose a lot of viewers.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I didn't even bother watching that reboot of Ben 10 after seeing the trailer for it. All I could do was cringe and ask ' _Why_ must you kill another fantastic series?'

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Well that's all the reviews we had today. I'm gonna go play Fox's PS4 while she keeps trying to catch a Shiny Pokemon. I wanna see how much of a disappointment No Man's Sky is myself. If the reviews are true then I will be glad I bought it preowned so I can return it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Looks at Dragon*** Don't you _dare_ hurt that PS4, Dragon! I may be a wimpy little guppy out of water to you, but I _will not_ tolerate any scratches or damages of any kind on my brand new PS4!

 **Darkzdragon:** I'm not gonna harm it in any way. I treat game consoles like sacred objects, they won't get damaged at all as long as I can help it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a supposed trainwreck of a game to play.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well… good luck with that. ***Turns to the camera*** Okay readers, we'll see you next week, have a nice day. ***Turns off the camera***


	19. Chapter 19: Sacrifices

**DarkFoxKit:** Hmm… I'm wondering if we should slow down the updates a bit, I mean not update every Monday since we're falling a little behind.

 **Darkzdragon:** Are you sure? I mean we should catch back up since my college semester ends on Wednesday.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, we are writing two other stories too, and with the Holidays coming up, we might get overwhelmed. I'm not saying we have to stop putting out chapters every Monday now, but just preparing the readers for that possibility.

 **Darkzdragon:** Alright, that sounds reasonable. We also should probably lay off the games, though the universe kinda gave you no choice in that matter since your Digimon Cyber Sleuth keeps crashing your PS4.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Grumbles*** We don't know for sure if it's the game or the console itself that's the problem. Dear readers, I have a question for you all, if you own a PS4 and Digimon Cyber Sleuth, can you tell me if you experience a similar problem? See, when I get to a certain point in the game, during a cutscene, the screen suddenly turns pink and green with lines before the entire system just shut down without warning. It happens every time I go to that scene. It's not overheating, the system has been updated recently, it's brand new, there's no scratch or smudge on the disc, so I don't know what the problem is. There doesn't seem to be any reports with similar problems on the internet either. This is such a strange phenomenon for me.

 **Darkzdragon:** Talking about strange phenomena… where's Mew?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Why do you want to know?

 **Darkzdragon:** Because it's been way too quiet. I know she's been dealing with the war, but she usually always found a way to join us in the ANs.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't think she can if she's busy fighting Mewtwo. He'd probably tail her all the way here if she came. Maybe she'll come back when things start to slow down.

 **Darkzdragon:** Let's hope so. For now, you readers go ahead and enjoy the chapter. Let us know what you think, and all that good stuff.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Sacrifices**

Terra had the unconscious and injured shiny Latias in her arms.

"What could've happened to her?" Ash asked in concern.

" _ **And what did she mean 'they're coming'? Who's 'they'? I mean we have a whole war going on so why does that matter?"**_ Storm asked.

Zach looked at Latias as Terra carried her inside. "It looks like she has a broken wing… and that's not something that's going to heal quickly. Whoever did this was trying to kill her."

"Where's Blue?" Ash asked. "If he sees Yellow like this, he's going to be really angry."

" _ **And if her Memmas are here, they're not going to be happy either,"**_ Groudon said.

"But wouldn't they already know?" Terra asked as she carefully set Yellow down. "Don't they have a psychic link or something?"

"Do they?" Ash asked.

" _ **If they do, then that means we're going to have some very angry Latis soon,"**_ Storm said.

As if on cue, there was an audible roar coming from the distance. At the same time, the island began to shake, cracks forming in walls of the cavern they were in.

Groudon stood up, " _ **This is a serious matter. The island is starting to break apart. It can't handle all the Legendary Pokemon battling at once. Terra, I'm gonna need your help."**_

"Of course Memma," Terra said before she transformed.

"Are you sure about this sis?" Zach asked.

" _ **Of course I am,"**_ Terra said. " _ **Now you two have to promise me to stay safe and don't go out there. Zach you tend to Yellow and Ash, you do whatever Zach says."**_

"I don't think we'll be safe here forever," Ash said. "But we'll try our best to stay safe and help Yellow."

"You be safe too Terra," Zach said. "I swear if you don't make it back to me in one piece I will fight Giratina myself."

" _ **I'll be fine Zach,"**_ Terra said before she and Groudon went into an opening that Groudon made, the wall reforming behind them.

When Terra and Groudon left to try and keep the island together, Ash turned back to Yellow. She hadn't reverted to her human form, which means her body needed to stay as a Latias to stay alive.

"I should still have some Super Potions during that tournament," Ash said. "But she needs a Revive or something. This can only help her wounds a little bit."

"Ash, this is a broken wing," Zach said as he looked over Yellow. "Potions and herbs and revives aren't going to do anything. The only thing I can do for her is make a wing splint and give her time."

"I know, but the Super Potion can help with her other wounds for the time being," Ash said. "But that's all I can do right now. I'm not a Nurse Joy after all…"

"Ash, what you can do for me is stay here and watch Yellow while I go outside and get some straight sticks to make a splint," Zach said as he stood up.

" _ **Don't worry, Ash, I'm sure Yellow will be fine. She survived that explosion at the Safari Zone, I'm sure one broken wing won't do her in,"**_ Storm said, trying to reassure his long time partner.

Ash sighed before he said, "Maybe not, but it's possible she could be crippled now…"

* * *

When Zach went out to find what he needed, Ash went to the water to splash his face. But when he looked down at his reflection, he saw something he was not expecting to see. There was a huge shadow dragon-like thing staring back at him. Ash yelped in shock and fear as he jumped back a bit. Ash heard chuckling from the water.

" _ **Hehe, get's 'em every time,"**_ The shadow in the water said.

"What the?" Ash cautiously looked back at the water. "Who're you?"

" _ **Fret not, Child of Mew,"**_ The shadow said. " _ **I am Giratina."**_

Ash relaxed a bit, he remembered from Mew's story that Giratina wasn't against her, though it was hard to say if he was with her too.

"Giratina? This is the first time I'm talking to you," Ash said. "I remember seeing your child, but I haven't seen him since the Shadow Noibat incident."

" _ **Ahh, yes,"**_ Giratina said with a nod. " _ **He is currently elsewhere dealing with other matters. And this may be the first time we are talking but this is definitely not our first interaction."**_

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

" _ **Think about it. Think of how many near death situations you have been in,"**_ Giratina said. " _ **Do you remember any lightheadedness or queasiness?"**_

"... I think so," Ash said. "Though it's hard to remember. Why do you ask?"

" _ **Well that lightheadedness and queasiness was caused by me,"**_ Giratina said. " _ **I was saving your life. Had I not… Mew would've killed me and mounted my head on a wall in her castle."**_

Ash blinked at that, Giratina, known as the Pokemon Devil, was scared of Mew? "But aren't you… you know, in charge of the spirits who died and all?"

" _ **Yes, but my domain, the Distortion World, has a few secrets,"**_ Giratina said. " _ **There are zones where you can see future events. Each being has their own zone if you will. I peeked into your zone and looked into your future, that way I could save you."**_

"Heh, I guess I owe you quite a bit for saving my hide all these years," Ash said.

The cavern began to shake again. Even though Groudon and Terra were trying to keep the island together, the place was still falling apart.

"But we'll have time for pleasantries later," Ash said. "Is there any particular reason you're contacting me now?"

" _ **I need to warn you that in the very near future you will have a great choice that you must make,"**_ Giratina said. " _ **I cannot go into specifics. But you should know that either decision you make will end in a great sacrifice."**_

Ash frowned, "That doesn't sound very good."

" _ **I am sorry that I cannot be more specific,"**_ Giratina said. " _ **Just know that whatever choice is made will have a large impact on the Pokemon world."**_

"And you can't even tell me what choice I would have to make?" Ash asked.

" _ **I am sorry but if I go into any specifics then the future will be altered in irreparable ways,"**_ Giratina responded.

"But isn't there anything else you can do?" Ash asked. "Can't you help out in this war?"

Giratina let out a small sigh before he said, " _ **As much as I would love to help Mew in this war, I can't be directly involved. First of all, I can't leave this world without certain special permission. And second, I am helping any way I can. Like your friend the shiny Latias for example, I managed to keep her from taking a fatal blow to the heart, though in exchange her wing took the brunt of the attack."**_

"You saved Yellow?" Ash said, surprised.

" _ **Yes. And besides, the more Legendary Pokemon who join this war, the more chances reality could break. So it's best if I don't get directly involved,"**_ Giratina said.

"Reality might break?" Ash frowned.

" _ **Exactly,"**_ Giratina said. " _ **Oh, and take five steps back quickly, don't ask just do."**_

Ash quickly took five steps back just as a large stalactite fell from the ceiling of the cavern landing where Ash was standing just seconds ago.

" _ **Child of Mew, I will tell you one more thing before I have to go,"**_ Giratina said. " _ **If this war drags on any longer reality**_ **will** _**shatter."**_

Ash felt like time had stopped as his blood went cold. With those parting words, Giratina vanished. Ash didn't know much about what would happen if reality were to break or shatter, but he knew it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

Then, as if time started up again, Ash heard Zach talking to Storm.

"Just hold the sticks as still as possible while I wrap them up and secure her wing," Zach said as he held his torn up shirt.

" _ **I'm holding them,"**_ Storm said, holding onto the sticks with his paws.

"Good," Zach said before he wrapped the strips of his shirt around the sticks, securing the makeshift splint on Yellow's wing. "Once this war is done I will give her a better splint but this should hold until then… hopefully. But she won't be able to fly… and to be honest… she might never fly again."

Ash wondered how they didn't notice Giratina talking to Ash or the fact that he was almost crushed. He walked over to them.

"Zach, Storm, did you two see Giratina?" Ash asked.

"Wait… Giratina was here? Oh no," Zach said as he touched a hand up to Yellow's throat. A few moments later he let out a sigh. "Okay… she still is breathing and has a pulse."

"She's fine," Ash said. "I'm sure she is, but-"

"But what?" Zach asked.

"... Were you worried that Giratina was here for Yellow?" Ash asked.

Zach nodded before he said, "Giratina is the Pokemon equivalent of the grim reaper. He normally only shows himself to collect the souls of the dead or to deliver grim news… Absols practically worship him as a harbinger of death."

Ash cringed a bit before he said, "Well… he's not here for Yellow, but he did deliver some grim news."

"Wait… did he talk to you?" Zach asked in shock.

" _ **Wait, what? How did I not know about this?"**_ Storm asked.

"I think Giratina opened a pocket dimension when he was talking to me," Ash said. "So maybe that's why neither of you two noticed. But that's not important right now. Giratina gave me a warning; if this war continues on, reality is going to shatter."

Zach's eyes went wide as he became completely pale.

" _ **Wh-what would that mean if r-reality shatters?"**_ Storm nervously asked.

"Death… for everything and everyone," Zach said, sounding sick to his stomach. "Complete and utter erasure of existence."

Ash and Storm both paled at this.

" _ **A-are you s-serious!?"**_ Storm yelled.

"Why would the Pokemon continue to fight like this if it could erase all of existence?" Ash asked, horrified by this revelation.

"Do you really think that they are thinking about that right now?" Zach asked. "No, they are only worried about defeating their opponents and getting vengeance."

" _ **We're doomed! We're all going to die! There's no way we can stop this war!"**_ Storm said, starting to panic.

"Storm, calm down," Ash said. "Panicking isn't going to help us. There is one more thing Giratina told me, a prophecy of a choice of a great sacrifice. It might be the key to stopping this war."

"So… someone has to sacrifice themselves in order to stop the war…" Zach said as he slowly stood back up. "Then I guess that's our only option… Terra's gonna be pissed off…"

"Zach, what are you thinking right now?" Ash asked cautiously, seeing that determined yet resigned look in Zach's eyes.

"I plan to sacrifice myself in order to stop this war," Zach said bluntly.

"You can't!" Ash yelled. "Your Memma may flood the entire world out of anger and sorrow, and you don't even know if sacrificing yourself is going to end this war! Besides, Giratina may not have meant someone having to die, he just said a great sacrifice. It's too vague to assume he meant someone having to die."

"This war is between Mew and Mewtwo and Celeste right? I just have to do something that stops all three of them from fighting," Zach said. "And my Memma will be sad but she will understand that what I did was for the greater good. And I know that the sacrifice might not mean my entire life… but I don't care what the cost is."

"And how are you going to do that?" Ash demanded. "How are you going to stop them all from fighting?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" Zach yelled. "I… I don't know… but I'll figure it out…"

"Nobody should have to die for this…" Ash said quietly.

Storm watched the two quietly.

* * *

" _ **I hope I'm not interrupting something,"**_ A familiar voice said. " _ **But I would like to see my sister, please."**_

Zach, Ash, and Storm turned around to see a shiny green Latios floating there with something on his back.

"Hey Blue…" Zach said sadly. "She's just over here… but I have to warn you… she has a broken wing and may not fly again."

" _ **I know…"**_ Blue said softly. " _ **That's why I went to find some help before coming here."**_

The green Latios lowered himself to show a familiar woman on his back with an emergency aid kit.

"This Latios explained everything to me," The woman said. "Please show me the patient."

"Nurse Joy?!" Zach asked, surprised.

"How?" Ash asked, also surprised. "I didn't remember seeing any Nurse Joy on this island!"

"We can talk about that later," Nurse Joy said. "Show me to my patient first so I can get started. Then we can talk as much as you want."

"She's over here," Ash said before he led Nurse Joy and Blue to the unconscious shiny Latias.

Blue got down on the floor, letting Nurse Joy get off him so she could tend to Yellow.

"I see that someone has already put her wing back into position and put a makeshift splint onto the wing," Nurse Joy said as she walked over and looked at the shiny Latias. "It seems that she indeed has a broken wing. Her other injuries are not severe, simple cuts and lacerations. Which one of you put the splint on her?"

"That'd be me," Zach said as he stepped forward.

"Then come over here and help me take it off so we can put a proper splint onto her," Nurse Joy ordered. "I do have to say that this splint is extremely well made. Do you have prior medical training?"

Zach walked over to Nurse Joy and Yellow and started to slowly take the makeshift splint off. "Yes I do have prior training. I am a certified first responder and medical technician."

While they were tending to Yellow, Ash and Storm sat a bit a ways so they didn't get in their way. Ash was relieved to know that Yellow was getting a proper help from a Pokemon medically trained doctor now.

Blue floated beside Ash, watching too. Because Nurse Joy was here, he couldn't revert back to his human form right now.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Ash asked.

" _ **I'm fine… it's Yellow I'm worried about. I felt some of her pain through our psychic link,"**_ Blue said. " _ **I remembered about Mewtwo's assistant, she seemed to know a lot about the anatomy of Pokemon, so I went to go look for her. When I found her, I saw she was confused, like she didn't know where she was. I guess Mewtwo lifted his mind control on her, and I found out she was a Nurse Joy. I used telepathy to tell her my sister was badly hurt, so she grabbed an emergency aid kit and got on my back. I like her, she works fast."**_

Ash chuckled a bit, "Not much explanation needed, just tell her your sister was in trouble and she was all ready to help, huh?"

" _ **Yeah, I just hope she can help Yellow. A broken wing could mean she could never fly properly again…"**_ Blue said. " _ **Because we're part Psychic type, we don't need our wings to actually fly, but we need them to fly properly in the sky."**_

Zach stood up and walked over to Ash and Blue. "The wings on Latis act like stabilizers. If there is even a slight bend when it heals up then she won't be able to swim or fly straight. Think of the wings of a plane, now imagine that one of the wings had it's flaps fully extended while the other only had half of it's flaps extended."

Blue nodded, " _ **Yeah. Ash, you're lucky… Mew is one of the few Pokemon who can fly**_ **and** _**swim freely without needing to use wings to stabilize herself. Even Shaymin in her Sky Forme uses some form of wings to keep herself stabilized."**_

"Mew… What if my Memma will be able to heal Yellow's wings?" Ash asked. "She is the creator of Pokemon, there's no reason she shouldn't be able to."

"This is something that is delicate," Zach said. "A broken wing isn't something you can fix in an instant. In order to ensure proper healing you have to let time do it. If Mew tried to heal Yellow she could actually make the problem worse."

"That's not true," Ash said. "I've seen her heal a broken wing on a Pidgeotto before. It's a long process, but I know she can do it."

" _ **It doesn't matter right now anyways, Mew is too busy dealing with Mewtwo and Celeste to heal Yellow's wing,"**_ Blue said.

"I'm done over here," Nurse Joy said as she packed her gear back into the emergency aid kit.

Blue flew over to Yellow's side, smelling medicine on her wing and saw that her wing was wrapped in a proper looking splint.

"How is the Latias, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked in concern. "Will her wing recover?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure," Nurse Joy said. "That young boy set her wing as best as can be done here and we wrapped it up. Now only time will tell."

* * *

Before anyone could say anything else, the entire cavern shook violently. Ash almost lost his balance.

Blue looked up in alarm before he slowly and gently lifted his sister with Psychic, not wanting to mess up her wing. " _ **It's not safe here, we have to leave now!"**_

Zach grabbed Nurse Joy and Ash before he started to run for the exit of the cavern, Storm ran behind them using Quick Attack to quickly catch up and climb up onto Ash's shoulder..

The cavern around them was starting to fall apart. The shaking grew more violent. Blue flew a bit ahead with Yellow behind him.

The group hurried out of the cavern's entrance just as it began to collapse on itself. Looking up Ash saw a Hyper Beam and a Thunderbolt slamming into each other before he ducked his head from the explosion above them.

" _ **Yeah, we're definitely not safe out here,"**_ Storm said.

Ash gasped when he saw the ground under them was starting to split apart. Groudon and Terra must be straining themselves right now, but even so, the island was already breaking apart. What was even worse, Ash thought he saw the world around him rippling. Reality was becoming unstable.

"We have to find a way to stop this war!" Ash yelled over the explosions of attacks.

"Blue, take Yellow and get her out into the ocean and submerge yourself," Zach said. "My Memma will look after you two."

" _ **Are you sure?"**_ Blue asked.

"Yes, that's where you two will be safest," Zach responded.

" _ **Okay, but you guys be careful, alright?"**_ Blue said as he flew towards the ocean with Yellow.

Nurse Joy looked at Zach and Ash. "Where should we go? This entire island is a battleground and I'm sure that there are other Pokemon that need aid."

"Zach, are the beaches the safest place for humans?" Ash asked. "Since it's the closest place to your Memma on this island."

"Yes, that would be the safest place for people to go to," Zach said. "My Memma is no longer fighting, she is working to make sure everyone stays safe."

"Wait… why do both of you keep saying Memma?" Nurse Joy asked.

Zach sighed and said, "I'm the child of a Legendary Pokemon and I call my parent my Memma. My Memma being Kyogre."

"What?" Nurse Joy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look, we don't have to time to explain things right now," Ash said. "You have to get to the beach where it's the safest for you."

"Wait a minute, what about you two?" She asked.

"We have something we have to do," Ash said before he took out his Safari Ball and released his Dragonair from it.

"Go on ahead. My Memma, Kyogre, will look after you," Zach said before pulled out a Luxury Ball and released an Altaria from it. "Tempest, I'm gonna need your help here. We gotta get towards the ruins of the tower without getting attacked."

" _ **Of course Zach, anything you need,"**_ Tempest, the Altaria, said as Zach climbed onto her back.

" _ **This is dangerous, Ash, are you sure we should be flying through the skies right now?"**_ Aliana, the Dragonair, asked in concern, seeing the ongoing battle above them.

"It's not any safer on the ground. The island is literally splitting apart," Ash said before he got on the Dragonair's back.

" _ **I hope I don't get motion sickness from this…"**_ Storm sighed.

"Would you really rather run on the collapsing ground?" Zach asked before Tempest took off.

"Nurse Joy, you hurry and get to the beaches!" Ash said.

"Okay, but you children better be safe!" Nurse Joy said before she ran off to the beach.

"Let's get going, Aliana, I rather not be too far from Zach right now," Ash said.

" _ **Right,"**_ Aliana said before she flew into the sky, joining Tempest.

* * *

"We're heading for the tower ruins," Zach said. "That's where most of the fighting is occurring… and by the looks of it that's where reality is the most distorted."

"Yeah," Ash said. "But first we have to survive the crossfire on the way there."

Up ahead they could see the three Legendary Birds of Kanto: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, duking it out with Thundurus and Landorus. He also saw Andreas in his Lugia form fighting Tornadus with the help of his Memma.

Ash looked around, seeing the children of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto fighting with the three Legendary Sword Pokemon: Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion.

"Ash and Aliana! Focus on flying instead of the battles going on ahead!" Zach yelled from ahead as he and Aliana had slowed down a little, Aliana looking at the fights as well.

" _ **Focus, don't worry about the battles going on right now,"**_ Storm said.

"Right," Ash said as he and Aliana sped back up.

As they were flying, Ash saw Rayquaza and a smaller black Rayquaza flying towards them. They didn't seem to notice Ash and Zach as they were roaring at some of the smaller Legendary Pokemon flying in front of them.

The smaller Legendary Pokemon zoomed past Ash, letting him see they were Celebi, Don in his pink Celebi form, and Matt in his golden Hoopa form.

Zach and Tempest had to dive to duck under a Hyper Beam that was shot by Tyra. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING TYRA! YOU ALMOST TOOK MY HEAD OFF!"

" _ **You shouldn't be in the way!"**_ Tyra roared, her emotions high right now.

" _ **I'm trying to stop all of reality from shattering!"**_ Zach yelled back, reverting to his PokeSpeech.

"Go low!" Ash yelled.

Aliana dived down to avoid a large golden metal ring that was flying towards them. Ash could hear Matt laughing.

" _ **Well if it isn't the little fly,"**_ Matt chuckled. " _ **Did you come here to be squashed?"**_

" _ **Shut up you!"**_ Storm snapped.

Matt threw another ring in front of Tempest while Zach was distracted with Tyra, and she flew into the ring.

"ZACH!" Ash yelled. "Where did you take him!?"

" _ **Wouldn't you like to know?"**_ Matt said before he stuck his tongue out.

Ash was so tempted to wipe that smirk off of the golden Hoopa's face, but if he attacked Matt, there was a good chance Matt's Memma would sense it and come. The last thing Ash needed was to deal with an angry Unbound Hoopa trying to protect their Mon.

Tempest and Zach came flying back out of the ring before it could close, both of them covered in what appeared to be snow.

"Zach! Tempest! Are you two alright?" Ash called to them in concern.

"Of course I'm not alright! That brat sent me to the arctic! IN THE MIDDLE OF A SNOWSTORM!" Zach responded as he and Tempest shook the snow off themselves.

Matt was laughing again.

"Let's just ignore him and move on," Ash sighed.

Zach glared at Matt and formed a ball of water in his hand before he shot it directly at the golden Hoopa's forehead.

"What are you _doing_?" Ash hissed.

"Flicking a kid on the forehead," Zach said with a smile before he and Tempest started to fly off again. "Let's go!"

"Hurry, Aliana!" Ash said.

" _ **On it!"**_ Aliana flew along with Tempest, the two trying not to go too far from the other.

Celebi flew in front of them, glaring, " _ **Hold it, you two! … You, the boy on the Dragonair, you're the Child of Mew?"**_

" _ **That's what Celeste said…"**_ Don said.

Zach and Tempest flew up next to Ash and Aliana, ready to get in front if need be.

Rayquaza gave a roar before she came at the two Celebi, causing them to fly away.

" _ **If you think you're getting your green little hands on the Child of Mew, you better think again!"**_ Rayquaza growled.

Zach sighed and said. "I guess it's true, everyone knows who you are Ash. And thanks Aunty… I thought I was going to have to fight them myself… and if Celebi know who I was she would become enraged."

" _ **Why are you two out here?"**_ Rayquaza asked. " _ **Don't you know it's dangerous? Especially since the Child of Mew is fully human!"**_

"If you haven't noticed reality is straining," Zach said as he pointed towards the ruined tower. "We have to get there and stop this war before reality shatters."

Tyra flew up beside Rayquaza, " _ **What do you mean reality is going to shatter?"**_

"If this war keeps going, reality will shatter," Ash said. "That's why we're trying find a way to stop this war before it gets to that."

Both Rayquaza and Tyra looked taken aback by what Ash said.

" _ **We'll keep you covered, get going now!"**_ Tyra said before she quickly charged up a Hyper Beam and shot it over their heads, knocking away a golden metal ring.

Tempest and Aliana flew through the sky, heading closer to the ruined tower while the two Rayquaza shot out their Dragon Pulse together at the other Pokemon trying to get to them.

"I think I see them!" Ash said when he saw a blue and pink ball tackling each other around the ruined tower.

Each tackle caused a ripple in reality. The two powerful Psychic Legendaries were causing a shift in reality with each blow. It probably wouldn't be so bad if there weren't so many Legendary Pokemon in one place.

"We better land," Zach said. "It's not safe to be up here."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Let's get down there, Aliana."

* * *

When they got on the ground Zach hopped off Tempest and Ash hopped off Aliana, both trainers returning their Pokemon to their respective Poke Balls.

"You did well, Aliana, take a nice rest," Ash said after he returned the Dragonair into her Safari Ball.

"It looked like they were fighting in the arena, so we should probably head there," Zach said.

" _ **But why are we heading over there? I mean Mew and Mewtwo are in the sky, what can we do here?"**_ Storm asked as he followed Ash and Zach towards the arena.

"It looked like they were descending during their fight, so maybe-" Zach started to respond before a loud explosion was heard from the arena. "So maybe that's where they'll end up…"

When they reached the stadium, Ash was surprised to see a few people there as well as some injured legendary Pokemon.

"Ash… aren't those your friends over there?" Zach said as he pointed at Brock and Misty.

"Ah!" Ash ran over to them. "Brock! Misty!" He called.

When he reached them, Ash saw Misty was leaning against the wall and appeared to be unconscious and Brock was tending to her wounds.

"Misty! What happened to her, Brock?" Ash asked in concern.

"She was… we were running from Zekrom… and it shot at us and caused an explosion right next to Misty," Brock said as he wrapped Misty's scraped up left arm. "The blast sent her flying a few feet and then she slid along the ground before hitting her head… She's been unconscious ever since."

"And what about these other Pokemon?" Ash asked.

Not only were there injured Legendary Pokemon, but regular Pokemon too. The Trainers must've used them to protect themselves.

Jayden was among the injured. She was still in her Sky Forme, and she weakly looked up.

" _ **A-Ash…"**_

Ash looked over at Jayden, she was the closest one to them. "Jayden…"

" _ **Heh… you look fine…"**_ Jayden said. " _ **I guess you… do have Giratina's luck."**_

Ash frowned before he stood up and looked around the stadium. There were a lot of injured people and Pokemon. Reality kept rippling, and Zach was already looking for a way to stop this war in a reckless manner.

" _ **Ash! Look!"**_ Storm yelled suddenly.

Ash did look, seeing more Legendary Pokemon flying this way. He could see Celebi, Unbound Hoopa, the Legendary Birds, Zekrom, Reshiram, the three Legendary Swords, Lugia, even Terra and Groudon joining them.

"Terra, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"There's nothing more we can do for the island," Terra said. "And the fact that reality is distorting, and is about to shatter by the looks of it, is what drew all of us in. This fighting has to stop, and it has to stop _now_."

"But how?" Ash asked.

Zach ran over to join them, giving a determined look. "Ash this is perfect! All the Legendaries are gathering. If I can just talk to them, maybe they'll stop fighting. Maybe the sacrifice Giratina was talking about was one of ego and hatred."

"What?" Ash looked at him.

"Are you serious, Zach?" Terra said. "These Pokemon aren't going to just listen to you!"

"Well I have to try," Zach said. "Otherwise reality will shatter and we will cease to exist."

Zach ran towards to the center of the stadium.

"Zach, wait!" Ash yelled.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** It's that time again. Time to answer our reader's reviews.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ah yes, the place where it takes up half the documents and people whine that the chapter wasn't as long as they hoped because of it.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yup, and honestly no offense to everyone, but I don't care about the people who just complain. If you want to complain then complain, but we won't be responding to it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Anyways, let's get on with the reviews!

* * *

 **Giratinafan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** The only knockoff Pokemon merchandise I have are the third generation games I bought off of Ebay last year. I've regretted it ever since, but on the bright side it taught me out to tell from the real to the fakes. Oh and, if you actually could give me that much money, I would be very happy. XP

 **Darkzdragon:** Heck, we would add your OC into the story as Ash's main companion if you paid her that much. With that much money she would be able to share it with all her past cowriters and still have plenty to buy whatever she wanted.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** What do you mean by that? And thanks. :)

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon:** Heh, I guess I was just lucky to get a shiny. That and it probably helped that the shiny I caught was actually like my 3rd legit shiny in my entire life. I guess the universe was like "Let's give it to Dragon, he needs more shinies in his life."

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't really know how many shinies I ran into in my life, but I remember my first, not counting the red Gyarados from Silver, being a shiny Nidoran female in Pokemon Gold. I didn't know it was a shiny, and just killed it with Ho-Oh. Way to go, younger me, way to go. ***sarcastically claps*** I remember finding a shiny Paras in Pokemon Silver, but my internal battery was dead so I couldn't save it, what a slap in the face.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit:** Exactly, Celeste didn't want to start the war, but she had no choice in the matter. Even if she tried to resist it, her nature would force her to go through with it. You got a shiny Yungoose? Oh, I'm so happy for you. Seems like everyone is getting a shiny in Sun and Moon.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon:** Don't worry, like we said, we aren't really gonna kill off anyone important to the story. Yellow… just might not be the same after she recovers.

 **Rosegfx** **: Darkzdragon:** Because it is a WAR and people get hurt and killed. It would be extremely unlikely and unrealistic for everyone to escape unscathed. Also PC is definitely not the master race. You can only consider it the master race if all computers are better than consoles, and let's face it. There are some computers that are just awful. With consoles you usually have a regularity in performance. With PCs you have so many different companies and the ability to make your own sometimes, while with consoles you have one company making a single console, so you know what you are getting. Sorry for the rant, but I get triggered when people say "PC Master Race" and all that, especially since it isn't true.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, I'm sure we won't disappoint.

 **Lucha knight** **: DarkFoxKit:** Jayden was pretty much attached by Rayquaza, so she would be too busy fighting for her life to really talk to Ash right now. And yes, really, another cliffhanger. XP

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Awwww! An Eevee wearing a science lab coat and glasses are just the most adorable thing ever! w And about the Zorua and Meema thing, yes, it was from that movie that I used 'Memma' in my series. I mean, if that Zoroark was taking care of the Zorua like it was its own child, then I was curious as to why Zorua didn't just call her 'mom' or 'mother'.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon:** Well with this scene we had actually had another idea where they would go to a supply dock and try to find supplies or a means to escape, but we ended up scrapping that idea for Ash and went with what we wrote. And the reason Gary's "jerkness" faded is because he was traumatized. People change after witnessing traumatic events like that. I mean soldiers come back from wars all the time and are different, but imagine how bad it would be if they weren't even trained or anything like Gary. I mean Gary's entire view of the world has been shattered by this war.

 **DarkFoxKit:** No comment on the Ash luck thing. I'm starting to wonder if you even read our answers to your reviews since you don't seem to acknowledge them at all. I guess you'll only see Ash as a weakling who's just super lucky with plot armor no matter what we do or say. When did Celeste sound like Sasuke? If anything, she reminded me more of a smiling, happy go lucky female anime character. Celeste is cynical, but I wouldn't call her a female dog. And the comet thing is a very technical issue that I feel Dragon have a better chance at explaining it than I do.

 **Darkzdragon:** Well I don't know how well I will explain this, but I'm gonna try anyways. The idea of taking a piece of the comet or crashing it into the moon or changing its orbit is entirely ridiculous. Firstly, to get a piece you would need to be extremely fast. For instance, Halley's Comet, which is visible from Earth every 75-76 years is moving at 70 km/sec which is about 157.838 mph. The fact that it is moving that fast makes me think that no Pokemon, not even Rayquaza or Deoxys, would be able to keep up with it. The speed at which the comet is moving would really screw up the moon if the comet crashed into it, and putting something of that size in orbit near earth would completely screw with electronics, gravity, the tides, and all that. So the most likely thing that is going to happen is that Mew somehow severs the connection between the comet and Jirachi so she can return to normal. We're not sure if or when we will implement that, but for now you'll just have to wait.

 **MoonlitEevee** **: DarkFoxKit:** Our typing party? As in our Pokemon's types or the Pokemon's species? I couldn't tell you right now, my team is constantly changing as it's hard to pick just six with so many Pokemon out there to choose from. I think the same goes for Dragon. My stories don't have any plot holes? Heh, that's flattering, but I'm pretty sure there are. Fans have been pointing them out occasionally. Mary Sue… well, I guess that mostly depends on what you think a Mary Sue character is. But thanks, I'm happy to know you love the story.

 **POKEMON GUEST** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, we are currently in the war and don't plan on having Ash catch any new Pokemon. Honestly it would get a little complex, especially since Fox can already barely remember all the Pokemon that Ash currently has. We might have Ash catch one in the future, but for now I'll have to say that we won't be having Ash get any new Pokemon.

 **Higigf** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, we were trying to get the readers a little worried for Ash's sake. So I'm glad you thought it was good.

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, at least someone else knows how I feel. You were wondering if you _could_ get the legendaries and Ultra Beasts or were you wondering if I had those yet? Because, I don't. ^^' I'm only on Route 15 right now. Oh boy, another list? Um… well, I know I don't seem like it, but I'm rather lazy. I was hoping most people would know seeing Ash's reaction to certain Legendary Pokemon.

 **Darkzdragon:** … does anyone have a shotgun or anything? I want to go skeet shooting with my copy of No Man's Sky. You were right wyvern. It was awful, it got super repetitive and it was nothing like they promised. I hope that Mass Effect Andromeda is kinda like the No Man's Sky that everyone was expecting. Honestly there was a part of me that almost smashed my PS4 because of how awful No Man's Sky was. I wish I had bought a preowned copy so I could get my money back. Well, I guess it has one good potential use, a drink coaster. As for the list, we probably won't do it, no offense to you, it's just the war is coming close to the end, and it wouldn't make much sense to make a list for something that won't be relevant for much longer.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, it's as if those Mew Games were training Ash for this very moment. I wanted to let the readers know why Celeste was doing what she was doing, and I hope it was believable at least. Yeah, don't worry, we're coming up to the climax of the war soon. We're not going to drag out the war longer than needed.

 **Seaman109** **: Darkzdragon:** They would probably strip her of her powers and banish her until she died of age. What do you think, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't know about stripping her of her powers, but most likely they'd either execute her or make her repent in some way. The story would most likely get really dark if we went that route.

 **Darkzdragon:** Which is exactly why we aren't. Though you guys can feel free to make your own stories where that actually happens if you really want to see it.

 **Guest1** **: Darkzdragon:** Yes it does make up for it. As for scale cleaner or polish I actually wouldn't use any of that. The shininess of a dragon or dragoness's scales depend on their health. If they are healthy, well rested, and strong, then their scales will shiny brilliantly, but if they are sick or tired then their scales would be more dull. But if you really want to use a product on your friend's scales then try traditional floor wax like they use at schools and whatnot. It will give the scales a temporary shiny until your friend either burns it off, scrapes it off, or washes it off. And yes, most are seen as tough and powerful, but that's only one side of dragons. As for how to draw out a Pokemon's appeal, well… as the trainer, you have spent the most time with him, so you would know what kinds of things he likes, what his personality is, and all that. And use that knowledge to find some things that really work for him. Don't make him do stuff he doesn't want to do, and try doing stuff he would love.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's interesting how a lot of people like my way with words, since I feel like I write, more or less, like a child. By that, I mean, I don't use a lot of big or uncommon words I see a lot of people use in books or stories, but I try my best to be descriptive despite my limited vocabulary. It seems you really love the story. X3 Don't worry about Ash, worry about what we'll do. :3 Thanks for the vote of confidence, though having more skill wouldn't hurt. ^^'

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon:** … I can't believe you just did that Ark Haven… I'm still on Route 12 and Fox is on Route 15… How could you put in spoilers…? Honestly a part of me wants to delete that paragraph before Fox reads it. Well, I actually deleted the spoiler before she could read it. I would rather take the bullet then her.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Please don't take the bullet for me. ;A; Also, we've been constantly saying no spoilers, meaning do not talk about anything in the story of the game. Please keep that in mind.

 **Darkzdragon:** Honestly, this isn't just to you, but if I see spoilers in the future I will delete them. This should be a spoiler free place at all times. Now let's get to the actual review while I try to forget that spoiler. Honestly… I'm surprised some people still haven't figured out who the Mysterious Lady is. We've made it pretty obvious by now. Also Celeste isn't Jirachi… she's Jirachi's daughter. And she kinda doesn't have a choice in starting the war. Her Memma made a wish, and as a Jirachi she has to fulfill it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Think Genie from Aladdin, when Jafar was using him. Genie shows he really didn't want to do what Jafar told him to, but he really didn't have a choice, that's basically what's happening with Celeste. Pokemon Moon is very interesting so far. I'm really hoping to get a certain Pokemon soon from it. Heh, looks like she's finally caring for you, Dragon.

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Smiles*** Yup. Oh and Ghost, have fun playing dress up.

 **Arathix2002** **: DarkFoxKit:** Shiny hunting… yay. ^^' I probably won't do that unless I REALLY want a certain shiny. Good luck with getting a shiny Mimikyu. ^^'

 **Nova Star** **: DarkFoxKit:** The answer to your questions… 1.) As of right now, we don't have any current plans for Giovanni, but we'll put up a 'maybe' for now.  
2.) My favorite part of the series of Child of Mew? Probably when Ash fought with Hunter J and Scorch evolved. I can't speak for Dragon though.  
3.) It's on debate as to whether or not Latias and Latios are Blue's Pokemon parents since it was Yellow who changed him, not them. And if they are involved, chances are they won't be seen much.  
I hope these answered your questions. Thank you, and have a nice day.

 **Primus1661** **: Darkzdragon:** Chill, I was kidding. I have a PS4 of my own, so I wouldn't break Fox's. Besides, I treat my consoles as best as I can. I don't worship them or anything, but I do treat them as fragile glass sculptures that could break with the slightest of bumps. So for now, you can put away the weapons.

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** That's probably the most anime, cliche prophecy ever… that really works. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon:** Heh, Fox doesn't know what RWBY is. So I will take this part. And yeah… I didn't even notice that. The after war part will probably be volume 4. Ash will most likely be like Yang, if you know what I'm saying. He'll have to face a new challenge kinda like Yang has. I won't say anymore because it would be extreme spoilers.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon:** Clifinjure? You mean the fact that Yellow is hurt? Also, I'm a dragon, flamethrower doesn't bother me. As for Yellow's Memma, I don't know if she is the Latias from Altomare, Fox might be able to answer that better.

 **DarkFoxKit:** No, Yellow's Memma is much older than the Latias from Altomare, and she's in love with her partner Latios, they are not siblings like the ones from Altomare are.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: DarkFoxKit:** Gee, I don't know, why didn't Genie from Aladdin wish himself away from Jafar? Honestly, if it was _that_ easy, Celeste would've done that a long time ago.

 **icypika** **: DarkFoxKit:** ***sigh*** Unfortunately, when I got to Chapter 12, the game just shuts the PS4 off. So I can't get any further in the game until I can figure out what the problem is. But, if you want to know my Digimon starter, it's probably the most popular one: Terriermon. Although I prefer Lopmon's digivolution line. What kind of shipping are you talking about for Ash and Terra? Because Terra is much older than Ash.

 **Darkzdragon:** Ash is 11, Terra is 25! There shall be no romantic shipping between them. As said before, the only "shipping" that we will do is a sibling like relationship. Where Terra is the older sister and Ash is the young brother who usually ends up needing help.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: Darkzdragon:** I hope your story turns out as successfully as you hope, and no problem on the pointers. As for the cliffhangers, we do that to keep the readers on the edge of their seat. We want them to ask "What's next?" and "What will happen?" since that makes them more engaged with the story. And, torture isn't Mew's only job. Besides, she currently isn't here, so I guess I'll take over. As for what happened to Mew, I honestly have no clue. She just stopped showing up. Probably has to do with the fact that she is fighting a war.

 **KitsuneShin0bi** **: DarkFoxKit:** Team Rocket, as in Jessie, James and Meowth or the entire organization? I have plans for the trio, but not until the next book. As for Celeste and Mew… think about it this way; you see a comet that you very rarely ever see in your life, and when you have the chance and opportunity, wouldn't you want to see it? Mew didn't mean any harm, and she knew Jirachi loved the stars and outer space, so she invited her to see the comet with her. Everything that happened was an accident, but Jirachi was bitter about it and wanted to blame Mew.

 **Darkzdragon:** Umm, by Team Rocket I think Kitsune meant the Rocket Elites. It fits the context the best.

 **DarkFoxKit: *sigh*** When you want to talk about the Rocket Elites, please call them Rocket Elites, not Team Rocket, it's really confusing. Nobody said Mew was incompetent, just irresponsible.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** If I was a Pokemon? Well, I don't know. But, I do like Goodra, because I just really like that cute yet powerful, friendly dragon. Hello, fellow Christian!

 **Donyfire fan** **: Darkzdragon:** Umm… you know gravity isn't just an earth thing, right? Also, the whole reviving a dead dog thing is disgusting and inhumane. I don't care if you aren't actually doing it, or whatever, but the fact that you are writing it down and doing it just to one up me or whatever is gross, immature, and honestly if I see it again then we _WILL_ delete the review. I'm here to answer reviews to the story, so if you don't want to ask a question about the story then you can leave. I would say something else, but children might be reading this and I don't want to get in trouble.

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Blue is in the middle of the battlefield. Okay, first of all, a small chunk isn't going to keep Jirachi awake and healthy. That's like saying give a dying person a small chunk of kidney to keep them alive. To be fair, Jirachi was really bitter, wouldn't you be if you were forced to go to sleep for thousands of years and only wake up for a week before having to go back to sleep again? Jirachi wanted revenge on Mew, a high scaled one for that matter, she wasn't just bitter at Mew, but at the world for putting her in this situation. It's always changing whenever Jirachi wakes up, so it's like it's mocking her. These are things you have to think about with the characters, not just see them in your own point of view. For you it may sound dumb, but for Jirachi, it was the best thing in the world for her considering her situation. Also, read Dragon's explanation about the comet in thor94's answer and why even getting a chunk is not possible, not even for Mew. Funny thing is, I've had some ideas for Ash being a Ditto as his guise when he becomes a Mew.

 **XYZ** **: Darkzdragon:** Well we aren't really deleting Andreas from the story, we just won't be using him as much since his writer doesn't work with us anymore. Besides, using him less means we get to use new characters in the future. As for who is better between Dialga and Yveltal. I would say Dialga since control over time is better than just death.

 **Pokefan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Ash will be a Mew in this book. The son of Giratina disappeared on us a long time ago. He didn't appear much in the book actually, so I'm surprised you want him back. Heh, seems quite a few people like Litten for its own and second form, it's just too bad it couldn't keep that with Inceniroar.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, cutting it close. 10 minutes from the cutoff. And touching me shouldn't burn you. My scales are cool to the touch, they aren't like hotplates. If they were hot all the time I would be easily detectable, I keep my scales cool so I am not detectable when people are using thermal scopes or vision or anything.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***wags her tail and purrs a bit*** I know foxes don't purr, but I have a bit of cat in me, you can blame Mew for that. I also like it when people pet me like this. Well, technically speaking, Jirachi is the one with the grudge against Mew. Celeste herself doesn't actually hate Mew, she mostly hates herself and Jirachi for making her do this. We seem to dump on Zach a lot. ^^' Terra's starting to become a fan favorite. XD

 **Darkzdragon:** The timid girl, as well as most of the other humans shown will probably not be seen again. We might see them again at the Pokemon League, but for now they are just randoms.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, I wouldn't blame it on Ash's idiocy, saying "I wish" is really integrated in our society that anyone could've easily made that mistake by habit alone, not from being stupid. Heh, I wanted to make my Ash at least know what he's doing. I can respect canon Ash when he actually knows what he's doing, but it's really hard to see how stupid he can be. Heh… ^^' We usually only answer questions with as much details as possible when we see them, otherwise we usually leave it to the reader's' imagination. I guess you can call us lazy or say we're making things up on the spot. Or you can say that we respect the readers and don't want to hand hold everyone until they ask for themselves.

 **Darkzdragon:** As for the last question. We do know each other, we have talked and seen each other before. But we live in different states and only met each other through this story… well, Shadows of Kanto. One day I hope I can meet Fox in person. But who knows when that'll be. Now, that's it for our reviews, so we're gonna wrap up here.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** A lot of great questions this time, and I hope more questions get asked. I love responding to the readers.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Unless they tick you off. And as a dragon, you do have a bit of a temper there. XP

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah, let's just say, as long as you don't do anything to piss me off, you'll be fine.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright, well, I think that's enough for today. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and our really long Q and A with those who reviewed. As always, we look forward to hearing from you.


	20. Chapter 20: The End of Ash

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Yawn*** … Hmm? Oh, it's that time again? Dragon, where are you?

 ***Darkzdragon comes in covered in goo and looks at the camera***

 **Darkzdragon:** Don't. Ask. ***Was trying to clean the goo off himself***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Did you… play with the Goodra again?

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew teleported me into the room… I had no chance…

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Why?

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew locked me in there ***Was still trying to get the goo off*** Why isn't it coming off?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I asked why did she teleported you in there, and a Goodra's goo is pretty hard to get off.

 **Darkzdragon:** But it's almost like it's absorbing into my scales… and she probably wanted to mess around with me.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You're… absorbing the goo? … What's going to happen to you?

 **Mew:** He'll temporarily become a gooey version of himself.

 **Darkzdragon:** What? Why?

 **Mew:** Because I think you'd look a lot cuter and less intimidating as a gooey dragon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well now! Let's hurry and get to the chapter before anything else happens.

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew change me back or I swear I'm gonna- ***The camera cut out as Dragon was walking towards Mew***

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The End of Ash**

Zach continued to run towards the center. But before he could get there, Mew and Mewtwo hit the ground in their Psychic energy bubbles, causing a powerful shockwave that sent everyone back into the walls of the stadium. The area was rippling, and electricity from the sheer force of power radiating from Mew and Mewtwo was crackling in the stadium.

Ash hissed as he rubbed his ribs, that shock wave had him hit the wall pretty hard. He looked up to see Mew and Mewtwo facing off on opposing side. Both of them were powering up their psychic energy before shooting out a pink and blue blast at each other, which caused more shock waves and made the ripples in reality grow. If this kept up then reality would shatter.

Ash looked around, seeing how everyone was too injured to move. Even the other legendary Pokemon that gathered here looked hurt and tired from the war, they were all laying down, badly beaten and injured. He looked to the side to see Storm on the floor.

" _ **Ow… that hurt…"**_ Storm groaned.

"Zach…?" Terra asked as she looked around. "What… what happened to him…?"

"GAH!" A scream was heard from a little hole in one of the walls near Ash.

Ash gasped a bit when he heard that scream, turning his head to see Zach falling out from the hole in the wall.

"Zach!" Ash called out in concern as he got to his feet and hurried over to him. "A-are you…" Ash stopped when he saw Zach dragging his limp leg behind him.

"I… I think my leg is broken pretty… badly…" Zach said as he started to collapse, only to be caught by Terra.

"You idiot!" Terra yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. "What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking… I could stop this stupid war…" Zach responded, wincing in pain as Terra carefully laid him down. "I… I wanted… no, I _needed_ to do this to make up for starting this war…"

"There's nothing we can do to stop them now…" Terra said in defeat.

* * *

Ash looked back over to Mew and Mewtwo, the two of them were already building up for another psychic blast. Ash gritted his teeth, if they hit each other again, there's a good chance that reality would shatter. And he hated to see all the injured people and Pokemon that were involved in this war. Enough was enough.

Without looking at Terra or Zach, Ash started running towards the center of the stadium while yelling at the top of his lungs.

"YOU'VE GOT TO STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"ASH STOP!" Terra yelled in horror when she looked up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Zach yelled as Ash kept running.

Mew and Mewtwo fired their psychic blasts at each other just a few milliseconds before Ash ran into the middle of it.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Ash screamed out just before the two blasts hit him. This caused an explosion that caused debris and dust to cover the entire stadium, as well as a large flash that swallowed Ash whole.

"ASH NO!" Terra yelled before she collapsed to her knees.

"What… what just happened…" Zach said to himself, shocked.

When the dust cleared and the bright flash of light died down, Ash's body was on the ground and covered in pink psychic energy.

" _ **ASH!"**_ Mew yelled as she flew to her child's side.

" _ **Ash!"**_ Storm yelled for his partner as he ran over to Ash's side at the same time.

" _What just happened? Did a human really just jump in front of a psychic attack?"_ Mewtwo asked in shock. " _Why?"_

Ash saw his feet were starting to petrify into stone. Mew was floating above him in worry. She was trying to stop it, but even her own powers didn't seem to do anything for him.

" _ **No… I can't… I can't stop it!"**_ Mew cried before she fell to the ground. " _ **NO! Please… I can't lose you too, Ash!"**_

The petrification started to spread up his legs, turning them to stone as it slowly crept up his body. While Ash could still move, he pulled his Poke Balls off his waist and released all of his Pokemon, not wanting them to be petrified inside their Poke Balls.

Konoha the Ivysaur, Scorch the shiny Charmeleon, Kooper the Squirtle, Eon the spiky haired Eevee, and Aliana the Dragonair all came out of their respective Poke Balls before seeing their Trainer being turned to stone.

" _ **Ash! What's happening to you?"**_ Konoha said in shock.

" _ **He's turning to stone!"**_ Storm yelled.

" _ **No. He can't be…"**_ Eon said softly as she looked at Ash in shock horror.

" _ **Don't tell me you're actually going to die here! You're stronger than that!"**_ Scorch yelled.

" _ **Ash… a-are you really… going to die?"**_ Aliana said worriedly.

" _ **Mew can do something… can't she?"**_ Kooper asked as he and the other Pokemon watched the petrification move further up Ash's legs.

Ash gave Mew and his Pokemon a weak smile before he said, "I'm… sorry Memma… I didn't know how else to stop you from shattering reality…"

" _ **What?"**_ Mew asked as she looked at him.

"Giratina came to me with a warning… if this war had gone on any longer, reality would've shattered… so please, don't let this war continue, Memma… I don't want to see anymore bloodshed," Ash said as his waist was now petrified.

" _ **I promise I will stop this fighting… just please don't leave me,"**_ Mew begged. " _ **I can't lose you…"**_

"I'm sorry… Memma…" Ash said as the petrification spread up his chest and arms. "I didn't want it to be this way either…"

Mew shook her head, " _ **Don't you dare give up!"**_

Ash looked up at Mew and said, "Memma… I love you…"

When the pink psychic energy faded away, Ash's body was completely petrified into stone.

" _ **NO!"**_ Mew cried out loudly as she tried to pour some of her psychic energy into the now petrified Ash, but it was having absolutely no effect.

* * *

Mewtwo was still looking on. Celeste flew over to Mewtwo.

" _Shall I attack her now that her guard is down?"_ Mewtwo asked.

The shiny Jirachi gave a sad shake to her head before she said, " _ **No… I think we've done enough. Jirachi's wish has been granted, this was her revenge on Mew. Are you happy now, Jirachi? You got your cursed wish."**_

" _ **Is this really okay?"**_ Dustin asked from beside her. " _ **The kid may have been annoying, but… he didn't deserve to die like this…"**_

" _ **..."**_ Matt was beside him and also frowning.

"I'm so… so sorry Mew… I failed you…" Zach said as he punched the ground next to him.

"I can't believe… this is happening…" Terra said as she began to cry.

Don slowly picked up Jayden. " _ **Are you okay?"**_

" _ **Why are you worrying about me?"**_ Jayden cried. " _ **Ash just… why…?"**_

Don hugged the crying Shaymin as he silently began to cry too. " _ **I… don't know…"**_

Andreas was watching too, he shook his head as tears fell from his own eyes. " _ **I should've been there… I should've stopped him…"**_

" _ **I am sorry Mew…"**_ A voice said. " _ **I tried to warn him…"**_

Mew looked up to see Giratina coming out from the walls, she knew why he was here. She shook her head as she began crying herself, cradling the now stone Ash's face in her arms.

" _ **Ash! AAAAAAASH! Don't go Ash! Please!"**_ Mew cried and pleaded.

" _ **Is this what you wanted?"**_ Giratina said as he looked around at the Legendary Pokemon. " _ **Was the death of so many innocent humans and Pokemon what you were hoping for? Because if it was, then congratulations, you got exactly what you wanted. Look at Mew… is this the wrath of the Pokemon you feared so much that you were willing to wage this pointless and idiotic war? She's completely heartbroken now, she's a mother who just lost her little mon."**_

The other Pokemon, from both sides, began to cry. They were all looking at the petrified human child and the heartbroken Mew. Regret filled their heart, all of them wishing that the boy didn't have to sacrifice himself just to stop them.

" _ **Celeste said this was right… she was wrong,"**_ Cobalion said.

" _ **A delicate human like him… just sacrificed himself to stop our war… we can no longer call ourselves the Swords of Justice,"**_ Virizion said as tears flowed from her eyes.

" _ **This is why I didn't fight,"**_ Keldeo said. " _ **Because it always leads to pointless and wrong deaths."**_

" _ **We're a disgrace to our names,"**_ Terrakion said.

" _ **... This isn't what I wanted…"**_ Victini said sadly. " _ **I didn't want to hurt an innocent child…"**_

" _ **No… we got exactly what we wanted, Vi… and I hate it,"**_ Shaymin said from beside her.

" _ **Mew… I am sorry that we couldn't stop him,"**_ Groudon said.

" _ **What kind of Legendary Pokemon are we if we let children die?"**_ Kyogre asked.

" _ **The sky will be crying for the loss of this child…"**_ Lugia said sadly.

" _ **I don't want anymore of this… it's too much…"**_ Celebi said.

" _ **I object to this… I object to it all…"**_ Magnus, the child of Moltres, said with tears filling his eyes.

The three Legendary Birds of Kanto and Forces of Nature simply cried, unable to find any words to explain the sorrow they felt.

All the tears the Pokemon and hybrids cried were strangely being sent over to Ash's petrified body.

" _ **I should've been more careful…"**_ Rayquaza said sadly.

" _ **That idiot, I can't believe he would run into the middle like that!"**_ Tyra growled as she cried.

" _ **That troublemaker, why'd he have to go and do that? Now I can't stop crying!"**_ Unbound Hoopa said.

" _ **This act shall not be forgotten or forgiven…"**_ Reshiram said. " _ **We cannot forgive ourselves for what we have caused here."**_

" _ **You are right sister… we cannot forget what just happened,"**_ Zekrom said sadly.

* * *

Ash's Pokemon were also crying as they looked at the petrified state their Trainer and friend was in. Storm gave a sad look at Ash, remembering all their adventures together since Ash opened his Poke Ball back at Prof. Oak's lab. Things had really changed, Storm felt like he's matured so much since then.

Strangely enough, Ash's stone body started to glow a little, but Storm was sure it's just because of the tears in his eyes.

" _ **Ash… don't go…"**_ Storm said. " _ **We still have so much to do together. You promised we would get strong together, didn't you? So please… you can't die yet… we still have a journey to finish..."**_

Storm's tears left his eyes and landed on Ash's stone body.

" _ **Please Ash… please… come back,"**_ Mew begged, her tears falling over Ash's body too.

Giratina watched as Ash's stone body start to glow brighter. The tears of the Pokemon had all fallen on him. Nobody looked away as they watched Ash's body glowing.

" _ **What's happening?"**_ Storm asked.

As if by magic, the sky above them became clear and bright, as if something was clearing away the dark clouds that had covered the island. The glow faded from the boy, revealing the petrification was gone. Ash started to move as his Pokemon and Mew perked up to see him sitting up.

"Ugh… huh?" Ash said when he looked up to them, then he gave a smile. "Hey, it looks like I didn't have to die after all."

" _ **Ash!"**_ Mew and Storm were the first ones to hug Ash in happiness and relief.

"Ugh… not so rough…" Ash hissed, feeling pain.

"Ash…? Are you sure you're actually okay?" Terra asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Ash said.

"That's… that's a major relief," Terra said.

" _The human sacrificed himself to save the Pokemon,"_ Mewtwo said. " _Are you sure we shouldn't keep going? He is not dead anymore."_

Celeste shook her head, " _ **No. Jirachi's wish had already been fulfilled, there's no reason to keep going with this."**_

" _ **Mew… we're sorry,"**_ Shaymin said. " _ **We held a grudge against you for so long that it nearly costed us our children's lives."**_

" _ **I'm sorry too…"**_ Mew said. " _ **I could've handled things better than I did back then. Instead I let it become worse."**_

" _ **..."**_ Victini didn't seem to know what to say.

" _ **I realize it's going to take more than a few words to fix this,"**_ Mew said. " _ **But I hope now that we understand each other a little more… maybe we can start anew?"**_

Victini gave Mew a skeptical look.

" _ **I would love to start over again, Mew,"**_ Shaymin said. " _ **I want us to have the chance to be friends again. Wouldn't you like that chance too, Vi?"**_

" _ **... I'm not saying I completely forgive you after all you've done, Mew,"**_ Vi said. " _ **But… I am willing to give you a second chance at least… so don't blow it."**_

Mew couldn't help but give a smile, " _ **Thank you, Vi."**_

* * *

Ash smiled too, before he started to cough. He covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed. After the coughing fit subsided Ash took his hand away from his mouth and saw that it was covered in blood.

" _ **A-Ash! You're coughing up blood!"**_ Storm said in alarm.

" _ **You're not okay, you're still in danger!"**_ Konoha said worriedly.

Ash gritted his teeth. Ash wanted to reassure everyone he was fine, but he was feeling too lightheaded. "Ugh…"

" _ **Mew,"**_ Giratina said as he came over. " _ **You know that there is only one way to save him. And it's what you have been holding off on for the longest time now."**_

Mew looked at Ash in concern before she touched his arm, " _ **Your cells are unstable… The tears of the Pokemon may have brought you back from your petrified state, but it can't stop your cells from reacting badly to it in the first place."**_

"Am I… going to die for real this time?" Ash asked.

" _ **You have to do it Mew,"**_ Giratina said. " _ **It's Ash's only chance of surviving."**_

Mew took a deep breath and said, " _ **I am sorry everyone, but our talk is going to have to wait. I need to get my child back home to save him. Can I trust that this war is now over? Are we to live in peace again?"**_

All of the Legendary Pokemon stayed silent and gave a simple nod.

" _ **If there will be anymore wars, it won't start with me,"**_ Celeste said.

"What are you going to do with him, Mew?" Zach asked.

Mew picked up Ash's body with her Psychic powers, making his levitate beside her.

" _ **I'm going to take him somewhere where he can safely recover and grow,"**_ Mew said. " _ **If you want to find us, just ask Terra, she knows what I'm talking about."**_

Terra nodded.

Mew used Psychic on Ash's Pokemon. She knew Ash wouldn't want them to be left behind.

" _ **I apologize, but your journey will have to wait for a while, okay? Just live on peacefully with me for the time being,"**_ Mew said to Ash and his Pokemon.

Ash's Pokemon all nodded in agreement. Storm gave Ash a worried look, but also nodded.

Mew concentrated before using teleport to disappear with Ash and his Pokemon, leaving no trace of them.

* * *

Dustin looked at Celeste. " _ **So now that the war is over… what's going to become of the Team Rocket Elites?"**_

" _ **I'm going to disband them, I can't have Giovanni finding out our little secret after all. With Jirachi's wish fulfilled, I can finally relax. I'm sorry I had to drag you into this, Dustin. I still appreciate everything you have done for me,"**_ Celeste said to the white Victini.

Dustin shook his head and said, " _ **No matter where you go, I'll be right by your side. Even if the Rocket Elites no longer exist, I'll stay with you."**_

" _What about me, Lady Celeste?"_ Mewtwo asked.

" _ **You're free to do what you want, Mewtwo,"**_ Celeste said. " _ **I meant what I said before, even if you are a clone, you're still a Pokemon and you have your own life to live."**_

" _I wish to follow you. That way I can hopefully find a purpose for myself,"_ Mewtwo said.

" _ **Heh… your wish is my command,"**_ Celeste said. " _ **But maybe someday you can talk to Mew and Ash, since they're, more or less, related to you."**_

" _Thank you, Lady Celeste,"_ Mewtwo said with a bow of his head. Mewtwo looked around at the hurt Pokemon and humans. " _We should help those who are hurt… and we should honor those who died…"_

" _ **We also have a lot to prepare,"**_ Dustin sighed. " _ **For the next Legendary meeting. I'm sure Arceus will want all of us to gather and talk things out with Mew now that the war is over. Ugh, diplomacy is such a tedious pain."**_

Terra walked over to the Rocket Elites before softly asking in PokeSpeech, " _ **So… how do we explain all of this to the humans?"**_

" _If it's alright with all of you, I can transport them back to the city and wipe their memories of this event,"_ Mewtwo said.

" _ **I don't think this can be so easily erased…"**_ Terra said. " _ **Some of them have been deeply traumatized… I mean… I guess you could try… but what happens if they remember and go insane? We would be putting other people and Pokemon in danger."**_

" _ **So what should we do?"**_ Dustin asked.

" _I will allow them to remember, but I will erase anything that would put you and the other Children of Legendary in jeopardy. Will that be plausible?"_ Mewtwo asked. " _They cannot stay here. They need medical attention that only a human city can provide, this island no longer has the capacity to treat the wounded."_

" _ **That sounds like it would be the best course of action,"**_ Terra said. " _ **Does anybody have any objections to that?"**_

" _ **It does seem to be the best thing to do,"**_ Celeste said.

" _ **As long as the humans don't remember that hybrids exist, I'm good,"**_ Dustin said.

" _Then I shall do that immediately, but I may need help teleporting them all back,"_ Mewtwo said. " _Lady Celeste, would you mind assisting me?"_

" _ **Of course I'll help,"**_ Celeste said. " _ **We will teleport all the humans and their Pokemon back to the city so they can get the medical attention they need."**_

While Mewtwo and Celeste floated up to the sky to do that, Terra went back over to Zach and sat down, completely exhausted.

"Looks like I won't be walking for a while…" Zach said as he looked down at his obviously broken leg.

"At least you don't have to worry about walking as a Kyogre, but you should get someone to see your leg," Terra said.

"You're kidding, right?" Zach asked. "With a broken leg like this I will have to be put in a cast and won't be able to transform until it fully heals… I'll be stuck as a human and will be unable to see Memma…"

"What were you hoping to accomplish by running in the middle like that?" Terra asked.

Zach sighed and said, "I was hoping to try and stop this war without any more injuries or death… I know it sounds stupid, but I was hoping to talk to them… appeal to the kindness within all of them."

"And what would've happened if they didn't listen?" Terra asked. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"And maybe that sacrifice would've been enough to stop them. But then that blast broke my leg and Ash decided to do it instead of me…" Zach responded.

"I swear, between you and Ash, you're going to be the death of me," Terra sighed.

"And what about Tyra?" Zach said.

"Tyra hadn't tried to run into the middle of a battlefield to try and stop a war!" Terra growled. "I just hope Mew is able to help Ash."

"He'll be fine," Zach responded. "And Tyra really hasn't done anything stupid? So you don't remember all those times in the past where she was always the one getting hurt?"

"Hey, I didn't say she didn't do anything stupid, I just said she didn't run in the middle of a battle to stop a war," Terra said. "I'm going to have to help get you to a hospital and get that leg cast."

"No, you have to let Mewtwo or Celeste teleport me," Zach said. "Moving me with a broken leg can exacerbate the injuries and possibly even lead to death. I mean moving me could result in one of my bones cutting into an artery, and then I'd have internal bleeding and would most likely die."

"Zach, will you stop now?" Terra said. "I wasn't going to move you, I just said help get you to the hospital. Mewtwo and Celeste are only going to teleport everyone in the city, not the hospital. I'll have to call an ambulance."

"Sorry… the pain is making it hard to concentrate on what you are saying," Zach said as he looked up at Terra with a pained look. "I'm just surprised all this pain hasn't knocked me out or anything."

"Just try not to move around too much," Terra sighed. "I hope we can live in peace now... after the whole aftermath."

The area around them started to glow in a bright white light. Mewtwo and Celeste must be starting their teleportation.

Zach reached out his hand and grabbed onto one of Terra's hands. "I'm sure that our former enemies can become our friends in time."

* * *

Mew had teleported Ash and his Pokemon to the heart of the Tree of Beginning. She let go of her Psychic hold on the Pokemon, but kept it on Ash to help float him over to the giant crystal.

Ash was very weak now, he could hardly stay conscious.

" _ **Don't worry Ashy,"**_ Mew said as she used psychic to remove all of gear, including his knapsack and Pokemon's Poke Balls. " _ **Memma's got you now."**_

Ash gave a small nod to her. He wanted to ask what was going to happen now, but he knew if he spoke now, he'll start coughing up blood again.

" _ **I'm going to let the Tree of Beginning absorb you,"**_ Mew explained, reading his thoughts. " _ **Once it absorbs you, I will guide and help it to shape you. I will tell you right now, you will be going in as a human and coming out as a Mew egg. You'll be connected to the Tree of Beginning like I am once you hatch. And I'll take care of Storm and everyone else while you are being reborn. And I just want to say… I love you, Ashy."**_

" _I love you too, Memma. I trust you…"_ Ash telepathically told her.

Mew nodded and floated Ash over to the large crystal before placing his body against it. " _ **I'll see you when you hatch, okay?"**_

Ash looked up at Mew as he felt something gooey coming up his body. He carefully looked down to see what it was and was surprised to see it was one of the Tree of Beginning's antibodies, but the color was different. Instead of the red, orangish hostile antibody that had chased him down before, it was a friendly looking pink antibody. The pink antibody slowly coated his body, until it reached his chin. Ash looked up at Mew one more time, seeing her giving him a small smile. Ash returned the smile with one of his own before his head was covered by the pink goo of the antibody.

As soon as Ash was encased in the unusual pink antibody, it went into the large crystal.

" _ **W-what was that?"**_ Storm asked, concerned for Ash's safety.

" _ **That was an antibody that I created just for this occasion. It holds all of my DNA inside of it,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **It's going to turn him into a full Mew and put him in an egg. Once he's an egg, the Tree will release him and we will just have to wait until he hatches."**_

" _ **So he's turning into a Mew as we speak? Wow, I almost thought this day would never come,"**_ Scorch said.

" _ **Yes, that is correct Scorch,"**_ Mew responded.

" _ **So… what are we going to do until he comes out of the Tree and egg?"**_ Kooper said as he looked at the large crystal.

" _ **We will be living here in harmony with the other inhabitants,"**_ Mew said. " _ **This Tree is the safest place for Ash right now, and I rather not leave him. I put up the defense mechanism for humans again. Only Pokemon and hybrids may enter the Tree of Beginning. I don't want a repeat of what happened to my last child."**_

" _ **And what about the Regis?"**_ Aliana asked.

" _ **Since this is a delicate process, I'll ask them to guard the place too, just like they've always been. They'll need to protect my Ashy while he's a baby,"**_ Mew said. " _ **But if I ever have to leave for whatever reason, I will have to reprogram their top priorities to keeping Ashy safe. And unlike before, I will have Regigigas continually active and guarding the Tree of Beginning… I don't want to take**_ **any** _**chances."**_

" _ **Sounds like you put a lot of thought into this,"**_ Konoha thought. " _ **And of course we'll stay here to protect him."**_

" _ **He's our Trainer and partner too after all,"**_ Eon said. " _ **We'll be sure to do what we can to keep him safe too."**_

Storm gave a smile, " _ **So in a way, nothing's changed for us. That reckless boy of our's still need our protection."**_

Mew smiled at that, " _ **Thank you, all of you. I'm so happy to see Ash have such loyal friends by his side."**_

" _ **But what about that competition... the Pokemon League that Ash wanted to enter?"**_ Konoha asked.

" _ **He'll just have to enter the one next year,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **Since it will take a while before he becomes an egg, and who knows how long it will be until he hatches. But after that, he has to go through training so he can control his powers. I don't know about you, but it wouldn't feel right to send Ashy to the Pokemon League without the ability to control his powers."**_

" _ **We understand,"**_ Aliana said. " _ **I just hope that Ash isn't brought down too much by it."**_

" _ **But that just means you have that much more time to get stronger,"**_ Mew said. " _ **By next year's Pokemon League, you all could be super strong and be able to defeat any opponent that comes your way."**_

" _ **Then let's do that! I'm ready and pumped for some training!"**_ Scorch said with a battle ready smile.

" _ **Then maybe besides only protecting the Tree and Ashy, the Regis could serve as your training partners,"**_ Mew said. " _ **And not just the Regis, but all the other Pokemon in the Tree of Beginning could help you to train."**_

" _ **I'm a little nervous with meeting new Pokemon,"**_ Eon said.

Konoha gave a smile, " _ **Don't worry, we'll be behind you in case any of them are mean to you."**_

* * *

Somewhere deep in his subconsciousness, Ash was stirring.

" _Wh… where am I?" The last thing I remember was looking at Memma before I came in here… It was bright, pink and blue… but that's all I can see. I can't even move._

" _You're in the Tree of Beginning," A voice responded._

" _This is the Tree of Beginning…?" I asked. "But it's like… nothing's here. And who are you?"_

" _Maybe you should open your eyes," The voice said._

 _Oh… I didn't realize I had them closed. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful field filled with different types of flowers, and a huge and elegant looking palace in front of me. I think I even saw a distant forest that was filled with many different colored trees._

" _Whoa…" I said in awe._

" _Now go ahead and turn around," The voice said._

" _Huh?" I turned around to see a young looking man that I swear I had seen somewhere before. "You are…"_

" _Sir Aaron at your service," The man said with a bow._

" _Sir Aaron!?" I said in shock. "B-but you died, didn't you?"_

" _No, I was absorbed into the Tree of Beginning like you were," Sir Aaron responded. "Don't you remember what your Memma told you?"_

" _... But I thought that meant you… you know, passed on?" I said hesitantly._

 _Sir Aaron laughed a little before he said, "No, only my physical body died. My consciousness moved on into the Tree of Beginning. Which is actually the same thing that happened to Lucario."_

" _Oh… huh," I said, not sure what to say to that. "So you're trapped here?"_

" _Trapped? No," Sir Aaron said. "Being here has allowed me to live longer than I would have had I not been absorbed into the Tree of Beginning. I think that being here is a blessing, because it has allowed me to watch over the kingdom in ways that I couldn't when I was the Aura Guardian"_

" _You've been watching over the kingdom?" I asked. "Does that mean you saw what happened to Lucario too?"_

" _Yes… and it made me feel somewhat guilty for trapping him in the staff," Sir Aaron said. "In the end, he had to repeat the same sacrifice as me… but at the same time, if I hadn't trapped him then he wouldn't have been around to save the Tree of Beginning."_

" _That's true, I don't know what would've happened if he wasn't there," I sighed. "I still feel bad it had to come down to that. I feel like I could've saved him…"_

" _Fret not, young lord," Sir Aaron said. "His sacrifice was rewarded with his entry into this realm. He and I have been able to catch up and even train since then."_

" _Lucario is here too?" I asked, perking up._

" _Yes, like I said before, he underwent the same thing as I," Sir Aaron responded. "Our bodies were absorbed by the Tree of Beginning and our consciousnesses were moved to this realm."_

 _I couldn't help but smile and said, "If it's alright with you, Sir Aaron, may I speak to him?"_

" _Of course, young lord," Sir Aaron responded. "He is currently inside the palace, most likely training."_

" _Thank you," I said._

* * *

 _We made our way over to the palace and headed inside._

 _I looked around at the inside of the palace and asked, "Whoa, this place is huge! How are we going to find Lucario?"_

" _He'll most likely be out in the courtyard which doubles as our training grounds," Sir Aaron responded. "Just follow me, young lord."_

" _Okay," I said as I followed him. "By the way, you can call me Ash."_

" _I know young lord, it's just that you will be a ruler over this place, like your Memma once you are reborn," Sir Aaron said. "But if you prefer me calling you Ash, then I will."_

" _Me, a ruler?" I pointed at myself._

 _Sir Aaron chuckled and said, "Yes, you will be a ruler over the Tree of Beginning and the lands connected to it."_

" _It's kind of funny to think of it that way," I laughed._

" _Why is that?" Sir Aaron asked._

" _Well… if you saw, then you know that I almost died here too," I said sheepishly. "Twice."_

" _Lady Mew wouldn't have let you die the first time," Sir Aaron said. "And the second time you would've been saved by your friends had Regigigas not come to help. If you think about it, you are already a lord with a small army of your own."_

" _Heh," I chuckled. "When you put it that way, yeah. I guess I've made a lot of friends over the course of my adventure, especially when we had a war of our own to worry about."_

" _A war of your own? Would you mind telling me about it?" Sir Aaron asked as he continued to lead Ash._

" _Yeah, but I'll explain it in detail when we meet up with Lucario," I said._

 _Sir Aaron nodded. "Then hold off for another minute, as we are almost to the courtyard."_

 _Sir Aaron opened the doors that lead to a large and beautiful courtyard. There, I could see Lucario building up his Aura into a sphere. Lucario had his eyes closed while he was doing this. The four black aura appendages on Lucario's head went out and he dissipated his Aura Sphere before he opened his eyes._

" _Ash? What are you doing here?" Lucario asked after he spotted Ash and Sir Aaron standing near the doorway. "For a second, I thought Sir Aaron had somehow duplicated himself since I was sensing both your's and his Auras."_

" _Oh right, my aura is similar to Sir Aaron's," I said when I remembered that fact. "Why is that exactly?"_

" _Perhaps you're a descendant of mine?" Sir Aaron suggested._

" _Wait… does that mean you had a child, Sir Aaron?" Lucario asked. "Or a family member? I thought you said you were the only one of your family left."_

" _Hmm…" Sir Aaron gave a thoughtful look. "I suppose it's possible that the woman I loved had a child when I was gone."_

" _Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad it was able to help you get out of the staff," I said._

" _But… I thought you loved Lady Rin… does that mean Ash is truly royalty outside of being Lady Mew's child?" Lucario asked._

" _Wait, what?" I looked at Sir Aaron._

 _Sir Aaron actually blushed. I never thought I'd see the day that the Aura Guardian would blush._

 _Lucario deadpanned when he saw Sir Aaron blushing. Never before had he seen his master blush in such a way… I think._

" _Is it possible to do a blood test here to be sure?" I asked._

" _Well, we cannot test blood here," Sir Aaron said. "But there is a way to test using our Aura. We each create small spheres of Aura and push them together, mine will made of a specific type of Aura that would reject any foreign Aura. If they easily fuse then we are indeed related, however if we are not related the spheres of Aura will push away from each other or fizzle out of existence."_

" _Okay, but I had Lucario's help and your gloves to bring out my aura last time," I said. "I don't know how to bring it out myself."_

" _Then I will aid you with it again, Ash," Lucario said. "You're already familiar with your own Aura because of that incident, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to pull it out."_

 _I nodded, "Okay, let's do it."_

 _After what felt like a long time, Lucario helped me to pull out my Aura and form it into a small sphere. Once Sir Aaron was satisfied with the Aura Sphere that I could make he made one of his own that was dark blue in color._

" _Like I said before, if you are related then our Aura Spheres will fuse. If we are not related then they shall not fuse and will most likely push away from each other or cease to exist," Sir Aaron said as he started to move his Aura Sphere towards mine._

 _But when Sir Aaron got close enough, his Aura Sphere suddenly started to move on its own, and mine did the same. They moved right at each other before they fused._

" _Was that supposed to happen?" I asked._

" _No… I have never seen such a strong similarity before," Sir Aaron said. "Meaning that you must be a direct descendant of mine."_

" _It's no wonder that I mistook his Aura for yours, Sir Aaron," Lucario said._

" _Ash, once you are reborn as a Mew, will you do me a favor?" Sir Aaron asked. "Will you go to the current ruler, I believe her name is Lady Ilene, and ask her if Lady Rin ever had a child?"_

" _Yeah," I said, feeling giddy and nervous about the fact that I'm not only a possible descendant of Sir Aaron, but also going to be a Mew. "Although I don't know when Memma will let me out of her home."_

" _It's your home too now," Lucario said._

 _I smiled when I looked at Lucario, "I'm glad I could see you again, Lucario. I missed you after what happened."_

" _I am glad to see you too," Lucario responded._

" _Now, Ash, you were going to tell us about that war of yours," Sir Aaron said._

" _Oh, right," I said before sitting down. "You might want to sit down, it's a long story."_

* * *

 _After I told Sir Aaron and Lucario about the war and how I managed to stop it, they were silent for a minute, probably to let it all sink in._

" _And Memma brought me here because I was still dying even after the tears revived me from that petrified state," I finished._

" _That is quite the tale," Sir Aaron said. "Your war sounds like it was just as challenging as the war we faced. The only difference was that your war had less numbers on either side while mine had far less Legendary Pokemon and… hybrids, as you called them."_

" _Actually they're called the Child of Legendary, but hybrid is just easier and quicker to say," I said._

 _Sir Aaron nodded and looked at me before his eyes slightly widened. "Well, it seems our short time together is ending. It was an honor to meet you and I look forward to the next time we can see each other."_

" _What?" I looked down at myself to see I was fading away. "Oh… will I really see you two again?"_

" _Of course," Lucario answered. "Like Lady Mew, you are connected to the Tree of Beginning. Meaning you can see us any time you want after you hatch."_

 _I felt sleepy all of a sudden. I wanted to curl up and sleep. I gave Lucario and Sir Aaron a smile._

" _Okay. I'm glad we could still talk to each other, Lucario," I said. "And it was nice meeting you, Sir Aaron."_

" _It was my pleasure," Sir Aaron said with the tip of his hat. "Now you rest up, you will need your strength when it is time to hatch."_

" _I look forward to guiding you, young Ash," Lucario said._

 _I closed my eyes and curled up as was engulfed in a feeling of safety and warmth._

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: *Turns the camera on*** Hi everyone… oh, uh, if you're wondering why everything is covered in goo… um… let's just say Mew didn't change Dragon back… and got into a little scuffle. But why don't we just go on to the reviews and try to… help Dragon calm down from his situation?

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew better change me back to normal. ***Was no longer covered in goo but my body still looked gooey***

 **Mew:** Not with that attitude!

 **Giratinagan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… money from the 'not-real' world doesn't count, but thanks anyways. ^^'

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon:** Uhh… if your heart is beating that fast I should have to recommend you go see a medical professional.

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** Nope, I don't, sorry. The whole Giratina being Ash's 'lucky savior' was something Dragon cooked up. XP I don't even know if Giratina could actually do all that stuff. There's no telling on how many chapters there are left, but it's way more than 7, I can tell you that.

 **Penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, I'm glad that you are enjoying it.

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, he is the main character. So most people would assume he would be one of the sacrifices.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit:** Zach is still mostly filled with guilt, and he's hoping if he sacrificed himself, it would end the war. Wow, you must've worked hard to be that close to finishing the Rotom Dex, either that or did a lot of Wonder Trading. XP Also, why is everyone getting so lucky with finding shiny Pokemon? DX

 **Clarity** **: Darkzdragon:** Tuesday mornings? You must live in like Australia then. Cause we post Monday, usually sometime in the afternoon.

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **:** Thank you. Well, Dragon came along for the ride when we met and I desperately needed someone to help me keep writing Child of Mew, as for myself, I said it before what inspired me. It's kind of too long to write it all again though, so I'll just say I like Mew and I like the Pokemon anime. And even though you don't want us to stop updating as frequently as we do, we may still have to. We can't always dedicate our every waking moment into writing new chapters, especially when things get busy like during the Holidays. Please try to be patient with us.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon:** It actually might be due to the fact that Fox was playing an EU copy of the game on a US PS4. Fox got a US version of the game and is replaying it up to the cutscene which shut off the PS4 to test if it is the game or the system.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I hate that I had to start over from scratch just to see if the same game crashing glitch will occur. And I have to do it fast because I only have a month to be able to get a refund in case it's not the game, but the system itself. As much as I like the game there are other games I want to play too. ***grumbles***

 **Darkzdragon:** At least you are halfway to where you were.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Please don't ask spoiler questions. And you saw for yourself what happened.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Clash of Ages gave me that idea. The idea that Giratina is the 'Grim Reaper' here is because he guides the souls into the afterlife, which is what the Grim Reaper does. Darkrai just causes nightmares, so it doesn't make sense for him to be the Grim Reaper.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon:** Well the ultra beasts, Sungaleo, Lunala, and all of the Alola region do not currently exist in our story. So there is nothing to cause an interdimensional war.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **:** **Darkzdragon:** You okay?

 **Rosegfx** **: DarkFoxKit** : You ever heard of bystanders, who are neutral in war, to not get hurt in war? War is brutal, no matter what side you're on. We don't have a number in mind for how many chapters, we just kind of make it up as we go along. But we do have a planned ending for the arc. Hey, you're not alone, I haven't found a wild shiny in Sun and Moon either, and I spent four hours using the SOS method too, still no shinies.

 **AshIsOneCoolKid** **: Darkzdragon:** So an Anti-Child of Mew? Where every decision has been the opposite? Yeah, that would be too much freaking work. Don't you agree Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's AU territory, if someone else wants to write that, be our guest, but not us, we already have other things to work on.

 **Higigf** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm not going to change the update day, but don't worry, we're not _that_ cruel.

 **Darkzdragon:** I might be. 3:P

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon:** I haven't seen the all the Tapu Guardians so I can't tell you. As for Celeste, we tried to make her someone that wasn't really a villain.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, glad you like Celeste. So far, I've only seen Tapu Koko, so I couldn't tell you who's my favorite either. I'm not really a big fan of Tapu Koko.

 **GhostWriter008** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, I guess you saw for yourself what happened. I think Giratina has some potential, but his son may have just disappeared from the face of the planet. ^^'

 **KitsuneShin0bi** **: Darkzdragon:** Ahh, thanks for clearing that up. And the legendaries aren't following the plans of the elite. They are following the plans of the Child of Jirachi. Celeste just happens to be the head of the Rocket Elites. And the reason they are following Celeste is because she probably told them exactly what they wanted to hear or made them so mad at Mew that their logical mind was clouded up. You are right that we have mostly seen the Legendaries on Mew's side, maybe later we can go more in depth into the motivations that the other legendaries had as well as why they followed Celeste.

 **Primus1661** **: Darkzdragon:** No spoilers for you! (Think of the "No soup for you" meme when reading that.)

 **DarkFoxKit:** Even though it already happened here.

 **Darkzdragon:** Still, I want to discourage people asking for spoilers. Seriously, why would we tell people what's going to happen.

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit:** Not in this book, no, we've already stated that we are only doing up to the 6th generation in this book. The next one will have the Sun and Moon stuff, like Ultra Beasts and the new legendaries.

 **Mew:** You want to know about Mimikyu? Well, my lips are sealed, sorry. c:

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, what did you think about this chapter?

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon:** … NEXT! Please let's move onto the next one before HE sees the wordplay.

 ***Dragon could hear a certain laughter in the distance***

 **TrackTiger101** **:** **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, poor Yellow. ^^' Zach is still mostly guilty for triggering the war, so that's why he's hoping sacrificing himself would atone for what he's done. Heh, you're like me then, I always liked Mew more than Mewtwo, but that's not to say I dislike Mewtwo, I like him too, I just prefer Mew.

 **Mew:** At least someone appreciates my Memma skills.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I rival Brandon Sanderson? Okay, I assume it's a good thing. In that case, thanks!

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, we wanted to show that even though some Legendaries may not be there, they are still keeping an eye on the situation. And yeah, what happened to Yellow was sad. But in war, nobody walks away unscathed in some way.

 **ST4RSK1MMER** **:** **DarkFoxKit:** Um, sure, you can do that.

 **Darkzdragon:** By the 'BRING ME 115' thing, did you mean that one easter egg song in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies? Because Fox definitely won't get the reference. Oh, and how I miss my BlOps Zombies.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I've only seen about two Call of Duty games from let's plays, so far, Ghosts is my favorite due to the characters.

 **Darkzdragon:** Trust me Fox, you wouldn't enjoy playing them. I do because I'm into shooters.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Duh, I'm not a shooter player, that's why I watch them on Youtube. XP

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ah, you don't have to worry about time and space being ripped apart here.

 **Darkzdragon:** Great… now I'm trapped in an itchy _and_ sticky prison… ***Was trying to take off the sweater*** I don't even celebrate the holidays.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the cookies and the nice Christmas sweater. Dragon, you look really cute in that. XP

 **Darkzdragon:** Bite me. ***Managed to take off the sweater*** Thanks for the sweater, but I don't celebrate any of the holiday. But don't get me wrong, I'm no scrooge. I just personally don't get myself involved in them. I don't dislike the holidays or anything, I just don't really see the point in celebrating it when I don't worship any God or Gods.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I just think it's nice to gather with your family, and eat as much as you can before you burst. XD

 **everyman52** **: Darkzdragon:** Uhh… isn't Danimal the name of that pretty bad tasting yogurt with a monkey as the mascot?

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Snorts*** I haven't seen that commercial since I was twelve. And anyways, we are not taking OCs anymore. But we're not using OC Pokemon either as this is set in a more cannon universe, so no Fakemons.

 **Darkzdragon:** Fox, how many times have I told you. 'Canon' relates to a story sticking to its origin, while 'cannon' is a weapon that shoots a heavy and usually round projectile.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Glares*** One little typo and you're going to go all dictionary on me about it!

 **Darkzdragon:** Well I'm just trying to help you.

 **DarkFoxKit: *sigh*** Let's just go to the next review.

 **Arathix2002** **: DarkFoxKit:** Did you mean Alolan Vulpix/Ninetales or the original Vulpix/Ninetales? The original ones have really good shinies, but their Alolan forms barely changes color, which is a shame. And this is why we like taking our time beating the game, so we have plenty of fun stuff to do while we wait for the Pokemon Bank to open up.

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit** : When the legendaries were fighting? That's pretty much the entire mini-war arc. XP But if you meant when Ash and Zach took to the air to get to the tower, that was pretty action packed. Wow, people are asking quite a lot of things that happened in the story long ago. ^^' I'm sorry, it's hard to answer questions like that because I may have had a different mindset about it at the time. All I know is Mew was curious that Ash was able to heal himself with aura despite not having much control over it. And as for when Ash will become a Mew, pretty much in the next few chapters.

 **Nova Star** **: Darkzdragon:** Uhh… We haven't really thought that far ahead yet. We mostly think of details on the current arc of the story and keep general ideas for the later arcs, because we honestly don't know if we still want to keep a certain idea for a future arc. So maybe Fox would be more able to answer the question about if Ash will meet and befriend Gold.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, originally I did want Ash to at least get up to the Johto region, but that really depends on how far we want the story to go. Oh, I was hoping people would've forgotten about that little detail with "A Fox's Darkblood". It was more of an experimental horror story, and Cbearc wanted to see if we could tie it in with this story, but it just didn't work out, and she just kind of disappeared from fanfiction, so the story was ultimately cancelled, so there's no tie in here with it anymore. I couldn't tell you what happened in that story even if I wanted to.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon:** Please people, stop asking for spoilers. We will never answer them, the most we will say is wait for the next chapter or say wait until it happens. It doesn't anger us, it's just we would rather get reviews that we can actually respond to. Like stuff about what happened.

 **POKEMON GUEST** **: DarkFoxKit:** We'll think about doing that.

 **Darkzdragon:** Right now we are focusing on the actual stories as well as the holidays. If you or any of the readers want to, you can make a list for us. If anyone is going to do this, do Name and Pokemon as well as the moves it has used in the story.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, that's how it is with anime protagonists, isn't it? Otherwise the audience wouldn't get as invested. XP

 **icypika** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Terra does have that caring nature, that's why her interaction with Ash are usually pretty cute.

 **HeroCrafter** **: Darkzdragon:** The Legendary birds and the Legendary beasts aren't really connected. The Legendary beasts definitely are not on either side, and that is because they are not even on New Island.

 **blur36** **: DarkFoxKit:** It depends on how much and how fast we can write more chapters. Heh, I know the feeling, there are a lot of good fanfictions that never really finish, which is quite a shame.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon:** Well we're glad you enjoy the story.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ah, sorry, didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. I just got a lot of comments saying on how easy the solution was that I got annoyed with it. Well, the games don't actually say much about Jirachi either, the movie and the anime series talks a lot more about it. I believe that because Jirachi is the wish granting Pokemon, it works like a genie, so that means it can't wish on itself. Besides, don't you think that loophole is a bit _too_ easy? Not trying to be mean, just saying that a solution isn't usually that obvious.

 **223** **: Darkzdragon:** I do not celebrate the holidays, but I do think that it helps bring families, that may have had unsteady or tough relations over the year, together. What I don't like is that sometimes people go a little… nuts… over the deals and festivities. And I also don't like how it instills a sense of greed into a good percentage of children. These days children think of Christmas as a time where you get gifts, not a time that you spend with your family which is what Christmas truly is supposed to be.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Despite all those endless Christmas specials on TV that play throughout all of December saying how Christmas should be about giving, not getting, or spending time with your friends and family, not getting presents. I guess it doesn't help that a lot of parents spoil their children. Regrettably, I was one of those spoiled brats who would throw a tantrum if I didn't get what I liked. My Mom _still_ holds that over me by the way.

 **Mew:** Thanks for the peppermint bark! And Happy Holidays to you too.

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: Darkzdragon:** Holy heck… uhh… wow. This is a really long review. No offense dsf, but this is extremely long and Fox didn't even read it until we started typing the responses. I get that you got a lot to say, but could you try to limit it to questions about the story? I mean, we appreciate that you take your time to write all this, but it's hard for us as the writers to read something so long and respond to it. Now onto your review.

Our Gary isn't the canon Gary exactly. I mean yes, he's a jerk. But canon Gary doesn't get traumatized by experiencing the war. I think that Ash wants to help whatever Pokemon he comes across, whether they are Legendary or not doesn't really matter. And while Blue and Yellow don't use their wings to fly, they use it to stabilize themselves while flying, so if Yellow's wing doesn't heal properly she could possibly be unable to fly completely straight. And yes, Latios and Latias have bones in their wings.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Giratina guides souls through the afterlife, and Abols 'worship' him because he has visions of danger, like they do. Dragon might know a little more about it then me since he wrote that part.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah I do. The reason Giratina is seen as the Grim Reaper is because he helps the spirits of Pokemon move on after they passed away. And the reasons that Absols worship him is because he can see calamities before they happen. So the Absols see Giratina as a Harbinger of death, destruction, and calamities because Giratina can see events before they happen and, if he chooses, warn people about it. And as for Terra's name, I wasn't really going with the Greek word, I was mainly thinking about Terra from Teen Titans (And no, I do not mean Teen Titans Go). There are people named Terra and I liked the name, so I thought it would be a match for the Daughter of Groudon. So that's where I got her name from.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, the war has ended now. Okay, just because a Pokemon has legends about it does not mean it is a Legendary Pokemon, at least not in a status sense. Volcarona is more likely a pseudo-legendary at best, which are usually found post-game and are very hard to encounter and catch. I'll admit that Volcarona is a strong, rare, hard to catch Pokemon, but it is still just another Pokemon that you can breed and train. Mew only brings that spark of life when I'm in the mood to use her, but otherwise she'll just be there, a lot of people always ask for her though. You know, you don't have to choose Popplio just because it's the 'best starter', I'd rather people pick what they like rather than what's more useful, but that's just me. I picked Popplio because I liked it more than the other two, nothing more.

Okay, I get that you like being able to use your own Pokemon outside of battles with HM moves, but the reason why people liked that it was removed in the first place is because many of us don't like having to replace a good move with an HM move that can't easily be forgotten on the spot. This is especially hard for those who does competitive battling where moves are as valuable as diamonds and rubies. I can't tell you how many items I've missed in the games just because I was too lazy to go back to the Pokemon Center to get out the Pokemon that has Cut or Strength, and I really didn't want to teach someone in my party those moves. Gyarados is a strong Pokemon in its own right, wanting one just for HMs is kind of… well… to each their own I suppose. I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't have minded it as much if GameFreak made these HMs into TMs, so we can still use them on our own Pokemon but also be able to forget them on the spot, or give us the option to use a Ride Pokemon or our own Pokemon, that way we get the best of both worlds and those who don't want to use HMs can still use the Ride Pokemon. It seems you weren't able to finish your sentence down there, I guess the reviews would only let you go so long, either that or you hit send earlier than you intended.

 **Link567** **: Darkzdragon:** Well this is in a way a book. It's book one of the Child of Mew series. The book includes all three arcs as well as an added bonus of the Authors responding to the readers' reviews. And yeah, Fox was trying to get a Shiny Mimikyu, her Pokemon boxes are fairly full of Mimikyu. As for your friend code, I personally am good, but if Fox is interested she can message you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I gave up too. The game obviously doesn't want me to have any shiny Pokemon. And if you want a competition, I'm probably not the best fox to go for since I have a fear of competition with other people, even friendly ones. Dragon can atest to that.

 **blazessnooze** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks. Yeah, I like that Celeste is someone you can understand and want to root for, and yet she's the enemy. Ash spent his early childhood with Mew, I'd be shocked if he wasn't skillful as a Trainer, even with unevolved Pokemon. His opponents underestimating him have been their undoing. Thanks again. ^^

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Well that's all the reviews we had to respond to today. I'm tired so I'm probably going to bed soon. It's midnight by me right now while I'm writing this sentence. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a lot of questions for us that aren't related to spoilers.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Or asking about when is Ash going to turn into a Mew. I've seen enough of those to last a lifetime.

 **Darkzdragon:** Hehe… when's Ash gonna turn into a Mew?

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. Mew, teleport him into the Goodra room.

 **Mew:** With pleasure~

 **Darkzdragon:** Nonononono! I was just kidding!

 ***Mew snapped her fingers, and Dragon was teleported to the Goodra room.***

 **Mew:** Hee, hee, hee. :3 This is what happens to bad Dragons.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Anyways, readers, we look forward to hearing from you. See you all next time, and Happy Holidays!

 ***In the background you could hear someone banging on a door and muffled yelling could also be heard*** LET ME OUT!

 **Mew:** Hee hee hee. Dragon's gonna be in there for a little while. Now, I may or may not be back next week, so please don't beg Foxxie and Dragon to bring me back. I'll be around, I just might not get involved myself. See you all around~ Oh and before I forget. I convinced Foxxie and Dragon to post next chapter early for Christmas, so the latest the reviews will be accepted by for that chapter is 9PM EST on Saturday. If you don't see this and post by the normal cutoff time then sorry, they'll get to you next week. That's all from us, so everyone enjoy, and have a great week.


	21. Chapter 21: Strange Visitor

**DarkFoxKit:** Merry Christmas! Wow, I don't know about you, but Christmas sure came pretty fast for me.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yup, and like we said, we're giving you guys a Christmas present. We're posting the chapter a day earlier than we normally do. Oh and Dusk, thanks for the Goo-Gone, I finally got all that sticky goo off of me before it caused any permanent changes.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh come on, it's just slimy goo.

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew told me that if I didn't get it off I would permanently become a goo dragon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Probably only works if she uses her powers with that goo. But anyways, we better just get on with the chapter so everyone can enjoy their present and have a happy holiday.

 **Darkzdragon:** Oh, just to let everyone know. A few of the upcoming chapters won't revolve around Ash. There will be an OC character from a project that is currently in the works between Fox and I. And then we will also be doing sidestory related to a certain Team Rocket member. We hope you guys enjoy them.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Don't worry, the OC isn't permanent or anything, you can see it as filler or something later for the future, who knows? :3

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Strange Visitor**

Mew was gathering up some berries to eat. She was a carnivore by nature, but she could still allow herself to indulge on non-meat food as all Pokemon could. She had a pink egg in a precious basket covered with the softest green leaves she could find. All of her child's Pokemon were off playing with the other Pokemon for the time being. Mew refused to let the egg out of her sight. If she needed to eat meat, she would ask if one of Ash's Pokemon could bring her some.

Mew had the Lapras music box beside her, wanting to use it for when Ash finally hatches. She loved the music box as it would always soothe her.

Suddenly, there was a small explosion nearby. Mew was immediately on guard. None of the other Pokemon were with her right at the time so she was confused as to the cause of the explosion. Mew cautiously flew to where she heard it. There was a small crate with someone laying in it. She looked down curiously, seeing the dust and debris clearing up. There appeared to be a young human girl, looking to be in her child stage. The human girl had somewhat short black hair, and she was wearing a purple and yellow striped shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Ugh…" The girl groaned as she stirred from the crater. "Ow… that… didn't go as I wanted…"

Mew looked at the human before telepathically asking, " _Are you okay, child? Where did you come from? And who are you?"_

The human child tensed up and looked around before looking up to see Mew looking curiously and concern at her.

"Whoa!" The girl scrambled up to her feet before looking at Mew with the same curious expression. "... I've never seen a cat floating before… and why are you naked?"

" _I am_ not _a cat!"_ Mew said telepathically, upset that she would be related to a creature like a cat. " _And what do you mean naked? This is how all Pokemon go around."_

The human child tilted her head, confused, "Uh… what's a Pokemon? Is that a new species?"

Mew's eyes went wide, " _How do you not know about Pokemon? This entire world is filled with them."_

"What?" The human child frowned. "I don't remember seeing anyone else like you. And why are you speaking in my head? Are you using telepathy magic? I didn't know ca- … Pokemon could do that, whatever those are."

The human child looked around before she said, "And where am I…?"

" _This is the Tree of Beginning,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _And this is my home. What did you mean by magic? Yes I am using telepathy, but it is a power, not a… magic."_

"Tree of Beginning?" The human child said, surprised. "I'm in a tree? Huh… oh… I guess I messed up more than I thought I did. This… probably isn't my world anymore."

Mew needed to know what this human child was talking about, so she started to read her mind.

The human girl sensed something or someone probing her mind. She quickly put up mental barriers, preventing Mew from reading much of anything. All Mew got was a name and an image of unfamiliar world with no Pokemon in it.

" _Your name is Zeltrax?"_ Mew asked. " _That is a strange name for a human."_

The human child looked at Mew sheepishly before she said, "Uh… no, that's the name of a close friend of mine. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Kara Quartz, what's yours?"

" _My name and species is Mew,"_ Mew replied. " _How is it possible that you come from a world with no Pokemon…"_

 _Maybe Palkia knows something about this…_ Mew thought to herself.

"Uh… well…" Kara hesitated. "In my world, there's a thing called magic and… hmm… maybe I shouldn't say too much. I don't want to disrupt the world order. I'm probably breaking a lot of laws just by being here."

" _You're right… we wouldn't want you to disrupt the order of our world,"_ Mew said. " _Now… are you hurt at all? Because you are standing in a crater that was most likely made when you got here."_

"Oh…" Kara looked at the small crate she made. "I'm a little sore, but I've had worse. I'll try to go back to my own world now, sorry for the mess."

Kara closed her eyes and concentrated, she moved her hands close to her chest as if trying to draw something out. Mew sensed an unusual energy in this girl, but it felt strained. Kara began panting before dropping on her knees, looking exhausted.

" _Are you okay?!"_ Mew asked as she flew closer to human girl named Kara.

"Ugh…" Kara groaned. "I… I think I… drained most of my… magic…"

" _Then you should rest,"_ Mew said. " _As long as you stay here you minimize your chances of affecting this world."_

"I guess you're right, but…" Kara looked at something that was behind Mew. "What are those?"

Mew turned around to see familiar red blobs. _How could I forget!? The Tree would think Kara is a threat..._

" _ **Stop! Kara isn't a threat!"**_ Mew said, hoping the Tree would hear her before the antibodies tried to attack Kara.

"A threat? There's a defense system here?" Kara said, surprised, but she didn't sound worried.

" _ **Wait you can understand me?"**_ Mew asked in PokeSpeak.

Before Kara could answer, one of the red blobs jumped at her. The bracelet on Kara's wrist suddenly shined brightly, creating a bright red bubble around the girl which stopped the antibodies from touching her. Mew looked in shock, having never seen this kind of technology before.

" _ **I said STOP!"**_ Mew said again loudly before going to one of the crystals nearby. " _ **I know what I said, and I am protecting my child, but don't attack her. Kara is not a threat. I can sense she means no harm. … Thank you."**_

Kara was looking at the antibodies as they dispersed and went into the crystals. "Whoa… Zeltrax would have a field day here."

" _ **Okay. I have a list of questions for you,"**_ Mew said. " _ **First, you can understand me? Secondly, what was that? How did you create that bubble?"**_

"Of course I can understand you," Kara said. "Aren't you speaking in English right now? And the bubble thing was made by Sk- … my bracelet. My father wouldn't let me go anywhere without it."

" _ **No I'm not speaking English. I'm speaking the language of Pokemon,"**_ Mew said. " _ **And what kind of bracelet can create a bubble?"**_

"Oh, well it sounds like English to me," Kara said. "Must be because of my powers, it lets me understand all foreign languages. I learned it from my father since he originally inherited this power. I know, I know, if this were a story I'd be a total Mary Sue character right now. Anyways, this bracelet isn't from your world, so let's just say where I come from, we have advanced technology that I'm guessing this world doesn't have yet."

" _ **I see…"**_ Mew said. " _ **Well… you're here now. And until you gain enough of your magic back, I am guessing you will be unable to leave."**_

"That seems to be the case," Kara said before frowning in concern about something. "Mew, is there any technology that could make artificial meat?"

Mew shook her head, " _ **Nope. If you want meat then you are going to have to hunt or go to a human city and buy some… though I doubt you have any money."**_

Kara gave a sigh before tapping something on her bracelet. Mew watched in curiosity.

"How long will it take until my magic recovers enough that I can get out of here without eating meat?" Kara asked the bracelet.

" **I am sorry Kara,"** The bracelet responded. " **It would take a few months if you didn't eat any meat. And even if you do eat meat it will still take you a few days to recover your magic energy. You are nearly drained… I mean you just travelled through dimensions."**

Kara sighed, "I was afraid of that…"

" _ **What was that?"**_ Mew asked, her curiosity growing more and more.

"That was Skai," Kara said. "That's what my father called the artificial intelligence inhabiting my bracelet."

" _ **Wait… an artificial intelligence?"**_ Mew repeated.

"Um…" Kara looked at Mew. "How much do you know about technology and computers?"

 _I wonder if this artificial intelligence is anything like Ash's Porygon friend…_ Mew thought to herself. " _ **I know just a little."**_

"Hmm… I wonder if this world is… I'll ask later," Kara said. "Well artificial intelligence is like how you and I can talk to each other and can think for itself, but it's made by someone. Does that make sense? Like say… a computer can talk back to you and think for itself, but it had to be made and programed by someone to do that. It also has a personality and emotions like you or I would have if it's advanced enough."

" _ **I see…"**_ Mew said with a nod before she remembered something extremely important. " _ **Ashy!"**_

Mew flew over to the basket keeping her egg. The egg was there, nice and safe. Mew sighed in relief.

Kara walked over to Mew and looked at the pink egg herself, "Hey, is that a dragon egg?"

" _ **No, this is my egg,"**_ Mew said. " _ **This is Ashy, my unhatched son. Unlike humans… us Pokemon lay eggs when we have children."**_

"All Pokemon lay eggs, including mammals? … What am I saying? I don't even know anything about Pokemon," Kara said sheepishly. "So you already named your child and you know it's going to be a boy? … Are you psychic?"

" _ **I am a Psychic type, but that isn't the reason I know that Ashy is a boy,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **Maybe I'll tell you how I know later, after I get to know you a bit better."**_

"That's fine, you don't have to tell me," Kara said. "It's not really any of my business. I'm just grateful you're letting me stay here until I can recover and go back home."

" _ **What were you doing that you ended up here anyways?"**_ Mew asked.

Kara sat down, feeling tired, "I was trying to go somewhere to help someone, but… I guess I overshot it since I ended up here instead of my destination."

" _ **Where were you headed?"**_ Mew asked.

"I rather not say," Kara said. "I've already told you more things than I should."

" _ **Hmmm… well I'm a being with dimensional powers as well,"**_ Mew said. " _ **So I understand your hesitance. But trust me, if you do tell me about your origin and why you ended up here I will keep it secret. If I don't tell anyone then the order of the world won't be disrupted."**_

"Well…" Kara looked at Mew with hesitance.

" _ **How about this,"**_ Mew said. " _ **If you tell me about you and your world, I will tell you about mine and even show you around until you regain your magic."**_

"Hmm…" Kara thought about it. "I probably shouldn't, but I am curious about your world. Okay, but I'll only tell you what I think is safe to tell you."

" _ **That is fine, then I shall only tell you things that won't affect you or your world,"**_ Mew said.

Kara laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the blue sky that seemed so close yet so far away.

"Okay then, why don't you ask me what you want to know?" Kara suggested. "I think it'll be easier to answer questions then give you my life story."

" _ **Hmmm… alright,"**_ Mew said. " _ **What's the name of your planet?"**_

"The planet is called Terra," Kara answered.

Mew chuckled, hearing the name reminded her of a certain Groudon girl.

"What?" Kara asked.

" _ **Ashy here has a friend named Terra,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **She's a fiery one if you get on her bad side. But she is also really caring."**_

"Your unhatched son made a friend?" Kara raised her eyebrow.

" _ **That would be interesting but no,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **Ashy used to be a human like you. But after a recent event I had to rebirth him as my true child in order to stabilize his form."**_

Kara blinked and looked at the egg, "You can do that? Wow, not even with all our advanced technology and magic could we do something like that."

" _ **Yes I can,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Ashy here was an eleven year old human. But once he hatches he will be a shiny pureblood Mew like me. He'll have all his memories… but we'll still need to train his body."**_

Kara shivered.

" _ **Is something wrong?"**_ Mew asked.

"Just… having flashbacks…" Kara shivered.

Mew shrugged before saying, " _ **I even have cute little Pokemon diapers for him to wear until he is in control of his new muscles."**_

"Oh my dragon goddess…" Kara groaned, burying her head in her arms.

" _ **Are you sure you are fine?"**_ Mew asked before she heard a small growl coming from Kara. " _ **...are you perchance… hungry?"**_

Kara lifted her head from her arms, her face a bit red as if she was thinking about something embarrassing.

"Just a little… using magic makes me hungry, especially large magics like what I used to get here," Kara said.

" _ **Hmmm… well I don't want to leave Ashy… but I couldn't just leave you to go hunting on your own,"**_ Mew said before she remembered. " _ **I'll have the Regis and Ashy's Pokemon watch him while I help you out… that way I can feel safe leaving his side."**_

"I can get by with just any wild berries growing around here," Kara said. "I'm an omnivore after all. Besides, even if I could go hunting, I wouldn't have the heart to kill anyone, especially since I'm trying not to mess up the world's order."

" **Kara, if you don't eat any meat then you will be stuck here for weeks or even months,"** Skai, the bracelet on Kara's right wrist, said. " **Zeltrax would get extremely worried about you if you were gone for that long… and you know how he can get…"**

"I know," Kara said with a sigh.

" **Then I recommend hunting… or you could always go try and find a human city or town and use that special magic to create something you could sell,"** Skai said.

" _ **Out of curiosity, why do you need meat to use your magic?"**_ Mew asked.

Kara sheepishly scratched her head before she said, "Well… the magic I'm using is dragon magic. They require meat since most of them are carnivorous by nature."

" _ **Dragon magic?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **So by using this magic you have to eat like a dragon?"**_

"Pretty much, yeah," Kara said. "I take it you know what dragons are, right?"

" _ **There exist Dragon type Pokemon here, so yes, I have a rough idea,"**_ Mew said. " _ **But you're human, right? Why do you have dragon magic?"**_

"It's hard to explain," Kara sighed.

" _ **I understand,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Let me summon the Regis and Ashy's Pokemon so they can watch him while I take you hunting."**_

"Hunting?" Kara asked. "Oh that's okay, we don't have to. Besides, I know how protective mothers can get with their children."

Another, louder, growl emanates from Kara.

" _ **You say we don't have to, but your body says otherwise,"**_ Mew said with a sly smile. " _ **Besides, if you don't eat meat then you may be stuck here for much longer than you need to be. And didn't your bracelet say that your father would be worried about you?"**_

"... Well, I've never hunted before," Kara said. "Isn't there a human town that sells meat?"

" _ **Do you have any money? Or anything you could sell for some money?"**_ Mew asked.

"Ah, I think I might have something I could sell for currency," Kara said. "So would you mind if you could take me to the nearest place I could eat in?"

" _ **No I wouldn't mind… but the closest place to buy any food would be a few hours away,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I can easily teleport us there, though I will have to use transform… otherwise the humans might try to capture me, especially since the only Mews in existence are me and Ashy."**_

"You two are the only ones?" Kara looked at her in shock. "Oh, I didn't realize you were an endangered species. Isn't there any protective laws against poaching endangered species?"

" _ **We aren't endangered,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **Until now, it has always just been me. And it isn't poaching, here on Earth humans can capture Pokemon and use them in battle. There are some, like Team Rocket, that steal and capture Pokemon for evil purposes. But most of the time humans and Pokemon live side by side, helping each other out. Though there are Legendary Pokemon, like myself, where only one of us exists. Meaning the humans would want to capture us as soon as they saw us. While other Pokemon, like Rattata and Pidgey are extremely common, meaning most humans only capture one or two of them."**_

Kara was looking at Mew in fascination. "This almost sounds like something out of a video game. Finding creatures and raising them for battling other creatures. But you talk a lot about humans, what about the others?"

" _ **Others?"**_ Mew asked.

"You know, like a fox or a rabbit, maybe an ox or… do you know what I'm talking about?" Kara asked.

" _ **I have some clue as to what you are talking about,"**_ Mew said. " _ **But currently on this planet there are only humans and Pokemon. There used to be animal species with those names, but since the Earth evolved, they've all either gone extinct or became Pokemon themselves with my DNA."**_

"What?" Kara looked at her in shock. "Your DNA? Animals aren't… anthropomorphic here?"

" _ **No, there are no anthropomorphic animals here,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Humans are the only species that speaks their language and drive cars and do everything else humans do."**_

"Odd… I was expecting the Pokemon to be the anthropomorphic species along with the humans here, but the way you describe it, they're the animals of this planet but with more intelligence. And you said your DNA is what transformed them?" Kara asked. "How?"

Mew shrugged before she said, " _ **Well, you might want to brush up on the history of this world. Then again, the history might be wrong since humans are always changing it until it's to the point that Arceus is the big creator of the universe. Sorry, you don't know Arceus. Basically, the humans treat him as the 'god' of this universe."**_

"But I'm guessing he's not?" Kara asked.

Mew gave a smile before she said, " _ **No, but he is powerful."**_

"I see…" Kara said. "Well, I think that's enough talk about that. You say you can teleport me to a nearby town, right? I can wait until you're ready to leave. I'm sure you want to make sure your egg is safe."

" _ **Just give me… five minutes,"**_ Mew said before she picked up the basket with Ash's egg in it. " _ **Then I will be back and we can go."**_

Mew flew down a bit, putting Ash's basket next to the mountain to toys. " _ **I promise I'll be back soon, Ashy."**_

Mew then used her telepathy to call Ash's Pokemon as well as one of the Regis. " _ **So I will be gone for a few hours, I have something to take care of. So I expect you to take care of Ashy for me."**_

Mew could hear confirmation from the Pokemon she called and smiled before flying back up to where Kara was waiting. Normally she wouldn't have taken this much interest in a human she doesn't know, but something about Kara had piqued her interest.

"So, are you ready?" Kara asked.

" _ **Yup, we're gonna go to a place called Celadon City,"**_ Mew said.

"That sounds like a color name," Kara said. "What's at Celadon City?"

" _ **It's probably the second biggest city in this region, just under Saffron City. You'll find places there that will most likely accommodate for you,"**_ Mew answered.

Kara nodded and said, "Okay, let's go there then."

" _ **Give me one second,"**_ Mew said before she used transform to turn into Delilah. "Okay, now we can go."

Kara looked at her before giving her the thumbs up, "Nice, you look just like a human woman. My friend Zac- I mean Zeltrax would transform into a human man when he wants to interact with people. His true form tends to scare or intimidate people."

"Hmmm, he sounds like an interesting fellow," Delilah said before she held out her hand. "Hold my hand, then we can teleport. Oh and you may want to bend your knees, first time teleportation can be a little rough."

* * *

Kara took Mew-Delilah's hand before they disappeared in a flash. Kara suddenly found herself standing just outside of a big looking city. Kara stumbled a little from the teleportation, but managed to keep her balance since she was holding Mew-Delilah's hand.

"Whoa, teleportation is awesome," Kara said.

"Yup, it's very helpful," Mew said. "But you can't let anyone know that I can do this, humans don't have powers like teleportation."

"Yeah, I know," Kara said. "I take it the humans aren't that much different here than they are in my world. We are actually the weakest species on Terra, because we lack the natural abilities that the other species on our planet have."

The two of them walked into Celadon City. It was full of people walking around, Kara could see several different species of creatures following these humans, some were small enough to clutch on the human's shoulder or head. Some looked like animals, but not any animal Kara's ever seen, while others looked like inanimate objects that are somehow alive. These must be the Pokemon Mew told her about.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is get you money," Delilah said. "You said you had an idea on that?"

"Yeah," Kara said before putting her hand in her pocket before taking out what appeared to be a purple crystal stone. "I have some amethyst gems with me in case I would need to make some quick cash."

"Wow, that's beautiful," Delilah said. "We should take you to a gem store then, that way they can evaluate it and possibly even buy it."

"Okay," Kara said. "How well do you know this city or should I explore at my own leisure?"

"We should probably explore," Delilah said. "Though it's a big city, so stay close."

Kara nodded as they began walking around the city. Kara looked around, in awe at seeing humans with these creatures called Pokemon walking around everywhere. She looked at the restaurants, the supermarket, a lot of tall buildings, and a place called the Pokemon Center, which was a hospital for Pokemon and a place for traveling people called Pokemon Trainers to rest.

"Oh, I think I see a gem store," Delilah said. Up ahead was a store with a neon sign hanging above the front door. The neon sign was in the shape of a gem. "Let's go."

Kara followed Delilah into the gem store, where there were a lot of people, mostly woman, looking at the precious stones shown in the fancy display cases. Kara went to one of the counters and waited for an employee to talk to her. She waited for ten minutes before she saw someone.

"Hey, excuse me," Kara said, waving her arms.

"Oh?" The male employee turned around and looked down at Kara. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to sell a gem, please," Kara said politely.

"Okay, let me see what you have," The employee said.

Kara took the amethyst out from her pocket and put it in front of the employee. "How much would I get for a pure amethyst gem?"

The man took out a magnifying glass from his pocket and put it up to his eye before he carefully took the gem and looked at it. "Wow… in my entire thirty year career I have never seen such a perfect piece of amethyst. Where did you get this?"

"My… mother gave it to me," Kara said with some hesitance. "So how much can I get for it?"

"I… I'll pay five hundred thousand for this," The employee said.

Kara gave a small whistle, "Okay, five hundred thousand it is."

The employee took the gem to the counter and placed it in a safe before he grabbed some money from it and a piece of paper. He filled out the piece of paper. "Go ahead and sign this and you can get your five hundred thousand."

Kara took the piece of paper, and the employee handed her a pen to write with.

"As her acting guardian I will sign for her," Delilah said as she walked over and took the pen. Delilah then signed the slip and the employee handed the stack of cash to Kara. "There you go, five hundred thousand."

With the cash in hand, the two of them left the gem store.

"Well that was profitable," Kara said.

"We may want to go create a card to deposit that money, or get a briefcase for it," Delilah said. "We shouldn't carry around this much cash with us."

"We'll get a briefcase for it then, because I may not stick around long enough to use a card for it," Kara said.

"Alright, and whatever we don't use I can save. Just in case you ever end up here again," Delilah said. "Now let's go look for a briefcase for your money."

"This supermarket might carry a few briefcases," Kara said, pointing at the large supermarket building.

"Then let's go in," Delilah said.

* * *

The supermarket carried all sorts of stuff. There were items that Kara never heard of, like Potions, Poke Balls and Thunderstones. She was fascinated by these items that were primarily used for Pokemon purposes. Delilah helped her pick a briefcase out so Kara could safely store her money.

"I would say that while we are here we should pick up some meat… but there's no kitchen or anything in the Tree of Beginning," Delilah said.

"Then maybe we could eat at that restaurant we passed by earlier," Kara said. "It smelled like they have all sorts of food there."

"Well then let's go buy this briefcase and then go eat something," Delilah said.

After Kara paid for the briefcase and stored her money in it, she and Delilah left the supermarket and made their way into the restaurant. Kara was pretty much drooling when they entered.

"Hi there," A waitress said when they stepped up to a stand. "Table or booth? And will it just be you two?"

"Yes, and booth, please," Delilah said.

The waitress picked up a couple of menus before she said, "Right this way, please."

The waitress lead the two to a booth near the window before setting the menus down. "Please take your time."

Kara looked at the menu, "Wow, there's so much food here I want to try out."

"With the amount of money you got you could probably order one of everything," Delilah said as she looked at her menu.

"Maybe I'll do that," Kara said.

"Really? But would you be able to eat all of it?" Delilah asked.

Kara gave a sheepish grin, "... Maybe."

"Okay, what would you two like to drink? And can I get you started with any appetizers?" The waitress asked when she came back over to their table. "Or are you two ready to order?"

"I'm ready to order," Kara said. "For drinks, I'll take some soda. As for the food, I'd like one of everything off the menu please."

The waitress looked at Kara and then at Delilah, "Umm ma'am… maybe you should order for your daughter…"

"She's free to order what she wants," Delilah said. "As for me, I'll take cranberry juice, a salad, and big roasted Combusken."

"O… okay…" The waitress wrote something down. "I will be right back with your drinks… and my manager."

"Think me ordering one of everything is a cause of concern?" Kara asked Delilah as the waitress walked away.

"Well it is a large menu, and you are just a child," Delilah said. "So she will probably get her manager who will come over and confirm that you are actually ordering one of everything, and that we can pay for it."

After a few minutes later, the waitress came back with her manager, who was a tall looking man.

"Hi there," The manager said. "My waitress here told me that you wanted to order one of everything from the menu. Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true, sir," Kara said. "Is that a problem?"

"You do know it's a large menu, right?" The manager said. "And you're a very young child, so I'm hoping your mother would know that eating so much food is unhealthy."

Kara sighed before she said, "We can afford to pay for it all, and if the customer wants one of everything, then give it to them. I see no law in saying I can't order one of everything."

"I hope you don't mind me asking miss," The manager said to Delilah. "But can you really pay for all of that? And should your daughter really be eating that much?"

"Yes, we can. Kara go ahead and show him," Delilah said.

Kara picked up the briefcase and put it on the table before opening it to reveal the money.

"And besides, my daughter is really hungry," Delilah said.

The manager's eyes went wide as he looked at the money in the briefcase. "I'll have the kitchen get started on your orders right away." And with that, he and the waitress left.

A few moments later the waitress came back with their drinks and apologized. "I am truly sorry about that. But never before has someone ordered the entire menu."

"It's fine," Delilah said. "If we don't finish our food, we'll just take it home and give some to our neighbors."

While Kara and Delilah were waiting for their order, Kara looked out the window, seeing more of those Pokemon playing around with people.

"So Mew-" Kara started to say.

"While I'm like this, it's Delilah," Delilah corrected.

"Okay, Delilah, could you tell me a little bit more about Pokemon?" Kara asked. "Are they kept as pets by humans?"

"Not always as pets," Delilah said. "Some do take the role of pets. While others are friends, partners, and even family. Most kids these days go on Pokemon adventures. Where they capture Pokemon and battle other trainers. And while yes, that could sound bad, it is usually fun for both the trainer and the Pokemon."

"Hmm… Delilah, you've got to tell me more," Kara said. "While I'm here I'd like to know more about this world."

"Only if you tell me more about your world," Delilah responded.

"My world is interesting, but it doesn't have anything like creature collecting, and it's illegal to capture anyone," Kara chuckled sheepishly.

"Still, your world has things that I have never seen or heard of before," Delilah said. "I mean you have magic, and technology that is way advanced beyond our time."

" **Kara, if you really want to know about this world I could interface with a network and download all data that they have,"** Skai, Kara's AI bracelet, said. " **That way you could look at it even after we leave."**

"I don't know if we should, Skai," Kara said. "It might be dangerous to take information from this world and take it to our own."

" **I don't think it will,"** Skai said. " **They are technologically less advanced, and we don't have any of their Pokemon. As long as we kept it between you and me, there would be no possible danger."**

"I guess… hey, if anyone ever sees it, I can just tell them I'm making a video game," Kara chuckled.

The waitress came back rolling a cart full of food. The table wasn't big enough to fit all the food, so the waitress had to push one of the unoccupied tables to their's and add the rest of the food to it. It was like a big feast meant for thirty or so people.

"This is the food that the cooks could make first," The waitress said. "The rest of your food will be out in a bit."

Delilah and Kara started to dig in right away. By the time Kara finished half the plates, the waitress brought in the rest of the food, shocked to see that half of the dish was already cleaned out. In about an hour, Kara finished all the plates. She gave a satisfied smile after she finished her last plate of food.

"That hit the spot," Kara said. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating."

"Wow, I am genuinely surprised," Delilah said. "No human could possibly consume even half that much food you just ate, not even the most gluttonous. You can put a Munchlax to shame with that appetite."

"I guess I was just hungry," Kara said with a sheepish smile.

" **With the amount of food you ate… it will take a day or two for you to get your full energy back,"** Skai said softly. " **Also, someone recorded you scarfing down the food, Kara."**

Kara looked around and realized people were staring in awe and shock. She blushed and began to sink in her chair. "... This is embarrassing…"

"Well then, let's pay for the bill, leave a nice tip and give some to the chefs as well, and then we can get out of here," Delilah said before she turned to the people. "Do you mind not staring at my daughter, she is very shy."

The people all turned back to their own table and started chatting among themselves, though most of them were talking about how a little girl was able to devour that much food.

Kara was more than happy to pay the bills, give the tips to the chefs and the waitress before leaving. "I've forgotten that humans don't see other humans eat that much food. I think next time I'll just buy food and eat it somewhere in private."

"Don't let it bother you," Delilah said. "You'll only be here for a few days, so live life like you just don't care."

"Hey, I'm not supposed to expose too much to this world, remember?" Kara said. "This is going to be up on the internet, isn't it…"

Delilah chuckled before she said, "Let's try to get your mind off of it."

"Y-yeah," Kara said. "Worrying about it now won't do much good. So maybe you can take me someplace where I can learn a little bit more about Pokemon?"

"Hmmm… I think I know of a good place to do that," Delilah said. "How would you like to go see a Pokemon Gym that also doubles as a Pokemon School?"

"A Pokemon School in a Pokemon Gym?" Kara asked. "Okay, maybe it'll teach me what a Pokemon Gym is for too."

* * *

Delilah lead Kara to where she remembered the Pokemon Gym was in Celadon City. She smiled to see the Vileplume building was standing tall and proud in the city.

"Let's go in," Delilah said. "Oh and I should warn you… don't talk badly about their perfume. They will kick you out and ban you if you do."

"What? Wow, they must be really strict with the perfume policy here," Kara said as Delilah opened the door.

"They make it themselves, so they would take it personal if someone insulted it," Delilah said softly.

"I can understand that feeling," Kara said as they walked inside. "Wow, it's like a greenhouse in here."

"Well Celadon City Gym is a Grass type gym," Delilah said. "They specialize in Grass type Pokemon."

"You keep talking about 'types'," Kara said. "What is that, some kind of magic elements for the Pokemon?"

"Yes, basically," Delilah said. "Each Pokemon have different types, some have dual typings. I'll let your teacher teach you more about it in detail."

"Wow, this really does sound like something out of a video game," Kara said in awe.

Delilah gave a smile of her own and wondered if the humans actually did make a simulation for Pokemon journeys for those who didn't want to go on a real one. She'll have to look into that some time.

They walked up to a counter where a young lady was standing. She gave a nice smile to Delilah and Kara when they approached.

"Hi there, how can I help you two today?" The young lady asked.

"I would like to enroll my daughter for beginner Pokemon class," Delilah said. "But only for a day or two at most since we have to move out soon, and I want her to learn the basics about Pokemon before we do."

"Ahh, well then it must be your lucky day, because we have exactly one opening left in the next class," The lady said as she looked over a screen on the counter in front of her.

"That's good," Kara said.

"I just have two questions for you," The lady said. "What's your name, sweet heart?"

"It's Kara Quartz," Kara answered.

"That's a nice name," The lady said. "And finally, do you like perfume?"

Kara paused for a second before she said, "If they have a nice fragrance, then yes, I do."

"Okay, and a follow up question," The lady said as she brought out a bottle of perfume. "What do you think about this?" The lady said before she sprayed it a little into the air.

Kara took a whiff of the perfume the lady sprayed before she gave a dreamy smile and said, "That smells really nice, it reminds me of my flower garden back home."

The lady smiled and said, "Well that's all my questions. If you will follow me, the class is about to start. You can even bring your mommy if you want."

Kara looked at Delilah and said, "Do you want to come with me… mommy?"

Delilah couldn't help but give a small giggle before she said, "I don't see why not."

The lady lead the two to the back, leading them outside where a beautiful young lady was sitting in front of a group of kids that appeared to be around Kara's age if not a little older.

"Miss Erika, I've brought a temporarily new student today," The lady said. "And she has good taste in perfume."

"Ahh, come on in then," The lady in the center of the room said. "I'm Erika, I'm the gym leader _and_ teacher when I'm not having a gym battle."

Kara and Delilah walked over.

"And what is your name?" Erika asked Kara.

"It's Kara Quartz," Kara answered. "By the way, what's a Pokemon Gym and gym leader?"

The other kids looked at her.

"How can you not know? It's like Pokemon Training 101," A smart alec boy said.

"It's okay if she doesn't know," Erika said. "That's what we are here for, to teach lessons to those who want to know more about this world and about Pokemon."

Kara smiled at how non-judgemental Erika was, "Thank you."

"First, I'll go over the basics before I talk about the Pokemon Gyms," Erika said. "So go ahead and take your seat, Kara."

Kara nodded before sitting near the front so she could see and hear Erika better. Delilah decided to watch from the side, curious to see how humans would teach children about Pokemon.

"So, do you have any questions about Pokemon, Kara?" Erika asked.

"I heard there were different types of Pokemon," Kara said. "Could you tell me about those?"

"Ahh so you want to know about typings?" Erika asked. "Well there are eighteen known typings. Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel, and Fairy. Fairy is the most recent typing that was discovered. Pokemon can have both single typings as well as dual typings. And these give them their strengths and weaknesses. Let's say I used a Grass type Pokemon, what type of Pokemon would you want to use against it?"

"That should be obvious," The smart alec boy said.

Kara rolled her eyes at him before thinking, she knew plants usually don't do well with fire. "A Fire type?"

"Yes, correct. That is one of the types you would use against a Grass type. The others are Ice, Poison, Flying, and Bug," Erika said. "Are there any other questions you have?"

Kara realized that the Grass type Pokemon have a lot in common with real life plants. Plants can't survive in frost, and they easily would wither from poison, bugs could eat them, and Flying, if they're anything like birds, could eat them as if they were crops.

"What about the things the Grass types are strong against?" Kara asked.

"That would be-" Erika started to say before the boy interrupted her.

"Water, Ground, and Rock. Any newbie should know that," The kid said.

"Yes…" Erika gave a small frown. "Well, if it'll help, Kara, I can give you a sheet that shows each type's strength and weaknesses to look at after class."

Kara nodded, "Thank you, that would be appreciated."

"Now, we will talk about the different species of Pokemon," Erika said. "And how they affect the nature around them."

By late afternoon, Kara had learned a lot about the Pokemon of this world. She asked for books and sheets about these fascinating creatures from Erika so she could continue studying them some more when she and Mew goes back to the Tree of Beginning.

"Thank you, Erika," Kara said as she looked at the books in her hands. "All of this is so fascinating, I'm pretty tempted to become a Pokemon Trainer myself."

"Well if you do decide to become a Pokemon Trainer then eventually you will have to earn badges," Erika said. "Hopefully I will have to honor of battling you someday. I enjoy it when one of my former students comes back to challenge me."

Kara gave a chuckle and said, "Maybe, who knows?"

Kara went over to Delilah, who had been watching, "I'm ready to go now, Delilah. I have a lot I want to read when we get back… home."

Delilah smiled before she said, "Alright, just don't stay up too late trying to read that."

With that said, Kara waved to Erika as Delilah took her inside the gym and walked into an empty room. Kara smiled excitedly as Delilah teleported them both back to the Tree of Beginning.

* * *

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit:** Mewtwo may or may not visit the Tree of Beginning. Don't count on it because he doesn't know it even exists, and Mew doesn't really trust him.

 **Gracie Ghost** **: DarkFoxKit:** It will be in a few more chapters. ^^'

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: DarkFoxKit:** I think Serena's pretty cool, I kind of wished she didn't have to do a Pokemon Contest-esque thing like May and Dawn did before her, I'm really sick of those myself, but otherwise she's cool. Probably the only girl in the anime who admitted that she has a crush on Ash. Too bad she only caught three Pokemon in the whole series, I would've liked to see what else she could've gotten before the XYZ series were over with.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: Darkzdragon:** Oh nice hat. And yeah, the time has come where the title of the story has come true. Ash is now the true Child of Mew. Good luck in your hunt.

 **DragonFlame1380** **: Darkzdragon:** Hehe you and so many other people have been waiting for this moment.

 **Sly Fox 127** **: DarkFoxKit:** Of course, we wouldn't write a book that wouldn't be interesting after a big climax. Heh, Legendary Pokemon are pretty fickle on what Poke Ball they want to be in.

 **Dracomon59** **: Darkzdragon:** What do you mean show how Ash will hatch? Because we can't really write a whole chapter about Ash hatching.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, Sun and Moon does seem to be a pretty good anime so far, also quite different from most of the Pokemon anime, but I can't help but feel that Ash got… stupider. ^^' Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and got a lot of feels from it. Merry Christmas to you!

 **223** **: Darkzdragon:** Heh, well I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm glad it hit you in the feels. And yes, Ash is finally a Mew. And while Ash will be a Mew, I think he won't raise as much hell since he will still have all his memories from when he was a human.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** You see, Dragon? I told you people would complain about the war being over so quickly and predictably. I've been wanting to change the title because of this. The war didn't last as long as I had originally planned, mostly because I wanted to move on from it. There wasn't much to gain to drag it out. I suppose the chapter could've ended much sooner if we didn't put in every single dialogue from the other legendaries that were there. I'm sure you would've been fine with that rather than how we rushed through this chapter as you said.

 **Darkzdragon:** A war isn't just about the fighting, it also has to do with what happens afterwards. So the war isn't really over. I mean when World War 2 'ended', it was just the large scale battles that ended. There were still lots of small fights afterwards that changed the way people acted. So The Great War isn't done, also a tip, try to be a little more open minded about things. This book and arc are not done. So yes, I can see your side of it, but honestly and non-sensored, I don't care. You may think the war is over, but it isn't.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon:** Glad you thought the ending was nice. And I see Darkrai as more of the boogeyman.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. Ash is turning into a Mew now, so you don't have to worry about him being the super lucky weakling that he was before. … Wait, virtual tree world? What?

 **Darkzdragon:** Well they are in the mindscape, or whatever you want to call it, of the Tree of Beginning. That's how Ash could see and communicate with Aaron and Lucario.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Being in a mindscape… is that what people call virtual?

 **Darkzdragon:** Well a 'virtual' world is just a world that isn't part of reality.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon:** Actually, Ash isn't going to be a hybrid. He's is going to be 100% Mew.

 **Caboose-TMC** **: Darkzdragon:** Heh, yup. The turning to stone scene was a bit challenging to write. Since we had all those legendaries to write for.

 **brianbaltazar45 : DarkFoxKit:** Is that your gmail address? And yup, a lot of people have been looking forward to when Ash finally becomes a Mew.

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks!

 **Mistress1296** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I just didn't want to change the part where Ash tries to stop the fighting by sacrificing himself, it was a big moment for me as a kid when I first saw that. And if you're asking if Ash will still remember when he hatches, yes, he will. Mew didn't have him play all those Mew Games and gain experience as a human only for it to all reset when he was reborn as a Mew.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon:** So I'm gonna level with you here. Fox doesn't know anything about Transformers and I'm really rusty. I don't think Fox knows much about Harry Potter either. And the whole Mareepishly thing might work in dialogue, but it isn't an actual descriptive word. Fox have you ever listened to The Living Tombstone? And do you know anything about Harry Potter?

 **DarkFoxKit:** No, I don't. Sorry Giratinafan129, I can't answer most of your questions since I don't HAVE an answer to those. Anyways… I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **blur36** **: Darkzdragon:** Well in the future yes, but we're gonna have a couple of sidestory chapters first.

 **Rosegfx** **: DarkFoxKit:** I wasn't changing the scene where Ash turned to stone, it was a staple from my childhood. We added in the unstable genes thing as it would give more of an urgent excuse for Mew to turn Ash into a baby Mew, it was a better reason than she changing him now because he proved his worth to be a Mew. I do plan on doing the Orange Islands at some point, maybe. It depends on how long we want the story to keep going.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon:** Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf/MoonlitEevee** **: Darkzdragon:** Wow, never had two reviewers posting under one review. Firstly, there will be other books, we haven't decided all of them yet, but we have a good idea for book 2. Secondly, what do you mean by met such a good friend? Are you asking how Fox and I met each other? Because if that's the case then I'll tell you. We met each other because I loved CoM and SoK. I messaged her because I saw the numerous looking for help chapters. I asked her if she still needed help and I told her what I could do. She gave me a test period where I helped out editing and contributing where I could. And then after a while I became her co-writer and friend. That sound about accurate, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. That felt like so long ago. Who would've thought this fun little story would turn out to be something that would affect my life? X3

 **Darkzdragon:** We said we might need to slow down, but so far we aren't slowing down. You don't have to worry. And like I said to Moonlit, there will be other books. The Great War is just the last arc of the first book.

 **POKEMON GUEST** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't plan on Ash having kids anytime soon, if any at all. ^^' And no, why would they be part Pokemon?

 **What's-Sanity** **: Darkzdragon:** Heh don't worry, you'll get more. And you guys keep coming back and it keeps the tension high, that's why I use them so much.

 **Mitchystrick** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, that was the plan, as Dragon said it in the previous AN. We uploaded this chapter early on Christmas as a gift.

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, everyone was pretty much crying last chapter, some by disappointment. I guess you can see this as a wrap up to the tension between Mew and the other legendary Pokemon, now it's going to be more about the aftermath once we finish with the little filler arc with the OC. The Mewtwo with Red is different, but you could say it might be the one contacting Ash. :3 You want me to what? That would be… a lot of work. ^^'

 **Link567** **: Darkzdragon:** Right now, the Alola region doesn't exist and neither do any of its Pokemon. And Mary Sue isn't a single character. A Mary Sue or Gary Stu character is an extremely overpowered, 'perfect' character that kinda breaks the logic of the story. If you want an example then Saitama from One Punch Man is a Gary Stu. Now for the 'If Ash wasn't near death' question, most likely she would have. Seeing how he acted during the war, I think Mew would've seen that he was ready to become a Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I absolutely adore Mimikyu, and I kind of wished Ash did catch it in the anime, because it would be interesting seeing how Ash would try to get Pikachu and Mimikyu to get along. And if you want more explanation on 'Mary Sue' you can type it into google and look it up. And I've said it before; Arceus does not have a child. Good luck with your New Year resolution. I don't make those, the way I see it, I either do it or I don't. ^^' But if I were to make one for 2017, it's probably to get my first story published as a real book or ebook. I wonder what a Mega Mimikyu would look like? Maybe it'll have a Raichu cloth? Hey, maybe we can help each other complete the Rotom Dex. ^^' Or maybe not, you might have all the Pokemon before I do. Good luck chaining that shiny Mimikyu.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Really? I was more worried people would be disappointed by it. And admittedly, some were, but hey, you can't please everyone, right? I had the Tears of Life playing in the background while writing that part in the chapter, to make it feel authentic. I'm happy you liked the last chapter, and we hope you enjoy these next few… 'break' chapters.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ending? Ending to a chapter, yeah, but it's not the ending of the book. There's still a lot more chapters to go, if anything that was just the end of the tension between Mew and the other legendary Pokemon, the rest will be about the aftermath, trying to rebuild broken bonds while also making a brand new start, like for Ash being a Mew.

 **everyman52** **: Darkzdragon:** Ahh okay. Well thanks for explaining that, but we're still not accepting OCs.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon:** Don't worry, that wasn't the last chapter. We've still got a ways to go. Oh and no, there are a few sidestory chapters before we get to Ash hatching.

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, there's a lot more chapters for this book. The Great War isn't just about the fighting part, it's also about growing from it, rebuilding new bonds, and rebuilding shattered bonds. As for the name of the next book, we're not revealing that until we're close to the end of this book.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon:** Because the damage done to Ash was at a biological level. Turning Ash into a hybrid could've made the problem much worse that what was happening. So the only course of action was to turn him into a full Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And it was never Mew's plan to turn Ash into a hybrid in the first place. She had always planned to make him 100% Mew.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, look at that technology! We hope you're having fun, GhostofTime and Ark Haven. Oooh! Thanks for the cookies!

 **Mew:** I'll be taking my candy bar, thanks~

 **Darkzdragon:** Thanks for the time flowers. Also, we'll make sure Ash gets his gifts. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and all of that good end of the year cheer.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon:** Well it's a collision of highly concentrate psychic energy that… honestly I'm not even gonna try to BS an explanation. Glad you liked the parts with Sir Aaron and Lucario, and glad you liked the chapter. Happy Holidays to you too.

 **AutumnMoonlightShine4** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks! … I can't tell if you were joking or not, and Ash will be a Mew after these few chapters.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon:** Heh thanks for the heat lamp but I don't need it, the magical energy flowing through my veins keeps me nice and warm.

 **Higigf** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Ash will still have his memories. Dragon, what is your favorite Pokemon?

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew. No joke, I'm not being forced to say it or anything. My favorite Pokemon is Mew. Mainly because she can be ANY Pokemon.

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash turning to stone was something that stuck with my childhood, so I wasn't going to change that. And because it was such a big deal for me as a kid, I decided to make that the point in time Ash turns into a Mew. And don't worry, Ash is still going to compete in the Indigo League, it's just been delayed a bit.

 **Nova Star** **: DarkFoxKit:** The Sir Aaron and Lucario thing came to us as an idea for them to be mentors for Ash, at least for aura. Yeah, A Fox's Dark Blood wasn't ever going to continue, so I dropped all ties with it for this story. For your question about Ash playing his own Mew Games, yes, he will. Maybe not as much or as crazy as Mew's, as he's only a baby and he knows how nightmarish it is for the one receiving the Mew Game, but he will have that playful Mew instinct. As for your second question, we haven't discussed about what will happen with Hunter J, but I do plan on using her at some point in the future.

 **Darkzdragon:** Well the war isn't really done per say. The fighting has stopped but there is the after effects of the war that everyone has to deal with. Will Yellow every be able to fly properly again, will Ash be able to participate in the Kanto League, and other questions like that is what the rest of the story is about. And those are the after effects of the war. There will be a new enemy sometime in the future, but right now the war still goes on. As for you thanking us for responding, you don't have to thank us. We enjoy reading the reviews and responding to them. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: Darkzdragon:** Well we did the best that we could, sorry we couldn't live up to your expectations.

 **Arathix2002** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's only been one week. ^^' Unless you meant Ash getting turned into a Mew, then yes, it has been quite the long wait, huh?

 **Daegrors** **: DarkFoxKit:** I get the meme, but we're not using it here, and it's nonsense.

 **Guest #2** **: Mew:** Thank you. I appreciate the compliment.

 **Ash2Cool4School** **: Darkzdragon:** Then reality would have shattered and the story would have ended. And had reality broken apart, Mew wouldn't have been able to do anything.

 **DarkFoxKit:** But you're free to write that darker AU if you want. ^^'

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Okay, we're going to answer the review you gave us last time too, since you weren't able to post it before the cut off time. Yes, we weren't kidding, hence the warning. I think younger kids could possibly take it, but eh, we didn't want to take our chances. The science stuff? Yeah, although it is pretty easy to see why the Latis need their wings to keep their stability as their bodies were designed to work like that. Heh, Zach is an interesting character, and we hope to develop him more soon. And yes, Ash turning into stone was something I was never going to change.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah, Celeste was the 'Mysterious Lady' as everyone had decided to call her. Kinda surprised people didn't figure it out sooner. As for it feeling a little rushed, we tried our best but writing for 20 some characters was kinda hard since we had to remember how each of them would react and their personalities. Also as I said a lot, the war isn't over. Just because the fighting on New Island is done, doesn't mean there aren't challenges to face going forwards. And even if he hadn't needed it to save his life, I still think Ash would've been turned into a full Mew. Mew most likely would've seen that he was ready due to his maturity and how he took charge during the war.

 **Guest/Mia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hi Mia. Uh… what does Dustin and Jayden's age have to do with anything? And it's up to them if they want to tell you their age. I haven't spoken to Jayden in a few years, so I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. And thanks.

 **TrackTiger101** **: Darkzdragon:** Hehe, glad you liked it. Yes, Ash will finally be a Mew, and yes he will be Shiny. Fox, what do you think? Should we have Yellow call Ash 'Blue'?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Um… well, she calls Blue 'Green' because she sees him as her brother. I doubt Yellow would call Ash 'Blue', but who knows, maybe she would.

 **Darkzdragon:** I really want to, just to mess with Blue a bit. And yeah, the wall between former enemy and friend is a thin one that I really like to exploit. Hopefully Ash will befriend all of the Hybrids he fought against during the tournament and the war. Don't worry, Ash is safe. Mew made sure of that. Also… are you shipping Fox and I?

 **blazessnooze** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, yeah, unexpecting things does help make a good story. I'm glad that you like how much the story flows well with the TV series and the movie. Ah, Pokemon's first movie, a classic. I still remember when I first saw it in theaters as a kid.

 **AShinyBlueMew** **: Darkzdragon:** Well first off, the war isn't really over, just the fighting is. Secondly, we aren't doing any ships at this time. Thirdly, please don't get me any more gooey, I already took care of it. Thanks for the ideas though.

 **Lucha knight** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah, I know how a lot of action can make people expect more action, I guess that's why some anime that started off as an adventure type transforms into battle and fighting action pack stuff *cough cough* Dragon Ball Z *cough cough*. But be warned, the next few chapters aren't going to be all that action packed. ^^'

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon:** Yup, it finally happened. Rejoice! There shall be a new Pokemon Prince. I'm sure Fox enjoys that you like her fanfics, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. By the way, you know that alley just leads to a dead end… right?

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit:** Chapters for this current one. The book isn't over yet, there's still a lot more left to do. Ash will still go to the Indigo League, we're not ending this book until he does.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: DarkFoxKit:** Wow, everyone just loves to see me in a sweater. Is it because I'm a small fox? Is it because I resemble a little dog? … They do look cute in those sweaters though. And Mew tortured me far longer than she had even known Darkzdragon.

 **Darkzdragon:** Again, thanks for the Goo-Gone. Now I don't have to worry about becoming a Goodra-esque type being.

 **Guest #3** **: Darkzdragon:** What do you mean by Cana?

 **Lady Rin** **: DarkFoxKit:** What? Sir Aaron's son? We can make him a direct descendent, but not his son since Sir Aaron's been long dead way before Ash and his biological mother was even born. Heh, we've already wrote out Ash's days as a Mew, and it would be too tedious to go back and change it, so no, we will not be having Ash forgetting anything at all. But if it helps, he will have that playful Mew nature.

 **dragonrider101** **: Darkzdragon:** Yes, we were always planning on using it again. We weren't just gonna one off it. Also, ginger ale really helps. And wow… that might be a little bit of a mature joke. And yeah, you're probably reading between the lines. Also yeah, I don't want to take a goo bath for as long as I can.

 **Donyfire fan** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, the war isn't over. The fighting is done, but then there's the aftermath, and having to rebuild was was broken during the war, like Yellow's wing, and Mew's relationship with her now former enemies. Well, I have to say I'm not the biggest fan of the Tapu's, but again the only one I've really seen so far is Tapu Koko and it's probably not the best example as it was quite the troublemaker in the first few episodes of Sun and Moon's anime. Yes, expect more chapters, expect a lot more chapters.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: Darkzdragon:** Lol… how many more reviews have 'finally' or 'yes! It happened' or things like that. As for the cliffhangers, Fox isn't to blame. It's all me.

 **XYZ** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, Mew will not be bringing all of Ash's Pokemon into the Tree, because it would take a lot for us to have to write for every single one of them, and it would slow down the story drastically, not to mention how much it would make me lose a lot of motivation to keep going if we have to drag it out like that.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon:** My least favorite Legendary? I would have to say… Arceus. The idea that he is the God of Pokemon is ridiculous. Mew made all Pokemon including Arceus, but supposedly Arceus is the God? Yeah… I call bull.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Careful Dragon, if you say it like that, people are going to constantly remind you the legend of Arceus and how he came to be before Mew and all that crap. I should know, they did that to me before.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah, well to them I'll say this. Bite me. Arceus is not the God of Pokemon. Arceus isn't the creator. That's my opinion, if you don't like it, you can ignore me.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, seems someone is riled up. And if you want to know my least favorite legendary Pokemon… hmm… well, I'm not sure. I'm usually either indifferent or I really like a certain legendary Pokemon. I mean I don't like Arceus because for one, the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life made him look… meh. And another, I didn't like how Arceus pretty much took Mew's spot as the first Pokemon and became the god of Pokemon. But other than that, I'm usually indifferent to it. But my least favorite legendary Pokemon designwise is definitely the Regis, all of them. I just don't like the robotic, lifeless and faceless design they have. They don't feel like Pokemon, they feel more like robots that doesn't belong in the Pokemon world. In fact, if they weren't canon to the Tree of Beginning, I wouldn't have used them as the guardians of the Tree of Beginning.

 **xbluenwhitex** **: Darkzdragon:** Really? You didn't like this. Alright, you're entitled to your opinion. And the fighting ended because Celeste had no more reason to continue the fight. She got what she needed and none of the other legendaries were gonna mess with a distraught Mew. Would you mess with a mother when she is caring for her hurt child? Yeah, they have a good enough sense of self preservation to not mess with Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit Kit** **: DarkFoxKit:** Sir Aaron isn't stuck, he chose to stay there of his own free will. And… why are you using my name? Are you saying you're my kit or something? Dragon, is this a conspiracy or a time traveler?

 **Darkzdragon:** Well technically Sir Aaron can't leave, he is fused with it and so is Lucario. And no, this is probably someone who wishes they could be your kit.

 **Ember-Fever** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, hard to believe, huh? 5 years? It's really been that long? O.O' Wow, I feel… old. And we will have a new main antagonist in the next book, but this book isn't over yet, and there's no more antagonist, it's more about recovering from the scars of the war and starting over with a new beginning. And no, this is more like in the middle of the Great War story. Yes, Ash will travel to different regions later. You didn't think this was all going to be in the Kanto region, did you?

 **VulpixEevee** **: Darkzdragon:** Hope you can remember your password or at least recover it. Firstly I'm gonna address the Eevee in Sun and Moon question. I personally don't remember. And secondly, we didn't want the fighting to drag on, and I swear if anyone points out the 'drag on dragon' pun, I'm gonna roast them. ***Sighs*** Fox, do you know where to find an Eevee in Sun and Moon? I forgot.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It was on that route before that town just before the daycare… you might want to look it up. But you can get an Eevee's egg at the daycare on the second island, so that would be a free Eevee there.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Well those are all the reviews we had this time. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and their Christmas or holidays. Anything you want to say before we sign off, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yup. We hope you guys enjoyed this gift we gave you guys, please don't complain too much about the OC, she's, like Dragon said, from a project we're doing and we just want to see how well she's received here. Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and have a happy New Year!

 **Darkzdragon:** Now, time for me to go get some cake, you want some Fox? I have a banana cake and chocolate cake.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes! I would love some! You have any vanilla buttercream cake?

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah, I do. Come on, I'll get you a slice. See you all later, we're gonna go have cake. ***Dragon walks over to the camera and turns it off.***


	22. Chapter 22: The Pokemon Test

**DarkFoxKit:** Hello everyone… yes, I realize we didn't update last week. Nothing is wrong, so don't worry about that, I was just out of town visiting my grandparents. So I didn't have time to put up a new chapter on that day, and I was tired when I got back home. So I decided we would take a week off. Oh, and this is the first chapter to be updated on 2017!

 **Darkzdragon:** May I come out now, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, you can, Dragon.

 ***Dragon come walking out in a black and pink, French maid outfit***

 **Darkzdragon:** Do I really have to wear this, Lady Fox? I'm a male, a butler outfit would fit me a lot better.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's mostly for beating me up the last time I tried to make you my pet. And the rules of the bet went as followed: We were to catch our Legendary Pokemon mascots in Sun and Moon together, if one of us falls behind when the other catches it, they must do what the other wants for a month. I caught my Lunala. Where's your Solgaleo?

 **Darkzdragon:** I don't have it yet, Lady Fox. I am still on… Route 12… I have not played in weeks.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Exactly, you not only fell behind, but you fell _far_ behind. In fact, I'm thinking about extending your servitude for another month just because of how far behind you are.

 **Mew:** Sounds like a plan. And look how Dragon's outfit matches his collar perfectly.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I know, right? We should go shopping later for more. :3 Maybe we should also get a few extra dresses too, see what else can fit Dragon.

 **Darkzdragon: *Looks at the camera and whispers*** Someone save me!

 **Mew:** Let's go, Dragon… hmmm no that doesn't match your current position. How about for now we call you Onyx, and no not like the Pokemon, like the black gem. What do you think, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, I like it, "Onyx", that could be Dragon's pet name. :3

 **Mew:** Good, Onyx let's go shopping. You readers can get to the story.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Mew…

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Pokemon Test**

It was early morning, very early morning, the sun wasn't even out yet at the time. Mew was sleeping beside the basket with Ash's egg in it. Then a certain seemingly eight year old girl crawled over to the sleeping Mew.

"Mew, wakey, wakey Mew," Kara said softly, tapping the sleeping Mew's head.

" _ **Ugh… just five more minutes…"**_ Mew said, still mostly asleep.

"Come on, wake up!" Kara said louder. "Please?"

" _ **Ugh… fine…"**_ Mew grumbled before she sat up and opened her eyes. " _ **I knew I should've slept in a bubble."**_

"Sorry," Kara chuckled sheepishly. "But after reading and studying all night, I was just too excited to sleep. I want to try out a Pokemon battle. I mean I know there are plenty of places that would let me pick up what's called a 'starter Pokemon' to train and raise myself, but I don't think I'd be here long enough for an all out journey. So is there any place I can go to that would let me borrow Pokemon to battle with?"

" _ **Hmmm… I know a few places… but there is one in a town I know of in this region,"**_ Mew said.

"Oh really?" Kara smiled. "Can we go there?"

Mew yawned and said, " _ **Wait until the afternoon, they won't be open at this hour."**_

"Awww." Kara frowned. "I don't know if I can wait that long!"

" _ **Since you stayed up all night, I would suggest you take a nap until then,"**_ Mew said, feeling grumpy since she was woken up at this hour.

"Maybe I'll try to find a strategy on each Pokemon species and types," Kara said, smiling.

" _ **If you aren't gonna take a nap… then how about you go explore the Tree of Beginning,"**_ Mew said. " _ **There are Pokemon that live here that don't exist anywhere else in the world."**_

"Uh… I'm not good with new faces," Kara said nervously. "But… that's probably a good idea. I saw a cute yellow mouse creature called a Pikachu running around earlier, maybe I can talk to him."

Mew smiled before she said, " _ **He loves when people pet him, even though he might outwardly complain he really loves it."**_

"Okay, I'll do that." Kara smiled before walking off to find the Pikachu.

Mew turned and snuggled with the egg basket. She waited for a few minutes before hearing a scream and an electric discharge. Mew gave a smile. _And_ that _is why you don't wake me up before the sun has even risen._

* * *

"Where are we now?" Kara asked.

It was now early in the afternoon. Mew had teleported Kara and herself to a new town. Mew transformed herself into Delilah before the teleportation so humans wouldn't see her true form.

"This is Mauveine City, a place where people go when they can't travel to different Pokemon Gyms but still want to compete in the Pokemon League," 'Delilah' said. "You know about Pokemon Gyms and the Pokemon League by now, right?

Kara nodded, "Yeah. Pokemon Trainers travel from different places in a region to take on these Pokemon Gyms to win a badge. A Trainer needs about eight to qualify in the Pokemon League, which I believe is being held at the Indigo Plateau this year, right?"

'Delilah' nodded, "Correct. However, there are people who can't take the time to travel or go to far away places due to various things like their health or their jobs. So, they made this place."

"Which is…?" Kara asked as Delilah gestured to a large looking building.

"This is the Pokemon League Entrance Examination Center," 'Delilah' said.

"An exam?" Kara asked.

"That's right," 'Delilah' said. "I don't know too much about it myself, but Ash once took a look at this place on the internet, but he didn't feel the need to come here since he rather go on a journey than taking a test on trivial things. You can go in and ask for more details if you want. I brought you here because you kept saying you wanted to test your knowledge, and what better place to do that than here?"

"What about a school?" Kara asked.

"Heh… don't try the school, they're just a bunch of snobs who think they know everything," 'Delilah' said.

Kara nodded before walking into the building, going up to the counter where she saw a man wearing a blue jacket with a large red P in the center of the chest.

"Hello there," The man said as Kara and 'Delilah' walked up to the counter. "Are you here to take the exam?"

"I am," Kara said. "But could you tell me a little bit more about the exam, please?"

"Yes, of course," The man said. "First off, let me introduce myself. I am Ivan, and I am the head instructor here at the Exam Center."

"It's nice to meet you, Ivan," Kara said as she signed her name on the papers.

"Kara, is it?" Ivan asked. "Well, Kara, let me explain how the examinations work. There is a written and practical exam. We evaluate applicants based on a combined score between those two. For those who pass, they get this badge which qualifies them for the Pokemon League."

Ivan held out a ruby-like badge with a metal plate on the front, in the center of it was a P that matched the emblem on his jacket.

"Wow, that's a cool looking badge," Kara said.

"This badge will qualify you for participation in the Pokemon League," Ivan said. "The first exam is the written exam where your knowledge of Pokemon will be put to the test. Then a practical exam where you will be given three Pokemon and will battle me. It will be only one on one, not like the other regions and their complex battle formats."

Kara nodded, "That's fine by me." _It would be my first battle after all, can't run before I walk._

Ivan pulled out a small badge with the number 21 on it and handed it to Kara. "There you are. Normally I would ask you to turn in all of your Poke Balls, but seeing as you don't have any, you can go to the examination room which is just down the hall. Good luck on your exam."

"Thanks," Kara said before walking away.

* * *

Kara noticed a Nurse Joy walking by, she remember reading about them. Kara respected the Nurse Joys and all their hard work into putting time and care into the sick or injured Pokemon, but she was surprised to see one of them here. She was also curious as to how it's possible for there to be multiple Nurse Joy's in the world.

 _I wonder how they're able to tell each other apart? They all look the same and they have the same name._

" _That's one of the world's mysteries,"_ 'Delilah' said telepathically. " _It's the same with the Officer Jennys, they all look almost exactly the same. Some even think that Joys and Jennys are actually just clones. That there only used to be one of each."_

 _I… don't want to think about that…_ Kara cringed at the thought of possible cloning.

" _I know how you feel,"_ 'Delilah' responded telepathically. " _My DNA was used to make multiple clones like a Pokemon called Mewtwo and a whole new species of Pokemon called Ditto."_

Kara looked at 'Delilah', surprised by this revelation.

"Now I can't go in with you," 'Delilah' said as they stopped outside a door that had a sign over it saying 'Examination Room 1'. "But I wish you good luck and I hope you pass your written exam."

"Thanks, Delilah," Kara said. "I may not pass my first time here, but I'm gonna see how far I can get."

"I think you'll do just fine, you seem to pick up things on this world quite fast," 'Delilah' said with an encouraging smile. "Now go on in, you want to get a good seat, don't you?"

Kara nodded back before going into the room, finding herself a good seat by the window. She always liked being by the window when in a building. There were computers by each desk, so Kara can safely assume their tests would use computers. Before long, Nurse Joy came and sat down beside her.

"Hi there," Nurse Joy said as she got comfortable. "Aren't you a little on the younger side to take this exam? I mean it's open to most ages, but you look like you're 6 or 7."

"Heh, I get that a lot, but I'm actually a lot older than I look," Kara said. "And I'm not just saying that, you can ask my parents, they would vouch for me. So you're Nurse Joy, right? I'm surprised someone who works at a Pokemon Center would be taking this exam."

"Well it's not like we _have_ to work at a Pokemon Center our whole lives," Nurse Joy said. "I have a few sisters who aren't even nurses, one is even a captain of a cruise ship."

"Oh, wow, that's so cool," Kara said. "And I get it, just because you were born as a Nurse Joy doesn't mean your entire life has to revolve around the Pokemon Center. Still, I respect that you work so hard to keep Pokemon nice and healthy. I take it you want to compete in the Pokemon League too?"

"With everything Pokemon do for us, it's our responsibility to take care of them and make sure they are healthy," Nurse Joy said. "And yes, I do want to compete in the Pokemon League. I want to try and become a Pokemon Champion one day."

"As someone who spends a lot of time with different Pokemon, you'd be really good at the exam," Kara said.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself an expert or anything, but working in an environment like a Pokemon Center helps teach me things that normal trainers wouldn't figure out so easily on their own," Nurse Joy responded.

"Alright everyone, take your seats if you haven't already done so," Ivan said as he walked in the room. "I am Ivan, and I am the head instructor here at the Exam Center. I am the one who will be running your tests today."

Kara looked around to see all the people had taken their seats at their computer, looking at Ivan.

"The first part of the examination will test your knowledge of the Kanto region Pokemon," Ivan said. "In front of you is a panel with a circle and an x, the circle means true and the x means false. The computer in front of you will show you a picture of a Pokemon then give you a statement related to them. Your job is to respond true or false to the given statements. Now that I have explained the rules, you all may begin."

Kara looked at the computer as it showed a Lickitung.

" **Lickitung's tongue is twice as long as its body, true or false?"**

Kara tapped 'true'.

" **Ninetales from Vulpix evolves via Fire Stone, true or false?"**

Kara tapped 'true' for this one.

" **A Pikachu's electricity originates from it's tail, true or false?"**

Kara grumbled as she remembered being shocked by a Pikachu this morning and tapped 'false'.

" **A Charmander's tail flame helps to indicate its condition, the large the flame the healthier it is, true or false?"**

Kara remembered talking to a brightly golden colored Charmeleon in the Tree of Beginning and saw the tail flame burning big and bright. She tapped 'true'.

" **A Bulbasaur gains it's nutrients by absorbing sunlight, true or false?"**

Kara thought about how a Bulbasaur lives. Like most Grass types, they can live by absorbing sunlight. She tapped 'true'.

" **Originally there were only four discovered evolutions for Eevee, true or false?"**

Kara remembered reading that Eevee's first discovered evolutions were Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon. She tapped 'false'.

" **Dratini and it's evolutionary line are the only Dragon type Pokemon that inhabit Kanto, true or false?"**

 _It's a good thing I studied all the Kanto Pokemon before coming here._ Kara thought to herself as she tapped 'true'.

" **A Squirtle's shell can take the weight of a grown person jumping on it, true or false?"**

Kara wasn't sure on that one, since she never seen a little Squirtle with an adult on it before. She decided since Pokemon were naturally strong creatures, she tapped 'true'.

" **Long lived Magikarps are known to be able to jump over small mountains using Splash, true or false?"**

Kara frowned, the information about Magikarp jumping over small mountains were inconsistent. She'd seen some books saying how Magikarp could hop over small mountains, while others say they could barely hop 7 feet in the air. She had no way of knowing which information was the right one. But a long lived Magikarp could possible jump over small mountains. She tapped 'true'.

" **Mew was believed to be the creator of all Pokemon until the discovery of Arceus. True or false?"**

Kara tapped 'false'.

" **Caterpie is the smallest of the Kanto Pokemon, true or false?"**

Kara thought back on Caterpie and tried to remember if there was any smaller Pokemon. She remembered Diglett, but only saw its head. She didn't know, nor anyone else for that matter, how big a Diglett actually is. Still, she decided to tap 'false'.

" **Ghost type moves can be effective against Normal type pokemon under certain conditions, true or false?"**

Kara tapped 'false', since if it was the other way around, a Pokemon could use Foresight to hit Ghost types with Normal attacks, but there wasn't any knowledge if Ghost types could do the same to Normal types.

" **The flames on Ponyta will burn anything that comes into contact with it, true or false?"**

Kara knew Fire types could usually control their flames, otherwise the world would've been burned down a long time ago. She tapped 'false'.

" **Gloom has always had two known evolutions, true or false?"**

Kara remembered reading in a book how people thought Gloom could only evolve with a Leaf Stone before, until the Sun Stone was discovered a few years later. So she tapped 'false'.

" **There are three Legendary Birds of Kanto, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Articuno is the Legendary Bird of Ice. True or false?"**

Kara chuckled, that one was too easy. She tapped 'true'.

A screen appeared on Kara's monitor saying 'Wait for further instruction'.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, Ivan cleared his throat. "It appears that all applicants are done with the true or false section. We will now move onto measuring your ability to recognize Pokemon. Please name the Pokemon by identifying the silhouette or any part of the body that is shown here." Ivan pointed to a large monitor behind him. "We shall now begin."

Kara saw on her desk an electronic picture and a stylus pen. They were to use the stylus to choose between the Pokemon on the electronic picture to match with the screen.

"First question, what Pokemon is this?" Ivan asked as a black perfect circle showed up on screen. There were two lumps on the side though, messing up the perfect circle.

Kara thought back on all the circle-like Pokemon. She knew Spheal would be the most probable answer, but they were only doing Pokemon from the Kanto region, so she had three options: Voltorb, Electrode and Jigglypuff. She would've guessed Voltorb if it was just a perfect circle, but because of the two lumps on the side, she guessed maybe it was a Jigglypuff seen from above? She put her answer as Jigglypuff.

"And the answer is…" Ivan said after everyone put down their answer. The black circle revealed to be… "Jigglypuff seen from above."

"What?! That's Tauros dung!" A red haired woman yelled as she stood up.

"Sit back down immediately or you will be disqualified!" Ivan spoke up.

"Seems some people are starting to lose their patience," Nurse Joy whispered.

"I'm sorry…" The woman said apologetically as she sat back down.

"Now then… if there are no further interruptions. What Pokemon displays this pattern?" Ivan asked as a picture of a swirl appeared on screen. The swirl started from the middle and swirled out leftwards.

Kara looked at the pattern, feeling a little dizzy since it was in a swirl like that. She thought back on the three obvious Pokemon with that pattern. Poliwag, Poliwhirl and Poliwrath. It was such a trivial thing, but she did recall that their patterns are different, unfortunately she couldn't quite recall which was which.

Kara decided to go for the middle, and put down Poliwhirl.

"The correct answer is…" Ivan said after a minute or two. "Poliwag."

"I could've sworn it was the design on an Omanyte's shell…" A blue haired man muttered from behind Kara.

 _Oh wow, I didn't even consider Omanyte's shell._ Kara thought to herself.

"Next question," Ivan said. "What Pokemon does this flower belong to?"

The picture showed a pinkish flower. Kara thought about all the Grass type Pokemon that could have the flower. Vileplume had a pinkish red flower, but it didn't match that shape. It's possible Roselia have that kind of flower, but this is a Pokemon from the Kanto region. The only other plant she could think of is the flower on Konoha's back, so she put in Ivysaur.

"And the answer is…" Ivan said. "Ivysaur. When a Bulbasaur evolves, the bulb on its back turn into a pink blooming flower."

Kara smiled, she was surprised that she was doing better than she'd thought she would be. But she still had a few more questions to answer first.

"Next question, which Pokemon do these eyes belong to?" Ivan asked as a pair of red-ish, pink-ish bug eyes appeared on the screen.

Kara wasn't sure what kind of Pokemon would have those eyes, but she could think of a couple of Pokemon with those red eyes. She thought about Venonat, but she thinks it could be Butterfree. So she put down Butterfree.

"The answer is Venonat," Ivan said. "The difference between Butterfree and Venonat's eyes are that the eyes of a Venonat are more of a pinkish color while the eyes of a Butterfree are more red. Also the eyes of a Venonat are rounder than that of a Butterfree. And the spacing between the eyes is a bit smaller on a Venonat than a Butterfree."

"You've got to be kidding, they look exactly the same…" Kara heard the red haired woman grumbling behind her.

"Next question, what Pokemon do these wings belong to?" Ivan asked as he showed the folded wings, they had a beige color at the bottom while the top half was a tan brown color.

Kara thought about the Pidgey line. It had to belong to one of those. Pidgey's color is more brown than that, and smaller. She thought about Pidgeot, those were a lot longer than the one shown on screen. It seems the middle one would be the most likely one. Kara put in Pidgeotto.

"The answer is…" Ivan said after a minute. "Pidgeotto. Pidgey's wings are smaller and they are a darker brown than their evolved forms. And Pidgeot's wings are longer. A Spearow and a Fearow's wings are a different shape and color entirely."

"I thought for sure it was a Pidgeot's wing," Kara heard the man with blue hair grumble behind her.

"Question seven, this one will be a bit trickier. I will show a picture of a Pokemon on it's side with no eyes or mouth and you must decide what Pokemon it is," Ivan said before a picture of a sphere that was half red and half white appeared on the screen with a small black line near the center.

It could either be a Voltorb or an Electrode. Kara wasn't sure which one since the red and white were shown side by side instead of up or down. Though once Kara looked carefully she noticed the ball was more white than red. She wasn't sure entirely, but she always thought Voltorb was more red than white and vise versa when it evolved into Electrode. So she went for Electrode.

"The answer is Electrode," Ivan said. "Electrode's body is covered in more white than red unlike its Voltorb counterpart. For those who got it correct I congratulate you as that was an extremely tough question."

Kara couldn't help but sigh in relief.

After several more similar questions, they finally hit the last one.

"Question fifteen," Ivan said. "What Pokemon does this tail belong to?"

It looked like a fiery tail. Kara noticed the shape was rather unusual if it was just a tail flame. She could guess it was of the Charmander line, but then again the shape of the flame was a bit off. It looked like it the flame itself was spouting fire from the bottom and getting thinner going up. A Charmander's flame would be the same kind of shape. She remembered there were other Fire types in the Kanto region that also had tail flames, like Magmar, but again a Magmar's flame would be similar to the Charmander's flame. Then she thought about any other Fire types that could have a fiery tail. That's when she remembered about the Ponyta line. The fire could either be a Ponyta or a Rapidash. She gave a good look at the tail fire, it was pretty short, a Rapidash's tail flame would be a lot longer and bigger. So she went with Ponyta.

After a minute, Ivan said, "And the answer is… Ponyta."

"No, it can't be…" Kara heard the young man with the blue hair sighed in defeat.

"What is the point of this stupid test!?" The red haired woman yelled at Ivan. "How will trivia knowledge like this affect us as Pokemon Trainers?!"

"Please sit down, miss!" Ivan said.

The red haired woman looked like she was about to snap at him again, but a hand came on her shoulder.

"Jessie, sit down," The blue haired man said. "It's not worth it. Besides, we need to pass the tests in order to get the badges. I mean, we want to participate in the Indigo League, right?"

The red haired woman called Jessie glared but calmed down, she gave a nod. "You're right, James, getting mad will only embarrass me."

Ivan let out a sigh and said, "The reason knowledge like this is important for a Trainer is so they can identify Pokemon properly and learn how to form a deeper bond with them. Once a Trainer forms a deep bond with a Pokemon, you and your Pokemon can do things that nobody would ever expect. But you can only achieve a bond like that through complete understanding of each other. Now you will all have a thirty minute break. Once that is over, please meet out on the field at the back of the building."

* * *

After everyone left the room, Kara looked at 'Delilah'. "Were you watching everything?"

"Of course," 'Delilah' said with a smile.

"That was kind of fun," Kara said. "Those questions really make you pay attention to the smallest detail of Pokemon."

"I heard a few of the questions, like that Arceus one you had… if only humans knew the truth," 'Delilah' said with a small sigh. "So do you want to go see your scores? They should be out in the lobby."

"I'm a little nervous, but yeah," Kara said.

They walked into the lobby just as a big board was coming down. Everyone was gathered around it to see where they scored.

"How is it organized?" A boy asked.

"It's organized so the highest scores are on the left and lowest scores are on the right," An older lady said. "And those at the top left of each category are the highest of their group while the bottom right are the lowest scorers."

"Wow, looks like I came in first," Nurse Joy said as she looked at her picture which was on the top left of the whole screen, followed by a black haired middle aged man with glasses, who, for some reason, looked really smug.

"Oh Kara, it looks like you came in third," 'Delilah' said as she pointed to Kara's picture.

"Wow, not bad considering I only studied this stuff last night," Kara said. "I guess it was easy since I had you as a teacher too, Delilah."

"Don't forget the other Pokemon who probably helped," 'Delilah' said. "Now, are you hungry? We have a little time before the practical test, so if you are hungry we can go eat."

"Yeah, some lunch will do me some good before the practical exam," Kara said.

"I can't believe we scored such a low average," Kara heard the red haired woman, Jessie, growl lowly.

"Still, we scored average," The blue haired man named James said in return. "I mean if we pass the practical exam, we should be able to get the badges. If we always looked on the bad side of every situation we would probably still be working for Giovanni and Team Rocket."

"We still are working for him, James," Jessie said. "But I do want to go further than my Team Rocket career ever could. And Meowth said he'll be watching us during the practical test."

"Well, we haven't really been working for Giovanni as much," James said. "If we pass this and beat the Indigo League… then I plan on quitting Team Rocket for good."

"You are?" Jessie said, looking at him surprised.

"Yes, I'm tired of living life as a criminal," James said. "I do like my freedom, but I don't want to just hand over our Pokemon to the boss. I worked hard on that Magikarp to evolve it into a Gyarados."

"Do you have a plan on what you might do if you _do_ end up leaving Team Rocket?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm hoping we could still travel together, maybe open a new store and make a living," James said. "That's just an idea anyways."

"Kara?" 'Delilah' said, tapping on Kara's shoulder. "Didn't you say you want to go eat? If we keep standing here you will have no time to actually eat before your practical exam starts."

"Oh right," Kara said, following 'Delilah'. "I was just wondering about those two. They were saying something about leaving Team Rocket."

"Don't pay them any mind," Delilah said. "For now, let's focus on getting you ready for the next exam."

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was heading outside. There was a battle arena and a stand for the crowd to stand and watch from. All the participants were to choose a belt with three Poke Balls holding three random Pokemon inside. Nurse Joy went first, she got lucky with a Squirtle while Ivan was using a Charmander, easily defeating him. Delilah herself was watching while eating a corn dog. Kara was at with a few other people still trying to pick their Poke Ball set. After Ivan was finished with Nurse Joy, he walked over to see the last few still trying to decide.

"So… you won't tell us what's in these Poke Balls?" Kara asked.

"No, a Trainer needs to be able to adapt to any situation that they are placed in," Ivan said. "In this instance you have to battle against me without knowing what Pokemon either of us are using. You must use your knowledge of the Pokemon you are given to battle with and win against my Pokemon. You are not allowed to release your Pokemon from their Poke Balls until we begin the battle. If you don't have any other questions then you may choose your belt."

"These Pokemon will obey my command even though I didn't train them?" Kara asked.

"They are trained for exam battles, so they will obey your every command," Ivan said.

Kara nodded before deciding on the belt on the far right. "Okay, I'll take these."

"Good luck, we will call your number when it is your turn to battle," Ivan said. "Just one tip, remember type advantages and disadvantages, I had an idiot who tried to use Thundershock on a Graveler last year even though Electric attacks do absolutely nothing to Rock type Pokemon."

"Huh?" Kara looked at Ivan. " _Rock_ type Pokemon?"

"I am sorry, I mean Ground type," Ivan said scratching his head a little. "With all the Pokemon I work with and all the tests I do all day long, I'm bound to make a mistake at one point or another."

"Heh, well it just shows you're human at least," Kara chuckled.

* * *

With her set chosen, Kara made her way to the stand to watch the other participate battle. It was fun to see real Pokemon battles up close like this. Delilah handed her a hot dog with ketchup on it.

"Go ahead and eat it, I've got extra," Delilah said.

"Thanks." Kara smiled as she took a big bite out of the hot dog.

"Oooh, nice set of Pokemon you got there," Delilah said as she looked at the Poke Balls.

"Hmm? Oh, you can see them?" Kara asked as Delilah nodded.

"They're strong, but I won't spoil what Pokemon they are," Delilah said. "It would be cheating, and I don't want to cheat for you."

"Heh, thanks," Kara said. "I just hope I can do well with them."

Kara watched as everyone battles with Ivan and a few other instructors, which is understandable since Ivan couldn't battle everyone at once on his own. With every battle, Kara became more excited and anxious to begin her own first battle.

"Number 21!" Ivan called out. "Will number 21 please come to the arena? It is time for your battle."

Kara perked up and smiled, "It's my turn, wish me luck, Delilah!"

Kara hurried to her spot in the arena, facing with Ivan on the other side. Her heart was hammering against her chest, she could hear the crowd cheering loudly in anticipation. She could hear some of them saying that she's probably the 'youngest' participant so far.

"Are you ready?" Ivan asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kara answered.

"Good," Ivan said as he pulled a Poke Ball of his belt. With a push of the button the Poke Ball expanded in his hand. "Go! Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball popped open, a white flash of light came out and formed into a Wartortle.

"So I got Wartortle first," Ivan said. "Very nice. Now let's see what Pokemon you got."

"Okay, here we go," Kara said as she took a Poke Ball from the belt she chose, pushing the white button in the middle to expand it. _This is so cool, I'm holding a real Poke Ball!_ "Go Poke Ball!"

Kara threw the Poke Ball, feeling excited. When the Poke Ball flew in midair, it popped open, letting out a white flash of light and letting it form into a Jolteon. Kara smiled.

"A Jolteon! Wow!"

"Wow, she got lucky, an Electric type versus a Water type? Very nice."

"A Jolteon, seems that my Wartortle is at a disadvantage," Ivan said before he smiled. "Wartortle, use Dig."

Wartortle burrowed underground. Kara frowned as she knew a Ground type move like Dig would really hurt Jolteon. While Wartortle was underground, Kara decided it would be best for Jolteon to move around above ground, to make it harder to hit.

"Use Quick Attack around the arena, don't make yourself an easy target!" Kara said.

Jolteon ran in a zigzag pattern around the battlefield, leaving a silver streak behind it.

"Smart use of Quick Attack," Ivan said. "Wartortle, come out of the ground while using a combination of Ice Beam and Rapid Spin."

Wartortle popped out of the ground before retreating its head, tail and limbs into its shell before spinning around. A beam of bright blue ice shot out of the head hole and started covering the field in ice.

"Use Pin Missile to get it off balance!" Kara said.

Jolteon turned to the spinning Wartortle, making its needle-like fur turn and aim before firing needles at the spinning shell. The needles caused the Wartortle to stop spinning.

"Now, while it's off balance, use Thunderbolt!" Kara yelled, feeling pumped.

Jolteon shot out a powerful electric attack at the Wartortle that was still in midair. It had no chance to dodge as the lightning bolt struck it down.

The Wartortle was smashed into the ground causing a cloud of dust to spread. When the cloud dissipated the Wartortle was lying on the ground, it's eyes spinning.

"Nice try Wartortle, return," Ivan said as he returned Wartortle to its Poke Ball. "Alright, time to return your Jolteon to its Poke Ball so we can move onto the next match."

"Right," Kara said. "Thanks Jolteon, you did good out there." She held out the Poke Ball as it shot out a red beam of light at the Jolteon, causing it to turn into red energy that was sucked up into the Poke Ball. _This world never ceases to amaze me._

"Time for the next match," Ivan said as he pulled out a different Poke Ball and threw it. Out of the Poke Ball came a strong looking Charizard. "A Charizard, so far it seems that I grabbed the evolved starters set."

"Wow, that's a strong looking Charizard," Kara said, impressed by the Fire/Flying Pokemon. "Alright, I hope I have a good Pokemon for a Charizard."

Kara took the next Poke Ball from the belt, expanding it before tossing it. "Go Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball released a Flareon this time.

"Ooh, looks like I'm fighting Fire with Fire," Kara said.

"This should be a fun match and challenging match for both of us," Ivan said. "Since I attacked first last time, I will let you attack first this time."

"Okay," Kara said. "Flareon, let's start off the battle with a Smog attack, cover the field with toxic smoke!"

Flareon opened its mouth and let out dark purple smoke. It covered most of the field, making the opposing Charizard cough from the toxic mist.

"Charizard use Fly to get away from the Smog," Ivan said.

Charizard stretched out its wings before flying into the sky, going just above the Smog.

"Flareon, take aim and use Flamethrower!" Kara said, pointing up at the flying Charizard.

Flareon shot out a stream of hot fire at the Charizard. Despite it not being very effective, it still did some damage as the Flamethrower hit the Charizard right in the stomach.

"Charizard, land and use Earthquake, try to take out the Flareon before the poison takes you out," Ivan said as he looked at the Charizard, it's face had a purple hue to it.

 _I was afraid the Charizard may know Earthquake. I better do something fast!_ Kara thought frantically. "Flareon, run up at the Charizard and use Take Down, and then use Bite on its arm!"

Flareon jumped at the Charizard just as it was landing and gave a powerful tackle at its chest, causing both of them to fall back a bit before the Flareon opened its mouth and bit down hard on the Charizard's arm. Kara was hoping this would keep the Charizard from hitting Flareon with the Earthquake.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw to get that Flareon off of you," Ivan said. "Then once it is far enough away, I want you to use Earthquake."

Charizard's claws turned red as it slashed the Flareon's face, forcing it to let go of its arm. Charizard moved its wings to blow Flareon and the Smog away.

"Stop it from using Earthquake! Use Flamethrower on its face!" Kara yelled.

Flareon tried to use Flamethrower, but the Charizard was already stomping on the ground, causing the entire arena to shake severely.

"Keep it going Charizard!" Ivan ordered.

"Flareon!" Kara called out as the Flareon wobbled, trying to get to the Charizard, but eventually it fell to the ground, its eyes in circles.

"Good try, Kara, you had me on the ropes there for a bit. Charizard thanks for battling now go ahead and return," Ivan said as he returned his Charizard to it's Poke Ball.

"You did well out there, Flareon, you deserve a good rest," Kara said as she returned the Flareon back into its Poke Ball. "So now we're using the last Poke Ball on our belts, right?"

"Correct," Ivan said as he pulled out his last Poke Ball. "If I'm right, my last Pokemon will be an evolution of Bulbasaur."

Ivan threw out the Poke Ball, letting it release an Ivysaur. "Looks like my prediction was correct."

"And If I may make another prediction, your Pokemon will most likely be Vaporeon," Ivan continued. "Since your other two Pokemon have been Eeveelutions."

Kara pulled out her last Poke Ball, "Which would put me at a type disadvantage, but I'm sure I can work a way around that."

Kara tossed the Poke Ball, which opened up, revealing a Vaporeon. "Looks like you were right again, Ivan."

"Alright, let's see how well you can deal with being at a disadvantage," Ivan said.

Kara decided on a move that should help benefit her and Vaporeon in the long run, "Vaporeon, surround yourself with Aqua Ring!"

Vaporeon coated itself with healing water, which will heal Vaporeon slowly throughout the battle. The water of the Aqua Ring would keep spore attacks from affecting Vaporeon.

"Ivysaur use Mega Drain, try to drain Vaporeon's Aqua Ring," Ivan said.

Ivysaur's body began to glow green as it began trying to suck up Vaporeon's life energy and its Aqua Ring.

"Oh no you don't, interrupt that Ivysaur with a Water Pulse to the face!" Kara said. _If I'm lucky, it might confuse it._

Vaporeon formed a ball of water in front of its face before shooting it at the Ivysaur, soaking its body.

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf!" Ivan ordered.

Ivysaur summoned leaves from its flower before shooting them at Vaporeon, making the leaves sharp and deadly. Vaporeon let out a cry of pain as the leaves cut at its skin. The water from the Aqua Ring was helping heal some of the wounds, but it still took some heavy damage.

"Don't give up, Vaporeon! Use Ice Beam, now!" Kara said.

Vaporeon took a deep breath before shooting out a bright blue icy beam at the Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, try to dodge," Ivan said, knowing the Ice Beam would be super effective against a Grass type like Ivysaur.

Ivysaur wasn't fast enough, the Ice Beam slammed into it, causing it to yelp out in pain. The Ice Beam had covered Ivysaur's feet in ice, causing it to be unable to move.

"Ivysaur, since you are stuck there start charging up Solar Beam," Ivan said as he looked at the Ivysaur.

Ivysaur began charging up its next move with the sunlight. The flower on its back started to glow.

"That's not good," Kara said. "Vaporeon use Shadow Ball! Try to lower its special defense!"

Vaporeon shot out a dark purple ball at the Ivysaur. The Ivysaur grunted as it was still charging up the Solar Beam.

"Again!" Kara said.

Vaporeon used another Shadow Ball at the Ivysaur.

Ivan smiled when Ivysaur's flower began to glow. "That's it Ivysaur! Use Solar Beam! Take that Vaporeon down!"

"Hurry, use Ice Beam!" Kara said urgently.

Ivysaur took in the last ray of sun before firing a bright, yellowish white beam. At the same time, Vaporeon shot out a powerful Ice Beam attack. Both beams passed each other and hit the opposing Pokemon directly. Kara gasped as she had to brace herself from the Solar Beam's explosion.

"Who won?" An onlooker asked.

When the smoke and debris cleared, Vaporeon was barely standing, it looked like it was about to pass out. However, the Ivysaur was half frozen, and its eyes were in circles. The Aqua Ring began healing the Vaporeon a bit, allowing it to stand up.

"Good try Ivysaur, you put up a spectacular effort," Ivan said as he returned the Ivysaur to it's Poke Ball.

"Whoa… I actually won?" Kara said, shocked by this. "You were awesome out there Vaporeon! Thanks!"

Vaporeon turned to Kara and gave a smile, " _ **Probably the toughest battle I've been in lately."**_

"Congratulations Kara, you beat me fairly," Ivan said. "You were my last battle but my best battle of the month. So it is my honor to say that you passed and give you your badge first."

Ivan pulled out a ruby-like badge and started to walk over to Kara. "Congratulations Kara, you passed the exams."

The Vaporeon looked up at Kara.

" _ **Good job,"**_ Vaporeon said. " _ **Normally he takes a bit to judge if a person has passed the exams, so it's extremely rare for him to be awarding a badge to a Trainer right after the practical exam. You must've really impressed him."**_

"Nah, I just had good teachers," Kara chuckled to the Vaporeon.

"Congratulations Kara," Delilah said happily as she joined Kara. "Now you shouldn't keep your instructor waiting, he's trying to hand you your badge and you're being rude by just standing there."

Kara chuckled sheepishly as she took the ruby badge from the instructor, "Thanks, Ivan. It's been an honor and a pleasure to battle with you."

"The pleasure was all mine," Ivan said. "Good luck in the Indigo League."

"We should probably start heading home Kara," Delilah said.

Kara turned to Delilah and said, "Okay."

* * *

As Ivan began handing out the badges to those who passed, Kara heard Jessie and James talking among themselves while they were passing by.

"Looks like we won't be getting in this year, James. Are you sure we can't just steal another Trainer's badge and get in?" Jessie said.

"No Jessie, if we are going to get in then we are going to do it legitimately," James said. "I'm sick and tired of being a criminal. Besides, every time we tried something like that we would usually end up getting blasted off by some Trainer and their Pokemon."

"That's true," Jessie sighed. "Hey… where's Meowth?"

"I'm not sure," James said.

Kara and Delilah were leaving the area, trying to find a secluded spot to teleport.

"I think I should be back to 100% tomorrow," Kara said. "But it sure was fun being here, learning about this world and the Pokemon and actually participating in my first battle."

"From the way you took charge in your battles, it seemed that it wasn't your first time strategizing or fighting," Delilah said. "Where you come from… are you a strategist or something?"

"Well… I… there were times when I had to really think while battling," Kara said. "So even though it was my first Pokemon battle, it's not the first time I had to try and direct someone to fight."

"That's what I thought," Delilah said. "Have you participated in any battles or wars?"

"I-" Kara began to say when another voice spoke up not too far away.

"If only I could've gotten rich from joining Team Rocket, maybe then I would be happy…"

" _Huh… I thought we were alone out here,"_ Delilah said telepathically.

Kara looked down to see a Meowth. The Meowth looked sad about something.

"Uh… hello?" Kara spoke up to it.

The Meowth turned around, seeing Kara and Delilah, "Hi… Oh, I should probably go find my pals now."

"Wait, are you speaking in human language?" Kara asked. "How is that possible?"

"I practiced," Meowth sighed. "Too bad it wasn't good enough for _her_."

" _Oh… I recognize this Meowth,"_ Delilah said telepathically. " _He told me about a Meowth he loved who scorned him and called him a freak."_

"Oh…" Kara frowned, not sure what to do about that.

"I just saw another girl Meowth on the battlefield today and she just reminded me of…" Meowth sighed. "Maybe if it were possible, I should go back to the place where I met her, see if anything's changed."

"What town was it?" Delilah asked suddenly.

"Hollywood," Meowth answered sadly.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey everyone! Now it is time for all of our favorite time, at least for those who like it when we answer reviews, review time! Onyx, get your tail out here, we have a lot of questions to answer!

 ***Darkzdragon 'Onyx' comes out in a bright pink dress***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Did Lady Mew really have to turn me into a dragoness for the duration of my servitude, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, you look a lot better wearing that dress as a girl, besides, I don't want people complaining how you're crossdressing.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Fine, let us just get to the reviews, Lady Fox.

* * *

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit:** Kara is both, but nobody knows where she's from except for Onyx and I.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Kara is a character from something that Lady Fox and I have been working on. It isn't something we intend to go too far into, so even if you asked us, we might not say anything.

 **Primus1661** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hope you have a happy new year!

 **Dimension Distorter** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, well maybe someday she might be something like that. And we can't say much about Kara and her story, but know that it is really really good.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well… we're hoping it's good anyways.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** Why? Is it because Mew is with another 'child'?

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, and happy new year! Blue Mew in diapers, huh? That is a cute image actually.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You know what… honestly I didn't think of that. The thing is, Dexter would probably find Skai to be absolutely incredible. Mainly due to the fact that she is a programmed artificial intelligence that can feel emotions, care for others, and has a legitimate personality. By the way, the reason she is named 'Skai' is because it has 'AI' in it.

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **: DarkFoxKit:** I hope Moonlit will feel better soon. ^^' Yeah, Kara does seem to be nice. You're interested in the stories we're going to write? Well, we are working on three, though two of them we have more passion for right now than the third one. Swapping between stories is a big motivation killer though, it's probably why I lost a few of my other co-writers in the past. ^^' I really need to learn to stick to one story at a time. Heh, I was inspired to answer reviews when I saw some of my favorite authors doing that, and I figured my fans would appreciate it more if I do answer back to them. Of course, when the story is popular and a lot of people review, it gets really long, but still worth it.

 **Mistress1296** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I hope we try to answer as many of your questions as possible. As for Ash being pink… who knows? Maybe at some point he will temporarily be pink. Also, Kara _is_ a character from a different story that Lady Fox and I are working on. There are a few more 'filler' chapters, but some of them could affect the future story. So they just aren't main character centric.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, now instead of saying Merry Christmas, we say happy new year! Heh, it helps having a lot of chapters in advance when we publish a new chapter every week, but it is a bit stressful to have to have to keep up with the schedule, which is why I didn't want to set one in the first place, now everyone expects us to update it every Monday and throw riots if we miss one day.  
Headcanon for Ash's father? … No, not really, I don't really think about Ash's dad all that much, just that I know he was a Pokemon Trainer that Ash looked up to.  
Um… yeah, Prof. Oak is short for Professor Oak. Is there a joke about this?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think we can say that Ash's dad died in the Fearow/Spearow attack. I mean Delia did.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Merry Christmas and Happy Belated New Year to you, even though I am not the author of the story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you!

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Kara won't have too big of an effect on the Pokemon World. She'll only be here for a few chapters. We might bring her back later though. And nice trap door and smoke, though maybe you should upgrade to teleportation or warping.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** You know, I'm surprised that people think Kara is from a manga/anime. I guess we got all the elements right with her, but she's definitely the former you mentioned. As of right now, Kara is pure OC from an unexisting universe we created, but hopefully soon it'll be known to the public. I guess you can say we're doing this as a preview to a certain project we've been working on.

 **YourAWizardAsh** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Kara won't be here long enough. And Kara's magic can't be taught. The energy that powers her magic is actually infused in her blood, it doesn't come from an outside source. So Kara can't teach Ash any sort of magic.

 **253910** **: DarkFoxKit:** I, and my past co-authors and present co-author, thank you for the well wishes.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, we got a PS4 Pro after returning the PS4 Slim since it was having problems with the game. The PS4 Pro works like a charm. ^^

 **Mew:** Why would you give me this!?

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Kara is a character from another project that Lady Fox and I are working on. She isn't from any other piece of work. She is an entirely original character from a work in progress. And yeah, Lady Mew is showing that she is ready to be a full Memma.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I remember when I had trouble memorizing the type charts as a kid… actually no, no I don't. It's hard for me to imagine a time when I didn't know about Pokemon and their types. ^^' I was exposed to the franchise at an early age. But I will tell you it took me until Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness to realize Rock types are indeed affected by Electric types, and it was only _Ground_ types who were immune to Electric attacks, because the stupid anime kept saying ROCK types were immune to Electric attacks. Maybe the people who did the anime needs a cheat sheet too.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … I still use a cheat sheet sometimes, especially with dual typings… I actually have a link on my hotbar that leads to a dual typing and single typing chart.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, there are a few dual typings that are hard to figure out the weaknesses for.

 **Higigf** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh… So, yeah we won't force you to just sit and watch an unhatched egg. That's why we are doing some filler stuff.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think you asked us what our favorite legendary Pokemon was, we haven't told you what our favorite non-legendary Pokemon was.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmm… I would have to say Sylveon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** What is it with everyone liking Eeveelutions?

 **Mew:** What's your favorite non-legendary Pokemon then, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Eevee. Well, Eevee and Goodra. I have quite the fond history with Goodra.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we could've just done a time skip, but we wanted to have something else going on during this time. Because of the project we've been working on, we decided to give you guys a 'sneak preview' I guess you can call it. Don't worry about something big and dramatic happening any time soon, the rest of the book is more about the aftermath of the war since the title is called 'The Great War' after all. It doesn't just deal with the war itself, it deals with what happens after it too. We won't be seeing the original Jirachi yet, but we do have plans for her in the future. And thank you for the 7 stars ratings. ^^

 **MEGAMANREVENGE** **: DarkFoxKit:** There's no guarantee we'll be following the anime anymore, but if you mean the Alola Region in general, we don't know yet if we'll give Ash the regional starters.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Honestly, right now we might not. At least not at first. Maybe if we come back to the Alola Region in a later arc we can give Ash the opportunity to get them. But they most likely wouldn't be on his main team.

 **RowanEx** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we decided to add some fillers in. I mean it's better than just doing a time skip. I feel that we would've missed out on some story telling if we just did a time skip to Ash hatching.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Honestly though, what some people call 'fillers', I call character development and/or world building.

 **Dony fire fan** **: DarkFoxKit:** The 'dinner' scene was meant to show that Kara has a much bigger appetite than normal humans do, and yes there is a reason for this beyond that 'anime characters always have unusually big appetites' cliche, but we will not be explaining it right now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, and Mew will probably never let her enemies know about the Tree of Beginning. I mean it's literally her Achilles heel. If they destroyed the Tree of Beginning they could severely weaken her or just kill her.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… okay, Ash will come out of the egg after Kara leaves. Who will watch Ash? You'll find out later. It's already been answered that all children of legendary Pokemon will be their shiny forms, and shiny Mew is blue. Yes, Ash will be okay. ***Looks at Onyx*** Who was that?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** As River Song from Doctor Who said, "Spoilers." Meaning I'm not allowed to say at this time. I am sorry, Lady Fox. We shall find out who it was when the time comes.

 **xbluenwhitex** **: DarkFoxKit:** That depends on your definition of a Mary Sue character. I hope she's not though, and she's not going to stick around for long.

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well we are testing her character at this time. What do you think of her as a character on her own?

 **DuskJ032** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Maybe we can write a story? Heh, we already are writing a story about her universe. Trust me, there is already a large work in progress. You'll have to wait for a while though to read it.

 **PhoenixWillowsRox88** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Ash will be really adorable! ^^ Yeah, I figured most people would be really iffy with Kara, because nobody knows who she is, yet she has all this knowledge and weird powers with no explanation. That screams Mary Sue for a lot of people. But there's more than one reason why we didn't want Kara talking about her world, if we did, it would be huge spoilers to a certain project we're working on, this is just supposed to be a bit of a preview of it. So I understand your skepticism for Kara due to the lack of knowledge, but we hope you'll like her when we get a certain story published.

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Good. c: And happy new year!

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** This is our schedule, our time zones must be drastically different. We are using Eastern Standard time, it would be weird for us to have to update our chapters late at night. Oooh, chocolate bar, I know who would love this thing!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Us posting on Sunday for Christmas was a one time thing.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah the whole turning me into a Giratina might work… if I didn't have the ability to alter my DNA. I can be anyone or anything. I'm like Mystique in a way. So no need for the antidote or anything. Also, just a tip, use a dart that can pierce armor if you want to inject me. My scales are more durable than any armor on Earth.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Give Giratinafan a break, Onyx, and turn yourself into a Giratina.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox ***Darkzdragon 'Onyx' transforms into a Giratina***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Good girl.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think you mean 'paced' not 'paste'. And as for how long it will take? I think only a handful of chapters.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Mew is back. ^^' Sorry you had to wait longer than a week for this. ^^' Maybe you shouldn't stare without blinking at the computer screen, it's bad luck. XP Well, I am to blame for some cliffhangers, I used them a lot before I even met Dragon.

 **blur36** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… well we _do_ have lives, so we can't just upload this. We also have other projects that we are working on.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Not to mention since we're not getting paid for uploading this, we rather do it on our own time.

 **VulpixEevee** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yikes, 10 different emails. And glad to see you are staying away from the puns.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** I know what you mean, Holidays have a way of wiping you out. You lucky dog, getting a shiny at all. I almost played through the whole game without finding a single shiny Pokemon. I think the game hates me, or is mocking me.

 **LDSoshawottRockpaw** **: DarkFoxKit:** Kara? She's not a side character, she's not there to stay either. ^^' Ash won't be hatching yet, so please be a little more patient. Well, I haven't played Pokemon Sun, but I did have fun with Pokemon Moon. Don't know about Onyx here, since she haven't bothered to play it for _weeks_.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I apologize, Lady Fox and Sir Rockpaw. I have been playing a lot of Grand Theft Auto Online as well as Minecraft.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, that would be fun to see. Yes, Lucario _and_ Sir Aaron will be teaching Ash how to use Aura. And we will be uploading a handful of chapters.

 **Link567** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… okay? I don't know why you felt you had to nitpick that, since we knew that, but thanks? ^^' So you like that we added in Kara because it confirms the multiverse thing in our book? I mean you didn't say anything about Kara herself, just that she added more to the multiverse thing. Personally, I'm indifferent to the multiverse thing, Kara is more of a preview to something we're working on than expanding on the multiverse. But you're free to imagine whatever you want with it. I'll be really jealous if you ever do get that shiny Mimikyu.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You could always get Donfyre's help to get a Shiny Mimikyu, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Shut your mouth about that.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** May I recommend water. The common thing with getting drunk is the dehydration afterwards. And Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year to you.

 **DarkFoxKit Kit** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Not at first. But we will be continuing his journey. We have A LOT of ideas for Ash and the future of Child of Mew.

 **MoonieSlayaStar** **: DarkFoxKit:** The Ash turn to stone scene is a classic, I didn't want to change that. Sure a lot of people say it was a stupid, cliche scene, but I don't care, it was a powerful impact to me and I'm keeping it! Heh, seems you're giving Ash, or at least my Ash, quite a lot of credit here. Let's hope you're right.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Just give me some time and I will fix it. Mairin? I don't remember her. As for Kara, this is mostly a test run for her. We want to see what the readers think of her character. As for quoting me, yeah I wasn't in the mood to BS up some possible response. I mean I could make something that sounds logical for why the two colliding psychic energies caused Ash to turn to stone.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, another possibility is quite gruesome, and I doubt a kid friendly show like Pokemon would do that. But I guess another explanation is Mew and Mewtwo were trying to turn each other to stone. ^^'

 **Mew:** … What? Can you imagine how cool it would've been to have a statue version of Mewtwo in my front lawn?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That would've raised quite a few questions, Lady Mew. Especially from the locals like Professor Oak.

 **Mew:** Meh, I don't care, I just wanted a nice lawn Mewtwo. They're way too expensive at the store.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I shall get you one, Lady Mew, but we should really return to the Reviews. Slaezzior, as for the last part with Yellow calling Ash 'Blue'. We definitely won't be adding in a Green. We've got enough colors thanks.

 **AngelMaster14** **: DarkFoxKit:** You binge read all this in one day? Congratulations. ^^' I know how that feels, I binge read when I see a fanfiction I really like. You like that we have OCs? I'm glad to hear that. The Sequel is planned to take place in the Orre region from Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. We don't know when the story will be over, I guess it depends on when we want it to end. We have a lot planned for the future, so not anytime soon.

 **OF** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You were iffy? Well… I'm glad that you've learned to accept me after a while. And I do plan on staying here.

 **OMG** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, we've updated.

 **Nametoby** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's here, and we do need a break once in awhile.

 **XYZ** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you enjoy the unexpected situations. And we aren't resigning from the story, we just needed a break for a week. If you look near the top you will see another reason we didn't update last week. So here's the chapter, and don't worry we won't just drop the story.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Not last week, but yes to this week.

 **L3gendaryUmbraFan991** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh dear. Uh… no thanks, the last time I tried to trap Mew in a cage, we… uh… *cringes* I'm not obliged to say.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Uhh… why are you shipping us? And if we were to get shipped I think FoxDragon or DragonFox would be a better name.

 **Pokefan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Kara isn't in any known film or cartoon… yet. She's an OC we created for a project of ours that isn't known yet. And yes, dragon magic equals dragon appetite.

 **niggah** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Uhh yeah, we wanted a week off. We'll keep trying to post regularly.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well those were all the reviews we had this time, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Good, now that we're finished, we can go and relax now. Onyx, why don't you give me a ride?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox ***Darkzdragon kneels down so DarkFoxKit can get on his/her back***

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Jumps onto Onyx's back*** This is so exciting! Let's go flying, my beautiful dragon beast!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox. ***Leaves the camera***

 **Mew:** Looks like I'm the one who gets to end this update. Hope everyone enjoyed, please, leave a nice review. If you don't, then I will have some new plushies to add to my collection. Or maybe I could turn you into stone statues for my lawn…

 ***The camera's battery dies before Mew can go on***


	23. Chapter 23: Meowth's Backstory

**DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, come on, it's dinner time! I got a nice, big lamb for you to eat!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Responded from off camera*** That sounds delicious, Lady Fox, but I am currently cleaning up after Mew's last game.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You can clean it up later, the lamb isn't going to stay fresh for long!

 ***A loud sigh was heard before Darkzdragon 'Onyx' walked into the room wearing a pink and black maid's outfit***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I guess I can take a little break…

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Pushes a big plate of a giant roasted lamb.*** You've been working so hard, you deserve a little reward.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mew, we're out of meat, we need to pick up some more!

 **Mew:** Again? Are you serious?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey, that's the price when you have a dragon for a pet, you've gotta feed it a lot of meat to keep it nice and healthy.

 **Mew:** Alright, that's it! No more little small fries. ***Puts on a cowboy hat*** I'm going after the whole Miltank ranch and a Snorlax.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You should leave some Miltank and Tauros, that way they can recover their numbers over time, we don't want to completely wipe out the herd.

 **Mew:** Onyx, just let Mew handle the hunting. ***She teleported out of sight***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, now we should move on while the dragoness here eats her fill. We'll see you all at the bottom!

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, before we begin, readers. I have a favor to ask. There is an 'author' on Amazon who stole DarkFoxKit's story "Memories of a Soul" and renamed it to 'Undertale: Who are You'. The help that I request, is please go check this out and leave a 1 star review and point out that the story was stolen without DarkFoxKit's permission. I will not stand by while a thief like this gets away with making profit on something they didn't create. Please, if you have any spare time, all I ask is that you help us.

 **DarkFoxKit:**... I'm not really all that torn up about it, maybe I'm just too flattered that my work is selling at all, and I would prefer to avoid unnecessary rioting. Do not go overboard, please, I know some fans can really cross the line with things like this.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** All I am asking is that they make it so this story has an overall negative review score. Because this person is making money off of stolen work, not just from you, Lady Fox, but other fanfic authors as well.

 **DarkFoxKit:** But again, I just want to remind everyone not to go overboard. Just do what is lawful to do, nothing more. Do not hack them, do not try to track them down and hunt them in their own house, or anything like that whatsoever.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I thank you for reading this, and thank you if you _do_ decide to help us. But without further ado, I will let you get to the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Meowth's Past**

"Hollywood?" Delilah asked. "Like, the city that makes all those movies?"

"That's the one," Meowth said.

"Hmmm," Delilah said. "Meowth, would you give me a minute to talk to my daughter here?"

"I don't see why this would concern me," Meowth said. "You humans can go do whatever you want."

"Just wait here, I will be right back," Delilah said before she took Kara somewhere out of sight of Meowth.

"What's going on, Delilah?" Kara asked.

"Well, I plan on helping this poor Meowth out," Delilah said. "So I want to give you a choice. Do you want to come with us to Hollywood? Or would you rather go back to the Tree of Beginning and watch over Ashy's egg for me?"

"Uh, well… you may be able to help him easier without me interfering," Kara said. "I've had my fun anyways. I should rest up so I can be ready to leave."

"Alright, then I'm going to go ahead and teleport you back to the Tree, okay?" Delilah said.

"Okay, I'll wait until you get back before I leave so we can say goodbye. You've helped me since I got here, you deserve a proper goodbye from me at least," Kara said.

"Thanks Kara," Delilah said before she teleported Kara to the Tree of Beginnings. _Now it's time to go help a heartbroken Meowth._

* * *

Delilah walked over to Meowth, who was picking petals from a flower.

"Meowzie…" Meowth sighed.

"Okay, sorry about that," Delilah said as she bend down to Meowth. "Now, I have an Abra who can teleport you to Hollywood. Maybe you can find whatever it is you're looking for there."

"Really?" Meowth asked as he stood up.

"Yes," Delilah said. "Now just close your eyes, because teleportation can make you sick if you're not used to it."

"You aren't trying to trick me are you?" Meowth asked.

"No, what benefits would I gain for tricking a poor, sad Meowth like you?" Delilah asked.

"I don't know, some humans do twisted things to Pokemon," Meowth said.

"Well, I promise I won't do anything other than have my Abra teleport you," Delilah said. "Just close your eyes."

Meowth sighed before he said, "Alright, let's just get this over with." Meowth closed his eyes.

Delilah winked her eye before teleporting both herself and Meowth to the streets of Hollywood. She quickly transformed into her female Meowth form just as Meowth opened his eyes.

"N- Nya? What are you doing here? And are…" Meowth said before he looked around. "I can't believe it… I'm back in Hollywood."

Nya looked around, seeing the place looked more like a dump. Several buildings were shut down and falling apart, the streets reeked of mold. She's glad that as a Meowth she didn't have a nose, otherwise she probably would be retching from the stench.

" _ **I was just travelling on my own for a bit and ended up here. This is Hollywood? It's a lot more different than I was expecting,"**_ Nya said.

"Yeah… looks like this area has gone through some hard times," Meowth said as he looked at a dilapidated red building across the road with a sign that was tilted. "Hey Nya, if you have been here, have you seen a Persian or a gang of Meowths?"

Nya shook her head, " _ **No. I just got here not too long ago myself. Why do you ask? Do you know this Persian and his gang?"**_

"... Yeah… I used to be part of his gang," Meowth said as he looked at the building across the street. "Heh… we used to steal pieces of fried chicken from that place all the time… the proprietor was a cruel man."

Nya looked at the building that Meowth was looking at, the place was in extreme disrepair and looked like it would fall down with a simple breeze. When Nya looked closer at the faded sign she saw that it said: "Hamburgers and Hot Dog Snack Stand".

" _ **Chicken, huh? That's what people used to call it before they discovered the actual name from another region,"**_ Nya said. " _ **I just heard from another Meowth that it's actually called fried Combusken."**_

"Fried Combusken eh?" Meowth said.

" _ **It's too bad they shut down before I got here. I would've loved tasting that fried Combusken myself,"**_ Nya said.

"Well, unless you somehow know Celebi, you'll have to find your fried Combusken elsewhere," Meowth said as he looked around. "It's been nice running into you again Nya, but I'm going to go find my old gang and see if they know what happened to the area. Hopefully I can find out what happened to Meowzie."

Meowth started walking, but Nya followed him. It was a rather interesting sight to have a Meowth walking on two feet while the other one was following him on all fours.

"You shouldn't follow me," Meowth said as he stopped and looked back and Nya. "It could be dangerous for you."

" _ **I don't care. This place is the dumps, and I rather stick with you than be on my own here,"**_ Nya said.

"Maybe you should get out of the dumps then, go find a place that has actually has life in it," Meowth said as he turned back around and resumed walking. "But I'm not gonna stop you from doing whatever you want."

Nya smiled, " _ **Good."**_

Meowth and Nya walked along the sidewalk. There were still trucks going through the streets, but they were most likely just delivering cargo.

"So what happened to the twirp you were with?" Meowth asked.

" _ **Please, call him by his name,"**_ Nya said with an annoyed look.

"Fine," Meowth said, rolling his eyes a little. "What happened to Ash? Weren't you two travelling together? What'd he do, abandon you or something?"

" _ **No, not at all,"**_ Nya said. " _ **Ash is a very nice kid, but I'm just travelling on my own for now. I'm not a captured Pokemon, just so you know."**_

Meowth then stopped when he saw another building that was also closed up and falling apart. The windows were all boarded up while a large metal shutter covered the entrance.

" _ **Hmm? What's wrong?"**_ Nya asked.

"That's where I first met _her_ …" Meowth said, not really paying attention to Nya. "Meowzie…"

Nya looked at the building and at Meowth, he was looking at the place with a longing expression. Curious to know what's on his mind, Nya decided to take a peek in his head.

* * *

 _Who is that angel…?_ I thought to myself as I stared at the beautiful Meowth on the windowsill across the street from me.

There was a pretty looking Meowth, sitting there at the window, grooming herself. She wore a big pink ribbon around her neck as well as a golden chain with an emerald amulet. She also had two little blue bows on her top whiskers.

 _I think I'm in love…_ I thought as I smiled dumbly at the Meowth, the fish I was carrying dropping out of my mouth. _I have to go over there and say hi!_

The female Meowth looked up when she noticed me, but she went back to grooming herself as if I wasn't even there.

 _No! I can't let her lose attention on me now!_ I ran out on the road. There was a loud honk coming towards me. My eyes went wide and I could feel my heart start beating at an incredible speed. I swear my life was flashing before my eyes and boy was it awful…

I don't really remember what happened next. I think there was a huge car crash and pile up after that, or I could just be exaggerating and barely missed that truck. But my shaken up experience became non-existent when I saw the beautiful Meowth looking at me in concern.

I put on a smile before saying, " _ **Hi there, you're a very cute Meowth."**_

Her expression quickly changed from concern to disgust before she turned her head away from me.

" _ **Aww, come on,"**_ I said. " _ **Don't be like that, sweetcheeks. How about I sing you a song?"**_

Just as I was starting to get into the groove of my song, I felt a sudden pain on the back of my head and a force that knocked me to the ground.

"Oh! You _dirty_ little Meowth! You better stay away from my little Meowzie! I don't want your nasty germs all over her!" I looked back to see a fat, gaudy looking woman. She wore a big fancy reddish pink dress, holding a purple umbrella that I think she used to hit me with.

" _ **Who you calling dirty you fat, ugly-"**_ I started to say before the Meowth cut me off.

" _ **You hush now,"**_ The Meowth called Meowzie hissed at me.

"Come now darling, it's time to go bye-bye with Mommy," The fat, gaudy woman said, holding up a very shiny looking Luxury Ball. "I've got a brand new diamond encrusted Luxury Ball just for you my poopsie whoopsie."

Meowzie was staring at the diamond encrusted Luxury Ball with a big smile on her face. I could see her eyes sparkling as much as the diamonds did. It was then I realized I could not compete with those shiny diamonds.

Meowzie turned to me and said, " _ **Listen carefully, you ruffian. That lady is my owner, she is very rich and wealthy, she can buy me anything I want. And what are you? You're nothing but a street Meowth. You're not even human. You can never be human or rich, so just forget about me."**_

" _ **But… but…"**_ I started to say, but the fat, gaudy lady activated the Luxury Ball, shooting out a red beam that covered Meowzie. Within seconds, the first Pokemon that I ever fell in love with disappeared into the shiny Luxury Ball.

The gaudy lady gave me a glare before she walked away. I watched as she went into her big fancy limousine before it drove off. When she was gone, I used my front paw on the window to help pick myself up on two feet. If Meowzie wanted a human, then I'll _be_ a human!

* * *

"Sorry about that, Nya… I was just… remembering some things," Meowth said his voice sounding pained.

Nya blinked, coming out of Meowth's head. " _ **What were you thinking about?"**_

"The first time I fell in love," Meowth responded. "I don't think I ever told you why I can walk on two feet and talk like a human, did I?"

" _ **You mentioned something about a Meowth you liked, but you never gave me the details. Would you mind telling me now? Or is it too hard to relive?"**_ Nya asked.

"I guess since you're already here, I can tell you about it," Meowth said. "Maybe I should start with how I got to Hollywood in the first place."

Nya nodded as she and Meowth began walking down the sidewalk again.

"It's a little hard to remember, but I think I used to belong to someone before… something happened and I got lost," Meowth started.

" _ **I'm sorry to hear that,"**_ Nya said. " _ **What happened to you after that?"**_

Meowth gave a small sigh before he said, "Well, I didn't know how to get back home and I was pretty far from it. I tried to find my way back, but I was too small, too inexperienced at fighting, and too hungry to fend for myself. Days later, I came across a camp for human children. I was so hungry that a basket of baseballs looked good enough to eat, but when I tried to grab one, I ended up knocking the whole basket over… and well… the kids and their coach got mad at me, so they tied me up and hung me in the tree."

" _ **They did**_ **what** _**to you?"**_ Nya frowned, feeling a tinge of anger.

"They tied me up and hung me in a tree," Meowth repeated. "I struggled for quite a bit until I got too tired and just cried myself to sleep that evening."

" _ **That's awful!"**_ Nya said, feeling a mix of sadness for the Meowth and anger towards the humans who would treat a Pokemon like that.

"Camp Pokehurst, I think it was called," Meowth said. "But at least I managed to escape. I suppose the motivation helped."

" _ **What was the motivation?"**_ Nya asked.

"Their camp counselor, I think, was announcing a special movie that came from Hollywood. And I'll never forget what they showed on screen. I saw a Meowth getting ice cream and delicious looking fried chi- I mean Combusken. After seeing that, I wanted to go to Hollywood more than anything," Meowth answered. "It was enough for me to break out of my ropes, and I guess nobody noticed because none of them came after me when I escaped. I'll skip over the details on my journey there, but I did ride on top of a truck that was headed for Hollywood, and I managed to make it to my destination."

" _ **What happened when you got to Hollywood for the first time?"**_ Nya asked.

"Well… it wasn't what I was expecting, that was for sure," Meowth said with a bitter chuckle. "I found out quick that nobody cared about a wild, hungry young Meowth. They all wanted me to shoo or go away when they saw me begging for food. I decided to try and steal the fried Combusken from the snack stand, but I ended up getting hit on the back of the head with a thrown frying pan. I managed to escape the cook when I ran into an alleyway, and that was when I met with the Persian and his Meowth gang. They were… the first ones to show me any kindness in a long time, they gave me some of their leftover scraps so I could eat something."

" _ **What happened after that?"**_ Nya asked. " _ **I'm guessing you joined their gang since they were the only ones you had a connection with, but what happened after that?"**_

Meowth gave a small nostalgic smile, "Of course I joined them. They were like my only family at the time. After that, I began raiding the restaurants and other food stands with the gang. I was able to taste fried Combusken for the very first time in my life. After I joined the gang, I was able to eat like a plump Munchlax or a human king. Of course, even though I no longer had to worry about starving to death, there was still something missing from my life."

" _ **Love?"**_ Nya asked, having heard stories somewhat similar to Meowth's before.

"Yeah," Meowth said. "I think long ago, I was loved by whoever owned me before I ran away and got lost… but I couldn't go back now. So I was content with just living my life with the Persian and the gang, until I met with Meowzie…"

" _ **Would you mind telling me more about her?"**_ Nya asked, even though she had read Meowth's mind.

Meowth went on about how beautiful Meowzie was, how silky her fur was and how she was the perfect angel sitting on that window. And he told Nya about the rich and gaudy lady who owned her and how Meowzie told him she would only love him if he was a rich human.

" _ **No offense to your love with Meowzie, but she sounds like a spoiled brat to me,"**_ Nya said, having seen Meowzie's attitude from Meowth's mind earlier.

"It wasn't her fault, it was how she was brought up and taught," Meowth said, defending Meowzie even though she had hurt him.

" _ **I know,"**_ Nya said. " _ **But still, it wasn't fair for her to treat you like that, or her owner… or that coach who tied you up."**_

* * *

"Why don't you take me out anymore?!" A woman shouted in an old looking large building. Nya could see moss growing from the side of the building.

"Because you keep coming back!" A man shouted back in response.

"How _dare_ you talk to me that way!" The woman responded, sounding hurt.

"I'm lucky I can get a word in edgewise," The man said, sounding annoyed.

"Looks like this place has changed quite a bit too," Meowth said as he and Mew looked at the old building from the outside. "This is where I started learning how to walk and talk like a human."

" _ **I'm surprised you were able to achieve such a feat. Meowths weren't made to walk on their hind legs all the time like humans, and learning a new language is quite a feat on its own. Chatot is the only Pokemon to have a human-like tongue,"**_ Nya said. " _ **And you did all that just for one girl Meowth who didn't even like you?"**_

"I would've done anything for Meowzie," Meowth said. "Walking and talking were just the things I thought would make her accept and love me… but… it was the exact opposite…"

Nya frowned, " _ **What happened?"**_

Meowth gave a sigh before he said, "Well… after I learned how to walk and talk like a human, I went to see Meowzie by the window of that building again. I even found some pretty pink flowers for her. I told her how happy and proud I was to accomplish this so she'd like me. But… well, she said I was worse than before, now I was a freak."

" _ **She called you that?"**_ Nya asked, feeling a tinge of anger in the pit of her stomach. " _ **What else did she say?"**_

"She also said that even if I was human, she'd never love me because I got no money," Meowth sighed. "So I left Hollywood after her rejection and promised to become rich and powerful so she'd love me. I then joined Team Rocket in hopes that I'd be able to become rich and powerful, but it never came to be."

" _ **So why are you back here then? How do you know that she even still lives here, or that she isn't a Persian or something?"**_ Nya asked.

"Maybe I was just hopeful she was still in the same place where I last saw her," Meowth sighed.

" _ **Maybe we should go look for your old gang,"**_ Nya said. " _ **That way we could ask them what happened since you left."**_

Meowth sighed before he said, "Maybe that's not a good idea. They'll probably want me back or be angry with me for leaving them. It was good to come back here, if nothing else, than to remember."

" _ **What about the original owner who had you before?"**_ Nya asked.

Meowth sighed again and was about to respond before he was stopped.

" _ **Well, well, well, look who decided to come back to Hollywood."**_

"Oh no…" Meowth muttered before they were surround by Meowths and a lone Persian.

Nya was looking at them, but she wasn't worried or scared, just anxious. She could tell that the Persian had a good heart, he had always led this gang of Meowths and always took care of them.

" _ **Looks like you've brought a friend with you too, Meowth,"**_ The Persian said. " _ **Why don't the two of you come with us? We have some catching up to do."**_

"We don't really have a choice in the matter," Meowth said with a sigh. "Do we?"

The Persian moved his head, wanting Meowth and Nya to move with them. The gang of Meowths kept them surrounded, so Meowth and Nya walked in the center while the Persian led them to the alleyway.

" _ **So what have you been doing since you left Hollywood?"**_ Persian asked.

"Oh, just stuff," Meowth said.

Nya stood beside Meowth, watching on how this would turn out.

"But we both know that's not why you brought me here," Meowth said to the Persian.

" _ **Well, we aren't mad at you even though you left without saying a word,"**_ Persian said. " _ **In fact, we actually want you to join back up with us. Your little friend there can join too."**_

"You want me to join the old gang again, huh?" Meowth said. "Is it because I can walk and talk like a human that you find me valuable?"

" _ **That is one of the main factors, yes,"**_ Persian said.

" _ **Are you going to join them again, Meowth?"**_ Nya asked.

"Heh… I would say I'd rather stick with Team Rocket, but lately I'm starting to think I'm better off without them. It's been causing me nothing but trouble," Meowth said. "But I can't say I should join back. What's waiting for me than a life of stealing food all the time?"

" _ **Well, for one, the Meowth you fell in love with,"**_ Persian said before he stepped to the side a little.

"What?" Meowth said, surprised.

Persian turned his head to the left. Meowth and Nya followed his gaze to see a familiar Meowth among the group. Meowth and even Nya were surprised to see Meowzie _here_ of all places.

* * *

"Me… Meowzie? Is that really you?" Meowth asked, still in shock. "Wha… what are you doing here?"

" _ **Yes, what**_ **are** _**you doing here?"**_ Nya asked.

Meowzie looked down before she said, " _ **May I have a moment alone with him, please?"**_

" _ **Of course Meowzie, whatever you like,"**_ Persian said.

Nya looked at Meowzie and Meowth, " _ **I hope you don't mind if I stick around. Meowth told me about you, Meowzie. If you need to say something, then I want to hear it too."**_

" _ **I guess that would be okay,"**_ Meowzie said. " _ **Just as long as you don't make any comments or anything."**_

Meowth sat down in front of Meowzie before he said, "What are you doing with the Persian gang? What happened to that rich lady who was your owner?"

" _ **It's a long and sad story,"**_ Meowzie said. " _ **But I'll give you the short version. I was resting inside my Luxury Ball when my owner called me out. She said she wanted to talk with me, and it sounded like it was something important. She said something about how her money had nearly run out and how she hated to do this to me. She said she wishes she could keep me, but can't, and now I have to fend for myself… she then got back in her car and drove away… It was then that Persian and his gang found me and took me in."**_

"I can't believe she left you with nothing like that," Meowth said. "She could've at least given you to the Pokemon shelter or the Pokemon Center, they would've been more than happy to take you in. And you joined up the gang because you had no other choice?"

" _ **Yeah… I wouldn't have survived a week on my own…"**_ Meowzie said.

" _ **You aren't going to stay with them, are you?"**_ Nya asked. " _ **I mean sure, they took you in and kept you safe, but there's a huge world out there for you to explore. Not just you, but all of you. Why do you stay in this dump?"**_

" _ **What if we do leave and we end up in the wild? We are used to living on the streets where food is readily available when we need it. Out there, we would need to hunt down food, which we are not accustomed to,"**_ The Persian answered.

" _ **Something you're not accustomed to?"**_ Nya repeated. " _ **Look at this Meowth here, he learned to walk and talk! He's the perfect example of leaving your comfort zone and trying new things. You should take a lesson from him and try to go out there. You can stay as a pack or gang if you want, but you shouldn't just live in these awful conditions forever."**_

" _ **He may be an exception, but there's no guarantees we will survive out there,"**_ Persian said. " _ **I have my family and gang to think about too."**_

"Then at least move closer to the main city where food is more readily available, and I mean real food, not the scraps that you have been eating recently by the looks of it," Meowth said. "If you go into the city where there are stores that are still open, you may be able to get better food. You could even go to a place like a Pokemon Center that could take care of you and the gang and feed you all three meals a day, every day of the week."

" _ **We know about the Pokemon Center, however getting too close to the main city nowadays is dangerous for us. There are a lot of poachers and other humans wanting us for our ability to use Pay Day. Hard times equal desperate humans,"**_ Persian said.

" _ **But what do you think will happen to you and your gang if you stay here?"**_ Nya asked. " _ **If you keep living in these conditions, chances are you might one day eat something poisonous, or just die from the polluted air alone. You have to take some risks if you want to live."**_

"You also have to consider that living here makes you more open to getting sick, and what will you do if one of the gang member got sick?" Meowth added.

The Persian gave a frown before he said, " _ **You may have a point. Perhaps moving closer to the city isn't such a bad idea, if anything it's better to risk the humans than suffering from an illness."**_

" _ **And you could always live close enough to a Pokemon Center or a Police Station that poachers and other humans wouldn't dare to try and capture you or the gang members,"**_ Nya said.

" _ **We may do just that then,"**_ The Persian said.

"So Meowzie… are you gonna stay with them?" Meowth asked. "You could always come with me if you want, we can go see the world together."

Meowzie hesitated before she said, " _ **Well… I… rather stick with the Persian."**_

"What? Why?" Meowth asked.

" _ **The Persian took me in when I had nowhere else to go and took care of me. And besides…"**_ Meowzie looked at Meowth. " _ **I never want to go with you because you're still just a walking, talking, freak of a Meowth."**_

As Meowzie finished saying those words, a look of pure anger spread across Nya's face.

Nya stormed up to Meowzie's face before she said, " _ **That's it? After all Meowth's done for you, you're going to just insult him to his face and rub salt in a wound**_ **you** _ **caused? I understand that it's unnatural for a Meowth to be walking on its hind legs and have the ability to talk like a human, but he did all that for**_ **you** _ **, you ungrateful little witch! Now I've tried to be patient and understanding considering your upbringing, but seeing that you've learned what hard times are like, this is no excuse!"**_

" _ **You got a problem with me calling a freak a freak?"**_ Meowzie said, pushing Nya back a little. " _ **You're a freak as well for defending a freak like him!"**_

" _ **Freak is just a harsh word for unique,"**_ Nya said calmly. " _ **Which is something you'll never know since you're just like every other spoiled Meowth in the world!"**_

To everyone's surprise Meowzie smacked Nya, leaving small claw marks behind.

Nya looked at Meowzie in shock before slowly putting a paw on her cheeks, feeling the sting and something moist. She brought her paw in front of her face and saw a familiar red liquid, she was bleeding. Nya growled as fire lit up in her eyes. " _ **Ooooh, it's ON!"**_

Nya was about to launch herself at Meowzie when Meowth quickly held her back. "Wait! Please! Don't start a fight like this just because of me, okay?"

Nya hissed as Meowth held her back, but she said, " _ **You don't want me to teach this little spoiled brat a lesson? After all she's done to you? Even little kids need a good spanking when they misbehave!"**_

" _ **Little kid? Who are you calling a little kid you mangy stray,"**_ Meowzie said.

" _ **Look who's talking!"**_ Nya snapped. " _ **Meowth, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you let me go right now."**_

Meowth gulped before finally releasing Nya. Nya stood up on her own hind legs before she said, **_"So,_ **_**Why don't you call me a freak while I'm like THIS?"**_

Nya's body flashed brightly and began to change into a much bigger shape. All the Meowths and Persian shut their eyes from the brightness. When the glow subsided, in the Meowth's place was now a big, angry looking Charizard. The Charizard was glaring down at Meowzie.

" _ **W… what**_ **are** _**you?"**_ Meowzie managed to ask.

" _ **Since you rejected him, I'm Meowth's new date,"**_ Charizard said before she picked up Meowth with her claws. " _ **You're free to do what you want, but I've had enough of this place. I'm going home, and I'll be taking my date with me."**_

"Uhhh…" Meowth was stunned and had no idea what to say.

" _ **I wish you a happy life, even you, Meowzie. Work on changing that attitude of yours before it gets you killed,"**_ The Charizard said before she stretched out her wings and flew into the sky, away from Hollywood's dirty streets.

* * *

"So… are you really Nya? Or were you just a Ditto that had transformed to look like her?" Meowth asked after he calmed down from the initial shock.

" _ **Yes, I am really Nya, but at the same time I'm not. You think I'm a Ditto, huh? I guess, in a way I am,"**_ The Charizard said as she flew higher.

"If you aren't actually a Ditto then what are you… the only Pokemon that I know that can transform are Ditto and Mew…" Meowth said. "You aren't… are you… are you really Mew?"

The Charizard hesitated to answer before she looked down at him and smiled, " _ **Would you like me to answer that?"**_

Meowth's body started levitating out of the Charizard's arms as a blue psychic aura surrounded him. The Charizard's body glowed before shrinking down to a much smaller form. The glow faded, revealing the small, pink, Psychic legendary Mew floating in front of Meowth.

"... wow… umm… it's nice to officially meet you Mew," Meowth said.

" _ **It's nice to officially meet you too, Meowth. Now I know you have quite the imagination, but your boss will never be happy with what you give him unless it's a Pokemon you can never actually get,"**_ Mew said. " _ **So are you sure you want to stick with Team Rocket? I can bring you back to your friends if you wish."**_

"To Jessie and James?" Meowth asked.

" _ **Yes, them,"**_ Mew answered.

"I'd like that," Meowth said. "As long as I'm with them I'll be fine. Besides, I heard James talking about how he doesn't really like what Team Rocket has become."

" _ **Heh, well I'm glad you three are finally starting to break away from Team Rocket. I can teleport you back to the town they're in, will you be fine on your own?"**_ Mew asked.

"Yeah… I think I'll be fine now Mew," Meowth said. "Thank you for helping me. I finally figured out that Meowzie wasn't too good for me... she's not someone who would love who I really am, and I should just move on."

" _ **And you're better off without her. Just be more careful with who you fall in love with next time,"**_ Mew said. " _ **There's a lot of pretty faces out there, but they're usually trying to make up for their hideous attitude."**_

"Thanks for the advice," Meowth said. "I think I'm gonna stay away from love until I'm truly ready… now if you don't mind, could you teleport me back? I'm sure those two numbskulls are looking for me."

Mew giggled before teleporting them back to the exam building's courtyard. Meowth fell to his hands and knees as Mew transformed into Nya again.

" _ **Oh right, I forgot that you should've closed your eyes. I meant what I said when I told you teleporting makes you sick if you're not used to it,"**_ Nya said sheepishly.

"So was that daughter of yours the rumored Child of Mew?" Meowth asked.

" _ **That 'daughter' is just a friend visiting. But maybe I'll tell you later who really is my child,"**_ Nya said. " _ **Maybe you and Ash will see each other again soon. Anyways, there are your friends."**_

Nya pointed at Jessie and James looking around the courtyard.

"Thank you, Mew," Meowth said before he turned and ran towards Jessie and James.

"Jessie! James!" Meowth yelled.

"Hey! There you are, Meowth!" Jessie said.

"You had us worried about you!" James said.

Nya smiled as she saw Jessie and James running up to Meowth. before she teleported back to the Tree of Beginning.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hello, dear readers, we sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let us know what you thought of it in the reviews. But for now, we shall be moving onto the reviews from the last chapter.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, let's get to it!

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Kara isn't going to be here much longer. ^^' She was mostly used for foreshadowing and testing purposes. And I know what it's like having writer's block. Actually writing for more than one story can be fatal to the motivation, switching between stories can really kill it. As for your question if Ash will get to know Kara, as of right now, no, he won't.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Looks around*** Uhhh… Lady Fox… are you hearing that? ***Feels the sudden weight in the chest pocket of my maid's outfit.*** Uhhh… thanks?

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm I would say the devil would be Giratina while Yveltal would be the Grim Reaper/Death of the Pokemon world. The devil doesn't really kill, he just handles the souls of the 'damned' that are delivered to him by Death/the grim reapers.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, yeah, I was watching Pokesins, have you seen that series on Youtube yet? Anyways, I was watching that episode on Pokesins where they were taking the test. That Jigglypuff part was just bullcrap. Someone shows you a perfectly sphere silhouette and asked you what Pokemon is that, obviously you'd go for the obvious, either Voltorb or Electrode, but no, it's Jigglypuff seen from above. Like WHAT SENSE DOES THAT MAKE!? I really need to get back into Ashes of the Past, I wanna see how they pointed out the crappy exam that would require memorizing the exam itself rather than just having trivia knowledge about little details in certain Pokemon. Seriously, how would that help you win a Pokemon League? I suppose if the Pokemon League was some kind of ultimate school exam, it might, but it's not! It's a freaking battle arena between your own Pokemon and your opponents'! … I can't believe I went on a rant about that… anyways… moving on! I'm really relieved to hear that Kara isn't seen as a Mary Sue, that was probably my biggest fear when I put Kara into the chapter. I worried people would see her as a Mary Sue, especially since nobody knows about her and her achievements yet. And the Ash plot will be back soon, probably next chapter.

 **MinecraftEgg** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Do not worry, little unhatched creature, hopefully not an Ender Dragon. Mew will not turn you into a stone statue. As for my IGN, look at my name, I am extremely unoriginal with usernames.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** We don't have a plan on _when_ it's finished, but it is planned to be finished at the end of the Indigo League.

 **Cypress Oury** **: DarkFoxKit:** We know Ash's birth mom's name is Delia. What does that have to do with anything? … Oh, you mean Mew calling herself Delilah instead of Delia? Well, that's a name Mew called herself, she doesn't know Delia personally. Hmm… I have noticed lately that Mew is getting a little more attention. Like PokePark Wii, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon and now they're giving Mew its very own Z-Move. If only they would give it a Mega Evolution… that would be nice… unless they botch up the design.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: Mew:** I never really left. And don't worry, Ashy will hatch when he's ready. And I know I'm currently being serious, but I did just fight a war against my own creations.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thanks!

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, as a kid I wished Team Rocket would stop being with Team Rocket. ^^' They made better good guys, when the anime, let them then they did being bad guys. Except for the Black and White series, but… ***Onyx hissed a bit*** … we don't talk about that series. ***whispers*** Personally, I thought it was okay, my only real gripe was with Ash.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We thought this would be a good time to show this episode, since it wouldn't really have fit into any future chapter. And no problem on the reminder, it's always nice to see different disappearances.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Although, originally I was going to have Ash take that test when I was watching the episode. But after the whole war thing, it really doesn't make sense for Ash to take it, especially since he already has all eight Kanto badges. I personally love the Eeveelutions, so that's why I gave Kara that set, plus it was fun just to beat the proctor with that set since he beat Ash with that set in the actual anime.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, the Holidays are nice, but pretty hectic. Ooh, so you're going to make a fic about your Eevee-trix? That would be nice to read. Hmm… well, if you want my or Dragon's help, you can PM us and we'll try to give you some ideas. We rather not do that in the review as it would take up a lot of space.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Possibly. I mean, after all they have been through they might be thinking about their true future.

 **Lucha knight** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well I'm glad you enjoyed these no-Ash chapters. We're trying our best to give good content in every chapter. We may or may not bring Kara back to meet Ash in the future.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't remember what you were talking about, to be honest it's not helpful when reviewers continue in response to our last response. We don't remember what we say in the last one, so if you are going to respond to our response, you need to include some background info to what we said. And as for your question, only 6 of Ash's Pokemon are there, the ones he had with him on New Island. So Scorch (shiny Charmeleon), Storm (Pikachu), Eon (Spiky Haired Eevee), Aliana (Dragonair), Kooper (Squirtle), and Konoha (Ivysaur).

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hi Silver, hi Moonlit! Huh, wow, my Mom is Chinese, but I don't speak the language myself. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hello you two. Thank you for the compliment.

 **Mew:** … You do know I never actually left, right? I just sometimes come on or just feel like napping during the AN.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My vacation was okay, but really hot. The heater was up to 78 degrees and we weren't allowed to touch it. Anyways, Kara really isn't a bad person. Hopefully you'll see that some time in the future. Although, I'm happy to see Silver trusts her. And, like we said in a previous AN, don't expect us to always update every Monday. We're people with our own lives, not a company making an anime series. ^^' And no, nobody's gonna help Onyx because this is our agreement.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for the compliment to Kara, we put a lot of work into making her.

 **DarkFoxKit Kit** **: DarkFoxKit:** This is still so weird. Uh… maybe? Doubtful.

 **Shadow wolf and Phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Everyone's getting a shiny Pokemon in Sun and Moon but me! DX

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welcome back, dsf. Congratulations on completely Pokemon Moon, Lady Fox has done the same. She just finished the story to Pokemon Moon. Congratulations on catching a shiny Bonsly. I ask that you not reveal the ending or any Poke-lore that you learned from the post story gameplay. Lady Fox, it seems dsf has a dozen cookies for you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, can you put them in a jar so they don't get old, please? I like eating them slowly with a glass of cold milk. Um… I think Mew prefers making her own plushies. ^^'

 **Mew:** But thanks, these will go nicely with my collection~

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh. XP The RESET Warfare was created by a dream I had, being Frisk and trying to stop Chara from taking over… and failing.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***sighs*** You're starting to expect it…? Oh boy… You have fun with your Pokemon… I'm going to go contemplate my life…

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Kara isn't an early riser, she just… didn't sleep. ^^' Too excited learning about Pokemon. But thanks, I'm glad you like Kara, we put a lot of thought into her character. I feel like out of the trio of Team Rocket, James would be the one who would want to be legit. Jessie's mother was part of Team Rocket, and she grew up in a poor house, so most likely she had to steal early in her life. Meowth is… well, a natural cat burglar. James grew up rich, and I'm sure his parents did what they could to raise him right before Jessibelle made him run away from home. And yes, Mew does need some time for herself, but she's with Kara and Meowth right now.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't remember what you said last review to be entirely honest. But you're entitled to your opinions. I apologize that you do not enjoy these filler chapters, but they help us expand the growth of other characters in the story. I will let you know, that Kara is not going to be sticking around. She is a temporary character that we wanted to use for a few chapters to test out. And ahh, yes, your spin off stories. If you want to share a preview with us, you can do so. It is up to you though.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, I can't say these are entirely filler as they will be mentioned in future chapters, especially this one about Meowth's past.

 **Random reviewer** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Yes. Pocket dimension is mostly used for cartoon logic though, but they can come in handy when you're travelling and don't feel like lugging everything around.

 **Link567** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Um… I can't tell if you're joking or not. How often do you battle with people? Because many of them love using Earthquake. A Magnet type? That's… really no different from an Electric and Steel type. Congratulations on getting that shiny Vulpix on your birthday, while I get squat. Headcanon… well, the dictionary meaning is Elements and interpretations of a fictional universe accepted by an individual fan, but not found within or supported by the official canon. So basically it's something you make up yourself that seems plausible to be part of the canon universe, but it's not officially confirmed. I plan to have Michael be there, but I'm not sure about Wes.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Agate would have worked if I was a pink dragon, but I am not. I am a black scaled dragon. If you look at my profile pic, that is actually a picture of me… well at least when I am not forced to be a dragoness. I also would have liked to play an Orre game, maybe in the past before all the stuff happened, when it was still filled with life.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I spent a lot of time playing and replaying Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness after school. It makes you wonder why they never let us play a more lifeful Orre, and make it into a more proper region like in the handheld games. And don't worry about your review being too long. We've had longer. ^^'

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you, Dusk. I am glad that you loved this chapter, and I'm glad you couldn't wait for the next update.

 **Mew:** Ummm… no thanks. I don't need a robotic version of me to prank those two. I can do that just fine on my own, thank you.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Mew:** Hmmm. That's like asking Fox to choose which of her stories is her favorite, or like asking Onyx what he favorite movie is. I love all of my creations, they're like my children.

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** You mean Kara? Heh, well, she's not here for long. ^^'

 **blazessnooze** **: Mew:** Well thank you, I'm very happy to know I'm your favorite! … Or are you just saying that so I don't turn you into a plushy or statue? ***Eyes you suspiciously***

 **Giratinafan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** … No.

 **Mew:** You aren't the first to say that, believe it or not. I have a long list of people wanting to play my games.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What did you think of this chapter? We wanted to go a little bit more into the back story of the other characters in this story. And we didn't want to write out Team Rocket.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Wow, two psychic related reviewers in a row.

 **Mew:** Thanks for the cookie.

 **blur36** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, I can't promise that we'll be able to upload every Monday every week. We are people with lives, we're writing out of passion, but if that passion dwindles, it's hard to keep going. And we're not a company with a deadline for our series, so we're free to choose when to update or not. But try not to worry too much, I have always wanted to keep going until the story is good and finished.

 **AlolaEevee** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well we will keep update for as long as we have ideas.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The new story? You mean the one that Kara is from? No, her story has absolutely nothing to do with Pokemon. And as for fangames, I believe Lady Fox should answer that one.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I've played Pokemon Zeta and other Pokemon fangames. Although I never actually finish them. You want us to recommend you other Pokemon fanfics? That… will be hard since I don't really read a lot of Pokemon fanfics. But… if you're a fan of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, I suggest checking out The Silver Resistance, that is a fantastic series on the Mystery Dungeon genre.

 **Lightreader1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alright, let's see what you have. Okay, so unlike human babies, Pokemon are more physically mature upon hatching. They already know basic survival skills, so Ash's brain will be advanced, but physically he will be weak. He won't be able to speak, and he won't have any control over his power. He will still be him, will still remember who he is and be able to process any information given to him. Besides, Ash isn't going to be an ordinary Pokemon. He is going to be a Legendary Pokemon. Upon creation, the Legendary Pokemon were imbued with purpose. Mew didn't have to raise them. And, yes, he will be younger than all his Pokemon but still more mature. And no, he won't be a baby human. When he becomes a human in the future he will be using Transform, meaning he could be a baby if he wanted, but he could also be an old geezer, or a girl. It's up to what he wants to transform into. And I think Mew might be traumatized if she wasn't as jaded as she is. I mean she's been around for who knows how long, thousands or even millions of years. She won't be completely traumatized but she will be a lot more wary of Ash's safety.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That would be funny, but we've already wrote him hatching already.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Please read my past author notes about Don and Jason. Jason is from a completely different universe, and is someone else's character, not mine, he was a request to be in the story. Don is the true Celebi child in this story. Thank you for the suggestion, a suggestion we thought of as soon as Sun and Moon were announced.

 **TrackTiger101** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Uhhh… where did you get Pinkie Pie's confetti cannon? And glad you think Kara is nice. She won't get a Pokemon to keep though. And you'll have to wait a little bit longer for Ash to hatch. We might bring back Mewtwo in the future, but right now we won't be seeing much more of him.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** The Ultimate Test was one of your favorites? Heh, I like it mostly because of how unfair it is. ^^' As a kid, I took it seriously and thought I was as dumb as Ash when it came to Pokemon. But now that I'm older and wiser, I can see that using common sense will only make you fail in that kind of test. Although, it was weird that James selected a Poke Ball… it was weird that a Poke Ball could even be selected in the first place. I guess they needed a third sphere 'Pokemon' for James that isn't a Jigglypuff, and there were only two others back in the first generation. Don't base your own knowledge of Pokemon with that test, it's really more of a matter of memorizing the answers than actually knowing trivia Pokemon details. ^^' Kara isn't actually 8 years old, she just looks that way, and there's a reason for that.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thankfully I haven't had to do anything awful, so I can deal with it. I am mostly just being a housemaid. And would you like to know a little secret about Kara? She's not exactly 8… I won't go into it more, but know that she is older than 18. She only appears to be 8 years old due to an event from her own story.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, I'm not currently a mister… And yes, we heard a childish voice before. ***Sighs*** 'You are who you are' … it seems nobody wants to help…

 **Mew:** Thank you for your blessing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … I'm going to be honest with you. I have no idea what you're trying to say.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If we see who you are looking for, we will contact you.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That is all the time and reviews we had for today, if you enjoyed the chapter and have any questions please leave a review.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, and now we go and rest.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** See you all next week.


	24. Chapter 24: Goodbyes, Hellos and Nightma

**DarkFoxKit:** So… you got me Skyrim because you wanted me to try it out?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox. I thought you would enjoy it. There is even a race in the game called the Khajiit that I believe you would have fun playing as.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Huh… I've never played a game like this before… I'll give it a shot.

 **Mew:** Hey, what about your dinner?

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's in an hour, so I should be able to eat by then.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***sighs*** If Lady Fox gets the Skyrim bug then I will have to save her dinner until around midnight. I should probably warn you, Lady Fox, Skyrim is a very addicting game.

 **Mew:** Well as long as she goes to bed on time and remembers to eat and make time for writing, we should be fine.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay, I'm gonna try it out now! ***Inserts the disc into the Playstation 4.***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, and you will also have to download the game before you can play it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Eh, it shouldn't take too long…

 ***Three hours later…***

 **DarkFoxKit:** ….

 **Mew:** Will you come and eat your dinner already?

 **DarkFoxKit:** But I just started!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox… it is already 8 PM.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fine! Get my dinner, and get to the bottom, we got hungry reviewers waiting to be fed answers!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, and as a warning, the last part of the chapter has horror elements to it. A creepypasta vibe. Just a heads up in case you really don't like that stuff.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Goodbyes, Hellos and Nightmares**

Kara was looking at her bracelet, "So I have to go now?"

" **You're father is getting worried for you, Kara,"** Skai, Kara's bracelet, said. " **If you don't go back now he will probably try to come here to get you."**

Kara sighed and said, "Yeah, I should go back and make sure he doesn't try anything reckless or hasty just to find me. It's too bad, I wanted to stay in this world a little longer, maybe actually get to meet the little Ash Mew kept talking about hatch from his egg."

" **If you got his permission you could probably come back,"** Skai said.

"Heh, maybe, but I got here by accident… I don't know if I could come here again once I leave," Kara said.

" _ **You could always take something with you,"**_ Mew said as she flew into the room Kara was in. " _ **It could help get you back to this world."**_

"Like what?" Kara asked.

Mew flew over to one of the crystals growing around the area and a small chip came loose on its own, giving Mew the tiny shard. She flew back over to Kara and put it in her hand.

" _ **So you'll never forget your time here,"**_ Mew said. " _ **And if you do manage to find a way to come back, I hope to introduce you to my child."**_

Kara gave a smile as she held the crystal shard close to her chest, "Mew, thank you. It's been a wonderful experience here, and I hope to come back someday. If not… well… at least we had fun together."

Kara held her other hand out. Mew watched in fascination and shock when she saw a purple crystal formed in the girl's hand, as if it was just created out of thin air. "Here, just a little something to remember me by."

" _ **Was… did you just**_ **create** _**that crystal?"**_ Mew asked as she took the purple, amethyst-like, crystal from Kara.

"Yeah," Kara said. "I do have some powers of my own, but perhaps it's best if it remains as a mystery. I'm already overstepping my boundaries as it is by showing you this."

Mew gave Kara a small smile, " _ **Thank you."**_

"May your child hatch and grow safely and prosper," Kara said as her body began to glow a purple light and started fading away. "And may we meet again."

" _ **I'd like that,"**_ Mew said before Kara fully faded away.

* * *

With the girl from another dimension gone, Mew floated down to the basket that kept her precious egg safe.

" _ **Well Ashy, looks like it's just you and me again,"**_ Mew said as she rubbed the surface of the egg gently. " _ **Your Pokemon are probably training right now, and our special guest from another dimension left, so now it's just us. Hmmmm… maybe I should go get some friends for you to play with once we hatch. Though who should I bring…?"**_

Mew thought about that for a bit before she remembered the Togepi and Mr. Mime back at home.

" _ **Regirock, come here,"**_ Mew said out loud. A few moments later a Regirock came out from one of the passages. " _ **I'm going to go out for a bit. I want you to keep watch. Nobody, besides Ashy's Pokemon and me are to get near Ashy's Egg, understand?"**_

The lights on the front of Regirock's face flashed in understanding.

" _ **Good. I will be back soon,"**_ Mew said before she teleported back to her castle house in Pallet Town. She saw Anima the Mr. Mime still caring for Angel the Togepi.

" _ **Lady Mew!"**_ Anima said slightly startled at Mew's sudden appearance. " _ **You startled me."**_

" _ **Anima, I'm glad to see you and little Angel here are doing well,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **Memma?"**_ The Togepi squeaked.

" _ **Your Memma is safe little Angel,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **He's bound to hatch anytime now."**_

" _ **Hatch?"**_ Angel asked.

" _ **What do you mean hatch, Lady Mew? Did something happen to him?"**_ Anima asked.

Mew sighed and said, " _ **It's a really long story. I can give you the full details later, but let's just say I had to put Ash into an egg to save his life. He might want a playmate close to his age once he hatches and I might need some help with taking care of him since I've never had a child of my own flesh and blood before."**_

" _ **I would be honored to help you, Lady Mew,"**_ Anima said.

Mew gave a smile and said, " _ **That would be much appreciated Anima. I will give you some time to pack whatever you think you need before I teleport us to where Ashy is."**_

" _ **Do you think I should bring some PokeDiapers for him?"**_ Anima asked.

Mew giggled at that, " _ **That's something only rich humans would use for their Pokemon, but since Ash would have little control over his new body, it might be wise to bring it. He may still think like a human and would rather not use the bathroom in public, even if it's natural and by accident."**_

" _ **Understood Lady Mew,"**_ Anima said. " _ **So… I am wondering, since Ash is going to be a full Mew like you would that mean I should call him Lord Ash?"**_

" _ **It's up to you if you want to call him that, but I have a feeling Ashy wouldn't want to have a title,"**_ Mew said.

Anima smiled before she said, " _ **Then Ash it is."**_

" _ **And I'm hoping Angel here would be a great playmate and big sister to Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Even though Angel still sees him as her Memma."**_

" _ **Play with Memma?"**_ Angel asked.

Mew nodded and smiled, " _ **Yes, it'll be fun once your Memma hatches. But you'll have to watch over her like a big sister, okay? Your Memma will only be a baby once she hatches."**_

" _ **Okay!"**_ Angel smiled excitedly.

" _ **Lady Mew, if you watch Angel for me I will be able to get everything needed much more quickly,"**_ Anima said.

Mew picked up the little Togepi and said, " _ **Consider her watched. Ashy would be angry if he found out that Angel got hurt or lost."**_

Mew played with Angel while Anima went to pack. The Mr. Mime was mostly getting baby stuff like diapers, baby powder, and some soft blankets.

" _ **Make sure to pack Ashy's pacifier and favorite blanky from when he was little,"**_ Mew said as she continued to play with Angel.

" _ **And what was his favorite blanky, Lady Mew?"**_ Anima asked.

" _ **His favorite blanky is the one with Growlithes on it. And also grab his favorite plushy which is the Pikachu one from near his bed,"**_ Mew responded.

Anima chuckled as she took the Growlithe blanky and grabbed the Pikachu plushy on the bed. " _ **I believe I have everything, Lady Mew."**_

" _ **Good, now let's get back to Ashy. I don't want to miss his hatching,"**_ Mew said as she took Anima's hand. " _ **Try to brace yourself, I don't want you or Angel getting too sick."**_

With those words said, Mew teleported the two of them into the Tree of Beginning, right next to Ash's egg. The Regirock looked over at them. Angel held onto Mew tightly when she saw the big rock Pokemon towering over them.

" _ **It's okay, they are family,"**_ Mew said to which Regirock took a step back. " _ **You can go back to guarding the Tree."**_

Regirock gave a few beeps before it walked away. Mew gently put Angel down next to the basket. Angel was looking at the egg in curiosity.

" _ **Is Memma in that egg?"**_ Angel asked.

" _ **Yes Angel, that's your Memma,"**_ Mew said with a smile.

Angel smiled, " _ **I want to see Memma come out soon!"**_

" _ **Lady Mew, how much longer do you think it will be until Ash hatches?"**_ Anima asked.

" _ **Well it's already been a few days, so I would have to say anytime now,"**_ Mew said as she sat down next to the egg. " _ **He could even hatch in a few minutes."**_

" _ **Well while we're waiting, Lady Mew, perhaps you could tell us how this came to be?"**_ Anima asked.

Mew nodded, " _ **Yes, of course. It all started when Ashy got an invitation to a place called New Island…"**_

* * *

 _It was so dark and cramped. I feel like I should try to break out of this darkness I was in. How long have I been here? Can I get out? I feel like if I just stretch out my hands I could feel some kind of wall in front of me. Is there anyone else in here with me? … Wait… I see… a red light up ahead… I don't think I was moving, but the red light came closer to me. The red light was in the shape of a Groudon when it came close enough to me._

" _H-hello?" I called out to the Groudon light._

" _What… who's there?" The Groudon asked as it looked around._

" _Hello? Can you hear me?" I asked, calling out a little louder._

" _Yes I can hear you, but who are you and_ where _are you?" The Groudon asked as it continued to look around._

" _I'm Ash, but I don't know where I am… it's dark, and I can't move," I said. "Are you Groudon?"_

" _Wait… Ash?" The Groudon asked. "Ash, it's Terra… how are you talking to me?"_

" _Terra…?" I blinked as the red Groudon light turned into a familiar human. "Terra! … What are you doing here?"_

" _I don't know, where even is_ here _?" Terra asked._

" _I don't know… I feel like I should, but I don't remember…" I said, my memory felt jumbled and fuzzy._

" _Well I'm just glad that you're alive and okay," Terra said. "You_ are _okay… aren't you?"_

" _I… I think so… or maybe I've been captured or got caught in a trap," I said. "I can't move much. What was the last thing that happened when we saw each other, Terra?"_

" _You… you were dying and Mew said she had take you home to save you," Terra said. "You were coughing up blood and Mew took you and your Pokemon and teleported you all to the Tree of Beginning most likely."_

" _Oh… I think I remember that… so does that mean the war is over?" I asked, feeling hopeful._

" _Yeah the war is over, the Team Rocket Elites disbanded, and everyone is recovering," Terra said. "I'm with Blue and Yellow right now. Yellow had a severely broken wing, it's going to take a few month for her to heal. I just hope that she heals properly and doesn't have any problem flying or entirely lose the ability to fly."_

" _I'm glad the war is over…" I said in relief. "How has everyone been? I don't know how long it's been since we last saw each other."_

" _I can't speak for everyone," Terra said. "But what I can tell you is that Zach is doing much better and is recovering just fine. He was released from the hospital this morning, his Memma took him back in the sea to help speed up his recovery. Yellow's Memmas came over too, they're trying to help mend her wings while Nurse Joy is away. Blue called Prof. Oak a few weeks earlier to tell him that you can't take on the Pokemon League challenge this year due to some complications and that you're out on another journey right now."_

" _What? Oh… no… I've missed the Pokemon League challenge?" I frowned._

" _No… it was cancelled this year," Terra said. "After the New Island tournament there were a lot of traumatized and hurt trainers. And quite a few trainers who had registered for the Pokemon League challenge haven't been found and… to be brutally honest… they're most likely dead…"_

" _Oh…" I looked down._

" _But let's not dwell on that," Terra said. "The good news is, because of this, they're going to hold next year's competition in Kanto since it wasn't able to held here this year."_

" _Well, that's good. I'll have another year to get ready for it… that is if I can figure out where I am and how to get out of here," I said. "I feel really cramped."_

" _Wait… Ash," Terra started to say. "Mew said she had to heal you right? What if the only way to heal was turn you into a hybrid or rebirth you entirely? Meaning that 'cramped' feeling of yours could be you inside your egg if it was a full rebirth. Or maybe she put you in one of the crystal to stabilize and heal you."_

" _How do I get out if I'm in an egg or a crystal?" I asked._

" _Well if you're in an egg then all you have to do is hatch," Terra said. "Though if you are in a crystal you will most likely have to wait for Mew to take you out."_

" _Hatch?" I asked as I knocked against the walls that kept me trapped. "As in… break down the walls?"_

" _Yeah, you can try that. I'm sorry if I'm not much help, I've never been in an egg myself before," Terra said sheepishly. "I'm just giving you what I think would be the most useful advice."_

" _Okay, I'll give it a shot," I said. "And Terra… I hope to see you and my friends again soon."_

" _I hope so too," Terra said. "Good luck and stay safe, okay?"_

 _Terra disappeared from sight. I felt lonely again in this darkness. I knocked against the wall again. There has to be a way to get out. I knocked harder, the wall cracked a little. I could see some light in the crack. Yes, that's my way out. I knocked against the crack, making it bigger. I could hear some voices on the other side as the crack got larger._

* * *

" _ **Lady Mew!"**_ Anima said. " _ **The egg! It's hatching!"**_

Mew teleported over to Anima and looked down at the cracking egg. " _ **That's it Ashy, come to Memma."**_

" _ **Yay Memma!"**_ Angel cheered.

The crack got larger and larger, until it broke apart, revealing a small blue Mew's head. The little blue Mew slowly blinked open its eyes.

" _ **Hello Ashy,"**_ Mew said softly as she smiled.

Ash's eyes widen a bit as he saw Mew looking at him, before smiling, he was happy to see her face. " _ **Memma!"**_ He squeaked out.

Mew flew closer to Ash and picked him up. " _ **Yes, I'm here Ashy. I missed you too."**_

Ash noticed he was smaller than Mew, and his body felt different. Looking down at himself, he could see his body was covered in blue fur, and his feet was bigger than normal, and his arms and hands had shrunk. He also now had a really long, thin tail. Ash looked at Mew again.

" _ **Am… am… I…?"**_ Ash pointed at himself.

" _ **Yes Ashy, you are a Mew now, just like me,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **I had to turn you into a Mew in order to save your life. Your human body was falling apart."**_

" _ **Thank… you… Memma…"**_ Ash said, but he frowned when he had trouble speaking.

" _ **Try not to talk too much, Ash,"**_ Anima said. " _ **You were just hatched, you shouldn't strain your new voice box right now. Instead, use your telepathy if you have something to say. Psychic types, even newborns, can use those easily."**_

" _ **Memma's younger than me!"**_ Angel giggled. " _ **I'm now big sister!"**_

Ash looked at them in surprise. " _Anima? Angel? What are you two doing here?"_ Ash decided to test out the telepathy thing.

" _ **I thought you would like someone to play with and Anima has some experience raising little kids. So I thought she would be helpful in raising you, since I have never raised a child of my own flesh and blood,"**_ Mew explained.

Ash smiled, " _Thank you, Memma. Are we back in the Tree of Beginning?"_

" _ **Yes Ashy, and I think since you are back here and are now a Mew like me I could probably unlock your memories of this place,"**_ Mew said.

Mew gently pressed her forehead against Ash's. Ash remembered more about the Tree of Beginning, when Team Rocket attacked it, when Mew got sick because of that, and that Mew and the Tree were connected by aura, and also how and why both Sir Aaron and Lucario died trying to save it and Mew.

" _ **That almost felt like a lifetime ago now,"**_ Mew said after she finished unlocking the memories.

" _Yeah, it does… I think I remember talking to them before I ended up in the egg,"_ Ash telepathically said.

Anima cleared her throat before she said, " _ **I thought I should let you know that when a Psychic type hatches, their powers will be a little unstable until they can learn how to control it."**_

" _ **But don't worry Ashy, I'll make sure to help you learn how to control your powers,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I wouldn't want you suddenly using Psychic on something you didn't mean to."**_

" _ **For each Psychic species of Pokemon it varies,"**_ Anima said. " _ **For a Mew, I'm guessing your emotions would be more in control of your powers."**_

" _ **You're not wrong, Anima,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I'm so playful and giddy, and because of that, my Psychic aura is usually more pink. If I was more of a grump, the world would… well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."**_

" _That seems… really dangerous."_ Ash frowned, feeling worried.

" _ **Don't worry Ashy, I had Anima bring some things to help keep your emotions in check,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Anima, will you go get Ashy's Growlithe blanky?"**_

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew,"**_ Anima said.

Ash blushed a bit, " _I can't believe you still have that old thing!"_

" _ **Can I play with Memma now?"**_ Angel asked.

" _ **Of course you can play with Ashy,"**_ Mew said.

Angel smiled as Mew gently put Ash down beside the excited Togepi. Ash gave a smile to Angel.

" _Look at you, you've learned to talk already. I only got to see you when you barely hatched,"_ Ash said with telepathy.

" _ **I been practicing,"**_ Angel said as she gave Ash a hug. " _ **It nice to see Memma or do I call Memma, little sis now?"**_

" _Little… sis?"_ Ash sweatdropped. " _I'm a boy, Angel."_

" _ **Give her a break Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Up until now I have been the only Mew, so it stands to reason that some people might think you are female right off the bat. Besides, she's just a baby, can you really blame her?"**_

" _Then she needs to know while she's young or she's gonna keep thinking I'm a girl, like you, Memma,"_ Ash said back.

" _ **For now you two can play, I'm going to get you something to eat since you are no doubt hungry,"**_ Mew said.

As if on cue, Ash's stomach began to growl, making him blush. " _Yeah, it seems like it. What do baby Mews eat?"_

" _ **Milk?"**_ Angel asked.

" _ **Good idea Angel,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I will be right back with some milk for Ashy here."**_

Mew teleported, leaving Ash alone with Angel. Angel smiled at Ash.

" _ **So… Angel…"**_ Ash coughed a bit. " _Erm… what kind of games do you want to play? I don't think I can move much right now."_

" _ **We can play with toys,"**_ Angel said.

Ash looked over at the mountain of toys Mew kept. He wish they could just come to him instead of having to pick up one. Then, all of a sudden, the toys began to levitate and glow.

" _ **Oooh! I didn't know toys can fly!"**_ Angel said with an excited smile.

Ash frowned, his body was glowing too. The little Mew realized he was using his powers to bring the toys over to them. Ash shook his head, not wanting to bury himself and Angel under all those toys, but he didn't know how to make them stop.

" _ **Calm down Ash,"**_ Anima said as a different glow suddenly covered the toys. " _ **Just calm down and I will move them out of the way. Focus on releasing them if you made any thoughts about wanting them to float or move or organize or even come to you."**_

Ash nodded and felt more at ease with Anima here. The Psychic hold on the toys were released and Anima moved them away with her own psychic, putting them back in the toy pile.

" _Sorry about that…"_ Ash apologized.

" _ **It's okay Ash, until you get control of your power I will be around to help prevent your powers from going wild,"**_ Anima said. " _ **But for now how about you wrap yourself in this."**_ Anima finished as she held up a Growlithe blanky.

The blanky itself was a baby blue color with little Growlithes on it. Each of them made a cute or happy looking pose. Ash blushed when he saw that blanky.

" _I'm still surprised Memma kept that blanky all these years,"_ Ash said as the Mr. Mime wrapped him in the blanky, keeping him nice and warm.

" _ **I wanna soft blanky too!"**_ Angel said when she touched the blanky.

" _ **Hmmm. what kind of blanky do you want?"**_ Anima asked. " _ **I'm sure I could find one that you like."**_

" _ **A pink one, please?"**_ Angel asked.

Anima gave a thoughtful look before she said, " _ **I have just the thing for you."**_

Ash felt warm and safe in the blanky, at least it'll keep his psychic powers from going wild. A few minutes later, Anima came back with a Jigglypuff blanky and wrapped the Togepi in it.

" _ **How do you two feel?"**_ Anima asked as she looked down at Ash and Angel.

" _I could almost take a nap like this,"_ Ash said, feeling comfortable.

" _ **Feels warm and comfy,"**_ Angel responded with a smile.

" _ **You can take a nap if you want,"**_ Anima said. " _ **Who knows when Lady Mew will be back."**_

" _ **Little Memma sleepy?"**_ Angel asked.

Ash gave a yawn. " _Yes, Memma is sleepy, Angel."_

" _ **You know, Prince Ash,"**_ Anima started to say. " _ **A newly hatched mon like you needs all the rest they can get for the first few weeks of their life. That's why most mons sleep a lot after they hatch."**_

" _... Did you call me 'Prince'?"_ Ash asked.

" _ **Of course,"**_ Anima responded. " _ **You are the son of Lady Mew, meaning you are a prince. That is why I referred to you as Prince Ash. Or would you prefer Prince Mew, since that is your new species?"**_

Ash shook his head, " _Just Ash is fine…"_ The little Mew began closing his eyes, unable to stay awake for much longer.

" _ **Of course, your highness,"**_ Anima said as she smiled at the sleepy Ash. " _ **Now, go ahead and get some rest."**_

Ash laid on the soft green grass, curling up in the blanky. The little Mew closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _I was running. I felt tired, my Pokemon were in no condition to battle. Storm was the only one who could still fight. Everyone else was severely injured trying to protect me as well as the others. The war was raging on, and so many people were hurt or dead. I didn't know where to go, I couldn't find where my friends were. I heard a loud roar in the sky._

" _ **Ash! We need to get out of here,"**_ _Storm said as he clung to my shoulder._ " _ **If we just stand around then we are gonna… we'll end up like everyone else…"**_

" _But where can we go?" I asked as I stopped at another dead end. "I don't know where to go, and we don't have anyone else to help us!"_

" _ **Maybe we could go to that tall tree in the distance,"**_ _Storm responded as he pointed at what looked like a tree in the distance._

 _I looked at the tree, it was huge, and it looked like it might be able to keep us safe from the war for the time being. I started running towards it, but walls were blocking my way. Where do I go? I ran left, but it was a dead end, I headed right, but it was another dead end. Do I go north? Not this way, not that way, which way is the right one?_

" _Ash."_

I stopped when I heard a familiar voice. Turning around, I saw Celeste standing there. Her clothes were torn and tattered.

" _Why are you running?" Celeste asked._

" _I want to live," I said. "You're killing people!"_

" _ **Ignore her, Ash! We have to get to safety,"**_ _Storm said._

" _But don't you see? This war was only created because of Mew. If she and you would fall in this war, then it can be over, and paved for a new and better life,"_ _Celeste said, ignoring Storm._

" _ **Don't listen to her, Ash,"**_ _Storm said._ " _ **You and Mew need to live."**_

" _Well, if you won't give up your life willingly, then I'll have to end it myself," Celeste said._

 _Celeste transformed into her Jirachi form, but something was different about it. Her skin was black instead of white, her eyes were red, and her wings were bigger and more bat-like._

" _ **Hey Celeste! You better not be getting started without me!"**_ _A familiar voice, which I recognized as Dustin, said before a Victini appeared. Instead of the shiny white coat that Dustin normally had it was black, just like Celeste's, his normally light blue eyes were now a shade of dark purple, and the normally orange ears were now blood red, the normal white wing-like tails were now black as well to match the rest of his body._

 _I backed away from them. They both wanted to kill me. I ran in another direction. I could hear those two laughing, their laughs sounded menacing and distorted. The sky above me was turning a crimson red, the grass below me was turning gray, like the world itself was dying._

 _I tripped over something and fell to the ground. I heard crying behind me. Turning, I saw an injured pink Celebi. The Celebi was… missing an arm, and one of its eyes was soulless black._

" _ **Why, Ash?"**_ _The pink Celebi asked, tears streaming from its eyes._ " _ **Why did your friends attack me and kill my memma?"**_

" _I- I didn't… we didn't kill Celebi," I said to the injured and crying Don. "Wh-what happened to you?"_

" _ **My Memma died while trying to protect me from your Kyogre and Groudon friend!"**_ _Don snapped._ " _ **She was only trying to protect me… and your friends… they mercilessly killed her… Why did it have to be MY memma?"**_

" _ **Ash, we have to keep going,"**_ _Storm said._ " _ **You can't let them distract you. Please, run."**_

 _Don glared at me as his other eye turned blood red and black._ " _ **I never want to see you again… even if I have to kill you to make that happen!"**_

 _I screamed when he summoned a large vine that turned into an angry looking dragon-like creature. I ran again._

" _ **ASH!"**_ _I heard someone yell._

 _Looking up, I saw Terra in her Groudon form. She charged at the Frenzy Plant dragon._

" _ **Ash! Stay behind me!"**_ _Terra yelled as she ran past me._ " _ **I'm gonna use Precipice Blades!"**_

 _I ran behind Terra as she roared and summoned sharp rocks from the earth, in an attempt to block or cut the vine monster. The vine monster broke through the attack like the rocks were made of wet toilet paper. I gasped when the vine monster chomped down on her arm and pulled._

" _ **AHHHHHHH!"**_ _Terra roared in pain as the vine continued to pull on her arm._

 _I looked away before I heard a sick SNAP. I dared to look back to see Terra fell forward, her right arm gone. Then the vine monster then looked at me._

" _ **I… am sorry Ash…"**_ _Terra coughed, barely able to speak._ " _ **I couldn't… protect you…"**_

 _Vines from the ground rose up and wrapped around Terra's body before it began to pull her down into the ground._

" _ **Ash, you have to run! There's nothing you can do here!"**_ _Storm yelled at me._

 _Don flew over the vine monster and was looking at me with dead eyes._

" _I'm sorry, Terra…" I said, regretting that I was now running away instead of helping her._

 _I was getting closer to the tree. I couldn't see or hear Don and his vine monster anymore, maybe I was able to get away?_

" _ **Ash… why did you betray me?"**_ An injured voice asked from the wall next to me. " _ **After all the kindness I showed you…"**_

 _I saw a sky forme Shaymin, looking injured. She looked pitiful and weak, her red petal scarf was dark purple, as if they were filled with poison. She was choking on the poison._

" _ **Why Ash?"**_ _The Shaymin, who I recognized as Jayden, asked before she coughed up some purple mist._

" _ **Ash, you have to turn away and keep going,"**_ _Storm said._ " _ **You can't stop, now move!"**_

 _I shook my head at Jayden before running ahead. Storm was right, I couldn't stop now. I had to get out of here and survive._

 _I stopped again when I saw another dead end. I turned around and tried a different path._

" _I'm sorry…"_ _A voice from up ahead said sadly. "I couldn't save either of you… I was completely useless…"_

 _That sounded like… Blue? I walked further ahead and stopped when I saw Blue, kneeling beside Zach's body, and he was cradling the head of… Yellow._

" _I… I didn't stay by your side, Yellow… and because of that… you…" Blue said. "Zach… he tried to save you… didn't he? But both you and him… If I was here maybe I could've saved you both…"_

" _ **Ash, keep going,"**_ _Storm said._ " _ **You can't afford to stop now."**_

" _But… but Blue…" I said sadly._

" _ **He has to move if he wants to survive, and so do we, this is war, we can't stop for anybody,"**_ _Storm said._

" _Ash…" Blue said without looking at me. "Get to the tree… end this war… please… I can't risk losing any more friends or family…"_

" _But how is getting to the tree going to end this war?" I asked._

" _Please! Just go!" Blue yelled as he turned to me. I could see that he was crying and a part of me wanted to help comfort him. But before I could, Storm yelled._

" _ **Go Ash! Now!"**_ _Storm yelled as a large shadow covered us._

* * *

 _I turned and ran towards the tree, sad that I had to leave Blue. That was my only safe haven, I had to get there as quickly as possible._

"Do you really think you can get away?" _A telepathic voice asked._

 _A loud pain filled roar went over my head and I saw Rayquaza and Tyra falling from the sky, and crashing into the water with a large splash. The splash was enough to cover the island, sweeping me and Storm away in a huge tidal wave. It was numbing instead of cold and wet._

"Your allies are falling one by one. What point is there in running away?" _The telepathic voice asked._ "Soon your precious Memma will be captured and executed. And once that is done, there will be no hope for you in this world."

 _I crawled, it was hard to stand up for some reason. I was close to the tree… I just had to… get to it… The tree was so close now… Then something appeared in front of me._

"See how pointless it is to struggle?" _Mewtwo asked me telepathically as he stood in front of me._ "Now, if you surrender, then I will show you mercy by killing you quickly. However, if you resist, then I will force you to kill your own Memma."

 _I felt weak and tired, but I forced myself to look up, seeing Mewtwo. Storm ran up beside me._

" _S… Storm…" I spoke out, feeling like my throat was constricted._

" _ **You just stay here, Ash,"**_ _Storm said as he got in front of me._ " _ **I promise I will keep you safe."**_

" _No… don't…" I weakly protested._

" _ **I'm sorry, Ash, but it's my job to protect you,"**_ _Storm said as he stared at Mewtwo._

"Is the weak little rat your only remaining ally?" _Mewtwo taunted telepathically before a sinister smile spread across his face._ "If that's the case, then I will do to him what me and my allies did to your other friends."

 _I gasped when Mewtwo held out his hand at Storm. "No… NO!" Mewtwo lifted Storm up with his Psychic powers. "PLEASE STOP!"_

"Do you surrender?" _Mewtwo asked telepathically as he stared at me._

" _I… I…" I looked at Storm. "I do…"_

"Good," _Mewtwo smiled before he started to close his hand._

 _I could see that Storm was beginning to experience pain as Mewtwo closed his hand further and further. Storm was coughing like he was being choked, while at the same time… it sounded like bones were snapping._

" _What are you doing!?" I yelled. "I thought you were going to stop!"_

"I said I would show _you_ mercy," _Mewtwo said._ "I never said anything about your friends."

" _ **I'm… sorry Ash…"**_ _Storm coughed, small drops of red hanging from his lips._ " _ **I… I failed you…"**_

 _I reached out to Storm, screaming out for him when all went black..._

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Would you like seconds, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes please, it's really good. ***notices the readers were here*** Oh! But first, we better get to answering the reviews.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox. Oh one thing. Thank you everyone, with everyone's help we got this person reported and all of Tony Frisk's stories were taken down.

* * *

 **blur 36** **: DarkFoxKit:** An addiction to something embarrassing, huh? … Well, I have some fluffy pretty princess dia-

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, this is not the time for such things. And sorry blur, but I already liked My Little Pony.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Rei Ayanami and delta4phoenix… to be honest I could never finish Neon Genesis Evangelion. The who series seemed… strange and some of the characters are… crybabies or just ridiculous. Rei is cold and calculating kinda like a living computer.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And I've never heard of Neon Genesis Evangelion. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's a very strange anime.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** I never understood why Meowth fell in love with her. He just seemed to like her because she was pretty, and that was it. You'd think he would've moved on by now after seeing how bad she treated him. Then again this is the same Meowth who constantly goes after a 10 year old's Pikachu even after failing for more than two decades.

 **MinecraftEgg** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We don't give out cookies if people like the chapter. We aren't Mrbeast. If you want a cookie or cake you will have to get one for yourself. And I'm pretty sure Meowzie and the whole Meowth gang now know not to mess with a Meowth named Nya. And yes, some of these chapters will impact the future of the story. We don't write chapters and not relate to them.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Okay… just telling us what it's from doesn't help because we would still have to go back and look. When we write the reviews we don't look back at past chapters we respond to what we get from the latest chapter. So if you are going to have a continuous question, make sure to say what your first question was. Besides that, I am glad you are enjoying these filler chapters.

 **Johnathen** **: DarkFoxKit:** What? Chuggaaconroy is a gamer on Youtube, what does he have to do with fanfiction? And I don't know who generalsecura is.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We are keeping original characters out of this story and we are definitely not adding in any youtubers.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I was pretty mad at Meowzie for being mean to Meowth after everything he's done for her. Yeah, it was nice to have Meowth see who Nya really is, I felt it satisfying after Meowzie's treatment of him in the canon episode. Well, remember this is the same Meowth who kept going after Ash's Pikachu for two decades now. ^^'

 **AngelMaster14** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There is a strong chance that at some point he will transform into a girl. There may be a situation that requires it.

 **youkjl** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… no. ^^'

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I would like character development with the Team Rocket trio. It's a shame that any character development they've had in an episode would be completely erased in the next. And I'm burnt out of the whole 'steal Pikachu' thing from the anime alone. If I want a plot of someone stealing Storm from my Ash, it would probably be another Team Rocket member or a Pokemon Hunter. Oh and Butch yelled at you, saying his name is Butch, not Biff. XP

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you like the closure.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** I was tempted to have Mew at least slash Meowzie a bit, but I guess it makes sense that Meowth would stop it before it got ugly.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx'** : Please watch your language. Words like that aren't okay here man.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I always thought the Persian was a good kind of character. He never actually hurt Meowth, even when they fought for Meowzie, the Persian only took care of the Meowths that were abandoned on the streets, including Meowzie. It's too soon to say if Jessie, James and Meowth would leave Team Rocket, but who knows? They may, they may not. There was a backstory on how Jessie, James and Meowth met in Team Rocket, they were so serious and good at their jobs as agent members that they didn't even seem like the same people who are constantly getting blasted off as episodic comedy in the anime. That just made me want to watch them at their best rather than when they're just comedic villains that can't even take a Pikachu from a ten year old.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I always thought Meowth's backstory was pretty sad. That ending where Meowth was looking up at the moon, wondering if Meowzie was watching it too just made me want to cry for him.

 **dragonrider101** **: Mew:** Oh, I wasn't gonna let Meowzie treat him like that. But I wouldn't have completely wiped her out of existence. That would be going way too far.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, thank you for the hug.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It is interesting how people rarely mentioned Meowth's backstory. It's quite sad, and something I like watching since I feel like there's a way to help the poor Meowth. He gave up the ability to use Pay Day, and apparently any other moves in general besides Fury Swipes, to talk like a human. I don't believe that, I think Meowth is still capable of learning Pay Day and other moves, he just has to practice. We've only seen him really acting like a human in the body of a Meowth, so how can we say for sure he can't learn those moves? … Did you literally tried to eat the filler chapters? ^^'

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No… just no… ***points towards a door*** Please… just leave… that was… awful.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … :3 YES! Someone made the pun!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Please do not encourage this kind of action, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Aww, come on Dragon, no need to get hissy about it. XP

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Maybe I should take Skyrim away from you…

 **Donyfire fan** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Okay.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: Mew:** You can have him back now. I don't need him. Also her name is Onyx, please address her as such.

 **blazessnooze:** **DarkFoxKit:** Mew didn't create humans, just the Pokemon.

 **Mew:** Mmm hmm.

 **brianbaltazar45 : DarkFoxKit:** What? Meowth's backstory? Well, glad to hear it. :)

 **Devanor** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. And Frisk can actually be evil, so stealing other people's work is pretty mild compared to what Frisk could've done. ^^'

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am glad you liked the backstory and we aren't going to forget any characters. We want to work with Team Rocket more.

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh don't worry, that their was dealt with. Their stories have been removed and I'm pretty sure their account got locked or something. Almost all their stories were removed and the two remaining stories are unavailable for purchase. And sorry we can only say that the future is exciting. We will be leaving Kanto eventually and exploring the world. But not before we get to the league. And we're friends and co-writers. We didn't know each other before this story. And no, we're friends, though I guess right now I am her servant until I beat Pokemon Sun.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My opinion? Well, Onyx here is a good Dragon to talk to, and is willing to play with me even though we can only talk through Skype. And she helps me with Child of Mew, so that's why it's been easier to update a chapter every week.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFoxKit:** Meowth is happy where he is? It's kinda funny that you called him a 'she'. XD

 **Mew:** Oh trust me, I wanted to do more than just scare that Meowzie, but Meowth wouldn't approve. And neither would Onyx.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh… I meant you could've PM-ed me or Fox with it. But I read it and I think it's pretty cool and definitely unique.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, this is stuff you should PM us about. Do you know how to PM us? And it is pretty unique, I'll say that much.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: DarkFoxKit:** Where'd you come from? Well, I commend those who have the patience to get shinies without an Action Replay or any other cheating devices. I did actually breed three shinies in Pokemon Y a few years ago, they are shiny Goomy (now a Goodra), shiny Eevee (now a Sylveon) and shiny Charmander (now a Charizard). So, people can have Pokemon as a spirit animal now? ^^' I'm jealous. Because in one spirit animal personality quiz I took, mine is a spider… and I really hate spiders.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, Lady Fox, it seems someone left out a plate of cookies. ***Picks up the plate*** Would you like one, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh yes, please! ***Takes some of the cookies and eats them***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It worked. The thief's books were taken down. It shows that stealing doesn't get you anything good.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, it seems to have worked. The guy's books were taken down from the looks of it. Although I am flattered that my stories are good enough to steal. Yeah, Meowth deserves to face up to his past with Meowzie, and it was rather sad how none of Meowth's love life ever really goes anywhere but him getting rejected. Most of those questions you asked about Ash will be answered in the story itself. XP

 **Giratinafan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** Favorite villain? In general or in Pokemon? If it's Pokemon, then probably Cyrus. Although if Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness had the original villain who was supposed to take the role Greevil did, most likely he would be my favorite villain. If you want to know who the villain could've been… watch Chuggaaconroy's playthrough of Pokemon XD.

 **White salandit** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He will start with telepathy in order to communicate. But that's about it for starter powers.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Somebody already made that pun… Yeah Mew helped Meowth out. And yeah Meowzie was annoying as heck.

 **AlolaEevee** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh… my… gosh.

 ***You could hear Sans and Undyne in the background***

 **DarkFoxKit:** No! Stay in Undertale! STAY IN UNDERTALE! ***Is trying to keep the Undertale door closed***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … no… just no…

 **Muraku** **: DarkFoxKit:** I have thought of doing crossovers before. Not with Pokemon and Digimon, but other things definitely. I just haven't yet.

 **Ritsu** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hehe, Ritsu. Hey Lady Fox, doesn't that sound kind of like your Animal Crossing New Leaf town?

 **DarkFoxKit:** No! And thank you for the support.

 **Link567** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm also trying to complete the Alolan Pokedex now that I've finished the main story. Where can you even get a Porygon? But hey, if you're willing to give me a free shiny, I wouldn't say no to that. ^^' I doubt they would remake the Orre games, but a new one with all the new features would be really cool. I doubt Game Freak would remake Pokemon Crystal, I mean sure Kurt's Poke Balls were in the game, but I thought they were just more of an Easter Egg then any hints on any possible remakes. Still, it's good to keep that hope alive I guess.

 **NinjaFoxSword** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We most likely will eventually. But if we do, they will come in at their own time.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Huh… well, Shinx is all the way in the Sinnoh region, so it's hard to say.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Kara? Well… we can't say right now. Let's just say she's from a story yet to be published to the public. Meowth's dilemma will be interesting when we get to it. … You should look into my past, I've already done that with Mew, and I'm not going back. ***is rocking back and forth***

 **Mew:** It was so much fun playing with Fox as a Zorua. XD Also, I will not turn Onyx back into Dragon until she beats Pokemon Sun.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Meaning I will most likely be Onyx for quite some time… as I have not been playing Pokemon Sun at all.

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. What… what is this neon colored substance? … I don't want to know, I'm going to go take a shower now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alright, I shall shower after you and take the last review, Lady Fox.

 **Mark the Haxorus** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heavens no. Ash becoming Mew is just the next in an all new journey. We still need to go to the league and go to the other regions.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I don't know where you got the idea that when Ash turns into a Mew, the series will end. We've got a looooooong way to go before the end.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well that was all the reviews we had for today. I hope everyone had their questions answered and I hope everyone enjoyed today's chapter. Lady Fox and I shall soon be going to wash off these neon colors before my scales and Lady Fox's fur gets dyed.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And as always, we look forward to hearing from you!


	25. Chapter 25: A New Home

**Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Walks into the room and looks around before spotting a Psychic Bubble with DarkFoxKit floating in it*** Ummm… Lady Fox? Why are you in a Bubble?

 **Mew:** Because she got extremely angry at Skyrim when she killed a dragon and then almost instantly got killed by a giant. So she's in there to relax.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nobody talk to me. Nobody say the words 'dragon' or 'giant', or I swear I will go in a frenzy rampage.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Then maybe I should leave… ***starts backing away slowly***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks at Onyx*** Hey Onyx, c'mere.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think it might be safer for me over here…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Get your tail over here, or do I have to shoot you down with an arrow too?

 **Mew:** You have been playing way too much Skyrim!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … Yes… Lady Fox… ***Walks over to DarkFoxKit***

 **DarkFoxKit:** You're a dragon, right? And you have a Dragon Soul, don't you?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm not a Skyrim dragon… so you wouldn't be able to take my Dragon Soul…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Eeew, I wasn't going to. Get your mind out of the gutter. Since you're an actual dragon, I want you to fly to Skyrim, kill a dragon and bring back its soul for me. And be sure to blast a giant or two on your way back.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh! Then I'll go kill Alduin and bring back his soul for you. And I will also kill any giant I see on the way there and back.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Don't get all fancy. Just bring me any dragon soul to make up for the one that stupid giant cost me.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alduin is the dragon who is bringing back all the other dragons… so if I defeat him it would be like I'm defeating every dragon in Skyrim.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Don't mess with Alduin… he's mine.

 **Mew:** Okay! This is supposed to be about Pokemon! Not Skyrim! Get on with the chapter before the fans go on a riot!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit: *sighs*** If we must.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A New Home**

 _Black… why is everything all black? Did… did I die? … No… now I see blue… and it's calming and warm… I reached out to touch it._

" _Lord Ash, fear not,"_ _A calming voice said. "What you just experienced was but a nightmare."_

 _The darkness around me shattered and I found myself in a castle. Standing in front of me were Sir Aaron and Lucario._

" _Are you okay, Ash?" Sir Aaron asked. "You were having a really bad nightmare. So bad that even we felt it."_

" _It was… a nightmare? … It felt so real," I said. "I was back in the war, but it was a lot… scarier than the actual war was. Everyone I knew were dying, and I couldn't help them."_

" _It was a nightmare, Lord Ash," Lucario said. "None of that actually happened."_

" _But… it could have, couldn't it?" I frowned. "And what if it can still happen?"_

" _Then we will do our best to prepare you for that unlikely occurrence," Sir Aaron said. "Lucario and I can train you in how to use aura. But besides that, you have friends and family to rely on. You have your Pokemon, your Memma, even your strange hybrid friends, and you even have us, now that you are connected to the Tree of Beginning. You don't have to face the future alone."_

" _I'm… connected to the Tree of Beginning?" I asked. "How?"_

" _When Mew remade you as a Mew yourself, she used the Tree of Beginning to help form you," Lucario explained. "Using the Tree of Beginning to help form and recreate you, she also made it so you were connected to the Tree of Beginning like she is."_

" _Oh, right, I think she mentioned that before," I said. "I just want to forget about that nightmare…" Then something what Sir Aaron said to me earlier struck me. "Did you say you were going to teach me how to use aura?"_

" _Yes, I did say that," Sir Aaron said with a nod. "You have a strong aura just like your Memma. You just need training in order to be able to harness and use your aura."_

" _But how would you train me?" I asked. "I mean this is a dream, right? I can't get any real training done in here, can I?"_

" _This may be a dream to you, but we can train you here if you want,"_ _Sir Aaron said._

" _It is also important to train your mind, not just your physical body," Lucario said. "Besides, you need to give your newly born body some time to rest and adjust before you do any real physical training."_

 _I nodded to them, "Yeah, you're right. I guess dream training can have some benefits."_

" _Then would you like to get started? Or would you rather just relax?" Sir Aaron asked._

" _We should start. I need the distraction from that nightmare," I said. "So what do we do?"_

" _First, we will teach you the basics of aura training," Sir Aaron said. "Chances are, by the time you finish training here, you'll be able to learn how to see aura."_

" _But the first thing we must do, Lord Ash, is teach you what aura is,"_ _Lucario said._

" _Isn't that the life essence of every living being?" I asked._

" _That is the simple explanation yes, but there is more to aura than just that," Sir Aaron said. "Lucario, would you like to explain the true description of aura? Where it comes from, what it's purpose is."_

" _Of course, Sir Aaron," Lucario said._

 _I sat down and listened as Lucario began the lesson about aura._

" _So, the aura is, as you said, the life essence of all living beings. For the most part, the aura can change depending on the living being itself, but it's left in its natural state with the being until death. However, it is discovered that we can manipulate this essence. By doing so, it's easy to manipulate nature and life. The living being can resist your manipulation, so it is ill-advised to try and manipulate any aura that is not your own without permission," Lucario explained._

" _Every living being has aura, though it's strength depends on the person or Pokemon. For instance, humans normally don't have a large amount of aura. But there are some humans that have an excess of aura. And the opposite can be said about Pokemon. I met a few Pokemon that normally are supposed to have strong auras, but their auras were actually quite weak," Sir Aaron said. "Besides the strength of one's aura there are also other traits. For instance, color. Lucario has blue aura, while Lady Mew has pink aura. I am not sure the exact reason. But I believe the different colors of aura relate to the being who possess it as well as their main strength."_

" _Over time, and with training one's aura can grow in strength," Lucario continued, it seemed like Sir Aaron and Lucario were somehow in sync with one another. "Besides the normal training to harness one's aura, there is also training that allows one's aura to get stronger. Though, for someone like you, that is entirely unnecessary. Your aura is already incredibly strong, we just need to train you in order to harness it, Lord Ash."_

 _I nodded as I understood._

" _Do you have any questions on aura?" Sir Aaron asked._

" _Yeah, are there different ways to make aura stronger?" I asked._

" _Well, there are ways to temporarily gain bursts of strength," Sir Aaron responded. "If one lets an emotion like anger, flare, then they would get a temporary boost in strength. Though the strength wouldn't be easily directed. You would literally be lashing with your aura and emotions. There is also a different… more volatile way."_

" _I think I remember seeing that when my Pokemon became angry and determined to win," I said. "It was as if they suddenly gained a boost in strength that they didn't have before."_

" _Exactly, though usually that boost in strength only lasts for a little bit," Sir Aaron responded. "There is a more permanent way besides training that can strengthen one's aura. But it comes with extreme and possibly permanent risks. You've already encountered the results of such methods."_

" _..." I thought back on what he could be talking about. I remembered the Shadow Noibat I had before. I never actually looked at it myself, but from what I've heard, Shadow Pokemon were Pokemon with black or dark purple auras. "You mean Shadow Pokemon? Why do they have black auras?"_

" _It is because their aura was forcibly strengthened which left them weak and exposed," Sir Aaron solemnly explained. "This weakness and exposure lead to them getting corrupted and caused their hearts to close off from the world. The dark purple and black auras are the auras that are left when one's emotions are closed off and they are left but an empty, lifeless shell."_

" _Oh… isn't there any way to save them?" I asked in concern._

" _There are a few ways to open their hearts and regain their original auras," Lucario said. "But it's not easy, and that's a lesson for another time. For now, do you understand what aura is?"_

 _I nodded, "Yes, I do."_

" _Good, then next lesson we will start the real training, that way you can learn to see auras," Sir Aaron said as the world around us started to fade. "For now, it looks like you are waking up. We shall see each other again very soon."_

 _Everything turned white as they all faded away, then it was all black again._

* * *

Ash rolled over on his back before slowly blinking open his eyes.

 _ **"L** **ooks like Prince Ash has finally awoken,"**_ Anima said as she looked down at Ash.

Ash sat up and yawned.

" _ **Little Memma! The milk was yummy! You should try!"**_ Angel chirped happily.

" _ **You must be hungry, my little baby Ashy,"**_ Mew said lovingly as she flew over to Ash and lifted him up, cradling him in her arms.

Ash almost yipped in surprise, having forgotten that Mew was now bigger than him.

" _ **I heard from a very reliable source that you were having a nightmare,"**_ Mew said worriedly. " _ **Are you feeling okay, Ashy?"**_

Ash nodded and was about to speak before he remembered he had trouble talking in this new born's body. " _It was mostly about the war where everyone was dying… but hey, it didn't happen so I shouldn't worry about it, right?"_

" _ **You don't have to tell me about it Ashy, I know what happened,"**_ Mew said softly. " _ **And no, it didn't happen, and you don't have to worry about that now. The only thing you have to worry about is whether you want your meal from the source, or a bottle."**_

" _Huh? What do you mean from the source?"_ Ash asked.

" _ **From the Miltank of course,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **If you**_ **did** _**drink it from the source, it would be much easier on your Memma. That way I wouldn't have to wash the bottle, then milk the Miltank, then put the milk in the bottle, and so on."**_

" _Oh yeah, so now I'm stuck with milk for a while…"_ Ash frowned before turning his head to see a kind looking Miltank sitting on the grass.

" _ **Awww, is that your new baby child, Lady Mew? He's so adorable!"**_ Miltank said with a happy tone.

" _ **Yes, this is my little baby Ashy,"**_ Mew said as she flew towards the Miltank with Ash cradled in her arms.

Ash had seen Miltanks before when Mew would take him to a few farms in Johto and Sinnoh. The farmers always did a great job with raising their Miltanks, and always made delicious food out of their MooMoo Milk.

" _ **He's absolutely adorable,"**_ Miltank said. " _ **But you must be hungry, Prince Mew. Why not drink some of my milk so you can grow up nice and strong?"**_

" _Um… I've never drank from the teats before…"_ Ash nervously said. " _Are you sure it's okay?"_

" _ **Wow, not even a day old and he can already use telepathy. He sure is smart for his young age,"**_ Miltank said. " _ **It's alright, Prince Mew, just let your instinct guide you. All Pokemon babies know how to get milk from their source."**_

" _ **Here let me help,"**_ Mew said before she put Ash down near Miltank's udder. " _ **Go on Ashy, just clear your mind and let your instincts take over."**_

" _Um… okay,"_ Ash said as he closed his eyes.

After about a minute or two, the little blue Mew moved to Miltank's udder and opened his mouth, putting it around one of Miltank's lower teats, before he began sucking on it.

" _ **How does it taste, Prince Mew?"**_ Miltank asked cooingly.

Ash's tail swished around happily behind him. " _It's really good. I haven't had MooMoo Milk in a long time, but this is the best MooMoo Milk I've ever tasted before."_

" _ **Actually Ashy, that probably will taste better than bottle MooMoo Milk, since it's both coming from the source, and not sitting in a bottle for a period of time,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now go ahead and drink your fill. Once you're done we can go and play."**_

" _ **Lady Mew, what did Prince Mew mean by he hadn't had MooMoo Milk in a long time? Isn't this his first time drinking it?"**_ Miltank asked Mew while Ash continued sucking on her teat.

" _ **No, Ashy here used to be a human,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **He just recently became a Mew. But you can't tell anyone this, understand? This is a big secret that must be kept until it is time for his big, official, world debut."**_

" _ **Oh yes, of course, Lady Mew. And I will do my best to provide the best, most nutritious milk for him everyday, so he can grow big and strong,"**_ Miltank said all too happily.

" _ **Thank you,"**_ Mew said as she reached down and rubbed Ash's head. " _ **Anima, could you get a few toys ready for Ashy? He and Angel can play together if Angel isn't too tired."**_

" _ **Yay! I want to play with little Memma!"**_ The Togepi shouted cheerfully.

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew,"**_ Anima said loyally.

Mew couldn't help but smile. " _ **Oh! Right!"**_ Mew said as she remembered something. " _ **Anima, would you watch Ashy for a second? I need to go do something really quickly. I will be gone for a few minutes at most."**_

" _ **I will do my best to make sure he's safe, Lady Mew,"**_ Anima said.

" _ **Thanks, Anima,"**_ Mew said before she teleported away.

* * *

After about a minute or two, Ash finally let go of Miltank's teat and gave a small burp.

" _Where did Memma go?"_ Ash asked.

" _ **She said she would be right back,"**_ Anima said as she walked over and picked up Ash. " _ **For now, let's take you over to Angel and you two can play together. How does that sound, Prince Ash?"**_

" _Okay,"_ Ash said.

Miltank smiled, " _ **You know, you might make a good Memma, Mr. Mime. Have you ever had a child before?"**_

" _ **No… I have not,"**_ Anima said.

" _ **Oh? That's surprising. I've heard you took care of that Togepi, and you're helping take care of Prince Mew here,"**_ Miltank said. " _ **Then again, Mr. Mime aren't usually known for taking care of young mons, are they?"**_

" _ **Not usually no, though I have dreamed of what it would be like to have my own Mon,"**_ Anima said. " _ **But I have too many responsibilities, so those dreams must stay as they are, dreams."**_

" _ **You know, it's never too late to be what you want,"**_ Miltank said.

Anima sighed and said, " _ **It might be for me. I… rather not talk about it right now."**_

Ash looked at Anima, wondering what happened to her before he found her.

" _ **I'm back with some friends!"**_ Mew said as she flew into the room. " _ **They've been dying to see you again, Ashy."**_

Ash looked up at Mew before noticing a very familiar Pikachu, and behind him were five other Pokemon: Ivysaur, Dragonair, Squirtle, shiny Charmeleon and a spiky haired Eevee. They were all looking at Ash, shocked, relieved and happy.

Ash gave them a sheepish smile, " _Hi everyone. How've you all been?"_

" _ **We've been worrying about you,"**_ Eon, the spiky haired Eevee said before she and everyone else started to happily run towards Ash. But before they could pounce on him they were surrounded by a pink psychic glow.

" _ **I know you six have missed him, but seriously, you can't pounce on a baby. Ashy would've been crushed by the combined weight of you six,"**_ Mew said with a sigh, shaking her head a little.

" _ **I promise we won't do that, Mew,"**_ Konoha reassured.

" _ **Awww, I wanted to embrace in a pouncing hug,"**_ Kooper pouted.

Mew put the six of them down. They approached Ash without pouncing him.

" _ **Ash, how are you feeling? Do you remember everything?"**_ Storm asked curiously.

Ash gave his first partner a smile and said, " _I'm sorry, who are you?"_

Storm stared at him.

Ash gave a laugh before he said, " _I'm kidding! Of course I remember you, Storm. I remember all of you."_

" _ **Ashy, it's not nice to lie to others even if it**_ **is** _**just a joke,"**_ Mew scolded.

" _Aww, come on, Memma, don't be such a sour puss,"_ Ash said. " _You used to do it all the time with me."_

" _ **I never lied to you, did I?"**_ Mew responded.

" _You said your games weren't so bad, but evidence said otherwise,"_ Ash responded.

" _ **That's true,"**_ Storm nodded in agreement.

Eon walked around Ash in a curious manner, " _ **Wow Ash, you're so small. I'd say you're about the same size as a cute little Caterpie."**_

" _ **Thanks,"**_ Ash managed to say out loud, trying to use his voice a little. " _And you're all so big now, it's weird."_

" _ **You're exactly like you were back then,"**_ Konoha said as he looked over Ash with a caring smile. Konoha gently pulled out some vines and picked up Ash, cradling him like Mew had done earlier. " _ **Remember the old days when I used to babysit you?"**_

" _ **Konoha!"**_ Ash said Konoha's name out loud, letting out a small giggle. " _I was pretty young back then, but I do remember a Bulbasaur picking me up like this with his vines."_

" _ **Well, I hope you like it, because I'm going to be doing it a lot,"**_ Konoha said with an overjoyed smile.

" _ **Ah, the return of the babysitter,"**_ Kooper chuckled.

" _ **Hey, Ash, when you get a little older, perhaps I can help train you on how to fight,"**_ Scorch said. " _ **Just as how you trained us."**_

" _Heh, that should be interesting,"_ Ash chuckled.

" _ **I have a lot of ideas myself,"**_ Aliana said. " _ **We can go flying together when you learn how, and play in the rain and water."**_

" _ **He'll have to learn how to fly and swim first though,"**_ Mew said as she flew over. " _ **Now how about you six play around with Ashy and Angel, I'm sure they would love the company. I have someone I have to go talk to."**_ As Mew finished what she was saying she looked over at Anima.

Storm smiled as he said, " _ **Okay Ash, there's a lot of things I can't wait to teach you. Just stick with me, little buddy, and I'll teach you how to survive."**_

" _Uh… Storm, we're not living in the city… and just because I'm a newborn physically doesn't mean that I don't know anything,"_ Ash said.

" _ **Shhhh, let me have this, Ash,"**_ Storm said.

* * *

While the Pokemon were having their fun reunion with Ash, Mew floated over to the Mr. Mime.

" _ **What is it, Lady Mew?"**_ Anima asked.

" _ **Let's go somewhere private, then we can talk,"**_ Mew said.

Mew teleported Anima and herself to the top of the Tree of Beginning. It was already evening, the sun was setting, leaving a beautiful orange hue in the sky. Anima sat down, watching the sunset.

" _ **So Lady Mew… what did you want to talk to me about?"**_ Anima asked.

" _ **I overheard what you said earlier to Miltank,"**_ Mew said. " _ **You never told me you wanted to have a little Mon of your own."**_

" _ **Ah… well…"**_ Anima hesitated. " _ **I did… I still do, but I…"**_

" _ **You lost your ability to have Mons of your own, haven't you?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Yeah,"**_ Anima said. " _ **And it wasn't because of some traumatic event or anything like that. My human owner… well, former owner, had me fixed so I couldn't have any mons. She's the ringmaster of a popular Pokemon circus. As a Mr. Mime, I'm only to focus on my abilities and tricks for other human's entertainment. If I had a Mon of my own, I wouldn't focus anymore."**_

" _ **That's awful,"**_ Mew said as she floated in front of Anima. " _ **I wish I could do something for you. I mean… there is**_ **something** _**I can do for you… but I'm not sure if it would give you back the ability to have Mons."**_

" _ **It's okay, Lady Mew,"**_ Anima said. " _ **I may never have a Mon of my own flesh and blood, but I'm more than happy to be able to take care of your child and Angel."**_

" _ **Would you at least like to hear my offer?"**_ Mew asked.

Anima looked up at Mew and said, " _ **What's the offer, Lady Mew?"**_

" _ **To put it in simple terms, I can permanently transform you into a different Pokemon species,"**_ Mew said. " _ **In theory, your body would be completely new and it could give you the ability to have Mons of your own. But I won't force it on you, this is a choice you have to make. Once I do it I might not be able to change you back to as you are now. I mean yes, I could turn you into another Mr. Mime after I transformed you to the other Pokemon species, but the strain on your body would be immense. I am genetically changing you after all, it's best if I only do it once."**_

" _ **I… understand,"**_ Anima said. " _ **To be honest, it is a rather scary thing. I've been a Mr. Mime for my whole life, well, not counting when I was a Mime Jr. before. I've gotten used to being this Psychic/Fairy type that I am now, and my powers…"**_

" _ **Like I said, this is a choice of yours,"**_ Mew said. " _ **If you do choose to do this then I would allow you to choose which Pokemon species you would like to become."**_

" _ **On the other hand…"**_ Anima said. " _ **This is also a great opportunity, to become something I can truly be as myself. To be honest, I never felt like a true Mr. Mime. I didn't care about making invisible walls and climbing them. I didn't care about being in a circus and using my Psychic powers to entertain people. While it is nice to use Psychic powers, I've always preferred a more physical approach whenever I could. But more than anything, I wanted to take care and raise the little Mons of our generations, and make them into great, confident adults who would help others and be strong."**_

" _ **So does that mean you**_ **want** _**me to permanently transform you?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **Are you truly not happy with what you are now?"**_

" _ **Lady Mew, I've accepted what I am, but…"**_ Anima looked down at her white hand, her fingers with the little pink balls on the tips. " _ **Do you think maybe I might be better off as something else? And if I were, what Pokemon would it be?"**_

" _ **That is your choice. But you never answered my question,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Are you truly not happy with what you are now? I never asked if you accepted who and what you are, I asked if you are not happy with what you are. If you can answer my question then that will be the deciding factor."**_

" _ **... No, I'm not,"**_ Anima said.

" _ **And you wish you could be a Memma? A**_ **true** _**memma?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Anima answered.

" _ **Then how would you like to become the Parent Pokemon?"**_ Mew asked.

Anima looked up at Mew, gears turning in her head before she realized what Mew meant. " _ **Are you saying… you'll turn me into a Kangaskhan?"**_

" _ **It seems to fit your description of who you are nicely,"**_ Mew said. " _ **But you won't be able to use your Psychic powers anymore. Are you sure you're willing to give that up?"**_

" _ **While having Psychic powers has been really beneficial to me, I think I would rather be who I want to be,"**_ Anima said.

Anima thought back to her time as a Mime Jr., she was born in the circus. The humans let a Kangaskhan raise her and other little Mons. She remembered how kind and caring the Kangaskhan was. When she evolved into a Mr. Mime, she remembered seeing how hard working the Kangaskhan was without using Psychic powers. It made her admire Kangaskhan and wished she could've been born as a Kangaskhan instead.

Anima gave a smile as she said, " _ **I've made my choice. I've always thought it was childish of me to want to be a Kangaskhan or something I'm not, but… I guess I've never truly let go for that desire. I want to be a Kangaskhan, Lady Mew, and the best Memma I can be."**_

" _ **Then I would be happy to grant your desire,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I may not be a Jirachi, but I can still grant this wish."**_

" _ **Will it… will it take long, and will it hurt?"**_ Anima asked.

" _ **It will take a few minutes, and it shouldn't hurt,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Otherwise I would constantly be in pain whenever I transform. Now just go ahead and relax and concentrate on the image of the Kangaskhan you would like to be."**_

Anima almost couldn't believe that this was happening, but she felt both excited and nervous. A small part of her still wondered if she really should give up her Mr. Mime self, but she already made her decision and she's sticking with it. Anima closed her eyes and imagined the grey Kangaskhan who had taken care of her as a Mime Jr., she remembered the Kangaskhan was grey with a green head plate. It was an unusual color for a Kangaskhan, but that's who she fondly remembered as a Mon.

" _ **Do you have the mental image of the Kangaskhan you would like to become?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Yes, Lady Mew. I am ready,"**_ Anima said.

Mew flew over to Anima and said, " _ **Then allow yourself to relax, keep that image in your mind."**_

Mew's hands began to glow a bright pink aura. She touched Anima's head, spreading her pink aura into the Mr. Mime. Then several little red cells appeared from the Tree of Beginning and moved towards Anima. The cells then began to cover Anima's body. Once fully covered, Anima's body began to change shape. It became bigger, more dinosaur-like. When Anima's body stopped growing, the cells sunk down back into the Tree of Beginning, leaving what was once a Mr. Mime now a shiny adult Kangaskhan.

* * *

" _ **All done,"**_ Mew said with a smile.

Anima slowly blinked open her eyes and looked down at her now gray scaled arms. She sat up, looking down at her changed body. She gave a surprised smile as she looked at her stomach that now had a pouch, and back at her tail.

" _ **How do you feel?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Different,"**_ Anima said as she stood up, wobbling a bit. " _ **It's kind of similar to when I first evolved. It might take me a while to adjust to this new body, but… I think in due time it'll be the best body I've ever had."**_

" _ **I'm glad to hear that!"**_ Mew said happily as she flew circles around Anima. " _ **Now how about we head back inside and introduce everyone to the real you."**_

" _ **I'd be honored, Lady Mew,"**_ Anima said.

When Mew teleported them back to where Ash and the others were, they saw a pile of toys everywhere. Storm was playing with a light bulb he got from a lamp. Aliana was stuck in what appeared to be a kiddie sleeping bag. Eon had a toy bucket stuck on her head. Kooper was riding on a wagon being pulled by the distressed Eon. Scorch was just sitting down, watching the chaos. Angel was playing with a small blue rubber ball. Only Ash and Konoha were trying to clean everything up, of course with Ash's uncontrolled Psychic powers, he ended up making things messier. Meanwhile Miltank was taking a nap.

" _ **Awww… did I miss all the fun?"**_ Mew asked as she looked at the carnage.

Anima put her hands on her hips before she said, " _ **This place needs a Memma's touch, and fast."**_

" _ **Uhhh… who's she?"**_ Storm asked as he looked at the mysterious shiny Kangaskhan.

" _ **CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS BUCKET OFF MY HEAD!?"**_ Eon shouted from in the bucket.

" _ **Sure, just keep going to the right,"**_ Kooper said from the wagon.

" _ **Can someone please help my out of this death trap!?"**_ Aliana yelled as she helplessly rolled around in the sleeping bag.

Scorch walked over to her fellow dragon and said, " _ **I could help you out by burning the bag, but you better hold still."**_

" _ **What?! No! No flames! Just rip me out with your claws!"**_ Aliana yelled, not wanted to get burnt by the shiny Charmeleon.

" _ **Really, why are you all so childish?"**_ Konoha growled. " _ **You're not setting a good example for Ash!"**_

Ash was trying to pick up a ball, but he didn't know how to walk as a Mew and kept falling on his face. " _ **Ow…"**_

Anima sighed before she slowly walked to the mess and said, " _ **Alright everyone, stop what you're doing and listen up!"**_

This surprisingly got everyone's attention as they looked at the shiny Kangaskhan.

" _ **Uh… do we know you, ma'am?"**_ Konoha asked.

" _ **I'm Anima. Lady Mew transformed me so I could be more myself,"**_ Anima said.

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **I'll explain it later, for now, Kooper get off that wagon and help get that bucket off Eon,"**_ Anima said to the Squirtle.

" _ **Yes ma'am!"**_ Kooper quickly said.

Anima turned to the two dragons, " _ **Scorch, don't burn the sleeping bag. Hold it down and let Aliana relax so she can slip out of it."**_

" _ **Whatever you say, Anima,"**_ Scorch said.

" _ **Once you're done helping them, all of you except Prince Ash and Angel, clean up this mess,"**_ Anima said.

" _ **Way to take charge, Anima,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **Looks like your new form came with a newfound sense of confidence and determination."**_

" _ **Heh, it would appear so, Lady Mew. I'm liking this new body already,"**_ Anima said.

Angel waddled over and sat down beside Ash, smiling at him as she handed him the blue rubber ball she was playing with. " _ **Wanna play, little Memma?"**_

" _Heh, sure, Angel."_ Ash smiled as he took the ball.

" _ **Yay!"**_ Angel said happily, bouncing up and down a little.

Mew smiled as she watched her new family interacting, playing and cleaning up. She no longer felt so alone like she had been for so long. Ever since she made the mistake with Jirachi, things has been taking a turn for the worst for her. Pokemon being hostile towards her, losing trust in her ability to take care of anything. But now, it's as if a heavy burden has been lifted. The war is over, there's a chance to make things right again with the other Legendary Pokemon, and she has a real child and Pokemon she can call her family. Mew hadn't been this happy in a long time, and she hoped it could stay that way.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** How did everyone enjoy the chapter? I hope everyone liked it. Oh and Lady Fox, I brought your Dragon Soul and slayed 5 giants.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Keep the Dragon Soul, it's yours. Besides, I'm not a Dragonborn here.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alright, Lady Fox. Let us get on with the reviews then. I am sure the readers are eagerly waiting.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I'm sure they are. Let's get to it then.

* * *

 **Poki** **: DarkFoxKit:** To be honest, I was hesitant on using Kara, because I knew this is how many people would see her as currently. Onyx suggested we should show her off a bit in this story, as a way to… advertise her. Kara isn't supposed to be a character in Child of Mew, she's a character from something else we're working on. Of course she's going to seem like a Mary Sue to you, because she's already been developed and went through hardships by the time we showed her here.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We just wanted to see how the readers reacted to her personality. But as Lady Fox said, the Kara we showed is the one who is already developed and travelled. She has been through many life changing experiences already. Some good, some bad, and some that are just terrible. We understand that she may be Mary Sue-ish. But thank you for your honest review. What do you mean exactly by fourth wall breaking?

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Okay, I have no idea what's going on. So we're just going to answer what we can answer. Um… thanks for the compliment, and yeah, Skyrim… Also, did you call me 'Kitty'?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ash doesn't really have PTSD, he just had a nightmare of what he experienced. It isn't going to be a recurring theme.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's probably what could've happened if Ash didn't stop the war.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Also it might've happened if I hadn't told Lady Fox that we couldn't go super dark like she had somewhat wanted.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … I felt like writing something akin to a creepypasta at the time.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** As for NGE… let's just do everyone a favor and not talk about it.

 **Arathix2002** **: DarkFoxKit:** Onyx probably would, but I don't like getting a foot massage, because my feet are ticklish.

 **RowanEx** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't forget, there was also the Lucario Movie inside of the Mewtwo arc. Thanks for the cake by the way, I opened my mouth in time to catch it. And this isn't really the Trauma Arc the nightmare was more of a finishing to the War in a way. I mean it still isn't over. There are relationships that need to be mended and lives that need to be fixed.

 **DragonFlame1380** **: DarkFoxKit:** What? Did you not read the Tree of Beginning part of this story? Team Rocket harvested the crystals and almost killed both Mew and the Tree of Beginning in the process. We're not going by the canon movie here.

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, he finally has hatched. And yeah… the nightmare was… definitely something…

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yay, Ash is a Mew, finally! The nightmare thing probably came from reading Pokemon creepypastas. ^^' Skyrim… I'm a total noob at it. :P

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** At least you can get pointers and help from me. When I first started I was a super noob… heck I walked up to a giant thinking I could trade with it…

 **DarkFoxKit:** How does that make you any worse than me?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because I had nobody to ask questions about the game. Had I had a friend who could help me I probably wouldn't have been sent skyward by a giant's club.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ….. ***Is getting flashbacks to when a giant did just that to me right after I killed a dragon.*** Just get on with the reviews.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It seems that whenever a tragic scene adds blood it just makes it all the more impactful. I mean sure, we could've had Storm just coughing. But adding the blood showed how injured he really was.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We actually had more blood in the nightmare, but I asked Onyx to tone it down a bit, since we didn't want to get too gorey with it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah. The original version was a lot… more brutal. Let's just say that it would've been absolutely perfect for Creepypasta.

 **brianbaltazar45** **: DarkFoxKit:** We're taking 'gmail . com' out of your name since it deletes your entire name on fanfiction. And yes, that was a scary nightmare, but it's not going to be a recurring thing, so don't expect anything to come out of it.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't read manga but I am currently watching Blue Exorcist. Though my favorite anime is definitely a tie between Gundam Seed (and sequel) and Gundam Wing. I'm a Gundam nerd…

 **Guest #2/Mia** **: DarkFoxKit:** I honestly can't tell if you're the same person from Guest #1 since your questions are about the same. I don't watch a lot of different types of anime, so I'm limited on which is my favorite. Not saying I dislike anime, I just don't watch a lot of different ones. … I don't really have a favorite, I just enjoy what I watch, and that's it. Although I will say the Pokemon anime was my childhood and it's what gave birth to this series.

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh no, is everything alright with MoonlitEevee? Well since you can't answer that immediately I will get to the review section. I'm glad you thought the chapter was cute with Ash hatching. And yes, your opinion might always change. As for Darkrai, no, it's not because of Darkrai. Remember, Darkrai has been captured by Tobias. Meaning that Darkrai couldn't be the cause of the nightmare. Sorry if you didn't like the nightmare because of its depressing end. We just thought it would be really impactful for Ash if we did that. The original nightmare was actually quite a bit more gorey.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, we told you Kara wouldn't stay long. Heh, mummy mode, huh? That's quite scary. Heh, a baby Mew of course would be cute. ^^ Yeah, the nightmare thing was probably what I would've turned the Great War into if Onyx hadn't stopped me.

 **johnathen** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry, we won't be adding in any outside OCs. Especially OCs that are based off of real people.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Of course, Anima and Angel are going to be important later on, especially Angel. It'd make sense for Ash to feel confused when he first comes out of his egg, and now we'll see how he handles being a baby Mew.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah that nightmare was definitely something.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Of course it was a nightmare, something that scary most likely wouldn't happen in reality, at least not in this book.

 **Dragonbonded** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I got my cliffhanger and Lady Fox got her nightmare.

 **Guest #3** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thanks for the effort… but this is my punishment for not playing Pokemon Sun.

 **DarkFoxKit:** In other words, Onyx is willing to go through with it.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Are you asking who is my favorite starter Pokemon in all the generations or in each generation? I… think it's the latter? Are you asking both of us or one of us?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Charmander, Cyndaquil, Treecko, Piplup, Snivy, Fennekin, Popplio.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Huh… your list is almost like mine. Charmander, Chikorita, Treecko, Chimchar, Snivy, Fennekin and Popplio. As for the why… Charmander is a cute and cool looking fire dragon. Chikorita is cute and bulky. Treecko is an awesome fast gecko dragon. Chimchar is a fire monkey, and I like a show that had cybernetic monkeys as superheros, see if you know that one. Snivy, because it's a cool and calm grass snake. Fennekin, because… hey, it's a fox, I like foxes… though its evolution could've been better. And Popplio because it's just so cute, I love that pink nose, and it evolves into an amazing seal mermaid.

 **Darkzdragon:** I'm going to just go with my absolute favorite and that would be Charmander. Charmander is one of the classics and evolves into a really cool and powerful looking dragon. I wish they would create more Pokemon that used body types like Charizard. My second favorite is currently Popplio for the same reasons as Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hello, fellow Believer! I'm happy to know you're also a fan of my Danny Phantom series. ^^

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It is most likely due to the fact that I have black scales. So onyx would be the closest gem to my scale color.

 **DarkFoxKit:** In what way does Onyx seem like an Amethyst to you?

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, Ash finally hatched. Yes, the Mewtwo is the same one from Ash's dreams. But neither of them know that yet.

 **Zatch Bell-01** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nope, Darkrai was caught by Tobias so that isn't the cause of Ash's nightmare.

 **blazessnooze** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, of course he's gonna be cute, he's a baby Mew. :P The nightmare was something my dark mind wanted to write.

 **xXkhajiitXx** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It is… but so is the Skyrim rage… I'm just glad that Lady Fox has yet to meet Sheogorath.

 **Snowingpetal** **: DarkFoxKit:** Only when he's in Mew form and they see him.

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'll start off. I'm glad you thought the description was plausible. And Ash is connected to the Tree of Beginning so that could have amplified his Telepathy so it was strong enough, even inside the egg.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I also like to believe that Psychic powers comes very naturally to a Mew, so much so that even in an egg they can use a bit of it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** As for how Mew is going to be raising Ash, she is probably going to make sure that he is never unsupervised. And to start off, Ash won't be eating meat until he gets his teeth fully grown in and adjusted. So it will mostly be berries and Moo Moo Milk. Ash is most definitely going to correct Angel. It will take a while for Ash to master his Psychic powers. He won't be able to do much of the big stuff like Teleport and Transform until a little later. Otherwise he might be too OP. As for Ash's Mew games… you'll see~. As I said before, Mew is going to make sure that Ash is safe and supervised at all times. She currently has the Tree of Beginning, herself, Ash's Pokemon, and most importantly, the Regis to protect Ash. As for Mewtwo, we haven't decided what his future will hold. For now he will be tagging along with Celeste, the Child of Jirachi. But I don't really see why Mewtwo would have any reason to go after them besides maybe getting some answers.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mew will be treating Ash like a baby for a while, for obvious reasons. Well, having Mew's psychic powers be influenced by emotion makes sense as to why she's always so playful. If Mew gets cranky or bored, that's what Mew Games are for, to release their emotions in a game. *sigh* Why does everyone assume those are filler chapters? Filler is when you write something that will have no impact on the main story whatsoever, those were not fillers. And yes, we called them Fried Combusken since there is no chicken in the Pokemon world, and the Torchic line are the closest thing we have. I'm sorry if people will take it the wrong way if they see it.

Eh, for the most part, Pokemon have a lot of similarities with real life creatures. The Ninetales being based off of the Nine Tailed Fox from Japanese lore. It is pretty heartbreaking since they can easily outlive their Trainers, but that's just how life is in their world.

Jirachi's situation isn't much better. Perhaps she was close to a lot of humans before she was forced into sleep. Just because someone else has it worse, doesn't mean their situation is any less bad. Although, you described how my character in My Brother's a Ghost reacted when he thought his brother was dead, and was driven insane trying to 'save' him.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Honestly Jirachi's situation is truthfully worse in our story. Because she has a Child that she has never spent any time with. The only thing that Celeste has was that wish and Jirachi's powers. Well I would say it's worse for Celeste. Jirachi probably doesn't have a good track of time when she's asleep. It's probably she goes to sleep then wakes up. I mean she could dream during the time she is asleep. But that in itself would be worse.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's okay. We have typos all the time, though thankfully we have each other to correct each other. No, this isn't foreshadowing things to come. This is his mind's version of how bad the war could've gone.

 **Shaymin19** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… Did you do Genocide or something? What was Chara doing there and why did they kill you? … Onyx, we're going to need a revive.

 **blur36** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What did I do that set you on a course of pointless vengeance?

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** You liked Kara and didn't see her as a Mary Sue? I'm honestly surprised. I don't think Kara will come back to this book, but if you want to see her again, we'll let you know when you can. ;)

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Ash is immortal now. He isn't invulnerable though, so don't think he's invincible. He can still die. But he will have to age his human form if he wants to keep it accurate when he transforms. Unless he doesn't mind always being treated like a kid.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Or he can pull an anime Ash and just never age his human form either. XD

 **Link567** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe because it was kind of… inspired by it? ^^' Yeah, I read some Pokemon creepypastas while writing the nightmare, or at least thinking about them. Ah, well, can you PM me for my Friend Code? I don't want to announce it on here. And maybe then we can trade easier being able to talk a little more immediate than having to wait a week to answer.

 **dragonrider101** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, that nightmare wasn't foreshadowing. Quite a few people think that it is foreshadowing, but it's a nightmare of the worst case of what could've happened during the war. We are currently still working in Kanto. But there will be a few chapters in the future that aren't in Kanto. And then after that, we have a plan that isn't Johto.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash is a newborn Mew, so he won't be going to any meetings any time soon. But in the future, he will have to eventually join the meetings and be integrated into… the Legendary society, I guess you can call it. ^^'

 **TrackTiger101** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, he is quite adorable. And yeah, Mew is gonna be one heck of a great memma. I'm also glad that the 'writer' got put in his place. Not just Lady Fox's story got taken down. But all of his stolen works were taken down. That dream was not foreshadowing. It was a nightmare on what Ash thought would've been the worst case scenario. … Kanye region?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Do you mean Kanto region and the auto correct just got in the way? Well… Jirachi waking up is going to be a bit complicated, since she woke up a few years ago to turn Celeste into her child. But we found a way to make it work, even if it's a bit convoluted. We appreciate your support! :D

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ^^' DartzDragon…? ***sighs***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is trying very hard not to laugh*** A-at least y-you're not a kitten.

 **Mark the Haxorus** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well if I was writing alone, I might've ended it a lot sooner. But it's been a lot easier having help with writing this series, so I have more ideas and extended the story.

 **AShinyBlueMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We aren't struggling with a reason to add the Alola Region. We just don't want it to be a super stupid addition like it was just discovered. Because you would think with people travelling the world all the time that they wouldn't miss an entire freaking region. And don't worry, if you did spoil anything I will probably forget it within a few minutes.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I liked the reason I came up with when Kalos was introduced into the main series. Having Mew create it and the new Pokemon after Ash went back in time. People's memories in the present time changed, so to them it's always been there, but to Ash, he knew it was just added thanks to his Memma. We definitely have ideas for the Alola region, it's just not going to be put into play for a bit.

 **Whitesalandit** **: DarkFoxKit:** … These update every week.

 **XYZ** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Ash is a Mew. Very very cute and cuddly. And yeah… after all he has been through, I doubt his first dream will be a happy one. And we might see Terra soon.

 **Giratinafan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** You know, you could talk to Onyx too. Heh, you're not the only one who wants to join my AN for shenanigans.

 **reeseisthatbeast** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He isn't fully traumatized. Just a really bad nightmare about what the worst case scenario of the war. Heck that could've been how it went had I not convinced Fox to do the one we actually went with.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey, my version of the war wouldn't have been _that_ dark.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, you don't have to leave a review for every chapter, though it is appreciated. Yay, the moment everyone's been waiting for is finally here! Blame the creepypastas I've been reading for the nightmare. …. Yes, Alola will be introduced soon, just not yet.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't worry, Mew is going to keep an eye on Ash. We will try to keep the Undertale door closed… but you know Sans… he has shortcuts.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We didn't open that door in the first place!

 **NinjaFoxSword** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, I guess you can see what Ash does here. No, Ash isn't part human anymore, as Mew and we have said, he is 100% Mew. But he can transform into a human once he learns how to. And yes, Ash will continue his journey, and yes, it will be another region.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, that thief was taken care of. And I hope that will keep him from doing it again. Who knows, maybe he'll get sued or something.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Wow, can't believe it's been that long since I started the Child of Mew story. I didn't think it'd get so popular when I first uploaded it. ^^' My plan had always been to turn Ash into a real Mew at the end of the Mewtwo movie, it just took a lot longer than I thought getting there. Yeah, well, Pokemon creepypasta was in my head when we did the nightmares. Though ironically, I was the one who had to tell Onyx to tone it down.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's why we upped the rating a while ago. For situations like this. And yeah… this time it was me who went a little _too_ far. Now, I really want to say this since you are the last reviewer of the chapter and because you brought up Mortal Kombat. Fox! FINISH IT! (I know it's supposed to be Finish Him/Her)

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Fatality!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Smiles***

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay, before you people ask, no I do not play Mortal Kombat. I just know enough of it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's a really popular meme. But anyways, Those are all the reviews we had today. I'm going to run now because Lady Fox just pulled out her bow and arrows and she looks like she's ready to start a dragon hunt…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Onyx~ I'm ready to get some dragon bones and scales~ Can you come here for sec?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** NOPE! ***Onyx jumps out a window and begins to fly away***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey! Come back! I need you to take me to Skyrim so we can dragon hunt together! … Awww! Now I gotta walk. ***Grumbles as I walked out of the room.***

 **Mew:** I'll help Foxxie out. ***She snapped her fingers before she turned to the camera*** Tune in next week if you want to see more of my adorable little Ashy~ ***The camera turned off***

 ***You could hear DarkFoxKit's screaming.***

DarkFoxKit:

WHY DID YOU TELEPORT ME RIGHT IN THE GIANTS' TERRITORY!? ***A dragon's roar could be heard overhead*** OH COME ON!


	26. Chapter 26: A New Babysitter

**DarkFoxKit:** I'll bet you readers are curious as to what got me into Skyrim in the first place. Well, it actually started off small. Donfyre was talking about the new Nintendo Switch, and how they were going to finally put Skyrim on a Nintendo system. This peeked my interest about the game, since he seem to have high praises for it. So I looked up a let's play to see what it was about, and then I became intrigued enough to buy the game myself to try out. I have no regrets.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox? Where are you?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm right here, Onyx. Did you get that birthday cake ice cream?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … Lady Fox? Why are you a black and white Eevee? And yes, I did bring the ice cream, though you really should try out different flavors from time to time. My favorite flavor is Baskin Robbins' Mint Chocolate Chip.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I've decided to change my image. I didn't want people still mistaking me for a Zorua, so I decided to take the look of an Eevee, only I'm black and white instead of brown and cream. And I do eat other flavored ice cream, the birthday cake one is actually the newest flavor I've tried, which is why I've been obsessing over it.

 **Mew:** If you eat too much of it, you will get sick of it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah. I used to love bananas and apples but now I physically get sick if I eat them.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Both of you are silly. The ice cream isn't for me. It's for you two.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Us two? Why, Lady Fox?

 **Mew:** Yeah, why?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, both of you have been working so hard lately. So I wanted to give you both a nice treat. I would've gotten the ice cream myself, but paws don't do well with scoops.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, I thought you were giving this to me because it is my birth month.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nah, I have something else planned for your special day. Although, perhaps you could go back to being Dragon for this month since it's your birth month.

 **Mew:** No, she can go back to being Dragon on her birthday. That or until she beats Pokemon Sun.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***sighs*** Why did I ever make such a stupid deal…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Don't make the deal if you're low on motivation or easily distracted. XP Anyways, we really should get to the chapter now, the readers must be getting anxious to read it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. Lady Mew, do you need help to eat your ice cream or are you just going to use Psychic?

 **Mew:** I'm using a cone. But if you want to hold it for me then you can, Onyx~

* * *

 **Chapter 26: A New Babysitter**

Three weeks have passed since Ash had been reborn as a Mew. Ash's Pokemon, the wild Pokemon living in the Tree of Beginning, Mew, Anima the now Kangaskhan and Miltank have been helping Ash get settled with his new body.

Ash had gotten better at controlling his Psychic powers, but he would still lose control over them if his emotions went wild. Ash wanted to learn how to levitate like his Memma, but he was more comfortable staying on the ground as he was not used to flying much. He remembered whenever Mew would transform him into a Pokemon, it's usually Pokemon that can't fly. Or if it was a Pokemon that could fly, he wouldn't fly very high. As great and comfortable as it was living in the Tree of Beginning, Ash was starting to miss and worry about his friends and those back at Pallet Town.

" _ **Come on Ashy,"**_ Mew said as she floated around him. " _ **You won't get very far if you just sit around all the time. You need to start your training soon."**_

" _ **But isn't it… too soon, Memma?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **No, most Psychic mons start training within a few weeks after they are born, and most Flying types start to fly a few hours after they are born. Of course they don't get very far, but they still do start flying very early on,"**_ Mew said.

Ash knew this, but he was still nervous about flying, or rather, levitating.

" _ **Ashy, either you start levitating on your own, or we're gonna have to play a game,"**_ Mew said as looked down at her mon. " _ **You said you wanted to see how everyone was doing as soon as possible, right? Well you can't do that until you learn how to move around as a Mew."**_

" _ **I… I know that… but I'm not sure how I can… levitate,"**_ Ash said.

Mew sighed before she said, " _ **Okay, just try to think back on what you know about Psychic types. You know a lot of them have the ability to levitate objects with Psychic. For a lot of them, it takes a lot of concentration, but for a Mew like us, it comes as natural as breathing. All you have to do is want to fly, Ashy. You've done it before when I transformed you into a Mew, remember?"**_

" _ **Memma, you were helping me with your own… Psychic powers,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **I may have been helping, but you were the one who was doing most of the flying, I was just making sure you didn't fly away,"**_ Mew said. " _ **You got off of the ground on your own. Just remember that feeling."**_

Ash sighed before nodding, he knew he could do this, there was no reason to be afraid. Ash also knew he'd have to help Angel fly one day when she eventually evolves.

" _ **Ashy, if it makes you feel better I will fly next to you,"**_ Mew offered. " _ **Like a human parent does with their child when they take the training wheels off of the child's bike."**_

" _ **Thanks, Memma,"**_ Ash felt a lot better knowing that Mew was going to stay by his side.

Ash stood up on his two big feet. He couldn't help but wonder how a Mew was able to walk with feet like this, until he remembered Mews don't walk, they fly everywhere. Ash thought about flying, levitating, how he saw Blue and Yellow levitating as Latios and Latias.

" _ **Whenever you are ready, Ashy,"**_ Mew said in an encouraging tone.

Ash nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew a little bit on how to use Psychic, so he tried to focus on that, trying to imagine using Psychic on himself to float. Ash's body started to levitate.

" _ **Good job Ashy, you're doing it,"**_ Mew said as she watched Ash levitate off the ground a little more.

Ash wobbled around a bit, but relaxed as he floated higher. It was a lot easier than he thought it'd be. Ash let himself move around the area as Mew stayed close beside him, cheering him on. After about five minutes of levitating around the area, Ash decided to try and move a little further to see if he could find any of his Pokemon.

Mew followed Ash as he flew out of the area and looked down. It was interesting to see the Tree of Beginning from the air.

" _ **Oh! Hi Ash!"**_ Ash heard a familiar voice call from above.

Ash was startled and flinched in the air from the sudden call, but he managed to keep himself in the air and looked up to see a familiar Dragonair. Unfortunately when he looked up he started to roll backwards until his back was towards the ground and his belly was towards the sky.

" _ **W-whoa!"**_ Ash wobbled and flailed his arms around.

Mew floated on her back before she said, " _ **Just relax, Ashy, it's like floating on your back on top of water."**_

" _ **Heh, sorry about that, Ash,"**_ Aliana said apologetically as she flew down next to Ash.

After Ash managed to get himself settled in the air, he gave a sigh of relief before he said, " _ **Hey, Aliana. I'm just taking my first flying lessons, even though it's technically called… levitation."**_

" _ **Yeah I know, technically I'm doing the same in a way,"**_ Aliana said. " _ **And despite having wings, Dragonite can also technically levitate, the wings are there to help stabilize them. Pokemon who do fly with wings do more physical work to stay stable in the air, I suppose we lucked out on that."**_

" _ **Yeah, I don't think I'd be good… with all that aerodynamic stuff,"**_ Ash said sheepishly.

" _ **Well, when you learn how to transform, you'll have to learn to be adaptable, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Transformation is how I was able to stay hidden from humanity for so long."**_

" _ **Though, couldn't he still technically levitate while transformed? I mean he would still have his powers after all,"**_ Aliana said. " _ **If he transformed into a Pidgey or something he could levitate and flap his wings so it looked like he was flying."**_

" _ **Not exactly,"**_ Mew said. " _ **You see, how transformation works is you're literally changing your whole biological being into that Pokemon. Yes, Ashy and I, and… Dittos, I guess… can still turn back into our original selves or into another Pokemon, but we can't use any of our other powers while transformed."**_

" _ **Oh, I see,"**_ Aliana said. " _ **I guess that saying is true, you learn something new everyday."**_

" _ **But not to worry, Ashy, we'll learn that next once you learn how to get comfortable with levitating,"**_ Mew said. " _ **It won't be hard, and despite how it sounds, it's not painful either. You just have to learn how to mimic the Pokemon before you until you can do it by memory."**_

" _ **Can Dittos do it by memory?"**_ Ash asked.

Mew sighed before shaking her head, " _ **No, they need to see the Pokemon before they can transform. But it's easy for me to turn into whatever Pokemon I want since I pretty much created them."**_

" _ **I have a question Mew, after all this time, how do you still have ideas for new Pokemon?"**_ Aliana asked. " _ **I mean you've created what… seven hundred or so Pokemon. It's mindblowing to think you created that many Pokemon."**_

" _ **Oh, it's quite easy to come up with new ideas,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Did I ever tell you that there used to be a different species living on this planet with Pokemon? They no longer exist, because over time the species became more and more like the Pokemon around them due to breeding. Every generation became more and more like Pokemon until those species from long ago went extinct. They didn't die, they just were no longer their former species."**_

" _ **What were these species called?"**_ Aliana asked.

Ash was listening with curiosity himself.

Mew smiled as she continued, " _ **They were called 'animals' by humans. The inspiration from so many different species came from them. The inorganic Pokemon like Magnemite, came from human objects of course. As the world becomes more developed by humanity, it needs more Pokemon to help balance it out. Sometimes with a whole new region to help expand the world for both humans and Pokemon."**_

" _ **Wow… that's so cool…"**_ Ash said. " _ **There's always a reason… for making new Pokemon and regions?"**_

" _ **Exactly,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **Now I'm guessing you are starting to feel a little tired, you are starting to slowly lose altitude. So let's go back to the Tree so you can rest and get some nourishment."**_

" _ **Okay, Memma,"**_ Ash said as they began flying back.

Aliana smiled and said, " _ **I'll see you two later!"**_

When Ash and Mew landed back at their spot, Ash looked at Mew with a curiosity gleam in his blue eyes, " _ **Memma… um… I've never seen you… actually create a region before, or a new Pokemon… when would you… make a new region? I want… to watch you make one."**_

" _ **Hmmm, that gives me a good idea,"**_ Mew said. " _ **How about after we finish training you in your powers and you have a certain mastery in it we can create a region together."**_

" _ **Really? You'd let me help make a region with you, Memma?"**_ Ash said with stars in his blue eyes.

" _ **Of course, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Consider it a gift, a lesson, and a test."**_

" _ **I won't let you down, Memma!"**_ Ash said with a bright smile.

" _ **You can never let me down, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now after you have lunch we can get back to training."**_

After about two hours, Ash was floating and landed on a smooth rock. " _ **Miltank's milk is always the best, but when can I start eating something other than milk, Memma?"**_

" _ **Well you have yet to start teething, and only after you finish teething will you be able to eat normal food,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I'm glad we got your potty training out of the way. Otherwise… yeah… I'd rather not think of that."**_

" _ **H-hey, it wasn't that hard, I mean I was already potty trained by the time you adopted me as a human child anyways!"**_ Ash said while blushing.

" _ **I know, but you had new muscles to deal with,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Thankfully it didn't take too long. Now let's get back to training, how about we continue to work on levitation."**_

" _ **Okay,"**_ Ash said. " _ **I actually can't wait to learn how to transform, it'd be awesome to see what it's like as a different Pokemon."**_

" _ **Actually… that may have to wait until later,"**_ Mew said, her expression serious. " _ **I just got a telepathic message from the Child of Jirachi, she requests that I come talk with her. She wants to talk about making reparations between the legendaries and try to get everyone to become friendly again. I'm sorry, Ashy. I have an idea though. Give me a second."**_

Ash frowned a bit, he was hoping to learn more from Mew before she had to do any reconciling with her former enemies. But Ash supposed that was selfish of him, it was more important that Mew fixed the gap between her and the other legendaries.

Mew's body flash as she disappeared in an instant, most likely teleporting.

* * *

Using her Psychic link, Mew was able to tell where Terra currently was. She transformed herself into a Taillow before her teleportation was complete. As a Taillow, she flapped her wings as she had teleported into the air, over a forest and a rocky mountain. She flew over to someone who was climbing the mountain with ease.

' _Nothing like a good mountain climb to get my mind off of Zach and Ash.'_ The person was thinking when Mew read their mind. Mew inwardly smiled before she flew in front of the person and landed on the ground in front of them.

" _ **You know you could probably just call Ashy, he does still have that Pokegear that Tyra gave him,"**_ Mew said to the person that was staring at her in her Taillow form. " _ **It must be torturing you to not know how he's doing, isn't that right, Terra?"**_

"'Ashy'…? Wait… Lady Mew? Is that you?" Terra asked. "What are you doing here? Where is Ash, is he okay?"

" _ **No, it's just a Taillow calling the ash in the area 'Ashy'. Of course it's me,"**_ Mew chuckled. " _ **And yes, Ashy is doing fine. He's now a full fledge Mew. He's still in training, however, and I've been called to reconcile with my former enemies, and help with the aftermath of the war. Unfortunately this means I cannot help train my little Ashy with his powers, and I don't know how long this will take. I don't want Ashy to fall behind in his training either, so could I ask you a huge favor, Terra?"**_

"What is it that you need, Lady Mew?" Terra asked before something clicked in her head. "Wait… did you say Ash was a full fledge Mew now? That would explain the weird dream a few weeks ago."

" _ **Weird dream?"**_ Mew asked.

"Yeah, Ash was talking to me, but he wasn't his human self, he was a blue Mew with a slightly rough looking tail," Terra said. "Honestly his tail look like it had bed head, it was all fuzzy, unlike yours which is usually well kept."

" _ **Yeah, his fur inherited his human hair's spikiness,"**_ Mew chuckled. " _ **But anyways, about that favor… I'm not too sure on how everyone else is doing right now, so I came to you. You're the only other person who knows about the Tree of Beginning so I wanted to ask… would you be willing to help train Ashy with his powers?"**_

"Me? Help train Ash? How, I'm not a psychic type Pokemon, so I wouldn't know how to teach him that stuff. And I'm not a Flying type either so I can't help him with that," Terra said. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go with Tyra or someone who would be able to better teach Ash?"

" _ **Terra, I'm not asking you as a Groudon to help train Ash. I'm asking you as a Pokemon Trainer to help train him, that is what Pokemon Trainers do, right? They train several different species and types of Pokemon,"**_ Mew said.

"Heh, true," Terra said before she playfully said. "Does that mean I can catch him in a Poke Ball?"

" _ **You can try, but I have a feeling Ashy wouldn't be too happy with you if you did."**_ The 'Taillow' smirked.

"I was just kidding, Lady Mew," Terra said. "And in response to you, yes, I will help train Ash. Though… he's a Mew now, does that make him Prince Ash?"

" _ **Yes, it does. Although, Ashy may not like the title,"**_ Mew said.

"Hmmm, then I think I will call him that," Terra said with a playful but mischievous smile. "As a little revenge for making me worry about him."

Mew giggled herself before she said, " _ **I really have to go soon. When can you make it to the Tree of Beginning? I could teleport you now, but if you're busy right now then you'll have to make your way there on your own."**_

"Well, I was going to get some ingredients for my grandmother to make some lava cookies. But I can call her and tell her that I had something important come up," Terra said. "It would be better to teleport me, because if I left now as I am then it would take a few days to a week to get to the Tree of Beginning. But… all my Pokemon besides one are back at my grandma's house."

" _ **Would you like for me to go get them for you or would you rather just go now?"**_ Mew asked.

"Well, since you are in a rush we can go now, besides I bet you they are relaxing in the hot spring," Terra said. "Besides, the only one that could help me train Ash is the one I have with me."

Mew giggled, " _ **Alright then, if your grandmother doesn't mind me stealing you away for a while, then we can go."**_

"One question, how long will you be gone for? Because if it's a few days then I should probably bring some food with me," Terra said.

" _ **Oh, you don't need to worry about that. There's plenty of food to eat in the Tree of Beginning, and you can always go visit Princess Ilene in Cameron City if you want human food, she's always more than happy to give you a feast for being one of the heroes who helped saved the Tree of Beginning,"**_ Mew said.

"True…" Terra said. "But you never said how long you will be gone for."

Mew sighed and said, " _ **Honestly, it's hard to say. I promise to keep coming back and visit frequently when I can, but it may take a while before I can finally make peace with everyone again. And I'm talking in Legendary Pokemon's lifespan, not human years."**_

"Okay, I understand, tell my Memma I say hi when you see him," Terra said. "For now, let's just go."

Mew nodded before she perched herself on Terra's shoulder before reverting back to her Mew form. She then teleported back to the Tree of Beginning with Terra.

* * *

Ash was listening to the music box's lullaby. He adored the music and the little Lapras inside the music box ever since Mew used it on him to help him sleep. Ash's tail swished around lazily.

Mew and Terra appeared in a flash of light. Ash looked over at them before he closed the music box.

" _ **I'm back, Ashy, and look who I brought with me,"**_ Mew said.

Ash smiled up at Terra and jumped at her. He was small enough to only hit her chest, making it easy for Terra to catch him with her arms after the initial tackle.

" _ **Terra! I'm so glad to see you again!"**_ Ash said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you too, Prince Ash," Terra said with a smile.

Ash looked at her and pouted, " _ **Hey, don't you start calling me that! Anima already does."**_

Terra's smile grew even more before she said, "Of course, Prince Ash."

" _ **Meeeeemmaaaaa! Did you put her up to this?"**_ Ash whined.

Mew giggled, " _ **What if I did?"**_

" _ **Just because I'm a Mew now doesn't mean I'm not still the same Ash!"**_ Ash pouted, crossing his arms.

"Awww, the little prince looks so adorable when he's upset," Terra said, on the verge of laughing.

" _ **Come on, Terra, it's embarrassing to have you call me 'prince',"**_ Ash said.

Mew giggled even more at their interaction.

"The only reason I'm calling you that is because you had me so worried," Terra said as she brought her arms in and softly hugged the little blue Mew. "I'll stop calling you Prince on one condition."

Ash looked at her, " _ **What's that?"**_

"You have to let me train you," Terra said as she broke off the hug. "Like a Pokemon Trainer trains their Pokemon."

" _ **You see, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **It might take me a while to reconcile with my former enemies. I don't want you to fall behind in training, so I decided to ask someone who's trusted and a Pokemon Trainer to help train you."**_

" _ **Oh… well… I understand, but when will I see you again, Memma?"**_ Ash asked with a sad smile.

" _ **I don't know, sweetie,"**_ Mew said, giving a sad smile of her own. " _ **But I promise I will come back every so often to check on you and see how you are doing. I'm sorry, Ashy, I thought I would have a little more time to spend with you and train you before I had to go reconcile with the other Legendaries. But you may call for me whenever you need to with our Psychic link. If you're in danger, I promise to come for you right away. You are still my child after all, and to a Memma, nothing is more important than keeping her child safe."**_

Ash nodded and gave her a happier smile, " _ **Thanks, Memma. I promise I'll become stronger when you see me again… I'll be ready to help make a whole new region whenever you're ready."**_

" _ **That's my Ashy,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **Terra, you take good care of Ashy while I'm gone, okay?"**_

"Of course, Lady Mew," Terra said.

Mew smiled to them before she said, " _ **Be sure to call for me if you need anything. I'll hear you through our Psychic links."**_

"And what about me?" Terra asked. "How should I contact you if the need arises?"

" _ **I know you're not a Psychic type, but many Legendary Pokemon share some form of Psychic power, that's why a lot of non-Psychic Legendary Pokemon are able to communicate with humans if they need to,"**_ Mew said.

"Oh… my Memma never told me about this," Terra said. "So if I concentrate hard enough or something, you will hear my thoughts?"

" _ **As long as they are directed to me and loud enough, yes, I should be able to hear you. If not, try to find someone who can help your thoughts get to me, even a simple Abra should be able to do the trick,"**_ Mew said.

"Ahh okay," Terra said. "I'm guessing you're gonna leave immediately, Lady Mew?"

Mew nodded, " _ **Good luck with your training, Ashy. Be sure to call me when you feel you're ready to make a new region and when you're ready to continue your journey, okay?"**_

" _ **I promise I will, Memma,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **I promise I will pop in on you every so often to check on you and how you are doing,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I love you Ashy, and I promise I will see you later. Be a good little Mon and let Terra help train you, okay? Don't give her or any of the other Pokemon any trouble. Also Terra, if you want, you can invite over the other hybrids who were on my side. Zach can help teach Ashy how to swim properly and Blue can help Ashy master flight and levitation."**_

" _ **What about transformation and teleportation?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **Who's going to help me with those?"**_

" _ **There are some Pokemon here that can help you with those, but if I can, I'll help you with transformation since that's a move only I and… Dittos know,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Unless you can find a Ditto to help you, you might have to teach yourself how to transform. I know you'll be fine, Ashy. Now I better go, I've kept Celeste waiting long enough."**_

" _ **Okay… goodbye, Memma,"**_ Ash said sadly as he gave her one last hug.

Mew hugged Ash tightly for a minute before she finally let him go. She gave as mile as she waved to him and Terra. " _ **I'll see you later."**_

With those words said, Mew disappeared in a flash of light, no doubt to go meet with Celeste and reconcile with her former enemies.

"You gonna be okay, Ash?" Terra asked as she looked down at Ash with caring eyes.

" _ **I… I will be…"**_ Ash said sadly, his ears drooping down. " _ **Sorry… it's not like I've been away from Memma before… it's probably my… baby instincts."**_

"It's okay, Ash," Terra said as she brought Ash up into a hug. "It's okay to let it out if you need to."

Ash buried his head into Terra's chest, allowing himself to cry for a bit as he already missed his Memma.

"Shhh shh, it's okay," Terra said as she gently stroked his back as she let him release his emotions. "I'm here for you. I promise everything will be okay."

After some time had passed, Ash finally calmed down. He floated a bit away from Terra after calming down and sniffled, " _ **S-sorry about wetting your shirt, Terra…"**_

"It's fine," Terra said as she put her hand over the wet spot and used her Groudon powers to heat up the area so it dried. "I can understand missing your Memma or mother."

" _ **It's still pretty embarrassing…"**_ Ash said. " _ **But… let's change the subject. How is everyone doing, Terra? I haven't heard from them since I hatched here as a Mew."**_

"Oh, well Blue is with Yellow, trying to help make sure she recovers properly. Zach is currently recovering from his broken leg. I haven't heard from Andreas other than the fact that he's back with his Memma, I don't think he got hurt or anything. And Tyra is back with her Memma, both of them are doing just fine," Terra responded. "The children of the bird trio are back with their respective Memmas, and that's about it. At least those are the one's I have heard about and heard from."

" _ **That's good to hear,"**_ Ash said. " _ **My Pokemon and I have been doing well here. They've been training a bit, but training with other Pokemon can only get them so far. When I can, I'd like to get back to training them, and maybe still be able to take on the Indigo Plateau's Pokemon League."**_

"Yeah, I'm surprised they decided to hold it next year instead," Terra said. "I mean, I guess it makes sense with everything that happened."

" _ **That reminds me… I wonder how Mewtwo is doing? I remember talking to him a few times in my dreams before, but I don't think he remembers me,"**_ Ash said.

"From what I heard, he is with Celeste, trying to help her as much as he can," Terra said.

" _ **Wow, he has a lot of loyalty to Celeste,"**_ Ash said. " _ **I'll have to ask her what's the story between her and Mewtwo whenever I can."**_

"That might take a while, since she has to work with Mew to patch up the relationships between the Legendaries," Terra said. "Honestly, it might take her longer than one human lifetime."

" _ **I know, but I can wait. I'm just glad that an era of peace is finally coming,"**_ Ash said. " _ **But enough about that, why don't we start our training?"**_

"Only if you promise to listen to my every direction," Terra said. "While we are training, you are the Pokemon and I am the Pokemon Trainer. When we aren't training, we can be like we normally are."

Ash nodded, " _ **I understand, and I will. You are the Pokemon Trainer and I'm the Pokemon. I promise to do the best I can."**_

"Good," Terra said. "But first I should probably call my Grandma and let her know I suddenly decided to continue my journey or something. That way she doesn't worry when I don't return from the mountain. If I don't call her then she will probably climb the mountain and look for me."

" _ **Okay, you do that then, Terra,"**_ Ash said before he landed on the grass, in front of the music box, winding it up.

* * *

Terra walked away and pulled out her Pokegear before she dialed up her grandmother.

" **Hello?"** A older female voice said through the phone.

"Hi Grandma, it's Terra," Terra said into the phone.

" **Ah, Terra, I was about to call you. You should've been back with the ingredients by now, where are you?"** Terra's grandmother asked.

"Umm, well I suddenly decided I would resume my journey," Terra said.

" **You've decided to stop helping me to continue your journey?"** The old lady asked. " **That doesn't sound like you, Terra."**

"Yeah, I'm sorry Grandma," Terra said. "I decided I would take Jade and go to Kanto and start a journey there. Then I would come back to Hoenn after I got some gym badges and some new Pokemon."

" **Why would you take only a Flygon to start a new journey? None of what you are saying makes any sense, Terra,"** The grandmother said. " **... Listen, you don't have to lie to me, Terra. You have important Pokemon business, am I right?"**

"What…?" Terra asked. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Grandma."

" **Terra… I know you're… working with Groudon at least. I saw you talking with it as if you understood it perfectly a few years back,"** Terra's grandmother said.

"What…?" Terra asked. "What are you talking about?"

" **I don't know if I misheard you when you were talking to it, but you called it Momma or something similar to that,"** Terra's grandmother continued. " **So just tell me the truth, what are you doing?"**

Terra let out a sigh before she asked, "Grandma, can you keep this a secret? Because I only want to tell you the truth if you promise not to tell anyone else. Not even mom and dad can find out."

" **Honey, if I hadn't told them about the Groudon back then, I'm certainly not going to tell them anything you say now,"** Terra's grandmother said.

"Alright… well Grandma, I don't work for Groudon…" Terra said into her Pokegear. "I'm his child. Meaning I'm part Groudon. That's why I could understand him."

" **You're Groudon's child? … Your parents never told me they adopted a young Groudon, how shocking!"** Terra's grandmother said, though she didn't really sound all that shocked.

"No Grandma, I was born human," Terra responded. "But I was reborn as a Groudon after I came close to death… Remember when I disappeared for a few weeks?"

" **Heh, I know you were born a human, Terra. I was there in the hospital when your mother gave birth to you,"** Terra's grandmother said with a chuckle.

"You're… taking this… surprisingly well," Terra said, confused by her grandmother's response. "Why _are_ you taking this so well?"

" **Do you remember your friend, Zach?"** Terra's grandmother said. " **Such a nice boy he is. He doesn't know this, but I actually saw him transform into a black Kyogre when he dove from the cliff and into the ocean a few months back."**

"Wait… when we were visiting Lilycove?" Terra asked. "... Why didn't you say anything to me?"

" **The same reason you didn't want me to say anything to your parents about you being half Groudon,"** Terra's grandmother said. " **I suspected that you might've been, and I didn't want to tell you until you were ready to tell me."**

"So you've known for a while?" Terra asked.

" **You could say that. I have seen some pretty amazing things when I was your age, deary,"** Terra's grandmother said. " **But just know that you can always talk to your grandmother about anything, Terra, I will do what I can to support you."**

"Thanks Grandma," Terra said. "Well, if you know then that makes it easier for me to tell you what I'm doing. I have the honor to look after the newly hatched child of Lady Mew, who, believe it or not, is actually the one who should be seen as the God of Pokemon and not Arceus."

" **Ho, ho, ho, well that is quite something, isn't it? Then you better do your best to make sure that child grows strong, both physically and mentally,"** Terra's grandmother chuckled. " **If anyone can do it, you can, Terra. I still remember how well you raised your dependable Flygon since it hatched as a little trouble making Trapinch. My old sweater still has holes from all the time she tried to bite it."**

"Hehe, yeah, I'll do my best to take care of the Child of Mew," Terra said with a smile.

" **And don't forget to stop by once in a while, perhaps the Child of Mew would love to taste some of my homemade lava cookies,"** The grandmother said.

"Once he's old enough and trained enough, I'll bring him by," Terra said. "Thanks Granny Helen, for everything. I love you so much, but I probably should get back to my duties."

" **Be sure to take care of yourself too, Terra, you're still young after all,"** Helen said.

"Of course, Granny," Terra said. "I'll talk to you later."

With that, Terra hung up her Pokegear.

* * *

"Sorry about that, Ash," Terra said as she walked back over to the baby Mew. "Now how about we do some training? I bet you're full of untapped energy."

Terra froze when she saw that Ash was encased in a huge water bubble. Inside, Aliana, Kooper and a bunch of other Water type Pokemon were swimming around inside.

Ash smiled as he said, " _ **Hey Terra, look at this! I made my own giant fishbowl."**_

"... yeah… let's go do some training," Terra said as she rubbed her temple a little. _Great, it seems like he is acting like Lady Mew when she is feeling playful._

Ash gave a sheepish smile as he said, " _ **Uh… about that… I don't know how to… um… turn this off?"**_

"Well if it's anything like when I was learning to control my powers, all you have to do is concentrate on relaxing and releasing the water," Terra instructed.

" _ **Okay, I'll try that,"**_ Ash said.

However, when Ash managed to release the water from his Psychic hold, it flooded the entire area. Terra was pushed back a few feet by the wave.

" _ **Uh… whoops, s-sorry about that, Terra,"**_ Ash apologized sheepishly.

Terra had dug her feet into the ground and was using her powers to dry up the water. "It's no problem."

Ash slowly floated up to her and said, " _ **So what's first on the agenda, Boss?"**_

"Well first we have to train your concentration," Terra said. "That way you control your powers and not the other way around."

Ash nodded, " _ **Okay, I'll do my best!"**_

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay, yes, we are having chapters dedicated to Ash being a baby Mew and his time in the Tree of Beginning. Please don't get mad if it's not all action packed and having a serious plot going on right now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We aren't just going to do a huge timeskip to when he's full grown. But we will have small adventures of him learning his powers and we won't be staying in the Tree of Beginning for _too_ long.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And now, let's get on with the reviews!

* * *

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Baby Ash is cute. ^^ And no, no PTSD. In a world where using creatures with supernatural powers to battle is considered a sport, a war with them probably wouldn't seem all that traumatizing. …. Wait… did you just call me kitten? Why is everyone starting to call me kitten? I'm a FOX!

 **Primus1661** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, I did, but I wonder if Lady Fox knows.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If you're talking about an actual magic spell, I haven't seen it yet. If you mean when you pick objects up without using your hands, then yes, I know.

 **Johnathen** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** By OC we mean Original Character. As in characters that aren't in the show. We understand he is a real person, but we won't be making any characters based off of real life people. I am sorry if this disappoints you, but we have no intentions of adding in any PokeTubers or any real life people.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yay, cute Pokemon mayhem! Well, thankfully I did kill the dragon when I reloaded the save. Though I still don't know where that giant came from.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think I've had some pretty big challenges. Just the other day I was fighting two Blood Dragons, a Giant, and a Mammoth all at the same time… somehow I came out of it with no heal potions and could've died by tripping over a pebble.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** For as long as my Pokemon Sun remains incomplete. I just did the Ghost Trial with the Totem Mimikyu. And I am glad that you still enjoy this story.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** Not all the Pokemon are going to call Ash 'Prince Ash', but it is a sign of respect since he is now an actual Child of Mew. I'm glad you liked that Anima became a Kangaskhan. With how motherly Anima was, I figured she'd have a better role as Kangaskhan rather than a Mr. Mime. The little chaos with Ash's Pokemon was mostly for comedy. XD Hmm… I'm not sure about Brock and Misty yet, and I doubt Ash would just tell them, but you're right in saying their reactions would be priceless. It's okay if you couldn't review, we encourage people to review because they want to, not because they have to.

 **EpicArticuno** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We do have plans to go to other regions, but Ash still has to get control over his powers and then he will most likely compete in the Pokemon League. After that we will most likely go to other regions. Anything you want to say on this, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** We get a lot of similar questions like this. Just know we do have another region in mind, but as of right now, it's unknown how far we'll go or if we're doing more regions after that.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well. my scales stay black even in sunlight. And yeah, that's why I'm named Onyx. Cause it's a black gemstone.

 **Mew:** It's also because that name is really cute, just like you Onyx~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Sighs*** Lady Mew is having way too much fun with this.

 **oOshamusOo** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I think Anima fit a Kangaskhan more than a Mr. Mime. Heh, it's quite awkward how in Skyrim you go flying yet you're so stiff it looked more like a rag doll was flying instead of an actual person.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Mew:** I'm the only one allowed to call him 'Ashy'. But you can hug him if you want, just watch out for random flying toys.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hah! XD I guess our chapter helped you procrastinated? And yes, thank you, I've been quicksaving a lot. Wow, so Yellow and Latias are your favorite? No wonder you like her in this story so much. :)

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry, I don't give out my PSN or Gamertag. Also I have 7 Days to Die on both my Xbox One and my PC. I love Mythbusters, I actually went to one of the live shows on their last tour. And grossest thing I've ever drank? Uhhh… I plead the fifth? No, just kidding, it was when my brother mixed together like 3 different energy drinks, 2 different sodas, and a quarter of a bottle of vodka… I couldn't even take a single sip… and before you ask, I was 21 so I was of legal age to drink alcohol.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Sorry, I don't give out my PSN account either. It's important to be cautious on the internet after all. I don't know Mythbusters, and 7 Days to Die? Sounds like a horror game. I don't play horror games. The grossest thing I ever drank? Kind of a random question. But I guess it was when my classmates mixed a lot of different sodas together… never again… just no.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** 7 Days to Die is a zombie survival game, so you probably wouldn't like it, Lady Fox.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, the chapter was so full of love it even got TheDarkNightmare to say it. :3

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, the coughing up blood stuff is usually written by me. I think Lady Fox is probably too squeamish to write that kinda stuff. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Not really, I don't usually have a problem with blood, not unless it's used as a horror affect or something. But I just find having blood in Pokemon to be really weird.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What do you think Pokemon have? Magical Fairy Dust?

 **DarkFoxKit:** They just never actually bleed so… ***We heard a door trying to open up*** … Close that door, NOW.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Goes over and leans on the door*** What's behind the door, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Just trash that needs to stay shut.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** I hope you enjoy more of this stuff, cause we got a few chapters to it. Heh, I was worried people would be angry that Anima chose to become a Kangaskhan, but I'm relieved to see that everyone seems to be approving it. As for if we're bringing the rest of Ash's Pokemon to the Tree of Beginning, no, they're still at Oak's Lab. Ash can't activate his Poke Balls as he is right now.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, like we said before we aren't going to use things just once. Ash has a strong Aura and we're gonna use that in the future. Also, I thought that adding the Miltank scene would be cute. And yeah, what better to act as a Memma than the Mother Pokemon. I mean Anima is always taking care of Angel.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. :3

 **BloodyFangKing95** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash's other Pokemon are back at Professor Oak's lab, including Remi.

 **dsfsdfsdfkk** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** First off, nice, you can deadlift 50 lbs. Also secondly, we received the cookie and I put them into storage until Lady Fox wants some. And thank you for taking my size into consideration when making the cookies. Yes, I have noticed they sound the same. And its kinda hard to come up with something original in a way. I'm not going to go into if it was stolen or not because that is a bomb I don't want to set off.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I just take Aura for what it is. Pokemon didn't get sued, so I think it's okay for them to use it.

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, although it is apparently possible to kill those giants with ease as a werewolf if you know what you're doing. Knocking them down is one way to do it.

 **Link567** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh wow… I'm surprised we didn't catch that… Lady Fox, did you fix that typo?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Troublesome. That's all I have to say about it.

 **reeseisthatbeast** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm new to Skyrim, so I'm not really focusing on any particular skills, just ones that I see would benefit me the most at the time.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I go stealth. I normally do a Khajiit and go light armor with a nice Fire enchanted Bow. In my game I already have 100 Archery and 100 Lockpick and I think already 100 sneak or close to that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. The highest I have is 52 Heavy Armor, and that's because I suck at dodging. I just use healing magic a lot to keep myself alive.

 **SakuraYuki218** **: DarkFoxKit:** They're recovering from the war. What, did you think they would be at the Tree of Beginning too? Which Mewtwo are you talking about? The Mewtwo who talked to Ash is also the Mewtwo that was on the island. And he's with Celeste right now. Thank you, I'm happy to know you're enjoying these.

 **nick the pikachu2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's fine. This story will hopefully never be taken down, so you can read it at your own pace.

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm I can't really tell you that as it would be a direct spoiler. But rest assured we will be seeing a few new and unique Pokemon soon. And maybe our work is missing something, we have been doing multiple projects so we have been kinda spread thin.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't really understand what you mean by 'do better'. It's really vague. All I can gather is that we're apparently doing worse, somehow.

 **Shaymin19** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Thanks for telling me you skipped dialogue in our story. I'm sure that will give us a _WONDERFUL_ feeling.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** More Star Wars jokes, great. And Ash is learning how to levitate as a Mew, not necessarily the move Fly.

 **DarkIce5000** **: Darkzdragon:** This is probably one of my favorite fan fictions as well. That's the reason I wanted to join this project. And I can't really say what my favorite all time Pokemon is. I love all Pokemon, except Jynx. I never really liked the design of Jynx.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Personally I don't like any Pokemon that looks too humanoid. I think you can guess why I don't like a lot of Fighting types.

 **aslan333** **: DarkFoxKit:** We've had questions like this before. But we do not know how many chapters this will have, as we just write while thinking of ideas and the plot. Yes, there will be a sequel. And most likely Ash will not tell Brock and Misty the truth.

 **Guest #3** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm no psychologist. But I would have to say that the closest thing to a Shadow Human would be an insane person or an emotionally devoid person.

 **DarkFoxKit:** There's never been a case of Shadow Humans, but Onyx pretty much has it on the nose if I had to guess what they would be like.

 **blazessnooze** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thanks for saying we are great writers. We put a lot of time into our stories and hope that the readers love reading them as much as we loved writing them.

 **Muraku** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hard to say, there's a lot of strange things I've wrote for this series. But probably the ghost chapters, the ones where Spooks the talking Gastly, brought Ash into the spirit realm to help Sakura find her man.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Really? Anima's your Senpai? As for my favorite Dragon Type Pokemon, it's a tie. Altaria and Charizard. But I mostly lean towards Charizard.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Was this question just for Onyx or both? My favorite Dragon type… hmm… probably Mega Charizard X. It's my favorite dragon design Pokemon so far, though I haven't really used it much in battle. My most used Dragon type would be the Dratini line. Goodra is also a very close Dragon type to me, so that one is arguably my favorite too.

 **NinjaFoxSword** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes he will catch more Pokemon in the future and I'm not sure about using his other Pokemon too much though, especially if/when we go to different regions. Anything to say on this, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash will be rotating his team during the Pokemon League, just like in the anime, but for the journey itself we will mostly stick to one team as it would be much easier for us to write him using only one team than having to constantly remember who he has with him.

 **2lazy2login** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. I'm not sure what you mean my version would have been worse. Do you mean darker worse, or just terrible worse? Donfyre and Key still talk to me, but I don't usually hear from Chuck that much. So… is Onyx doing any better with the skits/AN? If you're going to mention my past co-writers, my current co-writer would appreciate it if you mentioned him too.

 **Guest #4** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Yes, Anima is happy to be a Kangaskhan, and maybe even getting her own baby. It's not that hard for a Mew to learn to fly, I think it's like second nature to them. Yes, they will be able to free the Shadow Pokemon, but not until the next book. The aura is used mostly the same whether it's human or Pokemon, they just have to learn how to use them.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Wow you were really cutting it close this time. Yes, the fluffiness and cuteness is at an all time high now. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, and there's going to be more of those in the upcoming chapters. :3

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well those are all the reviews we had this week. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and we hope you come back next week.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And until then… Onyx, time to get back to Pokemon Sun!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox.


	27. Chapter 27: A Legendary Meeting

**DarkFoxKit:** Okay Onyx, make sure to put brush my fur so it'll be nice and soft.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. ***She starts brushing Fox***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ahhhh… that feels nice.

 **Mew:** Hmm? … Dragon, why are you still Onyx? Didn't you tell her that you finished Su-

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, I have not told Lady Fox that I'm about to catch Solgaleo.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmm? Really? Let me see your 3DS.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's… charging right now, Lady Fox.

 **Mew:** Oh I'm sure she can just have a quick look at where you are. :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, maybe I can watch you capture Solgaleo and you can finally be Dragon again.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Uhh… I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate if you were watching me, Lady Fox. … Oh right! What are you doing for Valentine's Day, Lady Mew and Lady Fox?

 **Mew:** I'll be taking my child to visit Ho-Oh. Ashy really misses him, he's like the father figure of our family.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'll probably do what I always do every day. Since I don't have an official lover, I don't really care about it that much, plus I was never big into romance.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh… you probably shouldn't have said you don't have an official lover. I can already hear the shippers coming. Who knows maybe they'll ship you and Lady Mew or something.

 **DarkFoxKit: ._.**

 **Mew: ._.**

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Wait, weren't we talking about you capturing Solg-

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Now, without any more delays, here is the new chapter.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh wait, before we do, I just want to say that we have changed the Pokespeech to regular font during the meeting part. It was a lot easier for us to write, and might be easier for you to read that way.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: A Legendary Meeting**

Over the next few weeks, Terra had been working hard to help Ash control his powers. Ash, being a sensible young Mew, had been doing well with that, unless he got angry, hungry or upset. The young Mew's emotions could cause random things to happen. Terra found herself inside a bubble on more than one occasion.

"Let's try this again Ash," Terra said as the bubble disappeared from around her. "This one isn't even that hard. Go ahead and try to use Confusion again. But don't get distracted this time."

Ash focused to try and utilize the endless amount of psychic energy within his being. Ash stared at a nearby boulder Terra herself brought in just for this practice. Ash was trying to lift it as his eyes glowed purple, but as he was doing so, his mind wandered to when he remembered someone once told him that beautiful jewels could be found inside even the roughest of rocks. And this caused him to cause cracks in the boulder instead of lifting it.

"Ash, stop, you're getting distracted again," Terra said as she noticed the cracks forming on the boulder.

Ash shook his head as he stopped his Confusion attack and said, " _ **I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never had this much problem focusing when it really mattered."**_

"Well, from what I understand about Psychic types, simple thoughts that pop into their heads are extremely harmful and distracting," Terra said. "Maybe we should ask Anima… she did used to be a Psychic type after all. And honestly I don't know how good of a teacher I would be considering I don't have psychic powers myself."

Ash nodded, " _ **Alright, I'll call for her. I can at least use telepathy."**_

" _Anima, can you hear me?"_ Ash mentally called for the former Mr. Mime.

" _I hear you, young prince, do you need something?"_ Anima asked from a distance.

" _I'm trying to learn how to use a psychic move, but I'm having trouble concentrating. Could you come over here if you're not too busy and help us out?"_ Ash asked.

" _Of course, young prince, I'll be right there,"_ Anima said before they ended the conversation.

Ash looked at Terra, " _ **She said she'll be here soon."**_

"Alright, I'll go get a snack for you in the meantime," Terra said. "Will you be alright if I leave you to go get you a snack?"

" _ **Yeah, I should be fine. I'll call you if something happens,"**_ Ash reassured.

"Alright," Terra said before she went to go get a snack for the little blue Mew.

* * *

A certain Pikachu came out from the Tree's bark and walked over to Ash, " _ **You know, that bubble place is really fun to play in, you gotta try it out with me some time."**_

" _ **That does sound like fun, but I'm in the middle of training right now, Storm,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Ash isn't there a human saying that goes like 'All work and no play makes on a dull boy'?"**_ Storm said. " _ **You should take a break and have some fun."**_

" _ **I know, but… Well, I really want to learn how to control my powers and how to transform as soon as possible, so I can still take on the Pokemon League before it gets moved to a new region. We did work hard to get all those Gym Badges after all, it'd be a shame if it all went to waste."**_ Ash frowned.

" _ **What would Mew say?"**_ Storm said. " _ **She'd probably tell you to go have some fun. That or she would just throw you into one of her Mew Games. Besides, the Ash I remember would always take time away from training with us and play around with us."**_

" _ **Hmm… you're probably right, Storm. Memma would want me to play a little more, although if she tried to throw us in one of her Mew Games, it'd probably be something really grand just because it's been awhile since her last Mew Game,"**_ Ash said before giving a thoughtful look. " _ **Like… maybe we'd be forced to race against a Wailord, out in space, while collecting star candy or something."**_

" _ **Ash…?"**_ Storm asked as he noticed Ash's face light up.

" _ **You know, that actually sounds like fun,"**_ Ash smiled. " _ **I mean just think about it, Storm! Flying through space with a flying Wailord and other Pokemon, able to glide through freely."**_

The Pikachu gulped nervously when he saw the area around them start to shimmer and shift before turning into what appeared to be the starry sky. The solid ground was starting to fade away from under his paws. Storm's ears perked when he heard what sounded like a Wailord singing.

" _ **Ash?!"**_ Storm yelled as he looked around for the blue Mew that had started this game.

Storm looked up to see a huge Wailord floating by, and on top of it was Ash, who didn't seem to notice anything unusual. Ash was mostly giggling happily on the Wailord.

" _ **Come on, Storm! Catch me if you can!"**_ Ash called out to the now floating Pikachu.

" _ **ASH! Ugh! I can't believe I have to fly through space to chase after my own Trainer!"**_ Storm yelled.

The Pikachu didn't know how, but he was able to fly forward. Storm knew he had to get faster to catch up to Ash and the flying space Wailord. Up ahead, he saw some kind of star-like thing. Ash did mention a star candy before, so Storm grabbed one in his mouth. As soon as he did, Storm felt a surge of energy and flew much faster than before. Storm now found himself flying through the rings of another planet. Were they seriously in outer space right now?

" _ **That's it Storm, you're almost there!"**_ Ash called before he jumped off the Wailord and flew beside Storm. " _ **This is fun, isn't it?"**_

" _ **Can we please go back to the Tree of Beginning and have some normal fun?"**_ Storm asked as he looked around.

" _ **Oh come on, Storm, why not have a little more fun while it lasts? We can always go back to the Tree of Beginning, but right now let's just play. You don't get to fly very often on your own after all,"**_ Ash said as he took Storm's paws and flew him towards the ringed planet. " _ **Come on, let's explore!"**_

As Ash was pulling his partner towards the ringed planet, he heard a familiar voice yelling out in shock.

"What the heck is this?!" Terra yelled.

Ash and Storm stopped as they looked down to see Terra floating near the rings on the planet. Then she saw the Wailord flying past her.

" _ **Oh dear…"**_ Storm gulped.

Ash smiled before he flew down to the shocked Terra, " _ **Hey Terra, we're in outer space. You want to fly with Storm and me? There's a lot of star candies you can try out here."**_

"I leave for five minutes to get snacks, and when I come back I end up in _OUTER SPACE_?!" Terra asked, as she tried to get herself to stop moving. "Note to self, never leave Ash's side again while he is still untrained."

Storm flew over to Terra and said, " _ **How do we make him take us back to the Tree of Beginning?"**_

"Ash, you take us back to the Tree of Beginning right now or I'm taking your toys away," Terra said.

" _ **Huh? But I don't know how… I mean, I don't even know how we got here,"**_ Ash said as he began to frown. " _ **Wait, how are we breathing-"**_

" _ **Ah! Please, don't ask that or we might actually suffocate!"**_ Storm quickly said.

"Ash, just think about going back to the Tree," Terra said.

Ash gave a small confused frown, before he smelled something sweet, " _ **Hey, that smells nice. Did you get berries, Terra?"**_

Before Terra could say anything, Ash picked up one of the berries she dropped and bite into it. The entire outer space faded away, and they were back on solid ground and in the Tree of Beginning.

" _ **Mmm, is this Payapa Berry? I think it's my new favorite berry type."**_ Ash smiled as he chewed on the pink berry with his still growing teeth.

Terra sighed before she said, "Yeah, I wanted to choose a soft berry that was easy for you to eat. Now can we get back to how you were in outer space?"

" _ **I was just thinking about what kind of Mew Game Memma would play with us with when she gets back, and… I just thought about being out in space racing against a flying Wailord,"**_ Ash said.

Storm groaned as he laid on his stomach, happy to be back on solid ground. " _ **I wanted to get him to play a little since all he does is train lately, but I guess I forgot that when a Mew plays, they tend to break all laws of physics and reality itself."**_

"So you thought about what kind of game Lady Mew would play with you when she got back?" Terra asked. "Seriously… I'm in over my head… Why didn't Lady Mew choose a Psychic type to be your teacher."

" _ **Maybe you could ask Andreas?"**_ Storm spoke up. " _ **He's part Psychic type, and he said he raised an Espeon that is pretty much still a baby."**_

"I would, but he's been busy trying to fix the weather with the Legendary Bird trio," Terra said. "After the war, the weather has been extremely erratic, so they are trying to fix it. The Legendary Bird trio, Andreas, and even Tyra have been working together to try and restore the natural weather systems."

" _ **I'm sorry, Terra, I'm really not trying to make it difficult,"**_ Ash apologized, feeling bad for putting Terra in this situation.

" _ **Then perhaps I could be of some assistant,"**_ A familiar gray Kangaskhan said as she walked towards them.

"Help would be appreciated, Anima," Terra said. "I can help train Ash's body, but not his Psychic powers."

" _ **I take it you don't usually train Psychic type Pokemon?"**_ Anima said. " _ **Well, Psychic type Pokemon usually have a decent control over their mentality, and that's why they can harness their powers in effective ways. Psychics uses their mentality as a weapon if need be. For someone who's naturally playful yet powerful, like a Mew, it's very easy for them to harness their mentality in imaginative and creative ways."**_

"That explains the whole outer space thing," Terra said.

" _ **Yes, I believe what Ash did before was something quite out of the ordinary for most Psychic Pokemon, but for a Mew it may be a natural thing. It's like how we dream when we sleep,"**_ Anima said.

"Except Ash does it consciously," Terra said, gaining a little more understanding.

" _ **From what Lady Mew told me, when she wants to play with others, she more often than not teleport them to an ideal place, or she creates an illusion. An illusion so powerful you truly believe you were there yourself, and then she would add in rules on what to do in the illusion. That's where her Mew Games come from. And Ash probably made one himself because he was thinking about it, and his strong mentality and psychic powers made the dream into a reality,"**_ Anima said.

"Wow… Ash's first Mew Game," Terra said. "Lady Mew is most likely going to be upset that she missed such an important milestone."

" _ **But how can I control it? Whenever I try to concentrate, I get distracted,"**_ Ash said.

Anima smiled as she said, " _ **Focus is usually a main thing for a lot of serious Psychic types, but for a playful one like you, it's usually best to do it by feeling. You seem to have a better control over it when you wanted to do something, like when you made that giant bubble, or when you made your first Mew Game."**_

"So how can I help?" Terra asked.

" **Hmm… what were you trying to teach him to do?"** Anima asked.

Storm sat down beside Ash and said, " _ **It's too bad my line isn't Psychic type, or I could be more useful."**_

"I was trying to teach him how to use Confusion," Terra said. "And Storm, you are plenty helpful."

" _ **Let's be honest, Terra, I haven't been useful in teaching Ash how to harness his powers,"**_ Storm said. " _ **All I can do is just watch from the sidelines or go somewhere else."**_

Ash frowned a bit, wondering if Storm wished he could have Psychic powers too.

"Yeah, but you are here for moral support," Terra said. "It probably helps Ash to have a good friend like you around."

" _ **I guess so. Heh, this knucklehead would probably be stuck in a Fearow's nest somewhere if I didn't back him up,"**_ Storm chuckled.

" _ **H-hey!"**_ Ash pouted.

Anima chuckled a bit before she said, " _ **Confusion, huh? Well, instead of telling Ash to concentrate, why not ask him to play a game? Why don't you throw something and see if he can catch it with Confusion?"**_

"Hmm, okay," Terra said. "Let's go ahead and try that. That sound good, Ash?"

Ash perked up and nodded, his long tail swishing back and forth in excitement. " _ **I'm ready, Terra!"**_

"I'll start off with something small," Terra said before she looked around. She then looked down and noticed the Payapa Berries she had dropped when she had been transported into that illusion of outer space. "How about you try and catch one of these berries, if you catch it successfully, you can eat it. If you don't catch it, then you aren't allowed to eat it. Sound fair?"

" _ **Yup!"**_ Ash said.

Terra picked up the Payapa Berries and tossed one at Ash. Ash held out his small hand and caught it in his psychic grip, before he moved it around and popped it into his mouth.

Storm clapped his pawhands, " _ **Impressive."**_

" _ **How about you try tossing more than one?"**_ Anima asked.

"Alright," Terra said before she threw five towards Ash.

Ash manage to grab three of them with his psychic hold, but the other two popped into berry juice when they hit the ground behind him.

" _ **Whoops,"**_ Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay, let's try something bigger now," Terra said as she went over towards the entrance to the room they were in and picked up a bag. She then brought back the bag and pulled out an Apple and Big Apple. "If you can catch the apple then I will cut it up and let you eat the Apple slices, that sound good?"

Ash nodded, " _ **Okay, throw them!"**_

* * *

" _I'm coming, I'm coming,"_ Mew said telepathically as she was flying up towards the grand meeting hall of the legendaries on the peak of Mt. Sanctum.

Mew couldn't help but be in a little awe. She hadn't been to Mt. Sanctum in a long time, and usually when she did come here, it wasn't filled with other legendary Pokemon. Many legendary Pokemon were in that war back on New Island, but there were also some who weren't involved. Mew sighed, knowing that those who weren't involved would most likely point out how childish the rest of them were as often as they could.

" _I'd hurry up, Lady Mew,"_ A voice that Mew recognized as Cresselia said to her telepathically. " _Some Legendaries are becoming impatient."_

" _I know, I know, I'm almost there,"_ Mew replied back.

Mew flew through the corridor, she always liked admiring the place as it was built a long time ago while she was on good terms with most of the legendary Pokemon. She came up to a huge golden door. The door slowly began opening up, revealing a large, long, fancy table. The chairs were already filled up with Mew's allies and former enemies. At the middle of the table was Arceus himself, in all of his grand stature. Mew wanted to roll her eyes at that thought, Arceus always loved being glamorous.

"Ahh Mew, so good of you to finally join us," Arceus said as he turned his head towards Mew. "Please, take your seat."

Mew silently floated over to her seat, which was just across Arceus.

"You sure took your time," Vi the Victini said. "I was the second one here."

"Well excuse me for making sure my child was in good hands," Mew said. Not even ten minutes here and Mew is already annoyed.

"Vi, please try not to antagonize Mew during the meeting," Celeste spoke up, in her shiny Jirachi form. "Since Jirachi is still sleeping, I am to take her place here during the meeting."

"Fine…" Victini said with a sigh.

Mew looked at the Pokemon in the meeting. There were: herself, Arceus, Groudon, Kyogre, Celeste, Shaymin (Sky Forme), Victini, Celebi, Xerneas, Yveltal, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina (Alternate Forme), Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Cresselia, Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Are we waiting on anybody else?" Kyogre asked. "I wish to get back to my son as quickly as possible, so I can oversee his recovery."

"Well, Lugia, Rayquaza, the bird trio residing in Kanto, and their children are busy trying to reset the natural storm systems," Arceus said. "Latios and Latias are taking care of their children. Darkrai is still absent-"

"Darkrai isn't absent and you know it, Arceus," Groudon interrupted. "He was captured by a human that refuses to release him."

"Well, if he was captured by a human, then we can't do anything about it," Arceus said. "If only he was so weak to fall prey to the human's invention, the monster ball."

"You mean Poke Ball?" Mew said. "It hasn't been called 'monster ball' since a human century ago."

"Yes, that thing," Arceus said. "If he doesn't break out of its containment, then we will need to either create a new Darkrai or find a suitable replacement."

"I'm not making another nightmare maker, one is bad enough," Mew sighed.

"Is there any way we can send one of the children to go rescue Darkrai, Lord Arceus?" A large horned legendary that Mew recognized as the Legendary of Life said.

Mew had only recently made this legendary, well 3000 years seems like a long time for humans, but to her, the Pokemon is still pretty much a toddler.

"Xerneas, just call him Arceus, please, he doesn't need his ego getting any bigger," Mew said. "You grant the mon the ability to change his typing and now he thinks he's a great deity or something."

"To answer your question, Xerneas, it would be easy to send a rescue party," Arceus said. "But they already captured Darkrai, meaning they have the ability to capture a Legendary. So if we were to send a rescue team, we would use those who cannot be caught by those Poke Balls or whatever they are called now. And the only ones that fit the description would be humans, and the Children of the Legendaries. And most of them are seriously hurt after the recent conflict meaning their Memmas wouldn't willingly send them on that mission."

"Speaking of the recent war, perhaps we should start our meeting now," Cobalion said.

"Many of us are ashamed that the war even happened in the first place," Terrakion said.

"And we, the Swords of Justice failed our duty," Virizion said. "Many humans needlessly died because of our negligence."

"It's kind of funny hearing that from the Swords of Justice, since they have a reputation for hating humans for a long time," Celebi said.

"Please, don't blame them," Keldeo said. "They had a lot of bad experiences with humans, but they're trying to make up for that."

"Yeah, and they failed miserably," Yveltal said. "The only way to cause more deaths would have been if I had joined the so called 'war' of yours."

"What was this war about anyways?" Xerneas asked. "I can't believe you would willingly wage war, knowing that it would take so many lives away."

"Celeste, if you will explain," Arceus said as he looked at the shiny Jirachi.

"Of course," Celeste said. "Well, when I found Jirachi after she woke up for the millennium comet, she wanted me to carry out her bitter revenge on Mew for putting her in that state. So she turned me into a Jirachi to make sure I went through with it, and wished on me that I would do whatever I could to make Mew as miserable as possible, even if it meant waging war against her. And you know that once a wish is made on a Jirachi they have to grant it, because if they don't, Doom Desire will either kill us or force our bodies to do it anyways."

"So you did it because Jirachi wished it?" Kyogre asked sounding angered. "Our children were hurt, some severely, because of a stupid wish?"

"I understand that you're angry," Celeste said. "And you have every right to be, but I literally had no choice. And it's kind of sad, really, how easy it was to spark the war. It seems there was already a lot of tension against Mew before I even became half Jirachi."

A few of the Legendary Pokemon murmured among themselves and certain Pokemon, namely Shaymin and Victini, looked down in shame.

"That still doesn't explain why you started a war over it," Arceus said. "You could have gone directly after Mew, but instead you decided to start a war to fulfill the wish placed onto you."

"With all due respect, Arceus, going after Mew myself is suicide. She is much stronger and more experienced than me. I would've been destroyed if I had tried that," Celeste said. "There really wasn't any way to fulfill that wish without any help, and getting help is what caused the war to occur in the first place. It's also why I chose to get her clone, Mewtwo to help, since only he could rival Mew's power."

"And you didn't think of any alternative way?" Virizion asked.

"I was hoping that there was another way, but when Celebi's child got attacked, Celebi herself wished for the war to start," Celeste said. "There was no backing out of it then."

Celebi looked down in shame.

"Speaking of Mewtwo, where is that abomination now?" Yveltal asked.

"Please, I would rather you didn't speak like that about my friend," Celeste said, frowning at Yveltal. "He's waiting for me back home. Since he's a clone and made by humans, we can't technically say he's a legendary Pokemon, so that's why he didn't come."

"That's why he is an abomination," Yveltal said. "He shouldn't exist. He is a clone of Mew, he isn't even technically a legendary, he was made by humans. To be completely honest, I hope down the line he ends up like all those other failed cloning attempts of Mew and turns into a Ditto."

"Yveltal! That's enough," Mew spoke up. "It doesn't matter if Mewtwo is a clone or not, he is still a Pokemon and he has just as much right to live as the rest of us do."

Yveltal rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, you're just defending him because he has your direct DNA."

"Yveltal, do not personally attack anyone during this meeting," Arceus said. "Or you will be kicked out."

"This whole thing is stupid anyways," Yveltal said. "Why even hold a meeting? What do you intend to accomplish with talking?"

"Well for one, not all of us are so insensitive to other's feelings, like you, you big, insensitive meanie!" Xerneas hissed angrily.

"We are also hoping to have peace among each other, hoping that another war like this never happens again," Cobalion said.

"It never should've happened," Dialga, who was sitting next to Arceus, said. "The fact that it even happened at all is quite the anomaly."

"And annoying, I'm still trying to fix up the rift your war created in this dimension," Palkia, who was sitting on the other side of Arceus, grumbled. "You came way too close breaking all of reality."

"Which brings us to the main reason all of us are here," Arceus said. "We need to discuss what we do from here. Punishments need to be given out, and reparations must be made."

"If I may make a suggestion," Celeste said. "Perhaps what Mew can do is try to rebuild her relationships with those who wanted her dead in the first place."

Mew gave a small frown.

"But why?" Groudon asked. "Why did they, those who hated Mew, want her dead?"

"Various of reasons I'm sure," Celeste said. "Like for Jirachi, it's cursing her to having to sleep for thousands of years."

Mew looked over at Victini and Shaymin, the two were the most bitter towards her, not counting Jirachi.

"... Well… after what happened with Jirachi…" Shaymin said. "A lot of us started to lose faith in Mew."

"You ever heard the term, when the deity bleeds, people lose faith?" Reshiram said. "It seems the same can be said for Pokemon."

"Except it wasn't because Mew got hurt, it was because of her mistake that it costed Jirachi dearly," Victini said bitterly.

"Well maybe Mew can do something that could free Jirachi from her curse?" Xerneas suggested. "I mean if some of the Legendaries lost faith because of whatever happened to Jirachi, wouldn't fixing that help bring the Legendaries back together?"

"You're still young here, Xerneas, but try to think about it," Shaymin said. "If Mew was able to fix what happened to Jirachi, don't you think she would've done that as soon as it happened?"

"Oh… sorry," Xerneas said apologetically.

"Mew, maybe you should explain what happened to Jirachi exactly," Celeste said.

Mew sighed before she said, "Well… back when humans and Pokemon lived together peacefully, before cities and Poke Balls were ever a thing, Jirachi, Vi, Celebi, Shaymin, and most of the smaller legendary Pokemon, would always play together."

"Mew, for now call me Victini," Victini said. "You can call me Vi again if we ever get to the point of being friends again."

"Right, sorry," Mew sighed. "Anyways, the world was our playground, or at least that's how it felt like to me. I also know what each of them like and dislike. And Jirachi's favorite thing was outer space. She loved anything that had to do with outer space. We promised to go exploring out there with her one day. And then… that comet, the one humans call the Millennium Comet, came by the planet's atmosphere. When I saw it, I figured Jirachi would really like to see it, and it could be the first time we fly off of Earth to get a good look at the comet. But when Jirachi and I got close, the comet… I guess maybe it shifted or the gravity had something to do with it, but it suddenly started falling towards us without warning. We were too close to even think about flying away, so instead, I blasted it back with a psychic blast, and Jirachi was too close to the comet and to me, that she was blasted right into the comet too."

"Oh… I see," Xerneas said. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Yeah, and after that, I managed to get the comet away, but Jirachi… I'm still not sure what happened, but it seems that her aura got infused with the comet's," Mew said. "She started getting terribly ill when the comet left the Earth's atmosphere. She began losing control of her powers, going on rampages, having fits with no warning, or sometimes she would just pass out. So the only way to help her, was to make her aura inactive, and to do that, she would have to be asleep. So, I sealed her away with my powers. Whenever she's healthy enough to wake up, she can leave her encased prison, but when she starts getting ill again, she gets encased once more. That is Jirachi's curse."

"Hmmm, then may I make a suggestion?" Cresselia spoke up.

"Go right ahead," Arceus said.

"During my time hidden among the humans I have heard many interesting rumors," Cresselia said. "But there is one that always stood out and could even be helpful in this situation. There are rumors of a mountain that houses a temple dedicated to the mastery of aura. If Mew had the time, she could find this temple and try to learn its secrets. Maybe that would help her to unfuse the auras of Jirachi and the Millennium Comet."

"How does a comet, a rock from space, have aura in the first place?" Zekrom asked.

"Does it have something to do with that red and blue Pokemon I have heard about before?" Xerneas asked. "What was its name…?"

"You mean Deoxys?" Arceus asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Xerneas said. "Could it have something to do with Deoxys?"

"You mean that alien Pokemon that came to Earth during the early era?" Dialga asked.

Mew cringed as she remembered that battle. "It's possible, Deoxys is one of the few Pokemon I never created myself. It looks like it formed a body for itself by absorbing traces of DNA that it came across."

"So in a way, you did make it?" Xerneas asked. "I mean if you created all Pokemon, then maybe some of the DNA escaped while you were creating them. And that escaped DNA became Deoxys. That's just a theory though…"

"Either way, it's possible that something alive, like a Deoxys, was in that comet," Kyogre said. "Perhaps it felt threatened when Mew blasted it back, and its aura reached out, and that's why the aura fused with Jirachi when they came into contact."

"But what caused the comet to suddenly change course?" Reshiram asked. "Comets don't just suddenly change course like that."

"If the theory is correct, and there was something alive in that comet, like a Deoxys," Celeste said. "Then perhaps it sensed Mew's power and DNA and tried to go towards her, maybe to absorb her DNA, but we don't know for sure why it tried to approach her."

"Giratina can make portals anywhere, right?" Celebi asked. "So couldn't he make a portal near the comet so we could capture it and observe it? With Palkia and Dialga's help we could stop it and find out if there truly is a Deoxys inside of it. Or if there is a way to help Jirachi."

"My portals are limited," Giratina said. "For I'm not allowed to leave the Distortion World without special permission. Besides, Hoopa is the one who can make a portal to go anywhere she pleases, in fact, Hoopa can literally be anywhere with her child right now."

"Hmmm, we could send her a summons if we intend to study the comet," Arceus said. "But what say you, Dialga and Palkia, would such a feat be feasible? Stopping a comet long enough for studies to be performed?"

"The comet is bigger than the Earth's moon, we could try to stop it with our powers, but there's a chance it could cause it to shatter, and would most likely kill the hypothetical Deoxys and Jirachi along with it," Palkia said.

"And there is no way to simply slow it either?" Arceus asked.

"Hmm…" Dialga gave a thoughtful look. "Normally, no, there wouldn't be any simple way of slowing it down without any dire consequences, but there might be a way. I could slow down time for the comet itself, since it'll be in the Earth's atmosphere for seven human days, it shouldn't be too hard. The problem is, having to slow down time around that comet could drain me of my energy, and if I let up too fast, I might damage the comet, as well as anything that could be inside it."

"How long would you be able to slow it down for?" Arceus asked. "And do you perhaps know when the comet is next due to pass Earth?"

"The last time it passed was merely two years ago," Dialga said. "So it won't be back until the next thousand years."

"But, if we do find a way to cure Jirachi of that curse, maybe you could speed up the time it comes to Earth?" Mew asked.

"But what if we need access to the comet in order to find the cure?" Victini said. "Can't we speed it up now in order to get it back to Earth sooner? Because if we do that then we could also have Jirachi's help. Who better to break the bond, than the one bonded to the comet?"

"But what if speeding it up causes a rip in time?" Celebi said in concern. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"But having to wait for another thousand years is too long, even by our standards," Victini said. "I can't imagine the agony Jirachi is going through having to wake up to see how much the world's changed around her…"

"Besides, we already pretty much distorted reality, I think time can take one for the team just this once," Shaymin agreed.

"No," Arceus said. "It's too risky to put the space time continuum under too much strain. Right now, the Legendaries need to work on rebuilding the relationships they have with each other, and if Mew has the time, she can pursue Cresselia's rumor."

"Yeah, that would be a good use of my time if we are to wait for the next Millennium Comet," Mew said.

Celeste crossed her arms, looking as though she wanted to say something, but was holding back.

"Is there something you wish to say, young Celeste?" Arceus asked.

"I'm not sure if I really want to," Celeste said with a sigh.

"Does it have something to do with Jirachi?" Mew asked. "You… don't seem to like her very much."

"I don't," Celeste said. "Turning me into a hybrid and forcing me to pretty much start a war that could've destroyed reality itself kind of makes it hard for me to like her."

"Please, if you have something to say, say it," Victini said. "My son really seems to like you, though you seem bitter, so I can't say I know why."

"Well, hello Pot, I'm Kettle," Celeste said.

"... What?" Victini looked confused.

"Never mind, it's just a human saying," Celeste sighed. "Anyways, you don't want to risk speeding up time, right? But what if there's a way to bring that Millennium Comet here sooner without having to speed up time?"

"You are suggesting we have Hoopa bring the comet to us?" Arceus asked.

"Heh, you have a better chance of speeding up time than to get Hoopa to cooperate. The only reason she joined the war was because she had a little vendetta against Mew, but otherwise, she usually does her own thing, just like her son," Celeste chuckled sheepishly. "But what I'm suggesting is kind of a long shot, and I don't really want to see Jirachi again, so I'm hesitant on saying my idea."

"Please, I know you have a bad relationship with Jirachi, but if you know something, please tell us," Shaymin begged. "Please, Jirachi is really hurting, and we want to do what we can to help her."

"Come on, no idea is a bad idea," Xerneas said, trying to encourage Celeste.

Celeste sighed before she said, "Alright, fine, but keep me away from Jirachi if it does work. Since we're on the theory that a Deoxys could be in that comet, and seeing how it tried to attack Mew when she and Jirachi got too close to it, I'm thinking perhaps it's trying to find a power source. Maybe if we can get its attention, it'll come directly towards the Earth, significantly reducing the time it will take for it to get here then if it went on its usual course. And since we had that war, chances are it could be heading this way now, if the theory is correct. Palkia or Giratina could look into it and see if that's true."

"Hmmm, well Palkia has her own responsibilities to take care of," Giratina said. "So I will look into it when I go back to the Distortion World."

"When you do, please tell us how long it will take for it to get to Earth," Arceus said.

"But in the meantime, I hope to rebuild my relationships, starting with my old friends," Mew said, looking over to Victini, Shaymin and Celebi. "And, maybe after that, I could go see my child again. He's still a newborn and he's waiting for me."

"So is Ash a full Mew?" Celeste asked. "Maybe it would be better for you to go back and take care of him first. I know when I first became a hybrid I had an awful time getting control over my powers. You should at least be with Ash until he gains control and can take care of himself."

"Ashy is in good hands, but I do want to be there for him while he's growing up," Mew said. "But only if that's okay with everyone else."

Everyone looked at Arceus before he said, "It would be negligent to leave your child during such a time. So you should return to him for now. But once he is able to fend for himself, you must go and mend your relationships with your fellow Legendaries. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, Arceus, that sure does." Mew smiled. While Arceus could be a bit full of himself, he wasn't a bad Pokemon, he tried to be as fair as possible. "Shaymin, Celebi, Vi… ctini, I hope we can rebuild our relationship again soon. I promise I will do the best I can to show you that I'm not just some playful, vengeful Pokemon that you should be afraid of."

"For now, go and take care of your child," Celebi said. "We have all the time in the world to rebuild our friendship. And I'm sure that you will be able to prove that you aren't just a playful creature."

"Mew… Jayden told me how she almost suffocated on dangerous toxic air on Cinnabar Island," Shaymin said. "And she also told me how it was you and your child who saved her. So you're already on a good start, at least with me."

Mew gave a small smile at Shaymin, before looking over at Victini. If anyone took it the hardest to what happened to Jirachi, besides Jirachi herself, it was Victini. Victini was the closest one to Jirachi than any of them were.

"Victini… I promise to do my best to free Jirachi again," Mew said. "As soon as I can."

"Just go raise your child, make sure he doesn't make the same kind of mistakes that have happened in the past," Victini said.

"Thanks, for the second chance," Mew said. "I'll be seeing you again once Ashy learns better control over his powers and his Mew self."

"So can we go now?" Yveltal asked impatiently. "Is this dumb meeting over with yet?"

"Hush!" Xerneas hissed. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Yveltal said before he flapped his wings and flew out of his seat. "If there's nothing else then I'm gonna leave."

Yveltal flew out before Arceus could say anything. Xerneas quickly bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I am _so_ sorry about him, he's always so bitter because every time he falls asleep, something dies," Xerneas said, flustered.

"It is forgivable, Xerneas," Arceus said. "You need not worry yourself about your counterpart's actions."

Mew frowned a bit before she said, "Yeah, Yveltal will have that attitude for a while. And anyways, where are the Zygarde twins? I would've expected them to be here, since you and Yveltal were here."

"Oh," Xerneas looked up. "Well, about them… they seem to have gotten distracted by these two human children in… uh… this fancy, big city place in Kalos called… Lumiose City or something."

"Heh, so there may be two new Children soon," Cresselia said with a small smile.

"What?" Xerneas looked at Cresselia confused. "Children?"

"You don't know too much about what happens to the human children who get close to Legendary Pokemon, do you?" Kyogre chuckled. "We have much to teach you."

"Did you know Celeste here is part human?" Groudon asked.

"... Wait, what?" Xerneas looked at the shiny Jirachi in shock.

Celeste gave a shy smile.

Mew giggled, "Good luck telling the new Legendaries about that. I'm going to go back home now, my child is waiting for me."

While they were having a conversation, Dialga whispered to Arceus, "Arceus, I need to tell you something in private."

"Of course Dialga, let us go somewhere a little quieter," Arceus said softly before he turned his attention back to the room. "I hereby officially adjourn this meeting of the Legendaries, you may all go about your business."

With that said, Mew disappeared in a flash of pink light while everyone else stood up/floated up and left the room.

Arceus, Palkia and Dialga were the only ones left, as the two Dragon types usually stayed with Arceus.

"What's this about?" Palkia asked.

"There was a timeline I saw that involved Mew's child, Ash," Dialga said.

"Go on," Arceus said.

"I wasn't sure about it at the time, but after what happened in the war, I do believe it's possible. Ash was the one who stopped this war, and he may be the one to rebuild the broken relationships too," Dialga said.

"Will you just spill it already?" Palkia said. "Stop being so cryptic."

Dialga chuckled, "What I mean is, Ash is the key to waking Jirachi up from her curse."

"Then we will have to keep a close eye on him," Arceus said.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, show me the game. I need to know if you already got Solgaleo.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Maybe later, Lady Fox. But we have to get to the reviews right now.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Puts her paws on her hips*** …. Fine, but I'll be looking at your 3DS, Onyx, you can't stall forever.

* * *

 **Primus1661** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, yeah, I guess I can see why everyone calls it telekinesis, since your character is clearly not using their hands to move these things. Yet nobody seems to question it. Oooh, congratulations to your mother then.

 **Shaymin19** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's okay. Just be a bit careful on what you say in the reviews. Too little information makes it easy to come up with our own conclusion on what you mean.

 **delta4Phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well I will answer your question first then move on to Akagi. If two teens and a heavily armed squad came to the Tree of Beginning they would be attacked.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'll answer for Mew. Ash's hairstyle did come from his human hair, of course he has to retain some part of his original origins after all. I was tempted to make Ash into a black Mew to resemble his hair, but then he would kinda look menacing, plus someone already kind of did that idea with The Black Latios fanfiction. … Did you just call me "Kitty"? What is it with people and calling me kitty now? I'm a fox, not a cat! I have nothing to do with the feline species!

 **LostSilva** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Quite possibly but it hasn't happened yet so we can't say yes or no.

 **AngelMaster14** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We talked via PM and you said weird is what you meant. ANs are kinda a place for us to have fun. So if you don't want to read the ANs you can go onto the story. Just skim the ANs though to make sure there are no important announcements.

 **icypika** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, seems like Ash and Terra are getting more popular.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's always fun coming up with the lore of your own world. … Yeah, Red is supposed to be the hardest Trainer in the game. But the level scale _is_ pretty unbalanced, especially the Elite Four before you go into Kanto. By that point, most of your team would most likely be in the late 30s to early 40s, unless you did a lot of level grinding, but the Elite Four has their team in the mid 40s and early 50s. There aren't any Trainers in Victory Road aside from your rival, so that makes it rather difficult to raise up your levels.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm not squeamish around blood. Well, I am if there's a lot, but who wouldn't be? … That was rhetorical question. I just didn't want to put in too much blood in a Pokemon fanfic because really, when do you really see blood in Pokemon? … Not counting the manga or any creepypastas.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well I did make some progress and I'm at the point where I'm about to catch Solgaleo.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The Mewtwo movie? I'd say it takes place during the months of training before the Indigo Plateau league. The anime series showed a scene where Mewtwo bursts out of Giovanni's building just before Ash battles with the Team Rocket trio for his Earth Badge, so I'm pretty sure it happened after Ash had all eight badges, but before he went to the Orange Islands.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** I play Skyrim from time to time, but I'm not all that obsessed or addicted to it. Most of the time I prefer getting lost in my writing with the things I'm passionate with. It's even more fun to be able to play video games with friends, as long as you're working together. I'm not a big fan of competition, I get really bad anxiety and do a lot worse than I normally would. … ***looks down to see I was on Onyx's head*** How did I get up here? And as for Ash, well, that's something you'll have to see as the story goes on.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What do you mean 'Did Lady Mew do anything to me'? I could use some clarification.

 **Donyfire fan** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You didn't… just call Lady Fox 'kitten'... did you?

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. I'm not a kitten… do I _look_ like a cat? And anyways, Terra is one of Onyx's characters to use, and since her other option was Zach, who had a broken leg, Terra was the best choice. Besides, Terra is a hybrid who Ash and Mew trusted, especially since she's been in the Tree of Beginning herself.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Terra will train Ash like a Pokemon Trainer trains their Pokemon. As for making a dragon crash, when it does crash it actually changes the ground and creates a dirt 'path' where it slid. Oh and don't worry, Lady Mew will be back.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I like adding in the lore for Mew since there's so little in the actual game and anime. They only talked about Mew being used for cloning Mewtwo. That's interesting and all, but I want to learn more about Mew itself, not that its DNA was used to clone Mewtwo. Heh, Mew and Ash creating Alola, your guess isn't too far off there. You'll see how Terra will train Ash, and I'm glad to know you're enjoying the chapters so far even if they're more cute and entertaining rather than plot moving and action packed.

 **DuskJ032** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course.

 **DarkFoxKit:** :3

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **: DarkFoxKit:** You missed Terra's nature? As in her personality? Yes, Ash-Mew is quite adorable, isn't he? XP Hmm… you might be right. It is a bit hard to keep going with a story when you want to do something else. Writing a story should be about passion, not just to write it because you feel you have to. It is amazing how readers could tell when the author starts losing that passion in the story they write. But not to worry, the passion is coming back and we're having more fun with the story again.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah they are great friends and allies. And Mew would never leave Ash alone so she decided she would have Terra watch over him.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** I never said Eevee resembles a cat. But for some reason, some people are calling me 'kitty' or 'kitten' lately. But I mostly changed my profile to a black Eevee because I prefer Eevee over Zorua. Hmm… my Mew used to be one of those super playful Mews, but lately she's been a lot more like the voice of reason between me and Onyx, or at least a mischievous one. Perhaps she's changed after a while, probably grown tired of always being super playful.

Heh, we haven't even discussed how Ash would create new Pokemon species or a new region, but people are already guessing that he and Mew would create Alola together. I suppose that would make sense. I did add in how Mew created Kalos back when the 6th generation came out, so it's not impossible and a very logical conclusion. I think Guzlord is an interesting Ultra Beast, with the ability to apparently eat anything and not leave any waste behind.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You are excused, and thank you for the compliment. And yes, Ash is very cute.

 **PhoenixWillowsRox88** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm very happy to know that you like the cute fluffiness. XD There's gonna be more of that.

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see.

 **blazessnooze** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah it was nice to see Terra again. But one of the main reasons we see her is because A she has been to the Tree of Beginning before and B she's the only Child of a Legendary on Mew's side who wasn't seriously hurt. I know Blue wasn't hurt much but he's taking care of Yellow, so in a way he's down for the count until Yellow gets better. And yeah… the trouble Ash is bound to cause… I don't even want to try and imagine it.

 **kykyow0815** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, I'm not planning for Mewtwo to have a child in the foreseeable future.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah I can't wait for the Scorpio, but I will probably eventually have the Switch.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Really? The grandmother is Terra's grandmother. There's no secret meaning behind her or anything. Just that she's Terra's grandmother. So you don't really have to wonder anything.

 **223** **: DarkFoxKit:** I've only finished Pokemon Moon's main story. I haven't touched the after game yet. I plan to eventually, just not now. I don't know where Mew's Z Crystal is, nor do I have a Mew in Moon. Yes, I know I can use the Pokemon Bank. I am flattered though, that they gave Mew its own Z move, but I wish it would also have its own Mega Evolution or a Primal Reversion since its clone Mewtwo got two Mega Evolutions.

 **Whitesalandit123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We will probably see Ash's other friends coming to help at some point. But right now it's just gonna be Terra. We're gonna try to stay away from having so many Children at once from now on.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it's really not easy trying to keep up with who's who and how many we have. So we plan on only bringing in the Children we need and no more.

 **MysticalMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Every Monday for us.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** We figured Terra could use a relative who understands her. Heh, I can imagine you squealing at the cuteness in the chapter. XD … Onyx, would you like to see Pokemon Sun's ending?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I… uh… I'd rather wait until I reach it myself.

 **Seaman109** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… no, because fanfiction don't use theme songs. And I'm terrible with music. And… why would we use something from a completely different anime?

 **ShiroKuroe** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… I would rather not put any of our readers into a coma…

 **hOi I'M teMMih** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. What are you doing here, Tem?

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** We didn't have much for the war itself. The Child of Mew was never about war and death, so it wasn't easy even writing it in the first place. In fact, I actually want to change the title 'The Great War', but Onyx says I should keep it since the readers already know this arc by that name. And we never said this was the end of the Child of Mew series, just this is the end of the first book of it. There's going to be a second book, so don't worry about it ending here, okay? We've stated multiple times, this is only the end of the FIRST BOOK, there will be MORE after this arc is done. We will go through a period of break once the first book finishes however, we do have other projects to work on, but if you want to see more of my writing, you're free to look at my other written stories.

 **Dragonbonded** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't think we're gonna do that…

 **Thewhitesalandit** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We don't have a Child of Arceus planned. We might eventually give Arceus a child if we have an idea that could require a Child of Arceus.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** The Alola stuff will come later. We're not entirely sure about the Ultra Beasts yet, but I doubt Mew and Ash would make them since they're from a different dimension.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh did you first find it by LucarioMaster44? Yeah we know about the reposting. We're glad you love this book and hope you continue to review when you have any questions.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, yeah. I like the idea that Ash as a Mew still has his hairstyle at least. Makes him a little more unique from the standard Mew, even though a shiny Mew is more than likely one-of-a-kind already.

 **NinjaFoxSword** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** My Pokemon Sun team is Primarina, Pikachu, Snorlax, a Shiny Mudsdale, a Alola Dugtrio, and Sol- I uh mean… a Steenee…

 **DarkFoxKit:** The heck is a Steenee?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Steenee is the evolution of Bounsweet and the pre-evolution of Isareena.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh… right. I'm not familiar with all these new Pokemon yet. ^^' Anyways, my Pokemon Moon team is Primarina, Leafeon, Alolan Raichu, Mimikyu, Salazzel and Goodra. Also, were you going to say Solgaleo?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What? No! That would mean I already caught Solgaleo which I definitely haven't. Heheh, don't be silly, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is looking at Onyx very suspiciously*** Uh-huh...

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, he wasn't exactly an infant Mew during the Island of the Giant Pokemon episode. Well actually, it's not Valentine's Day yet, but thank you for the well wishes!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Happy early Valentine's Day to you too.


	28. Chapter 28: Pudd

**Mew:** How are your 'super secret plans' going, Foxxie?

 **DarkFoxKit:** They're just about complete, Mew. I just have to wait until the 23rd to finish them up.

 **Mew:** What about Fyre's birthday? It was yesterday, the 19th, if I remember correctly. Also, what do you have planned for Onyx on the 23rd?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh don't worry, I already took care of him on his birthday. :3 Fyre loved every minute of it. As for Onyx, she'll-

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You called for me, Lady Fox? Is it time for the next chapter?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, yeah, it is. By the way, Onyx, have you caught Solgaleo yet?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I haven't played since last week. But we can talk about that more later, we should get to the chapter right now before the readers get born.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright, but I want to know why you're putting it off. The longer you put it off, the longer you'll be Onyx.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I promise I'll have cause Solgaleo by next chapter. Now, readers, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Mew:** Hey readers, in case you didn't get it, Fyre's birthday was on Sunday and Onyx's birthday is on Thursday the 23rd. If you want, you can wish them happy birthday. Just don't be rude or I will send Regigigas to you to have some fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Pudd**

Ash was flying through the Tree of Beginning. After two weeks of training, Terra decided he could use a break, and take the time to explore around, maybe meet some new friends. Ash also wanted to get more used to moving around as a Mew, which means he would have to get used to flying everywhere since a Mew's feet doesn't seem to be functioned for walking.

Ash was at the root of the Tree of Beginning, a place where a lot of Water Pokemon like to live in due to the massive waterfall.

"Ahhh this is nice…" Terra said as she sat in a little hot spring that she had found at the base of the Tree.

" _ **Terra? When did you get here?"**_ Ash asked as he flew over to her. " _ **And I didn't know you liked water, being Ground type and all."**_

"I'm not in my Groudon form though, so this is nice and relaxing," Terra responded. "I mean technically Storm shouldn't like water either since he's an Electric type, but he seems to be enjoying himself."

The Pikachu was relaxing in the hot spring himself. _ **"What does me being an Electric type have to do with not liking water?"**_

"Because water conducts electricity?" Terra said.

 _ **"That's flawed logic. Besides, I'm not the one weak to water,"**_ Storm said.

 _ **"Alright, well you two enjoy yourselves.** **I'll have to ask where the others are later. I'm going to explore around here,"**_ Ash said.

The little blue Mew flew towards the waterfall, remembering the first time he came here. It was quite the majestic sight. Ash looked down at the water to see Kooper swimming among other Water type Pokemon, and having fun. Ash smiled as he flew down near the water, and noticed a strange little puddle not too far away. Did one of the Water Pokemon have a Water Gun contest earlier?

" _ **Oh, hey Ash,"**_ Kooper said as he saw Ash floating above him. " _ **You here to get clean or relax?"**_

" _ **I'm mostly just exploring now. I haven't really explored the Tree of Beginning at my own leisure yet,"**_ Ash said, smiling.

" _ **Alright, feel free to come back and relax whenever you want,"**_ Kooper said. " _ **Or you can ask me to teach you how to swim. I've got your back on that!"**_

" _ **Heh, I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Kooper,"**_ Ash said to the Squirtle.

Kooper dive back down into the water while Ash looked over at the puddle in curiosity.

* * *

Ash didn't know why but he felt a strange familiarity with the puddle. " _ **I wonder what Pokemon left this puddle here?"**_

Ash flew closer to it, trying to see his reflection in the puddle. Then all of a sudden, there was a face, but it wasn't his own.

" _ **What're you staring at?"**_ The blue puddle with a face asked.

Ash yelped as he flew back in shock. " _ **W-What the heck?"**_

The blue 'puddle' moved on its own before coming up from the ground. Ash blinked before he realized the 'puddle' was actually a Ditto. A shiny Ditto from the looks of it. The Ditto gave a somewhat annoyed look before yawning.

" _ **Hmm… Are you a Mew? I've never seen you before. Are you an actual success?"**_ The Ditto asked.

" _ **What?"**_ Ash frowned.

" _ **Nevermind,"**_ The Ditto said. " _ **It's not important. You must be the… newborn Mew, I take it?"**_

" _ **Uh… yeah, how did you know?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **News travels fast around here,"**_ The Ditto responded. " _ **Now, do you want something or can I go back to laying here**_ **prince** _ **."**_

Ash could tell the Ditto didn't really seem to like him much. " _ **Um… actually, I wanted to meet some new Pokemon since I got here. So, why don't we try to get to know each other?"**_

" _ **Alright, I'll start,"**_ The Ditto said, sounding slightly annoyed. " _ **The name's Pudd, and I like to be left alone."**_

" _ **Well, hello Pudd, I'm Ash,"**_ Ash said, trying to be friendly. " _ **And I like Pokemon and going on adventures."**_

" _ **Wow… you really don't know how to take a hint… do you?"**_ Pudd asked. " _ **Just leave me alone, there are plenty of more interesting Pokemon than me."**_

" _ **But you seem kind of lonely,"**_ Ash said. " _ **And I've never seen a Ditto here before. Where did you come from, Pudd?"**_

" _ **... just leave me alone, Your Highness,"**_ Pudd said, sounding annoyed and angry. " _ **Just do what every other Pokemon does and ignore me."**_

" _ **Wait, you're saying everyone ignores you?"**_ Ash frowned. " _ **Do you really like that? I mean I know there are some people, and Pokemon, who want to be left alone, but there's a difference between that and just being lonely."**_

" _ **Kid, I've lived a long life, and I rather just not be annoyed by a little mon who won't take a hint and leave,"**_ Pudd grumbled.

Ash crossed his arms and said, " _ **Are you like this with everyone or just me?"**_

" _ **I'm like this with anyone who stop and notices me,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **But most of the time people walk past me, or through me. How do you think I got the name Pudd?"**_

" _ **Is it because you look like a puddle?"**_ Ash chuckled. " _ **But I think you could use a friend, maybe then you won't be so grumpy."**_

" _ **I'm tired of talking,"**_ Pudd said before he started to glow.

Ash's eyes widen as the Ditto took on his shape and form. In front of him was him as a baby Mew, it was rather strange to see.

" _ **This feels really weird…"**_ Pudd said as he looked down at himself. " _ **I feel… complete in a way."**_

" _ **You transformed into me?"**_ Ash said, shocked to see the Ditto transformed into a Mew right before his eyes.

" _ **Of course,"**_ Pudd said before he shook his head. " _ **Now, since you won't leave me alone, I'm going to leave."**_

Ash gasped when he saw Pudd's body glowing, he knew that kind of glow, his Memma always glowed like that just before she teleported.

" _ **No, wait!"**_ Ash, in his panic, tackled Pudd's stomach just as he teleported, taking Ash along with him.

" _ **Ash? … Oh boy… Mew's not going to like this…"**_ A certain spiky haired Eevee said to herself when she saw Ash disappearing along with that Ditto.

Eon frowned before running over to Terra, who was still in the hot spring. " _ **Terra! We have a problem."**_

"What happened?" Terra asked.

" _ **I saw Ash talking to this blue Ditto, and it transformed into Ash and teleported away!"**_ Eon said.

" _ **So what's the problem?"**_ Storm asked.

Eon frowned, " _ **The Ditto took Ash with it!"**_

"WHAT!? We need to find him, _now_!" Terra yelled as she got up out of the hotspring. "The Ditto probably wasn't planning on teleporting with Ash, so they couldn't have gone far."

* * *

Ash felt very disorientated, he tackled the Ditto that turned into him just before it teleported, and now he's paying the price. The baby Mew sat up, rubbing his head.

" _ **Ugh… where are we?"**_ Pudd asked as he sat up, having reverted to his natural Ditto form. " _ **At least wherever we are has lights… Dangit kld! What were you thinking?"**_

" _ **I was thinking I didn't want you leaving yet,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Where did you teleport us to?"**_

Ash didn't recognize this place, it was dark, cold and damp. He couldn't tell where they were.

" _ **I have no clue,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **I was only planning on teleporting myself, but we could've ended up anywhere after you grabbed onto me. We're probably still inside the Tree of Beginning though."**_

" _ **Are you sure? This doesn't look like anything from the Tree of Beginning,"**_ Ash said. " _ **It's cold here. Kind of like you."**_

" _ **Thanks kid, I guess you can find your own way out,"**_ Pudd said as he began to move away from Ash. " _ **Have fun!"**_

" _ **You're really going to leave me here all by myself?"**_ Ash frowned.

" _ **It's your fault we're in this mess kid,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **Had you just left me alone, neither of us would be here."**_

" _ **I'm sorry, but please don't leave me here alone. I don't know where I am, I don't have my friends with me, and for all I know I could be trapped here until I starve to death!"**_ Ash said, feeling worried.

Pudd frowned, he really didn't want to bring this troublemaker along, but even he had to admit that he was just a little mon, and it would be too cruel to just leave him here to fend for himself. " _ **... fine… but you don't talk, and you follow me, understand?"**_ Pudd said.

Ash gave a nod.

" _ **Besides, Lady Mew would hunt me down and torture me if I left you to die,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **You know Memma?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Not personally, no,"**_ Pudd responded. " _ **Everyone knows about your Memma. And I know that the Tree of Beginning is her home. And what did I say? You don't talk, you just follow."**_

" _ **Okay, okay, but do you know of a way out of here?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **No, I'm just following the airflow,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **From here on out, I'm not gonna respond to you. Since you don't seem to be able to listen to any directions that I give you."**_

Ash watched as Pudd slowly moved his gooey body. " _ **... Uh… you don't need to respond to me, but shouldn't you transform into something that can… walk?"**_

Pudd rolled his eyes and kept moving. " _ **I don't have enough energy to teleport, why do you think I would have enough energy to use Transform?"**_

" _ **Then how about I carry you? We're never going to get anywhere at this pace,"**_ Ash said as he landed beside the blue Ditto.

" _ **No, you pick me up and I swear…"**_ Pudd said, not finishing his sentence because he knew it wasn't appropriate for a Mon to hear such words.

" _ **Fine,"**_ Ash sat down as he watched Pudd slowly moving ahead. The little blue Mew looked down and started picking the small grass growing on the floor.

" _ **What are you doing?"**_ Pudd asked as he looked back and kept moving forward.

" _ **Nothing, just waiting for you to get a little further ahead so I don't zoom past you. Also, I thought you weren't talking to me,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Why don't you go fly ahead and see if you can find a way out,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **... wait… why aren't you just teleporting out of here?"**_

" _ **I don't know how to teleport,"**_ Ash answered.

" _ **You're a Mew and you don't know how to teleport?"**_ Pudd asked.

" _ **Hello, I'm a baby, a newborn one at that! I just barely learned how to levitate,"**_ Ash grumbled.

" _ **Wow… well then, maybe you should ask your Memma to teach you,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **I would, but we're kind of stuck here,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Are you sure you don't want to be carried? You could ride on my back if that'll make you feel better."**_

" _ **No thanks,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **When I get enough energy back, I'll Transform into something more mobile."**_

Ash crawled after the Ditto, " _ **... Maybe I should fly ahead and see what's out there?"**_

" _ **So you**_ **do** _**actually listen,"**_ Pudd said.

Ash ignored that and flew on ahead. It was dark and cool down here, almost like being in a cave.

" _ **Don't get lost! Cause I'm not gonna come find you!"**_ Pudd yelled from way behind Ash.

* * *

Ash found the walls became linear, making a corridor, that was fine with him as it made it easier to navigate. The place felt empty, there weren't even any Zubat or Woobat around.

Then the little blue Mew saw something that had a red glow not too far away. Curious, but also cautious, Ash slowly flew towards the glow. When he came in close, he was surprised to see the corridor lead him to water. Cold water. And the glow was standing on a rock formation above the water. He heard a feminine voice.

" _ **Another day… I think… it's hard to tell down here. Has it gotten any better yet? I'm too afraid to leave and find out..."**_

Ash slowly floated up to the rock formation, seeing what appeared for a crystal rock thing. The blue Mew had to squint his eyes to try and see a little better.

" _ **Maybe if another Pokemon comes down here, I could ask them?"**_

Ash blinked when he managed to get a good look at the crystal creature. _Is that a… Diancie? Wow, I haven't seen one of those yet. What's one doing here?_

" _ **I wonder what happened up above… my only companion left a few weeks ago… or was it months? I can't tell anymore since they left…"**_

Ash frowned, feeling a bit sorry for her. She sounded lonely and like she's been in this place for a long time. Maybe he could help her out?

" _ **Uh… excuse me?"**_ Ash gently spoke up.

" _ **What? Who's there?"**_ The Diancie with dark red crystals asked as she looked around.

Ash slowly flew up to the Diancie, looking at her. She looked at him in shock.

" _ **Wow… how did I imagine something so realistic?"**_ The Diancie asked as she looked at Ash. " _ **Huh… I guess I'm really that desperate for a companion."**_

" _ **Um, I'm not an imagination,"**_ Ash said. " _ **I'm Ash and I got lost down here."**_

" _ **Wow, I even gave you a personality and backstory,"**_ The Diancie said.

" _ **I'm real! If you need proof, then touch me. If I was just a figment of your imagination, you wouldn't be able to feel me,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Hmmm…"**_ The Diancie said as she floated towards Ash. " _ **That's true…"**_

Ash let the Diancie touch his fur. She started petting him. Ash gave a bit of a purr at how good that felt.

" _ **You**_ **are** _**real…"**_ Diance said. " _ **How did you get down here?"**_

" _ **There was a teleporting incident… and I don't know how to get out,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Maybe you could help me find a way out?"**_

" _ **Uh… well…"**_ Diancie sounded unsure and somewhat scared. " _ **Hey, perhaps I could bring you to a safe place. You look quite young."**_

" _ **I am, but I should probably find a way out,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **For now you should follow me, little one,"**_ Diancie said. " _ **We can talk about what to do after we get somewhere nice and cozy."**_

" _ **Okay, I am getting cold,"**_ Ash said, before looking back, remembering Pudd.

 _What about Pudd?_ Ash asked himself, before remembering how Pudd wanted to get rid of him. … _I guess he can handle himself._

" _ **Come now, little one,"**_ Diancie said. " _ **By the way, my name is Pyra."**_

" _ **Hmm? You named yourself?"**_ Ash asked. He knew most wild Pokemon don't usually give themselves names, especially Legendary Pokemon.

" _ **Yes, I thought that name would fit due to my crystal color,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **My crystals are similar to the color of pyrope, so I decided to use a name similar to that. What's your name?"**_

" _ **I told you before, I'm Ash,"**_ Ash said. " _ **And… huh, you're right. Your crystals are a red color instead of the normal pink of Princess Diancie."**_

" _ **Oh right, you did tell me your name,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **And yeah, I'm not like a normal Diancie… But that's a story for another time. Come along, young Ash."**_

Pyra gently took Ash's little hand and began bouncing onto the other rock formations over the cold water.

" _ **My former friend who lived here helped build me a little home so I could stay out of the cold,"**_ Pyra said as she lead Ash through the underground cave. " _ **He even found some naturally glowing crystals. He was so nice… it's a shame that he left…"**_

" _ **Who was your friend?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **I called him Regi,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **He was so helpful and nice. And he was such a great listener."**_

 _Regi? … Does she mean like Regirock or Regigigas?_ Ash wondered to himself. _Wait, if she does mean them, what were they doing here?_

Before Ash could ask, they came across a small house made of crystal.

" _ **What do you think?"**_ Pyra asked.

Ash was amazed by the little house made of crystals, so much so he forgot about asking who Regi was.

" _ **Whoa, that's so cool, did you build this yourself?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Oh, no I could never build something so nice,"**_ Pyra responded. " _ **Regi did all of the work."**_

" _ **Oh right, who's Regi? Is he a Regigigas?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Yes, but like I said, I call him Regi,"**_ Pyra said.

 _So if Regi is a Regigigas, and he was her only companion down here… does that mean we're under the Tree of Beginning?_ Ash thought to himself as Pyra took him into the house.

* * *

It was small and modest, but also comfortable. Ash looked around. There was what looked like old stone furniture that looked like the ruins around them. But there was also some furniture that looked to be made of crystal. There was a rectangular table in the center of the room they were in that was made of the same dark red crystal that Pyra was made out of.

Pyra, seeing Ash look at the table, said, " _ **I made the crystal for the table, Regi put it together."**_

Ash continued to look around the room and saw there was a bed that looked like it was made of moss and leaves.

" _ **So… what do you think of my little home?"**_ Pyra asked.

" _ **I think it's really cute and cozy,"**_ Ash said.

Ash turned back towards Pyra, but something caught his eye, causing him to stop and look at it. Ahead of him was what looked like a fireplace, but instead of flames there were brightly lit, flame colored crystals. And sitting right next to it was a crystal like rocking chair. Ash floated a little towards it and was surprised when he felt a little heat coming from the crystalline flames.

" _ **That is a really cool fireplace,"**_ Ash said. " _ **So what do you do for food around here?"**_

" _ **Oh, I have a few large berry bushes in the backyard,"**_ Pyra responded. " _ **I have a lot of different types of berries growing back there."**_

" _ **There are berries that grow down here? What kind are they?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Ummm I don't remember their names, all I know is they are really yummy,"**_ Pyra responded.

" _ **You sound like you've been down here for a while,"**_ Ash said as he sat down on one of the crystal chairs. " _ **Have you ever tried leaving?"**_

" _ **No!"**_ Pyra all but shouted. " _ **I'm sorry… I mean I'm uhh… I can't go up there… Only one Diancie is allowed to be on the surface…"**_

" _ **What?"**_ Ash frowned.

Pyra just shook her head, " _ **Nevermind that now. How about some lunch? Or dinner? Or is it breakfast? I can't keep track of time down here. But whatver time it is, you look hungry so would you like something to eat?"**_

" _ **Oh uh, sure, I could try out some of those berries that grow down here,"**_ Ash said.

Pyra smiled, feeling giddy at having company here with her, " _ **And maybe afterwards, I could read you a book I found down here."**_

* * *

" _ **Dangit!"**_ Pudd said as he was slithering around. " _ **Where the heck is that annoying little Mew?"**_

The blue Ditto was now in the corridor, and he hadn't seen Ash in a while. At first the quiet was nice, but now he's feeling wo- no, not 'worried' for the little blue pest, he was irritated and frustrated that he hadn't come back, because if he returned without that annoying Mew, then Lady Mew was going to implode him or worse… become a statue for Mew's front lawn or even trap him in an eternal Mew Game.

" _ **Kid! Where are you?!"**_ Pudd yelled as he slithered along.

Pudd suddenly fell into some cold water. The little Ditto squirmed around, trying to get back on the rocky land. The blue blob managed to jump out and land back on the ground, completely soaked.

" _ **Dangit, I need some light,"**_ Pudd said out loud to himself as he tried to shake off as much water as possible.

Pudd took a deep breath. " _ **I should be able to at least transform into something small that could help me get through here."**_

The little Ditto concentrated on the first thing that came to mind. His body glowed and morphed into a Charmander. With his tail flame, he could now see in the dark, and he can see water here.

" _ **Finally, a little light,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **ASH! Where are you!?"**_

Nothing but an echo. Pudd groaned to himself.

" _ **I'm so screwed… I lost the freaking Child of Mew…"**_ As a Fire type, Pudd hates water, but he knew he would have to cross it if he wanted to find Ash.

Deciding to try another transformation, Pudd concentrated and had his body morph into a Chinchou. Being a Water/Electric type that can see in the dark with their own lights, Pudd managed to swim through the water with ease. When he made it to the other side, he jumped out of the water and morphed back into a Charmander before continuing his way.

 _Where could that kid have gotten to?_ Pudd thought to himself as he continued walking.

* * *

Mew was so happy that she would get to spend more time with her little Ashy. She had so many plans in mind as she flew to a spot where she could teleport back to the Tree of Beginning. The mountain blocked far away teleportation as a defense mechanism for anyone with malicious intent.

" _ **I'm so glad I can spend time with my child, I thought I might not be back for a long time,"**_ Mew said to herself, smiling as she flew down the mountain.

When Mew finally made it down, she flew a few more feet away before she landed on a tree, smiling to herself. She imagined being back at the Tree of Beginning, excited to see how far Ash had come in his training with Terra.

Within a second, she disappeared from the tree she was sitting on and appeared at the base of the Tree of Beginning.

Mew looked around, and saw several Pokemon seemingly in a frenzy. They looked like they were searching for something, but having trouble finding it. Mew frowned a bit, as she flew around. The Pokemon who saw her froze, and looked like they were waiting for something bad to happen. Mew didn't like this feeling. She kept flying around the Tree until she saw Terra.

"Has anyone found him?!" Terra yelled frantically.

Mew flew up to Terra, making the Groudon hybrid yelp and fall back.

"M-Mew! Y-you came back earlier than I thought," Terra said, trying not to act too nervous.

Mew frowned as she crossed her arms, " _ **Terra, what is going on?"**_

"Oh uh…" Terra said nervously before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Ash… is… missing…"

Terra tensed up, waiting for the explosion or Psychic blast she thought was imminent.

" _ **... Ash… is missing…"**_ Mew repeated, staring at Terra. " _ **... My child… my baby… is MISSING!?"**_

The entire Tree began to shaking. Terra saw the crystals turning red, and antibodies coming out of the crystals. They were everywhere.

" _ **Find my child, now!"**_ Mew ordered.

The antibodies scattered around the Tree of Beginning.

"Mew… please calm down, everyone is trying to find him already," Terra said, trying to calm down the obviously enraged Mew.

" _ **Terra, tell me now, what happened to my baby? How did he go missing?"**_ Mew coldly demanded.

"I don't know. I was relaxing in one of the hotsprings and when I looked back to where he was, he was gone," Terra explained. "I'm so sorry Mew, I was-"

Mew glared, " _ **No,**_ **I'm** _**sorry. I shouldn't have left you in charge of my child. I won't rest until I find my child."**_

Terra looked hurt before she nodded, "I'll help you however I can… even if it's by leaving…"

Mew didn't say anything else to Terra, she turned and flew away.

* * *

Pudd, still as a Charmander, felt a tremor as he was walking through the corridor. Suddenly, red crystals popped out of the walls.

 _What's happening?_ Pudd asked himself as he looked at the crystals.

The crystals glowed a bright red, before these red blob things started coming out of them. Pudd gasped, not knowing what these blobs were, but they looked hostile. The Ditto-transformed-Charmander quickly ran behind a rock, hoping to hide from these weird blobs. The blobs floated in the area before they moved through the corridor.

 _Oh no… does Mew already know I lost her child?_ Pudd asked himself as he looked at the blobs. _I can't let those things catch me, otherwise Mew is going to feed me to the Tree of Beginning._

One of the blobs stopped as it floated above him. Pudd gasped as he looked up at the blob, it seemed to be studying him. All of a sudden, the blob dived down at him. Pudd yelped as he ran.

Pudd kept running until he saw a little house made out of crystals up ahead. Deciding it would be safer in there than being out here, the Ditto-turned-Charmander grabbed the door and opened it up, thankful that it didn't have a lock on it, before shutting it. The blobs ended up hitting the crystals.

* * *

" _ **What was that?"**_ Pyra asked after she heard the front door of her house slam shut.

Ash was sitting in front of her, next to the crystal fireplace, listening to her read a book. The boy was amazed this Pokemon knew how to read human's handwriting.

" _ **Maybe it's Regi?"**_ Ash asked, though he knew Regigigas would be way too big to fit in this tiny house.

A Charmander came running in, out of breath, before looking at Ash. The Charmander's eyes widen when he saw the little blue Mew.

" _ **Ash! Thank Shaymin I found you,"**_ The Charmander, said as he ran over and hugged Ash.

" _ **W-wha? Who are you and why are you… Pudd?"**_ Ash asked when he looked into the Charmander's eyes.

" _ **Yes, it's me!"**_ Pudd said.

Ash blinked before he smiled, " _ **Hey, you're hugging me, so that means you actually**_ **did** _**care about me."**_

" _ **No, I was just worried that you would end up dead, meaning that**_ **I** _**would end up dead. But listen kid, there are these red blob like things out there that tried attacking me,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **Red blob like things?"**_ Ash frowned. " _ **They almost sound like the antibodies that tried to consume me once before… but that's impossible, we're not even in the Tree of Beginning… are we?"**_

" _ **I don't know,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **If only Regi were here, he could help us,"**_ Pyra said.

The red blobs started making their way through the windows, which were just large holes in the crystal, and seeping through the cracks. Ash's eyes widen as he instantly recognized those blobs.

" _ **They**_ **are** _**the antibodies of the Tree of Beginning!"**_ Ash said in shock.

" _ **We must've teleported deep under the Tree of Beginning,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **Oh, this is bad! If they catch us, they could feed us to the Tree of Beginning!"**_

" _ **No… I think Memma is looking for me… but when did she come back?"**_ Ash said.

" _ **That doesn't matter right now! We have to not get caught! I don't want to end up as fertilizer,"**_ Pudd yelled.

Pyra jumped in front of them and put her hands up. She brought up crystals of her own, blocking the antibodies.

" _ **This probably won't hold them for long,"**_ Pyra said.

" _ **Pyra, I need to go back to the surface, is there any way out of here?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **There is one way..."**_ Pyra said. " _ **But I don't want to lose my new friends!"**_

" _ **Hey, you're going to lose more than that if those blobs catch us!"**_ Pudd said. " _ **Show us the exit, now!"**_

Pyra frowned before she looked over at the table in the center of the room. With a single motion of one of her hands, the table moved out of the way, revealing a hidden staircase.

Ash was surprised when he saw this, he didn't know there was a staircase under that table. Pyra looked at them.

" _ **... Follow me,"**_ She said as the antibodies started seeping through the crystal barrier.

" _ **What are you waiting for, kid?"**_ Pudd asked as he passed Ash and followed Pyra. " _ **A formal invitation?"**_

" _ **Come on, quickly,"**_ Pyra said as she moved towards the staircase.

Ash flew in after them. It was even darker and colder down in the basement, Ash was glad to have Pudd here as a Charmander right now.

" _ **One second,"**_ Pyra said as she started to glow brighter. She moved her hand and a loud sliding was heard as the table slid back into place. When Ash looked up he saw there was a flat bottom where the table legs most likely connected, so even if he had crawled under the table he wouldn't have found the staircase. " _ **We should be safe from the antibodies down here."**_

" _ **But that's not the issue, my Memma is worried about me, I really need to go back,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Follow this tunnel and you'll find the hole that Regi used to leave,"**_ Pyra said, sounding sad.

" _ **Alright, finally we can get out of here!"**_ Pudd said.

Ash frowned as he said, " _ **Aren't you coming with us, Pyra?"**_

" _ **No…"**_ Pyra said. " _ **This is my home… and besides… I'm not allowed on the surface…"**_

" _ **Why do you say that?"**_ Ash frowned.

" _ **Only one Diancie is allowed to be on the surface,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **That's what the elder Carbink said… Otherwise there would be confusion as to who the Princess is…"**_

" _ **What are you talking about, lady?"**_ Pudd said. " _ **It's not like the place above here is crawling with Diancie and Carbink."**_

" _ **But… elder Carbink said that only one Diancie is allowed in the eye of the public,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **Besides… I have no doubt that I've been banished… and being underground is the best thing for me."**_

" _ **Do you really want to be trapped down here for the rest of your life?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **There's so much up there that you're missing out on. You're lonely here, nobody deserves to be here. I don't care what that elder Carbink says, you should come up to the surface again."**_

" _ **But… his word is the closest thing to law…"**_ Pyra said.

" _ **Pyra, you're not a Carbink, and you don't live with them anymore,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Don't you think it's time you follow your own choices than what a stuffy Carbink says?"**_

" _ **... but…"**_ Pyra started to say.

" _ **No buts. You can choose to live you own life, you don't have to follow the rules of a Pokemon that you don't even live with,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Come with us."**_

" _ **... Will… will I be accepted by the other Pokemon? It's been so long… I… I don't even know how to interact with them…"**_ Pyra said timidly.

" _ **Of course you'll be accepted,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Besides, Regigigas is up in the Tree of Beginning, so if you want to, you can spend all your time with him."**_

" _ **... Maybe… maybe you're right… maybe it is time I left this place and see the light once more…"**_ Pyra said.

" _ **Can we please hurry up?"**_ Pudd asked.

Pyra was still hesitant. Ash held out his hand for her. " _ **If it helps, I'll be there to help you out."**_

Pyra smiled as she took his hand, " _ **Thanks… Ash."**_

" _ **Let's. Go!"**_ Pudd shouted.

Pyra hopped along with Ash, who was floating beside her. Pudd was running ahead. They were close to the exit.

" _ **There's the exit!"**_ Pyra pointed out.

" _ **We're going to make it!"**_ Pudd said.

As soon as Pudd, Ash and Pyra came up to the surface, the bright light temporarily blinded them. And antibodies jumped them.

" _ **Crud! We are so dead!"**_ Pudd yelled.

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If you want a vacation go to Cameran Palace, it's close enough to the Tree of Beginning that you can see it. And there are great areas to train. You know you could message me as well. ***Looks at Ruby Rose and the folded up Crescent Rose on her waist*** Hey Ruby, I'm surprised you're here and not in Mistral with Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Yes, I do know about RWBY and I can tell you that I love your world. I'm sorry what happened to Pyra but you just gotta keep moving forwards. I wish I could be a hunter, I love your sniper/shotgun/scythe that you got going with Crescent Rose. I personally would want a sniper as the base part of my weapon and work from there. Oh and don't worry you'll see Yang again soon, I know it. As for XCOM, I have heard a lot about it but I have never looked into it myself. And Picard is the best captain, second best is Janeway. TNG and Voyager are my favorite series.

 **icypika** **: DarkFoxKit:** About five or so years, so Michael is still in Orre by this point. And we do plan on Ash meeting him in the sequel.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ...How did you rhyme? I'm not seeing it. And we don't plan on really addressing Ultra Beasts quite yet.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, yes it will be. At least I hope so. XP

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ckemkng? You might want to check your keyboard. We haven't really decided anything. And who knows if we'll have a Child of Diancie right now. But we probably won't use a canon character for that.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFoxKit:** There isn't another adult Mew in this story.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Happy late birthday! Wow, both of my friends' birthdays are on the same months too. ^^' And yay video games!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Happy belated birthday. Also video games are a social life of their own and they help with reflexes so ya.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well… you'll just have to wait and see on the Transform.

 **Dony fire fan** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Well even if they look similar, they're not the same. But still, you've made Key happy at least. The original 'DarkFoxKitty' comment came from him after all.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh trust me, I can be a spectacular liar. There're just times that I really don't try. But I haven't actually caught Solgaleo yet, I swear upon Mew.

 **Mew:** You _really_ want to do that?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** …. yes.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it was pretty nice to write for most of the Legendaries here. I remember a long time ago that my teacher had me teaching one subject from a math text book to younger kids, and instead of just going into boring details about it, I made a game out of it. The kids loved it, and I figured a baby Mew would prefer to learn that way too.

 **PokeFanficReaderB** **: DarkFoxKit:** Of course it had to be short, he's still a baby after all, and if it went on too long he might actually forget what was reality. That's pretty dangerous. And yeah, Ash is being more playful, because that's his Mew nature.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah Ash had his first Mew Game unintentionally. And this is what I meant by the war isn't over. There are still relationships that need to be fixed and issues that must be addressed. I believe Lady Fox has Dawnbreaker, not sure about Dragonbane. But I have a weapon wall in my built that is just Unique Weapons. Mace of Molag Bal, Dawnbreaker, Dragonbane, Wabbajack, etc.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I have a mask from doing the Daedra's Best Friend mission, and Dawnbreaker is my main weapon right now.

 **Shaymin19** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, you didn't have to, but thank you. Wow, you had a dream about that? That must've been some dream. XD

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Who's… 'Cie'? But yeah, Terra is having some trouble, but thankfully she has the help of a former Mr. Mime. Heh, the incident with Jirachi was something we had to think about, but I'm glad we managed to pull it off. Yeah, aura's gonna play a pretty big role.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Xerneas may be cute and you think she and Yveltal may be a good couple, but they hate each other. I mean they are the exact opposites of each other.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Then again, opposites do attract. :3

 **blazessnooze** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Yveltal and Xerneas are like children compared to the other Legendary Pokemon. Heh, actually Ash's Mew Game was inspired from Pokpark Wii 2 believe it or not. I loved that space mini-game they had you do, so the idea kinda came to me for Ash's first Mew Game. Ash only has spiky fur on his head and tail tip, the rest are normal fur.

 **blur36** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Whhhhhhy?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I instantly regret ever saying that… actually to be honest #Sorrynotsorry

 **PhoenixWarriorFox88** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have no idea what you are talking about. I am not reluctant to turn back to normal.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmmmmmm….. ***Is looking at Onyx suspiciously***

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** That name changer is easier, but for short, what would we call you?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I say we go with Dark Matter.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And apparently, Onyx still hasn't caught Solgaleo... you'd think she would hurry up and catch it, but she's been holding off on playing again. Aww man, I wish I knew about the dialogue changing before I took on the Elite Four. I didn't go in with my Lunala since I already had six Pokemon trained for the Elite Four. I rarely use legendaries in my games. ^^' Yeah well, you'd be surprised what people will ship.

Confusion. I know Mew doesn't naturally learn Confusion in the games, but it makes sense in the story since it's one of the basic and weakest Psychic type attack, and I didn't want Ash just straight up learning Psychic. Also, cute reference to Super Mystery Dungeon there. XP … Why is that Undertale door there? How did you take a picture of the Mew Game? O.O' Cute Alolan Meowth by the way.

Heh, you know, I think I remember reading a Pokemon fanfiction a few years ago where there were two human girls who were best friends with almost all the Legendary Pokemon. They were having a barbecue party with them in the Eterna Forest for crying out loud! I guess some of that kind of influenced this story. Heh, well originally, Arceus was going to be a lot more snooty, but we figured that it wouldn't make sense for the other legendary Pokemon to want such a snooty Pokemon in charge.

Um… where does it say Ash is the Chosen One? They just meant he will be the key to helping rebuild the broken relationship between Mew and Jirachi. And it makes sense when you think about it since he'll be deeply involved with it. There's nothing about a prophecy saying he'll save the world or anything like that.

 **hOi I'M teMMih** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox? Do we have any tem flakes?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Um… I think I still have some left from my Undertale playthrough… ***Digs through her drawer*** Ah-ha! I do have one! Here, take it Tem! ***Throws it at Tem***

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Really? I find my earlier story embarrassing and incredibly flawed. ^^' Especially the spelling and grammar. My favorite Pokemon based on looks? … Oooh, that's a tough one. I would say Eevee because it's so gosh darn cute, and the anime is what made me fall in love with it. But I also like Dragonair and Milotic for the same reason, as they are beautiful and elegant yet with a simple design. Mew is also another favorite just because I love how she looks. She's cute, I love how long her tail is and how she can move it so easily, not to mention her first movie's voice was _absolutely adorable_. Mew has been a long time childhood favorite of mine and still is to this day, which is why I chose her to be my main protagonist's parent. What about you, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** My favorite Pokemon based on looks? I would have to say… Diancie. I like how the crystals are a part of her 'dress' and how it makes her look more elegant. Though if I could be a Diancie I would rather be like a future character we have yet to introduce.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmmm no… good pun though with Azelfie. And it made me think of Chainsmokers' song '#Selfie'. There is no Hybrid Legendary meeting because A some of the hybrids are fairly hurt/indisposed. And the Hybrids don't really have any issues to hold meetings over. And ummm if you want a list of hybrid children just PM me and I will do my best to get them for you. But yes, there will be two more Children of Legendaries.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's not set in the same exact anime universe.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** For one, Ash isn't an idiot in this universe.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And another point is that Jirachi wasn't all bitter or angry when Max woke it up in the movie. So the thing with Arceus and The Jewel of Life never happened. There are some movies that could potentially happen, like with Lugia and the Beast of the Sea, but for the later movies, they most likely never happened or will happen differently.

 **BendyStrawBerry** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't think we have. But yeah, I see the connection and possibility. I'm sure Lady Fox can see it too.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, yes I do. Please, do not open the Undertale door, we are trying very hard to keep it closed. And I rather not bring in an Undertale character or a character from another franchise into the story, I've already got some complaints when I brought in Kara. And thank you for your first review, it's very appreciated!

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Don't worry, Ash is too young to control his Mew Games very much, and Mew is too busy to play with those right now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh I've been a participant in a few Mew Games, but none of them are traumatizing. Mostly her preparing for 'baby Ashy'. I've also been in a few games that Lady Fox thought of. But not as much as Key went through when he was the co-writer. Let's just say that Mew has matured since then.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you! ***Takes the box of snickerdoodle cookies and Eevee plush*** I think Eevee is its own animal, but people say it's based off of the fennec fox, that's why its ears are so long. I mean look at Kurama from Naruto, he's supposedly a fox, but his ears are longer than a rabbit's.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I wouldn't eat those unless you like spicy things, Lady Mew. I have had them before and they can be quite spicy sometimes. Also… nice reference, GT. I remember that game. I don't remember the gameplay but I do remember the game itself.

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit:** It is not funny to be shipped with my muse. It's always good to hear how much you like the story.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Mew missed out. She'll eventually make up with her former enemies longer down the road. Also nice confetti bomb, I'm glad you didn't glitter bomb me, because the glitter would get stuck in the tiny gaps between my scales.

 **XYZ** **: DarkFoxKit:** I won't say who the Zygarde twins are with yet. Who I think is Ash's worst travel companion? … I don't really dislike any of them. I thought Cilan brought a funny flavor to the group. Iris could've been better, but to be perfectly honest, I liked her better than Misty. So all the companions have pros and cons in my book. As a kid, I never liked Misty, at all, I didn't like how much she yelled or hit Ash, like physically hit him, sometimes with a mallet out of nowhere. Misty also gets angry at the drop of a hat, especially with Ash, so you can see why I don't like her that much. But Misty is a lot of people's favorite, so these are just my opinions. I didn't think the Black and White series were that bad, I loved how they made the Team Rocket trio a lot more serious and more of a threat than a comedic, incompetent trio who always but fails to steal Pikachu from a ten year old. What I didn't like about the Black and White series, other than the bullcrap of how the Pokemon League went, is Ash. They really dumbed down Ash. They fixed him for the most part in X and Y, but they he seemed to have dumbed down again in the Sun and Moon series.

 **giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Like I said, I don't really send friend requests to random people. I am sorry if you're disappointed. Also it's probably not a smart idea to put your PSN or any account name on here.

 **OMG** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Zach would be the perfect swimming teacher. And Ash's Mew Game was definitely fun. And we won't be seeing Yellow and _Blue_ for a little bit. Glad you thought the chapter was fantastic.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I'm glad you liked this chapter, even though most of it was for the Legendary Pokemon's meeting. … Shining…? ***looks at Onyx***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Not seeing the reference, but the Shining was a horror movie. It is one of the most well known horror movies.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash is still Ash, he's just more playful and carefree due to his baby Mew nature. He'll gain better control over it as time passes in the book. Well, after the whole war thing, Mew is pretty shaken up by it, but she's still Mew, don't worry. XP Yeah, Mew was originally pretty sadistic in my first book. I think both Mew and me matured since then.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well those are all the reviews we had this time. I should get started on the laundry and then I shall go catch Solgaleo.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, you go do that, Onyx. Maybe make dinner before you do?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. What would you like for dinner? Tacos?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Chicken soup. I'm not in the mood for mexican tonight.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course. I will make Chicken rice soup, it's chicken soup with rice in it. It tastes great.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You go do that. And now… we will see you readers later!


	29. Chapter 29: Reunited

**DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, I think you've stalled long enough. You should have caught Solgaleo by now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I did, on my birthday. I actually beat the league too. So… you can change me back now.

 **Mew:** And what a wonderful birthday that was!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay then. Mew, you can turn Onyx back into a male dragon now.

 **Mew:** Okey dokey! Now Dragon, hold still.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alright ***Stays completely still***

 **Mew: *Transforms 'Onyx' back into the male black dragon that he was before*** There we go, you are now Dragon again!

 **Darkzdragon:** …. I'm still wearing the maid outfit…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, well that's not part of Mew's transformation… I put that on you while you were Onyx, so…. You can just take it off.

 **Darkzdragon:** I think I'll change when the readers are reading the chapter, I would rather not be naked on camera while in my anthro form.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Welcome back, Dragon. I hope your time as my servant 'Onyx' wasn't too bad for you.

 **Darkzdragon:** Nah, it kept me from being bored since you always had me doing chores.

 **Mew:** What will you do now that you're no longer Fox's servant?

 **Darkzdragon:** Well on Monday night I'm going to be getting Horizon Zero Dawn at the 9PM release at Gamestop. That should keep me pretty occupied until March 20th's midnight release of Mass Effect Andromeda, which is my most anticipated game so far this year. ***Turns to the camera*** Oh, all of you who wished me a happy birthday, thank you. And those who wished Fyre a happy birthday, thank you too, we passed on your messages to him.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, thank you very much for being so kind to them, they had wonderful birthdays. And now, we will present to you the chapter you have been waiting for!

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Reunited**

Red, that was all Ash could see when the antibodies grabbed him. It was all gooey, and it latched onto him. Ash couldn't even move to struggle. Unlike last time he was consumed by an antibody, Ash was completely conscious. It seems the antibody didn't consume him, but rather just grabbed him.

" _Relax,"_ A familiar voice said in Ash's mind. " _You're just getting taken back to Mew."_

" _How angry is she, Sir Aaron?"_ Ash mentally asked.

" _I'm surprised you recognized me by just my voice,"_ Sir Aaron responded. " _And as for your Memma, she's pretty upset. I mean she nearly went off on that Groudon hybrid friend of yours."_

" _Oh… poor Terra… I really should explain to Memma what happened,"_ Ash said.

It didn't take long for the antibody to reach its destination. Ash could hear Mew's voice speaking.

" _ **Did you find him?"**_ Mew asked.

The antibody moved off of Ash, revealing him as well as Pudd, who was still a Charmander, and Pyra. It seems they were caught up in it too.

" _ **Oh Ashy!"**_ Mew said as she flew up to Ash and hugged him. " _ **I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried! I promise I will never let you out of my sight again!"**_

" _ **Memma! I'm so sorry I worried you! And I didn't know you'd be back so soon!"**_ Ash said as he hugged Mew back, feeling happy to see her again after she had left for a few weeks.

" _ **Well I promise that I will never leave you alone ever again,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now, tell me Ashy, who are your friends? One is a strangely colored Diancie and the other is a fake Charmander."**_

" _ **They helped me when I got lost,"**_ Ash said.

Pyra and Pudd didn't look like they really wanted to say anything. They both looked rather scared and nervous.

" _ **Come on guys, introduce yourself. Memma won't bite… maybe,"**_ Ash said, whispering the 'maybe'.

" _ **Oh, I'm nobody important, really, I just found your child at the bottom of the Tree… um… what are you two?"**_ Pyra asked timidly. " _ **Excuse my limited knowledge, I'm very sheltered."**_

" _ **Wow… you don't even know about Mew?"**_ Pudd asked.

" _ **Mew?"**_ Pyra said before looking back up at Mew and Ash. " _ **Wait, Mew? As in the creator of Pokemon?"**_

" _ **Yes, that Mew,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **And the blue one is her newly hatched child."**_

" _ **Mew!? I've heard stories and legends, but I've never seen you before!"**_ Pyra yelped before she fell onto her face. " _ **My deepest apologies for being so rude and not recognizing you and your child!"**_

" _ **It's fine,"**_ Mew said. " _ **You don't have to bow down before me or anything. Now, would you like to explain how you're a red-crystaled Diancie?"**_

" _ **It was in an accident, Lady Mew,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **I used to just be a regular Carbink. I was once best friends with the original Princess Diancie in my old home, the Diamond Domain. She was the natural chosen Carbink, mutated into Diancie. When she got older, however, the elder Carbink started training her more and more to create the Heart Diamond. I hardly ever got to see Princess Diancie anymore. And… I guess I started getting jealous when I felt left out, because of this, I confronted Princess Diancie… and we ended up in a fight. And… well… Princess Diancie hit me with her power, and it transformed me into another Diancie, but my crystals were red instead of pink. I was banished from the Diamond Domain, as I broke the sacred rule of there only being one Princess Diancie, and I was also a freak. I don't know when and how, but I found this place and lived deep underground ever since. That is where I found your child, Lady Mew."**_

" _ **Do you remember what the year was when you went down into the ruins?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Last I remember? I don't remember the exact human year but I think it had 86 in it…"**_ Pyra said.

" _ **... So you've been down there for about 30 or so human years if you are talking about 860,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Not that long for Legendary Pokemon, but quite a long time to be down there alone."**_

" _ **I wasn't alone all the time,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **I had Regi as a companion and friend."**_

" _ **That explains why Regigigas wanted me to call him Regi,"**_ Mew chuckled. " _ **So what will you do now?"**_

" _ **Well… I was hoping maybe… I could live here, above the underground. The Tree is already like a home to me, I just… want it to be less lonely,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **If that is alright with you, Lady Mew."**_

" _ **That should be fine, especially since you found my child,"**_ Mew said before she turned her attention to the Charmander. " _ **So, are you going to release your Transformation now?"**_

" _ **... Lady Mew, with all due respect… I don't want to be in my actual form around you,"**_ Pudd said nervously.

Mew just stared at Pudd for a few seconds before she said, " _ **Either you can release it or I can dunk you in a pool of water. Trust me, I am not in the mood for games right now, so the choice is up to you."**_

" _ **It's not a game, Lady Mew, it's my shame,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **It's my shame for being what I am. I do not wish for you to gaze upon my shameful self."**_

" _ **Just go ahead and release your Transformation,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **Please, don't make me…"**_ Pudd begged.

" _ **I already know what you are, now release your Transformation,"**_ Mew said, more adamantly this time.

Pudd looked down before he released his Charmander form. His body glowed and reverted back to that of a blob. However, Mew was surprised to see the Ditto was blue, like her child. The minute Pudd saw Mew's surprised look, he shrunk down and sunk into a little puddle with a face, much like how when Ash first saw him.

" _ **It's okay,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I've just never seen a blue Ditto before… so I'm truly surprised."**_

" _ **I think he might share some of my DNA when you transformed me into a Mew temporarily before, Memma,"**_ Ash said to Mew.

Pudd quickly transformed into a Pikachu. " _ **Hey, Pikachu is cute and popular, right? I'm a Pikachu, hah, hah, hah… heh…"**_

" _ **What is your name?"**_ Mew asked Pudd. " _ **Did you give yourself a name?"**_

" _ **... Y-yeah… I'm called Pudd… as in like the puddled mess you saw me as,"**_ The Pikachu Ditto said, his ears drooping.

" _ **Well Pudd, I don't think you are a failure,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I mean you can Transform into any Pokemon you see, you can control the size and shape of your body. You shouldn't be so down on yourself."**_

" _ **But I'm not… supposed to be… I'm just a sham of what you are. How can you be okay with this?"**_ Pudd asked, frowning.

Mew looked at the little Mew child in her arms before she said, " _ **If I've learned anything from raising Ashy here, it's that I should be more open minded, and to remember that even man made Pokemon are living beings with their own lives and unique skills. I could've wiped out the entire Ditto race if I wanted to, but I chose to let them live, because they don't mean any harm and they are actually very nice Pokemon. They also benefited humanity by helping teach them different species of Pokemon, they are even more adaptable than Eevee, and are quite intelligent. While they were meant to be clones of me, it's not their fault they came into the world as they are, so I have no right to condemn them for something that is out of their control."**_

" _ **But I'm still just a reject… a failure…"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **I will have none of that talk,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now then… Ashy, what happened? How did you get to the bottom of the Tree?"**_

" _ **Well, I-"**_ Ash began to say, when a familiar voice shouted.

" _ **Ash! I'm so glad you're okay!"**_ Terra yelled, she was in her Primal Groudon form, as she walked over. **" _I was so worried when you disappeared."_**

" _ **Yes, about that… you were supposed to be watching him,"**_ Mew said to the Groudon hybrid. " _ **How could you have let this happen?"**_

" _ **I'm so sorry Mew… I should've been keeping a closer eye on him…"**_ Terra said as she looked down.

" _ **You were irresponsible, you lost my child, and if it weren't for me, you probably would have never found him,"**_ Mew said angrily. " _ **I never should have put so much trust in you. I think it would be best if I just sent you home."**_

" _ **... I… I understand… do what you must…"**_ Terra said sadly.

" _ **Wait! Memma! It wasn't Terra's fault this happened,"**_ Ash quickly protested.

" _ **She should have been watching you, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **It's sweet that you're trying to protect her, but it's her fault that you wandered into the underground and got lost. Had she not been relaxing and actually doing her job, then we wouldn't be in this mess."**_

" _ **But Memma, even if she had been watching me, she wouldn't have been able to stop me from getting into the und-"**_ Ash began to say.

" _ **Ashy, please, it was her negligence that caused this entire situation,"**_ Mew interrupted.

" _ **No, Lady Mew, it wasn't,"**_ Pudd spoke up. " _ **It was… it was my fault…"**_

" _ **What?"**_ Mew looked at Pudd.

" _ **Pudd, maybe I should-"**_ Ash began to say.

Pudd shook his head and said, " _ **No, you and that girl Terra shouldn't be taking the blame for this. Lady Mew… it was my fault your child went missing when you came home."**_

" _ **Explain, now,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **I was trying to get away from your child because I wanted to be left alone,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **So I transformed into him and tried to Teleport away. But your child, Ash, he grabbed onto me as I was Teleporting. So I ended up Teleporting both of us into the ruins. I was actually trying to Teleport somewhere else, but it seems the destination was altered when Ash grabbed onto me."**_

 **"** _ **..."**_ Mew was looking at him.

Pudd shrunk a bit. " _ **I was too tired after that teleportation to try it again right away, so we tried finding a way out."**_

" _ **I see, but Terra is still in the wrong for leaving Ashy alone at all,"**_ Mew said. " _ **So she has to have**_ **some** _**kind of punishment."**_

* * *

" _ **ASH!"**_ Ash yelped when he heard several voices shouting at once.

Looking around, Ash could see a Pikachu, Dragonair, spiky haired Eevee, shiny Charmeleon, Ivysaur and Squirtle all looking at him in both concern and relief. They wanted to jump on him, but they didn't due to Mew already holding him.

" _ **Ash! You're safe! You had us all worried!"**_ Konoha spoke up first.

" _ **We looked high and low for you!"**_ Aliana said afterwards.

" _ **Where have you been?"**_ Kooper asked.

" _ **I knew he'd be okay, Ash is a tough cookie,"**_ Scorch said.

" _ **I looked in all of the nooks and crannies that you would sometimes hide in,"**_ Eon said.

" _ **Ash! Don't you dare disappear like that again!"**_ Storm said.

Ash sweatdropped as he sheepishly chuckled, " _ **Heh… I'm sorry, it kind of happened without warning."**_

" _ **Well it won't happen ever again,"**_ Mew said as she kept Ash close to her.

" _ **Memma, not that I'm not glad to see you here, but why are you here? I thought you were going to be busy with cleaning up the war and stuff,"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **It was decided that I would be allowed to raise you for a little while, at least until you can control all your powers,"**_ Mew said. " _ **After that though, I have to go fix the relationships between all of the Legendaries."**_

" _ **And by then I should be able to continue my own journey,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Yeah…"**_ Mew said, sounding a little sad. " _ **I wish I could accompany you on your journey, Ashy… but unfortunately I can't. I promise I will check in on you though, and we can always talk via telepathy."**_

"Lady Mew…" Terra spoke up, now back in her human form.

Mew turned to her, " _ **I still need a fitting punishment for you."**_

Everyone looked over at Terra.

" _ **Mew, is it really necessary to punish her?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I won't send her away, and she can still help Ashy train, but she has to be punished for letting a situation like this happen."**_

" _ **So what will you do to her?"**_ Eon asked.

" _ **Anyone have any suggestions?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **You could put her in a Mew Game… created by Ash,"**_ Storm suggested. " _ **He already made me fly through space."**_

" _ **... Ashy already made his first Mew Game?"**_ Mew said, surprised.

"Yeah…" Terra said nervously.

" _ **It wasn't on purpose,"**_ Ash said. " _ **I was just thinking about what kind of Mew Game you'd play when you get back, and it just kind of happened."**_

" _ **Mew Games are a series of location and illusion,"**_ Mew explained. " _ **Sometimes the psychic powers can transform your thoughts or dreams into reality. It's quite dangerous if you lose control, but really fun when you know what you're doing."**_

" _ **We were in space! Though to be honest, it was really fun,"**_ Storm said. " _ **But also really freaking scary!"**_

" _ **Perhaps I should teach Ashy how to control Mew Games before anything else, otherwise it could get dangerous if he starts to panic during a Mew Game,"**_ Mew said. " _ **If a Mew is panicking or having a nightmare, the Mew Game could turn into a survival horror game, and trust me, nobody wants that."**_

Storm gulped at that. " _ **Then it's a good thing Terra and I managed to get Ash to snap out of it before it got to that point."**_

" _ **Hmmm… that's what Terra's punishment could be. A test subject for Ashy's Mew Games,"**_ Mew said. " _ **... but that doesn't seem like it's enough… hmmm…"**_

" _ **... Memma, whatever happened to those people you turned into a plushy a while back?"**_ Ash asked, as if just remembering those people.

" _ **Oh… they're at home,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **As in our home in Pallet Town."**_

" _ **You turned people into plushies?"**_ Pudd gulped nervously, still as a Pikachu.

" _ **What are… 'plushies'?"**_ Pyra asked.

Mew frowned, " _ **They don't deserve to be people, not after what they did to my child. They hurt him, all just to try to capture me. However, perhaps a temporary plushy transformation for Terra should suffice."**_

" _ **Maybe you could make it so she's a living plushy?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **If you're gonna turn her into a plushy I would rather her still be able to move around and all that."**_

Mew nodded, " _ **Of course, Ashy, unlike those people who purposefully hurt you, I know Terra didn't mean any harm. I will lighten up on her punishment for that, she will have the body of a plushy, but she will be able to move around and talk. And you, Ashy, you get to choose what kind of games she gets to play."**_

" _ **Will she be a human plushy or a Shiny Groudon plushy?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **I think she would be better as a Shiny Groudon plushy,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **A Shiny Groudon plushy? That sounds adorable,"**_ Aliana said.

"Uhh… I don't have any choice in this, do I?" Terra asked.

Mew looked at her, " _ **Well, it is a punishment for losing my child. Of course you don't."**_

Mew, while still holding Ash, build up a little pink psychic ball in front of her. The pink psychic ball floated as Mew looked up at Terra. The pink psychic ball flew over at Terra before it shattered and spread its essences onto the Groudon hybrid. Terra watched as she was forced into her Shiny Groudon form, but something was off… she was much smaller than she normally would have been. She looked at her claws and arms and noticed that her skin was starting to look more and more like fabric as she got shorter and shorter.

Terra felt like she was about the size of a Dedenne, as she looked up to see the other Pokemon looking down on her. Ash, still being held by Mew, was lifted down to pick her up. Ash smiled as he squeezed her a bit.

" _ **Wow Terra, you're so small and soft,"**_ Ash giggled.

" _ **This is so embarrassing…"**_ Terra said with a sigh. " _ **Please don't tell Zach about this, ever. I would never hear the end of it."**_

" _ **There, now that your irresponsible babysitter has been dealt with, we can focus on your two new friends,"**_ Mew said as she looked at Pudd and Pyra. " _ **Firstly, how about proper introductions? I am Mew, the creator of Pokemon and Ashy's Memma."**_

" _ **I… I'm Pudd,"**_ Pudd said, rising a little so he wasn't being rude. " _ **I gave myself that name because Pokemon always mistook me for a puddle."**_

" _ **I'm Pyra, because I heard of a red crystal called pyrope, and I thought it was fitting for me,"**_ The red crystal Diancie said.

" _ **It's nice to meet you both,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now Pudd, because you were the one who teleported my child under the Tree, you must be punished for it."**_

" _ **I… I understand… Lady Mew…"**_ Pudd said as he shrunk back down.

" _ **Since you find my child so annoying, you're going to have to be stuck with him until he learns how to transform into different things, people and Pokemon,"**_ Mew said.

Pudd gulped, " _ **And… uh… what do you mean by stuck with him? You're not going to glue me to him or something, are you, Lady Mew?"**_

" _ **No, but you will be by Ashy's side as his transformation mentor until he masters it. That is your punishment for 'kidnapping' my child, you're lucky I'm going easy on you,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **I understand, Lady Mew,"**_ Pudd said with obvious relief in his voice. " _ **I thank you for being so lenient with me."**_

" _ **What about me, Lady Mew?"**_ Pyra asked.

" _ **You can stay here, and find Regi,"**_ Mew said. " _ **You took care of my child when he was lost. I have no reason to punish you. Perhaps one day you can face your friend again."**_

Pyra nodded happily before she asked, " _ **Would it be okay if I went to go find Regi right now?"**_

" _ **Yes, go do as you wish, Pyra,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **Thank you!"**_ Pyra said before she started to hopping away, hoping to find her old friend.

* * *

As the morning sun rose, the Pokemon were waking up to start their day. Life in the Tree of Beginning was always peaceful and lively. Konoha the Ivysaur, stayed closer to a certain baby Mew, while the rest of the little Mew's Pokemon were off playing or training.

Mew was floating around some vegetation that grew delicious berries. She made sure to be nearby Ash this time. Ash himself was sitting on a nice, soft, handmade looking quilt on the ground. He was playing with Terra, who was still a little Groudon plushy, and was in what appeared to be a little toy maze made for her.

" _ **Are you sure you want your first Game to be a simple maze, Ashy?"**_ Mew said as she continued picking the best berries for her little mon. " _ **Wouldn't something more spectacular be fun? Like maybe surfing on a lake of lava, I'm sure Terra would enjoy that."**_

" _ **I'm sure, I'm not skilled enough to do something like that yet. Besides, I don't want to accidentally burn Terra. I mean she's made of fabric now, even if it might be lava proof,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Besides, last time I almost lost Storm in outer space."**_

" _ **I guess if you would rather take baby steps, we can,"**_ Mew said as she flew towards Ash with a small cloth filled with different berries. " _ **Now how about you take a break from playing with your Terra plush and eat some yummy berries, Ashy? You can leave her in the maze though."**_

" _ **Thanks, Memma. These are always the best kind!"**_ Ash smiled as he began eating up the berries, getting his mouth full of berry juice.

" _ **I know which berries you like the best, Ashy. It**_ **is** _**a Memma's responsibility after all,"**_ Mew said with a smile as she watched her adorable mon eating. " _ **Though Ashy, there's something I have to tell you."**_

" _ **Hmm? What is it, Memma?"**_ Ash asked, berry juice dripping from his mouth.

" _ **Well, firstly come here,"**_ Mew said as she wiped the berry juice from his mouth with the cloth she used to carry the berries to Ash in the first place. " _ **And secondly… you do know that we're carnivorous, right? Meaning that as soon as I am sure you are ready, you will start having to eat meat. I know you ate meat as a human, but eating them as a Mew will be different. For one, your taste buds are much more sensitive now."**_

" _ **Really? So… would that mean we have to eat raw meat instead of cooked meat?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **No, we can eat both, it's just easier for us to get raw meat though,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **Okay, well… uh… maybe you can shop for some meat at a store?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **I could do that, or I could possibly get some from Cameran Palace,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I'm sure Lady Ilene wouldn't mind if we took some food or supplies."**_

" _ **Just make sure you ask, Lady Mew,"**_ Anima, the now shiny Kangaskhan, said as she walked in with Angel, the Togepi, in her pouch. " _ **Otherwise you might set a bad example for our two little ones."**_

" _ **Of course, I'm not going to steal from them like I used to,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Heh, you brought little Angel for a playdate?"**_

" _ **Yeah, she wanted to play with her 'little' Memma,"**_ Anima said as she carefully took Angel out of her pouch and put her on the ground next to Ash.

Angel smiled as she looked at the maze plushy Terra was in. " _ **What's that, little Memma?"**_

" _ **It's a maze, and that is a Groudon plushy,"**_ Ash said. " _ **A maze is where you have to try and find your way to the end."**_

" _ **Sounds fun!"**_ Angel said happily as she watched Terra run into another dead end.

" _ **Oh come on! How many dead ends are there in this maze?"**_ Terra complained as she plopped down on her plushy behind. " _ **That's it! I'm taking a break!"**_

" _ **Come on, Terra, it's not that hard,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **I've run into like fifty dead ends now. And I**_ **know** _**that they weren't all the same,"**_ Terra said. " _ **I've been memorizing all the routes I've been taking… does this maze even have an exit?"**_

" _ **Hey, let me try! It looks fun!"**_ The Togepi said as she jumped right into the maze, she was small enough to fit into it.

" _ **Careful, Angel, don't knock down the walls. You're meant to find a path without breaking through or looking over the walls,"**_ Ash said as Angel began trotting through the maze with a happy go lucky expression.

" _ **Ashy, if you made it properly it shouldn't break,"**_ Mew said. " _ **But back on the topic I was speaking about. Would you prefer cooked meat? And do you mind trying raw meat?"**_

" _ **Um… maybe I should stick to cooked meat. Raw meat means killing the Pokemon fresh,"**_ Ash said. " _ **And I rather not do that."**_

" _ **Well, technically either way it's coming from a Pokemon,"**_ Mew said. " _ **And I can get raw meat from a store if you would rather me not hunt. So I'll ask again, would you mind just trying some raw meat?"**_

" _ **I don't know, raw meat is pretty gross,"**_ Ash said, frowning.

" _ **Please, Ashy?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **You won't always have access to cooked meat and I want you to be able to survive on your own if you ever go back to your journey."**_

" _ **I would suggest to at least try one,"**_ Anima said. " _ **Raw meat may not be good for humans, but for carnivorous Pokemon it's much healthier than cooked meat."**_

" _ **Well… I guess you have a point…"**_ Ash said, still hesitant. " _ **When will I have to start eating meat?"**_

" _ **Open up for a second,"**_ Mew said.

Ash opened his mouth.

Mew looked at the teeth inside Ash's mouth before she said, " _ **Probably in the next few days, your teeth are almost ready."**_

* * *

They heard grumbling from underneath the quilt. A little blue puddle came out from under the quilt, before it stretched out and came up. Pudd gave a sleepy face.

" _ **So… is it time to learn yet?"**_ Pudd asked.

" _ **Well… Terra is still in her maze, so I think now would be the perfect time for a lesson,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Oh and you said you teleported as well? So maybe you could also be Ashy's Teleportation teacher."**_

" _ **I can only teleport as a Psychic Pokemon,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **But alright, I rather not get punished even more so than that poor Groudon girl. Alright Ash, we'll start with the basics."**_

" _ **Okay, so what are the basics?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Well, instead of starting small like with a body part or something, full body transformations are actually easier,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **So how about… we start with something simple like changing the color of your fur, since that affects your entire body."**_

" _ **That's it? No lectures about how I would have to change my entire cellular structure or anything like that?"**_ Ash asked.

Pudd looked at him, " _ **What? Oh, you're talking about the scientific terms human uses, right? Nah, nobody can understand anything from that kind of explanation. If you can transform, then it's easy to just change into what you want. Of course, your real body is stored in your transformed one, so you'll always revert back to normal once you use up your energy."**_

" _ **Okay… that sounds simple enough,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Maybe I can try changing my fur… yellow, to look kind of like Storm."**_

" _ **Yeah, that would be easy,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **Go ahead and imagine yourself with yellow fur, and then take that image and put it over yourself."**_

" _ **Really? Is it that easy?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Yeah, or at least it should be,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **You see, there's a reason why Lady Mew has such a child-like behavior. Children can believe anything can happen, and with a Mew, that's actually true. It's why Lady Mew can make things like Mew Games, able to create illusion and make them real. Transformation is just like that, an illusion made real. The Zorua line can do something similar like that, but they can't make it quite as real as Lady Mew can."**_

" _ **Oh, wow, are you sure we're not the Reality Pokemon?"**_ Ash joked. " _ **Okay, I would like to have yellow fur."**_

Ash imagined himself having Storm's fur. His body gave a glow before his fur changed color. Not only was he yellow, but his back had brown stripes, and his cheeks had the signature red cheeks.

" _ **Wow, look at you Ashy,"**_ Mew said with a giggle. " _ **You're an adorable little PikaMew."**_

" _ **Whoops, looks like I tried too hard to imagine having a Pikachu's fur,"**_ Ash sweatdropped.

" _ **I wonder if the red cheeks are just red or are actually electrical sacs like a Pikachu has,"**_ Pudd asked as he looked at Ash.

" _ **Uh… I don't know,"**_ Ash said as he rubbed his red cheeks. " _ **Probably just red. I didn't turn into an actual Pikachu after all."**_

" _ **We'll keep working on that,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **You seem to get the basics pretty easily, now let's try a simple Pokemon transformation."**_

" _ **How about since he's already halfway there he turn the rest of the way into a full Pikachu,"**_ Anima suggested. " _ **I think Prince Ash would make an adorable Pikachu."**_

" _ **Okay, try that,"**_ Pudd said.

Ash nodded as he focused on being like Storm. Ash's body glowed as he changed. " _ **So… how do I look?"**_

" _ **Uhh… You got the body portion right, but… your face…"**_ Pudd hesitated.

Ash's face was still a Mew's face.

Pudd let out a sigh. " _ **Turn back into your normal form. Then imagine a Pikachu completely from head to toe. Then once you have done that, put that image over yourself and transform into a Pikachu."**_

" _ **Oh wait, I remember a similar problem with another Ditto,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Let me try…"**_ Ash rubbed his face with his paws, as if rearranging it. " _ **How's this?"**_

" _ **You just messed up your fur…"**_ Pudd said. " _ **That would probably only work for Dittos."**_

" _ **Oh, well dang, guess I have to start this process over…"**_ Ash sighed.

* * *

For the next several days, Ash had been working on different transformations. Once Ash got the face thing right, it was easy transforming into bigger and more complex Pokemon.

" _ **Well, congratulations, you're able to Transform on just about every Pokemon, except for the really big and strong ones,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **It was surprisingly easy once I got the hang of it, but those bigger and stronger ones require a lot more energy,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Of course it was easy, most humans like to think it's hard, but it's pretty much second nature to a Mew, like levitating and teleporting,"**_ Pudd said. _ **"The harder ones are the more complex and strong ones, but once you become stronger they'll be easy for you too."**_

" _ **Speaking of which, I think you should start those teleporting lessons with Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Anima, can you keep an eye on Ashy? I'm going to go get some meat from Cameran Palace, it's finally time for Ashy to eat his first meat as a Mew."**_

" _ **I can, Lady Mew, but we're not quite done with Transformation. I mean I haven't taught your son how to turn into objects or humans yet,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **Hmmm… I think you should switch to Teleportation, since that's truthfully more helpful than Transformation,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Teleportation can get Ashy out of any tough situation he might find himself in. Once he learn how to Teleport though, you can teach him the rest of Transformation."**_

" _ **Okay, as you wish, Lady Mew,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **But as a baby Mew, I don't think it would be wise to teach him how to teleport too far. Teleporting from the top of this tree and down should be the farthest he can teleport until he matures a bit more."**_

" _ **Of course, I only want him to learn the basics of Teleportation,"**_ Mew said. " _ **After that, you can go back to teaching him Transformation."**_ Mew then teleported away herself.

" _ **Now…"**_ Pudd looked at Ash. " _ **Teleportation may be a bit trickier than simply changing your body. You're basically going from point A to point B in an instant."**_

" _ **Alright, so how does it work?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **First off, let's try something within eyesight,"**_ Pudd said before he looked around. He spotted a patch of grass that was surrounded by crystals not too far off. " _ **You see that patch of grass surrounded by crystals?"**_

" _ **Yeah, so you want me to try teleporting there?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Yes. It's not too far and it's in eyesight,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **There are two ways that I have done before. Close your eyes and imagine yourself in a place is one of them. The other is to mentally make the difference between you and your destination smaller, like imagining it."**_

" _ **Okay, I'll try it,"**_ Ash said.

Ash closed his eyes and tried to teleport. His body flashed for a split second before he disappeared, but he ended up too far from his destination. Ash flew back to Pudd and tried again. This time, he was too high, next he wasn't even on the grass but the crystal instead.

" _ **Ugh, getting a precise teleport destination is more difficult than I thought,"**_ Ash grumbled.

" _ **It's okay, just relax,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **Just go ahead and try to look at the details of the location."**_

" _ **Okay, I'll try. I guess it's like painting a picture, you have to memorize the details to get it just right,"**_ Ash said as he looked at the spot.

After Ash got a good visual on the spot, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He hoped that he would be able to learn to teleport with his eyes open, as that would make it a lot easier in the future. Ash thought he heard footsteps, but it could just be a Pokemon walking by, so he ignored it and continued to concentrate. Ash felt his body teleporting and...

"Holy heck!" Ash heard someone yell. Ash opened his eyes and saw Zach standing there with a hand to his chest.

This shocked Ash so much that he yelped and turned so fast that his long tail ended up whacking Zach right in the cheek with a loud SMACK!

"YEOW! … I was coming to say hi, not for you to scare the crud out of me then slap me with your tail..." Zach said as he regained his breath and rubbed his poor red cheek.

" _ **What's a human doing here?"**_ Pudd asked as he looked at Zach. " _ **Quick Ash! Run before it can catch you!"**_

" _ **N-no, no, it's okay, Pudd, he's a friend,"**_ Ash said when he recognized Zach. He floated over to Zach, feeling bad. " _ **I'm sorry about that tail smack… you just surprised me. I mean… I didn't know you were let out of the hospital already, did your leg heal?"**_

"I broke out of the hospital as soon as I could," Zach said. "I would rather my Memma take care of me than some human doctor. Oh, by the way Ash, congrats. It looks like Mew finally made you a Hybrid. Terra wouldn't tell me much, just that you weren't human anymore. Come to think of it… I haven't even heard from Terra in a while."

Ash gave a small giggle before he said, " _ **Well, I'm not a hybrid, I'm 100% Mew. I was completely reborn as a Mew. But once I learn how to transform into a human, I'll be sure to turn into what I once was. Anyways, I know where Terra is~ Do you want to see her?"**_

"With the way you're saying that and the smile on your face, of course I want to see her," Zach said. "But first… you're a full Mew? Then even more congratulations are in order. You're the first human that I know of that's become a full Legendary Pokemon."

" _ **Heh, thanks, it's really different but cool being a full Mew, there's so much I could do that I couldn't as a human!"**_ Ash smiled. " _ **Did it feel like this when you first became a Kyogre?"**_

"Yeah," Zach said. "It was exciting and exhilarating. I remember going quite wild when I discovered I could breathe underwater, and swim through it with ease. But enough about me, let's see how Terra is doing."

Ash smiled even more and started giggling, " _ **Okay, come with me."**_

Ash flew over to the spot where he would sit when it was time to eat. The quilt was always nice to sit on while he enjoyed food and played with the plushy Terra. Speaking of which, plushy Terra was sitting on the quilt now. Ash picked her up.

" _ **Hey Terra, an old friend came to see us~"**_ Ash said in a playful tone to her.

"..." Zach stared at the unmoving plushy. "You… turned her into a plushy?"

Ash turned to him and said, " _ **Not me, but plushy Terra's so much fun to play with and cuddle when I sleep."**_

" _ **Don't worry, you big softy, I'm fine and still alive,"**_ Terra said.

Zach stared at her.

Ash looked at him, " _ **... Zach? … Zaaaach?"**_ Ash flew in front of him and waved. " _ **Huh… uh Terra, I think we broke him."**_

* * *

 **Primus1661** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. My original Child of Mew had a lot of grammar and spelling errors due to me using a very basic word pad that didn't include spell check or grammar check or anything of the sort. And I didn't have a lot of ideas for it, I was just going through the anime with my smarter Ash and turning him into a Mew eventually. As the story went on, it just got more and more complex with the other Children of Legendary Pokemon and the war. Sometimes I wonder where the story would've gone had I stuck to the simpler formula I had originally.

 **brianbaltazar45** **: DarkFoxKit:** We and Fyre thank you for the well wishes. :)

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon:** Well his attitude isn't just from being a failed clone of Ash's DNA, it's more of the fact that humans and Pokemon mistook him for a puddle and stepped on him thinking he was just water. He is scared what would happen to him because he has only heard of Mew and how terrifying she can be, he's never seen or met her. Pyra is not Diancie's child as is explained. She was actually Princess Diancie's close friend. And that's Ash in a nutshell, caring for anyone he comes across, am I accurate in that statement, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yup, that part of Ash hadn't changed from the canon.

 **Gracie Ghost** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, if you read the most recent PokeDex entry as well as check on Bulbapedia, you will see that Dittos can transform off of memory, though sometimes they will get them wrong.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Many fans thought the same thing about Ditto though, so I understand where the misconception came from.

 **AngelMaster14** **: Darkzdragon:** Oh, awesome! And I'm guessing by 'not Onyx' you mean Darkzdragon.

 **Shaymin19** **: DarkFoxKit:** My dreams are always fun, thrilling and crazy. ^^' They're really hard to remember once I wake up though, but those I do, it's really not easy to put it into words. Bummy…. Okay. ^^'

 **XYZ** **: Darkzdragon:** Thanks for the birthday wishes. And don't worry _too_ much about Terra. She'll be fine, both physically and mentally. And it technically is fair to blame her since she was left with the responsibility to look after Ash, whom she lost track of. She'll face her punishment like a responsible person would do.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Did you take control of Ash? O.O'

 **Pokefan** **: DarkFoxKit:** You know, a lot of people bring up about how Mew shouldn't have blamed Terra. But you have to understand that Mew is a mother who just got back home and heard that the one she placed her child with had lost him. Any loving mother would be terrified and angry that this happened, and of course they will be angry at the one who was supposed to be watching the child.

 **Darkzdragon:** Thanks ***smiles***

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Motherly rage definitely. Of course Mew is angry that as soon as she got home, her child is missing.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon:** Thanks. And I'm glad you liked the suspense, that's one of my writing styles. I love cliffhangers.

 **blur36** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad then. The reason why I decided to upload these chapters on Mondays is because I wanted to help make it less gloomy. Give people something to look forward to on Mondays.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** While I do agree that it wasn't completely Terra's fault that Ash went missing, she is still responsible. Mew left her child in Terra's care, so the fact that when Mew came home and discovered that Ash was missing, of course she was going to be angry at Terra. You think Mew was going to just smile at Terra and tell her it wasn't her fault? No, she's going to be ticked that her child is missing who was supposed to be under Terra's care. But don't worry, Mew won't really hurt Terra or anything once she gets Ash back, but she was still responsible for him. Pyra has an interesting little backstory, but we won't go too far into it until the sequel. I'll let you see how Ash defended Terra in this chapter.

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **: Darkzdragon:** Thank you very much. How is it cliche? It says in the Pokedex that a Ditto can transform by memory instead of just having to see it. Lol, see you next week, and don't worry, I'm not angry or anything.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** They make a great combination, huh? XD

 **Snowingpetal** **: DarkFoxKit:** About a few weeks old. Though mentally he's still the 11 year old child who stopped the war.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, if there was another adult Mew, that would be an interesting little encounter. Yeah, Pudd is the type of guy who is grouchy and irritated, but he doesn't want anyone to get hurt and he can be nice if he tried.

 **dony firefan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, and Fyre thanks you too. But shouldn't you give something to Dragon too?

 **Mitchystrick** **: Darkzdragon:** Heh… we're still not sure what Eon should evolve into. She will evolve when the time is right, and as for Ash resuming his adventure, not much longer.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon:** … ***spray ST4RSK1MM3R with a spray bottle filled with water*** No. Bad SK1MM3R.

 **Mark the Haxorus** **: Darkzdragon:** Thanks. And Fyre thanks you too.

 **Legodood93** **: Darkzdragon:** Thank you. And the antibodies aren't technically attacking Ash, they're trying to find him to bring him back to Mew.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well we usually see curious or peppy Dittos, so I figured why not do a more cranky one? Dragon came up with the red Diancie named Pyra. And thank you, we always try our best to write believable and realistic characters.

 **Higigf** **: Darkzdragon:** Thanks, and yeah he'll have a few more adventures. Oh and Pudd is actually a failed clone that was created by using Ash's DNA that was collected way back when he met Konoha.

 **AShinyBlueMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Diancie is your favorite Legendary Pokemon? That's cool. I like Diancie myself, though Shaymin is my second favorite Legendary next to Mew. Thank you for the well wishes of Don and Onyx! They really appreciate it! And happy birthday to your sister! Heh, you like Pudd? I'm glad. I was worried people would be annoyed that I keep adding in shiny Pokemon into the story like that. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon:** Except this one was kinda an inevitability. I mean we already have lots of pink Ditto that are failed clones of Mew. They also had Ash's DNA. So it makes sense that there are shiny Dittos out there that are based off of Ash's DNA.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pudd, while technically doesn't have a gender, is definitely seen as a 'he'.

 **Darkzdragon:** Since Ash is male, and Pudd is a clone of Ash's DNA, technically could also have to do with calling him Male. Maybe the ones based off of Mew are more feminine, but who knows?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pudd himself doesn't have a grudge against Mew, he's just bitter of being who he is. Oh, and if you're confused as to how Pudd could possibly be a clone from Ash's DNA, Mew had transformed Ash into a baby Mew quite a few times in the past. So it was very possible someone got a hold of his DNA when he was a Mew even though it was temporary.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon:** I like some of the designs of them, definitely. My favorite being Alolan Vulpix and Ninetales.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My opinion on Alola Pokemon are about the same as every new Pokemon in any new generations, I like some, I love some and I hate some. Though the new Alolan Forms on old Pokemon was a very interesting new twist. I hope to see more of those in future generations. I feel like they should've just done that instead of the Mega Evolutions in the 6th generation, but those were okay too.

 **blazessnooze** **: Darkzdragon:** There is definitely more to Pyra than meets the eye. We might not go into her storyline now, but we definitely will go into it when the time comes. It probably won't be in this arc, and probably won't be in the next, but it will be in a future arc.

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… what is cool? I would like some context please. ^^' There's no Zorua in Alola, as far as I could tell. Besides, I'm a black Eevee, not a Zorua. XP You could name an Umbreon after me if you prefer, or just an Eevee.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon:** Thank you, and happy belated birthday.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** My friends thank you for your well wishes! :) Yes, baby Ash is very cute. Of course Mew cares about Ash, she wouldn't be a good Memma if she didn't. XP Don't worry about Terra, Mew won't hurt her or anything, but she will be punished for losing Ash. I'm very happy to know people are loving these cute moments even though it doesn't have a lot of battles or actions lately. The Diancie story is an interesting one, we will be getting into it in the future.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: Darkzdragon:** Well I did catch Solgaleo on my birthday. As for the cookies, I don't eat peanut-butter cookies or macadamia nut cookies. I will take ginger and double chocolate chip cookies instead. The double chocolate chip is a chocolate cookie with chocolate chips and white chocolate chips in it.

 **NinjaFoxSword** **: Darkzdragon:** The last time he saw these things, they swallowed him. Why would he go to the things he remembers as being aggressive?

 **EpicArticuno** **: DarkFoxKit:** My friends appreciate the well wishes, and happy belated birthday to you! Mine isn't for another two months.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon:** Nope, they can. If you want you can go look at the recent PokeDex entries or go look on Bulbapedia. Dittos can transform off of memory.

 **Guest #3** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, I love my cliffhangers. And Fox will agree that the spelling and grammar has improved quite a bit since the first arc. I'm glad you enjoy the story that DarkFoxKit and all her great co-writers have written. Thanks for the birthday wishes. And no, I never volunteered for Mythbusters, though if I had the opportunity, I would've taken it.

 **icypika** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you very much, though there are plenty of Pokemon fanfiction out there, a lot of them are great, and some I even drew inspiration from.

 **Lstrikesilver** **:** **Darkzdragon:** We update every Monday by us. So asking us to update isn't going to make us change our update schedule.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Wow, Fyre's going to love this neon blue collar! ^v^ That's an interesting story title. Mew won't hurt Terra or anything, but she is understandably angry and upset that Terra lost Ash since she placed him under Terra's care, only to hear she lost him when Mew came back home. O.O' You made my fur super fluffy! I can hardly move! DX

 **Darkzdragon:** Oooh, nice gold nugget. Thanks for this.

 **PhoenixWarriorFox88** **: Darkzdragon:** I'm back to normal now. Thanks from both Fyre and I.

 **253910** **: Darkzdragon:** Thank you from Fyre and I.

 **HeroCrafter** **: Darkzdragon:** Thanks! I'm back to normal now. As for your actual review, I will let Fox answer it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Anime characters seem to be able to recognize people they know or are familiar with by just looking into their eyes. That and Ash being a pure Psychic type probably helped.

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, you liked how Ash made his Mew Game, huh? There'll be more of that later on. ;3 Well… Pudd probably won't join Ash's team, but he will be with Ash for a while. And no, I haven't been reading any fanfiction story lately.

 **Mewter** **: Darkzdragon:** Thanks for the birthday wishes. At this time we do not have any plans to add in a Wobbuffet. Maybe we will later, but for now, no.

 **toby** **: Darkzdragon:** Well we write to what we think are good length chapters. On the docs we write on the chapters are usually about 20 pages long. So, even if people want longer chapters, we won't be doing that. Because in order to extend the chapters we would need to put in tons of filler material and we feel that we would be insulting our readers if we did that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And it takes us a long time to just write one chapter. It would take even longer if we had to extend that.

 **Thedemopan** **: Darkzdragon:** … ***Rubs his forehead with his claw***

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm sure a certain skeleton would've loved that pun. … Oh no… close that door! It's starting to open again!

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Closes the door and bolts it shut*** Maybe next time don't mention him.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Pudd is an interesting character. He wasn't originally supposed to be a grumpy one, but it just turned out that way and it was more fun to write for him because of it. XD A joke that Ditto is a flattened Mew… well, if I didn't then, I sure do now.

 **Darkzdragon:** I created Pyra to kind of be similar to Toriel from Undertale how she is caring and kind. And she isn't really going out to see the world. The reason she is in the ruins is because she was banished from the surface by herself though she justifies it by saying Elder Carbink would say only one Diancie is allowed on the surface at a time. I'm glad you thought it wasn't tedious. As for Terra? Yeah she got herself into a bit of a pickle. She was the one who was supposed to be looking after Ash, but she lost him. It's nothing she could've easily prevented. She's in trouble because she failed one of her duties which was to keep an eye on Ash at all times.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I figured it was a reference, but I didn't know what. Yeah, I've heard of that saying, thought mostly in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. ^^' Yeah, my Ash is different from canon Ash due to his upbringing. Delia does seem to be a bit of an airhead, so it might explain why canon Ash is… the way he is.

 **Darkzdragon:** I'm back to normal now. Thanks for the birthday wishes.

 **POKEFAN** **: DarkFoxKit:** Definitely Zorua. I don't like Zoroark at all. In fact, Zorua is what inspired my penname. A little dark fox that's a cute kit.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Well those are all the reviews we had this time. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And we appreciate your well wishes for Dragon and Fyre. ^v^ And yes, Dragon is back and no longer Onyx. Though I don't know why it took so long for him to catch Solgaleo. It's almost as if he wanted to stay as Onyx. ***Looks at Dragon***

 **Darkzdragon:** What? I was trying to get prepared to catch Solgaleo. I wanted my Pokemon to be able to tank Solgaleo's attacks so I could whittle him down to one HP or near that so I could catch him with a Great Ball.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Right… well anyways, looks like it's time for us to go until next update.

 **Darkzdragon:** See you all next week!


	30. Chapter 30: Zach's Visit

**DarkFoxKit: *Is playing through another game on her 3DS.***

 **Darkzdragon:** Ya! I just defeated two Thunderjaws in the same battle! Better save up quickly. ***Saves the game and turns off the PS4*** Hey, Fox? Is there anything that needs to be done around the house? Anything need to be cleaned or maybe the laundry needs to be done? What about shopping? Are we all stocked up on groceries?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Slowly looks up from her 3DS*** … Why are you asking? It's not like you're Onyx anymore. ***Then notices what Dragon was wearing a pink, black and white dress*** What the? How long have you been wearing that?

 **Darkzdragon:** All day, have you really been that focused on Explorers of Sky?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm always focused on my games, especially when I have a freakishly hard outlaw who keeps using Magnitude to wipe out my team, and then uses Snore when I put it to sleep!

 **Mew:** Foxxie~ Dragon~ the camera is rolling. You know it's time to put up the next chapter of Child of Mew, right?

 **Darkzdragon:** Oh wow, is it really already time to post the next chapter? Time flies when you're keeping yourself busy. Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to go to the garden and get some fresh ingredients for dinner tonight.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Um… Dragon? You don't have to-

 **Mew:** Let him go, Foxxie, let him go~

 **DarkFoxKit: *sigh*** You're loving this, aren't you?

 **Mew:** Well, he was Onyx for so long that this has become his normal habit now. I mean he even wears colors similar to his adorable maid outfit. It's just too bad that the maid outfit won't fit on him as he is.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well, it's nice that he does things around the house. Anyways, let's let the readers get on with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Zach's Visit**

After Zach recovered from his shock, he was sitting on the quilt in front of Ash. Ash was still holding the plushy Terra.

" _ **So what are you doing here, Zach?"**_ Ash asked.

"Well, I'm here because A, my sorta sister suddenly stopped messaging me for a month after saying she was here. Terra told me that the Tree of Beginning was near Cameran Palace, so I've actually been in the area for a few days trying to find a route to this place," Zach explained as he slowly stood up. "And B, I wanted to come check in on how you were doing. I mean last time I saw you, you were human and coughing up blood."

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle as he said, " _ **Well, I'm fine now. And Terra kind of lost me when she was supposed to be watching me, so Memma punished her."**_

"Ahhh, that explains the plushification," Zach said. "Oh right, I brought some goodies for you. I got some candied berries as well as a few other things. Let me just go grab my backpack."

Zach started walking to the entrance of the area, where Ash was trying to teleport to. That was when Ash noticed Zach was limping slightly.

" _ **Hey Zach… how's your leg?"**_ Ash asked.

"Oh, it's fine…" Zach said as he tried to hide his small limp. "Never been better."

" _ **He's lying,"**_ Terra said. " _ **His shoulders always raise a little whenever he lies. He has a pretty obvious tell."**_

" _ **Zach, if your leg still hurts, shouldn't you be with your Memma?"**_ Ash asked, frowning in concern for his friend.

Zach sighed before he said, "Memma said I'm as recovered as I can be as a Kyogre. She told me to go back home to Pacifidlog to rest, but I don't just want to sit around all day and watch the waves."

The blue Ditto came out from under the quilt again and stretched out. " _ **You live in that watery town? Boy do I feel sorry for you, unless you enjoy living underwater, there's nothing to see or do there. Why do humans live there again?"**_

"He doesn't know… does he?" Zach asked as he bent down and grabbed a backpack that was sitting behind a rock near the entrance to the room they were in.

" _ **Hmm… actually…"**_ Ash was thinking to himself.

" _ **What are you thinking about now, Ash?"**_ Terra asked.

"He already knows Terra's secret, I'm guessing," Zach said as he started walking back towards Ash. "So why not tell him mine. It's okay, I trust your trust in that shiny Ditto."

" _ **Not that, I'm thinking about something else,"**_ Ash said.

Pudd gave a yawn before he said, " _ **I heard you call yourself a Kyogre earlier, so it's not like it's a secret."**_

"Heh, most Pokemon would probably doubt a Human could be a Legendary Pokemon," Zach said. "Though I guess you're kinda jaded to it since you're living here."

" _ **I've seen stranger things. I go to a lot of places in this world, kid,"**_ Pudd said.

"Yeah, so have I. By the way, my name is Zach," Zach said as he sat back down on the quilt and started to open his backpack. Almost instantly a sweet and delectable smell hit Ash's nose.

" _ **Oooh, that smells really good!"**_ Ash smiled as his tail swayed.

"I told you I brought some gifts," Zach said as he pulled out a small pouch that had a string tied around the top to keep it closed. "You want some sweets?"

" _ **You're going to give an infantile Pokemon some sweets?"**_ Terra asked. " _ **Are you insane?"**_

"Maybe a little," Zach said as he started to open the pouch. "I mean you saw what I tried to do at New Island."

" _ **Yes I do, and Ash ended up doing it instead. You're a bad influence!"**_ Terra grumbled.

"No offense Terra, but I'm not gonna really listen to your lectures when you are such an adorable little plushy," Zach said with a smile.

" _ **Zach! I swear, when I'm un-plushified, you're going to get it!"**_ Terra snapped.

"Yeah yeah. Hey Ash, how long is her punishment?" Zach asked.

" _ **By this time? I'd say a few more weeks until it's over,"**_ Ash answered.

"Okay, so I just have to be gone before then," Zach said as he fully opened the pouch. The sweet smell that had been hitting Ash suddenly multiplied in strength, causing his mouth to water a little.

Zach reached into the pouch and pulled out a small piece of candy.

"This is one of those candied berries I was talking about. Go ahead and have a taste" Zach said as he gave Ash the candied berry to let him try. Ash popped the piece of candy into his mouth, and he was taken to a sweet heaven.

It was if everything around Ash turned into a sweet mix of pink and purple, as he floated on a giant candied berry while it began to rain with all sorts of flavored candy. Ash closed his eyes to let this fantasy sink in. It was weird though, it almost felt real.

" _ **Uhhh Ash!"**_ Terra yelled. " _ **You're starting another Game!"**_

Ash opened his eyes to see his fantasy was a reality. Zach was lying on top of a giant candied berry.

"Wow… I think I'm getting a cavity just from being near all this sugar," Zach said as he looked at all the candy. "So this is one of your Mew Games? Huh… a little more tame than I thought it would be. Though I guess it would be since this isn't your Memma's Mew Game."

" _ **Well, why don't we play a game then? That's what it's for!"**_ Ash said as he jumped on his feet and began running.

The giant candied berry began to roll like a boulder.

" _ **Ash, don't you remember? All of this is just an illusion, so you can't actually eat any of the candy,"**_ Pudd said as he clung to the giant candied berry.

Pudd was shocked when he heard someone crunching on the candy as if it was real. Zach was munching on his giant candied berry.

"Seems pretty real," Zach said after he swallowed.

" _ **Zach!"**_ Terra shouted. " _ **Why are you going along with this!?"**_

Ash was giggling as he was running on the boulder candy, coating the floor with sugar. Then he jumped and bounced as the candied berry hit another giant candied berry, causing them to shatter. Ash slowly floated down as the entire place began to rain with tiny pieces of candy.

"When else am I going to have an opportunity to be in a candy filled world?" Zach asked before he caught some of the candy rain and stuffed it into his mouth.

* * *

" _ **I'm back!"**_ Mew called as she appeared, then she saw the candy world Ash created. " _ **What in the world?"**_

" _ **Lady Mew! Please stop this!"**_ Terra yelled as she was bounced off of one of the giant candied berries.

" _ **Ashy, did you do this?"**_ Mew asked as she saw Ash floating around the sugar coated world.

" _ **Yeah. Zach came and gave me this yummy candied berry, and I somehow made more,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Wait… Zach?"**_ Mew asked.

"Hi Lady Mew!" Zach yelled as he flew up past her, having bounced off a candy trampoline. "Sorry for the intrusion."

" _ **Well now… okay, let's end this Mew Game,"**_ Mew said before she clapped her hands three times.

The entire area distorted before it blinked back to the original reality. Zach found himself falling on the ground.

"Ow…" Zach said as he rubbed his bottom. "At least there's moss… otherwise that would've hurt a lot more…"

" _ **Thank you, Lady Mew,"**_ Terra said.

" _ **I guess I should've warned you, Ashy, as a Mew, you're going to love sweets a whole lot more than when you were human,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Sweets is our most favorite flavor in the entire world."**_

" _ **Wow, no wonder it was so good!"**_ Ash smiled.

" _ **Sweets isn't actually a flavor,"**_ Terra pointed out.

"Terra… are you really correcting the Pokemon who made you what you are?" Zach asked with a sigh before he stood up. "By the way, Lady Mew, I hope you don't mind me being here. If you do, then I can leave."

" _ **Oh no, it's okay that you're here. In fact… might I suggest the hot springs around here? They have really amazing healing properties. There's one in specific that I keep hidden that you could use,"**_ Mew said, giving him a knowing look.

"...Honestly I'm not surprised that you know…" Zach said with a small shake of his head.

" _ **You can't hide anything from me,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I can have one of the Regis show you to my secret spring later, that way you don't have to worry about being disturbed while you heal up."**_

"Heh, thanks Lady Mew," Zach said with a chuckle.

" _ **Oh Memma, there was something I've been thinking and wondering if you'd be okay with it,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Is it okay if Pudd teaches me how to turn human now?"**_

" _ **Well if you would rather master Transformation, that's fine,"**_ Mew said. " _ **It'll be easier for you to learn something if you are interested in it. But first, it's lunch time."**_

" _ **Thanks Memma!"**_ Ash smiled.

* * *

Four days had passed since Zach came to visit. Zach stuck around the Tree of Beginning while he talked to Ash's Pokemon around the Tree, including the red crystal Diancie who seemed to act quite motherly towards him. But a good portion of his time was spent in Mew's secret healing hot spring. Everyday his limp seemed to become less and less noticeable. The Regis were a little hard to understand, but they seemed quite friendly towards him, they especially seem to like Pyra.

Pyra had come up with nicknames for each of the Regis. She called Regice, Icey. Rocky for Regirock, and Clang for Registeel. As for Regigigas, she still called him Regi.

Ash was busy trying to learn to how turn human with Pudd, the shiny Ditto. Pudd was amazingly patient for a grump, he made a pretty good teacher. In fact, if he could hold a human form for long periods of time, he could make a great assistant to a Pokemon professor or a Pokemon teacher.

" _ **Okay, you almost got it, just make sure to actually take away the ears and tail this time,"**_ Pudd said to Ash.

Ash was currently in his original eleven year old human form, including his original clothing and knapsack. But he was having a bit of trouble with his ears and tail. They still stick out.

" _ **Come on, Ashy, I know you can do it!"**_ Mew said encouragingly. " _ **You almost had it last time."**_

"Why is it so hard to put away the ears and tail?" Ash asked in his normal human voice.

" _ **A Mew's ears are pretty small, Ashy, so they are a bit tricky to remember they're there to hide in the first place. And don't get me started on the tail, I love my tail, but it's so long that hiding it during a human transformation is a pain in the butt,"**_ Mew said as she spoke from experience.

" _ **You can feel the end of your tail, right?"**_ Terra, who was still a cute little Groudon plushy, asked. " _ **Well how about you imagine you are grabbing it and pulling it into your body, that might work."**_

"Like pulling in a rope?" Ash asked.

" _ **Yeah, except you won't be pulling from the base of your tail. You will be pulling from the tip, through your tail… I mean I guess you could try to imagine pulling it in from the base,"**_ Terra said.

" _ **Just try it again,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **Think of putting your ears into a hat or covering them with earmuffs. And… pretend you're pulling in your tail."**_

"Okay, here goes," Ash said.

Ash turned back into his Mew form for a few seconds before he transformed again. This time, Ash managed to get his human form just right, his ears were normal human ears and his tail was nowhere in sight.

"Hey! Look, I did it! I'm back to being my human self again!" Ash smiled, looking down at himself, seeing how perfect he got the clothes and his fingerless gloves.

" _ **Good job Ashy!"**_ Mew cheered as she flew up and hugged him. " _ **I'm so proud of you!"**_

Mew could only hug around his neck since, as a human, Ash was much bigger and taller than she was. Ash smiled as he said, "Thanks, Memma. And thanks, Pudd, I couldn't have done it without you!"

" _ **Heh, well, now that you've completed your Transformation training, my teaching is complete,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **Not quite,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Ashy still has to master Teleportation."**_

" _ **... So, what are you going to be teaching him then?"**_ Pudd asked.

Mew turned and looked at Pudd. " _ **Survival skills and life skills. But your job is to teach him both Teleportation and Transformation until he has completely mastered them. And Ashy still probably needs some polishing on his Transform."**_

" _ **I'm… going to need a break…"**_ Pudd groaned as he flatten himself to the ground.

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle, " _ **Maybe we could use a break."**_

" _ **Little Memma!"**_ Ash turned, surprised when he heard Angel's voice.

The little Togepi was running up to him with a big smile on her face, and the silver Kangaskhan not too far behind.

"Hey Angel!" Ash smiled as he bend down and pick her up. "Hey, I'm not so little anymore, I can even pick you up now!"

" _ **I see you've finally mastered transforming back into your human form, young prince,"**_ Anima said.

" _ **Memma is big again!"**_ Angel cheered.

"Yeah, although Pudd said I most likely can only hold this form for about 12 hours at most, unless I'm exerting my energy like using Psychic or something," Ash said.

" _ **You just need to build up some stamina,"**_ Terra said.

" _ **Mew, I know it isn't my place to say this, but I think you should give Prince Ash a break,"**_ Anima said. " _ **He's been training his Transformation for almost three weeks now. I think he could use a little vacation."**_

" _ **Heh, I know, but this was mostly Ashy's choice. I can tell he wants to grow and get strong quickly,"**_ Mew said. " _ **But you're right, Anima, every child needs have some time to play and just enjoy themselves. Perhaps a change of scenery might help too."**_

"What are you thinking, Memma?" Ash asked.

" _ **I'm thinking about where to send you for a vacation, you deserve it after all, Ashy,"**_ Mew said.

"Can I bring my Pokemon with me? I haven't been spending as much time with them as I should have," Ash said. "I've been so busy with my training that I kind of miss them."

" _ **Sure, in fact, why don't you take Terra and Zach with you? This could be a fun vacation for all of your friends!"**_ Mew smiled.

" _ **Maybe you should leave Terra here with us,"**_ Anima said. " _ **I mean she is still a plush, so she might get lost wherever you went."**_

" _ **But I want to go too!"**_ Terra yelled.

" _ **Do I have to say bye-bye to Memma again?"**_ Angel frowned.

" _ **Your Memma won't be gone for long,"**_ Anima said, trying to calm Angel down. " _ **He's just going on a little trip. I'm sure he'll bring back something for you from wherever they go. And Terra, would you like to get lost or taken by another child and never be able to turn back to normal? Because if you go with them on their vacation, that's a large possibility."**_

" _ **Fine, but you better not leave any details out when you get back!"**_ Terra said, almost pouting.

"I'll even bring back something for you and Angel," Ash said with a smile. "Maybe we should go get Zach and tell him."

" _ **No, you go you gather up your Pokemon, Ashy, I'll have one of the Regis go get Zach. I don't want you going out there unprotected after all. Just because the war is over doesn't mean there aren't a few renegades out there,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I will not be having them trying to sabotage this time of peace by kidnapping you or worse."**_

"Of course, Memma, it'll be just like when we were traveling," Ash said.

" _ **Except we'll both be Mews this time,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **Now hurry up and go get your Pokemon while I decide where to take you."**_

* * *

Ash went through the Tree of Beginning to find his team. Each of his Pokemon were at their usual spots, so it wasn't hard to find them. He told each of them about the vacation plan, and they were more than happy to return into their Poke Balls respectively, except for Storm. Storm was just going to travel with Ash outside of his Poke Ball like he always does.

" _ **So where are we going?"**_ Storm asked as he sat on his old spot on Ash's shoulder.

"I don't know, Memma hadn't picked out a place when I came to get everyone," Ash responded. "But I think it might be a good place, Memma always knows the best places for a vacation."

Ash walked back into the room where he left his Memma and was happy to see that Zach was there along with Pyra.

"Hey Ash, good job, it looks like you finally Transformed into your original human form," Zach said. "So I hear we're going on a vacation?"

"Yeah, that's what Memma told me," Ash said. "How's your leg?"

"All better," Zach said before he jumped up and down a couple times. "Honestly I'm surprised. There's no pain anymore."

" _ **That's good, because if your leg got worse, then I worry Kyogre would drown the world,"**_ Storm said.

Mew flew towards them, " _ **So, did you get everyone, Ashy?"**_

"Yeah," Ash said. "So where are we going, Memma?"

" _ **Have you ever heard of the Orange Islands?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Orange Islands? I think I've heard of it…"**_ Storm said. " _ **But mostly from far away flying bird Pokemon."**_

"You mean that place where Pokemon have different colors on them?" Ash asked. "It's weird how the Orange Islands is the only place that make Pokemon look a little different from all the others."

" _ **Well there's a new resort there that I think would be a perfect place to go to."**_ Mew said. " _ **A great place for Pokemon to play or relax in."**_

"That sounds like fun," Ash said. "How are we getting there, Memma?"

" _ **I'm hoping we get to go there on a nice big yacht. They always have the best buffet,"**_ Storm said.

"That would probably take too long," Zach said. "Knowing Lady Mew it will either be Teleportation or a Mew Game. Though I could always swim us all there… though that might not work for Storm."

" _ **Yes, well, I am going to send you there via teleportation… but Zach… a word, please?"**_ Mew said, gesturing him to walk closer to her.

Zach approached Mew, feeling a little nervous as to why she wanted to talk to him silently like this.

Mew whispered in his ear and said, " _ **Zach, while you're on the Orange Islands with Ash… you better keep a close watch on him. I'm holding you responsible for his safety."**_

"Of course, Lady Mew," Zach whispered back. "But knowing you, you won't be too far away at any time."

" _ **Of course not, but I don't want Ashy to know I'm always there. And one more thing… it would also be an excellent time for Ashy to learn how to swim as a Mew. And if you can, teach him how to hunt. He still won't eat any raw meat,"**_ Mew whispered.

"Wouldn't teaching him how to hunt be something best left for his Memma?" Zach asked quietly. "I mean I don't mind teaching him how to swim, but the most I could do with hunting is teach him how to catch fish Pokemon."

" _ **That's what I want you to do. I'll teach him how to hunt flying and land Pokemon, you teach him how to hunt and catch fish Pokemon,"**_ Mew clarified.

"Alright, if that's what you want, Lady Mew, I'll do my best," Zach said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ash asked.

" _ **Yeah, we're getting bored here,"**_ Storm said.

Mew gave a giggle before she said, " _ **Alright, alright, time to go on a little vacation!"**_

" _ **Bye bye, Memma,"**_ Angel said with a wave.

" _ **Have fun and stay safe, Prince Ash,"**_ Anima said.

" _ **Yeah, and keep practicing what I've been teaching you,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **Zach! You better not lose him!"**_ Terra yelled while bouncing.

"I promise I won't lose him," Zach said before he cracked a smile. "Not like you did at least."

" _ **Just don't lose him!"**_ Terra snapped.

Mew gave them a wink before their bodies flashed before they disappeared.

* * *

Zach felt disoriented as soon as they were on a beach. Storm didn't seem too happy either.

" _ **I hate teleportation,"**_ The Pikachu groaned.

"I know how you feel," Zach said, trying to beat his nausea.

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle, "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Ash stood up and looked around, they were on a beach, and behind them was a lone building that stood out of place.

"Do you see that?" Ash asked as Zach stood up.

Zach looked to where Ash was looking and nodded, "It looks like a Pokemon Center… but what's a modern Pokemon Center like that doing on the beach?"

" _ **Is this the vacation spot Mew chose for us? A beach with a Pokemon Center on it?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **... Maybe I should just be thankful it's not a Mew Game or something."**_

"Maybe we should go and check it out, find out where Mew put us," Zach suggested. "All I know is she said we were going to the Orange Islands, so this must be one of the islands in the archipelago."

"Sounds good, maybe a Pokemon Center is a good way to relax as a human again after spending such a long time as a Pokemon," Ash said as he began walking towards the Pokemon Center.

Storm's ears perked before he jumped down from Ash's shoulder, " _ **Wait… I hear something."**_

"What is it, Storm?" Ash asked.

Storm ran ahead, Ash and Zach quickly followed the Pikachu. Storm ran across the beach, and turned a rocky corner, before coming to what appeared to be a semi-conscious young looking Lapras. The Lapras was moaning in pain.

" _ **Memmas… please… where are you?"**_ The Lapras said as she laid on the beach.

"It's a Lapras!" Ash said, surprised. "And she looks hurt."

Storm, Ash and Zach slowly approached the Lapras, not wanting to scare her. The Lapras didn't look conscious enough to realize they were even there. Upon closer inspection, they could see bruises and scrapes on various areas of the Lapras.

" _ **Memmas… please…"**_ The Lapras moaned weakly as she lay there.

"Storm, go see if you can talk to her and calm her down, she might not like being near humans," Ash said to his partner.

"And you think she would rather talk to an Electric type Pokemon?" Zach asked.

"I think she would rather talk to an Electric type Pokemon than a human right now," Ash said.

"Maybe you should use Kooper, she might trust a Water type more," Zach suggested.

" _ **I'll go talk to her,"**_ Storm said. " _ **If she's been hurt this much, I don't think it matters what type talks to her."**_

Storm slowly approached the Lapras. She took notice of the Pikachu. She didn't make a move, but she watched him carefully.

" _ **Hey… it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you,"**_ Storm said gently.

" _ **You… won't?"**_ The Lapras asked weakly. " _ **Why not… any other Pokemon would probably finish me off right now…"**_

" _ **Then those Pokemon are just cruel. Why would I hurt someone who's injured like that?"**_ Storm said softly. " _ **I just want to help you, if you'll let me."**_

" _ **You're better than that Sharpedo then…"**_ The Lapras said. " _ **But how are how are you going to help me?"**_

Storm was relieved that the Lapras wasn't so stubborn like he thought she might be, " _ **Well, there's a Pokemon Center nearby. My friends and I can get someone who specializes in treating injured Pokemon to help you."**_

" _ **Please… hurry… I need to get back to my Memmas…"**_ Lapras said.

" _ **Well… how are you with humans?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **Humans? They're bad… they hunted my Memmas and I down… and I got separated from them because of humans…"**_ Lapras said.

" _ **Well I promise that you can trust these humans more than you can trust any others,"**_ Storm said, trying to comfort the Lapras.

" _ **Why? … Why would these humans be any different? They only want to hunt us Pokemon down and use us,"**_ Lapras said, frowning.

Storm shook his head before he said, " _ **I understand you had a lot of bad experiences with humans, but they're not all the same. Just like how we Pokemon aren't all the same. You can't generalize an entire race based on what some of them do."**_

" _ **But… so many of them still trap us in those… ball things… and use us,"**_ Lapras said.

Storm gave a sheepish chuckle, " _ **I know, I hate those 'ball things' too myself, but most humans are very nice people. They take care of the Pokemon who are with them, and those they travel, they train to help make them stronger. It builds relationships, character and our strength, so I see it as a mutual beneficial relationship. It's only bad if the human who has you is bad. And my friends, they're the best I could ask for. They're like my family, and I know they will help you."**_

Lapras weakly looked into the little Pikachu's eyes, she could see his sincerity. " _ **... Fine… I'll trust you, and your human friends… I… I can't do much right now anyways… that Sharpedo took a big bite out of my flippers… it's hard to move."**_

Storm walked back over to Ash and Zach, giving a nod.

"I think it's okay to approach her now," Ash said to Zach.

The two of them slowly walked over to the injured Lapras. Ash slowly and gently pet her neck, hoping to keep her calm while Zach was inspecting her injuries.

"She has a small chunk of one of her flippers missing, but if we get her to the Pokemon Center she should be able to recover just fine," Zach said as he looked at the Lapras. "Besides that, there are a few bruises and she's exhausted. Ash can you stay here and keep her calm? I'm gonna run to the Pokemon Center to see if I can get some help."

"Okay, try to hurry," Ash said.

Zach nodded before he started running to the Pokemon Center. Ash continued to gently stroke Lapras' neck.

"Shhh, it's okay, Lapras," Ash said gently. "My friend is going to get some help and you'll be better in no time."

Storm's ears twitch when he heard a splash not too far away. The Pikachu looked back, behind the Lapras, seeing something moving. A dark blue fin poked out of the surface. Storm's eyes widen in alarm.

" _ **Ash, there's something in the water coming this way!"**_ Storm said in alarm.

Ash looked to where Storm was looking. "Is that a Sharpedo's fin?"

Lapra's eyes opened in alarm and she began squirming around in a panic, " _ **No! Don't let it get me!"**_

"Lapras! Please, calm down! We'll protect you from that Sharpedo!" Ash said, before grabbing his Premier Ball. "Since it's in the water, I'll use Kooper!"

Ash threw the Premier Ball, causing it to open and shoot out a white beam. The beam landed in the water before forming into a Squirtle.

" _ **Kooper? Why not Aliana? I think a Dragonair would be stronger than a little Squirtle!"**_ Storm said.

"Give Kooper a chance, Storm, he hasn't battled in a while," Ash said.

Right as Kooper landed on the beach the Sharpedo breached the surface of the water and landed nearby on the beach.

" _ **Oh look, snacks before the main course!"**_ The Sharpedo said with a giant grin.

" _ **I'll be sure to make you choke then,"**_ Kooper growled.

The Sharpedo jumped and was coming in for a deadly Crunch attack. Its jaws wide open, showing its several rows of extremely sharp teeth.

"Kooper, shoot back with Water Pulse!" Ash yelled.

Kooper shot out a ball of water right at the Sharpedo's face, causing it to fall back into the water a few feet.

" _ **Heh, nice shot,"**_ The Sharpedo said before he launched himself at Kooper again.

"Kooper, get into your shell and start doing a Rapid Spin, keep that Sharpedo away from Lapras!" Ash said.

The Squirtle didn't hesitate as he withdrew into his shell and started spinning. The spinning shell hit the Sharpedo. The Sharpedo jumped out of the water and tried to reach the Lapras, but Kooper hit it again with his shell, and again every time the Sharpedo tried to get at the Lapras. Finally, the Sharpedo turned and caught Kooper's shell with its mouth and began trying to crush him with its teeth.

" _ **You're out of your league, you pathetic Squirtle,"**_ The Sharpedo said as Kooper's shell started to audibly crack.

" _ **Ash! Do something before Kooper's shell completely breaks!"**_ Storm yelled frantically.

"I know, I know! But Kooper can't move like that," Ash said, trying to think of what to do.

" _ **Use your powers then!"**_ Storm yelled as Kooper's shell continued to crack.

"Sharpedo is part Dark type, all I know is Confusion and Transform- wait…" Ash looked at Storm. "Storm, use Iron Tail on that Sharpedo's head!"

Storm didn't respond before he jumped over the Lapras and started to run towards the Sharpedo. Storm jumped at the Sharpedo as his tail turned to steel, and slammed the Iron Tail right into its head. Sharpedo let out a screech of pain, letting Kooper go.

" _ **You stupid rat!"**_ The Sharpedo yelled. " _ **You're gonna be my dessert."**_

"Kooper, help me get Lapras out of the water, hurry!" Ash said.

Kooper turned over to Ash and hurried to him. Ash used Transform, turning himself into a Machop, giving him the strength boost he needed to pull the Lapras out of the water.

" _ **... did that human… just use Transform?"**_ The Sharpedo asked in confusion.

As soon as Ash and Kooper pulled the Lapras out of the water, Ash said, " _ **Kooper, stay here."**_

Then Ash ran to the water, jumping next to Storm before transforming into a Pikachu himself.

" _ **Now Storm, use Thunderbolt!"**_ Ash said as his cheeks were sparking.

" _ **Right!"**_ Storm yelled as he started to charge his Thunderbolt.

The Sharpedo gasped as he realized how much trouble he was in.

Ash and Storm both fired a double Thunderbolt attack. The Sharpedo couldn't escape as water conducted electricity, he was struck down by the double Thunderbolt attack.

The Sharpedo was instantly knocked out and started to float away, carried out by the tide.

" _ **What… just happened?"**_ The Lapras asked with wide eyes. " _ **Are you… a Ditto?"**_

" _ **Uh… you could say that,"**_ Ash said sheepishly before he changed his body again, turning back to the human form he had grown accustomed to.

" _ **Uhhh… Ash?"**_ Kooper said before he pointed towards the Pokemon Center. Running towards them were Zach, a darkly-tanned Nurse Joy, and a young woman in a what looked like a swimsuit and lab coat.

"Oh good, you're here," Ash said in relief. "This Lapras is-"

"Amazing, a Ditto that can turn into a human _and_ speak like a human too," The young woman in the lab coat said as she walked up to Ash. She began poking him a bit, trying to see just how genuine he was. "Remarkable. Absolutely remarkable. I wonder if you are catchable as a human."

"What?" Ash frowned.

"She uh… saw you transform," Zach said nervously.

"WHAT!?" Ash frowned more.

Nurse Joy was looking the Lapras over while the woman in the lab coat kept poking him, and pinching his cheek.

"Alright, that's enough!" Ash snapped, slapping her hand away from him.

"Wow, you even have normal human reactions down," The woman said as she leaned towards Ash. "The details are spectacular, even the clothes are part of the Transformation. I must study this more closely."

"Ivy, you can study the Ditto more later, I need help getting this Lapras to the Center," The tanned Nurse Joy said.

The woman known as Ivy looked over at Nurse Joy, seeing how she and her Chansey were picking up the Lapras themselves.

"Whoa! You're strong enough to lift that Lapras like that?" Ash said in shock, never seeing a woman as docile as a Nurse Joy picking up something as heavy as a Lapras before.

"Ivy, forget about the Lapras, I got her, just bring the Squirtle. I'll get the Sharpedo as soon as I can," Nurse Joy said as she and Chansey started walking towards the Pokemon Center.

"Alright," Ivy said as she walked over and picked Kooper up. "Hello there, Squirtle. Looks like you had it rough with that Sharpedo back there."

" _ **Ash? A little help?"**_ Kooper asked as the woman picked him up.

"That Squirtle actually belongs to me," Ash said. "I'm his Trainer."

"A Ditto catching another Pokemon?" Ivy said with a small chuckle. "Wow, you are an enigma wrapped in a mystery. I can't wait to study you more later."

"Ash, maybe you shouldn't say anything right now," Zach said.

" _ **Yeah, it's probably confusing enough to have a Pokemon as a Pokemon Trainer,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Which you technically are now."**_

"Well, could I at least come with you?" Ash said. "To the Pokemon Center I mean?"

"Of course, I need to check all you Pokemon out," Nurse Joy said.

Zach gave Ash an apologetic look before he said. "Come on Ditto, let's get to the Pokemon Center."

"Oh? Is this your Ditto, young man?" Ivy asked, looking at Zach.

"Yes, he is," Zach said. "His name is Ash though."

"Well, in that case, you must tell me how you were able to train your Ditto to transform into a human with such detail, and how to talk like one," Ivy said as they began walking to the Pokemon Center.

"I'll try my best, but that'll have to wait until later," Zach said.

Storm followed them while Ash sighed, "This is going to be a long vacation…"

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon:** Oh, well I hope you got better by the time this chapter was posted. As for hugging Terra… I think Ash might be a little protective of his plushified friend. And don't worry about Zach, he isn't _that_ broken.

 **SilverFox-GoldWolf** **: DarkFoxKit:** You're jealous that Terra got turned into a plushy? Does that mean you want to be a plushy yourself? Heh, well don't worry about Ash, he's a fast learner. Thank you for loving us. ^v^ My favorite Pokemon in Sun/Moon? Do you mean my favorite Pokemon in the game or my favorite new Pokemon of that generation? Well, it's hard to say since I haven't used all of them, just the ones I've picked out for my Pokemon Moon team. But I do like Alolan Raichu, it's really cute and powerful. I'm currently using an Alolan Vulpix in my Pokemon Sun playthrough, and she's been really good. I really like Popplio, Primarina reminds me of Azura from Fire Emblem Fates.

 **Darkzdragon:** You miss when I was a dragoness? Was it the outfit? Or how I acted?

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon:** Don't worry, Pyra will find Regi, Zach will be fine, and lol… how do you confuse Child of Mew with DBZ?

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh. ^^' Yeah, Zach was pretty shocked to see Terra was now a plushy.

 **Darkzdragon:** Thanks. And that's cause I also play Xbox One, PS4, and Minecraft on the PC.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon:** He's not permanently broken as you can see, he was just… taking awhile to process.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Terra is now a plushy. … Sack? ^^' You meant, 'Zach', right? Was it auto-correct or did you really called him 'Sack'? Yup, Dragon is back to being Dragon now, even though he still has the habit of doing chores. We figured a Ditto would make a nice teacher on how to Transform. At least this time, Ash made a simple Mew Game. And Terra was probably in that maze all morning.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, the group finally got back together. And honestly, considering what Mew is capable of, Terra getting plushified was a pretty light punishment.

 **Lstrikesilver** **: Darkzdragon:** Seriously, asking us to update won't do anything. We post on monday by us and we aren't planning on changing our schedule. Sometimes we will post a day early for holidays like we did for Christmas. Thank you for saying the chapter was awesome though.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, just about everyone loved Zach's reaction at the end of the last chapter.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, everyone thought that line was hilarious. Also, you should probably keep your personal teleporters in a secure location where nobody besides you can get to it or knows how to get to it. As for the one Diancie thing, it's kinda the same principle as one Manaphy. While we have altered it a little to have two Manaphys, only one is in charge. Pyra is a Diancie that was created by accident, she isn't the actual princess and as such, she was banished.

 **dony firefan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… Dragon thanks you for the cake… I think. ^^' Well, here's hoping the Nintendo Switch wasn't sold out when you tried to get it like with what happened when the Nintendo Wii was hot and popular.

 **Darkzdragon:** Thanks for the cake.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, yeah. I mean if you're trying to teach a child how to transform, using complicated terms would only make it hard for them to understand. I like that the Ditto made it nice and simple. If you have the ability to transform, then just do it, that's his way of thinking. Heh, I remember that episode too, Ash turning into a Pikachu. I really wished had an episode or two with Ash being a Pikachu, it would've been fun to see how he would adapt to being a Pikachu. Was he able to talk to Pikachu himself? Was he able to use any attacks as a Pikachu? It's a real shame they had him change back right away in the next episode, they threw away such a great opportunity.

 **dearickdamece16** **: Darkzdragon:** Actually it was mostly because I kept putting off Pokemon Sun. I do have other consoles that I play on and for about 2 months I was re-addicted to Minecraft. Thankfully it passed. Now I'm psyching myself up for Mass Effect Andromeda which comes out in 2ish weeks.

 **ChildOfAMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it's too bad we need sleep. Sleep is such a waste of time. XP Blue will come again soon, but for now he's looking after Yellow. Well… hope you had a good sleep.

 **Joltik12** **: Darkzdragon:** We plan on using Pyra again later on. Also I'm really glad that people are enjoying the characters that I helped to create.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon:** Yes, has stopped working, would you like to reset or close it out?

 **R37uy** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash will most likely have 'new' companions, but Blue and Yellow will still be there. We're not writing them out of the story. As for right now, no, I do not have any plans to pair Ash with anyone. We do have an update schedule, we update every Monday Eastern standard time. And we always respond to our fans, that is if we have anything to respond to. If they say 'awesome' or 'update', we usually don't say anything.

 **Icypika** **: Darkzdragon:** Like I said in the pm, icy, that was an error caused by the website. I guess it thought the person's name was a link and it removes any links that aren't fanfiction related. The error has been fixed, so no worries.

 **Ashley** **: DarkFoxKit:** Last Monday. Or if you mean the story itself, check the published date.

 **kingslight12** **: Darkzdragon:** No, time leaping would fall under Celebi's powers, not Mew's.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Only Celebi and Dialga can use time powers. Besides, it's very dangerous to rewind time, even if it's for a good cause, it could cause a chain reaction and make things far worse than they should be.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, a lot of people really liked Zach's reaction.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon:** Don't forget that she has the colors of her shiny mega-evolved form.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm not much of a meme person. So I don't use them on purpose or just to be funny. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon:** Short answer, no. There will be no meme rambling characters.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon:** Yes, Ash is so cute. And yes, I love unicorns ***smiles and licks his lips*** They're delicious.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I used to not care for unicorns, until I got into My Little Pony. ^^' And Dragon… don't even think about it! No unicorns for you.

 **Darkzdragon:** Awwww… but they're SOOOO tasty…

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon:** Honestly, I doubt it. Firstly, Ash would have barely any time to play on it. And secondly, it… really doesn't sound realistic. If they were gonna advertise they would have Ash walk through a city and see a 3DS being advertised on a tv or a sign or something.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, that would be pretty awesome though, and very… 4th wall breaking.

 **Darkzdragon:** How would it break the fourth wall? There already is product placement in the games, so why not in the show?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Eh, I meant it more as Pokemon games could be on there. But then again, that would just be a life simulation for them.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… nice Ditto you have there. And what a lovely Mew.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah, I am finally back to normal. As for my caloric intake, it depends on my form and my size. If I transformed into my primal form, I would eat an equivalent of an elephant for a single meal.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yikes… why did you make so many cookies?

 **Darkzdragon:** Because I'm a dragon and a normal cookie for you would be like a mini M &M for me.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, considering what Mew could've done to Terra, I think her punishment was very light. At least Terra can still move around and talk, so she isn't lifeless. Mew was never going to kill Terra, but the punishment would be more severe if they never found Ash or if Ash was injured when they did find him. Heh, well Ash isn't too keen on eating raw meat, his human mind finds that idea repulsive. Of course, Ash doesn't know how to fully control his Mew Games yet, it's like trying to control your own dreams, at least he can do a simple one. That's like daydreaming. Heh, Zach and Terra have a sibling relationship, so they may tease each other or get on each other's nerves from time to time.

 **Darkzdragon:** But let's just say that Zach will have his own… interesting Mew Game coming up. One that he won't want anyone to find out about. And sorry, Plaything, if you want a shiny Groudon plushy you will have to find it elsewhere since Terra is an irreplaceable part of this story. Also… really? Puns…? Why does it always have to be puns?

 **?:** NYEH HEH HEH! NOW YOU KNOW HOW IRRITATED I ALWAYS FEEL AROUND MY BROTHER!

 **DarkFoxKit:** O.O' … Who opened the door!?

 **Darkzdragon:** Mew. Now, you get back to the reviews while I go seal that door back up.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oy… why does this keep happening? … Anyways… You know, I do find that interesting, having a Legendary evolution. It wasn't something I thought they would ever do in Pokemon. This could have some really big potential in a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, surrounding Cosmog. I mean they did something like that with Super Mystery Dungeon, but I won't say in case you haven't played it. Personally, I feel like Cosmog resembles Lunala more naturally than Solgaleo. Solgaleo's head is the only thing that resembles Cosmog while Lunala's whole body and wings look more like Cosmog. But it is still cool how it can turn into a legendary sun lion or a legendary moon bat. If I was a Cosmog, I'd probably want to be Lunala, because I am such a night owl and I love being able to fly. It is a shame though, that you can't travel with Lillie, or even have the option to give her Nebby after you've captured it. I mean I can get my own Cosmog, so why can't I give her Nebby? ***pouts***

 **Zatch Bell-01** **: Darkzdragon:** What exactly are you asking?

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I have, a few years back. Never again. Yeah, Zach really came at a bad time. ^^' Well, Ash probably isn't skilled enough to turn anyone into a plushy, but Mew could, though maybe she will or won't turn Zach into a Kyogre plushy.

 **Darkzdragon:** I plead the 5th.

 **Mew:** Of course Dragon can be an adorable plushy~

 **Darkzdragon: *sighs then looks up*** Cool, though I know I'm not the only one who can be a dragon. There are many dragons in the world.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon:** Firstly, smooth move on not signing in when you posted this. Secondly, onto your review. Mew _can_ be cold, but this is a pretty light punishment. And the other plushies that Mew has are aware, but they can't move like Terra can. Terra can move, while the other plushies just look around. And yeah, Google images is a fun thing. Yeah, Pyra is based off of Toriel. I don't watch DBZ, though Lady- er… Fox might watch DBZA.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I've been into DBZ for a long time, since I was a kid. I guess you can say that's what got me into writing battle scenes. I enjoyed the action and the fights, though there were times when the fighting just dragged on and on… I'm looking at you, Frieza. And yes, I've also been watching DBZ Abridged, how could I not? It's hilarious. XD Although, I haven't gotten into Dragon Ball Super yet.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Alright, those are all the reviews we had. I am going to get started on dinner. Is there anything you two would like?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Could you make some pizza please? Thick pan crust with extra cheese and pepperoni on it.

 **Mew:** You gonna pick up some weight there, Foxxie. XP

 **DarkFoxKit:** Shut up. :T

 **Darkzdragon:** Alright, coming right up. After that I will do the laundry and clean up around the house. For now, see you readers next week.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dragon, you know you're not Onyx anymore, right?

 **Darkzdragon:** Of course, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … So you don't have to do all that anymore, and you don't have to call me Lady Fox anymore.

 **Mew:** Just go with it Foxxie~ It'll take a while for him to go back to normal. At least another week or two.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fine. Anyways, readers, we will see you all next time!


	31. Chapter 31: A Nurse's Promise

**Mew:** Dragon, you should shrink your size to something close to us, it would be less rude.

 **Darkzdragon:** What do you mean?

 **Mew:** Well, at your current size we always have to look up to see you. It would be much easier if you were our size. Don't you agree, Foxxie?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, and besides, compared to you, I'm like a tiny hamster that can fit in your palm.

 **Darkzdragon:** I guess you guys do have a point. It would also make it easier for me to walk around without having to worry about the walls and the ceiling. Alright, I'll shrink down, but it's not going to be permanent. ***Dragon closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds before he started to shrink. After a minute, he was close to the size of DarkFoxKit and Mew.*** That work?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Awwww, you look so cute being the same size as us!

 **Mew:** Yeah, you're like a mini dragon! Come one, come all and see the precious little mini dragon!

 **Darkzdragon:** Show me off and I'll set the house on fire. I can still breath fire and all that.

 **Mew: *Rolls her eyes*** It's called making a joke.

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Sighs*** It's just… a dragon's size is a point of pride. So while I'm like this, nobody can find… out… is the camera recording?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks over at the camera*** Yeah, it's set to record live right now. Our time for the AN is… right now actually.

 **Darkzdragon:** … ***Quickly unfurls his wings and flies out of the room***

 **Mew:** ….. Well, I think he took that rather well.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dragon! Dragon get back here! I can't do the rest of the AN and reviews without you! ***Chases after Dragon out of the room.***

 **Mew:** … Well then, you readers get on with the chapter, I think it'll be a while before Fox can catch the mini Dragon. Go on, enjoy. :3

* * *

 **Chapter 31: A Nurse's Promise**

Zach was looking through the glass window of the treatment room. Nurse Joy was working hard, along with her Chansey assistant, treating the wounded young Lapras, who was resting in a small pool of water in the center of the room. Meanwhile, sitting behind him was Ash, who was constantly being questioned by the curious woman called Ivy.

"So tell me, how long have you been able to turn into a human?" Ivy asked Ash as she pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Ivy, before Ash answers that, do you mind if I ask a question?" Zach asked as he turned to Ivy.

"Sure, go ahead," Ivy said as she turned her attention to Zach.

"Why are you so interested in finding out about Ash?" Zach asked. "And what's with the lab coat? Are you a worker here or something? Or maybe a scientist?"

"Oh, whoops, I got so excited that I forgot to properly introduce myself," Ivy said with a sheepish chuckle. "I am Professor Philena Ivy, I live here in the Orange Island archipelago on Valencia Island."

" _ **Well, that would explain her obsession with you,"**_ Storm said, who was sitting beside the flustered Ash.

"Oh, that explains why you are so interested in Ash," Zach said with an understanding nod. "I'm Zach Aquarius, I'm from Pacifidlog Town in the Hoenn region."

"It's nice to meet you Zach," Prof. Ivy said. "So… how did you raise this Ditto to be able to turn human and even talk in our language?"

"Hmm… well it's quite a long story," Zach said. "I first found Ash as a-"

"It's something I worked on before I met Zach," Ash said, interrupting Zach. "I wanted to see what living as a human was like, so I practiced on how to turn into one and how to talk like one until I succeeded."

"Yeah, we just worked on the finer details of his transformation after I caught him," Zach said.

"Interesting, this somewhat reminds me of the rumors of a talking Meowth," Prof. Ivy said as she wrote into her notepad. "So when you were learning to transform into a human did you start with a single body part at a time then work your way up? Or did you try to fully transform the first time?"

"Um…" Ash wasn't sure how to answer. "The latter."

"Ahh, and how did it go?" Prof. Ivy asked. "Were you able to transform at all or did it just not work? And was it painful when you tried to transform into a human?"

Ash sighed before he said, "Hey, is this going to take long? I like to see if the Lapras is doing better."

"You know, we should probably get you and Storm checked out while we're at it, Ash," Zach said. "You both did end up in a battle with a rough Sharpedo after all."

"What about K- the Squirtle?" Ash asked.

"Oh, the Squirtle is most likely okay," Prof. Ivy said. "Since it was returned to its Poke Ball it will slowly start to heal. Once Nurse Joy is done with the Lapras she will tend to the wounds of the Squirtle. But I do have to wonder… why aren't you two in your Poke Balls?"

"We really hate being in Poke Balls," Ash answered for himself and Storm.

"Besides, wouldn't it be weird to return a human to a Poke Ball?" Zach asked. "If Ash wants to live as a human then I like to give him the freedom of a human."

" _ **Heh, let's hope you can stick to this story the next time a professor catches you transforming,"**_ Storm remarked to Ash.

Ash sighed, knowing he'll have to be more careful with transforming outside the Tree of Beginning. Anyone could be watching him.

"So, Ash, if you were a human fully, what would you be doing right now?" Prof. Ivy asked. "I mean would you want to go to school or stay at home and play games all day? Or maybe you would want to go on a Pokemon Adventure."

"I'm already on an adventure," Ash said. "I'm pretty much doing what most other humans would be at this age anyways."

"I meant if you were born human instead of Pokemon," Prof. Ivy said.

"Heh…" Ash almost wished Prof. Ivy knew he _was_ born human. "I don't know, probably what I'm doing now?"

"Hmmm," Prof. Ivy said with a nod as she wrote some more things into her notepad. "One more question, if you could be any Pokemon in existence besides a Ditto, what would you be? You could even choose out of the Legendary Pokemon."

"If I could be any Pokemon besides Ditto? Probably a Mew. Because Mew can also transform and is said to hold the DNA of all Pokemon within it," Ash answered.

"Interesting," Prof. Ivy said before she closed her notebook. "I'll let you take a break before I ask you more question, you're probably tired after all."

"If he turns back into a Ditto, it means he's too tired to speak anymore," Zach said. "Just staying and talking like a human is straining him enough."

Ash looked at Zach, who was giving him a subtle nod. Ash's body glowed before he transformed into a blue Ditto. Ash knew what a normal Ditto looked like, but he spent so much time with Pudd that it stuck in his mind to be a shiny Ditto.

"Wow, looks like he was holding out just to answer your questions," Zach said.

"I apologize then, I didn't know you were so tired, Ash," Prof. Ivy said.

"Ditto…" Ash said with a tired looking yawn. " _ **Whoa… it's a little… hard to stay stable like this… how does Pudd do it?"**_

" _ **Probably lots of practice since that's how he was born,"**_ Storm said.

Ash had trouble staying stable in the Ditto form that his body just melted on the bench. Luckily, Prof. Ivy thought this was because he was tired.

"Wow, he really _was_ tired," Prof. Ivy said. "And here I was, pestering him with questions."

"It's okay, you were just doing your job as a Pokemon Professor," Zach said. "I'll get him and Storm checked out once Nurse Joy is done with the Lapras. You go ahead and take a break."

Professor Ivy nodded before she said, "I'm going to take the information I collected and send it to Professor Oak and he'll send it to the other Professors. I'm sure you and Ash will probably get invited for interviews and studies after a while."

With that said, Prof. Ivy left the area.

* * *

As soon as she left, Ash turn back to his human form and sighed, "I can't stay stable as a Ditto… but that was too close… and now we have an interview with the Professors of Pokemon."

"..." Zach sighed. "Well, she said we would probably get invited after a while… but… how long would we be able to keep up the charade? Maybe we should ask our Memmas for help. They might be able to get rid of the memories and evidence about you."

"Maybe, but if word spreads, it would be hard to get rid of all the evidence," Ash said.

" _ **Yeah, looks like you got yourself in quite a pickle,"**_ Storm said.

"... all I know is this is going to be a big hassle in the future… maybe I should dye my hair again or something so I can't be easily identified," Zach said.

Ash hadn't noticed it before but Zach's hair was no longer blue like it had been when they had met on New Island, now it was a dark brown with a streak or two of blue left in his hair.

"Have you been trying to hide your identity before?" Ash asked.

" _ **Why would you do that? Are you on the run or something?"**_ Storm asked.

"Nah, I normally dye my hair blue because of my 'sister' Tyra," Zach explained. "She always dyed her hair green and she convinced me to try dying my hair once. I liked the look of it so I kept it blue as often as I could. But since I've been recovering I haven't had a chance to go and dye it again."

"Heh, is it to try and look more like your Memma?" Ash asked. "I mean Tyra's technically black when she turns into a Rayquaza, so I guess the green was to represent her Memma's colors."

"Yeah, I guess you could see it that way," Zach said. "But it's also representative of my home and the oceans that I love so much."

"Heh, yeah, I actually hope to see more of the ocean myself," Ash said. "And maybe now I can."

"Honestly, I'm kinda glad your Memma brought us here," Zach said. "There are some great places to learn how to deal with ocean conditions here."

The door opened. Ash, Storm and Zach turned to see Nurse Joy walking out with a smile on her face.

"The Lapras is recovering nicely. She was very malnourished and covered in cuts and bruises before you brought her in though," Nurse Joy said. "And she is quite young, so I'm worried as to what happened to her out there. Young Lapras usually stay close to their parent."

"Maybe it got separated somehow?" Zach suggested. "Oh, how's my Squirtle doing?"

"He's doing very well. His shell had a bit of a crack from fighting the Sharpedo, but it's already mending and the Squirtle is as strong as ever," Nurse Joy said. "You've been taking very good care of him."

"Thanks, would you mind also looking at Ash and Storm here?" Zach asked. "Ash, could you transform into something small so Nurse Joy can make sure you're doing okay?"

"Perhaps Ash should return to his natural form, so I can give him the most effective treatment," Nurse Joy said.

Zach looked at Ash with a little concern since he saw that Ash couldn't hold his solid state as a Ditto.

"Um… is that really necessary?" Zach asked.

"I could give your Ditto a treatment, but it needs to be in its original form for it to be effective," Nurse Joy said.

Ash frowned, but he knew there was no easy way out without exposing his true self to Nurse Joy. So he transformed into a shiny Ditto again. Ash struggled just to stay solid. Nurse Joy picked his jelly-like body up. It didn't take long before Ash's body turned to goo.

"Chansey, could you bring me a tray?" Nurse Joy asked. "It seems this Ditto is having a little trouble staying solid. It could be due to the fact that it spends most of its time as a human."

" _ **Right away, Joy!"**_ Chansey said as she brought in a tray. She helped scoop Ash into the tray.

Storm was trying very hard not to laugh at how silly Ash looked right now.

"Zach, are you sure that Ash here is an actual Ditto?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, what else could he be?" Zach asked in response, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well… it's just unusual for a Ditto to not be able to stay solid like that," Nurse Joy said.

"Well, he isn't like most Ditto," Zach said. "He normally is always in his human form. So maybe the fact that he went from a body that was filled with muscles to a muscleless mass is what is causing him to be unable to hold his solidity."

"That's a good point," Nurse Joy said. "Chansey, get the Ditto onto the table. I'll get the Pikachu."

" _ **Yes, Joy!"**_ Chansey said happily as she brought Ash into the treatment room.

* * *

" _ **This feels… so weird… I've been to a lot of Pokemon Centers, but I've never actually had to be treated by one before,"**_ Ash said as Chansey poured his body onto the table.

" _ **Does that mean that you normally healed yourself outside of Pokemon Centers?"**_ Chansey asked. " _ **If that is the case then we should probably give you a full check up."**_

" _ **Ah! That's… that's not necessary,"**_ Ash quickly said.

" _ **Nonsense, it is my job to make sure you are completely healthy,"**_ Chansey said before she went over to a table and opened a drawer. After looking through the drawer for a few moments, the Chansey pulled out a stack of cards. " _ **Where are they? Ah! There they are."**_

The Chansey walked over to Nurse Joy, who was carrying Storm, with the cards in hand as Nurse Joy put Storm down on another examination table.

"What is it, Chansey?" Nurse Joy asked.

Chansey held up the cards as Nurse Joy read them out loud. "Patient… Needs… Full Examination… Oh! Does that mean Ash here never had a check up in a Pokemon Center before?"

The Chansey nodded happily, glad that she had been taught how to read human writing and learn what each word meant. It helped the Chansey communicate with Nurse Joy.

" _ **Oh noooo… Storm, do something! I don't think I can take a full examination and hold my transformation at the same time!"**_ Ash said to Storm frantically.

" _ **Why would you need to hold your transformation? You're not required to transform during the treatment,"**_ Chansey said.

Storm sweatdropped, not sure what to do. He didn't want to attack Nurse Joy, besides, he was sure this particularly strong Nurse Joy had dealt with rough patients before.

" _ **What do you want me to do, Ash? I don't think I'm in a position to really help you right now,"**_ Storm said.

"Alright, Chansey, you get the everything ready while I tend to this Pikachu," Nurse Joy said.

" _ **Right away, Nurse Joy!"**_ Chansey said before she started running around the treatment room.

Ash gulped, trying to become solid enough to at least try to move. Ash slithered and slugged, trying to find the edge of the table. He had to get out of here. The Chansey, however, was not only fast, but she was vigilant. She always managed to stop him from moving too far off the table and pushed him back to the center.

" _ **Now I know you're nervous about your first time, Ditto, but you have to be good and wait. If you get too rowdy, I would have to use Sing to put you to sleep,"**_ Chansey scolded.

Ash frowned, but stopped moving. He knew if he was put to sleep, he would revert back to his Mew self for sure.

The Chansey then picked Ash up and placed him back on the center of the table.

" _ **I promise you that there is nothing to be concerned about,"**_ Chansey said. " _ **It won't hurt at all. Wait… if you've never been to a Pokemon Center does that mean you have never gotten your shots?"**_

" _ **Shots?!"**_ Ash squeaked.

Ash never knew the Pokemon Center gave shots, he usually just gives his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, wait a bit in the waiting room and get them back, he didn't hear anything about needing a shot.

Nurse Joy looked over at Ash when he squeaked. "What's wrong, Chansey?"

Chansey pulled out the cards again and showed more cards which Nurse Joy read out loud again.

"Patient… Needs… Shots… oh, has the Ditto _never_ been taken care of by a Pokemon doctor _ever_?" Nurse Joy asked to which the Chansey replied with a shake of her head. "Alright, then prepare the required shots."

Storm looked over at Ash, worried for his friend and Trainer's safety, " _ **Maybe you should run. I know normal wild Pokemon need shots, but you're not a normal run of the mill Pokemon. You probably can't handle those types of medicine, so run!"**_

" _ **Where's Zach!?"**_ Ash asked, starting to panic.

Chansey looked over at Ash who was panicking. " _ **Calm down, Ditto. You're going to be fine. Nurse Joy and I know what we're doing, the medicine I am preparing is specifically for Ditto."**_

That didn't make Ash feel any better for obvious reasons, he wasn't a real Ditto. The medicine could seriously hurt him.

Nurse Joy was already approaching with the tray of syringes. When she got over to the table she placed the tray down next to Ash.

"Alright, now just relax," Nurse Joy said softly as she picked up one of the syringes off of the tray.

Ash jumped away from the tray before transforming into a Pikachu. In this form, he jumped off the table and made a beeline for the door.

"Chansey! Use Sing on that Ditto!" Nurse Joy said.

Chansey didn't hesitate to start singing the Lullaby song. Musical notes came out of her mouth as they went over to the running Ash's ears. Ash almost reached the door when the musical notes hit him. Ash slowed down to a tired walk, struggling to stay awake.

"Keep on singing, Chansey," Nurse Joy said as she started to walk towards Ash.

Ash felt like he was back home in the Tree of Beginning, being cradled by Mew's arms. He gave a sleepy smile before he fell to the floor, falling asleep.

"Alright, you can stop now, Chansey," Nurse Joy said.

Chansey stopped singing before she asked, " _ **Is the Ditto fully asleep?"**_

"It should revert back to its true form in a few seconds," Nurse Joy said as she figured Chansey wanted to make sure it was fully asleep.

" _ **Oh no."**_ Storm frowned as Ash's body began to glow. " _ **This isn't good."**_

Ash's Pikachu body morphed into a small, blue Mew.

"... is that what I think it is…?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked down at Ash.

Both Nurse Joy and Chansey stared at the sleeping Ash in shock. They were expecting a Ditto, not a _Mew_ of all things.

* * *

Without warning, the door opened and Zach ran in and moved in between Nurse Joy and Ash.

"You have to keep this a secret," Zach said. "I know there is no point in trying to convince you he is a Ditto. So I ask that you not tell anyone and hear me out."

Nurse Joy looked at him before she said, "We're listening."

"As you can see, Ash isn't a Ditto," Zach said as he reached down and picked up the sleeping Ash. "He's a Mew. To be precise, he's the Child of Mew that everyone saw stopping those Tentacruel and Tentacool."

"Child of Mew?" Nurse Joy asked. "I thought it was impossible for legendary Pokemon to have offsprings."

"It's… complicated," Zach said. "But you can't tell anyone who he truly is, especially not Professor Ivy."

"You're right, I can understand why you don't want other people to know about this amazing discovery," Nurse Joy said. "The fact that the legendary and mythical Mew has a child at all is just mind blowing. But what is it doing here? Shouldn't it be with its parent?"

"I uh… found Ash on his own," Zach said, lying to try and protect his own identity. "So I have been taking care of him as best as I can. At least until I can find his Me- his parent."

"That's awfully brave of you," Nurse Joy said. "But how did you teach it to turn human and speak our language? It looks too young to even know how to use Transform at all."

"I guess it was just his instinct to transform," Zach said. "And maybe once he turned into a human he just knew how to talk like a human."

"Hmm… perhaps. Nobody knows about Mew enough to say for sure what they're capable of," Nurse Joy said. "Would it be alright if I still give him a full examination? We don't have any kind of medicine for him, but it's to make sure he's healthy."

"... fine, but you can't write down any information," Zach said hesitantly. "This all has to stay completely off the record."

"I understand," Nurse Joy said. "I promise to keep all records off him to keep him safe."

Zach took the sleeping Ash gently put him on the examination table, allowing Nurse Joy and Chansey to do their thing. Storm watched carefully, hoping that his Trainer would be well taken care of.

After about an hour or two, Nurse Joy and Chansey turned to Zach with a smile on their face.

"He's quite healthy and strong, seems he was born not too long ago," Nurse Joy said. "It's good to see you're taking such good care of him."

"How do you know he wasn't born too long ago?" Zach asked.

"Because his teeth haven't completely grown in yet," Nurse Joy said. "I mean I could be wrong and he could've been born a while ago, but I believe that if he were more than a year old his teeth would be fully grown in, otherwise he wouldn't be able to survive on his own."

" _ **At least we know the nurse knows her stuff,"**_ Storm commented.

"The Mew should be waking up soon," Nurse Joy said. "Just make sure he doesn't panic. Babies, especially ones from legends, can cause a lot of chaos and destruction if they panic."

"His name is Ash," Zach said. "And don't worry about him and me, you two might want to leave the room though. That way he can see a friendly face when he wakes up."

"Alright, I believe he will trust you," Nurse Joy said. "Chansey and I will leave you two and the Pikachu alone, we'll treat the other Pokemon in the meantime."

"Thanks," Zach said as he watched Chansey and Nurse Joy leave the room. "... I'm going to be in so much trouble… I'm just glad Mew wasn't actually here…"

* * *

" _ **Actually, I was watching,"**_ Mew's voice spoke up from above Zach, who turned pale. " _ **I was just invisible. Did you really think I wouldn't keep a close eye on my child?"**_

"... I'm in big trouble… aren't I?" Zach asked.

" _ **That will remain to be seen once you and Ashy come back to the Tree of Beginning. For now, I'll silently watch, and don't let Ashy know I'm here. I want him to enjoy his vacation without thinking his Memma's hovering over him,"**_ Mew answered with a giggle.

Zach just nodded.

Mew went quiet as Ash started to stir. Storm came in front of him as Ash slowly blinked open his eyes.

" _ **Hey there, sleepyhead, how was slumber land?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash looked up at Storm and said, " _ **It was refreshing…"**_

Ash sat up before looking up at Zach, " _ **So… did I pass the check up?"**_

Zach sighed before he said, "Yes, but… Chansey and Nurse Joy found out. So I told them I found you without Mew nearby. Don't worry, they gave their words to keep your true identity a secret."

" _ **What?"**_ Ash's sleepy eyes opened wider before he looked down at himself, seeing he was in his Mew form. " _ **Aww man, I should've known this wasn't a good idea. It was too soon to come out of the Tree of Beginning like this!"**_

"No, Ash, it's okay. There aren't many people here, and you need the in-field training," Zach said. "Just go ahead and transform back into your human form before Professor Ivy abruptly walks in or something."

" _ **But I'm worried that I might get exposed. I'm used to being a human, so what if I make too many mistakes and the world finds out?"**_ Ash frowned.

Storm sighed before he said, " _ **Then turn into a different looking human."**_

" _ **But someone could invent a technology to see through my transformations! I would never be able to live like a human anymore if they do that!"**_ Ash stressed.

"Ash, calm down!" Zach said. "Just transform for now and we will deal with whatever come later when it comes."

Ash rubbed his ears and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, " _ **Y-you're right, you're right… it's just… it didn't hit me just how hard it would be to live in society again as a Mew until now…"**_

Zach started scratching one of Ash's ears, which helped him calm down. Storm smiled as he remembered how much he liked it when someone rubbed his ears.

" _ **Awww, isn't someone a cutie?"**_ Storm cooed, though Ash wasn't sure if he was mocking him or really thought he looked cute right now.

"Storm, really?" Zach asked. "Ash, transform. Then we can figure out what to do next."

Storm chuckled, " _ **Well, he's a baby Mew, how can he not be cute right now?"**_

" _ **Oh shut up,"**_ Ash grumbled before he sat up. " _ **Alright, here goes…"**_

Ash concentrated for a few seconds before his body glowed and morphed into his human form once again. "Did I get it right?"

"Yes, Ash, you look like your normal human self," Zach said.

"That's good," Ash said in relief. "Now what do we do? I don't think we should stay here, especially not if Professor Ivy is coming back."

"Hmmm, how about first we go check on that Lapras," Zach said. "We can decide what to do after we check on her and Kooper."

"Oh, right, where are they?" Ash asked.

" _ **Last I remember, they were in the room with the small pool,"**_ Storm said.

"Alright, let's go check on them," Ash said.

* * *

They left the treatment room and headed into the other treatment room. Lapras was talking with Kooper, who appeared to be telling jokes.

" _ **-and I said 'Shell ya later!'"**_ Kooper said as the Lapras began laughing.

" _ **I've never met anyone so funny before!"**_ Lapras said with a smile.

Ash smiled at the scene, "Looks like Kooper was able to cheer her up."

"Yeah, looks like it," Zach said as he walked further into the room.

"Hey Lapras, hey Kooper, both of you look like you're feeling better," Ash said.

" _ **Hey Ash! Yeah, that crack to my shell could've been bad, but hey! I'm a tough Squirtle!"**_ Kooper stated proudly as he flexed his arms.

"You're lucky, Kooper," Zach said. "Any more pressure and your shell would've shattered."

" _ **Yeah, lucky that Ash and I stepped in when we did,"**_ Storm said.

Kooper deflated before he said, " _ **Hey, don't act like I didn't hold my own out there! I can be stronger than any stupid Sharpedo!"**_

" _ **Is that why Sharpedos don't hunt down Squirtles in the wild?"**_ Storm remarked.

Zach answered, "No, that's mostly because Squirtles stay near land based water sources like rivers and lakes, while Sharpedo tend to stay out in the ocean."

" _ **So you stay on dry land near lakes and stuff, good job, avoiding the Sharpedos. They would've eaten you out of your shell otherwise,"**_ Storm said, patting Kooper on the back.

Kooper growled before he said, " _ **Well, I can show you how tough I can be!"**_

"Guys! Please don't fight, especially in a hospital," Ash quickly said, trying to break up the two. "Storm, don't make fun of Kooper just because he almost got eaten by a Sharpedo. The important thing is we were able to save Lapras."

"Right now, you and Lapras need to focus on healing up, Kooper," Zach said.

" _ **Hey…"**_ Lapras spoke up, looking at Ash curiously. " _ **You're… not really human, are you? Are you a Pokemon able to turn into a human and other Pokemon?"**_

Ash looked at the Lapras, remembering that she is quite young and mostly lived her life out in sea, so it'd make sense she wouldn't know about Dittos.

"Yeah," Ash answered. "I'm a Pokemon with the unique ability to transform at will."

" _ **I'm glad… I… I don't like humans much… they hurt and kidnapped my family…"**_ Lapras said sadly.

"Wait… your family was kidnapped? What exactly happened?" Zach asked.

Lapras looked at Zach and gave him a curious look too, " _ **Your scent reminds me of home…"**_

"... really?" Zach asked. "How so?"

" _ **You have a scent that reminds me of the ocean,"**_ Lapras said. " _ **... These humans captured some of my family with a big net, and they can summon Tentacruel with their magic spheres and control them to attack and round us up... I got lost during one of their attacks and ended up here."**_

"Did they use these 'magic spheres' to kidnap your family?" Zach asked, knowing that the magic sphere that the Lapras was talking about were Poke Balls.

Lapras shook her head, " _ **I… don't know… last time I saw them, they were in a net, being brought to their big wooden floating contraption."**_

"Sounds like they were taken by Pokemon poachers," Zach said with a saddened look.

"Are they like Hunter J?" Ash asked, cringing as he remembered fighting her and her Mega Salamence.

"Hunter J?" Zach asked.

Storm turned to Zach and said, " _ **You've never heard of her? Hunter J is a famous Pokemon Hunter, I heard. The police had trouble catching her for years. I heard she was really infamous in Sinnoh."**_

"Oh… I thought her name was Hunter K… not Hunter J…" Zach said. "But no, Pokemon poachers are a bit different from Pokemon hunters like Hunter J. Unlike Pokemon hunters, Pokemon poachers don't have a lot of technologic resources. So instead of turning the Pokemon into statues until they reach their clients, they…"

Zach took a step towards them and spoke softly so the Lapras wouldn't hear. "They keep Pokemon in cages and nets and tanks that are not healthy or comfortable for the Pokemon, chances are they abuse them to the point that they can't struggle or move much… the people who took Eon's family were Pokemon poachers. When I found Neptune, she was malnourished and flinched every time I tried to get near her."

Ash cringed at the thought, he felt a ping of rage, wanting to go find these poachers and wipe them from the face of the planet. Ash did remember Eon telling him about being caught by Pokemon poachers before, and they weren't exactly nice to her.

"Don't worry, Lapras," Ash said. "We can't do anything about your family right now, but we can make sure you're strong enough to find them again."

"And after you've recovered we can help you try to find them, or at least I can," Zach said.

Lapras gave them a grateful smile, " _ **Thank you, I really appreciate it."**_

" _ **Hey, if you want, I can help give you some tips on swimming and fighting predators away,"**_ Kooper suggested.

"Hey Zach, this might be a good chance to teach me how to swim while helping Lapras out," Ash said. "What do you say?"

"Sounds like a good idea, but since that Sharpedo is still out there we shouldn't stray too far from shore," Zach said. "I'll stay in my human form as to not cause any problems."

" _ **That's a good idea, especially in a place like this. People will be coming in and out a lot,"**_ Storm said. " _ **At least Ash is small enough to go undetected."**_

"Well… I doubt there will be a lot of people," Zach said. "I mean we haven't seen anyone else besides Professor Ivy and Nurse Joy. But who knows, there might be other people that we just haven't seen. I mean we've only seen a single beach so far."

"I think I remember seeing some treehouses outside," Ash said. "What do you think those are?"

" _ **People around here like to live in trees?"**_ Storm said with a shrug.

"Who knows?" Zach asked before the door to the examination room slid open.

"I figured you two would be here," Nurse Joy said with a smile as she walked in. "Checking in on the Lapras and the Squirtle?"

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure that they were recovering okay," Zach said. "When can we release Lapras back into the ocean?"

"The Lapras is ready for release right now, we've done as much as we can for her," Nurse Joy said. "Now it's up to her if she can make it out there."

"We'll help her out," Ash said. "We'll help her swim out in the ocean until she can find her family again."

" _ **Ash, ask her about the treehouses, I have to know what those are for,"**_ Storm said.

"I will carry her out to the water, and if you would like, you could swim out with her," Nurse Joy said. "Just be careful since that Sharpedo is still out there. It's brave of you to do this, but I admire your spirit and willingness to help."

"Yeah. By the way, what are those treehouses out there for?" Ash asked.

"Oh, those would be the rooms for the little retreat that I run here," Nurse Joy said. "I made a retreat slash reserve out here so people could reconnect with nature and deepen their bonds with their Pokemon."

"Oh, would we be able to book a room or two here then?" Zach asked.

"After we help out this Lapras, I will look to see if any of the treehouses are available," Nurse Joy said as she walked over to the small pool where Lapras was floating.

"Thanks," Ash said. "Maybe when we come back we can try using one."

Nurse Joy looked at him. Ash stopped when he remembered she had seen his true self, now he felt awkward. Nurse Joy then gave him a kind smile.

"I'm sure you'll love it. Think you can help me lift this young Lapras and get her into the ocean?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ash gave a smile back and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Chansey came over and helped Nurse Joy pick up the Lapras. Ash transformed into Chansey himself, using 'her' surprising strength to help lift Lapras.

"Thank you," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "It's nice to have some help every once in awhile."

" _ **As if I don't help you already?"**_ Chansey said, but in a playful tone.

* * *

Zach chuckled as he, Storm and Kooper followed them outside and towards the beach. When they got near the water, Nurse Joy lead them towards it.

"Okay, gently now," Nurse Joy said as she, Chansey and Ash slowly and carefully put the young Lapras into the water.

"How are you feeling, Lapras?" Zach asked when the Lapras was back in the water.

Lapras looked up at them and said, " _ **It feels nice to be back in the ocean."**_

"Thanks for the help," Nurse Joy said to Ash. "Are you sure you want to go out in the ocean to help the Lapras? It would be a long journey and there's a lot of predators and open water out there."

"We're just going to help her out until she feels comfortable to swim on her own," Zach said. "Once she feels safe then we will probably swim back here. Oh, but is there any chance you have a waterproof map of the region?"

"When you live on an island, a waterproof map is a must," Nurse Joy chuckled.

"Could we get one then?" Zach asked.

"Sure, I have a lot of them for travelers," Nurse Joy said as she pulled a map out of one of her pockets and handed it to Zach.

Kooper jumped into the water next to Lapras, " _ **Seems we're going to stick with you for a while."**_

" _ **Heh, it seems so. Thank you again for this, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you too much,"**_ Lapras said.

" _ **It's no problem at all,"**_ Ash said. " _ **We just want to make sure you're safe."**_

"Well, we're gonna get going now, Nurse Joy," Zach said. "Thank you for your help and we'll probably be back later."

"Be careful out there, and my Center is always open for you and your Pokemon," Nurse Joy said.

With that said, Zach took off his shirt and put it in his backpack before wading into the water while Ash reverts back into his Mew form before diving in. He wanted to know what it's like to swim as a Mew. He's done it before when his Memma transformed him into a Mew temporary, but he wanted to try this as a real Mew now. And hopefully out in the ocean, there won't be too many humans to see him.

Storm jumped on top of Kooper's shell, since he wasn't a Water type, he had to ride on someone.

"Alright, let's get going!" Zach said enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Can be heard from offscreen*** No! I'm not going out there like this.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You don't have a choice! You signed up for this, now you have to take it! Come on, the readers are waiting! ***Claws can be heard scratching against the walls***

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Growls*** FINE! Just stop dragging me! And Sans, I swear if you come out of that door and make a dragon/dragging joke I will turn you to dust!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Please stop tempting fate and get out on the camera! ***pushes Dragon onto the camera***

 **Darkzdragon:** Fox, stop pushing! I'm already in front of the dang camera. As soon as I can, I'm changing back to normal size.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Great, but for now, let's answer the reviews!

* * *

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Your favorite travelling companion? Do you mean Tracy? I actually like him too, so I don't understand why a lot of Pokemon fans hated him. ^^' And while the story no longer follows canon, there are some canon elements I still like to use to make fun of or point out, or to see if I can rewrite it to make it better than it was in the show. I love Explorers of Sky too, I love all the extra content they added into the game, and that I get to play as my favorite Pokemon (Eevee). ^v^ And unfortunately no, Flying types _are_ actually affected by Ground types in this game. My Starly died to it. I was early in the game, like chapter 6. But not to worry, I brought a Stun Spore using Butterfree, it was an easy victory after that.

 **penguinfan28** **:** **Darkzdragon:** Yeah, it was awesome to write.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon:** Welcome back, good to hear you're feeling healthy again. Uhh… I hope you and Lars can work it out? Also, nice to meet you Aloy, sorry about Rost and good job on defeating Hades, at least in my game. Aloy, I would not recommend calling DarkFoxKit 'kitten' she's more ferocious than a Thunderjaw combined with a Stormbird combined with a Deathbringer. Trust me, she could make Hades wish he could self terminate.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted.

 **Darkzdragon:** Those are among the scariest machines in the game. They are like mini-bosses in themselves.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ah, okay. Autocorrect screws you more than helps you, which is why I don't use it myself. I rather use a spellcheck, then correct it myself. And nice thumbs up there. :3 I'm a fox though, so I can't do a thumbs up. ^^' Uh… high paw?

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon:** He hasn't completely mastered Transformation. And Mew sent him there for a purpose. She always has a reason behind what she does.

 **reeseisthatbeast** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Which side did I pick? Do you mean my first choice, or the choice I would've made if I was in that situation? Because if it's the former, I had to go with Hoshido because I bought Birthright and I never played a Fire Emblem game before, so I had to go with the easier one of the two. But I did eventually get Conquest via DLC, and I think it's a good thing I went with Birthright first. ^^' But anyways, if I was in that situation, I would've probably chose to go with Nohr, though the third option is actually the best option as we see later with Revelations.

 **AngelMaster14** **: DarkFoxKit:** NO. WE. DON'T. Please stop trying to get the Undertale door to open, it'll be pure madness if it ever does!

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: Darkzdragon:** Last time I'm going to say this, WE ARE **NOT** SHIPPING ASH. He's technically a baby again, so it would be wrong.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Though that doesn't stop the shippers from wanting to ship Ash. In their logic, even babies can fall in love. Ash's relationship with Jayden is a bit complicated right now, but we're not going into any romance any time soon.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon:** Was it shocking like you thought?

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, gotta love those healing hotsprings. Zach can be lucky or unlucky as you can see in this story. ^^' Well, this vacation will be as relaxing as Mario's vacation was on Isle Delfino. ^^' You have to remember that Ash is a _baby_ Mew, and is very new to being a Pokemon. Ash hasn't mastered all of his powers yet, just transformation and a very basic psychic attack, which is Confusion, he can't wipe memories or control people or anything like that, heck he hasn't even learned how to read minds yet. Besides, it's never been stated Mew can wipe memories, that's more of Uxie's territory, though it might explain why so few people had ever seen Mew.

 **dragonlover56** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, it's pretty adorable to think about. And the reason Ivy thinks Ash is a Ditto is because he was Transforming into other Pokemon. You have to remember Mew is just a legendary Pokemon while Ditto is much more common. And you're right, Ivy isn't going to find out because she would report it to the other professors. I won't speak for Nurse Joy though.

 **Dony fire fan** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. Uh…. okay? Have fun with Animal Crossing New Leaf then. ^^'

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon:** No… Ash will not be having any relationships. We do not have any Ships planned and we haven't even thought about it. And maybe we can do a Fossil Pokemon in the future, but right now, no. Sorry if that disappoints you, but we aren't looking at a lot of new additions to Ash's team.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's hard to keep every new Pokemon balanced, and their character in tact. Which is why I haven't been switching out Ash's Pokemon as much lately. I'll give him a balanced team and stick with them for the majority of the story to make it easier for us to juggle between characters.

 **xAmethyxFox** **: DarkFoxKit:** ….. What? Was that a quote from somewhere?

 **The Shiny Vulpix** **: DarkFoxKit:** WHAT. ON. EARTH. DID. YOU. JUST. UNLEASHED!? ***Megalovania intensifies*** Oh crap… crap! Dragon! Get the net and tranquilizers NOW!

 **Darkzdragon:** They're right over ther- ***Cabinet with tranquilizers gets blasted with a beam from a Gaster Blaster.*** Plan B?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Start dodging and get them back into the door!

 **Darkzdragon:** I could just pull a Frisk and flirt with all of them, since that seems to be the fifth option next to Mercy.

 **DarkFoxKit:** No, that won't work with Sans, it's not in his programing to accept Mer- ***Camera gets blasted by a Gaster Blaster.***

 ***We're experiencing some technical difficulties, please standby….***

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon:** ***Turns on new camera*** Well… that was… something…

 **DarkFoxKit: *her fur is charred*** …. Please… just go on… ***Clicks the lock on the door shut***

 **Darkzdragon:** Okay, later I'm putting more locks on that door, and possibly sealing it up behind a concrete wall. But let's get back to the reviews. This Lapras is female. And yeah, she got separated from her family then attacked. And what other somewhat common Pokemon besides Ditto knows Transform? Remember, Mew is a LEGENDary Pokemon. I doubt Ivy would even consider that she met a Mew.

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon:** Yes, it is.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe Ash will one day, but that's an advanced technique. It's dangerous to mess with someone's mind and not completely mess them up for life or cause brain damage. Wiping someone's memories could result in them forgetting everything if Ash is not careful.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Yeah, okay. Go unicorns. ^^'

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, who knows? … I guess you do now. XP

 **icypika** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, challenging the Orange Islands will come later.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** You can ship them if you want, but it may not happen in this story. I don't know about Yellow and Andreas, since the writer for Andreas kind of left.

 **blazessnooze** **: Darkzdragon:** You don't have to review every time. The fact that you review at all is awesome.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon:** Well you don't have to worry much about it. Zach definitely did pretty well with the save and Prof. Ivy is a canon character from the show.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** YES, I would love to see a fanart of Ash with Mew ears and tail too. X3 The Orange Island arc is a pretty good one, it breaks the mold with the standard battling and having eight gyms, _and_ Ash actually _won_ that League. That's more than what I can say with the other Leagues he's been in. It was also the arc where Ash finally got Charizard to respect him, something I wish he had done before the Indigo League so he wouldn't have lost so humiliatingly. Yes, hilarity ensues. XD

 **Thewhitesalandit** **: Darkzdragon:** No, he does not. And welcome back.

 **blur36** **: DarkFoxKit:** You… really want to see someone getting Mew's wrath, don't you? ^^'

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon:** Mew Games are only limited by the Mew's imagination. So you could experience literally anything that Mew or Ash can think of. And not all of it will be good. And if Ash isn't careful with his Mew Games, he could end up hurting someone or even killing them.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Remember when Ash had them in outer space? Ash could've easily suffocated Storm and Terra had he started panicking and remembering why it's dangerous for humans to go into outer space.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Nobody was accusing you of forgetting or procrastinating, but the fact that you brought it up…. XD You should know that there's no such thing as 'normal' when it comes to Mew and Ash. And thank you.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon:** Mew said she wouldn't leave Ash alone. So even if we don't see her, she's probably there. And yeah, Prof. Ivy saw Ash transform but thankfully she assumed that he was a Ditto.

 **AutumnMoonlightShine4** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, the Indigo League is going to be in this arc. We're just having a little vacation in the Orange Island, but it's not the Orange Island arc.

 **dearickdamena16** **: Darkzdragon:** No. Firstly Ash is young and erasing or changing someone's memory is a very complex and advanced Psychic power. Secondly, even if he could, he would need a lot of training.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, that's the life with Mew. XD Happy to see Ash as a human again? And yeah, we did, but this isn't the Orange Island arc, just a brief visit to it. We honestly don't know if or when we'll be doing the Orange Island saga itself. Heh, Ash using himself and taking forms is a taste of what he can do with his Pokemon, as long as nobody else is watching. Hehe, it seems everyone loved that scene with Prof. Ivy and Ash.

Yeah? Speaking of Gohan's Time Warp, I was thinking about rebooting that one day, now that I've gotten better with writing. It's really hard to go back to an old story I've made years ago. ^^' Especially since I didn't have things like spell check when I wrote it. Kit was actually based off of a very mischievous muse I use, so it's easy to compare her with Mew.

I haven't seen any of Super other than the first episode in English. I have to admit, the voice changes does turn me off a bit, and I could swear that Goten and Trunks weren't that… naive in Z. I mean they were naive, but not to _that_ point. Future Trunks Saga? Are you talking about the one in Z or is it something in Super? And thanks, I wish to remain as spoiler free as possible. But please do tell me one thing… does Gohan actually do more than he did in Z and… Mew forbid, GT? He was my favorite Z character until he grew up and did less than Goku. DBZA is really funny, although some parts I did find cringing like making Goku even stupider than he actually was in the show. Anyways, I've talked about it long enough, it's time to wrap this up.

 **Ghost of Time** **: Darkzdragon:** Well, you guys were sure cutting it close with your review submission. Mew won't wipe Ivy's mind unless Ash tells her about it. Besides, Ivy thinks Ash is a Ditto. And yes, I do know I'm not their maid anymore. It took a week to return back to normal. And I'm not a plush because I haven't done anything that warrants me being turned into a plush. Good luck GT. See you next week.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Alright, we're done. I'm going to go get some new locks and some bags of concrete mix.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, please, I think my fur is still charred from those Gaster Blasters… and psycho Chara trying to cut me with her knife.

 **Darkzdragon:** If only we had that door shredder from Monsters Inc. Anyways, that's all we had for today, so I'm just gonna go now. You should probably go shower. I'll clean stuff up when I can.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fine. Oh, and does that mean you're not going to hide again if you're still my size?

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah… Mew probably won't let me go back to normal even if I tried.

 **Mew:** Of course not, it's more fun with you as a mini dragon! :3 Anyways, time to wrap this up!

 **DarkFoxKit:** We'll see you lovely readers later, hopefully I'll get most of my burnt fur cleaned by next week.

 **Darkzdragon:** I can't wait for next week… I'll tell you about it later.


	32. Chapter 32: Sharpedo Attack

**Darkzdragon: *Looks excited*** I can't wait for this evening! The game I've been waiting for ever since I heard about it last year is getting released tonight at 9 at my local Gamestop! Mass Effect: Andromeda here I come!

 **DarkFoxKit:** So does that mean we'll be taking a break from writing while you play your game?

 **Darkzdragon:** Probably, but I'll still make some time to write the ANs next week and possibly write a little if I need a break from it. And before everyone says it, I know there are 'issues' with Mass Effect: Andromeda like the facial animations but I'm going to be playing it anyways.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Is looking curiously at Dragon*** Hmm… you seem to still be the same size as me from last week.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah… Mew told me I had to stay this way until we finish off The Great War.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Really? Why?

 **Mew:** Because it's a lot easier having him at our size. At least he's not freaking out over being so small anymore.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, probably too excited that his game come out tomorrow. At least I'll be able to play Xenoblade Chronicles that Donfyre gave me.

 **Darkzdragon:** Maybe you could play some more Skyrim too since you kinda just left it alone.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I could… but…. Glitches… so many dang glitches… mess me up… and I hate that I can't see my character to play effectively. Maybe another time, one open world adventure at a time. Xenoblade Chronicles is definitely a big, massive game like Skyrim is.

 **Darkzdragon:** Alright, as long as you get back to Skyrim at some point.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Huh… I've noticed that this AN is really tame today. Oh well, sometimes it's good to just be tame and relax. Now let's get to the chapter.

 **Mew:** Don't worry, it will be more fun next time~

 **Darkzdragon:** Just as long as you don't break the concrete sealing up the door over there that I will not mention by name.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Let's hope the door stays shut this time.

* * *

 **Chapter 32:** **Sharpedo Attack**

Lapras was swimming away from the shore of the island, followed by Kooper the Squirtle, who had Storm riding on his back. Ash, in his Mew form, was swimming with them. He wasn't swimming very fast, since he was used to swimming more like a human. Zach, who was still in his human form, was swimming with them too. He didn't want to show his Kyogre form so close to an island of humans, and he didn't want to startle the Lapras.

"How are you feeling, Lapras," Zach asked as he swam close to her. "Your fin feeling alright?"

" _ **I'm fine, and my fin is fine, thank you for your concern,"**_ The Lapras said.

"So, do you have a name, Lapras?" Zach asked, knowing that most Pokemon named themselves or their Mons.

" _ **Oh, my name? It's Mirage. Memma calls me that because I like disappearing in the mist like a mirage. Really though, I just dive underwater since I can't see in the mist,"**_ Lapras answered.

"That's a really nice name," Zach said before he looked back at Ash. "Hey Ash, how are you doing back there? Do you need us to slow down or take a break?"

" _ **I'm fine… although I would like to know how to properly swim like a Mew. I feel awkward trying to breaststroke like this,"**_ Ash said.

"Maybe try the Buizel method of using your tail as a propellor," Zach suggested.

Ash stared at him before showing he only had one tail and he could not move it as fast as a Buizel could.

"Then how about you try to use your Psychic powers to push you forwards?" Zach said.

" _ **Oh… right, I forgot that Memma usually uses her Psychic powers to move everywhere,"**_ Ash said, facepalming himself.

Ash focused, and remembered how it was like to fly or transform, only this time it's swimming. Ash stopped moving his arms and feet and started gliding through the water. He wasn't going very fast, but he was doing much better.

"There you go, and when you get a little more practice you will probably be able to go much faster," Zach said.

Storm sat on Kooper's shell before he looked up at Mirage, " _ **So Mirage… can I call you Mira? Aren't you curious as to how Zach can understand you?"**_

" _ **Mira? … Huh, you know, I kind of like it. Yeah, you can call me Mira if you want,"**_ Mirage a.k.a. Mira said with a smile. " _ **And why would I be curious? I can understand him just fine, why wouldn't he be able to understand me?"**_

"Because, most humans are unable to understand Pokemon," Zach said.

" _ **Really?"**_ Mira said curiously. " _ **How come?"**_

" _ **Most of them don't speak the same language as we do,"**_ Kooper explained.

"There are some few humans that can understand their Pokemon after lots of bonding, but most humans just think Pokemon are saying their names," Zach said.

" _ **Oh wow, I guess I have a lot to learn about humans,"**_ Mira said.

They were soon getting into the open water as the island was starting to get out of sight. Mira looked down at Zach in concern, " _ **Will you be alright out here? I don't think humans usually live out in the ocean."**_

"I'll be fine, thanks for the concern though," Zach said with a smile.

" _ **The ocean is so big and wide. How will we find anything out here?"**_ Ash asked, mesmerized by how big the sea was.

"Well, there are a few ways," Zach said. "Follow the currents, read the stars at night, or using a waterproof compass."

" _ **I think he means the Lapras herd,"**_ Storm said.

"Ah, well from what I know, they use the currents," Zach said.

" _ **But that doesn't really tell us much,"**_ Kooper said.

Ash thought about something before he said, " _ **I think I remember someone in another region saying they keep a look out for the Lapras migration. Maybe we might find them migrating there?"**_

"The migration could be anywhere," Zach said. "How do we know that they're even in the region?"

" _ **Well… I don't know… maybe ask my Memma?"**_ Ash suggested.

" _ **How would you ask your Memma?"**_ Lapras asked.

Ash shook his head, " _ **I can try talking to her using telepathy."**_

" _ **Would Mew even know where the Lapras Migration is?"**_ Kooper asked.

Ash shrugged, " _ **We might as well give it a try."**_

" _Memma? Can you hear me?"_ Ash telepathically spoke to Mew.

" _Of course, Ashy,"_ Mew responded telepathically. " _Are you enjoying your vacation?"_

" _Yeah, it's going great. I'm swimming out in the big blue sea! And… well, we found this lost Lapras, and we're trying to bring her back to her family. Do you have any ideas where the Lapras Migration is?"_ Ash asked.

" _Hmmmm… I'm pretty sure it's close to the edge of the Orange Island archipelago,"_ Mew said.

" _Okay. Thank you, Memma!"_ Ash said gratefully. " _ **Memma says they're most likely close to the edge of the Orange Island archipelago."**_

"Maybe if we go to an inhabited island, we might find news articles or something," Zach said. "I'm pretty sure there would be news articles about the Lapras Migration."

" _ **Sounds like a plan,"**_ Kooper said. " _ **Let's go there."**_

" _ **Ohhh… this is going to be a long sea trip, isn't it?"**_ Storm groaned.

Kooper frowned, " _ **Hey, if you start feeling seasick, I'm dumping you into the water."**_

" _ **If you he does that then you are welcome to climb onto my shell,"**_ Mira said.

" _ **Thank you, Mira."**_ Storm smiled. " _ **At least someone here has good manners."**_

" _ **Are you saying I don't?"**_ Ash said.

Zach shook his head with a laugh before he asked, "Is anyone hungry? Cause I'm getting a little hungry. So I might go diving for some food."

" _ **Maybe we should stop on an island and rest for a bit, we can eat there,"**_ Ash said. " _ **It might be best not to push it since Mira and Kooper just recovered."**_

"You guys go on ahead, the next island should be a good fifteen to twenty minutes ahead," Zach said. "I'm gonna go diving and grab some food for everyone to eat, and Ash, you'll probably want to transform before you get near the shore, we don't know if the island up ahead is inhabited or not."

" _ **Wait, you're a human… how can you go diving underwater for food?"**_ Mira asked.

"I can hold my breath," Zach said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You guys get to the next island."

" _ **Come on, Mira, let's go to that island,"**_ Ash said as he pulled a bit on her fin.

* * *

Mira chuckled as she swam along with Ash and Kooper. Ash transformed himself into his human form when they got in close.

"... I probably should've put myself in a swimsuit when I transformed," Ash said when he saw his clothes were soaked.

" _ **Why not just make your clothes waterproof or something?"**_ Kooper said.

"Because I'm still learning how to make fabric," Ash grumbled.

" _ **So… when you're human, are you a Trainer?"**_ Mira asked.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Ash asked.

" _ **Because I see you using those magical spheres too,"**_ Mira said.

"Oh, yeah, well they're called Poke Balls actually," Ash said. "And we humans use it to help take Pokemon with us. We raise and train them to get stronger while we go on a journey together, at least that's what most Pokemon Trainers do."

" _ **How do… Poke Balls work?"**_ Mira asked.

"It's a human technology… it turns Pokemon into pure energy and put them inside the Poke Ball. I think Poke Balls are comfortable for Pokemon since most of them don't mind being in it… well, there are a few exceptions, like Storm," Ash explained.

" _ **I just can't stand being in an artificial place,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **So what's it like inside a Poke Ball?"**_ Mira asked. " _ **Are Pokemon awake inside of them?"**_

" _ **For the most part, yeah, but it's like living in your own dream place,"**_ Kooper said. " _ **And it's nice to be able to relax after a tough battle, it's like its own reward."**_

" _ **Did you ever wish of getting stronger, Mira?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **Well… not really,"**_ Mira said. " _ **I just want to get back to my Memmas and explore the world."**_

"And we'll do just that," Ash said. "Hmm… I'm pretty hungry. We didn't get to eat at the Pokemon Center…"

" _ **I don't see any berry trees nearby either,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **Isn't that human getting food for us?"**_ Mira asked.

" _ **Not if he eats everything himself…"**_ Kooper grumbled.

"Hey, why don't we get some food ourselves?" Ash suggested. "I've always wanted to try diving under the ocean and being able to breathe."

Mira looked at him curiously.

Ash sweatdropped, "I never… actually went underwater as a Pokemon before."

" _ **You should try it then, its really fun,"**_ Mira said.

Ash transformed back into his Mew form before jumped into the water.

" _ **Here, why don't I show you the ropes, Ash?"**_ Kooper suggested. " _ **You should come with us too, Mira, so we can keep a close eye on you."**_

" _ **What about me?"**_ The Pikachu asked.

" _ **You stay here on the beach, Storm. We'll be back soon, okay?"**_ Ash said to his best friend.

" _ **Fine by me, I'll enjoy the warm beach,"**_ Storm said as he jumped off of Kooper and onto the beach.

* * *

Ash, Mira and Kooper swam out a bit. Ash watched as Kooper and Mira looked around before they dived down into the water. Ash followed them. Underwater, it was like a whole new world. There were many different fish Pokemon swimming around. He saw a school of Remoraid swimming by, a few Magikarp, and a Finneon. There were seaweeds flowing on the shallow-like floor.

" _ **How are you liking it down here?"**_ Mira asked as she swam by the little Mew.

" _ **Wow, it's so cool down here,"**_ Ash said in awe as he looked around.

" _ **You should see the deeper oceans,"**_ Mira said. " _ **There are so many more kinds of Pokemon around."**_

" _ **It's quite amazing, isn't it?"**_ Kooper said with a smile. " _ **I'm happy that my own Trainer gets to experience this."**_

" _ **Yeah, it's amazing… so what are we getting for food?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **That seaweed doesn't look all that appetizing."**_

" _ **Those small Remoraids are usually pretty good and easy to get,"**_ Mira suggested.

" _ **Remoraid?"**_ Ash looked at the school of Remoraid swimming around.

" _ **Yeah, they're really tasty,"**_ Mira said.

" _ **Well, alright, let's get some,"**_ Ash said.

Just as Ash, Mira and Kooper began swimming towards the school of Remoraid, they suddenly scattered and swam away in panic.

" _ **Huh? Did they know we were hunting them?"**_ Ash frowned.

Kooper frowned, " _ **I don't think so… something's wrong."**_

" _ **... oh no… that scatter… there's a dangerous predator in the area,"**_ Mira said.

" _ **W-w-what kind of predator?"**_ Ash nervously asked.

As if on cue, several shadows circled the trio. Ash looked around and quickly realized that they were surrounded by hungry looking Sharpedo.

" _ **Lookie what we got boys, fresh meat,"**_ One of the Sharpedo that was circling the group said.

" _ **Is that… a blue Mew?"**_ One of the other Sharpedo asked

" _ **Why would a Mew be here? Especially a baby,"**_ The first Sharpedo said. " _ **It's probably just a Ditto or something."**_

" _ **Yeah, a Ditto who just wants to show off that it can turn into a Mew. How big of an ego can you get?"**_ Another Sharpedo snickered. " _ **That won't stop you from being our lunch."**_

" _ **Back off! He really is a Mew!"**_ Kooper snapped at the Sharpedo. " _ **And if he Memma finds out you tried to eat him, you're going to be in big trouble!"**_

" _ **Big words from a little Squirtle,"**_ The first Sharpedo said as he and the others continued to circle the group. " _ **If he really**_ **was** _**Mew's Child why would he be out here away from his Memma?"**_

" _ **No self respecting Memma would leave her child out here in the middle of the ocean,"**_ The other Sharpedo said.

Kooper gulped when he could feel a very angry aura above them.

The first Sharpedo, presumingly the leader, charged at them first. It was coming at Mira, since she was the biggest Pokemon here.

" _ **Stop! Leave her alone!"**_ Ash yelled, swimming up to try and protect Mira from the incoming Crunch attack.

" _ **Ash, NO!"**_ Kooper yelled before he quickly swam between the Sharpedo and Ash.

Ash didn't have time to react when the Squirtle jumped between him and the incoming Sharpedo. The Sharpedo chomped down on Kooper, who had withdrawn into his shell for protection.

" _ **Spit him out! Spit him out now!"**_ Ash yelled.

" _ **Heh, looks like the Squirtle wanted to be the first to become lunch,"**_ One of the other Sharpedo said as he and the other continued to circle the group, cutting off any route of escape.

" _ **Let him go! Please!"**_ Mira yelled beggingly.

Ash, without thinking, jumped at the Sharpedo that was trying to eat one of his best friends. He began slashing at it repeatedly with his claws, not caring if the rough skin hurt him. " _ **I SAID LET HIM GO!"**_

" _ **Get this annoying kid off me!"**_ The Sharpedo yelled around Kooper's body.

" _ **Leave the boss alone, you pipsqueak!"**_ One of the Sharpedo that was circling yelled before he turned and started to swim towards Ash at high speeds.

" _ **Ash! Watch out!"**_ Mira yelled as she saw the Sharpedo closing the distance between him and Ash.

The Sharpedo that was coming towards Ash at high speeds collided with the little Mew, forcing Ash away from the leader of the Sharpedos.

" _ **Ash! How dare you hurt him!"**_ Kooper yelled as he popped out his head, struggling harder than ever before to get out of the Crunch attack.

" _ **Little runt got what was coming to him,"**_ The Sharpedo leader said. " _ **That's what he gets for imitating Mew and trying to get between me and my meal!"**_

" _ **You're going to pay for hurting him!"**_ Kooper growled as his body began to glow a bright white light.

" _ **Boss! You should get back! It looks like the Squirtle is evolving!"**_ One of the Sharpedo yelled.

" _ **Doesn't matter! I'll eat him even if he was a Blastoise!"**_ The leader Sharpedo snapped.

Kooper began growing, his tail became bigger and fluffier, he sprouted a pair of fluffy ears on the side of his head. When the glowing faded, a bigger and redder shell was in the leader Sharpedo's mouth. Kooper, as a Wartortle now, blasted a powerful Water Pulse down the Sharpedo's throat. This caused the Sharpedo to choke on the powerful blast of water, causing him to spit Kooper out.

Kooper swam towards Ash and picked him up. Ash, who wasn't used to direct combat, was hurt pretty bad from that tackle, but he was still conscious.

" _ **Mira, head for the shore!"**_ Kooper said as he looked back down.

Mira and Kooper swam as quickly as they could to the surface and towards the beach. The Sharpedo were preoccupied with their boss after his throat got blasted.

" _ **Don't gawk at me, you idiots! Go after them!"**_ The boss Sharpedo snapped.

" _ **R-right Boss! If you're sure you're gonna be okay!"**_ The two other Sharpedo said before they turned and started to swim towards the Lapras and the now Wartortle.

Ash saw the Sharpedo gang coming at them. The little Mew looked over at Mira before getting an idea.

" _ **Mira… can you use Sing?"**_ Ash asked the Lapras.

" _ **I can… but I'm not good at directing it… I might accidentally hit you and Kooper as well,"**_ Mira said.

" _ **Use it,"**_ Ash said. " _ **It may be our best chance of getting away. If Kooper and I fall asleep, can we count on you to get us to safety?"**_

" _ **Of course,"**_ Mira said with a nod of her head.

" _ **We'll swim ahead and see if we can get out of the song's range, you start singing,"**_ Kooper said as he swam faster and ahead of Mira.

Mira nodded again before she turned around to face the incoming Sharpedo and started to use Sing.

The song itself was a soothing lullaby. Ash remembered hearing Luna the Clefairy sing it a few times. Kooper kept going until they breached the surface.

" _ **I think we're safe from the Sing now,"**_ Kooper said.

Ash nodded as he could barely hear the song on the surface. " _ **Should we wait for Mira?"**_

" _ **Yeah, we shouldn't leave her behind,"**_ Kooper said as he turned back and looked down, hoping to spot Mira.

Before too long, the young Lapras breached the surface herself. She gave a proud smile, " _ **I did it! They're all asleep!"**_

" _ **You did well down there, Mira."**_ Ash smiled.

" _ **We don't know how long they will be asleep, so let's get back to the shore,"**_ Kooper said.

" _ **Good idea,"**_ Mira agreed.

* * *

They quickly swam back to the island where Storm was waiting for them. The Pikachu was munching on some berries when he noticed them coming in.

" _ **Hey guys, did you have fun out…"**_ Storm started to say before he noticed Kooper's new look. " _ **What happened out there? You went out there as a Squirtle and come back as a Wartortle."**_

" _ **We got attacked by a gang of Sharpedo,"**_ Ash answered. " _ **Kooper evolved to protect us."**_

" _ **You look injured, Ash!"**_ Storm said in concern when he saw the bruises Ash received during the fighting with the Sharpedo.

Ash looked down at himself. He did get hurt when a Sharpedo tackled him off the boss Sharpedo, but most of his pain came from his claws since the Sharpedo's rough skin activated whenever he slashed at it.

Suddenly there was a rumbling noise not too far off. The group turned to see the surface of the water bubbling quite a bit, before three huge water pillars shot out of the water. A few seconds after that the three Sharpedo that had attacked Ash and his friends were sent out of the water and towards the group. The group watched as the Sharpedo collided into the sand, completely unconscious.

" _ **... what was that?"**_ Mira asked in shock.

" _ **There better not be something bigger in the water…"**_ Kooper frowned.

The group stared at the water nervously, not sure what caused the three Sharpedo to come flying out onto the beach. Then a huge shadow came towards them, causing all four of them to scream out in fear before a familiar face came up to the surface.

" _ **... Z-Zach?"**_ Ash said, trying to slow down his beating heart.

" _ **What!? You almost gave us a heart attack!"**_ Storm snapped at the human who came walking out of the water casually.

"Sorry about that," Zach said as he walked up onto the beach and started to dry himself off. "At least I found lunch."

" _ **What was that big shadowy thing? And what caused those Sharpedo to come flying out like that?"**_ Mira asked nervously, looking at the water worriedly.

"Oh… that was a… Pokemon of mine?" Zach said, sounding somewhat unsure, trying to cover up the fact that he was actually the big shadow.

The Lapras stared at him. " _ **You must keep some really big and powerful Pokemon in those magic… I mean, Poke Balls."**_

" _ **That's how most Pokemon Trainers keep their Pokemon,"**_ Kooper said.

"So… what happened?" Zach asked. "Ash is hurt and Kooper evolved… what did I miss? What happened?"

" _ **... Uh… well…"**_ Ash hesitated.

" _ **Those Sharpedo you brought up here, they attacked us,"**_ Kooper said.

"I see… so even more of a reason to make them our lunch," Zach said as he went over to the bag that he left on the beach and started searching it. "Ash, come here."

Ash slowly floated over to Zach. " _ **I'm sorry, Zach, we shouldn't have gone out to the sea without you."**_

"It's okay, Ash, you just gotta be safer and smarter from here on out," Zach said as he pulled something out of his bag. "Thankfully I thought ahead and brought some Potions. Let me see your hands, Ash.'

Ash held out his hands for Zach who sprayed a little of the Potion on them. Ash's hands stung for a few seconds before the stinging went away. Now Ash knew what it was like to have a Potion sprayed on him. Zach sprayed his side next, the side where Ash was tackled by the Sharpedo. Ash hissed a bit, the stinging was a bit stronger, but not too bad.

"Sorry Ash, but let this be a reminder to you to not leave a place that is safe until you are completely ready," Zach said as he finished spraying the Potion. "Now, go and hang out with the group while I go get some wood from the island and start up a nice fire to cook the Sharpedo. That is, unless you want them raw."

" _ **Eew, no, I don't eat meat that's raw."**_ Ash stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Mira spoke up, " _ **I'm fine with raw. I've never eaten them any differently."**_

" _ **Well then, you're in for a treat,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I remember when Zach made food for us when we were on New Island."**_

* * *

A few hours later, the three Sharpedo were nice and cooked. Zach had to descale them since their rough skin would make them too hard to eat.

They ate near the ocean since Mira couldn't leave the water. All of them enjoyed the cooked Sharpedo meal.

" _ **Mmm, never thought Sharpedo could be so good,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **It's quite ironic that we're eating the very beings that tried to eat us earlier,"**_ Kooper said.

"We could probably consider it an act of karma," Zach said. "Hey Mira, how are you liking the cooked Sharpedo, I tried not to make it too spicy or anything. I just used some basic spices like salt, pepper, and garlic powder."

" _ **I… don't understand what you just said, but I like it. And it tastes better than anything that I've eaten raw,"**_ Mira answered.

"I'm glad you like it," Zach said. "We'll probably have enough that I can save some for snacks later."

Ash looked over at Kooper while munching on his piece of the cooked Sharpedo and said, " _ **So how does it feel like to be a Wartortle?"**_

" _ **... It feels weird… but my main concern is that I can't return to the Squirtle Squad like this…"**_ Kooper said as he nibbled on his Sharpedo skewer. " _ **I'm not a Squirtle anymore, so I can't return to them… but at the same time I don't want to join the Wartortle Squad that I heard about back home."**_

" _ **What's the Wartortle Squad?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **I'm guessing from the name that they're a squad like the Squirtle Squad, except they're squad probably consists of only Wartortle,"**_ Kooper said. " _ **Officer Jenny mentioned them before I decided to join you on your journey."**_

"Actually, Kooper, you're wrong," Zach said. "The Wartortle Squad is a single group within a larger organization. The Wartortle Squad is a team of Wartortles that work with human firefighters. In fact their name is actually Team Wartortle, not The Wartortle Squad. There are also Squirtle and Blastoise teams that help the firefighters. The Blastoise team is called Team Blastoise and the Squirtles are Team Squirtle. In fact they are actually based in this region at I believe… Ascorbia Island."

" _ **So there's a group of fire fighting Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **Didn't the Squirtle Squad become official firefighters?"**_ Ash asked.

"I believe Kooper's old squad actually are firefighters in training," Zach said. "At least that's what I read while Mira was getting looked at in the Pokemon Center."

" _ **So you're worried that you can't be their squad leader anymore now that you're a Wartortle?"**_ Storm asked Kooper.

" _ **Exactly, I can't really be the leader of the Squirtle Squad when I'm not actually a Squirtle,"**_ Kooper said. " _ **That would be like having you lead a team of Raichu or having Scorch lead a team of Charizard."**_

" _ **Wouldn't it be more the other way?"**_ Storm sweatdropped. " _ **And besides, why couldn't a Wartortle lead a group of Squirtle?"**_

" _ **It's called the Squirtle Squad for a reason,"**_ Kooper said. " _ **It consists entirely of Squirtles."**_

"You could still try to talk to them, see if they will still accept you as their leader," Zach said. "I mean it was because of you that they became firefighters in training."

" _ **I guess, if I see them again… and if they'll still accept me,"**_ Kooper said.

"We're not too far from Ascorbia Island," Zach said. "We could probably head there if you wanted, Kooper."

" _ **Nah… we have all the time in the world,"**_ Kooper said. _Besides… the longer the wait, the more time I have to brace myself for their reactions._

Ash blinked when he thought he heard Kooper's voice in his head. He wondered if Kooper said that out loud or if he actually read the Wartortle's mind on accident.

"Alright, then let's discuss on our destination," Zach said.

" _ **We still don't know where my family went…"**_ Mira said.

" _ **Maybe we should try exploring the ocean a little more?"**_ Ash suggested.

"Like I said before, we could go to an inhabited island to see if there is any news on the Lapras Migration," Zach said. "So we have a choice, we head straight for the edge of the archipelago, or we can go to one of the islands to see if there is any news on their exact location."

" _ **Let's just try to get to the archipelago first, since that's where Mew said they were,"**_ Storm said.

"Storm… we're already in the archipelago. An archipelago is a large group of islands," Zach said.

" _ **Oh… then I guess we're going to search the islands then,"**_ Storm said.

Zach sweatdropped as he pulled out the map and unfolded it. The light from the campfire showed that there were 32 large islands to choose from.

"We've already been to Haven Island," Zach said as he pointed at one of the islands. "And we're currently on an uninhabited island that isn't even marked but we're heading southwest so I'm guessing we're around here."

Zach pointed to a spot of ocean between Haven Island and what was marked as Kinnow Island.

"We should probably head for Tangelo Island," Zach said.

" _ **So I guess we're going back to swimming?"**_ Storm groaned.

"Yes, but I don't know why you're complaining Storm, you haven't swam at all," Zach said.

" _ **I get seasick,"**_ Storm whined.

" _ **Maybe it would help if you rode on Mira?"**_ Ash suggested.

Storm looked up at him, " _ **Why not just lift me with your Psychic and we can just fly?"**_

"Because he's still a baby Mew and his Psychic probably isn't strong enough to hold you for an extended period of time," Zach said.

" _ **Fine, fine, whatever, let's just get this over with,"**_ Storm sighed.

"We should probably stay here for the night and head out tomorrow," Zach said. "I mean, unless you guys _want_ to be in the vast ocean at night."

" _ **You think it's safe to spend the night out here?"**_ Ash asked.

"It's safer to be on an island than in the open ocean," Zach said. "There are less predators and we can actually see thanks to the fire."

" _ **What are we going to sleep on?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Probably on the dirt and the mud. They're pretty soft to sleep on,"**_ Storm said.

"Or you can sleep on the grass under the few trees that are on this island," Zach said. "I plan on sleeping under a tree in case it rains."

" _ **I'll sleep on the water near Mira, just in case something happens,"**_ Kooper said.

"Alright, I'll stay up for a little bit, but you guys should get your sleep," Zach said.

" _ **Okay, I guess we'll see you in the morning then,"**_ Ash said.

* * *

With that said, Ash and Storm went over to the grass and lie down under the trees. Kooper jumped into the water, and tucked himself into his shell. Mira lowered her neck as she closed her eyes.

After a while Zach looked around to make sure everyone was fully asleep. Once he was sure that nobody was still awake he said, "Mew, you can come on out. You probably have some more scolding to do."

Mew made herself visible before she flew up to Zach's face, " _ **What were you thinking, leaving my baby on his own like that?"**_

"I was thinking that I was going to get food for him so they didn't starve," Zach said. "I didn't think he was going to stray that far away from the shore."

" _ **And Ash thought it would be a good idea to try hunting too, perhaps you should've taken him with you,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I came this close to blasting those Sharpedo to dust. How dare they hurt him!? … Well, I suppose they got their just rewards now, but it still angered me. Not only did they hurt my child, but they insulted me as a Memma."**_

"I'm sorry, Lady Mew," Zach said. "I promise from here on out, I won't let him get out of my sight. I didn't mean to put him in danger… I just need to remember that he tends to go out and find danger."

" _ **That's Ashy, the danger magnet,"**_ Mew sighed as she flew over to the sleeping blue Mew. She gently stroked his cheek. " _ **... The Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau is going to start in a month. Perhaps you and Ashy should head back home soon if you still want to compete in it."**_

"But what about finding the Lapras Migration?" Zach asked. "Ash won't agree to go back until we help out Mira, you know how stubborn he is."

" _ **Perhaps he can help her by capturing her and then find the Lapras Migration on his own time. I don't feel comfortable letting my child stay out here for too long,"**_ Mew said. She was still upset that he got hurt.

"Then… what do you suggest?" Zach asked. "Because he won't be happy unless we at least try to find the Migration."

" _ **Tell him that he has a week to find them then,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Otherwise he'll miss out on the Pokemon League he's been wanting to join since he was five years old."**_

"Alright, maybe you can use Terra's PokeGear to send me a message?" Zach said. "I don't just want to tell him this because he'll get curious as to how I knew that."

" _ **Very well, and I trust you to keep an eye on him from now on, or you will be sharing Terra's fate,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Are we clear?"**_

"I understand, Lady Mew," Zach said with a gulp.

" _ **Good boy,"**_ Mew said before she disappeared again.

* * *

 **Ember-Fever** **: DarkFoxKit:** … This is the first time someone said 'first' in a review of one of my stories. But this isn't Youtube, so don't just review to say you're first, please. ^^'

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon:** You know you didn't have the throw the grenade. As long as the lever doesn't flip you can reinsert the pin into the grenade. I know that Aloy is from Horizon Zero Dawn. Zelda the princess from the Zelda game series. Not sure on Steam, Dusk, and Lars though.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Sing can't be super effective as it's not an attacking move. ^^' But I get what you were going for, it's pretty funny.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's fine, we welcome questions, that's what our answering is for. So for 1.) I pronounced Memma as Mee-mah, something I've heard Zorua from the movie Zoroark's Illusion call the Zoroark raising it. I probably didn't spell it right though, but it's already become canon in my story so it's too late to change it now. But that's why I thought it sounded like Nya in my head. Nya is also a cat sound made in Japan, so I figured it was fitting for a Meowth.

 **Darkzdragon:** You can pronounce it how you want though. I pronounce it Meh-muh. Though I think I pronounce Mew's Meowth form name different from Fox. I pronounce it Nigh-uh. Sorry but we already have an idea for the Child of Darkrai and we can't name a character Silver because I believe the canon Lugia child, not Andreas from our story, is named Silver.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You want us to make a Mary Sue character? And we don't accept OCs anymore, those kind of… overwhelmed my story. For a while, my story wasn't very balanced with the different OCs I had to keep track of, and the constant shift in co-writers. Thankfully though, this arc seems to be a lot more balanced after the whole war thing is over. You asked why Ash doesn't catch Mew to protect her from people like Team Rocket? Well for one, she is his mother, he wouldn't feel right putting her in a ball. And another, if Mew was caught in a Poke Ball, the data will be sent back to a Professor, who would no doubt want to tell the world that Mew does exist and was caught by Ash Ketchum. That would make Ash and Mew even _more_ of a target of Team Rocket than ever before. They don't need the Master Ball to catch a Pokemon if they really want it. They could go to Cipher to get a Snag Machine, they exist in this story after all.

 **Darkzdragon:** So that means we probably won't be catching Ash in a standard Poke Ball either.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** What? That there are no type immunity in the Explorers series? Yeah, those aren't a thing until Super Mystery Dungeon.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon:** It isn't that simple. While yes, their DNA is similar, due to failed clone experiments there are probably certain genetic markers that are noticeably different.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** These dragon puns… are you _trying_ to rile up Dragon?

 **Darkzdragon:** Bad penguin! No sliding down an icy hill into the water for you!

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, but it's good to have a doctor on your side.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon:** Andreas the character isn't gone, just his writer. Also, no, I will not take you to Mew.

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: Darkzdragon:** I'm sorry I yelled, but it was honestly getting annoying with everyone being like "Who are you shipping Ash with?" "Can we see an AshxJayden ship?" "Will you be having Ash in any relationship at all?" I shouldn't have taken it out on you though. And yes, Pokemon Centers are normally supposed to be a calm place, but there are sometimes rowdy patients.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, there will be a GS Ball, though we haven't thought too much on it yet. A Wailord swallowing them whole? … Interesting, but no. ^^'

 **Boltkid** **: Darkzdragon:** Do it and you'll see what it's like to become a lump of charcoal.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Do we need to put a leash on you people?

 **Darkzdragon:** Nah, I think I'll just get a stun gun or something. Oooh or maybe electrify the door handles.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Shadow Pokemon will come back. They'll be a main plot point in the next book. But for now, they are not important to the plot, so they will remain in the background until then. I've already stated multiple times that the next region Ash will be going to is the Orre region, where Mew's backstory will continue and the return of Shadow Lugia. So in short, no Shadow Pokemon in this book. Lots of Shadow Pokemon in the next book. Just be patient.

 **Darkzdragon:** I believe the quote is from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. As for the other thing? No clue.

 **Marshadow sailor** **: Darkzdragon:** We know Animal Crossing is fun. Both Fox and I used to play it. Sometimes I wonder how my mayor is doing and if all my townsfolk are still there.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It IS fun, but once it starts to get old it just becomes tedious. Then you stop playing for a few months, and when you come back… awkwardness ensues. Half your villagers moved away, you get these new faces you don't recognize. You have weeds growing everywhere. Everyone keeps saying how they haven't seen you in so long. I hate that feeling of awkwardness, which makes it harder for me to return. But that's just me.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon:** Hmmm, it will still be a little longer. And we won't say much now. But it will be explained when the time comes.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** I like both Pokemon and Undertale for different reasons. I can't say which one I like more though. It's hard for me to imagine my life without Pokemon since I've been a fan of it since I was like six years old. And Undertale is very… well, what hasn't been said about that already? As for my favorite characters in each fandom… in Pokemon… uh… it used to be Ash, but now I'm just… meh about him. I don't think I have a favorite human character in Pokemon really. But my favorite character in Undertale is pacifist Frisk, if that doesn't count, then Asriel.

 **Darkzdragon:** I don't have a favorite character from Pokemon but I definitely like Sans and Toriel from Undertale. Goat Mom and Lazy Jokester are the best.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Of course she is, she's a professor, and from what I can tell, she likes being up close and personal with Pokemon. Well, to be fair, the writers were worried that people will see Brock as a racist, so they had him stay with Prof. Ivy, but he came back at the end of the Orange Islands arc, so there's that. Heh, well Ash was more freaked out about getting the wrong kind of medicine that could really hurt him in the long run.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, most people hate shots. I do, but if I need a shot, I suck it up. And yeah, Ash was mistaken for a Ditto, it's hilarious. And I'm not supposed to be this small…

 **DarkFoxkKit:** I hate shots so much that my parents and the doctors literally had to hold me down just to give me one as a kid. I'm not exaggerating either, this actually happened.

 **The shadows only want to play** **: DarkFoxKit:** Huh… okay, that's good to know. Kid Gohan is my favorite Gohan though, especially during the Perfect Cell saga.

 **dearickdamena16** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. When you said something about a world eating worm, I pictured the worm from… oh boy this is going to be long… Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. I don't know if you've seen that show, but that's what came to my mind. I don't know why you felt the need to call us 'losers', but go through that door, see what happens.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon:** Ummm don't have a favorite character in the Pokemon Series. Also, yeah the Undertale door has concrete on it, you opened the coat closet.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't have a favorite human character in the Pokemon series either, but I do like Serena from XYZ. It's just the characters are always changing, so it's hard to really have a favorite. Also, why do people feel the need to open the door even after we said not to? Is it reverse psychology or you just want to see us suffer?

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** I had a feeling that 'Guest' was you since it was written in your… style. Talking about Undertale doesn't cause the door to open, it's more like… a temptation. I rather not go into details, otherwise everyone will try to get it to open again for Mew knows why. I don't play all the Pokemon side games either. I haven't played any of the Pokemon Ranger games, I wasn't interested in drawing circles around Pokemon only for them to help you temporarily. Pokemon Conquest seems to be everyone's favorite Pokemon side game. I don't really see the appeal much. I found it quite tedious and boring myself. I couldn't even finish the game. I like the concept, I just didn't like the gameplay. I like Sky and Super since they seem to have the best stories out of the Mystery Dungeon series. Though Super does have a lot more features to make the game easier yet still challenging.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yes, we wanted to show that Pokemon are kinda like the pets we keep in our world so they would normally need shots and things of that nature. And we wanted to show different levels of reactions to Ash's Transformation and true identity, we didn't want all of them to be the stereotypical "Oh wow, I didn't expect that!". Ash will have to work harder in the future to keep his identity a secret, and yes, Mew is secretly watching him to make sure he doesn't get into _too_ much trouble. We won't be showing either of those teams in this arc. And Zach probably wouldn't catch Ash because it would then send the info of Mew back to the Pokemon Professors like stated in an earlier review. This vacation isn't going to be too long so there won't be any major villains. Also, please don't go through that door, it's covered in concrete so it's secure now.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well I think Dragon is less intimidating this way. My top 3 fully evolved Dragon type? Goodra hands down. It's become my favorite Dragon type since it was my first shiny via Masuda method in Y, that and it's really good in general. I have other reasons why, but they're personal. Dragonair/Dragonite is a second favorite, because I use them in a lot of my Pokemon playthroughs, plus I just really like Dragonair's design. My third favorite is probably the Hydreigon line. I used one in White 2, and it's really good, it's just too bad it took such a long time to evolve it.

 **Darkzdragon:** I would have to say Altaria, Goodra, and Dragonair are my three favorite Dragon type Pokemon. Yes, I know Dragonair isn't fully evolved but to be honest I don't like the chubby looking Dragonite that replaces the elegant looking Dragonair. And while I can get into smaller places now, I can't hide from Mew… NO ONE can hide from Mew…

 **HeroCrafter** **: Darkzdragon:** Never heard of that game to be honest. And yes, Undertale is awesome.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, I've heard of Fantasy Life from Donfyre, I just never played it myself. Heh, Undertale is and forever will be awesome. ***Noticed the concrete on the door crack a bit*** …. Let's move on!

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Sighs*** I'll put more concrete on it later.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Awww, it's sweet that you tried though. I wonder what Ash would look like with a Mew ears and tail? Maybe I should try drawing that. Prof. Ivy is only in the beginning of the Orange Island saga, I don't think we see her again after that

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Where did this Frisk come from? Our door is still closed.

 **Darkzdragon:** Probably another dimension. Let's just ignore that fact for now and move onto the review itself. Mew will not be going after those poachers because it would mean leaving her Mon on his own even though he is technically with Zach.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey! Why is Frisk on me? I'm not THAT cute! ***Is now being petted by Frisk*** …. That feels good… keep it going.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, Ash doesn't know how to hold his form. Dittos make it look easy. And Ash maybe not be playful right now, but he won't always be this calm. And if you remember, Mew Transformed Ash into a shiny Mew to take care of the Tentacruel. And yeah, we're only here in the Orange Islands for a small vacation.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it's always embarrassing to go back and see your earlier works. ^^' Of course, at the time, you would think it was perfect. Kit's personality is actually based off of Mew, so yeah. ^^'

Heh, you know, I've always wondered what would happen if Future Trunks ever came back during the time Trunks was a kid instead of a baby. That would be an interesting interaction to see. It's still weird to me that the Dragon Ball series is still continuing since I thought it ended years ago. Now if only they would bring back other shows I like but ended prematurely. Heh, well it's good to know that Super is making it clear that it will have no relation to GT whatsoever. Hmm… well, I guess I can understand why Gohan doesn't want to fight, despite being half Saiyan, he just doesn't have that drive to fight like his father does. I'm hoping that if Gohan does become more involved, he would have his hair style more like the one from the Perfect Cell Tournament saga, that's my favorite Gohan hair style. And it's okay, I'm a bit of a DB nerd myself. XP

 **Thedemopan** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm very happy to see that my story can cheer you up on bad days. You're sending me a book? Really? … Wait, is it an ebook? Heh, thanks for the thought, but you don't even have my email or my address. ^^' And if you do… that's… creepy.

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Sighs*** It's a book on anti-gravity that can't be put down… It's a joke. Because with anti-gravity, it doesn't follow the law of gravitation. Though technically you could put it down unless it was also a book on repulsion.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh. My bad. XP

 **Guest #2 : DarkFoxKit:** We've already had our reviewers make a vote on whether or not we keep our ANs here and as long as it needs to be. Your complaint is outdated and long since outvoted, sorry buddy.


	33. Chapter 33: Island of Pink Pokemon

**Mew: *Comes into frame holding a silver furred Rockruff plush that had green eyes and an olive green collar that had a little silver bell on it.*** Foxxie~ Dragon~ It's time for the AN.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Slowly walks in*** Hi Mew… when did you get a Rockruff plushy?

 **Mew:** Oh, this is just a foolish reader who thought he could bribe me to do things to Dragon. I took his candy and turned him into a plushy.

 **Darkzdragon:** Someone tried to bribe you? They'd have an easier time making a deal with the devil.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I guess he shouldn't have done that. ***Lays down in front of Dragon***

 **Darkzdragon:** Are you okay, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm just a doormat, please walk all over me, apparently that's all I'm good for.

 **Darkzdragon: *Sighs and lays down next to Fox*** You aren't a doormat. ***Looks at the camera*** You guys should get to the story, I'm gonna talk to Fox. Hopefully she'll feel a little better by the time we get to the reviews.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Just tell me what you want me to do.

 **Darkzdragon:** For now, let's let the readers get onto the story. While they're reading we can talk.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Island of Pink Pokemon**

Ash blinked his sleepy eyes open. The morning sun made it hard to keep them closed. The ocean waves and the cool breeze was relaxing.

"Looks like you're the first to wake up," Zach said softly as he saw Ash getting up. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry. I caught and cooked some Krabby for breakfast."

" _ **Krabby, huh?"**_ Ash said as he sat up. " _ **I haven't had Krabby in a long time."**_

"If you need help taking the meat out of the shell just let me know and I can help you," Zach said.

Ash looked at the shell and decided to try using his Confusion. The little blue Mew focused his psychic energy to try and break the shell. After a few seconds the shell shattered like glass.

" _ **Uh… well, at least it's easy to get to the meat now!"**_ Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, but now you have shell bits in the meat," Zach pointed out. "And I'm not gonna let you eat any tiny shell pieces, your Memma would destroy me if I let you."

Storm woke up next, stretching out on the grass. " _ **What a nice day."**_

Storm sat up and saw Zach was fiddling with Krabby meat. " _ **What are you doing?"**_

"Taking the meat out of the shell for Ash," Zach said as he finished taking the Krabby shell off of a large piece of meat. "There you go, Ash, eat up."

" _ **Thank you,"**_ Ash said before he started eating the meat.

Storm gave a yawn before he said, " _ **We're having Krabby meat for breakfast?"**_

"Yup, I fed the leftover Sharpedo to the wild Pokemon around here and decided to catch some Krabby for breakfast," Zach said. "I then cooked them using steam like you would find in any luxurious restaurant."

" _ **Aren't you handy? Do you work in any restaurants?"**_ Storm asked.

"Nope," Zach said. "You learn how to cook different ocean related meals when you live in a village that is literally floating on the water."

" _ **What about Mira and Kooper?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **Have they eaten yet?"**_

" _ **We did,"**_ Kooper answered from the water. " _ **We actually woke up before you."**_

" _ **Memma always said how important it is to get an early start,"**_ Mira said.

" _ **So I guess it's just us then,"**_ Ash said.

"Yeah, Mira was a help when I was catching Krabby," Zach said. "She let me put some of the Krabby I had caught onto her back so I could catch a few more."

Ash and Storm finished eating their breakfast. Everyone was ready to move on.

" _ **Let's get back to finding that Lapras Migration,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Where are we going again?"**_

"We're heading to Tangelo island, that's one of the islands to the far left on the map," Zach said as he kicked some sand over the hole he had dug for the firepit. "It's a fairly big tourist attraction, so if anyone has seen or heard of the Migration it would be the people there."

" _ **Sounds good to me, but I better transform before we get too close to the island,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **If you want, you can ride on my back,"**_ Mira offered.

Ash looked over at Mira, " _ **You sure you're okay with that?"**_

" _ **Of course,"**_ Mira said.

Ash gave a smile, " _ **It'll be cool to ride on a Lapras back!"**_

Ash flew over to the Lapras and landed on her back before he transformed himself into his human self.

" _ **Are you okay up there?"**_ Mira asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Ash said before he thought about how cool it would be if there were a seat that he could possibly sit on, maybe even something tall so he could see over Mira's head.

Storm jumped onto Kooper's back. Since Kooper evolved, his shell had more room for Storm to relax on.

" _ **You know you could probably fit on my shell too,"**_ Mira said to Storm. " _ **It would probably be more comfortable for Kooper too."**_

" _ **Are you sure I wouldn't be too heavy?"**_ Storm asked.

"A Lapras, even a young one, can easily ferry three people at once. You're not going to be too heavy, Storm," Ash said.

"That and it would also be a good idea to keep Kooper free in case we need to fight off anymore hungry Sharpedo or other Pokemon," Zach said.

Storm sighed, " _ **Fine, but I better not fall off."**_

The Pikachu jumped off of Kooper and onto Mira's back with Ash.

"You realize that Kooper's shell is smaller than Mira's?" Zach asked. "You'd be more likely to fall off of Kooper's shell than Mira's."

" _ **Yes, but he's not as high as Mira is,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I heard falling into the water from something tall will really hurt."**_

" _ **Alright, enough talk, let's get going,"**_ Kooper said.

* * *

Mira, Kooper and Zach began swimming across the ocean once again. Ash felt relaxed while sitting on the Lapras' back. Storm looked pretty relaxed too, he probably felt a little less sea sick riding on Mira instead of Kooper.

"Hey guys, let's go a little bit to the right," Zach said. "There's a stronger current going in our direction there that will help us get to our destination faster."

" _ **How do you know that?"**_ Mira asked

"... uhhh… swimmers intuition?" Zach responded.

"Just trust him, Zach's an ocean expert himself," Ash said.

" _ **If you say so,"**_ Mira said.

Mira and Kooper followed Zach's direction into the stronger current.

"Oh! Before I forget again, I found something I wanted to give you, Ash," Zach said as he dug into his pocket. "While hunting last night and this morning I found quite a few different Poke Balls including Dive Balls and I wanted to give you some."

"You found Dive Balls out there?" Ash asked as Zach took out a few blue, aquatic looking Poke Balls.

"Yeah, here," Zach said as he gave the shrunken Dive Balls to Ash while swimming alongside Mira.

Ash leaned down to pick up the Dive Balls and put them in his pocket. "Thanks, it always helps to have different kinds of Poke Balls."

* * *

Hours went by since they left the uninhabited island. The afternoon sun was high in the sky.

"Blue skies, white clouds, the sun is high in the sky…" Ash said.

" _ **And nothing but more and more open water. It stretches as far as the eye could see, and I'm getting quite sick of it!"**_ Storm complained.

"Hey guys, look ahead, there's an island that we can stop at for lunch," Zach said.

" _ **Oh finally!"**_ Storm said, more than happy to see land again.

" _ **I don't know why you're complaining, you're not the one swimming,"**_ Kooper said.

"He's barely even moved," Zach said. "The most he's done is roll over onto his back."

" _ **You try sitting here doing nothing for hours and then tell me how easy it is!"**_ Storm snapped. " _ **I'm ready to move around if anything!"**_

"Well you're welcome to swim then," Zach said with a smile.

" _ **I'm a Pikachu! Not a Water type!"**_ Storm snapped.

Ash put his hand on Storm's head, "It's okay, Storm. We're almost to land and then you can stretch our your feet."

"Wait… do you guys hear that…?" Zach asked as they were getting closer to the island.

"... Yeah… what is that?" Ash asked.

" _ **It's noisy whatever it is,"**_ Storm said.

"It sounds like rapidly moving water… but that doesn't make sense… unless…" Zach said. "Ash and Mira, look ahead, is the water white and swirling at all?"

" _ **Um… yeah, it is,"**_ Mira said as she could see it easier than Ash can.

"We need to stop! That's a whirlpool!" Zach said.

"Whirlpool!?" Ash shouted in shock. "Mira, turn back!"

Mira tried stopping, but for some reason she kept going forward. " _ **I… I can't! The currents keep pulling me forward!"**_

"Storm hop over to Kooper and Kooper move away," Zach said before he swam over to Mira and grabbed onto her. "Mira, hold on, I'm going to try and push you out of the current!"

Storm yelped as he jumped on Kooper's shell, and Kooper began swimming away from the whirlpool.

Ash could easily fly off of Mira, but he wasn't going to abandon her like this. "It's okay, Mira, we'll get you out of here."

" _ **A-Ash, I'm scared. I can't stop moving toward the whirlpool!"**_ Mira yelled as she was getting closer to the whirlpool. " _ **And it looks like there's more than one!"**_

"I can't get enough force to push her back!" Zach yelled. "Ash, should I… you know…?"

Ash was about to answer, but he lost his balance and fell on his back as Mira was now caught in the whirlpool. She let out a cry as she was being pulled under.

"Mira!" Ash knew Zach wouldn't be able to save her in time, so he did the only thing he could think of to save her. "I'm sorry…"

Ash took out one of the Dive Balls in his pocket, he pushed the button in the center to enlarge the ball before he tapped Mira's neck with it. The Dive Ball activated, it opened itself up as the Lapras turned into red energy and was sucked into the ball. Ash quickly transformed back into his Mew form and flew out of there while still holding onto Mira's Dive Ball.

Zach partially transformed into a Kyogre and easily swam away from the whirlpool before he transformed back into a full human. "Ash, let's get to the island."

" _ **Y-yeah,"**_ Ash agreed as he kept holding onto Mira's Dive Ball. There was a PING that came from the Dive Ball, signalling Mira's successful capture.

Kooper, with Storm on his back, swam to the island when he saw Zach swimming there and Ash flying towards it. Kooper and Zach had to be careful to not get pulled in by any of the other whirlpools. When they finally all made it to the shore they got out of the water.

"Ash, maybe you should transform back into your human form," Zach recommended.

Ash nodded, this island could have humans on it after all. He transformed back into his human form before looking at the Dive Ball in his hand.

"I didn't know what else to do… do you think Mira will never trust me again?" Ash frowned.

"Release her and talk to her," Zach said softly. "Though maybe we should wait until we aren't near the whirlpools. Though from what I can see, there are whirlpools all around the island."

" _ **Maybe we should find someone who can help us get off the island then,"**_ Storm suggested.

" _ **I second that. And I need a rest, I've been swimming for a long time,"**_ Kooper said tiredly.

"Let's head up to the top of the cliff," Zach said. "We can see if there is anyone on this island. If not then I can have Tempest ferry us out to where there are no whirlpools or I can transform and swim us out there myself."

"Yeah, a Kyogre can easily plow through any whirlpool," Ash said before he turned to Kooper, holding up his Premier Ball. "You should rest, Kooper. Thank you for your help."

The Premier Ball shot out a red beam at the Wartortle, turning him into red energy before sucking him into the ball.

Storm climbed up onto Ash's shoulder as Ash put the Premier Ball and the Dive Ball away in his pockets. Zach began climbing the cliff, Ash joined him. The cliff had easy to grab rocks, so it wasn't hard to climb up the cliff.

* * *

Zach was the first one to the top, and gasped in shock. Ash was still climbing up when he and Storm heard Zach gasping.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

" _ **Please don't tell me there are whirlpools on top of the island too…"**_ Storm groaned.

"I think that might be a little harder to explain then this…" Zach said. "Ash… you might want to get up here…"

Now Ash was really curious. The boy climbed the rest of the way up. When he and Storm were able to see what got Zach so surprised, their eyes went wide in shock. They saw a Rhyhorn, standing on its hind legs eating some kind of pink berries on a tree. But that's not what shocked them, it was the fact that the Rhyhorn itself was pink.

"You're seeing this too… right?" Zach asked. "I'm not hallucinating or anything… am I?"

" _ **W-well… maybe that's a shiny Rhyhorn?"**_ Storm suggested.

Ash shook his head, "No, shiny Rhyhorns aren't pink, at least not that bright pink. That's really unusual. Did someone paint it?"

"... I doubt it… because even the bottoms of its feet are pink… and if that was paint it would've been rubbed off by the Rhyhorn walking around," Zach said.

" _ **Then maybe it fell in some permanent pink dye?"**_ Storm suggested.

"Doubtful," Zach said.

"Wait…" Ash looked to the side of the pink Rhyhorn. "There's someone over there."

Zach looked to where Ash was looking. "Yeah, I see them too," Zach said.

"Aren't they a little too close to the Rhyhorn?" Ash frowned in concern. "This looks like a wild Rhyhorn, so I doubt it would be too happy if they saw how close a human was to it."

" _ **Maybe that person wants to catch it, I mean who's ever heard of a bright pink Rhyhorn before?"**_ Storm said.

"No… it doesn't look like they're interested in battling to capture it," Ash said. "They're just watching it. And it looks like… they're… drawing?"

"I wonder why the Rhyhorn is ignoring him…" Zach said curiously. "I mean I'm fairly sure the Rhyhorn can see the person."

"Hmm… maybe the Rhyhorn knows them?" Ash guessed.

" _ **But if that was the case, why is the person approaching it so cautiously?"**_ Storm asked.

The person was indeed getting close, but they were crawling as if to not wanting the pink Rhyhorn to notice them.

The Rhyhorn looked down at the person and snorted before it went back to eating the berries.

"It's totally ignoring this guy…" Zach said with a small smile.

"That's weird, wild Rhyhorn usually charge at people they don't know," Ash said. "Then again, it's weird seeing a pink Rhyhorn at all."

They climbed up from the cliff and sat down, curiously watching the pink Rhyhorn and the person sketching and watching the Rhyhorn. Eventually, the pink Rhyhorn had enough berries and came down on all fours before walking away. The person who was watching the pink Rhyhorn didn't go after it, and instead sat there, looking at their sketches.

"Hmm… well, the Rhyhorn's gone, maybe we can go introduce ourselves," Ash said. "He might know of a way off this island."

Storm was looking at the berries in the tree the pink Rhyhorn was snacking on earlier. " _ **What kind of berries are those? They look like Pecha Berries, but… darker pink, rounder and bigger."**_

"Well that Rhyhorn seemed to like them, so why not try one out," Zach said.

"Yeah, they seem pretty good. Maybe we can try some for lunch," Ash said as they stood up. "But first, I want to see who that guy is and how he was able to get so close to a wild Rhyhorn like that."

Before Ash moved, however, he looked around himself, "How do I look? No ears or tail sticking out?"

"You're good, Ash," Zach said after he quickly looked over Ash.

Ash took a deep breath and said, "Okay, here goes."

Ash walked over towards the person. Upon closer examination, he could see the person was a young man with short black hair. He wore a green t-shirt, a red headband on his forehead, reddish orange shorts and had a large knapsack on his back. The young man was looking through his notebooks with a proud smile on his face.

"Um… hello?" Ash spoke up, getting the young man's attention.

"Oh?" The young man said before he turned to Ash. "Hi there, I didn't know anyone else would be here today."

"I got here by accident. My friend and I were trying to get to another island, but a whirlpool pulled us here," Ash said. "I was wondering if you knew of a way off this island."

"This is called Pinkan Island, and it's actually a Pokemon Reserve," The young man said. "And in order to get off the island you will have to get help by the staff who work on this island. A few Pokemon Rangers and a single Officer Jenny works to protect this island from poachers."

"Oh, okay, where can I find the staff?" Ash asked.

"I think they're all busy on patrol right now," The young man said. "You may have to wait before they can take you off this island."

"Oh… well, that's okay then. I guess that'll give us some time to explore," Ash said. "My name is Ash Ketchum by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ash, my name is Tracey, Tracey Sketchit," The young man named Tracey said. "Who's your friend?"

Zach made his way over to them. "Hey there, I'm Zach Aquarius, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Zach," Tracey greeted.

Then Tracey looked at Storm, who was still on Ash's shoulder, "Hey Ash, that Pikachu on your shoulder, is it yours?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, this is Storm, he's my partner and friend," Ash said.

Tracey smiled as he studied Storm, "Wow, the shiny yellow coat on this Pikachu is just amazing. Its tail and cheeks look strong and healthy. I can see you've been taking quite good care of this Pikachu."

" _ **Speak for yourself. I got seasick on the way here,"**_ Storm grumbled.

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle, "Well, Storm can also take care of himself too."

"Still, your Pikachu is in remarkable condition," Tracey said. "Would you mind if I sketched him? I'm a Pokemon Watcher, so I like to watch and sketch the Pokemon I come across."

"Oh, uh… not at all, if Storm doesn't mind," Ash said.

" _ **I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?"**_ Storm said. " _ **This guy looks like the type to not give up until he gets the result he wants."**_

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be nice," Ash whispered to Storm before smiling to Tracey. "Here you go."

Ash picked up Storm and put him down on a rock in front of Tracey.

" _ **Just get this over with, I want to try out those berries,"**_ Storm said, despite Tracey not being able to understand him.

Tracey smiled as he began sketching the Pikachu.

"So Tracey… what was that pink Rhyhorn?" Ash asked curiously while Tracey sketched Storm.

"Hey, Ash, I'll be right back," Zach said. "I'm gonna look around to see if there are any other berries in the area that we can eat for lunch. If not, I'll collect a whole bunch of those pink berries."

"Okay, don't go too far," Ash said.

With that said, Zach walked off.

"To answer your question, Ash, that was exactly what you think it was," Tracey said. "That Rhyhorn, along with all the other Pokemon on this island are completely pink."

"What? All the Pokemon here are pink?" Ash said, surprised by this. "Why are they all pink? The only unusual pink Pokemon I remember seeing is… Kunzite, a pink Butterfree I met a while back."

"Nobody besides the Pokemon Reserve staff really knows why the Pokemon here are pink, and they won't tell us why the Pokemon are pink," Tracey said. "But that's why the island is named Pinkan Island and why it's a Pokemon Reserve. And I wish I had been there with you, I would've loved to draw a pink Butterfree."

"The Pokemon Reserve staff knows? Why didn't they tell you?" Ash asked curiously.

"Because they try to keep Pinkan Island as secretive as possible," Tracey responded as he continued to sketch Storm. "Think of how many people would risk breaking the rules to catch a pink Pokemon. And if the reason the Pokemon are pink is because of something on this island, I can almost guarantee someone would try to abuse it and make all of their Pokemon pink or something."

"I guess that makes sense, the less people that know about Pinkan Island, the safer the Pokemon are here," Ash said.

"Exactly," Tracey said. "Aaaaand done."

"Let me see," Ash said as he looked at Tracey's sketch of Storm. "Wow, that's beautiful, it looks just like the real thing."

Storm jumped off the rock and looked at the picture, " _ **Really? I think I'm skinnier than that."**_

"Thank you, I have worked hard to make my sketches look as realistic as possible," Tracey said as he closed his sketchbook and put it in his knapsack.

"Hey, while you're here, why don't you join us for lunch?" Ash suggested. "Maybe you can show us a few of your sketches while we eat."

"Thanks for the offer, but I only have a limited time here to sketch Pokemon and I still have quite a few Pokemon I have yet to sketch," Tracey said. "So I'm going to go and see if I can find any of them. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime."

"Okay, maybe we'll look around too after we have lunch," Ash said. "And we promise not to say anything about this island. Anything to keep these Pokemon safe from poachers."

"Alright, make sure not to disturb any of the Pokemon," Tracey said. "Though they mostly won't see you as a threat. Heck there are some Pokemon that will come up to you."

"Really? Why's that?" Ash asked.

"Probably because of how nicely the Pokemon Reserve staff treat the Pokemon here, and how little human contact they have here otherwise," Tracey said as he stood up. "But keep in mind that some of the more aggressive and territorial ones may attack you if you get too close."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ash said.

With that said, Tracey grabbed his knapsack and left to find more Pokemon.

"Now I'm curious to see what other pink Pokemon are on this island," Ash said to Storm. "And what makes them pink…"

" _ **Who knows,"**_ Storm said. " _ **We can figure that out later, all I know is that right now, I'm hungry."**_

"Heh, of course you are," Ash chuckled. "Let's go see if Zach got lunch ready yet."

* * *

Ash and Storm walked around the island a bit, seeing a few pink Pidgey flying around the trees, before seeing Zach pulling a small blanket out of his bag which he unfolded and set up on a fairly flat rock before he started to set up lunch.

"Hey Zach," Ash said. "I was thinking after lunch, we can go sightseeing for a bit. Apparently there's a lot of pink Pokemon on this island."

"Alright, but for now let's eat lunch," Zach said as he set down a bundle of something on the rock before he unwrapped it, revealing a good amount of those pink berries.

"Looks like we're eating berries for lunch," Ash said.

Storm picked one of the berries up and examined it. " _ **I don't think I've ever seen these berries before. The closest to these berries I've seen are Pecha Berries, but they're not Pecha Berries."**_

"Why don't you take a bite and see if it's any good?" Ash suggested.

"I'll go first, I don't want either of you to end up sick," Zach said as he picked up a berry and took a bite of it. Zach chewed for a few seconds before he swallowed. "Mmm, that's nice and sweet."

Ash decided to try it next. He took a bit out of the berry and chewed, after he swallowed, he gave a smile, "Wow, that is sweet."

Storm looked at them before he decided to try it too. The Pikachu immediately perked up. " _ **I think I found a new favorite berry."**_

The three of them began munching on the berries. No wonder the Pokemon around here loved eating them, they were sweet, juicy, and just plain delicious. However, Ash was the first to notice something was a little off.

"Storm…" Ash was staring at the Pikachu. "Why… is your yellow fur pink?"

" _ **What?"**_ Storm asked as he finished swallowing the berry he had been munching on. " _ **What do you mean 'why is my yellow fur pink'?"**_

"Look at yourself. The parts that were yellow are now pink!" Ash said, pointing at Storm.

Storm looked down at himself and gasped when he saw his once yellow fur were now a bright pink.

"Congratulations, your Pikachu has evolved into a Pinkachu," Zach said jokingly as he looked at Storm.

Storm glared at him, " _ **This is no joking matter! I'm not supposed to be PINK!"**_ Then Storm's eyes widen before he chuckled. " _ **Speaking of things that aren't supposed to be pink… looks like you just got a new hair dye."**_

"Oh?" Zach said before he reached into his bag and pulled out a small plastic mirror. "Huh… guess I do."

"You're taking this rather calmly," Ash said.

"This isn't the first time I've had pink hair," Zach said before he pointed at Ash. "But I'm guessing it's the first time you've had pink hair."

"What!?" Ash took Zach's mirror and looked at himself. Sure enough, his black hair was now pink, and not only was his hair pink, but so was his face and arm. "What is happening to us!? Why are we turning pink!?"

" _ **This island must have a curse on it! Any Pokemon that step foot here will turn pink!"**_ Storm yelled frantically.

"I doubt it's a curse," Zach said. "Otherwise it would've happened to use before we ate… the… berries… Oooooh… Maybe the berries are what are causing us to turn pink."

"The berries?" Ash frowned, before he picked up one of the berries and took a small bite out of it. "... I think you might be right. Look at the pink juice in here… it might be some kind of natural chemical that turns the consumer pink."

" _ **It's not permanent, is it?"**_ Storm asked, worried he might be stuck being a Pinkachu for the rest of his life.

"I doubt it's permanent," Zach said. "We didn't eat that many. Though… Ash… I want to test something. Turn back into your Mew form."

"Uh… okay," Ash said, but he looked around just in case, for any signs of any people nearby before he reverted back to his Mew form.

"Wow… you look just like Lady Mew…" Zach said, covering his mouth in a futile attempt to hold back his laughter.

Storm made no such attempt and started to laugh so hard that he collapsed onto the ground. " _ **Wahahahahaha! Ash is literally a smaller version of Mew now!"**_

" _ **This isn't funny! I'll have you know I look so much more natural than you do, Pinkachu!"**_ Ash snapped, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Oh man… this is good…" Zach said with a laugh as he pulled out his PokeGear and snapped a picture of Ash before Ash could react.

" _ **Zach! Don't you dare send that picture to anyone!"**_ Ash hissed. " _ **If Memma sees me like this, I'll never hear the end of it! She'd probably call me 'Princess Ashy' for the rest of my life! And that's going to be a long time since Mew are immortal!"**_

"Too late," Zach said with a smile. "I sent it to Terra's PokeGear so Lady Mew could see."

Ash gave a death glare at Zach, which actually made him nervous with how much like Lady Mew before she plays a Mew Game with her victim he looked right now.

"Wow… you look just like Lady Mew…" Zach said nervously.

" _ **We've established that, thank you! And now you're going to pay for sending that picture!"**_ Ash hissed.

"Oh?" Zach asked. "You know Mew would've probably just read our minds when we got back and then she would've seen this entire thing."

" _ **I don't care, you still sent that picture, you get the consequences,"**_ Ash said.

"I guess I better brace myself for a Mew Game, _Lady Mew_ ," Zach said tauntingly, figuring it couldn't get any worse than it was going to be.

" _ **Okay, that's**_ **it!** " Ash forced a pink ball of psychic energy, and threw it at Zach before he could react.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon:** Fox, how you feeling? You up to doing the reviews or do you want me to do them on my own?

 **DarkFoxKit:** That would just be a burden to you. And I'm feeling fine. It was just a little argument with my parents is all.

 **Darkzdragon:** Alright, then let's get to the reviews.

* * *

 **reeseisthatbeast** **: Darkzdragon:** Terra's punishment will be over when Ash returns to the Tree of Beginning. And soonish, we're getting closer to the end of this arc and book. Just remember that a few of the Children are recovering and some have responsibilities they gotta tend to, so don't expect to see them all.

 **icypika** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. I'm glad to hear I've been improving since the earlier chapters. I may or may not one day go back to try and edit the first arc again.

 **Darkzdragon:** If you decide to do that, I'll help out if you want.

 **Starcatcher** **: Darkzdragon:** … that sounded kinda like the box ghost…

 **DarkFoxKit: *perks up*** The Box Ghost is here?

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** Not likely, but there's a chance Oak might find out one day, just not anytime soon.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon:** I at least know that Janeway is captain of the USS Voyager from the great TV show Star Trek Voyager. Also, by 'Stargate' I hope you mean SG-1 since the Stargate was the object they used to travel from planet to planet using wormholes. And that's currently what I'm watching. And after this I plan on rewatching Stargate: Atlantis for the 50th time. Also, I'm the one playing Mass Effect: Andromeda, not DarkFoxKit.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** The Sharpedo have been eaten, so there's really not much Mew can do to them, unless she goes to the afterlife to chase after them.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** You want Ash to be powerful and super smart right away? I think I rather take it slow, thank you. Ash has all eternity to learn. Some Pokemon don't always learn how to battle right away, just look at Misty's Togepi. Heh, ironic how the predator became the prey. Just so we're clear, this is not the Orange Island arc, it is simply a short vacation.

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: Darkzdragon:** Yeah… ^^' I already beat Mass Effect: Andromeda's story at 97% within four days… I really need to get a life…

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, karma sucks. I guess it's not so bad depending on what you did. And of course most story protagonist needs to be a danger magnet or their stories will be boring. ^^'  
What? … Oh, you mean the shot thing? Yeah, I still hate being near needles.

 **pikafan2000** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, thank you very much, this review really made my day. I always enjoy kind words and appreciation from fans like you. There were times when I was tempted to stop writing this story after a while, but thankfully my friends have been helping me out to keep going with it. I hope to someday publish a book to the public that all my fans can read and enjoy, and hopefully give me some much needed income. ^^' I'm not that awesome, but thank you for the encouragement.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: Darkzdragon:** We're nearing the end of the arc and book, but this is just the first book. We have ideas for future arcs, so this isn't going to be the end of Child of Mew. Honestly the idea of Mira's name was also somewhat based off of Mirajane from Fairy Tail. Yup, Kooper is now a Wartortle, though it will make things a bit strange with his Squirtle Squad since he is no longer a Squirtle.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Personally I kind of wished Ash kept Charizard with him instead of leaving him behind, but eh, it's not up to me. I didn't like how the episode pretty much made Charizard a weakling Charizard when he did beat a lot of very powerful Trainers during his time with Ash… are they saying human trained Pokemon are much weaker to wild trained Pokemon? That was really my only real beef with the episode. Besides that, it's a nice, heart warming episode.

It's been pretty much confirmed that humans eat Pokemon in the anime. Farfetch'd for one was outright stated it was nearly hunted to extinction due to how tasty it is with its leak. Though nowadays the anime is trying to make everyone complete vegetarians. There ARE fruit and vegetable Pokemon too though. And Mew is a cat, cats are carnivores in real life, so it'd make sense that the Mew species are also carnivores, right? … Don't say Mew is actually an embryo, please. She's a cat in my story. Yeah, it makes sense there'll be people in fanfiction who refuses to eat meat in the Pokemon world, but frankly I don't really care. I've been hearing way too many vegans complaining about eating animals, that I've been desensitized.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon:** Never saw Moana, so… don't get your references there. And yes, Mew's motherly instincts are at an all time high right now. That's why she's right near Ash, just invisible. As for Kooper having to worry, he might have a legitimate concern since it was the Squirtle Squad not the Squirtle and Wartortle Squad.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** The door will never stay close permanently. I of course want it to open for the right time. I am a huge Undertale fan, which is why it's here in the first place. But I am trying to keep it out of my other fandoms since I know a lot of people hate Undertale due to their fans, hence why I try to keep it closed. The only way to open it is temptation. Try to figure out what that means for yourself.

 **Darkzdragon:** Nobody can hide from her. If she can't find you with her eyes she will find you with her Psychic abilities. And… seriously… what's with everyone poking fun at the Dragon's expense?

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon:** When you're a plush you have no control over your body and will probably be unable to move or even speak. You are completely helpless. Also… good luck with that… I'll be over here behind the psychic proof blast shield…

 **DarkFoxKit: *Gives Lieutenant2014 an Ash Mew plushy*** There, now Mew won't try to kill you.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, because nothing gets in or out unless I want them to. Now keep out of the door, I don't want people thinking I'm one of those cancerous Undertale fans.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon:** We've been okay. And while I won't go much into the future arc I will say that you are wrong on both guesses. My favorite character in this arc would probably have to be either Zach or Terra. Fox, what is your favorite character from this arc?

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Ash and Storm. Hey, I've been working with them since day 1, it's hard for them to not be my favorites.

 **Darkzdragon:** Yeah… that was the wrong door… that one leads to Mew's candy room… she doesn't like it when people break in, so I would recommend running.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And just so you know, no fire, water, ice, whatever can break this door. It can only be opened by temptation. And yes I'm being vague on purpose.

 **Darkzdragon:** It used to be opened by temptation, but the door cannot be opened anymore and the bonds that are keeping the door sealed are indestructible so please stop trying. Personally I will not be responding to people trying to open the door anymore.

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well he IS the protagonist, they tend to draw trouble towards them. XP Um… What's going on with the Eevees?

 **Shadowdragon1317** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, but I am still working to improve. I'm always hoping to do better. No, I've never heard of Night in the Woods. Donfyre seems to know something about it though.

 **Darkzdragon:** Don't worry, I'll be fine.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon:** Sorry but I do not. I live near a pretty big city so there aren't any real places that I could be exposed to horses. What about you, Fox? Do you like horses and any particular breed?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I love horses, I took riding lessons when I was younger. Of course, I don't know the breeds very well, so I couldn't tell you a favorite, but I love most of them I guess. ^^'

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon:** ***Points at the front door*** Please… just go…

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. :3 Are you saying you're tired of the puns being dragged on all the time?

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Glares at Fox and growls*** You better not start, or I will be having extra crispy fox for dinner.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Lays back down*** Sorry.

 **toby** **: DarkFoxKit:** Soon.

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: DarkFoxKit:** Someone's had a little too much rainbow sugar. And I'm glad this book can cheer you up when you're feeling sad.

 **LDSoshawottRockpaw** **: Darkzdragon:** Zach will, at this moment, not be ending up as a plushy. And Mew is with Ash right now, she's just invisible.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh really? Nobody's ever tried evolving Ash's Squirtle that you've read? Yeah, I was hesitant on it myself, but I didn't want to keep Kooper as a Squirtle forever. You added a reference to my story in your story? Heh, well thank you.

 **The Shiny Vulpix** **: Darkzdragon:** That's unfortunate. You can always leave a review for this chapter.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Even though you kind of did by telling us you forgot to leave one in the last chapter.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** I think all Pokemon are omnivores actually, or at least most of them. Lapras I saw had sharp teeth, so they looked like they could eat meat too. Let's not get into the whole Memma pronunciation thing again.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon:** Umm… should I call for some medical professionals? Because you just suddenly passed out and then coherently spoke a proper sentence while still being unconscious.

 **ShinyZorua** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Yes, I did give LucarioMaster permission, but he stopped posting the chapters. I apologize for the lack of Mew Games, they're not something Mew wants to do with her newborn right now. I originally made the Mew Games as inspiration from other Mew fanfics I've read before making this story, and the story was just following the anime, just with Mew randomness. Now that I have a plot of my own, there's been less reason to do that.

 **Darkzdragon:** Though personally I hope that in the future either Ash or Mew will start doing Mew Games again as a sort of bonding as well as training for them and Ash's Pokemon.

 **blur36** **: Darkzdragon:** Dang, your computer broke? That honestly sucks, I hope you fixed it or got a suitable replacement.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon:** Heh, looks like your plan to conspire against me backfired. Because you're currently the plush while I'm still me. I'm sure Mew will have fun with her GhostofTime plushy. Maybe she'll even invite Ark over to have some fun with you. Maybe even more dress-up. As for my collar, yes I still have it on me. If you remember, it is indestructible and unremovable. And we don't need to create a barrier to block the door. It's permanently sealed now, so no worries on that front. Also, cute collar, it brings out your eyes :P

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon:** Well our Mew isn't the Mew who gave you the powers of Arceus and Mew, that would be a Mew from an alternate dimension/timeline so our Mew would have no reason to regret it. As for the Alola region, we will not be sharing any information about it right now. Just know that it currently does not exist. As for Pokken tournament, I'm not sure we would introduce that into our story. Maybe if at some point it's relevant we might introduce it, but for now there are no plans.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pokken tournament? Most likely not, since I've never played the game myself, nor am I interested in looking at a let's player play it.

 **Thedemopan** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's not your fault, I tend to not get jokes. ^^' … How dairy, heh, that's a good one. Although if that actually did happen, I hope you're alright. ^^' I'm surprised you didn't say you've been in a sour mood, since milk cheese and butter can get sour after a while. XD

 **Darkzdragon: *Sprays Fox with a squirt bottle*** Bad Fox! No puns!

 **DarkFoxKit: *Shakes her head*** What? I was just saying it to help make his joke better!

 **Darkzdragon:** Do not encourage puns, it only leads to worse puns, usually at my expense.

 **DarkFoxKit: *lays down*** Go ahead and roast me.

 **Darkzdragon:** I'm not gonna roast you. Now, we're done with the reviews. Surprisingly Slaezzior didn't review at the last minute, so we're done. Now, let's go get something to eat that'll cheer you up. Because you still seem to be down. Anything you want to say to the readers before we go?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Have a nice day everyone. Meanwhile, I'll wait until Dragon decides to eat me.

 **Darkzdragon:** I'm not going to eat you! ***Reaches over and turns off the camera***


	34. Chapter 34: Playtime

**Darkzdragon:** How are you feeling today Fox? Better than last week?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. Everything's okay, except for something else, but that's a family matter. So, how about you, Dragon?

 **Darkzdragon:** Everything is great for me. I had steak earlier and I got a game collection… ***Turns and looks at Mew who has been staring*** Can I help you, Mew?

 **Mew:** You know, Dragon… we could use some help around the house. I kind of miss Onyx.

 **Darkzdragon:** No! No way in heck is that happening.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey, why don't we make another bet? Donfyre just gave me a new game called Night in the Woods. I bet I can beat it in less than three days, if I beat it before three days, then you have to be Onyx until you beat the entirety of Assassin's Creed: The Ezio Collection.

 **Darkzdragon:** Night in the Woods? Alright. If you beat it after 3 days then… I want to return to normal size.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Deal!

 ***Two days later…***

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Sees the credits roll*** Well, I've beaten it in two days. :3

 **Darkzdragon:** … DANGIT!

 **Mew:** You lost, Dragon~ So you have to stay as Onyx until you beat all the games in Assassin's Creed: The Ezio Collection

 **Darkzdragon:** Fine, just transform me while the readers read the chapter.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You heard Dragon, readers, get to reading the chapter. XP

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Mumbles*** Can't believe I made such a stupid bet… at least I already beat Assassin's Creed 2. All that's left is Brotherhood and Revelation.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Playtime**

Zach opened his eyes and found himself in a strange world. He was on an island, but everything was literally pink. The sky, the ocean, the ground, the trees, _everything_.

"Huh… pretty nice for a Mew Game," Zach said as he looked around.

Zach saw a huge pink house in front of him. The doors were wide open, as if it was inviting him to come inside.

"... Yeah… not gonna walk into the huge pink mansion that's obviously a trap," Zach said as he looked at it.

But Zach's feet did not obey him. It was as if something took control of his body and forced him to walk into the giant pink house.

"What? What's going on?" Zach asked as he tried his hardest to stop. "I can't control my legs… oh… right. In a Mew Game the Mew can control everything including the players."

Zach was forced into the pink house, he saw the place looked quite nice and cozy, if not a bit too pink.

"... this is like a girl's dollhouse… oh… oh no… I really hope this isn't actually a dollhouse," Zach said as he grew increasingly worried.

Zach regained control of his legs, but the door shut tight, he couldn't leave. Zach got the feeling Ash wanted him to explore around the house.

"... maybe there's a way out of here?" Zach asked himself as he cautiously walked around, not wanting to fall into a trap.

Zach walked into the kitchen, seeing lots of sweets on the table. There was a huge, pink cake in the middle of the table. Zach walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to the bedrooms.

"... well… here goes nothing," Zach said as he turned the pink doorknobs on the pink double doors.

Inside the room, he mostly looked at a huge pink queen sized bed, and a huge pink wardrobe.

"No… just no…" Zach said, seeing the only items in the room were the bed, the wardrobe, a desk and a chair, and a full body mirror.

Zach suddenly couldn't control his legs again, and he walked towards the wardrobe. His arms were forced to open it, and inside he could see a line of dresses, lots of dresses.

"Ash! This is not funny! I'm sorry for calling you Lady Mew, but I'm not going to wear a dress as punishment," Zach said. "If you don't let me go, I swear I will go full Kyogre and tell your Memma what you were planning."

Suddenly the roof came apart, and there was a giant baby Mew hovering over it. " _ **Then do it. It'll be fun to dress up a Kyogre, and Memma would just love how I used my first Mew Game on you for calling me 'Lady'."**_

"Fine!" Zach said with a small growl before he started to transform. "If you aren't going to let me go then I will break free myself!"

After Zach fully transformed into his full Kyogre form, he suddenly lost control of his entire body and fell limp on the ground like a doll. His Kyogre form was also pink.

" _ **Ash… let… me… go…"**_ Zach said, barely able to speak. " _ **Or else… I'll tell… my Memma… who will… get mad… at your Memma…"**_

The giant Mew Ash reached down and picked up the barely moving pink Kyogre. " _ **Hush now, and just relax. It'll be over before you know it."**_

Zach didn't know why, but he suddenly felt relaxed.

" _ **... right… relax…"**_ Zach mumbled, heavily affected by what Ash wanted.

Ash smiled as he brought out the dresses from in the wardrobe. " _ **These won't fit you as a Kyogre. Why don't you change back into your human form first?"**_

" _ **Okay…"**_ Zach said before he transformed back into his human form.

Ash smiled before he put Zach down and said, " _ **Put on this green dress first. I want to see if it will go with your pink hair."**_

"Okay…" Zach said as he took the dress and tried to put it on. "... Ash… how do I put on a dress?"

" _ **Do you need help putting it on?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **Because I can help you with that."**_

Zach slowly nodded, still entranced by Ash.

Ash smiled as he picked Zach and the green dress up. He began putting the dress on Zach. " _ **Heh, don't you look nice? Take a look in the full body mirror and tell me what you think."**_

Ash put Zach down in front of the mirror.

"... it doesn't look too good…" Zach said.

" _ **Hmm… maybe another dress then,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Oooh, maybe one with jewelry on it."**_

Ash spent the next hour dressing up Zach in different dresses, until he found a bright red dress, with little sparkling diamonds on it.

" _ **If this doesn't work then I don't know what to say, because this is the last dress in the wardrobe,"**_ Ash said as he picked Zach up and put the red dress on him.

Zach looked into the mirror and had a smile on his relaxed face.

Ash noticed and said, " _ **Do you think this one works?"**_

"Yeah… it looks kinda nice… but it would be much better suited for Terra…" Zach said.

Ash smiled, " _ **I'll be sure to keep that in mind then. Okay, I think we're done here. We should get back to the island."**_

As soon as Ash said that, the entire pink house faded away. Zach felt like his normal self again when the Mew Game ended. Ash shook his head, he was still a pink Mew. " _ **Whoa, all that pink kind of gave me a bit of a headache."**_

"... Ash, if you need me, I'm gonna jump off this cliff…" Zach said from behind Ash. "Thankfully there's water right below it, but still, I'd rather no one sees me like this…"

" _ **You're really going to leave me alone on an island with humans? I'm sure Memma would approve of that,"**_ Ash said before he turned around to see Zach still wearing that dress from the Mew Game. His still blue eyes widened at this, he thought the dress would've disappeared once the Mew Game was over.

"I'll come back up here after this stupid dress goes away," Zach said. "I'm not gonna wait around up here where someone could see me. But you might want to go hide somewhere until I get back."

" _ **Why… is Zach… in a dress?"**_ Storm asked, his eyes were wide with shock.

Ash couldn't stop giggling, " _ **Maybe we should call him… hmm there are no real female names that sound like Zach. So how about for now we call him… Julia."**_

"Don't you freaking dare, Ash!" Zach growled. "I don't care if Lady Mew wants me to watch you, if you call me Julia or don't help get me back in my normal clothes, I will leave you until I go back to normal."

" _ **Awww, but why don't you just relax a bit and wear the dress out for Terra? I'm sure she would love it when we get back to her,"**_ Ash cooed.

"No," Zach said adamantly as he started walking towards the cliff. "Besides, this dress is an illusion. One that I don't want anyone else to see. And if I go Kyogre it will probably 'tear' the dress and destroy the illusion."

* * *

However, before Zach could jump, there was a loud whistle that stopped him. Ash, Storm and Zach turned their heads to where the whistle was, and saw an Officer Jenny wearing a paler blue uniform, riding on her dirtbike as she come to a stop in front of them.

"Oh come on!" Zach said before he sighed.

Jenny looked like she was about to say something to Zach, but she noticed the floating Mew next to him. She stared at Ash for a few seconds before she turned back to Zach and said, "... This area is restricted from any visitors, young lady. How did you even get here?"

"Oh come on! I'm not a lady!" Zach said as he turned around. "I'm only in this dress because A- this Mew here decided to put an illusion on my clothes."

"... Wait, did you say you're a guy in a dress?" Jenny said, staring at him. "And I don't know what a Mew is, but if this is your Pokemon, you should take it and leave this place." Then she noticed the pink Pikachu beside them. "... Nevermind, you already know too much. I need you to come with me miss… ter… Or whatever you prefer."

"..." Zach gave Ash murderous glare.

Ash gave a nervous chuckle. Storm sweatdropped.

" _Really hoping you can read thoughts. If you can, you better get rid of this illusion right now!"_ Zach said mentally, hoping Ash could hear him.

" _O-okay, I'll try,"_ Ash thought back.

The little pink Mew tried to get rid of the illusion dress, but not only did the dress tear off, so did Zach's clothes. It's a good thing his underwear was still intact.

Jenny gasped as she said, "Young man, what happened to your clothes!?"

Ash frowned as he said, " _O-oops… that was too much."_

"Thankfully I always carry a spare set of clothes in my backpack…" Zach said, trying not to let his embarrassment overcome him as he went over to his backpack. He pulled out a red shirt that had different flowers on it as well as a pair of surfing shorts. After a few moments he was fully dressed again. Once he closed his backpack up he turned to Officer Jenny and said, "Alright, I'm ready."

Storm was laughing on the grass.

"Oh boy, you certainly are a… unique boy, aren't you?" Jenny sighed. "Come on, we have something we need to discuss."

Jenny waited for Zach to get on the dirtbike with her. Ash wasn't sure if he should follow or not. Officer Jenny might not have recognized a Mew, but there could be others with her that might.

"Ash, follow close," Zach said. "And Storm, come here. Ash won't be able to carry you as he is."

The still laughing pink Pikachu jumped onto Zach's shoulder before he said, " _ **I still can't believe that your dress and clothes just tore off like that."**_

Zach looked at Storm and said, "You can run behind the dirtbike if you want, Storm."

" _ **I'm good,"**_ Storm said as he stopped laughing completely.

"You better hold on tight, young man," Officer Jenny said. "I want to go fast so we don't linger too long in a Pokemon's territory."

" _Um… will I be able to keep up with a dirtbike?"_ Ash mentally asked Zach.

"Ash, you can sit on my other shoulder if you don't think you can keep up," Zach said.

Ash gave a sigh of relief before he flew over to Zach's free shoulder and latched onto it. He gave a smile, " _It's kind of cool to be on the shoulder, no wonder you like it so much, Storm."_

Officer Jenny revved the throttle of the dirtbike before she let off the brake and took off.

Zach held on tightly to Jenny, as he felt Storm and Ash holding onto his shoulders tighter. Jenny drove them through a forest, filled with all sorts of pink Pokemon that weren't normally pink. She kept going until they eventually reached a small building, which Zach assumed to be a ranger station.

* * *

"Alright, we're here," Jenny said as she slowed down the dirt bike before completely stopping. She turned off the dirtbike and put down the kickstand. "Come on, kid."

"Alright," Zach said as he got off the bike.

" _Zach, ask her if there's anyone else in there. I don't want someone recognizing me as a Mew,"_ Ash telepathically said to Zach.

"Officer Jenny? Is there anyone else in the ranger station? Or is it just you?" Zach asked.

"Right now, it's just me. The other rangers are out on patrol to see if there are any Pokemon that might need their help," Jenny answered. "Now come on, I need to talk to you about Pinkan Island."

They walked towards the ranger station before heading inside. Once inside Jenny showed Zach a map of the island. "You see, this island is protected by whirlpools so people can't normally get on this island. Visitors are strictly prohibited, because the more people that know, the more we risk people with ill intent to come onto this island. You probably figured it out by now, but Pinkan Island is the only place in the world where Pinkan Berries grow. The natural chemicals in these berries are what causes the Pokemon here to turn pink."

"Yeah… I have firsthand experience of what those berries do," Zach said before he pointed to his hair.

"Strange, I've never heard of a Pinkan Berry affecting a human before," Jenny said as she looked at Zach's pink hair.

"Uhhh… I guess I'm unique?" Zach said with a nervous smile, hoping Jenny wouldn't press the matter.

Jenny looked at him for another second before she shook her head, "Well, anyways, if the world were to find out about Pinkan Island, you can bet that poachers will come here to try and capture them. They'll put the poor Pokemon on display to make money, not at all caring about the Pokemon's health or happiness."

"Don't worry, I promise I will keep it a secret," Zach said.

"Well a promise isn't good enough," Jenny said. "You're going to have to sign a non-disclosure agreement which is a contract that makes it so if you tell anyone about what you saw here you will be arrested and prosecuted and probably sent to jail."

"Is that _really_ necessary?" Zach asked.

"It has to be," Jenny said. "You see, we Pokemon Rangers have dedicated our lives into protecting the pink Pokemon that live on this island. We're doing everything we can to keep them healthy and happy."

"Fine… I'll sign the stupid contract… though I wouldn't have told anyone anyways," Zach said.

Ash floated beside Zach before he spoke to Officer Jenny telepathically, " _Wait, please_ , _isn't there any way Zach can prove that he won't tell anyone about this island without having to sign? I know Zach, he's a really great person and he'd never do anything to endanger Pokemon."_

"What?" Jenny said as she looked around before she turned to Zach. "Did you hear that?"

"Ummm… no?" Zach responded.

Ash floated in front of Jenny and waved to her, " _It's me. I'm using my Psychic power to communicate with you telepathically."_

"Oh… well I'm not sure…" Jenny said. "We don't really have anything that he can do to prove himself."

Ash thought about something before he said, " _Then how about you have Zach temporary join the rangers? He's good with healing small wounds and sickness in Pokemon, he can show you that he truly cares."_

"Hmmm… that's an excellent idea," Jenny said. "We could use the help. Okay, here's my offer. If he does well and shows that we can trust him then he doesn't have to sign the contract, but if he fails he _will_ have to sign the contract."

" _Deal. Thank you for giving him a chance, I'm sure he won't disappoint,"_ Ash said, before turning over to Zach.

"Well, Zach, it seems your… you called it a 'Mew', right? It seems your Mew friend here made a proposal," Jenny said. "It told me that you're pretty good with healing the small wounded and sickness in Pokemon. And if you can show that we can really trust you, then you won't have to sign the contract."

"Alright, sounds like a fair deal," Zach said.

" _ **Wow, that's actually a good idea, Ash,"**_ Storm said.

"Let me go and call back one of the rangers to take you around," Jenny said. "Normally we can't leave this station unattended but I left it because I saw a pink flash on one of the cameras. And this ranger has medical training, she will be a good guide for you."

Ash smiled, maybe he can learn a few things if he watched how Zach makes medicine for sick or hurt Pokemon.

The Officer Jenny went over to an array of walkie talkies and picked one of them up before pressing a button. "Hey Michelle, can you come back to the station, I've got a unique situation and I could use your help."

After Officer Jenny let go of the button she waited a few seconds before a click was heard.

" **Alright, Jenny. I'll be there as soon as I can,"** A female voice said over the walkie talkie.

Ash looked over at Zach and said, " _ **I should probably transform before this Michelle comes. I don't want to take a chance."**_

Zach nodded.

Ash flew out of the station, making Jenny look at Zach, "Why is your Pokemon leaving?"

Zach smiled before he said, "She's probably off to go get some more food or find any Pokemon that need help. I never know with her."

* * *

Ash flew a bit into the forest, before he started thinking about what naturally pink Pokemon he should transform into.

" _ **Hmm? Is that…?"**_

" _ **No way… could that be…?"**_

" _ **I think so… Lady Mew!"**_

Ash looked up and gasped when he saw he was surrounded by pink Pidgey, pink Rattata, pink Nidoran, and lot of pink Bug type Pokemon.

" _ **Wow, I feel so special… Few Pokemon ever get to see Lady Mew this close."**_

" _ **Lady Mew, we're honored by your presence."**_

" _ **She's a lot… smaller than I thought she'd be."**_

" _ **Hey! Don't be rude!"**_

Ash gulped a bit, these pink Pokemon really thought that he was his Memma. He wasn't sure what to say. He saw more and more pink Pokemon were gathering around him. There was a pink Scyther somewhere in the mix, as well as a familiar pink Rhyhorn, and even a pink Rhydon. Just how many different types of Pokemon were on this island?

" _ **U-uh… h-hello, everyone,"**_ Ash awkwardly said.

" _ **Oh wow, Lady Mew is speaking to us! My life is complete!"**_

" _ **I wonder what the Guardian of Earth is doing here."**_

" _ **She's probably doing her duties of checking in on all Pokemon of the world."**_

Ash wasn't sure what to do, he awkwardly scratched his head. " _ **Um… well, it seems you are all living pretty well here, on Pinkan Island. Do none of you ever leave this place?"**_

" _ **Only one of us has ever had the craziness to go through with the idea."**_

" _ **Yeah, she was a pink Butterfree if I remember correctly."**_

" _ **She really was crazy to leave a paradise like this."**_

" _ **After all, the humans who take care of us always warned us the dangers of the world."**_

" _ **Yeah, I wonder what drove that Butterfree to leave this place. We have lots of food, water, and the humans here always take care of us if we get sick or injured."**_

Ash nodded as he listen to them. " _ **This does sound like a safe haven for you all… but, don't you ever think or wonder about what's out there beyond this island?"**_

" _ **Not really. Why should we worry about what happens outside our paradise?"**_

" _ **Yeah if we spent all our time daydreaming or wondering what's out there, we would never really be able to enjoy this place and everything that it offers."**_

Ash looked around to see the pink Pokemon smiling as they were enjoying the Pinkan Berries. They were still looking at him though.

" _ **I guess it's for the best that you don't leave the island,"**_ Ash said. " _ **It is safer for you to remain here…"**_ _But… even so, it's just such a shame to never really see what else is out there. I wouldn't ever want to just stay cooped up in my own house. Maybe that's what Kunzite thought when she left this island._ " _ **But at least think about it, having an adventure does involve danger, but the experience could be worth it."**_

" _ **No offense meant by this, Lady Mew, but all of us enjoy our freedom. If we left this island we would be at risk of being taken away from our family by humans."**_

" _ **Yeah, that blue haired woman that always sits on that noisemaker always has a ball on her belt and the older Pokemon say that the ball is an item that can hold a Pokemon inside of it."**_

" _ **I wouldn't want to be trapped in a tiny ball like that."**_ The pink Rhyhorn said.

Then a pink Nidoqueen approached Ash and offered him a Pinkan Berry, " _ **Here, Lady Mew, why don't you just relax and eat some? They're really delicious."**_

" _ **Oh… uh, thank you,"**_ Ash said, taking the Pinkan Berry, not wanting to seem rude. He took a bite out of it, and wondered to himself if these Pokemon ever ate anything other than these berries in their life.

Then he heard a surprised gasp not too far away. Ash looked around to see who gasped, but he didn't see anyone. He shrugged and just decided to eat the berry since he was already pink anyways. Ash flew up to a nearby tree branch to sit on and began munching on the berry.

" _ **How is it, Lady Mew?"**_ The pink Nidoqueen asked.

" _ **It's really good,"**_ Ash said, still munching on the berry.

" _ **That's good,"**_ The pink Nidoqueen said happily.

" _ **I'll go get some more for you, Lady Mew,"**_ A pink Bulbasaur that was on the ground said.

" _ **I'll help!"**_ A pink Pidgey said before it flew off to gathers some more Pinkan Berries.

Ash sweatdropped, he worried what would happen if he ate too many of these Pinkan Berries. " _ **Ah, that's okay, I don't need to eat a lot."**_

" _ **Here you are, Lady Mew,"**_ The pink Bulbasaur said as it extended its vines, offering two more berries to Ash. " _ **I thought I would give you a few so you could eat them while the others are gathering more Berries."**_

" _ **Uh… thank you,"**_ Ash said as he took the two berries and started eating them, since he didn't want to be rude. _They're treating me like a king, but… I shouldn't eat too much of this stuff, it might make me stay pink._

Ash did like the smile on the pink Bulbasaur's face, it seemed pretty young. He wondered if Konoha would like to teach this pink Bulbasaur.

" _ **So… Lady Mew… what's it like protecting the whole world?"**_ The pink Bulbasaur asked.

Ash looked at the pink Bulbasaur and saw the stars of curiosity in its eyes. " _ **Well… it certainly isn't easy, I can tell you that. Sometimes if others don't agree with you, it could lead to fighting… and that's never a good thing. But it's always worth it to see the smiles of Pokemon, to know that I could make them happy. That answer your question, young mon?"**_

The pink Bulbasaur nodded and didn't say anything else. It just watched Ash with curiosity as he went back to eating the Pinkan Berries. After a minute or two, Ash finished both of the extra berries he was given by the adorable Bulbasaur.

" _ **You know… I didn't think that Butterfree was crazy when she left,"**_ Bulbasaur said. " _ **I just think she wanted to be free. Free from the island, and from the fear of the outside world."**_

" _ **Really? What makes you say that?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **That's… what she told me before she left. When I was younger, she would talk to me about leaving the island,"**_ Bulbasaur said. " _ **I would listen, because I was the only one who didn't call her crazy for wanting to leave."**_

" _ **Hmm… does that mean you were thinking about what was beyond this island too?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Yeah… but there's no way to get off. There are huge whirlpools surrounding the island and I can't fly like that Butterfree could,"**_ The pink Bulbasaur said. " _ **I don't like fighting though, if I could just leave this island and see new Pokemon, that would be enough for me."**_

" _ **Hmm…"**_ Ash wondered thoughtfully. " _ **What if I could help you with that?"**_

" _ **What do you mean, Lady Mew?"**_ The pink Bulbasaur asked.

" _ **Well… if you really want to leave, I could probably teleport you out of here and to somewhere else that's safe for you, so you can explore someplace new, maybe even see some non-pink Pokemon,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Non-pink Pokemon?"**_ The pink Bulbasaur said. " _ **I wonder what they look like. Alright! If you can teleport me then please do, Lady Mew. I want to see what the world outside Pinkan Island has to offer."**_

" _ **But… maybe you should talk to your friends and family about it first. I don't want to take you away without warning, it could make them very sad,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Oh… yeah."**_ The pink Bulbasaur frowned. " _ **Um… Lady Mew, I uh… well… there aren't any other Bulbasaur like me on this island. I was raised by a Parasect. I… worry that my bulb may turn me into a zombie like the one who raised me. I just found out recently that my caretaker is the mushroom, not… the Parasect itself… It kind of scared me."**_

Ash sweatdropped, he always thought the Paras line was a bit creepy. " _ **The Paras line wasn't originally born with the mushroom on its back… but the spores infected their entire generation. But you don't have anything to worry about, young mon, your bulb and you have a beneficial relationship, not a parasitic one. But how did you come to be the only Bulbasaur here?"**_

" _ **I don't know… Parasect would never tell me what happened to my Memmas…"**_ The pink Bulbasaur said sadly.

Ash wondered about that, there could be multiple reasons why. Perhaps the Bulbasaur line don't live here at all, maybe someone abandoned this young Bulbasaur here, or maybe someone let a Bulbasaur egg adrift and it washed up here. Either way, Ash knew this young Bulbasaur probably knew nothing about itself, and needed a mentor.

" _ **In that case… perhaps you can talk to Parasect, and ask if you can leave. I know someone who can help teach you the ropes,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Alright! I'll go talk to Parasect now!"**_ The pink Bulbasaur said happily. " _ **Thank you so much for this opportunity, Lady Mew."**_

" _ **I'll come with y-"**_ Ash stopped when he saw the other Pokemon coming towards him with heaps of Pinkan Berries. " _ **... I'll be right back."**_

Ash flew into a nearby bush and quickly transformed himself into a pink Rattata, before coming out of the bush.

" _ **Huh? Hey, where did Lady Mew go?"**_ A pink Beedrill asked.

Ash, as the pink Rattata, said, " _ **I saw her go that way."**_

Ash pointed north. The pink Pokemon ran to the direction he pointed in, and he sighed in relief.

* * *

" _ **Parasect, wait,"**_ The pink Bulbasaur said as a pink Parasect started to follow the other Pokemon.

The pink Parasect stopped and turned around to face her and Ash, who was still a pink Rattata.

" _ **What is it, Bulba? I want to give these berries to Lady Mew,"**_ The pink Parasect said.

" _ **Lady Mew wants me to talk to you…"**_ Bulba, the pink Bulbasaur said. " _ **She's inviting me to go someplace new and exciting and I really want to go. But she said I had to talk to you first. Would it be alright with you if I left Pinkan Island?"**_

" _ **What?"**_ The pink Parasect looked at the pink Rattata.

Ash turned back into a Mew for a few seconds before turning back into the Rattata, " _ **Sorry, I want as little attention on me as possible. But it seems that young Bulba here wants to see what's outside of this island."**_

" _ **But it's not safe to leave this island,"**_ Parasect said. " _ **Didn't you hear what the humans said?"**_

" _ **Are you really going to make me give up this opportunity given to me by Lady Mew, Protector of Earth?"**_ Bulba asked.

" _ **I promise that she'll be safe,"**_ Ash said. " _ **It might be good for her to see what's outside of Pinkan Island, and she could have another Bulbasaur or somemon from that line to help teach her how to be a Bulbasaur."**_

" _ **... I will agree to letting you take Bulba with you, Lady Mew, on one condition,"**_ Parasect said. " _ **If she ever feels in danger or wants to come back you will bring her back immediately."**_

" _ **I promise I will,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **So… I can go?"**_ Bulba asked hopefully.

" _ **Yes, Bulba, you can go, but you are always welcome back here,"**_ Parasect said. " _ **Just make sure to stay healthy and safe."**_

" _ **Thanks, Parasect,"**_ Bulba said with a smile.

Ash almost thought how weird yet heartwarming it was to see that even mushroom parasites care for those they raised.

Bulba turned to Ash and said, " _ **Okay, I'm ready, Lady Mew."**_

" _ **Okay,"**_ Ash said, before he telepathically said to Bulba, " _But Bulba, I should tell you… I'm not Lady Mew. She is my Memma. I'm actually her child, I only look like her because I ate Pinkan Berries."_

" _Don't worry, Ashy, I've been listening in via our psychic link. I'll teleport Bulba here for you,"_ Mew's voice said telepathically.

" _ **Goodbye, Bulba,"**_ Parasect said.

Mew used her power to teleport the pink Bulbasaur back to the Tree of Beginning. Ash looked at Parasect.

" _ **I better go now, I'll be sure to see how Bulba's doing,"**_ Ash said before he scurried away, to try and make his way back to Zach.

" _ **Thank you, Lady Mew!"**_ Ash heard Parasect say loudly as he continued scurrying away.

* * *

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hey, haven't seen you since I finished my two Undertale fanfics. Good to see you on here now! Heh, well Zach didn't become a plushy, but Ash did get to play with him. Ah, well, being a plushy probably means you can't move and you feel nothing but stuffed and fluffy. Heh, don't most people prefer to escape being a weak human? XP We nerds prefer to escape reality after all. What did you do to the door exactly? ^^' Ash-Mew is so adorable that many comments are just about how cute he is. XD Oooh, I would love to see a fanart of that! Try not to blow up the atmosphere with your squeals.

 **Darkzdragon:** ***Walks into frame as a miniature Onyx. She quickly reads over the review.*** Yes, Zach made a serious mistake, one that he will not make again. And don't worry about Mira forgiving Prince Ash, I am sure she understands.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's fine. I've been having this issue for a long time. I was just in a particularly bad mood that day.

 **icypika** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well lucky for Zach, Lady Mew did not show up visibly, though I am sure she was there the whole time.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Pinkachu was a pun the anime itself made, at least the English dub did. Heh, yeah, never bribe Mew.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … that's a lot to keep track of. No offense to you, Phoenix, but if you do not ask questions during your reviews that are relevant to the story then we will most likely not respond.

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** … When Dragon and I read this review, both of us were genuinely shocked that you tried to attempt suicide. We don't know what's going on in your life, so it's not our place to say anything, just that we hope you are feeling better and that a loved one or a trusted one is watching you. And please, remember that your life has value and killing yourself is never a good solution. The Pinkachu joke was already made in the episode itself in the anime, I guess not a lot of people remember it though. I've always liked Tracey, so I don't understand why so many people hate him. He's such a nice guy. I hope these weekly updates cheer you up, please have a nice day.

 **RowanEx** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That is a lot of Eevees, I wonder what their EVs are. As for the pink berries part, I will have to turn the question over to Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm leaving the pink berry creation up to interpretation.

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** As I said, I have no life. I have dedicated most of my life to videos games so I know how to stack quests/missions to get as much complete at once. I learned this skill mainly from Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Also, that would be a cute idea. I shall suggest to Lady Mew that she turn Storm into a Pinkachu again.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Ash has pink hair, pink skin and now pink fur. XP I was watching the Orange Island League while we were writing Child of Mew to get some ideas, and I saw the one for Pinkan Island and thought that would be great for a chapter or two. You… lost a dragon and it's running loose? Well then…. Be sure to catch it before it kills people. ^^' Might be too late at this point.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** When we first thought of the name we were thinking mirage. Then it struck me that we could name her Mira like the S class wizard Mirajane Strauss. Also, I will ignore your puns as well as anyone else's puns from now on.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I thought Mirage was a clever name for a Lapras, especially if you see their silhouette in the mist, and they just disappear, like a mirage. I'm not one to use puns much, but sometimes Undertale influences me. ^^'

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Are you sure you're alright? It's not just the whole passing out suddenly thing that had me confused. It was also the fact that you spoke a coherent sentence while being completely unconscious.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Because simply taking a picture and sending it to Mew would be too easy. XP Well, I'll leave the pink berry creation up to interpretation.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What did you think of "angry Ash's" punishment?

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He isn't dead. He just wishes he was.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… hahah… funny joke.

 **253910** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I got over it eventually, it was just too bad I wasn't over it when doing the AN that day. Heh, you'll see. And I never understood the hate for Tracey, he's a very nice guy and he only accompanied Ash on the Orange Island series.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Mew:** I'll tell him you said hi. And what do you mean you've never seen me. I've responded to reviews before. I only really respond to them when I feel like I would be the best one to answer. So if you want to ask me questions directly, then go ahead. Otherwise you'll be stuck with Onyx and Foxxie here.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it's sweet people cared that I was feeling upset that day. Don't worry though, I'm okay.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, they're on their way to a certain island. Pinkan Island just so happens to be on their path to their destination. As for Tracey, yes we felt this would be an appropriate time to introduce him. For some reason, Lady Fox sometimes calls him Tracy even though there is an E in his name for pun/joke purposes.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm sorry, I'm used to writing Tracy, not Tracey. Admittedly, poor Tracey gets hated on a lot from the fans. If it's because he 'replaced' Brock, that's not a good enough reason to hate him, especially since Brock _did_ come back for a few more generations.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Most likely because the fans liked him more.

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Pinkabolt was ineffective because it was not an actual move. You realize the Pinkan Berry only changes Storm's appearance and not the color of his attacks. So Thunderbolt would still be yellow.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm pretty sure they weren't being literal there, Onyx. ^^'

 **reeseisthatbeast** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am grateful you like the flow of the series. And what did you think of Zach's punishment?

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it's cute to see Mew holding you like that. Seems you're still stuck as a Rockruff plushy. I'm feeling much better, but thank you for your concern.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmm I would want to be a shiny Charizard. And yes, I know Charizard isn't an actual Dragon type, but the appearance of Charizard is my choice dragon form for the Pokemon universe. Though if I had to choose a Dragon type it would be Altaria, because I could disguise myself as a cloud :P

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, yeah. Dragonite looks cute and chubby, but not something Onyx would want to be. Salamence is cool, but Onyx prefers to be bipedal. Haxorus is cool too, but it can't fly. Yeah, Charizard probably looks more like a dragon than most of them do. ^^' Also, I nicknamed my shiny Charmander after Onyx here… well, not the name 'Onyx', but it was still after her. Also… Onyx… should we call you Pink Onyx now?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ummm… yeah… no. I'm going to go ahead and change my scales back to normal. ***The pink scales turn back into black*** There we are, much better.

 **ChildofAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ^^' Hi? Sorry that you're bored. Zach cannot be caught while in human form as the Poke Ball probably has safeties in it to prevent humans from being caught. Blue is your favorite character? Well you're in luck because we'll see more of Blue soon. We will be seeing Gary again, don't you worry. Firstly, I doubt Blue would let his guard down enough for Gary to sneak up on them, especially while Ash is in his Mew form. Secondly, if Gary finds out Ash is a Mew, Lady Mew could simply alter Gary's memories. Thirdly, I doubt Gary knows exactly what a Mew is since up until a while ago, people probably thought that Mew was extinct. Most of the Pokemon Professors probably don't know exactly what a Mew is.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for being concerned about me, I do appreciate it. I'm feeling better now, don't worry.

 **MinecraftEgg** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well just so you know, a war isn't just all about the fighting. A war also includes the time of reparation afterwards and The Great War will continue until Ash feels that his life has returned back to normal.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Besides, it'd be too weird if I changed the title now. Originally the war _was_ going to be far longer, but we didn't want to drag it out and turn it into a really dark and depressing series.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It probably would've gotten so dark that the rating would be M for excessive gore and violence and dark themes.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, laying with Napstablook must've been very therapeutic. One shouldn't mess with any Mew. ^^'

 **Lieutenant2014** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Um… yeah. ^^' Ashy embarrassed Zach actually.

 **Sans:** Heh, kid had a bad time.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sans, you are not welcome in this dimension! Begone!

 **DarkFoxKit:** What the heck are you doing here anyways!? Get back into the door where you belong!

 **Sans:** Heh, I didn't use the door. I used a dimensional shortcut. Cya ***Sans falls backwards into a hole that suddenly appears***

 **DarkFoxKit:** ….. We're going to need Palkia.

 **InfernalFox** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ^^' Zach isn't dead, like I said earlier. He just wishes he was.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, hey, how've you been?

 **dragonrider101** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It would appear that a lot of people forgot about the episode. Zach didn't get wrecked, just embarrassed. And all the BS? He promised Mew he would try to keep Ash safe. Are you just upset that he valued everyone else's life over his own? Because that's called selflessness, though I guess it could be called stupidity as well as naivety.

 **DarkFoxKit:** What? When did I say… oh right. No, I don't actually want to be eaten, I was just upset about something. Also, why did you say Storm was fat? ^^' He ate berries, those don't usually make you fat unless you ate excessive amounts.

 **The Shiny Vulpix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… I don't know what Spotify is. Oh, you're writing a new book? What is it? We can help give you advice if you need it. Though you might want to PM us for those. Um… are we a part of this skit now? ^^'

 **Rosegfx** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** One or two, if I remember correctly. And no, this isn't Ash's only time in the Orange Islands. When he is ready he will return.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** I haven't thought of doing anything like that. The anime never depicted anything about Rattata itself come to think of it… we'll think about it. Seems people are shipping Storm and Remi now. XD

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Zach made an extremely big mistake. Was Zach's punishment as funny as you hoped it would be?

 **ShinyZorua** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We update the story every Monday by us and we will be sticking to that schedule unless there is some unforeseen circumstance like loss of internet or injury. We will try to stick to that schedule though...

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We will not be updating any faster. We will always post new chapters on Monday by us unless something comes up.

 **Thedemopan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh… Onyx is still mad at me for those puns I've made. ^^' Wow, you are a regular jokester, aren't you?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Is glaring at Thedemopan*** Let's just finish off the reviews. Is there anything else you would like to say before we turn off the camera, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yup! Welcome back, Onyx! XD

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Sighs*** See you all next week, hopefully I'll have beaten the collection by then. Though knowing Mew, she won't give me any time to play… ***Reaches over and turns off the camera***


	35. Chapter 35: Rescue the Injury

**DarkFoxKit:** Onyx? …. Mew, where's Onyx? She knows it's time to do the AN now.

 **Mew:** Last I saw she was in the theater room watching TV.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Can you go get here? We need to start the AN now.

 **Mew:** Of course, Foxxie~ I'll be right back. ***She flew off to go find Onyx*** Onyx!? Where are you? ***Mew heard some noises coming from the theater room*** Guess you're in there.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Come on, you can do it, Toothless and Hiccup! It's just big! It'll be slow.

 **Mew:** ***Sees that Onyx was watching How To Train Your Dragon*** … Onyx? Are you watching what I think you're watching?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Quickly switches the channel*** Ummm, I'm watching… ***Looks at the TV*** The Discovery Channel.

 **Mew:** Uh-huuuuuh~ ***Smiles*** I'm sure that's what it was. Who's Toothless and Hiccup then?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ummm… they're nicknames that I gave two of the characters on Deadliest Catch?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Walks in*** Hey! Come on, Onyx, it's AN time! What are you even doing here, watching TV?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I was watching the Discovery Channel. I guess I got so absorbed that I didn't realize the time. Let's go do the AN, quick.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, well, I'm sure the readers are excited to see the next chapter.

 **Mew: *whispers something to DarkFoxKit***

 **DarkFoxKit:** … What, really? ***Mew nodded*** Heh, interesting. Onyx, let's let the readers get on with the chapter, you go ahead and continue your movie.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What movie? I was watching Deadliest Catch on the Discovery Channel…

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm sure you were. :3 Alright readers, time to get to the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 35:** **Rescue the Injury**

Ash had turned himself into a pink Pidgey as he flew around the island, looking for Zach and Storm. Ash flew high and low around the station, but they weren't there. So Ash tried flying a little bit further out to try and find them. He couldn't tell if there were any tire tracks on the ground, it seems the vehicle they were using didn't leave any. The rangers probably didn't want the vehicles damaging the landscape in any way, but it made it hard for Ash to track Zach and Storm down.

 _Where could they be?_ Ash thought to himself as he flew around the area.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ash heard Zach yelling from a distance. Ash also heard loud rumbling coming from the direction of Zach's yelling.

Ash didn't like the sound of that yelling, it meant Zach could be in danger. Ash quickly flew towards the rumbling noises. It didn't take long for the Mew-turned- Pidgey to see a jeep driving away from an angry looking pink Nidoking. A young woman was driving the jeep while Zach and Storm were sitting next to her.

The woman had long brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of khakis. Surprisingly only looked a little panicked instead of in full on panic.

"The Nidoking isn't in a normal rage," Zach said as he looked backed at the Nidoking. "Otherwise it could easily run us down."

"It's sick," The woman said. "And it's going on a rampage. We have to calm it down so we can help it."

" _ **And just HOW are we going to do that!?"**_ Storm yelled despite the woman not being able to understand him.

"We need to keep going until it tires itself out, otherwise we won't be able to safely treat it," Zach said. "Unless you have a tranquilizer gun or something."

"We don't use those," The woman said.

"Would you mind if I used one of my own Pokemon to stop it?" Zach asked as he reached down and pulled out a Heavy Ball.

"I suppose battling it with another Pokemon is one way to do it," The woman said. "Just don't go too hard on it."

"I understand, it's sick, I just want to tire it out," Zach said as he expanded the Heavy Ball and threw it a little bit ahead of him. "I'm counting on you, Knight."

The Heavy Ball released a Lairon, who stood his ground as the pink Nidoking came at him.

"Knight, tire him out, he's sick and needs help," Zach said.

" _ **Of course, m'lord,"**_ Knight said as he dug his feet into the ground to better take the impact of the Nidoking.

The pink Nidoking rammed into the Lairon, trying to push him out of the way. But Knight stood his ground as he pushed a little back. The Nidoking pushed harder, trying to get past Knight, but Knight stood strong. Eventually, the Nidoking tired itself out, and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Its eyes spiraled as it was dizzy from pushing so hard with its fever.

"Good job, Knight," Zach said as the jeep that the lady had turned around came to a stop.

" _ **My pleasure,"**_ Knight said.

"That was a clever use of your Pokemon," The woman said to Zach as they opened the doors of the jeep to get out.

Storm sighed as he said, " _ **Remind me to never go with you. Where the heck is Ash?"**_

Ash, still as a pink Pidgey, flew over to them. It was relieving to see that Zach was able to handle the Nidoking, now he wanted to see how they'll help it.

Zach hopped out of the jeep and went over to the Nidoking. "Knight, stay close in case the Nidoking needs to be held down. Jessica, it looks like it has a pretty high fever."

"Yeah," Jessica said. "Seems it was rampaging because of its discomfort. Zach, can you help me check its vitals?"

"Right," Zach said before he started to check the pink Nidoking's vitals.

Ash landed near Storm. Storm looked at the pink Pidgey curiously.

" _ **Seems like there's a problem with this Nidoking,"**_ Ash said.

Storm tilted his head, " _ **... Yeah. Why do you care?"**_

" _ **Why wouldn't I care, Storm?"**_ Ash said.

Storm blinked before he sighed, " _ **Why can't you just tell me if you're Ash or not? It's not like these rangers have a Poke translator on them."**_

" _ **It's funny to see your reaction,"**_ Ash chuckled.

"Alright, Jessica, the Nidoking's pulse is elevated but that could be because it was just chasing us down," Zach said. "Breathing is a bit heavy, but that also could be attributed to the chase. The only really thing that is concerning is the high temperature of his."

"I'll get out the medicine and some Rawst, Oran, and Sitrus berries," Jessica said. "It should help bring down his temperature. But I can't help but feel there's something else that's wrong, usually when a Pokemon on this island is sick, they don't go on a rampage without good reason."

"If only we could read his mind," Zach said as he looked over at Ash, the pink Pidgey.

Storm was looking at Ash too. Knight looked at Zach and Storm, wondering why they're looking at this pink Pidgey.

" _ **Um… I've never actually tried reading minds before,"**_ Ash said. " _ **I'm not sure if I can do it."**_

" _ **Well now's as good time as any to learn,"**_ Storm said.

Ash frowned, " _Memma? How do I read another Pokemon's mind?"_

" _Aww, is my little Ashy ready to learn another of his powers?"_ Mew's voice responded.

" _Come on, Memma, this is important. There's a Nidoking who's really sick, and we think that it's worried about something, but it can't tell us what it is. It actually is staying pretty silent, which is why I want to know how to read another Pokemon's mind."_ Ash mentally spoke back.

" _Okay, settle down, Ashy. I'll do my best to explain it to you,"_ Mew said. " _You know how you are talking to me psychically using Telepathy right now?"_

" _Yeah?"_ Ash nodded.

" _Well reading minds is similar to that, but instead of waiting to get a message sent to you, you are looking into their mind for the message before it's even sent,"_ Mew said. " _You're pretty much pulling their thoughts to you."_

" _But I usually send a thought to you to talk, how would that work for mind reading?"_ Ash asked.

" _You could implant the idea that it goes over what it's concerned about,"_ Mew said. " _And be ready to read the thoughts. Just make sure you don't get overwhelmed."_

" _Okay, I'll try, Memma,"_ Ash said. " _How do I do that?"_

" _It's like how you whisper to someone with your voice. You whisper the idea. They can't hear you, but they feel like they have to answer the unheard question,"_ Mew explained.

Ash hopped closer to the Nidoking as Jessica was mixing up herbs and berries for it. Ash looked up at the Nidoking and whispered very gently into its mind. Asking what was wrong with it.

" _My… children… they're stuck… in a rock slide… they need… help… need to get help…"_ Ash heard the Nidoking's thoughts in his head.

Ash hopped over to Zach and Storm.

" _ **So what's the story?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash gave a concerned frown before he said, " _ **The Nidoking's children are stuck in a rock slide. I think that's why it was chasing the jeep earlier, it was trying to get help."**_

"Jessica, perchance do you recognize this Nidoking?" Zach asked, trying to slowly get around to the 'missing' family.

"This Nidoking?" Jessica said. "Yes, I've known him since he was a little Nidoran. Why do you ask?"

"Does it have any family? Because they might also be experiencing whatever he has," Zach said.

Jessica finished mashing up the berries and put them into a container that had a funnel so it could slip into the mouth of the Nidoking easily. "Yes, I do believe this one does. He mated with a Nidoqueen not that long ago, and they have a couple of Nidoran, one girl and one boy."

"It's a little strange that he's not with them, normally families would stay as a group… do you know where their territory is?" Zach asked, getting closer to the real issue.

"Yeah, they live in a cave near the mountain on this side of the island," Jessica said. "I know the Nidoqueen and Nidoking take turns watching their children while the other gathers more food for them."

"We should probably go and check on them to make sure they aren't being affected by whatever this Nidoking is being affected by," Zach suggested. "Knight and I can help load this Nidoking into the back of the jeep if you want."

"Okay, that would be helpful," Jessica said. "Let's make this fast, the children could be really sick."

Zach nodded before he said, "Are you ready Knight? I'm gonna need your help lifting up this Nidoking. Actually, I could probably have my shiny Gardevoir, Iris, lift this Nidoking with Psychic."

" _ **Zach, I'm going to go ahead and see if I can find them in the air while you and Jessica get that Nidoking to the station,"**_ Ash said.

Zach gave a slight nod to Ash before he pulled out a Cherish Ball. "Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Zach released the shiny Gardevoir from her Cherish Ball. " _ **Hey Zach, what can I do to help you?"**_

"Iris, can you use Psychic on this Nidoking to load him into the back of the jeep?" Zach asked.

" _ **Of course, Zachie~"**_ Iris said with a smile.

" _ **Now you wait a minute, Ash!"**_ Storm said before the pink Pidgey could take off. " _ **I refuse to leave you alone out there. You're taking me with you."**_

" _ **But I'm kind of small as a Pidgey,"**_ Ash said.

Storm crossed his arms, " _ **I don't care, you're taking me with you whether you like it or not."**_

" _ **Oh, alright! Between you and Memma, I don't know who's more overprotective,"**_ Ash groaned.

While Iris was moving the sick Nidoking with Psychic, Jessica was shocked when she saw the pink 'Pidgey' evolving into a pink Pidgeotto.

"Wow… Pokemon evolve at the strangest of times," Zach said as he looked at Ash who could've easily been a little more inconspicuous.

"Yeah… although I rarely get to see a Pokemon evolve," Jessica said. "I wonder if that Pidgey… Pidgeotto really wants to help?"

"Hmmm, maybe," Zach said as he looked at the now pink Pidgeotto. "Storm, if that Pidgeotto really does want to help, go with it, just make sure to stay safe."

Storm jumped onto the Pidgeotto's back before Ash spread out his wings and flew into the sky with a Pikachu on his back.

Zach gave a nervous smile at Jessica, who was looking at him, "Did that… Pikachu just ride off on a Pidgeotto?"

"... better than it carrying him in its claws… I'm sure he'll be fine," Zach said with a nervous smile. "Thanks for the help Knight and Iris. I'll help get the Nidoking strapped down so he doesn't fall off while we're driving. You two can take a rest."

Zach brought the Heavy and Cherish Ball, returning the two Pokemon into their respective balls.

* * *

" _ **Look around the mountain side for any recent rock slides,"**_ Ash, as a pink Pidgeotto, said to the pink Pikachu.

" _ **When do you think the pink is going to wear off?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash looked back at Storm before he said, " _ **Looks like your yellow color is starting to return already… but it might take a while before I'm normal again. I ate some more of those berries earlier."**_

" _ **Why would you eat more of the berries that made us pink?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Do you secretly enjoy looking like your Memma?"**_

" _ **No! I had to eat those berries because some Pokemon saw me on the island and thought I was my Memma, and wouldn't stop giving me more berries to eat. I didn't want to be rude and reject their offer…"**_ Ash said. " _ **Look, that's not important right now, we have to find those Nidorans."**_

" _ **You said that they're in a rockslide, right?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **So we just have to look for any large pile of rocks and check them out."**_

" _ **Yeah…"**_ Ash said as he flew lower towards the mountain, he flew through the area, looking for any place with a large pile of rocks. " _ **I think I see a big pile of rocks up ahead."**_

Storm's ears perked up, " _ **I think I can hear their voices."**_

" _ **H-help… help… Memma… Memma…"**_

Storm frowned in concern, " _ **They sound so weak…"**_

Ash landed in front of a huge pile of rocks that appeared to be blocking an entrance to what was once a big cave. " _ **If we're going to get them out, we're going to need some help."**_

" _ **Can't you use your psychic powers to lift those rocks?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **No, I'm not strong enough to do that. There's too many rocks, and they're very heavy,"**_ Ash said.

Storm frowned, " _ **Can't you transform into a Machamp or something and smash those rocks?"**_

Ash shook his head, " _ **I haven't fully mastered the transformation yet. Turning into a strong Pokemon like a Machamp would take too much out of me, and if I smash the rocks too fast or in the wrong place, it could cause the pile of rocks to give way and collapse onto those poor kids, crushing them."**_

" _ **Then let's go back and get Zach and Jessica,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Zach has a few Pokemon that could help them out like Knight and Iris."**_

Ash saw a very small pink Nidoran female sticking out her head, she looked tired, weak and injured.

" _ **I don't know if they can last that long. It might take a while for them to get here. Zach isn't allowed to go anywhere without an escort,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Storm, we may have to try to get them out ourselves."**_

" _ **But how?"**_ Storm frowned.

" _ **Maybe I can use my other Pokemon to help?"**_ Ash suggested.

" _ **But how can you access them when you're in your Mew form?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Everything you wear pretty much disappears when you're a Pokemon. It's like everything you're wearing disappears into a pocket dimension or something."**_

" _ **They… kind of are,"**_ Ash said sheepishly. " _ **Memma taught me how to use one before we left, since I can't have my Poke Balls on me while transformed."**_

" _ **So you can access your Poke Balls even in Pokemon form?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Or do you have to Transform into your human form to access it?"**_

" _ **I can have access to them as a Pokemon, it's just easier to use them as a human, since I have them all on me,"**_ Ash explained.

" _ **It's also probably safer that you access them while human in case you accidentally take out an empty Poke Ball,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Don't want to possibly end up catching yourself."**_

" _ **... Catching myself, huh? That… might not be such a bad idea, it could protect me from other Trainers… But we should cut this explanation short, the Nidorans need help fast,"**_ Ash said before he transformed himself into his human form.

Storm was surprised to see that Ash's skin wasn't pink anymore, but his black hair is pink.

Ash looked at his skin, "Alright, it worked! I was able to change my skin color to its normal color."

" _ **Yeah, except your hair is pink,"**_ Storm pointed out.

Ash frowned, "I'll have to fix that later. Alright, Storm, you may have to use your Iron Tail to break some of these rocks. I'll see if I can use Kooper's Water Gun to soften them up, and have Konoha use Razor Leaf on them. Scorch's claws should be able to help break these boulders too. Aliana and Eon can help get the Nidorans when we're able to make a big enough hole for them, and keep an eye on the rockslide so we don't crush them."

Storm nodded, it may not be the best plan, but it's a plan nonetheless. Ash took out all his Poke Balls.

"Come out, everyone!" Ash called as he threw out his Poke Balls, causing them to pop open, releasing his team.

Konoha the Ivysaur, Kooper the Wartortle, Scorch the shiny Charmeleon, Aliana the Dragonair and Eon the spiky haired Eevee all came out and looked at Ash.

" _ **Ash… what happened to your hair?"**_ Konoha asked.

" _ **When did Kooper evolve?"**_ Scorch asked. " _ **I wish I could've seen it! Welcome to the evolution club, my friend."**_

" _ **Heh, well it was more out of necessity than anything,"**_ Kooper said sheepishly.

" _ **Guys, catch back up later, right now we have some Pokemon we have to rescue,"**_ Storm said.

"See those Nidorans?" Ash said, pointing to the weak pink Nidoran female, and a pink Nidoran male weakly trying to crawl out. "We're going to try and get them out without crushing them. Storm, Konoha, Kooper and Scorch will try to break the rocks without causing another rockslide. Aliana and Eon, you two will keep an eye on the Nidorans, and try to get them out as quickly as possible."

All of the Pokemon nodded in agreement before they got into what they thought would be the best position for their jobs.

"Kooper, start soaking the rocks with Water Pulse, but don't make it too strong," Ash said.

" _ **Here we go!"**_ The Wartortle shot out a weak ball of water at the rocks, soaking them.

"Konoha, start using Razor Leaf on the wet rocks," Ash said.

" _ **Will do,"**_ Konoha said as he shot out Razor Leaf at the wet rocks, easily cutting through them.

"Use your Vine Whip if you see any rocks falling too," Ash said.

" _ **Don't worry, I'm not gonna let those poor Nidos get any more hurt than they already are,"**_ Konoha said as he kept using Razor Leaf.

The Razor Leaf sliced through the rocks, causing the rocks to split into smaller rocks and fall. Konoha used his Vine Whips to quickly whip them away from the area. Thanks to all his experience in battling, his Vine Whips were quick enough to take out the smaller rocks that were falling.

"Kooper, keep softening the rocks. Storm, use Iron Tail on the wet rocks that Konoha isn't getting," Ash said. "Just make sure to not break any rocks that are supporting the whole pile."

" _ **Right, I'm on it!"**_ Storm said as he jumped at the pile with his tail turning to steel. Storm flipped himself over in the air before slamming his Iron Tail into the rocks, thankfully none of them were supporting the pile, and broke them off.

"Scorch, use Metal Claw on some of the smaller rocks, turn them into pebbles," Ash said.

" _ **Here I go!"**_ Scorch jumped at the smaller incoming rocks that Konoha have missed, she made sure to turn them into harmless little pebbles with her Metal Claws.

Aliana and Eon stayed close to where the Nidorans were. They were making sure none of the rocks fell on them. They were also waiting for the hole to get big enough for them to squeeze in.

Ash was watching anxiously, he hoped that his team would be able to rescue the Nidorans without causing the pile of rocks to crush them.

 _Come on, just a little more…_ Ash anxiously thought to himself as he can see the hole is getting bigger.

Eon began to dig a little bit with her paws, hoping to try and help expand the hole faster.

 _Almost… almost…_ Ash saw the hole getting bigger. "... Now! Aliana! Eon! Get the Nidorans out of there!"

Eon grabbed the smaller pink Nidoran female with her mouth and pulled her out. Aliana, with her sleek body, slipped her tail into the hole and wrapped it around the bigger pink Nidoran male, before pulling him out.

"Alright!" Ash smiled as his Pokemon stopped hitting the rocks.

Aliana and Eon gently put the two weak Nidorans down.

Suddenly Ash heard a strong thought coming from Zach. " _Ash, Jessica says we're getting close to the Nidoking's home. So if you're not already Transformed into something inconspicuous you should do it now."_

"Oh no," Ash quickly pulled out his Poke Balls. "Thanks for helping out everyone, but it's time to return. You all deserve a rest."

Ash had all his Pokemon, except for Storm, return into their respective Poke Balls. Ash could already hear the engine of the jeep coming up.

" _ **Ash, you should probably turn back into a Pidgeotto,"**_ Storm said, his ears moved towards the sound of the approaching jeep. " _ **It will be hard to explain to Jessica why there is**_ **another** _**human on Pinkan Island."**_

"There's no time! I'll mess up the transformation if I don't picture it right!" Ash said as he looked at Storm before he quickly transformed into a pink Pikachu.

The jeep pulled up a second after Ash turned into a pink Pikachu.

"Come on kid, let's go and check out their cave," Jessica said as she put the jeep in park and turned it off. She and Zach then hopped out of the jeep and started running towards the pile of rocks. When they got to the pile of rocks, they saw the two pink Nidorans laying down weakly.

"Looks like the kids just barely got out, but it looks like the mother is still trapped under the rocks," Zach said as he pulled out some of his Poke Balls. "Neptune, Iris, Knight, and Cutter, I need your guys' help."

The Poke Balls popped open, releasing a Vaporeon, a shiny Gardevoir, a Lairon and a Grovyle.

"Iris, lift as many of the rocks as you can and then move them out of the way. Neptune, use Ice Beam on any of the rocks that look like they may collapse. Knight and Cutter, you two get ready to get in there and pull the Nidoqueen out," Zach said.

While this was going on, Jessica picked up the two Nidorans and hurried them over to her jeep so she could treat them. Ash and Storm were relieved that she didn't question why they were here. Storm's fur was starting to look yellow-pink, but Ash was still fully pink.

Iris, the shiny Gardevoir, used Psychic to start lifting the rocks and moving them away from the pile. Due to her experience and training, her Psychic was strong enough to lift several large rocks at once. Neptune, the Vaporeon and Eon's female Memma, shot out a blast of Ice Beam from her mouth at the rocks that were about to fall, freezing them in place. Cutter, the Grovyle, was standing by with Knight, the Lairon, ready to pull out the Nidoqueen at a moment's notice.

" _ **Heh, it's almost deja vu,"**_ Storm said as Ash lightly elbowed him.

"Good teamwork, guys. You guys can do it, just take your time and be careful," Zach said encouragingly.

When Iris managed to move out more rocks, they could see the pink Nidoqueen under it. She appeared to be unconscious, and her arms were stretched out. Cutter and Knight began to pull her by her arms while Iris focused on the boulders that were on top of the Nidoqueen. Neptune had to keep freezing several rocks, because the base was starting to come loose.

"Almost there!" Zach said before he ran towards Knight and Cutter. "Let's finish this off together!"

Zach grabbed onto the Nidoqueen and began pulling as well, wanting to get her away from the increasingly unstable rock pile.

Ash and Storm ran towards Zach and the Nidoqueen, wanting to help however they could. They stood beside Zach and pulled on the Nidoqueen themselves, even though they were smaller and weaker, every little bit of help was appreciated. The more they pulled, the more unstable the pile of rocks became. Neptune was getting tired, she couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"One more pull! Give it your all!" Zach yelled.

Everyone pulled as hard as they could. Iris managed to get one more boulder off the Nidoqueen and that was enough for Cutter, Knight, Zach, Ash and Storm to pull the Nidoqueen out of the pile of rocks. They pulled further away as the ice began to crack. Neptune stopped using Ice Beam as she was running low on stamina, and Ice wasn't a part of her natural typing. Everyone hurried to move out of the way as Iris dropped the rocks and the ice finally shattered, causing the pile of rocks to fall.

"Good job… everyone…" Zach said, slightly out of breath.

"Wow, you actually ran up there and risked your own life for the Nidoqueen," Jessica said as she was wrapping some of the wounds on the Nidorans in gauze. "That was reckless of you, young man. But I can see that you really do care for Pokemon if you were willing to risk your life."

Zach gave a chuckle, "It's… not the first time… I've done that."

" _ **Yeah… Terra's… gonna kill you… when she hears… about this,"**_ Ash chuckled, who was also out of breath.

"Do you think you can help check on the Nidoqueen while I care for these Nidorans?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah… let me… just catch… my breath…" Zach said as he grabbed his Poke Balls. "Everyone but Iris… return…"

* * *

Later that evening, Zach and Jessica had helped the Nidorans and Nidoqueen. Since then, several more rangers came to help. Ash and Storm stayed close to Zach. Storm's fur was starting to become more and more yellow and less pink. Zach's hair was also becoming less pink, turning back to black with a bit of blue.

"Should we take them back to your station?" Zach asked. "Or should we leave them here? Also should I get the Nidoking off the jeep?"

"No, no, we usually treat the Pokemon outside," Jessica said. "We only take them to the station if it's severe. And yes, help me get Nidoking off the jeep. I'm sure he'll be happy to be with his family again."

"Alright, thankfully I kept Iris out. Come on, Iris," Zach said.

" _ **I'm right behind you, Zachie~"**_ Iris said.

Ash gave a small sigh as he said, " _ **Storm… do you think I've put off talking to Mira too long?"**_

" _ **You mean the Lapras?"**_ Storm said. " _ **Well, you didn't want to release her without any water, and the whirlpools make it too hard to just talk to her around here."**_

" _ **Yeah… but… I guess I just still feel guilty, but the longer I put it off the harder it's going to be, isn't it?"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Where do you plan on talking to her?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **I… don't know yet…"**_ Ash frowned.

Zach watched as Iris gently set the Nidoking down next to the Nidoqueen and their children, who were looking a lot better.

"Good job, Iris," Zach said as he held out her Cherish Ball. "Go ahead and take a rest, we can hang out properly later."

The Cherish Ball shot out a red beam of light at the shiny Gardevoir, before she turned into red energy and was sucked into the Cherish Ball.

"Hey, you're… Zach, right?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Zach turned towards the voice and saw Tracey. "Oh, hey Tracey. Yeah, it's me."

Tracey looked at Zach's hair, "I love the pink dye you put on your hair, it really fits with this island."

"It's… not dye… somehow I got affected by the Pinkan berries on this island," Zach said.

"Pinkan berries?" Tracey asked.

"Oh… right… nevermind," Zach said, remembering that Tracey didn't know about the berries.

"Well anyways, I wanted to show you probably what might be my best sketch yet," Tracey said. "I found this really rare Pokemon while looking for Pokemon to sketch."

Tracey opened his notebook and showed Zach a picture of what appears to be a Mew eating berries on a tree branch.

"...Wow… what is that?" Zach asked nervously, trying to seem like he didn't recognize Mew.

Ash and Storm noticed how nervous Zach was being, and they both climbed up to his shoulder to see what it was. Ash gasped when he saw a picture of himself in his Mew form.

"It's a Mew," Tracey said. "I remember seeing glimpses of pictures of it in books. Nobody was able to see a Mew for more than a few seconds, but I was lucky enough to actually see one eating a berry on this island. It didn't know I was there, can you believe that?"

"No… I really can't… that's an inhuman amount of luck," Zach said as he looked at Ash.

Ash sheepishly scratched his head.

" _ **Or the Mew wasn't careful enough,"**_ Storm added.

"Well, I'm going to ask Officer Jenny if I could have a boat ride to the mainland," Tracey said. "I'm going to show this to the famous Professor Oak, maybe he'll be so impressed he'll let me be his assistant. How awesome would that be?"

"That'd be pretty amazing," Zach said.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see each other again some time," Tracey said as he took back his notebook.

As soon as Tracey left, Zach sighed as he looked at Ash.

Ash frowned, " _ **I was getting swamped with Pokemon… they thought I was my Memma."**_

" _That still doesn't mean you should let your guard down,"_ Zach thought loudly so Ash could hear.

" _ **Yeah, I know…"**_ Ash sighed.

Then Zach got a message signal from his Pokegear.

Zach pulled out his Pokegear and pulled up the message before he read it out loud, "Hey Zach, was wondering when you would be back. The Indigo Plateau Pokemon League is starting in a month, so you should probably come back soon so you have some time to train. Message back when you can, Terra."

Ash's ears perked up, " _ **The Pokemon League is finally starting up again after such a long delay? Oh man, I haven't trained my team in a while! I have to start training them again, get them back into shape for the league! I should also try to train my other Pokemon..."**_

"Hey Jessica, now that I've proved myself, can I go? I need to get back to Kanto soon so I have time to train my Pokemon for the upcoming Pokemon League," Zach said.

"Oh, it's being held in Kanto this year?" Jessica said, surprised. "I haven't been to one of those since I was a little girl. Hmm… well, you have proven that you would do anything for these Pokemon. You've earned our trust young man. I'll be sure to talk to Jenny so you won't have to sign the contract."

"Thanks," Zach said as he pulled out a Luxury Ball. "Okay Storm, we'll be riding Tempest to get off the island."

Ash jumped off of Zach's shoulder as he released the Altaria from its Luxury Ball.

"I wish you the best of luck at the Pokemon League, Zach!" Jessica said as he got on Tempest's back.

Ash began running into the woods, ready to join up with Zach once Tempest got up into the sky.

"Let's go, Tempest!" Zach said as he got himself settled on Tempest's soft back.

" _ **Okay~"**_ Tempest said as she stretched out her wings and started to flap them, taking off into the sky.

As soon as Ash reached the edge of the island, he looked around to make sure nobody was nearby, before he jumped and began falling down the cliff for good measure. Before he could hit the sand below, he reverted to his Mew form, which was still pink, and flew up into the sky.

" _ **There's Ash!"**_ Storm pointed out.

Ash flew in towards them. Tempest smiled, " _ **Wow, he looks like a smaller version of Lady Mew."**_

" _ **Don't you even start,"**_ Ash grumbled.

" _Ready to come home, Ashy~?"_ Mew asked telepathically.

" _Yeah, please teleport us back home, Memma… and when you see me, please don't start with the teasing or the embarrassing,"_ Ash telepathically begged.

" _We'll see~"_ Mew said.

Ash, Storm, Zach and Tempest were all teleported by Mew back to the Tree of Beginning.

* * *

 **Primus1661** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you.

 **MinecraftEgg** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sans is no longer here, he only popped in for a second.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah I'm fairly sure that Zach will be scarred by the punishment. Ahh I've dealt with floods. Before joining DarkFoxKit on this story I was actually moved out of my house because my normal house had smoke damage from a fire. We had to be out of it for a whole year. By we I mean me and my folks. Goodnight, sleep well.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hah, well the clothes was more of Onyx's idea. XD And yes, I did enjoy Night in the Woods. I should play it again to see the choices I didn't make on my first playthrough.

 **icypika** **: Mew:** That technically wasn't his first Mew Game, it was his first official one though. I'm so proud of what my little Ashy did. Even though he is young he shows a lot of potential. Unfortunately Ashy won't stay pink, but at least I have the pictures :3

 **That one guy named me** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, that's a relief. I'm happy to know you're enjoying the chapters too. I hope things get better for you soon.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Zach got what was coming to him, it's just too bad that he ended up getting embarrassed in front of Officer Jenny or well… Ranger Jenny. And yes, Prince Ash did a really good job going with it. And I am sure that Lady Mew is proud of Prince Ash.

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well that's how most fanfiction turns out. You start out by reading it to kill time, only to find yourself becoming a fan and wanting to read more. I'm glad you still liked the story after Dustin was introduced, many fans of the original Child of Mew left the series after that. Mostly because Ash wasn't the unique one anymore.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh… 2000. Sounds like that dragon was holding back. If Zach in a dress was the second most hilarious thing in this story then what is the first? And yeah, Bulba didn't have any other Bulbasaur to raise her. So it was incredibly nice of Ash to give her the opportunity that he did. It was adorable that everyone thought that he was Lady Mew. 3 cities? Again, sounds like the dragon was holding back.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, try not to fall asleep while reading again. XP

 **The Shiny Vulpix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Very interesting skit, I can't wait to find out who '?' is. And unfortunately Lady Fox does not have a smart phone and doesn't really interact with tech that much besides writing and gaming so she doesn't know about Spotify. Also for future reference, if you are going to respond to things that we said in the last chapter it would be helpful to tell us what you are responding to so we don't have to go back and look.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** What? Right now we have no plans for Ash Greninja, personally I thought the concept was over the top and wondered why Ash couldn't have just gotten a Mega Stone like everyone else. We're probably never going to see Ash Greninja again anyways, so what was the point? Why not Ash Pikachu? That would've made more sense. Anyways, we can't say for sure what we would do yet for Ash Greninja since we have no plans for it as of right now. The Alola Region hasn't been talked about yet, we don't have plans for Ash catching any Pokemon there right now. And because this is a story I'm writing for Ash, I'll be having him catch and use Pokemon I would want to use.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, very fitting that Zach got dressed up in a dress when he called Ash 'Lady Mew'. Well not a lot of people would know about Mew. If you remember correctly, Ash didn't even know about Mew at first. You have to remember that Mew had, up until recently, kept herself hidden from the public eye.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well we're updating it weekly, which is more than I can say for anything else I'm doing. Yes, a lot of people thought I was a Zorua, but I'm not. XP

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, well Zach didn't have much choice in the matter. He was forced into a dress by Prince Ash and there was nothing Zach could've done to fight it. You don't have to be lazy or inactive to be a nerd. The word 'Nerd' has nothing to do with physical fitness or activity. As for being a plushy, most of the plushies in Lady Mew's collection cannot move. All they can do is sit there and stare straight forward, trapped with only their own thoughts. I'm sure a few of the plushies have already gone insane. I appreciate that you think I am a beautiful dragoness.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My what with Don? ^^' You mean Fyre? … And what fandom is that?

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hah! XD Poor Ash, he's probably really annoyed right now.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, Zach seems to get embarrassed a lot when it comes to Mew(s). XD And yes, good thing Ash didn't accidentally tear Zach's undies. XD Yeah, I didn't think Jenny would know what a Mew was.

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: Mew:** Well since you asked for it and tried using reverse psychology I will do exactly what is said and won't do it to you. Reverse psychology won't work with me.

 **Guest #2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Like Onyx said, I don't have nor use a smartphone or anything like that. The closest to something like that is my 3DS. Hmm… I assumed humans can eat berries, it's just most of their healing properties only work on Pokemon, at least I think that's how it works. It's like saying we can't eat things like strawberries or blue berries because animals eat them.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I hope you do not mind, but I will only skim to find questions related to the story. As has been said before, the reviews aren't really a place for RPs or Skits. They're mainly a place to ask questions and get messages across to the writers. Plaything, just so you know, this was Prince Ash's first official Mew game. So it is easier to fall back on things that come easy to Mews. As for Pink being iconic to Mews, that's not really accurate completely. I mean sure they're pink, but that doesn't mean that everything they make is pink. I mean Prince Ash is normally blue. And all of the Pokemon in the world aren't all pink so she didn't make a monotone world.

Okay, ummm I don't know where you've been. But Konoha isn't a Bulbasaur anymore. He evolved. As for the shipping, it probably won't happen. We're not really focusing on that right now and the readers don't want that. They want to see the story progress. And no the whole arc The Great War won't be over when Ash's vacation ends. Also the fixing Jirachi's aura and all that will come in much later. Also, Plaything, I wouldn't recommend stalking Lady Fox, it probably won't end well.

 **Vulpixlover261** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Actually Lucariomaster41 was given permission to repost the story on to wattpad. Had he not been given permission the story would've been taken down.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh. ^^' I'm wondering if I need to make an AN that tells everyone that I gave Lucariomaster permission to upload my story on wattpad. You're not the first to make the assumption he's stealing it.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Ash's Mew Game was pretty funny. ^^' Yeah, drawing people isn't easy. Yup, Onyx is back, and for who knows how long. Well, Blue may come back, not sure about Yellow. Thank you. Well… Ash is the anime protagonist, so unless the anime revolve around spirits and the ghost world and such, the main character can't die permanently as a rule or the story is over.

 **ShyOtakuKitten** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm not sure about May, but I do want Ash to meet Serena at least. As for Tracey following him… probably not.

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Prince Ash isn't interesting in making plushies, that's more of Lady Mew's things. Don't worry, Zach will be completely fine.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Seems like Onyx isn't saying anything, so you're good. Huh, so GhostofTime take naps, huh? And also, how long will he be a Rockruff? And yes, Ash was pretty angry at being called Lady Mew. XD I'll let Onyx answer the things meant for her.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Zach won't be hearing the end of this from Terra. And this won't be the last time pink haired Zach is seen.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash's other Pokemon are at Oak's Lab, where else would they be? The Pokemon Movie 2000 will come in later, not now. Thanks for the snicker doodles!

 **Legodood93** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Only when I bet against Lady Fox… normally I win when it comes to bets.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Sometimes I wonder though, if Onyx is doing this on purpose.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm definitely not. Because right now I'm a miniature dragoness… any chance we can set a time limit in case I don't complete both games?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmmmm… well-

 **Mew:** Nope! :3

 **TheSparklyKitten** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Sighs*** Yeah… Bulba isn't going to be Konoha's girlfriend. First off Bulba is young and second off Konoha will be teaching her what it means to be a Bulbasaur. To Konoha, Bulba is a young child, so he would never ever try to get into a relationship like that with her. And yeah, Zach's punishment was definitely fun to write.

 **Thedemopan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, a lot of people found it funny. XD And I just realized your 'name' is the demo pan. ^^' … Heh, banana split puns and gorilla.


	36. Chapter 36: Preparing for the League

**Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Was scratching at her neck scales*** Ahhh, it's nice to finally have that collar off. Who knew it was as simple as hacking into the collar in order to trigger the electronic lock?

 **Mew:** So you finally took your collar off? I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure it out~ Where did you put it?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, I threw it into an unstable wormhole and it was disintegrated.

 **DarkFoxKit:** So… does this mean you're not going to do chores and such anymore even as Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'll still do the chores, do not worry, Lady Fox.

 **Mew:** Her doing the chores wasn't solely dependent on the collar, Foxxie. When she's Onyx, it's a part of her very being. She is our Dragoness Maid after all.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Where are you in your Assassin's Creed game?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, I haven't played it since you turned me into Onyx. I have been much too busy around the castle to play any games.

 **Mew:** So that means you'll be Onyx for a while. :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** We should probably get to the chapter soon. Hey Onyx, I picked some strawberries for you.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Strawberries? What for?

 **DarkFoxKit:** For you to eat, what else?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I thought you meant you would like me to make you something with the strawberries like a tart or a cake and put the strawberries either in it or on it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You can do that if you want. But this is to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, then thank you, Lady Fox. Now, we should allow the readers to get onto the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Preparing for the Pokemon League**

Ash was looking nervously at Mew as she stared at him. Ash didn't even want to know what was going on in his Memma's head right now, but he's sure he'll find out soon.

Suddenly a single laugh came from Mew's mouth, then another, and another, and then it became a full on fit of laughter.

Ash frowned, " _ **It's not funny, Memma! I don't know when the pink will wear off!"**_

" _ **Hahahaha… haha… ha… You're right, Ashy, it's not funny,"**_ Mew said with a smile.

" _ **Thank yo-"**_ Ash started to say.

" _ **It's hilariously adorable! You look like a smaller version of me!"**_ Mew said, interrupting Ash before she went back to laughing.

Ash grumbled, " _ **I'm going to use Transform to change my color until this pink wears off! Besides, Zach and Storm are also pink, why aren't you laughing at them?"**_

" _ **Because most of our pink wore off already, and you really do look like a smaller version of Mew,"**_ Storm pointed out.

"That and because she probably knows I suffered enough when you made me suddenly naked in front of Officer Jenny," Zach grumbled.

" _ **That was an accident!"**_ Ash pouted.

Mew picked up a camera from her toy pile and snapped a picture of Ash. " _ **I'm keeping this picture, Ashy~ This is one of those rare moments where I truly feel like I'm human mother, because human parents love taking pictures of their children."**_

Ash glared, " _ **Why must I suffer so? I thought you were letting us take a vacation, not have me turn pink so you can take a picture of it!"**_

" _ **Well that was the plan, I didn't plan for you to land on Pinkan Island,"**_ Mew chuckled. " _ **Sometimes the best things come from things you didn't plan for."**_

"Hey, Mew, have you turned Terra back to normal yet? Cause if you haven't, I would rather you not turn her back to normal until the pink in my hair fully goes away," Zach said.

"Zach?" A normal Terra voice said from behind him.

"Oh come on… the universe hates me…" Zach mumbled to himself before he turned around with a forced smile. "Hey Terra."

Mew was giggling, " _ **I turned her back to normal so I could use her Pokegear. I couldn't use it while she was a plushy after all."**_

" _ **You used her Pokegear?"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Of course, how else was I going to tell Zach and you that the Pokemon League got moved up a few months. It seems most of the trainers recovered more quickly than expected. So instead of waiting a whole year they decided to host it in a month and a half from now,"**_ Mew responded." _ **Thankfully the badges you earned on your journey last year will still count."**_

" _ **You could've just told me with telepathy,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **True, but I decided I would use Terra's Pokegear instead,"**_ Mew said.

"Welcome back, everyone," Terra said with a smile. "Oh and Zach, cute hair color, are you going to keep it that way?"

"Definitely not," Zach responded. "When I get home I'm dying my hair blue again."

"Awww but you look so adorable with your mostly pink hair," Terra said tauntingly.

"Sometimes I really hate you, Terra…" Zach grumbled.

"You don't mean that, and we both know it," Terra responded with a smile.

" _ **You should've seen him when his hair was bright pink,"**_ Storm said with a smirk.

"Storm, say another word and I swear I'm going to use Origin Pulse on you," Zach said as he stared at the Pikachu.

Storm was still smirking at him, " _ **I don't have to say anymore. Because I wasn't there when Ash turned you into a dress up doll."**_

Storm's smirk disappeared when he saw a ball of water starting to form next to an angry looking Zach.

" _ **Zach, I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt my Pokemon,"**_ Ash said.

"I would appreciate it if he could keep his mouth shut," Zach said, making the ball of water disappear. "Next time he runs his mouth, I'm not going to stop because you ask, Ash."

" _ **That's just how he is, Zach, don't try to kill him for that,"**_ Ash said.

"Zach is pretty sensitive," Terra said. "So try not to make fun of him too much, especially since it seems he's been through a lot."

"Mainly in the past twelve hours," Zach said before he sighed a little. "I think I'm gonna go take a walk to cool my head…"

"That must've been some vacation if it stressed Zach out," Terra said as she watched Zach walk away.

Ash sighed as he said, " _ **Well, it wasn't much of a vacation for him since he had to babysit me. And I'm pretty much a trouble magnet, even more so since I became a Mew."**_

" _ **That, and the fact that you forced him to wear tons of different dresses and also the whole Officer Jenny seeing him naked thing,"**_ Storm said.

"Wow… maybe I should go talk to him," Terra said.

Ash sighed as he said, " _ **I'm going to talk to Mira now. She was a young Lapras I didn't intend to catch."**_

" _ **Alright, Ashy,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **I'll be nearby if you need anything."**_

* * *

Ash flew down to the base of the Tree of Beginning and Storm hurried after him. Ash transformed into his human self, his hair still pink. Once he found a nice large lake of water, he took out Mira's Dive Ball that he had kept with him. He moved it around in his hand for a few moments before he pushed the button in the center of it, causing it to expand. He then tossed it out and released the young Lapras onto the water.

Ash had to deactivate one of his other Poke Balls since he didn't want the Dive Ball to transfer to Prof. Oak. He did this by putting Storm's Poke Ball into Ash's pocket dimension, which is where everything he had on him went when he transformed. The pocket dimension kept it so the Poke Ball didn't send out the signal that he had more than six Pokemon on him since it was an entirely different dimension.

Mira opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey Mira," Ash said. "I'm sorry it took so long. The whirlpools around the island made it too dangerous to release you on the ocean."

" _ **Woah… where'd that ocean go?"**_ Mira asked as she looked around. " _ **There were no predators in sight that I had to worry about."**_

"Ocean?" Ash asked. "Mira, don't you remember what happened? We got caught up in a whirlpool and… I had to… do something to save you. Do you remember?"

" _ **Oh right, yeah I do remember that,"**_ Mira responded before she noticed the Dive Ball in Ash's hand. " _ **Did you have to use that magical sphere in order to save me?"**_

"Yeah," Ash said. "It's called a Dive Ball, it's usually meant for Pokemon that live in water like you. I didn't know how else to save you. I'm still a young Mew, so I didn't have enough power to lift you from the whirlpool, so putting you into this Dive Ball was the only thing I could think of. If you want, I could release you back into the ocean. But we'll have to say goodbye… I need to get back on my own journey, but maybe I can find someone who can help you."

Mira looked at Ash and smiled. " _ **Thanks for saving me, but I don't want to say goodbye. You've been such great friends to me, you, Storm, Kooper and Zach… And Kooper promised that he could show me some tricks too, tricks I could show to my Memma when we find them."**_

"You've really come to see Kooper like an older brother, huh?" Ash said with a small smile.

" _ **Yeah,"**_ Mira said. " _ **... So… would it be alright… if I could stay a little longer?"**_

Ash blinked as he looked at Mira, then at Storm who was looking back at him. Storm gave a shrug that said 'Hey, if she wants to stay, let her.'

Ash looked back at Mira and gave a smile, "Heh, well if you want to stay, that's fine by me. Maybe Kooper can help make you stronger too while we're here."

" _ **Yay!"**_ Mira cheered. " _ **Now, can you tell me where we are?"**_

Ash smiled as he said, "Welcome to the Tree of Beginning, Mira. A place where all Pokemon can live in peace from humans… well, most humans."

" _ **Memma! Memma you're back!"**_ Ash smiled when he heard a familiar young voice.

Mira, Storm and Ash turned to the side to see a Togepi riding on a familiar pink Bulbasaur's head. Bulba was smiling as she ran towards Ash with the smiling Angel on her head.

"Angel!" Ash said, surprised to see her riding on Bulba.

" _ **Why's there a pink Bulbasaur here?"**_ Storm asked.

"Heh… well, Bulba here wanted to see what's out there, so I had Memma teleport her here," Ash said.

" _ **It's great here. I met this Togepi who loves playing with me,"**_ Bulba said. " _ **But I didn't see any other Bulbasaur around here."**_

"Oh right," Ash said. "Maybe Konoha can teach you a few things."

" _ **Konoha?"**_ Bulba asked.

"He's an Ivysaur," Ash explained. "Here."

Ash took out Konoha's Heal Ball and popped it open, releasing the Ivysaur. "Konoha, I like you to meet this pink Bulbasaur. She doesn't know a lot about being a Bulbasaur, so I was hoping you could be her mentor."

" _ **I know next to nothing…"**_ Bulba said.

Konoha looked at her and said, " _ **You're from the pink island?"**_

" _ **Uh… yes?"**_

" _ **Alright then, I guess the pink is okay. Well, then I got a lot to teach you, young Bulbasaur,"**_ Konoha said.

Ash then looked up and said, "Storm… do you think it's time I go back to Pallet Town?"

" _ **Why do you ask?"**_ Storm asked.

"Professor Oak is probably wondering what happened to me," Ash said. "And… if I want to prepare for the Pokemon League, I'm going to need to train everyone."

" _ **Well you could prepare here,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I mean there are so many great environments in the Tree that you can use for training."**_

"Yeah, I know," Ash said. "But I don't want to train too much here. The Pokemon that live here want to be in peace, not have to worry about someone trying to hit them with an attack. Maybe I'll train in the Tree's underground with the Regis if they'll let me. But I also have to let Professor Oak know I'm still alive and if I could switch out some of my Pokemon to train."

" _ **Maybe you could do that, and put some of them into that pocket dimension of yours, so they don't get transported,"**_ Storm said.

"That's actually a really good idea," Ash said. "It would be like having my own PC wherever I go. But I won't keep all of them in the pocket dimension. They won't have their freedom if they're forced to stay in their Poke Balls after all."

Storm nodded, " _ **Then only keep them there if you plan to use them often."**_

* * *

Ash was sitting next to the pile of toys Mew always kept. He was still in his human form, and Storm was chewing on a Pecha Berry beside him. Mew was listening to the music box she always treasured.

"So do you think it's okay if we went back to Pallet Town for a bit, Memma?" Ash asked.

" _ **Of course, it'll also give me a chance to check in on my Plushy Collection~"**_ Mew said with a smile.

"I thought you brought most of them with you here," Ash said.

" _ **Not**_ **all** _**of them, just what I could bring in one trip,"**_ Mew said.

"Heh, I wonder how many plushies you would have if you ever decided to celebrate the Princess Day Festival," Ash said. "There's nothing but dolls, clothes and plushies for girls and woman on that day."

Storm looked up at Ash, " _ **Isn't there a boy version of that day?"**_

Ash shook his head, "The closest to a 'boy version' of the Princess Day Festival I can think of is Kids Day, but both boys and girls can celebrate that."

" _ **Hmm, then maybe we'll have to start a Prince Day Festival,"**_ Mew said.

"But that's a human event, we don't even celebrate most of those events," Ash said. "And that's not important right now. I wonder if Gary is back in Pallet Town yet… he seemed pretty disturbed after what happened in the war."

" _ **He and most of the other humans and Pokemon that were at the war are probably traumatized,"**_ Mew said. " _ **So many died…"**_

" _ **So what do you think will happen to Gary?"**_ Storm frowned.

"Well… I guess we'll find out," Ash said. "Memma, can you teleport us back to Pallet Town?"

" _ **Right now? Don't you want to talk to your other friends and let them know where we're going?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **Like Pudd and Pyra?"**_

"I wasn't planning to stay long," Ash said. "I'm just going to visit Professor Oak."

" _ **Oh, so we're not important enough anymore, is that it?"**_ An all too familiar grumpy voice said.

A 'puddle' pulled out from under the pile of toys and stretched up to reveal a blue Ditto. " _ **Kids, once they grow up and think they don't need you anymore, they go off on their own and forget about you."**_

"Aww, come on, Pudd," Ash said. "You know that's not true."

" _ **You were just about to go off and leave us behind without saying goodbye,"**_ Pudd said.

"It was just going to be for a quick visit," Ash said. "And besides, I thought you said you didn't care if I said goodbye or not."

" _ **Hey, just cause I don't care doesn't give you an excuse to be impolite,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **Besides, did you even say hi to Pyra since you came back? I might not care, but she does."**_

"Hey, I just got back, give me a break," Ash pouted.

" _ **Where**_ **is** _**Pyra?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **She's probably near the base of the tree with Regigigas,"**_ Pudd said.

"Okay, then we'll say hi to her before we go to Pallet Town," Ash said. "By the way, hi Pudd!"

" _ **Whatever…"**_ Pudd said. " _ **So, did you have to transform when you were on your vacation much, and did you have any trouble?"**_

Ash thought back about the forms he had taken on during the vacation. "Well, I did have trouble moving around as a Ditto."

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ Pudd asked.

"I mean I wasn't able to pull myself together like you do," Ash said. "I was a pancake for the entire time I was a Ditto."

" _ **You're probably not used to a Ditto's molecule structure. We can work on that later though,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **For now how about you go say hi to Pyra?"**_

"Okay," Ash said. "Thanks, Pudd."

* * *

Ash and Storm were looking around the base of the tree.

" _ **How hard can it be to find a giant Regigigas?"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Well in a place this big with all the roots and hills and everything, it could be just around the corner and we might not see it," Ash responded.

" _ **Then how do we plan on finding it now?"**_ Storm asked.

"Hmm… well, Pyra liked crystals," Ash said. "Maybe they're in a place where the most crystals are growing from?"

" _ **So everywhere here?"**_ Storm said. " _ **Maybe we should try to go to a place where there are large crystals, or more of them."**_

"I know there are some pretty large crystals growing near the waterfalls," Ash said. "Let's go there."

" _ **Alright, lead on,"**_ Storm said from Ash's shoulder.

Ash walked to the waterfall next, seeing a lot of Pokemon just relaxing and playing in the area. There he saw large crystals growing around, and he smiled when he saw Regigigas there with Pyra. Pyra's red crystals were hard to miss.

"Hey Pyra!" Ash called.

Pyra turned towards Ash and smiled. " _ **Hi young one… er I mean Prince Ash! Welcome back home! … Don't be rude, Regi, say hello to Ash."**_

The Regigigas that Pyra called 'Regi' started to make beeping noises as the colors on its body glowed in sync with its beeping. Ash frowned as he still couldn't understand the Regis.

"Uh… hello to you too, Regi," Ash said. "I'm sorry, but I still have trouble understanding you."

" _ **Oh, well he said 'Hello, My Lord, it is nice to see you safe and sound.',"**_ Pyra said. " _ **Don't worry, young Prince, it took me a while to learn Regi's language too when I first met him."**_

" _ **Why is it so hard to understand him?"**_ Storm asked.

"I think it's because the Regis were human made back in ancient times," Ash said. "So their dialect is different from most Pokemon."

" _ **If you want, I could try to teach you,"**_ Pyra said, " _ **Though, I'll only do it if it's okay with Lady Mew… I wouldn't want to overstep my place."**_

"Thanks, Pyra," Ash said. "It would be much appreciated. I'm sure Memma wouldn't mind since she let Pudd teach me how to transform, and he's an old grump."

" _ **Oh, how did that go?"**_ Pyra asked. " _ **I am guessing fairly well, since you are not currently in your normal form."**_

Ash blinked as he realized something, "Oh yeah, you've never seen me in my human form, have you? How did you know it was me?"

" _ **I saw your aura and your soul,"**_ Pyra responded. " _ **I have been able to see the soul and aura of beings ever since I became a Diancie. At first I was confused by it, but I got used to it. It really helps in remembering or recognizing someone. When you called out to me, I knew you were someone I knew, so it was easy to recognize your aura and soul."**_

" _ **Wow, that would come in handy,"**_ Storm said.

"Heh," Ash chuckled. "Well, it's good to see you're doing well here, Pyra. I'm glad you and Regi can hang out again. I also wanted to let you know I'll be going back to my home town for a bit to visit an old friend."

" _ **Oh, well have fun then. I'll be around here when you get back in case you want me to read you another story or if you want a lesson in how to understand Regi,"**_ Pyra said.

"Thanks, Pyra," Ash said.

Ash was walking through the Tree and Storm, who was on Ash's shoulder, said, " _ **So why are you just walking around the Tree of Beginning instead of just flying?"**_

"I need to get used to walking again," Ash said. "I don't want to always just be flying everywhere, or that would ruin the point of a journey."

" _ **Oh, when are you gonna ask Mew to teach you how to turn invisible?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Cause that could be really useful."**_

"Hmm…" Ash thought about it. "Maybe after the Pokemon League. Right now, I want to focus on training once I get everyone together."

" _ **Hello, Prince Ash, what are you doing down here?"**_ A familiar gray Kangaskhan said. She had Angel the Togepi in her pouch.

"Hey Anima," Ash said. "I was just looking for someone. I see you're still caring for Angel."

" _ **Of course I'm caring for Angel, that is my job after all,"**_ Anima said with a smile. " _ **Are you taking care of yourself, Prince Ash?"**_

" _ **Yeah, he's taking care of himself about as well as a-"**_ Storm began to say before Ash glared at him. " _ **... well, as well as he can."**_

"I'm actually going to go back to Pallet Town to visit Professor Oak," Ash said. "Let him know I'm doing okay and see if I can still use my other Pokemon for the upcoming Indigo League."

" _ **Ahh, will you also be visiting your home while there? Or will you be coming directly back here?"**_ Anima asked.

"I might stop by my home, see if there is anything there that I left that I want to bring back here," Ash said. "While I'm there, is there anything you want? Or do you have everything you need here?"

" _ **I believe we have everything we need here,"**_ Anima responded. " _ **But thank you for the offer, Prince Ash."**_

" _ **Memma, are you leaving again?"**_ Angel frowned.

"Don't worry, Angel, it's only for a little while," Ash said. "I'll come back soon."

" _ **But Memma's always away,"**_ Angel said, still frowning. " _ **Memma barely spends time with Angel anymore."**_

Ash frowned too, "Well, Angel, that's because Memma has things he has to do. He would love to spend more time to play with you, but there are things he needs to get done that are important to him. Do you understand?"

" _ **Yes… I understand… Memma is busy,"**_ Angel responded. " _ **But Memma should spend more time with Angel, watch and help Angel grow."**_

"When I get back I will make sure to spend some time with you, Angel," Ash said. "I'll make sure that I spend some time with you every day, when I'm not training my friends, to help you get stronger. That way you can eventually join me on my journey."

Angel perked up at that, " _ **Yay! Memma is going to spend time with Angel!"**_

" _ **Remember Angel, you're supposed to say 'me' instead of your name,"**_ Anima said.

"You've been teaching Angel proper grammar?" Ash asked the Kangaskhan.

" _ **Of course, it's not like I can train her how to battle,"**_ Anima responded. " _ **I'm Angel's caretaker and teacher, not her Trainer."**_

" _ **I wonder how strong a Togepi can get?"**_ Storm said aloud.

"I promise I'll start training her once I get back from my visit. I'm sure Angel can become really strong," Ash said.

" _ **Good, now you should probably get going,"**_ Anima said. " _ **I am sure Lady Mew is waiting for you."**_

" _ **Bye bye, Memma,"**_ Angel said with a smile. " _ **Ang- I love you!"**_

Ash smiled as he said, "Bye Angel, I love you too. Bye Anima, thank you for taking care of Angel for me."

" _ **Goodbye, Prince Ash, have fun visiting your hometown,"**_ Anima said.

* * *

"Okay Memma, I'm ready to go back to Pallet Town," Ash said when he and Storm finally reached the pile of toys where Mew was waiting.

" _ **Alright, are you going to bring Konoha with you? Or are you going to leave him here with Bulba?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **Because if you are going to leave him here you might want to put his Heal Ball in your pocket dimension."**_

"Yeah, I'll let Konoha spend more time with Bulba," Ash said. "I'll be training with him once I come back." Ash picked up the Heal Ball and let it disappear in his hands as he transported it into his pocket dimension.

" _ **You ready now, Ashy?"**_ Mew asked.

"Yup," Ash said. "Unless there's anything else I'm missing."

Storm sighed, " _ **Come on, we're wasting chapter spaces here."**_

"What?" Ash asked. "What are you talking about, Storm?"

" _ **Oh, nothing, let's just move on,"**_ Storm said.

Mew smiled as she transformed herself into Delia, whom she renamed to Delilah in her form, and teleported herself, Ash and Storm to Pallet Town.

"Home sweet home, Ashy," Delilah said. "You go say hello to Professor Oak, I'm going to go home and start Teleporting my plushies to my pocket dimension just for plushies."

" _ **You made a pocket dimension for plushies?"**_ Storm said. " _ **... Remind me to never become a part of your collection."**_

"You don't have to worry, Stormy~" Delilah said with a smile before she gave Storm a serious look. "Well you don't have to worry as long as you don't get on my bad side."

Storm gulped, " _ **D-duly noted."**_

"I've been a plushy before," Ash said. "It's really not so bad, as long as it's not permanent."

" _ **I'd rather not take that chance,"**_ Storm said.

Delilah started walking to her house, "Alright you two, I'll see you in a bit! Have fun at Professor Oak's!"

Ash gave a small chuckle as he walked towards Prof. Oak's house. It's been so long since he's been in Pallet Town that it felt nostalgic to be back, and not much of it had changed either. Ash walked up the stairs leading to Prof. Oak's door, before he knocked on it.

"Come in!" Ash heard Prof. Oak yelling from inside.

Ash opened the door, surprised to see it wasn't locked. "Professor Oak?"

"In here!" Prof. Oak yelled from another room.

Ash walked through the lab and head into the living room. He saw Professor Oak there, talking to Gary on the couch.

"Gary, we'll continue this conversation later," Prof. Oak said before he turned to Ash. "Oh Ash! Welcome, welcome. How have you been? Where have you been? Have you been training your team?"

"Hey Professor Oak, it's good to see you again," Ash said. "I've been fine, I was just recovering somewhere safe. How've you and Gary been?"

"I've been fine, but I'm worried about Gary. He has been different ever since he came back from that tournament that he went to," Prof. Oak said. "He doesn't even want to continue his journey anymore."

Ash looked over at Gary, who was sitting on a couch, looking at the floor and appeared to be deep in thought about something.

"... Professor Oak, is it okay if I talked to him?" Ash asked.

"Of course, Ash," Prof. Oak said. "I'll go round up your Pokemon so you can see them."

"Thanks Professor Oak," Ash said as Prof. Oak stood up from the couch and left them alone.

Storm frowned as he said, " _ **This could get awkward."**_

Ash sat down on the couch with Gary and said, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"No… of course it isn't…" Gary said. "... I still remember their faces… right before they… I watched people and Pokemon die, Ash… I'm lucky I'm still alive… but I have nightmares every night and anytime I close my eyes… I see one of the people who died while I just watched…"

"... So you're thinking of quitting your Pokemon Training career?" Ash said.

"How can I continue?" Gary asked. "I just stood by as people died… I don't deserve to be a Trainer."

"Do you really believe you could've done something to prevent their death?" Ash asked.

"... I don't know… but I didn't even try…" Gary responded. "... Gramps doesn't want me to give up on my adventure… but I don't see how I can go on an adventure like this… What kind of Pokemon would accept a weak Trainer like me?"

" _ **Wow, sounds like he was really badly shaken up from that war,"**_ Storm said.

Ash frowned as he said, "You shouldn't blame yourself for something that was out of your control, Gary. You talk big a lot, but you are also still a child. Things like war or disasters like what happened on the island will always have casualties. We're not used to being thrown into something like that, being scared is only natural, it's what makes us human."

" _ **Except you're not technically a human anymore,"**_ Storm commented.

Ash gave a small glare that said 'not helping'.

Storm sighed, " _ **Okay, okay, shutting up now."**_

"... how did you overcome it… you know… being one of the survivors?" Gary asked. "A fifth of the people at the tournament didn't make it… a freaking fifth…"

"I guess it's because I didn't see any actual deaths while it was going on," Ash said. "We got separated."

"You really _are_ lucky…" Gary said.

"Well… to be fair, I was in the air a lot," Ash said. "And I went directly to the source of the fighting. I saw a lot of humans and Pokemon hurt, many probably on the brink of death. I wanted it all to end."

"... you know… when you didn't return to Pallet Town… I thought you…" Gary said before he turned and looked at Ash.

"... Ah, sorry," Ash said. "A lot of things happened after that whole thing. I wasn't able to come back to Pallet Town for a while. But… Gary, are you really going to quit being a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Probably…" Gary said.

Ash gave a small, humorless chuckle, "So the great Gary Oak decided to throw in the towel over a single event? You always called me a loser and a coward, so why are you being one now?"

Gary turned and glared at Ash. "Maybe because I WATCHED PEOPLE AND POKEMON DIE!"

"Yes, so?" Ash said, facing him. "People and Pokemon die all the time, you're just going to quit because you saw it happen?"

"... what do you suggest I do?" Gary asked. "Get over it? Accept it?"

"I suggest you keep going despite what happened," Ash said. "The best way to do that is to face up to it, and defy it. Don't quit your journey because something had shaken you up, it will only make you regret it. You wanted to be a great Pokemon Trainer, didn't you? Well, to be a great Pokemon Trainer, you have to keep going despite what happened, it'll make you stronger and your Pokemon will respect you for it."

"... easy for you to say," Gary said.

"Gary… I actually almost died on that island," Ash said. "I ran into two psychic attacks and was turned to stone from it. That would've been more than enough of a reason for me to want to quit my journey, but I didn't. If I can do it, couldn't you?"

"... maybe you're right… I'm gonna go to my room and think about what you said," Gary responded. _Ash is right… I can't just keep sitting around… when did he become so strong?_

"Okay," Ash said. "The Pokemon League is a month and a half away, I hope to see you there."

"...yeah… sure…" Gary said as he got up before he walked away.

" _ **Do you really think he'll be able to recover from this?"**_ Storm asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ash said. "He may be a pain in the neck sometimes, but I know Gary can be strong when he needs to be." _And I'll be sure to be ready when you come back stronger, Gary._

* * *

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well this was mainly to introduce Tracey as a character. We will be seeing more of him later on.

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** What are you planning to do with that Kool aid? Zach and Ash are Pokemon Trainers, they should know how to handle their Pokemon in different situations. … seriously what are you planning?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I believe last chapter he said he would give us two Lemonades if Zach would end up alright. So he is probably going to use Kool aid to technically fulfill his promise.

 **blur36** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … alright, bring the popcorn over so we can watch some Discovery Channel. We can watch Deadliest Catch…

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** Tracy's memories aren't going to be erased. He only drew the Mew, not take a picture of it. Anyone could draw from their imagination or from another source.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, you're not wrong. Poor Ash is never going to live that down. XD

 **xbluenwhitex** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well… you should do other things. I'm glad you enjoy this story, but your life shouldn't be all about waiting for an update.

 **Mew:** They didn't mean literally, Onyx

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … oh.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I can understand the feeling though. When you read a really good fanfic and you find out it updates weekly, it's really hard to wait, but it's still worth it.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** I've never played the ranger games, but I do love the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. Well, the gameplay does get tedious after a while, but it's known for its story and characters. Well, we won't be showing the Pokemon Training since that would mean more 'filler' chapters, training will either be a montage or just skipped over entirely.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh dear, I hope that you have since recovered. And wow, you must truly be dedicated to reread the entire series. Yeah, he's gonna have a fun time with that. And Tracey probably knows what a Mew is because he is a Pokemon Watcher. And he probably studied with professors at some point. As well as he probably studied legends about Pokemon never seen before. In a way, he is kinda drawing his own version of the Pokedex. And yes, We didn't notice that error and corrected it quickly thanks to you readers.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh… well, funny thing about Aliana the Dragonair, neither me nor Onyx named her. She was named by another co-writer before Onyx came along. I probably would've called her something else. You say you suck at reviews, but yours was pretty entertaining to read. Autocorrect, probably does more harm than good. ^^'

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash is getting better with his powers, but he is still technically a baby, so he's limited to what he can do right now. Ash himself isn't going to fight in the League, he's just going to command his Pokemon to battle in the League. ^^' But you're right in saying Ash needs to keep his guard up.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Congratulations to him. But you don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. I'm in my mid 20s and I'm single but I'm still incredibly happy. You don't need someone else in your life to achieve happiness. Some people say you do, but that works for them. Not everyone is the same… wait when did this become an advice column? I don't mind, I just realized that this seems like just that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We're not that big in romantic relationships. And also, if this girl isn't a Christian, that's her choice, you can't force someone to be a Christian. You can try to talk to her though, especially if you feel that strongly about it, just don't shove it in her face. That's the mistake a lot of Christians do, and all it does it push people away.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm not Christian and Lady Fox doesn't try to push her ideals onto me. In fact we usually talk about religion a good bit. We both have ideals that we follow, and we respect each other… and again this has become an advice column… ***Sighs***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it doesn't hurt to help people once in a while.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** That mirror of ice reminds me of Haku from Naruto. Heh, Ash turning pink was an idea we wanted to try, hence the Pinkan Island chapter. XD Well, Ash is still young, he's bound to make mistakes like that. At least this Ash is believably naive and not downright stupid. Jessica didn't ask about the pink Piedgeotto because it more than likely flew away, and she had more pressing matters to attend to than some random Pidgeotto. Heh, I hope you and the others enjoy the Kanto League. Onyx and I have poured our passion into the battle scenes to come.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We quickly fixed it. Thank you to all the readers who help point out spelling errors like that.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** First off, how would we see a giant invisible floating laboratory if it's invisible? And Aloy is probably back in her game taking our giant robot dinosaurs. We had one spelling mistake which was corrected quickly with the help of our reviewers. And yeah, we wanted to show that Ash doesn't have full control over his powers yet. He is still a baby after all.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And it's best to have the main protagonist be limited to what he can do, otherwise he'll be regarded as overpowered and/or a Mary Sue. I don't think I need to explain what that is, do I?

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, the whole Lapras migration was to get Ash onto Pinkan Island. I've always planned on Ash getting Mira as part of his team. I always use a Lapras myself as my go-to Water type, so I know how reliable they can be. Heh, Onyx and I were pretty excited to get on with the Kanto League ourselves, which is why we didn't spend too much time on the Orange Islands here. I'll let Onyx say her part.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The reason I am so formal with Prince Ash is because I am a humble servant who addresses his betters properly. That is why I say Lady Fox and Lady Mew, instead of referring to them without the title.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I consider myself as a Pokemon nerd, because I know a lot of things about Pokemon. But I'm not a nerd at like say math. ^^' Don't ever ask me to calculate anything. I still use my fingers to count for crying out loud. Being a plushy can be seen as a bad or good thing I suppose, it all depends on perceptive. Heh, Fyre appreciates that you still remember him, he's always so worried people will just forget about him, but he's too busy to come on the ANs anymore. Hmm? … Is that fandom… Night in the Woods? It sure sounds like it.

 **DiamondFury99** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Huh, that's a strange feeling to have. I guess only time will tell.

 **DarkFoxKit:** :3

 **giratinafan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't do fourth wall jokes too often, my co-writer tends to get mad at me if I do. ^^' Oh, I'm very sorry about your nana, I pray that she's in a better place.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well if you want, you can consider the Pokemon League to be a part of the 'war'. And we are starting to get closer to the end, but not for a little bit longer.

 **SCP-715 Abyssus-Dark-Nightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't think any amount of preparation could help Prince Ash. So what's with the name change? Didn't you used to be Abyssus-The-Dark-Nightmare? And no, I haven't listened to Beethoven's virus. I personally listen to EDM. In fact, while writing this review, I am watching the video from Hardwell at Ultra Music Festival in Miami this year.

 **the hidden bird** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There is nothing you need to apologize for. And we felt that this length was a good enough vacation for Ash before he got to training for the Pokemon League. And it's okay that you're reviewing as a guest. If you're talking about your review, it's also fine.

 **The Shiny Vulpix** **: DarkFoxKit:** What are you apologizing for? It's fine, we rather reviewers didn't do skits in the reviews since it makes it difficult to answer their actual review to the chapter.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If you would like to do a skit to show us, we would prefer if you just PM-ed us.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, doing skits in reviews makes it really hard for us to know what to answer on and what not to answer on. Anyways, don't worry, if people think you stole it, let them know I gave you permission. Or I'll say it in the AN if I have to. But it's flattering to know I have such loyal fans.

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I thought after Dustin came in, it felt like the story would be much better. It had its own plot now instead of just borrowing plots from the anime itself. But I guess the 'original fans' left because they only wanted Ash to be the Child of a Legendary Pokemon. I guess some people are just too picky. ***shrugs*** Oh well, it's their problem if they choose to miss out on the story.

 **Vulpixlover261** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No problem. He probably should've added that he had permission to repost. Thank you for saying we do a good job with this story. As for this originally being a filler for you, I'm glad it became more than a filler. Also, this isn't the true canon universe. So if we really wanted we could say that those two could mate. Don't you agree, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I was actually wondering if anyone would bring up the whole Nidoqueen can't breed mechanic. I don't know why in the games Nidoqueen, or Nidorina for that matter, can't breed, apparently there was some difficulty in the original second generation games so they made it that Nidorina and Nidoqueen can't breed, though strangely enough Nidoran female can. But this isn't the same as the game universe. Heck, if we had a Kangaskhan egg, would you expect it to hatch into a fully grown Kangaskhan with a baby in its pouch? I wouldn't think so. Just know that not everything is like the game mechanics, so in this story, Nidoqueen can breed.

 **ShyOtakuKitten** **: DarkFoxKit:** Key left because he lost motivation to write anymore, and I can't force him. For a while, I've been drifting with different co-writers, trying to find help to continue this story. Most of the time, I plowed on alone. Then Dragon came along, he's been a big help to me since… oh, I'm sorry, she's Onyx now. XD But yeah, if it weren't for Onyx, there wouldn't be a weekly update, heck it would be lucky if this story got a monthly update. Don't expect Key to come back any time soon. And yes, Angel the Togepi is going to make an appearance, she is part of Ash's team after all, or she's going to be anyways.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If we decide to add more Children of Legendaries we will decide when to introduce them. Not having a lot helps us a load because then we don't have to remember each of them and their personalities and their Pokemon and their Pokemon's moves… let's just say every added character makes it harder for us to keep it all correct. That and it takes longer with every character added. So please don't beg, we will introduce any new Children when we decide the time is right.

 **DarkFoxKit:** As we've stated in our previous answers to these types of questions, we are not taking OCs anymore. I've never planned on Regigigas to have a child, mostly because it makes no sense lore and context wise. And another reason is if a human child did turn into a Regigigas, they most likely would not be able to turn back to human due to the nature of that Pokemon.

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… hi Ark. ^^' Ash is still a baby Mew, but he is trying his best to learn. Since Ash is a main protagonist, I'm also trying to keep a limit on him so he's not too OP or becomes a Gary Stu. And as for Mew embarrassing Ash… we'll let you decide how much she did. The Kanto League is starting soon. If you mean the 'arc' of the Kanto Pokemon League, it's starting in the next chapter.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***The scales on her cheeks turned pink a little*** I wasn't watching How to Train Your Dragon! Also, I haven't watched Pete's Dragon. I have watched Alpha and Omega though, which I found interesting. And like said in the AN, I am no longer wearing that permanent collar… but my neck feels empty now so I might wear a less permanent one or maybe a scarf, until I get used to not wearing a collar 24/7 anymore.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well… that's a little hard to say. I'm a big fan of dogs and wolves in general, if done right. I'm not a big fan of muscular human-like werewolves for example. I'd say I really like Arcanine, but I also love the Rockruff line, both of Lycanrocs forms (though I do prefer the midday one a little bit more). I also really like Houndour and Houndoom, as they resemble demon dogs, how cool is it to have demon dogs as your partners in battle? So yeah, that's not an easy choice for me. ^^' It'd be cool if they made a cerberus-like legendary dog Pokemon one of these days… that could've been Houndoom's Mega Evolution, too bad it wasn't. ***sigh*** You asked why Mew hasn't put a collar on me? Why would she? This Mew is a part of me, so if she puts a collar on me, she'll feel the effects herself.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I wasn't watching How to Train Your Dragon! ***Plops down and grumbles***

 **Mew:** Of course you weren't, Onyx ***Pets Onyx's head*** As for your idea, I like it, but I won't do that to Ashy. He would get mad at me, and that's the last thing I want. Besides, if he ate enough Pinkan berries it could become permanent, and I definitely don't want that for Ashy. As for the Pinkan berries affecting hybrids. It affects them because they are part Pokemon. Foxxie didn't have to specially make it affect them.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think the Pinkan Berries might be able to affect anything that eats it. We just never saw any human eat it in the anime, so who knows if it only affects Pokemon or if it can affect humans too. … Um… Onyx, doesn't that feel weird? Having someone hopping into your shadow?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Moves out of the way*** No, they just faceplanted into the ground.

 **Mew:** Ouch, I'll send them to the hospital! ***She teleported the unconscious reviewer out of the room***


	37. Chapter 37: The Bonehead

**DarkFoxKit: *Is dragging what looks like a leash onto the screen*** Get out here already! Don't make me come over there and pull you by the tail.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Walks out onto the screen*** You should probably do what Lady Fox wants.

 **?:** H-hey! I'll come on, just… ow, don't pull me so hard!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, if you'd be so kind, push our new little guest onto the camera.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox ***Pushes the guest into the view of the camera***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey, so readers, do you remember who I love to play with on the ANs? :3 Say hi to the readers~ ***Shows a familiar Wooper with a collar on***

 **Donfyre:** Erm…. h-hey everyone! For the third time… ^^; ***turns to Fox and Onyx*** Was the collar and leash necessary?!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, otherwise you wouldn't come. And I did promise to drag you on here if I had to. :3 So while you're here, do you want to remind the readers what we usually do?

 **Donfyre:** What we usually do…? Uh… I have no idea what we're talking about. ***looks at Onyx*** And uh…. What's with the… getup?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, I lost a bet so I have to stay as Lady Fox and Lady Mew's dragoness maid until I beat the rest of the Assassin's Creed Ezio Collection. Thankfully I don't have to wear a french maid outfit or anything like that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmmm…. Well then, Mew and I will have to think about some… new clothes for you, Onyx. :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I would prefer to stay dressed casually, Lady Fox.

 **Mew:** You do need to wear something a little more formal. I'll see what we have for next time.

 **DarkFoxKit:** But for now… ***looks at Fyre*** Hmmm, while you're here, I want to have a little bit of fun. ***Picks him up because he's so small*** Want to be my toy~? :3 Onyx, could you get the stitches, fabric and cotton ready?

 **Donfyre** : W-wha?! You're turning me into a toy? DX ***squirms in Fox's hold***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Here you are, Lady Fox. ***Gives DarkFoxKit the items she asked for*** I will also ready a space in your plushy collection for a Wooper plush, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit: *smiles*** Thank you, Onyx, you're a good maid. ***Looks back at Fyre*** Okay Fyre, ready for the procedure? ***Puts him down on a table***

 **Donfyre** : O-O' WAAAAAAAAAH! ***tries to struggle away from the table***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, I need you to hold him tight, please~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox ***Holds Fyre completely still*** Don't worry, Fyre. It won't hurt… much~

 **DarkFoxKit:** Just relax now~ ***smiles at Fyre while he continued to struggle*** :3

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Bonehead**

Ash had been training his Pokemon for a month and a week straight. Most of the training was done underground, where Pyra used to live, in order to avoid disturbing the other Pokemon in the Tree of Beginning. He and his Pokemon worked hard together to get stronger, to have greater endurance and more stamina, and to be more nimble so it was easier to dodge attacks. Ash himself would try to train his own moves, but he spent more time training his Pokemon than he did on himself.

Ash had also spent more time with Angel the Togepi, just like he promised. During break time, Ash would make sure to play with her. Angel wanted to become stronger too, so she could possibly join Ash on his journey. So Ash took the time to train Angel bit by bit. Since Angel was still young, Ash went easy with her until she could catch up with the rest of the Pokemon.

And now, the Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau was just a week away. Ash was packing up supplies he had gotten from Cameran Town that was close to the Tree of Beginning, Mew would teleport him there to get supplies he would need. Ash put in a bag of different types of berries, potions, Poke Balls and medicine into his green knapsack.

" _ **Are you sure you have everything Ashy?"**_ Mew asked as she flew around Ash's head. " _ **Would you like me to create a Mew Game for you and your Pokemon so you can train more and I can just teleport you to the Pokemon League?"**_

Ash, who was in his human form, looked up at Mew and said, "Jeez Memma, it seems like you're more nervous about the Pokemon League than I am. Don't worry, I've already packed up everything I need. I have food, medicine, the extra clothes are in my pocket dimension so I can travel light. And I want to make the journey to the Pokemon League myself like every other Trainer would. And for that, I need the week to get there on time."

" _ **Do you have food for both yourself and your Pokemon?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **And maybe I should at least teleport you to a main route, that way you will still have a little extra time if you get sidetracked by anything."**_

"It's okay, Memma," Ash said. "You can just teleport me to Pallet Town and I'll make the journey from there. I did want to tell Prof. Oak I'll be going now. And besides, you're still coming with me, aren't you?"

" _ **Of course, I am Ashy,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **There's no way I wouldn't accompany you for this. It's just too bad Zach and Terra went home, at least they promised they would be at the Pokemon League to cheer you on."**_

"They aren't going to compete in it?" Ash asked.

" _ **No, I don't think they wanted to compete in it,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I mean they have Pokemon from other regions which would give them a tilted advantage against trainers who only use Kanto Pokemon who wouldn't be able to recognize their Pokemon."**_

"Maybe… so they're not really interested in the Pokemon League?" Ash said.

Mew shrugged, " _ **As far as I could tell, no. They didn't have any Kanto Gym Badges, so I take it they never took on any here. They probably only came from their region to take on the tournament on New Island that Mewtwo held."**_

Ash nodded, that did make sense. After all, it wasn't just Kanto Trainers that were invited to New Island. Ash zipped up his backpack and stood up, "Okay, now I just have to get Storm and we're ready to get back to Pallet Town and get on the road to Viridian City."

As if on cue, Anima the gray Kangaskhan, walked over to Ash and Mew. In her pouch was Angel the Togepi and Storm the Pikachu.

" _ **You'll be happy to know that Storm and Angel are in perfect condition, young Prince,"**_ Anima said.

"Thanks Anima, but you don't have to call me Prince," Ash said as he went over to her to pick up Angel, and Storm ran up his arm and cling to his shoulder.

" _ **Will you be taking Angel with you on your journey to the Pokemon League, Prince Ash?"**_ Anima asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Angel requested that I take her with me. She wants to prove she can join the competition."

" _ **Are you sure about this, Angel? You are still really young,"**_ Anima said in concern to the Togepi.

Angel gave Anima a smile and said, " _ **I know it will be tough, Aunty Anima, but I want to prove that I can be strong for Memma!"**_

Ash gave Angel a smile, "Well Angel, are you ready to be put into a Poke Ball for the first time? I got a special one for you, so you'll be comfortable."

" _ **Poke Ball?"**_ Angel asked.

Ash picked up a Poke Ball with its top a bright pink, and a heart in the center of the top half. The heart had white outlines and a white spot in the middle of it.

"It's what we Pokemon Trainers use to carry our Pokemon in," Ash explained. "It'll keep you nice and safe until I call you out of it."

Storm looked at the pink Poke Ball, " _ **Ash, what kind of Poke Ball is that?"**_

"It's a special made Poke Ball called a Love Ball," Ash answered. "Memma told me Uncle Ho-Oh gave it to her the other day when she was visiting him, as a gift for me. It's made from a pink Apricorn found only in the Johto region."

" _ **Oooh, it looks pretty,"**_ Angel said as she looked at the Love Ball.

Ash smiled, "Now I'm going to give you a quick tap to activate the Love Ball, just wait until the process is over, okay?"

Angel nodded, " _ **Okay Memma."**_

Ash gave a light tap on Angel's egg shell body with the Love Ball. The Love Ball opened up as Angel was turned into red energy and was sucked into the ball. The Love Ball's center glowed red for a few seconds before it faded away with a PING.

" _ **Are you going to release her now, or when you get to Pallet Town?"**_ Anima asked.

"I'll release her now, to know if she likes being in the Love Ball or not," Ash said. "After all, I never want to force a Pokemon to stay in their Poke Balls if they don't like it, like Storm."

Ash pushed the center button of the Love Ball, making it open, releasing the Togepi in a flash of white light.

" _ **That was soooo pretty,"**_ Angel said with stars in her eyes.

Ash chuckled, "I'm glad you like it, because it's where you'll be staying in until I call you out like I just did now. Will you be willing to stay in the Love Ball until I call you out again?"

" _ **Yeah! As long as I'm with Memma,"**_ Angel responded.

Ash smiled, "I'm glad then. I'll be counting on you in the Pokemon League, Angel."

Angel jumped up happily, " _ **I will do my best for Memma!"**_

Ash activated the Love Ball, shooting out a beam to return Angel back into it. Ash stood up as he now had his team ready.

"Okay Memma, it's time to teleport us to Pallet Town," Ash said.

" _ **You're sure you have**_ **everything** _**you need, right Ashy?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **Anyone else you want to say goodbye to before you leave? I know you already said goodbye to Pyra and Pudd, but is there anyone else?"**_

"Memma, I've already said goodbye to everyone I know three times already," Ash said. "I'd like to get going before the sun starts to set."

Storm chuckled, " _ **Wow Mew, you've become a real Memma. Nagging at your child before he sets out? My Memma did the same after we left Professor Oak's lab."**_

" _ **Are you saying I wasn't already a real Memma before?"**_ Mew asked as she turned to Storm.

" _ **N-no, not saying that at all,"**_ Storm quickly said. " _ **I just meant it's new to see this side of you for me."**_

Ash adjusted his hat before he said, "So no ears or tail or anything out of place? I've been working to hold my transformation longer."

" _ **No, Ashy, you're fine. You've gotten down your human transformation,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **Though I thought it was cute when you had your adorable blue ears and tail."**_

" _ **It was also funny to see your hair being pink before too, too bad it wore off eventually,"**_ Storm said.

"I'm glad it did, it would've taken more energy to cover up the pink," Ash said. "Okay Memma, let's get to Pallet Town."

" _ **Alright, Ashy,"**_ Mew said before she turned to the Tree. " _We'll be back soon. Wish Ashy luck, Lucario and Aaron."_

" _Good luck out there, young lord Ash."_ Ash heard Sir Aaron said in his head.

" _Give it your all, Ash."_ Ash heard Lucario saying.

Ash smiled as he mentally spoke back to them, " _Thank you, both of you. I promise to learn more about aura and continue my own training once this is over."_

Mew transformed herself into an ordinary looking Pidgey before she perched on Ash's other shoulder. " _ **Time to go."**_

Mew teleported herself, Ash and Storm away from the Tree of Beginning and into Pallet Town just outside of their old house. It still looked to be in great condition.

" _ **Back home, where it all started,"**_ Pidgey-Mew chirped.

" _ **Heh, yeah, for me, for Ash and in a way, for you too, Mew,"**_ Storm said.

Ash gave a smile, "Sometimes I wonder what my birth parents were like. It's too bad I barely remember them. Still, I couldn't ask for a better Memma than you, Memma."

" _ **I couldn't ask for a better Mon,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **I'm just sorry I can't tell you about your human parents, Ashy, if it were in my power I would."**_

"It's okay Memma," Ash said. "I'm just happy you were there when I needed you."

Ash smiled as the Pidgey-Mew nuzzled his cheeks with her head before he walked to Prof. Oak's lab. Ash wondered how Gary was doing, he hadn't seen him since their talk during Ash's last visit a month and a week ago. Ash knocked on Prof. Oak's door.

"Coming!" Prof. Oak yelled from inside.

Ash, Pidgey-Mew and Storm sweatdropped when they heard what sounded like crashing noises inside, and Prof. Oak yelling. Then a minute later, the door opened to reveal a disheveled Professor Oak.

"Uh… hey, Professor Oak," Ash greeted, seeing a bag of Pokemon food spilled over on the floor, and some metal pans upside down on the floor. "I just wanted to say hi before I left for the Pokemon League."

"Come in, come in, you can tell me your plans while helping me fill up bowls of food for the Pokemon," Prof. Oak said.

Ash sweatdropped, but he decided to help Prof. Oak out. Storm and Pidgey-Mew jumped down from his shoulder. Ash began filling up the bowls with Pokemon food.

"So, you said you are going to be heading to the Pokemon League?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. "I'm heading out soon."

"That's good. Just so you know, Gary headed out last week," Prof. Oak said. "He said he was going to try and win the League."

Ash smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Gary decided not to quit after all."

"Yes, he's become quite determined to win," Prof. Oak said. "It seems that he's changed too. He didn't bring any cheerleaders or rode in that red convertible of his, it was just him and his Pokemon. I was quite surprised."

"Really?" Ash said, surprised himself. "It sounds like he's matured a bit."

"No doubt with your help," Prof. Oak said. "He even said that his nightmares became less and less frequent after your talk with him."

"I think it helps that he has something to strive for," Ash said as he picked up the bowl of Pokemon food and put it on the table. "Well, I can't let him get too far ahead of me, I should get going. Any advice before I go, Professor Oak?"

"Give it your all, try to find out more about your opponents, and keep your strategies secretive," Prof. Oak said.

"Will do," Ash said as Storm scampered up his legs and cling to his shoulder, and Pidgey-Mew perched on his other shoulder. "I promise to do the best I can."

"I and the rest of Pallet Town will be watching and rooting for you and Gary, Ash," Prof. Oak said. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Professor Oak." Ash smiled before he head out the door.

* * *

Ash was now on the road to the Indigo Plateau. It felt almost weird yet nostalgic to be walking on the road as a human again.

" _ **I almost can't believe we're already heading to the Pokemon League,"**_ Storm said. " _ **It was such a long journey just to get here, it felt like it's been years."**_

"Yeah," Ash said. "I don't even know how old I'm supposed to be. I'm technically a newborn, but I was 11 close to 12 before that happened. Speaking of which, do I now have two birthdays? One for when I was born as a human and another when I was reborn as a Mew?"

" _ **Well you**_ **could** _**have two birthdays or you could choose one of them to celebrate,"**_ Pidgey-Mew responded. " _ **Which would you prefer, Ashy?"**_

" _ **Why not just have two birthdays? Twice the cake and the celebration!"**_ Storm said.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that," Ash said. "I mean they are both technically my birthdays, how could I just choose one of them?"

Storm and Pidgey-Mew spent the day chatting with Ash. Throughout the next five days, Ash walked down the road to the Indigo Plateau, talking with his Pokemon, practicing a battle move, or taking a lunch break. When it got dark, Ash would make a campfire with some firewood that Mew still had in her pocket dimension. Ash would eat some canned meat he had packed, giving some Pikachu chow to Storm. He added some Pecha Berries to the food to give it some flavor that he knew Storm would like.

Pidgey-Mew decided to go hunting for her own food. She would teleport and come back later in the night after she had eaten.

" _ **You know… I never taught you how to hunt properly,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said after coming back from her hunt.

Ash was setting up the sleeping bag he had packed to get ready to sleep. "Oh… yeah, I guess I was so focused on training my Pokemon for the League that we kind of forgot about it."

" _ **Well, when we get back to the Tree of Beginning I will teach you how to properly hunt,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **Oh and I have an idea for a big test for you after you've mostly mastered your powers."**_

" _ **It's not going to be another Mew Game, is it?"**_ Storm groaned. " _ **My poor tail is still sore from the last one."**_

"I think you'll be fine, Storm," Ash said. "The test is going to be for me."

" _ **No, a Mew Game would be too easy,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **I'll keep it a secret for now, but let's just say it's**_ **huge** _ **."**_

"Great, can't wait to see it," Ash said, not sure if he should be worried or not, but decided not to think too much about it right now.

* * *

It had been a nice, relaxing journey during the five days Ash had spent walking to the Indigo Plateau. Ash felt confident that he had a good chance in the Pokemon League, even if he may not be able to win it all, he would be sure to give the Trainers there a run for their money.

"So how much further before we get there, Memma?" Ash asked the Pidgey that was comfortably perched on his left shoulder.

" _ **Another day or two, Ashy,"**_ Pidgey-Mew responded. " _ **If you're really that anxious to get there, we can just teleport there."**_

"No, Memma," Ash said. "I want to do this like everyone else. It wouldn't be a true experience if I teleported where I wanted to go."

" _ **Alright, Ashy, I just want you to be sure you're fully rested when you get there,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **I don't want you to be tired when you compete."**_

"Don't worry, Memma, I've read in the guidebook that there's a place called Pokemon Trainer's Village for Pokemon Trainers to rest and recover during the Pokemon League competition," Ash said.

Storm's ears perked up and he started looking around, " _ **Ash, something's coming."**_

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled from a nearby bush before someone suddenly jumped out of it and ran in front of Ash. "You are a Pokemon Trainer, yes? Heading to the Indigo Plateau League no doubt."

"Yes, I am," Ash said. "And you didn't have to jump out in front of me."

"If you are heading to the League then you must have eight Pokemon Gym Badges, am I correct?" The man, who Ash saw was wearing a green kimono and had a wooden sword and long black hair, said.

"I wouldn't be going to the Pokemon League if I didn't," Ash said. "Why do you ask?"

"I am Otoshi and I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," The man called Otoshi said. "If I win, I get your badges, if you win, you get mine."

"... Why?" Ash asked. "That's a really high stake for a simple battle."

"Because, if a Trainer goes to the League with more than eight badges they supposedly get preferential treatment," Otoshi said. _That and because my Badges were stolen. You look weak enough for me to win, and if I lose I don't actually lose since I don't have any badges._

"Whatever the case may be, I'm not going to risk my hard earned badges over this battle," Ash said before he began walking past Otoshi. "Good day."

"If that is what you wish," Otoshi said. "To think that you would be too much of a coward to even face me. You will not stand a chance in the Pokemon League."

Ash stopped, "Why did you say that?"

"If you're too afraid to face me, then you might as well have lost an official match in the Pokemon League. Why don't you make it easy for yourself? Lose your badges now or lose them later?" Otoshi said.

Ash looked back at him.

" _ **Ashy, are you sure you want to challenge him?"**_ Pidgey-Mew asked.

Storm frowned, " _ **I would, this guy is a jerk."**_

"I have faith in my team," Ash said. "If you want my badges so badly, then fine, I accept your challenge."

"Good, then come out Marowak," Otoshi said as he pulled out a Poke Ball from his kimono and tossed it out, releasing a Marowak.

" _ **Did you finally find some Trainer weak enough to easily take their badges?"**_ Marowak asked as it looked at Ash.

 _Weak huh? I'll show them how 'weak' we are._ Ash frowned in irritation.

Ash took out a Luxury Ball and threw it, "Let's go, Eon!"

The Luxury Ball popped open, revealing a spiky haired Eevee. She saw the Marowak and got into a battle ready position.

" _ **Alright, finally it's my time to fight,"**_ Eon said.

"Ha, you truly are a weak Trainer," Otoshi said mockingly. "Using a weak and unevolved Eevee like that? Hah, you must have better Pokemon than that."

" _ **How dare you call us weak!"**_ Eon growled.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Ash said. "Eon, start out with Sand-Attack!"

Eon turned around and began kicking up sand into the Marowak's boney face.

"Hah, you really think that will affect my highly trained Marowak?" Otoshi asked.

 _Highly trained or not, it should still affect him._ Ash thought to himself. _Even Marowak can't handle having sand in its eyes._

"Marowak, use Focus Energy Attack!" Otoshi called out.

"Uh… you do know Focus Energy isn't an attack, right?" Ash said, while Marowak began to concentrate. "It's a move that increases a Pokemon's focus to find a weak spot in the opponent."

"Call it what you want…" Otoshi said. _All this time I've been calling it the wrong thing? Why has nobody corrected me before?_

"Use Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded.

Eon created a dark purple ball with her mouth before throwing it at the Marowak. The Shadow Ball exploded upon impact.

"Marowak, shake it off and use Bone Club," Otoshi ordered.

" _ **Easy for you to say, you aren't the one getting attacked!"**_ Marowak responded before it started running towards Eon.

"Fight back with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Marowak swung his Bone Club at Eon, which clashed into her Iron Tail. Eon and Marowak clashed with each other.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Eon ran around the Marowak, leaving a silver streak behind her. She ran behind him.

"Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

Eon jumped and swung her Iron Tail at Marowak's exposed back, which launched Marowak a few feet away before he hit the ground.

"Marowak! Get back up! You cannot let yourself be defeated by a weak Eevee," Otoshi yelled.

Marowak struggled to get up, but he was down for the count.

" _ **Hmph, that was hardly a challenge, and you call me weak,"**_ Eon said.

"Well," Ash said as he looked at Otoshi. "Looks like your Marowak is down. Are you going to send out your next Pokemon or are we done here?"

"Of course I will send in my next Pokemon!" Otoshi said as he pulled out another basic Poke Ball. "Go, Doduo! Finish off what Marowak started!"

Ash was surprised that Otoshi didn't return Marowak, but it seems the battle wasn't over yet.

"Hurry, use Peck!" Otoshi said.

 _Peck? Seriously? That's the weakest Flying type attack ever._ Ash thought. "Eon, use Quick Attack!"

Eon easily dodged the two headed birds' beaks, and tackled Doduo in the gut. Doduo let out a cry of pain before it fainted.

" _ **... Wait, seriously? That was it?"**_ Eon said, surprised at how fast and easy the Doduo went down.

"... Otoshi, did you even train that Doduo?" Ash asked.

"... are you suggesting that I just caught it? Because I definitely didn't…" Otoshi said nervously.

"..." Ash looked at Otoshi before crossing his arms. "Is Marowak your only strong Pokemon?"

"... yes…" Otoshi admitted as he returned his unconscious Doduo into his Poke Ball. "Marowak is the only Pokemon I have ever needed though."

" _ **You can't be serious,"**_ Storm said in disbelief.

" _ **How did you get eight badges with just a Marowak?"**_ Eon questioned.

Ash looked at the Marowak, it had regained conscious, but was looking down in shame and possibly regret. "You mean to tell me you've only used Marowak? And you won eight Gym Badges with _just_ Marowak? What about when you had to fight Water or Grass type? How did you handle them with only Marowak?"

"I did intense training with Marowak to lower his weakness to Water and Grass," Otoshi said.

"Okay, I can understand in areas like this," Ash said. "But what about Ice?"

"We… never really been attacked by Ice types," Otoshi said.

"Look… your Marowak is strong," Ash said. "But it can't be the only one you can rely on, especially in the Pokemon League competition. You'll have to use three and eventually six Pokemon. I don't think Marowak can handle six Pokemon coming its way by itself."

"Well I did have another Pokemon… but I left her to care for my village," Otoshi said.

"That's… touching," Ash said. "But you still need to train a full team if you want to have a chance at the Pokemon League. I won't take your badges, but you really need to build up a strong team or you'll lose."

"... the thing is… I do not even have any badges… they were taken," Otoshi said.

"Taken?" Ash frowned. "You mean stolen? By who?"

"Thieves, they robbed me while Marowak and I were having breakfast. They attacked with their Pokemon and created a Smokescreen and during this they took all eight of my badges," Otoshi explained.

"I see… so that's why you wanted mine," Ash said. "Well, have you tried going to the police and report this? The Pokemon League rules states that if your badges were lost or stolen, they will be replaced if the Gym Leaders had indeed battled you."

"... truly? It was that simple?" Otoshi said, shocked. "So I still have the opportunity to participate in the Pokemon League. I still have the possibility to win enough prize money for my village."

" _ **It really is that easy?"**_ Marowak said in shock.

"Yeah, didn't you read the Pokemon League rule guidebook?" Ash asked. "Since the minimum age to travel is 10 years, it's easy for kids to lose their badges. That's why the Gym Leaders have the Trainers who beat them on record in case they need to replace their lost or stolen badges. But again, you won't last very long in the Pokemon League if you don't have a full team ready. You can't just rely on your Marowak."

"I can work out my team when I get there. I thank you for helping me, young trainer, and I apologize for calling you weak. You are very strong," Otoshi said.

"It's fine, I get that a lot," Ash chuckled before he pulled out Eon's Luxury Ball. "Return Eon, you did a great job."

The Luxury Ball absorbed Eon back into it.

"If you remember those people who stole your badges, be sure to tell the police that too," Ash said. "People like them don't deserve to be in the Pokemon League."

"I understand," Otoshi said. "Thank you again. Come on, Marowak, we better hurry if we want to inform the police of our stolen badges and still make it the Pokemon League."

Marowak nodded, " _ **Yes, let's hurry."**_

And with that, both Otoshi and Marowak took off at inhuman speed.

"... Wow, I can't even fly that fast," Ash said after he watched the dust cloud Otoshi and Marowak left behind.

" _ **That's because you don't have the proper training,"**_ A voice said from behind Ash.

Ash jumped, turning around, "What the!?" But he didn't see anyone.

" _ **Is there a ghost here?"**_ Storm frowned.

Pidgey-Mew was giggling, " _ **Okay Blue, you don't have to stay invisible, you know."**_

"B-Blue?" Ash blinked.

" _ **Lady Mew… why'd you have to ruin the surprise?"**_ The voice said again before Blue appeared in front of Ash.

Ash almost fell back at the sudden appearance of the shiny green Latios floating in front of him. "Whoa! Blue! Y-you're here! But aren't you taking care of Yellow? Is she doing okay?"

Blue transformed back into his human form before he said, "I was taking care of her, but she kinda forced me to come and at least watch the Indigo League, I'm still unsure if I want to participate or not."

"Heh, I guess Yellow decided that you should go out and enjoy something after taking of her for so long," Ash said.

"It was both Yellow and my Memmas," Blue said. "They teamed up to convince me."

" _ **So, I take it that you're going to be traveling with us to the Indigo Plateau?"**_ Storm asked.

"Yeah, I saw Ash battling and I thought I would come with you guys instead of just flying straight to the League," Blue said. "So, Ash, did you become a full Mew yet? I know you said you couldn't fly that fast, but that doesn't mean you're a full Mew or even a Hybrid."

"Heh," Ash chuckled. "Well…"

Ash put Storm down from his shoulder while Pidgey-Mew flew off and watched from the sky. Ash released his human transformation, showing Blue his shiny Mew self in full glory. As a Mew, Ash was blue and smaller than Mew. " _ **Does this answer your question? I have to use Transform to appear human because I'm not a hybrid."**_

"Congratulations," Blue said with a smirk. "Does that mean you're the Prince of Pokemon now?"

" _ **Indeed it does,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **But you know my humble little Ashy, he doesn't like such titles."**_

"So I'm guessing you don't like being called 'Prince' then, Ash?" Blue asked.

" _ **No, but some of my friends still call me that regardless,"**_ Ash said as he used Transform to turn back into his human form. Ash did a quick check to make sure there was nothing odd about his human form.

" _ **I just call him Ash, it would be weird to just start calling him 'Prince' for me,"**_ Storm said.

"Alright, Ash it is," Blue said. "I wouldn't like to be called that if I were in your position."

"Thanks, Blue," Ash said. "And it'll be great to travel with you again, just like old times."

"Yeah, it's been some time since we travelled together," Blue said.

The two of them began walking down the road. Storm scampered back onto Ash's shoulder while Pidgey-Mew perched on Ash's hat, deciding it would be more comfortable to lay on it.

"So how is Yellow doing, Blue?" Ash asked. "Is her wing doing any better?"

"Yeah, she's healed up pretty well and flies around a little. But our Memmas are keeping her from flying a lot until they're sure that she's fully healed," Blue responded.

"That's a relief," Ash said. "I'm glad she can fly again, even if it's a little. … Did you hear about what's been happening with your brother Gary?"

"You talking about how he's been having nightmares and up till a month ago he gave up on his Pokemon Journey? Yeah, Oak messaged me, asking me to come back and help him out, but I was busy helping out Yellow," Blue responded.

"Professor Oak still messages you?" Ash said. "I thought he couldn't get through to you anymore."

"I started messaging the old man again," Blue said. "But I haven't gotten the courage to face him or Gary yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ash asked. "The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be."

"Like I said, I've been a bit busy helping out Yellow," Blue said.

"Well, maybe after the Pokemon League, you can try to talk to them," Ash said. "I don't know about Professor Oak, but Gary is definitely going to be there."

"You may have a point there, Ash," Blue said. "I can't avoid them forever."

"Hey, if it helps, I think Gary's matured since what happened in the war," Ash said. "So maybe you and him should be able to talk things out."

"I hope so, Ash," Blue said as they continued walking down the road. "I hope so."

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** How are you liking your Wooper plushy, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ah, the procedure isn't complete yet. He's resting right now. But hopefully by next week, it'll be all done. :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well I readied the space in your plushy collection for him.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you~ Now then, let's get to the review.

* * *

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** I was worried about you since I haven't seen you in a while. It's good to know you're still alive and well. ^^' Happy Easter! … Late Easter! The Pinkan Island was something we came up with while I was watching that episode in the anime. We thought it'd be fun to have Ash mistaken for his Memma, since Mew is naturally pink. I wasn't sure how to explain telepathy, but we tried to go with what sounds believable. Heh, I enjoy linking my fanfics with unexplained things in the canon series.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I won't laugh at you. It's good to see you by the way. We both have been worried, Lady Fox and I. And Zach… yeah… he isn't based off you but he is getting the extreme short end of the stick. And Toadette? Huh… wasn't planning on that. Oh and yeah, Storm broke the fourth wall. It's been a long time coming. As for the plushy dimension, it can be both cute and scary. It's cute if you've been given access by Lady Mew. But if you aren't there as a guest, it is terrifying. Lady Mew plays with her plushies in… very interesting and sometimes scary ways… Oh and Gary isn't quitting, we just wanted to show what a normal reaction to the events of New Island might be.

 **Ash Kechum Guardian of Legends** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Noted, but like I said in the PM I sent to you. This is a non-canonical universe. So if we want, we can change certain things.

 **Jayjar100** **: DarkFoxKit:** Really? Heh, that's good to know. I did want Ash to have a moment Gary.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** You'll soon see.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, there are feels everywhere.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Kitten….? Oh come on! I'm a fox, not a kitten! Why do people like to call me that?

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** Why do you remember a bad meme? ^^' Good luck with your perfect Lucario.

 **Legodood93** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. As for becoming a Night Fury, that would be up to Lady Fox and Lady Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Actually, if you could be any type of dragon from HTTYD, what would it be?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Night Fury… oh wait you're not asking me, are you…?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, it's obvious you'd want to be a Night Fury Ms. Black Dragoness. XP

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Slinks away quietly in embarrassment***

 **Mew:** Looks like you have to do the review now, Foxxie~

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright, let's see. Oh, you want to know what it's like to be a living plushy? Heh, guess you'll find out from Fyre himself~ Ash may not tell Oak or Gary his secret, but they may find out themselves later. Um… yay?

 **Dimension Distorter** **: DarkFoxKit:** It has come a long way, hasn't it? I didn't think angst was that prominent. ^^' If you want to see angst, go read My Brother's a Ghost story. XP And yes, yes it has developed into its own thing. Following the anime could only be fun for so long.

 **That one guy named me** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Actually no. Erasing the memories of the people who were there would hurt them much more than how they are right now. It could have broken their psyche's completely and left them comatose or even killed them. Not erasing the memories of the participants was a calculated risk.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Celeste did say that. Mewtwo only erased their memories of the Legendary Pokemon, but not the event itself.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry, but 4th wall breaking is a part of this story. I'm glad this became your favorite chapter so far. We wanted to show a little realism with Gary. Quite a few Trainers that participated in the New Island tournament probably have PTSD. Heck, some of them probably went completely insane.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We probably won't be showing those who went insane. Too dark, even for this series. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Is getting pet*** ...uhh… thanks?

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Professor Ivy is probably still analyzing her data, and Prof. Oak is too worried about Gary to look at any emails from her. The Z-Crystals will be added once Alola is made, but Ash won't get the ones for Storm and Mew right away.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… Mew is one big enigma wrapped in a secret, wrapped in an unbreakable cipher. And yeah, Gary has PTSD and probably has nightmares.

 **Clarity** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have not watched that anime. I have seen it in passing though. I might watch it sometime.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well now you know how we feel when reviewers respond to our responses without quoting our response. Besides, we won't be leaving in the reviews because that would make each chapter even longer.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we can't write out reviews, it will take way too long. People are already complaining that the ANs take too long as is.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** Nice Haku ice mirror. You sure did a lot of work making the replicated mirrors. By the time Ash went to talk to Gary, he managed to change his hair color to black. So it wasn't pink when he went to Oak's Lab. Mira is actually grateful to be saved from a life alone on the ocean, since she had no leads or any ideas where her herd is. So think of her being caught by Ash her way of paying back for the help he gave her. Heh, hope you enjoy the Kanto League arc. Also, that's a lot of butterflies. ^^'

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well things are kind of coming full circle. As for healing Gary's soul, it might help. But he will never be the same.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If Ash hadn't talked to Gary, he may not be a Pokemon Trainer anymore. He might be more like a Pokemon Professor instead, like his canon version eventually.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup. Now the training can finally begin, and hopefully Gary will be okay.

 **the hidden bird** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** At this time, we have only basic plans for the future arcs. So we don't have any plans for future Pokemon at this time.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And any Pokemon that Ash will catch and use will be Pokemon I would want to use.

 **253910** **: DarkFoxKit:** Happy late Easter to you too, buddy.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… what? ^^' I literally don't remember what we were talking about here.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, the 4th wall had too much time to recover. We won't have a huge amount of breaks, but there will definitely be some in the future. And we decided that we would end Kanto in one book. It's not the permanent end of Kanto. But the next book will be a different region. So we're tying up our loose ends now. Okay, language. There are kids that read this story and we do not appreciate the blatant use of such language. As for Team Rocket, they are in a rough state currently. All their Elites left the organization after the war, so they're most likely currently rebuilding.

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, this is at the point where Gary is no longer such a butt or a cocky jerk. This Gary may be more like the one from the Johto series in the anime, where he doesn't have cheerleaders following him, he's not riding in a shiny red car, he actually goes on his own journey and is serious about it. I liked that version of Gary more than the season 1 Gary. Mira is more grateful to Ash than she is angry with him, he pretty much saved her from a lonely life on the ocean trying to find her family. Heh, we were trying to think of a name for Bulba, and I guess I should've guessed Sakura would've been an obvious one.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You're thinking of Animal Planet, I was watching Deadliest Catch. Unless you're talking about the crab that they catch.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fyre? Well, he's on today. XP And maybe next week too. Heh, you're not the only one who ships us. XP FoxFyre is actually a good shipping name though. OFF? What a weird name. ^^' It sounds interesting, maybe I'll check it out. And don't worry, Storm doesn't come out of the story… I don't think he does. ^^'

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No. Gary will never ever ever become a Child of a Legendary Pokemon. There is no Legendary that would choose him.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm… if I could have any pet…? I wouldn't want a pet per say, but I would love to have a Night Fury friend.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. I have two dogs and a cat in real life. ^^' If I could have a fictional pet, then probably a dragon, if it doesn't try to eat or hurt me. ^^' Okay, at first I thought you were talking about a brain when you said Hippocampus, but I looked it up and saw it could also be a mythological seahorse.

 **Mew:** But Foxxie, you already have a dragon pet.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, she's my maid, I don't know if I can call her my pet exactly.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, I'm not a pet.

 **Guest #3** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's okay if you don't remember. A lot of people liked Storm breaking the 4th wall. And did you get up just to read the new chapter? Dang that's some serious dedication to this story.

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hah, I guess Pikachu has more than one way to shock people. XP Gary has been a coward in the show before, like when Mewtwo showed up. Well, maybe 'coward' isn't the right word, but he was certainly shaken up. Why do you want Prof. Oak to know Ash's secret?  
Uh… wait, you lost Niko? How could you lose Niko? O.O Onyx! We need to find Niko!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh dear… I'll gather the necessary supplies right away to go search for Niko.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… that looked really painful… That's… very interesting…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Um… well that sounds adorable, and Mew having Ash 4 inches in her pocket sounds like something she could and most likely would do.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I probably won't be cosplaying as Toothless… that would be a little strange and please don't give Lady Mew or Lady Fox any ideas. Also, please don't hack my console. I almost lost $121.24 to a hacker the other day, thankfully I caught it and everything is back to normal.

 **irdohr** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, the story has come a long way. Well, we haven't mentioned Brandon or his Regis, and right now, Mew has Regis of her own. If there are more than one Regis, then it's not that big of a deal, as long as the human doesn't misuse their power. And Brandon, from what I've seen, is very responsible with the Regis.

 **Mew:** Humans made the Regis that way. I didn't. And it's mostly coincidence that the Regis are weak to Fighting.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, that looks interesting.

 **TrackTiger101** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welcome back to the story then. And yeah, Ash will be resuming his journey, his vacation is over and now he has to prepare for the Pokemon League. In regards to Ash being captured, we haven't quite decided yet. We will figure that out fully later on when it comes time. Also, technically Ash could intercept any Poke Ball with Psychic unless it is designed to negate Pokemon powers/attacks.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If someone did use a Master Ball on Ash, it would probably capture him if Mew isn't there to help. So there is a danger to that.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** So he wouldn't be able to catch it with Psychic or anything?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Not if Ash is unconscious or anything like that. As for Shadow Pokemon, they won't be mentioned much until this book is finished. They'll be much more prominent in the second book. As for if it's possible to free them… you haven't played Pokemon Colosseum or Pokemon XD, have you? It's possible to purify them, but only under certain conditions. A Pokemon turns into a Shadow Pokemon when the door to their heart is closed.

 **giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… that had no effect because the door has since been removed from the castle. And no, Sans cannot do a pun because they didn't get released because this isn't an Undertale story it's a Pokemon story.

 **Vulpixlover261** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. ^^' It's weird that Skitty and Wailord can breed. There's a lot of weird Pokemon that shouldn't be able to breed with each other, yet they do. Heh, it feels kind of nice knowing that I can make someone go fangirl just by answering their review. ^v^

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Trust me, it isn't fun to be a plush.

 **InfernalFox** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well your grammar is excellent. I don't have Lunala, though Lady Fox does. … Oh dear Lord, it's PFUDOR! ***Takes the diamond*** Yeah, dragons like treasure.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's good to see you're working hard to fix your writing and grammar. It shows you have passion.

 **Guest #4** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. And don't worry, Gary isn't going to quit. XP

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ooh cookies ***Takes some of the cookies*** Nice to see you're back to normal. But I will forever see you as a cute little Rockruff. Yeah, Mew wasn't gonna let Ash being pink go so easily. I prefer Barry's Irish Breakfast tea. I prefer hot tea as well. It feels weird to have the collar off. Also, that is a bomb, the one that was on me is already gone. Disintegrated, atom by atom, so… have fun with a quantum bomb.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Gary has PTSD. Ash isn't going to tell Gary that he's a Mew. I don't know if we'll ever have him figure it out yet. I guess it depends on how the story between them turns out. It's okay, we have our own milk. XP … Um… Lunar? Okay, good luck with her. ^^'

 **Guest #5** **: DarkFoxKit:** You feel bad for Gary, yet you can't help but laugh? Heh, well, I'm usually the same. ^^' Angel is a Togepi, and she'll spend more time with Ash, don't worry. Typos are hard to find since you often don't see you made a typo.

 **A Question** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Every week on Monday. We answer this question almost every week.

 **Thedemopan** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh. ^^' Thank Onyx for that, she really helps keep me going, otherwise I may not have gotten as far as I did with it. And yikes, has it been six years already? O.O' Time really does fly.


	38. Chapter 38: Burning Spirit

**DarkFoxKit: *Is holding a very adorable Wooper plushy made of very soft felt*** Hi, my lovely readers, I've made a moving, talking plushy Wooper. :3

 **Donfyre:** ***is trying to squirm out of Fox's hold*** W-whyyyy did you have to turn me into a plushy for no apparent reason?

 **DarkFoxKit:** So you can't leave without my permission. c:

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Walks into camera dressed in a Night Fury costume*** And why do I have to wear this?

 **Mew:** Because it's Foxxie's Birthday today.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey Mew, don't go around announcing it's my birthday!

 **Mew:** Sorry, Foxxie, no can do. By the end of the day everyone will know it's your birthday, even Ashy and the other Legendaries~

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's none of their business. ***pouts*** Fyre, why don't you dance? Your plushy body can dance quite easily. :3

 **Donfyre:** D-dance? Don't you want another gift or something?

 **DarkFoxKit:** You are my gift, now dance or would you rather I put a device into your cotton-made stomach that makes you dance?

 **Donfyre** : Blaaaaah! ***pouts before jumping out of Fox's hold and putting on a small dancing show in front of her***

 **Mew:** Absolutely adorable~~~~ ***Takes a picture of the dancing Fyre*** This is going straight to the scrapbook. :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, and Onyx, while Fyre plays with me, why don't you make some delicious cake? Make it big so we can share it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. _As long as I can get out of frame… this is embarrassing… I really wish they hadn't found out that I liked How to Train Your Dragon…_ ***Sweatdrops*** What kind of cake should I make?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmm… how about you make one side of the cake vanilla with white buttercream icing, and the other half red velvet with white frosting?

 **Mew:** Oh can you make a section of the vanilla cake have colorful frosting?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox and Lady Mew, coming right up. ***Goes off camera and starts making the cake.***

 **Donfyre:** Is Onyx getting you a cake? ***peeks into the kitchen after a little bit of dancing*** ….. Oh hey, looks like she's about to be finished soon. I'll start singing as soon as she's finished!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Sing?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***After a little bit more of Fyre's dancing, she finally emerged with a huge cake on a cart*** Here it is, Lady Fox's birthday cake~

 **DarkFoxKit:** Whoa, that was fast!

 **Mew:** Time to sing, Plushy-Fyre~

 **Donfyre:** ***goes next to the cart while facing Fox*** Haaaaaaaaaappy birth-

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Shoves Fyre's face into the red velvet side of the cake*** No singing, especially not that song! Just for that, I'm going to force feed you all of half this cake. :3

 **Donfyre: *pulls my face out from the cake*** …. O.O' …. Did I, uh… hear you right? Half of THIS cake? My seams will tear open!

 **Mew:** Then we'll be sure to have a seam repair kit ready, right Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'll go get it ready, Lady Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Open wide now, Fyre~

 **Donfyre:** W-wait, no! DX ***runs away as fast as his plushy legs could carry him***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is holding his leash to keep him from going far*** :3

 **Donfyre:** Eep! ***is tugged back once he got too far*** N-noooooo, someone help me! Readers, anyone! DX

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, before you guys get to the actual story we have something important to ask everyone. We're trying to decide what we should do with Eon and we have some ideas. Lady Fox, would you like to explain?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Lately, I've been playing a Pokemon fan game called Pokemon Insurgence. I don't know if you guys have heard of it, but at some point in the game, you get this Mega Stone called the Eevite, and when you use it to Mega Evolve Eevee, it has the ability to change into any of its current Eeveelutions. We think that's an interesting idea, but we also know how dangerous it is to use on our character since it's very overpowered. So, instead of deciding for ourselves, we wanted to ask you, readers, to put it to a vote. Would you want Eon to gain the ability to turn into her Eeveelutions at will by some special process or power in the future, or would you rather she evolve naturally into one Eeveelution permanently? The votes will only be counted in the poll, so please vote in the poll and not the reviews. The poll will go on until the 15th.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Also, if it is tied, then we will be the tie breaking vote, we won't vote ourselves of course. Oh and we won't be typing out every Eeveelution, we will just give three choices. Keep Eon as a Eevee, give her the Eevite/Eeveeite, or evolve her into a permanent Eeveelution. And if you guys choose the Eevite, we might not make it an actual Mega Stone but something else that will work under a special condition or special circumstances to keep her from being too overpowered.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Burning Spirit**

Ash and Blue had been travelling on the road all day. They spent the time chatting, giving battle strategies, and catching up on what the other had been doing. Storm and Mew, as a Pidgey, joined in on the conversation. They camped out on the grassy field at night to get some sleep, before continuing on the road to the Indigo Plateau the next morning.

It was starting to become late morning when Ash and Blue finally came up to a town.

"The road to the Indigo Plateau is just past the next town," Ash said.

"Should we have a quick breakfast in town, or do we just keep going and wait until lunch to eat?" Blue asked.

" _ **I'd rather have breakfast first,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I'm pretty hungry."**_

" _ **You're always hungry, Stormy~"**_ Pidgey-Mew chirped.

" _ **I'm not**_ **always** _**hungry,"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Heh, we can stop by at a local restaurant to eat," Ash said.

When they arrived in town, they were surprised to see so many people on each side of the road. They were all looking eager at the direction Ash and Blue were coming from. Many of them holding flags with a Poke Ball design on it.

"Huh? What's with this crowd of people?" Ash asked.

"Why don't we go find out," Blue said. "Though we should probably move onto the sidewalk in case we're on a parade route or something."

" _ **Oooh, there's a parade today?"**_ Pidgey-Mew asked. " _ **I love witnessing human events like this. They always have the best tasting food, and such pretty decorations."**_

"Yeah, I can smell some pretty delicious things in the air," Blue said. "Maybe there _is_ a parade, which means there should be vendors on the sidewalk selling food, drinks, and other merchandise. Maybe we could get our breakfast from one of those vendors."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said. "They're usually cheaper than eating at a restaurant."

"Fresh crepes! Get your freshly made crepes to order! We got berry crepes, chocolate crepes, and peanut butter crepes!" A man announced, holding a spatula in his hand. "I make the batter fresh every day and cook it right in front of you!"

"Hey, those sound delicious," Ash said.

" _ **What kind of berry crepes?"**_ Storm asked.

As if to answer Storm's question, the man yelled, "I got every type of berry crepe available, from Pecha to Cheri and every berry in between! Freshly harvested every day from my sister's berry orchard!"

" _ **That's it! Ash, we need those berry crepes!"**_ Storm said, hopping on Ash's head.

"Calm down, Storm!" Ash grumbled. "I'll get it, just stop jumping."

Ash approached the vendor, hoping to get the Pikachu to calm down. Blue stayed beside him.

"Hey there, young men, here to watch the torch running?" The vendor asked.

"The torch running?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah," Blue said. "I remember now, the Pokemon League always needs the fire before it can start."

" _ **Um… why?"**_ Storm asked.

"Yeah, this town here is along the route they use to deliver the Torch of Moltres to the Indigo League. It's supposed to help inspire Trainers and their Pokemon who battle in the Pokemon League," The vendor said. "So what can I get for you young men?"

"The torch actually uses the flame from Moltres?" Ash asked, curiosity piquing his interest.

"Yup, that torch holds the flames that Moltres gave to Pokemon Trainers long ago," The vendor responded.

"The flame of Moltres is a great inspiration," Blue said. "That's why it's so important for anyone bearing the torch to bring to the Pokemon League, it's also considered a huge honor."

"Some even say that the flame itself is a conscious extension of Moltres and will go out if the one wielding the torch isn't worthy enough to carry it," The vendor said.

" _ **Oh please, we've met with the real Moltres, and his son, this is nothing!"**_ Storm said. " _ **Now the crepes, please!"**_

" _ **You're wrong, Stormy~ If the flame really**_ **does** _**come from Moltres then it can do some pretty amazing things,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **I'll bet Moltres enjoys inspiring both humans and Pokemon to do their best, which is why he gave them his flames."**_

Ash smiled, "That is really cool. Oh, by the way, how much are the berry crepes?"

"Three-fifty for one crepe or six dollars for two," The vendor said. "Normally I would sell one crepe for like seven-fifty, since they're so large."

"Alright, can I have one chocolate crepe for me, a Pecha berry crepe for my friend's Pikachu," Blue said. "Ash, what do you want your Pidgey want?"

" _ **I'll take two chocolate crepes for me,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said.

"She wants two chocolate crepes," Ash said. "And I want a Cheri berry crepe myself."

"You know one crepe is bigger than your Pidgey is, right?" The vendor said after hearing what Ash ordered for his Pidgey.

"Just get her two," Ash said. "If she can't finish it, I'll eat it instead it."

"Alright, so three choco, one cheri, and one pecha crepe. That's five crepes for a total of twenty-one dollars and fifty cents," The vendor said.

"Here, let me pay," Blue said as he reached into his pocket to take his wallet out.

After Blue paid for the food, they watch the vendor quickly make the crepes.

"You guys want whipped cream on your crepes?" The vendor asked as he started to fold the crepes up.

"Nah, we're good," Blue responded.

"Alright," The vendor said. "Here are your orders, hope you enjoy them."

Blue took the crepes and took them over to the group who had surprisingly found seats near the road that wasn't taken or blocked by a group of people.

Blue put down the orders and everyone began to dig in.

Storm munched happily on his Pecha Berry Crepes, " _ **I have to admit, that guy knows how to make good crepes."**_

Pidgey-Mew was pecking at her crepes, enjoying the sweet, chocolate flavor.

"Yeah, these are pretty good," Ash said.

"He wasn't kidding when he said they were big," Blue said.

Ash looked over at the road, seeing people were still eagerly waiting. "When do you think the guy with the torch will get here?"

"I guess it depends on how fast he runs, and if he ran into any trouble," Blue said. "Though I passed a large bus with a police escort yesterday before I saw you. That was probably the torch runner and his escort. They were a few towns away from you, but the bus had a blown tire, so I would say that if they patched it up quickly they should get here within the next half hour."

" _ **Good, that should give us enough time to finish our crepes,"**_ Storm said as he continued munching away.

After about half an hour had passed, Ash, Storm and Blue finished up their crepes. Pidgey-Mew was halfway through her second crepe.

" _ **I'm glad I got a second one, one just wasn't enough,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said.

"... don't take offense to this, Lady Mew, but do you have the appetite of a Munchlax?" Blue asked quietly. "In your current form, just half a crepe should've been enough to completely fill you."

" _ **Oh Blue, honey, when you get to be as old as me, you learn to take time in eating precious food,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said.

"I think Memma just likes eating as much as a Munchlax does," Ash said.

" _ **Are you calling your Memma 'fat', Ashy?"**_ Pidgey-Mew asked as she slowly turned her head towards Ash.

"Good luck, Ash," Blue said as he turned away, not wanting to witness what might happen.

"No, not at all, Memma," Ash quickly said. "I'm just saying you have a higher metabolism than we do, so of course you have to eat more."

" _ **You forget, Ashy, now you have the same metabolism as me, so you should eat some more if you're still hungry,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said.

" _ **Are you going to feed him that other half like a Memma Pidgey?"**_ Storm teased.

"Oh heck no," Ash quickly said. "I can eat it myself."

" _ **Maybe next time~"**_ Pidgey-Mew said.

Storm's ears shot up as the crowd started cheering.

"Looks like the torch runner and his escort are finally here," Blue said as he stood up from the table and walked over to the edge of the road.

* * *

Pidgey-Mew continued to eat her crepe while Ash and Storm hurried after Blue to the edge of the road, wanting to see the torch runner.

A very fit young man with short brown hair, wearing a white athletic shirt with a Poke Ball design in the middle, and white sports shorts, running down the road holding the precious torch, burning with Moltres' flame. Beside the runner was a Hitmonchan, and slightly behind him was an Officer Jenny riding on her motorcycle. And behind her was a large white bus that had an older looking man with a long white beard sitting on top, waving to the spectators.

"Wow… that really is the flame of Moltres," Ash said when he looked at the flame.

"Heh, where did they find this guy?" Blue said. "He looks like a generic, good looking athlete you'd see on TV."

" _ **His Hitmonchan isn't any better. Why couldn't he have something like an Electric type running beside him?"**_ Storm huffed. " _ **Many of us are excellent runners."**_

"Probably because Hitmonchan is seen as an extremely athletic Pokemon," Blue said. "Besides, Hitmonchan would be good at keeping people away from the runner."

" _ **I rest my case,"**_ Storm said.

"I think you pretty much just proved Storm's point, Blue," Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, but I think it's more for appearance," Blue said. "No offense, Storm, but I think they would rather have a Fighting type Pokemon about the same size as the runner rather than a small Electric type mouse Pokemon."

Storm gave an annoyed glare at Blue, " _ **Oh, you think so, huh? Well, I can prove that a small Electric mouse Pokemon can be just as good as a same size Fighting type Pokemon!"**_

"Storm, what are you- Storm!" Ash yelled when Storm suddenly jumped down from Ash's shoulder and ran up to the torch runner. "Storm, come back here!"

Ash ran after Storm, stopping the torch runner.

" _ **Blue, go help Ashy pull himself out of trouble…"**_ Pidgey-Mew said with a sigh.

Blue sighed too, "I should've seen this coming."

" _ **Why can't there just be one day where Ashy doesn't get into trouble?"**_ Pidgey-Mew asked before she flew towards Ash.

Officer Jenny blew her whistle when Ash and Storm had stopped the torch runner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jenny demanded.

Ash quickly picked Storm up and said, "Ah, I'm sorry! I was just trying to keep my Pikachu out of the way."

"Oh ho, your Pikachu seems to be strong, young man," The older looking man who was sitting on top of the bus said before he jumped down, which somewhat surprised Ash.

This man was a lot shorter than expected now that Ash got a good look at him.

"Uh… yeah, but he can be pretty hot headed sometimes," Ash chuckled sheepishly.

" _ **Speak for yourself! I want to prove that even us small Electric mouse Pokemon can be a good runner!"**_ Storm said, determination showing in his eyes.

The older looking man looked at Ash for a few moments before Blue got over to Ash.

"I am so sorry, sir," Blue said. "My friend's Pikachu sometimes acts before thinking, we're very sorry that he disrupted the torch running. We'll get out of your way now so you can get back on track."

"Hmmm, no, I think you two should stay right where you are," The older man said as he looked at both Ash and Blue. "Scott, how are you feeling? You want to take a break?"

"I have been running all day yesterday," The man called Scott said. "Perhaps it's time I pass the torch on to someone else."

"You mean you'd like to rest the rest of the way to the Indigo Plateau?" The old man asked in surprise. "I was only going to suggest that these two young men help give you a little break as an apology for making you stop."

"Mr. President, is that okay?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Of course, the young lad and his Pikachu show a lot of spirit! And his friend looks extremely athletic." The old man said with a smile. "That's exactly the kind of thing we look for in this competition."

"But the torch running is only for approved competitors of the Pokemon League," Officer Jenny said.

"Well, if it helps, I am a competitor," Ash said, showing his eight Kanto badges in his jacket.

"You hear that, Jenny? He is a contestant," The older man said.

"Yes, but normally only pre-approved competitors are allowed to carry the torch," Officer Jenny said.

"Then by my power as The President of the Pokemon League, I hereby grant these two trainers the right to carry the Torch of Moltres," The old man said.

"Alright, you heard President Goodshow, these two are now torch runners," Officer Jenny said.

"You're the President of the Pokemon League?" Ash said, surprised at this. "It is an honor to be here talking to you."

"Yessiree," The old man said. "The name is Charles Goodshow, it's nice to meet a Trainer as young as you with such a strong spirit. It's almost as if you have the Flame of Moltres burning within you."

"Heh, you could say that," Ash said.

"So he's going to be carrying the torch now?" Blue asked. "Is it alright if I stay with him?"

"Of course, since you will be helping him out, young man," President Goodshow said. "I did say 'these _two_ are now torch runners' after all."

Pidgey-Mew gave a smile, " _ **Well what do you know? Looks like this was a good thing after all, Ashy~"**_

"If you two get on the bus you will find spare athletic clothes in almost all sizes," President Goodshow said. "Once you get on those athletic clothes, Scott here will transfer the flame to the torch you will carry."

"Thanks, this is a real honor, Mr. President," Ash said with a smile.

"Please, just call me Charlie," President Goodshow, or Charlie, said.

* * *

After Ash changed his clothes, he was now wearing an athletic white shirt with a yellow lightning bolt pattern on his waist, and blue sport shorts. Charles gave him a silver and gold torch to hold the flame.

Storm was smiling as he stood beside Ash, " _ **I knew I would get a chance to prove myself."**_

"I'm ready for the flame of Moltres, Mr. President," Ash said.

"So you will be running first?" Charlie asked. "Then your friend can sit up top with my while you are running."

"Good luck with the running, Ash," Blue said.

" _ **I will be flying right by your side, Ashy!"**_ Pidgey-Mew said.

Ash smiled as he went outside and approached Scott, holding out his torch. Scott lowered his own torch with the flame, touching Ash's torch, lighting it with the fire.

"I pass on the Flame of Moltres to you, may it light your path and blaze as brightly as your spirit," Scott said as the flame in his torch went out, so Ash's torch was the only one burning.

"Thank you, this is a big honor," Ash said.

The crowd around them cheered loudly.

* * *

Ash began running down the road. Storm ran beside him on all fours, smiling. Pidgey-Mew flew above Ash's head, feeling quite proud of her child. Officer Jenny rode on her motorcycle behind him, and the white bus followed a little bit further behind them.

"Let us know if you need a break, Ash," Charlie said from on top of the bus, where he and Blue were sitting.

"Okay!" Ash called back.

Ash and Storm saw the road starting to go up to the Indigo Plateau. Ash could see the ocean on one side, and a mountain wall on the other. It was amazing to see these sights while running with the torch. It was as if he could feel Moltres flying right beside him, telling him to keep going.

By the time Ash and Storm were halfway to the Indigo Plateau, he decided it was time for him to stop and pass on the torch.

"Okay, I'm ready to pass on the torch!" Ash called to the president and Blue.

"Alright, let me change and I will be right out," Blue said.

After a few minutes, Blue came out wearing a pair of blue shorts, white shoes, and an athletic shirt that started off at a dark blue ocean at the bottom and ended at white clouds at the top. Blue jogged over towards Ash with an unlit torch.

"Are you ready to pass on the flames, Ash?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, Mr. President," Ash said, holding up his still lit torch.

"Do you remember what Scott said when he gave you the flames?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I do," Ash said. _I can still hear the words in my head._

"Then say those words as you pass on the torch to your friend," Charlie said.

Ash lifted his torch to Blue's unlit torch and said, "I pass on the Flame of Moltres to you, may it light your path and blaze as brightly as your spirit."

The flames lit up Blue's torch as Ash's torch went out.

"I am honored with this responsibility," Blue said as he started jogging in place.

"Alright Ash, come back and take a rest, you deserve it," Charlie said.

" _ **Wow, he just said to you what Trainers normally say when returning their tired Pokemon,"**_ Storm chuckled.

Ash chuckled at that too, "Good luck, Blue!"

"Thanks," Blue said as Ash headed towards the door to the bus.

" _ **I'll fly over your head too,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said to Blue.

"Aren't you tired?" Blue asked.

Pidgey-Mew chuckled, " _ **Please, I've flown for much longer than this."**_

Pidgey-Mew flew over Blue's head.

"Hmmm, let's see," Blue reached down to his belt and pulled out a standard red and white Poke Ball. "Come on out, Growlithe."

The Poke Ball opened up, releasing the Growlithe. Ash wondered if Blue is using any Pokemon besides the ones he had on hand the last time they met.

" _ **I'm ready, Blue,"**_ Growlithe said.

* * *

And with that, Blue started running, carrying on the torch up the Indigo Plateau with Growlithe running beside him. Now that Ash was riding on top of the bus, the view was a lot easier to see, and pretty. Storm was smiling as he looked around too. Ash almost wished he could just turn into a Mew and fly across the ocean and on top of the mountain.

" _Watch your thoughts, Ashy, you don't want to accidentally release your transformation,"_ Pidgey-Mew said telepathically to Ash.

Ash nodded, watching what he was thinking. " _Thanks Memma."_

Blue and Growlithe continued running as they came up to the top of the Indigo Plateau. Ahead of them was the stadium that would be holding the Pokemon League.

After another fifteen minutes of running, they finally reached the stadium.

"Wow, this is the stadium?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"Yes," Charlie said. "It's empty right now, but tomorrow it will be filled with people and Pokemon. We'll be holding the opening ceremony right here tomorrow."

" _ **I can't wait to see what this place will look like with people then,"**_ Storm said.

Up ahead was a goal for the torch runner. There was a crowd there, waiting for him. Blue smiled as he and Growlithe crossed the goal line, and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you everyone! We've finally made it!" Blue yelled to the crowd.

The bus soon stopped after they crossed the goal line. Ash, Storm and Charlie came down from the bus as Jenny stood beside Blue. Pidgey-Mew landed on Ash's head.

Charlie stood in front of Blue while Ash stood beside Blue. Blue handed the lit torch to Charlie.

"Mr. President, I present to you the Flame of Moltres," Blue said.

"Thank you, Blue," Charlie said with a tip of his hat. "I trust that I will see you and Ash at the opening ceremony tomorrow?"

"Of course," Ash said.

The crowd around them cheered as Scott stood beside Charlie. Charlie gave Scott the torch before he smiled, "I look forward to seeing you there tomorrow."

Ash smiled as he said, "We look forward to it too, Charlie."

Blue returned his Growlithe back into her Poke Ball.

* * *

A young woman with red hair and a white shirt that had a Poke Ball on it and the word 'Staff' on it ran up to them.

"Are you two both trainers?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm not, but my friend is," Blue said.

"Alright, well please come with me, I will take you to the Pokemon League Trainer's Village which is where all the Trainers will be staying during the Pokemon League," The staff member said.

"Where will you be staying?" Ash asked Blue.

"I'll probably camp out nearby or see if I can find a room in a hotel or something," Blue said. "Though I'm fine with camping outside."

"If you have nowhere else to, you can stay at the hotel for the people who come here to watch the Pokemon League's competition," The woman said to Blue. "The cost is cheap during the Pokemon League."

"What I'm worried about is vacancy," Blue said. "All of the rooms are probably booked in all of the hotels."

"There's always plenty of room," The woman said. "We make sure to keep account of the tourists who come to watch the Pokemon League."

"Heh, well as long as it's not like with Cinnabar Island, I'm sure they'll have room, Blue," Ash said.

"Alright, well you go rest up, Ash," Blue said. "You need to be at your prime to perform at your best and get as far as you can in the League. Don't worry, I'll be in the stands cheering for you."

"Okay Blue, I hope to see you there," Ash said.

" _ **We'll be sure Ashy does his best,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said.

" _ **After all that, we better not lose!"**_ Storm said.

"Your competition will be extremely tough, so keep a level head and look for weaknesses," Blue said. "And try not to let your victories go to your head. That spells doom for all Pokemon Trainers."

"Don't worry, Blue, we'll do our very best," Ash said. "And Memma will be sure to keep me straight."

"I know you will, Ash," Blue said with a smile. "Now you should get going, the staff member seems to be waiting for you."

"Right," Ash said. "I'll see you later, Blue."

Ash followed the staff member, Storm and Pidgey-Mew were on his shoulder and head while the staff member took Ash to the Pokemon League Village, where all the Pokemon Trainers go to stay and relax during the competition.

"Here we are, go on inside," The staff member said. "Since I'm not a Trainer I have to leave you here. Only Pokemon Trainers and authorized staff members are allowed inside the ground of the Pokemon League Trainer's Village."

"Okay, but where do I go to get registered?" Ash asked.

"Do you see that building over there with the Poke Ball sign?" The staff member asked. "That's where you will go to get yourself registered."

"Thanks," Ash said.

"They will assign you to your room," The staff member said. "Good luck and have fun, young Trainer."

Ash smiled as he walked towards the building, excitement filling him.

" _ **Wow, I almost can't believe we're finally here,"**_ Storm said, he was feeling excited too.

" _ **Don't get too excited, Ashy, you don't want to accidentally release your transformation in a place full of Pokemon Trainers,"**_ Pidgey-Mew warned.

Ash took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself, "Here we go."

Inside the building, Ash looked around, seeing a nice lady at the counter. He approached her.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League Trainer's Village registration area! Are you going to be competing?" The nice lady said.

"Yes ma'am," Ash said.

"Okay, first I will need to see your ID," The lady said.

Ash took out his Pokedex from his pocket. Even though Dexter the Porygon no longer inhabited it, it still worked for his ID.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?" The lady asked.

"Yes, that is me," Ash said.

"And your badges?" The lady asked.

Ash showed his eight Kanto Gym Badges to her, which were pinned on the inside of his jacket. The lady used a scanner to verify the badges.

"Welcome Ash Ketchum, you are now registered as a contestant in the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League," The lady said. "You will be staying in room 311. It's the last room on the third floor."

"Thank you," Ash said as she gave him his room key.

It was already evening by the time Ash came out of the registration building.

" _ **Wow, can't believe it's evening already,"**_ Storm said as he stretched out.

"Yeah," Ash said, looking around. "Look at all these Trainers. We've got quite a competition ahead of us, maybe even more challenging than the New Island tournament."

' _ **I wouldn't doubt it, Ashy, after all, most of the weaker Trainers probably aren't here,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **My guess is that only the strongest Trainers are here, or those that didn't get hurt much on New Island."**_

"In that case, we better turn in early," Ash said. "We'll want to be bright and refreshed for the competition tomorrow."

Storm nodded, " _ **Yeah, it was great being in the running with the torch, but that did tire me out. A good night sleep will be welcoming."**_

" _ **From what I saw when you were registering, there is a large festival being held just for the Trainers tonight. So maybe you should check that out before going to sleep, Ashy,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **It would be a great place to scout out your competitions as well as get some dinner."**_

"Wait really? There's a festival tonight?" Ash asked.

" _ **Yup, it's one of the ways to celebrate the start of the Pokemon League. There will be an all you can eat buffet at the festival, there will be a huge bonfire, and some activities that you can do to relax before the Pokemon League,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **At least that's what the flyer on the wall said."**_

" _ **That sounds like fun!"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Maybe we'll even get to know some of the competition."

" _ **That's why I brought it up, Ashy,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **First go check out your room, then you can go to the festival."**_

Ash nodded before following the directions the registration lady told him to go. He took the elevator up to the third floor then took a left and went down the hall. He looked at each door's number to find his own.

"Let's see… 309… 310… ah, here we are, 311," Ash said.

" _ **Ashy, you know they said it was at the end of the hall,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **Meaning you didn't need to count."**_

"I just wanted to be sure," Ash said before he used his key to unlock the door.

" _ **Well, at least the room is comfortable,"**_ Storm said as he checked out the room.

It was small, but spacious enough to be comfortable. There was decent sized couch against the corner.

" _ **Ummm Ashy?"**_ Pidgey-Mew flew over to a door handle and pushed it down, opening it. Inside was a large bed, a small kitchenette, a desk with a comfy chair, and a fairly big TV on the wall.

Ash sat down on the bed and put his knapsack down, "Ugh, I might just have to release this transformation just a bit to rest."

" _ **Well the festival starts in an hour, so if you want to take a nap you can, Ashy,"**_ Pidgey-Mew said. " _ **I'll make sure to wake you up."**_

Ash released his human transformation, reverting back to a small blue Mew and laid in the bed. " _ **Thanks, Memma."**_

Storm jumped on the bed beside Ash, " _ **I guess I'll take a quick nap too."**_

* * *

" _ **Ashy~ Ashy, wake up, you have about ten minutes before the festival starts,"**_ Mew said, in her original form.

The smaller blue Mew groggily opened his eyes and yawned, " _ **It's been an hour already?"**_

" _ **Actually it's been about fifty minutes, but close enough,"**_ Mew said.

Storm rolled over and rubbed his eyes, " _ **Will there be Pecha crepes?"**_

" _ **Possibly,"**_ Mew said.

Storm sat up and drooled, " _ **Then let's go!"**_

Ash sat up and stretched, " _ **Alright, alright, we're going."**_

The little blue Mew transformed himself back into his human form. Ash did a quick body check over, making sure everything was right and his ears and tail weren't sticking out. "Okay, let's head to the festival."

" _ **Give me one second to pick out what I want to transform into, Ashy,"**_ Mew said.

Mew gave it a thought before she smiled, then she transformed into a Rattata. " _ **A Rattata, nice, simple and common. What do you think, Stormy~?"**_

" _ **Wow… you look just like Remi,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **Just try not to become infatuated with me, Stormy,"**_ Rattata-Mew said.

Storm shook his head, " _ **O-of course not!"**_

"Hmm… Memma, do you ever think about having a partner to love?" Ash asked curiously.

" _ **I have thought about it before, Ashy, but it would never work out,"**_ Rattata-Mew said. " _ **Us Legendary Pokemon, we're immortal beings, meaning the only practical thing would be falling in love with another Legendary, but that would never happen as it would distract us from our responsibilities. The only ones lucky enough are the Latis, but there's an argument over whether they are sibling or partners."**_

" _ **What do you mean the only practical thing would be falling in love with another Legendary?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **Storm, as immortal Pokemon, Ashy and I will… outlive most Pokemon… including you,"**_ Rattata-Mew said.

" _ **Isn't there another Legendary Pokemon you ever think about having a relationship with?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **No, and it's better off that way,"**_ Rattata-Mew said. " _ **If two Legendaries fell in love, they might pay less attention to their responsibilities. And each of them has their responsibilities for a reason. If two of them were distracted, it would upset the balance of the world. That was one of the reasons why I was against the Legendary Pokemon having children in the first place. You know how everyone argues how the world works and all that, right? Well, I didn't create the world itself, but the Pokemon I've made helped shape it, and they keep it in balance. If certain Legendaries neglect their responsibilities, the world will become unbalanced. And… well if that happened… let's just say it would be the end of the world."**_

"That's a scary thought," Ash said. "But Memma… would that mean I shouldn't fall in love with anyone either?"

Rattata-Mew gave Ash a slightly sad smile. " _ **It might be for the best. But… I guess now that there are Children of other Legendaries… you could fall in love with them if you truly wanted to. They're the only ones who you wouldn't have to say goodbye to."**_

Ash opened the door to leave his room, and was surprised to see a familiar person leaving the room 310 that was just next to his.

"Hey, Gary," Ash said recognizing this person as Gary Oak.

Gary turned towards Ash and gave a partial smile. "Oh, hey Ash, you going to the festival too?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "But I'm glad to see you decided to come after all. I look forward to battling you in the arena if we ever get the chance to."

"Yeah, I wish you luck out there," Gary said. "Though knowing how hard you've trained and having seen what you did during the New Island tournament, I have no doubt that you'll do well."

" _ **Wow, Ashy, Gary has really changed,"**_ Rattata-Mew said from Ash's shoulder.

" _ **Yeah, I actually don't want to shock him for once,"**_ Storm said.

Ash smiled, "Let's both do our best out there." He held out his hand.

Gary took Ash's hand and shook it, "Yeah, may the best Pokemon Trainer win."

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Comes in with frosting all over the maw of the Night Fury costume*** …. Ugh…. too much cake… ***Looks up at Mew*** Can I please take this costume off now, Lady Mew?

 **Mew:** No, I was actually thinking of possibly make it transform you into a Night Fury. What do you think, Foxxie?

 **DarkFoxKit: *stars in her eyes*** It would be cool to have a Night Fury of my own!

 **Mew:** Alright, Onyx's costume will now transform her then~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What? No!

 **Mew:** Too bad~

 **DarkFoxKit:** But for now, let's get to the reviews!

* * *

 **11JJ11** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see. I don't want to confirm or deny anything right now.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, she is the most adorable… but mainly the most mischievous.

 **XD** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah we make sure to develop characters because a shallow character isn't good for portraying a story.

 **Gracie Ghost** **: DarkFoxKit:** So far, you're really the only one who seems to have an issue with the 'said'.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** When we get into the flow of writing we'd rather focus on the quality of the story instead of noticing the small details like that. We try to use a little variety with speech indicators, but there are so many past-tense speech indicators that are applicable to each scenario.

 **Primus1661** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, thanks. It's actually painful to re-read my earlier story since there's so many things wrong with it.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Shrugs*** Not all of the ANs need to make sense.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Wait, Fire and Ice Master 123 wrote 'AU'... was that a mistake or did they actually read an AU and just wrote 'what the heck' here?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think they meant the AN, but… ***Shrugs***

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Crying? Are you crying out of jealousy that Ash has two birthdays? And Mew could pretty much give Ash anything he wants. ^^'

 **Mew:** Could? I do give him everything he wants~

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's a wonder how he's not spoiled rotten yet.

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Bug-a-blue? Uh… I wouldn't call him that… ummm yeah pocket dimensions have nothing to do with memes… Project Lucario…? Yeah… I have no idea… Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** They're making the perfect Lucario in IVs and EVs basically. Anyways… no, I will not leave Fyre alone, he is mine to do as I will. :3 And this isn't me being mean, Fyre likes it when I do that.

 **Mew:** Same with Onyx, right?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yup!

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… um… Your exclamation marks are all over the place. You really didn't need all those exclamation marks, it makes it hard to read what you're trying to write. And I'm not a kitten, but it seems everyone's going to call me that regardless what I say. Do you… have issues with your dad? I could be mistaken, but you seem pretty excited about him dying and inheriting everything he has. And yes, Fyre's back as a walking, talking plushy. Make Sans tell a pun? Dude, Sans isn't even here, wrong fandom.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He isn't coming back either, so please stop trying to bring him back. We're entirely done with the door, we're done with Undertale, so please stop bringing it up.

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** That depends on your definition of the League starting. Do you mean the actual battles in the League or them reaching the League or the opening ceremony? We still have a chapter or two to go before the opening ceremony. We're not going to rush to the battles, we want to make this a bit more authentic.

 **mewtwo123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Missed this? You mean the entirety of The Child of Mew or just The Great War?

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Mew can't tell Ash about his birth parents, not because she didn't want to, but because she literally _can't_. They died before she got to know them and she can't read minds of the dead, she only knew they had a son and decided to take him under her wing. Mew's big test is pretty easy to figure out, but we won't confirm or deny anything until we get there.  
I was watching that episode on Youtube, where Ash and his friends met with Otoshi, and I kept questioning a lot of things they did. Like why not just go to the police about your stolen badges? Surely the League has some kind of system for Trainers who lost their badges or when they get stolen. And it might be common for thieves to have stolen these badges just to get into the Pokemon League themselves. They're usually the first ones flushed out of the Pokemon League anyways.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Delta, we appreciate the effort you put into your little shorts, but in the future we will be ignoring them unless you actually ask questions. It would also be nice for you to make the questions obvious. I don't want to sound mean or anything, that isn't my intention at all.

 **Duja89** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmm, that's a really good idea, but we aren't going to give a direct answer.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, wow, someone's really happy to see Fyre's back. XD And yes, Blue and Angel are back too. XD Fyre's really happy to see people are welcoming him back like this, so I thank you for making his day. … Heh… well, the mushroom scene was a struggle of Ash's inner self doubt, something I myself struggle with on a daily basis. I didn't think it was that dark to be honest. ^^' I guess it was pretty dark. I based the mushroom scene off of a scene in Mother 3 actually. I don't know if you know of it, but maybe you can look it up if you're interested.  
Jessie and James did not steal Otoshi's badges like their canon counterparts did. I don't even know why they would to be honest. Jessie and James are supposed to be collecting rare or powerful Pokemon for Giovanni, not competing in a competition. I would've understood if they wanted to sneak into the Pokemon League to try and steal the Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon, but no, they apparently stole them just to enter into the Pokemon League themselves… with just Weezing, Arbok and Lickitung, three of which get their butts kicked by a Pikachu on a daily basis… yeah, that really made no sense to me. Anyways, the Jessie and James from this book won't be making any appearances any time soon since I don't have any ideas for them at the moment. Yes, you can pet Fyre, but I have him on a leash so no trying to steal him away.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well, she didn't turn into a Combusken because she wouldn't fit on Ash's shoulder then, and also because they're in the Kanto region, so Mew wouldn't choose an out-of-region Pokemon to transform into as it would cause unwanted attention.

 **Joltik12** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, Angel won't actually be participating, she's still extremely young and untrained. Ash is probably taking her to see more of the world and so she doesn't feel left behind by her Memma.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Joltik! It's been awhile since I've heard from you! I hope everything's okay. And as Onyx had said, Angel is too young and inexperienced to compete, but Ash didn't want to leave her behind anymore. Don't worry, we plan to use Angel again, just not during the Pokemon League.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** I think the whole Otoshi competing with just Marowak is something most kids probably did their first times playing Pokemon. They only use their starters to power through every Pokemon Trainer they come across while the rest are just there in case they need to revive and heal their starter, and for HMs. I did that myself a long time ago with a Totodile in Pokemon Gold. I'm really glad I grew out of that to be honest. ^^' Only using your starter is incredibly boring. Brock and Misty have no reason to be at the League themselves, they could come to watch, but they have Gyms to run. Heh, Mew has become more protective of Ash since he's been transformed. Whether it's because she's a bit traumatized from him turning to stone or that he's become her flesh and blood is up to you. … Did that snake just eat you? O.O'

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I believe I heard that once, as for my least favorite food? It would be apples and bananas. I don't like them because apples make my lips numb and bananas make me queasy. I still love banana cake though, so I guess it's just bananas as is.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My least favorite food? Hmmm… as a picky eater, I have a lot of food I don't like. It's hard to pin down a least favorite. But I guess if I had to choose, it would probably be zucchini. I don't usually eat salads, but the one time I've tried it, the zucchini left a really foul taste in my mouth that made me give up on salads. Also, grapefruit… just because I tried one when I thought it would be like an orange… it was not, so the surprise of its taste and how much I disliked it was just shockingly horrible.

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** Entity…? Wait, is that the one who speaks to you in Oneshot? What're they doing here? … And this someone else you found is Entity, I presume? Onyx! How have we not yet found Niko? She's the only kid who has cat eyes and ears!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** She isn't the only kid with cat eyes and ears, there's a lot of animes that have characters like that. But, if we really want to find her, we should look near any tall floor lamp that has a flickering light bulb.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Giratina, first, don't break into our castle again. Second, we're done with the door and with Sans and Undertale and all that.

 **Mew:** Also, please don't assume that I make everyone into plushies. If you really broke into the castle, I would do much worse than turn you into a plushy.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Although I would love to have a Giratina plushy.

 **Mew:** Then I wouldn't use someone who isn't an actual Giratina, he's just a giratinaFAN.

 **Twilight The Ninetails Hybrid** **: DarkFoxKit:** We write together. I hate trying to write one chapter while the other writes the other chapter. If we did that, I might as well just write solo.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We write simultaneously with Google Docs which allows you to create a document and share it with others and edit/write in it in real time. It will also keep track of any changes made and there are three- jeez I just noticed that what I was saying sounded like a sponsorship… if you want to find out more, just check out Google Docs for yourself. A gmail/google account is required.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** It usually means you'll see what happens soon. XP And Fyre thanks you for welcoming him back.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Anima is motherly and helpful, so I guess it makes sense she would sound like a Nurse Joy. The chapter name did change. Before it was called 'The Indigo Plateau', but when I looked at it again, I realized it had nothing to do with the Indigo Plateau. Ash hadn't gotten there yet, the chapter title was a placeholder at the time and we hadn't yet changed it. So I gave it a more proper name to the chapter itself. Well, Zach's Pokemon form is Primal Kyogre in case you forgot. ^^'

 **TrackTiger101** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Fyre is back in the ANs, though he is now a plushy. Uhh mention a Ponyta? Didn't you already do that before with the whole Pokemon Ranch thing, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, back in Child of Mew: Shadows of Kanto, there was a race, and Ash was riding on a Ponyta. No, none of the Legendary Children will be competing. They weren't collecting badges after all, most of them rather remain hidden from the world, or were busy trying to overthrow Mew as the Elite Rockets. Ash's battle with them was back on the New Island tournament, here he is to test his skills against other regular people who came this far in their Pokemon Training careers. If someone wins the Pokemon League, they get the honor to face the Elite Four and the current Kanto Champion, Red.  
My favorite Pokemon game? That's… a tough one. I can't really say since I love a lot of the Pokemon games I've played. I'll just say I don't have a favorite, but the ones I've played the most are the Mystery Dungeon series, since I like the idea of playing as a Pokemon, and the story is just really good. So, you're considering to write a story, huh? Well, it's a learning experience. Be creative with your story, or keep it simple if you prefer. Don't let your story get needlessly complicated or you'll have trouble keeping up with what's going on. Be careful with your characters, be sure to pay attention to them, and don't let them become incompetent. Also, and this is a trap many new authors fall into, don't make your favorite or main character overpowered or a super good, those are often called Mary Sues or Gary Stus, and people hate those with a passion. I hope these tips helped.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** My favorite Pokemon Game would be most of the Mystery Dungeon series.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** Since 2011. We have dates on fanfiction.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah Gary isn't like his old self anymore, war changes people. As for Ash being caught, we haven't really thought about that yet. Can't answer the question on your mixed feelings, you'd need to go to a professional if you really want that answered.

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: DarkFoxKit:** Not as much to say? You still say quite a lot. XP Maybe you were busy?

Yeah, Ash was really stupid in the Black and White anime, it was pitiful to even watch him. I don't understand why anime always have to have a stupid main protagonist, I just don't see the appeal. Heh, you wanted to call Blue 'Green' so much that you were willing to take a Luster Purge to the face for it? ^^'  
You could binge watch the old Pokemon anime if you want, I watch the episodes if I feel they'll make an impact to my story or if there's a particular episode I want to put my Ash into. It's a shame that Ash never got an Eevee and evolve it into an Espeon to contrast Gary's Umbreon. It did make me wonder why Gary didn't use his Umbreon against Ash in the Johto League when they battled each other though. Kit was supposed to mean baby fox or little fox, not foxcat. I blame Key though, he kind of started that trend. Yeah, I know about the legend of Kitsune, hence why I said FoxFyre is a good name. Also, Fyre thanks you for welcoming him back.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I was a European style dragoness before, I like having arms, legs, and wings all separate. I don't like the snake-like dragons.

 **LDSoshawottRockpaw** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because the form of Nya is both exposed to Team Rocket's Meowth and Nya served her purpose. Besides, Mew created every Pokemon, why would she limit herself to one Pokemon?

 **Mew:** Well said, Onyx, or should I say Toothless XP

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Toothless wouldn't work for me since I'm a night fury dragoness, not a dragon. Besides, I'm definitely not an alpha like Toothless is.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, well it's going to be a shame that you won't be on here for a while. Happy late birthday to you! Hope you do well in your final exam. I hope you're not looking at fanfiction too much when you should be studying. Good luck with your life.  
Scorblade sounds interesting. Could be cool for a new Pokemon.  
We appreciate your words of send off, and hope you will be back soon!

 **A fan** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We aren't going to approach that for now. We might discuss it later.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hello, Lunar and GhostofTime, nice to see you two again.

 **DarkFoxKit:** An immortal young child with great powers? … Yup, time to hit the shelter soon. Eon, Ash's Eevee, is an interesting case. We're not sure what to evolve her into, or even if she should evolve. We've made a poll on Eon's fate, so you decide what happens to her. Blue will face Gary and Oak soon. You will see Ash's Zorua during the Pokemon League.

 **Mew:** It should be obvious by the current state of Onyx that we all know she loves them, and from her thoughts earlier, she loves the movies and TV series.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Stays behind Onyx when Lunar speaks*** I'm… not going to answer if Ash wins the Pokemon League or not, that would ruin the suspense. I think the reason everyone calls me kitten is because my name is DarkFoxKit. Kit, being close to 'kitten'.

 **Mew:** Oh, my plushy army is just growing beautifully~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we're done with Sans and the door, please don't bring it up again. It was a mistake that we brought a different fandom in the first place.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thanks for the snicker doodle cookies. Fyre and I will enjoy them, Onyx will only get them as treats if she's a good dragon and let's me train her.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm not a wild dragoness, I don't need training.

 **Slaezzior : DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad to hear you're alive… you think? What else could you be? A ghost typing this review? ^^' Well, I'm sorry you're going through some hard times, I'm glad this story can help, even if it's a little. Heh, I find Otoshi that kind of eccentric character, that's how he came off as to me in the anime episode. Yeah, we didn't want Yellow to be permanently damaged, she's too sweet for that. And yes, Blue is back.


	39. Chapter 39: Let the Pokemon League Begin

**DarkFoxKit:** Fyyyyyyyyre…. Where are you, Fyyyyyyre? It's time for your bath.

 **Donfyre:** ***is hiding behind Fox***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, have you seen my plushy?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ….. ***sees Fyre beggingly shake his head 'No'*** Yes, Lady Fox, I think I saw him trying to hide in your plushy room earlier.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I just checked there.

 **Mew:** Maybe you should ask if she currently sees Fyre. Just asking if Onyx has 'seen your plushy' leaves it open to interpretation.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Onyx, where do you currently see Fyre now?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** …. He is currently hiding behind you, Lady Fox.

 **Donfyre:** TRAITOR! DX ***leaps out from behind Fox and goes next to her, pouting***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am sorry, I cannot lie to a direct question, Fyre.

 **Donfyre:** Ugh, it's alright, Onyx.

 **DarkFoxKit:** How dare you hide from me. We're going to have to fix that. ***clicks a leash on Fyre's collar*** Now you've been hiding long enough, we need to give you a bath. You got dirty from playing in the mud. Onyx, can you please kindly direct the readers to the chapter while I give this naughty plushy a nice, long bath?

 **Donfyre:** WAH! DX Noooooo, the water makes my plushy body all weird!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. ***turns to the camera*** Please enjoy the chapter which is right below. And please remember, voting is still open until next week. To vote, you just need to go to Lady Fox's profile.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is dragging the struggling Fyre with her to the bathroom*** There's no use struggling, Fyre~

 **Donfyre:** ***is squirming and struggling, trying to get the collar or leash off with my tail*** Help meeeee...!

 **DarkFoxKit: *Grabs Fyre and closes the bathroom door*** :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Without further ado, here's the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 39:** **Let the Pokemon League Begin!**

The festival was a fun time for Ash and his friends. There were plenty to eat and a lot of Pokemon Trainers to mingle with. Once it had gotten late, however, the Pokemon Trainers were required to turn into their dorms for the night so they can get up for the opening ceremony and their first round in the Pokemon League tomorrow.

When the morning sun rose, Ash got himself cleaned up and ready. He was feeling refreshed, he had his human transformation down, he has his clothes, his backpack, and his Poke Balls all ready. Ash put on his hat and adjusted it on his head.

Storm hopped up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Are you ready for this, Storm?" Ash asked his first partner.

" _ **Yup! Everyone has worked hard for this day,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **I know you'll do your best out there, Ashy,"**_ Rattata-Mew said.

Ash nodded before looking down at Rattata-Mew, "Memma, you should turn into a human and go to the stands, or turn invisible. The arena wouldn't allow a wild Pokemon in there. Any Pokemon not owned or used by a Trainer would most likely be taken to the Pokemon Shelter."

" _ **I will, Ashy, once we get out of the Pokemon League Trainer's Village,"**_ Rattata-Mew said.

Ash smiled as he said, "Alright, let's go."

Ash left his room and started heading towards the stadium. All the Pokemon Trainers in the area were also leaving their dorms and heading for the stadium. Some of them also had one Pokemon out with them like Ash did with Storm. Ash could see Gary among the crowd, he looked confident, but not smug, something Ash never thought he'd see with Gary.

"Good luck out there Trainers! Make sure to do your best, have fun, and remember to uphold the spirit of the Pokemon League!" One of the Pokemon League staff members was saying as the Trainers went past them.

As they got closer to the stadium, Ash could hear fireworks going off in the sky, and he could hear the roaring cheers of the crowd inside. Ash couldn't help but feel a little nervous, he never had to battle in front of such a huge audience before.

" _ **I'll be going now, Ashy, good luck~"**_ Rattata-Mew said before she disappeared from Ash's shoulder, no doubt using Teleport.

" _ **I can hear a lot of people in the stadium,"**_ Storm said, twitching his ears.

" _ **This your first Pokemon League, little Pikachu?"**_ A Machamp said with a smile as it walked next to Ash and Storm.

" _ **From the way he's acting, I wouldn't doubt it,"**_ A Pidgeot that was flying overhead said.

Ash had to ignore the Pokemon, if he answered them in this crowd, everyone would think he was crazy. Storm however, had no objections.

" _ **Yes, it's our first time! What about it? Do we not deserve to be here?"**_ Storm snapped.

" _ **He's got a fiery spirit, no doubt about that,"**_ The Pidgeot said with a chirp-chuckle.

" _ **No, little Pikachu, if you and your Trainer are here to compete then you definitely deserve it. I was just going to give you a tip,"**_ The Machamp said. " _ **Don't let the large crowds distract you. When you're in a battle, all that matters is your Trainer, you, and your opponents."**_

" _ **Yeah, it's not like with those prissy Pokemon Contests in other regions where you have to impress some human judges and the crowd because the crowd is the difference between winning and losing. Coming out on top of a battle is all that matters here, but it doesn't hurt to give the people a good show while doing it,"**_ A Ninetales said.

" _ **Also, even if you do win a few battles try to keep a level head, because there will always be someone out there who is stronger than you,"**_ The Machamp said. " _ **And when you run into them, running headlong in won't work. You'll have to work with your Trainer to come up with a strategy. Trust me, kid, this is my ninth Pokemon League."**_

Ash couldn't help but give a small smile, at least these Pokemon weren't trying to antagonize Storm like some Pokemon did in the New Island Tournament.

"Hey kid, is this your first time in the Pokemon League?" A buff looking man asked.

"Yes sir, it is," Ash said.

"I figured. You look quite young, but you've made it this far so you're to be commended for that," The man said.

"I actually recognize this kid as one of the Trainers who made it to the finals at that awful New Island competition," An athletic, female Trainer with grass green hair said from behind Ash and the buff Trainer. "There's no doubt that he deserves to be here."

"Wow, you two are survivors of the New Island incident?" A Trainer, who looked around Ash's age if not a little bit older, asked. "I feel so out of place here…"

"Hey, it doesn't matter if I am or not," Ash said. "Here, I'm just another Pokemon Trainer wanting a good battle out there."

"Haha! Well said, young Trainer!" The buff man said.

Then they heard the announcer speaking into the microphone, his voice echoing across the entire stadium, " **The opening ceremony of the Pokemon League Competition will now commence! This competition is where the top Trainers and their Pokemon come to prove their skill, their strength, and their strong spirit. The victor of the Pokemon League Competition will be named a Pokemon Master and be allowed to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion of Kanto! Let's welcome our Pokemon League Competition competitors into the Stadium in which they will fight!"**

"Well, let's get going," The buff guy said as he nudged Ash a little. "Stand tall, and do your best."

Ash felt like there were Butterfrees in his stomach, but he took a deep breath to calm himself down. There were many Pokemon Trainers here, and a lot of them seem to be a good sport, unlike the ones he met during the New Island tournament, where many of them were arrogant and stuck up.

* * *

The Pokemon Trainers began walking into the Stadium, all lining up on each side of the Stadium. Ash saw many older and more experienced Trainers in the group.

" **And there are our Trainers from all over Kanto and even some from other Regions, ready to do what it takes to become a Pokemon Master!"** The announcer said, causing the whole stadium to get five times louder. " **These Trainers have proven their worth by winning a minimum of eight Gym Badges of the Kanto Region!"**

After all the Trainers had gotten into the stadium, they were guided by the staff to line up in a certain area.

" **And now, while it is unusual, the Pokemon Champion of Kanto has entered the stadium with the torch bearing the Flame of Moltres to light up the Central Torch that will burn throughout the competition."**

"The Pokemon Champion of Kanto?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yup, I've heard that he volunteered to light the Central Torch himself because of what happened on New Island," A young woman said beside Ash. "It's in honor of the Trainers who lost their lives there and also serves as a morale booster for those that survived."

Ash curiously looked to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Pokemon Champion of Kanto. Ash and Storm were lucky to be near the edge of the group of Trainers they were in.

A young man who seem to be a few years older than Ash himself, was jogging with the torch that held the Flame of Moltres. He had pale brown short hair, he was wearing a red and white cap on his head, a red short sleeved jacket with a white collar and stripe down the zipper, a black undershirt, baggy blue jeans and a red, black, and white running shoes.

" **And there's our Pokemon Champion of Kanto, Red, with one of his current team members, Pikachu, running behind him!"** The announcer said as the Pokemon Champion, named Red, jogged with the Flame of Moltres.

Ash was amazed to see Red running through the pathway the Trainers made, holding the torch that had the Flame of Moltres burning in it. A Pikachu was running behind Red, it looked like it had seen a lot of battles in its time with Red.

" _ **Wow, he kind of looks like an older you, Ash,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Well, an older human you anyways. And wait, doesn't Blue know this guy?"**_

"Yeah, I wonder if Blue is watching right now," Ash whispered.

" _Oh, I am. Honestly, I'm surprised to see Red here,"_ Blue said via Telepathy.

" _Wah? Blue! So you are here! … Huh, I didn't know you knew how to use telepathy,"_ Ash thought back in surprise.

" _ **Was that Blue?"**_ Storm asked, hearing Blue's voice in his head.

" _I told you I would be cheering for you two,"_ Blue said. " _And… really? I've been a Dragon Psychic hybrid for quite a long time, meaning I've had plenty of time to learn my Psychic powers and moves."_

" _It's just you never used it before,"_ Ash thought back.

" _I suppose I never had any reason to. Hmm… I wonder how Red has been since I last saw him. He doesn't look any different, though I'm surprised he's letting a Pikachu run outside with him,"_ Blue said.

" _ **Well, a Pikachu is all the rage nowadays,"**_ Storm said proudly.

Red and his Pikachu climbed up the stairs that lead to the Central Torch.

" _Blue, if you're so curious about Red, maybe you should go talk to him later,"_ Ash said.

" _I rather not. But knowing Red, he'll probably find me,"_ Blue thought back.

When Red reached the top, he lowered the lit torch into the rim of the Central Torch. It took a few seconds, but the fire in the Central Torch started to burn brightly. Red and his Pikachu backed down away from the Central Torch as the Flame of Moltres grew large enough to burn brightly.

Red turned towards the crowd and touched something in his pocket, that caused the speaker system to make a soft pop, before he said, " **Let the Pokemon League Championship begin!"**

The crowd gave a loud roaring cheer. It was so loud that Storm had to cover his sensitive ears.

" _ **You'd think with the way they're shouting it's the end of the world or something,"**_ Storm grumbled.

"It's the infectious spirit of the competition," Ash said. "These people are also expecting a good show."

"Then we will give it to them," The buff man from earlier said with a smirk.

* * *

All the Pokemon Trainers left the stadium after the opening ceremony was finished. Now they had to go back to the registration building to find out where they'd be competing.

"So according to this Pokemon League guidebook," Ash said to Storm while he was reading the guidebook. "Each Pokemon League will have a preliminary round, before the Pokemon Trainers can battle in the actual stadium. For the Indigo Pokemon League, Trainers will have to battle in four different fields before they can battle in the stadium, the Trainers can only use three Pokemon in a match. The water field, the ice field, the rock field and the grass field. Once the Pokemon Trainer is able to win on all four fields, they will move on to the stadium battles, where Pokemon Trainers are to use all six Pokemon in a match."

" _ **Wow, sounds like it's going to be a long competition,"**_ Storm said. " _ **But how do we figure out which field we start out in?"**_

"We're supposed to talk to the staff member on the counter, they have a button that will randomly choose which field you start out in," Ash answered before walking over to a young adult lady by the counter, unfortunately, there was a line.

" _ **That sounds like it would be a slow process,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I mean there has to be a hundred or so Trainers here. And there are only four fields? And each Trainer is supposed to battle on every one of the fields? That sounds… excessive and time consuming."**_

"It's the preliminary rounds, if a Trainer lose on one field, then they're out of the competition," Ash said, still looking at the guidebook. "They don't have just one field of each element, they have several for each Trainer. So that way it's not that time consuming."

" _ **Ahhh okay, that makes sense,"**_ Storm said as Ash moved up in the line.

"The competition looks pretty tough, even those who got far in Mewtwo's challenge are here too," Ash said. "How much of a chance do you think we have?"

" _If you believe in yourself and your team then nobody can stand in your way, Ashy,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _Realistically, I see you possibly winning. Optimistically I hope you win. But I see you getting to the final parts of the competition, Ashy."_

Ash gave a smile at that, " _Thanks Memma."_

Finally, Ash was at the counter. "Hello, I'm here to see which field I'm going to battle in."

"What is your name?" The person at the counter asked.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Ash responded.

"Alright, Ash, go ahead and press the button," The person at the counter responded. "That will choose your first field."

"Okay," Ash said as a monitor showing the water, ice, rock and grass symbol showed up in the back.

Ash pushed the button on the counter. Ash saw a screen behind the person at the counter that spun through the different fields. After a few seconds of spinning, it started to slow down. It got slower and slower until it landed on the Water field.

"Ash Ketchum, the first field you will be competing on is the water field three, if you need help getting there, please ask any ot the staff. Good luck in your battles, and we hope to see you get to the finals," The person behind the counter said, even though the last part sounded like they were reading off a script.

"Who's my opponent going to be?" Ash asked.

"That will be decided when you get to water field three, there is a station there that will randomly choose your opponent out of those that were sent to water field three," The woman said.

"Okay, thank you," Ash said as she handing him a ticket with a water symbol and the number '3' on it.

"Since competitors are still being given their first field, the first round will only start in one hour so you have time to prepare yourself if you would like to," The person at the counter said.

"Okay, thank you," Ash said again before he left the building. "So we have an hour to prepare ourselves, Storm."

" _ **Great, maybe we can have some lunch then,"**_ Storm said hungrily.

" _Ashy, come to the giant cherry blossom tree on the hill to your right,"_ Mew said. " _I got some lunch for you and Storm."_

Ash wondered what form Mew was in right now, he decided to head for the giant cherry blossom tree like Mew said.

"Hi there, my sweet little Ashy~" Mew, as Delilah, said as she stepped out from behind the cherry blossom tree. "I prepared a picnic for us. Berries for Storm and something special for us."

Ash smiled, "Great, after all the excitement for the opening ceremony I haven't had time to eat breakfast yet."

Storm jumped down from Ash's shoulder and sat down on the pink blanket Delilah had spread out for them to sit on. " _ **Ooooh, you've brought some nice Pecha Berries!"**_

"Of course, Storm, I know they're your favorite," Delilah said with a smile before she reached for a picnic basket. "Are ready to see what _our_ lunch is, Ashy?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry enough to eat a Ponyta," Ash said when he sat down on the blanket.

"I'm glad you said that, because we're going to be eating meat," Delilah said as she opened the basket. "Ready to see what it is?"

"Meat? Like roasted Spoink?" Ash asked. "I don't usually eat meat."

Delilah smiled, "Well, you'll have to learn to eat more meat now that you have a carnivorous diet."

Delilah showed Ash what was in the basket. Ash's eyes widened when he saw slices and chunks of red, uncooked meat.

"... I was afraid of that," Ash sweatdropped.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Ashy," Delilah said. "You can't get sick from eating raw meat. Most Pokemon don't cook their meat like humans do. Besides, this is a part of hunting, being able to eat raw meat. Just be glad I didn't bring the whole Pokemon, because I was tempted to do just that."

"I think I would be too horrified to eat the Pokemon then," Ash said. "Besides, those meat look a little… bit to eat. And what if someone sees us eating it? Wouldn't they be suspicious or at least grossed out?"

"Ashy, stop stalling, but I will cut up the pieces so it'll be easier for you to eat," Delilah said. "You could always turn into a Pokemon if you would prefer to be incognito, though."

Ash wondered how Delilah was going to chop up the meat. He had never seen her use a kitchen utensil before, so would she use her claws instead?

"I can use a knife, Ashy. Just because you have never seen me use kitchen utensils, doesn't mean I don't know how to use them," Delilah said.

Delilah took out a sharp looking knife and started cutting up the chunks of meat. Ash was fascinated to watch his Memma cut up the pieces of meat into smaller pieces.

"There we go," Delilah said as she put the smaller pieces of meat onto a plate. "Eat up, Ashy!"

Ash hesitantly took up a piece of the uncooked meat, he was tempted to bring out Scorch to cook it, but he knew Delilah wouldn't approve of that.

"Ashy, if you don't take a bite of it now, I will feed it to you," Delilah said as she watched the hesitant Ash.

" _ **That would be a cute sight to see,"**_ Storm said as he munched on his Pecha Berry.

Ash sighed before he popped the meat into his mouth, slowly chewing on it. The raw meat was a lot more chewy than cooked meat, so it took him a bit to chew before swallowing it. He didn't want to admit it, but it was delicious. His heightened tastes buds let him taste the smallest of tastes in the meat, and every taste was delicious. This had Ash wanting to eat more of the raw meat on his plate.

Delilah smiled when she saw her child eating raw meat for the first time, and enjoying it. Soon Ash was eating as a faster rate, enjoying it like a hungry Pyroar enjoying a nice, big fat Miltank.

"Now we just need to work our way up to you hunting on your own," Delilah said.

" _ **... Just don't eat me,"**_ Storm said when he watched Ash finishing his plate of raw meat.

"Of course, Mew could live off of plants and berries if we must," Delilah said. "But we would be severely malnourished if we tried that. And are you still hungry, Ashy? Cause I have plenty of more meat where that came from."

"That was really good," Ash said. "If I was still human, I'd be thoroughly disgusted right now. Um… Memma, did you bring any bread with you?"

"Yup, and some cheese as well," Delilah said as she got out two more plates of meat, bread rolls, and a plate of sliced cheese.

"I was thinking I could make a sandwich out of the raw meat, so that way people wouldn't just see me eating red meat," Ash said. "They would think it's just part of the sandwich."

"Clever thinking, Ashy," Delilah said.

Ash began making the raw meat sandwiches.

"So Ashy, do you have any plans for the water field?" Delilah asked. "The field is like a swimming pool. There are some platforms for land Pokemon to stand on, but it's clear that most of the advantage is for Water types."

"Hmm… well, I do have Kooper I could use, and I did some training with Mira, but I haven't used her in any real battles yet," Ash said. "And I think Aliana would benefit from the water since she naturally lives in water despite not being a Water type herself."

" _ **That sounds like a decent line up,"**_ Storm said. " _ **You start out with a Wartortle, back it up with a Lapras and then end it with a Dragonair."**_

"You're lucky you can use pocket dimensions, otherwise you wouldn't be able to easily switch out your Pokemon," Delilah said.

"Yeah, I would probably have to use Prof. Oak's computer to trade between my Pokemon," Ash said. "I mean I could do that, they have Pokemon Centers and computers here for Trainers to use to switch between their teams, but this way is easier and faster."

" _ **I wonder who your first opponent is going to be?"**_ Storm said. " _ **Hopefully it isn't someone stuck up. I liked how encouraging some of the competitors were during the opening ceremony."**_

"I guess we'll find out when it's time to head to Water Field Three," Ash said as he bite into one of his sandwiches.

"So remind me which Pokemon you have in your pocket dimension and which ones you have on you, Ashy," Delilah said.

"Let's see… I have Storm here," Ash gestured to the Pikachu munching on some berries. "I have Konoha the Ivysaur, Kooper the Wartortle, Scorch the shiny Charmeleon, Eon the spiky haired Eevee, and Aliana the Dragonair on me right now."

"And those in your pocket dimension?" Delilah asked.

Ash nodded as he began to list them off, "I have Mira the Lapras, Angel the Togepi, Luna the Clefairy, Trixie the Zorua, Foxfire the Vulpix, Remi the Rattata, Flutter the Butterfree, Gale the Pidgeotto, and Dexter the Porygon. Dexter really wanted to be a part of this competition."

"What about Spooks the Gastly?" Delilah asked.

"He comes and goes whenever and wherever he wants," Ash said. "I can't really keep him in his Dusk Ball or in the pocket dimension for long."

"Wait, he can enter and exit your pocket dimension on his own?" Delilah asked.

"Only if I let him," Ash said. "And by that I mean let him in the pocket dimension, he can leave on his own."

"Strange, I'll have to look into that more later," Delilah said.

Ash soon finished his raw meat and cheese sandwiches, feeling nice and full. "You have any refreshments too, Memma?"

"I got some milk, soda, lemonade, and water bottles," Delilah said without even looking at the picnic basket.

"I'll take the lemonade," Ash said. "Lemonade is usually good to wash down a meal."

Delilah handed Ash a can of lemonade, Ash opened it and started guzzling it down when there was an announcement.

" **Ash Ketchum, please come to the visitor center, you have a call. Ash Ketchum to the visitor center please, you have a call,"** The announcement said.

"Huh… I wonder who that could be," Ash said. "Looks like our lunch is over, I still have half an hour to get ready for my upcoming match."

"Good luck out there, sweetie, I'll be rooting for you~" Delilah said with a smile.

Ash smiled back as he stood up and Storm scampered up to his shoulder, "Thanks Memma, that really means a lot."

" _ **We'll be sure to not disappoint you!"**_ Storm said.

* * *

Ash was on the video phone when he got to the visitor center. He was surprised to see it was Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

" **Hello Ash, me and the rest of Pallet Town have been watching the TV to see you and Gary have made it to the Pokemon League. We're all very proud and excited to see you two boys do your very best out there,"** Prof. Oak said.

"Heh, thanks Professor Oak," Ash said. "It's good to know Gary and I have Pallet Town rooting for us."

" **Anyways, I just called to ask if you need a Pokemon transferred to you. Although… it seems most of the ones you've been training are… gone?"** Prof. Oak said in confusion.

"Oh… uh… you don't have to worry about them," Ash said. "They're with my Mom, she wanted to be sure she had them ready for me in case I needed them, but thank you Professor Oak. It's good to know you have my back."

" **I will always be rooting for you Ash, not just because you are from Pallet Town, but because you have helped my family numerous times,"** Prof. Oak said.

Ash gave a smile, "I'm sure Gary will do great out there too."

Storm gave a wave to Professor Oak, "Pika! Pikachu!"

"Heh, it's hard to believe that Storm here used to give me such a hard time when I first received him from you," Ash said, smiling at his first Pokemon partner. "We're like close brothers now."

" **It is good to see that you developed such a strong bond with your Pikachu as well as all your other Pokemon,"** Prof. Oak said. " **That bond will help you overcome challenges that you have yet to face."**

"Well, I don't know if we could actually win," Ash said. "But we will try the best that we can to get as far as we can."

" **We wish you the best of luck, Ash,"** Prof. Oak said as he hung up.

Ash put up the phone and said, "Well Storm, guess we better get ready, our first match will be coming up soon."

" _ **But how much more ready can we be? If we start training now, we'll be too tired when the actual battle starts,"**_ Storm said.

"You two could always go scout out the competition by going to the site where you'll be battling," Blue said as he approached Ash and Storm.

"Blue!" Ash smiled. "Hey, it's good to see you here. And I was just thinking the same thing. It's good to be prepared for the field as well as the opponent."

"It's good to see you're learning, Ash," Blue said. "But I haven't had a chance to talk to my brother yet."

"Oh yeah, where is Gary now?" Ash asked.

"From what I heard, he's going to be on Ice Field two for his first battle," Blue said.

"Okay, well I'm going to be battling on Water Field three, I should actually probably get going," Ash said. "I don't want to be late, and it's good to see what the field will be like before I battle on it."

"Alright, Ash, good luck out there, do your best, and try to think five moves ahead in battle as well as think of how the opponent might react," Blue said.

"Yeah, but I don't even know who my opponent is yet," Ash said.

"That's why you should go now and try to get a look at your potential opponents," Blue said.

"Alright, it's possible my potential opponent will be checking out the Trainers at Water Field three as well," Ash said.

"A wise opponent would," Blue said in agreement. "Oh, and before you ask, no I haven't run into Red, and a part of me wants to keep it that way."

"Heh, well it's up to you if you want to face Red or Gary," Ash said. "But I thank you for the advice and for being here. Let me know if you see anyone else, like Zach or Terra in the crowd."

"I think I saw them earlier… though it looked like Zach was upset and Terra was smiling, not sure why though," Blue said. "Maybe it was because Zach had pink hair?"

" _ **Oh my gosh! Zach has pink hair again?"**_ Storm laughed.

"Again?" Blue asked in confusion. "What in the world did I miss?"

"... Please don't ask," Ash grumbled. "We'll talk about it later, I better go now."

"Good luck out there," Blue said before he started to walk away.

"Thanks, Blue," Ash said before he himself started heading out. "Come on, Storm. Let's go scout out our competition."

" _ **Whoever it is, we'll bring them down!"**_ Storm said.

* * *

Ash left the visitor center and started heading to one of the water fields. There were indeed several fields for each elements. Ash was looking for the one numbered 'three' on it. However, while he was looking at the fields, he ran into a young adult man, who wore a pink shirt and had long green hair. Ash wasn't even sure if he was a man at first.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that… mister?" Ash said, hoping he didn't call the young adult by the wrong gender.

"You really should watch where you are going, young man," The man in pink said. "I am Mandi, and I do not want to get my clothes dirty before my match."

"Again, I'm sorry, I was just trying to find the field that I'm going to be competing on for the first preliminary battle," Ash said, taking a step back.

"I see, well it does not matter to me which field I battle in," Mandi said as he made a Poke Ball appear on his hand and started twirling it on his finger. "I will be sure to win and give a nice show to the audience."

" _ **Can I zap him? He gives off that stuck up attitude that Gary used to give off,"**_ Storm said.

"So you're a strong Trainer I take it?" Ash asked, trying to be polite.

"Of course I am, otherwise why would I even be here?" Mandi said. "I'm surprised a naive kid like you is even here to begin with."

" _ **NOW can I zap him?"**_ Storm asked, getting angry at Mandi's remark.

Ash ignored both comments and said, "Well then, I wish you luck in your first battle."

"I do not need luck. I the amazing Mandi, can defeat any opponent that comes my way," Mandi said.

"I wouldn't underestimate your opponents before you even see them," Ash said.

"You do what you want, I will be ready for whoever has the unfortunate luck of battling me first," Mandi said as he began to walk away.

"I guess there are still some Pokemon Trainers who are stuck up," Ash said with a sigh.

" _ **You should've just let me zap him,"**_ Storm said. " _ **It would've made things much easier."**_

"No Storm, no attacking the people," Ash said. "We'll get in trouble and most likely we'll get kicked out if you do."

" _ **Fine, but if I see that guy again, I'm going to paralyze him,"**_ Storm grumbled.

Ash chuckled before he looked back and saw the Water Field he had been looking for, "Hey, this is it. Water Field three."

Ash went into the field. It was like a stadium, but a little bit smaller. There were stands for the crowd to sit in if they felt like watching. The stadium itself was basically like a swimming pool. Ash could see two big platforms in the middle of the water, most likely for non-swimming Pokemon to stand on.

" _ **If I remember correctly, you have to go to one of the stations to see who our opponent is going to be,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah, let's see who we're up against," Ash said as he began walking to one of the stations.

" _ **That way we can know who to spy on so we can scout them out before the preliminary rounds begin,"**_ Storm said.

"Storm, we're not going to spy on another Trainer," Ash said.

" _ **Why not? Isn't that what we were already planning on doing? Trying to see who they are, what their Pokemon are, and try to judge how experienced they are at battling?"**_ Storm asked.

"We're just going to see who we're up against. We're not going to learn everything about the Trainer," Ash said. "That's what makes the competition more challenging, we have to face a Trainer we don't know much about and try to best them with our own strategies."

" _Ashy, while it's good to know who your opponent is, it's also a good idea to try and find out what their capabilities are,"_ Mew said via telepathy. " _Then again, since you're the one battling, it's entirely up to you."_

"I want to do this by the rules," Ash said. "Otherwise it would be like I'm playing dirty just to win. That's why I also want to avoid reading my opponent's mind during the battle too."

" _Alright, if that's what you want, then I won't tell you to do otherwise, Ashy. Good luck out there, I'll be in the front row with Terra and Zach, rooting for you,"_ Mew said.

"Heh, take a picture of them if you can, Memma," Ash said. "I want to see Zach's hair."

" _Oh trust me, Ashy, I've already taken about a hundred pictures of just Zach and his adorable pink hair,"_ Mew responded.

" _ **Zach's so never living this down,"**_ Storm chuckled.

Ash arrived at the station and saw another young lady at the counter, "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Hello there," The young lady said. "Are you ready to have your opponent selected?"

"Yes please," Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum, I've been selected to battle on this Water Field."

"Can I have your slip please?" The lady asked.

Ash handed her the Water Field three slip.

"Ah, so you are Ash Ketchum," The lady said after she inserted it into a machine next to her.

"Yes, so who is my opponent?" Ash asked.

"He came in here earlier," The lady said. "Your opponent will be…" A computer monitor came out from the roof, showing a face of Ash himself, and then a face of a very familiar man beside him. "Mandi."

Ash and Storm looked at the monitor in shock, they had just ran into Mandi. _Mandi? … Oh, that would explain why I ran into him, he must have been coming out of this Water Field earlier. So he's the first opponent I have to defeat..._

" _ **This is going to be tons of fun,"**_ Storm said with a smile.

"Good luck, Ash Ketchum, hopefully you can move onto the second preliminary round," The young lady said.

"Thank you," Ash said before he started to walk away. He stopped when he hear the PA system crackle to life.

" **Will all competitors who have not reached the preliminary fields please report to their respective fields, the preliminary rounds are about to begin. I repeat, Will all competitors who have not reached the preliminary fields please report to their respective fields, the preliminary rounds are about to begin, thank you,"** An announcement said.

"Well, Storm, it looks like it's finally starting," Ash said. "We better get out there and do our best."

" _ **I can't wait to see the look on that guy's face when you cream him!"**_ Storm smirked.

"Let's just hope we do beat him," Ash said.

* * *

 **RowanEx** **: DarkFoxKit:** What content update? Who's Molly? And Ashes Of The Past is a very long fanfic, so it would take a while to read through it.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Then your voice will be extremely hoarse. I hope you have some throat lozenges and cough drops ready.

 **atem4yami** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's nice to see you reviewing then. There would be no point in giving Eon the ability to shift between her evolutions if she could only turn into two of them.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That is a very interesting idea, but I doubt Mew would force such a thing on him unless she made him a Pidgey as well. And while it may be the opposite in the real world, you have to remember this is the world of Pokemon. Also there is a balance in pricing, if it's too high then nobody would book, if it's too low then you're giving the rooms away.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, the last few chapters were more about Ash adjusting to his new life as a Mew. Hopefully now that we're back on track, things can pick up again.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh? You found out you had other siblings? I found that out myself a long time ago when I realized I was adopted. I hope you can keep the peace and- ***Sighs***

 **DarkFoxKit:** What's wrong?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Too much… let's just move on…

 **AngelMaster14** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well, Ash might be shocked that Pokemon became the sentient species of the world and not a human in sight. But he could easily live there if he wanted to.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Here… you need this ***Tosses secret a towel***

 **DarkFoxKit:** … What did you do to that snake? Nevermind. I was watching the episode in the anime where Ash was running with the torch, and I liked it enough for the Ash in this story to do the same, minus Team Rocket. Delilah? For the most part, yes. Heh, I have plans for Ritchie, don't worry. I think Ritchie looking like Ash was the point. The writers apparently wanted Ash to lose to a look alike, who is supposedly the more calm, mature version of Ash. Seriously, the kid knew how to fix an elevator. Maybe you shouldn't try these weird ways of leaving, I worry about your physical health. ^^'

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What app were you using? And how was it glitchy?"

 **Twilight The Ninetails Hybrid** **: DarkFoxKit:** This wasn't really a review, it was more of a response to what we said. But yeah, Google Documents is a great place for co-writing.

 **Primus1661** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the well wishes. If you're voting, go to my page and get to the poll to vote. We're not counting votes in the reviews since it's too tedious to keep track of it.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… Borkday? Thanks, I guess? Heh, well hope you enjoy the League.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I hope you enjoy the league, and just know, there are differences from the anime.

 **The shadows only want to play** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We probably should've clarified to not vote in the reviews… because the votes in the reviews will not be counted up. Only the official votes will be counted. As in the ones submitted in the poll.

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the compliment and the well wishes. I'm not interested in reading Naruto fanfiction right now, I'm still trying to read Dreaming of Sunshine, which is what inspired me to write another book of mine. No, Brock and Misty will not appear in the League. Mostly because I already have a lot of characters to write for, and they're busy with their gyms.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… being immortal comes with an extremely grim price… That's why in some animes, immortal beings are emotionally cold, so they don't grow any attachments.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash already has a Dragonair, he doesn't need to catch the giant Dragonite. It would be rather difficult to use since it's bigger than most stadiums and battle arenas.

 **Annie Matsukaze** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… no. Though Alolan Raichu is close enough. Um, Mew? Why are you chasing Annie?

 **Mew:** ***shrugs*** They made me.

 **Joltik12** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the well wishes. Heh, Pinkan Island was just something we wanted to do since I saw the episode on the anime. It's fine if your reviews aren't long, don't force yourself to write more than you want.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We already have ideas for how we might do it with Eon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** What's the one thing people do that confuses me? … Everything. I guess skinny girls that wear designer clothes are considered to be beautiful and pretty in the majority's eyes. If you're a fat girl who wears rugged shirts, well… that's usually considered ugly in the majority. Not saying that's true, but that's just how society sees it.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Math sucks. XP For those of us who are not Math geniuses, it's a waste of time beyond basic math. Just common thieves stole Otoshi's badges. Cassidy and Butch have better things to do than steal some random Trainer's badges, they don't have any interest in entering the Pokemon League, and they make plenty of money doing their jobs, so they don't need to sell the badges either. Thank you for the well wishes, and Fyre enjoyed the pet. :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***frowns*** Please don't pet me… As for more battling, you will see more of it soon with the League starting up. Heck some battles might go over two chapters due to the length of the battles. Oooh nice choice in plushy, it's a great starting place for a plushy collection. As for plans for Ash's next Pokemon, we don't really have an opportunity to get a new Pokemon for Ash. The league is coming up, so there won't be any wild Pokemon nearby. But we will possibly be seeing a long awaited evolution. Also, you aren't a trash can so please don't call yourself that. We've already had some ideas for how to make it work, but we probably won't be implementing it for a little bit. Thank you

 **InfernalFox** **: DarkFoxKit:** The fact you said you weren't doing anything suspicious is what makes me suspicious. Hey, that's my spare Wooper plushy. XP I keep Fyre on a leash, so nobody can steal him. Also, Vulpix powers? Vulpix can't teleport. ^^'

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the well wishes. Also, did you vote on the poll? Votes don't count in the reviews.

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, but it's obvious. Ash is now a Mew, meaning he is now immortal. But as for whether or not we'll tackle this subject is debatable right now. Heh, Ash probably doesn't want to think about it.

 **253910** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the well wishes.

 **vivi05** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You and a few others want to see Ash with other Children of Legendaries. And you don't need to review every time, we just hope that you keep reading our story.

 **irdohr** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash does have a choice, it's just if he does fall in love with someone who isn't immortal too, he'll lose them eventually and become heartbroken.

 **xAmethystFox** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks for the trivia info on the Eon duo. We are working out the details on the drawback on Eon's ability if it gets voted. We probably won't implement it in this book, but it's good to get the votes in early so we can plan it out for the future. Well, the Indigo League arc is still in this book.

 **Kmkmf : Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm, Red will most likely not be a Child of a Legendary and he probably will never become one.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I wouldn't say Red will never become one. We just currently don't have any plans for Red being a Child of a Legendary. But we may change our mind in the future, so we're keeping that open.

 **Mark the Haxorus** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the well wishes, and Fyre is happy for the open arms. Ever? … You mean Eon?

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, is a really great spot to find some really great stories. Oh and I think you meant tetanus.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks for the well wishes. No, no song. I don't like that song.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. ^^'

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Who knows, maybe one of them has a crush on Ash but it's never been shown. Also, are you 'TotallyNotRetroUzi' because he said the same thing about jewel-encrusted needle.

 **Muraku** **: DarkFoxKit:** So far, the best parts of the series I've wrote is the battle against Hunter J, I had a lot of fun writing for that battle. And the worst parts… probably the Safari Zone and most of the later chapters in the original Child of Mew. The Safari Zone was rushed, and the later chapters of the Child of Mew was when I lost a lot of motivation. Yeah, I remember that episode, I had it on VHS as a kid. I didn't know about shiny Pokemon back then, so I thought that Noctowl was mutated or something. Huh… I get most of the names you've chosen for the Eeveelutions, but why Zombreon for Poison? You gonna make a zombie Eeveelution? ^^' I know they can be poisonous, but I was expecting like Venomeon or something. I would love to see what a Drakeon would look like.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, let's hope Gary isn't. I find that Gary was a lot more mature and tolerable in the Johto series as opposed to his Kanto counterpart. Though he does still antagonize Ash.

 **THE CREATOR and Hydra** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh hello. First off, DarkFoxKit is a Lady not a Sir.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, Onyx. Heh, it's flattering to see people saying that I'm, or my story, is a great inspiration to people, or at least to Pokemon fans. It's always great to hear people are inspired to write their own stories from reading mine. ^v^ I will read whatever catches my interest.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh? I will add this to Lady Fox's plushy collection right away. I am sure she will enjoy it. Hmmm, if I had to choose between Steel and Dragon type Eeveelutions to pair with Sylveon, I would want to do a Dragon type. Because Sylveon is cutesy, while the Dragon type Eeveelution could be cool and intimidating in a way. That way you balance the pair. What do you think, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think it's criminal that they introduce Sylveon, but no other Eeveelution! I sooooooooo wanted a Dragon type Eeveelution! DX

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ^^' Maybe I shouldn't have asked Lady Fox…

 **DarkFoxKit:** When it comes to young people with incredible power, I tend to get really nervous. … But the fact you made cookies for us is really sweet. My favorite Eeveelution? It's a tie between Espeon and Sylveon. I also like Umbreon in design, but I don't like using it in-game since I don't usually use walls. Though if you asked me which Eeveelution I would want to be myself, I would probably choose to be a Vaporeon, because I like the idea of being able to swim freely underwater and be able to breathe in it while also still being able to travel on land.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** My favorite Eeveelution is Sylveon, it's a super cute Eeveelution and it is an Eeveelution that somewhat fits the purpose of what I used to do. I used to help make people feel better, which is something Sylveon does all the time. As for my collar, Lady Mew has allowed me to stay collar free for now. Though she keeps trying to trap me in a Night Fury costume… I think she wants me to be one permanently…

 **Mew:** :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm going to ignore that smile and keep going. Don't worry, Ark Haven, I'm never going to make a bet with them again unless I'm 110% sure that I will win.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Speaking of which, when are you going to beat Assassin's Creed?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I haven't had much time to play any video games lately. And I've also been playing other games because my interests always change.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, so that means you may be stuck as Onyx for a while.

 **Guest #2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the well wishes. I hope you'll enjoy the Pokemon League. Yup, this series was uploaded in the year 2011, so it's a long time in the making.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hopefully you aren't a zombie. And sorry that the chapter felt filler-y. And yeah… Storm is a troublemaker…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Which is ironic, since in an episode of Pokemon X and Y, there was a mirror world where Ash was a timid Trainer, and his Pikachu was a mischievous troublemaker, while canon Ash's Pikachu is apparently responsible. Somehow, I think Storm became that mirror Pikachu instead… it's probably because he hung out with Mew a lot.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's a pretty good idea for the Eeveeite/Eevite, but we have a different idea in mind. One requires the use of evolution stones… but I won't go into it much.

 **dearickdmenace16** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, Fyre's back. … I have no idea what you're doing, but magic and curses are not allowed here.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah sorry… but like Lady Fox said, there will be no magic and especially no curses here.


	40. Chapter 40: The Preliminaries Begin!

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Puts a blanket on Fyre*** Do you still feel cold, Fyre?

 **Donfyre: *is curled up and sneezes a little*** N-no, I think I'm good...

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am making some nice warm soup for you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I still can't believe you got sick. You better take your medicine after Onyx gives you some nice warm soup.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Here you are ***Puts a nice big bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Fyre*** Remember, Lady Fox, feed him slowly. Unless you want me to feed Fyre.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nah, I'll feed him. He's my responsibility after all. ***Takes the bowl of chicken noodle soup, grabs a spoon and picked up a spoonful of soup*** Okay Fyre, open up!

 **Donfyre:** ***I let Fox give me the spoonful, looking grateful as I swallowed it down*** T-thanks, you two. …. Oh, is the camera rolling? This is embarrassing…. ***hides in the blanket***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You do not need to feel embarrassed, Fyre. We're just making sure you heal up properly and showing everyone else how to properly care for a living plushy.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, will you please take care of the introduction? I need to feed my little Fyre here some soup. Fyre! You need to come out and take this soup if you hope to get better so we can play again soon! ***Grabs the blanket off Fyre and grab him in a headlock***

 **Donfyre:** H-huh? What are you doing, trying to choke me? DX ***squirms around a little***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx":** She's probably just trying to make sure you don't slip out and accidentally hurt yourself. ***Turns to the camera*** Hello everyone. The poll is still open, but it will close tonight at 12 AM Eastern Standard time, so fans, you have one last chance to make your vote. And we will be mentioning the results next week. Please enjoy the chapter, and remember we love to read and respond to your reviews.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Sits on top of Fyre's back and waves to everyone*** I hope you all had a great Mother's Day yesterday, and don't worry, I'll be sure to get this Wooper plushy back up to 100% by next week! Now Fyre, if you don't open up soon, I'm going to force your mouth open.

 **Donfyre:** C-can't you be a little more gentle? ***I tried to squirm out from under Fox but was too weak to get very far***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, I'll be gentle, I'll be very gentle~ :3

 **Donfyre:** ***meeped at the tone in her voice*** Fiiiiine, I'll let you take care of me! ***pouts as I opened my mouth***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Turns to Onyx*** Onyx, the medicine please~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course. ***Smiles and hands the medicine to Fox*** Here you are, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, Onyx. And good Keiffy, keep your mouth open~

 **Donfyre:** W-wait, what exactly IS that medicine? o-o'

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Preliminaries Begin!**

Ash could already see a crowd of people gathering on the stands, eager to see a good battle.

" **The first match of the day on Water Field three will be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and…"** A soft sigh could barely be heard from the announcer. " **The Astounding Mandi."**

"Well, this is it, Storm," Ash said. "Our first battle in the Pokemon League."

" _ **Let's make it count,"**_ Storm said.

Ash began walking out onto the field with Storm walking right beside him. There they could see two platforms that the Trainers were supposed to stand on. One was red and the other was green.

" _Ashy, good luck and choose your Pokemon well,"_ Mew said telepathically.

" _Thanks, I will, Memma!"_ Ash thought back, feeling a little better knowing his Memma was supporting him.

A young adult man wearing a blue uniform with dark blue shorts, holding a red flag in his left hand and a green flag in his right hand approached Ash. Ash assumed this young man was the referee.

"Ash Ketchum, you will be on the green platform while Mandi will be on the red platform," The referee said. "Please take your positions."

Ash walked onto the green platform since it was on his side of the field, Storm stood beside him. The platform had bars in front of Ash, probably to keep him from falling into the field itself.

On the other side of the water field was a similar platform, only it was red, and on it was Mandi himself, who was smiling a smug smile.

" **The Astounding Mandi is a popular Pokemon Trainer who battles with flare and style. The newcomer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is one of the survivors from the New Island tournament incident. Let us see which Pokemon Trainer will come out on top. Each Trainer are only allowed to use three Pokemon. The battle is over if one side loses all three Pokemon. Now let the battle begin!"** The announcer said.

"Oh, so you are a survivor of the New Island incident?" Mandi asked loudly. "By the looks of you, I assume you cowered and hid until the fighting had stopped. If that's the case, this should be an easy match for me."

"Less talking and more battling. I'm sure the crowd didn't come here just to hear you trash talk a kid," Ash said before taking out his Premier Ball. "Let's do this, Kooper!"

Ash threw the white Premier Ball onto the field, letting it pop open and releasing a Wartortle into the water.

Mandi smiled and said, "A Wartortle, that _would_ be good for this field, except that I have a Pokemon that will easily defeat your weak little Wartortle."

Mandi threw his own Poke Ball into the field, letting it release an Exeggutor. The Exeggutor stood on one of the two platforms on top of the water.

" _ **I'm ready, Mandi!"**_ The Exeggutor said.

" _ **Hmph, don't think that just because you're a Grass type you could defeat me so easily,"**_ Kooper said.

* * *

"The match between Ash Ketchum and Mandi shall now commence!" The referee said.

"Exeggutor, start off strong with Seed Bomb!" Mandi said.

Exeggutor shot out green glowing seeds from its plant-like head at the Wartortle.

"Dive underwater to dodge it!" Ash quickly said.

Kooper didn't hesitate to dive underwater as the Seed Bomb hit the surface of the water and exploded.

" **And Mandi started out with a Seed Bomb attack, but the Wartortle dodged it by going underwater!"** The announcer reported.

"Heh, I was hoping you'd have your Wartortle go underwater, now it's trapped." Mandi smirked.

"What do you mean trapped?" Ash frowned.

"Why do you think I decided to use a Grass/Psychic type for this battle?" Mandi said. "Exeggutor, take control of that water with Psychic."

All of Exeggutor's heads' eyes started to glow blue. The water around Kooper began to spin around like a whirlpool. Kooper struggled to swim out of it.

" **An astounding feat for the Astounding Mandi's Exeggutor! Using its powerful Psychic ability to create a whirlpool in the water!"** The announcer reported. " **Ash's Wartortle is caught in the currents and can't seem to get out!"**

Ash frowned. _I do have to admit that Mandi has trained that Exeggutor well, it's able to combine its Psychic energy to create an artificial whirlpool to trap Kooper in._

" _ **Come on Ash, you have to find a way to get Kooper out of that Psychic whirlpool,"**_ Storm said.

"Kooper, withdraw into your shell let the current spin you," Ash said.

Kooper withdrew into his shell and let the whirlpool spin.

"If you think that'll save you, you're even more naive than I thought," Mandi said. "Exeggutor, use Seed Bomb."

Exeggutor still used Psychic to trap Kooper in the whirlpool while it began to shoot out glowing seeds into the water, causing an explosion with each impact.

" **Uh-oh, looks like Wartortle's in trouble here. Mandi's Exeggutor is shooting out its Seed Bomb into the whirlpool. Ash's Wartortle is helpless as it's forced against the currents!"** The announcer said.

 _Come on… come on…_ Ash thought as he started to sweat.

One of the Seed Bombs exploded next to Kooper's shell and it was enough to blow him out of the whirlpool and into the air.

"What the?" Mandi said in shock.

"Now Rapid Spin yourself right at the Exeggutor!" Ash commanded.

Kooper's shell began spinning at high speed and rammed itself right into the Exeggutor's plant-like head, causing it to be pushed back towards the edge of the platform.

"Exeggutor, use Hypnosis!" Mandi called out. "Put that Wartortle to sleep!"

"Keep spinning, Kooper!" Ash said.

Exeggutor's eyes glowed yellow as they tried to put Kooper to sleep, but they were still getting hit with Rapid Spin.

" **Amazing, Exeggutor's trying to hit the Wartortle with Hypnosis, but being in its shell protects it from Exeggutor's eyes!"** The announcer said.

"Grab it with Psychic!" Mandi commanded. "Stop it from spinning! Lift it into the air and bring it down like a hammer!"

Exeggutor's eyes glowed blue and grabbed the spinning shell with Psychic. When Kooper realized he stopped moving, he came out of his shell. Exeggutor starting bringing Kooper up into the air, about to bring him down.

"Kooper, use Water Pulse now!" Ash quickly said.

Kooper created a shining ball of water in front of his mouth before blasting it at the Exeggutor, causing a watery explosion in its faces. This caused the Exeggutor to lose its concentration and drop the Wartortle back into the water.

" **And with quick thinking, Ash managed to break the Exeggutor's Psychic hold on Wartortle with a Water Pulse attack!"** The announcer reported.

"Exeggutor, use Leaf Storm!" Mandi called out.

Exeggutor was wobbling around, like it was having trouble keeping its balance, but it shot out several leaves at once, almost creating a tornado, but the leaves were scattered all over the place.

"What is wrong with you?" Mandi frowned, then he noticed the Exeggutor's eyes were spinning in circles, like it was dizzy. "Oh no…"

" **And in a surprise turn of events, Exeggutor is having trouble using its Leaf Storm attack. That last Water Pulse attack must've confused it!"** The announcer said.

"Watch out, Kooper!" Ash yelled.

Kooper jumped off the platform and tried to swim away from the leaves, but a few managed to scrape him, causing some damage.

"Try to dive to get out of there!" Ash said.

Kooper dived underwater, safe from the chaos of the Leaf Storm.

"Exeggutor! Get your act together! You can easily shake off that confusion!" Mandi yelled.

"Now get in close while the Exeggutor is still confused," Ash said.

The Wartortle began swimming towards the platform the Exeggutor was standing on. Ash could see Kooper's shadow closing in on the Exeggutor. At the same time, Exeggutor began shaking its heads, snapping out of the confusion.

"Exeggutor! Jump to the other platform and lift the water with Psychic again! Trap that Wartortle then use Leaf Storm on it while it's in the water sphere," Mandi said, seeing the incoming shadow that was Ash's Wartortle.

Exeggutor jumped to the other platform and used its Psychic on the water Kooper was in. It lifted the water like a water ball, with a Wartortle trapped inside. Kooper looked around frantically. Exeggutor created a tornado of leaves at Kooper from its plant-like head.

" **Exeggutor's Psychic just lifted Wartortle out of the water and trapped it in a water sphere and it's using its Leaf Storm for a direct hit!"** The announcer said.

"Kooper, withdraw into your shell now!" Ash quickly said.

Kooper withdrew into his shell just as the barrage of leaves reached him through the water. Kooper's shell began spinning with the leaves, he let out groans of pain as he tried to endure the hits.

"Come on, Kooper…" Ash hissed.

" **It looks like Wartortle's in trouble as it has nowhere to go but in its shell to try and endure the barrage of Leaf Storm!"** The announcer said.

"Spin your way through the Leaf Storm!" Ash said. "It should be weak enough for you to get through!"

Kooper's shell spun its way through the water sphere and directly into the storm of leaves itself, his shell getting cuts from the leaves. Exeggutor gave a look of surprise when he saw the Wartortle was just above it.

"Now hit it with an Ice Punch!" Ash yelled.

Kooper braced himself as he came out of his shell, his fist turning into ice, then he gave his hardest punch right into the Exeggutor's head, completely freezing the grass on Exeggutor's head.

" **And in a turn of events, Ash had his Wartortle close in on the Exeggutor despite the Leaf Storm and gave a direct hit with Ice Punch! Exeggutor's head is completely frozen!"** The announcer said.

Exeggutor fell on its back while Kooper rolled in the air and fell back into the water. Exeggutor struggled to get back to its feet, but it lied back down, unable to go on. The referee watched the Exeggutor for a few more seconds to see if it would still try to get up, but it lied still.

"Exeggutor is unable to continue battling, Ash and Wartortle are the victors of this round," The referee said as he raised his green flag.

The crowd gave a loud cheer while the announcer said, " **And in a surprising turn of events, it's the green side Ash and his Wartortle who takes the first win!"**

"You did your best out there, Exeggutor, return," Mandi said as he returned the unconscious Exeggutor into his Poke Ball.

"You did it, Kooper!" Ash cheered. _And I have to admit, even though Mandi's a snob, he's at least nice to his Pokemon._

" _ **That was nothing, I could take more!"**_ Kooper said.

" _ **Are you kidding? That was close!"**_ Storm said.

" **And now, it looks like Mandi has to decide what his next Pokemon will be,"** The announcer said. " **Will Ash stick with his Wartortle or will he switch out?"**

Ash held up his Premier Ball, "You did well out there, Kooper, but that Leaf Storm really wiped you out. So return for now and take a good rest."

The Premier Ball shot out a red beam, turning Kooper into red energy, returning him into his Premier Ball.

" **Ash had decided to return his tired out Wartortle in hopes of using someone who is more fresh in the next round,"** The announcer stated.

* * *

"Seadra, put on a great show," Mandi said as he tossed out another Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball opened up, releasing a Seadra in the water.

" _ **I'm ready to battle!"**_ The Seadra said.

" **And for the second round, Mandi chose to go with Seadra!"** The announcer stated. " **Let's see what Ash from Pallet Town is going to choose. Will he use his Pikachu or one of his other Pokemon?"**

" _ **Ash, he's using a Water type, you can use me for an easy victory,"**_ Storm said, his cheeks sparking with anticipation.

Ash smiled at Storm, "I know, but I want to give Mira a try for her first real battle against another Trainer."

" _ **Mira? You mean that young Lapras? Are you sure that's wise?"**_ Storm asked.

"Don't worry, I know Mira is tough enough to handle it, we didn't go through all that training for nothing," Ash said as he brought out a Dive Ball. "Let's do this, Mira!"

Ash tossed out the Dive Ball, letting it open and releasing a young yet eager Lapras into the water.

" _ **Alright, my first battle! I won't let you down, Ash!"**_ Mira said.

" **Ash had decided to use a Lapras. We now have two Water Pokemon on the Water Field, let's see how this battle will turn out!"** The announcer said.

"The second round of the preliminary match between Ash Ketchum and Mandi shall now begin," The referee said as he raised both flags to start the match.

"Let's start this off with Sing!" Ash said.

Mira began singing a lullaby at the Seadra, her song notes heading towards it, ready to put it to sleep.

"Dodge that with Agility!" Mandi said.

Seadra's body disappeared in a blink, avoiding the song notes entirely. Seadra reappeared a few inches away from where it was seconds before, then it started to swim around Mira with its Agility.

" **Ash started off with having Lapras use Sing and Mandi had Seadra dodge it using Agility, with Seadra's Agility, will Lapras be able to hit Seadra?"** The announcer said.

Mira frowned as she looked at the Seadra, having trouble following it.

"Stay calm, Mira," Ash said.

"Seadra, use Dragon Dance!" Mandi said. "Give the crowd a show!"

Seadra jumped out of the water as its body glowed a beautiful red glow, the crowd was in awe.

" _ **Hmph, what a show off,"**_ Storm said.

"Mira, jump up at Seadra and give it a Body Slam!" Ash said.

The Lapras dived down into the water, before she swam up to the surface as fast as she could to jump over the dancing Seadra. Seadra gave a surprise yelp as the bigger Pokemon came over him and slammed her entire body down on him. They both went down into the water, unfortunately, the water lifted most of Mira's weight, allowing the Seadra to swim away before she could land him on the floor.

" **After giving a performance with Dragon Dance, Seadra was slammed down with Lapras' Body Slam! But the water gave Seadra a chance to escape most of the damaging blow!"** The announcer said.

"Seadra use Dragon Dance once more then use Giga Impact!" Mandi said.

Seadra's body glowed red again.

"Hurry Mira, use Ice Beam to try and slow it down!" Ash said.

Mira opened her mouth and shot out a beam of ice energy at the Seadra underwater. Seadra gave a yell of pain as its scales started to freeze, it affected Seadra a lot more since it was underwater, but this didn't stop the Seadra's next attack. Seadra fought through the Ice Beam and charged at the Lapras, coating its body with purple and gold energy. Mira gasped as she braced herself. Seadra's Giga Impact slammed into her stomach, sending the Lapras out of the water.

"Mira!" Ash called out in concern.

" **Ouch, both Pokemon got hit pretty hard just now. Seadra used Dragon Dance again but got hit with an Ice Beam that partially froze it right afterwards. Seadra was hurt by the Ice Beam, but it powered through the pain and used Giga Impact on Lapras, which hurt Lapras a lot more due to Seadra having used Dragon Dance twice before the attack,"** The announcer said.

"Good job, Seadra! Now, use Bubblebeam to get some distance between you and that Lapras," Mandi said.

Seadra shot out bubbles from its mouth, making it jet itself away from the Lapras.

" **Looks like Mandi plans on giving Seadra some distance from Lapras so they can recover and come up with a plan!"** The announcer said.

"Mira, use Water Pulse in the air!" Ash said.

Mira, who was still in the air from that Giga Impact, weakly opened her eyes and formed the Water Pulse's ball, before firing it in the air. The Water Pulse immediately came back down onto Mira's face, soaking her.

" **In a curious turn of events, Ash had his Lapras fire a Water Pulse at itself, what could he be planning?"** The announcer questioned.

Ash smiled, "Do it again, Mira!"

Mira, looking a little stronger now, fired another Water Pulse at the air, letting it fall back onto her.

"What are you doing to your Lapras?" Mandi asked in confusion. "Ah, I see, you just decided to give up."

"And one more!" Ash said, ignoring Mandi.

Mira, looking much stronger now, fired another Water Pulse in the air and it hit her just like before. She looked a lot better, like that Giga Impact barely phased her. She gracefully landed back in the water.

"What in the world was that? And why does your Lapras look like they're absolutely untouched?" Mandi asked, his confusion growing by the second.

"I guess you didn't know about Mira's special ability," Ash said. "She has Water Absorb. Whenever she's hit with a water attack, she recovers from any damages she takes."

"What! That's absurd!" Mandi said.

" **In a twist of events, it would seem that Ash Ketchum's Lapras has Water Absorb which heals it any time it gets hit with a Water type attack,"** The announcer said. " **How will Mandi be able to overcome this new challenge?"**

"Hmph, no matter, we'll just have to make sure we don't give you the time to recover," Mandi said.

"Alright, then I'd like to see you try," Ash challenged.

"Seadra use Agility and then use Dragon Pulse!" Mandi said.

Seadra began swimming around the field again. Mira frowned as she had no hope of keeping up with the speedy Seadra. Then it suddenly appeared in front of her, shooting out a blast of purple in the shape of a dragon. Mira had no time to dive underwater before it blasted her.

" **It seems Mandi is done showing mercy and speeding up the Seadra while attacking the Lapras with Dragon Pulse!"** The announcer said.

"Now keep moving! Don't give it a chance to attack back!" Mandi said. "Use Dragon Dance while you move!"

Seadra moved around the water while its body glowed red.

" **Seadra is relentless in its attacks, will Ash and Lapras have a chance to strike back against their opponent?"** The announcer said. " **How will Ash counter this? Let's see what he's got."**

" _ **What are you going to do, Ash? Mira is a tank, but she's way too slow to keep up with that Seadra, even I'm having trouble keeping up with it,"**_ Storm said.

"Well, if we can't get to it, we'll just have to get it come to us," Ash said. "Mira, don't bother chasing after the Seadra, instead, go underwater!"

Mira gave a nervous look to Ash, but she decided to trust in her Trainer and dove underwater.

" **Ash has decided to have Lapras dive underwater, but will this really help him?"** The announcer said.

"Are you giving up? Because having your Lapras dive underwater is pretty much saying you're surrendering," Mandi said with a smug. "Seadra, dive in after it."

Seadra dove underwater, going after Mira. Ash could see the shadow of Mira sitting still while the faster, smaller shadow was heading right at her like a torpedo.

"Finish it with another Dragon Dance and Giga Impact, it won't survive this one!" Mandi said.

" **We can't actually see what is going on right now, but Mandi had Seadra dive after Lapras. From what I can make out from the shadows, Seadra is currently underwater heading at Lapras like a torpedo,"** The announcer said. " **This next Giga Impact could finish this match off."**

Seadra's body glowed red for a second, before it surrounded and cloaked itself with devastating purple and gold energy, much bigger than the last one.

" _ **This is going to really hurt Mira!"**_ Storm said in alarm.

"It's now or never," Ash said. "Blind it with Confuse Ray now!"

Mira's body gave a bright flash of light, so bright that everyone could see the bright light in the water. And a second after that bright light, there was a large impact underwater. The entire field trembled and a pillar of water was sent into the air.

" **What in the world just occurred underwater?"** The announcer asked as mist started to come down.

Ash was sweating as he looked down at the water field, had he taken too big of a risk by waiting at the last second? Did Mira get hit or did his plan work? Everyone was quiet as they all stared at the water with anticipation. A shadow was slowly coming up to the surface of the water.

" **Hold on, one of the Pokemon is coming up the water now,"** The announcer said.

It was Seadra, it looked bruised and battered, it floated on the water for three seconds before it rolled to its side, its eyes spiraling. Another second later, Mira came up to the surface, looking perfectly fine.

" **In an amazing turn of events, Seadra is down and Lapras won the battle!"** The announcer said.

"Seadra is unable to battle, Lapras is the winner of the second round!" The referee said as he raised the green flag.

"What? But how?" Mandi demanded as the crowd went wild.

"Your own advantage became your undoing," Ash said. "Seadra's attacks became powerful from those Dragon Dances, that when Confuse Ray hit it, it completely missed my Lapras and it hit the wall instead. The attack was so powerful that it knocked your Seadra out."

Storm jumped around in excitement, " _ **You did it, Ash! You did it, Mira! Two down and one more to go!"**_

" _ **I can't believe I actually won! That was scary, but we won!"**_ Mira sang proudly.

" **It looks like the red side, Mandi is in a pinch now. The green side, Ash, still has all three of his Pokemon while Mandi only has one. He would need a good comeback if he hopes to win,"** The announcer said.

* * *

"You gave your best performance, Seadra, now let my next Pokemon take over," Mandi said as he returned Seadra and pulled out his last Poke Ball. "It seems I'll have to use my ace now… Golbat, it's all on you. Do your best out there."

The Poke Ball opened, releasing the Golbat into the air. Ash was surprised that Mandi's ace was a Golbat and not a Crobat.

" **And Mandi's last Pokemon is a Golbat! Will it be able to take out all of Ash's Pokemon?"** The announcer said. " **Will Ash stick with his Lapras or will he switch it out for another Pokemon?"**

" _ **Just use me, Ash, one Thunderbolt will be more than enough to bring that bat down!"**_ Storm said.

"No, it might not be a good idea to use you here, Storm," Ash said.

" _ **What? Why not?"**_ Storm asked.

"That Golbat is fast in the air," Ash said. "It could dodge your Thunderbolt, and it could also push you into the water, making it hard for you to aim. So, it's best if I used someone who can fly and take the water too."

" _ **But if I do hit the Golbat, the battle will be over in an instant,"**_ Storm said.

"There's another problem," Ash said. "Golbats are known to use Supersonic, I'm sure a Trainer like Mandi who's made it this far wouldn't just let his Golbat be hit by a Thunderbolt so easily. We have to be smart about this."

Ash took out his Dive Ball, "You did great out there, Mira, take a rest, you deserve it."

The Dive Ball returned the Lapras back into it.

" **It seems that Ash is going to switch his Lapras out for another Pokemon, will it be his Wartortle or his last Pokemon?"** The announcer said.

"I promise I'll use you in another battle Storm," Ash said. "But for now, this is Aliana's battle."

" _ **Fine, but she better not lose,"**_ Storm said.

Ash took out his Safari Ball, "I'm counting on you, Aliana!"

Ash threw the Safari Ball, letting it open up, releasing the Dragonair into the water.

" _ **Ooh, fresh water. I'm ready for a good battle!"**_ Aliana said as she looked up at the Golbat.

" **And Ash's last Pokemon is a rare Dragonair! An interesting match up against Mandi's Golbat. Who will come out on top?"** The announcer said.

"The third round of this preliminary match will now begin," The referee said, lifting both flags to signal the round to start.

"Alright Golbat, start off with Double Team," Mandi said.

Golbat created several illusion copies of itself, making about ten of itself flying around in the sky.

" **Golbat starts out using Double Team, filling the skies with several Golbats, will Dragonair be able to pinpoint where the real one is?"** The announcer reported.

 _I knew it, even if I had used Storm, Mandi isn't going to make it easy for me to hit his Golbat._ Ash thought to himself. "Aliana, dive down underwater."

The Dragonair dove into the water. Ash hoped that Aliana will be safe from Golbat until they can draw out the real one.

"Golbat use Double Team again, double the number of illusions!" Mandi said.

Golbat made twenty copies of itself, swarming through the sky.

" **And Mandi had Golbat double the numbers of illusions!"** The announcer said.

"Good job, Golbat," Mandi said with a smile. "Now, use Air Slash!"

All of the Golbat illusions each shot out a blade in the air that went into the water. Ash frowned as he watched all the blades go into the water, but only one was able to go into the water, causing the pool to splash out.

" **The Golbats have used Air Slash in an attempt to bring out the Dragonair,"** The announcer said.

Aliana moved in the water, trying to move away from the Air Slash.

"Now move around, don't let Ash or his Dragonair track you using the splash from your Air Slash. As you move around, keep using it until you hit that Dragonair," Mandi said.

" **Well, it seems Mandi has stepped up his game, he's using the multiple illusions as well as constant movements and attacks to make it hard for Ash to pinpoint the real Golbat,"** The announcer said.

" _ **What are you going to do now, Ash?"**_ Storm frowned.

Unfortunately for Aliana, she couldn't dodge forever, one of the Air Slashes managed to hit her out of the water. The Dragonair let out a yelp of pain as she was let out into the air.

"Great job! Now use Take Down then Mega Drain!" Mandi said.

" **The Golbat managed to get the Dragonair out of the water and is now going in for a Take Down attack!"** The announcer said.

All the Golbat illusions came at Aliana, who was looking frantically around.

"Aliana, try to get back in the water!" Ash called.

Aliana moved to go down, but she was surrounded by Golbats. Not knowing which one was real, she tried to swing her tail at them, only to go right through them. One of the Golbats managed to tackle her through the air. The rest of the Golbats moved in on her, trying to bite her with their mouths.

" **The Take Down managed to land a hit on the Dragonair, and it looks like they're coming in for a devastating Mega Drain!"** The announcer said.

"Aliana, use Rain Dance now!" Ash said.

Aliana's orb on her neck glowed brightly, blinding the Golbats, and dark storm clouds began covering the field.

" **Uh-oh, looks like there's going to be a downpour. Ash had just ordered the Dragonair to use Rain Dance,"** The announcer said.

The clouds had darkened the field and soon the rain began to pour down. Luckily for the audience, however, the rain was only in the battlefield. Ash watched as the rain poured down over the Golbats.

"Go in for the Mega Drain now, before they figure out where you really are, Golbat!" Mandi said, suddenly holding an umbrella to keep himself dry.

" _ **Where did he get that umbrella?"**_ Storm asked.

"Aliana, combine with the water and rain with Twister, get those Golbats off you!" Ash said.

Aliana's neck orb glowed again. The Twister under her began to spiral around in the water before it came out of the water, creating a waterspout. The rain made the waterspout stronger. Aliana let the waterspout cover her body, catching all the illusion Golbats that were aiming for her, until it caught the real Golbat. The Golbat let out a screech as it was sucked into the waterspout. Aliana flew out of the waterspout as the Golbat got caught in it.

" **It would appear that Golbat got caught in Dragonair's makeshift waterspout, its illusions have dissipated and the real one is stuck in the waterspout. How will Mandi handle this and how will Golbat get out of the waterspout?"** The announcer asked.

"Golbat, don't let that Twister get the better of you!" Mandi call out.

Golbat was struggling to get out. Ash smirked.

"Gotcha," Ash said. "Aliana, finish this with Thunder!"

Aliana let out a call to the clouds as her neck orb glowed again. The clouds above began to boom before a bright lightning strike down right onto the waterspout, shocking everything in it, including the Golbat.

" **Incredible! The Dragonair had summoned a devastating Thunder attack right into the waterspout it had created with the field's water and its Twister attack, shocking the Golbat inside of the waterspout! It's highly unlikely that the Golbat is still able to battle,"** The announcer said.

After the Thunder attack was finished, the waterspout dissipated, leaving a very unconscious and burnt Golbat in the air. The Golbat fell onto one of the platforms on the field, unable to move.

"No! Golbat!" Mandi yelled, upset.

"Golbat is unable to battle, Team Green Ash Ketchum is the winner of the third round and the winner of the preliminary match," The referee said.

"You tried your best, Golbat, come on back," Mandi said before he returned his Golbat.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as the announcer said, " **What a battle, ladies and gentlemen! The two Trainers had fought hard, and in the end, it was the green team, Ash Ketchum who came out victorious!"**

Ash gave a cheer himself, "Yeah! We did it, Aliana! We won!"

Aliana smiled as she floated over to Ash as he gave her a hug, " _ **That was a lot of fun!"**_

" _ **I wish I could've battled, but it's good that you won, Aliana,"**_ Storm said.

"Don't worry Storm, we have a long way to go in the Pokemon League," Ash said to the Pikachu. "You'll get your chance soon."

"But I'm Mandi the Astounding…" Mandi said sadly from his side of the field. "How could I lose?"

Ash, still having Aliana out, walked over to Mandi's side of the field and said, "Hey, you still put up a great battle, Mandi. I can see why you've managed to make it this far. I hope to battle with you again someday."

Mandi looked up at Ash, surprised for a minute, before he regained his composure and stood up, "You just got lucky out there… but I will admit, you do battle pretty well for a young child. Next year I'll be sure to get stronger, and I won't lose again."

"Heh, same here," Ash said.

* * *

"Congratulations Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," A staff member said as she walked over. "Here is the information for your next preliminary battle. You will be going to Grass Field five. You have a two hour break to get your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to heal or to switch your team around. Good luck."

"Thank you," Ash said as he took the paper information for his next preliminary match. "So my next battle is on the Grass Field, huh?"

"Oh Ashy! I'm so proud of you!"

Ash looked up in surprise to see Delilah running to him with a big, happy smile on her face. "Me- Mom!?"

She wasted no time hugging him. "You won your first battle, and without a single knock out to your Pokemon! I know you'll do very well in this Pokemon League! Oh I'm so glad I'm recording this!"

"Mom! You're squishing me!" Ash mumbled in Delilah's chest. "And embarrassing me!"

There was a TV crew not too far away that were on the air live.

"Awww, isn't that cute?" The cameraman said.

"You have to love proud mothers and their embarrassed children," The reporter said as she walked over. "Hi there you two. I'm from the local news and the viewers and I were wondering how you felt now that you completed your first battle."

Delilah finally let go of her embarrassed child as she kept smiling. Ash was blushing before he answered the reporter's question, "It feels really good to win, though I will admit that my opponent did give me a good fight, there were times where I thought I would lose. So it really feels good to be able to come out on top."

"Now I know this is off topic, but what are your feelings of the Kanto League Champion's participation in the opening ceremony?" The reporter asked.

"It was really surprising," Ash said. "I wasn't expecting Red of all people to participate in the opening ceremony at all. But it feels really cool to be watched by the Kanto League Champion."

"As someone who survived the New Island incident, have you heard about the memorial that Kanto League Champion Red is planning on setting up for those who lost their lives during that sad event?" The reporter asked.

"No, I haven't," Ash said. "I've been away from civilization for a while to continue my training. But it's good to hear that Red cares enough for the people who lost their lives on New Island to set up a memorial for them."

"I see, those are all the questions we have for now, thank you so much," The reporter said. "Good luck in your future battles, young Trainer."

"I promise to do my best in all of them," Ash said.

Delilah smiled as she hugged Ash again once the reporter was finished. Storm and Aliana laughed as Ash was getting hugged by his mother.

"Mom! Not in front of everybody!" Ash groaned.

"Awww, is Ashy feeling blushy?" Delilah said, taunting Ash a little while enjoying his embarrassment.

"Ashy is feeling embarrassed!" Ash said back, and Delilah more than happily continued to hug her child in front of everyone.

* * *

 **Primus1661** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it's always good to have help from people who care about you.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well I'm taking a break from the costume and I've grown a little so I'm not fully Mini-Onyx anymore. Also, we really hope everyone enjoys the battle scenes, they were definitely fun to write.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm surprised a random snake ate you in the first place. ^^' Well, at least you know your tricks. Weeeeell, Mandi didn't lose right away to Ash, as you can see in the chapter. When we started writing for the Pokemon League, we wanted all of Ash's battles to be epic and thrilling, including against Mandi. I like to believe Mandi is actually a really tough Trainer in his own right, the anime writers just made him lose to Ash's Kingler for… whatever reason. Honestly, do you really believe a Krabby that had no prior battle experience was able to defeat the guy's Exeggutor? Pokemon food is basically dry kibble dog food, or canned dog food. Mew prefers to give her child genuine meat rather than packaged, factory made meat. Red lighting the torch was actually Onyx's idea. Mewtwo is off somewhere doing who knows what right now.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahhh I see. Yeah, if you're reading on a phone just use the normal website in your phone's browser. Both app and browser use data.

 **Satoshi-Greninja** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, the Pokemon League is finally here, and I hope you enjoy the battles, there's going to be a lot of them.  
Heh, well right now we don't have plans for romance. It's good to know the story is doing good without it too.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You wanna know what happens when Red and Ash run into each other? Well you're gonna have to find out. And sorry to disappoint, but it wasn't 3-0 like the anime. We decided that it made more sense that Mandi would have a certain level of competence if he got 8 badges and made it to the Pokemon League.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Definitely darker. I've tried the lighter one, but a lot of things didn't make sense in the lighter version.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh they will. XP

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am sure Lady Fox would be more than happy to see this turned into manga or a comic book.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, yes, yes, please! I so badly want to see my work come to life in a manga or a comic book!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** See?

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yay! The battles will be thrilling, hopefully!  
You usually go to the author's profile to find the poll's link at the top.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah we tried to keep his snobby attitude as canon as possible. Don't worry, he's probably going to be a one chapter kind of character.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's a bit confusing on that subject. There's a lot of people saying that the humans in the Pokemon world, games and anime, are complete vegetarians. Even if there have been cases where the people actually ate meat, usually it's either from animals that no longer exist in the anime, or they eat tofu. But I do think that there are people who eat meat, and thus eat Pokemon, just as there are carnivorous Pokemon who need to eat other Pokemon to survive. Yeah, I wouldn't want Ash winning because he had psychic powers, like being able to read minds, like Pegasus did in the Yugioh series. Heh, I'm flattered you like the battles I write.

 **Red Ace The Firehero** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh hello, welcome to the reviews. We aren't going to say who we are going to be using in the Pokemon League, just know that we have plans. Also, I apologize, but we are not taking any OC characters at all. Not for The Great War or future books. As for Fyre answering the reviews, I do not believe he would be comfortable doing them. He does not actually write the story or the chapters and he hasn't finished reading it. He joins us for the ANs and we love the fun we have when he's around.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We will try to get Ash to use some of his old Pokemon, but we won't be able to fit them all in the arc, mostly because some of his other battles will be 'offscreen', and it would take too much time to have to write for every single one. It takes us a lot of effort to come up with moves for Ash's Pokemon and his opponent's Pokemon, and how they battle as well as writing for the moves and actions themselves.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We may add them in eventually, but at the moment we are not accepting OCs. And by that, I mean even suggestions to add in new Children. It's easier and makes more sense to come up with them when the time is right and they fit the story.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… did you turn into a… nevermind. Yeah, it has been a while since the last actual Pokemon battle in this story. Heh… math… I get bad flashbacks in school. Heh, Zach's hair getting turned pink was a prank from Terra. Don't worry, Storm is used to seeing predators eat meat, as long as Ash isn't eating his kin/kind or is targeting him for food, Storm doesn't care.  
My age? You will never know. ;)

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I will say she's able to drink alcohol but hasn't reached her third decade of life. I am in the same age range.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Also… random different language. XP

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** They said 'Goodbye' in Japanese. And no, I don't read Japanese. I just know how to use the almighty Google Translate.

 **DiamondFury99** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … I do not think we will be giving Ash a Greninja. Especially not Ash-Greninja.

 **DarkFoxKit:** While I don't want to say this is a for sure thing, we do not currently plan on Ash getting Ash-Greninja. We think it's overhyped and overdone. Plus, we just don't care for Greninja that much.

 **Twilight The Ninetails Hybrid** **: DarkFoxKit:** ….. Um…. okay…?

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, the update system was acting up. I never actually got the email at all. Yes, Red did just speak. And no, Mandi is a canon character in the show. Whether he is based off of Mandark or not… I have no clue.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** Because cliffhangers are our specialty. :3 But hey, hopefully this was worth the wait. Ah, no, Storm isn't going to be used in this battle, but he will be used in later battles. Ash can hold his human form for a day or two, especially after he's been training. And it might be obvious what would happen if Ash suddenly reverted to his full Mew form in front of everyone, but I'll just take a wild guess and say the entire world will have a great shock and everyone would be trying to capture or protect Ash.

 **JetInMoonX** **: DarkFoxKit:** Nobody takes Fyre away from me. NOBODY!

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox and I know how it is to be extremely busy. We write 6 days a week for like 8 hours a day. Saturdays are usually our only day off. Yeah, Mandi needed a lesson in humility, which he got in this chapter. And yeah, I thought that it would make sense to have encouraging Pokemon and Trainers going to a big event like this. While there are people who would probably be jerks, there are also always people who will support even the most random of people.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If they wanted to welcome the newcomers to a new Pokemon season, where's an idea: Use a brand new freaking character! I don't get why they must stick with Ash all the time. Maybe it's because he and Pikachu are the face of the Pokemon franchise, but we really don't need Ash as much, just give the new kid a Pikachu and be done with it.  
Huh… I've only used a computer or laptop for my internet needs, so I'm pretty ignorant on how it works on other devices.  
We do have limits for our moves, we have about six move slots for each Pokemon, and try to keep it that way. Four isn't enough, and seven is too much to keep track of.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nothing's really wrong… I just prefer my European dragon form.

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Rust poisoning is tetanus. And yes, his name is Mandi, but he gives himself the title 'The Magnificent'. So he calls himself 'The Magnificent Mandi'. And we're a little past having that. If you want though, you can imagine it happening during an upcoming 'offscreen' battle. And no thank you, I eat very little vegetables.

 **InfernalFox** **: DarkFoxKit:** Vulpix can't, at least not in the Pokemon universe. And yeah, Kitsune is awesome. Why do you think I'm a fox? XP Huh, heh, that title sounds pretty epic.  
Turn you half Mew? You lost me. ^^' Also, that Mansex joke… was that from Kingdom Hearts' Xemnas? Because I've seen that joke A LOT. Yes, I'm a Kingdom Hearts fan, and I'm not really particular for the pairings. I guess if I gotta choose, probably Roxas and Namine, mostly because Roxas is my favorite character, and if it was Roxas and Xion, that would be weird considering Xion is a replica of him… yeah.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm not going to be turned into a Night Fury plush because then I would be unable to write, and Lady Mew does not want that. Also, there already is a Dragon/Fairy Pokemon… well at least as a Mega. That would be Mega Altaria.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, it's part of the charm, and Fyre likes it. XP I promise I'm not abusive in real life. If I was, Onyx here would've left a long time ago. Please don't turn anyone into a plushy, Lunar. Ash's strongest team? The ones he's been with throughout the journey, which are Storm (Pikachu), Konoha (Ivysaur), Scorch (shiny Charmeleon), Kooper (Wartortle), Eon (spiky haired Eevee) and Aliana (Dragonair). Mostly because he's worked with them the longest.  
Shiny Sylveon is blue. And I would think Pokemon can tell the difference between a male and a female Sylveon… disregarding that one episode where Meowth and Oshawott, both males, fell in love with a male Purrloin, thinking it's a cute female Purrloin, because they were both idiots for the sake of the episode.

 **Slaezzior : DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad you enjoy the chapters then, and hope you continue to enjoy them. Heh, it was Onyx's idea to have Red carry the torch, though I did want to bring in Red at some point. Yeah, surprisingly, Red isn't a mute like we all thought he was! O.O  
A Mirror World, huh? That could be something for the future. Still funny how Storm became more like the mischievous Pikachu…. I blame Mew.


	41. Chapter 41: Events

**DarkFoxKit:** OwO ***Is on the computer, playing an addicting game. Hasn't stopped for two days.***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, it is time to do the AN, can you please get off of your game?

 **Donfyre:** ***Jumps in front of the computer screen and hops up and down in front of her*** Hey, Fox! I think you're getting a bit, uh… distracted.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fyre! That giant monster is about to eat me! Move! ***Grabs Fyre and pushes him down under her*** You make a good cushion.

 **Donfyre:** H-hey! DX Lemme go! ***squirms as she pushed me***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, I would recommend saving, because in 10 seconds I'm turning off the screen. And if that doesn't stop you, I will turn off the computer.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Why? I'm so close to finishing this stage! Besides, aren't the ANs tomorrow?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, it's already Sunday. ***Looks at the clock*** More accurately, it's 9:50 PM on Sunday.

 **DarkFoxKit:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? ***Saves the game and turns it off*** Why didn't anyone tell me!? ***Stomps on top of Fyre***

 **Donfyre:** OW, OW! Well… you looked so - ack! - happy playing the game and - urk! - didn't really want to bother you. A-and can you quit that?!

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Jumps off Fyre and picked him up*** Hmm… You still look nice and fluffy. * **Looks at Onyx*** So what's the final verdict of our votes?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It was pretty one sided. ^^' There were 70 total votes in the poll. 2 to keep Eon as an Eevee. 18 to permanently evolve her into a single Eeveelution. And 50 votes for shifting Eeveelutions. So, Eon will eventually be able to shift between Eeveelutions.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Wow, everyone really wants Eon to shift between her Eeveelutions? I'm pretty surprised by this. Now let's just hope we can pull it off without making Eon too overpowered. ***Brushes Fyre's body to get dirt and grime off his pelt*** What have you been doing that made you dirty?

 **Donfyre:** Huh? Um… nothing, I don't think. Just… normal Wooper stuff? It's hard NOT to get dirty really while being a plushie. Buuuuuut if you turned me back into a Wooper…. c:

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry, Fyre, but there is no way to undo the procedure.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You're stuck as my plushy, forever. :3 Now, time to clean you up~!

 **Donfyre:** W-wait…. You two are just joking, right? There IS a way to get back to normal…. Right?! Can't Mew do something or another thing?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Smiles mischievously*** Who knows? Maybe there is a way, but I doubt you'll ever find out~

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Takes Fyre to the bathroom*** Time to get clean, Fyre~

 **Donfyre:** H-huh? No, not again! ***I squirmed around as Fox dragged me with her***

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Puts Fyre in a full bathtub, and puts bubbles in it. She scrubbed Fyre's pelt around softly and gently, making sure he's nice and clean without any damage. She soon picked him up out of the bathtub, dry him up with a towel and set him down on her lap while she sat on the computer***

 **Donfyre: *is blushing and slightly surprised*** O-oh wow, that was… really nice. ***relaxes and snuggles on Fox's lap***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Now, while you're nice and cozy on my lap and the readers are reading the chapters, I'm going back to my game. :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, Lady Fox. If you get back into the game we won't see you until next week. And we still need to answer the reviews. ***Starts dragging Fox away from the computer again***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nooooooooooooo! DX ***Drops Fyre while Onyx dragged her away*** Fyyyyyyyre! DX

 **Donfyre:** H-huh? But I was just feeling really nice and cozy! ;A; ***runs after Fox***

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Events**

" **Wow that Gloom sure took a beating from that Air Slash that Pidgeotto used against it,"** The announcer said.

"Come on, Gloom! You have to get up!" The Trainer, on the red platform opposite of Ash, said.

" _ **I… will do… my best!"**_ Gloom said as it slowly got to its feet.

"That's it, Gloom. Now try to slow that Pidgeotto down with Stun Spore!" The Trainer said.

" **Amazing, it seems that George's Gloom is getting back up!"** The announcer said.

"Gale, try to move out of the way with Quick Attack!" Ash called to his Pidgeotto.

Gale flew around the Grass Field in the sky, trying to get away from the Stun Spore.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this time," The Trainer, named George, said. "Spread your Stun Spore all over the field, let the wind blow on it."

" **This is bad for Ash's Pidgeotto, it looks like George is going to have his Gloom use the winds that have started to pick up to spread its Stun Spore in hopes of slowing down Pidgeotto,"** The announcer said.

" _ **No, no, no, NO!"**_ Gale yelled as he flapped his wings in an attempt to blow the Stun Spore away from himself, but there was too much, the yellow powder caught up to him, making his body go numb with paralysis.

"Gale!" Ash yelled in concern.

" **Ouch, looks like Pidgeotto was partially paralyzed from the Stun Spore, but it still has enough feeling to keep on flying,"** The announcer said.

"Gale, plow through that Stun Spore and come in for a Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Gale flew through the cloud of Stun Spore, no need to avoid it now. Gale dived towards the Gloom at intense speed with a silver streak behind him.

"Gloom while it's closing in use Poison Powder!" George said.

Gloom started spraying out a cloud of purple powder at the incoming Pidgeotto.

" **Uh-oh, it looks like Gloom is using its Poison Powder at the Pidgeotto. Will Pidgeotto be able to take anymore punishment from being paralyzed and poisoned?"** The announcer said.

"Brace yourself Gale, hold your position," Ash said. "And use Hurricane!"

" _ **You're going down!"**_ Gale said as he stiffly spread his wings, trying to fight through the paralysis, unfortunately he was too slow to evade the Poison Powder. Gale hissed as he was poisoned, but that didn't stop him from using his next move.

Gale began flapping his wings at a rapid pace, creating a heavy gust of wind at the purple cloud of toxic, blowing it away as well as the Gloom. Gloom let out a scream as it was caught up in the windy Hurricane.

"Gloom!" George yelled in concern.

" **Looks like George's Gloom is going for a spin thanks to Ash's Pidgeotto using Hurricane. At the same time, Pidgeotto isn't looking too good, it's been both paralyzed and poisoned. Which will fall first?"** The announcer said.

Gale shut his eyes as he finally had to stop his Hurricane attack. Gloom fell to the grassy field, its eyes spiraling. Almost a second later, Gale fell to the grassy field, completely unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the round is a draw," The referee said, holding up both flags. "The next round will be the deciding round of this preliminary match."

"Good job, Gloom, you took out your enemy with you," George said as he returned his Gloom.

"You did well out there, Gale," Ash said. "At least you were able to take out his Gloom. You take a nice rest." Ash returned the Pidgeotto back into his Poke Ball.

" **Both Pokemon were taken down! So now both teams are down to their last Pokemon, what will they be?"** The announcer said.

" _ **Are you going to use me?"**_ Storm asked, who was still standing by Ash's side.

"Not yet, Storm. I don't want any potential opponents to see your strength yet," Ash said softly.

" _ **So, I'm like your… trump card?"**_ Storm asked.

"Exactly," Ash responded. "Trust me, you'll know when it's time to use you."

" _ **But… you're on your last Pokemon,"**_ Storm said. " _ **If you're not going to use me, then who will you use?"**_

Ash smiled, "Someone who hasn't seen any Trainer battles lately."

" _ **Trixie? Luna? Remi? Dexter? Foxfire?"**_ Storm asked.

George held up a Net Ball and said, "Okay, this is it, I'm counting on you."

George threw the Net Ball, releasing a ferocious looking Scyther onto the grassy field.

" _ **We trained hard for this! I know we can do it!"**_ Scyther yelled enthusiastically.

" **George has decided to go for Scyther, now what will Ash use?"** The announcer said.

* * *

Ash took out another Poke Ball and said, "It's time. Let's do this!"

Ash threw the Poke Ball, releasing a Butterfree flying onto the grassy field.

" _ **Oooh, I like this place!"**_ Flutter said as he looked down. " _ **No stupid Scyther is going to get the best of me!"**_

" **Ash had chosen a Butterfree. This will be an interesting matchup as the Pokemon are similar types!"** The announcer said.

"The third round between Ash Ketchum and George Morgan will now begin!" The referee said.

"Flutter, move in and use Sleep Powder!" Ash said.

The Butterfree began flying over the Scyther, letting his wings release blue powder.

"Scyther, get out of there with Quick Attack," George said.

Scyther moved away from the blue powder, leaving a silver streak to where he was standing seconds before.

" _ **Oh come on!"**_ Flutter grumbled.

" _ **Heh, a little Butterfree like you would be way too slow to hit me,"**_ The Scyther said with a cocky smile.

" **Ash had Butterfree start with a Sleep Powder, but George's Scyther easily dodged it with a Quick Attack. Will Ash's Butterfree be able to keep up with the speed of a Scyther?"** The announcer said.

"Now Scyther, get in with Wing Attack!" George said.

Scyther jumped towards Flutter, buzzing its wings. Flutter gasped as he saw the Scyther coming for him.

"Blow it away and propel yourself with Silver Wind!" Ash said.

Flutter flapped his wings fast and created a gust of wind with silver silky spikes blowing out of it. It hit the Scyther, making it lose its balance while propelling Flutter a few feet away from it.

" **The Scyther was incoming with a deadly Wing Attack, but Butterfree managed to get it to lose its balance with Silver Wind and blew itself a few feet back!"** The announcer reported.

 _Flutter is mostly a special attacker, while that Scyther is very dangerous up close. We'll have to try to keep our distance and hope that we can hit it._ Ash thought to himself as he analyzed the battle.

"Scyther use Swords Dance," George said.

Scyther began spinning around, his blades looking sharper.

" **And now Scyther is using Swords Dance, making itself even stronger!"** The announcer said.

"Flutter, try to hit it with your Air Slash!" Ash said.

The Butterfree created blades of air and threw it at the Scyther.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack again, get out of there!" George said, hoping Scyther's speed would let him dodge the attack.

Scyther managed to dodge the Air Slash.

"Again!" Ash said.

Flutter created more blades of air and threw it at Scyther.

"Keep going!" George said.

" **Butterfree is trying to hit the Scyther with its Air Slash attack, but the Scyther is too fast and is outspeeding the Butterfree's attacks!"** The announcer said.

" _ **Ash, maybe have Flutter predict where Scyther is going to be instead of firing where he is at,"**_ Storm recommended.

"Flutter is already trying that too," Ash said. "Look."

Flutter was firing everywhere, not just at the Scyther, but even then the Scyther was still fast enough to dodge every single hit.

"The Scyther is too fast, we have to slow it down," Ash said.

" _ **What about using Air Slash to spread Stun Spore around the field?"**_ Storm asked.

"Air Slash would cut through the Stun Spore, it's not meant to spread it," Ash said. "But I think I know what can."

" _ **This outta be good,"**_ Storm said as he went back to watching the battle.

"Get in close to that Butterfree with Quick Attack and use X-Scissor!" George said.

Scyther charged at Flutter with its blades out in front of it, slashing at any incoming Air Slashes.

" **The Scyther is coming it for a powerful X-Scissor attack after it's been buffed by that Swords Dance earlier. Will Butterfree be able to take it?"** The announcer said.

"Spread out your Stun Spore now!" Ash said.

Flutter didn't hesitate to release the yellow powder from its wings.

"Now spread it to the Scyther with Silver Wind!" Ash quickly said.

Flutter flapped his wings at a rapid pace, creating a wind with silver silk needles, spreading out the Stun Spore. Scyther had no way of avoiding the Stun Spore. It flew right into the yellow powder, causing its body to go numb.

"How ironic that the very same tactic you used on me earlier is now being used against you," Ash said.

"Keep going and use X-Scissor, don't let the paralysis stop you!" George said. "Power on through it!"

" **The Butterfree managed to slow down Scyther by combining its Stun Spore with Silver Wind! But will that be enough to stop the Scyther?"** The announcer said.

" _ **That… won't… stop...me!"**_ Scyther growled.

Scyther managed to power through the yellow spore and crossed its blades, slamming into the Butterfree. Flutter let out a screech of pain.

" **Unfortunately for Ash and Butterfree, Scyther managed to plow through the Stun Spore and got a direct hit with Sword Dance powered X-Scissor! This could be the end for Butterfree,"** The announcer said.

Scyther pinned Flutter to the grass on the field. Flutter was struggling to get out of the Scyther's hold.

" _ **Ash, you have to do something!"**_ Storm said urgently. " _ **I don't think Flutter is going to last much longer!"**_

"I know Flutter will pull through," Ash said. "We haven't lost yet. Flutter, while that Scyther is on you, shake it with your Bug Buzz!"

Flutter's wings glowed green as his entire body began to shake. The Scyther gave a confused look, before it started to tremble too, being forced off the Butterfree's body.

"No! Scyther, stay in close to that Butterfree!" George said. "Come on, we're so close!"

Scyther fought back with Flutter's Bug Buzz, trying to push through it to keep Flutter pinned to the grassy floor.

" **Astonishing! Butterfree is starting to push Scyther away with Bug Buzz,"** The announcer said. " **Will Butterfree be able to get out of Scyther's hold, or is this last ditch effort doomed to fail?"**

"Turn to the Scyther, Flutter," Ash said. "Give it a good stare."

Flutter, while still trying to fight off the Scyther with Bug Buzz, turned to look at it.

"That's it… now grab hold of Scyther with Psychic!" Ash said.

Flutter's red eyes glowed blue, soon after his entire body emitted a blue glow. Scyther suddenly couldn't move, and its body was being lifted by an unseen force.

"What? Scyther, try to break free with Wing Attack!" George said.

" **And in a surprising turn of events, Butterfree won the struggle with its Psychic ability! Will Scyther be able to break through with its brute force?"** The announcer said.

"Come on Scyther! Try to break out of it!" George yelled.

" _ **Can't… move…"**_ Scyther said as sparks travelled all over his body.

" **It looks like Scyther's paralysis kicked in at the worst time possible,"** The announcer said.

"Hurry and finish this with Air Slash!" Ash said.

" _ **Time to say goodnight,"**_ Flutter said before he created a blade of air and hit the Scyther directly in the chest.

Flutter let Scyther's body go from the Psychic hold, letting Scyther fall to the grassy field below. Scyther struggled to get back up, but after a few seconds of this, it fell limp.

* * *

"Scyther is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum of the Green Team is the winner of the third round and of this preliminary match!" The referee said, raising the green flag.

"You did really well out there, Scyther, take a nice long rest," George said as he returned the Scyther to its Net Ball. "It's just too bad we had to lose."

Ash smiled as he gave a cheer, "You did it, Flutter! You were really great out there!"

Flutter blushed as he flew over to Ash, " _ **Y-yeah, but that was a really close one."**_

" **And the match is over! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town has done it again, he was able to pull out a victory from a seemingly hopeless situation!"** The announcer said as the crowd went wild.

"I'msoproudofyouAshy!" Delilah said ecstatically as she ran over and hugged Ash, almost tackling him due to the size difference.

Flutter and Storm steered clear of the very happy mother while she hugged her child proudly.

"Mooooom! Why must you keep doing this?" Ash whined as she hugged him.

"Because you're my precious baby," Delilah said. "It's a mom's duty to embarrass her child. Besides, I'm extremely proud of you!"

One of the staff members of the Pokemon League walked over to Ash, chuckling at the display.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," The staff member said.

"Of course not, I'm just congratulating my adorable little Ashy," Delilah said with a smile, causing Ash to blush and pull his hat down in front of his face. "Sorry, my Ashy is a bit blushy from time to time."

"Mom! Please, not in front of the staff," Ash grumbled.

The staff member laughed before he said, "It's alright, I know how mothers can be. Anyways, I came to give you your information for your next match."

"Ooh, I wonder what field my little Ashy will be battling on next," Delilah said.

"Tomorrow he will be battling on Rock Field two," The staff member said.

"Tomorrow?" Ash asked. "So I'm not going there today?"

"No, today is almost over with," The staff member said, gesturing to the sky.

Ash noticed that the afternoon sun was starting to go down, turning into early evening. "Huh, I haven't noticed how late it's gotten."

"That's understandable, since Pokemon Trainers are too focused on the battle to notice the time of day," The staff member said. "But for now, you should return to the Pokemon League Village to rest up and you can either take your Pokemon to a Pokemon Center or use the one that is at the Pokemon League Village. Also, if you are hungry, you can eat at the All-you-can-eat buffet restaurant near the Pokemon League Village. Trainers who are competing in the Pokemon League can eat at the restaurant for free."

"Can I bring my family and friends?" Ash asked.

"Yes, since the restaurant is not within the ground of the Pokemon League Village it is free for anyone to use. Though as a participating Trainer you can ask for a private room at the restaurant if you prefer some privacy," The staff member responded.

"That's great," Ash said.

" _ **I can't wait to stuff myself full!"**_ Storm said eagerly.

"Though you should know, only the Trainer and their Pokemon get to eat for free, your friends and family will have to pay for their own meals unfortunately," The staff member said.

"Thanks," Ash said before he looked at Delilah. "I'm going to go heal up my Pokemon, and then I'll go to the restaurant. Do you mind waiting there for me, Mom?"

"Of course not, Ashy," Delilah said.

Ash smiled before he turned to Flutter, "Okay Flutter, you've done well out there, you deserve a nice rest."

Flutter was eager to rest up as Ash returned him into his Poke Ball.

"I'll go get Zach, Terra, and Blue and we'll wait for you at the restaurant, Ashy," Delilah said.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see them." Ash smiled.

" _ **I hope Zach's hair is still pink. I want to see it for myself,"**_ Storm said.

"Just don't get on his bad side like you almost did last time," Ash said.

"See you later, Ashy!" Delilah said before she walked away.

* * *

"Here is your slip, Ash Ketchum," The staff member said. "Remember, Rock Field two, tomorrow. The time is on the slip."

"Thank you, sir," Ash said as he took the slip and put it into his pocket. "Let's get to the nearest Pokemon Center, Storm."

" _ **Why not use the one at the Pokemon League Village since the village is right next to the restaurant,"**_ Storm said as he climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, that would be the closest one," Ash said with a chuckle.

" _ **Oh, I thought I saw a Pokemon Center that was closer that was open to the public, since the one at the Pokemon League Village is designated for only Pokemon League competitors,"**_ Storm said.

"No, that one is in the city outside of the Pokemon League," Ash said. "But I am a little worried if the Pokemon Center at the Pokemon League Village will be able to hold all the Trainer's Pokemon."

" _Of course it is, Ash, this isn't the first time the League has been held in Kanto,"_ Blue's voice said in his head. " _It would be a disgrace to Kanto if they couldn't handle all of the Trainer's Pokemon. I mean the regions have quite an advanced notice so if they were unable to handle the competitor's Pokemon then it would show how unprepared they are and would cause quite a bit of backlash. Heck, the region could even lose out on hosting the League for a while if that ever was the case."_

"I hope you're right," Ash said responded to Blue.

" _Although there was that one time before they built a Pokemon Center for the Trainers in the Pokemon League Village, the Trainers had to use the Pokemon Center in the city, which was always full around that time of year, so the president of the Pokemon League decided to make it a necessity that the hosting region had to have a Pokemon Center inside the Pokemon League Village that was meant just for the competitor's Pokemon."_

"Well that certainly makes it convenient then," Ash said.

" _By the way, congratulations on your second victory,"_ Blue said.

"Thanks, but do you mind not suddenly popping into my head anymore?" Ash said in response.

" _Maybe try not to broadcast your words while you're saying them,"_ Blue said. " _I'm pretty sure every telepathic Pokemon within a few miles can hear your thoughts as you're speaking."_

" _Blue is right, Ashy, you need to remember to keep your thoughts to yourself,"_ Mew chimed in.

Ash blushed, " _This is embarrassing..."_

" _Don't worry, Ashy, I've been doing my best to intercept them, and Blue has been helping so nobody else besides us are hearing your thoughts,"_ Mew said.

" _Sorry Memma, sorry Blue, I guess I'm not used to having to keep my own thoughts to myself yet,"_ Ash mentally said.

" _That's one of the reasons I will keep travelling with you for now, Ashy,"_ Mew said. " _The other reasons all being I love you and am so proud of you and want to spend as much time with my baby as possible."_

" _ **Ash? You look lost in thought, you almost bumped into someone,"**_ Storm said.

"Ah, sorry, I was just talking to Memma and Blue," Ash said. " _I'll talk to you two later, when we meet up. For now, I'm going to the Pokemon Center to heal up my team."_

" _We know,"_ Blue said.

" _Of course you do,"_ Ash grumbled.

* * *

Ash put his current party's Poke Balls into a six slot tray. But he had to put Storm on top of it since he still didn't want to be put in his Poke Ball.

"Nurse Joy, could you please give my Pokemon the necessary treatment?" Ash politely asked the Nurse Joy working there as he put the tray on the counter.

"Of course, it will take a few moments though," Nurse Joy said as she picked up the tray. "You can sit down, it will take a little bit for me to examine all your Pokemon."

"About how long would you say?" Ash asked.

"Given that it's six Pokemon and I want to make sure they aren't hurt in any small way, about thirty to forty minutes," Nurse Joy said.

"Alright, thank you, Nurse Joy," Ash said before he turned his attention to Storm. "I'll see you in a bit, Storm, be good for Nurse Joy."

" _ **Yeah sure,"**_ Storm said.

Nurse Joy took the tray of Poke Balls along with Storm to the back room, her assistant Chansey followed her. Ash went to go sit down, and saw a lot of Pokemon Trainers here. There were surprisingly a lot of Nurse Joys too. Although they looked just like the other, Ash recognized some of the Nurse Joys in the cities and towns he met. Ash wondered if maybe during a Pokemon League, several Nurse Joys come here to help take care of the Pokemon for the competitors.

"I had a feeling I would see you here," A familiar female voice said from nearby Ash causing him to look towards the voice. He was shocked when he saw the dark-tanned Nurse Joy from Haven Island in the Orange Islands standing there with a smile on her face. "How have you been?"

"Nurse Joy!" Ash said, surprised. "Hey, I've been doing fine. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Firstly, since there are other Nurse Joy's here, call me by my first name instead of my last name. My first name is Janice," The tanned Nurse Joy said before she softly said, "And secondly, how would you like a checkup?"

"A check up? … Right here and right now?" Ash asked.

"Well in a private examination room," Nurse Janice Joy said. "I can lock the door so nobody else can come in, so you don't have to worry about your secret being discovered."

"Uh… sure," Ash said. "But my Pokemon will probably be done before me."

"Actually, I only have to check you. The other Nurse Joy has to check all six of your Pokemon, so it shouldn't take long," Nurse Janice Joy said. "Also, if anyone asks why I'm taking a Trainer to an exam room, I can just tell them that I am having you help me with something."

"Okay," Ash said. "I want to make sure I'm healthy."

"Come along then," Nurse Janice Joy said. "Also, if you want, I brought some shots with me that are specially designed for your DNA. But I won't force you to take them. I brought them… well actually I made them for you for when I ran into you again, since I had the feeling I _would_ run into you again."

" _What is this I hear about 'shots'?"_ Mew asked Ash.

" _It's a check up Nurse Janice Joy is going to give me. She uh… knows about me being a Mew,"_ Ash explained.

" _You told me about that, tell her that your Memma will be there to supervise and she has to ask me before she does anything to you,"_ Mew said protectively. " _Also, explain what a Memma is if she doesn't already know."_

"Um… my Memma is going to be there to watch," Ash said. "She can be pretty protective."

"'Memma'? I'm afraid I do not recognize the terminology," Nurse Janice Joy said.

"It's what Pokemon call their parent, but unlike humans both the mother and father are called 'Memma' in the Pokemon world," Ash explained.

"Oh, so your mother is going to be joining us during the examination, alright," Nurse Janice Joy said. "I'll make sure to explain to her what each shot does as well as explain what I will do during the examination."

"She might be invisible," Ash said. "Or she might come as my human mother."

" _You're in the Pokemon Village, Ashy, so I'm invisible right now,"_ Mew said before she poked Ash's shoulder, letting him know that she was there.

"... Heh," Ash chuckled. "Okay, Nurse Janice Joy, let's get me checked out."

"Right this way," Nurse Janice Joy said before she lead Ash to a private examination room.

Once Ash, Nurse Janice Joy, and Mew were inside the room, Nurse Janice closed the door and locked it. A few moments later, Mew became visible and turned into her human form so she could communicate with Nurse Joy.

"Ahh, so you're Ash's 'Memma'?" Nurse Janice asked.

"Yes I am, and I appreciate that you kept my Mon's true identity a secret," Delilah said.

"So what should I call you?" Nurse Janice asked.

"Call me Delilah while I am in this form," Delilah said.

"Alright, Delilah, would you like to hear what the checkup entails and what all the shots do?" Nurse Janice asked.

"Please," Delilah responded.

"Alright, here's the process," Nurse Janice said before she explained the checkup process. Nurse Janice then proceeded to explain what each of the shots did and how she had made them specifically for Ash.

"So they're pretty much shots to help Ash's immune system?" Delilah asked, having never taken a shot before.

"Exactly," Nurse Janice said. "None of them will harm Ash in any way."

"Sorry to tell you that you wasted your time, but you did exactly that," Delilah said. "Ash and my immune systems are different from any other Pokemon. We aren't vulnerable to getting sick. You would need something especially tailored to make us sick. And I would also prefer not having any human medicine interacting with my child's blood. So I must ask that you take the shots and destroy them and any DNA you have of my child's."

"Oh, you seem to feel very strongly about that," Nurse Janice said.

"We've had people using our DNA to make clones of us," Ash said.

"And our DNA is too precious and complex for it to be in the hands of humans," Delilah said. "It's best if our DNA remains hidden from the human race entirely."

"I understand, I will gather the shots and any DNA I have from Ash and put them all in an incinerator so there is nothing left of it," Nurse Janice said. "But may I at least give Ash a normal checkup? Minus the taking blood part."

"Yes, you can give Ash a normal checkup," Delilah said. "Again, I appreciate that you keep his identity a secret. You have a very kind heart."

Ash gave a smile to that.

"Alright then, let's proceed with the checkup," Nurse Janice said. "Ash, please revert to your natural form."

"Okay," Ash said before he released his transformation. Ash felt so good to be back in his natural state, it felt like he's been holding onto something for such a long time he didn't know he would feel so good until he released it.

"Alright, go ahead and lay down on the table," Nurse Janice said.

The little blue Mew laid down on the table on his back. Stretching out his feet and tail.

"You don't need to stretch out, Ash, it's actually better if you relax," Nurse Janice said.

" _I know. I was stretching out because it felt good,"_ Ash telepathically said.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and start the checkup now," Nurse Janice said.

* * *

Ash transformed into his human form again as Nurse Janice finished his check up.

"Alright Ash, you are 100% healthy. It seems your mother has taken very good care of you," Nurse Janice said.

"Yeah, she's a good Memma," Ash said.

"Well, you're free to go, though I assume your Memma will be turning invisible again before I unlock and open the door?" Nurse Janice asked.

"Yes, I will, right now actually. Thank you for taking good care of my Mon and making sure he was healthy," Delilah said before she turned invisible.

"No problem, it's my job to make sure all Pokemon are healthy, especially young ones like your child," Nurse Janice said with a smile. "Now you better go Ash, I'm sure the other Nurse Joy is just about done with your team."

"Okay. Thanks again, Nurse Janice," Ash said gratefully.

Nurse Janice took Ash back to the waiting area and said her goodbyes before she went back to her tasks. After a few minutes, the Nurse Joy that Ash had given his team to, came back out with a happy and healthy looking Storm sitting on top.

"Here are your Pokemon, young man," Nurse Joy said. "They're all healed up and ready for either more training or the next battle."

"Thanks again, Nurse Joy," Ash said as Storm jumped up onto his shoulder and Ash picked the rest of his Poke Balls.

"No problem, have a great rest of your evening, young man," Nurse Joy said.

" _ **I have to admit that the massage Chansey gave me was just wonderful, I always look forward to that with every Pokemon Center visit,"**_ Storm said as Ash began leaving the Pokemon Center.

The evening sun was already starting to set in the dusk sky.

" _Remember Ashy, come to the restaurant just outside the Pokemon League Village, that's where we'll all be,"_ Mew said telepathically.

" _Of course, Memma, I'll be there soon,"_ Ash responded. "Come on, Storm, let's go meet up with everyone and have dinner."

" _ **Great! I'm starving!"**_ Storm said, his mouth drooling.

"It'll be good to see Terra and Zach again too," Ash said. "And if Blue is with them, it'll be like a reunion."

* * *

 **Seaman109** **: DarkFoxKit:** No. We didn't really have anything planned for them in this arc, so they're cheering for Ash, just probably not at the League themselves.

 **Primus1661** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes. Ash will be meeting Red, even if indirectly.

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's Mew. And no, I am not being forced by a very powerful psychic being to say that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My favorite Pokemon are Mew and Eevee.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, maybe not. We're not focused on who to ship Ash with right now.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Congratulations on whatever it is you're doing. ^^'

 **Mew:** Of course! Are you saying I'm not being a good mother to Ashy already?

 **Someone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No. Ash and Red are not related.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, Ash's status of survival on New Island is only a big deal that he survived. There are others in the League who survived too. But in the Pokemon League, you are a competitor, nothing more, nothing less.

 **253910** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, and Fyre thanks you for the well wishes! :)

 **crazysnivy kid** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, we're probably not giving Ash a Greninja. Especially not Ash-Greninja. As for Noibat, Ash technically already has Shadow Noibat.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Everyone wants Ash to have a Greninja. ^^' I'm not a fan of Hawlucha either, and I thought it was stupid they gave Ash three Flying types. Most of his Kalos team had a bad weakness to Electric types.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We might give Ash a Goomy though, right, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** GOOOOOOOOOOMY! WHY DID ASH LEAVE YOU BEHIND!? ;A;

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Didn't he technically leave Goodra behind?

 ***DarkFoxKit goes to cry somewhere in the corner***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ^^' Yeah, if Ash gets a Goomy, he's going to keep it, unlike his anime counterpart. As for Fletchling, probably not, since… well I can't say yet, but you'll see.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Red's Mewtwo never met Ash. Remember, the Mewtwo with Red is a completely different Mewtwo from the one on New Island. Yes, there is more than one Mewtwo despite the name.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I stopped watching after episode 2. There are so many problems with it in my eyes. For one, Ash is a kid. Like he looks like he's 8 now. HOW DID HE GET YOUNGER!? AND WHY IS HE STILL SUCH AN IDIOT! ***Stomps off screen***

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. Erm… Onyx has issues with canon Ash… especially when he acts like an idiot. Personally, I like the Sun and Moon anime. I don't really like what they've done to Ash, but if I think of him as a completely new character, it really isn't so bad. And I do like the other characters around him, like Lilly, she's getting a lot of interesting character development, and her backstory is a big mystery. Why is she afraid of Pokemon? What happened to her? Does this mean because she never stole Cosmog, her mother still loves her? I'm very interested in seeing all that. Ash… I… worry about him. He does act a lot… stupider than he did in the previous generation. But the expressions on Pikachu have never looked so lively before, it's fun to watch him. XD

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Red can talk. This isn't video game Red, this is Red from Pokemon Origins, who _does_ talk. Yes, we will still have the legendary children in the sequels and onward, they've already been established in the story. And yes, there will be more in the future.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have been switching between other games. I don't want to burn myself out on a single game series. Besides, I wasn't too into Revelations the first time. I might try to work out a deal with Lady Mew, considering I've already beat a few games that aren't Assassin's Creed since then.

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup. I know that Ash in the anime beat Mandi with one Krabby/Kingler, but I found that disappointingly odd. I'm sure Mandi is a strong Trainer in his own right if he was able to get into the Pokemon League. So I've decided to show what Mandi could've been in the actual episode, but I didn't want to power him up too much, especially since this is the first round. Hmm… I couldn't tell if you liked that line, because I didn't understand your reaction. ^^'  
Thanks, I'm happy to know people still like the way I write battle scenes. It's fun, but gets quite tedious when you have so many battles back to back. ^^' Yeah, I didn't want Ash having an unfair advantage by being able to read his opponent's mind. It would only cheapen his victories. Heh, a lot of people have issues with canon Ash, Onyx being one of them. And trust me, I've had my share of complaints of canon Ash too. Which is why I made this Ash the way he is now, he's the ideal Ash I've wanted in the anime.

 **RowanEx** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, when Ash loses his concentration, his Transformation will falter. Mew embarrassing him is just one thing that can cause him to lose concentration.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We didn't want it to be an easy sweep type of match. So we decided to make it a good battle.

 **Ninja Ryan the firewarrior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, we are going with the Red from Pokemon Origins.

 **InfernalFox** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, I hope you've recovered and feel better now. And I can't wait for Kingdom Hearts 3.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I still have to play 2.8 before I can play KH3, but I'm excited for it too! :D

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, Onyx and I had to discuss what moves and combinations to use and keep it in the realm of possibility. We don't want to give Pokemon unnecessary plot armor after all. ***cough cough*** Ash's canon Pikachu ***cough cough*** And Mew is a parent, she loves to embarrass Ash.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Ash experienced quite a bit of embarrassment in the last chapter. And I hope you like our future battles. Also… uhhh ***Looks at DarkFoxKit, who was looking away when the cyclops swallowed secret*** You okay, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm fine… fine… uh… how many times is Secret going to get eaten?

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't give out my age because I feel self conscious, and ages always change every year, so what I say here will be outdated in a few years. But I will say I'm older than 15, but younger than 30… in this year, 2017. Heh, well, ask Onyx that. Zach's her creation after all.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm. Never really thought of any ideas. I'd say he's around 5'10" He's kinda skinny, but he isn't overly skinny. He's partially muscular, mainly legs and chest because he swims a lot at home since his home is literally on top of the water. He's caucasian and has a light tan. He has light blue eyes… not sure what else to say…

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think that's a good enough description of him.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh! He has no facial hair. And he has shortish hair, a little longer in the back.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Apparently? Mira comes from the word Mirage. It makes sense, since Lapras can appear in mist and disappear like a mirage.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I also partially based the name off of Mirajane from Fairy Tail.

 **TropicalCyclone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… we're not going to do that. The whole point of the competition is to show the battles. If we made the battle scenes shorter, the chapter would be shorter. We're not just going to add dialogue just to fill it a little more.

 **DarkFoxKit:** These are 'battle chapters', they're going to be filled with battle scenes. So I apologize if you don't like battle chapters, but try to bear with it for now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't apologize if you don't like the length and detail of the battle scenes. We write them as detailed and long as they are to try and make the story come alive to the readers. It wouldn't be immersive if for example it was;

"Storm, use thunderbolt," Ash said

Storm used thunderbolt on his enemy.

That just wouldn't be nice for the readers. We want it to be immersive for the readers so they can feel like they are actually in the stadium watching the battle.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** ***Snickers*** That's actually pretty funny. I love thinking the announcer laughing to themselves, or groaning when they see names like that.  
Mandi is a bit ignorant, but he's a strong Trainer if he made it to the Pokemon League. I didn't want Ash to just plow through him easily just because canon Ash, somehow, got a Krabby with no battle experience to evolve and just destroyed Mandi's Pokemon. I want the Pokemon League to be a thrilling experience.  
We are always happy to hear from you, and thank you for always being so nice to Fyre, and making him happy. Fyre's really happy to see you're giving him affection. ^v^ And I gave Fyre that king sized blanket, he loves it. :3

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, yes she would. :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's not happening, Lady Fox.

 **icypika** **: DarkFoxKit:** We only count votes on the poll, sorry. ^^' And we got a winner. We hope you enjoyed the two chapters. XP

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. When we first had Ash battle with Mandi, we were kind of concerned about something. Since, in the anime, Mandi was defeated by canon Ash's Krabby/Kingler quite easily, and our Ash could easily curbstomp Mandi in that case. However, we didn't want Ash to just gain an easy victory like that, and not to mention it would be embarrassing for a Trainer who made it to the Pokemon League to lose in such an embarrassing way. So, we've had it where Mandi does put up a good fight, but our Ash switched out Pokemon so he wouldn't lose anyone. It seemed to have worked out for the better. Hmm… well, Ash IS a Psychic type, so even if Pokemon didn't have sixth sense, he definitely would. And if Ash sense something's wrong, he'd probably try to get the referee to postpone the battle, depending on how dire the situation is.

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Neither of us play Overwatch. I'm not into those kinds of PVP only games. I prefer games that have stories behind them. So we haven't seen those skins. Also, the reason why the battle was still pretty easy is because Mandi had underestimated Ash's strength. He saw a kid who had somehow managed to get into the Pokemon League. And I'm glad you liked the balance of the chapter.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okami? OwO Someone else knows Okami? YES! OKAMI IS AMAZING!

 **Guest #2** **: DarkFoxKit:** There was a link on top of my profile page… wait, Mistress? Why did you call me/us that?  
Heh, I've read stories with battle scenes before. They're usually hard to read since the writer isn't that descriptive with the battles. But some of them did a great job with battle scenes. I take inspiration from those and the anime battle scenes themselves. It's good to know I've gotten better with these too.  
I think 'The Magnificent Mandi' is more of a stage name, and he is a strong Trainer in his own right. It's just, Ash is pretty strong himself, he's taken on legendary Pokemon and even legendary Pokemon Trainers.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Also, the legal drinking age in the US is 21.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We may be both at the legal age to drink, but I'm not interested in drinking. Water, juice and soda are good enough for me.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I sometimes drink if it's been a while and I'm out for dinner with friends. But it's like one or two alcoholic drinks every few months.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** We probably won't tackle the dark subject of Ash outliving his Pokemon for a while. We don't know if we ever will, but we do have some ideas for it if we ever do. Just know, that if we do a massive timeskip, like a hundred years or so timeskip, then we won't have any familiar human characters to work with, like the Pokemon Professors, and people like Dawn, May or Serena. Not unless they're Children of Legendary Pokemon themselves.  
As for Mew stopping time and things still physically age… well, Mew can't stop time herself, she'd have to transform into a Pokemon that can, like Dialga, and I'd say no. With time stopped, then nobody would age until it starts again. I don't think anyone would even be able to move either. ^^'

 **GamingFlareon10** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahhh okay. Well you don't need to apologize. We're grateful for the shorter to the point reviews. But if you really feel the need to do a skit, try to make it easier for us to find stuff related to the story, like questions and comments.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad you liked Ash's first match. Heh, seems GhostofTime should be renamed to Rockruff Plushy. XD

 **Mew:** Or RockruffPlushofTime.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, good one. Anyways, Fyre is doing well, and he's always happy to see people thinking of him. Ash will meet Red soon. Meowth, Jessie and James are busy at Team Rocket's headquarters, and won't be in this arc.

 **Mew:** I beg your pardon? Do I _look_ like one of those weird other dimensional beasts?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Sees what Lunar says and starts to growl, flames building up in my mouth***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, down girl! Down! Don't you blast fire at our reviewers!

 **Mew:** Go take a breather, Onyx. Maybe you can go stock up on some firewood for your wood burning pizza oven.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Stomps out of frame. A door slam is heard, the entire castle shaking.***

 **DarkFoxKit: *sigh*** Lunar, please watch what you say to Onyx. She may be a dragon, but she's also sensitive.

 ***A loud explosion was heard outside.***

Mew: Huh… guess I'm gonna have to ask Shaymin to replant our forest… again.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Comes back inside, her clothes somewhat burned*** Hey Slae, nice to see you again. Good luck on your exams. Glad you liked the battle.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hope you have time next time. And if not, it's okay, don't strain yourself for our sake.


	42. Chapter 42: Dinner and a Show

**DarkFoxKit:** So… why are we having a tea party again, Mew? ***Has Fyre plushy beside her, with her tail wrapped around his waist*** And why did you turn Onyx into a dragon plushy?

 **Mew: *Has Onyx plushy beside her too*** Because it's fun, and that's the answer for both~. Now, would Fyre like a cup of tea, Foxxie?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks at Fyre*** Fyre, would you like some tea?

 **Mew:** Ah ah ah, Foxxie. Our plushies don't get a choice. That's why I asked you and not Fyre directly.

 **Donfyre:** Heeeey! What about our plushie rights?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Sighs*** According to Lady Mew, we don't have any… besides us being able to talk and move a little.

 **DarkFoxKit: *chuckles*** Yes, Fyre would like some tea. Be sure to put in extra sugar in his, please.

 **Mew:** Of course, Foxxie~ ***Pours a cup of tea and puts extra sugar in it. She then gives it to DarkFoxKit*** There you go! I love the dresses we picked out for Fyre and Onyx. They look so adorable. Onyx in her pink dress and Fyre in his blue one. Too bad we didn't have any plushy sized suits for him~

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is feeding Fyre the tea. Despite being a plushy, he can still drink it.*** I really like the dress on you, Fyre, it really fits you and brings out your color.

 **Donfyre:** Whyyyyy do I have to wear a dress? Don't you have… a tie or something that I could wear instead?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmm… nope! :3 You look much cuter in a dress anyways. ***Pats Fyre's soft head*** What about Onyx? Would she like some tea?

 **Mew:** She's good for now. But she would like a cookie.

 **Donfyre:** A cookie? … Can I have one too?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Only if you're good, my little plushy. ***Notices the camera was rolling*** Oh! We're recording right now? We should get the readers to get to the chapter.

 **Mew:** Alright. Readers, get on to the story, we have a tea party to continue. Also, make sure to root for Ashy, otherwise I'll be visiting each and everyone one of you tonight and give each of you nightmares.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is giving Fyre a chocolate chip cookie while handing Mew a sugar cookie with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles*** Isn't that more of Darkrai's thing?

 **Mew:** I'm just as capable. So ***looks directly at the camera*** make sure to root for my Ashy. Now eat up, Onyx *shoves the cookie into Onyx's mouth*

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Dinner and a Show**

" _ **So Ash, where is this restaurant?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **It's almost dark."**_

"I'm sure it was around here somewhere…" Ash said, looking around.

" _ **Are we lost?"**_ Storm asked as he looked up at Ash.

"No, we're not lost," Ash said. "I just can't find the restaurant. You'd think it'd be easier to find since it's an all you can eat buffet."

" _ **You realized by saying that you can't find the restaurant you admitted we're lost?"**_ Storm said. " _ **Why not just ask Mew to Teleport us there? Or maybe you can use your link with her in order to… I don't know, guide yourself to her?"**_

"There's a difference between being lost and not knowing where something is, Storm," Ash said. "I could be back home and not know where I put my Poke Ball for example. Would that mean I'm lost too? And anyways, I don't want to have to always rely on Memma. I have to learn to do things on my own."

" _ **First off, your analogy is completely different from our situation because a Poke Ball is an item. Not knowing where the restaurant is means that we don't know where we are going, which is what lost means,"**_ Storm said. " _ **And this is one of those times where maybe it's okay to rely on Mew… I'm starving and I want to eat."**_

"Well sorry that I don't have a map," Ash grumbled. " _Memma, I don't know where the restaurant is, can you help me find it please? Before Storm tries to eat my hat."_

" _Why not just do what Storm recommended,"_ Mew said. " _Use our link to find me. It's like GPS except you're using our psychic link to find me instead of using a satellite to find the route to your destination."_

" _Huh? I've never done that before,"_ Ash mentally said back.

" _Then go ahead and try,"_ Mew said. " _Concentrate on my psychic energy and come find me."_

" _Okay Memma, I'll try,"_ Ash said, before he closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his Memma's psychic energy, an energy he was already familiar with.

" _If you aren't here in ten minutes, I'll just Teleport you here,"_ Mew said.

Ash looked to northwest, sensing Mew's energy there. "Memma's over there."

" _Just be sure to keep your eyes open, Ashy, I don't want you to end up walking into a river or a building because you had your eyes closed to find me,"_ Mew said.

" _Oh…"_ Ash opened his eyes and started walking in the direction he felt Mew's energy.

Ash had to get through quite a large crowd of people, many of them were Trainers while others were friends or family to those Trainers.

" _ **We're definitely getting close now,"**_ Storm said with a large smile, his mouth watering a little. " _ **I can smell so many types of food in the direction we're headed. Hey Ash, do you still have your heightened Mew senses when you're like this? Or do you only have the senses of a normal human?"**_

"Probably the former, since I haven't completely perfected the transformation," Ash answered. "The food smells really good, but you look like you're ready to jump off me and run into there to stuff yourself."

Ash soon came to a building with all sorts of food smells coming from it, and a big neon sign that says 'All-You-Can-Eat' with a picture of a Doduo with its two heads opening their beaks on the side.

"Here it is," Ash said. "I'm glad we found it before the sun went completely down."

" _ **Hurry up, before I**_ **do** _**jump off and run in there myself,"**_ Storm said, looking like he was ready to jump off Ash's shoulder.

"Okay, okay," Ash chuckled as he head into the restaurant.

Inside, Ash could see a crowd already eating. He could see the buffet tables all around the main room, filled with all sorts of food, it was enough to get him to drool and he had to watch himself before he accidentally reverted back to his Mew form out of hunger and excitement.

" _Go to the counter and ask to be lead to party room four. We reserved one of the rooms to ourselves so we wouldn't have to worry about normal humans seeing us,"_ Mew said to Ash.

" _So like a private party for us?"_ Ash mentally asked.

" _Pretty much,"_ Mew said. " _Terra, Blue, Zach and I are already here. We're just waiting on you."_

Ash headed over to the counter, seeing a nice young lady wearing a waitress outfit standing there. She gave a nice, friendly smile to Ash.

"Hello there, sir, would you like a booth or a table?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Ash said. "You're not going to ask if I'm a Pokemon Trainer competing in the Pokemon League?"

"From the Pikachu on your shoulder, I assume you are a participating Trainer," The waitress said. " _Are_ you a competitor? Because if not, it will be five seventy-five."

"Oh I am," Ash said. "I was just wondering how you knew that. And uh… could you lead me to party room four? I'm supposed to meet up with my friends there."

"Oh, of course. Miss Ketchum said she was waiting for her son before they went to get any food," The waitress said. "Please, follow me."

Ash nodded as he followed the waitress through the restaurant. Storm was looking with a longing expression at the buffet isle.

"Here we are, party room four," The waitress said as she pointed to the door. "Please, enjoy. Let us know if you need anything at all."

"Okay, thank you," Ash said before she walked away.

" _ **Can't we get some food before we go in there?"**_ Storm said.

"Would you really want to make my Memma wait longer than she has to?" Ash asked.

" _ **Okay, okay, but make it fast or I'm eating your hat,"**_ Storm grumbled.

Ash opened the door, and saw Delilah sitting at a table with Blue, Terra, and the still pink haired Zach.

Zach looked up at Ash and said, "Before you or Storm say anything I recommend you watch what you say. You may be the Prince of Pokemon, but that doesn't mean I won't get angry. I plan on dying it blue as soon as I get my hands on some blue hair dye."

"I'm not saying anything," Ash said, trying to hold back a chuckle. "I'm just glad I'm not pink again myself."

"CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING TWO ROUNDS ASH!" Terra all but screamed.

"Whoa! Someone's excited!" Ash said as Storm nearly fell off his shoulder.

"Seriously, Terra? Did you have to yell? The whole restaurant probably heard you," Zach grumbled as he rubbed his ear.

"Yes, I did. I'm so proud of him and I've been waiting to say that for the past two hours, so my excitement kinda built up," Terra said as she got up and walked over to Ash before she hugged him. "Seriously, good job out there."

"Thanks," Ash said. "Really, it means a lot to me that you all came to watch me battle."

"It's good that you think things through even during the heat of the battle," Blue said. "Strategy can usually overcome brute force. Like when you had your Lapras confuse that Dragon Dancing Seadra at the last minute, that was some fast thinking there."

"Yeah, but I also got lucky, there was still a chance the Seadra could've hit Mira and she would've been done for," Ash said.

"Shows just how powerful your luck is," Zach said. "Also, you did good with Mira's training. She was a totally different Pokemon compared to when we first met her."

"Yeah, she has grown a lot more confident, even around humans," Ash said. "I did take her to Cameron Palace to swim around people, so she could get a little more comfortable around them. Otherwise, she would've frozen up the minute she came out of her Dive Ball in the Water Field."

Terra smiled at Ash and said, "You're going to be a great Pokemon Protector one day. You care so much about Pokemon and it really shows. Sadly a lot of Trainers in this day and age would've released Mira because of her shyness. Luckily there are still plenty of kind Trainers who love and care for their Pokemon."

"Yeah…" Blue sighed. "There are some Trainers who mistake shyness for weakness."

"Honestly there are some who mistake kindness and love as a weakness," Zach said. "And those are probably the worst kind of Pokemon Trainers. Those who see emotion and see it as a sign of weakness."

" _ **Okay, can we wrap this little reunion up? I'm STARVING!"**_ Storm whined.

"Storm, either you can be a little more patient or we can have cooked Pikachu for dinner," Delilah said with a smile.

" _ **Aww, come on, that's not fair."**_ Storm frowned.

"It's not fair for you to interrupt a reunion of friends who haven't seen each other in a while either," Delilah said.

"Actually, Storm does have a point, I'm hungry too," Ash said. "Holding this transformation does take some energy too."

"Then maybe we'll go get some food for you, Ash," Terra said. "We don't want you out there getting food and then suddenly you revert back to your Mew form."

Blue was chuckling, "You sound like an older sister wanting to spoil her younger brother."

"That's pretty much Terra in a nutshell," Zach said as he got up. "Ash, what do you want? I'll go get it for you."

"No, Zach, I'll go get it for him," Terra said. "It's my way of making up for not keeping track of him back at the Tree."

"Alright, then I'll go get some food for myself," Zach said. _Or maybe I'll grab a quick bite to eat and go to a store to get some blue hair dye before they close._

"I'll also just get some food for myself," Blue said. "We'll have more time to talk when we get back and start eating."

Ash smiled as he said, "Just get me whatever looks good, but make sure to get a lot of meat."

" _ **Please don't forget about me. I'd love some nice, fresh fruits,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Like maybe a sliced melon or apple."**_

"You can come with me, Storm. You can help me pick out food for Ash as well as for yourself," Terra said.

The Pikachu smiled before he jumped from Ash's shoulder onto Terra's shoulder, " _ **Thanks Terra!"**_

"Of course, Storm. Oh and while we're picking out food, just point at the foods instead of telling me. We don't want people to think I can understand Pokemon," Terra said.

With that said, Terra with Storm, Zach and Blue left the party room to go get some food while Ash sat down with Delilah.

"So Ashy, what team do you plan on using for the Rock Field and Ice fields since those are what you have left?" Delilah asked.

"I'll be taking on the Rock Field tomorrow first," Ash said. "I don't have any Rock types I could use for it, so I guess I'll have to prepare for any Rock or Ground types my opponent would most likely use to take advantage of the field."

"So that means you probably won't be using Storm," Delilah said. "While he can use Dig and Iron Tail, he would be at a big disadvantage against Ground types."

"Well, Storm doesn't use Dig anymore, he's learned so many moves he's kind of forgotten how," Ash said. "But that's fine, I don't have him use Dig that much since I always worry he could get hit by Earthquake or Magnitude."

"Ashy, a Pokemon never fully forgets how to use a move," Delilah said. "It's similar to how a human learns how to ride a bike or drive. They might not do it for a while, but they never forget."

"I know," Ash said. "But it might be easier for Storm if he didn't have too many moves at the front of his mind, it might make his other moves a little weaker. And anyways, I might use Storm in the Ice Field since the Trainer may use a Water/Ice type. As for the Rock Field, I'll probably use Remi, she's small and fast, could probably use the rocks to hide from a lot of attacks."

"What about Dexter?" Delilah asked. "He's a Normal type meaning he isn't weak against Rock or Ground. And he also floats so he wouldn't be affected by Earthquake or Magnitude."

"Maybe, but I don't want to use two Normal types in case my opponent uses a Fighting type," Ash said.

"Then will your other two be Kooper and Konoha?" Delilah asked.

"I'll use Konoha for Rock and Ground types, and I plan to use Scorch just in case they use a Steel type too," Ash said.

"So Scorch, Konoha, and Remi?" Delilah asked.

"A Charmeleon, an Ivysaur and a Rattata," Ash nodded. "That sounds good, though I'll start off with Remi since she's neutral against many different types."

"Good to see you have things already planned ahead," Delilah said. "So, how are you liking the Pokemon League so far? Everything you had hoped for and expected?"

"No… it's been beyond that," Ash said, smiling. "It's so awesome! It's kind of like that tournament Mewtwo held on New Island, but more organized, a lot of the Trainers and their Pokemon are actually really nice. Sure there were a few snobby ones, but they weren't all bad, like a lot of them were on New Island. And there's no danger that someone's going to destroy the world or have Mewtwo as a weapon if they win the competition. It's just fun and I like that."

"Actually, there's always a danger that someone will try something," Delilah said. "But nothing as bad as what Mewtwo did."

"Yeah, but I mean the biggest loss here is losing the chance to become a Pokemon Master in Kanto and being able to challenge the Elite Four and Red," Ash said.

"Well there could always be someone like Giovanni and Team Rocket who might interfere to steal Pokemon," Delilah said. "Though I doubt they will do anything drastic since they lost their 'elites'."

"Yeah, I wonder what they're doing now?" Ash said.

* * *

Blue and Zach soon returned with their plates of food. Terra was still gathering food. They sat down at the table. Blue had his plate filled with seafood and pasta.

"You know you could've grabbed some land based meat since we aren't in our Pokemon forms, right?" Zach said to Blue as he sat down. "I enjoy seafood as much as the next guy, but when I'm human I like to enjoy things that I can't have as a Kyogre."

"I don't get to eat seafood much," Blue said. "I don't spend a lot of time as a Latios."

"That doesn't mean you can't go fishing," Zach said before he smirked a little. "Or are you just not patient enough for something like fishing?"

"No, I just don't eat live fish, forgive me for being a little too human," Blue said. "And no, I don't know how to cook them or gut them."

"Eew, can we please not talk about gutting fish when we're about to eat?" Ash said. "Although… fish sounds really tasty right now. I wonder how delicious a nice, big Basculin would taste like?"

"Delicious," Zach said. "It would be delicious. Depending on how it was prepared, it could be the tastiest thing you've ever eaten."

"Sounds like someone still likes Basculin at least," Blue chuckled.

"Well they're a delicacy. I mean they sometimes migrate through the Hoenn region's waters," Zach responded. "They are native to Unova, which I hope to someday visit."

Terra with Storm on her shoulder came into the party room, holding a tray with plates of food. There were a lot of fresh sliced fruits and meat.

"Food delivery," Terra said as she put the tray on the table.

"Finally," Ash said as he took the plates of meat. "This looks really good. Thanks Terra, thanks Storm."

Storm jumped down onto the table, sitting next to Ash, " _ **I'm just glad I can finally eat."**_

"Since you all have your food, I should probably go get mine," Delilah said as she stood up. "I'm not sure if I should go hunting or just go get food from the buffet."

"You should try out the buffet, Lady Mew," Terra said. "There was cooked Miltank and Combusken."

Delilah smiled, "I'll go see what they have then."

When Delilah came back, she had plates full of different kinds of meat. She sat down next to Ash and started eating.

"After we finish eating, we should go back to the city," Blue said. "There's going to be a parade. There's also a movie about Pokemon's love or something showing in the theaters."

"I'm planning on going to the parade but not the movie," Zach said. "Though Terra plans on going to the movie if you want someone to go with, Ash."

"I don't know, the movie sounds kind of cheesy," Ash said. "But the parade sounds fun."

"I'll go with you to the movie, Terra," Delilah said. "It sounds like it might be interesting."

"I'd be honored to go with you to the movie, Lady Mew," Terra said.

"Ashy, you should release your other Pokemon, they deserve a nice dinner after they worked so hard," Delilah said.

"Oh yeah, they do deserve to be treated after all their hard work," Ash said as he pulled out his Poke Balls. "Come out, everyone!"

* * *

"You know, in retrospect, maybe sending out a Lapras in a restaurant wasn't the best idea," Ash said awkwardly as they were standing outside the restaurant. "At least she learned she could float without water, that's something, right?"

Terra had water in her hair, while Zach and Blue's shirts were completely soaked. Mira had a little panic attack when there was no water around.

"I'm really glad I enjoy the water," Zach said with a smile as he looked at the soaked Terra. "You feeling alright, Terra? You're steaming a little."

"I'm drying myself," Terra said as steam continued to come off of her.

" _ **I'm just glad Mew was able to drain the water before the waitress came in to see what the commotion was about,"**_ Storm said, his fur was soaked too. " _ **But next time, Ash, we're eating outside if you're releasing everyone."**_

"That might be a smart idea," Delilah said. "So Blue, where is this parade going to be?"

"It's going to be in the middle of the streets," Blue said.

"Hey, I can hear some music playing," Ash said.

"That isn't the parade, Ash," Blue said. "The parade doesn't start for another five minutes."

"No, but there's a lot of stores around here," Ash said. "Look, they're selling a lot of cool Pokemon merchandise."

There was a store that sold Clefairy dolls, another had bobble headed Cubones, another had bags of cotton candy with a Gengar picture.

" _ **Um… I wouldn't want to eat cotton candy with a Gengar picture on it, that looks deadly,"**_ Storm said.

"It's grape cotton candy, that's why it's purple," Terra said. "They chose Gengar because it's the same color as the cotton candy. You can see they also have lemon cotton candy that has a Pikachu on the bag and they also have blue cotton candy with a Squirtle on the bag. It's sort of a marketing thing."

"They mostly only sell the Pokemon found in Kanto," Ash said. "I guess they would have to import Pokemon from other regions if they want to sell those merchandise here."

"Ummm… I'll be right back," Zach said before he ran over to what looked like an art stand. He purchased something and came back with it before he spoke softly. "Lady Mew… I think someone got a picture of you or something."

"What do you mean?" Delilah asked.

"This," Zach said before he turned the picture he had been holding up to his chest towards them.

"..." Ash stared at the picture in shock.

" _ **Oh my…"**_ Storm stared at the picture in shock, but for a different reason. " _ **That looks just like Mew, but… cuter?"**_

"That's…. me…" Ash said in surprise and shock.

"What do you mean, Ashy?" Delilah asked.

"That's definitely me," Ash said as his heart was racing. "Tracey, a Pokemon Watcher I met back on Pinkan Island, drew a picture of me while I was eating some berries on a tree branch."

"You look soooo adorable," Terra said with a smile.

"So this Tracey drew you up while you were on Pinkan Island?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. "I didn't even know he did until we were about to leave. Are they selling a lot of copies of these, Zach?"

"Yeah, the vendor said it was one of the hottest art pieces on the market," Zach said. "It's being sold worldwide."

"Wow, Ash, you hear that? You're really popular among people," Blue chuckled.

Ash groaned, "This could be a really bad thing, especially if any criminal organization sees this!"

"You mean the Legendary Hunters?" Terra asked. "Wouldn't Kidd have contacted you if something was up?"

"Yeah, relax," Blue said. "People often sell Legendary Pokemon art, whether they're real or not doesn't even matter. Besides, most criminal organizations see the art as either fake or not helpful since it's only a picture. I've seen some Pokemon art of Latios and Latias, yet Yellow and I have never been in any danger."

"I guess," Ash said. "I just feel bad that I let myself get seen long enough to be drawn like that."

"I have seen art of me, Terra, and Tyra before. As well as art of you and Yellow, Blue," Zach said. "There are some artists who go out into the world hoping to find just us 'shiny' legendaries and draw us."

"Wow, I'm amazed at what some of these Pokemon Watchers do just to draw rare Pokemon," Ash said. "I mean that's a nice aspiration, but why not just draw them from their imagination or from other pictures? It's less dangerous."

"Because sometimes seeing the real thing is better than imagining it," Terra said. "Besides, if you see a Pidgey up close you will see a lot more details than you will if you just imagine a Pidgey."

"Only if they stay still long enough for you to draw them," Delilah said. "Pokemon Watchers have to learn to draw fast before the Pokemon they're watching leaves."

"That or they learn how to keep a Pokemon in a single area for an extended amount of time," Zach said. "Like putting out food or things like that."

"Hey look," Blue said. "The parade is starting!"

* * *

Everyone looked to the road to see giant floats of Pokemon going down the streets. There were lights and confetti everywhere as a Dragonite float went by first, then behind it was a Slowpoke and Slowbro sitting together, behind them was a Snorlax float, and behind that was a Gyarados float and so on.

"Ooh, look. Someone made a Moltres float," Terra said with a smile. "I wonder if it can breath fire."

"Probably, I mean they do have a huge gap between it and the other floats," Zach said. "It probably can do something special."

As if on cue, the Moltres float blew out fire into the sky. A lot of people were cheering in awe. Ash, with Storm on his shoulder, walked a little closer to the street to try and get a better look at the floats when there was a bright flash of light beside him.

"What a beautiful picture, I chose the perfect exposure settings," Someone said in front of Ash.

" _ **What? That was you? I thought someone made a Zapdos float and it just shot lightning or something,"**_ Storm said.

Ash looked at the young man in front of him, he looked older than Ash, taller too, but not old enough to be considered an adult. He had brown, short wavy hair, he wore a red and pinkish striped shirt, dark blue shorts and brown shoes. He also had an expensive looking black camera he wore around his neck.

"You and your Pokemon staring in awe at the Moltres float, absolutely perfect," The young man said. "Sorry about the flash, but it was necessary to get the perfect picture."

"Why didn't you just asked if you wanted a picture?" Ash asked.

"Because then you wouldn't have kept your expression," The young man said. "Had I let you know that I was taking a picture, you wouldn't have been able to hold the genuine expression of awe. That's how I like my pictures, filled with genuine emotion."

"Are you a photographer?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I am, my name is Todd Snap," The young man, named Todd, said.

" _ **Snap…? Really?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **That's really his last name? Seriously, it sounds like the kind of names that lazy storyboard artists would come up with for characters in their show."**_

"And I'm actually a Pokemon photographer," Todd said. "I take pictures of Pokemon in their natural habitat. So I guess you can say I'm kind of like the photographer version of a Pokemon Watcher. Drawing is nice and all, but nothing quite beats the real thing caught on film."

" _ **So Tracey plus a camera,"**_ Storm deadpanned.

"Are you here to take pictures of the Pokemon battling in the Pokemon League?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I also like capturing Pokemon in their most epic moments too," Todd said. "Just last month I took a picture of an Aerodactyl battling it out with a Kabutops. I became quite famous after that."

"Have you ever gotten some really good pictures?" Ash asked. "Any pictures of Legendary Pokemon or anything?"

"Well, I did manage to get a picture of an Articuno when I was taking pictures of Ice type Pokemon on top of the icy mountain," Todd said. "Strange thing is, it was like it wanted me to take its picture, because it flew right in front of me and didn't leave until after I took its picture."

"So you've never gotten a picture of any other Legendary Pokemon… or maybe shiny Legendary Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No, I wish I had though," Todd said. "Do you know how hard it was just to get the perfect picture of an Articuno? Most Pokemon photographers wouldn't ever see a Legendary Pokemon, let alone photograph one. I'd say that was a big accomplishment on its own."

Ash gave a chuckle, "Yeah, I suppose it would be. But have you heard about what happened on New Island?"

"You mean the massacre?" Todd asked. "Humans and Pokemon dying."

"Well… that isn't what I meant exactly," Ash said. _I guess nobody talked about the Legendary Pokemon battling it out._

" _That or they covered it up, Ashy,"_ Mew said telepathically to him. " _I mean it could cause panic if the world found out that the Legendary Pokemon were at war with one another. It could cause some people to assume that the world was ending."_

" _I guess that makes sense,"_ Ash mentally said before he spoke out loud to Todd. "Never mind that. Have you taken any pictures of my battles? I'm asking out of curiosity."

Todd smiled before he said, "Yeah. I was at your first battle and watched your second battle because you were the first Trainer to get through round one of the preliminaries."

"Wow, really?" Ash said, surprised. "I didn't think I'd get popular that fast."

" _ **Hey, you were already kind of famous since you were one of the survivors competing here,"**_ Storm said.

"Hey, if you want, I can come to your next match and take more pictures of your Pokemon there," Todd said. "You seem to have an interesting way of battling that I don't see a lot of Trainers doing. Most of them go for either brute force or speed along with their type advantages to win."

"You don't have to ask me to come, I'm not going to stop you," Ash said with a smile. "On the condition that I can see the pics you take and have taken."

"Of course, I can even send you some copies for free if you want," Todd said.

" _ **Just make sure he gets my good side,"**_ Storm said.

"Great, sounds like a plan!" Ash said.

* * *

After enjoying the events the city had to offer that night, Ash went back to his room to take a well deserved rest before the next day, where he had to go to Rock Field two for his next preliminary match.

" _ **A brand new day, and probably the last day for the preliminaries for us. I think the preliminaries go on until tomorrow at the latest,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Are you ready for your matches today?"**_

"Yes," Ash said. "I've been thinking about it all night and I have the team I want to use for the Rock Field and the Ice Field."

" _ **Oh? Who are you using for the Rock and Ice fields?"**_ Storm asked.

"For the Rock Field, I plan to use Remi, Konoha, and Scorch," Ash said.

Storm gave a disappointed look.

Ash gave a smile, "But on the Ice Field, I'll be using you, buddy, as well as Mira since she'll benefit with the ice too, and Eon."

" _ **Oh? Why Eon? Are you hoping she'd spontaneously evolve into a Glaceon during the match?"**_ Storm asked.

"No, Storm, I don't want Eon to evolve into a Glaceon. I haven't decided on what to evolve her into yet," Ash said. "I've honestly been trying to decide what form and the two forms that I can't decide between are Espeon and Sylveon."

" _ **Okay, but why use her on the Ice Field?"**_ Storm asked.

"Because she's small and fast, and she has Iron Tail, like you do, which Ice types are weak to," Ash said.

" _ **One thing, how are we going to compensate for the slippery ice?"**_ Storm asked.

"You'll be doing a lot of sliding," Ash said. "But for now, let's get to the Rock Field two."

" _ **Alright, hopefully we can come up with a better plan than 'a lot of sliding' before we battle on the Ice Field,"**_ Storm said. " _ **We can talk more about that later. Since you slept in, you should probably grab one of those bagged breakfasts I saw near the entrance to the Pokemon League Trainer Village yesterday before we headed out. It's probably smart to get some food in us before the battle."**_

"A quick breakfast is good," Ash said as he left his room and headed out for the day. "I'm pretty anxious for the next battle, but I'm also excited to get to the stadium, where the real battles will begin."

* * *

 **GamingFlareon10** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We pay close attention. If we see someone with a similar name to former reviews, we will say something. Even if it's just 'Did you change your name?'

 **Ninja Ryan the firewarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** We won't say if Ash will win the Pokemon League or not. If we told you, then there wouldn't be any suspense. We do have plans after the Pokemon League.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think it's a given that Lady Mew will be there for Prince Ash. Especially since he is currently physically a baby.

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** You're having trouble with writing right now? Don't you just hate writer's block? … I don't have an iPad, never used one. But I know what's it like trying to write with lag, it's terrible.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The 'brain damaged Lillipup' could've been left out though… that's honestly awful to even say.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we don't want Ash to seem too OP. And since it is a big competition with competitors coming from all different regions, they probably need more than one Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit:** The whole 1-3 thing makes sense, especially in the beginning, it's like preliminary rounds. You wouldn't want to drag out the whole competition with a constant six on six match during the beginning.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Especially because there are currently so many competitors. Think of it. Even if there were 100 competitors. That would be 50 six on six matches. Which in itself could take days. It's easier to keep the number of Pokemon down in the beginning. Otherwise something like this could take multiple weeks. Especially since there would probably be 1000+ competitors.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pokemon Stadium does this, heck every tournament in the Pokemon game does this. And it also tests the Trainer's skill to think ahead and to pick wisely from their team. It's the Trainer's fault if they didn't bring in a Pokemon that could win them the competition, even if they underestimated their opponents, that's on them, not the rules themselves. And the Trainers are allowed to bring their full team with them, but they can only use three in the battle.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, my brain simply chose to go the route of 'super nope'. I will tune out this new series. And honestly, the animation style isn't all that different, it's just… he looks younger than when he started his journey… The Ash in Sun and Moon looks like he's 6 or 7.

 **eternal king of fire** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you felt immersed in the story. And no, there are no planned arcs where Red will try to catch Ash.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm actually wondering if I should buy Breath of the Wild. I'm iffy on it though. As much as I like open world games, I'm the type of player who rather have goals that I can see to follow. If given too much freedom, I usually just stop playing after the novelty wore off unless I _really_ like the game.

 **HeroCrafter** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The battle was… somewhat ending? Did you mean to say something else? Yes, Red and Blue will run into each other. They _are_ rivals after all. Or at least they used to be. And we're glad that Fyre has been joining us in the ANs too. It's a lot more lively around here when Fyre is here.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** A lot of people say that my Ash is a much better version of Ash. Though really, all I did was have him keep his Pokemon knowledge. This is what Ash could easily be after the Johto region, minus the Mew part. Well, we don't have any plans for someone to be an Ultra Beast or a child of one. The Ultra Beasts are beings from a different dimension after all.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, you suggested that before. But we're coming up with our own ideas for Eon's shifting Eeveelutions.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Gives a moment of silence for the people who lost their lives*** I wonder if the terrorist attacks will ever actually stop. It seems to become a common thing lately, and that's not good.

 **Duja89** **: DarkFoxKit:** Don't worry about the announcer, we did it at first because it was to show how it's usually done in tournaments. The announcer would repeat what happens in a battle through the radio, so people listening would know what's going on. But we later found out how tedious and filler it was, so we write out the announcer in later chapters. Many may argue about that, but it's a waste of words and time.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't see why Lady Mew would get embarrassed. And we aren't just going to have things happen to keep them interesting, especially if it conflicts with the normality of the story. We thought opening halfway would both cut down on amount of filler as well as throw the readers right into the action.

 **Higigf** **: DarkFoxKit:** I think it was just you. The colors look the same as they always been with us. Probably a glitch or something.

 **TropicalCyclone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Battle chapters might feel shorter because action scenes tend to go by faster for the reader. This chapter was pretty normal for what we write. Also, in the future, if you would like to say the chapter is shorter, it would help to say how it felt shorter. Because if people don't point out our mistakes, then how will we fix them?

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. Please go take a shower, you dripped stomach acid all over the floor. We want to try to use this Nurse Joy a little more since she knows Ash's secret, though other than that, we're not all that sure how else to use her. Yes, be careful not to get eaten again, or you might get people who are into vore to want to try it.

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry if those scenes felt slow for you. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Lol, everyone is trying to give us suggestion. We appreciate them, but we are coming up with plans of our own. Also, Eon is a female, not a male.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think the slow scene is partly my fault. I didn't expect to have to write another check up scene and I wanted to get on with the plot. I'm not good with doctors.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, we still appreciate the compliment. Heh, Youtube is where I primarily go for videos. ^^' I just watch anything I want to watch, so can't say what genre exactly. I mostly watch a TV series I like or interested in, or Let's Plays of a game I'm interested in. I don't specifically have a favorite youtuber, but there are a few I like, like Marriland, Chuggaconroy and Joshscorcher.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I like Let's Play kinds of channels like Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. There are some other channels that I enjoy. One of my new favorite channels is one that Lady Fox pointed out to me. Which is Camila Cuevas. She created an Undertale animation series called Glitchtale, which is awesome!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Onyx is a bit obsessed with Glitchtale. And to think she wouldn't even know what Undertale was if I hadn't played it for her. XP

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I enjoy the ANs. They're really fun and yes, Fyre is an adorable living plushy. Yeah, coming up with combo moves are really fun. We have to think of what moves work together, how they would combine and visually combine. We have to think of small things like 'would the moves possibly cancel each other out?' or 'what color might the two attacks be when they are combined?'. So it's fun and rewarding but also tedious.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Battle scenes in anime has always been something I love imagining before I even became a writer. At first I hated writing for the battle scenes, because I had trouble writing what I'm imagining with words. I didn't want to just say 'Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the enemy' and leave it at that, I wanted it to feel more alive, like you were actually watching it on TV. But after a while, I found the battle scenes to be fun to do.

 **Muraku** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I know, hence why I said I know zombies can be poisonous. I was just wondering why a zombie of all things, since there are many animals that can be poisonous too. Admittedly, a zombie Eevee would be pretty cool and scary to see.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … those aren't really nicknames. And yes, Lady Mew knows just what to do to embarrass Prince Ash.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Depends. If it's a normal Eevee, probably an Espeon. If it's a shiny Eevee, an Umbreon or a Sylveon. If I was an Eevee, then I would want to be a Vaporeon due to being able to travel on land and water freely.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Mine is Sylveon. It's so cute.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's actually what Lady Fox does when writing. She listens to music that fits the mood of the scenes we are writing. Battle music if it's battles, serious music if the mood is meant to be serious, and so on and so forth.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yup, music definitely helps with the writing. It's very good to use to get into the mood, especially in certain scenes. Like sad music for sad scenes, an epic battle music for an important battle, and so on.

 **TrackTiger101** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes and no, the other Legendary Pokemon haven't all forgiven Mew yet. Mew needs to form a peaceful solution and rebuild relationships before they will truly forgive her. They've only stopped the fight due to seeing the damage they've done. The Legendaries don't hold any personal hard feelings towards Ash, especially since he's the one who stopped the war from causing irreversible damage to reality itself, but they still have some lingering grudge against Mew, and by extension, towards Ash a little bit. Ash will meet the other Legendaries after the Pokemon League. We're not going into the subject of Ash's immortality right now. Yes, Ash will do more Mew Games, but his will be more controlled than Mew's once he learns how to properly control his powers.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, I can fly. I am a black, European styled, winged dragoness. As for DonFyre possibly being a non-plushy in the future? That is up to Lady Mew and Lady Fox, so I wouldn't count on it.

 **awemanae** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well first off, the Alola Region does not yet exist. So there are no Alolan variants for any current Pokemon. Also, I will say this right now, we deemed it might be too unfair an advantage to have Trainers use Mega Evolutions during the Pokemon League since Mega Stones are still rare at this point. It would not be a fair competition, and that is the whole point of the Pokemon League. To have a fair competition where Trainers battle on a fair playing field. They have to use their and their Pokemon's wits and strength in order to beat their opponent. Not some stone that makes their Pokemon ultra powerful. So no, no Mega Evolutions will be appearing in the Indigo League.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Honestly, I wanted to use Mega Evolutions during the Indigo League, it would have a lot more suspense for the battles. But Onyx felt very strongly against using Mega Evolutions in a tournament since it would be unfair and should be banned, at least for now since the Mega Stones are so rare and hard to come by.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I also was thinking from the viewpoint of the Charles Goodshow. He would probably ban Mega Evolutions as they would be going against the spirit of the competition. The whole point of the competition is to see who is the best, strongest, and wisest competitor. And Mega Evolution kinda throws that out the window.

 **xbluenwhitex** **: DarkFoxKit:** We won't say if Ash will win or not, but feel free to speculate until the Pokemon League arc is finished. Heh, well using tricks and strategies is part of the fun of writing battle scenes. It's not always the stronger one who wins after all. For now, Janice is a Nurse Joy who knows Ash's secret, but we don't have anything big in plan for her for now, but maybe she'll have a more important role later. Well, congratulations on getting that shiny Riolu. What's its name?

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Wow, this is a lot of reviews. Chapters 30, 31, 36, 37, 38, 40, and 41. Alright, I better get started.

30: We currently do not have any plans for Ash to get caught. Either in a Poke Ball or caught in the sense that he is seen transforming.

31: Yes, Mewtwo can wipe/alter people's memories and so can Mew. If this were an RPG, that would be a Master level Psychic skill.

36: Ash is only physically a baby. His mind is still the same as before his rebirth.

37: The reason we torture DonFyre is because it's fun. We aren't actually hurting him. And besides, if he really wasn't okay with it, it wouldn't end up in the AN.

38: Like I said for 36, Ash is only physically a baby. He has the body of a newborn Mew. His mind is still the same age as it was before.

40: Fairly far.

41: Ash and New Island Mewtwo will probably eventually meet again. Ash also has to meet the Mewtwo that was Mew's original child that was experimented on and turned into a Mewtwo. As for how many regions we have planned? We don't have a solid plan for all the regions, but we would like him to travel to all the regions. Including ones that will exist in the next couple years when new games come out.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** I am sorry that you're going through such a worrying time. I've heard about the terrorist attack. I hate to say this, but it feels like it's becoming a common thing… that's really not good. Fyre and I are doing good. Onyx is doing good too. And the terrorist of Ash and Mew's world are people like Team Rocket and Team Galactic, so I can't promise Mew can always keep him safe. Heh, well Mew may or may not keep embarrassing Ash. Red maybe will battle Blue. Hmm… you know, I'm surprised I'm not fat from all these cookies you and the other reviewers are always giving me.

 **Undertaletrash88** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes… well kinda. There won't be a confrontation/conflict. But the two will run into each other. Also, concerning your name. Are you calling Undertale 'trash'? Or what?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Relax, Onyx, Undertale Trash is a meme used by Undertale fans, saying they're 'Undertale Trash' and they're proud of it.

 **Ho-Oh the great** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, maybe not. We haven't decided who will discover Ash's secret yet. The other canon companions? Well… I don't really want to use them either. Other than Serena, I don't see why the other companions had to follow Ash around. Serena at least went on this journey just so she could meet Ash again.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Sighs*** In her world, Lady Mew is able to cause ripples in reality. Lady Mew is the original Pokemon after all in our story. We don't care about the whole 'Arceus created Mew' thing here. In this world, Mew came first.

While she might not be able to cause ripples in reality in our world, you don't know the laws of physics in their world. And you don't know the actual powers that Lady Mew possesses. Also, the word is siphon, not psiphon, you added one too many 'p's.

 **DarkFoxKit:** In a fantasy world, it's usually not a good idea to lecture the author about how things should work in the world the author themselves envisioned.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, seems there will always be a time when people are at their busiest and can barely spare any time to even breathe. I haven't been able to talk to an old online friend lately because he's been busy for months.

 **Guest #2** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's fine. Fyre likes it, if he didn't, we wouldn't put it up on the ANs. Seriously, I wouldn't do all that if Fyre hated it. Ash is more or less used to Mew embarrassing him, so that's why she does it without fear of risking Ash's identity.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Mew wouldn't trust any medicine for Ash. It could interrupt or injure his link with the Tree of Beginning. And it could also make him sick since he is a Legendary Pokemon.


	43. Chapter 43: Stone and Ice part 1

**DarkFoxKit: *Is brushing Fyre's head*** Does that feel nice?

 **Donfyre: *looks happy and content with Fox brushing his head*** Y-yeah… that feels really nice.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Good. I also asked Onyx to make you some yummy Pokebeans. Onyx, are they ready yet?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Comes into the room with a basket full of Pokebeans*** You technically don't _make_ Pokebeans, Lady Fox, you grow them. And yes, they are done and ready for Fyre.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, normally you would grow Pokebeans, but these are made with a special kind of ingredient. :3 Alright Fyre, eat up~ ***Holds a Rainbow Bean in front of Fyre.***

 **Donfyre:** ***noms the bean that Fox offered to him while giggling happily***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright Onyx, let's tell the readers about what they came for. ***Continues to brush Fyre's head***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox. Everyone, we hope you enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave reviews for Lady Fox and I. We love to respond to reviews, just try to add a little depth to it so it isn't just 'this chapter was awesome'.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmm… ***Wraps Fyre up in a big quilt that was given by TheChildofUmbreon*** There we go, now you look nice and warm! Onyx, are we missing anything?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm. I do need to say, for those who are interested, I'm back to a normal dragoness. I'm no longer a living plushy. That was most likely a one time thing for the tea party. Oh, and if anyone would like some, I grew plenty of Pokebeans. Like… I may have planted and grown way too much… ***A door opens in the background and Pokebeans start spilling out of the room*** Well anyways, you readers can go ahead and get to the chapter. If you want some Pokebeans, give me colors and quantity and I'll do my best.

 **Mew:** Whatever we don't get rid of, we'll feed to Fyre, by force if necessary~

 **Donfyre:** Wah?! H-heeey, that isn't necessary!

 **DarkFoxKit:** It'll be an all you can eat bean buffet, Fyre~

 **Mew:** You readers go on ahead. Onyx, go get the funnel and the shovel~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Mew.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Stone and Ice part 1**

Ash had finished eating his breakfast-to-go bag, and walked into the Rock Field two. He was a little early, but he could already see the crowd gathering on the stands, eager to watch a good battle. Ash looked around, seeing the entire field was covered in rock and boulders. Something a strong Pokemon could use to throat at another, or a small Pokemon to use to hide form an attack.

"I wonder who our opponent is going to be?" Ash said.

" _ **Probably someone strong if they've made it to the third round of the preliminaries,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah, from what I saw, the competition is really heating up," Ash said as he walked to one of the stations where they show who he's battling.

"Excuse me, I'm here for my third match," Ash said, holding his slip of paper.

"Welcome to Rock Field two," The staff said as he took Ash's slip.

"Who is my opponent going to be?" Ash asked.

"A Trainer named Otoshi Ronin," The staff member said.

"Otoshi…" Ash blinked in surprise. _Wait, could it be?_

" _ **No… no way, we're actually going to be battling with the Marowak maniac?"**_ Storm said, just as surprised.

"Yes, he is right over there, getting ready for the battle, which will start in three minutes," The staff member said, pointing.

"Okay, thanks," Ash said.

Ash walked to where the staff member pointed to where Otoshi was getting ready, curious to see if he really was the same guy. It didn't take long until Ash saw Otoshi talking to Marowak.

"Are you ready, Maro?" Otoshi asked

" _ **Yes! Let us show our strength!"**_ The Marowak, that Otoshi had apparently nicknamed 'Maro', said.

"Otoshi?" Ash spoke up, getting both Otoshi and Maro's attention.

Otoshi turned towards Ash. "Oh, hello there, Ash Ketchum. Are you here to cheer us on?"

" _ **No, you bonehead. The human from earlier said that Ash Ketchum was our opponent,"**_ Maro said.

"No," Ash said. "I'm here to compete, but… since you're here, I take it that means you got your badges back or replaced?"

"Unfortunately, I did not get my original badges back, but we did get them replaced. It truly was as easy as you said it would be," Otoshi said.

"Of course," Ash said. "I'm just glad you managed to get here. So I take it you're battling on this Rock Field?"

"Yes, Maro and I are battling on this field today, and we shall show you our true strength that we were unable to show you before," Otoshi said.

" _ **We will not lose this time! Last time we were distracted and distraught over our hard earned badges being stolen,"**_ Maro said.

"Then I wish you luck, Otoshi and Maro," Ash said. "We're going to be opponents during this match."

" _ **So basically nothing's changed. It's still all or nothing between us,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **We wish you luck and hope that your team shows their true strength and gives it their all, but sadly I do not see you winning,"**_ Maro said.

" _ **Why don't you try us before you say that?"**_ Storm challenged.

"Seems our Pokemon are eager to battle," Ash said.

"It would appear so!" Otoshi said with a laugh. "We wish you luck, Ash Ketchum."

"Yeah, may the best Trainer win," Ash said.

* * *

Ash and Otoshi could hear the announcer already announcing the match for the Rock Field two about to begin. " **The match is about to begin for Rock Field two, will both Trainers please get to their assigned side please?"**

"Ash Ketchum, please take your position on the red platform. Otoshi Ronin, please go to the green platform," A staff member said after they walked over to Ash and Otoshi.

Ash and Otoshi walked to their colored platform on different side of the field. The platform took them up a bit so they could see the entire field. Storm jumped down from Ash's shoulder and stood beside him.

" **Just like before, each Trainer can only use three Pokemon, they are allowed to substitute between the three they are using. The battle ends when one side's Pokemon are all KOed. There's no time limit. Let the battle begin!"**

"For my first choice, I will be going with Beedrill!" Otoshi said as he threw out his Poke Ball, letting it open, releasing the giant bee with huge needles for arms and a stinger.

" **And for the green Trainer Otoshi, his first choice is a Beedrill, what will the red Trainer Ash use to combat the giant needle bee?"** The announcer said.

Ash took out a Poke Ball on his belt before enlarging and said, "I'm counting on you, Remi!"

Ash threw the Poke Ball before it released a determined Rattata onto the field, she gave a hiss at the Beedrill.

" **Surprisingly, Ash is going with a Rattata. Let's see how much of a fight these two can dish out!"** The announcer said.

"HOW'D THAT KID GET T' ROUND THREE WIFF SUCH WEAK POKEMEN!" Someone yelled from the stand, sounding drunk.

"Security to the audience, we have a possibly intoxicated individual disrupting the preliminary battle," A staff member near Ash said into a microphone.

Ash was surprised to see several Officer Jennys heading to the audience stands, taking a drunk man out of there, who was kicking and screaming the entire way.

The referee shook his head before he cleared his throat. "The third preliminary match between Ash Ketchum and Otoshi Ronin will now begin!"

" _ **Come at me, you giant wasp!"**_ Remi challenged.

" _ **Hope you got some antidote, little rat, cause this is gonna sting!"**_ Beedrill responded.

"Beedrill start off with Focus Energy Attack!" Otoshi said causing Ash to let out a sigh.

"It's not an attack!" Ash said.

Beedrill's body started to glow as it began to focus.

" **And Otoshi has Beedrill start the battle with a Focus Energy,"** The announcer said.

"Remi, jump at the Beedrill and bite it with Hyper Fang!" Ash said.

Remi ran and jumped at the Beedrill, biting down onto its abdomen with her large fang, causing the Beedrill to hiss out in pain.

" **Looks like Beedrill took a bit of a hit from Rattata's Hyper Fang,"** The announcer said.

"Beedrill knock it back with Poison Jab then use Toxic Spikes!" Otoshi said.

" _ **Get off, you stupid rat!"**_ Beedrill yelled before one of its arm-needles started oozing out purple goop. Once the needle was fully covered in the purple goop, Beedrill struck out at Remi, shoving her down before it sent out purple spikes across the rocky field.

" _ **Remi! You can do it!"**_ Storm cheered.

" **Looks like Otoshi made plans for the long run. He spread out toxic spikes which will poison whatever Pokemon Ash sends out unless the Pokemon he sends out is Poison or Steel type,"** The announcer said.

Remi stood back up on her feet and glared at the Beedrill, but she wobbled a bit, like she was a bit sick.

" **It appears that Beedrill's Poison Jab ended up poisoning Rattata,"** The announcer said.

"Remi!" Ash called out in concern.

" _ **Hah, look at you, already falling prey to my poison, you're not going to last much longer now,"**_ Beedrill said.

Remi hissed before she muttered, " _ **I will strike you down."**_

"Good job, Beedrill, take out that Rattata with Fell Stinger! But do not lower your guard as you do so, Ash is a crafty Trainer!" Otoshi said.

" **With the Rattata poisoned, the Beedrill is coming in for a finishing blow with Fell Stinger, which will make it even more powerful if it succeeds in taking down the Rattata!"** The announcer said.

 _I better do something fast!_ Ash thought as the Beedrill was charging at Remi, its back stinger sharp and ready. "Remi, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Remi moved away from the Beedrill with immense speed, leaving a silver streak behind her. She didn't stop running as the Beedrill tried to chase after her with its stinger.

" **Of course Ash wouldn't let his Rattata fall so easily and has it dodging Beedrill's attacks with Quick Attack!"** The announcer said.

"Get between those boulders," Ash said as he saw Remi coming up to two boulders with a very narrow space for a Rattata to squeeze into.

Remi didn't hesitate as she managed to squeeze herself into the narrow space, the Beedrill was unable to reach her with his stinger.

"Beedrill get back! Let the Rattata's poison take care of it," Otoshi said.

" **The Rattata is hiding between two boulders that the Beedrill can't get to, but it's just a waiting game now. With the Rattata poisoned, it will take it down if Ash doesn't recall it,"** The announcer said.

 _We don't have a lot of time before the poison takes it toll on Remi, if we're going to finish this fight, it has to be quick. I'm surprised though, it seems Otoshi did have some strong Pokemon other than his Marowak._ Ash thought.

Remi looked up from the boulder, seeing the Beedrill flying over it, waiting for her to try and get out and do something.

"Remi, get out of there," Ash said.

Remi ran out from between the boulder.

"Hurry and attack her with Fell Stinger!" Otoshi said.

"Fight back with Iron Tail, now!" Ash quickly said.

Remi's tail turned to steel before she swung it at the Beedrill's stinger, deflecting him back. Her fang glowed and seem to have grown longer.

" **The Rattata fended off the Beedrill's Fell Stinger with its own Iron Tail attack!"** The announcer said.

"That's it." Ash smirked. "Use Super Fang!"

" _ **With pleasure!"**_ Remi jumped at the Beedrill and sank her glowing, sharp fang into its abdomen, making the Beedrill shriek in pain.

" **Oooh, and in a twist of events, the Rattata just used the deadly Super Fang attack right into the Beedrill!"** The announcer reported. " **It appears that Rattata's Super Fang caused some serious damage. From what I see, it would appear that Beedrill is bleeding, nothing too bad, but it might not last much longer in this fight with a continuous wound like that."**

"Can you still fight, Beedrill?" Otoshi asked.

Beedrill gave a nod to Otoshi, it didn't want to go down without a fight. Remi was still hissing at the Beedrill.

"Alright, then combine Poison Jab with Twin Needle!" Otoshi said.

Both of Beedrill's needles started oozing with purple, poisonous goop and aimed at Remi.

"Remi, try to dodge or deflect with Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Remi moved around the field, trying to dodge the poisonous Twin Needle attack, while turning her tail to steel and trying to hit Beedrill back.

" **In a last ditch attempt to win, Otoshi is having Beedrill use a poisonous Twin Needle while Ash is having Rattata use Iron Tail to deflect as many strikes as possible. Who will fall first, or will they both fall at the same time?"** The announcer said.

Both Beedrill and Remi hit each other with the poisonous Twin Needle and Iron Tail so hard that they were pushed a few feet away from each other. Both of them glared at each other for a few seconds, before they fell over on the ground. The referee looked at both of them, neither were moving.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! The first round is a draw!" The referee said lifting up both flags.

"Beedrill, return before you lose any more blood!" Otoshi said, returning his Beedrill to its Poke Ball.

" _ **Ash, please return Remi quick, she must be hurting!"**_ Storm said, not wanting Remi to suffer.

"Remi, return!" Ash returned the weak Rattata back into her Poke Ball. "I promise to treat you to a Pokemon Center as soon as we're finished here."

" **Both Pokemon were taken down, the wound and the poison must've taken their toll on the two Pokemon! Now both teams are down to two Pokemon each,"** The announcer said.

* * *

" _ **What Pokemon are you gonna use next, Ash? You could use Konoha to clear out the Toxic Spikes,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah, I may have to do that," Ash said. "I rather save Konoha for that Marowak, but it won't do me any good if Scorch gets poisoned out there."

Ash enlarged the Heal Ball before throwing it out to the field, "Let's do this, Konoha!"

The Heal Ball popped open, releasing the Ivysaur onto the field. Since Konoha was part Poison type, the toxic spikes around him were absorbed into his body.

"Amazing," Otoshi said. "How did your Ivysaur do that?"

"He's part Poison type," Ash explained. "Poison type Pokemon can absorb the Toxic Spikes you set out on the field."

" **Ash's second Pokemon is Ivysaur, which neutralized the Toxic Spikes on the field,"** The announcer said. " **Now we just have to see what Otoshi sends out."**

"Nidorino, I am counting on you," Otoshi said as he tossed out a Great Ball.

The Great Ball opened up, releasing a Nidorino onto the field.

" **And Otoshi's second Pokemon is a Nidorino! How will these two face off against each other?"** The announcer said.

The referee looked at the Nidorino and Ivysaur ready to face each other, then he lifted up both flags and said, "Let the second round begin!"

"Konoha, let's start this off with a Vine Whip, grab that Nidorino!" Ash said.

Konoha let out a pair of strong vines from the side of the flower on his back and they came at Nidorino, ready to tie him up.

"Destroy those vines with Horn Drill, Nidorino!" Otoshi said.

Nidorino's horn start to spin, like a drill, and hit one of the vines away, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to hit the other vine, that managed to grab his waist and pull him up into the air.

" **The Ivysaur started off with a Vine Whip, the Nidorino tried to defend itself with a powerful Horn Drill, unfortunately, it wasn't able to fend off the other vine before it grabbed it. Nidorino could be in trouble here,"** The announcer said.

"While you have it in your grasp, plant a Leech Seed on it!" Ash said.

Konoha grew out a small brown seed from the tip of his flower, before the flower spit it out at the Nidorino. The Nidorino struggled against the vine's grasp, trying to get out before the seed landed on him.

"Use Fury Attack to get out of the vines!" Otoshi said.

Nidorino poked his sharp horn at Konoha's vine that was holding him. Konoha hissed as his vine loosened enough for the Nidorino to fall down, barely missing the Leech Seed. The seed ended up hitting a boulder and splattered due to the impact with the immovable object.

" **The Nidorino barely escaped the incoming Leech Seed by using Fury Attack on the vines!"** The announcer said.

"Now use Poison Jab!" Otoshi said.

Nidorino charged at the Ivysaur with its horn, poisonous ooze coming out of it.

"Konoha, stand your ground!" Ash said.

Konoha planted his feet on the rocky ground as the Nidorino smashed its horn into the Ivysaur's head. Konoha hissed in pain.

" **Ash had Ivysaur stand there and take the Poison Jab, could he have something planned?"** The announcer said.

"Now lift that Nidorino up!" Ash ordered.

" _ **You just made a big mistake,"**_ Konoha said as he grabbed the Nidorino's waist tightly with both of his vines and lifted him up.

"Now smash him to the ground!" Ash said.

Konoha slammed the Nidorino into the rocky ground, hard enough to leave a small crater on impact.

"And plant a Leech Seed before it gets up!" Ash said.

Konoha quickly threw out another Leech Seed at the Nidorino while it was still recovering from the slam. The seed land on Nidorino's head, then vines came out of the seed, wrapping up the Nidorino's body, before it began to start sapping its energy.

" **Ivysaur had wrapped up the Nidorino and slammed it into the ground, and just planted a Leech Seed on it,"** The announcer said. " **How will Otoshi react? Will Nidorino stand a chance now that it's energy is constantly being sapped."**

"Nidorino coat your horn in poison and use Horn Drill!" Otoshi said.

Nidorino's horn was oozing with purple goo before it started spinning like a drill. Nidorino charged at Konoha with the poisonous Horn Drill.

"Move out of the way!" Ash yelled.

Konoha moved away from the incoming Nidorino, barely dodging the poisonous Horn Drill. Unfortunately, he didn't dodge completely and the spinning horn scrapped his front leg. Konoha let out a hiss of pain before Nidorino ran into a boulder. The boulder was completely shattered from the Horn Drill, but it left quite a headache for the Nidorino, he was dizzy.

"Quick, Konoha, while the Nidorino is dizzy use Take Down!" Ash said.

Konoha charged at the dizzy Nidorino.

"Snap out of it, Nidorino!" Otoshi yelled frantically.

Konoha tackled the Nidorino into another rock, though not without damaging Konoha's own head a little bit. The referee jumped off his platform and ran over to the Nidorino in the rubble, to see if it could still battle. Nidorino didn't move, its eyes were spiraling.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum and Ivysaur are the winner of the second round of the match!" The referee said, holding up a red flag.

" **In a stunning turn of events, Ivysaur dodged Nidorino's poison Horn Drill which caused it to run into a rock which caused Nidorino to become dizzy. Ash had Ivysaur use Take Down on Nidorino while it was dizzy, causing Nidorino to slam into a boulder which instantly knocked it out!"** The announcer reported. " **So now Otoshi has one Pokemon left to use while Ash has two, can Otoshi pull out a comeback and still win?"**

"You did well, Nidorino, take a rest," Otoshi said as he returned Nidorino to its Great Ball. "My last Pokemon is the only Pokemon I will need to win this challenge."

Ash knew Otoshi would save his Marowak for last, he just hoped that Konoha would be able to handle it.

" _ **Well, here comes the big boneheaded boy,"**_ Storm said.

"Marowak, it is time for you to show your _true_ strength!" Otoshi said before he tossed out a Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball opened up, releasing the Marowak. Marowak looked on at Ivysaur and said, " _ **Your chances of winning are less than zero."**_

" _ **You sure are cocky,"**_ Konoha said. " _ **Looks like I'll have to teach you how to be humble."**_

" _... did that Marowak just say less than zero?"_ Blue's voice popped into Ash's head. " _... Good luck Ash… not that you'll need it."_

" _Maybe I do, Blue, this Marowak is really strong after all,"_ Ash thought back. " _I heard it took on all the Pokemon Gym in the region by itself."_

" _Just try to lure it into attacking first and then striking when it's off balance,"_ Blue suggested. " _It seems like a Pokemon that would have a short fuse."_

The referee, who had gotten back onto his platform, looked at the two Pokemon before he lifted both flags. "The next round will now begin!"

"Quick, Maro! Use Retaliate!" Otoshi yelled, Maro already running towards Konoha.

Maro rushed at Konoha before Ash could give a command, and slice with his bone. Maro stood behind Konoha for a few seconds before Konoha fell to the ground in pain.

" **Amazing! Otoshi had Marowak use Retaliate against Ivysaur, instantly finishing it off,"** The announcer said. " **For those who don't know, Retaliate deals double damage if the user's teammate fainted recently."**

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Otoshi Ronin and Marowak are the winners of the round!" The referee said, holding up the green flag.

The crowd went wild at this.

" _Wow… I didn't expect the Marowak to have Retaliate,"_ Blue said telepathically. " _Who do you have left?"_

" _Dang, I didn't expect that either… and I only have either Scorch, Storm, Foxfire or Eon left."_

" _Why did you bring your Vulpix to this Rock Field?"_ Blue asked.

" _I was thinking my opponent may use Steel types in this kind of field, but I thought wrong…"_ Ash sighed.

" _Oh, I was going to guess that you were going to possibly use her in your Ice Field battle later, Ashy,"_ Mew chimed in.

" _ **Ash! Focus!"**_ Storm said, pulling Ash away from his telepathic conversation.

"Ash Ketchum, are you going to return your Ivysaur?" The referee was asking.

"Yeah. You did good out there, Konoha, you deserve to take a rest," Ash said as he returned the unconscious Ivysaur back into his Heal Ball.

" _Eon would probably be the best choice to use, but she may not have enough strength to take on Maro,"_ Ash thought to Blue and Mew. " _Storm's electric attacks won't work, and Foxfire is also too weak. Scorch is probably my best bet."_

" _Then use Scorch, Ashy,"_ Mew said. " _Blue, stop annoying Ashy when he needs to focus on the battle."_

" _You're right, Lady Mew. Good luck, Ash,"_ Blue said.

Ash held out his Cherish Ball and sighed to himself. _I really should've brought Mira or Kooper. That's the last time I bring two of the same types with me to a battle field._

* * *

"Scorch, I'm counting on you! Let's win this!" Ash said as he threw the Cherish Ball.

The Cherish Ball opened up, releasing a shiny Charmeleon onto the battlefield. The crowd gasped in shock. Ash could hear Todd's camera constantly going off in the stands, or so he assumed as he was hearing what sounded like Todd's voice coinciding with the camera shutter.

"A Charmeleon? Truly?" Otoshi asked. "It will not stand a chance against Maro."

" _ **Yeah, this match will be over before it started,"**_ Maro said.

Scorch growled, " _ **You idiots are going down."**_

" _ **Don't get too fired up, Scorch!"**_ Storm said. " _ **This isn't a fight you can win by brute force! You're at a type disadvantage, so listen to what Ash has to say."**_

" _ **Thanks, Storm, but I wasn't planning on ignoring Ash,"**_ Scorch responded.

" **With a great surprise, Ash has sent out a Charmeleon, a shiny one at that! Those are quite rare. But Charmeleon is at a type disadvantage, will Ash be able to pull out a win despite the disadvantage? Or will Otoshi and his Marowak win this match?"** The announcer said.

"Maro, use Focus Energy!" Otoshi said.

" **Otoshi started out with having Marowak using Focus Energy in order to make it easier to pinpoint Charmeleon's weak points,"** The announcer said.

 _At least he didn't say 'attack' this time._ Ash thought before he said, "Quick Scorch, burn that Marowak while it's focusing with Flamethrower!"

Scorch shot out a powerful Flamethrower from her mouth at the Marowak. Marowak grunted at the pain but didn't cry out.

Otoshi smiled before he said, "Maro, use Bone Rush."

Marowak jumped out of the flames as the bone in his hand grew into a long glowing bone, before he started running towards Scorch.

"Jump back to a rock, fast!" Ash called out.

Scorch jumped away from the incoming Bone Rush, getting behind a boulder. The Bone Rush ended up hitting the ground and the boulder, barely missing the Charmeleon.

" **The shiny Charmeleon started out with a powerful Flamethrower, but it looked like it hardly phased the Marowak, and Marowak retaliated with Bone Rush. Charmeleon managed to dodge it from behind a rock. How will Ash be able to defeat the Marowak?"** The announcer said.

"Maro, jump back and use Bonemerang!" Otoshi said.

Maro jumped back and threw his now normal sized bone at Scorch.

"Try to deflect it with Metal Claw!" Ash said.

Scorch's claws turned to steel before she swiped at the incoming bone, deflecting it away from her and letting it fall to the ground.

"Now use Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

Scorch shot out a blast of energy in the shape of a dragon that was coming at Maro. Maro took this attack, but unlike with Flamethrower, when Dragon Rage consumed him, it really hurt. This surprised Otoshi.

"Maro! Run past Charmeleon and get your bone back, then use Bone Rush once more!" Otoshi said.

Maro started to run.

" **Dragon Rage really put the damage on the Marowak despite its resilience, and now it's trying to go get its bone back after the Charmeleon had knocked it out!"** The announcer said.

"Try to stop him!" Ash said.

Scorch grabbed Maro's tail and started pulling him while Maro was trying to get his bone.

" _ **Let me go, you stupid fire lizard!"**_ Maro hissed.

" _ **As if I'd just let you get your weapon back!"**_ Scorch snapped.

" **It looks as if Charmeleon won't let Marowak get back to its bone,"** The announcer said.

"Use Retaliate to get that Charmeleon off you then get to your bone!" Otoshi yelled.

Maro turned back to Scorch and slammed his head into her stomach, making her let him go and fall back a few feet before Maro grabbed his bone.

" **Marowak was able to get the Charmeleon off it with a Retaliate. It's not as strong as it was before, but it was still enough to get the job done, and now the Marowak has its bone back!"** The announcer said.

"Now, use Bone Rush and once it is at its full size, use Bonemerang!" Otoshi said.

Maro grew its weapon longer, letting it glow, before he turned and faced Scorch. " _ **Now you're about to go down."**_

Ash knew he better think of something fast, or Scorch would be going down.

" **Is this it? Otoshi had Marowak use Bone Rush to have an enlarged bone club and Otoshi is planning on having Marowak throw the powered-up bone club at Charmeleon. Will Ash find a way out of this? Or is this match already over?"** The announcer said.

"Smokescreen, now!" Ash quickly said.

Scorch opened her mouth and black smoke immediate spewed out, covering the field just before Maro threw his Bone Rush at her.

"Maro! Hold your club in front of you and be ready to defend yourself!" Otoshi yelled. "And listen for the footsteps of the Charmeleon!"

Ash didn't give a verbal command, but he was trying not to use his psychic ability to give a mental one either, that wouldn't be fair, instead he decided to trust Scorch to know what to do. After all, the best way to win is to catch the enemy off guard.

" **And the smoke from Charmeleon's Smokescreen is already starting to clear! Thankfully there's a nice breeze coming through the arena, so we won't have to worry about being unable to see the battle for long,"** The announcer said.

When most of the smoke had cleared, Maro and Otoshi were surprised that they didn't see the Charmeleon anywhere.

"WHAT!? Where is Charmeleon?" Otoshi yelled, looking around.

" **This is amazing, folks, it seems that Charmeleon somehow vanished during the Smokescreen,"** The announcer said.

Ash waited and watched, the Marowak was desperately looking around for Scorch. Luckily, there was still enough smoke to cover the ground, so they didn't see the hole Scorch made when she dug underground.

 _That's it Scorch… now's your chance._ Ash quietly thought to himself, not wanting anyone to hear it.

A few seconds later, Scorch came up from underground right in front of Maro, her teeth were on fire as she bit down on Maro's arm, leaving a rather stinging burn mark.

"Maro! Use Bone Rush on the Charmeleon while it's close!" Otoshi said.

Maro's bone weapon grew and glowed even more before slamming it into Scorch's face, causing her to be forced back a few feet. Scorch hissed as she stood back up, rubbing her cheek where she was hit by the twice as strong Bone Club since the energy hadn't dissipated from before.

" _ **You better be glad you didn't knock out a tooth, or I would've been really angry,"**_ Scorch said.

" **After the Smokescreen, the Charmeleon had dug its way underground, using the smoke as cover, and without any verbal commands from its Trainer, Charmeleon attacked Marowak with Fire Fang. Marowak fought back with Bone Rush. Despite this, both Pokemon are still ready for more!"** The announcer said.

"Scorch, use Dragon Rage while you're up in it's face!" Ash said.

" _ **You can beat this bonehead, Scorch!"**_ Storm cheered.

Scorch shot out a purple-blue energy in the shape of a dragon, and it bit down on the Marowak.

" **Ouch, that** _ **had**_ **to hurt! Charmeleon just used Dragon Rage at point blank range against Marowak!"** The announcer said.

"Maro! Can you still fight?" Otoshi asked. "Please get up, we can't lose this now!"

Maro was weakly using his bone to help himself stand up. " _ **No… it's not… over yet!"**_

"Good job, Maro, now use Bone Rush one more time!" Otoshi said.

Maro, not wanting to give up, ran at Scorch with his glowing bone. Scorch gritted her teeth as she moved to try and get away, but Maro didn't stop after missing, he instead chased her, trying to hit the golden Charmeleon with his Bone Rush.

" **It seems out of desperation, Marowak is trying to chase Charmeleon down with its Bone Rush attack!"** The announcer said.

"This Marowak just doesn't want to go down," Ash said as Maro managed to hit Scorch's side with the Bone Rush.

Scorch let out a yelp of pain as she hit one of the rocks.

" **Marowak managed to get a hit on Charmeleon. Charmeleon isn't looking too good itself right now,"** The announcer said.

Scorch's tail flame flared up as Blaze has been activated.

 _That's not good, if Blaze is activated, then Scorch must be close to passing out, I have to end this now._ Ash thought.

" _ **Ash, you have to have Scorch attack! She won't be able to take another hit!"**_ Storm said, saying what Ash already knew.

"I know, Storm, I know," Ash said. "Scorch, use Flamethrower and combine it with your Dragon Rage!"

"Hurry, Maro! Combine your Bone Rush with your Bonemerang now!" Otoshi said.

Maro's bone weapon glowed brighter and grew longer. Scorch took a deep breath.

" _ **I've never had to combine my Flamethrower with Dragon Rage before, I just hope this works…."**_ Scorch said to herself.

Maro threw his bone at Scorch right as she opened her mouth to let out a fiery, angry looking dragon. The fire dragon almost looked like it let out a roar as it charged at Maro. The bone itself went through the flames.

Maro's eyes widen in fear as the fire dragon consumed him with its flames.

"MARO!" Otoshi yelled.

There was an explosion after the fire dragon consumed Maro, covering the field with smoke and debris.

* * *

 **gopoopped26** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, we did say it's coming out every week. Of course, this means my other stories are kinda put on hold right now. ^^'

 **GamingFlareon10** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** …. Why did you reload the book 279 times? Hopefully you fixed your boredom since last week.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hmm… well, maybe I'll try it at some point. But for now, the game I want for the Switch is Super Mario Odyssey.

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Zach's hair is 'still' pink because Terra dyed his hair again. The effects of the Pinkan berries did already wear off. Yeah, Storm seems to like breaking or at least poking the fourth wall. And wow, you were writing that fast that is was lagging that much? Dang… As for Blue and Red's battle, just wait. You begging us won't guarantee anything. It'll happen if and when it happens. Also, I hope you are done with your blood work and were able to eat.

 **xbluenwhitex** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's very easy to get lost in an unfamiliar place, especially when there's a lot of people. Heh, yeah, we liked that funny scene where Ash let everyone out, including Mira. Storm is good for breaking the fourth wall, even if it was subtle. Hehehe, Storm's natural habitat being on Ash's shoulder, that's a good one. X3 Right now, we have no plans of Ash getting caught by anyone, not by Mew or himself, it's just something we're toying around with right now. I have a theory that a Pokemon can't go too far from their Poke Ball once they're caught, which is why the Ninetales from the Johto series couldn't leave the mansion for 200 years until its Poke Ball was destroyed. So you're still trying to get more shiny Riolu?

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I cannot confirm anything as that would be spoilers. Just wait.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hee, hee, hee, yeah, little Mew Ash eating berries is a very cute image. Ooooh, Mew plushy! I have one too! ^v^

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He isn't going to solve all of his issues, otherwise he would be extremely boring. I mean just imagine a character with no character faults at all. That wouldn't be fun to write or read, we like Ash to have flaws because it makes it so the readers can possibly relate in that way.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's fine, we're sorry if we snapped at you. ^^' Thank you for enjoying our work.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Her name is Glaciem, like glacier. Also, the picture is of Articuno, not Glaciem.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's a reference to the episode Freeze Frame, where Todd took a picture of Articuno in the Johto series.

 **AngelMaster14** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No details have been decided right now. Though I believe she will shift between every eeveelution.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's a reference to the Freeze Frame episode in the Pokemon series. In the Johto mountains, Todd took a picture of Articuno there.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I'm glad you enjoyed the restaurant scene. Some people found it filler and a waste of time though. It's hard doing a chapter like this, because people will just claim it filler and move on or complain.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** At least Tracey didn't reveal where he drew the picture or anything.

 **Epicboss67** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, maybe not. Ash catching himself could cause some unwanted side effects, so we're not going to discuss that any time soon. I'm glad you liked the dinner scene, most people would see it as unnecessary filler and complain. Thank you for enjoying Child of Mew. :)

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Uhh… you're welcome? Tracey wouldn't have revealed the existence of Pinkan Island, otherwise he probably would've been arrested for endangering a Pokemon Sanctuary. Prof. Oak will probably be at the league to cheer Ash and Gary on. As for Gary and Prof. Oak finding out about Ash's true identity, it probably isn't gonna happen. And Zach probably tried, but knowing Terra, she probably dyed it back.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** … I don't have a favorite type. I just use whatever Pokemon I think looks cool and is useful in battle and on my team. Fairy types are cute and strong. Dark types are cool and mysterious.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Fairy. I definitely like the cuteness that most Fairy type Pokemon have.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Not sure, I don't watch them so I wouldn't know. Hmmm, if I was shipwrecked but had time to pack three things? It would be my waterproof satellite phone, a solar powered battery for said phone, and a solar powered gps device so I could tell the people coming to rescue me my exact coordinates. With those three things, I could get rescued in a matter of hours.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I should get Onyx here to watch him. Joshscorcher is freaking hilarious! XD Um… if I was shipwrecked and had to pack three things… it depends on what I even have on the ship. I would probably keep all my important things in my purse, and carry it with me at all times. I would definitely take a waterproof cell phone if I had one, and make sure it's fully charged so I can call for help. But I don't know too much about being stranded on the sea, nor would I ever want to find out.

 **Muraku** **: DarkFoxKit:** That's not what I asked. I asked why a zombie of all things, not that the zombie thing didn't make sense. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, it was probably just a preference.

 **TheLightWyvern** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for the suggestion, but we do not have any set plans right now other than it will not be happening in this arc or book. It will most likely happen in the next book sometime.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Terra, Zach and Blue are the main companions for the Ash in this book.

 **Mew:** Hey! I don't always keep them as plushies, and it was Fox who turned Fyre into a plushy!

 **Mew-the-dark** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Congrats on getting certified. From there you can get even more certifications and possibly become a instructor or something. Glad to know you're alive. And I hope you can keep going with your story.

 **StormBlade** **: DarkFoxKit:** The chapters are roughly the same as they've always been. And we had people vote if they want us to keep the AN the way they are now or not, we're not going to ask again. So you'll just have to deal with the long ANs. You could always skip the ANs, so you have no reason to complain.

 **Delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Mew won't make the same mistakes, don't worry, Gendo.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I always thought Ash sacrificing himself would be the perfect time to turn him into a Mew. It just took a while to get there. We have plans for Ash and Mewtwo in the future, don't worry, just not now. The Clash of the Ages may or may not be in the series. ^^' A lot of people don't like the new animation of Sun and Moon, it turned a lot of fans away from the anime altogether. It is nice to have something different though, like Ash not always travelling, so we see recurring characters instead of one-shot characters that Ash meets in one town and they're never mentioned again in the next. I think Team Rocket is a bit better in Sun and Moon than they were in other generations, minus Black and White. They have a powerful Mimikyu on their side, and they make a good rival to Team Skull. At least they're not showing up in every single episode. The Z-Moves are pretty cool, I guess it's a way to make up for Ash and Pikachu not having a special 'Mega Evolution' together from the Kalos region.

The Sun and Moon anime is certainly… different from most of its past generations. As for little Rowlet, I'm going to miss its cute little self too, but I'm hoping it'll evolve to its final evolution, it's pretty dang cool.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Not every chapter is going to have a battle, megacharizat. And the chapters are roughly all the same length. It may have just felt like it was shorter because you were expecting a battle or something.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And sometimes we like to write chapters for fun instead of just for battling all the time. But don't worry, there's going to be more battles soon.

 **Kreator0fmons** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Right now, Ash is focused on the Pokemon League. We aren't just going to throw in a new villain for the heck of it. If you really want to imagine there is a villain, imagine it as the league is one big villain that Ash is doing his very best to beat.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We're not going to pull what the anime did, where Team Rocket attacked Ash during the League, and ultimately made him lose because half his team was too tired to properly fight, nor are we going to have Lysander suddenly come out from nowhere and start having a brainwashed Legendary Pokemon attack the entire city. This is just a competition for Ash to test his skills. Don't worry though, there will be a new villain and villains for Ash to face in the sequel. We're just mostly trying to wrap up this book.

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We appreciate that you guys like the story enough to suggest things. But yeah, we might do what you guys suggest or something similar, but we might not. Yes I have played Portal 2 and yes, the soundtrack is masterful and beautiful. My favorite is Cara Mia Addio, better known as the Turret Song.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't play Portal, so… can't answer that. ^^'

 **Guest #2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… because the Alola Region doesn't exist yet? ^^' And the Shadow Noibat thing will come back when we get to the sequel.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Another reason why we don't do the Sun and Moon series is because we aren't following canon. Lady Fox stopped that a while ago, so we don't follow the actual episodes. While we may use things from the anime, we aren't actually writing the episodes into our story. Well not all of them at least.

 **DarkFoxKit:** When I first wrote the Child of Mew series, I was mostly just messing around with the anime. I just added Mew into the mix and did the Mew Games for random fun. Nowadays, it's more about plot, character development and the journey.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Meaning this is our story that we come up with all on our own with some inspiration from our lives and the anime and movies. So, no offense meant or anything, but we won't be adding in the Sun and Moon series. The most we will do is add in aspects from the games and the show.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Is GhostofTime going to be stuck as a Rockruff plushy? ^^' Uh… it's nice to meet you, Ms. Solstice. Please don't burn me with your powers. As for Fairy types being weak to Fire, I think they're fine the way they are. It's nice that Steel and Poison have more uses now. Blue will see Prof. Oak soon.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** GoT, I agreed to becoming Mew's plush because she offered a deal. I didn't have to beat all three game of the Assassin's Creed Ezio Collection. I just have to get 100% on both Assassin's Creed 2 and Assassin's Creed Brotherhood.

 **Mew:** My next Mew Game will come whenever I want it to come. I don't have a set schedule for it. You want Ashy to turn into a Sylveon? He could turn into one if he wanted to.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, have fun at the tea party, Lunar.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Have fun, Lunar. And see you later.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad to hear your exams are over. I'm sure you did well.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Did you try to use some kind of face? Cause it didn't appear in the reviews. ^^' Some things will be deleted on fanfiction, so watch out for that. Yes, adorable pink Mew Ash. XD Storm broke the fourth wall in a subtle way this time, but a clever way of doing it. I mean come on, 'Todd Snap' doesn't sound like a real name. XD I apologize to anyone who actually has that name. ^^'  
Hmm, well I mostly watch TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z abridged series. I'm surprised they haven't tried to make an abridged series for Dragon Ball yet.


	44. Chapter 44: Stone and Ice part 2

**Mew:** Hey Foxxie or Fyre, have you seen Onyx?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I haven't seen her since this morning. ***Was holding Fyre in her arm***

 **Mew:** Strange… she's usually at your beck and call. Hmm… where haven't we checked yet?

 **DarkFoxKit:** The basement? What do you think, Fyre?

 **Donfyre:** Yeah, I think we can go there. Also, did you actually just ask for my opinion? ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well of course, just because you're my plushy doesn't mean you can't have a mind of your own. XP Okay, let's go see if Onyx is in the basement. I didn't think she liked it there, since she can't fly or anything down there, plus it's very dusty.

 **Mew:** She's actually been cleaning down there recently. She wouldn't tell me why other than 'it needed to be done'. ***Flies over to the door to the basement and opens it, or at least tries.*** Huh… the door is locked.

 **Donfyre:** That's… weird. But you can just bust it down or something, right Mew?

 **Mew:** Nah, I got something better. ***Pulls out a key and unlocks the door*** I made a spare key of every lock in the house.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I would ask, but I'm curious what Onyx has been doing. ***Slowly opens the door and starts to move in. She put Fyre on her back so she could crouch without getting him dirty.*** Wait… do you hear something?

 **Mew: *Smiles*** We've heard that music before… is Onyx watching _that_ movie again?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Uses her tail to grab Fyre's waist and slowly moved closer to see Onyx sitting on a chair in front of an surprising large TV with a DVD player.*** Fyre, are you seeing this?

 **Donfyre:** ***Speaks in a quiet voice*** Yeah… it's THAT movie. Did she really have to go to such lengths just to watch it?

 **Mew:** Well considering what happened last time, I'd say yes.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Was oblivious to Mew, Fox, and Fyre*** … I wonder what it's like… having a rider like that… I wish I could be trained and rode by a dragon rider like Toothless… ***Sighs and continues to watch the movie, which was How to Train Your Dragon***

 **Mew:** ***Whispers to Fox and Fyre*** Maybe we could grant Onyx's wish. What do you two think?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Hugs Fyre to her chest*** Hmmm… perhaps we should discuss this at another time and let Onyx enjoy the rest of her movie. Right Fyre?

 **Donfyre:** She looks like she would really like it though. ***Is looking at Onyx longingly watch the movie***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yup. ***Takes Fyre and Mew back out of the basement***

 **Mew:** H-hey, I wanted to say something to Onyx!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Not now, Mew.

 **Mew:** Fine… the readers need to get to the chapter anyways. ***Holds up the camera which has been rolling the entire time***

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Stone and Ice Part 2**

" **Ladies and gentlemen, an astounding display of power just took place. The Marowak combined Bone Rush with Bonemerang and the Charmeleon combined Dragon Rage with Flamethrower and these powerful combo attacks just came at each other causing a spectacular explosion! It's hard to see who's left standing after the explosion, but the dust should settle soon,"** The announcer said.

Ash, Storm and Otoshi were waiting anxiously as the dust and smoke from the explosion earlier started to settle. Who was still standing?

Before the dust cleared a voice appeared in Ash's head. " _Relax, Ashy, if you lost then you did your best. But I have faith in Scorch,"_ Mew said telepathically.

Ash relaxed a little, but was still anxious.

The dust soon settled. The referee came down from his platform to see which Pokemon was still standing.

Maro was lying down, his eyes spiraling. Scorch was still standing, the bone weapon was lodged in the rock behind her.

"Marowak is unable to fight, the Red team, Ash Ketchum and Charmeleon win!" The referee said holding up the red flag.

The crowd gave a loud cheer while the announcer said, " **It's over, folks! The Marowak was down and the Charmeleon had dodged that last attack! Ash and Charmeleon are victorious despite the type disadvantage!"**

" _Good job, Ashy~ I knew you could do it,"_ Mew said.

Scorch turned around and gave a satisfying smirk, " _ **Now that's what I call a match."**_

"Yeah! You did really great out there, Scorch!" Ash cheered as Storm jumped around.

" _ **That was AWESOME! Did you see that dragon? It was on FIRE! I'm glad I wasn't that Marowak!"**_ Storm said.

"You deserve a good rest, Scorch," Ash said before he returned her into her Cherish Ball.

Otoshi fell to his hands and knees and said, "Even after all that… we still lost… I'm sorry that I wasn't a better Trainer for you, Maro… but I promise to train harder and do better."

Otoshi held out his Poke Ball and returned the unconscious Marowak into it.

* * *

"Hey Otoshi," Ash said when he got down from his platform and walked over to him. "That was a great battle, you and Maro really pushed me and Scorch to our limit back there."

"Yes… but now I must return to my village empty handed…" Otoshi said.

"You don't have to go back totally empty handed," Ash said. "At the end of the Pokemon League tournament, they hand out special badges to those who made it this far."

"But I needed the prize money from the tournament for my village…" Otoshi said.

"You need money, do you?" Ash said. "I think I know someone who can help you with that."

"Truly? You would help me again?" Otoshi asked before he looked down. "You do not need to worry about me, I am sure I can find another way to make money…"

"Please, it's the least I could do after that amazing battle you've given me," Ash said. "And it's no trouble at all."

" _Memma, can you make Diancie-like crystals for Otoshi?"_ Ash mentally asked Mew.

" _I could make a few small ones that look natural,"_ Mew responded. " _They can either be Diancie-like crystals or ones like the Tree of Beginning creates."_

" _I think either one would do, they're both valuable enough for Otoshi to be able to bring home to the village a hero, right?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes, I remember him saying that he needed the prize money for his village,"_ Mew said. " _I take it that either the village is falling apart or there could be a sickness that is spreading around his village. Either way, he would need some money to take care of it. Take him to a Pokemon Center and I'll make some crystals."_

"Otoshi, don't go anywhere, okay? Just wait for me to pick up my information to the next field, and I'll take you to someone who can help," Ash said.

"Of course," Otoshi said. "I will wait near the exit to the arena."

"Alright, I'll meet you there," Ash said.

" _ **What was that about?"**_ Storm asked.

"Just helping a friend, Storm," Ash said before turning to one of the staff members. "I'm here to get my information to my next match, please."

"Ahh yes. Ash Ketchum your fourth and final preliminary match will occur this afternoon at three at Ice Field one," The staff member said, handing Ash a slip with the information.

"The Ice Field, huh?" Ash said as he took the slip of information. "Thank you, sir, I'll be there."

"Good luck," The staff member said.

Ash made his way to the exit of the Rock Field two, where he saw Otoshi patiently waiting.

" _ **So how are we helping him?"**_ Storm asked.

"You'll see, Storm," Ash said before he spoke up to Otoshi. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, where are we going? Because I need to take my Pokemon to a Pokemon Center immediately," Otoshi said.

"Great, because that's exactly where we're going." Ash smiled. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting!"

"Alright," Otoshi responded.

* * *

"Here you are, sir, your Pokemon are all healed up," Nurse Joy said as she gave Otoshi's Poke Balls back to him.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Otoshi said. "Your hard work for keeping our Pokemon healthy is always appreciated."

Ash was sitting in the waiting area, waiting for his Pokemon to finish with their treatment. Delilah was sitting next to him.

"Okay Ashy, the gems are ready," Delilah said as she handed Ash a small, wooden box.

Ash took the box and opened it up, seeing a handful of pink and white gems, sparkling in their purity. Ash smiled.

"I'm sure these will be more than enough to suffice for Otoshi's village," Ash said as he closed the box.

"Ashy, you should probably not give him the whole box since that is also your allowance for the next four months," Delilah said. "Here, take this and fill it up with as many gems as you would like to give him."

"Wait, my allowance?" Ash asked, surprised. "I'm getting an allowance?"

"Yes, Ashy. You didn't think I would just send you out into the world without buying things that you want or need like Poke Balls and other supplies," Delilah responded before she handed Ash a small cloth bag. "Put the gems you want to give Otoshi in that bag. It'll keep the gems safe and make it easier for him to carry."

"Okay," Ash said before he took out around a third of the gems and placed them in the small bag.

"Are you sure you want to give him that many, Ashy?" Delilah asked. "Like I said, that's your allowance for the next _four_ months."

"He needs it more than I do, Memma," Ash said. "And I'm sure I can get by for four months with the remaining gems."

Delilah smiled before she said, "That's my Ashy. Oh and tell him to sell them to a gem shop and not anywhere else. Anywhere else might rip him off. Each of those gems is worth approximately 11,000 dollars at the lowest."

Otoshi approached Ash and said, "Hmm? Is this your mother, Ash?"

"Yeah, this is my Mom, Delilah Ketchum," Ash introduced.

Otoshi smiled and bowed his head slightly, "Ah, it is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Delilah Ketchum."

"It is so nice to meet one of my little Ashy's friends," Delilah said with a small giggle.

Ash held out the bag of gems to Otoshi, "Here, this should help with your village."

Otoshi took the bag and opened it before his eyes went wide. "I cannot accept this. Your mother must've worked extremely hard to get these."

"It's fine, I have a Carbink that makes these gems regularly," Delilah said. "Please take them, you need them more than we do."

"Please, Otoshi," Ash said. "And when you do sell them, be sure it's at a gem shop, other places will rip you off. They're worth at least 11,000 dollars."

"What?!" Otoshi said in surprise. "There must be at least twenty gems in here!"

"Think of it as payment for the fun battles we've had," Ash said. "Be sure not to let thieves steal this bag from you."

"Of course, I will protect these gems with my life," Otoshi said as he tie the bag back up and put it into his kimono. "I thank you Ash and Mrs. Ketchum, because of you two, my village will have hope again."

"We wish you the best of luck, Otoshi," Ash said. "And I hope we can battle again soon."

"As do I, Ash Ketchum," Otoshi said. "If you ever come to Karumi village, we will welcome you with open arms."

"Are you going to stick around until the Pokemon League is over, Otoshi?" Ash asked as Otoshi started to walk away.

"No, I must take these gems and sell them to buy medicine and hire medicinal help for my village," Otoshi said. "But I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks," Ash said. "May we meet again in better circumstances."

"As do I, Ash," Otoshi said. "You are a worthy opponent."

With that said, Otoshi left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"He's a good kid," Delilah said.

"Yeah… oh, Memma, where are Terra, Zach and Blue?" Ash asked. "I would've thought they'd meet us here."

"I believe they were already heading for Ice Field one to claim seats near the front. Then they plan on going out to a late lunch for a bite to eat before the battle began," Delilah responded.

"Heh, that's probably a good idea," Ash said. "Those stands can fill up fast."

"Thankfully they have a system where you are able to reserve seats," Delilah said.

Then they heard a signal that means a Pokemon team had been fully healed.

" **Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are fully healed. Please come pick them up at the counter,"** Nurse Joy paged.

"Ah, my team is ready," Ash said as he stood up and walked over to the counter.

A Nurse Joy put the tray of Ash's Poke Ball and Storm on the counter. Storm gave a smile.

" _ **Even though I don't need to be healed, I sure do love the massages they give,"**_ Storm said.

"Heh," Ash chuckled as he picked up his five Poke Balls and Storm jumped to his shoulder. "Don't worry Storm, I promise this time you'll be joining the upcoming battle."

Ash looked at Nurse Joy and said, "Thank you for healing my Pokemon, Nurse Joy."

"Of course, young man, good luck in your future battles," Nurse Joy said.

Ash turned to Delilah and said, "I should get ready for my next match. Be sure you get some good seats too, Memma."

"You know it's only one, right Ashy? That means you have time to eat lunch before your final preliminary battle," Delilah said. "Your match starts at three. If you want, I can go hunting and get you some raw meat to eat."

" _ **How about we eat at a restaurant?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **I mean I'm sure Ash would rather not eat raw meat around here, and I'd like to eat some lunch too."**_

"Alright, well there's a taco joint right next to Ice Field two from what I remember and Ice Field one is just a few hundred feet away from Ice Field two," Delilah said.

"Taco? I haven't had that since I was seven years old," Ash said. "Yeah, let's get some tacos!"

"Alright, Ashy, I'm sure Storm would love to try tacos," Delilah said.

* * *

Ash was sitting on a picnic table just outside the Ice Field two. There were several other people eating on other picnic tables too. Storm was sitting on the table next to Ash, enjoying some chips and cheese.

"So, Stormy, how are your nachos?" Delilah asked, who was sitting next to Ash.

" _ **I liked the soft shell tacos better,"**_ Storm said. " _ **But these nachos are amazing! We should've eaten this a long time ago!"**_

"Will nachos and tacos replace your love for Pecha Berries?" Delilah asked.

" _ **No! Nothing will replace my love for Pecha Berries!"**_ Storm said.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash stopped eating to turn his head around to see Todd approaching him. Todd was giving a pretty big smile.

"Hey Todd," Ash said. "Did you see my battle in Rock Field two?"

"Of course I did, I couldn't miss such a spectacular battle. I got so many great pictures of your Pokemon," Todd responded. "And the fact that you had a shiny Charmeleon is really going to make the headlines!"

"Heh, yeah, shiny Pokemon are pretty rare," Ash said sheepishly. "Did you ever managed to photograph a shiny Pokemon in the wild?"

"Of course, I couldn't call myself a Pokemon Photographer if I haven't at least capture _one_ shiny Pokemon on camera," Todd responded.

"Which Pokemon did you photograph?" Delilah asked.

"Here, see for yourself," Todd said as he took out a photo book and opened it up to show them a picture. There were several pictures of wild Pokemon living in their natural habitat, and one picture was bigger than the others, most likely since it was a proud picture for Todd.

Todd flipped the pages before he pointed on out. "Here, you can see the shiny Squirtle swimming with some other Squirtle. The shiny is the one in the center of the picture with the bottom of its shell facing up."

"Um…" Ash looked at the shiny Squirtle. "I don't see much of a difference."

"What? You can't?" Todd said. "Come on, look harder. See? The blue is lighter than the other Squirtles."

" _ **That's it? A lighter shade of blue? How lame,"**_ Storm said.

"O-oh… yeah, I guess I can see that now," Ash said, still not seeing that much of a difference.

"Don't worry, Ashy, you'll learn how to better identify the differences between a shiny and normal Pokemon over time," Delilah said.

"Here, how about this picture then?" Todd said as he turned the page. This one showed the shiny Squirtle lying on its stomach, showing its back shell, which had a distinguish color of green instead of the usual orange.

"Oh, that's a lot easier to tell," Ash said. "The green shell makes more of a difference."

"Would you mind if I took some more pictures of your shiny Charmeleon later?" Todd asked.

"As long as Scorch doesn't mind," Ash said.

Delilah was looking at the pictures with a smile, "Look at how happy these Squirtles are, you've took some really good pictures here."

"Thank you," Todd said. "I try to take them in a natural environment. Heck… sometimes I dress up like the Pokemon to try and get closer to them so I can take the _perfect_ picture."

Storm looked at him when Todd said that, " _ **... I would love to see you dress up as a Pikachu and approach a Pikachu clan."**_

Todd looked back at Storm when he noticed Storm was looking at him. Todd then smiled and said, "Yup, I've even dressed up in a huge Pikachu costume before just so I could take pictures. The sad part is, they had grown attached to me after a while and didn't want me to leave."

"Did you just understand him?" Ash asked.

"No. I just figured your Pikachu was imagining me dressing up as a Pikachu," Todd replied.

" _ **How were you able to hide your human scent?"**_ Storm asked before he sniffed Todd's arm. " _ **You certainly smell human to me."**_

Todd looked at Storm and said, "Maybe he's wondering how I hid my scent? And that is something a little bit more complicated and… I would prefer to keep it private."

Ash finished up his lunch before he said, "Alright, it's almost three, I better get to the Ice Field one if I want to be on time for my final preliminary match."

"Good luck, Ashy," Delilah said. "I'll be rooting for you, as always!"

"Thanks Me- Mom," Ash said as he pick Storm up. "We'll be sure to do our best."

"Good luck, Ash, I'll be taking pictures. Hopefully you'll let me take some pictures of your Pokemon later," Todd said.

"Right," Ash said. "Just be sure not to miss the action!"

With that said, Ash and Storm started walking to Ice Field one, eager to take on their final preliminary match.

* * *

"I'm here to take on Ice Field one," Ash said to a staff member, giving his information slip.

"You are right on time," The staff member said as she took the slip from Ash. "Ash Ketchum, you will be on the red platform for the battle."

"Okay, thank you, so who am I battling?" Ash asked.

"Amber Drakos," The staff member said.

Ash looked at the picture of Amber, he was surprised to see she had a pink Dratini around her neck. It was a shiny Dratini of all things.

"Wow, looks like she'll be an interesting one to battle," Ash said.

"She's from Blackthorn City in the Johto Region," The staff member said. "She has numerous Pokemon but the ones she's been using through all the prelims have that Dratini, a Sneasel, and a Quilava."

" _All_ of them?" Ash asked, surprised by this.

"Yeah, she hasn't changed her Pokemon up at all," The staff member said. "Heck in the first match of hers, she didn't lose a single Pokemon."

" _ **She sounds really tough, and she uses unevolved Pokemon? Wow, she sounds really talented to get this far like that,"**_ Storm said.

Ash looked at Storm, wondering if the Pikachu had forgotten most of Ash's team were not fully evolved either.

"Well, she sounds like a tough one to beat," Ash said. "But we'll do our best, like always."

Ash walked out over to the Ice Field. It was similar to the Rock Field, only it was covered in ice with ice blocks all over the place instead of boulders. The crowd was already quickly filling up the stands.

"Ash! Good luck!" Ash heard Terra's voice in the stand.

Ash smiled before he saw the young lady who is his opponent. She was tall, and looked to be in her 20s like Terra, she has red, long-ish hair, she wore a yellow shirt with black pants, and she had yellow shoes on, matching her shirt. She had this weird smirk on her face that reminded Ash a bit of Trixie, his Zorua. She also had the shiny Dratini around her neck.

"Um… hi," Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and your opponent for today. It's nice to meet you, Amber. That's a really nice shiny Dratini you have there."

"Heh, well you look like you'll be able to give me a fun fight~" Amber said, her smirk widening. "And thank you, that's a nice Pikachu you have there too."

Storm watched her cautiously, " _ **Are we sure she isn't a Zorua using a human disguise right now?"**_

" _ **She's not a Zorua, but she sure acts like one,"**_ The Dratini said.

Ash gave a nervous smile before he said, "Yeah… I hope I do. I heard you're pretty good."

"Thanks, my Pokemon have worked pretty hard to get where they are," Amber said.

Ash smiled, "Sounds like you and your Pokemon are pretty much in sync. I look forward to battling you."

The announcer began to speak, " **This is it, folks! This is the fourth and final preliminary battle for Ash Ketchum and Amber Drakos! Both Trainers have come a long way to get here, and they are both to be commendable for making this far. Both Trainers must go to their assigned platforms now."**

The referee approached the two Trainers, "Ash, you are red. Amber, you are green."

Ash and Amber looked at each other, before Ash said, "May the best Trainer win."

"Yup." Amber smirked.

The two of them went to the platforms, on each side of the Ice Field, that matched their assigned colors. Ash was glad he wore a jacket, the air around here was cold due to the amount of ice that covered the ground. As always, Storm stood beside Ash, probably waiting for his turn to battle.

" **Both Trainers have completely three of the four preliminary rounds required to move onto the actual competition. Both of these Trainers use the field and combine their Pokemon's moves to create devastating attacks."** The announcer said. " **One thing for sure is that these two Trainers will give us a great battle to remember!"**

Amber pat her Dratini on the head, who was giving her a curious look. "Don't worry Zeltira, we'll be able to win just like we did in the last three matches."

" _ **If you're sure, Amber,"**_ The pink Dratini, named Zeltira, said. " _ **I just feel something different about this Trainer we're going up against."**_

The referee stood just on the outskirts of the Ice Field before he said, "Now, will both Trainers send out their first Pokemon?"

"I'll send out my Pokemon first, Ash, I hope you don't mind," Amber said as she pulled out a Fast Ball.

"That's just fine by me," Ash said.

Amber smiled before she said, "Come on out Shard!"

Amber threw out the Fast Ball, causing it to open up, releasing a female Sneasel onto the Ice Field.

" **And Amber's first Pokemon is a Sneasel! A Pokemon from the Johto region. Not surprising since this fast Pokemon has decimated many of its enemies. It's especially in its element here on the Ice Field. What will Ash use to combat this fast and deadly Pokemon?"** The announcer said.

"That Sneasel's going to be a fast Pokemon," Ash said, before looking down at Storm, who was standing next to him. "Storm, I'm going to need your speed for this, think you can handle it?"

Storm smiled, " _ **Are you kidding? I've been waiting to get into the battle field since we got here. Now's finally my chance, I won't let you down!"**_

"Alright, then get in there, Storm, I'll be counting on you," Ash said.

Storm climbed up the rails of the platform before jumping into the Ice Field, he wobbled a bit from how slippery the ice was.

" **Interestingly enough, Ash had chosen his Pikachu to take on Amber's Sneasel, will Ash's Pikachu be speedy enough to keep up with Sneasel?"** The announcer said.

"The match between Ash and Amber will now begin!" The Referee said, holding up both flags.

"Alright, Shard, use Hone Claws," Amber said as she reached up and rubbed her pink Dratini's head.

Shard the Sneasel went to the nearest ice block and started sharpening her claws on it. She smirked as he claws were nice and shiny, and even deadlier.

" **Sneasel used Hone Claws to make itself even stronger!"** The announcer said.

"Storm, get in close with Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Storm started charging at Shard at full speed, leaving a silver streak behind him, unfortunately though, when Storm got close, Shard jumped away. Storm couldn't stop sliding and hit the ice block instead.

" _ **Ow!"**_ Storm groaned.

Ash cringed when he saw Storm hit the ice block headfirst.

" **Ooooh, tough luck for Ash and Pikachu, they're not used to such a slippery terrain. Pikachu tried to come in for a Quick Attack, but Sneasel easily evaded and Pikachu rammed itself into an ice block,"** The announcer reported.

 _We never thought to train on an icy terrain,_ Ash thought to himself. _I'm sorry Storm, I should've been better prepared for this._

Storm pushed himself away from the ice block while rubbing his head.

"Good job, Shard. Use Hone Claws again, make sure your claws are as sharp as possible," Amber said.

Shard started sharpening her claws on another ice block.

" **And Sneasel is using Hone Claws to become even stronger!"** The announcer said.

 _I can't let her get in too many Hone Claws…_ "Storm, quick, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Storm's cheeks sparked with electricity, " _ **Take this! CHUUUUUUUUU!"**_ Storm released a powerful bolt of electricity.

"Skate out of the way with Quick Attack then finish honing your claws," Amber said.

Shard easily avoided the Thunderbolt as it hit and destroyed an ice block, before she started sharpening her claws again on another ice block. Her claws were really shiny and sharp now.

" **In an attempt to stop the Hone Claws, Pikachu aimed a powerful Thunderbolt at Sneasel, unfortunately for Pikachu, Sneasel quickly dodged and managed to get another Hone Claws in. This could be dangerous for Ash and Pikachu!"** The announcer said.

" _ **Alright, I'm ready, Amber,"**_ Shard said with a smile.

"Good! Shard use Quick Attack to get in close to the Pikachu, then slice at it with Metal Claw and let your momentum keep you going," Amber said.

Amber started sliding at Storm, turning its sharp claws into steel. Storm gasped as he saw the incoming Sneasel.

"Hurry, defend yourself with Iron Tail!" Ash quickly said.

Storm's tail turned into steel and slammed into Shard's claws.

" **Sneasel came in with a deadly Metal Claw attack, however Pikachu managed to defend itself with its own Steel type move, Iron Tail!"** The announcer said.

"Slide around it! Then use Metal Claw again!" Amber said, not giving Ash a chance to respond. "Do it just like we practiced, Shard."

" _ **Of course, Amber~"**_ Shard said, smiling even more.

Shard slide around Storm's Iron Tail, Storm turned in time to see the Metal Claw coming down on him. There was no time to wait for a command from Ash, so Storm reacted on his own. He quickly let himself fall flat on his belly and slide on the ice. However, Shard didn't hit with Metal Claw, instead she jumped and kicked Storm's side, causing him to slide right into another ice block.

" _ **OW! … Okay, that's going to hurt in the morning…"**_ Storm groaned.

"Storm! Are you alright?" Ash called in concern.

" **Amazing, Sneasel skated around Pikachu and was about to strike with Metal Claw but instead it used Feint Attack without its Trainer's command!"** The announcer said.

"Good job, Shard! Now back off and get Pikachu into the middle of the arena!" Amber said.

Ash watched as the fast Sneasel worked quick and in sync with Amber. _That Sneasel is way too fast. We can't deal with it like this on the ice… so I guess that means, we'll have to slow it down._

Shard slid back a bit, while Storm was shaking himself off from the impact of him against the ice block he hit. He looked up at the Sneasel, seeing her smirking at him.

" _ **That all you got, little chu?"**_ Shard asked.

" **Amber just had Sneasel move away from Pikachu, I wonder what she has planned,"** The announcer said.

"Storm!" Ash called. "Don't fall for her bait. Just stay where you are and stand your ground!" _If my plan works, we might be able to win. Let's just hope she doesn't see right through it._

"Shard, use Ice Shard to coax that Pikachu into the center of the arena," Amber said.

"Storm, relax, slide on the ice and use Iron Tail on the Ice Shards!" Ash said.

Storm took a deep breath and let it out, he knew he can trust his Trainer. He let himself skate forward and turned his tail to steel, readying for the Ice Shard.

"Switch it up and use Quick Attack to run around the arena!" Amber said now that Storm was closer to the center of the arena. "Make sure to keep an eye on the Pikachu."

" **Sneasel switched from using Ice Shard to Quick Attack, running around the Ice Field faster than one could even blink! Pikachu is having trouble keeping up!"** The announcer said.

Shard started skating across the ice, leaving a silver streak behind her. Storm yelped when he saw the Sneasel running around him so fast that he could barely see her. But for some reason Sneasel was running slower than it could've been running so Storm was still able to keep an eye on Sneasel.

Storm was very quickly getting dizzy, he could barely keep up. Everything was getting disorientating for the Pikachu, his eyes were in spirals.

Ash gasped when he realized what was happening, "Storm! Stop watching the Sneasel!"

" **Astonishing! It looks like Amber used Sneasel's maneuverability on the ice in order to run circles around Pikachu, causing Pikachu to become confused,"** The announcer said. " **Will Pikachu be able to snap out of the confusion or will Sneasel strike the final blow before then?"**

Amber smirked, "Looks like this battle is mine now. Okay Shard, it's time to finish this off, go in with a Metal Claw attack now!"

Shard ran at the confused Storm with its claws shining like steel.

" **And Sneasel is closing in on the hapless Pikachu with a Metal Claw attack! Could this be it for Pikachu?"** The announcer said.

"No…" Ash said as he narrowed his eyes in determination. "It's not over yet. Storm! Spin around as fast as you can and use Thunder Wave!"

" _ **I'll… try…"**_ Storm mumbled.

Storm, already dizzy, started spinning around on his little feet. He shot out Thunder Wave everywhere. He fell on his back and kept spinning. Shard gasped when one of the many Thunder Waves hit her right in the chest, causing sparks to appear all over her body, making her go numb.

" **It seems even confused, Pikachu can put up a fight. Ash had Pikachu spin around on the ice before shooting out Thunder Wave in every direction some of the waves hit Sneasel and it looks like Sneasel is now paralyzed,"** The announcer said.

"Shard, get back and try to use Ice Shard!" Amber said. _Dangit, if only we were on the Rock or Grass fields, Shard could've stuck her claws in the ground to transfer whatever electricity currents were within her into the ground._

Shard hissed as she slide back a bit, summoning the Ice Shards, but she had trouble moving due to the paralysis.

Storm glared at Shard, now knowing they were on a more even playing field now.

Ash took a deep breath and let it out before he said, "Storm, I want you to return."

" _ **What…? Why…? She's slowed down… and I'm starting to recover from my dizziness…"**_ Storm responded, still wobbling a little.

"You're in no condition to battle right now, just return and take a rest, Storm," Ash said. "I'll let you back in soon, okay?"

Storm sighed and knew better than to keep arguing, it was Ash's choice, not his. Storm turned and ran off the Ice Field and sat down, leaning against the red platform Ash was standing on.

" **It seems that Ash has decided to return his Pikachu to substitute it for another Pokemon,"** The announcer said. " **What will his next Pokemon be?"**

Ash held up a Luxury Ball. _With Storm's Thunder Wave paralyzing that Sneasel, we now stand a better chance. But I better not let my guard down, it can still be pretty fast on the ice despite the paralysis._ "Okay Eon, I'm counting on you, let's do this!"

Ash threw the Luxury Ball, releasing the spiky haired Eevee onto the field. Eon was surprised by the slippery ice, she wobbled a bit before she dug her claws in to keep from slipping.

" **Astounding! Ash sends in an Eevee to battle, however this particular Eevee has an unusually spiky hair. Will the Eevee be able to win now that the speed demon Sneasel has been crippled by paralysis?"** The announcer said.

* * *

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry, there's a 100 Pokebean limit. So I sent 100 green ones to you. Thank you for saying the cliffhanger was nice, we try our very best in every way, including cliffhangers.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit :** Heh, who knows? Ash will definitely get targeted if he stays in his Mew form in public long enough. And Mew can't turn a large group of people into plushies, it's tricky to turn organic life into a plushy, even with Mew's powers.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** As per our PM, I already guessed it right. But for any who don't know, it's Fairy Tail. The exact reference is the character Natsu Dragneel also known as the Fire Dragon Slayer.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Otoshi's Marowak had to be strong if it was able to take down eight Gyms.

 **GamingFlareon10** **: DarkFoxKit:** You know, saying you will screw up is pretty much setting yourself up for failure. Maybe you should talk to someone about this. Low self esteem is very damaging.

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit:** Even our Ash is going to make some stupid mistakes every once in a while. Sometimes you try to prepare for one thing, but you end up under preparing for another.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, well we like to keep readers on the edge until the next week. And yeah, we only really showed Marowak before because that's what was shown in the episode. He did have other strong Pokemon, I mean he made it to the Pokemon League after all, and nobody can really do that kind of thing with one Pokemon.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Wow, sounds like you had quite a few chapters to catch up on. Yeah, Red showing up at the Pokemon League was pretty surprising. Heh, well, we won't say who will evolve during the League. Oh, you will see more Ash as a Mew, just not during the Pokemon League arc for obvious reasons.

 **HeroCrafter** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Can't really answer when Scorch will evolve. It will happen when the time is right. But no, she probably won't be the only of the three traditional starters to reach their final evolution. But only time will tell on that one. As for what the fire dragon looked like, what would you say, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I imagine a long, serpent dragon on fire. I don't remember what the Fire Dragon Jutsu looked like, but it basically looks like Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, just on fire instead of water, since it's a serpent.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, even our Ash will make mistakes like that. He was over prepared for Steel types that he didn't prepare for other types. Heh, yeah, Remi is surprisingly a fan favorite despite being a common Rattata. It's all about the personality and character. XD And yup, it's nice to show how much Ash had grown as a Trainer.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, that was hilarious and we really needed to keep that in. Also, the reason I take orders is because I am currently a maid. Maids are subservient to their Masters/Bosses/Employers.

 **Higigf** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Lady Fox didn't like the ideas of cliffhangers at first, but once I introduced her to them and how they could actually help the story in certain ways, she became more accepting. Heck, she's actually pretty good at writing cliffhangers of her own now. But between us two, I'm still the Master of Cliffhangers.

 **DarkFoxKit:** What are you talking about? I liked cliffhangers long before I met you.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well yeah in your other stories, but I introduced a newer generation of cliffhangers to this story, ones that get people's emotions riled up in the good way. I make sure to not push them to the blow up point where they won't come back. I prefer cliffhangers that make the readers think 'what if' because it gets them more invested in the story.

 **xbluenwhitex** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, combining moves can make or break a battle. Unlike in the games, the complexity of combining two different types of moves can have different effects. The poison on Nidorino's Poison Horn Drill was meant to do more damage, cause unlike in the games, Horn Drill doesn't always one-hit KOs. Yeah, it would be troublesome if Ash got captured, especially if my theory is correct. If you're playing Pokemon Sun or Pokemon Moon, you could always use Bottle Caps to raise your team's IVs to perfect 31.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh… technically not Bleeddrill since bugs don't have typical blood. And yes, the Pokebeans are being shipped to you as we speak, they should arrive there within the next few hours.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Awww, what a cute little Rockruff. Also, a Pokebean assortment has been sent and will be delivered in the next few hours.

 **Dragonbonded** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, it's good to see some people appreciating our ANs. It does take time and effort to write them too, and it would be a lot easier if we didn't even bother. Onyx's name is because of her scale color, she is currently a black scaled dragoness. The name 'Onyx' is based off the normally black gem of the same name.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** So no, I am not a Pokemon. I am a black scaled dragoness with the name of a black gem. It probably doesn't help that my scales shine like onyxes when I clean them.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't worry, mega, you didn't offend me. Sorry if it seemed like you did.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Wow… you _just_ saw the ending on TV… man… that must've been an annoying wait.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well Fyre and I were really thankful for that big blanket you gave us. XD Heh, actually most of Blue's conversation in Ash's head was initiated by Onyx. I was more focused on the battle. Having fun with those cliffhangers? XP Sounds like you're very determined to finish everything to the end. Tenses are my weakness in writing.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Instead of sending 10, I sent 10 of each kind so you could try them and see which one you like the most.

 **Muraku** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We might add aspects of that in later, but right now wouldn't be a good time. We have an idea of what is going to happen here and the next arc. We may add in aspects of PMD somewhere in there, but for now nothing can be confirmed. Also, cool team name, mine is usually related to dragons.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into it. I highly doubt they would ever make a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game where you start out as a Legendary Pokemon, but that would make a pretty cool fanfic story. I mean if I could choose to be any Pokemon, I would definitely want to be a Mew. Not because she's all powerful or anything, but I love that she can fly, travel underwater and transform into just about anything she wants. So I could be any Pokemon at any time.

 **llac911** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Not gonna say if Gary will win or not. The Pokebeans were sent. Also, Dexter probably won't be used in the league due to the fact that he isn't really all that much of a fighter. And we definitely decided against Spooks since he is kinda OP considering his age, experience, and power.

 **PokeTrekkie-B/Delta4Phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hi Delta4Phoenix! Heh, you and a lot of other fans really want Scorch to evolve. XD

 **Kreator0fmons** **: DarkFoxKit:** Read our past ANs and Q and A. We've answered and confirmed several times that there IS a sequel to this. I hope this story isn't the only reason you wake up in the morning. ^^'

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, fans just really want Scorch to evolve. ^^' Can't say that I blame them, a black Charizard is really awesome, it's also why I gave Ash a shiny Charmander in the first place. Well, couldn't there have been an Ash-Pikachu? Greninja technically doesn't have a Mega Evolution either (yet). Ah, well, Storm doesn't want to evolve into a Raichu either, his reasons dates back to his backstory in the Viridian Forest. Though I like Raichu myself, sadly, Storm will not become one. I would've loved for Ash to have a Mega Charizard, but I guess that's why they created Alan, so they wouldn't have to give Ash a Mega Stone.  
It would be a waste if Rowlet never evolves. I like that it's cute, but I want Ash to have better Pokemon on his team. I mean seriously, his XYZ team was completely unbalanced, most of his team was weak to Electric types! And I freaking love Goodra and was very furious that Ash released what was his best Pokemon yet! I mean seriously, if he was going to enter the Kalos League WITH Goodra, then why release it during the Kalos region in the first place? I would've loved more Goodra screen time during the Kalos region, but no, they decided to get rid of him until the League, then he's gone again. What the crap!?

 **Mew:** Now Fox, why don't you go cool off for a bit? I apologize for her, she gets really angry about the Goodra thing since it's her favorite Dragon type. And as for if Rowlet is going to be on this Ash's team eventually… it depends on if she ever gets to the Alola Region in the story.

 **Legodood93** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm not really looking forwards to any games right now. I'm mostly saving up my money to get a Nintendo Switch towards the end of summer. I believe that Lady Fox is doing the same. Though a part of me wants to preorder Agents of Mayhem… though at the same time, that game pretty much puts the final nail in the coffin of the Saints Row series.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I am looking forward to Pokemon Ultra Moon, which is the version I'm getting, and Super Mario Odyssey for the Nintendo Switch. I'm sorry about your pet rabbit. I know how hard it is to lose a pet you loved.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I _might_ get Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon… though not 100% With that whole thing it kinda feels like they're just trying to milk Sun and Moon as much as they can before they move on to the next thing.

 **Epicboss67** **: DarkFoxKit:** Like we said, we have plans for when Scorch evolves, and it wasn't here. We just like using her, plus she's really the stronger Fire type when compared to Foxfire the Vulpix. Actually, I wasn't originally going to have Ash face Otoshi, but we wanted Ash to fight recurring characters who made it to the League, and it was a shame that Ash never saw Otoshi again in the anime… and AJ… seriously, Ash never meeting AJ again has been one of the biggest disappointments for my childhood. I really wanted to see Ash battling against AJ since he was such a strong Pokemon Trainer. Anyways, I don't know if AJ ever made it to the Pokemon League, but I know Otoshi did. And it's not that hard for someone as skilled as Otoshi to be able to train up a team with his Marowak's help.

 **Pokibal123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you enjoyed the chapter. We decided that if these people made it to the Pokemon League then they are decently competent. And yes, unlike the show version of Ash, Lady Fox's Ash has grown throughout the story. I won't confirm or deny anything about Scorch evolving. Glad you like our character development, we love it too. We love watching shows where there is a great deal of character development instead of just making shallow characters who either always win or always lose depending on the situation. We try our hardest to not making characters OP these days, that's why Ash isn't already an all powerful Mew and still has to learn the moves and skills. Yeah, Terra and Zach were actually OCs that I offered up to Lady Fox. At first it was just Zach, and then Terra came along later. Are Zach and Terra your favorite Children besides Ash? If not, who is/are your favorite/favorites?

 **DarkFoxKit:** It is too bad about Brock and Misty. I did grow up with them, but I never particularly liked them that much. I mean Brock was okay, but I didn't like Misty because of how annoying, loud and easily angered she was. I never understood why so many people liked her. And Brock was like a big brother to Ash, though he has those 'pretty girls' issues. I'm usually careful with my OCs, unless they're someone my main protagonist need to get over, they're usually not OP or Gary Stu/Mary Sues. It's nice to know you liked how we expanded on the characters rather than just telling an adventure about Ash and friends. Some people used to complain I had too many characters or too many Legendary Pokemon. Heh, it didn't seem like they could really justify Ash's lost to Alan, of course there was going to be backlashes.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Originally I am a male, but after losing a bet with Lady Mew and Lady Fox on a few occasions, I have been transformed into Onyx, the Dragoness Maid.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** The girl Green isn't planned to be in this series, no. I mostly added Yellow because I really liked her in the manga, and I needed someone to be Blue's Latias sister. Yellow seemed like a good choice, since Blue in the manga was Yellow's mentor. Green, however, I didn't have plans to add in.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey Ghost, you should give up and go to Solstice and Lunar's Tea Party. Tea parties are fun, and I'm not just saying that because Mew is floating right behind me. ***Mouths 'Help me'***

 **Mew:** Yes, tea parties are fun, aren't they? ***Smiles at Onyx***

 **DarkFoxKit: *ahem*** Yes, well, Onyx and Mew grew out three of those special beanstalks in our backyard. They produce a lot of Pokebeans.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** One stalk produces 100 beans per hour if you harvest them properly. I actually uprooted one of the stalks and sent it to a country that could use it better.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, we've heard about Pokemon Ultra Sun and Pokemon Ultra Moon. I'm planning to get Ultra Moon.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I might get both of them. I'll decide closer to November when they actually come out.

 **DarkFoxKit:** As for if Ash will get a Mega Stone or a Z-Move, the answer is most likely. We're not going to have Ash use an Ash-Charizard or something stupid like that.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Not sure about the Ash getting to battle the Elite Four right now. But even if I was sure, I can't tell you because of spoilers. And I would probably freak out for a bit before remembering that I could already change my body using my magic, so I would just turn my scales back to black.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Onyx is a shapeshifter.

 **Mew:** Basically anything that is delicious and sweet.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey Solstice, GhostofTime was just here, he went through a door to the time-space continuum, so have fun trying to find him.

 **Mew:** Make sure to put him in a semi-permanent locking dress to teach him that he can't run away from tea parties~

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You're absolutely welcome, Slae. Also a way to get around the link block is replace the .com and www. With the word dot. Like www dot google dot com. If you split it up like that and send it to us through a PM, we'll take a look.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, if you know a good Youtuber who did an abridge version of Dragon Ball, please give me a name. Every time I type it in, I just get a bunch of DBZ abridged series instead. ^^'  
I like to think that Otoshi was able to toughen up the rest of his team pretty quickly, especially if Marowak is helping out with the training. They're not as strong as Marowak, but still good enough to give other Trainers a run for their money. Heh, combining moves is pretty complex, so it's understandable why they can't be done in the games. They would have to calculate the damage and the type of the move, which could be tricky.


	45. Chapter 45: Freezer Burn

**DarkFoxKit: *Slowly opens the door*** …. Whew… that was the longest weekend ever. Having to ride with my parents all the way to Arkansas… a very long and grueling eight or so hour drive… and then… the family reunion…. ***Goes to the couch and plops on top of Fyre, who was sleeping***

 **Donfyre:** Mmph!? H-heeey, who forgot again that I'm NOT a pillow! …. Huh? Fox? You're back?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Lazily climbs over him until he was completely under her*** Nice… soft… bed.

 **Donfyre:** Eep! F-Fooooox, as happy as I am that you're here, I AM still here you know!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Comes in and sees Fox sitting on Fyre*** Oh! Lady Fox, I didn't think you would be back until tomorrow morning. Would you like me to get you anything? Soda? Tea? A paw rub?

 **Donfyre:** Onyx! C-can you help get her off of me, I'm being squished!

 **DarkFoxKit: *Warps her arms around Fyre's body tightly*** No, you stay right where you are, Fyre. And Onyx, just give me a back massage please, I'm feeling stiff from the long car ride.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. ***Goes over and starts to massage Fox's back*** So, when would you like to do the AN?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Slowly drags Fyre out from under her so she could cuddle him more comfortably*** Just… record whatever we're doing and send the readers to the chapter… too tired to care about a proper AN right now.

 **Donfyre:** ***The fabric of his cheeks were a reddish-pink as Fox cuddled him*** U-um… you're sure you want this to be the AN for this chapter?

 **Mew: *Teleports in from out of nowhere*** Of course this should be the AN for the chapter, I've already taken care of it. Oh, by the way, welcome back Foxxie~ Now! Everyone, please enjoy the chapter. Anybody who doesn't enjoy it will become a part of my plushy collection~

 **DarkFoxKit: *Smiles at Fyre*** But you will always be a part of _my_ collection, Fyre~

 **Mew:** Well he's technically a part of our _living_ plushy collection, but we can talk more about that after you've relaxed for a bit. Fyre, why don't you say goodbye to all the adoring readers?

 **Donfyre:** O-oh blaaah to you, Fox! … Huh? You want me to say goodbye to the readers? Um… hope you have fun reading the chapter, everyone! … Was that good?

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's good, Fyre. Now readers, get to the chapter. There's nothing more to see her, just a sleepy fox with her living plushy and dragoness servant and, sometimes annoying, Legendary Pokemon roommate.

 **Mew:** Aww, you know you love me. :3

* * *

 **Chapter 45:** **Freezer Burn**

"Shard, use Quick Attack!" Amber said.

Shard ran at Eon, who stood her ground as Shard ran into her. Eon went sliding back on the ice, but stayed upright with her feet planted into the ground.

"Hit that Sneasel back with Iron Tail!" Ash said.

The spiky haired Eevee's tail turned to steel before she started running towards Shard.

"Try to dodge it!" Amber said, hoping the paralysis wasn't too bad.

Unfortunately for Amber, Shard couldn't move as her whole body seized up. Eon's Iron Tail slammed right into Shard's face, sending her into an ice block.

" **Ouch. Right out of the gate, Sneasel used Quick Attack on Eevee but Eevee retaliated with an Iron Tail that Sneasel was unable to dodge!"** The announcer said.

"Shard! Shard, can you get up?" Amber called out in concern.

Shard weakly stood up from the ice block. That Iron Tail attack was a super effective attack.

"Use Quick Attack and slide, Eon!" Ash said.

Eon ran at the weakened Sneasel, leaving a silver streak behind her as she began skating on the ice.

" **Eevee is coming in with a Quick Attack in hopes of finishing off the Sneasel!"** The announcer said.

"Shard use Ice Shard to create a wall in front of you!" Amber said. "Then hit it with Metal Claw to send the shard flying!"

Shard summoned several Ice Shards in front of her, making Eon gasp as she skated away to avoid hitting the wall.

"Now!" Amber said, hoping to send out the smaller ice shards in order to at least cause damage to the Eevee.

" **Sneasel retaliates by creating a wall of ice with Ice Shard, and is now using its Metal Claw to break up the wall of ice in order to try and hit Eevee with a barrage of smaller ice shards!"** The announcer said.

Shard's claws turned to steel as she hit the Ice Shards that made up the ice wall, launching smaller shards of ice towards the skating Eevee. Eon looked back to see the ice shards coming at her.

"Try to deflect them with Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Eon's tail turned to steel before she tried hitting some of the shards away from her as she skated around the Ice Field. Unlike with Storm, Eon seemed to be a natural on the ice.

 _Come on, hit that Eevee._ Amber thought as she watched more and more small ice shards head towards Eon.

"Counter with Swift!" Ash said.

Eon skated around the ice field before she made a full circle to face the ice wall and the ice shards. She summoned several stars around her before firing. The Swift and Ice Shards were hitting each other, however, some of the ice shards managed to get through and grazed or scraped Eon's fur, causing small cuts on her cheeks and legs, some of which drew a little blood.

Some of the stars that hadn't collided with the smaller ice shards finally made it to Sneasel who was too busy hitting the Ice Shards with Metal Claw to dodge.

"Shard get out of there!" Amber said, noticing more and more of the stars were heading towards the Sneasel.

Shard was tired, and she could hardly move due to the paralysis. All she could do was stand there and take it as the Swift attack reached her through the ice wall.

" **Eevee's Swift just broke through Sneasel's ice wall and did a number on the already weakened Sneasel,"** The announcer said.

" _ **Sorry… Amber…"**_ Shard said before she collapsed forwards, the ice wall disappearing entirely.

" **And Sneasel is down! Ash just won the first round with his Eevee!"** The announcer said.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum and Eevee are the winners of round one!" The referee said, lifting the red flag.

"It's okay, Shard. You did your best out there," Amber said as she returned Shard to her Fast Ball.

The pink Dratini looked over at Amber. " _ **Do you want me to go in next?"**_

"Not yet, Zeltira. You're my ace in the hole. Next up will be Plume to make the field a bit more advantageous to you," Amber said.

Amber held up a Poke Ball before she threw it. The Poke Ball opened up, releasing a Quilava onto the ice field. Like with Eon earlier, the Quilava struggled a bit before sticking his claws into the ice to maintain his balance.

" **And Amber's second Pokemon is a Quilava, also a Pokemon in the Johto region!"** The announcer said.

"The second round between Ash Ketchum and Amber Drakos will now begin," The referee said holding up both flags.

"Alright, Plume, you're up!" Amber said. "Start off with Smokescreen, then use Quick Attack!"

" _ **You got it, Amber!"**_ Plume said as flame erupted from his head and backend before black smoke came out of his mouth, covering the entire field.

" _ **Oh, I hate it when this happens!"**_ Eon said as she began to cough on the smoke.

" **Quilava just covered the entire ice field with its Smokescreen. Let's hope our camera crew will still be able to see out there!"** The announcer said.

"Now attack while the Eevee can't see!" Amber said.

Plume started running to Eon with a Quick Attack, leaving a silver streak behind him, before he started skating on the ice. Eon gasped as she was hit and went flying back into an ice block.

Ash couldn't see what happened, but he had a pretty good idea since he heard Eon crying out in pain before hitting something hard.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Amber said.

" _ **RIGHT!"**_ Plume said before he took a deep breath.

"Hurry Eon, use Swift!" Ash said.

Eon summoned stars around her before she let them go flying. Unlike with most regular attacks, Swift can home in on the opponent, so she didn't need to see Plume through the smoke for Swift to hit him. Plume was hit by the Swift before he could get out a Flamethrower.

"Now! Flamethrower on the ground near the Eevee!" Amber said before she smiled. "It needs to cool down."

Plume still had the fire in his mouth, so he blasted out a powerful stream of fire at the ice around Eon. Eon yelped as the flames surrounded her.

" **Okay, the Smokescreen has cleared so we can now see the field again. It looks like that last Swift attack hit its mark, but now Quilava is aiming its Flamethrower at the ice field itself!"** The announcer said.

"What? It's melting the ice," Ash said. "Is that even legal in this match?"

"There's no rules against it, Ash," Amber said with a smile right before the ice under Eon fully melted.

Eon let out a yelp as she fell into the cold water below. She quickly swam up to the surface.

" _ **THAT IS ICE COLD YOU JERK!"**_ Eon screamed at the Quilava in anger.

"Plume, raise the temperature of the water a little and melt the rest of the ice besides what you're standing on with Eruption!" Amber said.

"What?" Ash frowned. "You're going to turn the entire field into a water field!"

"Well not the _entire_ field, just whatever Plume doesn't need to stand on," Amber responded.

Plume took a deep breath before he let out a loud cry, letting his flames raise up into the sky. His body turning a hot red as the fire around him heated up the entire field except for the ice he was standing on. The ice field melted into water, turning the ice field into a water field.

" **With a powerful Eruption, Quilava just melted the ice field into a water field! This could spell trouble for Eevee, not having a solid platform to stand on,"** The announcer reported.

Amber smiled, "At least the water won't be freezing your Eevee anymore. Good job Plume. Now use Flamethrower on the Eevee. If it dives, boil the water around it."

Plume shot out another stream of fire at Eon.

"Use Shadow Ball, now!" Ash said.

Eon fired a dark purple ball from her mouth at the Flamethrower. The two attacks collided, which caused the Shadow Ball to explode, causing the water to splash around, making the ice island Plume was standing on to become unbalanced.

" **With a Shadow Ball counter to Flamethrower, both attacks exploded, causing the ice island for the Quilava to move around. Will Quilava be able to hang on?"** The announcer said.

"Steady yourself, Plume!" Amber said. _Maybe I should've left some ice around the edge of the field so the ice had the concrete walls to hold onto._

" _ **I'll do my best,"**_ Plume said as he put out his arms in order to steady himself and not fall into the water.

"Start swimming towards Plume," Ash said. "Since Plume is a Fire type, he won't be able to handle it if he falls into the water."

Eon started swimming towards the ice island.

"Use Flamethrower on the water in front of Eevee. Don't let it get close to the ice platform," Amber said. "If you heat up the water, it'll turn away."

Plume let out a burst of fire at the water near Eon, making it too hot for her to get any closer. Unfortunately, the ambient heat from the water was starting to melt the edges of the ice island that Plume was standing on. Eon felt like _she_ was starting to melt since the water was getting increasingly hotter.

" **It seems it's become a battle of will now. Heating up the water is causing the Eevee to be boiled alive while the ice around Quilava starts to melt. Which one will fall first?"** The announcer said.

"Eon, hang in there!" Ash called out. "Use Shadow Ball again!"

"Use Flamethrower again! Try to hit the Eevee this time," Amber said.

Eon shot out a Shadow Ball at Plume while the Quilava shot out a stream of fire at Eon. Shadow Ball and Flamethrower passed each other, going straight for the Pokemon themselves.

Plume closed his mouth, having already shot flames towards Eevee. He looked at the approaching Shadow Ball before he turned towards Amber and smiled, " _ **I did my best for you. Good luck."**_

Eon saw the Flamethrower coming at her before she said, " _ **This is going to burn…"**_

The Shadow Ball exploded on Plume, knocking him into the water with a SPLASH while the Flamethrower consumed Eon, making her fall into the water.

"EON!" Ash yelled out.

"Plume… thank you for doing your best," Amber said softly.

The referee waited for the steam to clear before he saw both Pokemon floating on the surface of the water, neither of them conscious. The referee then held up both flags and said, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this round is a tie!"

" **With both moves, Shadow Ball and Flamethrower hitting their targets, both Pokemon were knocked out! Now Amber is down to one while Ash is down to two. Will Amber still be able to pull out a victory despite the disadvantage?"** The announcer said.

"You did well out there, Eon, you deserve a good rest," Ash said as he returned the unconscious Eevee into her Luxury Ball.

"Thank you for your effort, Plume," Amber said as she returned the Quilava to his Poke Ball before she smiled at her pink Dratini. "Alright, Zeltira, it's your turn. Hopefully the water has distributed enough of the heat to make it comfortable for you."

" _ **Oh I know it is,"**_ Zeltira said. " _ **Don't worry, I may be a Dratini, but I can handle anything this boy sends out."**_

Zeltira slithered down from Amber's neck and onto the platform, before she jumped into the watery field with a small splash.

" **Amber has chosen to use her shiny Dratini as her last Pokemon. What will Ash use?"** The announcer said.

 _So she's going with her Dratini? Then I have the perfect counter,_ Ash thought to himself, holding up a Dive Ball. "Alright, Mira, I'm counting on you."

Ash tossed the Dive Ball, causing it to open up, releasing the Lapras onto the water field. Mira frowned.

" _ **This water is too hot,"**_ Mira said.

" _ **Aww is the little Lapras uncomfortable?"**_ Zeltira asked. " _ **Don't worry, I'll take you out as quickly as I can so you can go back into your Poke Ball."**_

" _ **... You're even smaller than me, you have no room calling me little,"**_ Mira huffed.

" _ **I may be smaller, but you're the one complaining like a hatchling,"**_ Zeltira responded.

Mira glared, " _ **I'll show you who's the hatchling here."**_

" **Ash had chosen a Lapras to take on the Dratini. Will Lapras be able to prevail or will the Dratini be able to take it down despite the type disadvantage?"** The announcer said.

"The third round between Ash and Amber will now commence," The referee said.

"Mira, let's cool this field off, use your Ice Beam!" Ash said.

The Lapras shot out a beam of ice from her mouth. Zeltira dodged, but the Ice Beam frozen the water in the area.

"Attack it from below with your own Ice Beam, if she doesn't like the heat, then she needs to be cooled off," Amber said.

" _ **Okay!~"**_ Zeltira said before she swam directly underneath Mira.

" **The Lapras starts off with an Ice Beam attack, which Dratini dodges. Looks like the now water field is slowly starting to become an ice field again. Dratini dives underwater in hopes of getting an attack in,"** The announcer said.

Zeltira shot out an Ice Beam from under Mira.

"Mira, swim away!" Ash called out.

Mira frowned, but started to swim. However, the Ice Beam Zeltira shot out caused the water around Mira to freeze. Mira looked down and around herself, seeing that she couldn't move due to the frozen water.

" **It seems that both Pokemon used Ice Beam as their first attacks. While Lapras' Ice Beam missed its mark, Dratini's Ice Beam hit where Amber wanted it to. This caused the water underneath Lapras to freeze, making it impossible for Lapras to move,"** The announcer said.

"Good job, Zeltira. Now jump out of the water and use Thunderbolt!" Amber said.

The shiny Dratini jumped out of the water, her body sparked with electricity.

"Oh no," Ash said. "Hurry, use Water Pulse!"

Mira looked up, facing Zeltira, and shot out a ball of water at Zeltira. Zeltira couldn't move out of the way from the Water Pulse and was hit, however this didn't stop the Thunderbolt. Zeltira fired a bolt of electricity at the Lapras, who couldn't do anything to get out of the way, and was hit by it. Mira let out a cry of pain as static electricity coated her body.

 _Oh no… Mira's become paralyzed!_ Ash knew this was bad, Mira was stuck and she was paralyzed, she was basically a sitting Psyduck.

" **Amber took advantage of the immobile Lapras and had Dratini use Thunderbolt. Lapras tried to defend itself by using Water Pulse, but it wasn't enough to stop the Thunderbolt, and now Lapras is paralyzed! Things aren't looking too good for Lapras and Ash now,"** The announcer said.

"Good job, Zeltira!" Amber said as she looked at the paralyzed Lapras.

" _ **Thanks, Amber, I did my best!"**_ Zeltira said.

"I know, Zeltira, you always give it your all in battle," Amber responded, shocking Ash.

"Are you talking to your Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not~" Amber responded with a smirk.

Ash looked back down at the hapless Mira. _I guess it doesn't matter right now if she can understand Pokemon or not. I have to think of a way to help Mira._

"Mira, try your Ice Beam again!" Ash said.

"Zeltira, use Dragon Rage," Amber said.

Mira shot out Ice Beam, missing Zeltira, but freezing up more of the field. Zeltira shot out gold and purple energy in the shape of a dragon. Mira cried out in fear and pain as the Dragon Rage consumed her.

" **In a desperate attempt, Lapras used Ice beam, only to miss the Dratini and freeze up more of the field before getting attacked by a vicious Dragon Rage attack!"** The announcer said.

"Mira! Are you okay?" Ash called out.

Mira groaned as she was hurt, but still able to battle.

"We can't let this go on," Ash said. "Mira, use Confuse Ray!"

Mira's body gave a bright shine of light.

"Dive underwater!" Amber said.

" _ **Right!"**_ Zeltira said before she dived underwater, avoiding the confusing light. Zeltira was under the hapless Lapras.

" **Lapras tried to confuse the Dratini, unfortunately for Lapras, not being able to move makes it impossible for her to go after her opponent. This could be the end for the Lapras!"** The announcer said.

Mira struggled, trying to get out of her ice prison so she could go after the Dratini.

"Finish this off with Dragon Rush!" Amber said.

"Mira!" Ash yelled.

The ice began cracking around Mira. She struggled harder, almost getting out of her icy prison. Zeltira made a beeline for Mira as her body was covered in purple and gold energy, turning into a large dragon, even bigger than Dragon Rage itself. Unfortunately, just as soon as Mira managed to break out of the ice, Zeltira came up from under her like a water dragon, and the Dragon Rush completely consumed her as she was lifted into the air. Mira let out a scream before she fell on her shell back on the ice.

"Mira! No!" Ash yelled out in concern.

" **Yikes. Lapras had finally managed to get itself free from its icy prison only to end up getting attacked from below by Dratini who was using Dragon Rush. Is Lapras going to be able to get back up? Or will Pikachu have to try and win the match for Ash?"** The announcer said.

"Mira! Mira, can you get up?" Ash anxiously called out.

The referee walked around the field until he reached the ice island where Mira was. Mira struggled to get up, but she was too tired, and fell back, limp.

"Lapras is unable to battle, Amber and Dratini are the winners of this round!" The referee said, holding up a green flag.

" **It looks like Lapras couldn't handle that attack, now both Trainers are down to their last Pokemon. Will the tired out Pikachu be able to take on the strong Dratini?"** The announcer said.

"I'm proud of you, Mira, you put up a great fight," Ash said. "Now return for some rest." He returned Mira back into her Dive Ball.

" _ **At least I recovered from the confusion I had,"**_ Storm said as he got up. " _ **And thankfully Mira freezed over some of the water, so I'll have places to stand."**_

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it, Storm?" Ash asked. "That Dratini is pretty tough."

" _ **I have to,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Otherwise, we'll lose the match and be unable to participate in the actual tournament."**_

Ash nodded, "I'm counting on you, Storm, this is our last chance."

The Pikachu walked onto the half Ice Field and half Water Field, standing on the ice part.

"You can do this, Zeltira, Pikachu hasn't had much time to recover," Amber said.

" _ **I know, Amber. But even though he's already weakened, we can't underestimate him,"**_ Zeltira responded.

 _This is it… Storm is the only one left… I have to make this count or our time in the Pokemon League is over before it really begins. My Pokemon and I have worked hard to make it this far… and I won't let them down!_ Ash thought to himself, knowing Storm is thinking the same thing.

"The final round between Ash and Amber will now begin!" The referee, who had returned to his platform, said as he lifted up both flag.

"I'll let you have the first move, Ash," Amber said with a smile.

"Well then, I thank you for the offer," Ash said. "Storm, use Thunderbolt!"

Storm powered up his electricity in his cheeks before letting out a bolt of electricity at Zeltira.

"Dive underwater, the water will distribute some of the electricity so you won't take the full brunt of the attack," Amber said.

Zeltira quickly dived underwater, avoiding Thunderbolt.

" **Pikachu starts out with a Thunderbolt attack, but Dratini dives underwater to dodge it!"** The announcer said.

Zeltira hissed in pain as some of the electricity from the Thunderbolt found its way through the water and into her.

"Aqua Tail now! Make the ice that the Pikachu is standing on slippery!" Amber said.

Zeltira's tail swirled with water as she swam up at the ice Storm was standing on, hitting it with her Aqua Tail. The water from her Aqua Tail had made the ice moist, so much so that it became slippery. Storm was starting to have even more trouble keeping his balanced since his claws weren't sharp like Eon and Plume's were.

" _ **Oh no, not again,"**_ Storm groaned.

"Good job, Zeltira," Amber said. "Now back away from Pikachu so he doesn't have an easy target."

Zeltira came back up to the surface and backed away, smiling as Storm gave an irritated glare.

Ash frowned as he could see that Amber wasn't going to make it easy for Storm to get in close. And another Thunderbolt would only miss again.

 _But wait… doesn't water conduct electricity?_ Ash wondered before he thought back on Amber's words. _If I strike the water enough times, maybe I can paralyze Amber's Dratini. Then it would be an easier target for Storm to hit. But even that's pushing it, especially if her Dratini has Shed Skin, she wouldn't be paralyzed for long. Still, it might be my best bet, hopefully Storm will get enough hits before the Shed Skin kicks in._

"Storm, use Thunderbolt on the water!" Ash said.

Storm nodded before he powered up electricity in his cheeks, then let loose another Thunderbolt into the water. Zeltira hissed out in pain as the electricity was scattered all over the water.

"Alright, you want to play with electricity? Zeltira, use Thunderbolt, but don't jump out of the water!" Amber said.

Zeltira's body charged up with electricity before she shot out a Thunderbolt of her own at Storm. Ash didn't give a command, and Storm stood there. The Thunderbolt hit Storm directly.

" **What is this? Dratini was getting shocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt even though it was only hitting the water around Dratini. So in retaliation, Amber had Dratini use the same move on Pikachu. But it seems that the Pikachu simply absorbed the electricity,"** The announcer said. " **Does this mean that Pikachu has the Lightning Rod ability?"**

"Your Pikachu has Lightning Rod!?" Amber asked. _Dang… I wasn't expecting that…_ "Zeltira, dive down as far as you can and wait for my next command!"

Zeltira quickly dived down under the water.

" **Amber just had Dratini dive down as far as it could, I wonder what Amber has planned and how Ash and Pikachu will react?"** The announcer said.

 _I could have Storm shock the entire body of water, but it looks like Amber is prepared for that, it could even be a trap. But at the same time, why would Amber be wanted to get her Dratini as far away from Storm as possible? Does Amber's Dratini not have Shed Skin?_ Ash thought to himself. "Storm, keep an eye on the water."

Storm nodded and looked over at the water, trying to see where Zeltira will pop up.

After a minute had passed, Ash frowned, it started to become clear that Amber was not going to make the first move to attack.

The crowd were getting impatient at the lack of an actual battle.

" **It seems that both Trainers are watching each other, waiting to see who will make the next strike,"** The announcer said.

 _I see how it is, so I have to make the first move. In that case… Storm wouldn't stand a chance if he went diving after that Dratini. I guess I better hope that Storm doesn't get too tired from using too many Thunderbolts…_ Ash thought to himself before he said, "Okay Storm, use Thunderbolt, shock that entire body of water!"

" _ **Here goes!"**_ Storm said before he build up electricity in his cheeks and let loose a powerful Thunderbolt right into the water. Electricity went everywhere in the water.

" **And the Pikachu makes the next strike with a powerful Thunderbolt fired right into the water!"** The announcer said.

 _I need to do something…_ Amber thought before she said, "Zeltira! Try and finish that Pikachu off in one hit with Dragon Rush!"

Zeltira swam up the electrified water, attempting to jump to use Dragon Rush, unfortunately for Amber, however, there was electricity sparking on Zeltira's body, and Zeltira wasn't trying to use a Thunderbolt of her own. Zeltira struggled just to jump out of the water.

" **It appears that Pikachu's Thunderbolt left Dratini with the paralysis status,"** The announcer said.

"Keep going, Zeltira. You just have to hit the Pikachu!" Amber said.

" _ **I'll… try my best!"**_ Zeltira said as she started to cover herself in dragon energy.

Storm looked up as Zeltira's energy turned into a huge dragon, just like the one that defeated Mira.

" **And the Dratini is coming in with another Dragon Rush attack!"** The announcer said.

"Storm, use Quick Attack, slide on the wet ice to get out of the way now!" Ash said.

Storm didn't hesitate to move, leaving a silver streak behind him as he slide across the wet ice. Zeltira's eyes widen as she couldn't move towards Storm like this and hit the ice full force, causing her to get stuck in the ice, much like how Mira was earlier.

" **Pikachu managed to dodge with Quick Attack while Dratini smashes into the ice. It looks like the Dratini is stuck. What a turn around!"** The announcer said.

Storm managed to stop himself from sliding and faced Zeltira, who was struggling to get out of the ice.

"Come on, Zeltira, get unstuck from the ice before Pikachu can strike!" Amber said.

" _ **Trying my… best here…"**_ Zeltira said, still paralyzed.

"Okay, this is it… Storm, use Volt Tackle!" Ash said.

Storm coated his entire body with powerful electricity before he started charging at Zeltira.

" **A risky but bold stunt! Pikachu is using Volt Tackle to try and finish off the Dratini!"** The announcer said.

"Get up and use Dragon Rush!" Amber said as she saw Zeltira starting to free herself.

Zeltira coated herself with dragon energy, breaking the ice that trapped her, before she turned it into a big dragon again. She charged at the incoming Storm herself.

" **And in retaliation, Dratini managed to free itself from the ice and is now coming at the Volt Tackling Pikachu with Dragon Rush! It's going to be a straight collision! Folks in the front row should brace themselves for the ensuing explosion!"** The announcer shouted.

The dragon energy and lightning collided. Storm and Zeltira were pushing each other as hard as they could. Storm was pushed back, then Zeltira, then Storm, and finally… Storm pushed Zeltira further back before the attacks exploded, causing both of them to fall back. Storm hit the ice while Zeltira splashed into the water.

" **The attacks had indeed ended in an explosion, but who will come out as the winner? Or will this be a tie?"** The announcer said.

"Storm!" Ash called "Storm please, try to get up!"

"Come on, Zeltira, please still be okay," Amber said as she looked at her floating pink Dratini. "Please please please."

The referee approached the edge of the field before he looked at both Pokemon.

Storm slowly sat up, looking very weak and tired, but he managed to get on his feet before falling down on all fours. Storm was weak, battered and ready to drop, but he was still able to battle, just barely. Zeltira on the other hand, just floated there, not moving.

"Dratini is unable to battle, meaning the red team of Ash Ketchum and Pikachu are the victors!" The referee said as he held up the red flag. "Congratulations, Ash Ketchum, you just beat your fourth and final preliminary match!"

"Good effort, Zeltira," Amber said softly as she pulled out a Love Ball. "Come on back and take a nice long nap."

Amber then returned Zeltira the shiny Dratini to her Love Ball.

The crowd gave a loud cheer as the battle had come to an exciting conclusion.

" **And that's it, ladies and gentlemen! Pikachu was able to stay conscious while Dratini was knocked out! Ash has won on all four preliminary fields and will now move on to the Indigo Stadium! Give both Trainers a big hand, they deserve it!"** The announcer said while the crowd gave a standing ovation.

Ash gave a happy smile as he got down from his platform, he carefully walked on the slippery ice before dropping down to his knees to pick up the tired Pikachu.

"We did it Storm, we beat them." He said softly to Storm.

Storm gave a weak smile and nod to Ash.

Amber walked over to where Ash was before she said, "Good job, Ash. Good luck." Amber then started to slowly walk away.

"Wait," Ash said. "Don't go yet, please. There's something I want to ask you first."

Amber stopped and turned towards Ash. "Come ask me at the Pokemon Center."

Ash nodded to her and said, "Okay. And thanks for the battle, you really are a great Trainer, to your Pokemon and on the battlefield."

"Yeah," Amber said before she softly said. "... it's just too bad we lost…"

Amber then turned away from Ash and left, leaving Ash there on the ice with Storm in his arms.

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, Amber is not a hybrid. I believe her backstory is revealed in the next chapter. Oh? That's a pretty cool rename for the Electric Eeveelution.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit: *Pouts*** I'm not a kitten. I don't have any plans on Ash being completely revealed as a Mew. If you mean with other Legendary Pokemon, then yes, he will be or they already know. But if you mean everyone, as in the whole world, then no, I don't have plans for that. Maybe certain people will find out, but not the entire world.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** As for everyone thinking he is a female, no. Up until now, Mew has pretty much stayed a legend. Most humans don't even know she exists, let alone that she is female. So, at first, they would probably be confused as to what they were looking at.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nah, it wasn't epic enough to do a evolution.

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well hi, again. And thank you.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** What type of Lycanroc is Krystal? Is she midday or midnight? Hmm, it seems that the Pokemon developers are making new Pokemon games quicker than usual. I wasn't expecting Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon for at least another year. I guess they wanted to make it quickly because it needs the… 'deluxe version' on the 3DS before they move on to the Nintendo Switch. Actually, you could just buy the charger itself from ebay, they're usually pretty cheap. Or if you don't know or can't do that, go to your nearest Gamestop and ask them if you could just buy a charger for your 2DS.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** All these Trainers are just as strong and stronger than Ash, so he isn't going to wipe the floor with them. That's completely unrealistic and won't happen in this story. Yes, Amber is a skilled Trainer who will give Ash a run for his money. And yes, Ash did a good deed by helping out Otoshi.

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** In what way was Todd suspicious? Do you know how gross it is to make yourself smell like Pokemon or getting rid of your human scent? Todd is someone who is dedicated to take pictures of Pokemon in their natural habitat.

 **The Realy Dark Misery** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No he actually isn't. The way he hid his scent was with a old hunter method of making yourself smell like the prey you're after. In Todd's case, he made himself smell like the Pokemon in order to properly capture them in a natural habitat. I won't go into detail, but let's just say it's kinda disgusting.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, we are. We've mentioned it in our previous question and answers to the reviews. And no, Todd is not a hybrid. Onyx and I didn't even know how so many people came to that conclusion, he's just really good at what he does.

 **Ho-Oh the great** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Ash will have to fight as a Mew in the future. Not in this book, but most likely the next one.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Ash decided to help out Otoshi by giving him gems to take home to his village. And that battle wasn't epic enough to evolve Scorch, so sorry to disappoint, but we aren't just gonna do it whenever there is a high action scene. The evolution really has to fit the moment.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, no he's not. Todd is just good with Pokemon due to his career.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** I had two rabbits when I was a child. They were attacked by our neighbor's bulldog. I don't know anything about Necrozoma since I hadn't yet played the post game for Pokemon Sun and Moon. In fact I thought Lunala and Solgaleo Mega Evolved when I first saw them like that. If you want to know my take on it, though, I'm kind of hoping it happened because something happened to Lillie and that made Nebby fuse with Necrozoma to protect her. That'd be a cool twist, instead of another DNA splicer story you have to fight because of some deranged bad guy wanting to control the world. Been there, done that, bored with it.  
It's not much of a surprise since you put it in the review, where Onyx herself can read it too.

 **Mew:** Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't read this part to keep it a surprise. Oh Onyx! Can you come help me with something! ***Flies away from where the reviews are***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well… I guess we'll have to think about it. Hmmm, interesting, the Ancient Mew card… haven't heard of it since the release of Pokemon Movie 2000. Well, no offense, but I wouldn't want a jawbreaker that lasts forever, they already last too long if you ask me. Thank you for the items for Fyre, I'm sure he will like it.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Make sure you can write well enough that makes it easy for the readers to read and understand the content. If you plan to use an OC as the or a main character, don't make them an overpowered Mary Sue, people tend to hate those. And try to keep all the canon characters in character if you can, unless you're doing an alternate universe.

 **Srinivasan Kalidas** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Todd isn't a hybrid. He just does whatever is necessary to blend in with Pokemon. Including masking his scent to match theirs.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Wipes off the smoke*** Well that wasn't very nice, but thankfully it didn't hurt at all. Yeah… we aren't doing super OP nonsense like that. We aren't doing a Trainer using a single Pokemon to wipe a team. That is pure idiocy and nonsense, almost as nonsensical as the freaking THUNDER ARMOR! It was literally Plot Armor that became so freaking thick it became visible! Literally if the plot armor was any thicker it wouldn't be called Thunder Armor, it would've just been "Pikachu! Use OP Plot Armor!"

 **OrangeBloxxing** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, what a nice coincidence, huh? Hmm, I wonder if I should delete that poll now. The manga that showed Vee is what inspired the idea, that and the Eeveite from Pokemon Insurgence. We appreciate the idea on how to not make Eon overpowered, but we have our own ideas and a lot of people already gave us suggestions. As stated in several of our question and answers, we said no to the Ash-Greninja thing. We both thought it was stupid and ridiculous. It had a pretty cool concept, but now it's just stupid. Especially since you can use Ash-Greninja in Sun and Moon, which makes absolutely no sense since you are not Ash, you should not be able to use Ash-Greninja, and it's stupidly overpowered. Maybe we will work a system since Ash is a Mew now, but nothing like they did in the anime.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well, the thing is, you don't know that Otoshi hardly trained with them. He could've trained with them during his journey and just decided to use them now. Or maybe when he battled Ash, they were fainted so he couldn't use them. Don't just jump to conclusions like 'he hardly trained them'.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I like to think Otoshi and his Marowak trained his other Pokemon to toughen them up as quickly as possible before the League, but he still did lose.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Maybe that's what happened. Yeah, we decided to use an OC instead of Gary so we could save Gary for the actual League battles. We won't say who Ash's final- you know what. I will hint at it. Ash's final opponent will be someone you least expect. That is all I will say on the manner.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I didn't understand why the writers made Ash let Goodra go, other than they didn't want Ash having strong Pokemon to rely on for some reason. Actually, Ash never caught a Bagon, you're thinking of Gible from the Sinnoh region. Well… I'm not a huge fan of the Dragon type in Alola, so I couldn't care less if he got it or not. It's surprising that Ash's XYZ team was so mismatched, yet he did the best he ever did in the Pokemon League. Guess that's plot armor for you, you'll always win no matter the situation, unless the writers don't want you to win. Yeah, I've been keeping up with the Sun and Moon anime, so I already know all that. My idea of Ash-Pikachu isn't an idea, but something that I felt should've been the 'Mega Evolution' for Ash instead of Greninja, since Ash would most likely never see Greninja again.

 **GamingFlareon10** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, that's a relief. Your cat has a weird diet.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah thanks for pointing that out, we did fix it. You're welcome for the beans. Uhhh… I think you're thinking about ember. Amber is fossilized resin usually yellowish in color. You sometimes see things like mosquitos frozen in amber. Ember is fire related, amber is not.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nope, sorry to burst your bubble, but Todd is not another Child of Legendary.

 **Ash Kechum Guardian of Legends** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Todd isn't a hybrid also your name is spelled wrong. It's Ketchum not Kechum.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Doubtful, since I'm not a Zelda fan. I only write for things I am a fan of, hence the term _fan_ fiction. It's not that I hate the Zelda franchise, I just haven't been exposed to a lot of it.

 **TropicalCyclone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I pointed out the name error. And actually, he isn't right. Todd isn't a hybrid.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm fairly sure you're the only one here besides Fox and I who know what you are talking about and what Todd did to hide his scent. And yes, it is the hunting tactic that is still used today. Won't go into details, but hopefully you know what I mean.

 **Epicboss67** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I got really tired of one-shot characters that serve no real purpose in the anime other than to show off the Pokemon of the day. Although, it's even _more_ aggravating to watch Ash meeting wild Pokemon that he befriends but never bothers to catch them. There were a lot of good chances for him to get these rare or potentially powerful Pokemon, but no, Ash just decided to let them go back home. He's not really much of a Pokemon Trainer if you ask me. I mean Ash only had five Pokemon for the majority of XYZ, and that was only because he let Goodra go! He could've gotten a SHINY PHANTUMP! A FREAKING SHINY PHANTUMP! WHAT A WASTE!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What happened to 'Gotta Catch 'Em All'? I mean he has missed so many great opportunities to fill up his PokeDex and get one of a kind Pokemon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It would be so cool to have Ash rematch AJ during the Johto League, or heck, maybe the Sinnoh or Kalos League would've been good too as they had Ash at his best. I think at one point, in a Pokemon intro, they showed AJ and his Sandshrew, but we never actually saw him anywhere in the series. What a tease. Though I have to ask… all of Ash's previous travelling partners leave from generation to generation, yet the Team Rocket trio stayed the same. May I ask why? Even Butch and Cassidy disappeared after the Sinnoh region, yet Jessie, James and Meowth are still there… being their usual incompetent selves.  
I didn't understand why Ash gave Primeape away to that man with the Hitmonchan, he just earned Primeape's respect, and then he just gives it away. Smart logic there Ash, no wonder you keep losing every Pokemon League you go to. Heh, it had always been my intent to make Ash a smarter Trainer. He's still Ash, but was raised differently. Thank you for the compliment and praise, we always appreciate them!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Todd hide his scent using an old hunter method where you cover yourself in… let's just say it's best to spare the details. He uses something to make himself smell like the Pokemon he is trying to blend in with.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** You can still order Pokebeans, it's not like we're in short supply of them. Todd can't have a conversation with Pokemon like Ash can, but he does understand them better than most humans since he spent a lot of time around them and how to take their pictures up close without them noticing him. Heh, I like that someone compares Ash with a strong and mysterious person, but in a lot of ways, it's true.

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Ash is finally facing an opponent who is keeping him on the defensive. Also, please don't advertise stuff like that.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hey Ark Haven, long time no see. It seems a lot of people are hoping and predicting Ash will face off against Gary, even though we never confirmed that he would.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I've learned that. I'll come to the tea party if I don't have to be a plushy.

 **Mew:** :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash will be busy with his new duties as a Mew, which we will show at the tail end of this book. Um… why is my fur white? It can't be white, I won't be much of a dark fox kit if I'm white!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If you would like, I can dye your fur back to black. Also, I think this pink works well with my black scales.

 **okibal123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Todd isn't a Child of a Legendary. And yeah, Ash decided to be kind and give those gems to Otoshi. Yeah, he probably feels bad that he had to leave them.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We wanted to show someone who is kind of like Ash as a Trainer. Not always using fully evolved Pokemon, having one unevolved Pokemon outside of their Poke Balls with them at all times, and being able to think up strategies on the fly. We thought it would make an interesting battle with this Ash. And don't worry, we do not plan for anymore people to be a Child of Legendary for this book. Otoshi looked to be in his 20s or early 30s at most, which is already far above Ash. It's interesting to know your opinions on each travel companion this Ash had had so far. I didn't intend for Brock and Misty to tag along Ash, but I only did it because it was canon, which is why I got rid of them in Shadows of Kanto. Yellow isn't intended to be a main character, she is a secondary character, which is why she's not in a lot of 'important events'. Zach, Terra and Blue are the main characters we have beside Ash, Mew and Storm.

I don't know what Onyx thinks about creepypastas, but I'm mixed with those. I think most of it has an interesting horror concept to them, but most of the time they're either super depressing or just too stupidly horrifying. I don't read a lot of those. We kinda went wild with Ash's Nightmare. ^^' I did use some elements from creepypastas for it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Honestly, I don't pay attention to creepypastas.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'll look it up right after this. Fox, I believe this Dragonball part is for you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thanks. It would be cool to see a Dragon Ball abridged since I've only seen a Dragon Ball Z abridged. The part with Otoshi was actually Onyx's idea, it wasn't based off of Nam, but I guess you could see it that way. Heh, I'm pleasantly surprised that so many people like Amber since I feared they would see her as another OC who could be a Mary Sue. Amber's situation is interesting, but no, she's not a Child of Legendary.


	46. Chapter 46: The Story of Drakos

**DarkFoxKit:** He should be done right about now. ***Picks Fyre up from a huge pot of mysterious green liquid*** Hey Fyre! Congratulations, you're no longer a plushy! You're now a real Wooper again!

 **Donfyre:** ***Spits out some of the strange green liquid*** Pfah! T-that was… a really interesting experience. But… I'm normal now? Yay! c: How long was I a plushy again?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yup! All I had to do was feed you to my pet Goodra and you were back to normal! Who knew a Goodra digestive system can cure plushiness. :3

 **Donfyre:** There REALLY wasn't another way you could've done that? DX

 **Mew:** Unless you would've preferred us pulling every stitch out one at a time~

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Sniffs Fyre*** You need a bath, big time. Onyx, please prepare the bath for our stinky little Wooper, please.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. I will go prepare a bubble bath immediately.

 **Donfyre:** Phew… finally a regular bath without worrying about the water seeping through my pores… or stitches, whatever.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Now that you're back to normal, Fyre, I have a lot of fun plans in store for you. ***Whispers to Fyre*** And plans for Onyx, which I will need your help with, Fyre~

 **Donfyre:** ***Perks up a bit in surprise*** H-huh? Uh… okay then, if you insist.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We're going to have so much fun together~

* * *

 **Chapter 46: The Story of Drakos**

Ash was sitting in the Pokemon Center. He already checked in Storm and his other Pokemon to a Nurse Joy to take care of, but he hadn't seen Amber anywhere. _I hope she didn't leave already..._

" _Don't worry, Ashy, she's on her way,"_ Mew said telepathically to Ash. " _By the way, I hope you don't mind. But I'm gonna be with you during your conversation with her. I'll be invisible of course."_

" _Heh, of course you'll be there,"_ Ash inwardly chuckled to her.

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are all healed up," Nurse Joy said.

Ash stood up and walked over to the counter where the Nurse Joy with his team was.

"Oh and your friend wanted me to let you know that she's waiting in the private waiting room upstairs," Nurse Joy said as Storm jumped over to Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, thanks," Ash said. "I appreciated that you told me."

Nurse Joy nodded and smiled before she left, no doubt to attend to another Pokemon.

" _ **So we're still going to talk to her?"**_ Storm asked.

"Yeah," Ash whispered. "It seemed like she could understand her Pokemon."

" _ **You think she might be another hybrid?"**_ Storm asked.

"It might be possible," Ash whispered back as he headed upstairs.

* * *

Ash walked up to a closed door and was about to knock before a voice called out from inside.

"Come in," Amber said through the door.

" _ **Whoa, it's like she knew you were here already,"**_ Storm said.

Ash opened the door and headed inside, seeing Amber there sitting on a couch.

"I told you he would come, Zeltira," Amber said, rubbing her pink Dratini's head.

" _ **I didn't doubt you, sis,"**_ Zeltira, the pink Dratini, said in response.

" _ **Sis?"**_ Storm frowned in confusion.

"Um…" Ash wasn't sure how he should approach the subject, but he said, "That was a great match out there today. You were my hardest opponent yet, you know. You… seem to have a natural talent for communicating with your Pokemon."

"Thanks, but you don't need to beat around the bush," Amber said. "You want to know if I can understand Pokemon, don't you?"

"W-well… yeah," Ash said, surprised how to the point she was. "It looked like you could actually understand them, like how you and I are talking now."

"Close the door first then come and sit down," Amber said, pointing to the seat across from her.

Ash nodded before he closed the door behind him, knowing his Memma was nearby in case Amber might be hostile. Storm stayed on Ash's shoulder as Ash sat down on the seat Amber pointed him to.

" _Don't worry, Ashy. I'm already in the room with you two,"_ Mew reassured.

"Before I answer you I do want to say that I'm surprised that you were the only one in the entire arena who noticed that I was actually talking to my Pokemon," Amber said. "Either you're extremely attentive, or everyone else was just too caught up in the battle."

"Or both," Ash added. "But it was pretty easy to see, since you do seem to be answering them whenever they said something."

"But that raises a counter question. How did you know I was talking to them exactly? How did you know I wasn't just reading how they felt and responding to that?" Amber asked with a sly smile.

" _ **Uh-oh, looks like she's got you there,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **That's my sis, she's extremely good in backing people into corners,"**_ Zeltira responded.

"Most other Trainers don't do that, even the ones close to their Pokemon," Ash pointed out. "Especially when they're in the heat of a battle."

"Well I'm not like most other Trainers, and you should know that by now," Amber said.

"I guess that's true," Ash admitted. "So… can you talk to Pokemon?"

"Yup. I can understand all Pokemon and even speak the language of Pokemon," Amber said.

" _ **You can? So can you understand me right now?"**_ Storm asked.

"Yes I can, little chu," Amber responded with a small giggle.

Ash looked up at her curiously, "Wow, that's really cool. How did you learn how to understand Pokemon and speak their language?"

"I was raised by a Pokemon," Amber said. "I'll tell you my story as long as you promise to not tell anyone else and on the condition that you tell me your story."

" _My_ story?" Ash said surprised. "Why do you care about my story?"

"There's something about you that feel different," Amber said. "Something… not entirely human."

Storm wanted to make a remark on that, but he didn't want to accidentally give Ash away or Mew would skin him alive.

"So do we have a deal? I tell you my story then you tell me yours?" Amber asked.

Ash frowned, he supposed he shouldn't expect Amber to tell him her life story for nothing after all, but is it safe to tell her the truth? Maybe he shouldn't mention he's a Mew, but it's safe to tell her that he was also raised by a Pokemon.

"Yeah, okay," Ash said. "We have a deal."

"Good," Amber said with a smile. "Now where to start… I should probably tell you where I'm from. I'm from Blackthorn City in the Johto Region."

"Blackthorn City..." Ash repeated, trying to remember what the city was before a light bulb went on in his head. "Oh! You mean that place where people live with Dragon types?"

"That's the one," Amber said, rubbing Zeltira's head a little. "It's a city in the mountains, surrounded mostly by rock."

" _ **Sounds like a boring city if you ask me,"**_ Storm said.

Ash wanted to tell Storm to behave, but he rather not right now. "Go on."

"It's a city famous for its Dragon type Trainers like Clair and, the former Pokemon Champion of the Indigo Plateau, Lance," Amber said.

"Yeah, I've heard they've lived there," Ash said. "But I thought Lance was part of the Elite Four of the Kanto region, not the Pokemon Champion."

"Oh? I thought I heard that he was the former Pokemon Champion, guess not all of my info is completely accurate," Amber said scratching her head. "But one thing I'm sure of is that Lance didn't just live in Blackthorn City, he was born there."

"I've heard the people who were born in Blackthorn City have the ancient dragon's blood in their veins or something like that," Ash said. "Is such a legend even true?"

"People are not entirely sure. That's why it's still a legend and not proven fact or fiction," Amber said. "Though I would like to believe that. It would be cool, having the blood of ancient dragons coursing through our veins."

"Okay…" Ash said, after all anything is possible, he should know firsthand. "So what does this have to do with you?"

"Well I'm from Blackthorn City, like I said. And near Blackthorn City is a place known as Dragon's Den," Amber said. "It's where a majority of the wild Dragon type Pokemon live. And Dragon's Den is where my history pretty much starts. According to my Memma, I was there with my human parents when I was still a little child."

* * *

 ***Amber's P.O.V.***

 _I was still very young at the time. At that age where you really don't remember much. According to my Memma, they were scientists, studying Dragon's Den and the Pokemon that inhabited it. On this day we had gone deeper into Dragon's Den then we ever had before._

 _My father had brought an inflatable boat with him so we could go out into the water. We had gotten quite a bit away from the shore when our boat started getting tugged towards a whirlpool. My Memma says that my parents looked confused, they didn't know that the boat was being pulled towards a whirlpool. And by the time they found out, they wouldn't have been able to escape it._

 _My Memma told me that my human mother, in her desperation to save me, threw me as far away from the whirlpool as she could. I apparently had waterwings to help keep me from drowning, but I didn't know how to swim at the time. All I could do was float there while my human parents were taken down into the whirlpool… where they… drowned._

 _My Memma saw that, even though my human mother threw me away from the whirlpool as far as she could, I was still caught in its currents and was slowly getting pulled towards it. So she did what she could and dove into the water to save me. She swam over, picked me up out of the water with her head, and swam me to shore. She tried to go back in for my parents… but it was already too late. By the time she saved me, they had already drowned._

 _Memma came back over to me and she said something to me, of course I didn't understand her at the time, but she said, "Don't worry, little human, I will take care of you."_

 _So I ended up living in Dragon's Den with Memma. She taught me how to swim, speak, and fish. I only knew how to speak in the language of Pokemon for the majority of my youth. She raised me as her own, gave me a name, and taught me about the world and how to survive in it._

 _After I could fluently speak and understand the language, Memma told me how she found me and that humans had come a few days after my human parents had died to find them and they found my human parents' bodies. They searched the area for a few days, probably trying to find me, but after those few days they probably gave up hope of finding me and left._

 _After a few years of living alone with Memma in relative peace, things suddenly changed. A red haired, male human came to the spot where my parents died. He stood on the shore and set down some flowers. Memma assumed that this human somehow knew my human parents._

 _Then the human stood up and held out a Poke Ball, not that I knew what it was back then. He threw it into the air before it suddenly popped open, releasing a bright flash of white light before it turned into a Dragonite. The Dragonite stood beside the human before it let out a call. Memma wanted to answer the call. She took me towards the human and the Dragonite._

 _The human looked at her and at me before he said, "Amethyst, you've had the girl with you all along?"_

 _Amethyst, my Memma, nodded to the human._

" _I see, so I'm assuming she doesn't know how to speak like a human then?" The human asked._

 _Amethyst shook her head at him._

" _That is a little troubling…" The human said. "Amethyst, I know you care for her, but don't you think she should leave Dragon's Den and meet other humans?"_

 _In response to this, my Memma wrapped her long tail around me, not wanting to let me go._

* * *

 ***Third Person P.O.V.***

"Who's your Memma? What kind of Pokemon is she?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't mention who my Memma was, did I? She's a Dragonair, a very strange colored Dragonair. She's not quite the right color for a shiny, but she's pretty close," Amber said. "She's purple instead of blue or pink, and her orbs are purple too. Nobody really knows why she's this color, hence her name 'Amethyst'."

"She sounds really special," Ash said.

"She is, a lot of the people living in Blackthorn City see her as the 'Guardian Deity of Dragon's Den.'," Amber said. "Now, let's get back to my story. Oh by the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, the red-haired human was Lance."

* * *

 ***Amber's P.O.V.***

" _She doesn't have to go now, but she needs to learn what's out there, she can't stay here," Lance said to Amethyst. "You understand, don't you?"_

 _My Memma lowered her head a little before nodding._ " _ **I just don't want her to leave for good… I know she was born human, but she's my daughter now and I don't want to see her go."**_

" _ **Then how about you raise a child of your own to keep her company when the time comes?"**_ _Lance's Dragonite suggested._ " _ **Even your own child will one day have to leave home. Just like you did, and just like I did."**_

 _My Memma was shocked by the Dragonite's bluntness but she took him up on his offer. She told me that Lance wouldn't hurt me then went off with Lance's Dragonite._

 _I didn't know what Memma and Dragonite were doing, but I'll just tell you that one week later, Memma had Zeltira's egg. Anyways, with me alone with Lance, since I couldn't survive underwater like Memma and Dragonite could, he walked over to me and bent down to my level._

" _Hello there, can you understand me?" Lance said._

 _Unfortunately, unlike my Memma, I couldn't understand him at all. All I was ever taught was the language of Pokemon. Somehow Pokemon are naturally born with the ability to understand humans, but since I wasn't a Pokemon, I didn't have that luxury. I stared at Lance, wondering what he wanted._

 _When Lance looked at me stare, he gave a sigh, "I'll take that as a no. Well then, I guess I'll have to tell Amethyst to give you my message. When you get older, I hope you will one day leave Dragon's Den, maybe become a strong Pokemon Trainer one day, or someone who works with humans and Pokemon. I see great potential in you. Perhaps Amethyst's child could be your first partner when you finally leave. Until then, I will see if someone can teach you how to understand the human language and our culture."_

 _Of course, I didn't understand any of what he said, but it felt like he was quite passionate about it, so much so that I was frustrated that I couldn't understand him. After he said that, he didn't say anymore, and just stood there, waiting for his Dragonite. After Dragonite finished doing whatever he was doing with my Memma, he came out of the water and followed Lance out of Dragon's Den._

 _Since then, this woman with long blue hair and a bit of an attitude, would often visit Dragon's Den to teach me the human language, at least one of the many human languages, as well as the human culture… or at least the one she's familiar with. Apparently humans spoke in several different languages instead of a universal one like most Pokemon do, and they have many different cultures as well._

 _This human woman, who I later knew was named Clair, used her Pokemon to help teach me the most common language also known as english. Believe me, it was no easy task. You would think since I was human, the language would come to me naturally, but it took forever to be able to learn how to speak fluent english. But during my lessons, Zeltira had hatched and stuck with me. She wouldn't leave my side, not even to follow Memma underwater for food. Her favorite spot was my neck. Memma let me name Zeltira myself since Memma had named me._

 _After a year or two, I could finally fluently speak english. After that, I began to get curious about how humans live. I had always lived on the little patch of land in the Dragon's Den, and the waters and walls were all I knew here. I wanted to see what else was out there, and Zeltira was willing to stick with me wherever I went. So we decided to talk to Memma about this._

" _ **You're planning to leave?"**_ _Memma said in shock._

" _ **I'll be back. I just want to go see the city. I'll be back before dark, okay?"**_ _I responded to her._ " _ **I just want to try and find out more about humans. I haven't strayed far from the entrance to Dragon's Den in the past, but I finally feel ready to go see the city."**_

" _ **And I'll be there to keep an eye on her, Memma!"**_ Zeltira said cheerfully.

Memma frowned, but she said, " _ **Fine, Lance did say you should try to interact with your kind more. But don't stay out too late, and don't stray too far from Dragon's Den."**_

* * *

 ***Third Person P.O.V.***

"After that, I got to see other humans and their children in the city," Amber said. "And I even got to see them using their Pokemon partners in battle with each other. Zeltira and I became interested in Pokemon battles after that. However, the start of my journey is a different story entirely. I already told you how I was able to understand Pokemon."

"Wow… so english isn't even your first language," Ash said. "I think I remember a young boy in the Safari Zone who's a lot like you, being raised by Kangaskhan."

"Oh really? That's interesting," Amber said. "And in case you were wondering, I was welcomed back by the people of Blackthorn City after they found out that I was the child who they never found. They actually took me to my human parents' house which is where I sometimes stay for the night if I want a change from Dragon's Den."

" _ **That sounds like it happened a long time ago, and you've been training yourselves pretty hard,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I mean you had to if you made it all the way to the Pokemon League. But… why hasn't your Dratini evolved yet?"**_

" _ **It's simple. I don't want to,"**_ Zeltira responded. " _ **I wouldn't be able to fit on Amber's neck if I became a Dragonair and I would rather not give up my favorite spot in the world."**_

" _ **Heh, I can understand that, not wanting to evolve. I mean if I was a Raichu, I wouldn't be able to stay on Ash's shoulder,"**_ Storm said.

"So, now you know my story, what is yours?" Amber said.

"Oh, well…" Ash had to think, he decided it was safe to tell her most of the truth. "I probably wasn't as young as you when it happened, but I was three years old when my parents were attacked and killed by a very aggressive flock of Fearow and Spearow. A Pokemon saw what happened and decided to take me in. She raised me as her own, but she also made sure I knew english too, so I wouldn't be a complete wild human. Heh, not that there's anything wrong with that. So because I grew up in a human environment with a Pokemon parent, I guess you can say I had the best of both worlds."

"What kind of Pokemon?" Amber asked.

" _Memma, should I tell her about you? I could try lying, but I get the feeling she'll know I'm lying,"_ Ash telepathically asked.

" _I think we can trust her. If she was raised by a Dragonair in Dragon's Den, then I know for a fact she's very honorable, and respect Pokemon with a passion,"_ Mew answered. " _But it's up to you if you want to tell her, Ashy, this is a decision you should make yourself."_

"Well…?" Amber spoke up, seeing how quiet Ash had been.

"Ah, sorry," Ash said. "It's just hard to say what Pokemon she is. Um… do you believe in Mew?"

"Of course. My Memma says that Lady Mew is the creator of Pokemon," Amber said.

" _ **Then wait until you hear this,"**_ Storm chuckled.

"Well… Mew was the one who took me in," Ash answered.

"...You? You're the Child of Mew?" Amber said, looking at Ash. "No offense, but I don't believe you."

"Heh, I guess I don't blame you if you don't," Ash said. "Would you rather I said I was raised by a Raichu instead and Storm here hatched from that Raichu?"

"No I still wouldn't believe you," Amber said. "I'm just saying you don't seem like someone who has been raised by Mew. You aren't playful and constantly giggling which is what I heard Lady Mew is like."

"You _want_ me to be like that?" Ash sweatdropped. "Well, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I told you my story just as you've told me yours."

Amber looked at Ash for a few seconds before she said, "Prove it."

"How do I prove it?" Ash asked.

"Either have Lady Mew come here, or show your true form. I heard rumors from my Memma before I came here that the Child of Mew was reborn a Mew," Amber said.

" _ **Wow, news must spread fast between Pokemon,"**_ Storm said.

Before Ash could answer, his nose felt ticklish. Ash frowned as he usually didn't sneeze very often, but he couldn't stop this one. "Ah… ah… ah-choo!"

As soon as Ash sneezed, his blue Mew ears and his long blue tail popped out of his human transformation.

"Huh… so I guess you are the Child of Mew," Amber said with a giggle.

Ash's ears folded back as he grumbled, "Note to self, work on Transformation more."

" _ **Yeah, like not sneezing,"**_ Storm said.

Ash curled his tail in annoyance before he said, "I don't know why, but my ears and tail are always the hardest part to cover up in my transformation."

"Because Mew ears and a tail aren't things that humans have," Amber said. "That's my guest at least. Besides, Mew's DNA originates with Pokemon rather than with humans, so a human transformation is probably a lot harder for you than a Pokemon's."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Ash said as his ears twitched. "Anyways, I trust you won't tell anyone about this, right? I know I'm technically a Pokemon now, but it's always been my dream to compete in the Pokemon League and the Elite Four too."

"Can I see the rest of your form?" Amber asked with a smile.

Storm snickered before jumping down from Ash's shoulder, " _ **Yeah, go on Ash, show her your cute little Mew form."**_

Ash gave an annoyed glare at Storm before he said, "Fine, fine, you already know anyways. Just make sure nobody walks in on us."

Ash's body glowed before it shrunk down to a small cat-like form. Ash blinked open his blue eyes as he reverted to his full Mew form, with his hair being a little spiky.

"Oh my word, you are SOOOO adorable!" Amber squeaked as she got up and walked over to Ash before she picked him up.

Ash gave a nervous smile, " _ **I-I'm not that cute you know."**_

" _ **You're totally that and more!"**_ Amber said in the Pokemon language, bringing Ash up and nuzzling his cheek with hers. " _ **And you're so soft and fluffy!"**_

" _Memma, can't you get her to stop?"_ Ash mentally asked.

" _I would, Ashy, but this is too cute. I should've asked for Zach's Pokegear to take a picture of this!"_ Mew silently giggled.

" _ **He isn't**_ **that** _**cute."**_ Zeltira pouted.

" _ **Oh don't you worry, Zeltira, nobody will ever replace you,"**_ Amber reassured the Dratini in the Pokemon language. " _ **Besides, you have to admit that a baby Mew is just too darn adorable!"**_

Ash looked over at Zeltira with his big Mew eyes.

" _ **I guess he's a**_ **tiny** _ **bit adorable,"**_ Zeltira said with a small sigh.

" _ **I know, right? He's just so cute you'd wanna hug him all day!"**_ Storm laughed.

" _ **Please don't,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Um… are you going to let me go any time soon, Amber?"**_

" _ **Maybe in a few minutes,"**_ Amber replied in the Pokemon language before she took him away from her face and started to pet his head.

 _I'm just glad the others aren't here to see this. I'll never live it down…_ Ash mentally said to himself.

" _ **Don't you love being pampered, Ashy?"**_ Mew asked from behind Amber, having turned visible again so she could jump scare the female human a little.

Amber did indeed jump and spun around, surprised to see Mew herself there.

" _ **Hello Amber, I see you're having fun with my child~"**_ Mew said in a playful tone.

" _ **Lady Mew, it's an honor to meet you,"**_ Amber said, bowing her head a little.

" _ **Lady Mew, we're honored,"**_ Zeltira said, bowing her head as well.

" _ **Always a delight to get some respect, but no need for such formalities,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I prefer being able to play with my new friends instead of being bowed to. Arceus would love that though."**_

" _ **Memma, you're not going to make them go through a Mew Game too, are you?"**_ Ash asked.

Mew looked like she gave a thoughtful look before she said, " _ **Maybe, but for now you all should get back to the Pokemon League Village. You have a big day in the Indigo Stadium tomorrow, Ashy."**_

" _ **We should actually probably get food first. There's going to be a big feast at the Trainer's Village. Probably because a good number of trainers completed their fourth elimination battle,"**_ Amber said. " _ **I'm sure this adorable little Mew is hungry. Are you hungry, Ashy?"**_

" _ **I am hungry, but I'm not mentally a baby,"**_ Ash grumbled.

" _ **No, but in comparing your size to Lady Mew's I would assume that you still have the body of a newborn,"**_ Amber said before she cleared her throat. "I should probably start talking as a human again, because once I start talking in the Pokemon language it's sometimes hard to stop and switch back to english."

" _ **Heh, yeah, he was born a few months ago,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **Wait… so Amber, what will you do now?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **I mean… you… well you know…"**_

"I'm going to keep your identity a secret of course," Amber responded. "And though I _was_ planning on leaving, I guess I could stay until the end of the league."

" _ **I like the sound of that,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Maybe you and I can get to better know each other~"**_

" _ **Memma, please don't start playing with her already,"**_ Ash sighed.

"As long as I don't end up maimed or dead, I don't mind playing one of Mew's world famous Mew Games," Amber said.

" _ **Oh trust me, you'll wish you were dead once you go through those Mew Games,"**_ Storm grumbled.

Ash floated away from Amber's arms before turning back to human, making sure his ears and tail were gone before he said, "Well, let's go eat, I'm hungry enough to eat a Snorlax."

"Alright, let's go," Amber said. "You ready to eat, Zeltira?"

" _ **You know I am, sis,"**_ Zeltira responded.

" _ **Yes! Food!"**_ Storm drooled as he climbed back up onto Ash's shoulder as Mew turned invisible again.

"Alright, let's go then," Amber said before the group left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

After the big celebration and the feast, it was getting late. The Trainers who didn't leave were all going back to their assigned rooms in the Pokemon League Village.

"Wow, I'm so stuffed I can hardly move," Ash said as he sat down on a picnic blanket.

"Cya later, Ashy~" Amber said as she started to stand up.

"You're leaving already?" Ash said as he stood up, Storm was still lying down on the blanket.

"Wow you must be a Noctowl, it's already ten pm," Amber said. "Then again, I got up at six in the morning."

"Well, I guess I should get to bed too, I want to be refreshed in the morning to prepare myself for the Stadium," Ash said. "Will you be in the stands watching, Amber?"

"Yeah, I'll be watching," Amber said as she stretched. "Zeltira has already fallen asleep so we should get going before she decides to curl up for the night around my neck."

"Besides our battle, I've never seen Zeltira off your neck," Ash said. "Doesn't that get uncomfortable?"

"Only if she decides to curl up. Last time she did, I almost passed out because she tightly wrapped around my neck," Amber said.

" _ **Ouch, I can imagine being squeezed like that from a serpent Pokemon,"**_ Storm said as he sat up.

"So I best get going so I can put her on the bed, she usually curls up after around fifteen minutes and it's already been around seven minutes since she fell asleep. So I have eight minutes to get to my room and put her on the bed." Amber frowned.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then," Ash said. "Maybe I can introduce you to my friends later."

"I'd like that," Amber said. "See you later."

With that said, Amber left.

" _Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Ashy?"_ Mew asked.

" _Yeah, it's been a long but fun day,"_ Ash responded back as he picked up the full Pikachu. "Come on, Storm, let's get back to our room and get some sleep."

" _ **Sounds good to me,"**_ Storm said as Ash began walking.

Ash noticed how quiet the night is when most of the Pokemon Trainers are in their rooms. It was a nice kind of quiet, like the calm before the storm. Ash could hear some nocturnal Bug types singing and chirping. Then he heard… footsteps? They were coming up behind him. Ash yelped when something or someone suddenly pushed him aside.

"Ah! I'm sorry about that!" Said the boy who ran into Ash.

Ash looked at the boy, he appeared to be the same age as Ash, or at least his former human age. The boy kind of even looks similar to Ash's human form. He had brown spiky hair, he wore a hat that had yellow in the front, black in the back, a red circle on the side of the yellow, and a blue cover front. He also wore a teal green shirt and blue jacket, and he also wore a matching teal pants, and black fingerless gloves.

"Are you in a hurry?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, my bad, didn't mean to knock you out of the way," The boy said.

"It's okay, at least you didn't knock me down to the hard ground," Ash said.

" _ **Speak for yourself! I almost fell!"**_ Storm grumbled.

The boy looked at Storm and said, "Oh wow, is that your Pikachu?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "His name is Storm, and he does have a bit of an attitude."

"Nice. Have you seen a Pikachu with spiky hair run past?" The boy asked.

"Huh? No, I don't think I have," Ash said. "Did you lose your Pikachu?"

"It's not so much as I lost him as it is that he is still hungry and wants more food," The boy said. "I'm pretty sure he's running back towards the celebration area to get more food."

"Well… hey, maybe Storm can help find him," Ash said. "How about it, Storm? Think you can sniff out another Pikachu's scent?"

" _ **Would it be that easy? There could be several Pikachu here,"**_ Storm said. " _ **... Well, I haven't seen any, but still… oh, alright, I'll see what I can do."**_

Storm jumped down from Ash's shoulder and began sniffing around.

"So you say your Pikachu have a spiky hair?" Ash asked the boy. "That's pretty rare."

"Yeah, he's always had spiky hair," The boy said. "Oh, my name is Ritchie, by the way. Thanks for helping me in my search for Sparky."

"I'm Ash, and of course, I wouldn't want to abandon a fellow Trainer in need," Ash said.

They continued following Storm as he kept sniffing around.

"So I take it that you've gotten past the preliminary fields?" Ash asked Ritchie.

"Yeah, I'm glad we get a day off before the real Pokemon League starts. They will be using tomorrow to complete whatever elimination matches are left," Ritchie said. "It'll give me a chance to get in a little extra training."

"Oh? So we're having a day off tomorrow?" Ash said. "I didn't know that."

"It was just decided recently after the last battle today," Ritchie said. "There were still more Trainers who haven't yet finished their preliminary matches."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ash said.

Storm lifted up his tail and said, " _ **I think I found him!"**_

Storm ran ahead, catching both Trainers' attention.

"Come on, I think Storm found something," Ash said before he and Ritchie ran after Storm.

Storm lead them back to where the celebration feast took place earlier, and on top of the table was another Pikachu, munching on what appeared to be a pie made with Cheri Berries.

"Sparky… I told you I would bring you here if you gave me five minutes, you didn't need to run off," Ritchie said.

Sparky stopped munching on the pie and looked back at Ritchie. Ash could see the Pikachu did indeed have a spiky hair on his head, and his mouth was completely red from the Cheri Berry pie he was eating. Ash could also tell this Pikachu was a male due to the lack of an indent on his tail.

" _ **I couldn't wait, I was starving!"**_ Sparky, the spiky haired Pikachu, said.

Storm jumped up onto the table and put his hands on his waist before he said, " _ **You still shouldn't have gone running off like that, you could've been snatched up by someone else or have gotten lost. You could've worried your Trainer. And wipe yourself, you got Cheri Berry sauce dripping all over your mouth!"**_

Sparky used his tail to wipe off his mouth before he said, " _ **Look, Ritchie would've found me. I've already been caught in a Poke Ball so I can't be caught, and I was hungry. So I decided to go grab a bite of food. Last time I ate was three hours ago."**_

" _ **Three hours… wow, you must have the appetite of a Munchlax,"**_ Storm said.

Ash was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Is your Pikachu scolding mine?" Ritchie asked.

"Well, like I said, Storm has a bit of an attitude," Ash said. "Okay Storm, leave Sparky alone. I'm sure you would've done the same if there was a Pecha Berry pie here."

Storm grumbled as Ash picked him up. " _ **I would not…"**_

Ash looked over at Ritchie, "Well, maybe we could train together tomorrow. It's refreshing to see someone else with a Pikachu too. What do you say? It'll help better prepare both of us for whoever we face tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, except we could end up opponents and it wouldn't be fair if we went in knowing how each other battled," Ritchie said.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true," Ash said. "Then I wish you luck in the Stadium."

"Thanks, you too," Ritchie said. "Come on, Sparky. Let's head back to the room so we can get some sleep."

" _ **Alright, hopefully we can sleep in this time,"**_ Sparky responded before he hopped down from the table.

"See you, Ash!" Ritchie said before he and Sparky started to walk away.

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" Ash said.

* * *

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: DarkFoxKit:** I usually get pretty lucky with the Thunderbolt paralysis, though it usually doesn't work when I need it to the most. ^^' A Riolu or Lucario named Lucha? No, cause then I would think Hawlucha instead.

 **Ho-Oh the great** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, you know exactly which tactic I meant.

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** So says the Pokedex, but I believe those are older Dratini. This one is really young, and in the anime, most of the time the Dratini are seen to be pretty small compared to humans. We're not going by Pokedex height, we're going by anime.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sylveon. It's as simple as that. What about you, Lady Fox? What is your favorite Fairy type Pokemon?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't like having favorites, because it varies depending on my mood. But if you really needed me to pick one, it's between Togekiss and Mimikyu.

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … you realize this is the Pokemon League… right? And the Pokemon League consists of battles? Lots of battles? That isn't really nit picky it's kinda just… silly to tell us something that is kinda a part of what is happening. That would be like asking someone to not launch fireworks at a firework festival or saying that the fireworks are starting to wear out their welcome a quarter way through the show.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Remember, writing for a Pokemon battle is extremely different from an actual Pokemon battle in a video game. We're trying not to look like bullcrap luck is kicking in all the time, while also trying to keep it fair. We're thinking about it from a story perspective rather than a video game perspective.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, did you put it in a different chapter? Cause I used a filter whenever we do the reviews. And no, I'm not a Zorua, I'm just a regular dark fox kit. That's a baby fox with dark fur. And if I was a Zorua, the answer would be: I will never evolve. I hate Zoroark.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have no idea what you're talking about.

 **Mew:** Fyre was a Wooper who we made into a living plushy with a certain surgical operation. But now he's back to being a normal Wooper.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I personally am not too into Zelda. The last game I played was Twilight Princess… on I think the Gamecube.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ummm…. Well, I can't say I'm a big fan of Zelda. I've only played Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, and the beginning of Twilight Princess. While they're great games, the other Zelda games don't interest me, except for maybe Breath of the Wild, which I haven't played yet.

 **Ninja Ryan the firewarrior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** First off, please watch your language in the reviews. It is still meant to be a family friendly place. And I don't think we used double knockout in a little bit.

 **DarkFoxKit:** This tournament is going to have a lot of battles with a lot of Pokemon to fight. Double knock outs are to be expected, so calling it lame just means you don't like it. So sorry, but we're not going to change it just because you thought it was 'lame'.

 **Duja89** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't know if you're being serious or not, but the ANs aren't to be taken seriously. I'm not like that at all in real life, I'm very shy, very timid, and pretty much a doormat. The only reason I did these things in the AN is because Onyx and Don themselves pretty much requested it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am trying to help Lady Fox with the doormat issue. But yeah, she isn't evil or anything. She's really nice outside the ANs. What she does in the AN is usually at the request of me and Don. If we didn't agree with anything, it wouldn't go into the AN.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And no, I do not need Arceus and Mewtwo to come over to make my life more 'interesting'. It's chaotic enough as is.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks. The Dragon Ball abridged has an audio issue that really hurts my ears. ^^'

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, we uploaded the last chapter a tiny bit later than normal because Lady Fox came back from her trip on Sunday so we had to do what we normally do on Sunday, on Monday instead. Oh, have fun at camp.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, the battles are gonna get more intense, especially once Ash gets to the stadium.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ash will only be facing tougher battles from here on it.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't think Lycanroc can get Sturdy. Midday has either Keen Eye or Sand Veil, I think. Something to do with a Sandstorm.  
Hmm? How I play Pokemon? Well, I like to use Pokemon I like design-wise and if they're good or decent in battle. I usually prefer special attackers, but I can adapt with different styles.  
Huh, wow, you're the first person I've ever heard of really liking Finneon, it's often a forgotten Pokemon that nobody cares about. But admittedly, they are pretty and cute. Thank you!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I usually do high HP and try to defeat the enemy as quickly as possible with brute strength. I don't usually use status or healing moves. If I looked at Sun right now, I'm pretty sure my entire team would have only offensive moves.

 **SigmaPhoenix1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, I hope your tablet has since been reset/restored.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ….. Read my freaking name people! It's not KITTEN!

 **ShyOtakuKitten** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, Amber is not a hybrid… and honestly, we haven't discussed N at all. What do you think, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** N definitely has the potential to be a Child of Legendary, more specifically to either Reshiram or Zekrom. Probably Reshiram due to it appearing in the anime of Black and White. But there's already a Child of Zekrom and Reshiram, so this is something we'll have to discuss later. It depends on if Legendary Pokemon should have more than one Child.

 **Wow** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Who is Charla?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Really, if you're going to make a reference, you should explain it. Not everyone is going to know what or who you're talking about.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The only Charla I know of is that female Charizard that belongs to Liza. The Charizard with the pink bow.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Of course, all these Trainers are going to be very tough. They got into the Pokemon League through skill and powerful Pokemon after all. We're not going to make it easy for Ash. And your questions are answered in this chapter.

 **megacharizat** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm not a Dragon type Pokemon. I'm just a normal dragon. So Dragon Pulse did nothing more than leave a layer of char on my scales.

 **DarkFoxKit:** People seem to mistake us as Pokemon, but we're not, we're an actual animal/mythological creature. Richy? ….. You mean Ritchie? The guy who looks like Ash but was more competent and smart? Yeah, Ash will meet him soon, don't worry. Thunder armor… you should look that up, it's pretty freaking ridiculous. Let's just say some things happened during Ash's battle against Tate and Liza from the Hoenn series, and the ultimate bullcrap happened with Pikachu's Thunder. Hmm… well, other than maybe one or two, I don't really know a lot of good Ash stories, I don't read a lot of Pokemon fanfic since I'm usually busy with other things and my own fanfics. I don't remember their titles though, but one of them involved Ash turning into a Latios, while the other involved Ash turning into a Pikachu. Both of them are good from what I remembered. Ashes of the Past is what kind of inspired this story too.

 **GamingFlareon10** **: DarkFoxKit:** … you ATE 6 spiders? How? Why? Did you get sick? Did you make sure they weren't deadly? I avoid spiders like the plague because I can never tell if it's dangerous or not. I don't want to take my chances. A harmless house spider looks very similar to the deadly brown reclusive spider that can make your entire leg rot off in a single freaking bite!  
Well, congratulations on getting that cast off, be more careful. And don't eat anymore spiders, please. ^^'

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Aww. Well hopefully you get remotivated. And honestly we haven't talked too much about languages. I'm under the believe that all Pokemon talk a single language. Otherwise it might get way too complex. Not to mention, any Pokemon not part of a certain type, would have to learn a new dialect to speak with that type of Pokemon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The Regis speak in a different dialect. Ash still can't understand them even as a Mew. It's mostly due to how they were made, they're not like most Pokemon. Other man-made Pokemon learn how to talk like other Pokemon, like Porygon, but the Regis are ancient, so I don't think they ever did or even can.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alright, then natural born Pokemon have a universal dialect..

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, humans seem to have a universal dialect in the Pokemon universe too. They either speak Japanese or English in the anime, so… guess Arceus/Mew never had a reason to split up their language.  
Look, I can't shoot off dark aura around me to look dark with white fur, so for me it's impossible.  
Fyre thanks you for noting him. He always feels like he's not note worthy.

 **Luktopius** **: DarkFoxKit:** Why would Eon turn into a Vaporeon? Eon does not have the ability to shift between her evolutions yet, and there was no Water Stone in the battlefield.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Eon will not have the ability to shift between Eeveelutions until the second book. Not sure which arc of the book, but definitely during book 2.

 **Ian** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you very much.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah it was a pretty awesome battle. Also, I think that ostrich sticking their heads in the ground isn't true and was just a story or something. And yeah, thankfully it isn't the anime so we don't have to write narration.

 **Epicboss67** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, once in awhile we want to show that even other competent Trainers don't always use fully evolved Pokemon. There were a few people who had a shiny Pokemon who wasn't Ash, like the scientist guy who had a shiny Porygon in the original Child of Mew. Heh, I wasn't sure how to compare my battle scenes, I always felt they were lacking and worried people wouldn't like to read it. Nowadays, I'm a little more confident about it since so many people say they loved the battle scenes I write. Mew has options in case Ash does need money on his journey, it's always good to keep your options opened after all. We're not saying anything related to the Alola Region. No, I do not play Pokemon GO due to the lack of a cell phone in my possession. I just play the regular games, and some of the side games.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I just recently redownloaded it and have started playing it when I get out of the house. But I haven't really been out much so I only have like one or two new Pokemon and I'm running out of Poke Balls. I haven't played in a while, so I haven't participated in any of the events and have no clue what the upcoming update is. Sorry.

 **DarkFoxKit:** As for Fyre, he did play Pokemon GO when it first came out, but I haven't heard him talk about it anymore lately.

 **DuskJ032** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No. Amber has absolutely no relation to Kara. Kara is from a different dimension. Amber is from this dimension. You probably won't be seeing anyone related to Kara at all.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Ash will meet Ritchie, it would be a crime not to add him in. Mewtwo's case is a bit special. I didn't give the Regi's their own children due to them being mad-made, even though a lot of people requested to be one of their Child. In Mewtwo's case, one of them was originally supposed to be Mew's first Child before they were completely corrupted by the experiments of mankind. So it might be possible for Mewtwo to have a Child, but they may not be a 'Mewtwo' themselves if that makes any sense, nor would they be a Mew.

 **Ash Kechum Guardian of Legends** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ah. Then why not shorten it to Ash Ketchum Guard of Legends or something. The title is less important than the name.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Mew:** Congratulations, only 7 more years of school until you've graduated completely. Also, what do you mean by 'let you be on the fabric'? and I would probably do it for the candy depending on which candy you were giving me. If it was some bargain brand stuff, I would say no. I only accept quality brand named candy.

 **xAmethystFox** **: DarkFoxKit:** We've sent you PMs telling you about the Jason thing. But in case you don't read the PMs, here's what we said: Jason is like Kara, he came from a completely different dimension, one not related to this one. Jason is also not my character, he was a request from someone else's story. This answer will be the same to anyone else who asks about Jason again.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Though we'd rather not answer this to anyone again.

 **253910** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I've never had to take a trip that lasted longer than one day, so… kudos to you for not losing your sanity.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I've had to take multi-day trips in a vehicle. Though thankfully it was usually an RV or a large car like a Suburban.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Lucky.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it's pretty long. ^^' Mew has been having a little trouble with some things, but now she can suck on the jawbreaker as long as she wants. As for the Children of Legendary, yeah there will be more in later books, but for now we're not adding anymore. Heh, at least you know why Todd was against telling Ash how he hid his scent. Heh, you must have a lot of time on your hands if you were willing to read through all of that again. ^^' Minor errors? Do you mean like spelling and grammar wise or plot and story wise? Cause if it's the former, don't, please. I don't need a list of those, it's already driving me crazy when I go back myself.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's a very interesting rumor. And one that we won't be using in our story because that sounds way too freaking easy. You agree, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** No, we won't. It would defeat the purpose of the Jirachi arc we're going to do in book 2. Also, with the power of wishes, there's always going to be some way shape or form to limit them, cause if we don't, they can make literally anything happen and everyone would just get their problems solved with a snap of the finger.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There _are_ rules with wishes. Take Genie in Aladdin for instance, there are some wishes he couldn't grant like love and infinite wishes and things like that. As for overcoming writer's block, look in your PMs I sent you a message about that which will hopefully help you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A ROM hack version of the Child of Mew story? … YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! GO FOR IT! If it's well made, I would _definitely_ play it! OwO

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heck, Lady Fox would probably even offer to help you write any needed dialogue if you made a good ROM. She's all about fan-made Pokemon games like… Fox… which ones do you like again?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pokemon Glazed is one, Pokemon Flora Sky is another I'm trying out. If anything, this one would be similar to Ash Gray. If you need help with dialogue or a story point, I can help you to the best of my abilities. If you do make this ROM hack, I want to see it succeed.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, cute dress, Lunar~ And aww… I can't sit at the table and join in the tea party? ***Pouts***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Seems someone likes tea parties more than we do. ^^' And now GhostofTime is Solstice's… um… butler? How did that happen? You will see who Ash will use in the next few battles. Terra's there, watching, but not babysitting. XP Fyre's doing good, though he overworks himself a lot, makes me a bit worried.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I… have no idea what you're talking about… Lady Mew and Lady Fox have mentioned nothing about anything like that. Besides, I most certain did not watch a childish movie like How to Train Your Dragon…

 **Mew:** I am always adding new plushies to my plushy collection. I just got some Steven Universe related plushies as a matter of fact. And if anyone asks, I did not steal them from Sadie's house.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Team Rocket as a whole? Or Jessie, James, and Meowth? Because the latter 3 are thinking about what they will next be doing in their life. And my favorite cat Pokemon has to be Mew, and that is genuine, I really do think she is a great Pokemon. She can both fly and go underwater. She can Transform into any other Pokemon or even human. In my eyes, she's one of the ultimate Pokemon. As for what I think of G.T being your butler, I hope he has had proper training in how to properly serve your employer/master/mistress.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … No. As a fox, I don't usually wear clothes. ^^' And now you're acting like Mew. My favorite fox-like Pokemon? Definitely Eevee. Eevee's based off of the fennec fox before Fennekin was. ***Looks at Onyx*** I wonder who else GhostofTime is going to bring into these reviews. ^^'

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You've either found out about Amber's situation in this chapter or you will in the next chapter. Yeah, we wanted to show that Ash is just another Trainer here. He isn't going to win every battle easily. In this case, he barely won. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I figured that Mary Sues usually relate to the protagonist, but people called my villains or one-shot characters that, so I started to become confused as to what defines a Mary Sue lately. I love seeing protagonist work for their victories, which is why I made Ash the way he is here. He's skilled, smart and strong, but he's not perfect and he can lose battles.  
Heh, what happened with Mira was to show that even though Ash had the type advantage, it's not guaranteed a victory, and it also shows how skilled Zeltira was. Even preliminary rounds need to be challenging, Trainers who got into the Pokemon League at all means they're very skilled to beat all eight Gym Leaders to get there.

 **Dragonbonded** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am a black scaled, western styled dragoness. I have four legs, two wings, dark to light red slitted eyes, and horns that curve backwards on my head. My main element is that of gravity, my scale pattern is hexagonal and I have two layers of scales offset to create a practically impenetrable shell. My scales range in size from large scales on my belly to smaller scales near joints and points of motion. I have spikes going down most of my back. Anything else you want to know can be asked in a PM. My username is Darkzdragon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dragonbonded, do you have a favorite Dragon type Pokemon? And if so, what is it?

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… it might help if you gave us your penname instead of just 'Guest', we're not sure who you are. ^^' And yes, you probably will see something wrong, cause even we're not perfect. I know I'm definitely not.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** And I'm far from perfect.


	47. Chapter 47: The Stadium

**DarkFoxKit:** Fyyyyyyyyyyyyre, what did I say about bringing mud into the house?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Was down on her knees, scrubbing the mud off the floor and out of the carpet***

 **Donfyre:** Uh…. I-I didn't realize it stuck with me. Besides! I'm having fun getting back used to my normal self!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Were you outside playing in the rain? Now I need to give you a bath.

 **Donfyre:** Whyyyyy can't I take the bath myself?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Picks Fyre up*** Because I like giving you a bath. And no, mud baths do not count. Onyx, go draw the bath for me.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Gets up and straightens her maid outfit*** Of course, Lady Fox. Bubble bath or regular bath?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Bubble, make it extra foamy~ Fyre's gonna love having his first bubble bath as a real Wooper.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Right away, Lady Fox. ***Leaves to go run the bath***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay Fyre, once we get done with your bath, I'm gonna stuff you with cookies and talk about Onyx's favorite movie. :3 You're gonna help me with that.

 **Donfyre:** You… actually want _me_ to go help you with one of your schemes?

 **Mew:** It's only a scheme if we call it that. It's more of a plan~ :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I'm gonna need your help, Fyre. :3 But first, let's have you nice and clean, you're getting mud and water all over the carpet. ***Takes Fyre into the bathroom***

 **Donfyre:** Blah! DX

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***With the bathtub filled up with warm, bubbly water, she places Fyre into it*** There we go. Don't you prefer this water over the rain outside? ***Begins to scrub Fyre in the water*** No splashing, please.

 **Donfyre:** Erm… y-yeah, sure, but…. do we have to let the readers watch as you do this, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, yes we do. :3 Okay readers, take your pictures of Fyre's cute bath and head on over to the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 47: The Stadium**

Ash put on his blue jacket, his hat on his head and his green fingerless gloves on his hands. He gave an excited smile.

"I could hardly sleep last night, I was just too excited," Ash said to Storm. "It was a lot of fun, hanging out with Blue, Terra and Zach yesterday. But I kind of wished we had gotten some training done too."

" _ **Hey, as Mew said, sometimes it's just as important to unwind and take a break from battling,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Besides, I rather not get into a Mew Game to train. I loved the food that Zach made for us yesterday, it was even better than the restaurant."**_

"I know you loved it, Todd took a lot of pictures of you Tepigging it out," Ash laughed.

" _ **It's too bad that Zach dyed his hair blue again,"**_ Mew said with a pout. " _ **I loved that pink hair of his, it looked good on him."**_

"Well, I think Zach prefers his blue hair," Ash said. "Anyways, I'm ready to take on the Stadium now. According to the Pokemon League guidebook, Trainers only use three on three for their first two battles, kind of like extra elimination rounds."

" _ **Are you kidding? Why?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **I mean we're battling it out in the Indigo Stadium itself, why limit Trainers to only three until they win two battles?"**_

Ash put down the book and said, "Probably to help shorten the tournament. There's still a lot of competitors at this point in time. Full six on six battles would take multiple days to get through. It would probably take an entire day to complete ten to twenty six on six battles."

" _ **I guess that makes sense, saves a lot of time to just do a three on three until there are less Trainers,"**_ Storm said.

"Well, right now they're going to decide who everyone's up against for the first round," Ash said. "I better get to the Stadium so I can see who I'll be up against."

" _ **How do they decide everyone's opponents?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Do they pick names from a hat or something?"**_

"I think they use Psyduck to decide," Ash said.

" _ **... What?"**_ Storm stared at Ash.

"Let's go there and you'll see what I mean," Ash said.

* * *

Ash and Storm walked into the Indigo Stadium, where there were several Pokemon Trainers already inside. Ash could see a big computer monitor hanging from the ceiling. There were already Trainers being paired up against each other, but there were still a lot of blank entries.

Ash walked up to the counter, where a young lady was, "Excuse me, miss, I'm here to pick my number for the Indigo Stadium."

"Oh, right this way then," The young lady said before she walked around the counter. "If you'll follow me."

Ash followed the young lady.

"After the last League's wet floor mishap, they decided to have the number picking outside in the grass," The lady said as she lead Ash outside. Once outside Ash saw a big oval track that was filled with water and rubber Psyduck. The Psyduck were floating around the track and bumping into each other.

" _ **It looks like a carnival game,"**_ Storm said as he look at it.

"So I just have to pick one?" Ash said.

"Yes, but please hand the rubber Psyduck to an official, that way it doesn't end up back in the water," The young lady said before she pointed at someone standing near the tank with a tablet. "Oh and you will need to tell them your name so they can put you on the board."

"Right," Ash said before he walked over to the track and bent down to pick up a rubber Psyduck.

Ash looked at his number on the underside the rubber Psyduck as one of the officials walked over to Ash and asked, "Name?"

"Ash Ketchum," Ash answered.

"Letter and number?" The official asked after a few moments.

"It's A-3," Ash answered.

"Alright, go ahead and give me the rubber Psyduck," The official said after typing in a few things into the tablet. "Then go ahead and head back inside, you will hopefully see your opponent soon unless no one has chosen the corresponding rubber Psyduck. If that is the case, then please just wait patiently until someone does."

"Okay," Ash said.

" _ **Wow, sounds like they've been here for a while,"**_ Storm said. " _ **He sounded like a robot."**_

Ash didn't answer Storm since there were too many people around, instead he walked over to a staff member and gave him his rubber Psyduck before heading back inside.

" _Honestly it sounded like all the life was drained out of him,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _Maybe it's the fact that he's going to be at it all day. And he will have to say those exact lines until everyone has been matched up."_

"I almost feel sorry for him," Ash said.

When Ash was inside the Indigo Stadium, he looked at the computer monitor, looking for his picture and who he was matched up with. Ash soon found his picture, which was matched up with Ritchie's.

"What? My first opponent is going to be Ritchie?" Ash frowned.

" _ **And he's here already?"**_ Storm said.

"I'm starting to wish we did spar with him yesterday," Ash said. "We don't know what Pokemon or tactics he'll use."

" _ **Maybe we can find out a different way. Maybe they have computers where we can watch the elimination battles,"**_ Storm said.

"Oh!" Ash looked around to see there were several computers for Trainers to use, in fact, many of them were using the computers already. "Yeah, I forgot, the guidebook did say that Trainers can use the computer for the Pokemon League's data on the other Trainers, to get a good idea what Pokemon and strategy they use."

Ash went over to a computer that nobody was using, and tapped the space key on the keyboard since the screen was off but the computer was on. After a few moments the screen flickered to life.

"Alright, so what should I search?" Ash asked.

" _ **... we never**_ **did** _**get his last name, did we?"**_ Storm asked.

"Maybe there aren't that many 'Ritchie's competing?" Ash said, hopeful but sounding unsure, as he started typing 'Ritchie' into the search bar.

There were quite a few Ritchies that appeared on the result screen.

" _ **At least are pictures next to their names so we can look for his picture,"**_ Storm said.

Ash scrolled down through the result screen until he found the boy he was matched up against. "There he is, Ritchie Hiroshi."

" _ **That's a pretty cool sounding last name. I wonder why he didn't tell it to us? Maybe he's secretly a part of a billionaire family or maybe he's part of a crime organization or something… nah he doesn't seem like that type of person,"**_ Storm said.

"It sounds like it's from a different region," Ash said before he clicked on Ritchie's picture.

The computer showed Ritchie's data on his battle in the four elemental fields.

" _ **Looks like he only lost one or two Pokemon during the elimination rounds and he came close to losing his fourth round on the Grass Field,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah, looks like he's mostly just used the same three Pokemon for each field," Ash said. "A Pikachu, a Butterfree and a Charmeleon."

" _ **So Sparky, a Butterfree, and a Charmeleon are our opponents?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Do you have a plan of who you are going to use?"**_

"We don't know for sure if he'll still use those three in our battle," Ash said. "I guess he didn't want to reveal what his other three Pokemon were until the six on six battles. Ritchie's smart, not showing off most of his Pokemon and strategy."

Mew, who was still invisible, said telepathically, " _It seems most of his strategy is very similar to yours, Ashy. His Pokemon aren't fully evolved either, so he uses combination and speed to confuse and defeat his opponents."_

" _ **You still won't know what he's going to use before the battle, so what Pokemon do you think you might use?"**_ Storm said.

"Hmm… It's very likely he'll use these three in the Stadium, but that might be a dangerous assumption," Ash said.

" _Based off of this limited knowledge, what Pokemon are you going to choose, Ashy? Because you will have to choose before the battle. After all, you can't be choosing which Pokemon during the battle,"_ Mew said.

"I know," Ash sighed. "If he does go with this usual lineup, I should probably use Storm against his Butterfree, and Storm can take Sparky's electric attacks with his Lightning Rod ability."

" _Let's just hope that Sparky doesn't also have Lightning Rod or Electric attacks will be useless,"_ Mew said.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Hmm… maybe I'll use Eon, the spiky haired Eevee, since she's a Normal type, she'll be good to use in case Ritchie decides not to use these three Pokemon. And Aliana, my Dragonair, being a Dragon type, she can resist a lot of types herself. She'll be great against Ritchie's Pikachu and Charmeleon."

" _ **Unless that Charmeleon knows a Dragon type move, like Dragon Claw or something,"**_ Storm said.

" _Well Ashy will just have to take that risk,"_ Mew said.

" _ **Why not use Mira or Kooper?"**_ Storm asked.

"We still don't know if Ritchie will use this same lineup, what if instead of a Charmeleon, he uses a Venusaur?" Ash said. "It's probably a safer bet to use Aliana rather than anyone else."

" _Maybe you should take an extra trip to a Pokemon Center to get Storm, Aliana, and Eon checked out so they're in tip top shape,"_ Mew said.

" _ **I'm in perfect condition!"**_ Storm said.

"They'll be starting around noon, that's not for another two hours from now," Ash said.

" _Alright, Ashy. You should still probably get everyone checked out before the battle though,"_ Mew said. " _I'm not saying anything is wrong with them, I'm just suggesting that it would be a smart idea."_

"Yeah," Ash said as he stood up. "Come on, Storm, let's make sure you and the others are ready for the upcoming battle."

Storm sighed, " _ **Fine, maybe they'll have something to eat."**_

* * *

After Ash got his team checked out with Nurse Joy, he head back to the Stadium, where he saw Ritchie. Ritchie himself had Sparky on his shoulder, and was looking at a computer.

"Ritchie?" Ash said.

Ritchie looked up from the computer and towards Ash before he said, "Oh, hey there, Ash."

"Hey… so it looks like we'll be opponents in the first round in the Indigo Stadium," Ash said, feeling a little awkward and sad that one of them will have to lose.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," Ritchie said with a smile. "Even though one of us will end up losing and will be eliminated, I still want to give it my all in our battle."

Ritchie's smile made Ash feel a little better about this, "It's a shame that we just met and we're already opponents."

"We may be opponents for this battle, but I hope that whichever one of us loses will cheer for the other," Ritchie said.

"Heh, that sounds like a promise," Ash said.

" _ **Sounds cliche if you ask me,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **I think it's a good idea, at least Ritchie is being nice,"**_ Sparky said to Storm.

" _ **I'm not saying he isn't nice, I'm saying he's too… cheerful,"**_ Storm said back to Spark.

Ash sweatdropped, Storm always did have an attitude, but he hoped that Storm and Sparky wouldn't start fighting each other before the battle officially began.

"Honestly, I'm glad to be battling someone who I would like to call a friend," Ritchie said. "It means I can give it my all and expect the same back."

"You think so?" Ash said. "Well, it is a shame one of us has to lose, but I do expect a great battle coming from you, Ritchie."

Ritchie nodded and said, "I can't wait for our battle. Good luck."

"Thanks, same to you," Ash said.

" _ **And may the best Trainer and Pokemon win,"**_ Storm added.

" _ **Don't worry, we will,"**_ Sparky said with a smirk.

Storm glared at Sparky. " _ **Yeah, in your dreams bed head."**_

" _ **Not bed head, my hair is spiky by choice,"**_ Sparky replied.

" _ **Eon's spiky hair is way better than yours,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **You're just saying that because you don't have spiky hair of your own,"**_ Sparky retaliated.

" _ **Like I would want spiky hair!"**_ Storm snapped.

"You ever wish you could understand Pokemon?" Ritchie asked as he looked at the two Pikachu.

"Heh… yeah, though sometimes I think maybe it's better that we don't understand them," Ash said, sweatdropping.

"Well, we better get ready, I believe our match is starting in twenty minutes. We're the third match of the day," Ritchie said.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Best of luck to both of us. I expect a great battle."

"Same here," Ritchie said as he stood up from the computer. "Come on, Sparky, let's go get ready."

" _ **Finally, I'm itching for a good battle!"**_ Sparky said as he clinged onto Ritchie's shoulder.

" _ **That could just be a bunch of Joltik biting at you,"**_ Storm responded.

" _ **Oh really? Then let me share some with you,"**_ Sparky said.

Ash quickly moved away before Sparky could do anything. "Storm, why are you antagonizing Sparky?"

" _ **It's a Pikachu thing. We try to psyche each other out and antagonize each other. If a Pikachu crumbles under that little pressure then they aren't ready to participate in a battle,"**_ Storm responded.

"Huh… I didn't know that about the Pikachu species, you learn something new every day," Ash said. "Speaking of competition, let's get ready for ours!"

" _Good luck, Ashy~ Oh and Blue said he would be your 'coach' so he'll be on the side of the battlefield if you need help from him,"_ Mew said.

"Really?" Ash said. "Isn't that illegal? To have help during a match I mean?"

" _I guess it's allowed. Kind of like moral support,"_ Mew said. " _It's been done before in the other leagues."_

" _ **But Ash doesn't need coaching, if he does then wouldn't that show he's not as good a Trainer himself?"**_ Storm said.

" _Blue doesn't actually have to coach Ashy, Storm,"_ Mew said. " _But this will allow Ashy to have Blue nearby if they need to talk."_

"Well, I guess it's okay," Ash said. "But I want to win this battle myself."

" _ **Yeah, that's the best way to win,"**_ Storm agreed.

"Now let's go," Ash said. "The matches will start soon."

* * *

Ash watched as the last battler just won against his competition, he and Ritchie were next. Ash was pretty nervous, he knew Ritchie is a tough battler, especially if his strategy is similar to his own, but Ash was also excited, wanting to see how well he'll do against someone who had a similar battle style to his own.

"We're up next, Storm," Ash said.

" _ **Right! Let's do this!"**_ Storm said enthusiastically, his cheeks sparking a little.

" **And now, the next match will be Ritchie Hiroshi from Frodomar City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. These two young Trainers showed us that raw power isn't everything, and strategy can be the key to winning any battle. How will they go about against themselves?"** The announcer said.

Ash and Storm walked in from one side of the stadium while Ritchie and his own Pikachu, Sparky, walked from the other. This time there was no red or green side, it was all just the stadium and the crowd that surrounds them.

" _Hey Ash, I'm off to your right if you need to talk quickly before the battle begins,"_ Blue said telepathically.

Ash stopped for a second and looked over at Blue. "Hey Blue, you decided to get front seats to my battle?" He said in a playful tone.

"Yeah, I thought I would be here to support you," Blue said. "Don't worry though, I know you don't need coaching, just think of me as your personal cheerleader. At least I'm not excessive like Gary is… or was."

Ash chuckled, "Thanks, I'll be sure not to disappoint you then."

"Hey Ash!" Ritchie called out from his side of the field. "Good luck!"

Ash turned his attention to Ritchie and said, "Thanks, you too!"

" **Let's see what these two young and clever Trainers can do. Let the battle begin!"** The announcer said.

The referee stood on the side as always, ready to judge the match.

"Trainers to their positions!" The referee said.

Ash, Ritchie and their respective Pikachu stood on their side of the battlefield.

"Good luck to both of you," The referee said. "Now, let the match begin!"

Ritchie threw out his Poke Ball, "I choose you, Happy!"

The Poke Ball popped open, releasing a Butterfree into the battlefield. " _ **Alright, it's my turn to fight!"**_

" **And Ritchie is starting off with his Butterfree!"** The announcer said.

Ash took out his Luxury Ball and threw it onto the battlefield, "Let's do this, Eon!"

The Luxury Ball opened up, releasing the spiky haired Eevee. She landed in front of the Butterfree.

" **And Ash is starting off with his Eevee with the spiky hair!"** The announcer said.

"I hope you don't mind, Ash, but we'll be going first. Happy, use Quiver Dance!" Ritchie said.

Happy began to spin around and fluttered his wings.

" **Butterfree is using Quiver Dance, making itself even more powerful!"** The announcer said.

"Eon, don't let yourself become an easy target! Use Sand-Attack!" Ash said.

Eon turned around and started kicking up sand at Happy's face, making the Butterfree all dusty from the sand.

" **In retaliation of Butterfree making itself more powerful, Eevee lowered its accuracy with Sand Attack,"** The announcer said.

"Happy, use Silver Wind!" Ritchie called out.

Happy began fluttering his wings, sending out winds with silver needles coming out.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Ash said.

Eon zoomed around the battlefield, leaving a silver streak behind her, dodging the Silver Wind.

" **Amazing, Ash had Eevee use Quick Attack to outspeed the Silver Wind leaving Butterfree's attack useless!"** The announcer said.

"Now get behind Happy and use Shadow Ball!" Ash said.

Eon ran behind Happy before she jumped towards him, powering up a black ball in her mouth before firing at the Butterfree.

"Use Psybeam to destroy that Shadow Ball! Quick!" Ritchie said.

Happy shot out a beam of neon colors at the Shadow Ball. The two attacks collided, causing a small explosion. Eon flipped back and landed on her feet while Happy flipped in the air, regaining his composure.

" **In another amazing show of speed, Eevee got up behind Butterfree and launched a Shadow Ball towards it. But in an even more spectacular show, Butterfree turned around quickly and intercepted the Shadow Ball with Psybeam,"** The announcer said. " **So far, neither Pokemon has hit each other with a proper attack."**

"I gotta admit, Ash, you're pretty good at dodging my attacks," Ritchie said.

"And you're pretty good at dishing them out," Ash said. _It might be too dangerous to fight up close against a Butterfree… but I can't be on the defensive for too long either, or else he'll get more Quiver Dances and then I'll be in trouble._

"Happy, use Quiver Dance then combine Silver Wind with Sleep Powder," Ritchie said. "Spread the Sleep Powder around the field, in all directions."

" _ **Oh no you don't!"**_ Eon jumped at Happy before he could start the Quiver Dance and bit his foot.

" _ **YOW!"**_ Happy yelped out in pain.

" **Just when Butterfree was about to start another Quiver Dance, the Eevee, without any verbal command from its Trainer, jumped at the Butterfree and used Bite on it to stop the Quiver Dance!"** The announcer reported.

"While Eevee is holding onto you, use Sleep Powder!" Ritchie said, seeing the opportunity he had.

Happy moved his foot around with Eon still on him before he began fluttering his wings, releasing blue powder on her. Eon kept biting on Happy's foot, but she began to get sleepy as the blue powder poured on her. Her eyes were getting heavy. Eon closed her eyes and she let go of Happy's foot, which made her fall onto the stadium floor, curled up and asleep.

" **And Ritchie turns this around by having his Butterfree use Sleep Powder on the Eevee, putting it to sleep!"** The announcer said.

"Eon!" Ash called. "Eon! Wake up!"

" _ **Eon! You can't sleep like this!"**_ Storm called from beside Ash.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Butterfree is the winner!" The referee said.

"What!? Hey wait a second! Why is Eon out!? She didn't get KOed!" Ash yelled at the referee.

"No, but Eevee is asleep and you were unable to wake it, meaning it's unable to continue battling," The referee said.

"Actually, sir. Being asleep is not counted as a KO," Blue said, standing up. "In the rulebook it states that a Pokemon can only be considered knocked out is if they faint."

"Yeah, since when was it considered a KO if a Pokemon gets put to sleep? It's a status condition like paralysis or poison, not a KO!" Ash said. "If you consider sleep to be KO, then anyone with a sleeping move pretty much automatically win, it's not fair!"

" **What is this? Has the referee made an improper call?"** The announcer asked.

"Either you take back what you said, or step down so a different referee can take your position," Blue said. "Because you made an incorrect call and according to the rules, Eevee is still able to fight."

The referee frowned before he said, "If a Pokemon is unconscious, they are considered to be unable to battle."

"Eon is sleeping because of a battle move, that's not the same as being knocked unconscious," Ash said. "What if a Pokemon used Rest? Would that be considered a KO too?"

"..." The referee just stood there before someone else in a referee outfit came out and walked over to them.

The two referees talked for a few moments before the second referee said, "The decision of this referee is incorrect and I shall now be taking over as referee for this match."

" **It seems that the referee had made a mistake and is now being replaced by another referee! This has rarely happened, folks, I do apologize for the inconvenience!"** The announcer said.

Ash's sensitive ears could pick up the next word the replacement referee said to the first one. "Go get some sleep, George, you've been reffing all day and need some rest. Your judgement isn't sound as you can obviously see."

"Yeah… you're right, Danny, good luck," George said as he walked away, letting the other referee called Danny to take over.

"Eevee is still able to battle," Danny said. "Let the battle continue!"

"Alright then, let's keep going, Happy," Ritchie said. "While Eevee is still asleep, use Quiver Dance a few times before using Air Slash."

Ash frowned as Happy began to use Quiver Dance. _It's no good, I can't use Eon like this._

"Eon, return!" Ash pulled out the Luxury Ball, letting it shoot out a red beam at Eon, turning her body into red energy before it went into the Luxury Ball.

" **It looks like Ash decided to recall his sleeping Eevee while Ritchie's Butterfree uses another Quiver Dance. What Pokemon will Ash substitute his Eevee?"** The announcer said.

Ash looked down at Storm, "Storm, you're up, we have to end this battle quickly before Happy gets too strong!"

Storm nodded, " _ **Right! Here I go!"**_

Storm ran into the battlefield and tackled Happy in mid dance with a Quick Attack, knocking him to the ground.

" _ **Hey! That was rude!"**_ Happy complained.

" **Knowing that letting the Butterfree getting in too many Quiver Dances was dangerous, Ash used Pikachu to knock it down with a Quick Attack!"** The announcer said.

"Happy, use Air Slash!" Ritchie said.

Happy's wings let out a double flap that created a blade of air coming at Storm.

" **In retaliation for Pikachu's Quick Attack, Ritchie is having Butterfree use Air Slash, will Pikachu be able to dodge or will the attack make contact,"** The announcer said.

Storm side jump the Air Slash, thanks to Eon's Sand-Attack earlier, it was harder for Happy to aim the Air Slash properly. The Air Slash hit the ground instead, leaving a small crater. Storm gulped, knowing that Happy must be pretty strong right now.

"We need to slow Happy down…" Ash said under his breath. "Storm… do you know what you need to do?"

Storm kept watching Happy, as if waiting for the next move.

" **Pikachu had managed to dodge the powered up Air Slash attack!"** The announcer said.

"Okay Storm, get in there with a Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Storm ran at the Butterfree, leaving a silver streak behind him.

"Move Happy!" Ritchie yelled.

Happy tried to fly away, but Storm moved faster and jumped, grabbing onto Happy's feet.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Ash said.

Storm gave a weak jolt of electricity through Happy, causing static electricity to paralyze Happy's body, making him fall to the ground, helpless.

"Happy!" Ritchie called out in concern.

" **Pikachu managed to grab onto Butterfree and paralyze it with a Thunder Wave attack. Is this battle over for Butterfree?"** The announcer said.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Storm's cheeks sparked with electricity. "PikaaaaCHUUUUUUU!" Happy and Storm were coated with bright yellow electricity.

"HAPPY!" Ritchie yelled out when he saw his Butterfree writhing in pain.

When Storm finally finished his Thunderbolt attack, he stood up and got off Happy. Happy's red eyes were in swirls, meaning he was completely out cold.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" The new referee said.

" **Pikachu just defeated Butterfree with a brilliant Thunderbolt,"** The announcer said. " **What will Ritchie do next? How will he react?"**

Ritchie gave a small smile before he said, "You did your best out there, Happy. Return and have a good long rest." Ritchie returned his unconscious Butterfree back into his Poke Ball.

"Whew, that was close," Ash said. "You did it, Storm!"

Storm smiled and gave a victory sign with his fingers, " _ **Yeah! One down and two to go!"**_

Ritchie looked down at Sparky. "You ready to battle, Sparky?"

" _ **You bet I am! I'm going to show Storm who the real Chu is here!"**_ Sparky said.

Sparky ran into the battlefield, his own cheeks sparking with electricity. Storm gave a glare at Sparky.

" **Ritchie just sent out his own Pikachu to handle Ash's Pikachu, so for this battle, to avoid confusion, I will be using the nicknames that their Trainers gave them,"** The announcer said.

" _ **You ready to see how a real Chu battles?"**_ Sparky asked tauntingly.

" _ **I thought you'd never ask, little sparks,"**_ Storm said tauntingly back.

" _ **Hope you're ready for a thrashing, rain cloud,"**_ Sparky responded.

"Sparky, use Dig!" Ritchie said.

Sparky burrowed himself underground, leaving behind a small hole.

" _ **Oh please, that old trick?"**_ Storm said boredly.

" **Ritchie's Pikachu, Sparky, just burrowed its way underground. How will Ash and his Pikachu, Storm, respond?"** The announcer said.

"Alright Storm, you know what to do, just like in practice," Ash said.

" _ **Yup!"**_ Storm's tail turned to steel before he slammed it into the ground. With his Iron Tail in the ground, Storm closed his eyes and waited.

" **It seems that Storm decided to react by using its Iron Tail to stick into the ground in order to detect the vibrations in the ground that would be caused by Sparky digging out the ground,"** The announcer said.

"Sparky! Dig a hole out below Storm!" Ritchie said, knowing it probably wouldn't be smart to have Sparky emerge around Storm.

Storm could feel the vibrations under the ground with his tail, and he felt Sparky coming from right under him. Storm opened his eyes, taking his tail out from the ground before jumping just before the ground beneath where he was standing collapsed.

" _Nicely done, Ash, he almost had you there,"_ Blue said. " _He was planning on dropping Storm into a hole so he would be easier to attack."_

" _Don't thank me, Storm was the one who moved out of the way,"_ Ash said back.

" **With quick thinking, Sparky tried to dig a hole under Storm, but Storm managed to sense Sparky coming and jumped out of the way in time. Looks like neither Pikachu is going down that easily,"** The announcer said.

"Dang, nice try, Sparky. Come up and use Quick Attack to get close to Storm!" Ritchie said.

Sparky came out of the hole and started running towards Storm, leaving behind a silver streak.

" **Ritchie had Sparky use Quick Attack and is quickly closing the distance between him and Storm. Will Sparky just run into Storm, or does Ritchie have something else planned?"** The announcer said.

"Now, use Brick Break," Ritchie said when Sparky got close to Storm.

Sparky's front paws glowed a red color as he slammed them into Storm's chest, pushing Storm back a few feet.

" **Ouch! That had to hurt! Ritchie used Sparky's increased momentum and combined it with Brick Break which impacted Storm directly in the chest. If Storm was a human I would be worried that he would have a few broken ribs right now,"** The announcer said.

Storm hissed a bit as he got down in a quadruped position. " _ **Well, I have to give it to you, you're really strong for an average Pikachu."**_

" _ **And I have to say that I'm slightly impressed that you're still standing,"**_ Sparky said, breathing heavily.

"Storm, use Quick Attack to get close to Sparky!" Ash said.

Storm ran at Sparky, leaving behind a silver streak.

"Hurry Sparky, counter with Thunderbolt!" Ritchie said.

Sparky quickly charged up and blasted out his Thunderbolt at the incoming Storm. Storm kept running at Sparky as if the electricity didn't hurt him at all.

" _ **Yeah, that's not gonna work,"**_ Storm said as he continued running at Sparky before he tackled Sparky. Storm continued to hit Spark bit by bit with his Quick Attack.

" **Astounding! Storm was using his own Quick Attack at Sparky, and Sparky retaliated with Thunderbolt, but the electric attack seems to have done nothing to Storm and Storm is now hitting Sparky with several Quick Attacks!"** The announcer said.

"Now use your Thunderbolt, Storm!" Ash said.

Storm stopped attacking Sparky with his Quick Attacks, and shot out a blast of electricity of his own at Sparky. Unfortunately for Ash and Storm, however, it seems that the Thunderbolt did nothing to Sparky either.

" _ **Looks like we both have Lightning Rod,"**_ Sparky said with a smile.

" **It seems both Storm and Sparky have the ability Lighting Rod, an ability that absorbs any electric move and power up their special attack. What a rare ability for a Pikachu to have, who knew we'd have both of them with this ability!"** The announcer said.

"Wow, I didn't know your Pikachu had the Lightning Rod ability too, Ritchie," Ash said. "It's a rare ability for a Pikachu."

"Yeah, I was surprised to see that Storm had it too," Ritchie said. "Now, Sparky, use Brick Break!"

"Storm, try to get out of the way with Quick Attack!" Ash said.

"Sparky, use Grass Knot to keep Storm from getting away!" Ritchie said.

Storm tried to move away with Quick Attack, but Sparky was able to summon two blades of grass from the ground under Storm's feet to trip over Storm. Storm let out a yelp as he fell to the ground.

"Now, while Storm is unable to move, use Brick Break! Don't hold anything back!" Ritchie said.

" **Thanks to Grass Knot, Storm has fallen to the ground. Will this Brick Break do Storm in?"** The announcer said.

"Storm! Falling rocks!" Ash yelled suddenly.

Just as Sparky's glowing paws came down, he ended up hitting the dusty ground, causing the ground to explode a little which caused dust to cover the field.

" **What just happened? Sparky's Brick Break hit the ground and now the field is covered in a dust cloud preventing us from seeing what actually happened,"** The announcer said. " **Did Sparky somehow miss Storm? Did Storm get away or did he get hit by one of Sparky's paws. We'll know as soon as the dust settles."**

Everyone became silent as they all waited with anticipation for the dust to settle. It felt like it took too long, but eventually, when the dust settle, many were shocked to see a hole where Sparky hit with his Brick Break.

" **Amazing, even with that little time to react, Storm have dug itself underground just before the Brick Break landed!"** The announcer said.

" _ **YOU COWARD!"**_ Sparky yelled. " _ **A REAL CHU WOULD'VE FACED THE ATTACK HEAD ON INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY!"**_

As if to answer the enraged spiky haired Pikachu, Storm emerged from underground right behind Sparky. As if in slow motion, Storm said, " _ **No, a foolish Chu would. A smart Chu would dodge and take the opportunity to strike back."**_

"Brick Break!" Ritchie shouted.

Sparky gathered his last remaining strength, he only had enough to make one of his front paws glow red, he managed to hit Storm in the forehead right as Storm hit him with Dig. Both Pikachu fell back away from each other.

"Storm!" Ash yelled in concern.

"Sparky!" Ritchie also yelled in concern at the same time as Ash.

Storm and Sparky hit the ground at the same time. Danny, the referee, ran to one of them and then the other, both of them were out cold.

"Both Pikachu are unable to continue battling, this round is a draw," Danny, the referee said.

The crowd gave a loud cheer at such a good battle so far.

" **Storm and Sparky have knocked each other out with Dig and Brick Break! What a match between the Chus!"** The announcer said.

Both Ash and Ritchie walked into the battlefield to pick up their respective Pikachu.

"You did well against Sparky out there, Storm," Ash said despite Storm being unconscious. "Leave the rest to your friends now."

"Good job, Sparky. You did your best," Ritchie said as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go ahead and return. Take a nice long rest."

Ash carried Storm over to Blue and said, "Hey Blue, will you watch Storm for me? I know Trainers usually return their unconscious Pokemon into their Poke Balls, but you know, Storm really hates being in a Poke Ball."

"Yeah, of course. I'll give him a Revive and some Potions or Sitrus and Oran berries," Blue said.

"Thanks," Ash said as he gently gave Storm to Blue. "I better get back to the battlefield."

"Good luck, Ash," Blue said.

Ash walked over back onto his side of the battlefield, seeing Ritchie already on the other side waiting for him.

"Alright Ash, seems both of our Pikachu were knocked out," Ritchie said. "And I'm down to my last Pokemon. Are you ready? This one won't be so easy."

"Just try me," Ash said.

"I like your confidence, Ash," Ritchie said before he took out a Poke Ball. "Go Zippo!"

The Poke Ball released a fierce looking Charmeleon.

" _ **Finally, it's my turn,"**_ Zippo the Charmeleon said.

"Then in that case, I choose Aliana, go!" Ash threw his Safari Ball, releasing the Dragonair.

" _ **Alright, here we go!"**_ Aliana said as she landed in front of the Charmeleon.

* * *

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, that boy was Ritchie in the first chapter of Child of Mew. I intended to expand on that originally, but eh. ^^'

 **crazysnivy kid** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well, Ash might not actually end up a winner. I mean he's up against opponents who are much tougher and more skilled than he is.

 **Mew:** A lot of people. A lot. :3

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Amber pretty much is the Tomo version of Blackthorn City. Heh, Amber's reaction to baby Mew-Ash got a lot of attention from people.

 **Kisa** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** First off, Eon is a female. And we haven't quite figured it out yet. Eon may get turned/evolved into something that can shift Eeveelutions, but at the same time she may just say an Eevee and gain that ability to shift Eeveelutions.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: DarkFoxKit:** If you asked me which villain I liked better out of those two, I would have to pick Lusamine. Everything she did left an impact on me. She was insane, she pretty much called her own children ugly trash, and she even went as far as to fuse with an Ultra Beast. Lysandre, I barely remembered much about him. I only know he wanted to mass genocide the world, just… because… I don't know, he didn't like people or something.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Honestly they both have their merits. I mean they both owned large companies, but Lusamine had her own floating island sized facility. There is also the fact that she has her company put up a front of helping Pokemon in need so that way the public can accept her. Meanwhile Lysandre stays more mysterious and doesn't really let people know about his labs or business practices. So honestly, I'm going to have to give Lusamine the prize for better villain. Lusamine is a villain you won't be forgetting anytime soon while Lysandre is kinda just… meh? I mean he does the whole Pokemon super villain thing well, but he doesn't quite stand out. Lusamine does a great job standing out, more so than the past villains we've seen. Honestly, she could probably make Giovanni cower in his shoes.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Mew:** Foxxie wasn't mean to you, she was stating her opinion, which she is entitled to. Also, how can Zoroark be your favorite Pokemon if you don't know how it's name is spelled?

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, I guess I can understand how back to back battles can get dull. Though that's going to happen sometimes, especially once we get to the stadium, when they have six on six battles. We don't want to skip these battles, because we want to show Ash battling these upcoming opponents, and in a satisfying way.

 **HeroCrafter** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, that's a good backstory idea, but one we probably won't be using. We might not actually see Amethyst for quite some time. No, Ritchie will _not_ be a hybrid. I cannot stress that enough. Ritchie is just a normal human Pokemon Trainer. There were past plans to make him a hybrid, but those were scrapped after my predecessor came in.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I had quite a few co-writers before Onyx here, so there were a lot of inconsistencies in Shadows of Kanto. Key was supposed to be my only co-writer, but he lost his passion to write, and I just couldn't write alone anymore. The other co-writers who wrote with me never stuck around for very long, or they just weren't good writers. I had to constantly edit what they wrote, which became more work than if I just wrote by myself. The last co-writer before Onyx had good ideas, but he wanted his character to be… very strong. I can't say I agreed with his choices, but I needed help and I was desperate at the time. But he soon became very slow, he barely ever came on, and he barely wrote anything. Onyx finally became my co-writer, and the story has been consistent since. I can't thank Onyx enough for sticking around and helping me through this book.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** I see other people had seen the possibility of the Child of Mew ROM hack, and they're pretty excited for it too. I'm very flattered that people want to play the game based off this story. Anyways, we talked about how the gameplay will go in the PM. Yes, I have played Pokemon Insurgence, it's what gave me the idea for Eon to be able to shift between her Eeveelutions in the future.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No thanks are necessary, I'm always willing to help out a fellow writer when they're in need.

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, we'll think about adding in new Pokemon later on. Right now we're focused on Ash battling in the Pokemon League which leaves no time for Pokemon catching. If we ever _do_ give Ash a Lucario or Riolu, we'll consider naming them Anubis.

 **PhotonDragon16** **: DarkFoxKit:** We're not going to say, because it's spoiler.

 **TheIcyCharmander** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, everyone thought it was stupid that Ash lost because his Charizard was sleeping. But I think the biggest offender to Ash losing that League wasn't Charizard, but Team Rocket and the Pokemon League itself. Half of Ash's team were too worn out to battle properly due to Ash using them to get away from Team Rocket, and it didn't help that the Pokemon League was going to disqualify Ash instead of postponing the match because he was missing, not to mention that Sleep equals KO to them for some stupid reason. Perhaps if Team Rocket hadn't worn out Ash's Pokemon, or the League actually postponed the match because of a missing child/participant, Ash might've won that battle without having to use Charizard.  
I've heard of Super Pokemon Eevee Edition, but when I looked at the gameplay, it didn't interest me.

 **Duja89** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh, it's okay. And no, Fyre wasn't turned back because of you, he didn't want to be a plushy anymore and we respected his wishes and turned him back.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If they wanted to rise up against me, I would've easily just let them without putting up a fight. ^^'

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hahahaha! XD Wow, so many people loved that part where Amber hugged Mew-Ash, and Ash being embarrassed by it. Of course Ritchie was gonna be here, it would've been a criminal to have left him out.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox will probably only be getting one of them at first, but I will probably get both. As for my description, I said it in the last chapter but I will paste it here for you to read. I am a black scaled, western styled dragoness. I have four legs, two wings, dark to light red slitted eyes, and horns that curve backwards on my head. My main element is that of gravity, my scale pattern is hexagonal and I have two layers of scales that are offset to create a practically impenetrable shell. My scales range in size from large scales on my belly to smaller scales near my joints and points of motion. I have spikes going down most of my back that range in side. And that's about it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm not sure which version I'm getting. I want to get Ultra Moon, but I can't stand that the time system is backwards.

 **Cass** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I'm flattered to to know you love this series.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, not every chapter is gonna be a battle, but that's a good thing. I mean back to back battles can get a little boring.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Sparky and Storm have a little bit of a rivalry going on.

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's a fine suggestion, we're just not sure how to go about it. Amber will be used again after the League, just not for this book. Ritchie was originally planned to be the Child of Lugia back in the first book, but that was scrapped due to my previous co-writer, so Ritchie's just a normal human kid.

De-generalize? I guess it mattered that much to you. I was just saying it for comedy effect. What do you mean help with the doormat situation? What do you plan to do?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I hope the same, losing one's spark can be incredibly rough. I've gone through it before.

 **Mew:** Since Don doesn't actually do the reviews, we'll let him know what you said. Also, nice Undertale reference.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Amethyst was kind to raise Amber as her own. And yes, Ash really was adorable.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh always a good tactic. Sounds like a good moveset. And yeah, I'm a little of the same, if they look visually displeasing, I won't use them or evolve the form to them. I would change Litten's final form because it going from a cat to a luchador… it just… no. It made no actual sense. I think a lion like form would've been cool. A large fiery mane and down on all fours would've been adorable and cool.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, since Onyx already took Litten, I'll have to choose another starter. I think I would change Blaziken. I love how adorable Torchic was. I didn't care for Combusken too much, but Blaziken I absolutely cannot stand. Yeah, it's popular among fans, but I still hate it. I would probably just change it to the beta design they had before it. It looked really adorable. I'm not sure if you've seen it, but the beta version of Blaziken looks similar to Latias. But I'm definitely in the minority, so it doesn't matter what I think about Blaziken.

 **The Real Dark Misery** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What exactly are you shipping? Cause there isn't gonna be an AshxAmber ship. That's for dang sure. I mean they're in different age groups for one.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Don't go stuDYING on us! Heh, Ember and Amber sound and look pretty similar. Yeah, Ritchie's Pikachu is called Sparky. Perhaps one day we will show Amber and Amethyst again. So far, Ash hasn't sneezed much at all in the series. ^^' Yup, little Fyre's back to being a non-plushy Wooper.

 **GamingFlareon10** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh. And yeah, choosing which adorable Eeveelution is the best is definitely hard. Just wait, they might add more. And then it will be even harder to choose.

 **reeseisthatbeast** **: DarkFoxKit:** Just petty thieves stealing Otoshi's badges. Dustin is the Victini child. And no, none of them are competing. They have other things that are better to do than to compete in a Pokemon competition.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** Drakos? Are you talking about Amber Drakos or her family name? I think you mean Amber. And yeah, if those three girls ever get together, there will be no escape for Ash. As for Gary finding out about Ash being a Mew… maybe, but not anytime soon.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Mew:** Well Foxxie and Onyx aren't accepting OCs or new co-writers at all. As for them writing an MLP fanfiction, they have other projects they need to prioritize first before they begin any new projects. They might do a MLP fanfiction later, but for now, it's not in the plans. Right, Foxxie?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh… most of my passion right now is in Si- I mean, Undertale.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We're working on a, currently private, Undertale fanfiction that we may or may not post on fanfiction dot net. We won't be changing our minds even if you guys beg for it, just so you know.

 **Ho-Oh the great** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Skyrim is a very addictive game. I've logged hundreds of hours on it across multiple platforms. I think my current save on the xbox one is nearing 500 hours playtime. I'm glad you have other things to do until you can get back to it. Also, a question for you if you're far in the game. Which is your favorite Aedra and Daedra? And which of those two would you say your all time favorite is? I'm honestly going to have to say that my all time favorite Daedra is Sheogorath and his almighty Wabbajack. My favorite Aedra is Akatosh, The Dragon God of Time and Chief God of the Pantheon.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, Ritchie's here. Heh… well, just keep on reading. You know, Ash lost mostly due to Team Rocket wearing out half his team, Ash probably wouldn't even need to have used Charizard if all his Pokemon was in top condition. I think Ash would've won the Sinnoh League, but the writers decided to say 'screw it' and bring in an overpowered Trainer with Legendary Pokemon just to keep Ash from winning. I don't know about you, but that seems to be bad writing 101. Ah yes, Ash losing to Mega Charizard had such backlash it was amazing the series didn't break after that. At that point, I stopped caring. The way Ash lost in the Unova League was even worse. At least with Tobias and Alan, they had powerful Pokemon with competent Trainers. In Unova, Ash lost to someone who was so stupid, he only brought five Pokemon with him to the League, and almost missed registration, due to Lucario ex machina. I think at that point I just wanted Lucario to disappear from the face of the planet.  
Yes, I've been keeping up with the Sun and Moon anime. I think Ash will evolve his Rockruff into its Midday form, to counter Gladion's Lycanroc's Midnight form. Are you just watching the English dub? Cause the Japanese one is far ahead. ^^'

 **megacharizatcan** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Mew tells both of us what to write for her.

 **Mew:** Yup, and if they don't write what I say, I either put them in a Mew Game or take one of them over and make them type using Psychic or Hypnosis.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Very often people forget we're not Pokemon. I still get called a Zorua.

 **Vulpixlover261** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Wow, I'm surprised you waited to read it. Also, Happy Belated Birthday. ***Noms half the cake in one bite*** This is delicious!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Happy belated birthday!

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, thanks. I would love to see that ROM hack come to be. I hope it will be a big success, and well programmed so I can play it myself. Good luck with Pokemon Emerald!

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup! Fyre's happy to be normal again. Well, if you asked me to pick between those two, I'd say Pikatchoo. It sounds really cute. Heh, glad to see someone liked that we had someone raised by a non-legendary Pokemon for a change.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I've learned the enjoy the craziness. It keeps life interesting. Before we get any further I want to say that I liked Titanfall 1 more than I did Titanfall 2. My favorite class was the Ogre class Titan. And I would always use a smart pistol.

Yes, Ash finally met Ritchie and Sparky. And no, Mew will embarrass Ash whenever she can. Right, Lady Mew?

 **Mew:** Heck yeah! It's fun to embarrass Ashy, no wonder so many parents love doing it to their children. :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** Blue and Red will have a Pokemon Battle. XP And yes, Ash will travel to other regions. They most likely won't be in order though. ***Wags tail when he scratch behind my ears***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No idea what you're talking about. Now get out of here before I drop a Titanfall 1 Ogre on your Northstar Stryder Titan.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ….. Onyx, get me Dialga.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He's already on the line. And Palkia is patched in too.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, yeah, the old complaints of there being too many hybrids. Sorry to break it to you, but there is going to be more in the second book. We just won't use a lot of them anymore. Ritchie I felt could've easily replaced Ash as a character, but I guess the anime didn't want to replace Ash. Ritchie did show up again during Master Quest, but I don't think he showed up again after that, not counting Pokemon Chronicles.  
Latias should've gone with Ash, she didn't have much of a reason not to. But she's Legendary, therefore she's banned from being on Ash's team.  
Literally everyone? So because Ash showed his form to a small group of people who were raised by Pokemon themselves, Ash is showing it to everyone? Nice logic there.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Huh… Villain Sues. That's… very accurate.

Nah, you don't have to herp derp, a lot of people just assumed that Amber was a hybrid. And if you really want a small Shiny Mew to hug, you can always buy one online.

Yeah, Ash has a lot of doppelgangers. I guess it's just something they decided would work. Heh, yeah Storm is trying to be responsible. I guess he wants to be that way because Ash is young and impressionable or something. Who knows?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ah, okay. Yeah, people in general tend to use terms they don't fully understand. ^^' Heh, apparently the writers for the anime were planning to replace Ash themselves before they decided to keep him.  
Storm mostly scolded Sparky due to both of them being male Pikachu belonging to different Trainers in a competition. They have a bit of a rivalry.


	48. Chapter 48: A Friendly Rivalry

**! Important. Please Read. !**

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hello, everybody. Before we get to the usual AN, we wanted to say something that's been getting to us quite a bit lately. We appreciate everyone saying what we can do to improve the story. We appreciate the constructive criticism and everything. But there is one thing that needs to stop. A lot of you have recommended how we go about doing Eon's shifting Eeveelutions. And multiple times we have said that we will discuss it ourselves. We didn't mind it the first couple of times. But some of you are still sending in ideas even though we have our own ideas of how to go about it. Again, we appreciate everything you readers do to help us make a better story, but we're asking you to stop with just the Eon shifting through Eeveelutions thing. We're not asking you to stop reviewing or anything, we're specifically asking that you, the readers, stop sending in recommendations on that specific subject.

Thank you for your time, the normally scheduled AN will now begin.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: *Has Fyre on her lap and was feeding him popcorn while we're watching a movie*** What a great idea to watch movies on Netflix, there's a lot of cool stuff we could watch.

 **Donfyre:** ***Is intently watching the movie while happily munching on the popcorn that Fox was feeding him***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You've been working so hard with writing that I thought you deserved a nice movie break, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh! Here comes the climax! ***Is shaking Fyre***

 **Donfyre:** F-Fox! Stop it! ***I sprayed her face with some water*** I wanna see this!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ack! My face is all wet! DX

 ***Suddenly, the screen went black, and an error popped up saying 'Internet Connection Lost'***

 **DarkFoxKit:** O.O

 **Donfyre:** O-O

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … you're kidding… right? Did that… really just happen? RIGHT AT THE CLIMAX?!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Noooooooooooooooooooo! NO! I NEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED!

 **Donfyre:** WAAAAAAAAH! COME BAAAAACK! ***Runs over to the screen and hops up and down in front of it while whining***

 **Mew: *Flies in*** What's all the yelling about?

 **DarkFoxKit:** The internet went out! DX I wanna see what happened!

 **Mew:** That's been happening quite a bit lately, hasn't it. Hmmm… if it'll make you feel better, I'll ask Rayquaza to help you go attack the internet provider.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Would you really do that, Lady Mew?

 **Mew:** Yes. ***Is gearing up for war***

 **DarkFoxKit:** NO! IF YOU DO THAT WE'LL NEVER HAVE INTERNET AGAIN! FYRE! SHAKE THE HOUSE DOWN!

 **Donfyre:** U-uh… is that idea any better than Mew's? You _really_ want me to use Earthquake?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh look, the internet is back. ***Sits back down***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Picks up Fyre and starts feeding him popcorn again as she sits back down on the couch*** Yay! Start up the movie again!

 **Donfyre:** Uh, wow, that was a really quick shift in mood, Fox. ^^; ***Noms the popcorn from her***

 **Mew:** Aww… I got so excited… ***Sighs and sits down next to us*** I guess I'll watch your movie with you.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alright, resuming the movie, now. ***Hits a button on the remote and the movie resumes***

* * *

 **Chapter 48: A Friendly Rivalry**

" **Ritchie is down to one Pokemon now, and he's using his Charmeleon. Ash still has two Pokemon left, one of them is an Eevee with spiky hair and is still asleep from the battle with Butterfree earlier. So Ash is using a Dragonair. It's still anyone's battle,"** The announcer said.

"Alright, Zippo, you gotta win this for us!" Ritchie said. "Are you ready?"

Zippo responded by letting out a weak Flamethrower from his mouth into the sky. " _ **Yes, let's do this!"**_

"This is going to be a tough one, Aliana, if Zippo is anything like Scorch, we better not let our guard down," Ash said.

" _ **Of course,"**_ Aliana said.

"Alright, Zippo. Use Sunny Day," Ritchie said.

Zippo's tail flame burned brightly as he let out a roar to the sky. Whatever clouds were in the sky dissipated as the sun started to turn harsh onto the battlefield.

" **Charmeleon had started out with Sunny Day, making the sunlight turn harsh!"** The announcer said.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Ritchie said.

" _ **Right!"**_ Zippo said before her took a deep breath. A few secondly later, he exhaled and a stream of flames shot out of his mouth towards Aliana.

The Flamethrower was much hotter and stronger than normal thanks to the effects of Sunny Day.

"Quick, dodge it!" Ash said.

Aliana flew up into the air, dodging the devastating Flamethrower attack. Aliana looked down at Zippo.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Ash said.

Aliana let out pulses of electricity at the Charmeleon.

"Use Dig to dodge!" Ritchie said.

Zippo quickly dug underground, dodging the electricity. Aliana frowned at this.

" **Dragonair dodged the powerful Flamethrower, that was powered up by Sunny Day, by flying up into the air and tried to retaliate with Thunder Wave, but Charmeleon dug itself underground to dodge!"** The announcer said.

"Stay in the air, Aliana! Dig won't be able to reach you up there!" Ash said.

Aliana stayed in the air, looking down, waiting for Zippo to come out.

" **It seems both Pokemon are being cautious of each other right now,"** The announcer said.

 _It might be wiser to change that Sunny Day into rain while Zippo's underground…_ Ash thought to himself. "Aliana, use Rain Dance!"

Aliana's orb glowed a bright blue as the sunny skies started to become covered with dark rain clouds. The clouds completely covered up the sun before it started to rain onto the battlefield.

" **Ash had Dragonair use Rain Dance to switch up the weather to something more beneficial. How will Ritchie and Charmeleon react?"** The announcer said.

Ash looked at the hole Zippo was in and decided to try something, "Okay Aliana, while it's raining, use your Aqua Tail and hit that hole!"

Aliana's tail was covered with water as she dived towards the hole before she turned her long, serpent body for her Aqua Tail to slam into the hole, filling it with water.

"Crud… Zippo! Get out from underground before the hole fills with water!" Ritchie yelled.

Zippo quickly came out from underground just as the hole filled up with water. The rain that hit Zippo's tail flame turned into steam.

" **And with the rain on Dragonair's side, it used Aqua Tail to flush the Charmeleon out from underground. Aqua Tail was much more powerful with the rain,"** The announcer said.

"We need to finish this off quick," Ritchie said. "Zippo, use Dragon Pulse!"

Zippo took a deep breath and blasted out a purple, gold and pink energy from his maw, the energy turning into a dragon, similar to Dragon Rage, and launched at Aliana. Aliana gasped as she tried to get away, but the Dragon Pulse managed to hit her. Aliana let out a cry of pain.

"Aliana!" Ash called out in concern.

" **Ouch, that looked painful,"** The announcer said. " **Ritchie just had Charmeleon use Dragon Pulse against Dragonair. Unfortunately Dragonair wasn't able to get away."**

"Nice job, Zippo! Use Dragon Pulse one more time just to make sure that Ash's Dragonair is down for the count," Ritchie said.

"Quick, counter it with Dragon Rush!" Ash said.

Aliana opened her eyes and jumped at the incoming Dragon Pulse, coating her own body with dragon energy. The dragon energy around her turned into a huge roaring dragon made from pure blue dragon energy and it chomped back at the Dragon Pulse. Aliana shut her eyes as she struggled to push back against the Dragon Pulse with her Dragon Rush.

"Combine it with your Thunder!" Ash called out.

Aliana's body sparked with electricity as her orb glowed, summoning one of the storm clouds to shoot down a direct lightning onto her dragon cloak, charging it with electricity. With it, she was able to dissipate the Dragon Pulse and was coming at Zippo.

" **Charmeleon is trying to hold the Dragonair back with Dragon Pulse, but Dragonair is coming in with Dragon Rush combined with Thunder! Will this do it?"** The announcer said.

Ritchie watched Aliana get closer before he smiled and said, "Zippo, use Shadow Claw!"

Zippo's claw were covered with dark shadows that grew much longer than his actual claws were, then when Aliana came in close, he slashed at her at the last second. The Dragon Rush and Thunder did damage Zippo, but this caused Aliana to miss a direct hit and ended up crashing into the ground, leaving a good size crater.

"Aliana!" Ash called out in concern.

"Nice hit, Zippo!" Ritchie said.

" **Ritchie just had Charmeleon use Shadow Claw in order to avoid a direct hit from Dragonair's attack. It would appear that Dragonair might be out of the fight, the referee is going to check on it right now,"** The announcer said.

When the dust cleared, the referee looked over the edge of the crater to see the Dragonair lying still, her eyes were in circles.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Ritchie and Charmeleon are the victors of this round," The referee said.

"You did it, Zippo!" Ritchie cheered.

" _ **Yeah, bring it on, I'm still fired up!"**_ Zippo roared.

" **Ritchie and Charmeleon just defeated Ash and Dragonair meaning both Trainers are now down to their final Pokemon! Who will win? Ash's currently sleeping Eevee or Ritchie's Charmeleon? We're about to find out!"** The announcer said.

"You did well out there, Aliana, take a nice long rest," Ash said as he returned Aliana to her Safari Ball.

Ash looked at Zippo and frowned to himself, wondering if Eon could handle the Charmeleon, it's obvious that Ritchie had trained him well. _Eon is still asleep from Ritchie's Butterfree Sleep Powder… If I hadn't stopped the last referee from calling KO on her, I would've lost right now. Well, I can only hope that Eon will wake up and pull through for me._

Ash took out his Luxury Ball and threw it, "I'm counting on you, Eon!"

The Luxury Ball opened, releasing the, still sleeping, spiky haired Eevee onto the battlefield.

"Let the final round of this match begin!" The referee said.

" **Uh-oh, it looks like Eevee is still asleep from Butterfree's Sleep Powder from earlier. Will it be able to wake up and fight back?"** The announcer said.

"Eon! Eon I need you to wake up!" Ash called.

Eon was still snoozing away.

Ritchie looked at the sleeping Eevee before he said, "Zippo use Sunny Day, we might as well take advantage of Eevee's current state."

Zippo gave a roar to the still raining sky, his tail flame blazing hotly. The rain soon stopped before the clouds began to part, revealing the sky and the sun, which began to shine down onto the battlefield brightly.

" **The rain was stopped by Sunny Day, now the sun is beating down onto the battlefield, powering up any Fire type moves Charmeleon may use,"** The announcer said. " **It's not looking good for Ash or Eevee right now."**

"Eon! Please wake up!" Ash called desperately, trying to get Eon to wake up.

Ritchie looked hesitant for a second before he said, "Zippo, use Shadow Claw."

Zippo looked at Ritchie as if questioning him, but his claw became covered in the dark energy from earlier, growing over his claws before he ran at the sleeping Eevee.

Ash looked in confusion as Zippo slashed the Shadow Claw at Eon's face, which only fazed right through her.

"What? Why did you do that?" Ash asked. "I know you know Ghost type moves can't do anything to Normal types."

Eon looked disturbed in her sleep before her eyes shot open, she jumped back and away from the Charmeleon.

"I know, it's just I rather not win without a fight," Ritchie explained. "Why do you think I didn't do any damaging moves?"

"But… you could've won, and you did put Eon to sleep earlier," Ash said.

"Yeah, but this is our last round with our last Pokemon, I don't want to win because of sleep status, that wouldn't be much fun, don't you agree?" Ritchie said.

Ash gave a smile, "Heh, yeah, I do agree. I have to hand it to you, Ritchie, most other Trainers would've just finished Eon while she was still asleep."

"Well I'm not like most other Trainers," Ritchie said with a satisfied smile.

" **What sportsmanship, the two Trainers want to go all out with their last Pokemon. Ritchie could've won if he had his Charmeleon attack the sleeping Eevee, but chose to wake it up instead. Now we'll see a real battle between these two!"** The announcer said.

"Alright Ritchie, since Eon is awake, we'll be making our next move!" Ash said. "Eon, start this out with Quick Attack!"

Eon zipped across the battlefield, leaving a silver streak behind her.

"Zippo use Fire Blast!" Ritchie said, his smile still on his face. It was obvious to Ash that Ritchie was enjoying their battle.

Zippo took a deep breath before shooting out fire from his maw, creating large flames that intensified thanks to the sun. The fire turned into the Japanese character for BIG as with all Fire Blast attacks, and it was heading straight for Eon. Eon, who was still using Quick Attack, quickly dodged out of the way, completely missing her. She hissed.

 _That may have missed me, but I could still feel the intense heat from that. Too bad I'm not a Flareon, or I'm sure I would've enjoyed that intense heat._ Eon thought to herself as she ran around Zippo, not wanting to attack until Ash gave her the command to.

" **After Eevee waking up, Ash had it use Quick Attack to close the distance between the two Pokemon. Ritchie had Charmeleon use Fire Blast which was powered up by Sunny Day. Fortunately for Ash, Eevee managed to dodge the attack with Quick Attack, though I'm sure it still felt the heat with how close it was. Who will make the next move?"** The announcer said.

"Eon, use Sand-Attack and continue to use Quick Attack while using the sand as cover!" Ash said.

Eon kicked up a lot of sand at Zippo, blinding the Charmeleon while Eon went in, hitting Zippo a few times with her Quick Attack.

"Quick Zippo, use Flamethrower on the air in front of you to clear away the rest of the sand!" Ritchie said.

Zippo shot out a powerful stream of fire from his maw, vaporizing the sand with the intense heat. Eon quickly backed away, not wanting to get caught up in the Flamethrower.

" **Eevee used Sand Attack to blind Charmeleon and came in with its Quick Attack, but Charmeleon blasted away the sand with its powerful Flamethrower that's been powered up thanks to Sunny Day!"** The announcer reported.

"Now, while Eevee is backed off, clear your eyes," Ritchie said.

 _We can't give them too much time to recover,_ Ash thought to himself before he said, "Hurry Eon, use your Shadow Ball!"

Eon formed a dark ball of ghostly energy in front of her mouth before she shot it at the Charmeleon, who was still wiping his eyes.

" **In a hurry to take advantage of Charmeleon's inability to see, Ash just had Eevee use Shadow Ball, will Charmeleon be able to dodge? Or will it take the full force of the attack?"** The announcer said.

"Zippo, drop!" Ritchie said, hoping that his Charmeleon would be able to dodge by simply diving to the ground.

Zippo did as Ritchie told him to do and dropped to the ground, barely avoiding the Shadow Ball.

"Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Eon ran at Zippo, tackling him, causing him to slide belly first on the ground.

"Zippo, get up!" Ritchie said, knowing Zippo still had some fight left in him.

Zippo grunted before he slowly got back up to his feet. " _ **I'm not… giving up yet."**_

" **The Shadow Ball had missed, but it gave Eevee the chance to hit Charmeleon with another Quick Attack!"** The announcer said.

"Alright, Zippo!" Ritchie cheered. "Now, use Dig."

Zippo burrowed himself underground, just like last time when he fought with Aliana.

" **Charmeleon went back underground. This time since its opponent can't fly, will he be able to use Dig to its fullest potential?"** The announcer said.

"We're not taking this sitting down," Ash said. "Eon, you use Dig too!"

Eon quickly burrowed underground herself.

" **Eevee just used Dig as well. Now that both Pokemon are underground, will one beat the other? Or will they both somehow miss each other?"** The announcer said. " **We'll just have to wait and see."**

Ash and Ritchie were both looking at the holes their Pokemon created. They couldn't see what exactly their Pokemon were doing underground, but they did see the ground moving as the Pokemon moved.

Ritchie's brow furrowed as he looked at the two Pokemon moving underground. He then said, "Zippo, this could go on forever, just come on up!"

Zippo came out of the ground and frowned when he didn't see the Eevee anywhere.

"Don't let your guard down, Zippo, Eevee is still underground," Ritchie said.

" **Charmeleon has emerged from underground, but it appears the Eevee is still digging. Will this give Eevee the opportunity to attack?"** The announcer said.

Eon then jumped out from underground and launched herself at Zippo. Zippo moved back, using his claws to smack Eon away from him.

"Nice job, Zippo," Ritchie said.

" **And with quick thinking, just as when Eevee came out from underground, Charmeleon managed to smack Eevee away from it!"** The announcer said.

"Okay Zippo, we can still win this!" Ritchie said. "Use Flamethrower!"

Zippo shot out a burst of fire from his maw at Eon.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Eon ran to the side to avoid the Flamethrower.

"Now use Dragon Pulse while its dodging right in its path!" Ritchie quickly said.

Zippo shot out a blast of purple and gold energy that turned into the shape of a dragon. Eon gasped as she was still running, but she couldn't move out of the way since Zippo shot it right into her path. Eon let out a cry of pain as the Dragon Pulse was a direct hit. Eon fell and rolled over on the ground, covered in dirt and bruises.

"Eon!" Ash called out in concern.

" **Ouch, Eevee just took a direct hit from Charmeleon's Dragon Pulse. If you're just tuning in folks, we're down to the last round between Trainers Ritchie Hiroshi and Ash Ketchum. Ritchie is down to his last Pokemon, Zippo the Charmeleon while Ash is down to his last Pokemon Eon, the Eevee. Ritchie just had Charmeleon use Flamethrower to which Ash had Eevee use Quick Attack to dodge it. But it looks like Ritchie expected that because he had Charmeleon use Dragon Pulse in the direction Eevee was headed. Unfortunately for Ash, Eevee took a direct hit since it was unable to dodge the Dragon Pulse,"** The announcer said.

"Eon! Eon, can you get up?" Ash called out, seeing that Eon hadn't moved during that entire announcement.

The referee went to go check on Eon. Eon laid there, thinking to herself.

 _Am I really strong enough to be in this league? I haven't even evolved. Everyone else on Ash's team has evolved at least once, yet I'm still an Eevee. Am I even a match for this Charmeleon? Ash should've just let Scorch handle him…_

" _What are you doing? Are you going to give up already just when Ashy needs you the most?"_

 _What? … Lady Mew?_

" _Of course it's me. Now get up and win this for Ashy!"_

 _But I don't think I'm strong enough…_

" _Stop saying that. Everyone always underestimates my little Ashy because they always believed he and his Pokemon weren't strong enough, but he had always proved them wrong. His Pokemon believed in him while Ashy believed in them. If you don't think you're strong enough, then don't win by strength. Try a combination. Just don't give up until the end, Eon. Or I'll be very disappointed in you for letting Ashy down."_

Eon opened her eyes and she rolled onto her feet, pushing herself up. _That's right… evolved or not, I can't quit just because things look bad._

 _I hear you, Eon._ Ash thought to himself. _We're not giving up yet. Zippo has us outmatched in pure strength alone, and Ritchie's a good tactician, if we want to win we'll have to hit them hard and fast._

Ash looked up at the blazing sun, he squeezed his eyes as he realized how bright it was before looking back at the battlefield. _Hmm… maybe there is a way to use that Sunny Day for our benefit after all._

"Eevee is still able to battle, the match will continue!" The referee said before he ran off the field.

"Alright, Zippo, you ready to finish this?" Ritchie said.

" _ **Yeah!"**_ Zippo responded.

"Eon, don't worry, I have an idea," Ash said.

" _ **I hope it's a good one, Ash, we'll need it,"**_ Eon said.

" **It seems Eevee is still able to continue, but it looks like the battle could end soon. Who will come out as the victor?"** The announcer said.

"Zippo, get your Fire Blast ready!" Ritchie said. "We're not missing again."

Zippo growled as fire began building up in his throat. Eon gritted her teeth as she sweat, hoping Ash's plan, whatever it is, works.

"Use Quick Attack to pick up speed then jumped off the large dirt pile in the center of the arena, jump as high as you can!" high, Eon!" Ash said.

Eon wasn't sure if jumping high was a smart thing to do since she wouldn't be able to move much in the air, but she decided to trust Ash and used Quick Attack, zipping to the large dirt pile in the center of the arena before she jumped as high as she could into the air. Zippo's eyes followed her as he faced up, the fire that was still building in his maw was starting to flow out a little, flames coming from his maw as he continued to build up power. Eon looked down at Zippo, feeling nervous about being hit by a powerful Fire Blast. Zippo's eyes were hit by the strong sunlight he himself had made with Sunny Day when he tried to keep an eye on Eon. The Charmeleon squinted his eyes, the bright sun making it hard for him to see Eon since she was right in the middle of it.

"Start building up your Shadow Ball!" Ash said.

Eon began to powerful her ghostly ball in front of her mouth.

"Hurry, use the Fire Blast!" Ritchie called.

Zippo still couldn't see Eon very well due to the bright sun, but he fired the Fire Blast from his maw. Like before, the flames were intensified by the sun, and it turned into the japanese character for BIG once again. Eon curled up herself, barely dodging the Fire Blast between the two 'legs' of the attack, but her back was a little singed from the heat. Eon hissed in pain but still tried to concentrate on her Shadow Ball.

"Now use Iron Tail and slam it into the Shadow Ball!" Ash called.

Eon's tail turned to steel before she flipped herself around to slam her own Shadow Ball with Iron Tail, causing it to shoot at Zippo with immense speed. Neither Ritchie nor Zippo had time to react before the Shadow Ball hit Zippo and exploded. Eon landed on the ground, hissing in pain from her back.

" **Amazing, Ash just had Eevee use Charmeleon's still active Sunny Day in order to blind it. Using that, Ash had Eevee charge up a Shadow Ball then super powered it with a speed boost from Eevee's Iron Tail. This launched the Shadow Ball at incredible speeds at Charmeleon which gave it no time to react. Is Charmeleon still able to battle? Or will Eevee's injuries take it out of the fight. We'll have to wait for the dust to clear to find out,"** The announcer said.

The referee ran over to where Zippo landed after the Shadow Ball explosion. The dust started to clear out as everyone waited in anticipation. Zippo was, surprisingly, still conscious. He got on his feet and gave a battle roar at Eon. Eon glared back defiantly. The two of them glared at each other for a few seconds. Then, Zippo suddenly fell back, his eyes in circles.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum and Eevee are the victors of the round and the match!" The referee said.

" **Ash and Eevee are the winner!"** The announcer said.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Ash looked on in shock for a minute, but he gave a smile and cheered, "Yes! We did it, Eon!"

Eon sat down, giving a tired smile. " _ **I almost can't believe it…"**_

"Great effort, Zippo, come on back and get some well deserved rest," Ritchie said before he returned the Charmeleon to its Poke Ball. He then looked at Ash and said, "Nicely done, Ash, that was a really great match."

Ash went over on the battlefield to pick up Eon, "You did really good out there, Eon. I'll be sure to get you to the Pokemon Center to heal up that burn."

Eon nodded, " _ **Thank you, Ash."**_

Ash returned Eon into her Luxury Ball before he went over to Ritchie, "You know, you probably could've won had you had Zippo used Fire Blast on Eon while she was asleep. But I'm glad you didn't do that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have been able to take pride in that victory," Ritchie said before he held out his hand. "Good job on your victory, Ash."

"Heh, thanks Ritchie," Ash said as he took Ritchie's hand and shook it. "Let's battle again someday, when we're both stronger."

"I'll look forward to it," Ritchie said with a smile.

Blue approached them, still holding Storm, "Well congratulations, Ash, you won your first battle in the Indigo Stadium."

"Heh, yeah," Ash said. "It's quite invigorating."

"You should take your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, your next match probably won't be until tomorrow," Ritchie said.

"You could go with him to the Pokemon Center if you want," Blue said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd like some time to go over the battle, so I'll head there on my own," Ritchie responded.

"Okay, then I'll go with Ash," Blue said.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Ritchie said. "And Ash, I plan to watch your battles, so be sure to win."

Ash smiled and said, "I'll do the best I can."

* * *

Ash was now carrying the still unconscious Storm in his arms with Blue following him to the Pokemon Center.

"You did great out there, Ash," Blue said. "Though you should probably strategize your team a little more. You've always won narrowly in each battle, and while that's not necessarily a bad thing, you should try to improve yourself a little more and your Pokemon."

"Maybe… but these close matches show how strong our opponents are," Ash said.

"But if you strategize a bit more then the matches will not be so close," Blue said. "I know you're strong, but you can't just win with in-the-minute strategies and strength. It's always important to think ahead and bring in the strongest of your team."

"I don't know, Blue, personally I like these close battles, it's more interesting to watch," said a voice ahead of them. "Besides, isn't that how you used to battle too? Cold, calculating, and making sure to be three steps ahead of your opponent?"

Ash and Blue stopped, Blue started frowning.

"It's still not smart to go into a battle with little strategy," Blue responded. "So, how can we help the current Champion of the Kanto Pokemon League?"

Ash was staring in shock, he hadn't expect to run into _Red_ of all people out here. Ash was trying very hard not to burst out in excitement and suddenly revert back to his Mew self.

Red gave a friendly smile, "Hey Blue, long time no see, I was wondering where you've been after all this time. Professor Oak said you disappeared after our battle for the title of Kanto Champion."

Blue looked down while Ash looked between the two.

"I wasn't exactly hoping to be found," Blue said. "What do you want?"

"What, I can't come and say hi to my old rival?" Red asked, still sporting the friendly smile. "Can you at least look me in the eyes, Blue?"

Blue attempted to look up at Red, but he quickly looked back down.

"Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives? Come on, it's been awhile since our last battle. Can't we move past that and become friends?" Red said.

Blue didn't say anything.

Red gave a sigh before he said, "You know, when I saw you sitting at the bench watching Ash here battling with Ritchie, I knew I would have a chance to talk to you when you left with him. I was hoping maybe I can snap you out of whatever funk you're in. Come on, maybe we can battle, just for old times sake."

"No," Blue said a little too quickly. "My days as a Pokemon Trainer are over, Red. That means no battling."

"We both know that what you said is a blatant lie," Red said. "I know you were one of the competitors in the New Island tournament that turned into a tragedy. So don't try to lie to me by telling me that you are no longer a Pokemon Trainer."

"That wasn't to compete, it was to watch the conspiracy there," Blue said.

"You wouldn't have been able to go there if you hadn't used your Pokemon, and even then you would've had to battle to not be eliminated," Red said. "Stop trying to come up with excuses, Blue, you were never that good in hiding the truth. We both know you are a natural Pokemon battler, you wouldn't quit just because you lost the Championship title to me once."

"Do you really think I gave up being a Pokemon Trainer over something petty like that?" Blue said. "Even my naive brother thinks that."

"No, I think you _temporarily_ stopped battling in order to find yourself," Red said. "And I hope that you finally found yourself, because I want to have the chance to battle you again."

"Don't you have a competition to hold?" Blue said. "We don't have time to battle here right now."

"Blue, stop trying to dodge. No matter how much you want to run away from this, you will eventually run out of energy. You know just how persistent I am. Once I set my mind on something, there is _nothing_ that can stop me. And right now, I'm set on having another battle with you," Red said.

"Why are you so obsessed with battling me?" Blue snapped. "We're not even rivals anymore!"

"Because I'm me, Blue," Red said with a smirk. "I want to see how much stronger you are now, and don't tell me you haven't grown at all, I can see it right now. I mean the old you wouldn't be caught hanging out with someone else, but right now you're hanging around Ash. That alone shows me that you've grown a lot since I last saw you."

Ash really wanted to see these two legendary Trainers battle it out, it would be like a dream come true. But he looked down at Storm, seeing that he was still unconscious, "Um… Mr. Red, if it's alright with you, could we stop by the Pokemon Center first?"

"Please, just call me Red," Red said. "And yeah, let's go to the Pokemon Center. That way Blue can get his team together and you can heal up your Pokemon, who worked extremely hard in that last battle. Oh and since I haven't said it yet, congratulations on your victory, Ash. You and your team really gave it your all out there."

Ash's eyes were sparkling with stars, making Red sweatdrop. "To be complemented by the Champion himself, it's such an honor! But I could work on my strategy."

Blue grumbled, "Isn't that what I just said?"

"Sounds like he was listening to you then, Blue," Red said. "Now let's get going to the Pokemon Center."

Ash smiled as he ran to the Pokemon Center, while Blue sighed. _I_ really _don't want to battle Red right now._

" _It doesn't look like he's giving you a choice, Blue. Personally I can't wait to see your battle~"_ Mew said telepathically to Blue.

A small rain cloud hovered over Blue. _This is going to be a long night..._

" _Quit breaking reality, Blue,"_ Mew said before the small rain cloud disappeared. " _Now get going, Ashy's already way ahead of you."_

 _Maybe I can sneak away…_ Blue thought before he tried to move back.

" _Never gonna happen~"_ Mew said mischievously.

Red grabbed Blue's arm before he could go far. "Wah!?"

"Come on, Blue! I want to make sure you don't run away again," Red said.

" _Told you~"_ Mew said.

Blue hung his head low. _Why me?_

* * *

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, was that a reference? Heh, you never knew Pikachu could learn Brick Break? Yeah, Pikachu can learn Brick Break via Technical Machine. I learned this during my playthrough of Pokemon Fire Red.

 **CallistoCastillo** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for the cliffhanger compliment. And we normally update every Monday by us. If you are in a different timezone then it would be easier to say that we update every week.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's fine, it's just hard to tell if you're being serious with text alone or not. I just don't like Zoroark personally, but it's a good Pokemon, and it's fine if you like it.

 **Ho-Oh the great** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You won't see all the Aedra and Daedra. But you'll know them when you see them. Some of them are extremely fun while others are 'Holier than thou' jerks.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad you're doing well with that. We might have to tell the fans the game may be a little similar to Ash Grey with the map.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We could really use context so we don't have to go back to find out what was said last time. But I think you said something about Ash sneezing and stuff. Mew would probably do what she could to prevent Ash from sneezing.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Lusamine is definitely the better villain, no question there.  
Amber is inspired by a character, but not in Pokemon. I forgot the girl's name in Mewtwo's backstory. ^^'  
The best League battle that Ash lost, huh? Hmmm… well, there are two League battles that Ash lost that I think was satisfying. Ash vs. Alain is one, Ash actually got to the finals, he almost won, but he lost at the last second which caused a lot of backlash. The second one that I thought was good, was the Ash vs. Harrison one. The battle was intense, Ash was putting up a good fight, but it was unfortunate that Charizard lost at the last second. The other fights were just stupid or deus ex machina idiotic.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we were strongly against that moment in the anime where Squirtle was declared defeated because he was asleep.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A lot of bullcrap happened during the Ash vs. Ritchie battle. Heck, most of the episode was Ash trying to escape from Team Rocket, which is what cost him the match.

 **irdohr** **: DarkFoxKit:** That's really more for the readers, just in case someone forgot who Ash's Pokemon were due to the nicknames. We'll try not to do it too often, at least when Ash is speaking.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There is also the fact that Eon is unique. She has more spiky hair compared to a normal Eevee.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm, if I had a evil Pokemon organization, I'd probably name it something like Arch Dragon or something to do with dragons. Maybe Time Dragon. The theme? Dragons and time. And the ultimate goal would most likely be try to unlock the ancient powers within Dragon type Pokemon to control time.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh hardy har har, calling me kitten because you wanted to see how I react. You evil GhostofTime. Thank you, Happy belated Fourth of July to you too. Hope the fireworks weren't too loud for you.

 **Darkhawluchaknight** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, we love cliffhangers, we love making you wait. Cause we're so evil. :3 I usually come up with nicknames I would name the Pokemon myself if I was using them. I did it because I didn't just want to call them by their species name. My favorite Pikachu clone is probably Pachirisu. I love squirrels, and Pachirisu's really good and bulky, and really good in Pokemon Reborn.

 **P000557812** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If you have not read the AN at the way top, I recommend going to look at it now. We appreciate the idea, Kisa, but we will be coming up with our own ideas for Eon's shifting of Eeveelutions.

 **penguinfan28** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, here's what happened. XP

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Me? Doomed? Nah. Probably not. I'm more likely to cause disaster than be involved in one. Heh, I remember when I played Fallout 4. I had a broken amount of caps without using mods and was level 100. As for who uses a mini nuke in an enclosed space, look at Suicide Mutants. As for raiders using it inside… I guess they figure that if they are going to die, they should at least take you out with them.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, get used to that. We always have cliffhangers during the battles. :3 The Charmeleon's name is Zippo. XP I think it's a brand lighter. Hmmm… well, no, they didn't evolve, but yeah that probably would've been cool.  
We usually just skip the training scenes, since they're just filler and not very interesting to write. And yes, Ash has trained his Pokemon without using Mew Games, we just do it offscreen since it's not interesting to write.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well in normal Olympic games, there are usually multiple referees to make sure things like this wouldn't happen. The ref who got replaced had just been there the entire day, so he was tired. And yeah, we thought it would be fun to have a rivalry between Storm and Sparky.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Okay, sorry, it's just I had a lot of complaints back then, about there being too many hybrids. The complaints have died down since then, but I still get… flashbacks. Anyways, don't worry, I don't plan on using the hybrids anymore unless I really need them. Well, I did originally plan for Misty and Brock to come to the Pokemon League, but after so many changes and characters, I decided not to. They're staying at the Gym. Heh, I feel old myself, since it felt like it's only been a few weeks since I first posted Child of Mew.  
I have read The Black Latios before, but it seems like the writer isn't planning on updating it anymore. I usually read stories if they interest me, but I'll see if your story is my cup of tea.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, writing the rivalry between Storm and Sparky is definitely fun. As for the ref, he had been there the whole day with probably a break for lunch. He probably has water, sunscreen, and that's about it. So he was standing there almost all day in the sun so he was probably exhausted.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Demon bear? …. Was that Jazz's bear? I think Andy needs to call Jazz. ^^'

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I agree on your favorite Alolan form. I'd have to say my favorite is both Alolan Vulpix and Alolan Ninetales.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm not sure who's my favorite, there's not a lot to choose from. I like Alolan Vulpix, it's really cute. Alolan Ninetales is really pretty, I like its art, but the model looks a little off to me.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Go ahead and make the theme for CoM. We would love to hear it.

 **Vulpixlover261** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hahaha. XD Hope you didn't stay up too late. Glad to know you enjoy it that much though.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** You talking about Tobias, right? I don't know, would Ash had still been able to defeat the guy with two or possibly more Legendary Pokemon even with Charizard? Hmm, well I'm sure there's a lot of good Ash fanfiction stories out there, a lot of people really want Ash to improve as a character and as a Trainer. But didn't Ash use his other Pokemon too? He did use Heracross and Sceptile, who weren't his Sinnoh team. You shouldn't be accusing Ash of not using his other Pokemon when he did, and he still lost. And Ash really only lost because the writers made him lose, they brought in Tobias, they gave Tobias a Darkrai that could apparently sweep anyone, so is it really all of Ash's fault here?

Okay. Personally I just prefer Ash's voice in the Japanese version, I can't stand his English dub voice. Hey, I like Lycanroc's Midday form. It looks more like a wolf instead of a werewolf. I like both forms actually, so it'll be cool to see Ash's Rockruff becoming a strong and fast Lycanroc.  
Heh, get used to the chapters not ending the battle's conclusions, there's going to be a lot of those.

 **LDSoshawottRockpaw** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, it was fun to write their fight and rivalry. I hope we get to do it more in the future. I will probably get both Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Though they really should've just gone with a 3rd game and called it Pokemon Eclipse or something similar to that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I may get Ultra Moon, but I'm debating on it since I don't like that the time of day is backwards.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry… sometimes I get a little carried away… I apologize if I angered you or made you upset or anything.

Yeah, we had to address that huge mistake from the anime, because it was just that, a huge mistake. And yeah, Ritchie is pretty strong. As for Storm remembering Dig, we go with the idea that Pokemon don't ever really forget the moves, but they can't use it at full strength if it is something they don't use often.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, doing comedic scenes are hard to do with Onyx sometimes, because it's not all logical. ^^' The whole KO with sleep thing was something I wanted to tear into since I saw it happened in the anime. I wanted Ash to argue with the referee on that, but I guess the writers just really wanted to screw Ash over. Heh, of course we had to buff Ritchie up for the battle, otherwise it wouldn't be a very entertaining one.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** I used to not update the chapters on a monthly basis. I'm only uploading them weekly now because I have someone helping me work through it faster. Though after we finish this book, we're going to take a break from it for a while. Thanks for your words of encouragement.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ooh nice Fairy Tail reference. My favorite quote would have to be from Albert Einstein. "Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." It means that you have to change up your approach to something if you want the results to differ from before.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I do have to admit there's a lot of good sayings out there, but I don't have a favorite one. Sorry. ***Shrugs***

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** Exactly. The referee had been there all day, so he's really tired, and made the wrong call, so naturally they had to replace him.

 **Epicboss67** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's fine if you can't write as much. George was a made up name not related to anyone. We chose Danny as the other name mainly because it's a common name, and Lady Fox has a Danny Phantom fanfiction. Actually two. Do you really think that our story is a lot better than the anime?

 **DarkFoxKit:** There was Tomo who was raised by Kangaskhan too. Heh, Ash telling Storm if he was the Child of Rattata, that was pretty funny. Probably should have more moments like that.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hah! Which do you think is the Goku Chu and the Vegeta Chu? And yes, Blue supports Ash that Sleep is not a KO.

 **Dragonbonded** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, it's okay to not have a favorite Dragon type Pokemon. But yeah, having a indoor friendly Pokemon would be nice. Imagine a Fire type Pokemon sleeping in bed with you, keeping you nice and warm on a really cold winter night.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Actually, most Dragonite in the anime are depicted to be about the same size as an adult man. It's only that one Dragonite in the early season of the anime that was huge. And yes, I would prefer Mew since she can literally turn into any Pokemon. That Fire type Pokemon that keeps you warm at night could be a Vulpix you could cuddle with, or a Flareon who curls up with you. ^v^ Just don't use a Charmander, that exposed tail flame could end up burning your house down. ^^'

 **MeMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** You could just put 'MeMew' as your name when you review. ^^' And as for AshXJayden, that is a possible ship since they're roughly the same age and not related, but we haven't discussed if those two will become a couple in the series yet or not.


	49. Chapter 49: Longstanding Rivalries

**DarkFoxKit: *Is looking at Fyre through a video chat on the computer*** FYRE! What've you been doing? Why haven't you called in a while? Did you get hurt? Did you get lost? Tell me you're doing okay!

 **Donfyre:** H-hey, one question at a time, Fox! I've been busy, we've toured a lot of places and it's hard to get in touch. And I'm okay, I haven't been harmed, kidnapped, or whatever dark scenario is going through your head. XP

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright… you seem to be doing okay… but if you're having trouble, just tell me, I can send Onyx or Mew to come and pick you up.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, please relax. I am sure he can take care of himself. This isn't his first time going there after all.

 **Donfyre:** Yeah, I've been to Canada a few times before when I was younger. Oh! By the way, we went to CN Tower too - you know, one of the tallest towers in the world? We stood on the glass floor near the top that's about 1000 feet in the air. c:

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. YOU DID _WHAT_!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STANDING ON TOP OF _GLASS_ OF ALL THINGS 1000 FEET IN THE AIR!? WHAT IF IT BREAKS!?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, calm down. Those are perfectly safe viewing platforms. There is one in Chicago that is 1,353 feet off the ground. The glass is usually super thick and also layered so even if one layer breaks, you're still safe.

 **Donfyre:** I also laid down on it and jumped on it a few times. XP

 **DarkFoxKit:** FYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRE! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A RISK TAKING DAREDEVIL!? Next thing you'll be telling me is that you went sky diving into Niagara Falls!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Fyre, maybe you should stop talking before Lady Fox asks Lady Mew to teleport her to you.

 **Donfyre:** Aww, but it's fun! … Oh, I have to go now you two. We're going to Niagara Falls. :3 ***Fyre left chat***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Wait, you're going there now? What are you going to do there, Fyre? … Fyre? Fyre! What are you going to do there? Just look, right? FYRE! YOU GET BACK ON THIS VIDEO CHAT THIS INSTANT!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, calm down! Don't make me get the tranquilizer gun. And if that doesn't work… I'll delete _that_ story in its entirety.

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. MEW! Teleport to Niagara Falls and make sure Fyre doesn't jump into it!

 **Mew:** Hmmm… no. I am sure he'll be fine.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fine. ***Goes into her room and locks it*** If nobody's going to help me, I'm going there myself! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': Lady** Mew, you stay by the door, I'm gonna go stand by the window near the back so she can't sneak out.

 **Mew:** Perhaps you should bring a tranquilizer gun, just in case.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Lifts up a tranquilizer gun*** Was already planning on it. Readers, go ahead and get to the story.

 **Mew:** Don't worry about Fox, we'll find a way to calm her down while Fyre's away.

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Longstanding Rivalries**

Ash gave his Pokemon, including Storm, to Nurse Joy to take care of in the Pokemon Center. Blue was sitting on a bench while Red was looking at his Poke Balls.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting my team ready for our battle," Red said.

"Don't bother," Blue said. "The match probably won't last very long anyways."

"Oh? Sounds like the old, confident Blue I remember has finally come back," Red responded with a smirk.

"Believe what you want," Blue sighed.

Ash walked over to them while his Pokemon were getting treated, "Are you two actually going to battle?"

Blue looked up at Ash and telepathically said, " _Red's not giving me much of a choice… how troublesome..."_

" _But it would be awesome to see you two battle, especially since you're rivals,"_ Ash telepathically said back.

" _Just don't expect too much,"_ Blue responded.

"Are you two okay? You're just staring at each other," Red said.

"We're fine," Blue said. "Let's just get this battle over with so I can get some sleep."

Ash looked at Red and smiled, "It'll be an honor to watch you battle, Red."

" _My, my, Ashy, how star struck you've been since you ran into Red,"_ Mew giggled.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Red said. "Let's head out to the arena in the back."

Blue sighed and said, "Fine, whatever."

"You aren't going to get your old team?" Red asked, noticing that Blue hadn't transferred any Pokemon.

"I don't feel the need to get them involved," Blue responded as he stood up. "The Pokemon I have are good enough."

Red smiled and said, "Alright, then let's get going."

Ash followed Red and Blue outside the Pokemon Center, where there was a battle arena for Pokemon Trainers to practice their battling skills.

"So this is going to be a three on three?" Blue asked.

"Hmmm, since it's getting kinda late, how about we do a two on two," Red said.

"Fine by me," Blue said. "Who's your first choice?"

"Hmm, I think I'll start off with Pika," Red said before throwing out a Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball opened, releasing a Pikachu. It was a little different from Storm and Ritchie's Pikachu Sparky, this Pikachu looked like it had a lot of experience.

Pika stood in front of Red, ready for anything.

"Hmph, haven't seen you use Pika in a long time," Blue said.

" _ **Wait… are we battling Blue?"**_ Pika asked, looking back at Red.

Red smiled at Pika, "I know it's shocking, but we're finally battling with Blue again after all this time, Pika."

" _ **It's been a long time coming,"**_ Pika said, smiling.

"So who will you be using first, Blue?" Red asked.

Blue took out a Poke Ball and nonchalantly threw it. The Poke Ball opened up, releasing a Growlithe. Growlithe looked at Pika and whimpered a bit, knowing full well how outmatched he was compared to the Pikachu.

Pika looked at the Growlithe then at Blue with a curious look. " _ **Why are you using such an inexperienced Pokemon…?"**_

"A Growlithe, huh? Well I'm not going to judge because I know that looks can be deceiving," Red said.

"I guess I'll start," Blue said. "Growlithe, use Bite."

Growlithe didn't want to get too close to Pika, but he didn't want to disobey Blue either, so he ran at the Pikachu and bite down his tail. Pika looked like he barely felt that.

" _Looks like Blue isn't really invested in the fight,"_ Mew telepathically said to Ash.

Red stared at Blue for a moment before he said, "Pika, shock Growlithe."

Pika, knowing how much weaker the Growlithe was, gave a very small jolt of electricity, it was so small that it was practically invisible. As soon as the little static touched Growlithe's nose, he let out a yelp and rolled over on his back.

"Oh no… looks like you defeated my Growlithe," Blue said in an almost monotone voice as he returned the Growlithe into his Poke Ball. "I'm down to one Pokemon now."

Red frowned as he crossed his arms. Blue took out another Poke Ball, this one released an Eevee who looked just as inexperienced as the Growlithe from earlier.

"Pika, come back," Red said, returning the Pikachu to it's Poke Ball. "Alright, Charizard, come on out."

Charizard looked down at Blue and at the little Eevee. " _ **... This… is a joke, right? Please tell me that Eevee is just a snack and not an actual battler."**_

"Charizard, go ahead and give a regular old roar," Red said, seeing how the Eevee was already shaking where it was barely standing.

Charizard rolled his eyes before he gave a loud roar, Eevee gave a high pitched squeal before running to Blue and returning itself into its own Poke Ball.

"Really, Blue? Why did you put no effort into the fight?" Red said.

"Because I didn't really want to fight at all, you and your thick head forced me into it," Blue responded.

"I was hoping if we battled again, it would rekindled your spark," Red sighed as he returned the Charizard back into his Poke Ball.

"The spark is long since dead," Blue said. "I told you that I'm not a Pokemon Trainer anymore. I didn't plan on being one again."

"But why?" Red asked. "You and I both know that being a Pokemon Trainer and being a strong one is what you strived for more than anything."

"Exactly, that was all I cared about it," Blue said. "And that's why I'm not fit to be a Pokemon Trainer. It takes more than just strength to be a Pokemon Trainer."

"You know that I'm not giving up on you, Blue, right?" Red asked.

"You should," Blue said. "You're not going to get me to battle you seriously again."

"Hey, I'm the only one here who gets to be thick-headed. And I know that with enough perseverance and determination I can get you to battle me again with all you have," Red said. "So you better start preparing yourself for the day we'll have a serious rematch."

"Good luck with that," Blue said. "But I will call you obsessive."

"You're my rival, Blue, the only one who ever kept me on my toes," Red said. "And I will make you come back someday. Just as I was able to tame that crazy Pokemon in the Cerulean Cave, I'll make the old Blue rise up again."

Ash felt Mew tense a bit. Ash frowned, he knew about the story of Mew's original child and how they went crazy while being experimented on while they were in the egg form of Mew. So Red had that Mewtwo and he tamed it? Ash wasn't sure if he could come out and ask though.

Blue on the other hand, "That Pokemon… is it Mewtwo?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Red said before he remembered. "Oh right, you were on New Island. The tournament was held by a Mewtwo, wasn't it? At least that's what Lance said."

"Yes, it was," Blue said. "But nobody knows where that Mewtwo went. And I didn't think it was the same one you caught. How is it?"

"The Mewtwo I have has been doing a lot better," Red said. "It's not longer going on violent rampages, it's gotten a lot easier to battle with, but it hasn't talked to me with telepathy or anything."

" _Blue, ask him if he has that Mewtwo with him,"_ Mew said suddenly.

"Do you have the Mewtwo with you?" Blue asked, trying to sound casually curious.

Red shook his head, "No, I didn't want to bring it to a place full of people. A lot of humans it doesn't know still makes it nervous."

" _Where is it then?"_ Mew asked.

"Where is it then? Back in Cerulean Cave?" Blue asked.

"No, it doesn't like being in Cerulean Cave," Red said. "It's doing some mental training last I checked, back at the Elite Four's castle. It likes to do its own training when I'm not around."

" _Ashy, we'll have to go there at some point,"_ Mew said. " _Hopefully… hopefully I can help her…"_

"Thanks for the battle, Red, but we should really get going," Blue said. "It's starting to get late and Ash hasn't eaten yet."

"Ash? Oh, are you looking out for him now?" Red chuckled. "I knew you cared."

"Thought that was kinda obvious considering that I was sitting on the edge of the field," Blue responded.

"Yeah, but I just thought you wanted a closer look at the battle," Red said.

"I wouldn't have been allowed on the field if I wasn't one of Ash's acquaintances," Blue said.

"I've been travelling with Blue for a bit during my journey," Ash said to Red. "I'm hoping to help him with his issues too."

"Oh, really?" Red smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate the effort. Blue is quite stubborn, isn't he? Next time you see the Professor, could you tell him I said 'Hi'? Oh and one last thing, nice hat. That hat store in Pallet still open?"

"Th-thank you, but I didn't get this in Pallet Town, I won it from a contest," Ash said, feeling a little embarrassed but happy.

"That doesn't answer the question, that hat store still open? Cause I was thinking of going and getting a new one, but I don't want the make the trip just to find out the store is closed," Red said.

"Yes, the stupid hat store is still open, now can we get going?" Blue said, getting impatient.

"Ah, there _is_ still some spark of the old Blue in there," Red said. "You're still just as impatient as ever."

"Whatever, I'm gonna get going," Blue said dismissively as he started to walk away. "You can catch up to me whenever, Ash."

Red chuckled before he turned back to Ash, "So, you're going to be moving on to the second round of the Indigo Stadium, right?"

"Yeah," Ash said.

"After your next match, you'll start having full six on six battles," Red said. "The matches will get longer and grueling. So make sure you're prepared for the long haul after that, and strategize your entire team."

Ash nodded, Blue had told him this before but it was awesome to get the same advice from his idol.

"Oh and just a tip, bring a snack with you because some of the battles can go on for a long time," Red said. "The longer battles are not just a test of the Pokemon's endurance but the Trainer's as well. So take a water bottle and maybe a granola bar or two, or maybe a fruit."

"Thanks for the advice," Ash said. "I'll be sure to prepare for the six on six battles."

Red smiled before he said, "Good, I'll be keeping a close eye on your battles, so give it your all."

Ash smiled and nodded before he turned around and started heading back to the Pokemon Center. While he was quiet on the outside, inside he was pretty much fanboying and screaming with glee. Mew actually had to cover her ears despite it being in her head.

" _Ashy, calm down, you're hurting my ears,"_ Mew said.

" _Sorry, Memma, I'm just really happy and excited,"_ Ash responded, scratching his head a little. " _It's not every day I get praise from RED of all people! I've always admired him since I saw his battle on TV back home!"_

" _Yes well, maybe you should tone it down a bit, Ashy, your tail is showing,"_ Mew said.

" _What?!"_ Ash said startled before he looked back and saw his tail swinging behind him. " _Crap! Crap!"_

It's a good thing nobody was looking at him, or they'd be staring at the long, blue tail that was sticking out of Ash's pants. It took a minute for Ash to calm down enough to bring the tail back in.

" _You really need to be careful, Ashy,"_ Mew said. " _You never know if someone is around who might see your tail."_

" _It wasn't on purpose!"_ Ash grumbled as he went into the Pokemon Center and sat down, still waiting for his Pokemon's treatments to finish up. " _So… do you think Red managed to help the child before me?"_

" _From what he said, he only helped her minimally, just enough where she wasn't as violent,"_ Mew responded.

" _And you want to see her yourself to make sure that's true? … Why don't you go see her now?"_ Ash mentally asked.

" _Because right now, my main concern is you, Ashy,"_ Mew said.

" _But I'll be fine, Memma, you know I can take care of myself, and I have Terra and Zach to help me out,"_ Ash said.

" _I know you'll be fine, but I want to make sure you're ready to get back into the world on your own,"_ Mew responded.

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are ready," Ash heard Nurse Joy called.

Ash went over to the counter, seeing Nurse Joy holding out a tray of his Poke Balls, and Storm standing beside them.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Ash said as he took his Poke Balls and Storm jumped onto his shoulder.

" _ **Hey Ash, what'd I miss?"**_ Storm said.

Ash chuckled as he said, "Well, we won, so we get to move on to the next match."

" _ **Awesome,"**_ Storm said before his stomach growled.

"Heh, let's go get something to eat, then it's off to bed. I want to get a morning start tomorrow," Ash said.

* * *

It felt like morning came all too quickly for Ash. He woke up and started getting ready. Storm was sleepily sitting up from the bed.

"How'd you sleep, Ashy?" Mew, who was in her human form, asked as she sat in the chair near the bed.

"I feel like I slept like a log," Ash said. "How have Terra and Zach been?"

"They're doing just fine, unfortunately for Terra and I, Zach dyed his hair back to blue," Delilah said, sounding disappointed.

" _ **I don't blame him, I wouldn't like it if my fur was pink again,"**_ Storm said.

"Todd has been taking a lot of pictures of the tournament battles," Delilah said. "He must've gotten a lot of good pictures."

Ash nodded, "What about Amber and Ritchie?"

"They've been relaxing from what I can tell," Delilah said. "They deserve it, but Amber was at your first battle and Ritchie got up early to do some training with his Pokemon. They'll be cheering for you and your team."

Ash smiled, "I'll try not to let them down. Okay Storm, you ready for our next battle?"

Storm nodded, " _ **Yeah, hopefully this next one will be a little easier."**_

"Doubtful, if they have the skills to make it this far, they're not going to be easy," Ash chuckled.

"Maybe you should come up with strategies beforehand like Blue recommended," Delilah said.

"Oh right… I should probably go talk to Blue. I didn't see him after the battle last night," Ash said. "I wonder how he's doing."

"I'm sure he's fine, Ashy, for now you should get yourself prepared. Your next battle starts at one," Delilah responded.

"Yeah, but I don't even know who my opponent is," Ash said. "I can't strategize for an unknown opponent. Let's get out there, see who I'm matched with and see what kind of Pokemon he or she will use."

With that said, Ash and Storm headed out of their room. Mew turned back into her Pokemon form then turned invisible before she followed them.

" _Just make sure to grab something to eat, Ashy, I don't want you battling on an empty stomach,"_ Mew said telepathically.

"I'll eat some granola bars when we get there, I don't want to eat a lot before my battle," Ash said. "It gives me a stomachache."

" _As long as you eat something, Ashy,"_ Mew said.

" _ **Heh, it's still kind of funny seeing Mew acting like a real Memma,"**_ Storm said.

" _Why is it funny, Storm? I_ am _Ashy's Memma, I'm not acting,"_ Mew responded.

" _ **I just mean I'm still not used to seeing you being a real Memma. Most of the time you would be playful or super serious about something,"**_ Storm said.

Ash walked into the stadium, going to the counter where a staff member of the Pokemon League was. "Excuse me, I'm here to find out who my next opponent is."

"The tournament bracket is on the board behind me. If you go over to it, you can find your name. If you do not have another name near yours then the battle deciding who you will be battling has most likely either not finished or commenced yet," The staff member said.

"Okay, thank you," Ash said as he looked at the board.

" _ **I see your name over there near the top left corner,"**_ Storm pointed with his paw.

Ash looked towards the top left corner where Storm was pointing and saw his name and a small picture of himself. Next to his is a boy who looked very similar to him, with blue hair in the same style as his own black hair.

" _ **I think I recognize them,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah… it's that boy, Arnold," Ash said. "He's the one with Scorch's brother. Last time I saw them, they were on Cinnabar Island."

" _ **Do you think he got Scorch's brother to finally listen to him?"**_ Storm asked.

"Well if he's made it this far, I would think so, or he didn't use him," Ash said. "Let's go see what kind of Pokemon Arnold has on the computer."

" _ **Hopefully he used more than just three of the same Pokemon,"**_ Storm said.

" _Well if he didn't then it will be easy for Ashy to come up with a strategy against him,"_ Mew said telepathically.

Ash turned on one of the computers and started looking for Arnold.

" _ **There he is!"**_ Storm said, pointing at the second entry on the screen.

"Okay, so it seems he's used five Pokemon so far," Ash said. "He has a Raichu, a Pidgeotto, a Wartortle, an Ivysaur, and a Raticate. But he hasn't used a sixth Pokemon at all during the tournament."

" _ **I wonder if that's his Charmeleon, maybe he didn't use it because it still doesn't listen to him?"**_ Storm said.

"But why would he bring a Pokemon that doesn't listen to him?" Ash wondered. "Seems kind of stupid if you ask me, if you can't handle the Pokemon, then it would be best to bring the ones you can."

" _That's probably why he has used the ones that he did, Ashy,"_ Mew said.

" _ **What? Can't he catch more than six Pokemon?"**_ Storm frowned.

" _Maybe he spent most of the time since we last saw him to try and get his Charmeleon to listen to him,"_ Mew said.

"Some Trainers do have a hard time catching just six Pokemon, let alone more," Ash said. "Let's assume that his last Pokemon is Charmeleon, or maybe even a Charizard at this point, which means Fire or Fire and Flying. He's got a pretty diverse team in types, though he does have two Normal and two Flying if his Charmeleon is a Charizard."

" _ **So what's the game plan?"**_ Storm asked.

" _I'm sure Scorch would love to participate in this battle,"_ Mew said.

"Yeah, only if Arnold uses her brother," Ash said. "There's no guarantee he will since we're still only using three Pokemon for a battle."

" _Still I think you should take the chance and have her on your team, besides she has some really good attacks that are strong against multiple types,"_ Mew responded.

"That's true, she'll be good against Ivysaur if he uses it," Ash said. "As for two others… hmm…"

" _ **Hey, I can be good against that Wartortle and Pidgeotto, and Charizard if it's a Charizard,"**_ Storm said.

" _You should probably rest, Stormy, you did really well in the first battle,"_ Mew said. " _Besides, you should give some of Ashy's other Pokemon their time in the spotlight."_

" _ **That doesn't matter, strategy in a battle is what matters. Don't sacrifice a good type just to use another Pokemon that may not do so well,"**_ Storm said.

" _But you already showed off most of your moves in the last battle, meaning Arnold will know what to expect. By switching to a different Pokemon, we have the element of surprise,"_ Mew responded.

"Oh, I think I know who could use the element of surprise better than anyone," Ash said with a smile.

" _Trixie?"_ Mew asked.

"Yup, I haven't used her yet and I'm sure not a lot of people know about Zorua," Ash said.

" _That's a great plan, Ashy, but maybe you should ask her to come out of her Poke Ball already using an illusion that way her true identity isn't revealed immediately,"_ Mew said.

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Ash said. "But I still need one more team member…"

" _ **You could still use me, I don't feel tired or anything,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah, his Wartortle and Pidgeotto are weak to Storm's Electric attacks. I could use Aliana too, but Wartortle may be packing Ice Beam or Blizzard," Ash said. "And if his Charmeleon or Charizard is listening to him, he could have a Dragon type move like Ritchie's Charmeleon did. Storm doesn't have a lot of type weaknesses, and he's fast when he needs to dodge an attack."

" _ **So does that mean you'll be using me?"**_ Storm asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. "That would be the smartest choice. I can use Trixie for surprise and deception, I can use you, Storm, for type coverage, and Scorch for Ivysaur and possibly her brother."

Storm smiled as his cheeks sparked, " _ **I'll be ready for anything!"**_

" _So are you going to have Trixie disguise herself before the battle?"_ Mew asked. " _It would help keep her identity hidden."_

Ash looked around to make sure nobody was looking at him. He saw one boy looking his way curiously, Ash gave a small wave to the boy before the boy continued walking, minding his own business. Then Ash reached into space, his hand slipping through a ripple that nobody else could see. Ash took out a standard Poke Ball before putting another ball into the space.

"Trixie, come on out," Ash said as he opened the Poke Ball, letting it release what appeared to be Angel.

" _ **Hi!"**_ 'Angel' said.

"Trixie, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Ash sighed.

'Angel' smirked and chuckled, " _ **It's always funny to see your reaction."**_

The 'Togepi' glowed a dark purple before reverting to its true form; a Zorua.

"Actually, what you're doing is perfect for the next battle," Ash said.

Trixie looked at Ash, intrigued, " _ **Oh? So I'm finally going to be battling in the Pokemon League?"**_

"Yup," Ash said. "And when I send you out, I want you to disguise yourself as Eon, spiky hair and all."

" _ **Oh, the spiky haired Eevee, huh? No problem, she's easy since we share similar body structure,"**_ Trixie said. " _ **But… wouldn't the people be suspicious the second I make a move? I don't think I have any moves that an Eevee can use."**_

"True…" Ash said before he began thinking. "... Could you disguise yourself as a spiky haired Umbreon instead? Make it look like Eon had evolved? I know most of your moves can match an Umbreon's."

" _ **Of course I can, I'm a master of disguise after all,"**_ Trixie said with a smile.

" _Just make sure to be disguised before you form, otherwise you'll lose the element of surprise,"_ Mew said. " _And disguise your Poke Ball as well to look like Eon's Luxury Ball._

" _ **Oh don't worry, Mew, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's surprising people and Pokemon."**_ Trixie smirked.

* * *

" _You ready for your battle, Ashy? Because it starts in ten minutes,"_ Mew asked.

Ash nodded, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

" _ **I know I'm ready, and if he uses that Raichu, I know I'll take it down,"**_ Storm said.

" _Do your best out there, Ashy, I'll be in the stands cheering for you,"_ Mew said.

"I wonder if Arnold remembers us," Ash said.

" _ **He probably does, with everything that happened I doubt he will ever forget us,"**_ Storm said.

The announcer began to speak, " **The next battle will begin soon! Will Pokemon Trainers Ash Ketchum and Arnold Rogers come to the arena please?"**

" _ **We better get going,"**_ Storm said.

"Alright, here we go," Ash said as he stood up and headed into the stadium arena.

When Ash got there, he was surprised that there was no sign of Arnold. Ash looked around.

" _ **Maybe he backed out when he saw he was going up against us?"**_ Storm asked.

"No, I doubt Arnold is that type of person," Ash said.

" **It seems Arnold hasn't yet showed up,"** The announcer said. " **If he doesn't show up in the next twenty minutes, then he will forfeit the match."**

Ash frowned, he didn't want to win because his opponent failed to show up. " _Memma, can you find Arnold?"_

" _Of course I can,"_ Mew said.

While invisible, Mew flew around the stadium to see if Arnold was here. She spread out her Psychic range to try and get a glimpse of the boy who resembled her child. But Arnold wasn't anywhere in the stadium.

 _Hmm… where could that boy be?_ Mew wondered to herself before she flew out of the stadium and looked around the Pokemon League Trainer's Village.

"Get away from me! I have a match to get to!" Mew heard someone yelling from below her.

Mew looked down to see the blue hair version of Ash running and looked a bit beaten up.

Then an older young man who had very spiky dark brown hair, wearing a black coat, white shirt and black pants, and very lanky and looked like he belonged in a biker's gang, kicked the boy's back with his foot, making Arnold lose his balance and hit the ground.

"You mean a match that should've been mine, you little brat!" The man snapped angrily, putting his foot on the boy's back to keep him from getting up. "We both know that you beating me was nothing more than a fluke. Your weak little Pokemon couldn't have possibly defeated mine! Your stupid little Raichu that had no business in being in a battle only won because its Static paralyzed and stopped the finishing blow. You should've lost and we both know it, punk. I'm not letting you go to that match, because you deserve to lose."

"Get off me before I release one of my Pokemon," The boy said, trying to threaten the older young man.

"And do what?" The man snapped. "I can release my Pokemon too, and this time there won't be a referee to stop them from attacking you."

Mew glared at the scene before her. She saw Arnold holding his head and squeezing his eyes shut. Mew floated in front of the man, he couldn't see her. There was nobody else around, otherwise they would've stopped this or would've alerted an Officer Jenny. So Mew decided to show herself.

The young man looked at her and frowned, "Eh? What's this pink thing?"

Mew gave him a very sickly sweet smile before she spoke to him with telepathy, " _Me? Oh, let's just say I'll be your worst nightmare."_

Before the punk man could say anything else, Mew covered him in a pink ball of psychic energy.

"Wh-what? What's this!?" The punk man shouted.

" _You're now my newest plaything. People like you don't deserve to roam free. Your Pokemon will be set free and you will never see the light of day ever again,"_ Mew said to the man before the pink ball disappeared along with the man.

Arnold started to open his eyes and Mew quickly transformed into Delilah before he turned around, confused.

"Are you okay, young man?" Delilah asked as she reached a hand down to Arnold.

Arnold looked up at her, "What? What? What happened? Where did that guy go? Who are you?"

Delilah chuckled, "Don't worry about him, he ran off. I'm here to help you get to the stadium. You better hurry though, they're already starting."

Arnold took Delilah's hand and she helped him up, "What? Oh no! I have to get there!"

"Just be more careful on your way there," Delilah said.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Arnold said before he started to run towards the stadium.

Delilah smiled as she thought to herself. _Ashy may like the new toy I got for him._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and Storm stood on their side of the stadium, waiting patiently. Ash knew Mew will find Arnold, and help him out if he's in any trouble, he just hope Arnold really didn't just back down.

The referee walked over to Ash, "It's been fifteen minutes now."

"Wait, please just a little longer," Ash said. "I know he'll show up soon."

The referee pulled out a Pokegear and softly spoke into it for a few moments before he looked back up. "It has been decided that we will wait five more minutes. If Arnold Rogers doesn't show up by then, Ash Ketchum will be declared the winner by default."

"Thank you," Ash said.

After another few minutes had passed, the referee walked over to Ash again, "It's been five minutes. Since Arnold Rogers had failed to show up, I declare-"

"Wait! I'm here!" Someone shouted.

Everyone looked at the other side of the stadium to see an out of breath blue haired version of Ash panted on the wall. "Please… tell me… I'm not… too late…"

"Are you Arnold Rogers?" The referee asked.

"Yes… that's me…" Arnold said.

"You cut it extremely close, but since you are here, the battle will commence immediately," The referee said.

"Thank you," Arnold said in relief.

" **Well, Arnold Rogers have finally showed up! Now the battle can finally begin! Trainers, take your positions,"** The announcer said as the crowd cheered that the battle can finally begin.

"Hey, Arnold, are you okay? You look a little beat up," Ash said in concern.

"I'm fine now, thanks," Arnold responded.

"Are your Pokemon at peak condition? If they're not, we should postpone this battle so you can get them treated," Ash said.

"No, they're fine," Arnold said. "I was the only one who got roughed up."

"Okay, you should get that checked out later," Ash said. "If you're fine enough to battle, then let's battle. I've been wanting to battle you since we met back at Cinnabar Island. I hope you and that Charmeleon of yours are working together."

Arnold gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, I guess you'll find out if it comes to that."

The two of them stood on their side of the stadium while the referee looked at them. "Okay Trainers, release your Pokemon."

"Alright! Come on out, Wartortle!" Arnold said, tossing out a Dive Ball.

"Here we go, I'm counting on you!" Ash said as he threw his 'Luxury Ball'.

* * *

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Wooper can learn Earthquake, and Fyre doesn't like Quagsire, so he's never going to evolve. I think I'm becoming numb to being called kitten now, so many people have done it, it's gotten pretty old at this point.

 **oOshamusOo** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh, thanks for pointing out the spelling error. Fairly sure it's been corrected. We sometimes make spelling mistakes because we're constantly going from scene to scene and we write really really fast.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Were you using your cell phone to type this review? Anyways, it's good if the creator of Ash Grey is helping you out with the map lay out, since the story takes place in the anime.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** A friend of mine who is into the occult stuff has a demon bear. And a demon wolf. And yeah, you gotta feel bad for Blue who was forced to face his former rival.

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. Onyx, did you just eat Secret?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm not the only dragon in existence, so no, it was not me. I don't like eating live prey. The squirming gives me a stomach ache.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, I guess that explains why you never ate me.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: DarkFoxKit:** Are you asking me or Onyx? Or both of us?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Let's go with both. I'd probably want to add a specifically tech related type. Tech or Technology type Pokemon would be awesome. And it could revolutionize how Pokemon are stored since you could probably keep Tech Pokemon on your Pokedex or something. What about you, Lady Fox, what new typing would you add to Pokemon?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I never really thought about adding a new typing in the Pokemon games. Fairy kinda threw the veteran players off for a while. I guess if I had to choose, maybe a Light type, or Holy type it might be called in Japan. If you want specifics, like the type's strength or weaknesses, let us know.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** How's it? (A relaxed 'hey how are you' from South Africa). Lady Fox is not dangerous to work with. Most of the danger would stem from Lady Mew. Ahh good luck with Delta on his project. Also, Delta, how can you get traumatized by a Mirelurk Queen? Like honestly… I feel bad for you when you go into The Glowing Sea. You're gonna see ridiculously overpowered Deathclaws out there that make the Mirelurk Queen look like a piece of wet toilet paper.

 **Epicboss67** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well the anime is something I've watched since I was a child, and I've always spent my time thinking of ways of how I could make it better. A lot of unwanted… what? Ah well, I just mostly get annoyed when people bring up the whole 'too many hybrids' point. I can't help it now, even if I decide to not use them again or retcon them. Hmm, my favorite hybrid? Well, I like Jayden because she's getting some character development, but we've mostly been giving the spotlight to Terra and Zach. I'm not sure about Fyre, but his character is the Child of Celebi, and no, Jason is not a part of the story, he is from an alternate dimension requested by someone else.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I like Zach because he's the me that I wish I could be. I mean he has a pretty cool name, he's kind, intelligent, caring, and he can cook. He's also very mature. Again, Zach is pretty much what I wish I could be. Terra is like my dream big sister.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Zach is also the target to a lot of pranks.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well he can take jokes pretty well.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Also, about Ash, he was always planned to be a full Mew. The hybrids came very late into Child of Mew's writing. Specifically when Key started co-writing with me.

 **DuskJ032** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We are most likely going to be adding in Alolan Pokemon in either the end of this book or in the next book. If Red's Mewtwo and the cloned Mewtwo met, the cloned one would probably be appalled by the instinctually driven Mewtwo in front of him. Though we probably won't be having the two meet. We aren't that far down the road yet in our planning. As for the Red being before or after he fled to Mt. Silver, I shall let Lady Fox answer that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's after, since it's been three or so years since Red and Blue's adventure in this timeline, which is past the Gold and Silver timeline. But this Red is different from the one in the games, he's more like the Red from Pokemon Origins.

 **Unknown entity328** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, Blue is still haunted from his past, so can you really blame him for not wanting to face it? And sadly, the battle didn't go like how people want. Blue isn't ready to get back to being a real Trainer yet, so you can't expect him to just want to battle against his rival again right away. As for if Ash will get a key stone, yeah, maybe, most likely. We don't like having to implement Mega Evolution unless it's something to overcome, but we know we will eventually have to integrate it with Ash, or it'll just feel ripped off.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** My dream team is probably Zach's current team. Cutter the Grovyle, Neptune the Vaporeon, Iris the Shiny Gardevoir, Tempest the Altaria, Knight the Lairon, and Harbinger the Shiny Absol. Though… I would love to have a Shiny Diancie on my team.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I can't contact Fyre right now, but usually when I asked, he mostly just tells me he uses whatever he feels like using. As for me… hmm… Probably Espeon, Goodra, shiny Charizard/shiny Ninetales (I love these two), Ampharos, Lapras/Milotic, and Mimikyu. I usually don't think of nicknames until later, and it's never the same. ^^' So I don't limit myself to a 'canon' nickname to these Pokemon. Although I would definitely use a Mew if I can.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yow, that was some intense screaming. ^^' Yes, Red meets Blue. XP Too bad their battle wasn't really a battle. 'Sencondly' isn't a word though. XP Yeeeah, we may make mistakes like that due to how fast we're writing, especially during battle scenes. ^^'  
Hah! XD Yeah, us freaking out when the Wi-Fi goes down happens a lot. ^^' Especially when we're in the middle of writing. Thank goodness for auto-saves.  
Thank you for the compliment to how beautiful our chapter is. :)

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well I'm sorry it gave you a bad taste. But it would've given Ritchie a bad taste in his mouth if he won without allowing his opponent to put up any sort of defense. Yeah, he could've easily won, but that's just not the type of person Ritchie is. He is the type of person that wants as fair of a fight as possible. And he put her to sleep earlier in the match when they weren't on their final Pokemon. It wouldn't have been as hard on him to knock out a Pokemon then. But defeating the last Pokemon that is asleep just feels wrong to do to both us and Ritchie. He wanted a fair final round with Ash, not one that he won instantly because Eon was asleep.

 **DarkFoxKit:** But if you fear us having opponents going easy on Ash, don't, this is the only time we have the opponent giving Ash a fighting chance during the Pokemon League.

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, guess you better get the pitchforks and torches ready, we never did say if Red and Blue will have a real battle here. ^^' Well, Ritchie does seem to be that type of Trainer who doesn't want to win because his opponent was at a disadvantage. Even though Ash was at a disadvantage in the actual episode due to Team Rocket tiring out half his Pokemon, but that's not Ritchie's fault, it's more of Ash's for not speaking up about it. Heh, well, just keep reading and see how far Ash gets in this League. Yup, at least my Ash doesn't have to worry about a disobedient Charizard making him lose, or a stupid trio of Team Rocket members screwing him up. I'm still sour about that.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Aliana definitely did her best. Yeah, we thought that Ritchie is the kind of trainer who wants a proper battle instead of an easy win. Mew knows her boundaries and she wouldn't force Blue and Red together forever. And yeah, Eon has spunk.

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: DarkFoxKit:** As you can see here, in this chapter, Blue didn't give it his all, or much of anything, in the battle at all. ^^'

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… sorry to disappoint you, but Blue didn't give much of anything during the battle. ^^' We're not going to give a great big epic battle between Red and Blue right now, especially since we have a lot to write for with Ash. Sir Aaron can't train Ash in aura while Ash is away from the Tree of Beginning, as that is where Aaron's spirit is right now. It probably won't be until the next book anyways.

 **Kisa** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahhh Torchic, yes a great choice for a Fire type Pokemon to snuggle with on a cold winter night.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Torchic's cute, but I personally prefer to snuggle with the Fire type Vulpix or Flareon, since Torchic's got those sharp talons you have to watch out for, and the beak.

 **megacharizat** **: DarkFoxKit:** Don't tempt fate, or in this case, Mew. ^^' And yes, a rom hack of this story would be freaking awesome. XD  
Yup, I didn't want Ash to get into the Stadium after going through the preliminaries, only to lose on the first battle like his canon counterpart did, though how that Ash lost was really stupid.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Calm down please. I am worried for your blood pressure.

 **GamingFlareon10** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ouch, getting griefed sucks. I would know, I had a huge build that I spent about a month on and it got super griefed. TNT cannons were shot at it. The griefers also used water and lava in order to form cobble and obsidian inside… I stopped playing that server right then and there.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** The transformations would look like the humans are morphing into Pokemon and vice versa, I don't really know how else to explain it without sounding needlessly complicated.  
No, no I don't know RaiinbowRaven. I don't think Onyx does either.

 **cass** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, it was fun to write that. Mew being mischievous and everything.

 **TotallyNotRetroUzi** **: DarkFoxKit:** Red and Blue meeting is something we had planned, but Blue wasn't willing to really give much of anything during the battle, at least not right now. You might want to PM the person making the ROM hack, they may not read your review. Legodood93 is the one you want to contact about the ROM hack.

 **MeMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh okay. And no worries about us answering your question. We usually answer every review that isn't stuff like 'awesome' and 'great chapter'. Possible pairings for Ash? We haven't really discussed it and we won't be talking about it for a while. Ash isn't ready to think about things like relationships quite yet. Ash's friends will probably eventually find out about his secret. But not anytime soon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The fact that you reviewed three times for the same chapter shows how much you like this story, and it flatters us. ^v^

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. SO. MANY. REFERENCES! ***Starts bouncing on the walls like a Pinkie Pie on sugar rush***

 **Mew:** Umm… so while DarkFoxKit is busy fangirling, I'll take over. Yes, my little Ashy is a big fan of Red. And we don't know if Ashy will win or not, but let's see how far he gets. :3

 **TheIcyCharmander** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nope, the symbol is 'Big' because it's a big flame. Ritchie wanted a fairer fight than just an easy win. He didn't hesitate to let Eon wake up. He used Sleep Powder on Eon at first because it wasn't the final round, but he let Eon wake up so the final round could be a fair fight. He would've been willing to finish Eon quickly in the round he used Sleep Powder, but Ash withdrew Eon. And yes, we also wanted to confront the anime's gigantic mistake with that BS.

 **DarkFoxKit:** There was a lot of bullcrap going on with the first season of the anime, but we're not going to get into those right now. Well, you have to remember that the Red from the games isn't the only Red in Pokemon existence. Red talks a lot in the manga and in Pokemon Origins. This Red is from Pokemon Origins.

 **Dimension Distorter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Red from Origins. Both Red and Blue in this story are from Pokemon Origins. Yes, Red does have his Key Stone and Charizardite X, there's just no reason for him to use those right now.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's fine, we don't expect you to know exactly what happens. And we definitely don't expect you to remember every episode. Unfortunately, the writers really don't care about continuity like that. If Ash was smart, he would've brought the strongest Pokemon from every region to fight. Then again, the writers don't want Ash to win because him winning would mean he gets to challenge for the title of Pokemon League Champion and they wouldn't want that because it would mean the end of his journey which would also mean the end of their paychecks. They really don't care about the BS they pull because they do it quite a bit. Look at the Sleep/KO and THUNDER FREAKING ARMOR!

 **DarkFoxKit:** In case you don't know about the Thunder Armor, look it up. It's something Ash did during his Hoenn Gym Battle against Tate and Liza.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** IT WAS COMPLETE AND UTTER BS!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay Onyx, breathe… Anyways, as long as the writers don't want Ash to win, we can't expect him to ever win, no matter what he does. Anyways, I understand what you mean. It can get tedious to watch anime if you're forced to read the subtitles, especially when you're binge watching… I'm looking at you, Naruto Shippuden. Well, to be fair, we never had a proper wolf Pokemon until now, unless you count Mightyena, but I think that Pokemon is supposed to be a hyena, not a wolf.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … those puns were absolutely awful.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mm-hmm… My favorite Eeveelution is probably Espeon, though I really like Sylveon. Although, I like all the Eeveelutions, except for maybe Glaceon, but only because I don't like Ice types in general with the exception of a few, like Froslass and Alolan Vulpix/Ninetales. As for my own evil Pokemon Team/Organization… hmm… Maybe it will be called Team Midnight, the theme will be fox Pokemon or Pokemon that are usually nocturnal, like the Eeveelutions, the Vulpix line, the Zorua line, the Noctowl line, the Zubat line, etc. The ultimate goal would be my twisted way of making peace among the world. Usually that is a noble goal in life, but in my twisted way, by trying to make peace, we end up hurting others who don't see things our way. We attack them with our Pokemon, thinking we're the heroes for doing so, we lock people up in their homes when we feel they would be a danger to someone else, we would steal precious things from someone because we believe without it, they would become more humble to others. I like to think that would make me and my organization complex villains that think we're making the world a better place, when we're really just scaring and hurting people.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thanks for the shemagh. And no, I have never played Spyro. That's not my type of game. While people were playing Spyro, I was playing Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction and stuff like that. Also, your glowing eye doesn't scare me. You want to see something scary? Go watch what happens to matter when it's caught between two Black Holes and two White Holes… constantly gaining and losing mass… The worst is when the being is still alive during the whole thing. Yeah… it's… terrifying.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Spyro was my childhood! Fyre appreciates the acknowledgement.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry Lady Fox, but Spyro wasn't my childhood. I won't say Spyro isn't a good game, I've seen gameplay and it's definitely cool. But I personally haven't played it and I don't plan on playing it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's fine, I don't plan on playing most of the games you play either. ^^'

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Not really, I feel like canon Ash could've done something like that too. He's done a lot of unpredictable things in the anime. Well, we do have to brainstorm for what team Ash uses, and what team the opponent use and what moves they should have, and abilities if it's necessary. But when we write the battle, we usually just dive right into the moment, and if we need to discuss something about a strategy Ash or the opponent uses, then we talk about it. Well, Red has been there, it's only now he's talking to Blue with Ash there.

 **Pikatchoo : DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I'm not so good with decisions either. ^^' I just decided on Pikatchoo because it sounds cute. Ritchie's last name was actually his Japanese name, since Ritchie didn't actually have a canon last name… in fact, most of the characters in the Pokemon anime don't. We made most of them up in this story. It's possible you've heard Ritchie's Japanese name in another anime.  
Aww, it's sad you couldn't watch Pokemon XYZ. I don't use the TV to watch it though. Though I do need Wifi to watch it on the internet. Heh, we go on rants all the time. ^^'


	50. Chapter 50: A Fiery Battle

**Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, Fyre and I came up with an idea to celebrate the 50th chapter of Child of Mew: The Great War. ***Puts down a covered silver tray in front of Fox*** Go ahead, Lady Fox, take a look.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Looks at the covered silver tray*** Oh? What did you make for this special occasion?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Take off the lid and you will find out ***Smiles***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay… this better not be a prank. ***Takes the lid off the silver tray***

 **Donfyre: *He was seen wrapped up in seaweed on the silver tray*** H-hey, are you gonna explain now why I had to be wrapped up like this, Onyx? ^^;

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nope.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey Fyre~ Looks like you got yourself comfortable.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** One more gift, Lady Fox. ***Touches a claw to Fox's forehead before she starts to grow larger and larger. After a few moments, Fox finished growing. She was now a very large fox that was slightly larger than a fully grown Salamence*** Now I will go retrieve the last gift.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Looks like a big black Ninetales but with only one tail*** Huh, I think I became a lot slender this way. ***Lowers her neck at Fyre, and starts to lick his face*** Mmmm, you taste really good~

 **Donfyre:** H-heeey! ***Squirms in the seaweed that was holding him*** I know I said that I would serve myself on a plate in the 2000th review for this story, but…!

 **DarkFoxKit: *Opens her maw and slowly brings Fyre into her mouth, only his tail is sticking out.***

 **Donfyre:** Eeep! ***His tail was swishing around in midair as Fox slurped him up, squeaking in her mouth***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Pulls her head back and gave a swallow. Then she licks her lips*** Mmmm, he was delicious~

 **Mew:** Kind of funny how you were freaking out about Fyre's safety when he was at Niagara Falls, yet you just ate him.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh don't worry, Mew, Fyre's completely safe. He'll be back in the next AN, though I should get a bath ready.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Comes back in with a cart after Fyre was slurped up.*** I hope you saved room for a celebratory cake~ ***On the cart she brought in was an extra large cake that had frosting pictures of the main characters as well as text that read 'Congratulations on Chapter 50 of Child of Mew: The Great War'*** It's your favorite, Lady Fox and Lady Mew. Vanilla buttercream cake with lots of yummy frosting.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, cake~ I'm sure Fyre would love some too. Thanks Onyx~ ***Gives a small burp***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. Now let us enjoy this delicious cake while the readers get to the 50th chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 50: A Fiery Battle**

Arnold had released a Wartortle onto the battlefield while Ash released 'Eon', the 'spiky haired Umbreon'.

"Are both Trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes," Arnold said.

"Ready," Ash said.

"Then let the battle begin!" The referee said as he lifted up the flags to start the battle.

" **And the battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Arnold Rogers from… am I reading this correctly? HopHopHop Town…? has finally begun,"** The announcer said.

Ash almost laughed, he couldn't believe the town was called that either. The founder must not have been very good with names.

"It's okay if you want to laugh," Arnold said, seeing Ash's reaction. "A lot of the citizens are petitioning to change the name of the town."

"Ah, let's not talk about that right now," Ash said. "We have a battle to do."

"Alright, Wartortle, let's start this off with Rain Dance," Arnold said.

"Quick, use Taunt!" Ash said.

'Eon' gave a mischievous smirk and said, " _ **Aww, does the little turtle want some rain because he can't handle a little heat? You're so pathetic."**_

Wartortle glared angrily at 'Eon', growling, " _ **How dare you!?"**_

Wartortle didn't use Rain Dance, the sky was as clear as ever.

" **Well it looked like Arnold was trying to have Wartortle use Rain Dance, but it was interrupted by Ash's Umbreon which used Taunt,"** The announcer said.

"Come on, Wartortle, try it again!" Arnold said.

But Wartortle was too riled up to want to use Rain Dance.

"Now use Feint Attack," Ash said.

'Eon' seemingly disappeared in front of the Wartortle, and before he could do anything else, 'Eon' reappeared behind him and tackled him to the ground.

" **Amazing, Ash's Umbreon just disappeared and reappeared in front of Wartortle before tackling it using Feint Attack,"** The announcer said.

"Ugh, fine, Wartortle, use Waterfall!" Arnold said.

Wartortle glared at 'Eon' before he jumped and stomped on the ground. A pillar of water popped out from the ground as it gushed up like a backwards waterfall, with Wartortle riding on it.

"Go for it, Wartortle!" Arnold yelled so his Wartortle could hear him over the rushing water.

" **And the Wartortle is coming in with a powerful Waterfall attack!"** The announcer said.

"Try to disrupt it with Dark Pulse!" Ash yelled over the Waterfall attack.

The 'Umbreon' shot out black rippling energy from her body. The black energy slammed into the Waterfall, weakening it, but not completely destroying it. 'Eon' thought fast and jumped away, before using Dark Pulse again, hitting the base of the incoming Waterfall, causing it to disrupt, making the Wartortle to lose his balance and fall off. The Waterfall dissipated.

" **The Waterfall was completely disrupted with Umbreon's Dark Pulse!"** The announcer said.

"Quick! Before Umbreon has a chance to do anything else, use Rain Dance!" Arnold quickly said, hoping Wartortle would be able to use it this time.

Luckily for Arnold, it seems the Taunt had worn off. Wartortle gave a cry to the sky, causing dark clouds to cover it. The clouds began to pour down rain into the stadium.

" **And now it's started to rain heavily. What will Umbreon do now that Wartortle's water attacks are getting a boost from this rain?"** The announcer said.

"Nice job, Wartortle, now use Surf," Arnold said.

Wartortle gave a smirk as he summoned a large wave of water out of nowhere. Ash theorized Water types could summon water from the moisture in the air if there wasn't any water nearby. Wartortle was riding on top of the large wave, and it looked much bigger in the rain.

"Eon!" Ash called. "Swagger now!"

'Eon' looked up at the wave riding Wartortle, her eyes gave a glow before she said, " _ **You can't hit me. I'm not here. I'm everywhere."**_

Wartortle frowned as the 'Umbreon' suddenly appeared everywhere. She was all over the Stadium, taunting him, laughing at him. He gave an angry roar as he attempted to down them all with his giant wave. 'Eon' stepped out of the Surf's way as it went past her completely, and Wartortle crashed into the walls of the stand.

" **I'm not sure what happened folks, but it would appear that Wartortle missed completely with his Surf. Umbreon easily sidestepped the huge wave,"** The announcer said.

Wartortle turned around from the wall, showing his eyes were unfocused and glowing red.

" **It appears Wartortle has become confused,"** The announcer said.

"Wartortle, try to snap yourself out of it with Blizzard!" Arnold said.

 _Blizzard? How will that help him snap out of it?_ Ash wondered.

Wartortle managed to listen to his Trainer and summoned cold air around him, causing snow and ice to appear before he shot it around the stadium instead of at 'Eon'. The rain began to freeze, turning into snow and ice, the winds grew sharp and cold. 'Eon' shivered from the cold, her Umbreon body rippling a bit.

 _What was that?_ Arnold asked himself when he looked at Umbreon. _Huh… my mind must've been playing a trick on me._

" **With that Blizzard attack, it spread through the entire battlefield, causing the rain to turn into a snowstorm!"** The announcer said as the audience were shivering from the cold.

 _Come on, come on!_ Arnold thought when he saw Wartortle start to shiver.

Wartortle shook his head, his eyes were back in focus.

"Good job, Wartortle!" Arnold said. "Now, use Brick Break!"

"Tri- Eon! Move!" Ash yelled.

But when 'Eon' tried to move, she stepped in a half frozen puddle that kept her from moving. She hissed as her paws were freezing. Wartortle's arms glowed red as he jumped at her and slammed his red claws at her face, or rather, went through the Umbreon illusion face. Unfortunately though, it still hit Trixie's cheek even though she tried to move her head out of the way to try and dodge the attack. Trixie yelped in pain as she fell back a few feet from the force, and her Umbreon illusion dissipated, revealing her true Zorua nature.

"What is that?" Arnold asked as he looked at Trixie.

" **What a shock, folks! It seems that the 'Umbreon' that had been fighting was just an illusion!"** The announcer said, and from the tone of his voice, Ash could tell he was taken off guard too. " **This Pokemon is a Zorua, a rare Pokemon only found in the Unova region, and known for their illusion ability."**

"A Zorua?" Arnold asked as he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Trixie. "So it's a Dark type, huh, so just keep doing what I was doing."

 _So much for our element of surprise._ Ash thought, "Trixie! Get up!"

Trixie looked up and glared at the Wartortle. She then gave a mischievous smirk. " _ **Don't think you'll win just because you took out my Umbreon illusion."**_

" _ **Now that I know what you are, it won't be as easy to trick me,"**_ Wartortle said.

Trixie kept smirking.

"Okay Wartortle, let's do this, use Brick Break again!" Arnold commanded.

Wartortle ran at Trixie with his arms turning red just like before. Trixie stood her ground, and Ash didn't give a verbal command. Wartortle slammed his red claws into Trixie's head, a direct hit. It looked like Trixie was defeated as she fell to the ground.

" **It looks like the first round is over, folks. Arnold just had his Wartortle use Brick Break again which hit Zorua on the head,"** The announcer said. " **There's no way that Zorua is still- What's this?"**

There was grass growing from under Wartortle's feet, and, as if the blades of grass were alive, wrapped around his feet. Wartortle gave a surprised yelp as he fall on his face.

Ash smirked as he knew what was happening. "That's right, Trixie, keep using Grass Knot while you're hidden."

"Wartortle, use Withdraw!" Arnold said.

Wartortle withdrew his body into his shell while the blades of grass grew around him. The snow storm from the Rain Dance had stopped, it had ran its course. The clouds uncovered the sky.

" **Wartortle has withdrawn into its shell, and the rain, as well as the snow storm, has finally stopped. It seems that the Zorua isn't defeated, and is using Grass Knot from somewhere,"** The announcer said.

"I don't understand, I saw we took out that Zorua," Arnold said. "Was that just one of its illusions?"

"No," Ash said. "Trixie may use illusions, but she doesn't use it other than to disguise herself. Take a look at the 'Trixie' you defeated."

The 'Trixie' that Wartortle had hit before vanished in a puff of smoke, like it was never there to begin with.

"... Was that… a Substitute?" Arnold asked.

"Yup," Ash said. "Trixie, hold down that Wartortle's shell with Grass Knot and use Dark Pulse!"

A rock, that wasn't on the battlefield before, disappeared as a Zorua appeared where it was. Trixie smirked as she had the Grass Knot from beside Wartortle tie the shell up. Wartortle came out from his shell and struggled to move.

" **The Zorua had used its illusion to disguise itself as a rock to keep itself hidden! Now its using Grass Knot to tie up Wartortle to keep it from moving,"** The announcer said. " **This could be the end for Wartortle!"**

"Come on, Wartortle, do… something!" Arnold said, not sure what move would help in this situation.

Trixie came up in front of the Wartortle before a dark pulse of energy came out of her body. The energy directly hit the Wartortle. Wartortle's body went limp as his eyes were in circles.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Ash and Zorua win the first round," The referee said.

" **And that's it, folks! Zorua finished the Wartortle with a direct hit from Dark Pulse, leading Ash and Zorua to victory for this first round!"** The announcer said.

"I'm sorry, Wartortle, I panicked… I should've kept my cool," Arnold said. "Come on back and take a rest, you definitely deserve it."

Arnold returned the Wartortle into his Dive Ball.

"You did it, Trixie!" Ash said cheerfully.

" _ **... heh… yeah… onto the next… right?"**_ Trixie said, panting.

" _ **You're not looking so good, maybe I should substitute in?"**_ Storm suggested.

"Let's see what kind of Pokemon Arnold will use first," Ash said.

"Alright, Ivysaur, go ahead and finish Zorua off," Arnold said as he pulled out a Poke Ball.

Arnold threw the Poke Ball and it opened, revealing an Ivysaur.

"You know, I'm surprised that you have all the Kanto starters, they're usually really hard to come by in the wild," Ash said.

"Heh," Arnold chuckled. "I found my Wartortle when it was a Squirtle near the pond of HopHopHop Town. And Ivysaur here is the starter Pokemon I chose from Professor Oak in Pallet Town."

" _ **Alright, let's get this over with,"**_ Ivysaur said impatiently, and wasn't anything at all like Konoha's more calm nature.

Ash looked down at Trixie, "Can you still fight, Trixie?"

" _ **Yeah… I'll give it my best effort… this weed won't stand in my way…"**_ Trixie responded with a small nod.

"The second round of this match will now begin!" The referee said.

"Alright," Ash said. "Let's see what we can do. Use Taunt!"

Trixie gave a cocky looking grin before she said, " _ **I hear all you Grass types are so weak you always have to rely on cheap moves to win your battles."**_

" _ **I'll show you cheap moves!"**_ Ivysaur growled angrily.

" _ **Exactly, all you know are cheap moves,"**_ Trixie said, continuing the Taunt.

" _ **That… That isn't what I meant!"**_ Ivysaur responded angrily.

" **Looks like Zorua is starting this round with Taunt, which Ivysaur fell for,"** The announcer said. " **What will Arnold do to overcome the Taunt?"**

Arnold sighed, he didn't like he couldn't set up with Ivysaur thanks to that Taunt. "Guess I'll just have to take out the Zorua first then. Use Energy Ball!"

"Dodge with Feint Attack!" Ash said.

Trixie managed to jump away from the Energy Ball and tackle the Ivysaur from behind, however, this costed her. The Ivysaur grabbed her with his vines, making her unable to move.

"Trixie! Dark Pulse!" Ash called.

Trixie tried to get the Ivysaur to let go by shooting out dark pulse of energy, but he was hanging onto her tight.

" **It seems to be a battle of will now. The Zorua is fighting back with Dark Pulse, but Ivysaur doesn't seem too keen on letting her go any time soon,"** The announcer said.

"Finish it with Energy Ball!" Arnold said.

Ivysaur powered up a bright green ball in his mouth before slammed it into Trixie's face. The Energy Ball exploded as Ivysaur let Trixie go, and she fell a few feet away. The referee ran over to see her. Trixie was lying on the ground, her eyes in swirls.

"Zorua is unable to battle, Arnold and Ivysaur win this round!" The referee said.

"Nice job, Ivysaur!" Arnold said.

" **Ivysaur just quickly finished off Zorua, meaning both Trainers are down one Pokemon,"** The announcer said.

"You did well out there, Trixie, come back for a nice rest," Ash said as he returned the Zorua into her Poke Ball.

Ash looked down at Storm, "You sure you want to take this battle, Storm? You're not that good against Grass types, I could use Scorch instead."

" _ **I'll do it, you save Scorch for the end,"**_ Storm responded before he ran out onto the field.

" **Looks like Ash will be going with Pikachu for this battle. Is that a wise choice? Let's find out,"** The announcer said.

Ash watched Arnold and his Ivysaur carefully, he knew Ivysaur was the type of Pokemon that uses status conditions, so he and Storm had to be careful.

"Ivysaur, use Sunny Day," Arnold said.

With Trixie defeated and Taunt wearing off, Ivysaur smiled as he looked up at the sky. Any remaining clouds in the sky faded away as the sun grew bright and beat down on the battlefield. The half frozen puddles around the field, from the snow storm earlier, started melting into just water.

"Good job! Now, use Solar Beam," Arnold said.

Ivysaur's flower on his back glowed brightly and shot out a devastating beam of bright green yellow at Storm.

"Quick Attack now!" Ash yelled.

Storm didn't waste any time to get out of the way with a Quick Attack, but his tail did get grazed by the passing Solar Beam, making his hiss in pain.

" **A combination between Sunny Day and Solar Beam, with Sunny Day up, Solar Beam doesn't need time to charge. Pikachu managed to get away with Quick Attack, but that was a devastating move!"** The announcer said.

"Good job, Ivysaur!" Arnold said. "Now, use Sludge Bomb."

Ivysaur's flower turned purple before he threw out deadly looking purple bubble sludge at Storm.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

Storm moved away from the Sludge Bomb, leaving a silver streak behind him.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Ash said.

Storm's cheeks sparked as he let out waves of electricity, circling around the Ivysaur, causing his body to spark with electricity, going numb with paralysis.

" **Arnold just tried to have Ivysaur use Sludge Bomb on Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged it with Quick Attack. Then Pikachu used Thunder Wave on Ivysaur, paralyzing him and leaving him extra vulnerable for attack,"** The announcer said.

"Ivysaur! Try to overcome it and use Leech Seed," Arnold said.

"Use Thunderbolt, don't let the seed touch you!" Ash yelled.

A seed appeared on the tip of Ivysaur's bud, and he shot out the seed towards Storm. Storm quickly shot out a Thunderbolt, burning the seed and hitting the Ivysaur. Of course, since Ivysaur is a Grass type, the Thunderbolt didn't do much damage.

" **Ivysaur tried to hit Pikachu with a Leech Seed, but Pikachu burned that seed with its Thunderbolt attack!"** The announcer said.

 _I should tune out that announcer… every time he announces, he breaks my train of thought which throws off my whole strategy._ Ash thought to himself. " _Memma, would it be rude of me to tune out the announcer?"_

" _Of course not, Ashy. If he's distracting you then you should ignore him,"_ Mew responded.

Ash raised up a small psychic shield to tune out the announcer. It was easier to concentrate without the announcer announcing everything they do. It was just him, his Pokemon and his opponent and their Pokemon.

"Ivysaur, use Synthesis!" Arnold said.

Ivysaur looked up at the sun and his body glowed green, healing up any wounds he may have sustained during the battle. Ash heard the announcer saying something to it, but thankfully Ash had successfully tuned him out.

 _We'll have to try to get in close._ Ash thought. "Storm, use Quick Attack to get in close!"

Storm started running towards the Ivysaur with speed, leaving the silver streak behind him.

"Ivysaur, use Solar Beam!" Arnold said, seeing that Sunny Day was still active.

Ivysaur's flower bud glowed a bright yellow green before he shot out a powerful Solar Beam at Storm's path.

"Move!" Ash yelled.

Storm ran to the side, still using Quick Attack, barely avoiding the Solar Beam as it hit a strong psychic barrier that surrounded the battlefield to keep the crowds safe.

" _ **I think Sunny Day is starting to fade,"**_ Storm said. " _ **That Solar Beam wasn't as powerful as the first one."**_

 _Good, if we can just stall long enough for Sunny Day to fade away, then we should be able to come in for an attack before he sets up another one._ Ash thought. "Storm, use Dig!"

Storm burrowed underground.

Arnold looked up at the sky and said, "Ivysaur, get ready to use Sunny Day again, but don't let your guard down. Be ready to dodge!"

"Storm, jump out and use Iron Tail, then strike your Iron Tail with Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Storm jumped out from the ground in front of the Ivysaur, his now steel tail sparking with electricity.

"Ivysaur! Move!" Arnold yelled.

Unfortunately for Ivysaur, he wasn't fast enough as Storm was right on top of him, and the Pikachu flipped around, letting his electrically charged Iron Tail slam into the Ivysaur's head. The electricity from Storm's Iron Tail shocked Ivysaur at the same time as damaging him.

"No! Ivysaur!" Arnold yelled as his Ivysaur cried out in pain.

Once finished with his attack, Storm jumped away. Ivysaur stood there for a few seconds before collapsing onto his side, his eyes swirling.

Ash was almost startled when he heard the crowd giving a loud roar of cheers. They seem to be impressed by what happened.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Ash and Pikachu are the winners of this round!" The referee said.

"You did well, Ivysaur. Come on back and take a long rest," Arnold said, returning the Ivysaur to its Poke Ball.

"Alright Storm!" Ash smiled. "You're doing great out there! Just one more to go!"

Storm smiled and nodded, " _ **I'm ready for anything!"**_

Arnold closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking. Ash, feeling curious, decided to try and read his mind.

 _I'm down to one Pokemon… I can't use Raticate or Pidgeotto, they wouldn't last long against this Pikachu… and Raichu has trouble battling with so many people watching... so maybe I should go for broke and try to use him. Hopefully he'll listen to me now that we're at such an important event… but I doubt it…_ Arnold sighed as he thought to himself. _Yeah, I'll take my chances and use him… please actually listen to me this time, Charizard… okay?_

"Arnold, please choose your final Pokemon," The referee said.

Ash frowned when he heard Arnold's thoughts. _Charizard? His Charmeleon really did evolve! I'm afraid Scorch will be at a disadvantage for this… unless Storm weakens him first._

" _When has being at a disadvantage ever stopped you before, Ashy?"_ Mew said.

" _I rather not take any chances this time."_ Ash thought back. " _I'm going to gauge the Charizard with Storm before I use Scorch."_

" _Seems like someone's growing up~"_ Mew said with a somewhat singsong tone.

" _Memmaaaa…"_ Ash whined, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Alright… let's hope you listen," Arnold said. "Go! Charizard!"

Arnold took out a Poke Ball and threw it, letting it release a Charizard onto the battlefield. Charizard looked around the stadium as if curious, before looking down at the little Pikachu it supposedly needed to battle. Then Charizard started lazily scratching itself.

"This round will now begin!" The referee said.

"Okay Storm, watch yourself," Ash said.

" _ **Okay you overgrown fire lizard, let's see what you can do!"**_ Storm said, standing in a quadruped position to get ready to run if needed.

Charizard looked at Storm again for a few seconds before it opened its mouth up and let out a loud yawn.

"Charizard, I know you normally don't listen to me, but I need your cooperation to win this fight. Please just listen to me for this battle and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the month," Arnold said. "Now, please use Bulldoze on the Pikachu."

Charizard didn't seem to be paying attention to Arnold at all. Instead, he just closed his eyes and stomped on the ground with one of his large, clawed feet. The ground shook a little, making Storm fall over but he quickly got back to his feet. Charizard stomped again, not really doing Bulldoze at all, it was as if he was doing a mocking version of it instead. Storm stayed stable this time, but was still watching the Charizard carefully.

"Come on, Charizard, use Wing Attack," Arnold said, almost pleadingly.

Charizard flapped his wings, sending a small gust of wind in Storm's direction. Storm tried to stay in his spot, but was blown back a little bit. Charizard just gave a cocky smirk before blowing out a puff of smoke from his nostrils.

"Come on, Charizard, what will it take for you to actually put in some effort?" Arnold asked.

" _ **Maybe find me a worthy opponent,"**_ Charizard responded with a long, drawn out yawn. " _ **This little rat isn't worth my time."**_

" _ **Hey! Don't underestimate me just because I'm small!"**_ Storm snapped. " _ **Besides, you're weak to my type element!"**_

" _ **Yeah yeah… if a real opponent shows up, wake me up,"**_ Charizard said before it laid down lazily on its side and closed it eyes.

Storm frowned as he stood up on his hind paws, twitching his ears as if in disbelief.

" **Uh… it looks like Charizard had decided to take a nap. It doesn't look like the move Rest, however…"** The announcer said, and Ash didn't tune him out because the battle wasn't really going anywhere.

"Arnold, if your Charizard refuses to battle you will be eliminated," The referee said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Arnold said. "Charizard! You can't just quit in the middle of my most important match! Please get up!"

 _Let me out!_ Ash suddenly heard from out of nowhere. _Let me knock some sense into my idiot of a brother!_

" _Scorch?"_ Ash thought.

" _ **Um… Ash… what do you want me to do?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **I could try to provoke this Charizard with Thunderbolt."**_

Ash could feel one of his Poke Balls moving, as if someone wanted to get out. He took out the one that was moving, to see it was Scorch's Cherish Ball. It was clear she wanted to battle this Charizard.

 _Let me out already!_ Ash heard Scorch yelling from inside her Cherish Ball.

Ash nodded, he would've liked Storm to attack and at least weaken the Charizard before he sent out Scorch, but it was clear that Scorch wanted to face him herself at full power. "Storm, return!"

Storm looked at Ash before running over to him.

" **It looks like Ash decided to call back his Pikachu. What is he planning to do?"** The announcer said.

The referee looked at the snoozing Charizard while his Trainer pitifully begged him to get up and fight.

"... Charizard refuses to battle, Ash-" The referee began to say.

"Wait, please!" Ash said, interrupting the referee. "I want to try something first."

"Do as you wish, but if the Charizard still refuses to battle, I'll have no choice but to call the match," The referee said.

Ash threw out the Cherish Ball, "Let's do this, Scorch!"

The Cherish Ball popped open, releasing the shiny Charmeleon onto the battlefield.

" _ **FINALLY!"**_ Scorch said with a growl as her tail flame flared up before she glared at her snoozing brother. " _ **Look at you. You've finally evolved into a Charizard, and you squander it by taking a nap in front of all these people! Are you trying to show how tough you are or how lazy you are? Because not even a Snorlax is as lazy as this pathetic excuse of a Charizard!"**_

Arnold's Charizard opened an eye before a smirk formed on his face. " _ **Hey sis, still not a Charizard I see."**_

" _ **What's it to you? You may be a Charizard, but you're lazier than a Snorlax!"**_ Scorch snapped hotly.

" _ **I don't show my strength unless my opponent is worthy enough,"**_ Charizard said. " _ **I'm not being lazy, I just don't want to put effort into a battle that I know will be over quickly."**_

" _ **What right do you have to judge a Pokemon's strength without actually fighting them? You just decided to take a snooze before Storm even did anything, and he's fought with many tough Pokemon!"**_ Scorch growled.

" _ **Whatever… unless I'm fighting a fully evolved Pokemon or a Legendary then I don't really care,"**_ Charizard said. " _ **If he was a Raichu then maybe I would've tested his strength. But he's still a pathetic little Pikachu, just like you're a pathetic little Charmeleon."**_

Ash sweatdropped as he could see Scorch's tail flame flaring up along with her anger. He could hear the people in the crowd questioning what was going on with the Charizard, and what the Charmeleon and Charizard were saying to each other.

" _That Charizard needs a serious attitude adjustment,"_ Mew said. " _Kick his tail, Scorch! Show him the error of his ways!"_

" _ **Okay, if you won't fight back, then I won't hesitate to smack you around myself!"**_ Scorch roared at the still laying down Charizard. " _ **But unlike you, I actually listen to my Trainer and grow stronger because of it."**_

"Okay Scorch, if Charizard won't make a move, then we will," Ash said. "Use Dragon Rage!"

" _ **With pleasure!"**_ Scorch growled before she opened her maw and shot out a blast of blue fiery energy in the shape of a dragon.

Charizard looked up in alarm as the Dragon Rage bite down on him, causing some damage.

"Charizard! Get up and use Dragon Claw!" Arnold called out.

" _ **Maybe you're not so pathetic after all,"**_ Charizard said with a growl as he slowly stood up. " _ **Besides, it'll be nice to show my sister who the stronger of us two is."**_

" _ **Yeah! Me!"**_ Scorch replied with a growl of her own.

Charizard, instead of using Dragon Claw like his Trainer wanted, he instead slammed Scorch with his wings, using Wing Attack instead. Scorch fell back a few feet, the attack was pretty strong, but she wasn't going to let her brother see her weaknesses.

" _ **You used to be such a timid yet nice Charmander, so what happened after you evolved, huh?"**_ Scorch said.

" _ **I got strong!"**_ Charizard roared before he took a deep breath.

"Hurry, use Smokescreen!" Ash called.

Charizard blasted out a hot stream of fire from his maw. The Flamethrower looked to be far stronger than any Flamethrower Scorch herself ever used. She jumped to get away and took a deep breath herself, before releasing black smoke from her maw, covering the field.

Charizard stopped his Flamethrower and growled in annoyance, " _ **Tch, only weak cowards would use underhanded tactics like this."**_

Charizard started flapping his wings to clear out the Smokescreen. Though to his surprise, when he cleared the smoke, he didn't see his golden yellow sister anywhere. Scorch was directly behind him.

"Charizard! Behind you!" Arnold yelled.

"Metal Dragon Claw!" Ash called.

Metal Dragon Claw wasn't an actual Pokemon move, rather it was a combination with moves. Scorch used a little bit of her Dragon Rage on her claws while she turned them to steel, coating it with blue dragon energy before she slashed at her brother's back. Due to Arnold's warning, however, she missed a critical spot in-between Charizard's wings, and instead, got his side when he was turning around.

" _ **GAHH!"**_ Charizard roared before he stomped on the ground.

The entire ground began shaking, and the dirt around Scorch's feet clumped around her. She yelped as she felt off balanced and had trouble moving around.

" _ **Awww, is Sis done fighting?"**_ Charizard taunted. " _ **Well I guess we proved who the stronger of us is, wouldn't you say? I guess it's time for me to finish this."**_

" _ **I'm not going down that easily, brother,"**_ Scorch hissed.

"Hang in there, Scorch!" Ash called.

* * *

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, we can't really say until we've actually played them ourselves. But I'm always looking forward to a new Pokemon game, being a long time Pokemon fan.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Agreed. I need to play them before I give you an actual response.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** You were dragon sitting for someone? Luckily Onyx here can take care of herself. Heh, yeah, we wanted to create a similar situation with Arnold being late like canon Ash was in the show, only it doesn't completely screw him over. Mew may have turned the guy into a plushy and added him to her collection, or she trapped him in an eternal Mew Game, take your pick. Heh… well, at least Secret didn't get eaten again.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Blue wasn't really interested in the battle and he only did it because Red was pushing him. Blue still has a good amount of self struggles to get past in order to get back to where he was before he lost to Red in the beginning. Ahh, well actually, I believe that Lady Mew's first child was actually a daughter. Am I correct, Lady Mew and Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I never gave them an actual gender when I had Mew give the backstory, but eh, why not a daughter, right?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Smiles*** Right. So the original Child of Mew/the first Mewtwo will probably not be seen for quite some time. Unfortunately her mental state is shattered and she must be confined in a cave in order to keep her and everyone else safe. As for the young Mewtwo from the movie, he is travelling with Celeste last we checked and probably will travel with her until something else interests him more. Yeah… Ash went full fanboy with Red.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, when I put Arnold into the story, he was intended to be the canon Ash in the story. In the episode, Hypno's Naptime, there was a boy who looked very identical to Ash, only his hair was blue, but everything else on the boy looks just like Ash. So I made him into the canon Ash so my Ash can battle him. I thought it'd be interesting, especially since Arnold is the one who has the disobedient Charizard to deal with.  
Mew will punish anyone she feels deserves it.  
We used Trixie for fun, since other than maybe Ditto, no Pokemon can use the power she can to trick others with her 'shapeshifting' illusions.

 **Dimension Distorter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I mean I thought I told people this Red and this Blue are from Pokemon Origins before when I first brought Blue into the story, but I guess not everyone reads what I write. I like using the Pokemon Origins version of Red and Blue since they actually talk and had personality, well Blue always had personality, but Red… not so much. ^^' Unless you count the manga.

 **TheIcyCharmander** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, as stated before, Arnold is our representation of canon anime Ash. The reason we replaced Team Rocket is because we thought that after the New Island arc, almost all, if not all of the Team Rocket Elites left, which would have destabilized the organization. Meaning Team Rocket would be in no sort of order to enact an operation anywhere near the Pokemon League. All Team Rocket groups were probably called back so the organization could be reordered and restructured.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Besides, Jessie, James and Meowth have better things to do than waste their time on a tight security tournament competition. Seriously though, they really should've just left Ash alone in the actual anime.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Going off the whole 'Jessie, James and Meowth have better things to do'; they are at a point in their lives where they are deciding if they want to stick with Team Rocket or break off and either go legit or do their own thing which I think is really awesome.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Erm… I really don't know what you're talking about in the first paragraph. ^^'  
Yeah, a lot of people were expecting, or at least hoping, that when Blue and Red get together, they would have this big epic battle together. Sadly, that's not the case, at least not right now. For one, we don't want to write another epic battle between these chapters, since there's going to be a lot of battle writing going on in this arc, and second, Blue hasn't gotten over his problems yet, so he doesn't feel the passion or spark to battle with his all against Red of all people right now.  
So, do you think our Ash has a chance of winning the tournament?  
The recap sounds about right.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He might not get the fight he wants, but you never know, maybe Blue will get to the point where he feels he is ready to properly fight Red. As for seeing more of Ash's Pokemon that hasn't been seen in awhile, while yes it would be fun to have them here, it also wouldn't make sense that he wouldn't use his main team. The reason it wouldn't make sense is that they have the most training and most experience out of all of his Pokemon and they would be the best choices for the later sections of the tournament. Mew definitely got out some built up frustration and stress when making that new toy for Ash. I wonder if it'll be an actual toy or just another plushy.

 **PhotonDragon16** **: DarkFoxKit:** Nah, the Red from Origins didn't use a Pikachu, rather he used a Jolteon, but I already stated that Red has a Pikachu with him. This Red will most likely have the team from HeartGold and SoulSilver, and I gave the name 'Pika' as tribute to the one in the manga. And yes, this is indeed Red from Origins. His Charizard is indeed his starter and perhaps his strongest Pokemon.

 **Legodood93** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He was at Niagara Falls, but he's already back home. And Skype is actually what we use to communicate with each other outside of the docs. Thank you for the suggestion though, a lot of people don't really know how great of a communication tool Skype is. And before you ask, no we will not be giving out our Skype information and we usually deny or block any contact requests that we don't recognize.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Todd is from Pokemon Snap, he was also in the anime for a few episodes, but everyone just called him Snap instead of Todd. Well, Ash doesn't have a father Pokemon, but he does have a fatherly figure, and that's Ho-Oh, as stated early on in the series. The reason why I picked Ho-Oh, is mostly because, originally, Ash was going to be the Child of Ho-Oh instead of Mew before I wrote Child of Mew.

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well we won't be seeing any Mewtwo action for a long time. Red may be taking care of the original Child of Mew and Mewtwo, but he isn't training her. The original Mewtwo is mentally broken and not in a place where she would even be considered battle ready. And no, Blue didn't have his heart in the battle mainly because he was being forced to battle in the first place even though he really didn't want to battle.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Blue may have Pokemon with him, but he doesn't consider himself a Pokemon Trainer right now. He's also afraid if he gets too invested in a battle again, it'll bring out the worst in him.  
Heh, is it because Red told Ash to bring a snack during a battle? XD Also, that pun… XD

Heh, well we do update on Mondays, but time zones can be different depending on where you live.  
A lot of people really missed Mew just being a mischievous scary troublemaker. She's mellowed out a lot since then, after everything she went through with Ash, it's really no surprise.  
Yup, Trixie's a bit of a troublemaker, but she's good hearted at least.  
Well, Ash managing to hide his tail from view is more for comedic effect than anything serious. Also, don't worry about Fyre, he's back home, safe and sound. I made sure of that. c:

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Scum only controls when there is a large number and even that level of control is debatable. One guy like that punk is not able to really control anything. Ash still thinks of type advantages when he can, we make sure to keep that in mind. But there are some times where a little bit of armoring is necessary. And we usually try to explain it in a way that seems possible and not just BS because we don't want Ash to lose.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We try to keep it believable whenever we have Ash battle, but yeah, a little bit of plot armor does become necessary, but we try to keep it to a minimum.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, yeah, had encountered a fatal error and needed to be restarted.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Either that or they're quoting Red's line in the games, which is literally just '...'.

 **TharCheddarBob** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's alright to ship Ash and Jayden, as they are closer to the same age, and they have more of a chance to be in a romantic relationship than anyone else so far. Heh, glad to know you can't put it down. X3

 **the hidden bird** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Cliffhangers are very important to stories like this because it keeps the reader thinking and if it's a good enough cliffhanger, it will draw the readers back to the story.

 **MeMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, we like having a non battle chapter lead into another battle as it's a good way to hype up the readers, or at least have them get ready for another battle chapter. Having nothing but battle after battle can get tedious for both us and the readers. Hmm… well, we don't have any current plans for if or when Red finds out about Ash being a shiny Mew yet, so we can't answer the question right now.  
You should know that we are not going to answer any spoiler questions. That would suck the fun and suspense out of the story.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we most likely wouldn't do any Attack on Titan related story elements. This is mostly Pokemon and adding in a whole fandom like that or taking inspiration from it wouldn't be right. Especially since I'm not into Attack on Titan and I'm pretty sure Lady Fox wouldn't like it either. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will not be any Attack on Titan related elements.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I kind of like Attack on Titan, but I wouldn't add any of it into this story. Too gruesome. This is supposed to be a family friendly story, despite the creepypasta nightmare we gave to Ash. ^^'

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Arnold bears a strong resemblence to Ash, so Mew seeing the man about to hurt the boy really ticked her off. Heh, you don't know what happened to the man, but we'll leave it to your imagination. :3  
Yeah, I feel like the Ritchie in the anime is similar to the Ash I write for in this story. Ash wouldn't want to win the battle because his opponent failed to show up on time.

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I am an MLP fan. I have some ideas for a fanfiction, but nothing for a long term project like this story. Mewtwo is a guy, but if you're talking about Mew's original child, then no, I never gave them a specific gender. We only now confirmed she's a girl. Heh, since Blue's Japanese name is Green, and fans are always arguing what to call him, we just kinda gave Blue both names, with Yellow calling him Green due to his color as a Latios, and we just call him Blue because we live in America and thus want to use Blue's English name.  
We have a few names for the next book, but nothing that we can confirm right now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Since Ash is currently focusing on the Pokemon League, he has little time to do any aura training. After the Pokemon League, we will probably focus on that a little bit. Though it will most likely take place in the second book for the most part.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** They will most likely have a proper match at some point. And the reason Blue was being a buzzkill is because he was forced to battle and he didn't really want to battle. And technically Red isn't the most legendary Trainer of all time, he's just the most recent legendary Trainer of Kanto as well as the current Champion. So yes, he is still a celebrity, but let's not discount the other Champions of the other regions as well as past legends by saying Red is the most legendary Trainer of 'all time'.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pika is a tribute from the Pikachu in the manga, but it's not the same Pikachu. Um… Trixie's just using her illusion ability, Zorua can do that even in the game, to make their Poke Ball look like the same Poke Ball you have in your party. And sorry, but I never planned for Trixie to evolve, I'm not a Zoroark fan. The fact that it was mentioned at all that Trixie may evolve after absorbing some power wasn't even my own words or intent, it was a different co-writer of mine who wrote it.

 **GamingFlareon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh well after your review we talk about how the server went down because the anti-grief was broken/too sensitive. Hopefully it gets fixed soon and hopefully I'll get to play on it sometime.

 **Donfyre** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hey Fyre~ Thank you for being the 2000th reviewer, thank you for the well wishes, and thank you for being on my plate. :3

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I like to play open world games like Fallout 4, Skyrim, games that allow me to explore and play the story at my own pace. Though I also like games that don't let you deviate too much as long as they have magnificent stories. When I play a game, I play it for a story. The only exception to this would be games like Minecraft. As for your Eevee question? What exactly do you mean? Like the new typing for an Eeveelution? If so, maybe a Steel type Eeveelution that has sharp edges and a shiny body of different metals. Like golden eyes and other metallic features.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey, Fyre already came home when you sent this message, so there's no need for that. Hmm… well I would say a Dragon type Eeveelution, but I've said that to death already, so instead, I'll say a Flying type Eeveelution. I like to think the Eeveelution's fur would be white like a cloud, and its eyes would be either sky blue or ruby red. And it has wing-like fur around its ears and thighs to give it that flying feeling. Its tail could be kinda similar to Sylveon's tail, only it's white instead of pink. Or it could be a long, poofy kinda tail, like Eevee's or Flareon's.

… Onyx, ready a bath, please.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have something better. ***Points up to the ceiling where a black circle forms. The green goop starts to fly towards the black circle, cleaning us off completely after a few seconds.*** Selective gravitation works wonders to get rid of big messes.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Huh, nice, very nice!


	51. Chapter 51: Hot Blooded Siblings

**DarkFoxKit: *Is lying in bed, looking tired*** … Ugh… so… nauseous… ugh...

 **Donfyre:** ***Is next to Fox, trying to soothe her by rubbing her tummy*** Still not feeling well, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** No… I feel like I'm going to throw up… ugh… And it's so hot...

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'll go turn down the thermostat and get you a trash can, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fyyyyyyyyyyyyre, can't you cool me off with your Water Gun or something? Maybe some of your water will help me feel better too.

 **Donfyre:** You want me to essentially spray you with my water? ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Takes a deep breath, as if trying to stave off vomiting*** Yes, please! I need some water, Fyre! Spray me!

 **Donfyre:** Whoa! A-alright, Fox! ***I used a soft Water Gun on Fox to try and get her to cool down*** Sorry you have to see Fox like this, readers. ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is happily licking up the water Fyre was spraying on her*** This is way better than fountain water.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Comes back with a small trash can*** I turned down the temperature on the thermostat and got this trash can for you in case you feel the need to use it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, Onyx. Can you pick up Fyre and put him on the bed with me?

 **Mew:** You might throw up on him.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I… I won't… I still feel dizzy, but I think the water helped enough to keep me from throwing up. I might need water again, and it's good to have a source very close by. Oh, and Onyx, I want you to stay close by too, in case I need you.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox. ***Picks up Fyre and puts him next to Fox***

 **Donfyre:** ***Looks a little uneasy*** Are you suuuure you're not gonna throw up on me, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is snuggling with Fyre like a plushy*** Well, if I do, I'm sure Onyx will get the warning. :3 If not, then you'll need a bath.

 **Donfyre:** T-that doesn't make me feel any safer! DX

 **DarkFoxKit:** Too bad, you're not escaping from me now. ***Holds Fyre tighter*** Onyx, turn off the lights, please.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Fox. ***Turns off the lights***

 **Donfyre:** Wah! ***Is squirming in Fox's tight grip to try and escape, but unable to***

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Hot Blooded** **Siblings**

Scorch was having some trouble moving around thanks to the clump of dirt and mud that Charizard created over her feet with his Bulldoze attack earlier.

" _ **You should just give up, sister,"**_ Charizard said as he took a step towards Scorch. " _ **If you don't, I'll have no choice but to hurt you more."**_

" _ **You should know by now, brother, that a Charmeleon and a Charizard are always burning to fight a strong opponent,"**_ Scorch hissed, her tail flame still flaring brightly.

Charizard smirked somewhat evilly before he said, " _ **Then I will make sure to take my time and enjoy this."**_

Ash noticed that Arnold had stopped trying to use any commands for Charizard since it seems Charizard was doing whatever he wanted. _He probably stopped since he knew Charizard wouldn't listen to him anyways. Poor guy, he must feel humiliated about this, especially in a League where the best of the best come to battle._

Ash looked down at the dirt and mud around Scorch's feet, she won't be able to move around easily like that. He's going to have to find a way to get that off Scorch's feet and watch out for more Bulldoze attacks.

"Scorch, remember what we practiced during training?" Ash said. "Use Flame Charge to get rid of the mud on your feet!"

Scorch's body burst into bright flames, the mud on her feet dried up and she ran at her brother. Flame Charge helped speed Scorch up as she slammed into her brother's stomach, pushing him back, but just a little bit. She jumped back when the flames on her body dispersed.

" _ **Heh, that tickled, little sister."**_ Charizard smiled. " _ **Now it's my turn."**_

Charizard jumped up into the sky and flew a little bit away before turning back. His wings glowed as they turned to steel.

"Hurry, use Smokescreen and try to get out of the way!" Ash called.

Scorch shot out black smoke in her brother's face rather than trying to cover the entire battlefield. She moved to get out of the way.

Unfortunately, instead of plowing into the ground like Scorch had been hoping, Charizard flew back up into the sky before wiping off his blackened face.

" _ **I guess you'd rather have a ranged battle then,"**_ Charizard said before he leveled off and started flying towards Scorch again. As he got closer, he took a deep breath before letting out a stream of flames as he flew over Scorch.

Scorch yelped as she ran around the battlefield, trying to avoid the Flamethrowers, but she couldn't keep dodging forever and her side got scorched.

"Use Flame Charge to try and move faster!" Ash said.

Scorch's body was coated in flames again as she ran around the stadium, moving faster than before.

"Combine it with your own Flamethrower!" Ash called.

Scorch, still covered in flames, looked up at her flying brother and shot out a stream of fire at him.

Charizard saw the fires coming towards him and flew upwards to avoid the stream of flames.

" _ **You almost got me with that one, sister,"**_ Charizard said as he continued to fly just out of Scorch's range. " _ **Too bad you can't fly."**_

Scorch growled in anger, " _ **Then get your tail down here so I can claw your eyes out!"**_

" _ **Your wish is my command, sister,"**_ Charizard said with a sly smile before he flew straight up above the field. Once he was a good ways off the ground he turned and started to nosedive towards the field.

 _What is he doing?_ Ash thought to himself when he saw the Charizard coming towards the ground in such a way that it looked like he was going to crash. _Is he coming in for an attack?_

When Charizard got to a certain point he flipped over and put both of his feet together and continued to move towards the field at a high speed.

 _Oh no! He's going to combine his speed with Bulldoze to create more of an impact!_ Ash thought. "Scorch! Jump as high you can, hurry!"

Scorch could hear the alarm in Ash's voice, and crouched down before jumping as high as her legs would let her just as Charizard landed on the ground with his feet. The entire battlefield was shaken, the ground moved, as if to find a target to trap. Scorch landed on her brother's back, as it was the only safe place to be during this mini-Earthquake.

" _ **Get off!"**_ Charizard growled as he moved his tail to wrap around Scorch.

"Metal Claw!" Ash called.

There wasn't time to combine Metal Claw with dragon energy, so Scorch went right for Metal Claw. Her claws turned to steel as she slashed his back with one of her claws, while trying to bat away his tail with the other.

Charizard roared out before he successfully wrapped his tail around Scorch's ankle. With one yank, Scorch found herself hanging upside down, her face a few inches away from the ground.

" _ **So now you have me hanging around?"**_ Scorch said as she hung upside down.

" _ **Very punny, sister,"**_ Charizard said before he unwrapped his tail from Scorch's ankle, dropping her face first onto the ground.

Scorch pushed herself up with her claws after hitting the ground, shaking her head a bit before she looked up at her brother. As she looked at him, she tried to think of what to say before she said, " _ **What happened to you after you got captured? You used to be so nice as a Charmander."**_

" _ **I grew up,"**_ Charizard responded. " _ **In order to survive in this world you have to be strong, and I learned that the hard way."**_

Scorch frowned as Charizard gave a glare as he looked down at her. " _ **Being strong doesn't give you the right to ignore your Trainer and treat others like they're not worth to even be looked at if they don't appear strong to you."**_

" _ **I can't believe you're still so naive, little sister,"**_ Charizard said. " _ **When I was captured as a Charmander, I was like you. I did everything my Trainer wanted, just an obedient Growlithe. In so many battles I ended up hurt or knocked out because of my obedience and his decisions. Then, when I finally evolved into a Charmeleon, I realized… why should I have to listen to him? Listening to myself, I won every battle I was in. After a while, battles became boring and tedious. It was especially bad when I had to fight weaklings. I didn't want to put the effort into something that would end up just wasting my time. I want to fight only strong opponents. I could care less what my so-called Trainer wants."**_

Scorch frowned. She had known her brother might have gotten an attitude change when he would evolve, but it seems most of his disobedience for his Trainer came from distrust. Charizard didn't trust Arnold to make the right decisions, and would only make Charizard lose a battle. Scorch could've easily thought like that with Ash, but she trusted Ash, even when it seemed like his decision was crazy or stupid.

" _ **NOW! Are we fighting or talking!?"**_ Charizard growled.

" _ **Well, you tell me. You just ignore your Trainer,"**_ Scorch growled back.

"Charizard, I don't care if you hate me or whatever, but I'm your Trainer!" Arnold yelled out of nowhere, getting everyone's attention.

Charizard turned to Arnold, giving him a glare.

"Give me all the attitude if you want, but this battle is important and in order to win we'll have to work together!" Arnold yelled. "Now stop being a selfish brat, and listen to what I have to say."

" _Wow, he sounds different, almost determined,"_ Mew said to Ash telepathically.

"Use Dragon Claw on Charmeleon to knock it away and then charge at it with Flare Blitz!" Arnold said.

Charizard turned away from Arnold and looked down at his sister, " _ **I'm very tempted to Flamethrower that human brat's face. But I won't deny that the moves he told me to use are a good idea."**_

With that said, Charizard's claws turned a golden purple color with dragon energy, much faster than what Scorch can do while combing her Metal Claw with dragon energy. Charizard then swiped at Scorch, thankfully she was fast enough and jumped back a few feet away from her brother.

" _ **What was that?"**_ Scorch asked. " _ **Did you really think that would hit me?"**_

" _ **Fifty-fifty chance,"**_ Charizard said before his body coated itself in hot flames. The fire was darker than the flames of Flame Charge, but it was also much hotter. Once the flames covered his whole body, Charizard started charging at Scorch.

"Move!" Ash yelled.

Scorch's eyes went wide before she dodged to the right, barely managing to get out of the way of Charizard's Flare Blitz. She could feel the intense heat of Flare Blitz as he went past her.

 _That was a close one._ Ash thought to himself as he wiped his brow, he could feel the intense heat all the way from where he was standing.

Scorch crouched on her feet and claws, she felt she could move faster this way. _I better watch myself. Charizard is powerful, one hit from that Flare Blitz and I could be finished._

" _ **Is dodging all that you can manage to do?"**_ Charizard asked as he stopped himself and huffed a tiny bit.

" _ **What's the matter? Annoyed that you can't hit your target?"**_ Scorch said back.

" _ **No, it's just you'll never get stronger if you keep dodging,"**_ Charizard responded. " _ **Which I am sure is exactly what your 'Trainer' wants. To keep you compliant."**_

" _ **Oh, and you expect me to just sit here and take it?"**_ Scorch said. " _ **Yeah, no thanks, I rather not get almost fatally injured."**_

" _ **No, but if you listened to yourself and not your pathetic Trainer then you could've landed multiple hits on me by now,"**_ Charizard said. " _ **But no, you'd rather wait for your 'Master's' commands like a good little pet, which gives me more time to attack. Since I don't listen to the brat that calls himself a Trainer, you don't know what attack I'm going to use next. But I know what's coming when your 'Trainer' gives you directions."**_

" _ **You miss the whole point of having a Trainer, brother, it's not about getting yourself stronger,"**_ Scorch said. " _ **It's about working together to overcome a challenge."**_

" _ **I can overcome challenges on my own just fine. If I worked with my Trainer then I would just get held back,"**_ Charizard responded. " _ **I am strong, meaning I never have to rely on anyone, especially a snivelling weakling like my Trainer."**_

Scorch glared at Charizard, " _ **You know what? Arnold was right… you are a brat."**_

"Get in close with Flame Charge!" Ash called out.

Scorch ran at her brother as her body was coated with bright flames.

" _ **You finally want to go head to head? FINE!"**_ Charizard roared before he coated his own body in flames again. " _ **May the strongest sibling win!"**_

" _ **I plan on it!"**_ Scorch growled back as she charged at Charizard.

 _That's Flare Blitz… Scorch isn't going to match that with Flame Charge!_ Ash thought in panic. "Combine your Flame Charge with Dragon Rage!"

Scorch shot out Dragon Rage's blue fiery energy, letting it come over her fiery body as the flames turned blue, and a dragon's head roared in front of her at her brother.

" _ **I will prove to you that Trainers are nothing but weaknesses,"**_ Charizard growled. " _ **Especially your desperate and weak excuse for a Trainer!"**_

 _What did he just say about my Ashy!?_ Mew growled mentally, loud enough where Ash could hear her.

Scorch's Dragon Flame Charge collided into Charizard's Flare Blitz. Sparks flew as they collided, and were pushing each other. Scorch glared at her brother as she was being pushed back.

" _ **GIVE UP AND CRAWL BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN!"**_ Charizard roared.

" _ **Brother… you can call me and your Trainer many things… but never… and I mean NEVER insult MY Trainer!"**_ Scorch roared as her tail flame flared much bigger than normal. " _ **If you want to see how strong I can be, then I'll gladly show you!"**_

To Charizard's surprise, Scorch's body began to glow brightly. She wasn't using another attack, her body was growing. Her tail became longer, her body started getting bigger and taller, her back was growing out a pair of large wings, her neck grew longer and the horn on her head split in two.

" _Ashy! Scorch is evolving!"_ Mew said, sensing the evolution even through the blinding light that was the two attacks colliding.

 _She is!?_ Ash thought in shock, he could hardly see anything with the blinding light and he wasn't trained enough to sense an evolution like his Memma was.

Scorch's body stopped glowing and she was now as tall as her brother, matching his size, and she began to push him back with the new evolution boost and adrenaline. Unlike her brother, however, her hide was completely black instead of orange or golden yellow, the inside of her wings were a crimson red, her torso and underbelly were white instead of yellow cream, and her eyes were red instead of blue. It was a dramatic color change from an original Charizard and from her own golden yellow hide.

" _ **So what if you evolved?!"**_ Charizard growled, slowly being pushed back by Scorch. " _ **I have more experience as a Charizard, I doubt you even know how to fly yet!"**_

"Scorch! I know you can do it!" Scorch heard Ash yelling from the side, doing his best to encourage her.

" _ **You may have more experience as a Charizard, but I have more than just pride on the line. I have something I want to protect than just my pride,"**_ Scorch said as she began to push him back even harder. " _ **I will protect the honor of my Trainer, something that you failed to understand!"**_

The flames around grew hotter and brighter as her Dragon Flame Charge started to become more like a Dragon Flare Blitz. The dragon head grew a long neck, looking stronger and angrier itself. Soon, Scorch managed to shove her brother into the psychic barrier that walled off the field from the rest of the stadium.

Scorch kept pushing and pushing, even though they weren't moving at all. After a few moments of this, Charizard's flames started to die out. Charizard hissed as he tried to push back, but somehow his sister was able to keep pushing him back.

" _ **How!?"**_ Charizard roared. " _ **How are you able to keep me pinned like this!? I've had way more experience as a Charizard than you do!"**_

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower to try and get Charme- Ash's Charizard away from you!" Arnold called out desperately.

" _ **Even now your Trainer hasn't given up on you,"**_ Scorch said. " _ **And unlike you, I've faced many tough opponents as a Charmander and a Charmeleon. You think all that experience wouldn't carry over to my Charizard form? I believe in Ash, and maybe it's time you start believing in your Trainer too."**_

" _ **Fine! You want me to listen to my Trainer, then I will!"**_ Charizard growled before he took a deep breath.

"Shut his mouth!" Ash said.

Scorch reached up a claw and grabbed Charizard's maw shut, making him unable to use his Flamethrower. She would've never been able to accomplish this as a smaller Charmeleon, it was almost invigorating being so much bigger and stronger than what she was just a minute ago.

"Wing Attack!" Arnold called out.

"Block it with your own wings!" Ash called out.

Charizard's wings came down to hit his sister, but Scorch brought her own wings over her face, covering it before Charizard hit it.

Scorch removed her wings so she could look at her brother's face, " _ **Maybe it's time to end this fight."**_

"Uhh… err… use Bulldoze, Charizard!" Arnold said, starting to panic.

" _ **Idiot! That won't work on a Charizard!"**_ Charizard roared at Arnold despite the boy not being able to understand him.

"Okay Scorch, let's finish this!" Ash said. "Grab that Charizard!"

Scorch let go of Charizard's maw and grabbed his waist, also grabbing his wings to keep him from fighting back.

" _ **What are you doing!?"**_ Charizard roared in confusion.

"Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered.

Scorch stretched out her wings before chuckling, " _ **Well, this would be more dramatic if I could fly in a loop, but we'll have to settle this on the ground instead."**_

Before Charizard could respond, Scorch let him go for a split second before grabbing his arms and started spinning around. Charizard was trying to fly or use Flamethrower or anything, but the spinning was making it difficult for him. Scorch spun around faster and faster, then she gave Charizard a smirk.

" _ **Have fun being treated in the Pokemon Center!"**_ Scorch said before she finally let go.

Charizard went sailing across the stadium, he had no control over his momentum as it was all happening so fast, and he smashed into the psychic barrier. Everything and everyone was silent, as Charizard fell to the ground after smashing into the psychic barrier with enough force that there were visible cracks in it. When Charizard didn't move to get up, the referee cautiously walked over to the giant fire dragon. Charizard's eyes were closed, and he wasn't getting up, his tail flame was still burning, but it was small and weak.

"Arnold's Charizard is unable to battle, meaning Ash Ketchum and his Charizard are the winners of the match!" The referee said.

The crowd gave a loud cheer.

" **What a spectacular battle! After Ash's Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, which made it strong enough to take the victory!"** The announcer reported, sounding excited himself.

"Scorch!" Ash yelled. "You did it!"

Storm, who had been watching beside Ash, was shocked and in awe of Scorch's new form. " _ **That is just… wow! That was such a heated battle, and you look SO AWESOME! I mean the black looks so good on you! And the red on the wings make you look so menacing!"**_

Scorch managed to use her new wings to glide herself over to them and gave a sheepish chuckle, " _ **Heh, you really think I look good?"**_

" _Good? You look amazing, Scorch,"_ Mew said telepathically so Scorch, Storm, and Ash could hear. " _Good job out there. All of you."_

" _ **Thank you, Lady Mew. Please don't be too hard on my brother,"**_ Scorch said. " _ **Hopefully after this battle, he'll learn a thing or two about Trainers and Pokemon working together."**_

" _Well, if he doesn't learn his lesson he will get a personal invitation to learn from the best,"_ Mew said.

Arnold returned his passed out Charizard into his Poke Ball and gave a sigh before he walked over to Ash, giving him a smile, "Well… you beat me. Guess that means I'm out… but hey, I wish you luck with the rest of your matches. It'll only get harder from here."

Ash gave him a smile, "Thanks Arnold. And I know you were trying your best to get Charizard to listen to you. I hope that you and your Charizard will learn to work things out someday."

"I hope so too," Arnold said. "I hope the saying 'you can teach an old Growlithe new tricks' is something that applies to all Pokemon."

Scorch gave a small grunt to Arnold, then gave him a smile.

"That's a really neat Charizard, Ash, I didn't know this is what shiny Charizard looked like," Arnold said as he looked at Scorch.

Ash smiled, "Yeah, Scorch is really special. And she says if Charizard gives you a hard time again, just let her know, she'll straighten him out."

"Thanks," Arnold said before he looked at Ash. "Wait… are you just assuming that? Or can you actually understand your Charizard?"

"I know her well enough to know what she's thinking," Ash responded. "We've travelled together for a while."

"Ahh, well hopefully someday I will have as strong of a bond with my Charizard as you have with yours," Arnold said in response.

"I hope so too, oh and thanks for the great battle," Ash said. "Even if your Charizard acted mostly on its own."

"Yeah, thank you too,' Arnold said. "Well, I better head to the Pokemon Center now, Charizard's injuries looked pretty bad."

"Yeah, guess Scorch roughed him up quite a bit," Ash said sheepishly.

Arnold smiled, "Good luck with your next battle, Ash, and again, thanks for the battle."

* * *

Ash was sitting in the Pokemon Center, letting Nurse Joy treat Storm, Scorch and Trixie. Arnold went into the treatment room to make sure his Pokemon were okay, hoping he could possibly talk to Charizard.

Ash felt a small weight on his shoulder before he heard Mew telepathically say, " _You did really well out there, Ashy. You and your team have worked really hard getting to where you are."_

" _Thanks, Memma. We've made it pretty far together. I can't help but wonder who would our next opponent be. Have you seen Gary during the competition?"_ Ash telepathically said back.

" _You haven't seen him since the competition started? I mean you were roomed right next to him,"_ Mew asked in response.

" _I never really saw him after the first day. I was too busy planning for what to do for my next match,"_ Ash said back.

" _Oh, I did hear from some of the people sitting in the stands next to me that Gary Oak is doing well in the League, and he's come about as far as you,"_ Mew said.

" _I guess I should've expected that my rival would come this far too,"_ Ash thought to Mew. " _I should see if I can find him. I haven't spoken to him since our little run in outside our rooms."_

" _Alright, you can look for him after everyone is healed up,"_ Mew responded. " _And then we'll have lunch afterwards."_

After another minute or two, Ash heard Nurse Joy call his name. Ash walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy held out a small tray with his Cherish Ball and Poke Ball in it, while Storm stood on the counter.

Storm stretched before he said, " _ **Ahhh, that was nice. I love the massages they give here. Ash, any chance you'd be willing to learn how to give massages?"**_

"Well, your Pokemon are at full health, Ash," Nurse Joy said. "You've done a great job at raising them."

Ash smiled to her as he took the Poke Ball and Cherish Ball, and Storm jumped onto his shoulder, thankfully not onto the one Mew was resting on, "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

" _Alright, Ashy, now we can go find Gary if you want,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _Also, Storm, if you want a massage, I'll always be willing to give you one~"_

" _ **... I think I'm good…"**_ Storm said with a shiver.

" _Awww, why are you shivering? I give great massages!"_ Mew said with an invisible pout.

Ash was walking out of the Pokemon Center, trying not to laugh as Storm and Mew talked to each other.

" _ **Your massage will probably be some sort of Mew Game,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Maybe you'd turn me into dough and 'massage' me and make me into a cake or something."**_

" _Heeeeey, not everything I do is a Mew Game… but a doughy Pikachu? That sounds like a fun idea~"_ Mew giggled.

" _ **No! Absolutely not!"**_ Storm said, his cheeks sparking a little.

"H-hey Storm, don't shock me, okay?" Ash said when he saw Storm's cheeks were sparking.

" _ **As long as Mew doesn't turn me into anything else I'll be fine,"**_ Storm responded.

Ash sighed before he said, "If Memma really wanted to turn you into something, there's no way you can stop her. Now help me find Gary."

" _ **Gary? Why do you want to find him for?"**_ Storm asked.

" _He probably wants to check in on his rival, see how his recovery is coming along, see if he's reverted to his old attitude,"_ Mew responded to Storm. " _Am I right, Ashy?"_

"Yeah, and I want to see if he's really changed," Ash said.

" _ **Well, hopefully his victories haven't brought back that cocky attitude of his. If he**_ **is** _**back to being a cocky jerk, I'd be more than happy to show him my Thunderbolt,"**_ Storm said.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were in your position, Storm. It might give Gary a flashback to the New Island competition,"_ Mew said. " _And that could trigger a full blown relapse, which would make all his recovery progress worthless."_

"Um…" Ash frowned as he looked around the crowded place. "How are we going to find Gary in all this?"

" _ **I guess we'll just have to keep looking for him until we find him,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Or, you know… wait by his door?"**_

" _Any chance you have the number to his PokeGear, Ashy?"_ Mew asked.

"No, I never asked for his number," Ash said with a sigh.

" _Maybe you should get it when we_ do _find him,"_ Mew responded.

" _ **Or, like I said earlier, we can wait for him by his door, I mean it's right next to Ash's room!"**_ Storm pointed out.

"I think that would fall under the category of 'stalkerish behavior', Storm," Ash said. "For now, let's just see if we can find him first before we resort to just standing by his door."

* * *

After a few hours of trying to find Gary with no success, Ash felt hungry.

"Gee, I never knew it'd be so hard to find Gary," Ash sighed. "He used to be incredibly easy to find, especially when he had all those cheerleaders with him and that red convertible."

Mew, who had turned into Delilah, walked up next to Ash and said, "Well it's around four right now, so let's get a late lunch, then we can look for Gary again afterwards."

"Okay, Me- Mom," Ash said. "I guess if I don't find Gary today, I can try Storm's idea of being a stalker."

" _ **Assuming he doesn't lose a match and decide to leave early,"**_ Storm added. " _ **And stop calling it a 'stalker' plan! It's effective if you're looking for him!"**_

"I can see how Ashy might think of it as a stalker plan," Delilah said. "Since you would be waiting in a certain spot for a certain time with the sole purpose of talking to them."

" _ **Fine, whatever! Go, be a stalker to your rival or friend or whatever!"**_ Storm grumbled, annoyed.

"As fun as that would be, Storm, I rather not get Ashy in trouble since humans tend to hate it when people stalk each other," Delilah said. "Now, getting back on track, from what I know of Gary, even if he loses a match, he would probably stay until tomorrow. That way he can leave during the day. So at the minimum, we could search for him in the morning."

"Let's get something to eat now," Ash said. "Should we eat that all you can eat buffet again? At least it's free for competitors and their Pokemon."

"Yeah! Let's go there, the food was delicious, and I really loved the all you could eat desserts," Delilah said with a smile.

" _ **Agreed, let's get going,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Also… can we not let Mew have any sugar please?"**_

"Nope! I'm gonna eat all the dessert I can until I'm ready to burst!" Delilah said happily.

"Memma, if you get a sugar rush, I rather you got away from here, I mean people could get hurt and discover your real identity," Ash said, hoping reasoning would keep Mew from gorging on all the sweets in the restaurant.

Delilah giggled for a few moments before she said, "Don't worry, Ashy, I won't go overboard, I was just kidding after all… mostly~"

Ash wondered if this was a bad idea for a brief moment, before his hunger clouded his judgement and he headed to the restaurant with Delilah beside him. They were almost at the entrance of the restaurant when the doors opened and two familiar people came walking out.

"Oh hey, Ash!" Zach said as he and Terra walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh?" Terra said before she noticed Ash. "Oh, hey Ash! Nicely done in your battle, Ash, you and your team did really really well. And now you have a really beautiful Charizard."

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Well, for a minute there, I thought Scorch was going to lose. I was just as surprised as everyone else when she suddenly evolved."

"I still have to wonder though, why is Arnold Charizard so stubborn?" Terra said. "I mean Charizards are usually hot headed, but that one in particular seems especially hard to handle."

"Who knows, maybe it has issues from when it was in training," Zach said.

"That Charizard has had a rough childhood," Delilah responded. "But let's let his Trainer handle him. We're going to eat since we're hungry."

"Ahh, well we just finished up," Zach, who Ash just noticed now had blue hair, said. "We're going to go watch some other matches now."

"It's pretty fun to see what these other Trainers can do, even if most of them only have the regional Pokemon," Terra said. "It'd be nice to see other regional Pokemon once in awhile though."

"Heh," Ash chuckled. "Most of these Trainers probably started out in this region, that's why so many of them only have the regional Pokemon. I got lucky with some of mine, like with Trixie."

"Yeah, I still find it confusing as to how a Zorua got to Kanto in the first place, but it's not Trixie wrote it down anywhere as a story or something," Zach said.

" _ **It's probably not that important… I mean it's not like she ever told us how she got here,"**_ Storm said.

"Maybe we can ask her about it later," Ash said. "For now, we're going in to eat. We'll catch up with you two later, and Zach, try not to get pink hair again."

"Of course, _Lady_ Ash," Zach responded with a fake bow.

Ash glared, "Do you want me to take you into another Mew Game?"

Terra sighed before she pushed Zach, "Alright, you two, break it up. Let's go, Zach, let's not tempt the Prince, shall we?"

Zach smiled before he started walked before he turned around and said, "See ya later, Ash… ley~"

With that, Zach turned around and started running away before Ash could respond.

"Sorry about him, Ash, he has a little too much soda earlier and it got to him," Terra said.

"That's it, Zach is getting permanent pink hair," Ash grumbled.

"No messing with other Legendary Children, Ashy," Delilah said. "Your Mew Game with him was probably over the line as is. The other Legendaries will be keeping a close eye on you, so you have to make sure not to abuse your powers."

"I didn't actually mean it," Ash sighed. "At least let me get vengeful thoughts without actually doing anything."

" _ **Vengeful thoughts without doing anything?"**_ Storm chuckled.

"Eh, it makes me feel a little better about it at least," Ash remarked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Hello sir and ma'am, would you like a table or booth?" The maitre d' asked.

"I'll take booth," Ash said. "Those are usually more comfortable than the chairs."

"Alright, Gina will guide you to your booth," The maitre d' said, pointing to someone who was standing nearby. "Gina, booth for two."

"Yes," Gina said as she looked at Ash and Delilah. "Please come with me."

Ash and Delilah followed Gina to a booth, where they sat down. Storm sat on the table since he was too short to reach the table from the booth.

"What can I get you to drink ma'am and sir?" Gina asked.

"I'll take a Soda Pop," Ash said.

"Moomoo Milk for me," Delilah said.

"Alright, I'll get those drinks to start you off, and if you want to switch drinks, please just let me know," Gina said. "Its free refills as long as you're here, oh and ma'am you'll be asked to pay for your meal before you leave if you didn't pay for it coming in."

Delilah gave a smile as she said, "Of course, I wouldn't think of leaving without paying."

"Could I also get some Fresh Water for my Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Of course," Gina said. "I'll get a bowl of Fresh Water for him."

"Thanks," Ash said as Gina walked away to get their drinks.

"I'm going to go ahead and get some food at the buffet table," Ash said as he stood up.

"No, first you will go to the bathroom to wash your hands. Only _after_ you wash your hands can you go get food, Ashy," Delilah said.

Ash sighed before he said, "Alright, Mom, I'll go wash my hands first."

* * *

After Ash came out of the bathroom from washing his hands, he headed over to the buffet table, and saw someone familiar. "Huh? Hey Blue, what're you… oh! Hey Gary, I didn't recognize you… did you change your hair or something since we last saw each other in the hallway?"

Gary looked over before he said, "Oh, hey there Ash. Fancy running into you here. And yeah, I did change my hair a little bit, but not much, mostly just a trim. I also decided to get some new clothes while I was here. So, are you here on your own?"

"Well, not exactly," Ash said. "But I haven't seen you since the first day we got here. You look… kinda different, I mistook you for your brother for a second there."

"Oh? I look like Blue? Huh… I didn't really notice… I guess my clothes look kinda similar to his," Gary said, hesitating for a bit. "... So how have your matches been going?"

"Well I mean, you've always kind of looked like Blue, but… I don't know, you seem more like him than ever before," Ash said. "If that makes sense… anyways, I've managed to win two of my matches in the Indigo Stadium. How about you?"

"I actually just beat my second match a little bit ago," Gary said. "I then went to the Pokemon Center, healed up my Pokemon, then came straight here."

 _No wonder we couldn't find him, he was busy battling._ Ash thought to himself.

"Congrats on evolving your Charmeleon, I'm sure you put a lot of effort into training them," Gary said.

Ash looked at Gary in surprise, "Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah, I watched both of your matches," Gary said.

"Well… thanks, I didn't think you'd be interested," Ash said. "Heh, remember back when you'd usually be calling me a loser or saying I just had easy matches or something like that?"

"Well… let's just say that after New Island… I see you in a new light," Gary said. "You took charge when you needed to and showed your true strength… heh… I almost sound like a fanboy…"

Ash wasn't sure how to feel about this. It was weird to have Gary compliment him, it was even weirder to hear _respect_ from Gary at all. _Now I know why I almost mistook him for Blue, he's matured a lot, or at least he's trying to. That and the clothes he's wearing are pretty much the exact type of clothes that Blue would wear._

"Well, I should be getting back to my table, my Pokemon are probably starving," Gary said, holding a tray full of food.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Oh, and Gary… if we end up battling each other, I expect the best from you."

"Of course, Ash," Gary said with a small smile. "I expect the same from you."

Ash almost couldn't believe this was the same Gary he saw just a month and a half ago.

Ash decided to come back to his booth without getting anything to eat since he was distracted by Gary's new attitude, he sat down across from Delilah and said, "Hey Mom… is Blue around?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask, Ashy?" Delilah asked.

"Because I just ran into Gary at the buffet table, and I think he and Blue should talk," Ash said.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Delilah asked.

"Because Blue has been trying his hardest to avoid his past, and I think that as his friend, it's my responsibility to push him to confront his past," Ash responded. "Now, can you possibly call Blue or something?"

"Well, I think this is more of a personal issue with those two, but I'll ask Blue to come here anyways, hopefully it turns out for the best. For now, let's eat," Delilah said before she stood up. "Come on, Ashy, let's go get some food, mainly from the dessert buffet."

"Yeah, okay. And Memma, you need to eat more than just sweets," Ash said as he got back up, since he hadn't actually returned to the table with food the first time. _I wonder if this is a good or a bad thing with Gary changing. Like Memma said, I hope this turns out for the best._

"I truly do hope that it results in something good, Ashy, I really do hope that it ends in something good," Delilah responded.

* * *

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad you had fun at church camp. I don't remember a lot of my nightmares, so I can't say for sure which was my worst one. Probably the ones that involved me going back to school or being left behind during the rapture. Or the ones involving my friends saying they hated me. I don't usually get horror dreams.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** So I won't say what my worst nightmare is because it is absolutely disgusting. But I will tell you one of my creepy dreams/nightmares. I was on an old fashioned battle field around medieval times. I was fighting the man with a sword and armor. I was using a sword and magic. It suddenly became extremely vivid as I was fighting him and it ended when he slashed my arm and I woke up in pain. The creepy part is, right where that warrior slashed me, I had a slice on my arm IRL. I still have the scar to prove it. It's a long, narrow slash of a blade on my right arm.

 **Unknown entity328** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh yeah, Scorch's brother got what was coming to him. Scorch definitely knocked some sense into her brother.

 **FX** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, this story is still being updated. It gets updated every Monday Eastern Standard time. And only two authors are working on this fanfiction; me and Onyx. ^^' Sounds like you've been looking for a story to read and one that hasn't been abandoned. Heh, Fyre doesn't write anymore, but I'm sure he appreciates it all the same.

 **Mew:** I always play with DarkFoxKit, I want to play with someone new.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well my earlier arcs are a lot more messy in terms of writing. I've gotten better over the years.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You probably never would've heard of me since I'm extremely new to fanfiction. I've only ever been in a co-writer role during my time of writing fanfic. In fact, the only reason I got into fanfic is because my house had caught on fire (which turned out fine) and we were living in a temporary home. I was especially bored one day and I was counting down the days until Zootopia. So instead of just sitting there, I decided to try and find more info on Zootopia but I ended up reading a Zootopia fanfiction on . I messaged the person because he was looking for co-writers and gladly wrote with him for a couple of months before I got tired. He was working us 'co-writers' into the ground while he did none of the work himself. I wanted a change. So I started looking around and found Child of Mew through the former co-writer's favorited books/stories and I read them. Child of Mew and Shadows of Kanto were both read in a week. I then saw that Fox had been on and off looking for co-writers so I decided to send her a message. When I messaged her, she was in desperate need of new help, so I decided to help her since her other co-writer wasn't doing anything. Sorry, I kinda told my story of how I came to this story. I personally am a pure co-writer and probably wouldn't write a fanfiction on my own. So you probably won't see anything I've worked on all on my own. Fox and I may use my account to post something at some point that would be better to have on a separate account, but that's about it.

 **The-Sad-Umbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well don't get too used to it. We'll only stick with the main six Pokemon for Ash's team to avoid complications.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you liked the first part of the battle as well as the taunt scenes. They were incredibly fun to write and coming up with some of the taunts was even more fun. The reason Trixie disguised herself as another Dark type Pokemon was in order to fool Arnold. If Arnold knew that it was a Zorua from the start, he would've been able to possibly come up with counter plans. Disguising herself allowed her to keep her abilities and moves a secret. Arnold definitely represents canon Ash. He has trouble with an outside source that almost causes him to be disqualified. He is stuck with a disobedient Charizard.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, we like to mix things up in the ANs. And don't worry, as you can see, Fyre's completely fine. XP  
Heh, yeah, Scorch's brother is supposed to be the canon Charizard, the one who didn't want to listen to Ash for the longest time. I figured it would be fun to have Scorch go at it with her stubborn brother. And I know, but I didn't name HopHopHop Town, it's an actual town in the anime, and it's where Arnold lives. Don't believe me? Look up Arnold and the town he lives in on Google.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, as you can see, the battle between Scorch and her brother has been quite epic indeed. And I've always wanted someone to slap Ash's Charizard upside the head when he was being stubborn and lazy. … Umm… I hope you didn't just burn yourself to death. ^^'

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh yeah, Trixie and her taunts are extremely fun. She and Scorch have probably had trash talking/taunting conversations that have gone on for hours before. And it wasn't just for Ash, it was also for us. To be completely honest, we were getting tired of writing the announcer. It was unnecessary for us to recap it. Yes, it would have happened IRL (in real life), but this is also a story so we can tune things out if we really want.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, it has been a long road. We appreciate constructive criticism too, even though it hurts sometimes, no story is truly perfect.

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thanks and we can't have feelings for something we haven't really played yet. We've said this quite a few times, we're probably both getting at least one of the games. We'll tell you how we feel about it when the time comes.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A lot of people keep asking us that when the games haven't even come out yet. ^^' If you want to know how we feel about the games _coming out_ , then we can actually answer.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** My answer to that question would be we will have to wait and see how it is. I prefer to live by the idea of 'never judge a book by its cover' and most importantly 'never board the hype train'. I've already been burned twice because of hype trains. Once on No Man's Sky, and another time on the honestly awful Mass Effect Andromeda. I mean yeah, they've worked on both games a lot to make it better. But at launch, they both sucked.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. Um… what am I supposed to say here? It feels like you're talking to someone else, not to us. The only thing I can see that you said that related to anything with us is that the chapter was good.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Far Harbor and Scribe Haylen are a part of a game I played called Fallout 4. Far Harbor is a DLC addition where you go to an island covered in smog.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay, I don't know anything about that. So if you and Delta would like to talk about it, please just PM each other.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Agreed, the reviews are a place to review the story, not to converse about other things. So delta, if you want to keep me informed of your Fallout 4 journey, shoot me a PM. The reviews aren't the best place to do it.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think that it can be normal if they aren't emotionally stable. Getting all that power when evolving into a Charizard can definitely corrupt those who can't handle it. I mean you're going from a grounded (as in stuck on the ground) Charmeleon to a flying dragon that is much more powerful. That kind of change can have psychological effects.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's been theorized that the canon Charmander became that way when he evolved was because of his former Trainer's attitude. It's like how when a child was abused by his parents, then he grows up and becomes the same abuser his parents were. I also think that the power can go into the Charizard's head, since they are aggressive by nature.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, did this conclusion satisfy your questions? XP

 **xbluenwhitex** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well actually Arnold's Charizard _is_ Canon Ash's Charizard. Our Ash just found Scorch instead. Yeah, Charizard really needs an attitude change, and he both needs something drastic to smack some sense into him and then from there he needs to work on his attitude.

Yup, no more recaps from the announcer because we were getting sick of writing it. Normally there would be an announcer recapping everything for radio and TV purposes, but we don't really need it here. Taking out the announcer also helped with the immersion of the story greatly. Because we didn't have to stop and recap what we just wrote, meaning we could more easily focus on the actual story and battles.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** What is Poke Amino?

 **Pikatchoo** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's absolutely fine if you don't review in a while. Scorch's brother is the canon Charizard that was with Ash. It evolved on its own probably because it wanted strength. And thank you for the congratulations.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I mean, how did Ash's Charizard evolve in the anime? He got mad at a taunting Aerodactyl… yeah, that's it. He was a Charmeleon for about three episodes, then he was a Charizard… did the writers for the anime just not like Charmeleon or something?

 **MeMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Ash will eventually get Mega Stones.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah that person had a really bad time. Oh? How is the anime? Cause I frankly haven't been watching it due to the de-aging that Ash went through.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think you would like the anime, Onyx, it kinda reminds me of the Dog Days anime you had me watched with you.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** … What did you think they would call Ash? He's pretty much the Prince of Pokemon now that he's a Mew. Also, why are you reviewing just to complain about one miniscule thing?

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh no, I hope you've gotten better since then. Going to the hospital sucks.

 **Epicboss67** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Well then, looks like your prediction was spot on. XP And thank you. Um… Fyre's kinda going through some hard times right now, but thank you for the well wishes.

 **giratinafan249** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** So to start off, it's okay that you haven't commented. But what isn't okay is the fact that you advertised your brand new channel. As of tonight, the comment will be deleted due to the fact that it had nothing to do with the story and you were only advertising yourself. The reviews are a place to leave comments on what you thought about the story, not to have an off-topic conversation or promote yourself.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It seemed more like they wanted us specifically to check it out and sub, rather than advertise themselves.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Then they should've just PM-ed us instead of leaving it in a public review. No offense to you, Giratina, it's just the reviews aren't the best place to ask us this stuff. Both of us respond to our PMs so if there's something you want to say that's kinda private, just PM us. And if you can't PM because you don't have an account, just make a free account and PM us with that. Also, no offense to you again, Giratina, but I won't be subscribing to your channel. I only really subscribe to channels that I've been watching for a long time or are really interested in.

 **Diamond apple** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hi Vulpix Lover. XP Thank you for the compliments. I don't know if you've noticed, but I usually like to focus on one character rather than many at once. It makes it a lot easier to focus on one character who reacts to the world around them. And is this really the only story that I've done that had 50 chapters? ^^'  
Personally, I like all of the Charmander line. Charmander's the cutest. Charmeleon is the adolescent kick butt fire lizard, while Charizard is an awesome flying dragon. I prefer black Charizard, so that's why I made Scorch shiny. And I apologize, but Scorch wasn't going to stay as a Charmeleon forever. ^^'

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah I heard about Chester. I grew up listening to Linkin Park. At least he is no longer suffering and I hope that he rests in peace and find happiness wherever he goes. My favorite Pokemon movie? I'd… prefer not to say.

 **Mew:** Say it, Onyx. If you don't, we'll be playing a super special Mew Game later.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Sighs*** It's Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction…

 **Mew:** Now say why. :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Blushes*** Because I really like how Diancie looks and how she's a Princess and I really like her crystal dress…

 **Mew:** Good Onyx~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Hides her face with her wings***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Umm… my favorite Pokemon movie? Hmm… it's been awhile since I've seen most of them. But I guess my favorite Pokemon movie might be Lucario and The Mystery of Mew. Okay, so before my favorite Pokemon movie was Pokemon Heroes, because I loved the plot they had with Ash and Latias, and I really wished Latias went with Ash. It seemed so perfect, Latias really liked Ash, and she really had no reason to stay in Altomare anymore, her brother is the Soul Dew, and he's gonna keep the city safe. Ash and Latias could've grown strong together. But I'm rambling. The reason why Lucario and The Mystery of Mew is my favorite now is because when I was rewatching it again in order to write for that part of the Child of Mew, it reminded me why I liked Lucario, and I really like the concept of the Tree of Beginning being alive, plus I… erm… like certain things about that. It's also cool that Mew was connected to it, and at first my Mew wasn't originally connected to the Tree of Beginning, but I decided she will be after rewatching the movie. I had grown sick of Lucario due to the fans always talking about him and showing him off. But the movie did make me like him again, at least his character, I am still sick of the fans of Lucario. And we wrote a beautiful story with that movie, so naturally it became my favorite after that.

 **Mew:** Excuse me? I don't always get into craziness, have a little more faith in me. And what were you about to say about Ashy's life? Hmmmmm?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm not a kitsune from folklore, I'm just a normal, little dark fox kit. And Onyx teaching me about magic? ***Has flashbacks to all the magical training Onyx put on me and my story characters*** … Yeah, sure, why doesn't she teach me magic?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because I'm not qualified. I can use magic sure, but I'm not patient enough to take on a student.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you.  
Heh, yeah, I used a Zorua before, so I know they do use the Illusion over the Poke Balls. I also like catching my team in different kinds of Poke Balls, so that's why it was easy for me to tell. I suppose I shouldn't blame it all on Aegis Dragon, I should've deleted that part since it kinda didn't make any sense, but eh… doormat issues. ^^' Yay, glad someone else agrees with me on the Zoroark being a ridiculous evolution for cute little Zorua. I'd rather Zorua either didn't have an evolution or the evolution actually looks more like a fox than that weird biped werewolf hairy monster thing they were going for with Zoroark.  
We weren't sure what to disguise Trixie with, since her Illusion powers only work with whoever Ash has on his team.  
Heh, maybe Eon may go up against Gary's Eevee/Eeveelution later, maybe not, who knows? :3


	52. Chapter 52: Mew Intervention

**DarkFoxKit: *Is playing something on her computer, and have been there for an entire week. She only ate and slept when she needed to, but was otherwise spending all her time on the computer*** OwO

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Opens the door and walks in before turning on the lights.*** Lady Fox, close the Sims 3 now. Don't force me to unplug the monitor and take it away.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Hisses a little at the sudden bright light before eyes adjust*** But I just got the unicorn, and my Sims are getting closer to getting enough money for me to expand the house. And my cat got me something rare and I need a place to put all these minor pets. There's too much to do to stop now!

 **Donfyre: *Is looking at Fox with concern*** Uh, it's time to do the AN now and give the next chapter to the readers, Fox! How long have you been playing?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks at Fyre in shock*** What? Already? But it's only been a couple of days! How can it be time for the AN now?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because you are an ADDICT. You were so absorbed in Sims 3 that you didn't notice the passage of time.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh… I guess I have been on it for a while… ***Looks at Onyx, then at Fyre, then at the computer screen*** I'll get off… but after I get my Sim to get the unicorn ready for the horse competition! ***Continues playing Sims 3***

 **Donfyre:** Foooooox! ***Goes over to her and jumps onto her head, lowering his face to hers*** You're probably gonna be here for another several hours doing that! Come oooon, it won't take long.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks up at Fyre*** …. That is such a cute face.

 **Donfyre:** H-huh? Uhhh….. T-thanks? ^^;

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Unplugs the monitor and removes the power cord while Fox is distracted*** I'll let you save later, Fox, after I decide you won't just get absorbed back into the game.

 **DarkFoxKit:** What!? NOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T SAVE FOR A WHILE! ***Jumps at the computer monitor while Fyre flopped on her head***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I only unplugged the monitor, not the actual computer. The game is still running so it can be saved later, now let's get you some food and water and go do the AN because you look starved and dehydrated.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Hisses*** Turn it back on!

 **Donfyre:** ***Was trying to hold on as Fox crazily tried to fix her monitor*** H-hey, calm down, Fox! Let's just do what Onyx said! ***He used Water Gun on her face to try and calm her down***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Blinks when Fyre just sprayed her with water*** … Hungry. ***Shakes Fyre off her head and grabs his tail with her mouth***

 **Donfyre:** H-HEY! Not this again! ***Tries to squirm out from Fox's mouth*** Help me here, Onyx!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Nods and takes Fyre away from Fox*** You need a proper meal, Lady Fox, and Fyre isn't a proper meal. Besides, you got sick last week.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fine. But don't go turning off my monitor again. Please give me back Fyre, I won't eat him this time… maybe. ***Looks on the table*** … Did someone turn that camera on?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, has it been on the whole week? And no, I won't give you back Fyre or the power cord for the monitor. I'm holding onto the power cord until later and I'll protect Fyre until I'm sure you won't eat him.

 **Donfyre:** Jeez, wow. ^^; And you didn't notice before? We've had that camera rolling since we opened the door.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Uuuugh, you turn off the monitor but left the camera ON!? That's it, it's turning off, right now! The people don't need to see this. And I WILL get my Fyre back! ***Stomps over to the camera before turning it off***

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Mew Intervention**

Blue was waiting outside of the all you can eat restaurant. He got a telepathic call from Mew earlier who told him to come here. Blue wondered what Mew wanted to talk about.

Before long, Ash, with Storm on his shoulder and 'Delilah' beside him, came out of the restaurant.

"Hey," Blue said when they noticed him. "Mew called me here. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "Um… have you seen your brother Gary lately?"

"No, not really, I heard he's competing in the Indigo League though," Blue responded. "Why do you ask?"

"I just ran into him in the restaurant," Ash said. "And it looks like he's changed or at least trying to. I was wondering if you could talk to him, make sure he's really okay."

"... yeah… I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to face any members of my family yet, I know we ran into Gary a few times, but I'm-" Blue started to say before Delilah cut him off.

"Blue, you need to stop running away from your past. Now, you will go into that restaurant and talk to your brother," Delilah said.

"The restaurant?" Blue frowned. "... Shouldn't we talk in a more private place?"

"I don't see why you would need to talk in a private place," Delilah said. "It's not like you are going to be telling him anything secret."

"I don't want people looking at us while we're talking," Blue said. "And there's a good chance Gary will get angry and start shouting."

"I highly doubt that," Delilah said. "Now go in there before I Teleport you in there."

Blue gave a sigh, "I don't think this is a good idea, but I rather you didn't cause a scene."

The restaurant's doors opened, and Gary himself came walking out. Gary looked up and stopped when he saw Blue.

"Guess you won't have to go inside, lucky you," Delilah said before she walked over to Ash.

" _ **Erm… awkward,"**_ Storm said when he saw the brothers staring at each other.

"We'll, uh… leave you two alone," Ash said as he took Delilah's hand. "Come on, Mom."

"Awww, but I wanted to watch…" Delilah whined.

" _Memma, we can watch from behind the building or something, but I don't think they want us around right now,"_ Ash telepathically told her.

"Fine…" Delilah said before she followed Ash.

"..." Gary and Blue just stared at each other in silence, neither one wanting to speak first.

Finally, Blue decided to break the tension and said, "I've heard you're in the Pokemon League now… sounds like you've become a strong battler since we last met."

"Yeah, not that you really care that much," Gary said coldly. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to watch the Pokemon League, I guess," Blue said. "I didn't get to compete during my time as a Trainer, I just went straight to the Elite Four."

"Yeah, you didn't have to work as hard to get where you got," Gary said.

"That's not necessarily true," Blue said. "While we didn't compete in a tournament, we did have to go through Victory Road, which is filled with strong Trainers and wild Pokemon."

"True… I did hear that Victory Road was kind of like its own Elite Four in a way," Gary said.

"Heh, yeah, at least it's safer this way. If you lose, you don't get eaten by the wild Pokemon," Blue said. "But I digress… are you okay? I've heard that you've been through some traumatizing events lately."

"Yeah… I uh... I'd rather not talk about it," Gary responded.

"That's understandable," Blue said. "But I'm just asking if you're okay yourself. I hope you're not pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm fine," Gary said. "Unlike you, I rather keep going then quit like a baby just because I lost or something bad happened."

Blue gave a frown, "It's good that you're determined to keep going, but that's no excuse to insult me. I'm not proud with what I've done."

"It's not an insult, I'm just stating how I saw it," Gary said. "Now, if you don't have anything else to say, I should go train my Pokemon while the sun is still out."

"... I know you're trying, Gary," Blue said. "But until we can get our issues resolved, we're never going to be able to move on."

"What do you expect? For me to just suddenly forgive you after so long?" Gary asked. "Because it's going to take more than just one conversation for that to happen. For one, you need to go apologize to gramps first. Then you can call Mom and Dad and apologize to them, and then apologize to our sister. Only after you do that will we be able to confront our issues."

"You know… I don't expect forgiveness from you," Blue said.

"Then you've already given up on me?" Gary asked. "So first you leave your family, then your Pokemon, and then you give up on your brother… you're a piece of work, you know that?"

Blue sighed before he said, "If you would let me finish, that would be great, thanks. What I was trying to say was that I don't expect you to forgive me, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I left because of what Professor Oak… what Gramps said to me that day. I felt like I wasn't a good Pokemon Trainer, so I wanted to go on my own journey without any Pokemon to find out why."

"That's… honestly the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say," Gary said. "How can you find out what kind of Pokemon Trainer you are if you don't bring your Pokemon with you? I learned from Ash that in order to be a good Pokemon Trainer you need to have a level head, and a good bond with your Pokemon."

"It's simple," Blue said. "Because I wasn't trying to figure out how to be a good Pokemon Trainer. I was trying to figure myself out as a person."

"Well that's something that is best done with others around you, because if _you_ don't know who you are, the people around you might," Gary said.

"Maybe," Blue said. "Although, like you, Ash is the one who taught me that. I got tired of hiding and being alone, so I followed him. I'm hoping one day I feel ready enough to become a Pokemon Trainer again, but I'm not quite ready yet. I'm hoping by watching the Trainers battle in the Pokemon League, it might spark _something_. Since you're here, perhaps I can watch you battle next."

"Yeah, I'll make sure not to get my hopes up that you'll be watching," Gary said before he started to walk past Blue.

"I wish you luck then, Gary," Blue said, not facing Gary as he past by. "Show me how you battle with your Pokemon."

Gary didn't respond and just kept walking.

When Gary disappeared into the crowd, Ash, Delilah and Storm came over to Blue from their hiding spot.

"Huh… that could've gone better," Ash said.

Blue frowned before he said, "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Not only did I face my old rival, I also had to face my bitter little brother. Neither turned out so great."

"No, you needed to do this, Blue," Delilah said. "If you hadn't, you wouldn't have been able to move forward. You've taken the first steps in making up for what happened in the past."

Blue gave a sigh before he said, "Well, I suppose you would know, you have to do the same with the other Legendary Pokemon."

"Just try and talk to your friends and family. Start by going to Gary's match, then go talk to your grandfather," Delilah said.

Blue sighed before he said, "I'm going to need some time alone to think. I promise I'll be at Gary's next battle tomorrow."

"Okay," Ash said. "Be sure to make it."

Blue gave a solemn nod to Ash before he walked away.

Ash frowned as Blue disappeared into the crowd, "Memma… was it really alright to leave Blue alone right now? I mean he could easily just fly away if he didn't want to be here."

"He won't, because he knows I'll just bring him back here," Delilah responded. "Besides, I think he knows just as well as I do that he needs to face this or he won't ever be able to move on."

" _ **That's gotta be rough. And what a position to be in,"**_ Storm said.

Ash sighed before he said, "Well, I just hope Blue can work things out. I still need to focus on my next match tomorrow. Starting in my next match, I'll be using a full six on six team."

"Maybe you should go train with Scorch, maybe in a Mew Game, that way she can get more used to flying," Delilah said.

" _ **Um… what Mew Game would that be?"**_ Storm asked nervously.

"Not a particularly bad Mew Game, just a way to help train Scorch to fly faster," Delilah responded.

"Maybe," Ash said. "But let's not do it for too long since I don't want Scorch to be too tired by the time my next match comes up."

"Of course, Ashy," Delilah said before her eyes started to glow pink. "I'll teleport us somewhere so we can be undisturbed."

" _ **Us, as in all of us, or just you and Scorch?"**_ Storm asked.

"All of us, that way you can do some training of your own," Delilah responded.

Ash nodded and said, "Won't that be fun, Storm?"

Storm frowned as he said, " _ **Fun for you maybe…"**_

"Oh don't worry, Ashy will be training too," Delilah said with a smirk.

Ash frowned as he looked at Delilah, "What training? I'm not in the League as a Pokemon!"

"Doesn't matter, if your Pokemon are training then so are you, Ashy," Delilah said. "And that's that. Your Pokemon will respect you more if you train _with_ them."

" _ **She's right, you know,"**_ Storm gave a smirk at Ash.

Ash sighed before he said, "Fine, what's the training?"

Delilah smiled, "Oh, you'll see~ First, let's go back to your room. I don't want to teleport us here because there's too many people."

* * *

After Ash got back to his room, Mew had followed him invisibly since as Delilah she wasn't allowed here, and Storm jumped down from his shoulder.

"Okay Memma, we're here," Ash said. "So now what?"

" _ **Now, I want you to turn back to normal and we'll teleport somewhere that will allow for a proper Mew Game,"**_ Mew said.

Ash gave a nervous frown before he let go of his Transformation and reverted back to his little blue Mew self.

" _ **You ready, Ashy?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Yeah, I guess,"**_ Ash said.

Mew teleported Ash and Storm to a somewhat dense looking forest. There were a few Bug and Grass type Pokemon roaming around.

" _ **Where are we, Memma? This kind of looks like the Viridian Forest, only not as dense,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **This forest is known as Daybreak Forest, it's called that because at certain times of the year, the sun lines up perfectly so you can see it in the center of the forest, unobstructed,"**_ Mew said. " _ **It's strange that there are no trees in that single line, but I guess that's how Shaymin wanted it."**_

" _ **Whoa, why haven't I heard of this place? It's a lot more relaxing than the Viridian Forest,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **Because it's on top of a steep hill,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **And not a lot of people come through here. So this is a great place to train Scorch's flying abilities."**_

" _ **Wait, Scorch is a Charizard, wouldn't she accidentally cause a forest fire with her tail flame or something?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **That's why I'm going to be placing us into a Mew Game, that way I can control things better,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Oh and if she sets a tree on fire… Kooper has to use Water Gun on her."**_

" _ **But Memma, Kooper doesn't have Water Gun anymore,"**_ Ash responded.

" _ **He may not know the actual attack, but he can still squirt water out of his mouth, and that's close enough,"**_ Mew explained.

" _ **Well, okay,"**_ Ash said. " _ **So you want me to bring Scorch and Kooper out or just Scorch for now?"**_

" _ **Just bring out Scorch for now, we'll use Kooper when it's necessary,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **What will I be doing?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **You'll be practicing both hitting a single target and trying to split an attack to hit multiple targets,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Oh and eventually it will go all the way to multiple moving targets. You'll target a set of trees that I will make electric resistant so you don't make them explode or anything."**_

" _ **Okay, sounds good to me! At least I don't have to do any flying lessons,"**_ Storm said, before looking at Ash. " _ **Good luck with that, Ash."**_

" _ **What?"**_ Ash frowned as he brought out Scorch's Cherish Ball from his pocket dimension. " _ **I'm going to have flying lessons too?"**_

" _ **Of course, you need to learn how to fly faster and more agile sooner or later,"**_ Mew said with a giggle. " _ **Now go ahead and call Scorch out of her Cherish Ball and we can get started."**_

Ash sighed before he said, " _ **Ugh, fine. Scorch, come on out!"**_

Ash used his little arms to try and throw the Cherish Ball, but he couldn't throw it very far like he could with his longer human arms. The Cherish Ball opened when it hit the grass, releasing the black Charizard. When Scorch saw she was in a forest, she quickly curled her tail around herself to keep from setting anything on fire.

" _ **Why are we in a dense forest?"**_ Scorch asked. " _ **You shouldn't bring a Fire Pokemon with an exposed flame on their bodies to a forest, that's like asking for a forest fire to happen."**_

" _ **Don't worry Scorch, I won't let you start a forest fire,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now, are you all ready?"**_

" _ **Ready? Ready for what?"**_ Scorch asked.

" _ **A Mew Game~"**_ Mew replied with a smile.

Scorch instantly paled at those words before she turned to Ash, slightly surprised to see him in his Mew form, before she said, " _ **A-am I being punished?"**_

" _ **No, you're not being punished, Scorch,"**_ Ash said. " _ **This is Mew's way of training us."**_

" _ **Oh… wait, what? Training us? Training us for what? Survival?"**_ Scorch asked, completely caught off guard by this.

Ash wanted to giggle at Scorch's reaction because of how amusing it was, but he held himself back before he answered, " _ **We're going to learn how to fly, and by that I mean learning advanced flying. You probably already know the basics of flying instinctively, but as a Charizard, you need to learn how to really use the air and sky to your advantage."**_

" _ **Well said, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **And for this Mew Game training, you are to not set anything on fire, on purpose or by accident."**_

" _ **Why? It's not like I can control what happens if my tail flame happens to touch a flammable leaf or something."**_ Scorch frowned.

" _ **That's why you need to be aware of your surroundings,"**_ Mew explained. " _ **When you're in the sky, you need to know where everything is in relation to you. So you are to try and keep your tail flame away from any trees."**_

" _ **I think it's a good idea too,"**_ Ash said. " _ **With this training, you'll be more aware of attacks and dangerous environments and have better reaction time so you can avoid them. But Memma, what will I be doing? I mean I don't have exposed fire on me, am I supposed to try to dodge the trees too or something else?"**_

" _ **Yup, if your tail touches any trees then… hmmm… I get to slowly turn you pink,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Temporarily of course. But if you keep touching the trees after you are fully pink, that will extend the duration of the punishment."**_

" _ **Oh not again,"**_ Ash paled.

" _ **Right now, your tail moves on its own volition, with this training, hopefully you will gain control over your tail,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Oh and this will also teach you both evasive maneuvers, because after a little bit, the trees will start moving around. Now, are you ready to enter the Mew Game?"**_

" _ **Let's get this over with,"**_ Ash sighed.

" _ **I'll handle any challenge you throw at me,"**_ Scorch stated proudly.

" _ **Storm?"**_ Mew said, looking down at the Pikachu. " _ **Are you ready?"**_

" _ **As long as I don't have to worry about getting hurt or transformed or anything like that, I'm ready,"**_ Storm answered.

" _ **You don't have to worry, Storm,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **At least not this time~"**_

" _ **Now, let's begin,"**_ Mew said with a wink, suddenly the area around them shifted for a second before returning to a somewhat normal state.

" _ **Um… so what do we do now?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **Yeah, and how would you even know that my tail had touched a tree to turn me a little bit pink, Memma? I know you're Psychic and all, but even I wouldn't know if I touched a tree or something else,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Alright, Storm, you see those blue trees over there?"**_ Mew asked, pointing at a set of trees that were suddenly blue. " _ **Those are the ones that you'll be practicing on. After I see you can target multiple trees at once, I will start moving them around."**_

" _ **I don't think I've ever made a Thunderbolt hit multiple targets before,"**_ Storm responded.

" _ **That's the point of this training for you,"**_ Mew said before she turned to Scorch and Ash. " _ **As for you two. Ashy, you'll be flying around and past the pink trees, while Scorch will by flying around the white ones. For now they will be like normal trees, but as Scorch and you learn to fly better, I will start changing them up a little."**_

" _ **Changing them how?"**_ Scorch asked.

" _ **Well for you, the trees will become easier and easier to catch fire. And then they will start moving around. For Ashy, they'll start moving to start. Then as time goes on, they will start moving towards him and grabbing at him. Any time he touches them at all, be it his tail or his paws, he will start to turn pink. Just coming into contact with the tree will turn you a little pink, Ashy, so I don't have to do it myself,"**_ Mew explained. " _ **Does that answer your questions?"**_

" _ **Yup,"**_ Scorch said.

Ash nodded, " _ **I guess."**_

" _ **I'm ready,"**_ Storm said.

Mew smiled before she said, " _ **Alright then, it's time to start!"**_

Ash and Scorch both flew towards their respective groups of trees. They knew they weren't allowed to fly above the trees, since weaving in and out of the trees was a main part of their training.

" _ **Okay Scorch, I'm heading for the pink trees. Good luck with your training,"**_ Ash said to the Charizard beside him.

" _ **You too,"**_ Scorch said. " _ **Oh wait, Mew, what's my punishment if I accidentally light a tree on fire?"**_

" _ **You'll get splashed in the face with water courtesy of Kooper,"**_ Mew said, holding up a familiar looking Premier Ball.

" _ **H-hey! Where'd you get that, Memma?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Oh, I reached into your pocket dimension and took it out of there,"**_ Mew responded.

" _ **Memma! That's an invasion of my personal space!"**_ Ash complained.

" _ **Since when has personal boundaries ever stopped me, Ashy?"**_ Mew said with a mischievous smirk.

" _ **Aww, come on Memma, you should still at least respect it,"**_ Ash pouted.

" _ **Don't worry, I only reached in to grab Kooper's Premier Ball. It's not like I was snooping around in there or anything,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **And I definitely didn't turn all your clothes pink~"**_

" _ **Please tell me you're joking, Memma,"**_ Ash deadpanned.

" _ **You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"**_ Mew said, her mischievous smirk growing into a full on mischievous smile.

Ash decided he didn't want to find out any time soon and just focus on his training. He split off from Scorch as he flew over to the pink trees while Scorch flew over to the white trees.

" _ **Alright you two, begin!"**_ Mew said as she spun Kooper's shrunken Premier Ball on her small finger.

After a bit of training without him running into any trees, Ash saw the pink trees start to move and lean towards him. He tried to fly away from them, but that almost made him bump into another pink tree. It was almost something out of a horror film, only the trees were pink instead of dark blue and they didn't have sinister faces on them. Ash couldn't go very fast yet, so weaving between the trees without touching one was hard.

" _ **Faster, Ashy!"**_ Mew yelled from a little bit away.

Ash tried to move faster, but he got a little reckless, and this caused his tail to touch a pink tree, causing the tip of his tail to turn pink. Ash didn't notice this yet, and kept going.

" _No slowing down, Ashy,"_ Mew said telepathically, since Ash had gotten further away from the ground.

Ash gave a high pitched yip when he felt a branch of a pink tree touching his back. Ash turned his head to see his back was turning pink.

" _Ashy, watch out!"_ Mew yelled telepathically.

Of course, because Ash wasn't looking where he was going, he ran into another pink tree, which caused half his head to turn pink. Ash stopped and floated backwards but stopped when he heard something moving behind him. Ash flew forward again, not wanting the tree to catch him.

All of a sudden, Mew was flying next to him, easily dodging the pink trees. " _ **Are you okay, Ashy? You smacked your head pretty hard,"**_ Mew said worriedly.

Ash wanted to look at her, but he didn't in fear of running into another tree. " _ **I'm fine, Memma, I've survived worse."**_

" _ **Alright, then if you're fine, I want you to speed up even more,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **But I'm already going too fast as is!"**_ Ash protested.

" _ **Are you scared, Ashy? Cause it looks like you're hesitating instead of listening to your body and your instincts,"**_ Mew said. " _ **If you stopped trying so hard, you could easily dodge these trees."**_

Mew flew in front of Ash and kept there, flying backwards, still easily dodging the trees. Ash couldn't help but wonder how it was even possible to do that, Mew wasn't even looking at the trees she was dodging.

" _ **Your body will know what to do, Ashy, stop trying to just fly in a straight line,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Remember, you're a Psychic Pokemon. You can use your powers to map out the trees and use your powers to tell what movements each of the trees are making. Now stop trying to use just your eyes to dodge the trees, use your mind, your body, and your powers."**_

" _ **Memma, I don't even know how to do that."**_ Ash frowned as he felt the tip of his feet touching another branch.

" _ **Trust your body, Ashy,"**_ Mew said, slowing down so she was right in front of Ash. " _ **Take my paws and close your eyes, I promise I won't let go. This is just to let you get in contact with your instincts."**_

Before Ash could do that, there was a bright fire over by Scorch's side. He could even hear Scorch roaring out of frustration.

Mew sighed, " _ **At least I already released Kooper and explained everything to him. So that roar was probably also, in part, to Kooper's Squirt Gun, and yes, I know that's not an actual move. For now, let's just focus on you, Ashy."**_

" _ **Okay, Memma, but why are you helping me? Wouldn't it be better to learn this on my own?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Normally, I would've let you learn this all on your own, but I feel that as your Memma, I should teach you what it is to be a Mew,"**_ Mew said. " _ **And since we're the only two Mews in existence, I'm the only one who can teach you. You might get things on your own, but it will be much quicker and easier if I help you a little. I won't be giving you all the answers though."**_

" _ **Thanks, Memma,"**_ Ash said as he reached out to take her paws with his slightly smaller ones.

" _ **Now close your eyes, Ashy,"**_ Mew said taking hold of his paws.

Ash did as Mew instructed, closing his eyes.

" _ **Now, try to find your instincts and listen to them,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **How do I do that, Memma?"**_ Ash asked.

Mew made a bit of a thinking sound before she said, " _ **You know that feeling you get when you feel like you might hit something? Or when someone's watching you? Or you feel scared when you feel like you're in danger? It's like that, it comes natural to all living creatures, humans and Pokemon. So try to follow the first thing you feel."**_

" _ **Okay, Memma,"**_ Ash said, still with his eyes closed and his hands holding onto Mew's.

It was a rather strange experience. Ash couldn't really see the trees, but he could somehow easily picture them in his head. This wasn't something he could've done as a human. Ash wasn't sure if Mew would weave with him, but he moved his body to avoid the trees he could see in his head.

" _ **Good job, Ashy,"**_ Mew said after a little bit of Ash dodging trees with his eyes closed. " _ **Now, let's pick up speed."**_

Ash had himself go faster. The trees were still seeable in his head, but they were harder to dodge as he was not used to this.

All of a sudden, he felt his paws were empty, no longer being held by Mew's paws.

" _ **Good job, Ashy, now keep going at this speed,"**_ Mew said. " _ **When you feel you're ready, you can try to fly with your eyes open. For now I need to go check on Scorch and Storm, don't worry, I won't be far."**_

 _Of course Memma would let go while I was still flying, that's such a classic parental move._ Ash thought to himself as he continued to dodge the trees with his eyes closed. _Uh-oh… another branch caught me. I don't even want to open my eyes for fear that I look all pink now._

" _You aren't all pink yet, Ashy, just keep going,"_ Mew said telepathically in response to his thoughts. " _Oh and open your eyes soon, otherwise I'll just turn you completely pink for a whole month."_

Ash heard Scorch roaring again, which caused the trees to become disorientated and blurry in his head. Ash opened his eyes and tried to zip around an incoming tree, but his thighs still touched one of the branches.

 _Right, Memma said I had to listen to my instincts…_ Ash thought. _The reason my thighs are now pink is because I tried to dodge it on my own and I ignored my instinct which told me to dodge right instead of dodge left. Though I guess my initial panic when I suddenly saw that tree didn't help._

" _It's okay, Ashy, I don't expect you to become an expert flyer in a single day,"_ Mew said. " _Just keep trying."_

* * *

Ash didn't know how long he had been doing this, weaving between pink trees, but he was getting tired, and he still bumped into a few branches, but he saw sunlight up ahead of him. Ash stopped when he reached the sunlight, there weren't anymore pink trees ahead of him. Ash looked around to realize he had flown out of the forest and the illusion that Mew had set up. The sunlight was actually a dim orange, since the sun was starting to set already.

" _Alright, Ashy, come back and take a break, you've earned it,"_ Mew said telepathically.

Ash looked back at the forest he just flew out of, seeing the trees looked normal now. He cautiously flew back into the forest, relieved to see the trees were normal and not out to touch him. It didn't take long for him to reach Mew.

" _ **How'd I do, Memma?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **You, Scorch, and Storm did really well today,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Storm managed to be able to hit a maximum of five targets with one Thunderbolt, six when they were closer together. And Scorch got a lot better at minding her surroundings. And you learned to trust your instincts, but you ended up mostly pink still."**_

" _ **Mostly pink?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Yup, there's still one part of you that isn't pink,"**_ Mew said as she flew over and booped his still blue nose with her pink paw.

Storm looked at Ash, he was tired from using a lot of his Thunderbolt in one go, but he couldn't help but laugh as he watched the only blue on Ash turn pink, " _ **You looked like a Mew with a big blue nose! But it looks like Mew wanted to finish off the change."**_

" _ **Aww… Memma, how long am I going to be pink?"**_ Ash asked, rubbing his now pink nose.

" _ **An hour or two,"**_ Mew responded with a smile. " _ **I haven't decided yet. None of your friends will see you like this."**_

Scorch came back just now, her face soaked with Kooper's 'Squirt Gun'. She landed in front of Mew and Ash.

" _ **You didn't strand poor Kooper in the middle of the forest, did you, Scorch?"**_ Mew asked as she looked around for the Wartortle.

Kooper rolled off the grumpy black Charizard's back. " _ **Thankfully no, but she did seem tempted I think."**_

" _ **Very,"**_ Scorch mumbled as she shook her head, shaking the remaining water off of it. " _ **My wings are tired, my face is cold from the wet water, and now I feel paranoid that my tail will set anything on fire."**_

" _ **You don't need to feel paranoid, Scorch, just remember to stay aware of your surroundings,"**_ Mew said. " _ **For now, you all deserve a rest. Maybe I can take you back to the Tree so you can all soak in the hot springs for a bit, that way you will all be ready for Ashy's battle tomorrow."**_

" _ **Thanks, but no thanks, Mew, I don't want to be in any water for a while,"**_ Scorch huffed.

" _ **Then how about we go somewhere that you can get a nice relaxing massage?"**_ Mew said in response.

" _ **Are we going back to the Pokemon Center?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **They give adequate massages, but I'm thinking of taking you all somewhere that specializes in massages,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Ashy will have to disguise himself, but they give some of the best massages in Kanto."**_

" _ **Then what are we waiting for?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Let's get going."**_

" _ **Memma… um… maybe you should massage me yourself,"**_ Ash said with a small frown. " _ **I'm a bit too tired to maintain my human form, and if I get too relaxed then I might accidentally revert without meaning to."**_

" _ **Alright, I can give you the massage, Ashy, but I think Storm and Scorch deserve a professional massage or something as relaxing as that,"**_ Mew said.

Ash nodded, " _ **Of course, they've worked really hard today."**_

" _ **And Ashy, if you're really that tired, you should come over here so I can carry you,"**_ Mew said. " _ **You can even take a nap if you want."**_

" _ **I think I can managed, Memma, I'm not that tired,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Alright, then let's get going,"**_ Mew said.

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke up in his room in the Pokemon League Village.

" _ **How'd you sleep, Ashy?"**_ Mew said. " _ **Oh and how did you like my massage?"**_

Ash sat up and stretched, " _ **It was really nice, much nicer than even the Chansey at the Pokemon Center. Where did you learn to give massages like that, Memma?"**_

" _ **I've had time to learn how to give a proper massage,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **Now get up, grab some food, and go find out who your next opponent is."**_

Ash nodded before he transformed into his human form, giving himself a quick lookover to make sure nothing was out of place.

" _ **You're good, Ashy,"**_ Mew said.

Ash shook Storm awake, who had been sleeping beside him on the bed. "Time to wake up, Storm, we have another battle today."

" _ **Aww… is it really already time to get up?"**_ Storm groaned. " _ **I was having such a nice dream about getting a massage while being fed Pecha Berry pies…"**_

Ash chuckled before he said, "I think that actually happened last night."

" _ **Really? No wonder it was so vivid…"**_ Storm said as he got up and stretched.

"Yup," Ash said as he started packing up. "Now come on, Storm. I'm going to grab a quick breakfast while we're down there and see who our next opponent is going to be."

" _ **Let me know who your opponent is when you find out, Ashy, I'm gonna go hunting,"**_ Mew said.

"Okay Memma, be sure to make it back in time for the actual battle," Ash said.

" _ **I would never miss your battle, Ashy. Now, get going or you're gonna be late,"**_ Mew said before she disappeared in a flash.

Storm scampered up onto Ash's shoulder as Ash opened the door and started heading towards the elevator.

" _ **I'm guessing we're not gonna get a full breakfast?"**_ Storm asked.

"No, I was just planning on grabbing one of the to-go breakfasts that they have at the counter. We shouldn't have a full meal before our battle, otherwise it will slow us down," Ash responded.

Storm sighed before he said, " _ **I guess you've got a point."**_

* * *

When Ash got to the stadium, he went up to the counter, where one of the staff members was standing.

"Can I help you sir?" The staff member asked. "And if you are looking to find out who your next opponent is, please just look at the board. If you are not here for that, then I will be happy to help you."

"Okay," Ash said. "I'm just here to see who my next opponent is."

"Well, young Trainer, the matches are chosen automatically, so you don't have to come up to the counter every time to find out your opponent," The staff member said. "The board will show your opponent as well as all the other matches and the times of their battles."

"Huh, that's convenient," Ash said. "Thank you, ma'am."

Ash left the counter and walked up to the board to see where he was and who he was matched up against.

" _ **... you must be joking…"**_ Storm said as he found Ash's picture.

Ash frowned as he hadn't seen his picture yet.

" _ **Your picture is still near the top left, though it's a little closer in,"**_ Storm pointed out.

Ash saw his picture, and he almost couldn't believe who he was paired with. "Is that…?"

* * *

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** I asked that question every time canon Ash sends that disobedient Charizard into a battle. Although it's more like 'does Ash have a death wish?' considering Charizard would Flamethrower Ash whenever he tries to get Charizard to battle.  
Gary's trying to be a better person, though he's not used to having to act that way.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, we aren't making Gary into Gray. Especially due to Gray's… problem with keeping all his clothes on at all times… Yes, Gary has definitely matured, but there are still parts of him that haven't changed.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, kind of. I don't do back stories anymore unless it's relevant to the plot. And yup, it's been planned for Scorch to evolve when she battles against her Charizard brother.

 **Dimension Distorter** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you thought it was worth it, we definitely thought that right then was the time to evolve her into a shiny Charizard.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, Scorch evolved, and you just broke every glass in the house with your loud screaming. ^^'  
Heh, don't worry, we didn't leave you out. XP  
To be fair, Blue didn't plan on following Ash to the Pokemon League, his Poke parents and sister made him go.

I hope your sister is feeling better, and it's fine, I wasn't really sick. It was just part of the AN. Also, please put that fire out. ^^'

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It may take Blue some time to get over his inner struggles. You can't expect someone to change overnight, that's unrealistic. Blue has a process ahead of him where he has to face his past and get past it in order to move on into the future.

 **Mew:** I can transform into almost anything or anyone. I could probably transform into another human form, but I prefer being Delilah if I have to become a human.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** I always thought it was weird that canon Charizard would suddenly become disobedient to Ash when he first evolved into Charmeleon. I figured it's because he sees Ash as weak and no longer worthy to be his Trainer, so that's how we made the Charizard here. Scorch, of course, have no reason to think that way towards this Ash, and it disgusted her to see her brother acting like that. It's always been planned for Scorch evolve when she battled against her brother, we were just waiting for the right time for it to happen.  
Gary hasn't completely recovered, but he is trying to be a better person, though it's hard for him to act so different from how he was before.  
Of course, Gary and Blue aren't going to see eye to eye, especially not right away.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's definitely a lot better than how an interaction between the two of them would've gone before. And yeah, it didn't give us an autocorrect prompt or anything so you spelled it correctly.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A battle between Gary and Ash, huh? That would be interesting.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Clara or Chara? And hey, nice to see some Undertale characters. Ah, well it helps that we write easier when someone's there helping us, having each other definitely helps. Though having a weekly update schedule also puts a bit of pressure on us.  
Wait, you haven't played Undertale yet? What's wrong with you? Play it! And make sure you can hear it. Cause Onyx here couldn't hear anything from Undertale throughout the entire pacifist playthrough, and oh boy was I upset when I found out about _that_. Also, you can call me kitten if you want, I don't mind it anymore.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Whines*** Please stop bringing it up…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Not until you actually play through it WITH the sound!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That isn't going to happen until DECEMBER!

 **Mew:** Alright, enough you two, we're still doing the reviews right now.

 **Boggie445** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm glad our story is making you tap into your feels, we try to put as much emotion into every scene as we can that way the reader feels like they are experiencing the story themselves instead of just reading words off a screen. We want this to not just be a story but also be an experience for the readers. You are experiencing it just as much as we are. Yes, we may be writing it, but we are actually picturing the scenes in our mind. For me it's so clear sometimes that it feels like I could close my eyes and watch it unfold as a show.

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** The arc isn't ending yet, but it will once the Pokemon League is over and whatever else Mew might have plans for Ash happens. Ash won't travel Johto any time soon, the next region we're planning for him is in the Orre region. Um, no, Remi didn't replace anyone. Ash's Pidgeotto is male in this story, and hasn't evolved, and his name is Gale, and Ash does still use him. So apparently Ash's Pidgeot is female, and I didn't know this, because I always thought his Pidgeotto was a male.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's fine, Giratinafan. Now you know for the future to not do that. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I was mainly pointing it out.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I guess Onyx did seem pretty harsh on you for it, but try not to worry, we're not angry at you or anything. Onyx just didn't want anyone advertising themselves on here. Perhaps you didn't mean to advertise yourself, and I apologize if you took what we said the wrong way.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I do plan on Scorch getting a Mega Stone in the future, though we haven't decided yet if it will be the X or Y form. Maybe it'll be another thing we'll have the fans vote on. I apologize, I hadn't meant for it to take this long to get the Alola region to exist in this story, but that's just how it happened. I'm hoping we can get to it before Gamefreak decides to release the 8th generation games.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm happy you think that every chapter is an improvement from the last. My favorite animated movie? That's easy, it's Zootopia. That thing was such a smash for me that it is what got me into Fanfiction. Besides Zootopia, I would have to say I enjoyed Spirited Away as a child, and I will admit, that I think the How To Train Your Dragon series is good. If you want to count another animated movie, it would be Avatar, the one from James Cameron. I know there are real actors in it too, but it was mostly animation. My favorite TV Show? Easy, Steven Universe.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't pick favorites. If I'm in the mood for them, then I like them the most for a while, until they get old and I move on to something else. Although I can say that Zootopia and How To Train Your Dragon did give us an idea for a really neat story.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I had a picture of a beautiful black Charizard to look at while I was describing Scorch's evolution, it really helped. Heh, well Mew may be playfully dangerous, but she is still a pure hearted Pokemon, so she raised Ash well.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh, we might look at it later.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Actually, Fyre told me about it. Unfortunately I don't have a cell or smartphone, so apps are kinda hard for me to use. ^^'

 **AliAquaGamer** **: Mew:** Whenever we feel like turning her back. If she really wants to go back to normal, all she has to do is say something about it.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** Greetings again FX, nice to see you're back. :3 I'm glad to know you put up with my atrocious writing in the early chapters of Child of Mew to get this far. ^^' Ah, well, I wasn't planning on doing AN adventures anymore, but that changed when my co-writers really wanted to do them.

 **Mew:** :3

 **TheLightWyvern** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for your concern, but she is feeling much better now.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I wasn't really sick, but thank you for your concern.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, the episode was surprisingly sad and heartbreaking, I say surprisingly because the Sun and Moon anime series has been more bright, happy go lucky than any of the anime's seasons so far. I did like how they used the tree's last leaf to represent the old Stoutland's life.  
Yeah, I know all about the episodes, I've been keeping up. Though Onyx here has zero interest in it after seeing the first episode of Sun and Moon. Probably shouldn't talk too much about it or you'll reveal spoilers.

Well, it's about freaking time. Can't believe it took them 20 years just to have Ho-Oh be in a Pokemon movie! And they had to reboot Ash's journey just to do it. Why? Is it because Ash saw it in the first episode and they didn't want Ash seeing it again or something?

 **Pikatchoo** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It was for the AN, but thank you for your concern, it shows how much we, the writers, are cared for. I don't quite remember myself, I am sure Lady Fox will know if Scorch was the older sister. Unless you were talking about 'little' cause that could mean physically little.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Scorch is roughly the same age as her brother, she could possibly be a day or two younger, but not by much. Scorch just acts like the older sister since she's a lot more mature, as you can see. Heh, you didn't know shiny Charizard was black? ^^' It's really popular among Pokemon fans. But please do see a picture of it at least, it's really majestic. It's also why I gave Ash a shiny Charmander in the first place, because I absolutely love shiny Charizard's color.  
Hmmm, well who knows, perhaps one day Scorch's brother may find out the truth about Ash. :3  
Gary still hasn't gotten completely over with what happened on New Island. There were all sorts of Pokemon attacks there, Thunderbolts included. If Gary got hit with an attack, weak or not, it could trigger a relapse. War is psychological scarring, especially on a child.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we felt that it was the perfect time and place for her to evolve. Yeah, we came up with that idea all on our own, on how some Pokemon might not listen to their Trainers because they get defeated and KOed a lot because of the Trainer's orders.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's funny, because so many people got mad at us for not evolving Scorch when she battled against Otoshi's Marowak, now they're glad we waited until she battled against her brother to evolve her. Good thing comes to those who wait. XP  
Well, if my Ash did have to deal with a disobedient Charizard, he would whip it up into shape in no time, especially with Mew's help. Personally, I try not to let my Pokemon faint if I can help it. I don't play it on Nuzlocke, but I hate it when they faint.

What do you think Mew is going to do? Squish poor Storm? ^^'

Gary's trying to be a better person, but he's not used to trying to act like not a butthole. It'll be a while before Gary finds a personality that works for him.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, most of the really bad things aren't going to happen until the next book. This is more relaxing after the whole war happened. I have no reason to bring Team Rocket in randomly, especially since the Pokemon League is full of actual competent police and Officer Jennys.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you mean your bones are twisted? If you'd rather not say here, just shoot me a PM. Also I hope your new phone is a lot better. Just an FYI, in the future, if you don't have access to your account, instead of leaving the name Guest, just write in something like TheEmeraldPizza or if it doesn't let you do that, write in TheEmeraldPizzaa and we will know it's you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dark Ash? Where did you get the idea that there might be a Dark Ash? Hmm… I guess if you hadn't seen your friends in a while, it's natural to be nervous. Sure, you can talk about Child of Mew, always helps to spread the word. Someone did talk about Child of Mew on Youtube before, but they've only read the first arc, so they weren't very informed about Mew's relationship with Ash, or who the hybrids were or anything involving some of the stuff they talked about, and it bugged me a bit. ^^'  
I realized we've failed to mention Zach and Terra's age, so it's understandable that would cause some confusion.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We did actually discussed their ages in private, so if you would like to know, here it is. Terra is 25, Zach is 19, and Tyra, the Child of Rayquaza if you didn't remember, is 22.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash would probably be 12 right now if you're still counting his human age. Though he's technically a newborn-ish Mew right now. Well, I guess you can see why we haven't added the Alola region yet, despite Sun and Moon being out for a while now. We do have plans for it soon. I won't say what Pokemon, but yes, we are planning for Ash to catch a Shadow Pokemon, though whether or not he uses them depends on if we need him to for the plot. Didn't canon Ash caught a Roggenrola in the Black and White series? It evolved if I remember right. Ash having one of his Pokemon turned into a Shadow Pokemon? … Hmm, well, that's an interesting idea. What do you think, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think it's incredibly interesting. He would have to find a way to purify them or try to change them back on his own. Who knows, we may just do that, somehow have one of his Pokemon get turned into a Shadow Pokemon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, thanks. Though I rarely ever enjoy reading the books they give you at school. No, I don't know Overwatch.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't play Overwatch. I have watched youtubers and twitch streamers playing it, but I don't play it myself.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Cute Rockruff key chain. You seem to really like Rockruff. As you can see from this chapter, Blue and Gary did talk, though it didn't go so well. I know, right? There was no reason that Ash shouldn't have gotten a Latias from that movie, but of course, as law, Ash is not allowed to have a Legendary Pokemon on his team, ever, or keep a pseudo legendary for long. Heck, he had a Goodra only to get rid of it soon after for no particular reason.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I really like Diancie, there, I said it.

 **Mew:** Nah, where's the fun in normalcy?

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Wags her tail as GhostofTime scratched behind her ears*** Well, I can't exactly just turn into a Kitsune, and I'm fine with just being the ordinary one here. Onyx is a shapeshifting, time lord dragon. And Mew is… Mew. There needs to be at least one ordinary person here, even if she is a talking fox. Donfyre, Mew and Onyx would have to turn me into a Kitsune if they really want me to be one.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am fine with you as you are, Lady Fox.

 **Mew:** Though it would be a fun temporary transformation~

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's a cute Sylveon you have there… though I don't like how she's looking at me. ^^' Umm… why would Sylva be planning something for me? Did I do something to warrant that?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Stares at the Sylveon and softly growls defensively*** Trust me, don't do anything stupid. I will defend Lady Fox if I have to.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thanks Onyx, you're a good dragoness. Also, to answer your question about what Pokemon we would create… that's a good question. There's a lot of different kinds of Pokemon we could make. I could make a fox Pokemon that would actually evolve into a more elegant fox instead of another bipedal thing like what Fennekin and Zorua turns into, but we already have Vulpix and Eevee for that.

Hmm… well, maybe I would make a kangaroo Pokemon. Yes, I know we have Kangaskhan, but that's more of a dinosaur with a pouch to raise a young than a kangaroo Pokemon. I would like an actual kangaroo, but more anime-like. It would have big feet, and its normal colors could have a white underbelly, while the rest is a dark red. The females would have a pouch and a baby inside it, while the males don't. They actually have a pre-evolved form, which is the joey baby form. They can use their tails like a whip, so they can do moves like Vine Whip. Their hands can be used for claw attacks and punch attacks. They can use their feet for a powerful bounce and stomp attacks. They would be mainly physical speedy Pokemon, with decent defense and HP. As for special features, they can have small wing-like fur on their shoulders to look like Flying types. They would also have back black spikes. Joeys would have little nubs on their backs so it wouldn't hurt the mother.

As for their names and types… the little joeys would be called Joeroo, and the evolved adult form would be called Marsroo. To evolve a Joeroo, it could be by levelling them up to a certain level. They would either be Normal/Fighting or just pure Fighting types. I can imagine kangaroos being Fighting due to the boxing kangaroos. They might also be considered Fighting/Flying types due to being able to jump so high. As for their abilities they can have Defiant or Moxie, and their hidden ability could be different with their gender. Females would get Parental Bond while the males would get Stamina.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I would want a crystal european style dragon. It's typing would be Dragon and Rock Typing or Dragon and Fire typing. It would be a normal Pokemon. It could be similar to Diancie and Carbink. It could be a crystal quadrupedal lizard like a salamander. The second dragon form would be the final evolution. And I'm not sure what the second form would be if it would even have a second form. Don't know what they would be called. You might need to do something extremely out of the ordinary to evolve it into the crystal dragon. The crystal lizard would be Rock typing probably. In order to evolve it, you may have to use a Fire Stone or even harder, it would need to bathe in a volcano.

Though if I was gonna make it a legendary I would instead change it where the lizard is instead a Crystal Egg that has to be incubated in a volcano and only after a certain amount of time in the volcano will the Crystal Dragon emerge. If it was a legendary, it would probably be a lesser Legendary that assists Diancie and Groudon. It would be able to feel the movement of tectonic plates and also the movement of the magma underneath the surface. It would also be able to grow, sustain, or enhance crystals.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Scorch really showed her brother up by evolving at the perfect moment and defeating him. And… I'll go get the broom and dust pan…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Isn't it much better we had Scorch evolve while fighting against her brother than against Otoshi's Marowak? So many people were complaining about how that was the perfect time for Scorch to evolve before. XD


	53. Chapter 53: Rivals

**DarkFoxKit:** So how is Onyx?

 **Mew: *sighs*** The dragon maid overworked herself, she'll be out of it for today. Looks like you and Fyre will have to take the AN today.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks over at Fyre*** I told Onyx not to overdo it! Maybe you should squirt her with a Water Gun later.

 **Donfyre:** Aaaaand… that would help her, how? ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** Maybe it would help cool her down or something. ***Pouts*** So, how's school been treating you, Fyre? I think for most people, summer vacation's already over or about to be over.

 **Donfyre:** Yeeeaah, seems like it. I guess I don't mind too much since I've been working a lot this summer anyways. And hey, this fanfiction gives something for people to look forward to every Monday for those school blues!

 **DarkFoxKit:** You've been working a lot on your supposed summer vacation? Come on, can't you have some fun and lighten up on the work?

 **Donfyre:** Hmm…. I don't really know, this will be good for me in the future!

 **DarkFoxKit:** But if you only work even on your days off, then what fun is that? ***pouts*** … ***Starts to smirk*** You know, while Onyx is sleeping right now… we could have some fun together, just you and me~

 **Donfyre:** Er, w-wha…? ***Starts to back away, grabbing a pillow with his tail from the couch and using it as a shield*** W-what kind of embarrassing thing are you gonna do with me in front of the readers _now_?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nothing, I'm just going to play with you, Fyre~ And that pillow won't block me. :3 ***Starts to stalk toward Fyre like a predator***

 **Donfyre:** WAH! ***I threw the pillow in Fox's direction and hid behind the couch***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Grabs the pillow that was thrown at her*** You can't escape from me, Fyre~ You're my little prey. :3 ***Has the pillow on her back as she began silently making her way to the couch, seeing Fyre curled up behind it*** Awww, are you scared, Fyre~?

 **Donfyre:** Oh, w-well, it's not like you just called me your PREY! ….. I have nowhere else to go to now, do I?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nope. c: ***Jumps and pounces Fyre on the floor, she dropped the pillow on Fyre's face and starts to cuddle with him*** This is quite nice actually. I'm going to make sure you relax from working even if I have to keep you pinned to the ground all day.

 **Donfyre: *Pokes his head out for air, but the rest of his body was still pinned down no matter how much he squirmed*** I-is this really necessary? You have to PIN me to the ground just to make me "relax"?

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***One of her paws wrapped around his neck and she started to lick his face*** Yup. And now I'm giving you a lion bath to make sure you are relaxed and clean.

 **Donfyre:** S-stop iiiit, Fox! ***He was squeaking and kept trying to squirm away, but to no avail. He was trapped and forced to relax with the mischievous Fox***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Keeps a firm grip on Fyre*** You're not going anywhere, my little Fyre~ :3

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Rivals**

Ash couldn't believe it, his next opponent was none other than Gary Oak himself.

"I'm facing Gary of all people now?" Ash frowned. Realistically, Ash should've known he would eventually have to battle against Gary if Gary was still in the competition, but he had been hoping to avoid this confrontation for a while.

" _Wow… even I'm surprised that he's your next opponent,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _But I know that it's going to be a fun and exciting battle."_

" _ **Maybe there's an error in the system or something? Or someone is pulling a prank?"**_ Storm frowned.

"No, I doubt that it would still be up here if it was an error, and someone would have to go pretty far in order to pull a prank like this," Ash responded.

" _So what will you do, Ashy? It's a six on six, so you have to come up with a plan of some kind,"_ Mew said.

"If it's against Gary… I could use anyone, but… I think I should use the Pokemon that's been on my journey with me the longest," Ash said. "It feels right, especially if it's against Gary."

" _ **But shouldn't you replace some of your Pokemon if Gary may have something stronger than what you have now? Right now, Scorch is your only fully evolved Pokemon in your current team, would it really be wise to use what you have against Gary?"**_ Storm asked.

"Maybe," Ash said. "But Gary has been on this journey just as long as I have. If I can't beat him with the team who's been with me the longest, do I have the right to call myself a rival to him?"

Mew looked down at Storm and said, " _This is Ashy's choice. This is more of personal pride than a strategy for another opponent."_

" _ **I guess… I just hope it doesn't cost him the match..."**_ Storm frowned.

"He'd want me to battle with everything I have, so switching out to give him a more 'even and fair' battle would go against everything he wants," Ash responded. "I know he won't be holding back, and I want to do the same."

" _Well said, Ashy,"_ Mew said.

Ash looked over at the computer, "I guess I should at least look at what kind of Pokemon he's been using. No use in going into the battle blind."

" _ **That's a good idea,"**_ Storm agreed.

Ash walked over to the computer and sat down, searching for Gary Oak. It wasn't hard to find since he had Gary's last name and he was pretty popular since he came from a well known family and he got here on his own credit. When Ash looked at the Pokemon Gary used, Ash frowned.

"It seems he used a lot of different types of Pokemon," Ash said. "I can't tell which are his most used or ace team."

" _ **How many evolved Pokemon does he have?"**_ Storm asked.

"From what I can tell, almost all of them are fully evolved or don't need to evolve to be strong," Ash said.

Storm gave Ash an odd look, " _ **What Pokemon wouldn't need to evolve to be strong?"**_

"Well, you're pretty strong as you are right now," Ash nodded to Storm. "And there are some Pokemon who are naturally strong without needing to evolve, like Scyther for instance."

" _ **Does it show his most used Pokemon?"**_ Storm asked.

"Um…" Ash clicked around, trying to find any Pokemon Gary used more often than others. "Well, he does seem to favor using at least one of the Nidos. He uses both Nidoking and Nidoqueen, and he used at least one of them for each team so far. He also always seems to use a Flying type, whether it's a Fearow, a Dodrio, or a Pidgeot."

" _So he'll most likely have a Poison and Ground type and a Flying and Normal type on his team against you,"_ Mew said.

" _ **Anything else?"**_ Storm asked.

"Not that I can see," Ash said. "His team are always changing."

" _It also looks like he uses a Fire type quite often,"_ Mew said. " _And sometimes he uses a Bug type, but not as often."_

"There's a good chance he might use his starter," Ash said. "Blastoise… it was his most powerful one when he used it to fight Blue that time they battled each other."

" _ **So we'll have to prepare ourselves for a very strong Water type. I could probably handle it, but I shouldn't get too overconfident either,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Ugh, I'm not looking forward to getting shot in the face with those cannons on its shoulders."**_

Ash chuckled before he said, "Well, I could try to plan out on who start with. That'll be just as important as the winning move. Getting a bad start could easily cost me the match."

" _ **Who are you going to start with? Gary has a bunch of different types, it'll be hard to try to pick someone who could handle anything Gary decides to throw out,"**_ Storm said.

"Hmmmm, would you like to go first, Storm? You _are_ my first Pokemon after all," Ash said. "I'd like to give you the choice."

" _ **As much as I want to say I would like to go first, how about we let Eon go first, who knows, maybe she'll evolve or something,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Ash said. "Gary does have a Machamp, but it seems he doesn't like using it a lot. So it might be safe to start with a Normal type first. And maybe Eon might evolve, that would be cool."

" _You know, you could always evolve Eon with one of the stones if you'd just get one. Like maybe a Water Stone to make her just like her Memma?"_ Mew suggested.

Ash chuckled before he said, "Eon hasn't decided what she wants to be yet, and I don't want to push her into evolving into something she doesn't want to be. If she hasn't evolved yet, that's fine too. She and Storm prove they don't have to evolve to put up a good fight after all. But having a Normal type like her does give me an advantage to test the waters of my opponent and see how he battles with his Pokemon."

" _Looks like Gary decided to come look you up too, Ashy,"_ Mew said.

"What?" Ash asked.

" _To the far right, Ashy,"_ Mew said causing Ash to look to the right where he noticed Gary at a computer.

Ash looked back at his own computer screen and silently thought back to Mew. " _Did you read his mind or saw what he was looking at, Memma?"_

" _Little bit of both. I wanted to see with my eyes if what Gary was thinking was true. It's pretty neat to see you and your team being looked up at a computer by another Trainer,"_ Mew responded telepathically back.

Ash gave a small chuckle, feeling both nervous and eager to battle with Gary now. " _Then we'll just have to see who's the better Trainer."_

* * *

It just turned noon. The sun was in its highest spot in the sky, the weather was clear, the crowds were filling up the stadium's stand. Ash had been told by officials to wait to go to his position onto the field.

" _Good luck, Ashy, I've already met up with Blue and we're looking around for a seats,"_ Mew said telepathically.

" _Thanks, Memma, I'll make sure to do my very best,"_ Ash said before he looked down at Storm. "You ready for this, Storm?"

" _ **Yup! Bring it on!"**_ Storm said enthusiastically.

" **Welcome all! This match will be between two Trainers from the same town. One of them is the grandson of the famous Professor Oak! He's been doing well in his battles up until now. So please, help us welcome Gary Oak!"** The announcer said.

The crowd started cheering as Gary walked out and over towards his side of the field.

" **The other opponent who is also from Pallet Town is another Trainer who has been the highlight of many a battle so far, please help me welcome Ash Ketchum!"** The announcer said.

The crowd gave another loud cheer as Ash, along with Storm beside him, walked into the stadium and took position on their side of the field.

" **This is the first six on six match in the League for both of these Trainers, I for one, can't wait to see the amazing battle that they will give us,"** The announcer said.

"Hey Gary," Ash said. "Looks like we're going to be battling each other."

"Heh, yeah. I wasn't expecting us to battle for a little bit longer, but I guess fate had other plans," Gary responded with a small smile. "Good luck, Ash. And remember, no holding back."

"Just as long as you promise to do the same," Ash responded.

"Of course," Gary said.

"Are both Trainer's ready to begin the battle?" The referee said as he took his position on the side of the field.

"I'm ready," Ash said.

"Same here," Gary said.

"Then both Trainers, bring out your first Pokemon," The referee said as a Psychic barrier formed around the field.

Ash and Gary both got out their Luxury Ball and Poke Ball respectively, and threw them onto the battlefield at the same time.

"I'm counting on you!" Ash said as he threw Eon's Luxury Ball.

"Let's do this," Gary said as he tossed out his Poke Ball.

" **Both Trainers just tossed out-"** The announcer said before Ash tuned him out, not wanting to let the announcer distract him from the battle.

Ash was surprised to see the Pokemon that came out of Gary's Poke Ball. It was an Eevee, just like Eon, only without the spiky hair. Ash watched as the light from Eon's Luxury Ball faded, leaving Eon standing there looking at the other Eevee.

" _ **Well hey there, Sister,"**_ Gary's Eevee said, with a happily surprised expression, once he looked at Eon. " _ **How have you been?"**_

" _ **Huh… long time no see, Brother, I almost expected you have evolved by now,"**_ Eon said back.

" _ **I almost did at one point, but Gary changed his mind and used the Fire Stone on another Pokemon,"**_ Eevee said. " _ **Now, are you gonna tell me how you've been?"**_

" _ **I've been okay, but I didn't think you'd really care that much,"**_ Eon said.

" _ **I've always cared, Sister,"**_ Eevee said. " _ **Just because we have different Trainers doesn't mean I'll stop caring. Have you seen our Memmas lately?"**_

" _ **I found our female Memma, she's under the care of a friend, but I haven't seen our male Memma,"**_ Eon said.

" _ **Was she okay?"**_ Eevee asked.

" _ **She's okay, we did managed to talk for a bit… but, this isn't the time to be catching up, Brother, we're in the middle of a competition,"**_ Eon said. " _ **I want to see how much you've grown since we've last saw each other, so no holding back, okay?"**_

" _ **Alright,**_ **little** _**Sister,"**_ Eevee said with a smile.

The referee lifted up his flags, "Let the battle begin!"

"Alright, Eevee, let's start this off with Quick Attack!" Gary said, choosing to be the first one to attack.

Eevee began running towards Eon, leaving a silver streak behind him.

"Hit his Quick Attack with your Quick Attack, Eon!" Ash said.

Eon ran at her brother, leaving a silver streak behind her, and both of them collided headfirst into each other. They both groaned out in pain, but they started to push each other while their heads were still connected.

" _ **Would that be called Quick Collision?"**_ Storm asked, joking.

"While you're close, use Bite!" Gary said.

Eevee's teeth glowed a bit before he opened his mouth and tried to bite down. Eon quickly tried to back away when she saw this, but her brother managed to nip her right ear.

" _ **Ow! That really hurt!"**_ Eon yelled as she backed away a bit, feeling the wound on her right ear.

" _ **Sorry, Sister, but I'm not holding back,"**_ Eevee said.

"Good job, Eevee," Gary said.

"Eon! Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

Eon rubbed her ear with her paw, " _ **I'll be fine. Just focus on the battle, Ash."**_

"Eevee, use Quick Attack again," Gary said.

Eevee began running towards Eon again, leaving the silver streak behind him.

"Eon, watch Eevee," Ash said.

Eon watched as her brother came closer. When he was almost right on her, Ash yelled, "Jump!"

Eon jumped without hesitation.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Use Double Team!" Gary said.

Eon's tail turned to steel as she flipped in the air, about to hit her brother with her Iron Tail, when Eevee suddenly created several clones of himself. Eon's tail went right through Eevee, like he was a hologram. Eon frowned when her tail hit solid ground and looked around to see she was surrounded by her brother.

"Now use Swift!" Gary said, not letting up his attacks.

All the Eevee clones began summoning star-like energy around them, making it impossible to tell which is the real one.

"Hurry, use Dig!" Ash called out.

Eon quickly burrowed herself underground, barely avoiding the stars that nearly covered the spot she was just in.

Ash frowned as he looked at all the Eevee illusion copies. _How am I going to tell which is the real one?_

"Wait for Ash's Eevee to come out, it'll come out eventually," Gary said.

 _There has to be a way to tell which is the real Eevee… Eon won't be able to find the real one without attacking them one by one, and that's a big risk…_ Ash frowned as he was thinking to himself.

Ash looked down at the Eevees, he noticed that only one of them was casting a shadow while the others didn't. _That's weird, why does only one have a shadow? … Wait… that's it! Illusions can't cast shadows because there's no physical body there._

"Eon, go to the one on the far right!" Ash called out.

The Eevee on the far right didn't cast a shadow, but it was next to the one who did. Ash is hoping that by shouting at Eon to go for the wrong one would catch Gary and his Eevee off guard.

Gary looked up at Ash before he said, "Eevee, mixup!"

" _ **Right!"**_ Eevee said before all the illusions including the real Eevee ran around, mixing up their location.

 _Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be easy. Looks like my only other option is to attack them all at once._ Ash thought.

"Eon, smash into all those Eevees with your Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Eon came out from underground and immediately ran at all the Eevees with her Quick Attack. She zipped through almost all of them before she rammed her head into a solid, furry body. Eevee let out a yelp as he fell back a few feet from the impact while the clones dissipated.

"Great effort, Eevee, if you can keep going, use Quick Attack to run around Ash's Eevee, then while running around it, use Swift," Gary said.

Eevee quickly got back on his feet before he began running around his sister with Quick Attack, then started summoning the star-like energy around him before they shot at Eon. Eon yipped and yelped as she was hit by the stars, unable to dodge as they homed in on her.

"Try to deflect them with Iron Tail!" Ash called.

Eon's tail turned to steel before she began going around in a circle of her own, trying to use her tail to hit the stars back at Eevee.

The attack soon end and both Eevees were panting, feeling tired and injured. They were both staring each other down.

"I have to say Ash, I'm impressed at how well you've trained your Eevee," Gary said. "Even though mine hasn't evolved yet, I did train my Eevee pretty well too. But they seem to be on par with each other."

"Heh, thanks for the compliment, Gary," Ash said. "Your Eevee is pretty strong, but Eon and I are far from defeat."

"I guess I should pull out all the cards, Eevee, use Dig," Gary said.

Eevee burrowed underground, leaving a small hole behind. Eon frowned but waited for Ash's instructions.

"Just wait, Eon, but stay on your toes," Ash said. _This is risky. Maybe I should have Eon trying to move around, but that might just give Gary a chance to have his Eevee ambush us when he decides to come out of the ground._

"Come up and use Trump Card!" Gary said all of a sudden.

 _His Eevee knows how to use Trump Card?_ Ash thought in surprise.

Eevee came out from under the ground and had cards circling around him. Eon looked up at him as the cards shot at her. Eon jumped back to dodge, but a couple of the cards ended up hitting her. Eon shook off the attack.

 _It starts out weak, but the more Trump Card is used, the stronger it'll be. The next Trump Card would double the power behind the attack, I can't let Gary use it too much or Eon's through…_ Ash frowned to himself.

"Eon! Use Sand-Attack!" Ash called out.

Eon turned around and started kicking up sand at her brother's face.

" _ **Ahh! I can't see!"**_ Eevee said as he thrashed his head around, trying to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Eevee! Don't let that stop you, try Trump Card again," Gary said.

Eevee summoned the card-like energy around him, letting it circle around him before shooting at Eon.

"Get away from it!" Ash yelled in concern.

Eon moved to get away from the Trump Cards. They were much stronger than before. She managed to dodge them, thanks to Sand-Attack.

"Come on, Eon, let's wrap this up before Trump Card becomes fatal," Ash said. "Use Quick Attack to get in close!"

Eon began running towards her brother.

"No! Stop her with Swift now!" Gary quickly said.

Eevee summoned stars to shoot at Eon. She hissed as the stars hit her face.

"Jump Eon, and use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Try and get out of there, Eevee!" Gary frowned.

Eevee started to run, but it was hard to see where he was going due to the sand in his eyes. Eon jumped over the Swift, getting closer to her brother, before she swung her Iron Tail that hit her brother's back.

In an instant, Gary's Eevee collapsed to the ground, it's eyes swirling.

"Gary's Eevee is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum and his Eevee win the first round," The referee said.

" _ **Sorry Brother, I hope you'll feel better soon,"**_ Eon said apologetically to her unconscious brother.

"You did everything you could, Eevee, come on back and rest up," Gary said as he returned his Eevee to its Poke Ball.

"You did well out there, Eon," Ash said. "Can you still fight or do you want to rest?"

" _Maybe you should let her take a little break to recover a little,"_ Mew said telepathically.

Eon gave a tired smile at Ash and said, " _ **I think I should take a break for now."**_

Ash nodded, "Okay. You deserve a rest, Eon." He returned Eon into her Luxury Ball.

"Onto the second round of this six on six battle, Trainers choose your Pokemon," The referee said.

 _I wonder who I should use next… and will Gary release his Pokemon first or is he going to wait on me to choose mine?_ Ash thought to himself as he looked down at his different Poke Balls.

"Alright, let's do this," Gary said as he tossed out a Poke Ball.

"I'm counting on you!" Ash said as he tossed out his Heal Ball.

Gary's Poke Ball popped open to release a Nidoqueen while Ash's Heal Ball released his Ivysaur.

" _ **Oh crud, looks like we're at a disadvantage,"**_ Storm said.

"Don't underestimate Konoha, Storm," Ash said.

"You may begin," The referee said.

From what Ash knew about Nidoqueen, they are strong and defensive, much more defensive than their Nidoking counterparts. So attacking head on may not be favorable.

"Konoha, let's start this off with Leech Seed!" Ash commanded.

The Ivysaur created a seed that came up from the tip of the flower on his back, and shot it at the Nidoqueen.

"Use Ice Beam," Gary said. "Intercept the Leech Seed."

Nidoqueen opened her mouth before shooting out a bright blue beam of ice at the incoming Leech Seed, easily freezing it into ice. The Ice Beam continued past the frozen Leech Seed and started heading towards Konoha.

"Move out of the way!" Ash quickly yelled.

Konoha didn't hesitate to jump to the side, avoiding the Ice Beam.

 _Of course Gary isn't going to make this easy for me. I'll have to find a way to get the Leech Seed on that Nidoqueen without Gary noticing it…_ Ash thought to himself.

"Nidoqueen, use Thunderbolt," Gary said, keeping his Nidoqueen at a distance from Konoha.

Nidoqueen shot out an electric bolt at Konoha. Konoha took the attack with ease, shaking it off.

Ash frowned a bit. _Surely Gary knew that Electric attacks are not very effective against Grass types… is he hoping to paralyze Konoha?_

"Again," Gary said, clearly hoping to Paralyze Konoha.

Nidoqueen shot out another bolt of electricity at Konoha. Ash, knowing the risk of letting Konoha getting hit would do, decided to make a move.

"Move away, Konoha!" Ash yelled.

Konoha ran to the side, avoiding the Thunderbolt.

"Use your Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded.

Konoha threw out several sharp leaves from the flower on his back.

"Ice Beam!" Gary said.

Nidoqueen shot out a beam of ice from her mouth at the Razor Leaves.

"Scatter the leaves!" Ash said.

Nidoqueen's Ice Beam froze the front leaves, but several of them went around her Ice Beam and started surrounding her.

"Add Sleep Powder with your leaves!" Ash said.

Konoha began to spray out blue powder from his flower along with the Razor Leaf. Nidoqueen was still surrounded by the leaves, but they haven't hit her yet. The leaves caused the Sleep Powder to scatter around the battlefield.

"Try to dodge it," Gary said, seeming nervous.

But Nidoqueen had nowhere to go to dodge. She didn't know the move Dig to go safely underground, and she was completely surrounded by sharp leaves and Sleep Powder. Before long, however, the Razor Leaf homed in on Nidoqueen, causing damage, as well as sprinkled the Sleep Powder all over her. Nidoqueen slumped down on the ground, fast asleep.

"Now plant the Leech Seed on her," Ash said.

Konoha wasted no time tossing out another Leech Seed, which planted itself onto Nidoqueen's horn and sprouted out vines over her body, slowly sapping away her energy.

"Wake up, Nidoqueen, come on!" Gary yelled, trying to wake the snoozing Nidoqueen up.

"Okay Konoha, while Nidoqueen is asleep, let's try out your new move, Solar Beam!" Ash said.

Konoha had never used Solar Beam outside of practice before, since it always took too much time to gather up the energy from the sun without Sunny Day. But since his opponent was asleep, that should give him more than enough time to use it. Konoha began gathering solar energy from the sun, his flower glowing as he gathered energy.

Gary's eyes went wide, he then tried to wake his Nidoqueen up again. "Nidoqueen, come on, get up!"

When he saw that the Nidoqueen wasn't waking up, he pulled out the Nidoqueen's Poke Ball and returned it. He then pulled out a Great Ball and tossed it out. "Go, Arcanine!"

Arcanine gave a loud battle howl as it materialized onto the battlefield. Both Ash and Konoha looked at the Arcanine in shock, not expecting Gary to switch out all of a sudden. Konoha was still gathering solar energy, and if Ash tried to return him now, it could cause some damage to Konoha's flower.

"Arcanine, use Flare Blitz! Take out that Ivysaur!" Gary said, hoping to attack before Solar Beam was ready.

Arcanine gave another battle howl as its body was now cloaked in fire and it started charging at Konoha.

"Konoha!" Ash yelled, knowing Konoha wouldn't be able to move very well during the power up phase of Solar Beam.

Konoha glared at the incoming Arcanine in defiance before shooting the Solar Beam at Arcanine. Arcanine started pushing back at the Solar Beam, still cloaked in fire.

"Push through it!" Gary said, hoping his Arcanine could still get to Konoha using Flare Blitz.

Of course, Konoha's Solar Beam wasn't as strong as it could've been since he fired it early, and Arcanine managed to plow through it. Konoha gave a shout of pain as Arcanine managed to tackle him with its Flare Blitz. Konoha was thrown back into the psychic barrier before crashing on the ground, completely unconscious and covered in burns.

"Konoha!" Ash yelled out in concern.

"Ivysaur is unable to continue, Gary and Arcanine win the second round," The referee said.

"Nice job, Arcanine," Gary said with a smile.

Ash returned Konoha into his Heal Ball, hoping the ball would keep Konoha from feeling the burns on him until he can get Konoha to a Pokemon Center. "You did really great out there, Konoha, you deserve a rest."

"You did really great out there, Arcanine, I'm relying on your for the next round," Gary said.

"Ash Ketchum, please choose your next Pokemon," The referee said.

Ash frowned as he looked at the Arcanine. It was strong enough to take down Konoha with one hit, granted it was a very powerful Fire type move, but Konoha was usually very durable. This Arcanine was very well trained. Ash thought about using Scorch, but decided to save her for later since she was currently his ace in the hole.

"Alright, let's hope you're able to do this," Ash said as he took out the white Premier Ball from his belt. "I'm counting on you, Kooper!"

The Premier Ball opened up to release the Wartortle onto the battlefield. Kooper gave a confident grin as the Arcanine smirked right back.

" _ **This should be a really fun fight,"**_ Arcanine said.

"Begin the third round," The referee said.

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed," Gary commanded.

Arcanine ran at Kooper with high speed that Kooper was knocked back a few feet before he could comprehend what just happened.

"Kooper, Withdraw!" Ash said.

Kooper went into his shell, raising his defense from Arcanine's physical attacks.

"Now spin around and use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

Kooper began spinning his shell around as he shot out balls of water that splashed around everywhere.

"Use your speed to try and dodge it," Gary said.

Arcanine ran around the battlefield, dodging the Water Pulses as they hit the ground. Arcanine frowned, however, when his paws touched mud.

"Use Wild Charge," Gary said. "Don't lose your balance though."

Arcanine's body was sparking with blue electricity and started charging at Kooper. The mud, however, was making it hard for Arcanine to move as fast, and it was getting over its body.

"Use Water Pulse on the mud in front of Arcanine!" Ash said.

Kooper shot out water balls at the mud in front of the Arcanine, splashing it up onto its body, causing the electricity cloaking it to dissipate.

"Switch to Flamethrower, dry out the mud!" Gary said, not wanting Arcanine to be at any more of a disadvantage.

Arcanine shot out streams of fire from its mouth, trying to dry up the mud. This caused the mud to harden around Arcanine's paws and body, however.

"Try to get your paws unstuck," Gary said.

Arcanine struggled, trying to get out of the dry mud.

"Okay Kooper, shoot out your Water Pulse at the Arcanine while it's trapped!" Ash said.

Kooper aimed a Water Pulse at the Arcanine, firing it.

"I guess I'll have to resort to this," Gary said. "Arcanine use Outrage!"

The Water Pulse splashed onto Arcanine's face, causing it to howl before its body was now being cloaked with red dragon energy. Arcanine began to thrash around, breaking from the mud and ran at Kooper, who quickly retreated into his shell.

"Now use Crunch!" Gary said, hoping that Arcanine would be able to fight through the confusion that was caused by using outrage.

Arcanine's eyes were glowing red from the confusion, and was shaking its head before looking at Kooper's shell. It ran at Kooper and opened its mouth before biting down on his shell.

"Kooper!" Ash yelled out in worry.

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Walks out of her bedroom, scratching her head, letting out a yawn*** I'm ready to do the reviews now, Lady Fox. ***She was still wearing her My Little Pony PJs***

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. Are you wearing Rainbow Dash PJs…?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Wuh…? ***Looks down*** Oh cr- ud…

 **Mew:** Alright, you two, time to do the reviews, not time for dilly dallying.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Can I at least change?

 **DarkFoxKit:** First, I want to say… don't overwork yourself! You had me worried! When Mew told me and Fyre you'd be sleeping for most of the day, we were worried you worked yourself sick!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry, Lady Fox. It's just been really rough on me with the current moon phase. I know I'm not a nocturnal dragon or anything, but whenever the moon is full or close to full, I feel energized and it's hard for me to fall asleep.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We are going to have to do something about that. Now go get changed, we have reviews to get to.

 **Mew:** There's no time for that, you to have to go do the reviews right now!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** In my PJs?

 **Mew:** Yes, in your Rainbow Dash PJs. Now get out there before I teleport you out there myself.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Come on, Rainbow Dash Onyx, let's go.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Grumbles*** Fine… but don't call me Rainbow Dash Onyx… it's just Onyx…

* * *

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Walks out and looks at the first of the reviews*** Alright, let's get started…

Wow… you have quite the imagination. And yes, that is probably bad… oh wow… I just imagined Mew in place of 'The General' from the online insurance company with the same name. ***Shudders***

 **Boggie445** **: DarkFoxKit:** It was Gary, as many predicted. XP It was just a big shame Ash didn't get to battle Gary in the Indigo Plateau League.  
There may be a Johto, just not right now. As for what Mew would do, she would have to warn Ash about him outliving any non-Legendary Pokemon, but she wouldn't force him to stay away from them or anything.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** I only ate him once, and he really enjoyed it. I wouldn't have done if it Fyre really wasn't okay with it. And Fyre's already out of me.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have not, but there is a chance that Lady Fox saw it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nope, never heard of it.

 **chirsj32347** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you loved the story. We do our very best to try and bring quality chapters to you.

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. How did your voice break houses?

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That is intentional. Our Mew's human form is Delilah because she actually isn't Delia. Delilah also sounds like a much better name and is more common than Delia. It also isn't one extra letter away from being Deli. So yes, it is intentional, we do know about it, and it will be staying as Delilah.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** I found it interesting that Blue does run away at the end of Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen, it made me wonder what was going through his mind and what kind of personal challenges did he go through after that.  
Heh, well mothers love to tease their children, Mew is no exception. XP  
It is Gary, Storm was shocked because they're already battling with him of all people. None of the 'rocket hybrids' are here. They already had their spotlight on New Island's tournament.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yikes… that isn't… natural. I hope you recover quickly and with little pain. As for the Dark Ash idea, I shall let Lady Fox take over because I don't really remember that at all in the anime and she probably does…

 **DarkFoxKit:** I believe it was in the Battle Frontier arc, where Ash had to face with someone who used the Regi trio. A dark spirit took over Ash's body, and that's what sparked the Dark Ash with the Pokemon community. Yeah, apparently the idea was going to be used in the Zoroark movie, but was scrapped, which is a darn shame. I won't say if I will use the Dark Ash idea or not, but I will say that Ash does have the potential to fall to the dark side. XP  
I may have Ash occasionally use Remi, Luna and Nidosaur, but only if we need them, because I want to just stick with six Pokemon for Ash. I'm honestly surprised that Remi became a kind of a fan favorite considering she's a Rattata. XD

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Our story isn't just about Ash and Mew, it's also about the characters around him who go through their own things. We want to show that we put as much time and effort into the other characters as we do Ash and Mew and Ash's Pokemon. As for turning Ash pink, it is what Mew demanded us to write. She said that she likes embarrassing Ash and the best way to do that is to turn him pink and take pictures. So, knowing Mew, it most likely will be a running gag.

 **Mew:** Darn straight it will be a running gag. I love to embarrass Ashy at every moment I can. And the fact that I got to combine both embarrassing Ashy and helping him to get better at his powers made it even more desirable for me~

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's not something we'll do too, too often though, or it'll get old.

 **Mew:** You two will do it whenever I decide it is appropriate. Understand?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Lady Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We will do it when necessary, that is all.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Probably a fox, since that is what I am. ^^' Does a Nine-Tailed Fox count as mythical? Cause I might wanna be that if I could. A dragon would be nice too, but you said no mythical creatures. What about you, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm… probably some cute cuddly animal. Maybe a bunny or a fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Or a cat.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Maybe. I'd have a legitimate reason to be lazy then. Cause you know, cats can sometimes be extremely lazy.

 **MeMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's fine, MeMew. Stuff happens to everybody. So expecting you to be here for every single chapter and review would be foolish. And it was Gary, like quite a lot of people guessed.

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it's fine, we don't expect you to review every single chapter. ^^'  
Yeah, Gary is trying to be a better person, though it's not easy changing who you are.  
Yeah, I guess it was pretty obvious Ash would be facing Gary now. I was pretty disappointed Ash didn't battle with Gary in the first Pokemon League, especially since Gary antagonized and pretty much bullied Ash in the first season. Sadly, none of the Legendary Children are in the Pokemon League. This is mostly just Pokemon Trainer humans with a lot of skill.

Well, people wanted to see another Mew Game and a training session, so we decided to throw the fans a bone. XP And Ash turning pink was just for fun, it's not going to impact anything else right now.

I love the idea of a dragonfox, it combines two of my favorite animals.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Mew probably won't tell Ash. I mean she doesn't have to tell him for any reason. Ash will just probably notice a new plushy or something.

Yes, we're doing Ash VS Gary.

Ash was turned back to his normal blue color after the Mew Game and some pictures.

Glad your sister is fine, and I hope you didn't explode during the wait to get to this chapter.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, wow, that's so cool. I didn't expect you to already be almost done with the first book so soon. It's really nice to know that this story helped you find out something about your girlfriend that you never knew until now. A lot of people are starting to look forward to this game already. We wish you and your girlfriend luck with the programming. Of course, it felt natural to evolve Scorch during her battle with her brother.

 **Mew:** Only when it's fun~ I have other ways of embarrassing my child, though turning him pink is the simplest one.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There's always a camera. It's just sometimes not mentioned. Glad most of you liked it.

And I forget… where does Clara come from? Is it Clara Oswald from Doctor Who? Or a different Clara? Or did you mean Chara? Because if Chara is saying the training was harsh, then my response is that she isn't actually Chara. Chara did some extremely harsh things that I won't say at the risk of spoiling anything. If it isn't Chara, then I retract my statement.

As for Blue getting over it, with time he probably will. But I guess time doesn't mean much to a synth, does it?

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash didn't plan to train himself, but Mew figured it was a good opportunity since he's training Scorch how to fly better as a Charizard. Well, Ash is focusing on the Pokemon League right now, so he doesn't really feel like training himself at the moment, and he is still a child who was raised by Mew herself, can you really expect him not to be a little spoiled? Remember, Ash isn't you, he was raised by Mew all his life, so his upbringing isn't like yours. Ash was also 11 maybe 12 when he transformed, so he's also getting into that emotional teenage angst of his life.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You also have to remember that this is the same kid who technically died to stop the war between the legendaries before all of reality broke. I think he deserves to be a little selfish after literally saving the world.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I am hoping that if this reboot is better than the original series, we might see more than just a movie out of it. Heck, for all we know, Ho-Oh may even join Ash in this reboot on his journey, wouldn't that be something? It's very unlikely, but hey, I can dream.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** While Gary and Blue may not get along now, over time I think they will get to the point where they will get along. Blue needs to confront his past issues and make up for what he did. I am sure that once he does, Gary will welcome him back to the family.

We thought that it was a perfect moment for Scorch to evolve and show up her brother. He had gotten cocky, and that in the end is what got him defeated.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Can't you watch Pokemon online? That's how I watch them nowadays. There's a great site that I use called watchcartoonsonline dot com and it's my preferred anime and cartoon website now. If you're wondering why I did 'dot com', it's because I'm not entirely sure if it would be filtered out by fanfiction. Better safe than sorry, right?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Diancie is pretty. If I could choose between normal and shiny, I would choose shiny Diancie. How have you not seen any Pokemon movies? That is very sad and I hope you will get to watch them at some point.

 **DarkFoxKit:** In the trailer, it did look like they replaced Brock and Misty with two new characters. Though I don't know why, most likely it's because this reboot is supposed to be a reimagining of Ash's journey.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Waves my claw around and the shards flow back into place and reform into a solid window*** I wasn't planning on cleaning up glass shards.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** I have no idea who or what Airlain is. And it doesn't have anything to do with the chapter or story in general.

 **Rosegfx** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We've done a lot of cliffhangers up to now, I'm surprised our cliffhangers still surprise you guys. I guess that just means that we're masters of cliffhangers. And don't worry, we love you too, Rose.

 **LDSoshawottRockpaw** **: Mew:** It's not mean, it's harmless fun. And I do it because it makes Ashy all blushy and embarrassed. And it's a memma's responsibility to embarrass their child, especially in front of their friends

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, like you guessed, it was indeed Gary. ***A cookie appears in front of you*** Congratulations on guessing correctly. There is a cookie as your reward.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You only left a review to say it was Gary? ^^' Surely you could've said more than just 'it's Gary'.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Gary isn't too happy with Blue right now, and yeah, Gary is trying to change, but it's hard to change your own personality.  
A lot of people asked for another Mew Game, though I originally made them to shake things up in the story since it was supposed to follow the anime before. Heh, Mew's gonna be sure to show Zach Ash's picture to him. XD  
Mew wasn't going to render Storm into 2-dimensional. ^^' Well, maybe she would if Storm did something to warrant that.  
Yes, Ash is indeed facing Gary.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** … Heh, you look cute as a Rockruff. ^^' … So you never explained why your Sylveon wanted to prank me. Is there a reason for that? Or is it just because? I don't know about about Rime, so I won't answer that.  
Rockruff has another evolution form? ***Goes to look it up*** … Wait, that just looks like Midday form but with orange fur. … What's so special about it? Is there going to be a 'Midnight' Dawn form too?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I probably won't be playing Rime. It isn't my type of game. As for why Blue is having such a hard time with his family and battling? I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you as much as Lady Fox could. As for me being a Time Lord, I never said I was. Also, his name isn't Doctor Who. That's just the question that has been asked since the beginning of time. He just goes by 'The Doctor' or 'Doctor'. Now, I will let Lady Fox answer why Blue is having such a hard time with his family and battling.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Blue has mentioned it before, he feels ashamed at what he's done to his Pokemon while trying to be the best Pokemon Trainer in the world, and he's scared he would do it again. As for family, he doesn't feel like he could face them right now. Guilt and shame is the short answer. Also, forgive me, I may have over exaggerated when I called Onyx a Time Lord. I'm just an ordinary fox, so any time magic or power someone has seems like a Time Lord to me.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Unfortunately, Lady Fox most likely doesn't know about the show Doctor Who and the fact that Time Lords are a race of time travellers in that show. Please forgive her for not knowing the show and making a reference without even knowing it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it's pretty cute to see Sylva grooming your fur coat. I don't want to answer your questions about how far Ash will get in the Kanto league as any answer I give would be spoilers. Hmm? My favorite Disney Movie? Uh… I don't really have a favorite, I just like what I like, and it depends on my mood. I will say that I have high respects for Zootopia since it's kind of how Onyx and I met, and it gave us an idea for a really good story.

 **Mew:** It's not that I like Ash to be pink. It's that I love to embarrass him. The easiest way to do that is by turning him pink either quickly or slowly and taking pictures. He's just lucky I haven't shown the pictures to anyone… yet~

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Looks at her tail*** … It's not _that_ bushy, is it?

 **Pikatchoo** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The fan game of this book is currently still being made. It doesn't have an official title as of yet, but the creator is calling the project Operation CoMROM. Once it is done, we will most likely let everyone know about it. So for now, be patient and just wait for us to reveal it officially.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Seems word got out fast for the fan game, especially since we haven't officially revealed it, just talked to anyone who said anything about it. ^^'


	54. Chapter 54: Bittersweet Rivalry

**Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Finishes pouring a teaspoon of honey into the teacup in front of her*** Alright, now I just have to let it sit for a few seconds. Maybe I should go throw the laundry into the dryer while I wait. Lady Fox and Fyre are due back from their walk at any time. ***Leaves the room to do laundry***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Opens the door, having a leash on her tail*** Whew, we finally got back. Oh thank goodness, it's so hot and muggy today… I should've just stayed home and did chores so Onyx doesn't overwork herself again… Come on, Fyre, I don't want you drying up out there. ***Tugs on the leash, pulling in a Wooper with a collar around his neck, and the leash attached to the collar***

 **Donfyre:** H-hey, gentle! ***Squeaked and stumbled inside as Fox tugged him in*** I still can't believe you have to LEASH and walk me!

 **DarkFoxKit:** It was to keep you from running off. ***Grumbles*** Hey Fyre, can I have some water? My throat's very dry.

 **Donfyre:** You really like making sure I'm close. ^^; … Hey, if you're thirsty, why don't you have that cup of tea there?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmm? ***Looks at the cup of tea on the table*** No, Onyx probably made that for herself. I'm not going to be rude and drink her tea just because I'm a little thirsty. Besides, you're a water squirter, why would I need to steal Onyx's tea?

 **Donfyre: *Is trying to use Water Gun, but all that came out was a pathetic little squirt of water from his mouth*** Uh… I guess it WAS pretty hot out there, I can barely get a stream. I think I'll get myself some water. ***Looks back at the teacup*** Hey, if anything, maybe Onyx made that tea for you. She DOES love to serve.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't know… maybe I should ask her first… ***She sees Fyre approaching the teacup*** Hey, Fyre! Don't knock it over, I don't want Onyx to have to stress out more because she had to clean up the table and the carpet. ***My nose picked up the sweet smell of the tea*** … Wow… whatever Onyx put in that tea… it sure smells good...

 **Donfyre:** You should tryyyy it then! I'm sure Onyx will be happy knowing that her tea made you happy. I'll just get myself some water or something, I'm not a big fan of tea.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Slowly takes the cup with her paws and looks at the sweet smelling tea*** It does smell good, and I am awfully thirsty… maybe Onyx won't mind if I took a sip. ***She starts drinking the cup of tea. Before she knows it, she finishes the tea***

 **Donfyre:** Soooo? How was it?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Licks her lips*** That was really good. I'll have to ask Onyx to make more of this stuff.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Comes back in*** Oh! Welcome home, Lady Fox and Fyre. How was your walk? Did you enjoy- ***Sees the empty cup of tea on the table*** … did one of you drink that?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Uh yeah… was I not supposed to?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No! That was a special magic tea! It's supposed to make dragons more confident. Who knows what effects it could have on a non-dragon being… ***Sighs*** I'm going to get started on the counter recipe to negate the effects of the tea you just drank.

 **Donfyre:** So uh…. You have no idea what kind of effects this could have on Fox, Onyx? ***Is looking at Fox worriedly***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well it's supposed to make a dragon confident, but due to her small size the effects could be multiplied… I need to get started on that counter-tea now.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Am I going to explode?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have no idea, just stay calm and I'll get the counter-tea started. Though… it may take a few days to get the rarer ingredients…

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Bittersweet Rivalry**

Arcanine was crushing Kooper's shell with its devastating Crunch attack.

"Kooper! Try a Water Pulse!" Ash called out.

Kooper was struggling to move, he took a deep breath, as if preparing to shoot out a powerful water attack. Kooper didn't use Water Gun anymore, but he felt something similar but more powerful building up inside as he blew out a powerful jet of water that caused the Arcanine to choke and spit him out.

Arcanine jumped back a couple of feet before shaking his head and spitting out water.

 _What did Kooper just do? That didn't look like Water Pulse… it looked more like Water Gun but much more powerful._ Ash thought. _Did he learn how to use Hydro Pump?_

Kooper glared at the Arcanine, " _ **Nice try, you overgrown puppy, but a Sharpedo tried to do that to me once before. Your teeth are nothing compared to that."**_

Arcanine growled as the red glow in it's eyes faded, snapping out of its confusion.

"Good job, Arcanine," Gary said. "Now, let's try and finish this off here. Use Wild Charge!"

Arcanine nodded before he started running towards Kooper, Arcanine's body coating itself in electricity as he got closer to the Wartortle. Electricity crackled around the air itself as Arcanine kept charging.

"Hurry, shoot out your Hydro Pump again before it gets too close!" Ash quickly said.

Kooper withdrew into his shell and started spinning around, blasting out the powerful Hydro Pump out of all six openings of his shell. The Hydro Pump slammed into the electrified Arcanine, causing the Arcanine's own attack to shock him.

Arcanine tried to push through the pain of both the electricity and the high pressure water, but he started to slow down. He took a few more steps before he fell forwards, his eyes little spirals.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Ash and Wartortle are the winners of the third round!" The referee said.

"You did great out there, Arcanine, go ahead and return," Gary said before he returned the Arcanine to its Great Ball. "That was pretty amazing, Ash, I didn't know that your Wartortle knew Hydro Pump. I guess I should've done a little more research."

"Well Gary, actually Kooper didn't have Hydro Pump before this battle," Ash said.

"So your Wartortle learned a new attack in the middle of battle?" Gary asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yeah, it's rare, but Pokemon can learn a new move during battle," Ash said. "Alright, now bring in your next Pokemon, Gary, the battle's just getting started."

Gary nodded before he pulled out a Safari Ball. "Do your best out there, Scyther."

Gary tossed out the Safari Ball before it popped open, revealing the Scyther, looking eager for battle.

" _ **Yes, finally I get to fight!"**_ The Scyther said, her voice sounding feminine, showing off her blades.

"The fourth round will now begin," The referee said.

"Use Swords Dance, Scyther," Gary said.

" _ **Right!"**_ Scyther said before she crossed her blades in an x in front of her face before she started spinning around in place.

"Kooper, get in close and use Water Pulse!" Ash said.

Kooper ran towards the Sword Dancing Scyther and shot off a water ball at her. The Water Pulse hit Scyther, and caused a bit of steam around her.

"Scyther, use X-Scissor," Gary said as Scyther slowed down from her Swords Dance.

Scyther used her wings to fly straight at Kooper. She crossed her blades and made an X shaped slash right at Kooper's mid section, causing a small crack in his shell.

" _ **M-my shell!"**_ Kooper yelped in pain and shock.

"Hurry Kooper, use Ice Punch while she's close to you!" Ash called.

"Fly away!" Gary said quickly.

Kooper's right claw curled into a fist as it was coated in ice energy, and he swung his Ice Punch at Scyther. Scyther flew back quickly, barely avoiding the Ice Punch.

 _That Scyther is too fast, we need to find a way to slow her down._ Ash frowned as he saw the Scyther dodging Kooper's Ice Punch.

"Keep going, Scyther," Gary said as Scyther kept dodging.

" _ **Of course, this is fun~"**_ Scyther said happily as she kept dodging the Ice Punch.

Ash looked up as Scyther kept flying around, showing off her agility, before an idea came to him. Most Bug/Flying types can't fly very well if their wings got wet. "Kooper, jump as high as you can!"

Kooper crouched down and jumped into the air, he jumped pretty high for a Wartortle.

"Now withdraw into your shell and start spinning while using Hydro Pump!" Ash said.

Kooper withdrew into his shell and started spinning, blasting out Hydro Pump from all six openings of his shell just like before. The entire battlefield was getting wet.

"What is he…" Gary mumbled to himself before his eyes went wide with realization.

Scyther's body was completely wet, including her wings. She had trouble staying in the air and was forced to land. Her wings were drooping from the water. Kooper's attack ended and he landed in front of her.

"Ice Punch now!" Ash called out.

Kooper managed to punch the Scyther's side with his Ice Punch as she feebly tried to dodge. With her wet body, the Ice Punch partially froze her side.

"Scyther, use U-Turn," Gary said.

Scyther glared at the Wartortle before she jumped at him, knocking him back a bit, before her body started to glow red. Her body de-materialized, and was automatically sent back into Gary's Safari Ball, which he held up just as she finished her attack.

"Let's finish this off, Blastoise," Gary said as he tossed out a Poke Ball.

Ash and Kooper were both shocked when they saw Gary released his starter. They hadn't expected him to use Blastoise until the end. Blastoise stared down at Kooper, making Kooper slightly nervous to be looking up at his evolved form.

 _Maybe I should call Kooper back, he's already weaken from the Arcanine and Scyther…_ Ash frowned. _But if I switch out now, Gary's Blastoise will have a free shot at whoever I send out next._

"Blastoise use Giga Impact," Gary said, taking advantage of Ash's indecision.

Ash frowned before he said, "Try to intercept with Water Pulse!"

Kooper shot out a ball of water at Blastoise. Ash was hoping it would confuse Blastoise and stave off the attack. However, it didn't seem to do anything. Blastoise didn't even flinch. He gave a battle roar and charged towards Kooper, his body covered with white energy, before he slammed into his smaller counterpart. Kooper was sent flying, hitting the barrier around the battlefield.

"Kooper!" Ash yelled out in concern.

Kooper slowly slid down the barrier before he landed on his stomach. His eyes were in spirals.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Blastoise wins the fourth round," The referee said.

" _ **That is one tough giant turtle,"**_ Storm said as Ash returned the unconscious Kooper into his Premier Ball.

Ash gave a small smile at the Premier Ball and said, "You did well out there, Kooper, you deserve a good rest."

"Your Wartortle did really well, he almost took down two of my Pokemon," Gary said.

"Thanks, he's quite a trooper," Ash said. "And you've got quite a Blastoise there."

"Thanks," Gary said before he held up the Poke Ball, returning Blastoise to it. "It's probably best to save my ace for last. I only used it against your Wartortle because it was the best choice to use."

Ash smirked, "Good to see I'm making you sweat, Gary."

"I wouldn't say you're making me sweat, but you're definitely keeping me on my feet," Gary said. "Now, who should I use next?"

Ash wondered if Gary would send in his Nidoqueen next. That Nidoqueen was still a big threat to Storm and Eon.

"Alright, let's do this," Ash said as he took out his Safari Ball. "I'm counting on you, Aliana!"

Gary took out a Poke Ball, "Do it, Fearow!"

Both Poke Ball and Safari Ball were thrown at the same time, and opened, revealing a Fearow and a Dragonair.

 _So Gary's using a Fearow. A Rain Dance and Thunder combination from Aliana should finish this easily…_ Ash thought. _But I can't be too hasty. Gary must know Aliana have that combination since I used it a few times during the preliminaries. He could easily switch out to Nidoqueen if I tried that. I better be more cautious._

"Begin the fifth round," The referee said.

"Alright, Fearow, use Drill Peck," Gary said.

Fearow gave a loud caw as its beak started spinning so fast it was like a drill. The Fearow flew at Aliana with its drilling beak. Aliana let out a squeal of pain as she took the attack.

"Aliana, grab Fearow now!" Ash called.

The Dragonair wrapped her tail around the Fearow's neck, keeping it from moving away.

"Drill peck again," Gary said. "Find Dragonair's weak spot."

Fearow struggled in Aliana's hold, making its beak drill again, trying to hit her.

"Aim for the orb on her neck," Gary said.

"Throw down that Fearow with Slam!" Ash called out.

Aliana few down to the ground and threw down the Fearow, causing it to crash onto the ground. Fearow let out a caw of pain.

"Get up and shake it off," Gary said. "We both know a Slam like that won't keep you down."

" _ **Yeah! Something like that isn't gonna stop me!"**_ Gary's Fearow said as it got back up.

"Nice job, Fearow, keep an eye on Dragonair," Gary said.

Aliana continued flying through the air, watching Fearow herself.

 _It looks like Gary and Fearow are waiting for us to make the next move… Perhaps I can try to take my chances…_ Ash thought to himself.

"Aliana, use Rain Dance!" Ash called out.

Aliana's orb glowed brightly as she summoned rain clouds onto the battlefield, causing a downpour.

"Now use Thunder!" Ash said.

Aliana called upon lightning from the clouds.

"Hurry, use Roost," Gary said quickly.

Fearow tucked in its wings just as a blue lightning bolt came down from the clouds and struck the Fearow. Fearow clenched its beak and shut its eyes, trying to endure the Thunder attack. When the attack was over, Fearow was weakened, but still conscious and able to battle.

 _No… his Fearow knows Roost! That got rid of its Flying typing during the Thunder attack!_ Ash frowned. His frown grew when he saw the Fearow slowly start to recover using the Roost.

Fearow was now covered in white feathers, relaxing as the white feathers danced around its body, healing up its wounds from the earlier attacks. It soon spread out its wings, ready for more.

"Good job, Fearow, now use Drill Run," Gary said.

Fearow tucked its wings around its body before launching itself at Aliana with is drilling beak. This one was different from Drill Peck, its form looked more like a real drill than just having its beak drilling. Aliana yelped as she moved up into the sky, trying to avoid it.

"Fly up with Steel Wing!" Gary said.

Fearow spread out its wings, turning them to steel as it flew up after Aliana. The rain still poured over on the battlefield, but this didn't bother the Fearow as it slammed its steel-like wings into Aliana.

"Use Aqua Tail!" Ash called up to the sky.

Aliana stopped herself from falling and flipped in the air as her tail was coated with water, slamming her Aqua Tail on top of the Fearow's back, knocking it down. Thanks to the rain, Aqua Tail was even more powerful.

"Use Roost again," Gary said.

Fearow folded its wings and let white feathers surround it, healing it.

"No you don't," Ash said. "Hurry Aliana, while it's healing, hit it with Dragon Rush!"

Aliana dived towards the Fearow, her body being covered with blue dragon energy as the energy itself took the form of a large dragon.

"Mirror Move!" Gary shouted over the rain and attack.

Fearow looked up at the incoming Aliana, watching the Dragon Rush coming right at it. A glass-like energy formed in front of Fearow, reflecting Aliana, before it transformed into Dragon Rush and collided with Aliana. Aliana let out a scream of pain at the unexpected Dragon Rush colliding with her.

"Aliana!" Ash yelled out in concern, he really hadn't been expecting a Mirror Move.

Aliana fell to the ground, her body injured, and her eyes spiraling.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Gary and Fearow are the winners of the round," The referee said.

"Great job, Fearow," Gary said with a grin.

" _ **Dang, I didn't expect Aliana to lose to a Fearow of all things,"**_ Storm said.

Ash frowned, "Yeah, I didn't expect that Mirror Move, probably should've just stuck with Thunder…"

Ash pulled out Aliana's Safari Ball and returned the unconscious Dragonair into it. "You did great out there, Aliana, take a nice long rest."

"So who are you gonna use next, Ash?" Gary asked. "Maybe your Pikachu so my Fearow is at a type advantage? Or maybe your Eevee or your last Pokemon."

"Oh, I know who I'll be using," Ash said. "You ready for this, Storm?"

Storm smiled as he said, " _ **I'm always ready for a good fight."**_

"Then let's do this, Storm," Ash said. "We need to take out that Fearow fast, we can't have it keep using Roost and Mirror Move."

Storm nodded, " _ **Yeah, and we need to watch out for that Drill Run too."**_

With that said, Storm jumped onto the battlefield, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"You may begin," The referee said.

"Storm, get in close with Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Storm ran towards the Fearow with high speed, leaving a silver streak behind him.

"Fly up and get away before using Drill Run," Gary said.

Fearow flew up higher in the sky, making it hard for Storm to try and jump at it. Then the Fearow turned around in the sky and began diving to the ground, tucking its wings in as its beak began to drill. When it reached the ground, Fearow's beak drilled into the ground and started going after the Pikachu.

Storm yelped as he used Quick Attack to get away. Fearow, being a natural Flying type and not a Ground type, couldn't keep using Drill Run for long, and had to stop before flying back into the air. Storm let out a sigh of relief when he managed to escape the Drill Run.

"Try to hit Fearow with your Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

Storm powered up electricity in his cheeks before he unleashed a powerful yellow bolt of electricity at the Fearow.

"Roost!" Gary called out.

Fearow quickly landed and folded its wings, letting the Thunderbolt hit it. Fearow managed to withstand Storm's Thunderbolt just as it had endured Aliana's Thunder earlier. Then white feathers began to surround and heal it.

The rain Aliana had summoned was still pouring. It was too bad Storm didn't know Thunder himself, or any Water type moves. But with this rain, it was easy for Thunderbolt to hit Fearow because it was wet.

"Storm, hit the Fearow with your Quick Attack," Ash said.

Storm ran and tackled the Fearow with speed.

"Now slam it with your Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Storm's tail turned to steel before he flipped around to let it slam into the Fearow's face.

"Now add your Thunderbolt into the tail!" Ash called.

Storm allowed his electricity to travel through his body and reach his tail. With the rain soaking the Fearow's body and the steel-like tail acting as a lightning rod, the Fearow had no chance to escaping the Iron Tail Thunderbolt combo. Its entire body was being shocked by the electricity. Fearow let out a loud caw of pain.

After a few seconds, Fearows head sank down and hit the ground, it's eyes swirling.

"Fearow is unable to battle, Ash and Pikachu win the round," The referee said.

"Heh, nice combo," Gary said as he returned his Fearow into its Poke Ball before he quietly said, "Good job, Fearow."

"Thanks. Storm and I have been working hard to combine his electric attacks to power up his other attacks when needed," Ash said. "Your Fearow is pretty tough, most of them are usually easy to take down."

"Thanks, my Fearow used to be a Spearow in the Fearow Flock that plagued the roads near Pallet," Gary said.

"Heh, a bold move since the Fearow Flock are especially aggressive to humans," Ash said.

"Well let's just say that I experienced a good deal of pain while training that Spearow into my Fearow," Gary said, scratching his head a little. "But let's get back to the battle, we can talk more later."

Ash knew that Gary's only Pokemon left are the weaken Scyther and his Blastoise. Storm had the type advantage over both of them, but he knew better than to get cocky now. Gary was a powerful and smart Trainer, Ash is sure Gary would have some kind of strategy to take down Storm. However, there was still that one Pokemon that Ash was worried about.

" _Don't forget about Nidoqueen, Ashy,"_ Mew said in his head.

 _That's the one I'm worried about right now…_ Ash frowned.

"Let's do this, Nidoqueen," Gary said before he tossed out another Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball released the Nidoqueen, still weakened from her fight with Konoha earlier, but still more than ready to battle.

Storm glared in annoyance, " _ **Ugh, I hate fighting Ground types."**_

The rain on the battlefield finally stopped. The clouds cleared away for the sun to shine down on the field.

Eon wasn't strong enough to take on a Nidoqueen herself, and Ash wasn't sure if Scorch would be able to take on both Nidoqueen and Blastoise herself. Ash wondered if he should call Storm back and have Scorch handle Nidoqueen, but then again, if she knew a Rock type attack, Scorch wouldn't last very long.

"Storm, be careful, use Quick Attack to move around the battlefield," Ash said. "Don't let yourself be an easy target."

Storm nodded before he began running around the Nidoqueen with immense speed, leaving behind a silver streak.

"You ready Nidoqueen?" Gary asked.

" _ **Of course, I'm ready to crush this rat,"**_ Nidoqueen said.

Storm got annoyed by what Nidoqueen said and slowed down enough so he could yell back, " _ **I'm a mouse, not a rat!"**_

" _ **Mouse, rat, either way I'm gonna turn you into a Pokemon pancake,"**_ Nidoqueen responded.

"Alright, Nidoqueen, use Earthquake," Gary said.

Nidoqueen stomped on the muddy ground, causing the battlefield to shake.

"Jump, Storm!" Ash called out.

Storm quickly jumped while the ground began shaking.

"Slam your Iron Tail onto the Nidoqueen," Ash said.

Storm's tail turned to steel as he began falling towards the Nidoqueen.

"Use Ice Beam to freeze Pikachu," Gary said.

"Quick, counter it with Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly said.

Nidoqueen shot out a beam of ice at the incoming Storm. Storm, keeping his tail steel, shot out his Thunderbolt to try and counter the Ice Beam. Both attacks collided, causing a cold misty explosion. Storm fell away from Nidoqueen, hitting the, now still, muddy ground. The cold mist from the ice beam covered the field, making it hard for Storm to see the Nidoqueen.

"It's okay Storm, just relax and listen," Ash said.

Storm let out a breath to try and calm down. His ears started to twitch as he listened for the Nidoqueen's footsteps.

"Use Poison Jab," Gary ordered.

Nidoqueen came through the cold mist, her arms covered with purple poisonous goo and aimed for Storm. Storm jumped out of the way as the Poison Jab hit the mud below, before he slammed his Iron Tail into her face. Nidoqueen let out a groan of pain.

"Use Iron Tail again!" Ash said.

Storm slammed another Iron Tail into Nidoqueen's head. She glared as she grabbed onto Storm's tail, shocking him.

" _ **H-hey! Let me go!"**_ Storm yelled.

"Slam him into the ground and use Earthquake," Gary said.

Nidoqueen slammed Storm into the muddy ground, making it hard for Storm to react fast enough as she stomped on the muddy ground. The battlefield began shaking, and Storm could do nothing but curl up and take it.

"Storm!" Ash called out in concern.

When the shaking finally stopped, Storm laid there, his eyes spiraling.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Gary and Nidoqueen are the winners of the round," The referee said.

Ash had to hop down from the platform he was standing on and ran over to pick up Storm. "Hey Storm…"

Storm opened his eyes and weakly looked at Ash. " _ **S-Sorry… I didn't… win…"**_

Ash gave him a small smile, "It's okay Storm, you don't have to apologize. You did really well out there. Now rest, Eon and Scorch will handle things from here."

Storm closed his eyes again as Ash walked back to his platform and gently put Storm down against the wall, letting him lean on it. Ash looked back at the battlefield, seeing that it was still wet and muddy from Aliana's Rain Dance from earlier. The Nidoqueen looked tired from battling against Konoha and Storm, maybe Eon may still have a chance.

"Alright, let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst," Ash said as he pulled out a Luxury Ball. "Eon, go for it!"

Ash threw the Luxury Ball, and it opened to reveal the spiky haired Eevee. She was a bit weakened from her battle with her brother earlier.

" _ **Whoa, that's a big Nidoqueen,"**_ Eon said nervously.

"Don't worry, Eon," Ash said. "I have a plan, and I know you can do it."

Eon looked back to him and nodded, " _ **Okay. I'll do my best."**_

"You two may begin the round," The referee said.

"Nidoqueen, use Double Kick now!" Gary ordered.

Nidoqueen went up to Eon and lifted one of her hind legs to kick Eon.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Eon ran out of the way from Nidoqueen's large hind legs, leaving a silver streak behind her.

"Turn around and use Ice Beam in the path of the Eevee to try and slow it down," Gary said.

Nidoqueen shot out a beam of ice from her mouth in front of the Eevee. Eon zig zagged to try and avoid the ice, but Nidoqueen was not making it easy for her. Eventually, Eon had to stop and turn to Nidoqueen.

"Sand-Attack," Ash said.

"Close your eyes," Gary said upon hearing what Ash said.

Of course, because the ground was still so muddy, Eon ended up kicking mud at Nidoqueen's face instead of sand. Nidoqueen let out a growl of annoyance as her eyes were now covered in mud.

"Wipe your eyes off, Nidoqueen," Gary said.

"While she's doing that, hit her with your Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Eon's tail turned to steel before she span around and slammed her Iron Tail into the Nidoqueen's chest.

"Nidoqueen!" Gary called out in concern as she slid back a few feet in the mud.

Nidoqueen shook her head and glared at Eon, looking almost ready to drop.

"Okay Eon, finish this with Shadow Ball!" Ash said.

Eon began forming a dark purple ball in front of her mouth.

"Nidoqueen! Try using Earthquake!" Gary quickly said.

However, Nidoqueen was still in distress with the mud in her eyes. Eon shot out her Shadow Ball, and it hit Nidoqueen right in the chest where she was hit at earlier. Nidoqueen fell to the muddy ground, her eyes spiraling.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, Ash and Eevee are the winners of the round," The referee said.

"Great try out there, Nidoqueen," Gary said as he returned Nidoqueen to her Poke Ball. Gary then pulled out Scyther's Safari Ball. "Your opponent's weak, Scyther, you can do this."

Scyther was panting when Gary let her back out onto the battlefield. Her side was still partially frozen, and her wings were still drooping and damp. It didn't look like she was going to last much longer.

" _ **I'll… give it my best…"**_ Scyther said as she looked at Eon. " _ **Don't hold back… just because I'm hurt."**_

" _ **I wouldn't dream of it,"**_ Eon answered back.

" _ **Good…"**_ Scyther said with a weak smile.

"Begin," The referee said.

"Attack with Night Slash!" Gary quickly said.

Even though Scyther's wings were wet, she was still fast. Scyther ran at Eon with her blade.

"Fight back with Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Eon's tail turned to steel as she used it to try and counter back the Night Slash. The two attacks deflected off each other.

"Eon, back up and use Quick Attack," Ash said.

Eon jumped away from the Scyther and ran at her with Quick Attack.

"Use X-Scissor," Gary said.

Scyther crossed her blades into an X before she sliced at Eon. Eon yelped in pain before she slammed herself at Scyther's waist, pushing them both onto the muddy ground.

Neither Pokemon moved. Scyther was laying in the mud back first, her eyes swirling. And Eon was laying on top of Scyther, her eyes swirling as well.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this round is a draw!" The referee said.

" _Looks like it's down to Blastoise and Scorch, Ashy,"_ Mew said. " _I have faith that you'll be able to win, even with the type disadvantage."_

" _Even so, a type disadvantage isn't going to be doing me any favors…"_ Ash frowned.

"Eon, you did well out there, you deserve a rest," Ash said as he returned the unconscious Eevee into her Luxury Ball.

Gary returned his unconscious Scyther into her Safari Ball, "I'm proud of you, Scyther, leave the rest to Blastoise now."

Gary reached down and pulled out Blastoise's Poke Ball before he tossed it out.

" _Good luck, Ashy~,"_ Mew said.

" _Yeah, good luck against Gary's Blastoise,"_ Blue added in.

Ash watched as the Poke Ball opened up, releasing the huge Blastoise onto the field. Blastoise stood tall and proud, its water cannons on its shoulders ready for battle.

" _Let's hope luck is enough to take out Gary's Blastoise,"_ Ash responded back to Mew and Blue as he held up Scorch's Cherish Ball. _Still can't believe we're both down to one Pokemon, and it had to be Gary's Blastoise against my Charizard._

"I know it's risky, but this is my only hope," Ash said. "Scorch, let's do this!"

Ash threw out the Cherish Ball, letting it release the shiny black Charizard onto the field. Scorch spread out her red wings and let out a battle roar.

"The final round between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum will now begin!" The referee said.

"So you're going to use a Charizard against my Blastoise?" Gary asked curiously.

Ash gave a confident smile before he said, "Don't get too confident, Gary, you don't know what trick I might have planned."

"I'm not planning on becoming over confident, Ash," Gary responded before he smiled back. "The only thing I have planned is to give my best effort to try and win. I hope you do the same."

Ash nodded, "I don't plan on holding back, because this battle is far from over."

* * *

 **AA** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We never said that Ash was going to lose to Gary… not sure how you came to that summation from what we said.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Delta, hope you don't mind. But we won't be responding to the skit-like moments (was about to say skitty but that's a pokemon). You can feel free to still ask questions, but there isn't much to respond to. The only thing I can respond to is Chara and that isn't even related to our story. And Chara, I wasn't going to actually say it because spoilers. Also, Sans, glare at me again and I'll be taking one of your bones and turning it to bone meal for some potions.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You cancelled the PLAYERS' influence on Frisk and Chara? … Great, what are we supposed to do with our Undertale video games now?  
I've see that video, the one about 'Who is the true villain of Undertale'. It was pretty obvious it was going to be us as the players, since we're the ones who make all the decisions in the game, including the evil ones. But I watched it anyways. Everyone's got their own theories to who Chara was before she/he died. Also, it's Mt. Ebott not Mt. Erbot.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** Someone asked me if they could make a fangame out of this story. I told them they could go for it. But I don't know if or when they'll finish it. I didn't want to officially announce it in case the game gets cancelled or something until I know for sure they're done with it. As for how the game will work, it may be a bit complicated, since Pokemon games were meant for players to catch and evolve their own Pokemon. This is more of a story driven thing, where it most likely will require you to have the Pokemon Ash had on his team to progress through the story. So while it works for a story, I'm not sure how well it'll work as a game. I just hope that it'll still be fine despite this.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There is also a possibility you won't play as Ash and will just follow him on his journey or something. But we don't want to say anything for sure since we don't even know how it's being made. We just know that it is being made.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I suppose, if it works for AshGrey, it'll work for Child of Mew. Heh, Mew's calmed down alot since I first brought her here with me. I guess she prefers playing with people she befriends rather than just kidnapping random people.  
You say I was really good back then, but I feel like I was pretty terrible. ^^' But thank you for your kind words. And you're right, it's not over yet, it's far from over actually. There's going to be a sequel after this book.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you liked the battle and having Gary as the enemy.

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, evil cliffhangers are definitely evil and that's the way we like it. What exactly do you mean by 'substituting'? Like switching out during the battle or what? Also, sorry to tell you, but we already wrote all the battles so doing a subplot during the six on sixes won't happen.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Sorry, but no. Kooper isn't planned to evolve any time soon.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** That depends on how you usually write. What is it about your writing that seems so cringey to you? We don't want to give you writing tips that you may already be aware of after all. Onyx here can give you the technicalities, like grammar. I'm better suited for things like character development and how to capture your readers into a plot. Heh, I realize the whole top percentage Rattata thing with Joey was a meme on the internet, but I didn't think it would be that popular. I liked Remi because I liked Rattata as a kid, the purple rat just looked adorable yet vicious. Ah yes, the solar eclipse… it's a shame, but I won't be able to directly watch it. Still, good to know there was one in my lifetime.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Either we meant Gary or I was speaking about Gray Fullbuster from the anime Fairy Tail. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend that you do.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I figured the nine tailed fox counted as a mythical creature. Still, it's one of my favorites next to dragons. It would be cool to be a fox able to take the form of a human woman, so I could be both human and animal whenever I wanted to.  
My favorite school subject? … I honestly didn't care for school. I guess if I had to pick a favorite, probably writing class. It was where I discovered my passion for writing stories. It was the only time I actually excelled in a school subject and not just scraping by with barely a passing grade.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Surprisingly enough, my favorite school subject was math. And to be blatantly honest, I've forgot about everything I learned in school. I kept the basics, but I hadn't had needs for the lessons. I'm sure the knowledge is locked up somewhere in my mind just waiting to come out. If I am answering as Onyx herself, my favorite classes would be magic and weapon building. Followed closely by combat and advanced ship design. And not the kind of ship that floats on water.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't think you can really use combos in Pokemon. There are moves that may have different effects if you used them together in a double or triple battle, like Water Pledge and Grass Pledge, but other than that, you could only use one move per turn. Anyways, Pokemon Sun and Moon helps with that by letting you know what type of move does super effective damage and what doesn't effect the opposing Pokemon's type.

Heh, I was watching how Gary acted during his battle with Ash in the Johto League, he was a lot more calm and confident while he was battling, so I had this Gary mirror that.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am almost 100% certain that I speak for both Lady Fox and I when I say that we have never eaten sandwichon let alone heard about it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Maybe they meant sandwich?

 **chrisj32347** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… what did you love? Just saying you loved something without context is very confusing.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Growls softly*** Get out…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Uh yeah, puns aren't allowed here, Onyx gets really cranky with those.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I can accept unique puns that aren't overused. But those specific puns are used so often that I hate those ones as much as I hate mosquitos. And I _always_ get bitten by mosquitos, so I have a true hatred for them and for overused puns.

 **HeroCrafter** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, Kooper is not going to evolve again. And my nickname might go away soon. As for the next region, it actually exists and is canon. There were two games that took place in the Orre region. Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. Some members of Ash's team will definitely be carrying over, but we will probably send some of them back to the Tree of Beginning or Ash's pocket dimension so we can get new Pokemon for Ash in the Orre region.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The code? I thought it activates automatically if you downloaded the expansion pack. You did get Sims 3 Pets, right? Or are you using the internet codes? Because that will not work, trust me, I've tried. Gale was in the competition, but I guess we stopped really using the early Pokemon. That's just how it is, you get early Pokemon, then you eventually box them for better Pokemon. We'll have Ash see them once in awhile, but I had to cut them out of the major part of the story because it would make things too complicated and tedious if I had to keep using all the Pokemon Ash caught in this series, which is why I stuck with just six Pokemon.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We aren't personally going to make a list of all his Pokemon. But if you want to you can.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well of course the league is original, what would we gain if we just copied what happened in the anime? We wanted it to be more unpredictable. Onyx already answered your Orre region question. But I will say no, canon Ash never explored it, since it was a video game only region.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Okay, that one got a chuckle from me. But please try not to bring politics into the reviews. This place is a safe haven from things like politics, discrimination, hatred, and all that.

 **DarkFoxKit: *is grumbling*** Why must everyone make a Donald Trump joke every time something uses the word 'trump' in it? I see enough of those with poor Yungoos and Gumshoos.

 **Pikatchoo** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm sorry, how can we look for it if we have no idea what you're even talking about?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Are you talking about Trump Card? Because that's an actual move that Eevees can use. You can go and look it up if you want. If that isn't the one you were talking about, then just let us know what you were talking about.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If you're worried about offending someone then don't be. If it's really offensive, then chances are they're already offended by it. If you want to point it out to us specifically, create a free fanfiction account and send us a PM.

Well, the thing is, I don't know when the fan game will come out. There's also a chance it may get cancelled, so I don't want to bring anyone's hopes up until I know for sure the game is finished, tested and ready for the public to play.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Just a heads up. Someone may be working on it, but please don't start a hype train. We don't know how the story will work or how well the game will even work. So please, PLEASE, don't start a hype train. We all know how badly those can end ***Cough cough*** No Man's Sky ***Cough cough***. For now, just forget we said anything and keep living your lives as you did before. If the game comes out, we'll test it a bit to see if it's good, if it is, we'll let you all know. But if it doesn't come out, we don't want you all to be crushed by it. We aren't, I repeat. WE ARE **NOT** guaranteeing that the game will come out.

 **Mew:** Onyx will turn back to Dragon when we all decide it is the right time. But until then, she will stay as Onyx, our loyal dragoness maid.

 **DarkFoxKit:** No, no I don't go to school anymore. I've graduated already.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I finished school a couple years back. I was going to community college for a bit before I met Lady Fox, but now that my schedule is mostly writing, I'm not interested in extra education.

 **Drunk ask** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Pokemon can get drunk. Ash basically came close when he ate those mushrooms during the New Island Tournament arc.

 **Mew:** Trust me, you would not want to see Ashy or me get drunk.

 **NinjaFoxSword** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Wow… where have you been? Umm… well Eon isn't going to have a typical evolution. In the future we are going to have something happen to her that gives her the ability to shift between Eeveelutions. We won't explain how or when this will happen, just know it will happen at some point.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** I might evolve Gary's Eevee into an Umbreon, I might not. It depends on how we feel by then. When it comes to Eevee, choosing its evolution is always the hardest thing for us.  
I always believed attacks like Swift and Trump Card were created and made by the Pokemon's own energy. The energy reacts differently, some stronger than others, depending on the move. Like how a Pikachu can just shoot out electricity from inside themselves. Sometimes Swift is depicted as coming out of a Pokemon's mouth or a certain body part, like a Staryu's gem.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Very nice. Which is your favorite? And what do you think about the news of the new female Doctor. Also, please don't get too excited for the game. We can't guarantee that it will be completed. We do want to see it be completed, but we don't want to tell everyone that it will be and it gets cancelled. I personally don't want to get my hopes up too high because I've been burnt bad by hype trains. Saints Row 4, No Man's Sky, and Mass Effect: Andromeda are the ones that I really regret getting on board the hype train. Thank you for the cookies, I will make sure Lady Mew and Lady Fox don't eat them all up before tomorrow.

 **DarkFoxKit:** How is everyone finding out about the game? I didn't think people were that interested in reading our answers to the reviews.

 **TheLightWyvern** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Totem Lurantis is pretty brutal if you don't have the right Pokemon for it. Even then, it's still pretty difficult with the weather effects. I hope you're able to replace your broken 3DS.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… hey Ark, so do you know why Sylva wanted to play a prank on me? I never got an answer to why she does. Is it because I'm a fox? … Heh, it's true Onyx, you did look cute in those Rainbow Dash PJs of yours.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Grumbles*** Yeah yeah… whatever…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash will not see the Legendary Pokemon Hunters until the sequel. They're quiet right now since the war almost destroyed reality. I play mostly JRPG games, like Pokemon, and I guess you can call these action RPGs, like Okami and Xenoblade Chronicles. I also play Mario games, not as much as I used to since I'm not a big fan of platformers, but I do enjoy Mario Kart, Paper Mario before Sticker Stars, and the Mario and Luigi series. Also Undertale, though you probably already knew I played that game by now. Snicker doodle cookies? Yes please!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What are you talking about? Ash would never catch a Legendary Pokemon considering he _is_ one. I play games that have good story and combat. Things like Rainbow Six Siege and GTA. Though I also play open world stuff like Skyrim, Slime Rancher, and Minecraft and things like that. And I will not be answering those last two questions.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Is smiling as she pulls out a Sylveon PJs, a Toriel PJs and a pink Princess Alicorn PJs.*** And these are only a small part of her collection.

 **Mew:** Let's just say that Onyx has a closet that leads to a pocket dimension filled with PJs of every kind. If you can imagine it, she has it. And it isn't limited to female PJs either. Now, as for how I feel about being Ashy's Memma? I feel really proud and happy to have a mon as sweet and kind as Ashy. And yes, Ash would make a very adorable Sylveon. Though he might be fitting more as a shiny Sylveon considering his blue color. Then again… I love making him pink to embarrass him… so if I did make him a Sylveon it would be a small, non-shiny Sylveon. As for any Mew Games in the near future, not so much, no. I have other things I need to prepare for right now.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ….. Why does it feel like I'm being seen as a cute pet with GhostofTime's friends?

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you enjoyed my signature triple chocolate chip cookie. The dough is chocolate and it has milk and white chocolate chips in it. As for Ash winning the league, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Any questions involving the results of the Pokemon League will not be answered as they contain spoilers.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for your concern, Lieutenant but I'm okay now. I took a much deserved rest and have fully recovered. Thank you for apologizing for the broken window and thank you for complimenting the cliffhanger.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Don't worry about Kooper, he'll feel better once Ash takes him to the Pokemon Center. And I'll be sure Onyx gets her much needed rest from now on, even if I have to dragon proof her room and lock her inside.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You know I could just open the window… right?

 **Mew:** Not when the window is dragon and magic proof too, and shatter proof. ;P

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Smirks*** Oh how much you underestimate me. Trust me, if I want to get out, I'll find a way. But don't worry, I won't push myself too hard anymore. Thank you for your concern.

 **Glace2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it seems your name changed already. Um… I hope you're doing alright. Are you sure you should be taking those ADHD pills? Just don't over do it, especially if they're changing you.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Look, Glace, if you're really having these problems then you should talk to your doctors and parents about it. We don't have any professional medical training so we aren't able to help you with this. But the fact that your meds are making you barely eat and it's altering your personality is definitely something to be concerned about. Seriously, if you're this bad off on the new higher prescription, talk to someone. Meds are meant to help, not hurt. So please, just tell someone if it truly is that bad.


	55. Chapter 55: Rivals Till The End

**DarkFoxKit:** ***She calls out from her room to the kitchen*** Onyx, stop making tea this instant. I need you to clean up my room and help me set up my game system.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Looks at Fyre*** Oh no… It's already started… ***Sighs*** Fyre, keep stirring this, I'll try and get back quickly… hopefully she doesn't call for you or anything.

 **Donfyre:** Uh…. y-yeah, looks like this won't go so well if we let Fox keep these effects. ^^; I'll keep stirring so we can get this anti-tea thing finished quickly.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you, Fyre ***Rushes out the room to DarkFoxKit*** Yes, Lady Fox? You want me to clean and help set up a game system?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes. I want my room to be spotless, and I want the game system to be put up properly, there better not be a wire tangled or crossed, and the picture on the TV screen must be perfect, not a fuzz in sight, understood?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, I understand Lady Fox. ***Starts to clean*** How are you feeling, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I am feeling a bit peckish. I'm going to get something in the kitchen. You stay here and keep cleaning, and do not bother me unless it's an emergency.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ' _Crud… Fyre's in there… maybe he finished the tea by now. It was almost done'_ … Yes, Lady Fox. ***Keeps cleaning***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Walks into the kitchen and sees Fyre stirring the counter tea with his tail, then gives a little smirk*** Fyre, looks like you're hard at work mixing something, aren't you? Perhaps you could use a break from it, look at you, you're all hot and sweaty, that's not good for a growing Wooper like you.

 **Donfyre:** ***Meeps when he hears Fox behind him*** _Dang! I still need a few minutes for this tea…_ Uh… I'm fine, Fox, really!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh? If you're fine, then go to the fridge and get me something good to eat. Don't worry about your work, I'll make sure it's safe~

 **Donfyre:** Uhhh… can I just finish this first? I-it won't take too long, I promise! ***Gives her a sheepish smile***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fyre, go to the fridge and get me some food, _now._

 **Donfyre: *Sweatdrops worryingly from Fox's demand*** Er, w-waaaait! It's almost finished! Just… wait a bit more!

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Walks up to the trembling Fyre and grabs him away from the tea*** You need a lesson to listening to me, Fyre.

 **Donfyre:** ***Meeps as Fox grabs him*** A-a lesson? I have to finish what I was doing! It's, uh…. very, very important and it'll save the world! …...… ONYX, THE TEA! DX

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Rushes back in, out of breath*** I just… finished… cleaning up… and hooked up the game system… ***Watches when the cup of tea lets out a puff of smoke** * … it… ***Sighs*** it's ruined…

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks back at Onyx with a smile, still holding Fyre*** Oh, I'm so sorry about what happened to your tea, Onyx. Why don't I make it up to the both of you~?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think we're good, Lady Fox. I can just make another cup of tea… after getting more ingredients…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh no, I have plans for the both of you, and you're not going anywhere.

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Rivals Till The End**

Ash and Gary had their final Pokemon out on the battlefield. Gary's starter Blastoise vs. Ash's shiny black Charizard, Scorch. The two titans stared down at each other. Scorch's tail flame flared up, eager for the challenge of facing a strong Water type.

"The final round between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak will now begin!" The referee said.

"Good luck, Ash," Gary said. "Blastoise, use Ice Beam to try and freeze Charizard's wings."

Blastoise shot out a beam of ice from his mouth at Scorch. Scorch didn't need a command from Ash to dodge. She flew up into the air immediately, avoiding the Ice Beam. Scorch flew around the battlefield, watching the Blastoise.

"Use Smokescreen!" Ash called out.

Scorch blew out black smoke from her maw, covering the battlefield with smoke. Ash was hoping it would hinder Gary and Blastoise's aim. Scorch flew into the smoke, allowing it to hide her and her tail flame from view.

"Use Surf to clear out the smoke," Gary said.

A huge tidal wave came out of nowhere with Blastoise riding on top of it.

"Combine your Flamethrower with Dragon Rage!" Ash called out.

Scorch took a quick breath before shooting out her Flamethrower covered with blue dragon energy. The Flamethrower itself turned into what looked like a huge fire dragon. The fire dragon flew at the tidal wave and collided with it head on. The collision caused steam to cover the field in place of the Smokescreen. Blastoise landed on the ground since the fire dragon caused Surf to evaporate. Their view was being hindered by the huge cloud of steam covering the field. Thankfully, since it was steam, it was already starting to disperse in the sunlight.

"Okay Scorch, try to trap Blastoise with Fire Spin!" Ash called out.

Scorch shot out fire from her maw that was spinning around the Blastoise.

Blastoise didn't even take a command from Gary before it pointed the cannons on his shoulders up. He shot out some water from his cannons, not powerful enough to be considered an attack. The water went up before it slowed and came back down, extinguishing the flames around it.

Of course this battle wasn't going to be so easy, Ash knew Gary trained his Blastoise well.

"Use Earthquake," Gary said.

 _Earthquake? Why would Gary use that move on a Flying type?_ Ash wondered.

Blastoise stomped on the ground, causing the entire field to shake. Scorch flew up into the air, easily avoiding the Earthquake.

"Now use Rock Slide and spread it wide so Charizard can't escape!" Gary said.

Ash's eyes widened. _His Blastoise can use Rock Slide?!_ "Scorch! Try to deflect as many rocks as you can with Metal Claw!"

Blastoise stomped on the ground, causing chunks of the ground to break off and start to float. These rocks split up even more before they were sent flying into the sky past Scorch. After a few moments, the rocks started to rain down on Scorch.

Scorch tried to dodge most of these rocks, but there were too many coming at her too fast. She turned her claws into steel before slashing at the ones coming directly in front of her. She managed to break the bigger rocks, but the smaller ones were harder to hit, and they slammed into her and more importantly her wings. Scorch growled in pain as the smaller rocks managed to hit her, and kept trying to swat at them with her Metal Claws.

"Scorch, get down from the air!" Ash yelled out. "You're too vulnerable up there."

"Use Hydro Cannon while Charizard is distracted!" Gary ordered.

Blastoise aimed his shoulder cannons at Scorch, who was making a dive to the ground before he fired a powerful blast of water towards Scorch.

Scorch saw the incoming blast of water, and quickly pulled up before she reached the ground. Scorch hissed in pain as the tip of her tail touched the water, which was especially painful due to her tail flame.

Blastoise was panting tiredly, after a powerful move like Hydro Cannon, it wears down the user.

Ash decided to take this opportunity to have Scorch come in for an attack. "Scorch, grab Blastoise while he's too tired to struggle and use Seismic Toss!"

The black Charizard had to recover quickly from that Hydro Cannon in order to carry out Ash's command. She flew at the tired Blastoise and landed behind him, wrapping her arms around the waist of his shell.

" _ **Going up, turtle boy!"**_ Scorch said.

Scorch stretched out her wings to bring Blastoise up into the sky with her, but he was pretty heavy, Scorch was struggling just to get Blastoise into the air. It didn't help that her wings had been hurt a little from the Rock Slide, but she managed to get Blastoise into the air.

Foot by foot, they got higher from the battlefield until they were quite a ways off the ground. Blastoise was beginning to struggle, so Scorch decided it was time to bring the big turtle back to the ground.

Scorch started to dive with the Blastoise still held tightly in her clutch. They were spinning like a drill in the air. Just before they hit the ground, Scorch released Blastoise as she pulled up herself, letting the Blastoise hit the ground with a hard THUD.

"Blastoise! Get up!" Gary yelled worriedly, hoping his Blastoise was alright.

" _ **Urg… it's… gonna take more than that… to keep me down…"**_ Blastoise said before he managed to get up. " _ **Let's keep going!"**_

Gary nodded, understanding his Pokemon's intentions, before he said, "Blastoise use Ice Beam again, if we can ground Charizard, we can use _that_ move."

Blastoise nodded before he took a breath. He shot out a beam of ice towards Scorch, hoping to keep her on the ground.

Scorch flew around the air, dodging the Ice Beam.

"Keep going, Blastoise, I know you can do it," Gary said encouragingly.

"Use Fire Spin on that Blastoise again!" Ash called out to Scorch.

Scorch shot out flames at Blastoise, surrounding him in a fiery vortex.

Without missing a stride, Blastoise shot water into the air again before it came back down, extinguishing the flames.

Scorch got in close while Blastoise was doing that.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

Scorch opened her maw and let out blue dragon energy in the shape of a dragon at Blastoise.

"Turn and take the attack with your shell," Gary said. "Then use Rock Slide in a wide spread again."

Blastoise turned around and let the Dragon Rage hit the shell on his back before stomped the ground, sending rocks into the air again, which began to rain down onto Scorch.

 _Gary wants Scorch to land on the ground, but it's too dangerous to have her keep flying with Rock Slide…_ Ash frowned.

Scorch flew down, not wanting to have the rocks hit her in the air again. She gave an angry Flamethrower at the rocks, which was hot enough to melt them, though some of them did still hit her. Scorch was forced to land and tuck in her wings to keep them from getting further damaged.

Gary smiled before he said, "Blastoise, use Giga Impact!"

Blastoise charged at Scorch while his body was coated with white energy. Scorch was slammed by Blastoise, she let out a roar of pain as she moved her feet onto the ground. Her feet slid back as the Blastoise continued to push her, she used her claws to try and slow down Blastoise's push. Scorch grabbed onto Blastoise's arms with her front claws.

"Point blank Hydro Cannon!" Gary called out.

"Go under!" Ash quickly yelled, not having time to specify.

Thankfully, it was all Scorch needed. She dove down as low as she could below the Blastoise, curling up her tail against herself, just as he shot out the powerful Hydro Cannon. The cannons couldn't go up against him, and mostly hit the ground, causing it to become muddy again. The water sprinkled a bit on Scorch's back, but nothing devastating.

"Scorch, combine your Dragon Rage with Metal Claw!" Ash called out.

Blastoise was panting, having to recover from the Hydro Cannon again. Scorch's claws turned to steel before she coated her claws with blue dragon energy. She slashed at Blastoise's mid section, causing cracks of claw marks on the shell.

"Blastoise, I know you're tired, but try and use Surf!" Gary said.

"Scorch! Move away!" Ash yelled in concern.

Unfortunately for Scorch, she was too close. Blastoise managed to recover enough from the Hydro Cannon to summon the tidal wave again. Scorch tried to fly back, but she was already trapped into the tidal wave before it came crashing down onto the battlefield.

"Scorch!" Ash called out in concern.

When the water drained from the battlefield, leaving mud everywhere, Scorch was lying down weakly, her tail flame looking small. The referee went to go check on her.

"Scorch! Get up! I know you can still fight!" Ash called out desperately.

Scorch opened her eyes, and glared at the Blastoise.

"Charizard is still conscious and able to battle," The referee said before he ran back over to his platform.

Scorch slowly stood back up onto her feet, letting out a battle roar. Ash watched in amazement at the black Charizard's determination. Scorch's tail flame began to flare up, even more so than usual.

 _Blaze must be activating. Scorch must be close to defeat._ Ash frowned. _But that also means, her fire attacks will be much stronger. Even Blastoise won't be able to resist those forever._

"I have to say, Ash, I'm impressed at how stubborn your Charizard is," Gary said. "Guess never giving up runs in your family."

Ash looked at Gary in surprise, "Family?"

"Of course. The Pokemon we train are also part of our family, aren't they?" Gary said.

Ash gave a smile, "Yeah. I'm glad you see it that way, Gary. But for now, we have a battle to finish. Okay Scorch, take off into the air and use Flamethrower!"

Scorch stretched out her wings and flew up into the sky before shooting out a powerful, hot stream of fire from her maw. The Flamethrower hit the claw mark cracks on Blastoise's shell.

"Turn away, Blastoise!" Gary said when he saw Scorch was attacking at Blastoise's current weak point.

Blastoise quickly turned away from the hot flames, letting them hit his shelled back.

"Don't give Blastoise time to recover, Scorch!" Ash said. "Use Fire Spin!"

"Hurry, fight back with Rock Slide!" Gary said.

Blastoise stomped on the ground, pulling up rocks again before they began to split off. Scorch kept flying directly towards Blastoise despite this, and shot out powerful fire from her maw.

As the fire started circling, it began to change, surprising Ash. The fiery circle started to change shape, and transformed into the Japanese symbol for 'fire'. The large fire melted the rocks as it past them, before slamming into Blastoise.

 _Did Scorch just use Fire Blast?_ Ash thought in shock.

Blastoise was still standing, but looked weak. His body had a blue aura around it. Ash knew this meant Blastoise, like Scorch, was on his last legs, and Torrent is now activated.

Ash looked over at Gary, he knew, even without mind reading, Gary was going to use his ultimate attack. It was all or nothing for the both of them now.

"Use Surf!" Gary said.

Blastoise raised his arms as a huge tidal wave took the battlefield. It was far larger than it was before thanks to Torrent. Scorch was still in the air, at least avoiding the waters down below on the ground. Blastoise rode on the huge wave, which was in an even higher altitude than Scorch was.

"Now use Hydro Cannon!" Gary yelled. "And combine it with Ice Beam!"

Blastoise, still riding on the large tidal wave, aimed his cannons at Scorch and blasted out powerful blasts of water and shooting out Ice Beam from his mouth to partially freeze it, turning Hydro Cannon into ice cold water. The Ice Beam also caused some of the water from the Hydro Cannon to freeze. This caused ice needles to form inside the water. Scorch would not survive the attack if it directly hit her.

Ash knew he needed to do all he can if he wanted Scorch to come out victorious.

"Fly up, Scorch! And combine Fire Blast with Dragon Rage!" Ash yelled out over the tidal wave.

Scorch flew up as fast as she could to avoid the icy Hydro Cannon before she fired out the Fire Blast from her maw. The streams of fire quickly turning into the Japanese symbol for 'fire' once again, then she quickly fired out Dragon Rage into the Fire Blast.

The Fire Blast turned blue and took on a larger form, turning into a long blue fiery dragon. It was aiming for the large tidal wave the Blastoise was riding on. The two powerful attacks collided. For a few seconds, the tidal wave and the fiery blue dragon struggled against each other, then the attacks exploded. The explosion was so intense, that the barrier around the battlefield started to crack. Ash and Gary had to hold onto the bars around their platform to keep from being blown away. Ash, worried about Storm, who was still unconscious, put his feet behind the Pikachu to keep him from being blown away.

When the explosion and aftershock finally ended, mist and dust floated around the battlefield. It was hard to see the battling Pokemon.

" _Ashy, you should listen to the announcer, he is saying interesting things,"_ Mew said to Ash telepathically.

" **WHAT AN EXPLOSION!"** The announcer all but yelled.

Ash almost flinched from the announcer's yelling. _Don't think I would've been able to ignore a yell like that anyways…_

" **The two powerful attacks collided and caused such intense explosion that the psychic barrier protecting the audience and the Trainers took damage! Now there's mist and dust everywhere. We will have to wait until it settles to see if there's a decisive winner."**

The referee reached down before he pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it out, releasing a Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, can you please clear the mist and dust?" The referee asked.

" _ **Of course!"**_ The Pidgeotto flapped its wings, using a weak Gust to disperse the mist and dust that covered the battlefield.

Thanks to the Pidgeotto's Gust, the battlefield was clearing up in several seconds. Enough to see someone standing.

" **Wait a minute, we're getting something,"** The announcer said.

Soon, the mist and dust cleared up enough for everyone to see a fire light. Soon, it cleared up more to see it was Scorch who was standing, while Blastoise was lying face down on the ground.

The referee jumped down and went over to Blastoise before he checked on him. The referee then stood up and said, "Blastoise is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum and Charizard are the winners of the match!"

" **In a startling twist, it was the Fire type that had triumphed over the Water type!"** The announcer said while the crowd were giving loud cheers.

 _Scorch managed to dodge the Surf at the last second just before the explosion. If she hadn't, she would've gone down for sure._ Ash thought to himself. _Heh, guess Memma's training is what saved her._

Gary smiled a little before he pulled out his Poke Ball and returned Blastoise to it. "You did a really great job out there, Blastoise, you deserve a rest."

Ash smiled happily as Scorch slowly flew over to him, before landing. Ash gave her a hug around her neck.

"You did it, Scorch! That was amazing battling out there!" Ash said cheerfully.

" _ **That was probably my most challenging battle yet, and it was fun!"**_ Scorch said.

"Hey Ash," Gary spoke up.

Ash looked down to see Gary had gotten off of his platform and approached him.

"Gary," Ash said as he looked at his rival.

"You and your Pokemon did really well out there," Gary said. "I'm glad to have a rival who can really put me through my paces."

Ash nodded, "You are a worthy rival, Gary. You almost had me at the end there."

Gary chuckled, "I wish you luck with the rest of the Pokemon League."

"Are you leaving?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to prepare myself for my next journey. If I want to get strong enough to beat you, then I can't slack off," Gary said with a smile. "Just know I'll be rooting for you even after I leave."

Ash nodded and said, "Thanks. I'll do my best to get as far as I can, and after the Pokemon League, I'll also continue on my journey too. Let's hope we both get stronger and have another fun battle together."

" _Just so you know, Ashy, Blue chose to go wait near the exit for Gary if you want to go watch,"_ Mew said.

" _Thanks, Memma, but I would rather give them their privacy,"_ Ash responded, not wanting to intrude on the conversation between brothers. " _If Gary or Blue want to tell me what happens, they can."_

* * *

Gary was walking out of the stadium, deciding to stop by at the Pokemon Center to heal up his team before he would go on his next journey. Then he stopped when he saw someone familiar in front of him, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Gary, you did really well in there," Blue said as he pushed off of the wall and turned to Gary. "I watched your entire match."

Gary frowned a bit before he said, "... Huh… so you did. I have to say I didn't expect you to."

"I gave you my word I would watch, Gary," Blue said.

"What does it matter?" Gary said. "I lost anyways, and I'm sure you're going to lecture me again about it."

"You may have lost, but you looked like you were having a lot of fun out there battling Ash," Blue said, surprising Gary. "The old me may have lectured you, but I'm not the old me. I've grown quite a bit since then."

"You say that, and yet you still won't go back home," Gary said. "What are you even doing now? You're not even a Trainer anymore."

"I'm still trying to find myself," Blue said. "I don't feel ready to go back to being a Pokemon Trainer yet."

"Yet?" Gary asked. "As in you plan to be one again someday?"

"Yeah, I definitely plan on going home someday," Blue said. "And don't worry, it'll be before gramps decides to kick the bucket."

"But why won't you tell him now?" Gary asked. "Gramps may not show it, but he misses you."

"Because… because I'm not strong enough to face him yet. Ash had to help me quite a bit just to get me to this point where I can talk to you," Blue said with a sigh.

"Blue, you don't have to be strong to talk to Gramps," Gary said.

"Professor Oak… Gramps doesn't approve of me. He's disappointed in me, I saw it in his eyes. When Red defeated me during the battle for Kanto Championship, Gramps saw that I wasn't a good Trainer, and that I only hurt my Pokemon rather than training them with the proper love and care that Red did," Blue answered. "That's why I need to be strong when I talk to him again. It's not for you or him, it's for me, if I'm not strong enough… I would probably end up running away again."

Gary sighed before he said, "Blue, if you don't think you're strong enough to face Gramps now, then you'll never believe you'll be good enough. If there's one thing Ash taught me, it's that if you believe you're not good enough, you never will be."

"I know I have the ability to grow stronger, Gary, I just need to get there," Blue said. "I know I will get there at some point if I keep working on myself, but I know that I am not ready now."

"What do you think you need to do to win back Gramps' approval then?" Gary asked.

"I need to be able to look him in the eyes without feeling regret and pain," Blue responded.

"And how are you going to do that?" Gary asked. "You said that Gramps became disappointed in you because you lost to Red and didn't train your Pokemon with love and care. How are you ever going to gain his approval if you never let yourself train Pokemon again?"

Blue frowned before he said, "I don't feel like I can trust myself to raise the Pokemon right."

"Well, you can't if you never try," Gary said. "And you need to start by thinking of them as your Pokemon, not just any other Pokemon. Like I did. I did raise my Pokemon the same way you did not that long ago, but I've decided to change my way of raising them, and they've fought harder and better than they ever had in the past. Maybe you should do the same instead of always running away."

Blue was silent for a minute.

Gary started walking past him, "Good luck, Blue, with whatever you decide."

"Didn't think I would see the day where my younger brother would give me advice…" Blue said as Gary continued to walk. "Maybe the next time we see each other again, we'll be rivals too."

Gary stopped for a second before he said, "I'll look forward to that."

The two brothers shared a silent moment before Gary walked on, leaving Blue and the stadium behind.

* * *

" _Ashy, you can head back to the Trainer Village, I have something I have to go do quickly,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _Make sure to grab some lunch and take time to relax."_

" _Okay, Memma. Storm and I will stop by that all you can eat restaurant. My Pokemon deserve it after their performance today,"_ Ash telepathically said back.

" _Heh, okay, Ashy. Have fun~"_ Mew responded.

With that said, Mew backed away from the crowd and hid herself before teleporting away from the stadium. Mew appeared in the outskirts of the city where the Pokemon League was being held. There were few people out and about around here, since most of them are in the city with the Pokemon League being held.

Mew was still in her human Delilah form. She looked around, knowing a certain someone was nearby.

"Jayden, you can come on out," Delilah said.

A young human lady came walking out from behind a bush, holding something in her arms. Delilah knew that was Shaymin, Jayden's Memma. Shaymin was in her smaller land forme right now.

"Hey you two," Delilah said with a smile. "Nice to see you both. You want to walk and talk or just find somewhere to talk?"

"There's a lovely hill not too far from here. Memma and I had a bit of a picnic there earlier. Nobody will disturb us there." Jayden smiled a little shyly.

Shaymin gave a yawn before she said, " _ **The sun there is lovely. I basked in it while my child ate her fill earlier."**_

"Alright, lead on," Delilah said.

Jayden walked with Delilah to a small hill. It was nice and quiet, completely devoid of people. The two of them sat down before Jayden put Shaymin down beside her.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Mew?" Jayden asked. "It was cool to watch Ash battle, but I'm sure you didn't call us here just to cheer him on."

"I have an idea for something that can bring the Legendary Children together to accomplish a goal," Delilah said. "Call it a test."

Shaymin looked at Mew before she said, " _ **Okay, first, can you please drop that human form you're using? I can't take you seriously like that."**_

Delilah gave a sigh, "Very well, Shaymin."

Delilah's body glowed a bright pink light before she shrunk down and reverted back to her Mew form. Mew sat down on the grass, almost about Shaymin's height, if not a little taller.

" _ **Better?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Shaymin replied. " _ **Now, what is this about a test?"**_

Mew nodded as she continued, " _ **Well, I was thinking… maybe if the Legendary Pokemon and their children come together to create something wonderful, it may help draw us closer and prevent another war from ever happening again. Perhaps a new region?"**_

" _ **A new region?"**_ Shaymin said, surprised. " _ **Didn't you just made Kalos like three or four thousand years ago?"**_

" _ **Yes. But I'm not going to create this region. Our Children are,"**_ Mew said.

"What?" Jayden said, surprised. "Us? Make a whole new region?"

Shaymin frowned, " _ **That's bold, even for you, Mew. Our children have no experience in creating a region. It could disturb the ecosystem on this planet if they mess up."**_

" _ **Which is why this will be a test for them. Of course we will support them where we need to and keep them from making drastic mistakes, but this should be something that can bring the Children together after the recent war,"**_ Mew explained. " _ **Creating a region will allow the Children to bond with each other. And it may even help us Legendaries rebuild our past friendships."**_

" _ **Hmm… you have a point there, Mew. I just hope we'll be able to guide our children with that. But who will be making the new Pokemon if you're not going to do that? You're the only Pokemon who can make new species after all,"**_ Shaymin said.

" _ **My own child will, of course,"**_ Mew said.

"Ash?" Jayden said curiously. "But isn't he still human?"

" _ **No. He has been fully reborn as a full Mew. I plan on introducing him to the other Legendaries soon,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **And as my child, Ash has inherited all my powers, and that includes creating new species of Pokemon."**_

Shaymin looked intrigued, " _ **A human child that's been transformed into a full Legendary Pokemon. That's never happened before in history. That's the same boy who stopped the war?"**_

" _ **Yes, he is. His life was in danger,"**_ Mew said. " _ **His body was starting to deteriorate."**_

"I'm glad Ash is alive," Jayden said in relief. "I was so worried about him."

" _ **The other Legendaries might not be so understanding of my actions in turning Ashy into a full Mew,"**_ Mew said.

Shaymin sighed before she said, " _ **We'll worry about that later. I hope you know that even with your guidance, it will be very easy for a newborn Mew to really screw up making a new species. New life is nothing to toy with, and if he messes even one atom up, he could destroy the very life he was trying to create."**_

" _ **I plan on helping him. I won't have him do it on his own. I will probably also have him use the DNA of Pokemon that already exist,"**_ Mew reassured. " _ **I am not just going to drop him into it all on his own with no idea of what he is doing."**_

" _ **That's a relief then,"**_ Shaymin said. " _ **I have been teaching Jayden how to create new plant life and how to have them sustain themselves with sunlight. Her flowers are becoming really beautiful, she even made her own personal garden in our home."**_

Jayden blushed, "Memma, you're embarrassing me."

" _ **Then I can't wait to see her bring plant life to the new region our children will create,"**_ Mew said with a smile.

" _ **I am curious, which Children will be participating in this 'test'?"**_ Shaymin asked.

" _ **Well, the plan is that Celebi and Don will take everyone back in time to create the region in the past. Dialga might be able to assist in helping to transport the entire group into the past. I then want Celeste, Terra, Zach, Jayden, Yellow, Blue and Ash to create the region and set it up. While Matt and Dustin, along with their Memmas, will help bring humans to inhabit the new region in the present,"**_ Mew explained.

Jayden looked on in awe, "Whoa, sounds like you've been thinking a long time about this, Mew."

" _ **So practically everyone with a child will be participating?"**_ Shaymin asked.

" _ **Not everyone. The Legendary Bird Trio and Lugia and her child are not needed in the creation of a new region since they are associated with Kanto,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **And I'm sure there are other Legendary Pokemon who have children that I haven't met yet."**_

" _ **What about Rayquaza and Tyra? Are they needed for your big test?"**_ Shaymin asked.

Mew gave a thoughtful look before she said, " _ **Well, Rayquaza is usually in charge of climate changes. She and Tyra can help with the climate of the new region, but they can do that in their domain quite easily."**_

"If I may make a suggestion, Lady Mew?" Jayden said. "It might be a smart idea to at least bring Tyra with us in order for her to look at the region as it's being created so she can come up with an idea for what climates might work best."

" _ **Of course, it's important to make sure all participants see the region. We will need Terra and Zach to create the land for it first,"**_ Mew said.

Shaymin stretched out lazily before she said, " _ **Just one more question, Mew… when and where will this test take place?"**_

" _ **After Ashy either beats the Indigo League or is eliminated from it,"**_ Mew answered. " _ **But first, we will probably all have to hold a meeting at Mt. Sanctum. That way we can come up with a game plan."**_

" _ **Okay, sounds good to me,"**_ Shaymin said. " _ **So, I take it you want me and Jayden to spread the word while you watch your child participate in this human tournament?"**_

" _ **I would greatly appreciate it,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **All of the Legendaries can come if they want, but please make sure that the needed Legendaries come, especially Celeste."**_

Jayden frowned, "Why Celeste?"

" _ **With her skills, she will be needed in organizing the creation. The creation of the region won't happen all in one go. She can help manage the ideas of all of the children as well as manage who does what when,"**_ Mew explained. " _ **But we can talk more about this later, I need to be getting back to Ashy. Is there anything you would like me to say to him, Jayden?"**_

Jayden didn't seem to be too happy to know that Celeste was going to be a part of this, but she nodded, "Tell Ash that I'm rooting for him and hope he'll win."

" _ **Alright, Jayden, bring out the Gracidea Flower and transform. We're going to need to fly if we want to spread the word to all the needed participants,"**_ Shaymin said.

Jayden nodded before she touched her necklace, which had a crystallized Gracidea Flower inside it.

" _ **Oh? You gave her one of the Gracidea Flowers that Diancie crystallized?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Yup. I thought it was time for her to get one. After the war, I had seen how much she had grown and decided she was ready to spread her wings and fly away whenever she wants,"**_ Shaymin responded with a smile. " _ **I can't force her to stay with me forever. Of course, she can only fly when it's warm and it's day, as with all Shaymin."**_

Jayden's body glowed a bright bluish green, her body shrunk down. Jayden was now a shiny Shaymin, in her Sky Forme. Shaymin herself went over to Jayden, feeling the Gracidea Flower's power spread to her. Flowers blossomed on Shaymin's back before she transformed into her Sky Forme.

" _ **We will see you later at Mt. Sanctum once the Pokemon League is over, Mew,"**_ Shaymin said as she and Jayden started to float into the sky.

" _ **Alright, see you two later,"**_ Mew said with a wave as the two Shaymin flew away into the horizon. _Now, I need to get back to Ashy._

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh, well if you wanna write mini stories, instead PM us. Also, if you can't help yourself, try to not put every character two lines down from one another. Otherwise it takes up an entire page for us. And I would only hurt Sans if he really deserved it and I wouldn't even do 1 HP would of damage. I would never hurt Sans enough to kill him. And I'm already friends with the BoS.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, I've had a lot of practice with writing battles, it's good to see I've gotten better over the years with them. Ah, well, the thing about Aliana is… I based her lost on how my Dragonair lost to a Fearow due to Mirror Move. It was in Pokemon Stadium 2, I was using my own Dragonair from Crystal version, and used Ice Beam. The Ice Beam wasn't enough to take down Fearow, and I didn't know it had Mirror Move. Yeah, Dragonair didn't last long after that. Heh, the classic Charizard vs. Blastoise from Ash and Gary was too good to pass up.

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Active voice would not be usable in this story due to the fact that we have it in past tense with third person. That combination renders Active voice useless.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** ***Has earplugs in her ears*** Good thing I was prepared for you this time. I think you would've broken my eardrums otherwise. Heh, too bad you forgot to send your review that time. ^^'  
So, it seems you're torn between rooting for Ash and rooting for Gary, well this battle came to its conclusion, so I hope you're satisfied with it.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That doesn't sound too appetizing, no offense.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We try our very best to make each battle better than the last one. So thank you for saying this was one of the best battles you have ever read. Both humans and Pokemon did extraordinarily well in the battle and I'm happy as to how it turned out.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't think the one working on the game is going to make an OC to follow Ash around, they want to make it like how I wrote the story. But as long as people keep in mind they are playing as the Ash from this story and must follow the story events with certain Pokemon, I'm sure the game will be fun for them.

 **Mew:** Oh, something new is always happening, even with the people I've befriended. Or who knows, maybe I do play with you but erase your memory of it so Fox here can't get in trouble with the law again. :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's why I don't have autocorrect, it hurts more than it helps. If I misspelled a word, I have spellcheck for that. Heh, I cringe whenever I go back and read my earlier work, but thanks for the compliment. No, this isn't 'another sequel', it's the only sequel. The last three books are the same story that were split into three arcs. The next one is a true sequel.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm if I could live in a fictional biome? I'd want it to be a magic filled biome where I could use my dragoness powers to their fullest potentials. If that doesn't work, then I would also want to live in the Mooshroom biome, but only if there was a normal biome next to it and it was partially mountainous. That way I could get normal logs from trees, go mining, and have unlimited food. Lady Fox, What fictional biome might you want to live in?

 **DarkFoxKit:** ….

 **Mew: *Picks up Fox*** Sorry, I think you broke Fox with that question. Uh… her answer is any Fictional Biome she really likes.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, one more I just thought about. I would love to live in the Tree of Beginning or any other Pokemon biomes.

 **TheGamingVirus** **: DarkFoxKit:** Really? 15th most reviewed fanfiction? Wow, never expected to be in the top 20s. XD  
Heh, I'm very happy to know that my stories could help you through your tough times, and that it helped inspired you to write your own story. As a writer, it's always good to hear when you've helped people with your writing. Fyre doesn't write in the way like Onyx does, though he has helped from time to time. I do hope we'll continue to exceed your expectations.  
As for your question about how I feel when people think I'm a Zorua, well, it's annoying but I can't really say I blame them since I did make myself seem like a Zorua a long time ago before I just became a regular fox.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** BROWNIES! ***Smiles happily***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Slaps Onyx's claws away*** Down Onyx.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** But but… brownies…

 **DarkFoxKit: *Tosses Onyx some brownies*** Don't go eating all our brownies now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Fine… I'll save it for when I make tea.

 **Glace2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well if your symptoms get any worse you should talk to her immediately. With new meds you should always be on the lookout for what they do to you. If she thinks the meds are best for you then do what EmeraldPizza suggests and give it time.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, of course Gary wasn't going to make it easy, he was going to make sure Ash worked for that victory.  
Yeah, though a Fearow with Mirror Move did destroy my own Dragonair due to using Ice Beam and not taking it down. The way Gary's Fearow defeated Aliana was based off of that experience.  
I remember feeling really happy and satisfied when Ash beat Gary's Blastoise with Charizard. Of course I was going to keep that in the story.  
I know you weren't trying to pressure us, but I just wanted to be clear that choosing an Eeveelution is very hard. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Smiles*** Yes, David Tennant is definitely one of the best. I also like Matt Smith. But he really can't beat wibbly wobbly timey wimey and allons-y. I can't wait to see how well she portray the Doctor and how she'll make the Doctor grow and expand. I also wonder if the control room changes like it usually does, what will it look like? And what will the sonic screwdriver look like? Yes, I could definitely see the Doctor having Celebi as a companion. Who knows, the TARDIS is huge, Celebi could be flying around in there for all we know. And yes, I do hope the game does get finished.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Her training definitely helped her out.

 **DarkFoxKit:** After all, what good is power if you can't hit your opponent?

 **Pikatchoo** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, guess we'll see if Ash will win or lose the League soon. But whatever the outcome is, just know that we had a reason for it.  
Huh… well, hope you enjoy reading our responses then. ^^'

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** My favorite show? It varies depending on what I'm in the mood for. I like shows like Danny Phantom, Steven Universe, My Little Pony, and whatever else I enjoy watching at the time.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** My favorite cartoon is definitely Steven Universe. And my favorite anime would be… well its kinda hard to say cause I like so many. It's between the Gundam shows and Fairy Tail.

 **AliAquaGamer** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, thank you for your words of encouragement. Dragon and I are always trying to put in our best efforts into writing great stories. Maybe hopefully, one day we can go beyond just fanfiction. ;)

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for looking out for the fellow reviewers, Emerald. I personally have never been on Adderall but at one point I was on the worst ADHD drug possible. Ritalin. Ritalin had permanent effects on a lot of children and I'm glad that I'm off of it now.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm very glad you are off it, Onyx, cause then I would be worried sick for you!

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Nice to see you sitting next to me without me realizing it. :P Well then… Sylva's got quite the influence from Mew. ^^' So what, are they Slyva Games or Eon Games? Ah well, the answer to your quest about if Ash will win against Gary has been answered. The latter is up for debate right now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What happens after the league is over? ***Smirks*** You'll just have to wait and see~ And I don't have a gold hoard. I have a gem hoard. There's more color to have a gem hoard than a solid yellow gold hoard. And we like shiny things. Personally I think all dragons are a little ADHD and that's why we like shiny stuff. And no, I don't have a sports car in my closet. That is in my pocket dimension hangar which has every ship, car, plane, dirigible, and space ship imaginable.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Is it weird for an ordinary talking fox like me to be hanging out with such a wealthy, powerful dragon? ^^' As for what I think is the cutest non-legendary Pokemon ever, well 'cute' is subjective really, but to me it's Eevee. Lots of the smaller Pokemon are cute, but Eevee won my heart when I first saw and heard its voice in the season 1 anime. I didn't like Eevee until I saw it in the anime, cause the first generation games didn't have the best depiction of Pokemon. ^^' ***Takes the bag of snickerdoodle cookies*** You're going to make me fat at this rate. XD Well, good to know I'm a cute fluffy friend that you like to pet.

 **Mew:** Heh, well the reason I'm less wild and more wise is really because of DarkFoxKit. She made me start out wild and super playful because of some Mew fanfiction she read depicting me as such, but as she got further into her writing, I started to change and becoming my own character instead of like the Mews she saw in another fanfiction.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's fine, just try to come up with your own or find ones that aren't often used.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, that's cool, that REALUnicornia is your friend. It's a small world after all. XP


	56. Chapter 56: The Calm Before the Storm

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Looks out the window and smiles*** Fyre, come on! Onyx is back from her vacation!

 **Donfyre:** Oh, she is? ***Looks out the window with her*** Heya, Onyx! Welcome back!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Waves from the path before coming inside*** Hey you two, I got out just in time from my vacation. I was actually in Florida.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, we did say you needed a vacation. Don't worry though, Fyre here kept my company, and helped me with my chores and cooking. Did you have fun, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I had fun, until I had to leave due to Hurricane Irma… I hope everyone who lives in Florida will be alright.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh yeah, speaking of Hurricane Irma… there's a high chance it'll hit where I live on Monday...

 **Donfyre:** Aaaaaand that's why you're all seeing this now, on a Sunday, readers. On the chance that Fox might have a blackout or something IF Irma arrives. But I hope she stays saaaaafe in the end! ;A; ***is nuzzling her***

 **DarkFoxKit:** I really hope it doesn't come to that, but hey, this works out, the readers gets to read the chapter a day early.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If any of you are from Florida or the neighboring states we hope that you'll all stay safe and who knows, maybe Irma will just suddenly go back out into the Atlantic all of a sudden.

 **DarkFoxKit:** By the way, Onyx, while you were gone, I found that recipe for that tea you were making. I had Fyre make me some more, it's really good.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh… Fyre… please tell me you didn't follow the recipe exactly…

 **Donfyre:** ***Gulps and looks over at Fox, who was smiling at him mischievously*** W-well, uh….. M-maybe? ***Whispers to Onyx*** She didn't give me much of a choice!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Sighs*** Is it too late for me to go back out on vacation?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, you've already used up your vacation days. Now, come here, I need to change your clothes. Oh, readers, get on with the chapter, there's nothing more to see here. :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Pouts*** I know I'm not gonna like this…

 **Donfyre: *Has slowly backed away to the exit of the room*** W-well, uh… hope you guys have fun with the chapter! And Fox and Onyx, have fun doing…. Whatever you're gonna do!

 **DarkFoxKit: *is smiling at Fyre*** Fyyyyyyyyyre, I need you to come with us~

 **Donfyre:** Uhhhh…. I'll just head to the, uh… the bathroom! ***Quickly zips away***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hee, hee, hee, alright, but once I'm done with Onyx, you'll be all mine~ :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Looks straight at the readers*** Help me!

* * *

 **Chapter 56: The Calm Before the Storm**

"Hmmm… I wonder what Memma has to do? I wonder where she went..." Ash asked as he was walking out of the stadium.

" _ **Knowing Mew, she's probably setting up a Mew game or something,"**_ Storm said from Ash's shoulder, looking a lot better.

"I doubt that, it sounded important," Ash said. "And how are you feeling, Storm? It's a good thing they have a few Nurse Joys in the stadium for the Trainers after their battles."

" _ **I feel great,"**_ Storm responded. " _ **And if you're so curious about what Mew is doing, why don't you just ask her with your Telepathy?"**_

"I've been trying that. I think she cut me off." Ash frowned. "Whatever it is she's doing, she doesn't want me to know about it."

" _ **I doubt she'd completely cut you off, maybe she's just ignoring you,"**_ Storm said thoughtfully. " _ **And if she doesn't want you to know, then maybe it's best that you don't find out."**_

"Yeah, but aren't you curious?" Ash said looking at Storm.

All of a sudden, Ash bumped into someone. This person was a lot taller than Ash was, and older. The person looked like a young man in his mid 20s, wearing a bright yellow shirt, and blue jeans, and he had really spiky hair.

"Sorry about that," The young man said.

"No, no, it was my bad, I should've been looking where I was going," Ash said, feeling a bit flushed from bumping into an adult.

"It's okay," The young man said before he started to walk away. "Neither of us are hurt, so there's nothing to worry about."

"That's good… uh, bye?" Ash said as he watched the young man walk away, seeming to be deep in thought about something, before he continued walking.

" _ **What, your Mew senses not warn you about him?"**_ Storm said half jokingly.

Ash gave Storm a deadpan look, "I'm not Spinerakman, Storm. Let's just get back to the hotel room and rest up."

" _ **Can we get something to eat first? I know I'm hungry, and I'm sure everyone else is as well,"**_ Storm said.

" _I got lunch covered. I know I said to go to the restaurant, but my business didn't take as long as I thought it would,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _Ashy, remember that hill we ate on the other day? Go there, oh and bring Blue, I want to talk to him for a little bit."_

Ash almost jumped at Mew's sudden telepathy. " _Memma? What've you been doing? And I don't know where Blue is."_

" _Well go find him and bring him to the hill, drag him if you have to,"_ Mew said. " _And I've been getting lunch, and I also have a surprise for Blue."_

Storm noticed Ash sighing, " _ **What's wrong now?"**_

"Memma wants me to find Blue and bring him to that small hill," Ash said.

" _ **Why not just contact him with your Poke Gear?"**_ Storm asked.

"My Poke Gear? … Do I have Blue's number?" Ash asked.

" _ **You can check. I think I remember he gave it to you at one point,"**_ Storm responded. " _ **If not, you can message Terra and Zach and get their help to search for Blue. Or you could just use your Telepathy to try and contact him."**_

Ash took out his Poke Gear and searched for Blue's number. "Oh good, he did give me his number."

Ash called up Blue, hoping he would answer.

It ringed for a few seconds before Ash saw that Blue picked up.

" **Hey, Ash, you called?"** Blue asked over the Poke Gear.

"Yeah. Hey Blue, do you think we could meet up by the Pokemon Center closest to the stadium?" Ash asked.

" **Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes,"** Blue responded. " **Anything else you need?"**

"Nah, just meet me at the destination," Ash said before hanging up.

" _ **I hope he doesn't take too long,"**_ Storm said.

* * *

Ash and Storm were waiting by the Pokemon Center.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Blue said as he walked up to Ash and Storm. "Got held up by yet another parade."

" _ **There have been a lot of those,"**_ Storm said.

"Well, it's good you're here now," Ash said. "Memma wants us to meet her at the small hill just on the outskirts of the Pokemon League Village."

"Isn't that a little out of way?" Blue sighed.

"Well yeah, it's a good place to talk in private as not a lot of people go there," Ash said.

"Alright, lead on," Blue said.

Ash lead Blue to the small hill where Mew was waiting. Storm could already smell the food.

To Blue's surprise, there was someone sitting next to Mew, who was still disguised as Delilah.

The person sitting next to Delilah looked up and smiled before saying, "Hi, Green!"

Blue fell over on his face for a second before he quickly got back up and snapped, "Yellow! What are you doing here? You should be at home resting! Why did your parents let you come all the way out here? What if your wing gets worse from you flying too much?"

"Lady Mew actually teleported me to a special place of hers where I healed up faster," Yellow said with a smile. "My wing is fully healed now! Wanna see?"

Before Blue could answer, Yellow already started transforming. Her body glowed a yellow golden color, and changed into the form of a Latias. She gave a coo, smiling as she showed her former injured wing to Blue.

" _ **See? I'm perfectly fine!"**_ Yellow said happily.

"But… but how?" Blue asked in shock as he gently touched and rubbed Yellow's wing. "Even if you did recover, you should still have some kind of fracture here."

" _ **I told you, Lady Mew took me somewhere that sped up my healing process. She actually did so after you left to go see Ash,"**_ Yellow said.

"Heh, I knew Memma would be able to fix her wing," Ash said with a smile. "She is the one who made a Latias after all."

" _Memma, did you take her to the Tree of Beginning?"_ Ash telepathically asked Mew, keeping his thoughts away from the shocked Blue and the giddy Yellow.

" _Yup, but I had the Tree close off the exit of the hot spring so she had to stay in there,"_ Mew responded. " _Her Memmas were with her of course, they wouldn't agree to me helping Yellow unless they were there to oversee her recovery."_

" _Are her Memmas here right now?"_ Ash curiously asked.

" _ **I'm glad that you've managed to make a full recovery, Yellow, I was worried you may never fly again seeing how bad your wing looked back on New Island,"**_ Storm said with a smile.

" _Yup. They're nearby, they're actually getting some food for Yellow and Blue for lunch,"_ Mew answered. "Now, Ashy, would you like some lunch? I'm sure Blue and Yellow want to go off and catch up."

"But-" Blue began to say.

" _ **Yes! That's a great idea!"**_ Yellow said with a happy smile before she transformed back into her human form. "Come on, Green! I want you to show me around too while we're here!"

"W-wait," Blue said. "Didn't you want to talk to me, Mew?"

"Firstly, Blue, I'm currently Delilah," Delilah said. "And secondly, we can talk after you catch up with your sister and Memmas."

"Wait, my Memmas are here too?" Blue asked.

"Of course, now go on, Blue, spend some quality time with your family," Delilah said with a smile. "We can talk afterwards."

Yellow smiled, "Thank you, Lady Mew- I mean, Ms. Delilah. Let's go, Green, come on!"

Yellow all but pulled Blue with her. Blue yelped as she dragged him along with her.

Ash chuckled, "Seems like Yellow is just as excited as ever."

" _ **I almost feel sorry for Blue,"**_ Storm sweatdropped as Ash sat down.

Ash looked at Delilah, "So what's for lunch... Mom?"

"Hmmm, well I have berries, meat, and a large salad for us to share," Delilah said with a smile before she showed off all the food.

Ash and Storm both drooled as their stomachs growled hungrily.

* * *

After Ash, Delilah, and Storm had lunch, they talked for a while. After after half an hour, Blue came back up the hill.

"So how was your lunch?" Delilah asked Blue as he sat down. "Did you enjoy spending time with your Memmas and sister?"

"It was alright… I didn't really eat much though," Blue sighed. "I already told them I don't like eating live fish… or raw fish for that matter. Still, it was nice to see Yellow so happy and energetic now that her wing is all healed up. I haven't seen her like that since the war started."

"It's good to hear that Yellow is doing so much better now," Ash said. "It was hard seeing her like that when she was injured."

"Well, I'm glad you're in a good mood," Delilah said with a smile. "Because I have another surprise for you."

"And what surprise is that?" Blue asked cautiously, suspecting a possible Mew Game.

"You'll see when it gets here," Delilah said. "It should come in the next few minutes. Did your Memmas and Yellow tell you why they were here?"

"They said they were on their way to Mt. Sanctum for some important meeting you're calling," Blue answered before frowning. "What do you mean 'when it gets here'? Is it alive?"

"Telling you would ruin the surprise," Delilah said with a mischievous grin.

" _ **What did you do now?"**_ Storm asked Mew cautiously.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty yellow head about, Storm," Delilah responded.

"Okay, I'm here, Delilah, now what did you- Ash? … Gary?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Ash and Blue turned to the voice, surprised to see Professor Oak himself standing there.

"Professor Oak!" Ash said in surprise, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come here, isn't that right, Samuel?" Delilah said with a smile.

Prof. Oak nodded, "Yeah, but you wouldn't tell me much. You just told me I should come up here and that there were Pokemon here I could use in my research."

"Sorry, I had to tell you a little fib in order to get you here," Delilah responded with an apologetic look before she said, "I know that you've noticed Blue since you got here, but have been holding off on coming to talk to him. And I know how much it has been eating you up inside, so I decided enough was enough."

"Blue? He's here?" Prof. Oak asked.

Ash noticed Blue was looking away from Oak, he hadn't said a word since the man arrived.

"Blue, pay attention to your grandfather, or so help me, I will make you clean my entire house," Delilah said sternly.

"Memma, we shouldn't push them," Ash said softly. "Let's let this play out."

Delilah sighed but sat back down, "Very well, proceed."

Prof. Oak was looking at Blue, "... Blue? Is that you?"

Blue frowned, still not looking at his grandfather.

"No answer… now I know it's you," Prof. Oak said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

" _You call THIS a gift, Mew?!"_ Blue mentally snapped at Mew.

Delilah just grinned." _I think it's about time you talked. You know what happened when I never talked to anyone when I had a problem? We ended up with a war. Besides, if I hadn't intervened, you two never would have talked. Whenever you've almost bumped into each other, you turned invisible before he had a chance to see you. Enough running away and hiding from your problems. Oh and don't try to Teleport away or anything, because I will just bring you right back here and you will have to explain THAT to your grandfather as well."_

Blue mentally grumbled a bit before he decided to respond to Prof. Oak, "Yeah… it has…"

"... I haven't been hearing from you lately, but I have heard about you from other people," Prof. Oak said softly. "Gary said that you haven't been battling with your Pokemon. And I just recently heard from Red that you've given up on being a Pokemon Trainer. Why did you give it up, Blue? You have a natural talent for battling."

"..." Blue was quiet for a few moments before he finally said, "It's because… I was a pathetic excuse for a Trainer. All I could think about was battling and winning, there was nothing else in my mind. I didn't even care about the states of my Pokemon, I was always pushing them much farther than I should. All I wanted was to be the best, to beat my rival, nothing else really mattered."

"I am glad you realized this, Blue," Prof. Oak said. "But why did you give up on being a better Trainer? You didn't have to quit."

"Of course I did. If I hadn't, I would've just kept going with my usual training methods. My Pokemon would still have to suffer because of me," Blue said with a hiss. "I wasn't going to let myself handle Pokemon like that anymore."

"But you've changed since then, Blue, especially since you started travelling with Ash," Prof. Oak responded. "There's nothing that says that you will return to how you were if you resume your journey."

"And how do you know if I've really changed, Gramps?" Blue asked. "You said you hadn't heard from me in a while, so how would you know?"

"I may not have heard from you directly, but Delilah keeps me informed as well as several other people," Prof. Oak said. "Besides, I can tell you've grown just in the way you are talking to me."

"Maybe you think so, but how do I know I won't just revert back to how I was?" Blue frowned, looking down at his hands. "I might hurt my Pokemon again…"

"Because I trust that you've learned from your mistakes," Prof. Oak said. "I trust that you know how to be a better Pokemon Trainer now. And I can tell that you wouldn't hurt your Pokemon again. You want to know something? Every time Delilah calls and starts to talk about you, your Pokemon come over to me and sit down to hear all about you and how you are doing. I truly wish I could understand their words, but I can at least understand their intent and feelings. They miss you and care for you, Blue. Even after whatever you put them through, they still care for their Trainer and friend."

It was then Blue remembered how Ninetales reacted when he used her to battle with Gary a while back near that dam. Ninetales really wanted to stay with Blue despite what he had done to her and the others he'd used.

"But why?" Blue asked. "Why do they care so much? Pokemon should be happy to get away from those who abuses them."

"Maybe they could see the real you, the current you. And you didn't abuse them, you just pushed them a little too hard," Prof. Oak responded as he walked over to Blue and lifted his head. "They probably knew that you wanted to win, and would do whatever you could to get there. But they also knew that you had so much more depth to you than that."

"Heh… I don't deserve such loyalty," Blue chuckled bitterly.

"Blue, I heard you also have a few Pokemon you recently obtained with you," Prof. Oak said. "How are they doing with you?"

Blue frowned as he remembered that the Pokemon he had with him currently chose to go with him. "I don't really battle with them much, just only if I absolutely had to. The last thing I wanted was the old me to flair up again."

"How do you know that the old you will come back if you battle?" Prof. Oak said. "I understand that you're scared, but you can't let that fear rule your life. At some point you are going to have to make a choice. Are you just going to stay where you are, scared of what _might_ happen? Or are you going to overcome those fears and push forwards, facing the future with all you have?"

"..." Blue didn't seem to have an answer to that. "Don't get me wrong, Gramps. I realize that this is cowardly, but if I do battle again, what would be the point? I don't have any motivation to be a Pokemon Trainer again."

Prof. Oak gave a thoughtful look before he asked, "What is the reason you are currently travelling with Ash?"

"He kept bugging me until I did," Blue said, making Ash sweatdropped. "But he does intrigue me. So I wanted to see what he would do."

"That's the _only_ reason you travel with him?" Prof. Oak asked in response.

"Do I need another reason?" Blue asked, frowning at Prof. Oak.

"Do you feel like you can make up for something by staying with him? Or maybe you want to protect him and teach him what _not_ to do so he doesn't become like you?" Prof. Oak said bluntly.

"... Heh, getting straight to the point I see, you haven't changed a bit, Gramps," Blue said. "And maybe I do want to keep him from making the same mistakes I did. Though I didn't have anything to worry about, Ash treats his Pokemon like family."

"Then how about you develop a bond like that with your old Pokemon? Become their family and try to 'make it up' for making it extra tough on them throughout your journey?" Prof. Oak offered. "That would be a good place to start. You can figure out where you want to go from there, but you should at least find somewhere to start."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Ash spoke up. "You feel bad about hurting your Pokemon, so why not try to make it up to them by bonding? You could be like us, treat your team like a family."

Blue sighed before he said, "None of you will leave me alone until I do this, are you."

"Especially not me," Delilah said with a smile.

Blue rolled his eyes a bit before he said, "Fine, since you all keep insisting, I guess I can give it a try."

Prof. Oak gave a smile, "Excellent! I'm glad to hear it, Blue. So, would you like for me to transfer all your current Pokemon to my lab and give you back the team you had with on your journey?"

"Not my whole team, I'm not ready to face Blastoise yet," Blue said. "And I want to keep Eevee with me. He's the one who kept me company in my darkest moments. Blastoise will have to wait a bit, if I'm gonna make it up to my old team, I want to make sure I can do my best before I try to make it up to her."

"Your Blastoise is a girl?" Ash asked in shock.

"Yeah," Blue nodded.

"Alright," Prof. Oak said. "But remember, you should talk to Blastoise too. She misses you most of all."

"I will... I just need a little more time before I confront her," Blue said. "She's the one I pushed hardest of all."

"Hmmm, do you still have your Pokedex on you?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yeah… I always have it on me," Blue said. "That's one thing that I could never bring myself to get rid of."

"Then can you give it here? There's something I've been working on," Prof. Oak said.

"You mean the National Pokedex?" Blue asked.

"Well, that and there's something I want to try," Prof. Oak said. "It's a temporary thing that will allow you to have an extra Pokemon on you. It's still something I'm working on, so there may be a few kinks and glitches that need to be worked out. This is something I'm actually working on with a few of the other Professors. We want to try and make it so Trainers can have 6 Pokemon to battle with, and then an extra Pokemon, kind of as a travelling companion or pet. It'll be helpful for Pokemon Breeders that are always travelling with a whole bunch of eggs and babies. Those Pokemon aren't able to battle and count against the Breeder. So the breeder can only carry like one or two Pokemon to defend themselves."

Blue frowned a bit, "So… are you saying with this I could take back my old team as well as keep Eevee with me?"

"Yes, that way you don't have to wait to confront Blastoise," Prof. Oak said. "And I'm sorry Ash, but I'm only giving this to Blue now because he actually used to help me test some of my things before he went on his journey."

"That's fine," Ash said. "It's best that I stay within the rules of only having six Pokemon per team."

"I don't know…" Blue frowned. "I'm not sure if I can confront Blastoise yet…"

"Then think about it," Prof. Oak said. "It'll take me some time to tweak up your Pokedex anyways."

Blue took out his Pokedex and handed it to his grandfather.

Prof. Oak stared at the Pokedex. "... Oh… wow, I had forgotten that you only still have the older model. This might take a little longer than I thought. I also have to upgrade it to the National model."

"Couldn't you just give him a new model and transfer the information from his old one?" Delilah asked. "I mean you are always carrying a spare new model Pokedex."

"It's actually a lot easier to tweak the old model with all of its data intact than having to transfer it all," Prof. Oak said. "It's why Red still has his old Pokedex. So Blue, would you mind if I held onto your Pokedex so I can upgrade it?"

Blue gave a small frown, but he nodded and said, "Yeah… I guess this has been a long time coming." _Even though I don't feel comfortable confronting my old team again..._

" _You'll do fine, Blue,"_ Mew said to Blue telepathically.

Prof. Oak put the Pokedex into his pocket before he turned his attention to Ash, "So Ash, I've been watching your battles. You are doing very well out there, and you've gotten far. I'm very proud of you Ash. Gary may have had to lose, but it was a fine battle."

Ash gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah, my Pokemon and I have been working hard to get this far."

"I can tell. I would love to look at them in detail at some point," Prof. Oak said. "Well, Delilah, if there is nothing else, I have to get going. I have a lot of work to do on Blue's Pokedex."

"Nope, that's all," Delilah said. "I'm glad you two could finally work things out."

"Oh, before I go, Blue, I will need a way to contact you to let you know your Pokedex is ready for pickup," Prof. Oak said. "I know you probably don't want to give it out, but can you give me the number of your Poke Gear? Or would you prefer I call Ash?"

Blue sighed before giving Prof. Oak his own Poke Gear, "You already confronted me, I don't see any reason not to give you my number now."

"Well I won't call you unless you want me to," Prof. Oak said.

"Just make sure to call me when you're done with the Pokedex, Gramps," Blue said.

"Of course, Blue," Prof. Oak. "And thank you, Delilah. We needed this. Though I would prefer if you didn't lie to me again in the future just to get me somewhere."

Delilah winked at him, "No promises there, Professor, but you know I only do it for a good reason."

"Yes well… good day then. I'll be rooting for you on your next battle, Ash," Prof. Oak said. "And I hope you'll spark your Trainer self again, Blue, in a good way."

Prof. Oak gave a smile before he left.

Blue sighed, "I need to get back to my hotel. I have a lot to think about."

"Alright, see you later, Blue~" Delilah said with a huge smile. "Now, we should probably go back to your room and relax for a bit. We can also go to the pool or something."

"Well, I do have some things I want to talk to you about, Memma," Ash said. "But let's relax and have fun while we're out here. My next battle isn't until tomorrow anyways."

" _ **I'd like to go to the pool. Maybe I can learn how to use Surf,"**_ Storm said.

Ash and Delilah stared at Storm.

Storm sweatdropped, " _ **What? I've heard of a Pikachu using Surf before, it's not that impossible!"**_

* * *

That evening, the Pokemon League Village was quiet. Outside of the village, the city was still buzzing with excitement, events and parties. The Pokemon Trainers were going out to relax and have some fun before they turn in for the night.

Ash was in his own room, laying down in his bed. Storm was lying down in the bed beside him, while Mew, in her Mew form, was flying around the room, picking up clothes that Ash left on the floor.

" _ **Why do you always throw your clothes on the ground, Ashy,"**_ Mew grumbled. " _ **I thought I raised you better than that."**_

" _ **Actually Ash and you don't wear clothes in your Pokemon form,"**_ Storm said.

Ash sighed, "Sorry Memma, I was in a hurry when I was changing this morning."

" _ **Then shouldn't you come pick up these clothes too?"**_ Mew asked.

"I was going to tomorrow," Ash said with a yawn. "I'm too tired to do it now, Memma."

Storm chuckled, " _ **Wow, I didn't take you as the procrastination type."**_

" _ **Ashy… get up right now and help me pick up your clothes,"**_ Mew said, her eyes glowing a little in frustration.

Ash groaned before he sat up from his bed, "Alright, alright. Sheesh, it's not like you don't have a pile of toys back at the Tree of Beginning."

" _ **Those aren't a mess, they're my collection,"**_ Mew said while Ash picked up his clothes and folded them.

Ash sighed before he said, "Hey Memma, so… why did you decide to help Blue with Professor Oak anyways? You usually don't like getting involved with family problems."

" _ **Because I need him to be completely focused for something that is coming up,"**_ Mew responded.

"Something coming up?" Ash frowned before he began to worry. "It's not another war is it? I thought we stopped it."

Flashes of the war on New Island went through Ash's mind. He was so shaken up by it that he lost his human transformation and reverted back to his smaller, blue Mew form. Ash's tail wrapped around himself.

" _ **No, it isn't another war, Ashy,"**_ Mew said as she flew over to Ash and hugged him. " _ **I can't go too much into it, but you have to trust me that everything will be fine. But the last thing you need to worry about is another war, okay?"**_

Ash hugged Mew's chest, calming down a bit. Ash hadn't realized how much the war affected him until now, the sudden flashbacks made him want to cry.

" _ **I'm glad…"**_ Ash said softly. " _ **I don't think I can take another war… but whatever it is, it's not anything bad, is it?"**_

" _ **No, Ashy, it isn't anything bad, in fact it is something that should help a good number of Legendaries and their children to bond,"**_ Mew said as she stroked Ash's head.

Storm was looking over at Ash in concern, it was unusual to see Ash shaken up like this. The Pikachu wondered how much the war affected Ash.

" _ **Are you okay, Ash?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash nodded, relaxing in Mew's hold as she stroked his head. " _ **Yeah… sorry. I'll be fine. I guess I can see why Gary was depressed after the war. It's hard to forget."**_

" _ **Well hopefully what I have planned will help you overcome those feelings,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now, how about you turn back into your human form and go swimming to relax? I can turn into a water type Pokemon so I can swim with you, maybe I'll disguise myself as a Wartortle."**_

" _ **Why not just teleport to the ocean and swim there for a bit?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **And doesn't Ash have to sleep now so he won't be tired for his battle tomorrow?"**_

" _ **It's only seven, Storm, it's much too early for bed,"**_ Mew said. " _ **As for why I don't just teleport us out to the ocean, well first off it's night. And secondly, the pool here is heated. They also have a jacuzzi here, and a little waterfall area built into the pool where the water falls onto our heads."**_

Ash stretched a bit as Mew let him go so he could transform back into his human form. Ash checked himself to make sure nothing was out of place, his Mew ears were still out, so he had to pull those in. When Ash transformed, he had himself in a swimsuit so he wouldn't have to change.

"Okay Memma, I'm ready to go to the pool." Ash smiled.

" _ **Alright, tell me, Wartortle or Dragonair?"**_ Mew responded. " _ **I can't decide what to go as to go swimming. I'm trying to choose a Pokemon that Ashy has so I don't seem out of place."**_

Storm sat up and said, " _ **How about a Vaporeon?"**_

Ash chuckled as he said, "A Dragonair is very elegant, like you Memma, so be a Dragonair."

" _ **Dragonair it is then,"**_ Mew said with a smile before she transformed into a Dragonair. " _ **Now, let's go swimming."**_

"You coming with us, Storm?" Ash asked the Pikachu.

Storm nodded, " _ **Yeah sure, I don't want to be left all by myself here."**_

Ash smiled, "Then come on."

Storm scampered up to Ash's shoulder, " _ **I'm ready!"**_

" _ **Lead on, Ashy,"**_ Mew the Dragonair said.

Ash nodded as they headed for the pool to relax. Ash was glad they were using this night to relax, because tomorrow he'll have another big battle to prepare for.

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah the spacing is definitely better. It isn't taking up most of a page now. I hope you have fun on your vacation and I hope your laptop starts working and isn't permanently dead.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** We were trying to think of how the other Legendary Children could help with the creation of a new region. What's close to releasing? Are you talking about Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon? We'll incorporate whatever we need to in the story. Sadly, links are deleted or incomplete if you post it on fanfiction.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** At least you remembered to review for this chapter, and the note. :) Heh, seems people are already shipping Ash with Jayden. XD As for the answer to your question, we're answering both, or rather we will answer any review that needs answering.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Honestly that's a really hard thing to say. Both Team RWBY and JNPR members would be able to fit multiple types of Pokemon. I wouldn't even know where to begin to be entirely honest.

 **Boggie445** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The new region will be made in this book.

 **Ho-Oh the great** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, now you know why we held out on the Alola Region for so long. The Ultra Beasts will be something we'll discuss later.

 **Duja89** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nice job calling it. And we thought it would be important to do it together. That way everyone could see Ash as a Mew and the test could be helpful to rebuild the relationship between the legendaries. And we temporarily dumped them so we could focus on just Ash and his development.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Remember, this is Ash's story, not the other Children of Legendaries' story. They're not always going to be around. To be honest, I never planned for them to come into the story in the first place.

 **wyvern97** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, it's a good way for the Legendary Children to come together and create something.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Next is Ash's test which will involve the other Legendaries and their Children. And thanks, I have a great vacation, but I unfortunately had to cut it two days short due to Hurricane Irma on its way.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** I really enjoyed Ash and Gary's battle when I saw it on TV a long time ago, so of course I want their battle in this story to be something spectacular. Heh, well just because a Pokemon has a type advantage, doesn't guarantee a victory for them. The anime shows this quite a lot with Ash. Blue's going to try to be a Trainer again, so he's taken a large step to recovery.  
Heh, it'll be fun to write about the creation of a new region.

 **HeroCrafter** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ash might create the Alolan forms. And I can't answer if Giratina will be there. And we definitely won't answer who will be in the next arc.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Please remember that Sammy was created by another co-writer who doesn't work with me anymore, meaning Sammy may either have disappeared altogether, we retconned him or Sammy will only make cameos from now on. And we're not going to mention anything in the Orre region, we only have bits and pieces of planning for the sequel, but nothing solid right now.  
Heh, Onyx and I didn't want to disappoint our readers, and we knew if we kept quiet and didn't update anything at all, we would be swamped with fans asking us when the next chapter will be and why we haven't updated yet. And if I had updated that note on the usual update day, people would get their hopes up, only for it to get shot down by a simple note telling them to wait next week. So I decided to make that note on the day before the update day, it was the safest route we could've taken.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, once we get to the region creation. Yes, I have pets in real life. I currently have two dogs, both are Chihuahuas, and a cat. The boy Chihuahua's name is Rico, while the girl Chihuahua's name is Panda, since she's black and white. The cat… well, we never gave him a proper name, and I just kept calling him 'Kitty', since he was a kitten when we first saw him, and it stuck, so I guess 'Kitty' is the cat's name.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'd prefer to not answer. Let's just say I had a pet at one point but I currently don't.

 **DragonFlame1380** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Reads the review*** You ask the question but you don't want it to be answered? Um… alright…

 **DarkFoxKit:** You're a dragon, but you want to become a Mew? Heh, guess being a Mew would be really awesome.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** I really like shiny Charizard, so that's why I made Scorch shiny in the first place. I mean come on, if you like Charizard, the black just makes it look even more awesome. And yes, Scorch is a girl who is always ready to do what she thinks is right, I wanted to make the Charmander to be a tough kind of girl instead of the timid Charmander from the actual show. Heh, Gary and Blue finally starting to get along, let's see if that'll go anywhere in the future. We're not sure how descriptive we can be in the creation of the Alola region, but we will try to make it fun.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, again, it depends on how you write your characters and plot. It's usually good for writers to see how other writers write and learn from them, and to also listen to critiques. I can tell you that generally, when you write for characters, it's good to try to keep them as people (if you're writing characters with human intellect) instead of one dimensional characters. Think about how someone would react to something. And as for the plot, well it's different for everyone depending on how you write and what you write, but for me, I usually like to start out a bit slow to introduce the characters, get the readers a little attached to them before starting out the meat of the plot.  
Good luck with your videos.

 **SA3DX** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you, and I personally have not heard of Meteos. I might Google it later.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, although someone could make a fanfiction of my fanfiction with an OC following Ash if they want. And there's still hope the game will be good if it ever gets done, but there's no need to rush it, after all, better a delayed game that plays great, then a rushed game that plays bad.

 **Mew:** Oh don't worry, Uxie's the one who erase memories.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Gotta love autocorrect. (that's sarcasm btw) Try to keep your head on, wouldn't want it to go rolling around. XD Heh, no worries, we enjoy reading long reviews.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It won't be born, it will be created. But yes, the Alola region will be created soon.

 **TheGamingVirus** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh my gosh, you quoted Brock's English dub error. XD And nah, it's not that Water types are weak to Fire types, it's just when you're facing Ash, type advantages can't help you much.  
Heh, it's good to know the Pokemon Origin's version of the Champion battle was very fitting to Ash and Gary's battle, I guess you can see it as their battle in the Yellow version, since Red and Blue have… well, Red and Blue battling, while in Yellow it's more of Ash and Gary. Ah, well we don't know yet about Ash travelling through the region he will make, there's a strong possibility he will, but in the sequel, he's going to the Orre region first.

 **reeseisthatbeast** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup. Mew's big test will both be a test for Ash and a chance for the relationships between the Legendaries.

 **Dimension Distorter** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Your senses would be correct, Dimension Distorter.

 **Consort** **: DarkFoxKit:** You just found this one? Heh, well, must've been a nice find. X3  
Mew being a grandmother? … Well, I guess you can see it that way, though the Pokemon Ash creates aren't technically related to him, I can see how most people will see it that way.

 **Mew:** Uuuugh, now I feel old, not that I can get old, thankfully. Though it's a bit too early to say with Solgaleo and Lunala.

 **Real question** **: Mew:** When he was old enough to understand. Unlike humans, I wasn't shy about letting Ashy know about the Pidgeys and the Combees and how Pokemon reproduced.

 **Chapter title na** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, not a playdate. A chance to rebuild relationships and a chance for all the Memmas to test their Mons.

 **Mew questioning** **: Mew:** I… don't see what the big deal is, about being a grand Memma, nor why people are asking me that. I'm just proud Ashy will be learning to create Pokemon of his own.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, yeah I liked that too. Lady Fox was really creative with how the moves would look. And yes, Gary does care about Blue, though he might not really show it. And no, Mew has plans to use the creation of a Region to help strengthen the bonds between the Legendaries as well as give her a chance to test Ash. There probably won't be any time travel consequences, but who knows, this could give us a chance to finally get rid of characters that we don't use anymore. Like Sammy, the other Child of Celebi called Jason, and other characters who are no longer usable since their writers are gone. And no, Celebi isn't the reason why the TARDIS engine runs. We can actually see in one of the episodes that there is a contained star inside the TARDIS that provides the energy. And thank you, I had a pretty good vacation.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** You really like coming out of nowhere a lot, huh? And I never asked because you ARE the GhostofTime, it doesn't seem that unusual. And yes, Ash will be facing stronger Trainers now, so don't be surprised if our little Mew boy meet his match, maybe he will win, or maybe he won't. There's no guarantees. Hmm… well, if I answered about Ash going to the Semifinals, it would be spoiler, so I won't answer that. You'll just have to find out. And you probably have the urge to chase me because you're a dog, and I'm a fox… remember the Fox and the Hound movie? Yeah, I do. Thank you for the cookies.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm honestly not sure… I don't really remember the characters of Pokemon since I haven't watched in a long time. And I'd never really build my own League or anything.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't have any interest in building my own League either, mostly because I rather explore in the Pokemon world, rather than have to beat other Trainers who can get past my Elite Four or get beaten myself, sounds rather boring if you ask me. And it would also take too long to explain everything, I don't want to fill up this entire page with my dialogue about how I would make my own Pokemon League. ***Wags tail as Ark Haven pet and scratched*** You must really like my fur, Onyx gives me the conditioner that keeps it fluffy and soft.

 **Mew:** Relax, everything is under control. Celebi and Dialga will make sure the timeline stays completely stable, Palkia will make sure the Time-Space Continuum is safe, so don't worry. … Ultra Beasts? What are those?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ah, we uh… we're trying to keep on the down low on the Ultra Beasts. … Wait, did you just call me Helpless Fox Kit? Why!? I'm not a helpless little fox kit!

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We manage to update every week because we actually write a few chapters ahead of where we are at in the story. So we just need to do the Reviews and AN. We write almost every weekday for a couple hours.

 **mewmaster89** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I had quite a bit of fun, but unfortunately I had to leave early due to the incoming threat from Hurricane Irma.

 **The shadows only want to play** **: DarkFoxKit:** Huh… I haven't heard from you in a while, so it's good to see you again.

 **Cass** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I definitely had fun on vacation. Lots of swimming and treats. And before making another what? You kinda cut off there at the end.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, well happy birthday! Hope you had a great day! Also, out of curiosity, how's the game coming along?

 **Srinivasan Kalidas** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I had a great vacation until the end. I had to leave early due to worries that Hurricane Irma would cancel my flight. And I was actually right. My flight that was supposed to be on Friday was cancelled so I would've been stuck in Florida.

 **Pikatchoo** **: DarkFoxKit:** I hope you live. ^^' And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **i don't know my** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ummm… did you forget a few words in your review? Cause that's what it looks like to me.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, Ash has the power to create life, Pokemon life, since he's a Mew. As for if he could create a new region by himself, no, well technically he could, but he's not trained for that. It's hard enough to make new life, let alone an entire region by himself. Mew herself can make new regions, but she prefers the help of the other Legendary Pokemon, that's why she made them in the first place, to fit in their specific roles, like Groudon making land, and Kyogre making water and such. And it is important for Ash to have a friendship with the other Legendary Pokemon, children or not, for a brighter future. It's Alola, it's why I waited so long to introduce generation 7 in this series.  
Yeah, your reasons are very likely in most of the Legendary Pokemon, so it's gonna be quite a hectic ride for Ash and Mew once Ash's Mew status is introduced to the other Legendary Pokemon.

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** With what? Getting back from my vacation? I'm back. And we're posting a day early due to concern of power loss. Please try to be more patient in the future.

 **TropicalCyclone : Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Actually we decided to post it on Sunday due to fears that Lady Fox would lose internet and power due to Hurricane Irma on the update day.


	57. Chapter 57: A Strong Trainer

**Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey all, before we do the AN, Lady Fox has an important bit of news to share with you all.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey everyone… well, we were hoping to wait another week before we announced this, but… I created a p atreon recently, sorry about the space with the p, fanfiction will delete the word otherwise. For those of you who don't know what a p atreon is, I'll explain it. It is a service that allows fans like you to support creators of different content. I wanted to let you know that I opened a account under my name DarkFoxKit. If any of you want to check it out you are free to do so, and if any of you would like to support me I would be super happy and appreciative.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If you guys would like to support her you can either type in the website name and then add /DarkFoxKit to the end. Or you can look her up in the search bar. You guys can do a minimum of $1.00 for support if you want, any donation helps. Now, let's get to the regularly scheduled AN.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Sits on her chair, on top of a blue cushion, and looks at Onyx*** … You seem rather content.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Frowns*** Please let me out of this thing, Lady Fox… ***She was wearing a big pink diaper, her legs and tail sticking out.***

 **Donfyre:** H-help me, Onyx! ***The 'cushion' that Fox was sitting on was none other than Fyre himself as Fox made herself comfy on his back***

 **DarkFoxKit:** It seems my new cushion still needs breaking in. And no, you are to keep wearing that diaper on, Onyx. I don't want to have to clean up dragon droppings in case you have an accident. ***Lays forward, putting her paws and chin on top of Fyre's head, making it harder for him to squirm***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** But I'm fully toilet trained, Lady Fox…

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm not taking any chances. And you're to keep out of the kitchen, Mew and I will do the cooking. However, you can still do your house chores with cleaning and such. And Fyre, you are to be my cushion and my toy to cuddle with.

 **Donfyre:** Eeeep! ***He was squeaking and squirming as Fox refused to let him up*** B-but whyyyyyy? Of all things you're gonna make me your… your toy?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Because you make a great cuddler, and you get nice and hot when

you get flustered, which makes you the perfect seat cushion warmer and nice to cuddle with in the cold night. Now then… shall we get on with the chapters? I'm sure we wouldn't want to keep the readers waiting. Onyx, if you're going to keep fidgeting like that, go to your crib.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Grumbles*** At least the last of the ingredients were used for that last batch of tea and only a dragon can get more.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, and Fyre, be sure to squirm some more. It's fun to feel you moving around under me. :3

 **Donfyre:** W-wha? You actually WANT me to move around? Well, uh… what if I don't, huh? ***He made a forced smirk, trying to make it look as if he had actually gotten the upper hand in something***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Then I'll find ways to make you move. Would you like a lick, tickle or something else~?

 **Donfyre:** I… er… o-oh blaaah! ***Pouts at his lost upper hand, obediently squirming and moving under her*** When the heck is this tea supposed to wear off, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It could be a few days… it depends on how strong the tea was.

 **Donfyre:** A-a few DAYS?! ***He was trying to use his squirming to escape from Fox now***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is giggling at Fyre's attempts*** You can't escape from me, Fyre~ :3 Go on, readers, enjoy your chapter while I enjoy my… little toys~

* * *

 **Chapter 57: A Strong Trainer**

Ash came out of his room, he already made sure his clothes were on, his transformation had none of his Mew parts sticking out, and he made sure to bring in his best team. Storm was clinging to Ash's shoulder as usual, and Mew was flying around Ash, invisible.

" _I wonder who your next opponent is,"_ Mew said telepathically as she flew above Ash invisibly.

" _Who knows, but they would have to be skilled if they've made it this far,"_ Ash telepathically said back. " _I'm surprised I even made it this far myself."_

Ash took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart down.

" _Where are you now in the tournament? Quarter finals? Or is that next?"_ Mew asked.

" _Quarter finals is next, Memma, if I beat my next opponent I will be moving into the corner finals where the Trainers will get even harder,"_ Ash responded, trying not to show his nervousness to Mew.

" _Don't be ashamed for losing, Ashy, you've already proven your skills as a Pokemon Trainer during your time here,"_ Mew telepathically reassured. " _Don't worry about losing, just see how far you can go."_

Ash gave a small smile, " _Thanks Memma."_

" _ **Hey, isn't that Red over there?"**_ Storm spoke up, getting Ash's attention.

Ash looked up and saw Red walking ahead of him towards the stadium.

"Yeah, it is," Ash said, surprised.

" _ **Are you going to say hi to him?"**_ Storm asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's busy with other things…" Ash said sheepishly.

" _Go talk to him, Ashy~"_ Mew said.

" _What am I even supposed to say-"_ Mew lightly pushed Ash on his back towards Red.

Ash stumbled towards Red, accidentally bumping into his back.

" _Say hello,"_ Mew said. If Ash could see Mew, he would see a mischievous grin on her face.

Red stumbled forwards a tiny bit before he turned and looked at Ash.

"Oh, hey Ash," Red said with a smile. "Trip over a rock or something?"

Ash backed away, feeling embarrassed that he bumped into Red, the Pokemon Champion of the Kanto region.

"S-sorry, Mr. Red, I didn't mean to bump into you like that," Ash quickly said.

"Please, Ash, just call me Red," Red said with a kind smile. "Let me guess, you're heading to the stadium to find out who your next opponent is?"

"Y-yes sir, my next battle is going to start soon," Ash said sheepishly.

"You fought with Blue's younger brother, Gary, yesterday, right?" Red asked.

"Y-yes, I did," Ash said, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Ash, calm down, I can see you're nervous, but you don't have to be nervous around me," Red said. "Right now, you can just think of me as another person making their way to the stadium."

"You are the Pokemon Champion of the Kanto region," Ash said. "It's an honor to be talking to you right now."

Red chuckled, "Thanks, but really, I'm still just a person after all. Anyways, I take it Gary is your rival, right?"

"Yes, he is," Ash said, feeling a little more calm seeing how down to earth Red was being.

"Yeah, Gary really reminded me of Blue," Red sighed. "He was calm during the battle, but he also used strong Pokemon as well as strategies. I know Blue always gave me a run for my money whenever we battled. I just wish Blue would take battling seriously like he used to."

"Why?" Ash asked. "I mean, I know Blue was your rival, but why do you want him to battle you again?"

Red sighed as he looked up at the sky, "While there are plenty of strong and powerful Trainers out there, I can never truly get stronger without a real rival, pushing me past my limits. Nobody else has ever been able to do that except for Blue. Blue always kept up with me, in fact he used to always be ahead of me, and I also know for a fact that Blue loved being a Pokemon Trainer, he just had to lighten up with the training and realize it's not always about winning."

"I think Blue realized that now," Ash said.

Red looked back down at Ash and said, "I know he did, but he doesn't trust himself to be ready to train Pokemon again. That's why I've been trying so hard to push him back into it. I know that he if would just take our battle seriously, I can help him remember why he wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer."

" _ **Wow, even when Blue gave up, his rival and friend is still trying to look out for him,"**_ Storm said. " _ **You and Red are kinda similar since you did the same thing for Gary when he wanted to quit."**_

Ash would've responded to Storm, but he just gave a nod to both Red and Storm, "Yeah, I can understand that. Wanting to help your rival and friend to get back on his feet when he's fallen down. I'm sure Blue will get back to his feet again soon, something just tells me he had some help from his brother Gary."

Red gave Ash a smile, "I'll be waiting for when Blue wants to battle for real again. But until then, I think you have a match to get to."

"Oh, right," Ash said. "Thanks for talking with me Red, I'll do my best out there!"

"I expect nothing less from Gary's rival!" Red said as Ash hurried into the stadium. "Good luck and stay on your toes!"

* * *

" _ **Well, that was a nice chat you had there with the Pokemon Champion of Kanto,"**_ Storm said to Ash as he came into the stadium.

"Yeah, Red really is a nice guy," Ash said. "I didn't expect him to be so willing to talk."

" _You wouldn't have known if I didn't give you a little push,"_ Mew said. " _Now go out there, find out who your opponent is and when your battle is exactly. If your battle is next then have fun and do your best."_

" _Okay Memma, and no more pushes,"_ Ash grumbled that last part.

" _No promises~"_ Mew responded before she flew off to find a place to transform.

Ash walked over to the counter, where a young woman staff member was stationed at, waiting for Trainers.

"Good afternoon," The staff member said when Ash approached. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm here to find out who my next opponent is and when my match is supposed to be," Ash answered.

"Ahhh let's see…" The staff member typed on the computer in front of her for a few seconds before she smiled and said. "Your next opponent is quite the unique one. According to his files, he comes from the Orre Region."

"The Orre Region?" Ash said, surprised.

Ash only knew about the Orre Region from Mew's stories when she visited that place. It was a supposed barren desert region with barely any wild Pokemon. Trainers who live there have to import their Pokemon or go to another Region to catch wild Pokemon. And for some reason, it's a law in the Orre Region to have double battles, unless you only had one Pokemon.

"Yes, his name is Michael… hmmm strange, there is no last name on file, just Michael," The staff member said. "Well, it's not required to have a Trainer's last name, but it is unusual."

"Could I at least see what his picture looks like?" Ash asked, wanting to know what Michael looked like so he could look him up in the computer.

"Of course," The staff member said, pointing to a screen above her. "I'll put his picture up there."

The picture looked like a young man in his late teens or early twenties. He had red spiky hair, wore a blue headband around his forehead, goggle around his neck and what appeared to be a yellow zipped up vest worn over a black long sleeved t-shirt with orange stripes down the sleeves. Of course, Ash could only see the top of the young man, so he couldn't see his legs. Though there was something familiar about him.

"The Orre Region is pretty far," The staff member said. "So I'm surprised he came all this way just to compete in the Pokemon League. I wonder what even made him come…"

The female staff member shrugged before she said. "Your battle starts in fifteen minutes, so you should go prepare yourself. Best of luck, Ash Ketchum, hopefully you will make it to the quarter finals. Oh, and I'm personally rooting for you, I've been watching all of the battles and I have to say that you're one of my favorites~"

Ash blushed a bit and said, "Oh, well thank you."

With that said, Ash walked away from the counter and headed over to one of the nearby computers.

" _ **Is it just me or does it feel like we've seen that guy before?"**_ Storm asked while Ash was typing in Michael's name. " _ **Have we met him before? Hmmm… I don't think he was at Mewtwo's tournament… so maybe we've seen him or talked to him at the Pokemon League's Village?"**_

"I'm not sure Storm, we've seen a lot of Trainers at the Pokemon League's Village," Ash said as he found the Michael from the picture and clicked on him.

The computer showed Michael's team, and how he won his previous matches. Michael rarely lost any Pokemon during his matches, and he only lost one or two at most. Ash took a look at Michael's team.

"Whoa… he sure has a lot of strong Pokemon," Ash said.

" _ **He has a freaking Salamence!?"**_ Storm nearly yelled as he looked at the list, getting flashbacks to Hunter J and her deadly Salamence.

"Yeah, and it looks like he likes using that Espeon, he's used it in every single one of his battles, while he would occasionally shift his other Pokemon," Ash said.

" _ **That Espeon might be his strongest one,"**_ Storm said. " _ **We're gonna have a tough fight ahead of us."**_

"Yeah, it would appear so," Ash said. "But then, all of our matches haven't been a cakewalk exactly. Let's just see how well we match up to this guy."

" _ **We should get going, we don't have too long before our battle starts,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah," Ash sighed. "Well, all we can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

* * *

Ash walked out into the arena, looking up at the bright sky. The morning sun was reaching at a high point, the skies were clear, and the stadium was filled to the brim with loud and cheering people, excited to see what this battle will bring forth. He made his way over to where the referee was pointing. This time Ash was on the green platform. Ash saw that Michael, his opponent, was already on the red platform across from him. Storm jumped down from Ash's shoulder and landed beside him, ready to get into the battlefield when Ash tells him to.

"Are both Trainers ready to begin?" The referee asked after he got onto his own platform.

"I'm ready," Michael said with a nod.

"I'm ready too," Ash answered.

"Then the quarterfinal match between Ash Ketchum and Michael will now begin!" The referee said holding up both flags. "Trainers, bring out your first Pokemon!"

"Come on out, Umbreon," Michael said as he tossed out a Poke Ball releasing a surprisingly unusual colored Umbreon.

The Umbreon's rings were blue instead of yellow but strangely its eyes were still red when it normally would be yellow.

 _Whoa, is that a shiny Umbreon? … Why are its eyes red?_ Ash thought to himself. _Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter._

Ash thought about what would be the best Pokemon to use against an Umbreon. _Umbreon is a pure Dark type, known to be capable of taking several hits and to use status conditions on their opponent. I'll have to be careful._

Ash took out a Heal Ball and tossed it out, "Let's do this, Konoha!"

The Heal Ball opened up, releasing the Ivysaur from it. Konoha glared at the shiny Umbreon.

" _ **Greetings, it's nice to meet you. I hope we have a good, clean fight,"**_ Umbreon said in a feminine voice.

Konoha blinked before he said, " _ **Oh, yeah, sure. Let's have a good fight."**_

"Begin round one!" The referee said.

"Umbreon, use Confuse Ray!" Michael ordered.

Umbreon's blue rings flashed brightly in front of Konoha. Konoha yelped as the flash had confused him. Konoha wavered around.

"Konoha!" Ash yelled. "Konoha, snap out of it! Come on, I need you to use Leech Seed!"

Konoha let out his vines and started slapping his own head, actually managing to slap himself out of his confusion. Konoha shook his head as his eyes were back to normal.

" _ **Oooh, impressive,"**_ Umbreon noted.

" _ **Ash did train us on how to handle confusion,"**_ Konoha said before a seed grew on his flower bud. " _ **Now let's see how you handle a seed."**_

Konoha shot out the leech seed from his flower bud and at the Umbreon. The seed landed on Umbreon's back, and let out small vines that wrapped around her body, slowly sapping away her energy.

"Umbreon use Quick Attack," Michael said.

Umbreon ran at Konoha with immense speed, leaving behind a silver streak.

"Iron Tail," Michael added on as Umbreon got close to Konoha.

Umbreon's tail turned to steel as she turned around, letting her Iron Tail smack Konoha in the face. Konoha let out a yell of pain.

 _For an Umbreon, she sure can hit hard,_ Ash thought when he saw Konoha yelling out in pain. _Konoha can usually take hits like that without flinching too much._

"Konoha, grab her with Vine Whip!" Ash ordered.

Konoha quickly regained his balance, having a red mark on his cheek from that Iron Tail, and lashed out his vines at Umbreon.

"Dodge those vines with Quick Attack," Michael said.

Umbreon ran around Konoha with a silver streak behind her. Konoha was having trouble trying to hit her with Vine Whip, forget about grabbing her. The Leech Seed was still slowly sapping Umbreon's energy away.

"Use Moonlight to recover a little, but keep moving," Michael said.

Umbreon was still moving, but was no longer using Quick Attack, she gave a small howl to the sky. Despite it being day, there was an illusion of a full moon above Umbreon. The moonlight gave her, her strength back, erasing most of what the Leech Seed took. Once that was finished, the illusion moon disappeared.

"Now use Confuse Ray," Michael said, making Ash realize that he needed to use moves more as Michael was going from move to move without a break.

Umbreon's blue rings flashed brightly again, confusing Konoha. " _ **Let's see you break out of it again so easily."**_

Ash frowned before he held up Konoha's Heal Ball, "Konoha, return!"

The Heal Bell sent out a red beam at Konoha, turning him into red energy before pulling him back into the Heal Ball.

 _I managed to get a Leech Seed on Umbreon, but Konoha won't be able to do enough damage to her, especially with Moonlight…_ Ash frowned. _I'll have to use someone who can do a lot of damage._

Ash thought about using Scorch or Aliana, but he wanted to save them for backup. Michael's bound to have tougher Pokemon in the waits. Ash took out a white Premier Ball and threw it.

"I'm counting on you, Kooper!" Ash said as the Premier Ball opened up, releasing the Wartortle onto the battlefield.

" _ **Huh, what a pretty Umbreon,"**_ Kooper said.

" _ **How kind of you to say,"**_ The Umbreon responded with a smile.

"You may continue," The referee said.

"Confuse Ray," Michael said.

Umbreon's blue rings flashed brightly once again.

"Get in your shell and start spinning around!" Ash called out.

Unfortunately Kooper wasn't quick enough and got hit by the Confuse Ray.

With the confusion, Kooper still began spinning around. But it was in a chaotic way, his shell was going all over the place, and he began shooting out water everywhere. Ash, Storm and even Michael got wet from the water.

" _ **Oh come on! I don't like wet fur!"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Umbreon, get that Wartortle to the ground with Iron Tail!" Michael called out.

Umbreon jumped at the spinning Wartortle and her tail turned to steel, she flipped in the air and slammed her Iron Tail into his shell. Kooper hit the ground hard. Kooper came out of his shell, struggling to stand back up. Kooper shook his head, that slam snapped him out of his confusion.

"Quick Kooper, use Water Pulse!" Ash said.

Kooper formed a ball of water around his hands before tossing the Water Pulse at Umbreon. Umbreon was splashed by the Water Pulse, but she didn't get confused.

"Use Moonlight," Michael said, still minding the Leech Seed sapping Umbreon's energy away.

"Don't let her use Moonlight," Ash said. "Hurry and use Hydro Pump!"

Kooper quickly shot out a powerful pump of water at the Umbreon, who was trying to create the illusion moonlight. Unfortunately for Umbreon, the Hydro Pump slammed into her, making her unable to complete Moonlight. The water slammed Umbreon into the barrier around the field.

"Okay, looks like we'll have to take you down first," Michael said. "Umbreon, use Confuse Ray again!"

With Hydro Pump now finished, Umbreon got on her feet before she made her rings flash brightly again. Kooper didn't have time to react before he was caught up in her confusion.

"Kooper! Try to snap out of it!" Ash called out.

Kooper tried running forward, but he ended up falling on his face. Then Kooper punched himself in the face.

"Umbreon use Assurance!" Michael called out, seeing that Kooper just hurt himself.

Umbreon ran at the still confused Wartortle, when she came right up to him, her tail was coated in dark energy before she turned around and slapped him with it.

"Kooper!" Ash yelled.

Kooper was sent on his back, and he laid limp. Kooper's eyes were spiraling.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner of the round," The referee said.

"You did well out there, Umbreon," Michael said with a smile.

Umbreon smiled, " _ **Yes! I'm doing well!"**_

"You want to keep going or would you rather take a rest?" Michael asked.

Umbreon shook her head, that was her way of telling him she wanted to keep going.

Ash returned Kooper into his Premier Ball, "You did great out there, Kooper. Let's just hope your efforts aren't in vain."

" _ **Who are you going to use now?"**_ Storm asked.

"I'm going to have to take Umbreon out quick before she uses Moonlight again," Ash said. "So I know exactly who to use."

Ash took out a Safari Ball, "Go for it, Aliana!"

Ash tossed the Safari Ball, letting it release the Dragonair onto the battlefield.

" _ **Ooooh, I've never seen a Dragonair before! You look so long and graceful!"**_ Umbreon said in excitement.

Ash gets the feeling this Umbreon is pretty young from how she's acting.

" _ **Heh, well thank you, we are pretty rare after all,"**_ Aliana said with a smile.

"The next round will now begin!" The referee said.

"Umbreon, use Toxic," Michael said.

Umbreon took a deep breath before shooting out purple sludge at Aliana. Aliana yelped as she was covered in the purple sludge. It didn't hurt, but Aliana suddenly didn't feel so good.

"Aliana!" Ash called out in concern. _Oh no, she's been badly poisoned._

Umbreon was sweating as she said, " _ **You're… probably not…. Going to like… that for the next... few minutes…"**_

"Umbreon, are you okay?" Michael asked in concern as he saw Umbreon start to wobble.

Umbreon turned to Michael, giving him a smile before she fell to the ground, unconscious. The vines around her shriveled up before the seed on her back fell off her.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Dragonair is the winner of the round," The referee said.

 _Heh, looks like Leech Seed was able to wear Umbreon out. Guess Michael forgot to use Moonlight after we interrupted Umbreon the first time._ Ash thought to himself.

Michael returned his unconscious Umbreon back into her Poke Ball, "I'm very proud of you, Umbreon. You did your best out there, now rest."

Michael put away his Poke Ball, before he pulled out a Great Ball. "Come on out, Ampharos."

The Great Ball opened up, releasing the Ampharos onto the battlefield. She looked up at Aliana and gave a timid wave.

" _ **H-hey there, I apologize if I hurt you too much,"**_ Ampharos said shyly.

Aliana grumbled, " _ **I feel sick right now."**_

"Begin the next round!" The referee said.

"Aliana, use Dragon Rush!" Ash called out.

Aliana launched herself at Ampharos, coating her body with blue dragon energy. The dragon energy itself grew into a large dragon, ready to chomp down its unfortunate victim. Aliana slammed herself into Ampharos, who held her own ground. Aliana was trying to push Ampharos back while Ampharos held her back. Eventually, Ampharos managed to throw Aliana off her, cancelling out the Dragon Rush.

 _That is one seriously strong Ampharos if she was able to push Aliana's Dragon Rush like that. She might even be stronger than Dustin's Ampharos…._ Ash thought to himself as he sweat with anticipation.

"Ampharos, use Confuse Ray," Michael said.

 _His Ampharos also has Confuse Ray?_ Ash thought with a surprised frown.

Ampharos's tail glowed brightly, almost blinding Aliana. Aliana was poisoned and now confused.

"Aliana!" Ash called out.

Aliana started to fly up, moving around in a panic, too confused to think straight.

"Now use Power Gem!" Michael called out.

Ampharos's red orb on her forehead glowed a bright white. White and silver gems appeared around Ampharos. After a large number of them appeared, Ampharos sent them at the confused Dragonair.

"Aliana! You have to dodge!" Ash yelled out, hoping Aliana would be able to hear him through her confusion.

It seemed that Aliana was trying to dodge, she moved around frantically in the air, but most of the Power Gems slammed into her. Aliana yelled out in pain as she dived to the ground. The pain in her body gave her a small moment of clarity which she used to summon a Thunder attack. A dark cloud appeared over Aliana's head, and a powerful lightning bolt came down, striking at the Power Gems that were coming to her, destroying them.

"Aliana! Are you okay?" Ash said in concern.

Aliana shook her head, snapping out of the confused. Then she closed her eyes for a bit. Ash could see Aliana's body gave a soft glow, not quite an evolution glow. Then the glow turned purplish as bits of her scales fell to the ground before disappearing. When that was done, Aliana took a deep breath and gave a smile.

" _ **Ah, that's so much better!"**_ Aliana said in relief.

 _Oh, Aliana's ability, she must've just activated Shed Skin to cure the poison. Well, that's a relief, one less thing to worry about._ Ash thought to himself, glad that Aliana was no longer poisoned.

"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt," Michael said.

Ampharos started charging up electricity around her body. Ash could see Ampharos's body sparking with blue electricity.

"Quick, try to dodge it!" Ash called out to Aliana.

Aliana quickly tried to fly away as Ampharos shot out a powerful blue bolt of electricity. Ash could see that Aliana may not be able to outrun it, so he decided to fight back instead.

"Aliana, use Dragon Rush!" Ash commanded.

Aliana turned around and quickly coated herself with blue dragon energy. She hit the Thunderbolt. Aliana was pushing back as hard as she could against the Thunderbolt. This ended up causing an explosion from two powerful attacks, covering the battlefield with smoke.

"Ampharos, if you're still standing, use Signal Beam straight into the air," Michael said.

A few seconds later, a colorful beam shot out into the air and through the smoke.

"Aliana!" Ash called out.

The smoke soon cleared, the two Pokemon were still standing. Aliana didn't look like she would last much longer.

 _I may have one more shot at causing some damage…._ Ash thought.

" _ **It's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me,"**_ Ampharos said. " _ **But that was a really good try."**_

" _ **I'm… not… finished yet…"**_ Aliana panted out.

"Aliana, use Rain Dance!" Ash said.

Aliana looked up at the sky and the orb on her neck glowed. The once clear sky was now covered in dark and stormy clouds. Rain soon began to pour into the battlefield.

"Ampharos, use Power Gem and built up as many gems as you can," Michael instructed.

Ampharos's forehead orb glowed as she summoned many white and silver gems around her.

"No, not this time," Ash said. "Aliana, use Twister to blow away those gems!"

Aliana called out in the sky as her orbs glowed brightly. A large twister formed around Ampharos. Ampharos had trouble maintaining her Power Gems as she and the gems were being blown away and around the Twister. Aliana flew at the Ampharos.

"Now use Aqua Tail!" Ash called out.

Aliana's tail was coated with water as she approached Ampharos.

With Ampharos off balance in the Twister, and the rain powering up Water type moves, Aliana's Aqua Tail struck hard into Ampharos's stomach.

"Hurry, use Thunderbolt!" Michael called out through the Twister and in concern.

Ash could barely see what was going on in the tornado, but he could see blue lightning striking out, and he could hear Aliana's cries of pain.

"Aliana!" Ash called out in concern.

The Twister soon dissipated, and Aliana fell to the ground, her eyes spiraling.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Ampharos wins this round!" The referee announced.

" _ **You did really well to fight me,"**_ Ampharos said. " _ **Just keep working and you'll be better in no time at all."**_

Ash frowned and sighed before he pulled up Aliana's Safari Ball and returned her into it.

"You were great out there, Aliana, you deserve a nice long rest," Ash said before putting away the Safari Ball.

" _ **This guy is really tough, I'm surprised that last attack didn't take out his Ampharos,"**_ Storm said.

"Heh, this guy seems to be in a whole different level than I am, Storm," Ash said.

" _ **Well… who are you using next?"**_ Storm asked.

"It's still raining," Ash said. "Scorch will be at a disadvantage if I send her in now, and she's weak to Electric attacks. Eon may not be strong enough, so…"

" _ **You could use me since I have Lightning Rod,"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah, you do seem to be the best choice to take on this Ampharos," Ash said. "Alright Storm, get in there!"

Storm nodded before he jumped off the platform and landed on the battlefield. Storm was down on all fours, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Begin," The referee said.

"Ampharos, use a small Thunderbolt," Michael said as he put his hand on his chin in a curious expression.

Ash raised an eyebrow, it didn't seem like it was a serious command from Michael. Ampharos shot out a small bolt of electricity at Storm.

Storm absorbed the electricity with ease, powering up his own attack power.

"I see…" Michael mumbled with a nod, loud enough that Ash could hear. "Ampharos, use Confuse Ray."

 _What!? He was testing to see if Storm had Lightning Rod? Most Trainers wouldn't even think that a Pikachu would have that ability!_ Ash thought in shock.

" _That's because he has a ton of experience, Ashy,"_ Mew said telepathically.

Ampharos's tail glowed brightly, Storm tried to look away, but for some reason he couldn't. The light drew in Storm's gaze until it nearly blinded him, causing the Pikachu to become confused. Storm wobbled around.

" _You should probably call Storm back, Ashy,"_ Mew recommended. " _Remember that story about the boy I met in Orre? This is him. It took a little bit to remember, but he is definitely the boy I met back then."_

" _What? This guy is the one who save you?"_ Ash thought in shock. " _... Now that you mention it, he does look like an older version of the boy you showed us…"_

Unfortunately for Ash, he took too long thinking about it that Michael was making his next move.

"Power Gem," Michael simply instructed, it was all that Ampharos needed to hear.

Ampharos summoned silver and white gems around her and shot them towards Storm.

"Storm!" Ash called out. "Dodge, or deflect with Iron Tail!"

Storm was still confused, however, so he had trouble trying to do what Ash wanted him to do. Storm was hit by several gems and was knocked back a bit.

" _ **Ugh… that hurt…"**_ Storm groaned.

"Storm!" Ash called out. "Can you hear me?"

Storm nodded a tiny bit, trying to overcome the confusion.

"Storm, I want you to return!" Ash said. "I have a plan, and I want to preserve you as much as possible."

" _ **R...right,"**_ Storm said, sounding somewhat drunk, before he manage to make his way back to Ash.

Instead of attacking while Storm was still on the field, Michael allowed Storm to return to Ash since the Trainer called for its return.

" _You'll need to use really cunning strategies if you want to beat Michael,"_ Mew said. " _Stay on your toes and do your best. And remember, if you don't win, it's nothing to be crushed over."_

" _Right, I better be careful…"_ Ash telepathically said back, before he thought to himself. _I hope Konoha will be able to handle it._

Ash took out Konoha's Heal Ball and threw it, "Go for it, Konoha!"

* * *

 **Boggie445** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You can call it whatever you like. Though it isn't actually a play date. It's more like a pop quiz for the Children to see if they can work together and create something amazing.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, that's a really nice heart shaped seed.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Long time no see, secret. Nice to see that you're alive and kicking. Regarding Blue confronting Prof. Oak, it really was about time. We wanted to have Blue start to make the first steps towards become a proper Trainer again. He can't focus on his past anymore, he has to get over it and look towards the future. Yellow being back is gonna be quite a bit of fun and yeah, it's good to have her fully healed. Ash died in the war, so of course he's still gonna be shaken up. Anyone who was there probably is still shaken up even if they don't show it. Humans and Pokemon died, Ash died, the fabric of reality was almost torn apart… yeah there's a lot that could leave permanent effects on someone's psyche. Have fun with Ichigo and the rest of them :P.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** That's really cool, it's great to hear the game's coming along great. And don't worry, there's no need to rush. It's better to have a delayed game that comes out great rather than a rushed game that comes out bad. Heh, can't wait to see Onyx/Dragon's sprite in the game. A gift? What did you give to Mew? Don't worry about me, the hurricane passed pretty quickly and it was just a tropical storm for us.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah this time Lady Mew's meddling had positive effects that benefited Blue and the relationship he has with his family. Yellow will be fine and is probably back to her old super cheery self by now. And yeah, from time to time Lady Mew can be a good Memma.

 **Mew:** What do you mean from time to time?

 **oOshamusOo** **: DarkFoxKit:** "Bass happens"? XD And everything is fun, thankfully it was just a tropical storm. The cat being called a Kitty wasn't intentional, it was just something I called him since he didn't have a name and we weren't really thinking of one for him. Also, would you like to be my next cat toy?

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't think we will be having too much of Murphy's Law active. For those who don't know, Murphy's Law states that if something can go wrong, it will go wrong. And yeah, Blue got pushed into an uncomfortable situation but I think it was for the best. We try to balance out our character development with our action chapters.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Imagine trying to write for the battles, especially with a six on six. That's twelve Pokemon we have to keep track of, and what moves they use, and we had to make it good. So I apologize if the battles are getting long and boring.

 **arkisane** **: Mew:** Excuse me? Are you implying that I'm not elegant? Perhaps you would like to see how chaotic I can get.

 **DuskJ032** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We honestly haven't really decided what to do to them. I personally would like to see them having a reformation of some kind but having the temptation to go back to the life they had but with a different organization since Team Rocket is in turmoil. They might end up joining or getting pulled into a team of a different region or get pulled back into Team Rocket. Nothing is certain right now. For all we know they started up a successful business and they're on their way to becoming rich.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Technically Professor Oak is Blue's grandfather, not his father. I would be concerned if Oak was Blue's father.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think the pre-Twilight vampires are okay. They aren't my favorite mythological creature as you can tell by my name. It would suck to be a vamp. No garlic, no sunlight, sleeping in what looks like an uncomfortable coffin. I wouldn't want that kind of life. I won't answer the 'are they good, evil, or unfortunate' because in any scenario with any large group of entities, there can be many kinds. There can be evil vampires, there can be good ones, and there can be vampires who didn't want to be vampires and were just unfortunate enough to become one.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I never cared for Vampires. I get queasy around a lot of blood, and the fact they drink it grosses me out. There are at some points they can be cool, like how the Kids Next Door became Spank Happy Vampires for example, but otherwise I usually ignore Vampires. Now werewolves, I like, I have a soft spot for animals. Of course, I don't care for werewolves that are just big hulking people with too much hair and a bit of pointy ears, those aren't wolves in my opinion.

 **Zatch Bell-01** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't make any bets yet, anything could happen.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, you can't actually breed with most Legendary Pokemon, Mew included, so no, Ash probably can't breed with other Pokemon. But that is something we will discuss way, way in the future.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey, Slae. Lady Fox is alright, she lost internet for a bit on Monday but thankfully the remnants of the hurricane passed quickly. The chapter wasn't meant to be a pun to be honest, but I can see where you thought it might be. … Well played with Spinarakman, I honestly wasn't expecting that. Yup, Yellow has made a full recovery and is probably 100% back to the way she was before the war. Hopefully she isn't the kind of character to hide any troubles she is facing. It's better that Blue wasn't able to get himself ready. When you're ready for an emotional confrontation then that means you aren't truly thinking in the moment and responding in kind. It's a lot more natural to suddenly wind up in a situation like that instead of having time to prepare. Hopefully Blue does decide to move forward and hopefully he starts to make up with his old team. And yeah, I assumed you were joking, I was just playing along :P

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for the concern.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Onyx isn't watching Pokemon Sun and Moon, so she won't mind the spoilers. And yes, I've seen it. I would say more about it, but I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet.

 **Pikatchoo** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't worry, Pikatchoo, Hurricane Irma is long gone. Lady Fox was only affected on Monday by the remnants of Irma. Blue probably wouldn't admit it, but he's probably glad that he talked to his grandfather as well. At least he'd be glad that he got it out of the way instead of having to face it in the future.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. What will you be like when you evolve? I can only imagine you'd get super aggressive first. Or are you going to stay as a Rockruff forever? Also, I'm not helpless. Yes, Blue was pushed into talking to Professor Oak, and Yellow is back.  
What Legendary should Ash have? If you mean my Ash, unless you count himself, none. If you mean canon Ash, then Latias, cause she loved him and she should've gone with him on his journey. You'll find out who Ash's next opponent is going to be. *Sprays GhostofTime with a spray water bottle* Bad Rockruff, no chasing the fox. Ultra Beasts aren't created by Mew, they come from a completely different dimension altogether. We don't want to upset Mew about it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ash won't have a Legendary. He _is_ a Legendary. And I don't really have an opinion on which Legendary canon anime Ash should have. Yes I have played the Half-Life games, RIP Half-Life 3. And no, I can't make you some tea, we're thankfully all out of ingredients and only a dragon or dragoness can go and get more of the super special ingredients and I won't be getting them because I don't want Lady Fox to get like she was in the AN again…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Why are you telling Mew all this?

 **Mew:** Get the nuclear bombs ready. Yes, Ashy and the other children are more than ready. I would've gotten more for my plush collection, but Fox and Onyx won't let me anymore, mainly Fox since Onyx is just an adorable little servant who knows her place~

 **DarkFoxKit:** What is it about me that makes me Helpless?

 **Justice leader : Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We probably won't be doing that especially not right now. We're trying to not create too many new arcs right now so we can wrap up what we have and start the next book quickly. This has been the longest set of arcs in the entire first book. He probably won't accidentally create them, but something in the future could cause the creation of Ultra Beasts. But that hasn't been decided yet so please don't jump to conclusions.


	58. Chapter 58: A Titan Battle

**Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It looks like the tea has completely worn off now. And before you three ask, no I do not plan on keeping those ingredients in the house anymore. If I want that tea I'll go make it at my house far away from here.

 **Mew:** Awww, but you two looked like you had so much fun with Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I still can't believe I did all that. ***Is lying in the corner***

 **Mew:** Well, you better believe it. Cause I have it _all_ on video~ From Fyre's squishing to you treating Onyx like a little baby pet.

 **Donfyre:** J-jeez, Fox. I know it was a, erm… traumatizing time, but you seem to be taking it the worst of all of us.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I know I can act like it, but I'm not a dominant person. I don't like doing that without my friends' permissions.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's alright, Lady Fox. You were under the effect of a strong tea that actually has magical properties. It's why you didn't question it at the time.

 **DarkFoxKit:** But I was stupid enough to drink the tea without asking if it was meant for me. Now you're too afraid to make that tea anymore here.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You're right. I am afraid to make it here anymore. But not just from what you did. If you acted the way you did with the small amount you drank, I'd never want Lady Mew to get her paws on that tea.

 **Donfyre:** Uh… can't Mew just… get some whenever she wants? Like teleport to your house or something?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, thankfully she can't. There are certain ingredients that can actually only be harvested by a pure dragon like me. If Lady Mew tried harvesting those ingredients, she'd probably end up getting zapped or burnt.

 **Mew:** I'm not interested in your tea anyways. They often leave a bitter taste in my mouth.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's not the only tea I make though. I could prepare a perfectly normal cup of tea that doesn't leave the bitter taste in your mouth if you want. But for now, we should probably start to wrap this up.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Crawls over to Fyre and climbs over him*** Go on and read the chapter, readers. I'll stay here and be my useless self. ;w;

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You aren't useless, Lady Fox. ***Looks at the readers*** You guys go ahead, I'll try to help Lady Fox feel better. ***Looks at Fyre*** We got a bit of work ahead of us, Fyre. So you better be ready.

 **Donfyre:** ***Squirms a little as Fox climbed over him*** H-heeey, this doesn't seem so different from when you had the tea! ***Looks at Onyx*** Um… work? What work?

 **DarkFoxKit:** T_T

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Helping Lady Fox to feel better of course. ***Looks at the readers*** What are you still doing here? Get to the chapter already.

* * *

 **Chapter 58:** **A Titan Battle**

The Ivysaur landed on the wet battlefield. The rain had finally stopped, the dark clouds parted, revealing the sunny sky.

" _ **G-good luck… okay?"**_ Ampharos timidly said.

" _ **Yeah sure, you too,"**_ Konoha said.

"Begin," The referee said.

"Let's try to end this Ivysaur quick," Michael said. "Use Fire Punch!"

Ampharos nodded before she began running at Konoha, lifting one of her arms. As she got closer, the tip of her arm burst into flames and spread up all the way to her shoulder.

"Konoha, try to hit the Ampharos with Sleep Powder!" Ash called out.

Konoha quickly spread out blue powder from his flower, there was no way Ampharos was going to be able to hit him without inhaling the Sleep Powder.

"Ignite your other arm with Fire Punch and hold it in front of you to stop the Sleep Powder from getting into your lungs," Michael said.

Ampharos's other arm ignited into flames and she quickly held it in front her of her. The flames incinerating the powder that got close to her mouth. She got in close at Konoha, who was looking at her in shock. Without a command from Ash, Konoha whipped out his vines and slapped Ampharos's face just as she landed her Fire Punch at Konoha's forehead. This resulted in both Pokemon falling back, though Konoha was pushed back much further.

 _I can't believe Fire Punch was able to stop Ampharos from inhaling the Sleep Powder!_ Ash frowned in frustration.

"Use Power Gem," Michael said.

"Hurry Konoha, counter with Razor Leaf!" Ash called out.

Ampharos summoned silver and white gems around her before she shot them at Konoha. Konoha shot out several razor sharp leaves at the Power Gem. Both attacks were countering each other.

"Use Confuse Ray while keeping up the Power Gem attack," Michael said.

"Konoha! Try to move!" Ash called out.

Konoha gasped as he tried to back away, but the Power Gem was getting past his Razor Leaf due to the lapse in focus. Ampharos's tail light up brightly, making it hard for Konoha to see, and he began to lose his sense due to the confusion. His Razor Leaf was going all over the place, and soon the Power Gem was free to hit him. It didn't take long for Konoha to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Konoha!" Ash called. "Konoha, can you get up?"

There was no response, Konoha was out cold.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner," The referee said.

"Nicely done out there, Ampharos," Michael said. "You good to keep going?"

Ampharos nodded a little and said, " _ **I-I'm not giving up y-yet…"**_

"Good work, Konoha, you deserve a nice, long rest," Ash said as he returned Konoha into his Heal Ball.

 _That Ampharos is strong, she's gotta be weakened by now, but I'm surprised she was able to take out three of my Pokemon. Heh, looks like I may lose this time, but the battle isn't over until the last Pokemon falls._ Ash took out his red Cherish Ball. _I know it'll be risky to use you against an Electric type, now that you're half Flying type, Scorch, but I'm going to need your strength to take this Ampharos out._

"Scorch, go for it!" Ash shouted as he threw the Cherish Ball, releasing the black Charizard onto the battlefield.

As soon as Scorch landed, she gave a battle roar.

"Are both Trainers ready?" The referee asked. "If so, you may begin the next round."

"Start off with Thunder Wave," Michael said.

Ampharos shivered at Scorch's intense look, but she managed to shoot out waves of electricity at Scorch.

"Fly Scorch!" Ash said.

Scorch quickly flew up from the ground, dodging the Thunder Wave. After her training session with Mew, Scorch had become a great dodger in the skies.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Ash called out.

Scorch opened her maw and shot out an intense stream of flames at the Ampharos.

"Use Power Gem to form a makeshift shield!" Michael said quickly.

Ampharos summoned silver and white gems in front of her, bringing them together to form a rudimentary shield.

The Flamethrower hit the shield, and though it weakened Flamethrower's power, it did not stop it fully. Scorch's fire eventually melted the shield and consumed Ampharos.

"Ampharos!" Michael called out in concern. "If you can, use Thunderbolt!"

Ampharos was covered in burn marks, she weakly looked up at Scorch and wobbly stood up. She took a deep breath and shot off a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Power Gem," Michael said right after Ampharos shot the Thunderbolt.

Scorch easily dodged the Thunderbolt that Ampharos had shot towards her.

"Keep moving, Scorch!" Ash called out, knowing Scorch was incredibly weak to a Rock type move like Power Gem.

The black Charizard began to move a lot faster in the sky, dodging the gems that were being tossed at her.

"Go from a narrow spread to a wide spread," Michael said.

Ampharos shut her eyes and focused on widening Power Gem's range. Making it much harder for Scorch to dodge. Scorch managed to dodge most of the Power Gem, but a few managed to scrap her.

"Scorch, try to get in close to Ampharos and use Metal Claw to slash the gems away from you!" Ash called up to Scorch.

Scorch gave a roar in response as her claws turned to steel. Scorch began circling around, trying to make a dive towards Ampharos, she swung her claws at the incoming Power Gem, but a few still managed to hit her, making Scorch hiss in pain.

"Use Thunder Wave on the gems to charge them with electricity," Michael said.

Ampharos sent out little waves of electricity into the gems, causing them to crackle with electricity.

 _No, Scorch can't get any closer like this, if she touches those charged Power Gems, she'll get shocked too. I have to end this as fast as possible!_ Ash thought to himself.

"Scorch, hurry and use Dragon Rage along with Flamethrower!" Ash called out.

Scorch didn't hesitate to combine here Dragon Rage with her Flamethrower, blasting out the huge fire dragon from her maw.

"Shoot all the charged gems at Charizard now!" Michael quickly said, hoping to do some damage since he knew Ampharos might not last through the attack.

Ampharos squeaked as she shot all the charged gems at Scorch. The Flamethrower Dragon Rage managed to consume most of the Power Gems as it head for Ampharos, though a few did manage to get past it and slam into Scorch's stomach, causing sparks of electricity to course through her body. Ampharos was soon consumed by the fiery dragon.

Once the flames were gone, Ampharos was left on the ground, her body battered and burned from the fire, and her eyes swirling.

"Ampharos is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner," The referee said.

"You did incredibly well, Ampharos, come on back and take a well earned rest," Michael said before he returned Ampharos to her Great Ball.

Ash gave a cheer to Scorch, "You did it, Scorch! But can you keep going?"

Scorch was already weakened from the Power Gem, but she gave a thumbs up to Ash. " _ **Hey, it'll take more than that to take me down."**_

"Alright, Ninetales, I'm relying on you," Michael said as he tossed out a Premier Ball.

The Premier Ball released a graceful Ninetales as she landed onto the battlefield. She looked up at Scorch and said, " _ **Wow, what a nice coloration you have. Black really works well on you, especially with the red wings."**_

" _ **Uh… thank you?"**_ Scorch said sheepishly, not used to having her colors complimented.

" _ **You do not have to thank me, I am just stating the facts that you have a very nice coloration,"**_ Ninetales said. " _ **I wish I could have a different coloration like you. I like the silver and blue coloration of shiny Ninetales."**_

" _ **Heh, living as a shiny Pokemon isn't always easy. Most of the time, other Pokemon will pick on you, and stupid people will think you're sickly,"**_ Scorch said, having a bitter reminder of her childhood and her former Trainer Damian.

" _ **Well whoever picked on your or thought you were sick were ignorant imbeciles,"**_ Ninetales said.

Scorch gave a smile, " _ **I certainly like your style, perhaps we could talk more after the battle."**_

" _ **Of course, I would enjoy that~"**_ Ninetales said with a smile.

The referee looked between the two Pokemon, as if knowing they were having a conversation. When they were done, he gave a nod before he raised his flags, "Begin the battle!"

"Start off with Confuse Ray," Michael said.

Ninetales stretched out her nine tails as her red eyes flashed bright.

"Fly now Scorch, don't look into her eyes!" Ash called out.

Scorch took off into the air once more.

"Use Extrasensory," Michael said. "And if Charizard flinches, use Confuse Ray."

Ninetales' red eyes glowed again, but a much softer color. Scorch felt her body suddenly stopping in midair, and felt disorientated all of a sudden, like her body kept wavering around her.

"Scorch! Try to break out of it!" Ash yelled, hoping Scorch could hear him through the attack.

Scorch struggled to try and move or break out of the Extrasensory. Frustrated, Scorch shut her eyes and blindly shot out Flamethrower towards the ground.

"No, stop Scorch! Don't use Flamethrower, that'll only strengthen Ninetales!" Ash called out.

Unfortunately for Ash, Ninetales ran at the Flamethrower before Scorch could stop, and allowed herself to be bathed in the flames. Ninetales felt herself refreshed and stronger.

Scorch shook her head and opened her eyes, relieved that her body wasn't wavering.

" _ **Sorry Ash,"**_ Scorch apologized.

"Extrasensory again," Michael said. "Then while you're holding Charizard, use Sunny Day."

Ash frowned, there wasn't much he could do when Ninetales used Extrasensory, he could try to tell Scorch to try and dodge it, but the attack itself is invisible to non-Psychic types, how would Scorch know where to go without flying right into it?

" _Couldn't you have Scorchy dive down and use Dig?"_ Mew not so subtly suggested.

" _I can't, Scorch will get caught before she can get to the ground,"_ Ash thought back, seeing Scorch already affected by the Extrasensory. _We may have to act faster._

Scorch let out a growl as she struggled against the Extrasensory as Ninetales looked up at the sky and let out a howl. The sunlight grew brighter and turned harsh, heating up the battlefield.

"Scorch, try to land," Ash said, hoping Scorch would be able to do so.

Scorch closed her eyes and tried to move what she believed to be downwards. Scorch opened her eyes again, managing to regain her senses before she landed on the ground with her feet.

"Use Fire Blast," Michael said, knowing that while the attack might not be fully effective, the Sunny Day was powering it up.

Ninetales took a deep breath and shot out a huge burst of flame from her mouth. The flames transformed into a large shape that looked like the kanji word for 'fire'.

"Quick Scorch, dive underground with Dig!" Ash quickly said.

Scorch didn't hesitate to jump and burrow herself underground. Her tail barely missed the Fire Blast as it went over her hole.

"Use Quick Attack to constantly move," Michael said. "Don't let yourself be targeted by the Charizard."

Ninetales began running around with Quick Attack, leaving behind a silver streak behind her and making it hard for Scorch to pinpoint her.

"Now, while you're moving, try and find Charizard with Extrasensory, don't try and grab her, just find her," Michael said.

Ninetales' red eyes began to glow as she tried to look for Scorch. Of course, this slowed her down from her Quick Attack.

"Come out of the ground and grab onto Ninetales!" Ash called out.

Scorch popped out of the ground, close to Ninetales, before she grabbed onto Ninetales' waist and began picking her up into the sky.

"Now use Seismic Toss!" Ash said.

Scorch began to spin around in the sky while still holding onto Ninetales.

"Use Confuse Ray!" Michael said since it was the only move that would have an effect in the current situation.

Ninetales' eyes flashed brightly, blinding Scorch as she began to lose her sense of reality. Scorch wobbled in the air, unable to finish the Seismic Toss.

"Make sure that you keep a hold on Charizard so you don't fall," Michael called out, knowing the fall would cause some extreme damage to Ninetales.

"Scorch!" Ash called out, seeing the black Charizard was flying around frantically, confused on what to do or where to go. "Spread out your wings!"

Scorch shook her head, but Ash's words still got through to her. She spread out her wings evenly, stabilizing her flight.

"Now wrap them around yourself and Ninetales like a cocoon!" Ash said.

Scorch didn't know what Ash had planned, and it was still hard to focus through the confusion, but she did as she was told. Scorch wrapped her red and black wings around herself and Ninetales. Due to Scorch not using her wings anymore, the black Charizard to start falling towards the ground.

"Try to use Extrasensory to slow down Charizard," Michael called out.

Ash bit his lip as he watched Scorch's body glowing from Ninetales' Extrasensory, but she was still falling. Ash knew this was a risky move, there was a good chance this could take Scorch out too, but seeing how powerful this Ninetales was and how experienced the Trainer was, this was the only thing Ash could think of to do to take Ninetales down.

It wasn't long until Scorch released her wings from Ninetales and they both hit the ground causing a cloud of dust to go into the air. Ash hoped that by having Ninetales under Scorch when they hit the ground, it would soften the landing enough for Scorch to remain conscious.

"Scorch, if you're still conscious, back away from Ninetales," Ash said, since nobody was able to see if Ninetales was still conscious.

Ash was a little relieved when he heard what sounded like something heavy shuffling around. Ninetales were known to be very light on their feet and graceful, so the chances of that heavy shifting being the Ninetales were very slim.

The dust and debris soon settled enough for the referee and the audience to see the two Pokemon. Ninetales was lying on the small crater in the ground while Scorch was standing a few feet away. Scorch was still conscious, but she was severely injured. Ash could see Scorch's tail flame flaring hotly, meaning Blaze has been activated, which also meant Scorch was close to fainting.

"Ninetales is unable to continue battle, meaning Charizard is the winner of the round!" The referee called out when he saw the swirls in Ninetales' eyes.

Michael returned the unconscious Ninetales into her Premier Ball, "You did well out there, Ninetales, take a nice long rest."

Ash gave a sigh of relief that he managed to take out the Ninetales, but he barely took down three of Michael's Pokemon. Ash knew Scorch wouldn't last much longer, and he only had two unevolved Pokemon left in his party.

Storm gave a worried look at Ash, he noticed the disadvantage Ash was in too, " _ **Um… this is really looking bad for us…"**_

Ash gave a small smirk as he said, "Yeah, it really does, huh? Oh well, maybe I won't win, but I can still fight to the best of my abilities."

" _ **I'll be sure to put up one heck of a fight to whoever's coming out next!"**_ Scorch roared proudly.

Michael gave a smile as he said, "I'm impressed, young Trainer from Pallet Town. You actually managed to take down three of my Pokemon. That hasn't happened in a while. I must commend you for that."

Ash looked up at Michael, "Heh, thanks. Guess coming from you, that's a compliment."

"Normally I would hold off on using him now, but I think you've earned the right to fight my toughest Pokemon. The one who has been with me from the very start of my journey," Michael said as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Come on out, Espeon."

Michael threw the Poke Ball, letting it open, releasing his Espeon. The Espeon gave a calm look as he formed onto the battlefield.

"You ready to do this, Espeon?" Michael asked.

" _Of course, I've been waiting to be used in a battle for a while now, but according to you, nobody is really worth that much effort,"_ Espeon said to Michael telepathically.

Due to being a fellow Psychic type, Ash heard the telepathy Espeon used to communicate to Michael with. _Wow, that's impressive, even with Psychic type Pokemon, most people don't teach them how to use telepathy to communicate with them._

" _I remember that Espeon,"_ Mew spoke up. " _He and Michael share a very close bond with each other. Better be on your toes, Ashy."_

The referee looked at the two Pokemon before raising both flags and said, "Begin the next round!"

Ash noticed that the Sunny Day the Ninetales from earlier had used was still up, so Ash could use Sunny Day and Scorch's Blaze to use a powerful Fire attack on that Espeon.

"Hurry Scorch, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Scorch took a deep breath and shot out a powerful stream of fire from her maw. The flames were so hot, the battlefield felt like a sauna during the attack.

"Psychic," Michael said, even though he could've used his telepathic bond with Espeon to instruct him directly.

Espeon's eyes glowed blue, sending out a powerful psychic wave at the Flamethrower. This caused the Flamethrower to scatter around the battlefield, completely missing the Espeon.

 _Michael wasn't kidding around when he said his Espeon is strong. Even with the boost from Sunny Day and Blaze, Espeon was able to deflect the Flamethrower with a Psychic attack._ Ash frowned.

"Alright, now use Future Sight," Michael said.

Espeon's forehead gem glowed white for a few seconds, but it seems nothing had happened. But Ash knew better, Future Sight was a move that will hit at some point in the near future, but Ash didn't know when exactly. He had to end this quick.

"Scorch, fly around the battlefield and use Flamethrower again!" Ash said.

Scorch flapped her wings as she lifted herself off the ground, she was tired but determined. Scorch shot out another hot blast of Flamethrower onto the battlefield.

"Launch a Shadow Ball at the Flamethrower then move away with Quick Attack," Michael said.

Espeon formed a dark purple ball of ghost energy above his forehead while the gem glowed purple. Espeon then shot out the Shadow Ball at the incoming streams of fire. It was rather amazing to see the small dark ball able to hold back the powerful hot streams of fire. Espeon move quickly away with Quick Attack, leaving behind a silver streak. The Shadow Ball exploded from the overheat of the Flamethrower, causing smoke to cover the air.

"Go in for a dive!" Ash called out.

Scorch didn't hesitate as she flew through the smoke.

"Now use Dragon Rage with Flamethrower!" Ash called out.

Scorch was starting to love this combination. She took a deep breath, about to fire her strongest attack, but before she could use it, however, there was a warp in the sky just above her.

Surprised and caught off guard, Scorch let out a yelp as a powerful white psychic energy blasted from the sky out of nowhere and slammed into Scorch's back. Scorch smashed to the ground.

"Scorch! No!" Ash shouted in concern, that Future Sight also took him by surprise.

Scorch lied there on the ground, motionless, the flame on her tail was small. She was completely out cold.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the round goes to Espeon," The referee said.

Ash held up the Cherish Ball, returning the unconscious black Charizard into it and said, "Take a nice long rest Scorch, you did well out there today."

Storm looked up at Ash, " _ **So, should I go in next?"**_

Ash shook his head, "I'm going to save you for last, buddy. I'm going to see how well Eon handles this Espeon."

" _Well done, Espeon,"_ Ash heard Michael mentally said to Espeon.

" _Thank you, Michael, your decision to have me use Future Sight helped us defeat that Charizard,"_ Espeon responded. " _Had that attack hit, it might have actually caused quite a bit of damage to me."_

Ash couldn't help but give a smile, it was rather heartwarming to see how close Michael was to his starter.

Ash took out his Luxury Ball and threw it, "I'm counting on you, Eon!"

The Luxury Ball opened up, releasing the spiky haired Eevee onto the battlefield. She looked at the Espeon and her eyes sparkled.

" _ **Whoa! You look so pretty and graceful! I've seen Espeon before, but you just seem so awesome. You have this calming aura about you that I haven't seen in other Espeon,"**_ Eon said with stars sparkling in her black eyes.

" _ **Thank you, little Eevee,"**_ Espeon said with a small smile. " _ **And I'm surprised you are able to sense my aura at such a young age."**_

" _ **I've had a lot of experience with Psychic types,"**_ Eon said, her mind going straight to Mew and Ash.

"Are both Trainers ready to begin?" The referee asked.

" _ **Hey, after we battle, maybe I can ask you about what it's like being an Espeon. The last Espeon I asked didn't really know how to respond since she's so young,"**_ Eon said as she began to get ready for battle.

" _ **I'd be happy to converse with you later, little one,"**_ Espeon responded.

"Ready," Michael said.

"We're ready too," Ash said.

"Then begin the next round," The referee said.

"Let's try to end this quickly so Eevee doesn't have to experience too much pain," Michael said, obviously having a soft spot for the Eevee. "Future Sight."

Espeon's forehead gem glowed white just like last time. Ash frowned, he really didn't like taking into account of a powerful attack that will hit Eon unexpectedly during the battle.

"Okay, we need to be careful," Ash said. "Eon, try to get in close with Quick Attack. Try to keep moving to avoid any Psychic type attacks!"

Eon began running at the Espeon, leaving a silver streak behind her.

"Dodge with your own Quick Attack," Michael said.

Espeon began moving faster around Eon, leaving his own silver streak behind. Eon frowned, she was fast but not as fast as an Espeon.

"Good job, Espeon, keep dodging until your Future Sight activates," Michael said.

 _So he's stalling, huh?_ Ash frowned. "Eon, use your Swift!"

Eon kept trying to run after the Espeon before she summoned star shaped energy around her and have the attack shoot at Espeon. Swift homed in on the Espeon, slamming into his side. It didn't hurt Espeon much.

"Future Attack should be coming into play soon," Michael said. "So stop and grab the Eevee with Psychic and hold her still while she gets hit with the attack. If she just gets skimmed by it, it will hurt a lot more."

Espeon stopped moving and looked at Eon. Eon yelped as her body started to glow blue, trapping in Espeon's Psychic hold.

"Eon!" Ash called out. "Hurry, summon your Shadow Ball!"

Eon began to build up the dark purple ball near her mouth. Ash looked up at the sky, seeing it ripple.

"Hurry, fire it above you!" Ash called out.

Eon could hardly move in Espeon's Psychic hold, but she managed to send the Shadow Ball up with a lot of strength. Just as she did, the Shadow Ball hit a powerful white psychic blast, causing the Shadow Ball to explode. This caused the Future Sight to go off course a little, Eon was relieved when the white energy missed her by an inch, but she felt a bad headache and disorientated. Eon hissed in pain.

 _Eon… she was able to avoid a direct hit, but the attack still affected her…_ Ash frowned.

Espeon let Eon go from his psychic hold after Future Sight was finished, letting Eon back on the ground.

" _ **Come on, little one, I know you won't go down that easily,"**_ Espeon said, flickering his tail. " _ **I can tell you have a lot of strength in you."**_

Eon gritted her teeth as she shook her head, " _ **You got that right!"**_

Espeon gave a small smile, " _ **I like that spunk."**_

"Okay Eon, show them we'll not go down so easily!" Ash said. "Use Shadow Ball with your Swift attack!"

Eon summoned star energy around her as she created a ball of dark ghost energy. Eon fired the Swift attack at Espeon, before launching her Shadow Ball. Espeon used Psychic to break the Shadow Ball since it was the biggest threat. Ash smirked as he had been counting on that.

Michael and even Espeon were surprised to see the broken Shadow Ball's essences fused with the stars, causing them to glow an eerily purple ghost energy.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Michael quickly said.

Espeon's body glowed a bright white, blinding Eon, as the light turned into needles and slammed into the shadowy stars, breaking and dissipating them.

Ash frowned, that combination should've worked, but then he remembered who he was dealing with here.

"Let's try to finish it with the next move," Michael said. "Charge a large Shadow Ball then propel it with Psychic."

Ash frowned, a Shadow Ball wouldn't affect a Normal type, but he's not counting on that not affecting Eon at all if Espeon is using Psychic.

"Quick, Eon, use Sand Attack!" Ash called out.

" _ **I can't see where to aim!"**_ Eon yelled, still partially blinded by the Dazzling Gleam.

"Then use Dig!" Ash quickly said.

Eon didn't hesitate to burrow herself underground.

"Cancel the attack," Michael said to Espeon who had been charging up a Shadow Ball.

Ash knew they wouldn't be able to surprise them with Dig, Espeon could most likely see Eon's movements underground with his Psychic abilities.

"Eon, get out and use Sand Attack!" Ash called out.

Eon popped out of the ground and immediately threw sand at Espeon with her tail.

"Close your eyes and use Psychic to grab Eevee!" Michael said quickly.

Espeon closed his eyes, keeping the sand from blinding him.

"Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" Ash called out, not letting Eon hesitate for second.

Eon ran at the Espeon with her tail turning into steel, ready to swing at Espeon.

Unfortunately for Ash and Eon, Espeon didn't need to have his eyes open to use Psychic. They soon discovered this when Eon was surrounded in a Psychic energy. Espeon then levitated Eon a few feet away from him before slamming her into the ground. Eon let out a squeal of pain before her body went limp.

" _ **Sorry, little one, we didn't want you to feel too much pain,"**_ Espeon said before he shook his head and opened his eyes back up.

"Eon!" Ash called out, hoping she was still conscious.

Unfortunately for Ash, however, the referee checked on Eon before raising a flag.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Espeon is the winner of the round," The referee said.

"Well done, Espeon," Michael said. "You did your best to make sure Eevee didn't feel _too_ much pain."

" _Of course, I was once an Eevee myself too after all, and I quite liked her spunk,"_ Espeon mentally said as Ash returned the unconscious Eevee into her Luxury Ball.

"Thank you, Eon. You did your best, I'm proud of you. Take a nice long rest," Ash said before putting the Luxury Ball away, then he looked at Storm. "Well Storm, looks like it's up to you."

Storm nodded, feeling better after his rest after his battle with Ampharos earlier, " _ **I'll see if I can at least knock out this Espeon. Heh… it was a good run while it lasted though."**_

* * *

Storm was no idiot, he knew there was no chance he would be able to beat the remaining Pokemon Michael had all by himself, but he still wanted to do his best for Ash. Storm ran into the battlefield, glaring at the Espeon on all fours, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

" _ **Guess it's just down to me and you,"**_ Storm said. " _ **I know you're strong, there's probably not a chance of me winning. But I won't hold back, I'll at least go down fighting."**_

" _ **That's a great spirit you have there,"**_ Espeon said. " _ **Good luck to you."**_

"You may now begin!" The referee said.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Ash said, wasting no time.

Storm shot out circles and waves of electricity at Espeon, hoping to paralyze him. Thankfully, it seems to have worked. The jolts of electricity managed to zap Espeon's body, making him go a little numb.

" _ **Nicely done, little Chu,"**_ Espeon said with a small smirk, almost like he meant to get hit.

"Use Future Sight, Espeon," Michael said.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

While Espeon's forehead gem began to glow white, Storm shot out a powerful bolt of electricity at Espeon. Since Espeon was focusing on Future Sight, and the paralysis made him unable to move much, Thunderbolt was able to hit its mark.

" _Future Sight was… unsuccessful,"_ Ash heard Espeon say to Michael, though it sounded like Espeon was in a little bit of pain.

"Espeon, now use Morning Sun," Michael said.

The effects of Sunny Day was long gone already, but it was still a nice enough weather for Morning Sun to do its job. Espeon looked up at the sun, allowing its light to heal his wounds. Storm frowned when he saw this, but he still refused to give up.

"Get in close with Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Storm began running towards Espeon, leaving a silver streak behind him.

"Use your own Quick Attack," Michael said.

Espeon moved towards Storm himself, leaving a silver streak behind him. Electricity sparked on Espeon's body, slowing him down more than Espeon would've liked. Still, Espeon and Storm tackled each other with their Quick Attacks.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, hoping for a point blank damage.

Storm's cheeks charged up the electricity in his body before zapping the Espeon who was still at his forehead.

"Shadow Ball," Michael said as Espeon took the attack.

"Hurry, use Quick Attack to dodge!" Ash called out.

Storm didn't hesitate to jump away and run from the powerful dark ghost orb, leaving a silver streak behind him. The Shadow Ball ended up hitting the barrier with a small explosion.

"Dazzling Gleam," Michael said.

" _ **Good job dodging that Shadow Ball, but this attack is nearly impossible to dodge,"**_ Espeon said.

"Dig now!" Ash quickly said.

Storm quickly burrowed underground, avoiding the Dazzling Gleam.

"I see, you can tell that your Pikachu isn't feeling too well and having him use more guerilla tactics," Michael said. "Understandable since Pikachu aren't known for their great stamina. I suppose you know that one hit from my Espeon besides Quick Attack will be more than enough for your Pikachu."

Ash was sweating as he gave a smile and said, "Guess you can see that we're trying our best to avoid your attacks."

"Being able to tell the condition of an opponent during battle is something that you pick up over time," Michael responded. "It also allows me to read Trainers and surmise what they might do. Your mannerisms and stance are telling me that you're having to plan on the spot instead of already having plans in place for any situation."

 _I wonder what Michael had to go through to get to this level of experience? Even Blue isn't that well experienced, it's almost scary._ Ash thought to himself.

Michael wasn't wrong, Ash wasn't telling Storm to come out and attack, rather he's waiting to see what Michael will have Espeon do before Ash does anything else.

"Use…" Michael stopped and looked at Ash before he said. "Actually, just wait for Pikachu, I have a plan."

Ash frowned, he was tempted to try and read Michael's mind to see what he had in mind.

" _Don't do it, Ashy,"_ Mew said, clearly seeing her son's thoughts. " _It would be an abuse of your power if you read his mind. And then there is the fact that it would make the battle unfair."_

" _It's pretty much a one-sided battle already, Memma,"_ Ash thought back.

" _That doesn't mean you should resort to cheating,"_ Mew said. " _Would you rather be a fair Trainer who accepts his losses proudly? Or would you rather be known as the cheating Mon who would rather read his opponent's mind than give them a fair battle?"_

Ash sighed, he knew his Memma was right. What would be the point of winning if he had to cheat to win? Ash came here to test his own skills as a Trainer, and if he must lose to Michael, then so be it.

"Storm, come out of the hole," Ash said.

Storm popped out of the hole, but didn't go in for an attack. With Espeon paralyzed, Ash knew Storm could move faster, but Storm could only keep this up for so long before he gets too tired.

"Let's see how much your Pikachu can handle," Michael said. "Espeon, use Shadow Ball and Psychic!"

Espeon created the dark purple Shadow Ball before his eyes glowed blue, splitting up the Shadow Ball into several smaller Shadow Balls, then he sent them all at Storm.

"Try to dodge them, Storm!" Ash called out.

Storm began having to jump around the battlefield frantically, trying his hardest to dodge all the small Shadow Balls. Somehow, Storm managed to avoid all the Shadow Balls as they hit the ground or the barrier. Storm was panting and sweating, he knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Impressive," Michael said with a smile. "I knew Pikachu were fast, but you've obviously put in a lot of training with that one. But I'm afraid now is the time to finish this. Espeon, it's time to use _that_. Espeon, use Psychic Blast."

Espeon's eyes and forehead gem began to glow a bright blue. Ash could feel a powerful psychic aura building up within and around the Espeon. Ash was surprised to see that bright blue Psychic energy around the Espeon, it's an attack he thought only his Memma and Mewtwo could use.

Ash looked at Storm, maybe he could tell Storm to dodge it, but Ash had a feeling that Espeon wouldn't let Storm get away so easily, even if he burrowed underground again. Ash took a deep breath and said, "Well Storm, this may be our final attack."

" _You could forfeit so Storm doesn't have to get hit,"_ Blue said to Ash.

Ash looked down at Storm and decided to use telepathy to talk to his starter. " _Storm… it might be easier on your body if we forfeit now. Do you want to forfeit?"_

" _No, if I'm going to lose, I want to take the attack head on,"_ Storm responded firmly. " _I can't call myself a proud Chu if I just give up instead of taking an attack. Thank you for your concern though, Ash."_

Ash nodded, knowing Storm wanted to go down with pride, "Okay Storm… let's do this then… Put everything into this attack, use Volt Tackle!"

Storm's body was cloaked with golden electricity, he gave a yell to the skies as his body was taking in so much electricity before he began charging at Espeon, leaving behind a burning trail of electricity on the ground. It was clear Storm was holding nothing back with this Volt Tackle.

"Now Espeon!" Michael called out, seeing the incoming Volt Tackle.

Espeon shot out the blue Psychic Blast, the powerful blue psychic energy slammed into Storm. Storm was fighting back with his Volt Attack. Ash watched with anticipation as Storm was going head to head with Espeon's Psychic Blast.

Storm, however, was not strong enough to keep pushing. It wasn't long before the tired out Pikachu was being pushed back by the Psychic Blast. Ash's eyes widened as he knew this would be the end. Storm struggled, but he couldn't push the powerful Psychic energy back. Storm glared and gritted his teeth, despite this, he was still determined not to go down so easily. Using his remaining strength, Storm began to change the electric cloak around his body, shrinking them into what appeared to be an orb made of pure electricity. Ash was shocked when he saw this. Michael was looking in surprise too. Storm used everything he had to shot the electric ball at the Espeon just before the Psychic Blast pushed his small body across the battlefield, and slammed him right into the barrier, almost cracking the barrier. The Espeon's eyes widened as the electric ball that Storm created from his Volt Tackle slammed into his face, zapping Espeon's body.

The attacks were over in almost an instant. Storm fell to the ground, unmoving. Espeon was injured on the ground, but was still conscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Espeon and Michael are the winners of the match!" The referee said.

" **And with that stunning last attack, Ash's run of success has come to a close!"** The announcer said. " **This means that Michael will be moving on to the semifinals! Good job to both Trainers, Ash Ketchum, please make sure to talk to an staff member sometime today. And Michael, go see a staff member to find out if your next opponent has been chosen yet."**

Michael returned Espeon into his Poke Ball and said, "That was quite a battle, wasn't it, old friend? We haven't been this excited for a battle since our Shadow Pokemon adventure. I gotta hand it to this young Trainer, he's got potential."

Ash walked onto the battlefield, picking up the unconscious Pikachu. Storm slowly opened his eyes to give Ash a weak smile. Ash returned the smile.

"You did well, Storm. You went out with a bang," Ash said. "Now rest, I'll be sure to take you to Nurse Joy as soon as possible."

Storm closed his eyes and drifted off. Ash looked over at Michael and said, "Congratulations on winning. I hope you're able to do well in the League."

Michael gave a smile, "I hope you don't leave too soon, Ash. I want to talk to you once you get your Pokemon healed."

Ash gave a curious look at Michael, but said, "Heh, okay. Well, good luck, I better get to the Pokemon Center now."

Ash sighed as he walked away from the battlefield. So much has happened, and Ash had gotten as far as he could. Ash wished he could've won, but he gave a small smile as he looked at Storm in his arms. _There will always be someone stronger out there._

* * *

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Mew is rooting for Ash of course, but she's smart enough to know when her baby boy is outmatched. Still, she knew Ash wouldn't give up until the end, and she wanted to see how far he could get.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well, definitely RIP Half Life 3. Valve could outsource the IP and have someone create a TF3 and Portal 3. There is still a chance in the future that Valve will go back to making games. Heck, they might open a new office in the future just for that purpose. She wasn't high, she was under the influence of a magic tea. And yes, Lady Mew has matured a bit. But it's more that she mellowed out as well. She doesn't play Mew games as often as she did in the first CoM.

 **OddEyesEmperor** **: DarkFoxKit:** That Ash lost? Yeah, he did. This is his first League in the story, couldn't really expect him to win it all, realistically. At least my Ash hasn't lost every League he's been in so far. ^^'

 **Glace2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The other person? A few people have worked on uploading the story to Wattpad. As for giving you permission, Lady Fox will have to decide.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Sure, just make sure to give credit where credit is due.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad you're doing well with the game. And glad to hear you're doing well in general too.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well Red used to be Blue's rival, so it makes sense he would care about his former rival. And yes, Ash faced Michael, and Michael won. Unfortunately it wouldn't have been realistic for Ash to win. It's his first league, and Michael has a ton more experience than Ash. It would be like putting up a military recruit against a highly trained, highly experienced special operations soldier.

 **oOshamusOo** **: DarkFoxKit:** You can't escape no matter how hard you try. :3

 **Boggie445** **: Darkzdragon' Onyx':** Mew version of spoiling someone? Do you mean the word? Or what Lady Mew would do to spoil someone? In the first case it would still be spoiling, in the second case it would be very hard to say since Lady Mew would tailor the spoiling to each person she wanted to spoil.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, nice popcorn. Does it have butter in it? I love popcorn with butter, otherwise it taste like metal to me.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** O.O' It's not a flesh eating plant, is it?

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Crushes the hollow head and disintegrates it with fire*** Please don't leave such horrid things behind. And I'm fairly sure you got your answer in this chapter.

 **PhoenixWarriorFox88** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, it's not a Zorua. I just like shiny Umbreon with red eyes instead of yellow. No offense to yellow eyes, I just think red eyes would've looked cooler on shiny Umbreon.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If you'd like a reason for Umbreon's eyes to be red you could say it was a birth defect or a special trait that was imbued onto it during its birth.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It might be something Ash could ask later.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** I know, right? I just never understood why people think a large, hairier version of the Hulk is considered a werewolf.  
Umm… well, I like butterflies, but their lifespan is so terribly short. So I guess tiger cubs, since they're young, cute, and less dangerous than their adult counterparts.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh, congratulations on getting the 3DS XL. Lady Fox and I have the limited edition Pikachu editions of it. And very nice coincidence.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, though mine got a little ruined due to… a screen protector incident.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, if you ever played Pokemon Colosseum or Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness, you'd know that Michael doesn't use Shadow Pokemon but actually does something with it instead. I'd probably live in Hoenn and I would have a Torchic starter. I don't really set out to find a single Pokemon so I can't answer that. As for my career? Hmmm… I'd probably go with a simple trainer or do some tech related job. What about you, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Michael wouldn't take Shadow Pokemon to the Pokemon League anyways. As for what region in the Pokemon world I would live in… umm… that's a tough one. I don't have a favorite region, I like all of them equally for different reasons. ^^' Well… I guess if I had to pick one, then probably Johto. What can I say? I love the generation 2 (and its remakes) games, though I do like all the main series games. My starter… well, if I had to pick a favorite, it'd be Charmander, but since I'm limited to the Johto starters, I'd probably go with Chikorita. I like Cyndaquil and Totodile, but I have a small bit of a fear of fire, and Cyndaquil's back could burst into flames at any moment, and Totodile tends to bite a lot. The Pokemon I would try hardest to find? If we're including Legendaries, it would be Mew. If not, then Eevee and Goomy. As for a career, I guess a Pokemon Trainer. It pays well and I'm pretty dedicated to Pokemon Training, at least in the games, though I would rather travel with someone I know instead of myself.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Whoa, guess someone's cranky when they get woken up. ^^' Yeah, Michael outclassed Ash in this case, but Ash still put up a good fight in the end. Welcome back, Abyssus!

 **FXInfinity** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey again FX. And it's alright if you missed it, you can still read it. Heh, people do fanfictions of fanfictions quite a bit. I would see where it would be complicated especially if you learned their characters. I remember that someone once started a fanfic based off CoM where their character was the Child of Diancie. Unfortunately the story is no longer updated. I would've loved to read more, but it doesn't look like I will be able to. Honestly I don't see a difference between Legendaries and Mythical Pokemon. Mythical Pokemon have Myths about them and Legendaries have Legends. Legends and myths aren't that much different. They are stories that exist to tell the future generations about stuff seen long ago.

 **DarkFoxKit:** He's a good friend of mine. He likes to have fun with us in the ANs, and he's gained quite a few fans of his own. Just be careful what you say, Donfyre is a sensitive soul.

 **Mew:** Now, now, I said Uxie is the one who erases memories, I didn't say I _couldn't_ erase your memory. :3

 **Phantom-Infinite** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hey, it's been a while since we heard from you Satoshi-Greninja, or rather, Phantom-Infinite. And Ash did decently well against Michael, though Michael had far more experience, and his Pokemon were much stronger. Maybe next time, Ash, maybe next time.

 **ShyOtakuKitten** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welcome back then. And the special thing isn't just one thing. It is also an event to help try to bring together and mend the bonds between the Legendaries and their Children who fought during the war. This is a chance to bury the hatchet permanently and move forward together. As for who won, it was Michael.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** I corrected these mistakes.

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm not sure if it's an homage to Wes. But the Espeon already existed before in Shadow of Kanto. Espeon was seen when Mew ended up in Orre. As for if this is post-XD and if it's truly an homage to Wes or not, I pass it off to Lady Fox. She is the resident Pokemon professor :P

 **DarkFoxKit:** The Espeon was more of a homage to my own team in Pokemon XD. I chose to evolve my Eevee into an Espeon since that is my favorite Eeveelution. I added in Umbreon because I felt like I put in a lot of Espeon into this story, but no Umbreon yet. I love Umbreon too, especially the shiny version. Umbreon is Michael's newest Pokemon, so it's his weakest, but even then the Umbreon was hard to take down. It was coincidence that they represented Wes's starters. ^^' And yes, this is post-XD, so it's no surprise that Michael would outclass Ash in this battle.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, it certainly was a tough battle. A lot of people must be bitter that Ash lost. I'm not mean to Donfyre, he's having fun being treated as a toy. Great, back to the helpless bit without an explanation. I don't have an opinion on which Fire type is best, they all have their strength and weaknesses. Now if you were to ask me who's my favorite Fire type, then probably Ninetales, especially the shiny version. It's beautiful, elegant, knows a lot of moves that can really mess up its opponents like Confuse Ray and Grudge. And I just love foxes… well, proper foxes that isn't like Zoroark.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I didn't do anything to get put in a diaper. Lady Fox was just under the influence of that magic tea. The best fire type Pokemon? Primal Groudon and to a lesser extend regular Groudon but he's pure Ground type. And yes, I am biased since Terra was created by me and I chose her to be the child of Groudon. And you don't know how powerful my dragon tea is unless you try it for yourself. Especially because the recipe I used was extremely EXTREMELY diluted compared to its full possible strength. Eon will gain the ability to change Eeveelutions in the next book. That's all the details I can say. It isn't happening in The Great War.

 **Mew:** What nukes? Yes, I do believe Ashy can create a new region and new Pokemon with the help of the required Children of Legendary. I created them for these kinds of purposes after all, the parents, not the children. Again, what are Ultra Beasts?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm starting to wonder if me being a regular fox is why they keep calling me helpless.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, glad you looked back to see we mentioned him before. And yeah, he's fine now. He has gotten a ton stronger since we last saw him and honestly at his current level he would probably beat Dustin and Hunter J. And yes, while his Pokemon are strong, they are also polite and well mannered. We don't know many details of the game to be blatantly honest. Just that it is a CoM based game where Lady Fox and I will have characters and whatnot.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Legodood93, the one making the game, did tell me a few details about it. It's going to be a ROM from FireRed, so the gameplay will be like it would in FireRed. The maps, Pokemon and story element will be based on the locations I used from the anime or my own imagination. The story will be based off of my books. That's about all I know.


	59. Chapter 59: The Closing Ceremony

**! READ FIRST !**

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey everyone, before we get to the AN I just wanted to remind you all that Lady Fox opened up a P atreon and if you guys want to support her, all you have to do is go to P atreon dot com /DarkFoxKit . just remove the spaces and make the dot an actual period. She'll be super grateful to anyone who does support her and when she reaches $75 a month she will do an event where her supporters will be able to submit their fanart and have it judged and the winner/winners will get to have a character of their own star in a future chapter of a story of their choice. If you can't see the link or don't know how to type it in from my instructions, PM one of us and we will tell you how to get there. Now, let's get you all to the regularly scheduled AN.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***She was sitting quietly on the couch, watching whatever was on TV. She had a pink blanket, with little kittens on it, wrapped around her body. She was wearing a Fluttershy PJs, which was a yellow Pegasus with pink mane and tail, and three blue butterflies with pink wings on her flank.***

 **Donfyre:** ***He was looking at Fox in concern, even poking her side a little bit with his tail before going over to Onyx*** Uh… Fox has been acting really strange lately. Have you noticed it? I think it was after that tea she drank wore off that she started acting like this.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, she's been on that couch for a while now… she's only gotten up to go to the bathroom and grab food. I think we should probably do something to get her out of this withdrawn state of hers.

 **Donfyre:** Hmm… ***Goes over to the TV and unplugged it before jumping in front of Fox*** SNAP OOOUT OF IT, FOX!

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks up at Fyre*** Hello Fyre, how is this beautiful day? Have you eaten all your fruits and vegetables today? I wouldn't want you getting sick from eating too much meat and pizza.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … It's like she's taken on Fluttershy's personality. ***Looks at Fyre*** Which means you're Angel.

 **Donfyre:** I uh… can't tell if that's a good or a bad thing. ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit: *Frowns a bit*** Are you worried about something? Do you want me to give you a tummy rub, Fyre?

 **Donfyre:** U-uhh….. No thanks. _At least not here…_ But what's gotten into you lately, Fox? You seem so… sad and detached from the world.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm… I don't know, but we have to do something. Lady Fox, get up, enough laying around. You can't let something like what happened completely mess you up. You can't let it control you. No matter how you feel now, the past is the past, it already happened. Instead of withdrawing yourself because of what happened, take that energy and focus on preventing it from happening again.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, it's not going to happen again. I'll make sure of that. By the way, Onyx, do dragons like to eat gems or meat more? I may have to shop online for more, we're running low on both. Oh, and make sure we still have vegetables for Fyre, he needs to keep a healthy diet… if you would like to do that, of course.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lady Fox, we can take care of ourselves. Right now, you need to worry more about taking care of you. You've been laying on that couch for almost a week now. You need to get up and get back to how you were before the tea incident.

 **DarkFoxKit:** What do you want me to do? I kind of like just staying on this couch… and cuddle with my little Fyre and giving him his tummy and head rubs, he loves those.

 **Donfyre:** H-HEEEY! I, er…. I-I do not! ***Looks away for a second in embarrassment*** And anyways, we mean that you should get up and be more active in just… stuff in general, like heading outside or something. You usually don't stay cooped up on the couch _this_ long.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, I'm not leaving this house. Sorry, but I don't want to right now. ***Curls up under the pink kitty blanket***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well we need to get you out of the house. Hmmm, maybe we can finally go visit my house… well castle soon. Would that be interesting enough to get you off the couch, Lady Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Perks up her ears from the blanket*** …. Your castle? … You never invite us to your castle.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's because it's been in a pretty messy state but while you've spent your week on the couch, I went home and cleaned up. For now though, you need to get off the couch and come have a real meal in the kitchen. Fyre, can you make sure that Fox gets off the couch while I go get cooking?

 **Donfyre:** Alrighty! Come on, Fox, let's go so we can visit Onyx's castle like you've always wanted.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'll make sure Fyre's nice and comfy. :3

 **Donfyre:** Er…. w-wha? ***gulps and sweatdrops*** What exactly do you mean by that?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I have to make sure you're always nice and comfortable, Fyre.

* * *

 **Chapter 59: The Pokemon League Closing Ceremony**

Ash was sitting down while he was in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was reviving his Pokemon right now. Ash did some thinking about his journey so far and how hard his Pokemon worked just to get him this far.

"That was an amazing match, Ash." Someone said from nearby. Ash turned and saw Terra and Zach. It was Terra who was talking to Ash. "You did your best out there and showed how strong you are."

Both Terra and Zach sat down beside Ash.

"Yeah, you did spectacularly well," Zach said. "If that Trainer had participated in the New Island Tournament, I have no doubt that he would've won even against Mewtwo."

"We're sorry that you lost, but don't let your loss hold you back," Terra said. "You have to remember this experience and move forwards, working to make yourself stronger. Don't let this loss discourage you either, it should inspire you to grow."

Ash sighed before he said, "It's okay, Terra, Zach, I'm fine. I knew that I would lose eventually. I mean yeah, my team and I are strong, but this was my first Pokemon League, winning the entire tournament would've been nice, but an arrogant way of thinking."

"And you did incredibly well for your first time here," Zach said with smile. "You defeated some Trainers who have no doubt been trying this for years."

"Heh, well, I guess I did have more of an advantage by being able to understand and connect with my Pokemon more than most people ever could," Ash chuckled lightly.

"So how is your team doing? Are they still getting treated?" Terra asked in concern.

"Yeah," Ash said with a sigh. "I hope they're alright. Maybe I pushed them a little too hard in that last battle."

"No, I doubt that," Zach said. "They all seemed happy to give it their all. And I'm sure that they will be fine once they are recovered. They are probably as worried about you right now as you are worried about them."

"Yeah, it does sting a bit to have lost," Ash sighed again. "We were doing so well. It really would've been nice to win and have a shot at the Elite Four."

"How about this, instead of thinking about how you just lost, think about how far you came in the Tournament for being a first timer," Terra suggested. "Sometimes you gotta look at the situation in a different light. You made it to the quarter finals of the Pokemon League even though it's your first time here and you used a team that isn't fully evolved like some competitors have."

Ash looked at Terra and gave a small smile, "It wasn't just the Pokemon League, it was also at New Island, and even on my journey. My team and I really have come far together. I almost find it hard to believe it's only been a year since my journey began, it felt like it was so much longer."

"They aren't just your team, Ash," Zach said. "They're also a part of your family. Yes, they are your team when you are a Trainer, but when you are travelling, they are your friends and family. They care for you as much as you care for them. And that bond really shows. If you continue to nurture that bond and continue to grow it, there is nothing that will be impossible for you."

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are fully recovered," Nurse Joy said as she came up to the counter, holding a tray with Ash's Poke Balls, and Storm was curled up on the side, looking to be asleep.

"Go on and see how your family are doing," Zach said with a smile.

Ash nodded before he stood up and walked over to the counter. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"No thanks are needed," Nurse Joy responded with a smile before she went to go help another Trainer.

Ash picked up his Poke Balls and put them away before he gently nudged the sleeping Pikachu. "Storm… hey Storm, wake up."

" _ **Come on… Remi… let me sleep in a little longer…"**_ Storm mumbled in his sleep.

Ash chuckled and gave a smirk before he said, "Stoooorm, Memma made some nice, tasty Pecha Berry pancakes to eat~."

" _ **WHAT? PECHA BERRY PANCAKES?!"**_ Storm yelled as he shot up and looked around before he looked at Ash with a pout. " _ **Why would you lie about pancakes…?"**_

Ash picked the pouting Pikachu up before he said, "Well, actually I plan to ask Memma to make some in the morning. You deserve it after all the hard work you did in the Pokemon League."

" _ **But why would you taunt me with Pecha Berry pancakes now when there aren't any?"**_ Storm complained.

"You didn't want to wake up otherwise," Ash said as he walked back to Terra and Zach. "We should probably get back to our room and rest up."

"Alright, well Zach and I will probably go grab some food or ingredients," Terra said.

"I'm not your personal cook, Terra," Zach said.

"Says you~" Terra smiled.

Zach groaned as he got up. "See you later, Ash. I guess I have to go get ingredients to cook for Terra…"

Terra gave a bright smile while Ash laughed.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Ash said.

Storm gave a yawn, " _ **Are we going to go back home to the Tree of Beginning now or are we sticking around for the tournament?"**_

Ash shrugged, "We should probably stick around. It might be worth it to watch the other competition and study their battle style."

" _That and Michael wanted to talk to you,"_ Mew said as she landed on Ash's hat, still invisible. " _And I am interested in what he wants to talk to you about."_

" _Heh, are you going to talk to him yourself, Memma?"_ Ash mentally asked. " _Since you knew him from before."_

" _No, I probably shouldn't show myself to him, especially when there are so many people around,"_ Mew responded.

Storm gave another yawn, " _ **Alright… so did you mean it when you said you'd ask Mew to make those Pecha Berry pancakes?"**_

Ash smiled and said, "Of course. And don't worry, I'll make sure to check for any booby traps she might set up in the pancake."

" _ **Why would she ever booby trap pancakes?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Pancakes are something that should never be messed with."**_

"You make it sound like you don't know my Memma," Ash sighed as he remembered those times Mew would prank him with food, including pancakes.

* * *

When Ash was walking out of the Pokemon Center and was heading towards his room, he stopped when he saw Michael leaning against the corner of the building.

"Oh, it's you," Ash said, a little surprised to see Michael there. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here. I think I remember seeing you around this place a lot."

"It's a good spot to just relax and think," Michael said.

"Well… I guess," Ash said with a small frown. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well there are a couple things," Michael said. "First I wanted to congratulate you on your amazing effort during our fight. The other thing I wanted to talk about would best be done in a more private setting."

"Where would that be?" Ash asked.

"My room," Michael said. "Unless you'd prefer to stay outside."

"I guess it doesn't matter," Ash said.

"Alright, then follow me," Michael said as he pushed off the wall and started to head inside.

" _ **You sure you trust him, Ash?"**_ Storm asked.

Ash nodded before he whispered, "He doesn't seem to be a bad guy, and I have Memma with me in case he does try something."

Ash followed Michael to his room. Inside Michael's room, it was about the same size as Ash's room, except maybe a little cleaner. Michael didn't leave a lot of his stuff on the floor. Michael closed the door before walking over to his bed and sat down. Ash sat down in the chair at the desk that was across from Michael.

"So what I wanted to talk to you about was the reason that I'm here in the Pokemon League in the first place," Michael said. "I'm on a mission."

"A mission?" Ash said, surprised. "You're not just here to compete?"

"No, but competing is an integral part of my mission," Michael said. "I'm here to find strong Trainers."

"You are?" Ash tilted his head. "What for?"

"There is a new group that I can't fight on my own," Michael responded. "Now before I keep telling you about my mission, have you ever heard of Shadow Pokemon?"

"Shadow Pokemon?" Ash said as his eyes widened. "Yeah, I remember taking a Shadow Noibat from a group of Team Rocket before. And I heard some stories about them from my Mom."

Michael sat up straight at that. "Do you still have the Shadow Noibat?"

"No, I gave it to Professor Oak," Ash answered. "I wasn't sure what to do with it, and I didn't want it attacking people."

"Well then, my next stop will be talking to Professor Oak," Michael said. "But getting back on topic, the group that I am fighting is creating Shadow Pokemon at a rate that I cannot counter all on my own. That is why I am looking for strong Trainers. Because I need help to battle that group."

"You really can't take them on by yourself?" Ash asked. "But you're so strong, you beat me, I couldn't even take down all your Pokemon, and I have faced with a lot of strong Trainers."

"Up until now I have managed on my own, but recently they have grown in number and strength," Michael said.

"So you're trying to have strong Trainers help you out?" Ash said.

"If they're willing, yes," Michael said.

"But aren't there any strong Trainers you could ask in your own region?" Ash asked. "Why come all the way out there?"

"Because they are all corrupt and self absorbed," Michael said. "And a lot of them actually catch Pokemon to help the group. Well actually, they sell the Pokemon to the group for money so they can 'survive'."

"Oh…" Ash frowned. "Must be a pretty bad place…"

"Well, the Orre region is mostly desert with constantly hot temperatures and extremely long days," Michael said. "There is also not too much water. Water type Pokemon are probably the most expensive Pokemon in Orre. Water is a highly valuable commodity. It's almost as valuable as gold is in the rest of the world. The region has gotten a lot better over the years, but wild Pokemon and water are still pretty scarce."

"I see…" Ash said. "So these people picked up the Shadow Pokemon project again… and you need help. How many people are helping you now?"

"Nobody," Michael responded. "Nobody has the proper qualities to battle the group without possibly being tempted. I thought that I wasn't gonna find anyone until I met and battled you."

"Oh… well then," Ash sweatdropped. "It sounds like you need all the help you can get."

" _Memma… should we help him?"_ Ash mentally asked.

" _Do you want to help him?"_ Mew asked in response. " _I want you to choose the path your life takes while I support you in whatever way that I can. So if you want to help him, I will help you help him, if not then I will support your choice."_

" _Hmm… okay!"_ Ash nodded to himself and said, "Michael, I want to help you. If people are turning Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon again, then I want to do everything I can to stop them."

Michael smiled and said, "Then we should probably share contact information. Because I will be continuing my search for a little longer to find more help. And I need to ask Professor Oak to release the Shadow Noibat to me so I may purify it. Actually… no. I will ask that you bring Shadow Noibat to me when we do meet up to go to Orre."

"Okay, you have a way of turning the Shadow Noibat back to normal I take it?" Ash asked as he dug out his Pokegear from his pocket.

"Yes I do," Michael said as he took out his own Pokegear. "And I will show you how to do that before we head to Orre. But that will be in a little while. Do you have any recommendations of strong Trainers who might be able and willing to join us?"

"I know a few people would may be willing to join us, and they are strong Trainers," Ash said with a smile. "I can bring them with me when it's time to go to the Orre region."

"I would actually prefer to test them myself before I give the ok to bring them to Orre," Michael said. "So if you could introduce us, I would be grateful."

"Alright, I can do that," Ash said. "When would you like to meet them?"

"Any time works for me," Michael said.

" _ **Can it be tomorrow then? I'm ready to fall asleep now,"**_ Storm said with a yawn.

"Okay, how about some time tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm… as long as it's after the finals which is at noon and will probably end at two at the latest," Michael said.

Ash nodded and said, "Okay, I'll talk to them about it. Where would you like to meet up with them?"

"Hmmm… we can decide that later," Michael said. "I should get going. The semifinals will be starting soon."

"Okay, good luck with that," Ash said.

* * *

The next morning, Ash was having breakfast with Storm and Mew. Ash was eating simple bacon and eggs, while Storm had his entire head in a stack of Pecha Berry pancakes, dripped in Pecha Berry sauce. Mew, as Delilah was eating another stack of pancakes with different berry flavors.

"So, are you planning on watching the finals, Ashy?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Ash said as he munched on his crunchy bacon. "I like to see how other Trainers use their Pokemon in battle. And it'll be easier to watch without being in the heat of battle myself."

"So who are you going to be talking to?" Delilah asked. "I assume Blue, Terra, and Zach. But is there anyone else you might talk to?"

"I can probably call my other friends and see if they want to help out," Ash said. "Like maybe Yellow, or Amber would like to come. Tyra could come too. If Michael's having trouble fighting them all, then he may need all the help he can get."

"Yellow might not be the best choice since she isn't really a competitive battler," Delilah said. "That and she is still recovering. Yes, she is healed, but it will still take some time for her to recover her full strength."

"Still, maybe she might know someone who can help," Ash suggested. "I just hope that this whole Shadow Pokemon thing will be put behind us soon. I don't want another war to break out again."

"I hope so too, Ashy," Delilah responded.

"I could also ask Gary, Ritchie, and Arnold to come too, they're strong Trainers too," Ash said.

"Speaking of Arnold, I wonder if he's made any progress with that Charizard of his," Delilah said with a sigh.

"I could call some of my friends now," Ash suggested. "I… don't have all their numbers though… actually, I only have Gary's number out of those three and Amber…"

"Then why not give Gary a call, see if he's interested," Delilah said.

"Yeah, Gary's gotten really strong, and he is trying hard to change," Ash said. "Maybe he'll help out."

Ash dialed Gary's number in the Pokegear, letting it call him. It didn't take long until Gary picked up.

" **Hey, Ash, what's up?"** Gary asked over the Pokegear.

"Hey Gary," Ash greeted. "So someone wants help with the Shadow Pokemon in the Orre region, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help out."

" **Shadow Pokemon? Orre region? Slow down, Ash, what are you talking about?"** Gary asked.

Ash explained about the Shadow Pokemon project in the Orre region, and about Michael and how he's asking for help from strong Trainers who wouldn't try to abuse the Shadow Pokemon themselves.

"So I'm trying to help out by asking the strong Trainers I know," Ash said. "After our battle, I know you've become strong yourself, so that's why I wanted to ask if you would want to help."

" **I appreciate the fact you called me, but I'm sorry Ash, that sounds something way past what I can handle,"** Gary responded.

"Oh, so you're not going to come?" Ash frowned.

" **I'm sorry, I need some time for my own journey and personal growth right now. But knowing you, you could probably take care of it with or without me,"** Gary said.

"Alright…" Ash sighed. "Well, I wish you luck on your own journey, Gary."

With that said, Ash hung up the Pokegear. "Well, I guess Gary's out. I hope Zach and Terra would want to come."

"They probably will, knowing them," Delilah said. "They don't have much going on in their own lives. I mean they only came to the Pokemon League to support you. If you weren't here, they wouldn't be here either. So I am sure that if you ask them to join you in Orre they'll say 'Yes'."

* * *

"No," Terra said which Ash quickly responded to.

"What? Why not?" Ash sputtered in shock.

Terra shook her head and said, "Lemme finish next time, Ash. I was gonna say 'No way I'm letting you go on your own'."

Ash gave a sigh of relief, "Don't scare me like that, Terra."

"You wouldn't have been scared if you had let me finish," Terra chuckled.

"Yeah, there's no way that we're gonna let you go on your own," Zach said. "And it will be extremely helpful to have someone with you who can create water, especially in Orre."

Ash smiled, "Thanks, where would I be without you guys?"

"Hmmm… nowhere good," Terra responded.

" _ **Especially with all the trouble you seem to bring with you,"**_ Storm chuckled.

"Hey!" Ash grumbled. "Trouble just seems to find _me_ , okay?"

"You brought the snacks, right Zach?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Zach said, lifting up a basket.

"Then we should head into the stands and find some comfy seats. We should probably find somewhere possibly shaded for Ash since he looks like he's already tanned enough," Terra said.

"Hey, this isn't my real skin," Ash grumbled as they walked into the stands of the stadium.

"We still don't want to let you get a sunburn, otherwise Mew would burn us with the sun," Zach softly said.

"I don't get sunburn easily, and Memma wouldn't punish you two for it," Ash said. "I think she's got you paranoid."

" _ **After what Mew put them through, can you really blame them?"**_ Storm said.

Ash sighed, "Let's go find a seat with some shade…"

Terra nodded and lead Ash and Zach into the stadium to find some seats in the shade.

When they took their seats, they saw that Michael and another young Trainer were already walking out into the Stadium. They were both strong and skilled if they made it all the way to the Finals.

The battle began between the two Trainers. Michael starting off with his Umbreon like before, and the other Trainer using a Magneton. Ash watched as Michael used various moves like Confuse Ray and Assurance. The other Trainer managed to defeat Michael's Umbreon but was taken out by Michael's Ninetales in the next round.

The other Trainer used a Sandslash next, taking out Michael's Ninetales, which surprised Ash. Michael sent out a Dewgong this time, a Pokemon that Ash hadn't seen Michael use in their battle. The Dewgong took out the Sandslash. The other Trainer sent out Vileplume, and took out Michael's Dewgong. Which, again, surprised Ash. It seemed like Michael wasn't giving his all.

Ash was surprised when he saw Michael send out a Salamence. The other Trainer used a Glaceon to take down the Salamence. Michael then sent out his Ampharos to take down the weakened Glaceon. Ash watched as it appeared that Michael was _just_ losing.

The other Trainer sent out an Arcanine and took down Ampharos. Ash knew that Ampharos wouldn't get taken down that easily. Michael then let out his Espeon, his first partner. What bothered Ash was how Espeon was taken down by the Arcanine. Espeon did attack, but he didn't attack very aggressively, and then was taken down by Arcanine's Crunch.

" _Seems he wasn't really in this fight,"_ Mew said.

" _But why? He could've won if he really wanted to,"_ Ash thought back.

" _But that would go against his mission,"_ Mew said. " _If he won here, he would have to face the Elite Four and possibly Red. And that would take too much time out of his schedule."_

" _Oh… you might be right about that… it's just a shame, because I know Michael was much stronger than that,"_ Ash sighed.

The referee announced the other Trainer as the winner of the Pokemon League.

" **And that's it folks, the Pokemon League Competition Champion has been decided!"** The announcer said loudly. " **The Closing Ceremony will be held tonight at seven. There the trophies and prizes will be given to those who earned it and the Indigo League Champion Red will say a few words to officially close off the Pokemon League Competition."**

Ash could hear everyone cheering loudly as the competition is coming to a close. "Well, the finals weren't as epic as I thought it would be."

"I agree, Michael didn't have his heart in the fight," Ash heard a voice behind him say. "Almost like someone else we know."

Ash turned around and saw Red standing there looking down at him. Ash almost tensed up at seeing his idol standing there, so close to him.

"H-hey Red," Ash said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"Hello, Ash. How are you?" Red asked with a smile.

"I'm doing okay," Ash answered with a smile. "So the Pokemon League is finally coming to a close, huh?"

"Yup. And as soon as it's done, it will be taking that young man to face the Elite Four," Red said. "What are your plans for after the Pokemon League."

"I'll probably rest at home for a while," Ash answered. "And then maybe go out on another journey in a different region, I could always improve myself."

"That's an admirable plan, I hope you also plan on continuing to help Blue with his struggles," Red said.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Ash said. "I would like to see you and him battle for real next time. Oh, and Red, these are my friends, Terra and Zach."

Red looked at the other two who were sitting with Ash and smiled, "Hi, it's nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you," Terra said with a smile. "You're the current Indigo League Champion, correct?"

"That's right," Red said. "Although I don't know for how much longer. There's been a lot of promising Trainers lately."

"I doubt any of them will be able to beat your entire team though," Zach said. "From what I saw, that kid who just won is probably strong enough to defeat one or two Elite Four members and that's about it. The guy who just lost would've had a much better chance at winning if he hadn't thrown the match."

Red shrugged, "You never know for sure until you actually battle them. Anyways, I should get my speech ready for the closing ceremony tonight. Ash, will you be there too?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I might as well stick around for the closing ceremony."

"Well you did make it to the quarterfinals which means you will be getting a prize and small trophy," Red said. "So I would recommend you stick around for that. And if you don't know what I am talking about, you should probably talk to a Pokemon League Official who can fill you in on what I'm talking about."

"Thanks Red," Ash said with a smile.

Red chuckled, "I look forward to seeing you at the closing ceremony then."

With that, Red left, leaving Ash, Zach, and Terra sitting there.

"Well, that was interesting," Zach said.

"That's the Champion?" Terra asked, "Seriously? Red doesn't hold a candle to the Hoenn Champion, Steven."

"What?" Ash frowned. "Come on, Red could beat Steven any day. Steven just uses Steel type Pokemon. Red's Charizard could melt them with his devastating Flamethrower!"

"Then you underestimate Steven," Terra said. "Steven's changed up his team to include Mega Evolutions."

"I'm not saying I underestimate him, I'm just saying Red could take him on if he wanted to," Ash grumbled.

"Red might've been able to take him on if Steven was still using his old team," Terra said. "But his new and improved team would easily take down Red."

"Alright you two, that's enough arguing about which region's Champion is better," Zach said.

"It's not an argument because I was stating the facts that Steven could-" Terra started to say before Zach cut her off.

"No, we will not be continuing this conversation," Zach said. "We got other things to do today."

" _ **So I guess this means you two will be meeting with that Michael guy before the closing ceremony? Cause seven is still quite a few hours away,"**_ Storm said, hoping to change the subject too.

"Yes, we should probably go meet Michael right now so Ash has a chance to talk to a Pokemon League Official. That way Ash can find out what he has to do to get ready for the closing ceremony," Zach said.

"Michael should be waiting for you two just outside the stadium right about now," Ash said.

"Alright, then let's get going, Terra," Zach said.

"Yeah, and Ash, you don't have to stick around for our battles, you can go and find out what you need to do to get ready for the closing ceremony," Terra said.

"That was probably what he had planned already, Terra," Zach said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to interrupt your battles with him or anything," Ash said. "You just tell me how that goes later."

Zach and Terra nodded before they stood up from their seats and started walking towards the exit of the stadium to meet up with Michael. Ash stood up from his seat and stretched out. "Well Storm, let's go talk to an employee and see what we have to do."

" _ **Shouldn't be too hard. They're all over the place,"**_ Storm said as he pointed out at the stadium, seeing the employees cleaning up.

Ash walked down from the stands and walked over to the nearest Pokemon League employee. "Excuse me, ma'am, where can I go to ask about the closing ceremony?"

"You should go talk to one of the officials that are wearing blue shirts," The employee said. "The shirts have a large Poke Ball design on the front and back, so that will help you find them easier."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ash said before he walked over to one of the officials wearing a blue shirt with a large Poke Ball design. "Excuse me, sir, I'm here to ask about the closing ceremony of the Pokemon League?"

"Ahh yes, what would you like to know?" The Pokemon League Official asked.

"I made it to the quarterfinals, and I heard I would be getting a trophy or something," Ash said. "I was told I should ask a Pokemon League Official about it."

"Ahh yes, that means you will be participating in the closing ceremony," The Official said before he reached down and grabbed a black and red band and handed it to Ash. "You'll need to come back to the stadium at six thirty while wearing that band. That band indicates that you are one of the quarterfinalists. Once back at the stadium, you will need to find an Official and show them the band. From there, they will take you out to an area where all the quarterfinalists, semifinalists, and finalists will wait until they are given their awards. As a quarterfinalist you will be receiving a cash prize as well as a trophy. Once you receive your rewards you will be lead to a seat to wait until the end of the closing ceremonies. Once the ceremonies are done, you will be able to leave."

Ash nodded and gave a respectful bow, "Thank you, sir."

"Make sure not to lose the band, otherwise you will not be able to receive your prizes," The Official said.

"I'll be very careful with it," Ash said before walking away.

" _ **That's so cool, I didn't know you'd win cash prizes too!"**_ Storm said as Ash was walking away.

" _That is why that Otoshi man was participating,"_ Mew said to Ash and Storm telepathically. " _For the prize money for his village."_

" _ **Oh, I know that, but I thought you had to win the competition to get any prize money at all,"**_ Storm said.

" _Actually from what I read on the counter, anyone who got to the actual stadium will receive cash prizes,"_ Mew responded. " _But only quarterfinalist and above would participate in the closing ceremony and receive trophies."_

"I've read that those who made it into the stadium but not a quarterfinalist or above would receive a Pokemon League Official Badge instead. It's pretty cool either way, you get something for just reaching the stadium, which is a pretty big effort itself," Ash said with a smile.

" _Exactly. So you should be happy you got as far as you did, Ashy,"_ Mew said.

* * *

Ash found himself standing in a crowd of Trainers just outside the stadium once more. Storm was on his hat as he was trying to look around.

" _ **There's a lot more Trainers here than I thought there would be for the closing ceremony,"**_ Storm said.

"Some of them are trying to get good seats," Zach said as he and Terra walked up to Ash and Storm. "Like us."

"Hey Zach, hey Terra," Ash greeted. "How did your battle with Michael go?"

"We managed to defeat his teams that he used against us," Terra said. "So we passed his tests."

"Really? You beat his team?" Ash said, surprised.

"No, he used different teams for us than what he used for you," Zach said. "He probably wanted to keep us on our toes by using Pokemon we didn't see before."

Ash smiled, "Well, it's good to know that I'll have some backup when we get to the Orre region."

"Oh, even if we hadn't passed his tests we'd still be going," Terra said. "There's no way in heck I would let you go into Orre without some substantial backup. That and Mew probably would've forced us to go anyways."

" _Well, either that or I'd find someone else to watch over you,"_ Mew said with her telepathy.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing in the spectator line?" Michael asked as he walked over. "Participants in the closing ceremony have a different entrance."

"It's hard to tell which is which," Ash said sheepishly. "There's a lot of people here."

Michael chuckled, "Come on, just follow me."

Ash nodded, "Thanks Michael. Zach, Terra, I'll see you two in the stands later."

"We'll probably just meet up with you after the closing ceremony for dinner," Terra said.

Ash followed Michael to the line of the other participants. They were all waiting for their cue to walk into the stadium.

* * *

Ash could hear the crowds cheering in the stadium as the announcer announced that they will have the participants enter the stadium one last time before they close out. All the Trainers who didn't leave yet came walking into the stadium, giving their waves at the cheering crowd. Many of the Trainers had one Pokemon partner walking outside with them like how Ash had Storm beside him.

After the walking was done, Ash and the other quarterfinalist, semifinalists, and finalists were lead to the main stage. President Goodshow gave out the Pokemon League Official Badges to the Trainers who made it to the stadium, while Red stood on the main stage. Red gave a speech about how Trainers should always work hard to improve themselves as well as their Pokemon, and how much they should learn and grow together, and perhaps one day they too will become a Champion. Then, it was time for Red to hand out the trophies and prize money to the quarterfinalists and above. Ash remembered how hard it was to keep his transformation up as he walked up that stage, his heart was beating hard against his chest. Mew had to keep Ash calm enough not to lose his transformation in front of all these people, as he received a small bronze trophy with a Poke Ball on top. The Poke Ball had the words 'Indigo Pokemon League Quarterfinalist' engraved on it. Ash also received a check from Red, his prize money for making it that far.

When Ash walked off the stage, an employee lead Ash to a seat where he could sit down and wait until the closing ceremony was finished. It was a rather long night, but one to remember for Ash.

He remembered watching as Michael got a large gold and crystal trophy as well as a large check while the kid who won got a large gold, platinum, and crystal trophy, a large check, and a Master Ball. Then once everyone got their prizes, fireworks started filling up the night sky. It was quite a sight to behold. Ash also couldn't help but remember how his journey got started, he just simply wanted to get away from Mew for a while and start a Pokemon Journey, then it soon spiraled into a journey to survive a war. Things were pretty hectic, but Ash felt he grew stronger because of it.

Ash stood outside of the Pokemon League Village, the cool wind blowing against his clothes. Storm settled on his shoulder.

"Well Storm, looks like our Pokemon League experience has come to a close," Ash said.

" _ **Yeah, it felt like we just got here,"**_ Storm sighed.

"I guess we'll see what the future has in store for us," Ash chuckled. "Even though our journey here in the Kanto region is over, our adventure is far from it."

"Hey Ash! You ready to head to dinner?" Terra yelled from nearby. "There's a huge feast."

"Yeah!" Ash called back before he looked at Storm and said, "Well, let's go, buddy. We'll be heading back home soon."

With that said, Ash started running over to Terra and Zach. With the Pokemon League now behind him, Ash must start thinking about the future, his journey to the Orre region and the sinister plot behind the Shadow Pokemon. And the test Mew has set up for Ash, what could it be?

* * *

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Ash lost, but he did put up a good fight. Hope you enjoyed it.

 **Phantom-Infinite** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ash tried his very best, but as you said this is his first league and we're gonna be realistic. Ash might be a good Trainer, but there are others out there who have been doing it for years. I'm glad that you're happy at the outcome in this case.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Actual conversation? Do you mean with Ash and Michael?

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks. I did ask a few questions in the PM, so thanks for answering them. Yup, as nice as it would to have Ash win, it just wouldn't be realistic and it would make Ash too OP if we just let him win.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, it's always fun to root for the main character or the underdog… well undercat in this case since a Mew is pretty much like a cat. And yeah, if you want you can PM us anytime.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe you should get that checked out. ^^' But thanks for the heart shaped plants.  
We saw the mistake and corrected it.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You shouldn't sit on the edge of your seat, it's dangerous. Glad you thought the battle between Storm and Espeon was awesome, we put a lot of time and effort into it. And you got your answer for what Michael wanted to talk about in this chapter. Also, why not create a fanfiction account under the name "secret"?

 **TropicalCyclone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I got your PM, and I saw your gift. Thank you, I really appreciate it. It was really adorable. ^v^ Hope you didn't get in trouble in class though.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you so much for the help. We are very appreciative of the readers when they point out spelling errors. We try to not have any errors, but when one comes up we want to fix it as quickly as possible.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, yeah. I would imagine this Ash being able to get farther than canon Ash did, since this Ash didn't get ambushed and kidnapped by Team Rocket, have half his Pokemon tired out, and having a disobedient Charizard to boot. Talk about an embarrassing way to go out, am I right? Heh, Storm and Ash knew they were going to lose, but they decided to go down fighting.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh? That sounds… very unique. The idea sounds pretty cool, but I might not check it out myself since I'm not that into Power Rangers anymore. I was an avid fan when I was younger, but these days it doesn't attract my attention as much.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I never watched Power Rangers. ^^'

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's not like the anime. The only thing similar to the anime here is Ash losing at all. Realistically speaking, do you really think Ash could've won his first Pokemon League? Yeah he's grown really tough and strong, but there are stronger trainers out there with far more experience then he has. At least my Ash has an excuse, the anime Ash had 20 years to buck up and win for once. We won't say anything about the Ultra Beasts or Alola until we get there.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There's way too much to fit it into this book. And technically the whole series up until now, Child of Mew, Child of Mew: Shadows of Kanto, and Child of Mew: The Great War is all part of one book. It just has three arcs in the one book. So there is going to be a second book after The Great War arc is completely finished.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think you're mixing up Sinnoh with Unova. Unova's the one with a lot of Legendaries. Though Sinnoh does have quite a lot.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, at least not in this book.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** He probably learned quite a bit as well as got the opportunity to learn more about Shadow Pokemon in Orre.

 **Enteilegend** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hope you enjoyed the conversation between the two.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hello again. Well, there's going to be another book after we finish this one. I don't normally like doing different perspective that much, since it feels like I'm repeating the same story but from someone else's point of view, but I do see the appeal to it.  
I think in the Japanese version, they refer to them as Legendary and Mythical, but in English they are all called Legendary Pokemon, not counting what commercials say. Heh, the whole Legendary and Mythical Pokemon lore is a bit weird the further down the line they get. ^^'

 **Mew:** You sure like talking about memories. I forgot what we were even talking about.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I least want to forget about my loved ones and the things I've accomplished even if they're small. What I want to forget about the most? … ***Flashback to my school days, angry parents, angry teachers, too much drama with one toxic friend*** …. A lot of things. As for Donfyre, he wants to forget about someone who really hurt him. And he wants to least forget about the times he spend with me.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I wouldn't want to forget friends, family, and accomplishments of mine. And I definitely wouldn't want to forget stuff like my social security number and my debit card pin. Stuff I would want to forget? Vivid nightmares. One in particular that I still can't get out of my mind to this day. And as an added bonus, one thing that I would really love to remember would be my math classes in school, cause I am back to Algebra even though I was doing Calculus in my Junior year.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, it was pretty exciting to just write. Glad you were satisfied with the loss we gave to Ash. We wanted it to seem legitimate and believable. If I were to teach a lesson, I would probably want to teach magic.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I would be a bad teacher. I'm shy around a lot of kids, and I don't have a lot of patience. I wouldn't know what to teach them that would be considered a valuable skill or life skill.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You could teach them about Pokemon, Okami, video games, anything that you're really interested in, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Nah. Those are better to experience rather than being taught from a teacher.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, exactly. As much as I want Ash to win, realistically, he wouldn't, and it would make him too OP if he did. True, at least Ash lost to a powerful trainer. Heh, well actually I used a female Ampharos in my Pokemon XD playthrough, and she can tank a lot of hits.  
Yeah, Espeon is nice, and he's had to deal with a lot of Shadow Pokemon. Of course he and Michael have soft spots for Eevees for obvious reasons. I always thought the Pokemon games were all in one universe. ^^'

Yeah, and Legodood is also adding in all the current Pokemon into the game from what he told me.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sylveon or Espeon that way they'd be caring. Probably an Espeon that has the ability to read minds and communicate with telepathy so they could talk to me.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If you want my honest opinion, I'd be terrified to have a Pokemon as a real life pet. They could easily destroy you if you make them angry. ^^' But as a fan, I would say either Eevee or Vulpix, something small, kind and furry to snuggle with.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I like to draw, I use a drawing tablet myself, but my drawings are done in basic Paint, so they're nothing fancy. I draw a lot of fanart, like Pokemon or Undertale. Good luck with your drawings.

 **PhoenixWarriorFox88** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We probably won't do a joke like that. For one, it wasn't a mutation, Ash was completely reborn. He's no longer a human. We might possibly make a different joke.

 **Pikatchoo** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's fine, sometimes life just happens. Of course Ash wasn't going to win, it was his first Pokemon League, and he doesn't have as much experience as a lot of the veteran trainers there. Ash still got far despite this, and put up a good fight. Michael's Pokemon are somewhat young, but they are very experienced, and nothing wrong with being polite to your opponent before a battle.

 **Leomon2004** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we weren't gonna BS and make Ash win. It wouldn't have been realistic as it was his first league.

 **sliver frost** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, always nice to hear from a reader who just binge read my stories. Gotta commend you for that, my stories are pretty long. ^^' Thank you for your encouragement and supporting words, it's always nice to hear, or I guess in this case, see from fans. We brought back your inner Pokemon fan? Heh, I'm flattered. I wrote this fanfiction because I was such a fan and was rewatching the old seasons, and decided to add Mew into the mix. So this was made for fans, by fans. Glad you're enjoying it. :)

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welcome, you two. I think we're good on cookies and drinks. Lady Fox has been staying away from any drink except water. Best Ice Pokemon? Articuno. It's a giant elegant ice bird.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Whoa, when did GhostofTime evolved?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** This could actually be a future version of them and the Ghost and Ark that we're used to are elsewhere.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Maybe… And again with the helpless Fox bit. That better not become meme. And for the record, I think the best Ice type is Lapras. Cause I always use Lapras, it's very dependable. We're very glad you enjoyed the final battle, and yes, as Ash said, there will always be someone stronger. I don't care for zoos.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Best Normal type? Definitely Eevee since it is the most versatile Pokemon out there. It is the only Pokemon in existence that can evolve into so many forms. Your Celestial Tea might be more powerful than Dragon Tea you've experienced. But my Dragon Tea is stronger and better tasting than any Celestial Tea that I have run into. And Ghost, you are officially never invited to my home. If you can't appreciate tea, you can't come into my home.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Down, Onyx. It doesn't matter who's tea is more powerful, just no more tea for a while.

 **Mew:** Ashy will start his test when it's time. I'm going to need to investigate this matter on these… 'Ultra Beasts'.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A big furball? What do I look like, a giant hamster? Though I am curious, why _did_ Ark slap you upside the head?


	60. Chapter 60: Old and New Faces

**DarkFoxKit:** You know, Onyx, Fyre, you don't have to pack for me. I already know what I'm going to bring.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Knowing you, we'll be there for a few week with you wanting to explore my entire castle. That's why I'm making sure to pack more than just your games and your snacks and a few water bottles.

 **Donfyre:** So uh… how big _is_ your castle exactly, Onyx? Like… royal family-type huge?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … maybe?

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Sounds like it will be easy for us to get lost. I mean you're a giant compared to us, we'd be like mice in that place. And I wouldn't want to lose anything, especially my Fyre. ***Grabs onto Fyre and squeezes him***

 **Donfyre:** H-heeey, I can take care of myself, y'know! ***Squirms as Fox squeezed him and wouldn't let him go*** But yeah, Onyx, will we be bite-sized compared to everything or something?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Mew could probably transform you two to be bigger if need be. Or I could find something that'll make you larger for the duration of your stay.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Will… there be other dragons there too, Onyx? I don't want them eating me or Fyre. I mean just think… we'd be like little snacks to them, Fyre would be like a little sardine to them!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well… ummm… there might be a few…? And before you ask, yes they know that I'm currently a female.

 **Donfyre:** So uh…. To clarify, they're NOT going to eat us? ^^; Who are the other dragons in the castle anyways? Friends?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think it would be better if you met them instead of me just telling you. And they are friendly, and they won't eat you.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is still holding Fyre*** I'll keep my tight hold on Fyre, just in case. … So is the packing finished yet?

 **Donfyre:** I-I said I can take care of myself! DX

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** All that's left to pack are PJs for you and Fyre if he wants any PJs.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ooooh, make sure to get a cute PJ for Fyre here, Wooper size please. :3

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. Oh right! I forgot to mention, while there, it probably would be best to not treat me like the maid that you normally do.

 **Donfyre:** So… they know about you being a female and are fine with it but it's not good for them to know about you being our maid? Why's that?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I've been female around them before. As for the maid thing… well I'd prefer to not explain here. Maybe while we're on our way to my castle.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright, we should be ready to go soon. We should let the readers get into the chapter now, I'm sure they don't want to read about us packing up. Go on, readers, time for you to read the chapter. :3

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Old and New Faces**

It had been a few days since Ash, Ash's Pokemon, Zach, Terra, and Mew got back to the Tree of Beginning from the Pokemon League. Ash was happy when he could finally release his Transformation, he didn't realize how tired he was from holding that human form during his time at the Pokemon League until he released it.

" _ **We're going to have to find somewhere to put your brand new trophy, Ashy,"**_ Mew said as she floated around.

" _ **Couldn't you just put it on the toy pile?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **A trophy isn't a toy, Storm. It should be put in a proper place where it can be seen,"**_ Mew responded.

"She's right, Storm, when you get a trophy, you should display it properly, especially if the trophy is for some large achievement," Terra said.

" _ **Yeah, and we did work really hard to get that trophy, Storm,"**_ Ash said. " _ **Would be a shame to treat it as just another toy."**_

" _ **Well what are you going to do with it? Put it on a display case or something?"**_ Storm asked.

Pudd slithered over with a bored look on his face, " _ **Well, humans like to put important things on display cases to show it off to other humans. I have to admit, the trophy is pretty shiny I guess."**_

" _ **Well we aren't going to show it off to any other humans, but I do want Ashy's trophy to proudly sit somewhere in plain sight,"**_ Mew responded.

"That might be something better to figure out later, Lady Mew," Zach said. "You brought us here to help Ash pack some things for your mysterious 'big test' right? So we should probably start packing whatever is necessary now so we can get going as soon as possible."

" _ **You shouldn't be in such a rush all the time,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **Sometimes it's healthy to just relax."**_

" _ **Yes, you should make sure to take a little time to rest while you are here, Prince Ash,"**_ Anima said as made her way over to the group. " _ **You and your team have no doubt been pushing yourselves very hard, so you deserve a rest."**_

" _ **But we've already rested for the past few days,"**_ Ash said. " _ **I don't know when Michael will need us to go to Orre with him, but we should probably finish Memma's test before we have to go."**_

" _ **You don't have to worry about that, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **You helping out Michael will not stop you from taking my test or need you to stop it ahead of completion."**_

" _ **Admittedly, it might be easier to not have some big test on my shoulders while I'm on another journey too."**_ Ash frowned.

" _ **Ashy, the test will happen long before Michael will need you to go to Orre to help him,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **So you won't have that extra pressure on your shoulders."**_

" _ **If you would like, you could relax in my pouch, Prince Ash,"**_ Anima offered.

" _ **That sounds like it would be nice,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **Wait, what about you two?"**_ Ash asked Zach and Terra. " _ **Aren't your parents worried about you?"**_

"No, our human parents know we're on our journeys and our Memmas are already going to the meeting place," Terra said.

" _ **The meeting place?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Yes, the Legendary Meeting Hall,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **This test isn't just for you, Ashy, it's for quite a few of the other Children. Kyogre and Groudon are planning on using this test to see if their Children are ready for the Blue and Red Orbs respectively."**_

Ash smiled as he looked at Terra and Zach, " _ **Hey, that's great, you two will finally be able to unleash your true Primal Powers."**_

"Maybe, but we'll also have quite a few more responsibilities," Zach said.

" _ **Ugh, sounds like a hassle,"**_ Pudd grumbled.

"It might be, but it could be a lot more of an honor," Terra said. "Having those responsibilities would mean that we are truly ready to fill our roles as Legendary Pokemon

" _ **Wait, how old are you two?"**_ Pudd asked. " _ **You both seem a bit too young to have to worry about your roles as Legendary Pokemon."**_

"I'm nineteen years old and Terra is twenty five," Zach answered. "Tyra, who is the Child of Rayquaza, is right in between us at twenty two years old."

" _ **That's still pretty young,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **And why isn't this Tyra person with you anyways?"**_

"She was always the loner type," Terra said. "She may have been part of some clubs and groups, but she is usually a loner. She prefers to travel alone. Guess she gets that from Aunt Rayquaza since she is usually travelling around the world on her own."

" _ **And aren't you a newborn?"**_ Pudd asked, looking at Ash. " _ **Why are you getting a test now?"**_

" _ **Because he's only physically a newborn, he has done quite a lot of training and is mentally twelve years old,"**_ Mew answered.

Anima sighed as she said, " _ **Even so, there should still be some time for him to just be a child."**_

" _ **Memma, when is this big test anyways?"**_ Ash asked curiously.

" _ **The meeting with the other Legendaries is in a week's time,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **Anima, this will be an experience to work on rebuilding the bonds between both the Children and the Legendaries. Remember, Ashy isn't the only one who is taking this test."**_

" _ **That sounds like it would be fun, and I really do want to help rebuild the broken bonds between the Legendary Pokemon and the children they took under too,"**_ Ash said with a smile.

The grayish Kangaskhan sighed and said, " _ **I suppose you're right. How has Angel been, Prince Ash?"**_

Ash frowned, " _ **I haven't been able to use her in the Pokemon League."**_

" _ **You should take her out and leave her here, Ashy, you won't have too much time to care for her during the test,"**_ Mew said. " _ **And I bet she's feeling cramped inside her Love Ball."**_

" _ **Yeah, she'll love some fresh air. But I will take her to Orre with me, I had promised to train Angel when I have the time,"**_ Ash said as he took Angel's Love Ball out of his pocket dimension.

It was still a little awkward for Ash to hold a Poke Ball with his tiny Mew hands, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and when he gets better with it, Ash could use Psychic to levitate the Poke Balls beside him instead of having to hold them. Ash threw the Love Ball to the ground, letting it open up, releasing the little Togepi.

" _ **Memma!"**_ Angel happily said before she ran over to Ash.

Ash smiled as he floated down to the ground before he sat down in front of Angel. Angel quickly jumped onto Ash, nuzzling and snuggling with him. Being as small as he was, the Togepi was almost half his size.

" _ **I missed you so much, Memma!"**_ Angel said as she continued to snuggle with Ash. " _ **How was the League game?"**_

" _ **It was great, we didn't win, but we got really far,"**_ Ash said with a smile as Angel snuggled with him.

" _ **Well isn't that just adorable~"**_ Pyra, the red Diancie, said as she floated in. " _ **Welcome back home, Ash."**_

" _ **Hey Pyra, long time no see!"**_ Ash cheerfully greeted. " _ **How's life been treating you?"**_

Pudd looked over at Pyra and gave a smile. _She looks even prettier than before, I wonder if she polished her crystals?_

Ash blinked, hearing Pudd's thoughts in his head.

" _ **It's been very good, Regi and I have been playing quite a bit,"**_ Pyra happily responded.

" _ **You still have to teach me the Regi language,"**_ Ash said. " _ **I still can't understand them."**_

" _ **That'll have to come much later, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **It can take quite some time to learn. And you have other lessons you need to learn before then. Sir Aaron and Lucario have been wanting to teach you how to use your aura too, but I told them not to bother you while you were at the Pokemon League."**_

" _ **Oh, that would be cool, to be able to use both psychic and aura power,"**_ Ash said with a smile. " _ **Memma, can you use aura too? Besides the ones that are given to you?"**_

" _ **Yes, though I haven't really used them much, never really had a reason to. So I'm a bit rusty with aura,"**_ Mew answered." _ **But I think it is important that you at least learn how to use Aura in case those are the only powers you are able to use or if they would be more beneficial to use compared to your normal powers in a certain scenario. Aura isn't as hard to use as Psychic powers, so it would help when you run out of psychic energy. And there are certain things that Aura can do that Psychic powers can't do."**_

Storm gave a sigh, " _ **Must be nice having Psychic powers, I wouldn't mind having some of those too."**_

"You'd probably only use them to teleport Pecha Berries to yourself or something," Zach quipped.

" _ **Hey, that would be a very convenient power!"**_ Storm grumbled.

Ash looked over at Storm, feeling a little sorry for the Pikachu. It would be kind of nice to have his first partner to have some kind of Psychic or aura power.

 _It's only too bad Memma never made the Pikachu line have any Psychic powers._ Ash thought to himself.

" _ **Had I made Pikachus have Psychic powers, they would be too overpowered and unbalanced,"**_ Mew said. " _ **When I made all the Pokemon of the world, I gave them a purpose and gave them strengths and weaknesses for a reason. Pikachus can act as lightning rods, they are naturally good against Flying types Pokemon. That is something you will have to learn, Ashy, when you make a Pokemon, you should remember to keep the world in balance. Giving a single species too much power would upset the balance of the world. Only the Legendary Pokemon were given such power and the former downside to the power was that they would be the only of their kind. Of course, that made some of the Legendaries upset and they found a way around that downside. At the time I was angry that they found a loophole, but now I couldn't be happier of the loophole because it meant that I could have you as my child, Ashy."**_

Ash gave a small smile at that and said, " _ **Heh… well, I guess even you get lonely sometimes, Memma. But wait, you said I'll be able to make a Pokemon?"**_

" _ **Yes, eventually, and you'll be able to create more than just one Pokemon, Ashy,"**_ Mew said with a giddy smile.

" _ **That is an amazing gift, to be able to create new life,"**_ Pyra said as she put her hands together. " _ **It is something that is truly unique and amazing."**_

" _ **Yeah, it's pretty nice, isn't it?"**_ Pudd said in agreement.

Mew nodded before she said, " _ **But it's also a big responsibility. Creating new life has to be done just right, if one small thing is off, the new life would die a painful death. We wouldn't want that."**_

Ash frowned, he didn't like the thought of something dying painfully because he made a mistake. " _ **Maybe creating new life should be for later… much later."**_

" _ **It'll happen when it happens, Ashy,"**_ Mew responded calmly.

Ash nodded before he said, " _ **Well, I've had enough of resting. I want to train myself a little more. I can levitate, I can fly faster now, and I can transform, but there's still so much I have to learn."**_

" _ **Then how about I teach you to communicate with the Tree of Beginning?"**_ Mew suggested.

Ash looked at Mew, " _ **Communicate… with the Tree of Beginning? Like… actually talk to it?"**_

" _ **Wait, is that even possible?"**_ Storm asked skeptically.

" _ **Yes, in the same way that Ashy can communicate with Lucario and Sir Aaron,"**_ Mew answered before looking at the shock look on Ash's face. " _ **Oh come now, you can't be that surprised, Ashy, you know the Tree of Beginning is indeed alive."**_

" _ **Well, yeah… I just… never knew I could talk to it,"**_ Ash answered, blushing a bit.

" _ **You already have a connection with the Tree of Beginning, Ashy,"**_ Mew stated. " _ **You gained that connection when you were reborn as a Mew."**_

" _ **I know, I just meant… I didn't know I could literally talk to the Tree of Beginning, I didn't know it had a voice,"**_ Ash answered.

" _ **It has a mind and soul just like the rest of us, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **So yes, it also has a voice."**_

" _ **That's very… disturbing,"**_ Storm said.

Pudd rolled his eyes and said, " _ **Not as disturbing as being eaten alive by its antibodies I'm sure."**_

Ash sweatdropped, remembering his first time in the Tree of Beginning, and how close he came to being consumed by it. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

" _ **Memma, are you sure I'm ready to talk to the Tree of Beginning?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **What if the Tree of Beginning doesn't like me because I was human before?"**_

" _ **The Tree of Beginning likes you, Ashy, otherwise it wouldn't have helped me remake you as a Mew,"**_ Mew responded with a smile. " _ **And yes, I am sure that it is time for you to start to learn."**_

" _ **It'll be okay, Ash, I'm sure you can do it. I know Regi really likes you,"**_ Pyra said with a smile.

Ash blushed a bit, he couldn't really tell how the Regis felt since he had trouble understanding them, and their lack of faces. " _ **Well… uh… okay, Memma. Where do we start?"**_

" _ **Well we need to eat some lunch and then we can start your training,"**_ Mew answered. " _ **And we will be training in the room where Lucario and Sir Aaron are preserved in crystals. The heart of the Tree of Beginning."**_

"Would you like me to cook something for lunch, Lady Mew?" Zach asked. "Terra can go get some ingredients and if you want, she can get some fresh meat from one of the stores in the nearby town. She could take Jade to get there quickly."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going out, it's been awhile since I used Jade, not including the battle with Michael," Terra said. "I'm sure she'd love to stretch her wings."

" _ **Hey Terra, when you get back… maybe you can show me your team?"**_ Ash asked, curiosity shown in his eyes. " _ **I've never got to see your team."**_

"Heh, alright, I'll show you my full team when I get back from shopping. What would you like me to get, Zach?"

"Quality ground meat, cheese, and tortillas," Zach said, listing off the ingredients he needed. "I plan on cooking some tacos."

" _ **Tacos?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **I haven't had tacos in years,"**_ Ash said.

"Well you're going to love my tacos then." Zach smiled.

* * *

After Terra came back from grocery shopping, she handed all the ingredients over to Zach.

" _ **Where are you going to cook? There aren't any stoves or electronics here,"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **He could just use a Fire or Electric type to help him,"**_ Pudd answered. " _ **That's how humans used to cook before they invented all that stuff."**_

"Hey Terra, can I borrow Agate?" Zach asked.

Terra nodded, "Of course, but be a little careful, he is a bit grumpy."

"Don't worry, I got his favorite treat that always cheers him up, Lava Cookies," Zach said with a smile as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a skillet and a large bag of Lava Cookies.

Storm and Ash perked up.

" _ **Who's Agate?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Sounds like a weird name."**_

" _ **Is it one of your Pokemon, Terra?"**_ Ash asked.

"Yup, Agate is one of my other Pokemon," Terra said as she pulled out a Nest Ball. "Come on out, Agate, Zach has got some treats for you~"

The Nest Ball in Terra's hand popped open, releasing a bright light that soon took the form of a Camerupt.

" _ **Treats? They better be good, otherwise I'm going back into my Nest Ball,"**_ The Camerupt named Agate said.

Ash smiled as he looked at the Camerupt, he didn't get to see other regional Pokemon very often in Kanto, so it was fascinating to see a Camerupt this close. They were usually lax by nature, but have very vicious temper that can cause their backs to erupt with lava, like a volcano.

"Hey Agate, would you mind coming over here and helping me cook up some meat? I brought your favorite treat," Zach said, holding the large bag of Lava Cookies up.

The Camerupt looked at Zach and at the Lava Cookies he was holding. " _ **... Alright kid, what do you want this time?"**_

"Same as last time, I need to use your back as a stove," Zach blatantly said.

Agate rolled his eyes and said, " _ **Maybe you should catch your own Fire type as your personal stove. I hear a Cyndaquil's back makes a great stove."**_

Despite saying this, Agate just lied down, making it easy for Zach to put his skillet on top of his back.

"Thanks, Agate, and I might try to catch a Cyndaquil at some point," Zach said as he put the skillet on Agate's back and put the large bag of Lava Cookies in front of Agate.

Agate noticed the little blue Mew floating around him, and the Pikachu staring curiously in a bit of a distant.

" _ **... So who are these two?"**_ Agate asked.

"That's Ash, Prince of Pokemon and Storm, Ash's Pikachu," Terra said. "And behind you is Lady Mew, Creator of all known Pokemon."

" _ **Seems I'm in a sacred place then,"**_ Agate said, not at all sounding shocked.

 _He must've been travelling with Terra for a while if he's not shocked seeing two Mews here._ Ash thought to himself.

"Aww, you're not even a little surprised?" Terra asked, sounding disappointed. "The last time I introduced you to Legendary Pokemon you froze up for a good half hour, and that was just Kyogre and Groudon."

Agate grumbled before he said, " _ **That's ancient history, Terra. And Kyanite's right, it's too troublesome to work up the effort to be in shock again."**_

"Hey, I already have one Kyanite, I don't need another," Terra responded with a small frown.

Pudd was flat on the ground, and he took this time to come up, " _ **This Kyanite already sounds troublesome himself."**_

The sudden appearance of Pudd made Agate jump back.

" _ **The water's alive!"**_ Agate yelled in alarm, but after a few seconds, he realized the 'water' was just a blue Ditto.

Zach quickly lifted the skillet off Agate's back to make sure it didn't heat up too quickly due to Agate's shock.

"There's the Agate I remember," Terra said with a huge grin.

Agate grumbled, " _ **Terra, you're going to be the end of me."**_

Ash giggled in amusement before he turned to Terra, " _ **So could you show me the rest of your team? I'd like to see them."**_

"Of course, you already met my Flygon, Jade," Terra said as she pulled out a Great Ball. Terra then released Jade from the Great Ball.

" _ **Hi again!"**_ Jade happily said as she flew around. She then stopped in front of Ash. " _ **Hmmm… who is this? I don't remember us running into a blue Mew the last time we were here."**_

Ash smiled as he said, " _ **Hey Jade, maybe you'll remember me if I looked like this."**_

Ash's body glowed as he transformed himself as his human self. As a human boy again, Ash gave a wave to the shocked Flygon.

" _ **Ash? When did you become a Mew?"**_ Jade asked with wide eyes.

"A while back," Ash answered. "There was a lot going on."

"Yeah… I have a lot to catch you up on, Jade," Terra sheepishly said. "I've kinda kept you out of the loop on some things for the past few months…"

Pudd gave a sigh, " _ **Some Trainer you are."**_

Jade frowned, " _ **Why would you keep me out of the loop, Terra?"**_

"Because I wasn't sure if Mew would mind if I told you what happened," Terra explained. "I didn't want to tell you if Mew was going to have a problem with me telling."

Mew giggled, " _ **I don't mind you telling your Pokemon, Terra, they're part of the family after all."**_

" _ **You should tell the others too,"**_ Jade said. " _ **We have so much we must catch up on!"**_

"I'll tell everyone tonight," Terra said. "Right now I have to introduce Ash to the rest of you."

"Should I stay human or should I revert to my Mew form?" Ash asked. "I want to make a good first impression."

" _ **You should revert Ashy, it's best for the Pokemon to get to know the real you before you show them your transformation,"**_ Mew answered.

Ash nodded before he released his transformation, his body glowing before turning back to the smaller blue Mew that he was.

" _ **Great, more new friends to meet,"**_ Pudd sighed. " _ **I'll just go back into puddle mode if you need me… try not to need me."**_

"You could probably go hang out with Pyra and Regi or Anima and Angel if you wanted to," Zach said. "I mean it's not a necessity for you to be here, Mr. Grumpy McGrumpface."

" _ **They're busy and I'm not moving,"**_ Pudd said stubbornly before he melted back down to being a 'puddle'.

Ash couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, next we have... hmmm… who do you think I should show next, Zach?" Terra asked.

"Why not pull out all your Poke Balls and let Ash choose?" Zach suggested as he put the skillet back onto Agate's back..

Jade flew a few feet away and sat down, wanting to give the next Pokemon room when Terra releases them.

Terra smiled as she took out four more Poke Balls and held them in front of Ash.

The four Poke Balls that Terra pulled out were a standard Poke Ball, a Premier Ball, a Luxury Ball, and finally a Dusk Ball.

Ash smiled, it was like trying to choose which Christmas gift he wanted just from how the wrappers looked. Ash decided to choose the Dusk Ball, since it seemed ominous, and he was curious to what Pokemon was in there.

"Alright, Mercury it is," Terra said as she held the Dusk Ball out and released the Pokemon inside.

The Dusk Ball, unlike most Poke Balls, let out a dark purple energy. The energy soon took the form of a large Rhydon. The Rhydon stood there with his eyes closed for a second before opening them.

"Hey, Mercury, how are you doing?" Zach asked as he put the ground meat onto the now-hot skillet.

Ash smiled excitedly, he didn't get to see a lot of Rhydon. Most of them lived in the dark caves in Kanto, and they rarely ever come out.

The Rhydon let out a yawn before looking at Zach and the Camerupt he was using as a cooking stove. " _ **Being used for a cooking stove again, I see."**_

" _ **Shut up,"**_ Agate growled.

"Try to watch your temper, Agate, you get too mad and you'll melt my skillet again," Zach said, trying to calm down the Camerupt.

Terra gave a sheepish laugh, "Mercury and Agate don't get along so well."

"Yeah I know they don't, but the least they could do is try to work on it a little more, especially in the presence of Lady Mew and Ash," Zach responded. "This isn't Memma Kyogre and Uncle Groudon after all."

The Rhydon Terra called 'Mercury', turned to see the little blue Mew floating near Terra. " _ **Lady Mew?"**_

" _ **Well, I'm actually her child. I'm Ash, nice to meet you,"**_ Ash greeted.

" _ **Well don't I feel honored…"**_ Mercury said in a tone that made Ash wonder if Mercury was being sincere or not. " _ **I should hope you're taking care of yourself. A young mon needs to have a healthy diet if you want to grow to be strong."**_

" _ **Uh… yeah. Memma's making sure of that,"**_ Ash answered.

" _ **Then I can rest easy knowing Lady Mew is a good Memma to her child,"**_ Mercury said.

"Now, would you like to talk to Mercury more, or would you like to see my other Pokemon, Ash?" Terra asked.

Ash nodded, smiling, Terra's Pokemon were sure interesting. Terra held out the three Poke Balls that were left. Ash liked the white Premier Ball, so he decided to pick that one next.

"Heh, alright, come on out Emerald," Terra said as she held up the Premier Ball. "And feel free to brighten the mood."

The Premier Ball opened up, releasing a reddish white energy light. A Bellossom appeared in front of Terra. The Bellossom gave a smile as she did a twirl, filling the room with the wonderful scent of a field of flowers.

" _ **Hello, I'm Emerald the Bellossom,"**_ Emerald greeted with a smile.

" _ **Hi Emerald, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ash the Mew,"**_ Ash greeted back.

" _ **A MEW?!"**_ Emerald shouted in surprise and amazement. After a few seconds of staring, Emerald blushed deeply. " _ **I've never met a Mew before…"**_

Mew was giggling as she said, " _ **I'd imagine not many have. There's only been one of me for the longest time."**_

"Don't mind Emerald," Terra chuckled. "She can get really excited sometimes."

" _ **That's true…"**_ Emerald said, still blushing.

" _ **Heh, I look forward to getting to know you, Emerald,"**_ Ash said as the Bellossom covered her face and began squeaking.

" _ **Alright, Emerald, let's get you out of the way so Terra can show Prince Ash the rest of her team,"**_ Mercury said as he came over and picked Emerald up before he walked over to where Jade was.

Terra showed Ash two of her Poke Balls left. There was just the standard Poke Ball and the fancy Luxury Ball. Ash's attention was drawn more to the fancier Luxury Ball, so he pointed at it.

"Garnet it is," Terra said as she released the Pokemon from the Luxury Ball.

The Luxury Ball let out a golden white light as it turned into a Ninetales. However, unlike the bright yet graceful yellow Ninetales that Ash usually see, this one was a dark shade of silver with blue tips on her nine tails. It was a beautiful color.

" _ **Wow… I didn't know you had a Shiny Pokemon, Terra,"**_ Ash said in awe as he looked at the Shiny Ninetales.

" _ **Heh, it seems like most of your friends have Shiny Pokemon, Ash,"**_ Storm said. " _ **Guess Shiny Pokemon are getting a little more common lately."**_

" _ **Or Children of Legendaries are more likely to get shinies,"**_ Pudd suggested from his puddle state.

" _ **How?"**_ Storm asked. " _ **Do they somehow attract other Shiny Pokemon?"**_

Ignoring Storm and Pudd, Ash floated in front of the Shiny Ninetales and said, " _ **Hello, I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you."**_

" _ **It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Ash, Prince of Pokemon and former human child,"**_ Garnet said, bowing her head to Ash.

Ash blinked, " _ **How did you know about that?"**_

" _ **I foresaw you showing me and the rest of Terra's family your human form,"**_ Garnet responded, her head still bowed.

" _ **Foresaw?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **Wait, Ninetales aren't Psychic types, how did you foresee that?"**_

" _ **Because she isn't just your average Ninetales, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Ninetales are imbued with Psychic energy, and the older they get, the more they learn how to use them, even better than most pure Psychic types. From what I can tell, this Ninetales is actually hundreds of years old… how'd you end up with Terra if I may be so bold as to ask? And please, raise your head."**_

Garnet looked up at Mew and smiled before saying, " _ **I ended up with Terra because I foresaw that she would need my help. And you are correct in your assumption that I am a few hundred years old. I am actually two hundred and nineteen this coming Thursday."**_

" _ **Wow, that's so cool,"**_ Ash said in awe. " _ **I'd like to learn how to see the future too someday."**_

" _ **Maybe Celebi or Dialga will teach you some day, Prince Ash,"**_ Garnet said. " _ **Or who knows, maybe even Lady Jirachi?"**_

Ash's eyes widen at that. Jirachi was the Pokemon who started that Legendary War and forced a child to do it on her behalf, Ash wasn't sure if he wanted anything to do with Jirachi after hearing about that from Celeste.

" _ **Ah, but maybe not anytime soon,"**_ Garnet added. " _ **Now I foresee you meeting a familiar face with this next Pokemon."**_

Ash nodded and smiled, deciding to forget about Jirachi for the time being and turned to Terra. " _ **Alright, I'm ready to meet the last Pokemon you have, Terra."**_

Terra held up the regular Poke Ball before she said, "I should probably warn you. This last Pokemon of mine is a bit… strange."

" _ **How strange could they be?"**_ Pudd asked

"Well… you'll see for yourself," Terra responded. "Come on out, Kyanite."

Terra activated the Poke Ball, letting it open. The bright energy light came out of the Poke Ball and landed in front of her. Ash was surprised at how small the energy was, since all of Terra's Pokemon have been pretty big so far. The energy slowly formed into a little Mudkip.

The Mudkip lazily opened his eyes, " _ **Ugh, where are we now? … At least it's not in a volcano this time."**_

Ash's ears perked up when he recognized that voice and that attitude, but surely it couldn't be the same Mudkip, right? _Abica had that Mudkip, didn't she?_

"We're in the Tree of Beginning, Kyanite. The home of Lady Mew and her child, Prince Ash," Terra responded.

The Mudkip Terra called Kyanite looked up and around before looking at the blue Mew floating in front of him. The Mew was staring back at Kyanite, as if trying to figure something out.

" _ **... Did you say 'Ash'? I feel like that name is familiar,"**_ Kyanite said after looking at the blue Mew. " _ **Why is there a blue Mew floating in front of me? Is this another prank or something?"**_

" _ **Wait a minute…"**_ Storm said as he approached Kyanite, giving a curious look at him. " _ **... Aren't you… weren't you Abica's Mudkip?"**_

"No this isn't a prank, Kyanite, and yes, Storm, I got Kyanite here from Abica," Terra said, responding to both Kyanite the Mudkip and Storm.

" _ **Wait, what!?"**_ Ash looked at Terra in shock. " _ **You met Abica? And she gave you her Mudkip?"**_

"Well… it wasn't technically _her_ Mudkip. She was just taking care of Kyanite and the other starters for Professor Birch. Something about how he needed to go on a trip and he wanted someone to train them," Terra responded.

" _ **But we saw Abica almost two years ago… did you start your journey with this Mudkip two years ago?"**_ Ash asked, still confused.

"Well, Kyanite here wasn't my first Pokemon, but he was my starter Pokemon," Terra replied. "Apparently the Trainers before me all gave him back because he wouldn't do much and would never evolve. When I came along I saw that he didn't want to evolve but he was definitely strong and smart, so I picked him up."

" _ **Do I know you?"**_ Mudkip asked the Mew.

" _ **Don't you recognize me? We fought together when we were trying to get Abica's Beautifly back from two members of Team Rocket!"**_ Storm pointed out.

Mudkip blinked at Storm, " _ **But weren't you with that boy who battled with that weird Sabrina girl?"**_

"That blue Mew in front of you is most likely the boy you are talking about, Kyanite," Terra pointed out. "Ash, maybe you should show him your human form?"

Ash nodded before he transformed himself, turning into his human form. The Mudkip took a minute to study Ash before his eyes widen, " _ **You were a Mew?"**_

"Not when we met, no," Ash answered. "I just recently became a Mew."

Kyanite let out a sigh before he said, " _ **So now you're a baby Mew I take it? You've been a magnet for trouble ever since I met you, and now you're bound to bring more trouble. How troublesome."**_

" _ **Yup, this is definitely the same Mudkip from back then,"**_ Storm said.

Ash chuckled before he said, "It's great to see you again too, Mud- I mean, Kyanite. But I am curious, you look like you've been in some tough battles, why haven't you evolved?"

" _ **Are you kidding me? I like being small as I am now, it's easier to nap and hide away. Plus, evolving means being expected to battle more, and that's not worth the effort, it's way too troublesome,"**_ Kyanite said with a yawn.

"Well there you have it, Ash, that's my whole team," Terra said with a smile as her Pokemon came back over to her. "This is my family, my friends, my partners and protectors. I trust them with my life and they do the same with me."

Ash smiled as he said, "It's great to meet you all. I'm happy to know you're all in good hands with Terra, and that she can count on you in return."

* * *

 **Whisper** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** This is CoM's reviews. Not We Are Phantoms. But regarding We Are Phantoms, you will be seeing the return of it before december.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I apologize for keeping you and my other Danny Phantom fans waiting for so long.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we wanted to make the end of the league a good one. Red may or may not go to the Orre region, but he has his duties in Kanto since he's the Champion there. As for Blue, that remains to be seen. Heh, looks like I did a good job with Blue's character then.

It might be easier to wait for Orre, make it a sequel to the game you're making now and just do the first book, or the 'original trilogy' as people will start calling it.

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Anything you want to do is appreciated by both Lady Fox and I. We love seeing every piece of fan art that is submitted to us. Ah well I hope you had a great German Unity day.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Don't push yourself too hard.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, it's always nice to hear the fans enjoying the story.

 **DragonFlame1380** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry the battle was a bit anticlimactic, not every single battle can be amazing otherwise it would all get lackluster at some point. We might have a chapter of that in the future, don't worry about that. He needs to learn more about his powers and his Aura which has gone fairly unmentioned so far.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmm? I don't care so much about who has the best base stats, I use what I like, I like Lapras, not Mega Abomasnow. This is why I don't usually answer what's 'best'. I just answer what I favorite. I'm sure Silvally is strong and all, but it's not a natural Ice type, it only becomes one with an item like Arceus, so I don't count it, and I've never used one in battle anyways.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Write what you're passionate about, make sure to have decent grammar and spelling so it makes it easy for your readers to read it, and give yourself a break every now and then if it's a long story, so you don't burn out.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup, Ash has a long and difficult road ahead of him. He'll face the source of the Shadow Pokemon in the world and have to work with Michael, his friends, and possibly even new allies in order to bring down the organizations in Orre that are doing the horrifying experiments on the Pokemon there that causes them to become Shadow Pokemon. As for the fun little argument, it just felt right to do. There are always people arguing whose sports team is better, so this is kinda like that. Will Ash win the next league? Possibly? He definitely has a bigger chance here than in canon. Canon Ash will never ever be allowed to win the Pokemon League as it would set him down a singular path to become the champion. And if he becomes the champion that's kinda the end of his story in a way. He can't go on the huge adventures we see in the show anymore. But we'd find a way to make it work. Who knows, maybe he wins the league, defeats the elite four, then gets stomped on by the champion. That'll be a lot better than canon ever did for Ash.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see.

 **Luktopius** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, Ash going to Orre is going to be the next book. Besides, Michael needs time to plan, so Ash gets to stay in Kanto for now.

 **Ho-Oh the great** **: DarkFoxKit:** It depends on how far we get with Michael as a character before we decide if he'll be let in on the children's secret. After all, revealing you're a Legendary Pokemon to someone you don't know too well is just asking for trouble. Ah, well if Zach isn't careful, he might cause flooding in the Orre region, due to the lack of trees and grass.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The Orre region is huge, I doubt Zach would be careless enough to flood an entire region. If he did have a careless mistake, it would probably end up creating an oasis or a lake in a large dune or something.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you like this story, Jewel. If I could meet one fictional person? Hmm… I'd probably want to meet Sans and ask him "Why all the puns?" That or I'd want to meet Voldemort and be a troll and ask "What happened to your nose, Voldy?"

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh my gosh, I wouldn't know who I would want to meet or what to ask, there's so many fictional characters I would like to meet and talk to. Well, I mean… I guess currently, I would like to meet Frisk and ask them if their eyes are red. You know, since their eyes are always closed in the game except for that one part where Frisk wakes up in the pacifist ending with their eyes red, but that could just be due to Chara.

 **Psychic Nature** **: DarkFfoxKit:** Hey, she's Mew, what'd you expect?

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Only full Pokemon can possibly become Shadow Pokemon that we know of. And yes, Ash, Terra, and Zach will be going to Orre in the next book.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Uh… well actually, Andreas said his brother was the Lugia on Orre who became a Shadow Pokemon. Mew even states that this Lugia wasn't a normal Lugia and not just because it's a Shadow Lugia. So it's strongly hinted that hybrids are vulnerable too, if not moreso.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I guess we'll have to wait and see if Zach, Terra, and Ash become Shadow Pokemon and if they do, how far gone will they go? Will they become complete Shadow Pokemon? Or will some part of their humanity, human-ish mind in Ash's case, protect them from that?

 **silverfrost** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, finally finished binge reading, huh? Hopefully you enjoyed it, and this chapter too. Though it must be hard to go from binge reading to having to wait like everyone else.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, this wasn't the end. Michael might not bring up Mew until later if he even does. As for Andreas, he will not be joining them. The writer for Andreas is no longer a part of this story and as such he won't really be involved at all. In all honesty, at some point we might end up retconning some of the characters because there is a ton of confusion. For instance, people are wondering about Don being the Child of Celebi when we had another 'Child of Celebi' before who was from another dimension.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, and it was never my intention to bring in Children of Legendary Pokemon in the first place. What and who started that trend was Key, who I guess was the 'original' co-writer. Then I had another co-writer who wanted to be the Child of Giratina, then after they both left, I had other co-writers who wanted to be their own Child of Legendary, and once they left… well… let's just say I no longer had any use for those characters they dumped on me. I tried my best to have some kind of conclusion with them, like Ash finally beating Dustin, who was Key's character.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, nice. I haven't been reading Dragons of the Sky due to… a lot of scenes that slowed down the pacing of the story and I just lost interest. But I am curious to see where it goes, and I'm always a sucker for Ash turning into a Pokemon (that I personally like), Legendary or not. Heh, well I am a bit worried about not being able to create Alola before the 8th generation comes out, but I think we'll be able to get there.

 **JetInMoonX** **: DarkFoxKit:** You can PM Legodood93 to get more information about the Child of Mew game. He's the one working on it, and he doesn't mind people asking him questions about it, just don't rush him.

 **gopooped26** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There will be another book, but this one isn't over yet. There are still a few loose ends we need to wrap up before we can move on.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, accepting defeat is hard for most people, since we pride ourselves with our skills, and to lose to someone else feels like our skills were bad. But you're right in saying we learn from our defeat, that is if we are willing to do so, people may see it as themselves being failures though so it can be detrimental too. But thankfully our Ash knows better, and he has his friends and Memma to support him. Yeah, I did want Ash to win, but it doesn't seem right if he did right now, there's a time and place for everything. It's just a shame that canon Ash never got a trophy in any of the leagues he participated in (Unless you count the Orange League, which most people don't).

Yeah, Michael didn't come to Kanto to be the new champion, he has his own mission for Orre. He's looking for strong Trainers to recruit, hoping that they'll be willing to come with him. Though so far it seems only Ash, Terra and Zach are willing to come. Not many Trainers are willing to go to a region where there are very few wild Pokemon. Ah, don't worry, we're doing Mew's plan first before we head off to the Orre region. As for saving Jirachi, that will be important later, just not now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We knew it was time to push Blue, he couldn't keep living in the past, he has to face the future at some point and it felt right to push him forwards. And yes, I understand the paradoxicality of his mental situation. The league is over, but this book/overall arc isn't done yet. More things still need to be done before we move onto the next book.

 **FXInfinity** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welcome back, yet again. Yeah, in this story there really isn't a line between Legendary and Mythical. As for Arceus appearing, he did appear once, but it seems most people forgot about it. It's when Mew went to Mt. Sanctum and met the other Legendaries. It was when Ash was a few days old, when Terra was babysitting him. The strangest in-between state of mind I can think of? It's either that moment right before you fall asleep, so consciousness and unconsciousness. Or it's the state between body and soul when one is meditating, when a person can feel like they're just floating there in an endless abyss.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, those states in mind are strange, though the one I've personally experience is being mentally awake while you're body is asleep. It rarely happens, but it has happened once or twice with me. I'm mentally awake, yet my body is asleep, so I can't move. I feel like I have to get up, and my mind goes into a temporary dream state where I think I'm up and getting ready for the day, only to see I'm still laying in bed. It's a constant loop, I can't tell what's real or not in that state. Thankfully, eventually I do break out of that strange loop and my body finally wakes up.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… hello again. Liking the dramatic entrance?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Okay, why in the heck was there a Marshadow in my shadow? And why didn't Lady Mew notice it? Or did she and just not tell me?

 **Mew:** I must've been taking a cat nap.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, thanks for catching the Marshadow for us. Yeah, it's been awhile since we last saw you. It's good to see you again. Heh, nice pun with the Judgement thing. Well, seems we get more reviewers who like to be dramatic with their entrances and exits.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I know the pain of a laptop power cord offing itself all too well. As for using a tablet that can access my email or let me sign in? I don't know that pain, unfortunately. Glad you liked the closing ceremony and yes, Ash got a shiny trophy. And don't worry, Zach and Terra, specifically Terra, will be keeping a close eye on Ash. Terra wants to make sure nothing happens to him again after what happened last time she took her eyes off him. Also it's Zach, not Zack, and Orre, not Oree.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And it's not the next stop, we still have a few more things to do before we head to Orre.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Donfyre will never get a break from me as long as he's in the AN. :3 And I'm like Fluttershy because that's more of my real personality, and also because I'm traumatized for being how I was during the dragon tea incident.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well that's a shame, to me each tea has its own unique personality, taste, and use. Like I'm not gonna drink chamomile or green tea when I need energy, and I'm certainly not going to drink my favorite human tea before bed as it would give me way too much energy.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh… uh, thanks? ***Wags tail a bit as Ark scratch behind my ears*** Ash will be facing a lot of challenges, something you'll have to wait and see later. Umm… chocolate chip cookies and water. I don't want tea for a while. Huh… wonder what I would look like if I drank too much Celestial Tea. ^^' Yes, we know about the new Ultra Beasts, and I don't know about Onyx, but I know about the new team. Hmm, well, I like kangaroos, wolves, hamsters… a lot of animals. It was seriously hard to choose just one, but I went with fox because I was looking at my Zorua keychain at the time I was creating my account.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't really know about the new team. As for preventing Ash from becoming a Shadow Pokemon, I doubt Mew will let him become a Shadow Pokemon and he has those friends of his to keep him safe as well.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Though that doesn't mean it can't happen. :3

 **Mew:** Fooooox, I don't like that look in your eyes. And I found something that fell from a hole in the sky. I may need to do more research on it. ***Is holding a sleeping Cosmog***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Huh, looks like a physical mass of stars, maybe you should return it to space, right Lady Fox? It would be best to return it to where it came from and not keep inside the house especially since we have no idea what it is capable of…

 **Mew:** Oh don't worry Onyx, I'll return it soon. :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** Erm… anyways… it seems Ark is GhostofTime's Misty, considering she's willing to hit him with a hammer. And she has a weakness for cute animals it seems. … Huh, I wonder if Ark knew she left that Celestial Tea on the table.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Probably, I might have a cup or two later on. Though if I finish the whole thing I'd become a silver dragoness, that might look pretty cool… nah nevermind, I'll probably just put it away after I have a cup.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup, you cut it fairly close. As for Ghost and Ark breaking the door? They didn't actually break the door, they opened a door in space time and when they go through, it automatically closes up behind them so no non-travellers will end up in the space-time continuum. The next arc will not be about Orre. Orre will be the next book. There are still a few loose ends that we need to tie up.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Orre's gonna be in the second book, a true sequel to this story if you will. I've been setting up Orre since Shadows of Kanto, that's why it hasn't had a conclusion yet. The war thing was, again, started with my original co-writer Key. Though I suppose I should take some responsibility, since I came up with the idea after Dustin attacked Ash at the end of the first arc.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… I'm not actively working to find out who you are, so you'll probably forever remain a secret unless you inform me as to who you are.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Don't worry, we don't try to find out who our reviewers are. They can tell us if they want, though they should tell us in the PM if they ever decide to for whatever reason. ***Whispers to Onyx*** I'm beginning to think he's a shapeshifter.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well first off, I meant I won't try to discover what their actual account is. And secondly, he isn't a shapeshifter, he just has powers which includes shapeshifting.


	61. Chapter 61: Origin of the World

**Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alright, you two, we're almost there.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is riding on Onyx's head while holding onto her bag. Fyre was in her bag*** How are you doing in there, Fyre? You cold or anything?

 **Donfyre:** Yeah, it's nice in here! But… you really didn't have to put me into a warm bag. I'm fine just, y'know… riding on Onyx like a normal person.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I won't stand for you getting cold and sick. ***She looked up ahead to see a huge palace in the distance*** Ooooh, hey Onyx, is that the palace where you live in?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup, that's Daybreak Palace, my home.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Look Fyre, we're almost there! ***Holds up the bag Fyre was in***

 **Donfyre: *He was goggling at the palace that they were approaching*** Whoa, it looks awesome! Why is it called "Daybreak" Palace, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because the spires of the castle are directly hit at sunrise and sunset.

 ***When Darkzdragon 'Onyx' got close to Daybreak Palace, DarkFoxKit and Donfyre could see how big it was.***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Wow… I feel like an insect.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, that's why it said it would take a few weeks to fully explore.

 **Donfyre:** * **He shrunk inside the bag that Fox was holding him in*** J-jeez. Is there some kind of easier way to look around? Like… a temporary growth potion or… something?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I could probably make one. Or Mew could Teleport here and make you both bigger with Transform.

 **DarkFoxKit:** No, no, no, we're not using Mew to transform us. We'll just see what happens, and if things are a bit too tough for us in there as we are now… we'll find some way to survive. Nobody hurts my little Fyre.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I promise you that no one will lay a claw on you.

 **Donfyre:** Uh, what exactly is wrong with Mew just transforming us, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** She can turn us into whatever she wants, Fyre. Becoming a plushy again will be the least of your worries if we ask her to transform us.

 **Donfyre:** Jeez, I would've thought that your trust in her would be a little higher since the, uh… 6-ish years you've known her now? ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's how I know Mew will seize this opportunity to play with us. And I don't want her turning you into something else while we're here.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Alright you two, we're coming in for a landing so hold tight.

 ***When Darkzdragon 'Onyx' landed in front of Daybreak Palace, DarkFoxKit and Donfyre suddenly felt much smaller***

 **DarkFoxKit: *gulps*** I… hope we survive.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You'll be fine, stop worrying.

 **Donfyre:** Well… can't see what happens until we try. ***He jumped out of the bag, doing a heroic pose on the floor*** ONWARDS! ***As he said this, he rushed into the palace, getting out of Fox and Onyx's sight***

 **DarkFoxKit:** O.O FYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRE! DON'T GO OFF BY YOURSELF!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't worry, Fox, he won't get far. He'll probably get caught by one of the guards up ahead.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Imagines poor Fyre getting stepped on by one of the dragons*** … ***She ran into the palace to get Fyre***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Sighs*** She'll be caught too… well I best go get them.

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Origin of the World**

It was the day after Terra introduced her Pokemon team to Ash. Ash left his friends to relax and play together while he followed Mew to the heart of the Tree of Beginning. He was back in his Mew form and he was ready to finally start his lesson on communicating with the Tree of Beginning itself.

" _ **So here is the plan, Ashy, before I teach you how to talk to the Tree, I will be teaching you of its history and names and how the Tree and I are connected,"**_ Mew said as she and Ash stopped in front of the heart of the Tree.

To his right, Ash could see Lucario and Sir Aaron's bodies still encased and preserved in the crystals, linked with it. Ash looked up at Mew and nodded, he too wanted to learn more about the Tree of Beginning. It's true that the Tree itself isn't even a tree, just a rock formation that looks like a tree, but what interested Ash was how it was alive, and what purpose it serves in the world, how it came to be and what was the story behind it and Mew's connection to it.

" _ **I'm ready to listen, Memma,"**_ Ash said.

Mew smiled, " _ **Well, since we're both Psychic types, it'll be easier to just show you instead of just tell you. I will share my memories and knowledge about this place, you just relax and let it flow naturally, Ashy."**_

Ash nodded and sat down on the ground, close to Lucario and Sir Aaron's crystallized bodies.

" _ **Are you ready, Ashy?"**_ Mew asked as she sat down in front of him.

" _ **Yes, Memma, please teach me what you know about the Tree,"**_ Ash said, feeling both nervous and excited.

" _ **Then go ahead and turn around and lay your head down in my lap,"**_ Mew instructed.

Ash blushed a bit, but didn't argue as he crawled over to Mew, and pulled his head up onto her lap, laying down on it.

" _ **Now close your eyes and relax,"**_ Mew said as she put her paws on Ash's forehead.

Ash closed his eyes as he felt his Memma's paws on his forehead, it felt nice, like he was taking a nap on her lap. Ash unconsciously had his tail curl around his waist as he relaxed.

* * *

Ash felt like he fell asleep, but then he started opening his eyes, and to his shock, he found himself floating in the middle of a wasteland. Nothing but sand, rocks and the cloudless sky itself for miles. Ash frowned, how did he get here?

Then Ash looked up, seeing Mew flying somewhere in the north. " _ **Memma? Memma, wait!"**_

Mew didn't seem to hear him and kept flying.

" _Remember, Ashy, you are just seeing my memories from an outside perspective. That isn't the current me, that is the me of my memories,"_ Mew's voice said in Ash's head. " _She won't respond to you as this is just a memory."_

" _Oh, I get it, it's like seeing a vision with one of those Time Flowers,"_ Ash thought back. " _Should I follow the past you?"_

" _It doesn't matter if you do, Ashy, the memories will automatically take you where you need to be. Think of it as a movie that humans watch on the big screen,"_ Mew explained.

Ash looked down at the wasteland, and the scenery changed, as if he had teleported but without actually teleporting. Ash now found himself floating in front of the Tree of Beginning, though it looked a lot smaller than the Tree of Beginning today, but everything around it only had a little bit of greenery and water. Inside the Tree, however, it was as lively as it was presently. But there was no Pokemon living inside it, except for one.

" _The Tree of Beginning wasn't always known as that, Ashy,"_ Mew telepathically said. " _It has had two names before that. The Tree you are currently seeing had the name 'Origin'."_

" _Origin? Why was it called Origin, Memma?"_ Ash telepathically asked back as he watched the memory of Mew flying around the Tree.

" _Because it was the Origin of life on our planet,"_ Mew answered. " _I was the creator of Pokemon, and Origin was the creator of all other life. Without Origin, humans wouldn't exist. The world would still be a wasteland like you saw. And I may have never created any Pokemon."_

" _You and the Tree… I mean, Origin, came into existence together?"_ Ash asked.

" _Perhaps, it might explain why we're connected,"_ Mew answered. " _Origin definitely didn't create me and I know that because I asked. Our first memories were of each other. Me waking up in the heart of Origin and Origin waking up with me inside its heart. We were both alive and we knew how to talk to each other, because we only had each other for the longest time. We were the only living beings on this planet."_

Ash watched as the memory Mew touched one of the crystals in Origin, her body glowing a green aura.

" _This is how we talked, not through verbal words or even with telepathy, but with our aura,"_ Mew explained. " _At this time I didn't really know much about my powers other than the fact that I could fly around. I didn't even know how to teleport at the time."_

Ash watched as memory Mew let go of the crystal and looked happy about something. She then flew up to a berry tree and started eating the berries.

" _Origin was always more than happy to provide food and water for me. Neither of us wanted to be lonely. I would fly around the world to see if there was any other beings out there and report back to Origin what I found. Sadly, all I ever saw was wasteland. There weren't even oceans back then, Ashy, it was all just one big barren desert…"_ Ash could hear the sigh Mew made. " _And while Origin provided food and shelter for me, I helped it to grow from time to time. If you look, Origin is tiny compared to the current Tree of Beginning. I helped it grow, using the powers that would eventually belong to Shaymin, Celebi, and the other nature related Pokemon."_

" _So what made you decide to start creating Pokemon, Memma?"_ Ash asked curiously.

The memory began to shift and change. Ash suspected Mew skipped ahead to show him what would be relevant to his question. Ash was floating outside of Origin, and Mew was right, it was a lot smaller than the Tree of Beginning of today. Memory Mew was floating just outside of Origin too, as if studying the world around her. Then memory Mew touched the crystal that was sticking outside of Origin, and her aura glowed green again.

" _Origin and I were tired and bored of how barren the world is, and how lonely it was. So one day, we decided to try something a little different. I asked Origin if it could spread out its life, giving aura to areas a little bit further from where it always stood,"_ Mew explained. " _Origin said it was possible, but that it wouldn't be able to it all on its own and that I would have to help. You remember how I said that I helped Origin to grow? I had to use my own aura to help spread Origin's roots. It was incredibly slow and tiring work. We also couldn't just focus on one root otherwise there was a chance that Origin could get damaged. So we had to work on one root at a time, growing them out little by little in a circle."_

Mew sped up time in the memory, letting Ash watch the tedious and slow process. Memory Mew flew low to the ground, her natural pink aura glowing, guiding Origin's root to go out further. But this was being speed up, so Ash wondered how slow Mew had to go to make sure the root didn't get damaged.

The memory then paused. " _If you want an estimation on time, this one root alone since I started speeding up took approximately a whole year to grow out."_

Ash's eyes went wide, " _An entire year?"_

" _Yeah, so you see Ashy, it wasn't a fast process. Eventually, I started to burn out by the time I got to the third root. I knew then there was no way I could get this done with only me and Origin. We needed more help,"_ Mew said.

" _So that's when you made your first Pokemon,"_ Ash assumed. " _Who_ did _you make first? Was it actually Arceus? Or was it Jirachi? Or maybe even Celebi?"_

" _The first Pokemon I made was indeed Arceus,"_ Mew responded as the memory resumed. " _... I messed up so badly when I made him. I wanted him to be the perfect creature. No flaws, very powerful, and strong. That way he could help me spread the roots of Origin faster. And at the time when I made him, I didn't even know that he was going to turn out to have a male personality. I was just creating the perfect creature to help me."_

" _It was your first time, Memma, I'm sure you were bound to make mistakes,"_ Ash said, hoping to reassure Mew.

" _Oh, If I could, I probably would've gone back and given him some flaws,"_ Mew said. " _Maybe then he wouldn't be seen as the Creator of Pokemon… But I'm rambling. It did take me a while to make Arceus, because I wasn't familiar with making a new life myself at the time, I kept messing up. The results were… a little gruesome. You don't need to see that part. I'll just show you the part I start making Arceus. Let's just say the failures were… so gruesome that they make Muks and Garbodors look like Diancie."_

Ash frowned, deciding he didn't want to think about what happened when Mew messed up while trying to create her first Pokemon.

The memory shifted, and Ash was back in Origin. Memory Mew was sitting on the leaves and she had something white floating around her paws. Memory Mew was in deep concentration, sweating as she poured her aura and Psychic powers into the white thing.

" _At the time, I didn't know I was Psychic. I had always assumed all my powers came from aura, including the Psychic part,"_ Mew said as Ash watched the white thing in Memory Mew's paws to start growing. " _I poured in my life aura and my mental energy, as I used to call it, into what was the base for Arceus' body. I was also learning from my past mistakes, trying to focus on every detail and power of my first successful creation."_

Ash noticed Mew sped up the memory again. The white thing that would be Arceus started growing more and more. The white thing started to take shape, looking like a small four legged creature. When the creature grew bigger than Mew's paws, she had to levitate it further away from her, but she was still trying to pour in more of her aura and Psychic energy into it.

" _Origin at one point had to directly connect to me to provide nutrients and extra aura and energy,"_ Mew said as Ash saw vines come out and wrap around Memory Mew's body and head, a small vine entering her mouth as she opened it. " _Origin knew that I couldn't stop the process while I was in the middle of it and if I tried… a failure would be the result. So it stuck a vine in my mouth and directly gave me nutrients."_

It was a good thing Origin did that too, since Ash could sense that weeks passed as Mew was creating Arceus, even though there didn't seem to be a day and night cycle, it was always day from what Ash could tell. The four legged creature started getting bigger and bigger, Mew added in more details and features to the creature. The white stuff started to become its fur, it now had a face and a tail. Ash watched as Memory Mew added some kind of golden cross-like wheel on on the waist area of its round abdomen, and she added more colors on the creature, like dark grey on its face and underbelly.

Mew began to explain as Ash continued to watch, " _The creature I had in mind was supposed to be big, because I figured if he was big, he could help more than I could, and work longer. And I have him four legs because I thought that would make him faster in the air, and I made them long thinking it would help. I gave him that golden cross-like wheel to hold the 18 types of power I wanted to give him, since those powers are what I believe could be use to speed up the growth of Origin's roots. When I tried to give my earlier creatures those powers, they… couldn't hold it, so I made an object to help with that. I figured giving him so much power would allow him to work for much longer and even faster than I could."_

The memory finally slowed down when Memory Mew looked to be almost finished with Arceus. Arceus was big, but he was smaller than the Arceus Ash saw in books. Either Arceus wasn't as big as Ash thought he was, or Mew made him start out small and he eventually grew bigger. Memory Mew appeared happy and smiled as she floated around the first Pokemon she created, looking excited, but she never spoke a word. It was so unusual for Ash to see his Memma not saying a word, but he knew why, since back then, verbal languages didn't exist yet.

Memory Mew looked to be very happy to see her creation was finally a success. The smaller Arceus looked at Memory Mew curiously as she held up a paw, as if to tell him to 'wait a minute', and she created 18 different colored plates. They all had their own unique aura, and she slowly slipped the plates into the golden cross-wheel that Arceus had attached to his waist. With each plate Memory Mew inserted, Arceus grew bigger and bigger. Memory Mew and Arceus had to leave Origin, since Arceus was getting a bit too big for the smaller Origin.

Memory Mew then touched Arceus' head, trying to communicate with him. Ash could easily guess that Memory Mew wanted Arceus to help her spread out Origin's roots.

" _Unfortunately for me, I had forgotten to give him the ability to communicate with aura right from the start. I knew that he could understand me, but he wasn't able to respond,"_ Mew said as Memory Mew frowned. " _At first I was confused as to why he wasn't answering me. At the time, I was sure that I had done everything right when I made him, but he still wouldn't respond at all. After a few attempts, I tried something a little more basic. I told him that if he could hear me, he had to raise his front right leg."_

Memory Mew gave a confused look at Arceus, before she talked to him again with her aura. Arceus raised his front right leg. Memory Mew then sighed and facepalmed herself, as if just realizing that she had forgot something so basic.

" _Of course, this made things harder for me, since I had no way of having him respond back except for a nod and a head shake. I tried a few times to simply add the knowledge of communication through aura to him, but I discovered that once I finished making a Pokemon, I couldn't go back and change anything. Whatever Pokemon I made would permanently be that way,"_ Mew explained with a sigh.

Ash nodded, " _So did Arceus find another way of communicating?"_

" _Yes, he did actually, and I have to commend him for that,"_ Mew said. " _It wasn't right away of course, we spent quite a few years working with the system we had. Arceus and I did managed to spread out the roots of Origin much faster than I ever could alone, and that's what I had initially wanted from him to begin with. But Arceus did have his own mind and personality, so I suppose it was only a matter of time before he decided he wanted to be heard."_

" _So what did he do?"_ Ash asked.

" _He created PokeSpeak, the first verbal language ever,"_ Mew answered. " _I guess that's another reason that quite a lot of Pokemon see him as the Creator of Pokemon since he was the creator of the language."_

" _Really?"_ Ash said, surprised.

Arceus floated over to Memory Mew and decided to try to speak with his voice instead of aura. Ash's ears twitched as he finally heard someone's voice for the first time in this memory.

" _ **He...llo…"**_ Arceus said slowly, making Memory Mew stare at him. " _ **... I am… talking… I am… trans… lating… your communi...cation… Aura… into words."**_

" _When communicating with aura, there aren't words exactly, but you understand the meaning and what the person is trying to say. But using actual words with your voice is very different, and most of the time, the person may not understand the implication of the words alone,"_ Mew said. " _For about an hour I just floated there, staring at Arceus, not knowing how to respond properly to his words. I understood them perfectly because he was, in a way, speaking with his aura. That's how Pokemon understand each other, because it is the aura that carries the words. Without aura, all we Pokemon would hear is the same as humans, which is us just saying our species names over and over again. I feel bad for humans in that respect. While we have intelligible conversations all they hear is Mew Mew Mew or Chu Pika Pika Chu. They don't understand the words because they aren't connected to aura like all Pokemon are."_

" _But… how was I able to understand my Pokemon then before I turned into a Mew?"_ Ash asked.

" _Because you lived in a home that was filled with aura, and I was always exposing you to it. Over time your body simply absorbed the aura and started resonating. Thankfully this didn't limit your normal language or all you would've said would be Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash or Human Human Human Human."_

" _But you still had to teach me, and what about humans raised by Pokemon? Like that Tommy boy who was raised by Kangaskhan? He could understand them,"_ Ash asked.

" _That is because he was immersed in the language and that's all he heard, so his mind had to rewire itself in order to understand the language to make sense of it, and because he was exposed to them for so long, his own aura intertwined with the Pokemon around him,"_ Mew answered. " _And I taught you to make sure that you understood. While you may have unlocked your aura, you still didn't quite know how to use it like all Pokemon subconsciously do on birth. I had to teach you to use your aura to understand and communicate. Its why I was always turning you into different Pokemon, so you could understand each Pokemon's perspective on the language."_

Ash nodded, taking in the explanation before noticing the memory around him had paused.

" _One last thing before we continue,"_ Mew said. " _With the other Legendary Children, they understand because they were partially transformed into Pokemon, giving them the base knowledge that all Pokemon have. That is why they didn't need to be taught like I did with you."_

" _I figured as much,"_ Ash said with a nod.

The memory continued. Memory Mew had some trouble trying to make sense of Arceus' way of talking, since she never had to use her own voice to talk before. Memory Mew always thought her voice was just used to make noises, nothing more. But it did make things easier in the long run, since now Arceus had a way to communicate with Memory Mew, and Memory Mew could still just talk to him with her aura.

" _Over a few years, Arceus taught me the verbal language he created. At first he actually wanted to name it Mewspeak in honor of me. But we decided on creature speak after a while. You see, back then, Arceus and I were creatures, not Pokemon. The word 'Pokemon' didn't even exist,"_ Mew explained. " _Oh, another thing."_

The scenery changed and they were outside.

" _If you hadn't noticed, there are no stars in the sky, and when I was flying around the planet, it was always bright. That's because time and space didn't actually exist at the time. It was just our planet. There wasn't even a sun, the planet was just somehow always bright,"_ Mew said. " _There weren't even clouds in the sky either, as weather didn't exist yet."_

Ash was surprised at how empty the world used to be.

" _Honestly, a part of me wonders how there was ground before I made Groudon,"_ Mew stated. " _I assume it had something to do with Origin."_

The memory continued. Ash could feel that many years passed by, even though there was no true sense of time. Origin looked a little bigger, and there was more greenery and water flowing around the area. Memory Mew looked quite pleased at this, but this was only a small area, they still had an entire planet to bring this life giving aura to. It was then, Arceus made a suggestion.

" _ **You know Mew, it's quite boring to just wake up and spread out the roots of Origin. Why don't we add in some more… features to this barren world? Maybe it'll make things less boring and tedious,"**_ Arceus suggested.

" _ **What exactly do you suggest, Arceus?"**_ Memory Mew asked as she flew up to get some berries from a berry tree.

" _Wait, Memma, if you're a carnivore by nature, then how did you get by with just plants and berries to eat?"_ Ash asked Mew.

" _Do you really want to know, Ashy?"_ Mew asked.

" _Well, I am curious now,"_ Ash said.

" _I created lifeless Pokemon, Ashy, purely created to feed me,"_ Mew answered. " _They didn't live, they didn't have anything like spines or bones or any defenses. They were just meals. Of course, that was how I first discovered I could even create living things to begin with."_

Ash shivered a bit at the thought, but it was understandable.

The memory continued. " _ **Maybe we could add something for us to look at up above? And maybe a change of scenery, make it less bright all the time, makes it easier to sleep."**_

Memory Mew gave this some thought. Ash, knowing how imaginative Mew can be, could already see the gears working in her head. Then Memory Mew smiled as she got an idea, " _ **Perhaps I can create another creature to help with that then, and more help means easier work for us."**_

" _ **Sounds like an excellent plan,"**_ Arceus said. " _ **And it would give me the opportunity to see you create creatures since I did not witness my own creation."**_

" _ **It might take me a while to make them just right. If I stop in the middle of the process or I make a mistake, the results will be… messy,"**_ Memory Mew said. " _ **You'll also have to take over until I'm done."**_

" _ **Understood, I will continue to help grow the roots while you create new creatures to help us,"**_ Arceus responded with a bow.

" _So I started creating another Pokemon to help grow the roots and to make the sky look prettier. With that in mind, I gave it the Water typing first, since water seems to help things grow faster. Then I added in the Dragon element, which gives power to all of nature's elements,"_ Mew explained as the memory changed to memory her sitting down, creating another creature. " _Unlike with Arceus, I was planning on giving this creature limitations and only a little bit of power. Ashy, before my memory reveals who I made, would you like to guess which Legendary it is that I made?"_

Ash began thinking on what Pokemon could be a Water and Dragon type, it was most likely either an ancient Pokemon or a Legendary Pokemon. Mew said wanting the sky to look prettier too. Ash remembered two Pokemon that could've light up the sky with stars at night, and those would be Jirachi or…

" _Is it Palkia?"_ Ash asked.

" _Correct, Ashy,"_ Mew said proudly. " _Palkia, the Pokemon of Space. Before Palkia, there was no space, no sky, no sun or stars. Just the planet, Origin, Arceus, and I. There was no solar system, galaxies, the rest of the universe didn't exist. It was just us."_

" _What? Really? But how did the planet exist if there was nothing else?"_ Ash asked, having trouble comprehending such a thing.

Ash felt Mew giving a shrug, " _In every universe, something had to start out before it can truly begin. For us, it was just this world. Perhaps in another universe, the stars came first before this planet."_

" _... So you make Palkia before Dialga?"_ Ash asked.

" _In a sense, yes, however I started making Dialga shortly after Palkia,"_ Mew explained.

Ash watched the memory as Mew skipped it to her finishing Palkia's creation, giving him a pink pearl on each of his shoulders where he can use most of his powers. Unlike with Arceus, however, Memory Mew didn't make Palkia as powerful since it would've made his creation longer and harder. Memory Mew gave Palkia the knowledge of what he needed to do, help with spreading the life roots of Origin and expand the above. Memory Mew also made sure to give Palkia the knowledge of how to communicate through Arceus' creature language. Soon after Palkia started helping Arceus with the roots, Memory Mew went back on working on a new creation.

" _While I was working on Palkia, I had another thought that came to me that inspired Dialga's creation,"_ Mew explained as Ash watched Memory Mew creating another Pokemon. " _While time didn't exist in a traditional sense, I still knew what it was. However, because time was very slow and different compared to today's time, I wanted someone to help control its very movements. Palkia made the planet brighter with the sun and the stars, but it was very hard to see the stars with the bright sun in the sky all the time. With this new creation, perhaps they can work with Palkia to make the world much prettier and different. And thus… Dialga was born."_

Memory Mew put a blue diamond in Dialga's chest. Dialga had a closer look to Arceus being a quadruped instead of a bipedal like Palkia was. Memory Mew also made sure to give Dialga the same knowledge of growing the roots of Origin and how to govern over time.

" _That was when day and night became a thing. With Dialga's control over time, the planet started facing away from the sun, making the planet dark, and easier to see the stars. It was a beautiful sight. And for the longest time, it was us four and Origin on this planet,"_ Mew said. " _It was fine for quite some time as we were growing out Origin's roots. But then we ran into a problem."_

" _What was the problem, Memma?"_ Ash asked curiously.

" _The greenery and water coming from Origin would only go so far. Even though we continued to grow out the roots, the water and greenery stayed in the same place,"_ Mew answered as the memory shifted to where they were outside Origin. Ash looked down and he could clearly see a visible line where the water and greenery stopped. " _This problem meant I had to create another Pokemon, one that would specifically help to move the waters. The reason I didn't create one to move the greenery is because I was under the assumption that all the greenery followed the water. So if I spread the water, the greenery would follow."_

The memory shifted again to Memory Mew creating yet another Pokemon. Ash could see Arceus, Palkia and Dialga were outside of Origin, still tending to the roots while Memory Mew was creating another Pokemon.

" _The next Pokemon to create would be Kyogre, who I tasked with spreading the water across the world,"_ Mew said. " _Of course, before making Kyogre, I made some non-Pokemon creatures, creatures that no longer exist today, but they were once called fish. I had to practice on making a creature that could swim in the water. When I believed I got the right things for a creature that can live in water, I finally began my creation with Kyogre. While I made her able to live underwater, I also gave her the ability to live on the land through hovering with aura. She could breath, hover, and move on land, though she was made mostly for the water. She was also the first creature I made that had a female personality. I tasked Kyogre with spreading water to the world, but I unfortunately wasn't specific enough. Oh and Ashy, at this time, before the memory continues, Kyogre was in her Primal Form. The Blue Orb did not yet exist because, unlike I had done with my prior creations, I had directly given her the power she would need."_

Ash figured as much, since in legends, Kyogre and Groudon's Primal Forms were their original forms before their powers weakened over the years. The Blue Orb and Red Orb basically held the power they once wielded.

Memory Mew was pretty surprised at how big she made Primal Kyogre, she did make the other three big too, but the Kyogre held a lot of Origin's water, which made her bigger than the others. Memory Mew had given Primal Kyogre the ability to summon water from the sky, which created rain and storms. With this ability, Primal Kyogre covered the land in water.

" _Do you know why I said unfortunately I wasn't specific enough when I gave Kyogre her purpose?"_ Mew asked.

Ash frowned, " _Did she drown the entire planet?"_

" _Correct,"_ Mew said as the memory started to shift again. " _The only safe spot was Origin as it was high about the water level. Thankfully at least Kyogre had enough sense not to fill Origin up with water. But this gave us a new problem. Now instead of a wasteland, we had too much water. It made it hard for anything to grow with no solid land."_

 _Memory Mew looked distressed about this when the rains wouldn't stop, and the planet was filled with water._

" _I was so panicked as Kyogre was flooding the world that I wanted to find a way to stop her. So while Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia were continuing to spread the roots and keep Kyogre from drowning the world, I created a force that I hoped could stop her. One that would directly combat her and stop her progress,"_ Mew explained. " _So I created Groudon, tasking him to combat Kyogre, stop the flooding of the world, and hopefully eventually bring land back to the world so the greenery that once existed could regrow."_

Ash's eyes widen at that. " _So the reason why Groudon and Kyogre are always fighting is…"_

" _Is because I made them naturally enemies with each other,"_ Mew sighed sadly.

Memory Mew finished making the next Pokemon, which was infused with Origin's earth and Palkia's sunlight. The sunlight is what created the magma that Primal Groudon wields within him. Primal Groudon wasn't as wide as Primal Kyogre was, but he certainly was tall, tall enough to tower over Arceus.

As soon as Memory Mew released Primal Groudon, he got right to work. Primal Groudon gave a loud roar to the sky, causing the clouds Primal Kyogre made to rain to dissipate, and the sunlight was much brighter and hotter than it ever was before.

" _I was honestly happier at first when Groudon roared, I hoped that the hot, bright sun would evaporate some of the water that Kyogre created,"_ Mew said.

Ash knew that something else went wrong, " _But things didn't improve, did they?"_

" _No…"_ Mew sighed. " _The harsh sunlight is what drew Primal Kyogre towards Primal Groudon. She was angry that Primal Groudon was trying to evaporate all the water she made, and Primal Groudon was angry at her for trying to drown the world in her water. So the two of them clashed. I tried to stop them, but they were too angry to listen. Arceus, Dialga and Palkia may be powerful, but they weren't made to fight, they didn't know what to do either."_

" _So is this when you made Rayquaza?"_ Ash asked. " _To stop the two from fighting?"_

" _Yes. Origin asked me if making more of these creatures is even a good idea, since I could just make things worse. I reassured Origin that this time I will be careful with the next one. I asked Origin for advice on how to make the next creature, to make sure this one will be the peace keeper I needed for Kyogre and Groudon,"_ Mew said. " _Origin was really good at being specific while I was better with the creativity."_

" _Why didn't you just create the Red and Blue orbs to drain Groudon and Kyogre's powers?"_ Ash asked.

" _I can only create new creatures, Ashy. It's not in my powers to drain a creature's power once I give it to them. However, I can make a creature to do that for me,"_ Mew answered. " _And that's what Rayquaza was for. When creating her, I wanted a creature that could both be big, strong, and intimidating but also diplomatic and reasonable. I wanted the creature to be able to take attacks from both Kyogre and Groudon without them getting seriously injured and I wanted to give it a special trait that it could use to take down both Kyogre and Groudon if it was necessary. That special trait was the ability to go beyond the base limits, to Mega Evolve."_

" _Whoa…"_ Ash said in awe.

" _Of course, Rayquaza was originally the only intended Pokemon to ever be able to Mega Evolve, but that was before the war in the Kalos region that created those Mega Stones. Heck, it wasn't even meant to be called Mega Evolution, I was planning on calling it Limit Breaker or something like that."_

Memory Mew watched as her latest creation uncoiled itself. Rayquaza was a majestic, long, large green dragon. Memory Mew gave it the Flying typing to rule the skies and to negate the weather conditions from both Groudon and Kyogre. The Dragon typing was given to Rayquaza to rule over the natural elements.

" _ **You know what you have to do,"**_ Memory Mew said to Rayquaza once she had fully uncoiled herself and opened her eyes. " _ **Try to calm Kyogre and Groudon down, and if that fails, do what you must to stop them from tearing this planet apart."**_

" _ **I won't fail you, Lady Mew,"**_ Rayquaza said as she bowed her head.

Memory Mew was surprised at the term 'Lady' Rayquaza had called her. She had made Rayquaza more loyal than the other creations she had created before, hoping it would keep Rayquaza from going on a rampage like Kyogre and Groudon did. Rayquaza flew into the sky, using her ability to send the stormy clouds away, and calm the blazing sunlight. She flew towards where Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon were having their battle.

When Rayquaza reached the battlefield, Primal Groudon was standing on a big rocky island that he made for himself, while Primal Kyogre was in the water, about to use Origin Pulse. Rayquaza gave a loud roar, making both of them stop and look at her.

" _ **STOP THIS FOOLISH BATTLE AT ONCE! YOU WERE BOTH CREATED TO MAKE A BETTER WORLD, NOT TEAR IT APART WITH THIS SENSELESS BATTLE!"**_ Rayquaza roared.

" _ **I was created to spread water, then this idiotic buffoon came along and tried to evaporate my beautiful water!"**_ Kyogre yelled.

" _ **I was created to stop you from drowning the world!"**_ Groudon yelled back.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ Rayquaza roared again. " _ **Kyogre, you overused your powers. You were not supposed to cover the entire world with water. Nothing can live in it. And Groudon, you were supposed to just stop Kyogre from drowning the world and rebuild the land she drowned, not fight her! Stop this fighting and start working together!"**_

" _ **You want to know what I think? I think you just want to take our place,"**_ Groudon growled.

" _ **Take my place? There's no chance I'm going to stand by and-"**_ Kyogre started to say before Rayquaza cut her off.

" _ **This isn't about taking your places! This is about stopping your senseless bickering!"**_ Rayquaza growled.

" _ **What makes you think you can order me around?"**_ Groudon snapped. " _ **You think you're better than me?"**_

" _ **I think I have the right to stop you two if it's necessary,"**_ Rayquaza answered. " _ **Remember what you were created for. Lady Mew did not want this violence."**_

" _ **Looks like someone is already sucking up to Mew!"**_ Groudon yelled. " _ **And if you want to stop us, you're going to have to fight us."**_

" _ **For once the big oaf and I agree on something,"**_ Kyogre sneered. " _ **If you want us to stop, you will have to force us."**_

Rayquaza sighed and said, " _ **I did not want it to come to this… but you two leave me no choice."**_

Ash's eyes widened when he watched Rayquaza taking both Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon on, however… Rayquaza by herself was no match for both of them.

" _Ready to see the first Mega Evolution ever, Ashy?"_ Mew asked.

Ash nodded, feeling excited, " _How did you know this was going on, Memma? Did you follow Rayquaza?"_

" _I did follow Rayquaza a short distance, but these memories that I am sharing aren't just mine. They are also Origin's memories. At this time, Origin's roots had been spread across at least half the world. These roots allowed Origin to observe everything through aura. Origin could do something that I couldn't even do, which was project its aura into the sky so it could look down upon the world,"_ Mew answered.

" _That is so cool, Memma, how you and Origin can use each other's powers like that,"_ Ash said with a smile.

Ash looked back at Rayquaza as she slowly lifted up her beaten head. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre glared at her.

" _ **Why don't you just stay down? You're no match for us,"**_ Groudon said.

" _ **Because unlike you, I won't betray my purpose!"**_ Rayquaza roared loudly before she started to glow. " _ **I did not want to use this power if I could avoid it… but you have left me no other choice. You two pushed me to my limit, so I must now surpass that limit!"**_

With another loud roar, Rayquaza's body glowed even brighter as she began to change. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre had to shut their eyes due to how bright Rayquaza was. When the flash of light was gone, Rayquaza looked different. She somehow seemed bigger than before, her lower horns grew and crossed between her mouth, and she had golden tendrils flowing from her body like ribbons, and on her green forehead an inverted delta symbol appeared in gold.

Ash stared on in awe as Mega Rayquaza flew into the sky, watching her glow a bright green before she flew straight at both Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon. Striking them both like a meteor, they fell on the land and water they had created.

" _Memma… was that the Dragon Ascent move I heard only Rayquaza can use?"_ Ash asked.

" _Indeed it was, Ashy,"_ Mew confirmed.

" _ **I am sorry that I had to resort to that, but you left me no choice,"**_ Mega Rayquaza said. " _ **Now, to make sure you do not betray Lady Mew again, I am left with only one option. I shall drain you both of the powers that sent you both on your paths of destruction. I shall not finish you off as you still need to serve Lady Mew, but you will not have as much power. Hopefully this drain in power will stop you two from fighting each other continuously."**_

Mega Rayquaza's golden tendrils touched both Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon, their bodies glowed blue and red respectively. Their bodies started to shrink down and change.

" _Here it is, Ashy, the creation of the Red and Blue orbs,"_ Mew said, sounding both happy and regretful.

The blue and red auras came up from Kyogre and Groudon's bodies before turning into solid orbs that matched their aura's colors. For Kyogre, the Blue Orb and for Groudon, the Red Orb.

" _ **I have contained half your powers into these orbs. You can use them again when you activate and absorb these orbs into your bodies,"**_ Mega Rayquaza said calmly. " _ **But only after you prove your allegiance to Lady Mew and promise you will never go on a rampage like this again. You two can start by listening to her."**_

Both Groudon and Kyogre looked up at Mega Rayquaza, both looking angry yet regretful. They knew they messed up, but they resented having half their powers taken.

" _ **Thank you, Rayquaza, I know that action was not easy for you,"**_ Memory Mew said as she flew over to the group. " _ **And I must apologize for allowing this to happen in the first place. Kyogre, I only wanted you to spread water out into the world, not cover it completely. And Groudon, even though I made you with the intention of stopping Kyogre, your primary purpose was to rebuild the land of this world. Will you please work together to balance out this world? Give it both land and water like I had originally intended?"**_

" _ **O-of course… Lady Mew,"**_ Kyogre said. " _ **I am sorry I went overboard and flooded the world… ruining your vision…"**_

" _ **Yeah, you messed up so bad that she had to create me,"**_ Groudon chuckled a little before he frowned. " _ **And then I went too far… I am sorry as well, Lady Mew."**_

" _ **It's alright, as long as we can fix up the damages, there will be no harm done,"**_ Memory Mew said.

Mega Rayquaza held up the two orbs and gave them to Memory Mew, " _ **I will leave their powers in your paws, Lady Mew."**_

" _ **Thank you, Rayquaza,"**_ Memory Mew said. " _ **Now, let us all return to Origin and plan what we shall do next. And Rayquaza, please re-limit your powers."**_

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew,"**_ Mega Rayquaza said as her body gave a dim glow and she shrunk down a bit, back to her original self.

" _After that little fiasco was over, I managed to get Groudon to start making the land over Kyogre's water and got Kyogre to put water in some of the land that Groudon created, creating lakes and rivers,"_ Mew said. " _But something I noticed while Groudon was creating his land… they were all rocks. There wasn't any greenery anywhere, and thus came our next dilemma… But I think that's enough history for now, Ashy. It's time we get some lunch, we've already been at this for hours."_

Ash suddenly found himself opening his eyes on Mew's lap, " _ **What- Aww, I wanted to see what you had to do next, Memma!"**_

" _ **After lunch, Ashy, I'm hungry and I need energy in order to continue to share my memories with you,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **And I've heard your tummy growl a few times, so I know you're hungry as well."**_

Ash sighed, " _ **Fine, but I wanna get back to the history lesson when we're done eating."**_

" _ **Heh, alright, Ashy,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **It's so nice to see you so interested in my history lessons."**_

Ash sat up from Mew's lap and gave her a hug, " _ **Of course I am interested, Memma, I get to learn more about you, Origin and the Legendary Pokemon you created. It's like a Pokemon Trainer's dream come true."**_

" _ **Well Trainers and Professors,"**_ Mew said as she took Ash's paw. " _ **Now let's get some lunch. I'm in the mood for meat, what about you?"**_

" _ **Maybe some more of those berries with the meat? They taste delicious together,"**_ Ash suggested as he flew along with Mew, holding his paw.

* * *

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it seems our AN has turned into its own story. ^^' But yeah, dragons are awesome, when they're not trying to kill or eat you of course. Axew and Haxorus are cool, though I myself prefer Goodra. I like cute dragons, and Goodra fits that perfectly. Heh, I'm looking forward to your game.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Claws down, I'd want to live on the Earth of the Pokemon world. Not just because there would be awesome and adorable creatures there, but because healthcare, violence, poverty, and all the big world concerns here don't exist there. To go a step further, I'd probably have a hard time choosing if I wanted to be a human or a Pokemon. Who knows, maybe I could be a hybrid. If I could only have one, then I'd probably want to be a Pokemon. If I could choose which Pokemon to be I'd probably choose Diancie. That or Mew. Maybe I could be a Mew-Diancie combination. A Crystal Mew/Diamond Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, actually violence and poverty still exist in the Pokemon world. You just don't see them in the anime that much since it's for kids. But in the manga and even in the game, they would suggest those things. Like Team Rocket killing Cubone's mother for one. And anyways, my answer to this question is… well, of course I'd want to live in the Pokemon World if I had a choice, assuming the Pokemon don't kill me so easily. I would love to travel and train my own loyal monsters and be best friends with them while growing with them too. And if I wanted to be a Pokemon, well I'd definitely want to be Mew. Heh, Mew can transform into anyone, so if I wanted to be a different Pokemon temporarily, I could do that.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, nice tacos! Hmm? The idea Ash gets for an Alolan Raichu? Well, Storm does mention he wished he could be Psychic too, so I guess that makes sense.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you enjoy the story. Also, I see the Shadow Celebi, the Shiny Buneary, and the talking Froakie who sounds a lot like Ash.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Wait, is that Ash-Froakie supposed to be Ash-Greninja but devolved somehow? Or is that actually Ash who turned into a Froakie? … I'd like to see a Mystery Dungeon story with Ash turning into a Pokemon, if there isn't one already.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, after a long grueling battle at the Pokemon League, it is nice to just relax. Heh, if you're raised by Mew, you would learn to mature fast. Onyx chose most of the names for Terra's team, we went with gems because Steven Universe is her favorite show.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup, we brought him back and we definitely will be seeing more of him in the future. He's a character we've been meaning to bring back.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I had always planned for Mudkip to return after Abica left, I just wasn't sure when or how yet. Well, now he's back. XD

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, Ash needs to continue his training after all. We figured now's a good time to show what Pokemon Terra had, since we hadn't showed her team yet.  
Oh, I agree. They don't need to make Ash lose just so he could continue his journey, he could win and still go on a journey to get stronger. But I guess to the writers, that would mean the end for some reason. It's a stupid reason, but that is the most likely reason why Ash will never win a Pokemon League.

 **JetInMoonX** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Like both Fox and my PMs said, the whole threatening the characters thing isn't acceptable. They may be fictional, but they still are a part of us. We have stories we are currently working on, so restarting that one will have to happen later, much much later.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Dragon Ball Rewritten will most likely get a reboot since my current one is a mess and I don't remember what I was doing in that story.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** But again, that will be later on. Right now we have other concerns that are more important than rebooting an entire series.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** I did confirm Shadow Lugia was a hybrid. Wait… Onyx, I think this review is meant for you.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, I'm sure it was. So I guess there is a possibility for them to turn into Shadow versions of themselves. We honestly can't answer if any of our characters will turn into Shadow versions of themselves right now because we're not even planning for the next book.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** What's Pikmin got to do with Pokemon?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Both Pikmin and Pokemon are cute. They also both start with P and end with N. As for if I remember Pikmin, yes I do. We also did get the idea of naming Terra's Pokemon after gems and minerals from Steven Universe. I also liked it due to the fact that her name is Terra which means 'earth'. It seemed fitting to name her Pokemon after gems and minerals. As for your slime rancher problems, no, you aren't alone. I know I have that same problem. I'm sure there are tons of other ranchers who have the same exact problem.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I wonder when they'll make a Pikmin 4? The one on the 3DS doesn't count since it's a side game.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I hope they make one for the Switch.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Jessie, James and Meowth will become important in the next book. But for now, we are focusing on Ash and his friends since it involves Legendary Pokemon stuff. Yes, if I'm doing a fanfiction on Ash, then I have at least seen the Pokemon anime, which is an anime. But I have seen quite a few different anime, like Naruto and Attack on Titans. And I know Onyx have seen anime too, she's seen way more than I have.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ah sorry, I wasn't talking about your story. The title you told me sounded very much like another story I was reading. I've read and wrote many stories that a lot of the titles just get jumbled in my head. Yup, the beloved lazy Shika Mudkip is back. I know a lot of fans loved him, and I've been meaning to bring him back. Having Terra have a Mudkip was perfect, since she owns a lot of Ground type Pokemon.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we'll have fun writing it so it's fun for you all to read. Though we might have to take an extra week or two to write it all out with the best quality that we can. We'll try to keep updating every week, but we want people to be ready for us to possibly miss a week or two. It won't be too long though. We just need to put all our time and effort into it, and updating every week lessens our stock of chapters and makes us have to push ourselves much much more.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The making of Alola will take a few chapters before we make it, what happens before then is important too. Well, I rather not get stranded at all. I wouldn't know what to pack, but I'd just bring what I think is essential to my survival.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If I had time to only pack three things? There's a loophole in that since you don't limit the amount. I'd bring a lot of duct tape, an axe, and a compass. That way I could build a raft like the Mythbusters.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, if at all possible, I'd bring some company who knows what they're doing with me.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's okay, you don't need to review every chapter. Just don't strain yourself.

 **Whisper** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm sorry that you don't like this story then. But I thought I said that I will start updating We Are Phantoms once this one is finished. So I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until this one is done first. It's almost done, so just be a little patient please. And anyways, maybe I will update We Are Phantoms before then, but telling me to update it just so you'd consider to support me only adds more pressure to me.

 **penguinfan28** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup, it was super fun to bring him back and he'll be here for much longer.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you're catching up. ***Reads the next part*** … they were PJs and not a costume… and I'm never putting that thing back on ever again.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, thanks. I like how you said 'non-op' Ash, since our Ash is kinda balancing on that line right now. I used to hate describing battles in my stories, it was tedious to have to write for every action that was taking place, but after a while, I've grown to enjoy it. I ended up taking pride in being able to write a good battle description with just words since that's very hard to do for most people. Heh, it is pretty difficult to write a good battle scene. Onyx and I had to make a list for every move for each Pokemon to use in a battle.

A lot of people think Eon will be too OP if we gave her the ability to switch between evolution forms. However, it is an interesting idea I've been wanting to try out since I saw Red's Eevee do it in the manga. Onyx and I will just have to find a good way to limit it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We already have a few ideas but nothing is set in stone right now.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A Shedinja with Endeavor would be evil and cheap. But anyways, you're right in saying a good strategy could overcome a powerful opponent. Let's just say Whitney's Miltank didn't stand a chance against me when I came up with a strategy, and I'm the type of player who don't evolve her Pokemon for a long time.  
Ah, openings in the anime so far? I like quite a few of them, like Galactic Battles, Battle Dimensions and Black and White. I don't know about Onyx, I don't think she watches the anime.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, sounds like someone is excited.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** Wes will indeed make an appearance, but in the next book, not this one. I can't have an Orre region story without Wes and Michael in it after all.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey Ghost, hey Ark. We can't answer if anyone will be turned into a Shadow Pokemon. It could happen, it could not. We literally haven't begun any solid planning for the next book. A grey, white, or silver Fox? Huh, that might look pretty cool.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That seems to be a very common question among our fans. Sadly it's not something we can answer right now. What am I? An arctic fox? No thank you, and I'm not drinking any tea. Yup, Ash has good friends he can count on, so that's good at least. Erm… good luck bringing divine justice to that group. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, good luck with that. And yes, thankfully Ash has some great friends around him.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh, I'm a Christian so it's an honor to meet an Angel from Heaven. Ah, well, another Legendary Pokemon that could suit Ash besides Mew? Well… maybe Latias or Lugia? It may just be me being biased, but I always felt Ash should've caught either one of them in the show/movie. Ho-Oh is another good candidate, especially considering the large role it apparently plays in the upcoming Pokemon Movie I Choose You.

H-hey, I never do anything bad to Ash. He's my main protagonist after all! And I'm not just saying that because Mew has her Psychic eyes and ears watching me right now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Favorite chu, probably Pichu since it's so cute. And even if I turn white, I can alter my color back with a few different methods.

 **Mew:** Relax Ghost, I already took it back. It kept crying anyways. Besides, I got something else now. ***Is holding a half black, half white teddy bear*** And I'm sure Ashy will be fine, he's got Terra and Zach looking out for him. Of course I have a lot of faith in Ashy, he wouldn't have been turned into a Mew if I didn't. He's proven himself again and again, and I have to let my child grow on his own.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … What? What do you mean I will soon be a future Kitsune? Can you please explain?

 **FXInfinity** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey, it's fine to say hello. It's the kind thing to do. Yes Arceus did show up when Ash was very young. And Arceus had responsibilities that prevented him from fighting during the war. That or Mew didn't let him join or participate or anything. Heh you don't have to apologize for getting out of hand. It's definitely an interesting topic to talk about.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The story is mostly in Ash's point of view, so of course Arceus wasn't going to show up very often. Heh, our minds can be weird sometimes. But hey, what fun would there be if everything was just normal, right? Hmm, well it's a very rare state for me to be in, but I remember it mostly happens when I feel responsible to do something, like when my mom tell me to turn off the water when a bottle is full, but my body is still asleep.

 **Mew:** I don't respond often, I only respond what I need to, otherwise these answers to the reviews would get twice as long.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's okay, you don't have to review every chapter, don't strain yourself. Heh, we decided to finally introduce Terra's team since we never had a chance to before. I did miss Shika Mudkip, and Terra's team is mostly Ground type, so I figured it would be fitting for her to have him, even though Mudkip it pure Water type. It's really good to have him back.


	62. Chapter 62: Origin of the World Pt 2

**DarkFoxKit:** I refuse to come out of this room. ***Is holding onto Fyre like a lifeline***

 **Donfyre:** But this is booooooring! ***He wiggled now and then, trying to get out of Fox's hold*** You just want to stay cooped up in here?

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is holding Fyre tightly*** I rather not go out there and get eaten or stepped on, or burned to a crisp, thank you very much!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Is on the other side of the door*** I promise that you won't get hurt, stepped on, eaten, or burned to a crisp. You'll both be absolutely fine. If you're worried about your small size, we can get Mew here and she can make you both bigger.

 **Donfyre:** Seeeeee, we're basically safe! I'm sure Onyx's servants know that she has guests over or something.

 **DarkFoxKit:** … Well… it probably would be a waste to come all the way here and just stay cooped up in a giant janitor's closet. Alright fine, but if I get set on fire Fyre, you better put me out.

 **Donfyre:** It's the beauty of my name. XP Now let's get outta here, Fox!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Good, if you two are coming out by choice that means I don't have to bust the door down… not that I was ever planning on doing that…

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Slowly opens the door and comes out*** Um… so where are we going first? And Fyre, don't you dare run off on your own again.

 **Donfyre:** Aw man, but that was fun. ***pouts*** … No guarantees about that, but I'll try my best.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Chuckles*** Well you two have been cooped up in that closet for a while, so I think we should probably go to the dining room and get something to eat first. Then maybe I'll show you both around or take you to the room you will both be staying in.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fine. Fyre, stay close to me. Very close.

 **Mew:** _If he tries to run off again you can always put a leash on him~_

 **Donfyre:** HEY! DX Baaaaad idea, don't listen to the crazy, disembodied voice, Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh yeeeeeah, I did pack a leash for him. :3 Onyx, when we get to the dining hall, bring out Fyre's leash.

 **Donfyre:** DON'T LISTEN TO IT! DX

 **DarkFoxKit:** But it's such a good idea!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have an even better idea. ***Reaches down and picks up both DarkFoxKit and Donfyre*** This way neither of you can run off _and_ we can get to the dining room faster. Oh and one more thing before we get going, you have to remember that while we're here I'm your friend, not your personal maid, Fox. Now, let's get going! ***Spreads out her wings and takes off, flying towards the dining room and away from the ever present fourth wall that the readers watch through***

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Origin of the World Pt. 2**

After Mew and Ash enjoyed their lunch, they came back into the heart of the Tree of Beginning, or as Ash now calls it, Origin.

" _ **Ready to continue where we left off, Ashy?"**_ Mew asked as she sat back down.

Ash nodded as he landed in front of Mew and crawled up to her lap like last time.

When Ash and Mew were in the same position as before, Mew put her paws on Ash's forehead. Ash closed his eyes to let the memories come.

* * *

Ash found himself floating over a world of water and rocky land. It was kind of strange to see the world like this. Ash turned around to see Memory Mew flying around, as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

" _I was so worried, I thought that Groudon and Kyogre possibly permanently destroyed all hope for greenery on the planet,"_ Mew mentally said. " _This is months since their fighting ended, yet not even a single blade of grass was found anywhere outside Origin."_

Memory Mew flew down towards one of the rocky islands that Groudon made, and was touching it with her paws. Then she flew up and headed back to Origin. Ash found himself back in Origin as Memory Mew touched one of the crystals and started using her aura to talk to it.

Mew began to explain, " _Since Origin already had greenery growing, I decided to ask for its help. But the response was incredibly responding. Unlike our past communications, Origin felt different. It turns out that Origin had developed a female personality."_

" _What? How did that happen?"_ Ash curiously asked.

Mew giggled before she said, " _I guess after spending so much time with me, she adopted my personality, though I guess you can say she's less playful and more responsible, since she also had Arceus, Dialga and Palkia with her."_

" _So she's more like the current you than the past you?"_ Ash asked.

Mew made a thoughtful noise before she said, " _I guess you can look at it that way, Ashy. I suppose raising a child of my own has changed me quite a bit. But anyways, let's continue…"_

Memory Mew gave a confused look, then she started to become more understanding as Origin was speaking to her.

" _Origin told me that greenery was grown differently. It needed water, yes, but it also needed something alive, not just land. It needed seeds, seeds that can grow, and soil, that can nurture the seeds,"_ Mew explained. " _All Groudon was creating was hard stone islands. No dirt, no other sediments. Just pure stone."_

" _That makes sense… did you give Groudon the ability to make dirt?"_ Ash asked.

Mew sighed and said, " _No, I had only given him the ability to make land. I didn't know that vegetation needed more than just land and water to grow. So I knew right then I needed to create a new Pokemon to help, but I was wary after what happened between Groudon and Kyogre. I decided not to make a giant Pokemon this time, perhaps one closer to my size would be less dangerous and more helpful."_

Ash watched as Kyogre and Groudon left Origin's area and went off somewhere. Rayquaza flew into the sky.

" _During the newest Pokemon's creation, Kyogre and Groudon decided to go rest after working long and hard. Kyogre went to the deepest part of the water, while Groudon buried himself in a magma mountain he created for himself to rest in. Rayquaza took to the sky, deciding to watch the world from there in case another fight between those two broke out again,"_ Mew explained. " _Dialga and Palkia had left the planet with Arceus so they may focus on their tasks better."_

" _So they left you and Origin alone again?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes, but they had their own purposes to fulfill, and their own ambitions. Dialga and Palkia needed to leave the planet to govern over time and space, while I let Arceus leave since we had already finished spreading all of Origin's roots out on the planet, and he decided to create a place for when there's more of us. Origin isn't big enough to house all of us after all, and if I had to keep making more Pokemon, it would get too crowded and chaotic,"_ Mew answered. " _Although, it was kind of nice when it was just me and Origin, it was like old times, before I started creating more Pokemon."_

Ash watched as Memory Mew picked up a pink flower that Origin gave her to use as a base to work on. Memory Mew poured all her power into the pink flower in a ball of green aura. Ash could see green grass growing around the flower, and something white coming out of the grass.

" _Is that… Shaymin?"_ Ash asked as the shape continued to grow.

" _Yes, Ashy, that's Shaymin,"_ Mew responded. " _You really know your Pokemon. Or at least you know the legendaries."_

" _Well I do have the Creator of Pokemon as a teacher after all,"_ Ash chuckled.

" _Heh, thanks Ashy,"_ Mew said. " _At first I only wanted Rayquaza to have that limit breaker, but with Shaymin's size, I knew I would have to do something similar to that. But instead of leaving the power inside of her at all times, I tied it to a certain activator. In order to unlock this power, Shaymin would have to come in contact with a specific flower. I picked randomly from Origin's flowers and ended up with Gracidea Flowers. In order for Shaymin to unlock the extra power, she would need to come into contact with one. I also gave Shaymin this form so she could fly when she needed to, like across the waters of Kyogre to get to another one of Groudon's islands, but I wanted her to be on land for the most part since it's her purpose to fill the land with greenery. It's another reason I made sure to add to her purpose that she would plant Gracidea Flower seeds first so they would already be in bloom by the time she was finished with the island."_

Memory Mew soon finished with Shaymin's body, she was about half the size of Mew. She uncurled from her grassy back and gave a yawn like she just woke up from a long sleep.

Memory Mew gave Shaymin a smile, Shaymin looked back at her and smiled.

" _It was strange, Shaymin was the first creature I ever made who wasn't towering over me, and it made it easier to make her since she was less complex and large,"_ Mew said.

" _ **Hello, little Shaymin,"**_ Memory Mew said, already giving her creations their names once she finished making their physical forms. " _ **What is your purpose?"**_

" _ **Spread greenery around the world to all the islands that Groudon made,"**_ Shaymin said before she gave a curious look. " _ **But I have a question, Lady Mew, what about Kyogre's waters? Surely they shouldn't be bare as well."**_

" _I have decided to ask every new creation I made what their purpose was before I let them go, I didn't want to create another Kyogre incident,"_ Mew explained.

Memory Mew gave a thoughtful look, " _ **I will create a creature specifically designed to fill the waters with their own type of greenery, but I made you for land only. So you only focus on the land, understood?"**_

" _ **I understand completely, Lady Mew,"**_ Shaymin said with a small bow of her head. " _ **I shall depart right away."**_

" _ **Make sure you plant the Gracidea Flowers first, so you can use them when you're done with the island and want to move on to the next. But be careful, the flowers only bloom with sunlight and warmth, if the sun goes down or you get too cold, you will revert back to your normal form,"**_ Memory Mew warned.

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew,"**_ Shaymin said. " _ **Is there anything else before I leave?"**_

" _ **Be sure to come back to Origin if you need to eat or need help with making edible vegetation, like berries and fruits,"**_ Memory Mew said.

" _ **Do not worry, Lady Mew, I already have all the knowledge I need to make those kinds of vegetation. You were very thorough when you created me,"**_ Shaymin answered.

Ash watched in awe as he watched Shaymin walking out of Origin and got right to work on the land that didn't already have Origin's greenery. Ash had never seen how a Shaymin made greenery before. When Shaymin got on the rocky part of the land, she laid down and closed her eyes, then several pink flowers popped out from her grassy back and started to give a soft, yellowish glow.

" _Do you see those little particles coming from her flowers?"_ Mew asked. " _Those are seeds, the very start of the greenery's life. Of course, with Shaymin's power, she can grow them in a matter of minutes."_

Ash watched in fascination as he could see the green grass was already spreading from the Shaymin, little flowers began to grow from the grass too.

Shaymin then paused and turned her head before she smiled.

" _What's she doing now, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _She is sensing an incoming breeze. Her back is sensitive enough to feel even the slightest breeze,"_ Mew answered. " _She know that if the breeze was strong enough, she could launch her seeds into it and the winds would help to spread her seeds."_

Ash was impressed, it was so cool and awe inspiring to watch how Shaymin spread the beautiful nature around what was once a wasteland place. Then the memory shifted, Ash was back in front of Memory Mew, who looked to be creating another Pokemon. This one was blue, and also appeared to be small.

" _Shaymin was correct when she asked about the waters of Kyogre,"_ Mew said. " _It wouldn't make sense to have so much greenery above the waters and keep underwater barren. So while Shaymin spread greenery on the surface, I had to make a Pokemon that would spread greenery and life underwater. Can you guess who it is, Ashy?"_

Ash looked at the little blue thing Memory Mew was messing with, " _It has to be a Water type… I think you're still making Legendary Pokemon, so… uh… ah, maybe you're making Manaphy?"_

" _Yes, Ashy, Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea,"_ Mew said as the blue thing started to take shape.

" _I didn't know you made Manaphy to create greenery underwater, Memma,"_ Ash said, surprised as Memory Mew started shaping up the blue thing more.

" _Well, that was actually his secondary purpose,"_ Mew said. " _I had another reason why I was making Manaphy. With Kyogre away, sleeping, I needed someone to manage the waters she left behind. If nobody maintains it, there's a good chance the sun will evaporate it all eventually, and the greenery Shaymin made would shrivel up without the water. I made Manaphy more playful, like me, and creative, since it would take creativity to make something that can live underwater. Though surprisingly, even though I made Manaphy more playful, he still ended up with a male personality. I half expected Manaphy to end up with a female personality. I guess you now know why he's called the Prince of the Sea instead of the Princess of the Sea."_

Memory Mew finished creating Manaphy. Manaphy blinked up at Memory Mew and smiled.

" _Although, I did gift Manaphy with something that no other Legendary Pokemon had at the time. It was also an experiment of mine, something that I gifted all the non-legendary Pokemon with. The ability to breed. Of course, with breeding, it works similar to my powers of creating a new Pokemon, however, it was more basic, as the Pokemon can only create the same one as their own species, and the offspring will start out in an egg with only basic prior knowledge like breathing, thinking, and of course, the subconscious aura that would help it understand language. I had to keep it basic for it to work. And with Manaphy, they would have the natural instinct to keep the water of Kyogre alive by keeping it moving."_

Ash gave a curious nod, " _But why did you give it to Manaphy?"_

" _Manaphy was an interesting one,"_ Mew said. " _His body was made with water, similar to Kyogre, however, unlike with Kyogre, his body can't maintain itself forever. In other words, Manaphy can actually die of old age. So that's why once he's close to death, it was important for him to create his egg so he could be reborn anew. Manaphy's breeding doesn't work like other Pokemon's, it was a prototype breeding, out of necessity. He doesn't need a female Pokemon to make his egg, and his offspring isn't an entirely new Pokemon, it inherits the knowledge of the previous lifetime. So in a way, Manaphy is as immortal as the rest of the Legendaries."_

" _Wow… I guess that explains why there's always a Manaphy egg every century or two,"_ Ash chuckled. " _But only one Manaphy."_

" _Yes, though Manaphy can still breed like a normal Pokemon, however the Pokemon that hatches isn't a Manaphy, it's a Phione. Phione's not exactly a Manaphy though, so they don't inherit the same knowledge or powers as Manaphy does,"_ Mew said. " _Only a Manaphy inherits the powers and knowledge from its predecessors. So the current Manaphy has the knowledge and memories from the past Manaphys all the way up to the first Manaphy. Now, are you ready for me to unpause the memory?"_

" _Yes,"_ Ash answered before the memory unpaused.

Memory Mew smiled at Manaphy as he looked at her sleepily, " _ **Hello, Manaphy. What is your purpose?"**_

" _ **To spread life and greenery of my own to the waters of Kyogre and keep the waters moving so they do not evaporate,"**_ Manaphy stated.

Memory Mew nodded, " _ **You know not to flood the land Groudon created, right? And you know to keep the underwater greenery in the water and not on land, right? The land is Shaymin's responsibility, not yours, understood?"**_

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew, you were quite specific,"**_ Manaphy said. " _ **The greenery needs to stay underwater, and I need to maintain the waters as it is and to not expand it."**_

Memory Mew smiled, " _ **Good, now go on and fulfill your purpose, Manaphy."**_

" _ **I will not let you down, Lady Mew,"**_ Manaphy said before he hopped out of Origin and jumped into the water.

Ash felt the memory shifting. He found himself in the sky, looking down at the world below. The world was starting to slowly look like the world he was familiar with, the islands being filled with greenery, the water looking alive with the waves flowing through, and the lands expanding themselves with Groudon's volcanoes.

" _This is fast forwarded, Ashy, what you're seeing is months and years of Manaphy and Shaymin doing their work,"_ Mew said. " _They both worked hard and tirelessly. I would help them any way I could with my own powers, and to see how they were doing. Since I spent more time on land than I did in the water, Shaymin and I started to grow close, but we never really had time to play with each other, because Shaymin was always so busy. I had Origin of course, but she couldn't exactly play with me. I started to feel restless, I wanted someone who could move around, was about my size, and had Psychic powers as I do so we could play together. With the exception of Arceus' all typing powers, I had never made another Psychic type yet."_

The memory soon stopped in the middle of the night. Ash looked up, seeing a lot of stars in the sky. Palkia must've made more the last time they saw him.

Mew giggled, " _I guess Palkia started to get creative, because this was the first time I saw shooting stars in the sky."_

Memory Mew was looking up at the sky while laying down on a small hill. She then saw some of the stars shooting across the sky. She smiled as she wished she could join them in the sky, flying with them. That was when an idea started coming to her.

" _Can you guess what's about to happen, Ashy?"_ Mew asked.

" _You wished on a shooting star?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes, but can you guess what is about to come from that?"_ Mew asked.

" _You make another Pokemon?"_ Ash said.

" _Come on Ashy, you know what I mean…"_ Mew sighed.

Ash chuckled and said, " _I may have an idea, Memma, but I want the memory to speak for itself."_

" _I'm going to tickle you for messing with me like that later, Ashy,"_ Mew warned.

Memory Mew wondered what it would be like to have a star for a friend. She flew back into Origin and got right to work. Origin put a vine on Memory Mew's forehead and the vine glowing with green aura.

" _Origin was asking me what I was making now and for what purpose,"_ Mew explained. " _And I told her that I was feeling bored. Shaymin and Manaphy were too busy, and everyone else is away. So I decided to create a star friend."_

Ash watched as Memory Mew made what appeared to be a three pointed star, then a silver white body began to grow out under it.

" _Just like with Manaphy and Shaymin, I wanted my playmate to be roughly the same size as me. I made her Psychic type, however, the star was tough. Just being a pure Psychic type wasn't able to maintain the body, so I had to give her a hard body. I tried Rock type at first, but the rocks would always crumble. So I tried something harder. I purified the rocks and made them into steel. Aside from one of Arceus' plates, this was the first Steel type I've made,"_ Mew went on. " _She was created to grant wishes from the heart. Anyone could make a wish and not mean it, but if it came from the heart, her purpose was to fulfill it. Of course, at the time, I didn't know there would be such things as evil wishes, so sadly I never specified what kind of wishes she should grant. But there was one thankful thing I gave her. Which was the ability to learn. Unlike the others, she was more able to learn new things. It would come in handy when times changed."_

Memory Mew smiled as she almost completed Jirachi's body. She looked at Jirachi's stomach and gave a thought look at it, before she put her paw on the body's stomach. Ash saw that Memory Mew created an eye on Jirachi's stomach, it was different from the normal pair of eyes Jirachi had on her face.

" _Why did you put a third eye on Jirachi's stomach, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _I knew that at some point I would want to fill the world with life. And each one of those lives would have wishes of their own,"_ Mew explained. " _With Jirachi, all those wishes are turned into a physical power. So for her to be able to handle all those wishes, I gave her multiple places to store the energy. The wish tags were the main points where energy could be stored and to a lesser extent the third eye. The third eye's main purpose was to have a focal point where Jirachi could release all the stored energy."_

Memory Mew smiled as she finished with her latest work. Jirachi was wrapped up with yellow ribbon-like limbs that worked like a blanket.

" _One last thing I added to Jirachi before I was entirely done was that I wanted her to address me as just Mew instead of Lady Mew like rest of the Legendaries started calling me,"_ Mew said. " _I wanted her as a playmate, not as a loyal subject."_

Memory Mew floated back a bit before she said, " _ **Jirachi, it's time to wake up."**_

Jirachi let out a small yawn before she opened her normal eyes, unwrapping herself from the yellow ribbons she was wrapped up in. Jirachi let out another yawn before she asked, " _ **Is it playtime already…?"**_

" _ **Of course,"**_ Memory Mew said with a smile as she floated over to the groggy Jirachi and playfully pulled on her hand. " _ **Come on, let's go fly together!"**_

" _ **Alright, alright, I'm coming,"**_ Jirachi said with a yawn as she floated after the excited Memory Mew.

" _Of course, our play times didn't last that long. Jirachi would always get too tired and sleepy after every hour or two of playtime. I was always full of energy,"_ Mew said.

Ash giggled at that, " _Yeah, you really are, Memma. Sometimes I wonder if you ever even get tired. But… why_ is _Jirachi so tired? She isn't bound to the comet yet."_

" _Unfortunately the one downside when I made her is that her main energy source is wishes, so without many wishes, she gets tired often. Once there would be more wishes, she would be more full of energy,"_ Mew answered. " _And of course, since it was just mostly me and a few others in the world, who aren't wishing but are focusing on their tasks, it was no wonder why Jirachi didn't have a lot of energy. Of course, this brought up a problem. Because Jirachi ran out of energy so fast, it was hard to play with her. So I began thinking of making another playmate, so Jirachi can rest and I can keep playing."_

The memory shifted once again. Ash saw Jirachi wrapped up in her ribbon blanket, while Memory Mew was sitting next to her, creating another Pokemon.

" _This time, I've decided my new playmate should always be full of energy, so they won't get tired so fast like Jirachi. I also wanted them to be a Psychic type like me,"_ Mew said. " _Of course, I also wanted to give them a purpose like I always did with my creations. I wasn't too sure what other purposes the world needed right now other than more living creatures to live in it. And that's what gave me the idea, instead of focusing on what else the world itself needed, I focused on what would be needed with the creatures that will be living in this world in the future. So aside from being my playmate, I gave the creature the purpose to energize and give a big boost in power to a creature it deemed worthy. Admittedly I also did that to help give Jirachi a boost of energy too."_

Ash nodded as he kept watching Memory Mew. The Pokemon she was making had a red and orange color, unlike with Jirachi, it was furry and hot.

Mew continued to explain, " _As with Jirachi, I didn't want a pure Psychic type, so I gave her the Fire typing so she would always be full of energy and would hopefully have a fiery attitude to match the typing. I wanted a friend who would push me to do new things and challenge me from time to time. But I made sure that they would also be kind and understanding if they needed to be. I didn't want them to be overly competitive, but I did want them to be competitive when the time was right. I also wanted a friend who would cherish in the victories that came with a hardfought battle or challenge."_

Memory Mew sweated a bit as she made the finishing touches on the Pokemon, creating a pair of wings as its 'tail'. Ash immediately recognized it as Victini.

Unlike with Jirachi, Victini woke up as soon as Memory Mew was finished making her physical body.

" _ **Are you ready to play?"**_ Memory Mew asked.

Victini did a twirl and gave a victory sign as she said, " _ **Oh I'm ready to play, I'm ready to play all day!"**_

Memory Mew giggled as Victini flew around like a hyperactive bouncey ball, and Memory Mew flew after Victini as they came out of Origin, while Jirachi opened one of her eyes and grumbled a little to herself before falling back to sleep.

Ash watched as Memory Mew, Victini, and sometimes Jirachi, would fly around all day and night, playing with each other.

Mew began to speak, " _For a long time, perhaps for almost a century or two, I played with Jirachi and Victini. Shaymin joined us in her Sky Forme when she was finished with her task. The lands that Groudon made were covered with greenery and flowers, and trees. Shaymin told me the trees were modeled after Origin, but they were actual plants. Shaymin was also coming up with new plants every year or so, which was amazing to watch. But after a while, we couldn't help but notice how… empty the world was."_

Ash nodded, " _Yeah, it does seem pretty empty with just the four of you flying around."_

" _It was at that moment that I decided instead of working on just one creature at a time, I would create a blueprint for a species,"_ Mew explained. " _The first non-Legendary Pokemon to exist were what is now known as the Fossil Pokemon. Kabuto, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Lileep, Anorith, Cranidos, Shieldon, Tirtouga, Archen, Tyrunt, and Amaura. They were the first ones to walk, fly and swim on this planet, discounting the Legendary Pokemon. Because I spent less time on them then I did with any other creations, they were far weaker than my fellow Legendary Pokemon. So I called them 'lesser creatures' for the longest time. Their purpose was to just live and thrive in the world. I gave each other different abilities and personality, so there would be variety of course. It'd be boring if they were all the same. They were not immortal either, they would live for a limited time before their bodies expire. This was to keep them from overpopulating the world. It is why I gave them the ability to breed with the opposite gender, so they could create more of their own kind then pass away when the time came without facing extinction. The opposite gender thing was to help bring them closer to each other."_

Ash watched as time sped by in the memory, seeing the Fossil Pokemon living in the early version of the world.

" _To make up for some of their weaknesses, I gave them the ability to grow their strength and powers… the ability to evolve, becoming bigger and stronger creatures,"_ Mew continued to explain. " _There were some that I didn't give the ability to evolve, Aerodactyl for instance. They were already fairly strong on their own, so they didn't need to grow."_

Ash kept watching, as if in a trance. He could see the world changing little by little, he wondered how many years were going by in the memory.

" _Like how Shaymin would come up with ideas for her plants every year or so, I too came up with ideas for new kinds of creatures. As time went on, I spent more and more time creating new species of creatures,"_ Mew said. " _However, I didn't realize how much strain I was putting on myself, physically and mentally, when I kept making more and more new lesser creatures to go out and thrive in the world. But Victini, Jirachi and Origin all knew. I had trouble keeping up with Victini and Jirachi during our play times. Origin was constantly telling me to rest and stop making new creatures for a while. I didn't want to stop, I was too stubborn. I wanted to see more creatures to roam and live in this world that we worked hard to make."_

Memory Mew was lagging behind Victini and Jirachi as they were flying. She fell back into Origin, looking exhausted. Memory Mew sat up, and saw Manaphy swimming up the stream, looking up at her.

" _ **Lady Mew… I apologize if this is a bad time,"**_ Manaphy said. " _ **But… I do have a request, if you will hear me out."**_

" _ **What is it, Manaphy?"**_ Memory Mew asked, trying to keep her tiredness out of her voice.

" _ **I need help to continue my work. And I also want a little protection from the lesser creatures you created,"**_ Manaphy said. " _ **A few of your lesser creatures have mistaken me as prey and tried to attack me. I would like a large intimidating creature to help keep me safe."**_

" _ **Oh, I see… I apologize, Manaphy, I had forgotten to instill them with the knowledge you are the Prince of Kyogre's Waters,"**_ Memory Mew sighed. " _ **Very well, I will create a bodyguard for you, who will let all the water creatures know you are the Prince of Kyogre's Waters and they will leave you alone."**_

" _ **Thank you, Lady Mew. And I know you did not intentionally forget to instill them with the knowledge,"**_ Manaphy responded.

Memory Mew began thinking about what kind of Pokemon could be a good bodyguard for Manaphy.

" _At first, I was tempted to create something similar to Kyogre,"_ Mew said. " _But I decided against it. Kyogre would be pretty angry if she woke up and saw another Kyogre roaming around her waters. So what could I make that could survive underwater, is large, intimidating and not look similar to Kyogre? I decided to make a creature that would be similar to Rayquaza in the way that they would be diplomatic and try to use reason in situations instead of automatically resorting to violence. But unlike Rayquaza, the creature would live specifically underwater and would serve as Manaphy's bodyguard."_

" _Is it also a Legendary Pokemon, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes, Ashy, you should already know who it is,"_ Mew responded. " _This Pokemon was later on relieved from bodyguard duty and tasked with keeping three legendary birds in check."_

" _Lugia?"_ Ash said, surprised.

Mew nodded, " _That's right. Now Lugia was an interesting one. I wanted to make a water dragon creature to protect Manaphy, but if I wanted the creature to be able to spread the knowledge among the lesser water creatures that Manaphy is not to be messed with, I had to make it Psychic type. So my plans changed to a Water/Psychic type, but I worried that Kyogre would get angry if I made the creature too much like her. A giant fish-like creature wouldn't be able to hold its powers very well. Then I thought about the creature being able to fly as well as swim. A creature that could spread knowledge to all lesser creatures about the Legendaries and keep an eye on how the waters of the world were affecting the land to report back to Manaphy. Eventually, the creature became a bird-like creature with dragonish features. I also gave the creature the ability to sing a very soothing song in case any creature became too aggressive to listen."_

Memory Mew smiled as she finished creating Lugia. She was panting as she had used a lot of her powers with this one. Lugia was not like the lesser creatures she'd been making lately, she was more like Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon. " _ **Lugia… what is your purpose?"**_

" _ **To protect Prince Manaphy and let all creatures know about the greater creatures. I am also to serve Prince Manaphy by flying in the air to survey what the waters of Kyogre are doing to the land. I am also to assist however I can with whatever Prince Manaphy might need,"**_ Lugia said as she opened her eyes, not yet using her telepathy.

Memory Mew nodded, " _ **Good, good. Your song is also meant to calm down aggressive creatures, be sure to use it when you need to."**_

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew,"**_ Lugia said before she looked directly at Mew in concern. " _ **Lady Mew, if I may be so bold, you are not looking too well."**_

" _ **Don't worry about me, Lugia,"**_ Memory Mew said. " _ **You go into Kyogre's waters and protect Manaphy."**_

" _ **Yes, Lady Mew, please make sure to take care of yourself,"**_ Lugia said before she extended her wings and flew out of Origin, going to find Manaphy who had left before Memory Mew began to create Lugia.

Memory Mew was starting to close her eyes. She was exhausted from all the work she had done and was preparing to take a much deserved rest. But before she could fall asleep, the air behind her started to shift a little before a portal opened. Memory Mew looked at the portal for a few seconds before Dialga stepped out.

" _ **I am sorry for the intrusion, Lady Mew, but I was hoping you could do me a favor,"**_ Dialga said with a bow of his head.

Memory Mew looked at Dialga and sighed, " _ **What is it, Dialga? I am tired, so I must rest."**_

" _ **Oh… then maybe I should come back later,"**_ Dialga said.

Memory Mew stopped him and said, " _ **Just tell me what it is, Dialga."**_

" _ **I would like a creature to act as an agent of time for me,"**_ Dialga said. " _ **A creature that can travel through time on my behalf to prevent or witness an event that could have large, possibly disastrous, effects on the future."**_

" _ **An agent who can travel through time?"**_ Memory Mew said. " _ **Does it have to be big or small?"**_

" _ **Small would actually be better. That way they can be unseen. But they would need to have a little bit of strength if they needed to stop something. Though I would prefer that they work in secret and be essentially… invisible,"**_ Dialga explained. " _ **And maybe a way to communicate with me."**_

Memory Mew nodded, " _ **Very well, this will be the last creature I make for a while."**_

Ash watched as a very tired Memory Mew began working on another Pokemon.

" _Dialga had told me he wanted an agent to be able to travel through time, as well as work in secret and have a way to communicate with him even if they were in a different time period,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _Of course, my first thought was to make them a Psychic type, since they were masters of mental communication. But I didn't know how to make them essentially invisible to the world. I thought about all the greenery Shaymin made, so perhaps there will be more in the future, and the agent could blend in with the plant life pretty easily. So I made them green, and a Grass type, allowing Celebi to camouflage itself into the nature it was near. The Grass typing is to help spread life in nature in case the agent needed it for their mission."_

Memory Mew finished making Celebi, she wasn't a lesser Pokemon either, she was more like Shaymin and Manaphy. Memory Mew added in wings to Celebi to help her fly around, since an agent of time would need to be able to get to places quickly.

Memory Mew stifled a yawn when Celebi opened her eyes, " _ **Okay… Celebi… what is… your purpose?"**_

Celebi said, " _ **I am an agent of time working directly under Dialga."**_

" _ **Yes, that's good,"**_ Memory Mew said with a nod. " _ **Do you know how to go into the timestream to find Dialga?"**_

Celebi nodded, " _ **Yes, Lady Mew, I do. I will go find him now."**_

Memory Mew gave a tired smile as Celebi opened up a small rift in time and flew right into it before it disappeared.

A vine slowly reached out and touched Memory Mew. After a few seconds, the vine was surrounded by a glowing green aura.

" _Origin was telling me that she was concerned for me and that I needed to rest,"_ Mew explained. " _She suggested that I should sleep inside of her, but inside a safe protective bubble that would keep me from getting harmed in any way."_

" _What did you do, Memma? Did you take Origin up on her offer?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes, Ashy, I did. Origin told me to lay down and she would protect me inside her crystals. She guaranteed that while my physical body slept, I would still be able to watch the world and if I truly wanted to or needed to, communicate with the other Legendaries,"_ Mew responded. " _But she also said that if I wished, I could let her handle the issues of the world while I experienced dreams."_

" _I take it we're going to skip to when you wake up?"_ Ash asked.

" _First I want to say that after Origin encased me in crystals, I was connected to her and the vines around the planet. Almost immediately upon falling asleep, I had to explain to the Legendaries that I was taking a nap and I was not to be disturbed unless the world was ending. After that, for about fifty or so years, I watched the world grow. But after the fifty years I started growing bored, becoming more and more interested in Origin's offers to let me dream while she handled the issues of the world as best as she could,"_ Mew explained. " _So I took her up on her offers and took my attention away from the world so I could dream. I let my concentration slip from the world and entered my first of many dreams."_

Ash watched as Memory Mew was encased in crystals in the heart of Origin, falling into a deep sleep.

" _Of course, Origin kept a watchful eye on the world as I dreamed. And then, when I finally woke up after a few hundred years… and by that I mean close to a thousand, I lost track,"_ Mew giggled sheepishly.

Ash blinked in surprise, " _Almost a thousand years? That's a really long time to be asleep!"_

" _For an immortal Pokemon it isn't, Ashy. And that's something that you will probably get used to eventually,"_ Mew responded. " _So when I woke up, Origin immediately apologized to me and I was taken aback. I wondered why Origin would need to apologize to me and asked that she explained what she meant. She told me that while I was asleep, many of the Legendaries wanted to wake me up to ask for advice on how to deal with problems they were running into. Origin tried to tell them to figure it out themselves, but they weren't really listening to her."_

" _So what_ did _Origin do, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _She told me that she had accessed the memories of all the creatures and erased all knowledge of herself so they wouldn't be able to remember where I was sleeping,"_ Mew said. " _She had used her connection to the Legendaries through their aura in order to erase their memories of her. She made sure to replace them with memories of different creation places so they wouldn't question it. For water creatures, I created them in the water, for land creatures, I created them on land and so on."_

Ash nodded as realization came to his eyes, " _That's why nobody knows about Origin, or you living in her or being connected to her."_

" _Exactly, Ashy. Everyone thinks that when I disappear, I go to a pocket dimension where I can watch over the planet but not be contacted,"_ Mew answered. " _At first I was upset that Origin would do this without my permission, but after a few days I understood why she did it. I definitely needed the rest, and the issues she was telling me about were simple. In fact, some of them were so simple that when the Legendaries put their minds to it, it took them only a few minutes to figure out."_

Ash watched as the crystals dissipated around Memory Mew when she woke up, and she was talking to Origin with her aura again.

" _There was one other thing Origin told me that had happened while I was asleep,"_ Mew said.

" _What's that?"_ Ash asked curiously.

" _A race of creatures unlike any ever encountered suddenly appeared one day,"_ Mew responded. " _Even looking back at it, Origin wasn't sure how it all happened. One second they weren't there, the next second they were."_

" _Who is 'they'?"_ Ask asked, seeing that Mew was being vague.

" _Humans, Ashy. Ancient, uncivilized humans,"_ Mew answered. " _It's still a mystery as to how they exist and how they got here. All we know is they just showed up one day. Origin and I didn't know what they were, but they weren't any creatures we created, though they acted like the more wild lesser creatures did, so we just called them 'Primitives'. They seemed harmless enough… at first."_

Ash frowned, he knew that there was going to be more to the story about the primitive humans. Memory Mew flew out of Origin and started checking on the lands Groudon created. The lands had gotten bigger since she last saw them, and she started seeing the Primitives roaming around.

" _They started off foraging for fruits and berries from Shaymin's trees that she had planted on the different islands. You see, when they appeared, they appeared spread out over the many islands that Groudon had created… but then as their population grew, fruit and berries weren't enough,"_ Mew explained. " _They started making weapons to hunt lesser creatures for the meat they could provide. I knew that the lesser creatures would be hunted by other lesser creatures… but I never imagined that they would be hunted so brutally by the humans. When the lesser creatures hunted, the prey didn't suffer too much. But when it came to humans, some took fun in hunting for pure sport. Those ones tried finding the biggest lesser creature they could and hunted those down. Some they hunted down to extinction. Surprisingly enough, some lacked any sense of self preservation and those primitives tried hunting down some of the greater creatures like Lugia…"_

Ash was surprised to hear about that, it had always been against the law to hunt Pokemon like that. " _But I thought Pokemon were much stronger than humans, how did they kill them?"_

" _While Pokemon may have been stronger than humans, there is one thing humans have that most Pokemon don't, tools and numbers. Humans, or at the time, Primitives, used weapons like spears, bows and arrows, and even traps to hunt the lesser creatures from far away. That way they would be outside the attack range of the creatures while also being able to take them down,"_ Mew responded.

Ash shook his head, finding the whole thing shocking and grim, " _I almost can't believe that. I mean most humans today wouldn't even think about doing something like that. It's also against the law to hunt Pokemon like that."_

" _Ashy, those humans back then were called Primitives for a reason. They only lived off of instincts. They hadn't developed the greater thought that current day humans have for quite some time,"_ Mew answered. " _I hated the way that the Primitives were hunting down my creatures. So I decided to create new greater creatures that would directly tap into the minds of the Primitives and help them see the errors of their ways. I knew that I couldn't just create one creature because there were so many Primitives, so I ended up creating three who became triplets. Uxie was the first, he embodied Knowledge, which would help the humans comprehend more than just their destructive instincts. Mesprit was next, she embodied Emotion, which was to have humans feel more than just hunger and greed. And finally Azelf, she embodied Willpower, which was intended for the humans to resist their instincts once they realize the difference between right and wrong."_

Memory Mew looked at the triplets floating before her, they appeared to be asleep in Mew's pink bubbles. It was the first time Ash got to see these Legendary trio with his own eyes.

" _Unlike the others I didn't wake them immediately. I wanted to take them outside Origin to one of the lakes that they now call home. Where there were a lot of Primitives in the area,"_ Mew said, explaining why she didn't wake them up instantly like she had with the others. " _Once I found the best place to wake them, I released them from my bubbles and woke them up before asking what their purposes were."_

Memory Mew popped the trio's bubbles, waking them up, " _ **What are your purposes?"**_

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf opened their eyes. Uxie was the first to speak, " _ **To give knowledge to the Primitives. Help them see the error of their ways, and assist my siblings however I can."**_

Mesprit gave a smile as she said, " _ **To give proper emotions to the Primitives, help them able to feel happiness, sorrow, anger and joy. Perhaps they will learn to feel empathy to the creatures they've been hurting, and to assist my siblings whenever I can."**_

Azelf took a deep breath and said, " _ **I am to give willpower to the Primitives to help them resist their destructive tendencies once they realize what they're doing is wrong, and hopefully to keep them at peace with the other creatures. I am also to assist my siblings if I am able."**_

Memory Mew nodded, " _ **Good, once you're able to do that, keep yourselves hidden from the Primitives so they won't try to kill you three either. Go into your own dimensions wherever you like to keep watch of the world until you feel you're needed again."**_

" _ **Yes, Lady Mew,"**_ Uxie said with a bow of his head before he looked at Azelf and Mesprit. " _ **Call me if either of you need anything."**_

" _ **Of course, brother, be safe,"**_ Azelf said calmly.

" _ **This is going to be so much fun!"**_ Mesprit said with a smile. " _ **Come on, brother and sister, I can't wait to see how the Primitives will turn out when we're done!"**_

Ash watched as the trio flew into the sky together, spreading out their knowledge, emotion and willpower onto the primitive humans.

Ash heard Mew giving a small sigh as he was watching the changes, " _It felt like a dream almost. After Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf were done, they decided to go into three different lakes to watch the world from. And the Primitives started to change. Many of them felt horrified by what they did to the lesser creatures, and were in deep remorse. I almost felt bad for them. But one of the Primitives, a young one, probably about your age Ashy, decided to try and talk to one of the creatures, who was ironically a Pikachu. Pikachus are small, so the Primitive thought it would be easy to approach. At first, the Pikachu did shock the Primitive quite a bit with its attacks, but the Primitive refused to give up, thanks to Azelf. Eventually, the Pikachu stopped attacking, and the Primitive child offered Pecha Berries of all things as a peace offering."_

Ash almost snorted at that, " _Maybe that Pikachu is Storm's ancestor."_

" _Quite possibly,"_ Mew said. " _The Pikachu cautiously accepted the Pecha Berries and began to eat them. I was honestly amazed when I saw the Primitive and Pikachu get along."_

Ash could see the Pikachu started to trust the Primitive child. The child smiled at the Pikachu, showing the emotion Mesprit blessed them with.

Mew sounded happy as she said, " _And that marked the day Primitives and creatures could co-exist together. And for a time, maybe a hundred years or so, Primitives and creatures… humans and Pokemon got along and lived together. There were still a few corrupted Primitives, but they were in the minority for the most part. I thought things would stay peaceful between the Primitives and creatures… but sadly, that all changed when the first Poke Ball was invented."_

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey Delta and Lars. We felt that we had to address the past sooner or later and we felt right now would be perfect. Good luck with your math, proofreading, and factorio.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Arceus is back. Also, when I first put in Brock and Misty, it was mostly to follow the anime. After a while, I no longer had any use for them, and have them go on their separate ways. I may have it where it switches point of view sometimes when I feel it's necessary.  
Heh, the whole being in between awake and sleep is very rare, but if it happens it's a surreal feeling, like being both in a dream and reality.  
A lot of people pointed that out, the psychic typing that Ash and Storm mentioned. Yeah, I did make it pretty obvious with the foreshadowing there.  
Ah, well, for Ash it's taking the base of something that already exist and adding something to it. Which would make it easier for a beginner like him.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You challenged Mew? That really isn't smart. I'm surprised she turned you into a Froakie instead of simply adding you to her ever-growing plushy collection. ***Watches what goes on*** Nevermind… I spoke a little too soon. Well, welcome to Mew's collection, don't worry, she'll take great care of you. Oh and a tip, don't anger her or she'll turn you into a non-living plushy.

 **Duja89** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, thank you. We didn't originally intended to do an origin story, but it just kinda happened. Giratina will come in later, don't worry, we haven't forgotten about him.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm glad we decided to add in an origin story. This was the perfect time to do it. It allows us to show the past before moving into the future.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ahh alright. Well hopefully your bag of tricks isn't getting low. Also, I'm glad you and so many others like the history lesson. There will be multiple parts, so hopefully everyone enjoys every part. Don't worry though, we won't be doing the entire history. Just what needs to be said.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it'd take way too long if we had to show the entire history.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, thank you. The origin story just kinda happened, but I am liking how it's turning out. As I have stated before, Arceus was not the first one in this story. Mew made him a bit too perfect, so it makes sense why humans saw Arceus as the original one. Mew makes mistakes, so hopefully she'll help keep Ash from making those same mistakes.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Giratina will be introduced soon. While in canon it says that Giratina was made at the same time as Palkia and Dialga, we have a different idea. You'll just have to wait and see.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And remember, that was said in human history. This is the history from Mew herself.

 **Mew:** Meaning it's accurate unlike humanity's take on history. If you've ever played the child's game Telephone you will know that word of mouth gets distorted as time passes. Humanity's take on history has changed so many times that I can't even begin to cover all of their mistakes. Let's just say that it's better to hear history from someone who was actually there.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm surprised nobody's ever done an origin story with the Tree of Beginning, considering it's the Tree of BEGINNING housing a Mew of all things.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Sorry if our history is confusing you. There will be a couple chapters on the history of the world. Though we won't be doing everything. We won't be dealing with the creation of Yveltal, Xerneas, and Zygarde right now. That'll have to come later on.

 **OddEyesEmperor** **: DarkFoxKit:** Not intentionally no. Limit Breaker is often used in video game terms.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** So many people really loved this chapter. It makes me proud as a writer for so many to like what we write. A lot of the origin stories for regions and the pokemon world is from the side of humanity. Our's is shown from Mew's point of view. Meaning we're getting a history lesson from someone who was there.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Maybe a Dragon type Eeveelution. Cause I want one, I really do. If not that, then how about a fox dragon hybrid type of Pokemon? The base can be black, while the underbelly is red. It has a pair of black leathery wings. The face is more fox-like, while the body is more similar to a dragon, and it has fur. The type could be Fire/Dragon, and it could have either the Levitate or Flash Fire ability. Its hidden ability could be Intimidate. The name could be Drakone. It has high attack and special attack, its defense and special defense are decent, and it has very high speed. You could classify it as either a rare pseudo-legendary or a Legendary Pokemon if you want.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I actually already had an original Pokemon line that could've been really cool for Pokemon Sun and Moon. It would've been a boat based line of Pokemon. The first form would be something like a tugboat or something like that. The second form would be more militarized and would be similar to a small attack vessel like a torpedo boat. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go search up pt torpedo boat on google images and you'll see what I mean. The final form would be a full militarized version and would be based off a huge battleship like the ones seen in World War II. The line would be Steel Fire typed and they would be tanky with the ability to deal some fairly good damage. Of course they'd all have to be like chibi versions of each of those vessels. Their eyes would be in the wheelhouse/bridge of each ship.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** What an interesting analogy. I'm happy to know you're enjoying this chapter so much, a lot of people are.  
Um… I got a lot of Pokemon through Wonder Trade, but I guess the best one I can remember is the shiny Japanese Alolan Vulpix I got in Pokemon Sun. I don't think I've ever gotten a Legendary Pokemon through Wonder Trade.

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, I doubt they'd ever make this canon due to the fact that it would close off possibilities for them to close the past. If they wrote the whole past and made it canon, it would seal it in stone and make it impossible to add a movie in the past or something unless they followed what was already canon. Writers wouldn't tie their hands like that. They'd prefer to leave certain things vague in order to make it easier for them to come up with events.

Mew probably still does have all those powers, but she's probably rusty at using them and really has no purpose to use them. It would also probably upset those Legendaries who were already mad at her before the war for what she did.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** The Team Rocket trio are out of the picture right now. They may come in later at some point, but not anytime soon. None of their appearances made any sense, so we didn't bring them in. Which Pokemon would I choose to be my first partner? It depends on what I can get, if you mean just the starters, then probably a Chikorita. If you mean any non-Legendary Pokemon, then an Eevee.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Sighs*** Why would you even sneak into my palace? If you wanted to come over I could've invited you and then you wouldn't have had to knock out my guards. ***Looks at the unconscious guards*** Guess it was a good lesson to those guards that you did knock out as it seems you knocked out the junior guards, meaning they're still new and learning how to fight. Going back to you sneaking in, I really don't like those who break into my home, so please don't do it again otherwise we'll have a problem.

Anyways, back to your questions and comments. Ash isn't quite learning how to be the protector or world keeper yet. He's simply learning the history of the world from Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Whoa! What the? ***Looks down at herself*** I'm actually a kitsune now? Do I look any different, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You have more tails now. That and you look a tiny bit bigger, but not much. Guess you're a Kitsune Kit.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh ha ha, very funny. … Looks like I have about three tails.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Smiles*** Yup, and they're adorable. Now, Ark, please don't break into my palace again. The reason they attacked you is because you broke into my palace and its their jobs to apprehend intruders. I didn't know that about the theme, as for alchemy, I've done it before. Also, I'm not afraid of divine wrath, I've faced many "Divine Wraths" before and I'm still here. Now, as for which Pokemon would be my first partner? Hmm… if I could choose any non-Legendary Pokemon to be my starter, I would probably have to choose Miltank. As it's name suggests, it's tanky. It also would be nice to have fresh MooMoo milk to use whenever I weakened and captured a Pokemon. I'm sure a Miltank would also be able to take care of me and help me with things like cooking.

 **Mew:** H-hey! Don't go turning my toys into dust! I liked that bear and you ruined it! YOU OWE ME A NEW TOY!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Looks at Mew and then at Ghost*** You should probably run now if you know what's good for you. As for what's next for Ash, Ark, it's gonna be some more history and after that there will be some more plot that may or may not develop his character as well as the characters of those around him. XP

 **DarkFoxKit:** …. Fluttershy Fox!? Oh come on! I'm not a Fluttershy! DX

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You were before, remember? Right before we started this little vacation to my home.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Shush, this isn't the time to bring that up. … Ark is going to use that hammer on GhostofTime? Yikes.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You don't have to thank us for replying. We reply to every review as long as there is A, something to answer. B, relevant to the story. And C, if the review is appropriate. The most probable reason that Ash has never won a proper league is because it limits the path he can take. Instead of going off on a crazy adventure where anything can happen, he'd instead have to go travel Victory Road, challenge the Elite Four, and the Champion. If he did somehow win, then he would be champion of a region and he would have to defend that position as champion. If that happened, it would kinda be the end of his journey, so the writers might have other reasons that aren't related to being jerks to Ash. Think about

 **DarkFoxKit:** A lot of people don't count the Orange League is because it's mostly a filler season. Anyways… Well there's no Alolan version of Pikachu, just Raichu, but yes, it could help explain why Alolan Raichu is part Psychic type, yet a normal Raichu isn't. You'll see what happens when it's time to confront Jirachi.

I did managed to get at least two cap Pikachu, but I can't get anymore since you're only allowed one type of cap Pikachu per game. I only have two, Sun and Moon. I got the original cap and the Sinnoh cap. I never knew about these events, my first event Pokemon was the shiny Pichu that lets you get the Spiky Eared Pichu in HeartGold and SoulSilver.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** And unfortunately I forgot… I wanted to get the Hoenn cap but… I was an idiot… so I only ended up with a single original cap Pikachu. Heh, sorry if we overloaded you a bit with the information and history lesson. You should probably brace yourself since it's actually gonna be split over a few chapters. Mew could probably eventually find a way to get rid of Kyogre and Groudon's rivalry, but it would be hard since, like you said, it's woven into their DNA. I'm sure Zach and Terra's friendship helps to keep Kyogre and Groudon from fighting as much. It would be quite difficult for Mew to change their rivalry since they already exist. It's easier for her to create life than to change it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Mew is learning that the hard way. That's why she's teaching Ash, so he doesn't make the same mistakes. There's always been speculation there may be other life on other planets, but it's unlikely. I'm leaving that vague too. Who knows, maybe a different life took form on another planet and is making life like Mew is on her planet, I mean Deoxys had to come from somewhere, right?

 **sadiariaz28** **: DarkFoxKit:** Like Onyx said to another reviewer, the writers are leaving the history of the Pokemon world vague so fans can come up with their own theories. Though it is flattering to see people want this history to be canon.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey Alex, let me be blunt here. I know you said you needed to get it off your chest, but this probably isn't the best environment to do it. Especially in the public reviews. I'm not a professional either, and any advice I give you could be entirely wrong since something might work for me but it might not work for you. If you really want some help, maybe go to your parents or your close friends, that way you're going to people who hopefully understand you. But if you really need the help, you should go see a professional. If you really want advice from me… then all I can say is trust your gut. If you want to try and cheer your sister up, then go for it, but only if you feel its the right thing to do. If she doesn't understand, then she doesn't understand and that isn't your fault.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I agree with what Onyx said, but if you want my advice, as a fellow believer, just keep praying. I'm sure God will do something to help when He is ready.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, glad you liked what you read. We also usually don't touch the subject of multiple universes as it can get extremely complex and a bit… out of hand at times. Right now we're focused on writing for this universe that we can perceive. What happens to Solgaleo? Well first off, Solgaleo is an Ultra Beast which hasn't been touched on yet. We honestly can't answer what happens to Solgaleo yet because we're not even to that point yet. Glad you liked the descriptions for Kyogre and Groudon, we're trying to put as much work into the story as we can without burning ourselves out.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Haxorus is good, I remember having trouble taking it down in the 5th generation games. I rely on Goodra in 6th gen onward because it's just become a personal favorite of mine, and I like that it's very reliable to use. Heh, my ANs were supposed to just be notes from me, the author, yet it's become skits with my co-writer and friend. ^^' It's good to know someone likes to read them. I'm glad you're okay, but be more careful not to hurt yourself.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** And make sure not to push yourself, if your body says "Stop" it's probably a good idea to listen to it. I hope you have a speedy and complete recovery with no negative after effects.


	63. Chapter 63: Origin of the World Pt 3

**!IMPORTANT!**

 **PLEASE READ**

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey everyone, Onyx here. Fox and I would like to inform everyone that we're gonna be taking next week off. So the next update you will see from us will be on Monday, November 13th. Don't worry, we're fine, we just need to take some time off to recharge since we've been putting 110% into Child of Mew lately. Thank you for any concern you may have and we appreciate your understanding. Let's now get to the normally scheduled AN.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** So… this is the royal gardens… looks like a rainforest. I hope the insects aren't that big, or we'll get eaten alive. Fyre stick close to me… Fyre? ***Looks around*** …. Fyre? FYRE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?

 **Donfyre:** ***He was standing on top of one of the huge plants. It was strangely gourd-shaped*** I'm up here, Fox! It's a pretty cool view up here! And this plant also has a deep hole going down… It looks kinda dangerous.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fyre! Get your tail down here now!

 **Donfyre:** Why shoooould I? ***pouts*** You're not hovering over me all the time when I'm up here! Unless, uh… you find some way to climb up here. … Oh, hey, I see Onyx somewhere over there! ***He was looking at a window not too far away***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, I'll find a way up there, and when I do you're gonna wish you fell into that gourd. ***Jumps up on some giant, surprisingly bouncy leaves***

 **Donfyre:** WAH?! H-hey, you're not gonna do anything too extreme… r-right? ***He started to run away, towards the window where Onyx was at***

 **DarkFoxKit:** If you keep running away, it's gonna be super extreme! ***Bounced on another leaf, coming right up to the runaway Wooper, and both of us thumped into the window***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What the? ***Turns towards the sound and sees Fyre and Fox there sitting on the window sill*** … oh crud… ***Slowly moves towards the window, trying not to let either of them see her in her current condition***

 **Donfyre: *He was rapidly knocking on the window with his tail*** H-HALP! I'm being chased by the crazy Fox _again_ and… Uh… Onyx? What was that pinkish thing you were wearing?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Wraps herself in a bed sheet and opens the window*** It was nothing… must've just been your imagination…

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Rubs my head and looks at Onyx*** …. Hey, nice outfit. Getting ready for bed or is that in for dragons these days?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well… it's really neither… I'm just not very… presentable right now…

 **?: *A red dragoness in a maid's outfit came in*** Hello _Princess_ Onyx, I see your guests are here. Why don't you show them your new outfit?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I would prefer not to… there… there are still things that need to be done with it… it needs some final alterations…

 **?:** Oh don't be so shy. ***She suddenly takes the bedsheets off of Onyx***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** EMBER! ***Tries to cover herself up as much as possible***

 **DarkFoxKit: *She and Fyre sees Onyx in a big, beautiful white and pink dress*** Onyx… is that… a dress?

 **Donfyre:** You… you're STILL wearing a dress? Even when you're usually wearing a dress at home?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Blushes heavily*** No… My maid's outfit is technically a uniform, not a dress like _this_.

 **Ember:** Well, we probably should add more tweaks to the dress. Why don't you help your guests in and we get get started on that, Princess Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You carry them in, Ember, I need to get out of this ridiculous dress…

 **Ember:** Oh no, Princess. We're just getting started with that dress. You'll disappoint the tailor if you take it off now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Grumbles and goes over to the window before picking Fyre and Fox up and bringing them inside*** You two are never to let Mew know about this, understand?

* * *

 **Chapter 63: Origin of the World Pt. 3**

Ash gave a curious look. " _The first Poke Ball? But Memma, I use Poke Balls all the time, you didn't seem to have a problem with it."_

" _Oh of course, Ashy, but the Poke Ball you're using is the modern more peaceful one. The Poke Ball I'm talking about worked similarly, but also very_ _ **very**_ _differently,"_ Mew quickly reassured her child.

" _How does it work?"_ Ash asked.

" _Well, Ashy… it's very hard to explain… and you definitely aren't going to like it,"_ Mew warned. " _But you deserve to know… the Poke Balls of back then were known as Capture Orbs. Like Poke Balls, they contained Pokemon inside of them, but unlike Poke Balls, they had an effect on the mind of the Pokemon, or at that time, creature."_

" _What kind of effect could a Poke Ball have on the mind of the Pokemon?"_ Ash asked, uneasy about what the answer could be.

" _It brainwashed and enslaved the creatures that were captured inside of them,"_ Mew answered bluntly.

" _What!?"_ Ash frowned.

" _I found this out a little later, but there was a man with great ambitions. He was studying one of the creatures I've made, and saw how much potential it had. He was thinking 'if only I could bring out the potential and use it.' With that line of thought, he created the first Poke Ball… or as he called it at the time, the Capture Orb. It was designed to turn the creature into energy and suck them into the ball, much like how modern Poke Balls work, but the Capture Orb starts to brainwash the poor creature that was inside it,"_ Mew said grimly. " _The next time the creature was sent out… well, they no longer had a sense of self, they were nothing more than obedient drones to the person holding the Capture Orb."_

Ash saw Memory Mew watching a man whose face he couldn't see through the window, most likely invisible. The man had a round ball-like object, but it looked primitive and nothing at all like what the Poke Ball looked. It was metallic, gray, and had a small primitive crank in the back of it. Instead of the Capture Orb opening up on its own, the guy had to wind it up first to get it to open. The Capture Orb released a Pokemon/creature in a bright white light, taking on the form of a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur's red eyes looked soulless, like the life had been stripped away from it.

" _You see, Ashy, this man noticed the fact that the creatures were only listening to orders and wouldn't do anything they did in the wild without explicit instructions to do so,"_ Mew explained. " _He actually figured that it was draining the creatures of their mental capacity."_

" _So… he stopped… right?"_ Ash asked, even though a part of him knew that the man didn't stop.

" _No. He kept making them and taught others how to use them… but he never told them that it would enslave the creatures. He told the others that it simply trained them in obedience and that's why they only listened to orders instead of acting on their own,"_ Mew responded. " _The other humans were ignorant of the truth of what the Capture Orb did to the creatures. And since humans couldn't understand creatures naturally, or by aura, the creatures had no way of telling them. Oh right, I forgot to mention. Some time after I created the lake trio, the Primitives started calling themselves humans. We never really figured out why, but we just went with it since it was a self given name by them. Humans like to give names to everything."_

Ash chuckled sheepishly, " _Yeah, it makes it easier for us to identify stuff."_

Memory Mew looked around at the humans, seeing them using those Capture Orbs on the other lesser creatures. She began to worry and flew back to Origin. Memory Mew touched one of the crystals and began glowing with green aura.

" _I was worried,"_ Mew said. " _I had not intended for my creations to become slaves to these Primitives… these self proclaimed humans. I wanted to fight back and save my creatures, but I also didn't want to become a target for these accursed Capture Orbs. So I asked Origin what should I do."_

" _What did Origin say?"_ Ash asked.

" _For the first time since I could remember, she quite honestly didn't know,"_ Mew responded. " _She said I could try to talk to Uxie to see if he could remove the memory of how to create the Capture Orbs from the minds of humans."_

Ash remembered the legends of Uxie, and how his eyes were always closed to prevent complete memory wipe of a person.

" _I contacted Uxie about this, and he said he could wipe the memories of the humans in the general area, but there were too many of them, he couldn't possibly wipe all the humans' memories away. And it was also dangerous, since humans can use the creatures they were controlling to fight back,"_ Mew said with a sigh. " _And of course, that wasn't the end of the problems. Groudon and Kyogre had finally woken up from their long sleep, and they soon caught wind about the Capture Orbs and the humans."_

Ash turned to see the volcano Groudon was sleeping in erupted as Groudon came out. Kyogre created a large waterspout as she rose out of the ocean. Both of them looked pretty angry.

" _Yeah… they were understandably pissed… I guess they heard from creatures that were around them when they woke that the Capture Orbs were enslaving the lesser creatures. Thankfully the humans hadn't attempted to catch a greater creature yet, so there wasn't as much anger from those two as there could've been,"_ Mew explained. " _But anyways, Kyogre and Groudon, who were angry at the humans who had created the Capture Orbs, started a rampage. I tried to go to talk to them, and surprisingly they did listen to me… at first… I filled them in on everything that happened over their long sleep. I tried to get them to calm down by giving them their orbs back, trying to appease them in some way, but that was a big mistake. They were simply hiding their anger for the humans while they were talking to me. Everything was fine, we were talking calmly… and then I suggested that we try to figure out an alternative to destroying the humans. They were angered by my willingness to forgive them and not simply destroy them, so they took matters into their own claws and wings and went about destroying human villages."_

Ash was horrified to see Groudon and Kyogre using the Red and Blue Orbs Mew had given to them to Revert into their Primal forms, the first time they ever used Primal Reversion.

" _I think the worst part of it all was that the two of them had put aside their differences and were working together to try and wipe out humankind, at least on the large island they were first attacking,"_ Mew said. " _Groudon heated up the ground, setting forests on fire and making it unbearably hot while Kyogre raised the water levels around the land, flooding it. At the same time, Kyogre made it downpour, the falling water hit the hot areas and caused unbearably hot steam clouds to form low to the ground, scalding anyone who got too close. The humans on the island were facing destruction."_

Ash wished he could just somehow become solid in the memory and stop Groudon and Kyogre himself.

" _I didn't trust the humans, but I didn't want all of the humans on the island to perish either. Life was precious, it still is, and besides wiping out the humans, Kyogre and Groudon were also killing the creatures that called the island home. I felt like I had to stop them,"_ Mew said. " _I knew if I didn't stop them soon, they would move on to the next islands until every human was wiped out. I flew at them, with the intention of stopping them with my powers. I sent out a wave of Psychic blasts, slowing down their destruction. However… this might've been too much."_

" _You mean… it caused a ripple in reality?"_ Ash asked, feeling uneasy.

" _A small one, but it was a ripple nonetheless. I became confused and terrified when that happened. Luckily, Rayquaza saw the fighting and came down from the sky to deal with Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre once again,"_ Mew said.

" _Did she have to Mega Evolve again?"_ Ash asked.

" _At first, she just tried to talk to them like before, however their anger wouldn't stop, so Rayquaza did indeed have to Mega Evolve again. All the humans were watching this take place, many started to believe Rayquaza was their savior,"_ Mew said.

Ash watched as Rayquaza Mega Evolved once again, using her powers to stop Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre's destruction, and took away their Red and Blue Orbs. Ash blinked as he recognized that this must be the Hoenn legend of these three, it was happening right in front of him.

Mew continued to speak, " _What I didn't know is that Lugia and Manaphy and a few other of the greater creatures were also watching from a distance. They wanted to see what the commotion was and also wanted to see the outcome."_

" _Is that when they noticed you rippled reality?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes, they had seen that, but they knew it was an accident. They were a lot more forgiving since I was their creator. Of course, that changes with time,"_ Mew sighed.

Ash watched as Mega Rayquaza roared at the now non-Primal versions of Groudon and Kyogre, " _ **What was your solution to these Capture Orbs and these humans? Destroy every living thing that Lady Mew worked so hard on?!"**_

" _ **The creatures should've heeded the warning signs and found a way to leave the island!"**_ Groudon roared. " _ **It is not our fault that they were too stupid to listen!"**_

Mega Rayquaza growled before she said, " _ **These creatures are under the humans' control, there was nothing they could do about your warnings. You two caused destruction when you were created, then you wake up from your hibernation only to cause even more destruction than ever before!"**_

" _ **But-"**_ Kyogre began to say, but Mega Rayquaza roared over her.

" _ **No!"**_ Mega Rayquaza roared. " _ **You two have no excuse for this! I want you to go back to your domain, and think long and hard about your actions. Think about what it means to help life rather than destroy it! Then and only then will I give you your power back. Oh, and one more thing… NO SLEEPING THIS TIME! You are to stay awake and think about what you have done! Oh, and as for your orbs, I will be putting them where everyone, including the humans, can keep their eyes on them. The exact location will be on that new island in the middle of that new lake that you both created. That little island will be known as Mount Pyre and it will be the responsibility of every living being to keep an eye on them and safeguard them."**_

Groudon and Kyogre looked like they were about to argue, but Mega Rayquaza gave them a glare, daring them to try. The two of them stared back at Mega Rayquaza for a few more seconds, before they turned around and went back to their domain.

" _ **Oh! And one final thing,"**_ Mega Rayquaza suddenly said, causing the two of them to freeze. " _ **I will be checking in with you two every so often to make sure you aren't asleep and see how you reflecting on your actions is going, Understand me?"**_

" _ **Yes, Rayquaza, we understand… at least I do,"**_ Kyogre said.

" _ **Hey! I understand Rayquaza too,"**_ Groudon yelled before he and Kyogre got another glare from Rayquaza. " _ **... we'll just… be going now…"**_

Memory Mew flew up to Mega Rayquaza, who reverted back into her normal form. " _ **Thank you, Rayquaza, I don't know what I would've done without you. I hope Groudon and Kyogre will learn not to be so destructive in the future..."**_

" _ **That is my hope as well, Lady Mew. And I apologize for not entrusting the orbs to you again, but I thought it a better lesson to leave the orbs that contain their primal powers in sight as a way to show their mistake,"**_ Rayquaza said with a bow of her head.

Memory Mew looked down to see the humans looking up at Rayquaza in awe, and some of them were bowing down, so much so they were grovelling. They probably didn't even notice the little pink creature floating next to the big green dragon.

" _ **I will make sure to return this island as much as possible to the way it was before. There are still forests that are on fire and clouds of extremely hot water vapor,"**_ Rayquaza said. " _ **Would you mind if I borrowed Shaymin, Manaphy, and Lugia?"**_

Memory Mew was giggling at this, " _ **Sure, go ahead, and you might have some new… fans now."**_

Rayquaza looked down and saw the grovelling humans before she said, " _ **I wish I could speak their language so I could let them know that I could only save them because you created me, Lady Mew. If anyone should be worshipped and grovelled to, it is you."**_

" _ **Nah, it's okay. You were the one who saved them, so I don't mind it,"**_ Memory Mew reassured. " _ **Just… check the planet's atmosphere, I fear this latest rampage from Groudon and Kyogre might've messed up the ecosystem."**_

" _ **Would you prefer I do that before or after I ask Shaymin, Manaphy, and Lugia for help?"**_ Rayquaza asked.

" _ **Check the atmosphere first, then inform me if it's anything serious. It's best to avoid another catastrophe before it begins. Then you may ask Shaymin, Manaphy, and Lugia for help,"**_ Memory Mew said.

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew, I will report back as soon as I possibly can,"**_ Rayquaza said before she bowed her head again. She then looked up and flew into the sky.

Ash suddenly found himself inside Origin again while Mew began to speak.

" _Shortly after Rayquaza went into the atmosphere, she informed me what was going on. I was right, Groudon and Kyogre's rampage caused an unstable effect on the planet's atmosphere. And that ripple in reality may have done something far worse,"_ Mew said grimly.

Ash frowned, " _What was happening to the planet's atmosphere, Memma?"_

" _It was destabilizing,"_ Mew answered. " _Meaning that violent storms would happen for sure, and there was a strong possibility that the atmosphere could disintegrate altogether, and that would kill every non-greater creature. Only greater creatures could survive without food, water, and air. At first, there was only a few minor storms, downpours, small blizzards. But then over the next few months, things got progressively worse. The blizzards started to spread and cover the planet, volcanoes all over the world started erupting, and lightning would strike from both the ash clouds and the blizzards… it was pure chaos."_

" _So what did you do?"_ Ash asked.

" _Instead of going to Origin to create some greater creature to control the storms, I instead went to the heart of all the storms. Strangely all the storms, the blizzards, the thunderstorms, and even the main volcanic activity was all centered in a trio of islands. On one island, there was a volcano, another island was covered in snow, and the last island was covered in visibly static electricity,"_ Mew responded.

Memory Mew was looking around at the storms, and she looked like she was about to do something, when she heard a familiar voice, singing through the somewhat chaotic ocean. Lugia rose up from the waters, and flew up at Memory Mew.

" _ **Lady Mew,"**_ Lugia said. " _ **This stormy seas are weakening Manaphy. I fear something is very wrong in this place."**_

" _ **Manaphy should still be with Shaymin and Rayquaza rebuilding that island, what are you doing here, Lugia?"**_ Memory Mew asked in surprise.

Lugia gave a troubled look at Memory Mew, " _ **I couldn't stop worrying. I kept sensing the chaos here, and it made me restless. You had made me sensitive to the storms over the sea, and this is very abnormal."**_

" _ **It is… this is the focal point of the storms that are spread all over the world,"**_ Memory Mew said. " _ **I plan on creating three new creatures to stop the storms and prevent them from ever happening again."**_

" _ **Three new creatures?"**_ Lugia said, surprised. " _ **You're going to have them watch over the storms here?"**_

" _ **Not just watch, but to calm,"**_ Memory Mew said.

Lugia gave a nod, " _ **Is there any way I could be of assistance, Lady Mew?"**_

Memory Mew thought about it for a few seconds before she said, " _ **Hmmm… well, since Manaphy is pretty safe and has been for quite some time, maybe you could watch over the three new creatures and make sure they follow their duties and stay in harmony. In essence, you would be the Rayquaza of the trio of creatures."**_

" _ **You're going to leave three greater creatures to me?"**_ Lugia said in surprise.

Memory Mew nodded, " _ **There is a chance they might become aggressive and territorial, especially if a human is foolish enough to try and disrupt them. If that should happen, you are to try to calm them down with your song."**_

" _ **My song?"**_ Lugia asked.

Memory Mew smiled, " _ **I really like your song, and I'll make sure these three will too."**_

" _ **But… what if my song alone will fail to calm them, Lady Mew?"**_ Lugia asked.

" _ **It shouldn't fail,"**_ Memory Mew said, but gave a thoughtful look. " _ **But if it doesn't work, you may have to try and fight them off. Try to get them to listen to you."**_

" _ **I will do my best, Lady Mew,"**_ Lugia said with a bow of her head.

" _ **I know you will, and I will inform Manaphy that I have given you a new task. I will probably create another creature to protect Manaphy if he feels that he still really needs the protection,"**_ Memory Mew said. " _ **But for now, I will need to make the trio to stop these violent storms before they get any worse."**_

" _And so, the creation of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres was in process,"_ Mew said. " _It didn't take me as long to create them since I had gotten used to creating creatures by now. Articuno was to control the blizzards and ice, Zapdos was to control the thunderstorms and absorb the lightning, and Moltres was to control the volcanoes and magma since Groudon was… well, basically in time out."_

Ash nodded as he watched Memory Mew finishing her creation of the Legendary Bird trio, three Legendary Pokemon that were well known in Kanto.

Mew gave a small sigh, " _After they flew to their islands with the storms of their elements, Lugia dived back down into the ocean, going down into the deep so she can avoid humans and their Capture Orbs, and come out when she is needed. I flew back to Origin after that to get some rest, nothing like my long nap, I was just going to relax for a while. But then I had an uneasy feeling..."_

" _What was it?"_ Ash asked.

" _When I returned to Origin, I had this sensation that we weren't alone. Like something that's not easily seen was all around us,"_ Mew said. " _Origin told me to look with my aura vision instead of my normal vision. And when I did… I saw aura of spirits… spirits of humans and creatures who lost their lives due to Groudon and Kyogre's rampage. There were also spirits of those who died of natural causes, like old age. They were everywhere, and they seem to be lost."_

Ash cringed, he had bad experience with ghosts before, but he knew they weren't all bad, " _What about the Ghost types? Couldn't they have taken the spirits to the Spirit Realm or wherever it is they go to?"_

" _Besides Arceus' Ghost Plate, I hadn't created any Ghost type Pokemon,"_ Mew said. " _I knew I would have to create a guide to the Spirit Realm, for both the humans and the creatures."_

" _Wait, is this when you create Giratina?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes. Giratina was the first true Ghost type I made. I also made him part Dragon, so he can guide many souls at once, and so the more rough souls will be more inclined to listen to him since Dragon types were usually larger,"_ Mew confirmed. " _I had given Giratina two forms, one for this world, and the other for the Spirit Realm. The two forms were meant to help Giratina exist easier in the different realms. He would be able to easily transfer between both bodies, and he could also control them both at the same time if he so chose. Almost immediately after creating him, he started to ferry the souls of the dead to the Spirit Realm."_

" _That's good… right?"_ Ash asked.

" _At first it was great. Giratina was helping the lost souls move on,"_ Mew responded. " _But then… Arceus caught wind of Giratina and what he was doing. I hadn't informed the other greater creatures of his existence yet since I didn't want him to be distracted by questions or tasks the others might have for him."_

" _What did Arceus do?"_ Ash asked.

" _He came to Giratina when he was transporting another soul…"_ Mew began as the memory started playing it out.

Arceus flew in front of Giratina, who had another soul with him. " _ **Who are you and what are you doing?"**_

" _ **I am Giratina and I am currently guiding this soul to the Spirit Realms,"**_ Giratina responded.

" _ **So you're the one who's been taking the souls of the dead?"**_ Arceus hissed.

" _ **I have not been taking them, I am only a guide,"**_ Giratina answered. " _ **If you have a problem with it, I suggest you address Lady Mew. As she created me for this purpose after the massacre of Kyogre and Groudon."**_

Arceus glared at Giratina, " _ **Mew wouldn't create a creature like yourself. You are not of this world. You are taking spirits from this world and sending them into another dimension."**_

Giratina sighed before he said, " _ **Look, if you don't trust my words, then ask Lady Mew. She IS the only one who can create creatures after all."**_

Arceus kept looking at Giratina and said, " _ **Then show me if Mew is the one who made you."**_

Without warning, Arceus shot out a powerful Hyper Beam at Giratina. However, because Giratina is part Ghost type, the Hyper Beam went right through his body. Arceus gave a surprised look when he saw his attack going right through Giratina.

" _ **How…? … You, you're a ghost, aren't you?"**_ Arceus demanded.

" _ **Partially,"**_ Giratina responded. " _ **Now, are you going to attack me again? Or can I get back to my duties? Your attack there should've shown I was made by Lady Mew."**_

" _ **No, Mew should've known to leave the spirits of those who died alone. You came from another world, Mew couldn't have made you,"**_ Arceus growled. " _ **I warn you, leave the spirits alone and go back to wherever you came from, or you'll have to answer to me."**_

" _ **Hmmm… let me think about it for a second… no,"**_ Giratina responded. " _ **Now, leave me alone and let me get back to work."**_

" _ **Very well, I have warned you,"**_ Arceus said in a low tone.

Mew gave a sigh as she said, " _I didn't know this was happening until I felt a disturbance in the air. I quickly flew to it, and saw to my horror, Arceus was fighting with Giratina. Before I could do anything, Arceus used his Ghost Plate to banish Giratina into a realm that was in-between this one and the Spirit Realm. A strange realm where logic meant nothing. We called it the Distortion World."_

" _Didn't you try to get Giratina out, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _I did try… after I went off on Arceus,"_ Mew answered before the memory continued.

" _ **Arceus! What did you just do!?"**_ Memory Mew yelled as she flew over to Arceus.

" _ **I banished an evil dragon spirit who was taking the souls of the dead into the realm in-between, Mew,"**_ Arceus said. " _ **It won't bother the souls of the dead anymore."**_

" _ **I MADE Giratina, Arceus. He was helping the souls that were trapped in this world to move on!"**_ Memory Mew continued yelling. " _ **Bring him back this instant!"**_

" _ **Mew, why would you make something like that? You should know not to mess with the souls of the dead,"**_ Arceus asked.

" _ **Because I did not want them to be trapped in this world when they could move on to a better place. Especially after the suffering that their death caused them because of Kyogre and Groudon,"**_ Memory Mew answered angrily.

Arceus sighed before he said, " _ **If that was your intention, Mew, then you should've told me about it. I do not like the idea of anyone messing with the souls of the dead. I'm keeping the one called Giratina in the in-between realm, it's for the best."**_

Memory Mew glared as she said, " _ **These souls could not move on, Arceus! Giratina was only acting as their guide, he wasn't taking them! Bring him back right now! He is my creation, and so are you. You both have your roles to serve and I expect you to bring him back this instant so he may serve his role!"**_

Arceus gave a sigh before he said, " _ **I apologize, Mew, but once I used the power to send him into the in-between realms, I cannot bring him back. He'll have to remain there until the seal weakens."**_

" _ **... then I have no choice but to take that power away from you so you don't make the same mistake ever again,"**_ Memory Mew stated. " _ **I am taking your Ghost plate from you, Arceus."**_

" _ **Mew, don't act so hastily. You've made these plates a part of me, taking it away would be like severing one of my limbs,"**_ Arceus said.

" _ **Look who's talking, Arceus. You didn't even consider contacting me before you banished Giratina! Don't tell me to not act hasty when your actions were hastily decided. Now, either you willingly give up your Ghost plate, or I take more than just that one!"**_ Memory Mew demanded.

" _If I had made Arceus more aggressive, he probably would've tried to fight me,"_ Mew said. " _However, he decided to willingly give me his Ghost Plate in the end."_

" _ **Thank you, Arceus for willingly giving me your plate. I will hold onto it and try to find a way to bring Giratina back. If I ever deem you worthy of getting it back, I shall give it back to you. But until then, it will stay with me,"**_ Memory Mew said. " _ **And next time, if you see a creature you've never seen before, come to me first."**_

Arceus gave a small bow with his head and said, " _ **I will do my best to win back your trust, Mew, and won't act so hastily next time."**_

" _It was after that incident, and many others before it, that I decided that even though I was a fast flyer, I always seemed to arrive too late when I was needed,"_ Mew said. " _So I had to figure out a faster way to travel, one that would be instantaneous compared to my current method of travel."_

" _Wait, Memma,"_ Ash spoke up. " _What happened with Giratina? I remember he spoke to me through a reflection in the water, is he also still guiding souls to the Spirit Realm?"_

" _Right… got a little bit ahead of myself,"_ Mew chuckled. " _Giratina told me that once he was sent to the Distortion World, he looked for a way out. But instead of finding a way out, he instead found thousands of small pools that looked like they lead to different places on the living planet. He tried going through quite a few of the pools but was unable to go through them. He then saw a spirit heading towards one of the pools he was looking at and he called out to them in an attempt to guide them to the pool. He was surprised when the spirit easily passed through the pool and entered the Distortion World."_

" _Those pools… they're reflections of our world, right?"_ Ash asked.

Mew confirmed as she said, " _That's right, Ashy. Giratina was able to contact me with those reflections. And he was still able to help guide the lost spirits, just not as effectively, there were still lost spirits in the world, but they were not as much as they were before I made Giratina. But I believe Giratina can come out of the Distortion World after reality was almost shattered during the recent war, though I haven't seen him since. Maybe he's looking for the lost souls right now."_

" _Wait, Giratina can come back to this world?"_ Ash inquired, surprised as to why Mew hadn't mentioned it till now. " _Why hasn't he tried then?"_

" _He did come out, when you… after you tried to stop the war,"_ Mew said.

" _You mean when I stopped living temporarily?"_ Ash asked, also not wanting to say 'die'.

" _Yes, Giratina had asked the other Legendary Pokemon if this is what they wanted. When I took you back home to turn you into a Mew, that was the last time I saw Giratina,"_ Mew said.

" _Well, it's good to know Giratina's able to leave that place now,"_ Ash said.

" _I'll ask him more about it later,"_ Mew said. " _For now, we must continue the history lesson. Now you will learn the secrets to my teleportation."_

" _Memma, I already know you can teleport,"_ Ash said. " _Most Psychic types can teleport pretty easily."_

" _Ah, but you do know Psychic type Pokemon are limited to how far they can teleport, and where, right? Psychic types have to use their own mental energy on how far they can teleport, the farther away the place, the more tired they will be, and they must have a clear image of where they want to go,"_ Mew said. " _However, I don't need to use a lot of mental energy to teleport, and I can go anywhere I want in the world."_

" _Really? How? Is it because you're a powerful Pokemon, Memma?"_ Ash asked curiously.

" _No, it is because of my connection to Origin. Her roots spread out over the whole world,"_ Mew answered. " _Do you actually know how Teleportation works, Ashy? Did Pudd ever actually explain it to you?"_

" _He did tell me about how the Pokemon must focus on a place they want to go, then their body turns to pure energy that move them at super fast speed. He also warned me it could be dangerous if I accidentally teleport through or into something solid. I almost did that to Zach during training,"_ Ash said.

" _That's correct. For almost all Psychic Pokemon that is exactly how it works,"_ Mew approved. " _But for you and me, Ashy, we have a different method that I should probably teach you since it is much different from the way normal Teleportation works. Instead of travelling directly to the destination, if we want to go somewhere far away, we can force our energies to dive down into the roots of Origin and use those roots as a highway for us to travel quickly. It also minimizes the danger of going through thick, solid matter. By using Origin's roots, we can travel anywhere in the world in almost an instant. And that is because Origin's roots are spread all over the world. Only you and I can use this method of Teleportation, Ashy. Other Psychic types would find it impossible to enter the root system of Origin."_

" _Oh wow, I never knew you travelled through Origin's root system, Memma,"_ Ash said, surprised that there was another method of Teleportation. " _Um… is that dangerous?"_

" _No, it is less dangerous than conventional Teleportation,"_ Mew responded in reassurance. " _Origin keeps us safe while we travel inside her roots. I'll teach you how to use it later, after I finish telling you my long past with Origin and then finally teach you how to communicate with her. But anyways, let's get back to it. Giratina informed me that he could still perform his duties and I kept working on trying to find a way to bring him back out of the Distortion World. Unfortunately, I wouldn't get as much time to focus on just that as I hoped for. Some of the humans that had learned how to make Capture Orbs had successfully fled Hoenn, which was at the time unnamed, and moved to other lands. And instead of swearing off the invention that caused them to almost get wiped out… they ignored the lesson and continued their mistakes."_

" _I guess they didn't realize that whole catastrophe with Kyogre and Groudon was from their Capture Orbs,"_ Ash said. " _I didn't even know about it. I just thought they were having another fight according to the Hoenn legend."_

" _Unfortunately that's one of the traits that I hate about humans. They gloss over their mistake and try to place the blame on other things like natural events or Pokemon fighting. Quite a few times they could've learned their lesson and recorded it, but they chose not to,"_ Mew responded with a long sigh.

Ash hoped he wasn't like that towards Mew.

" _A few of the humans that had escaped Hoenn had made their way to Kanto and spread out in hopes of rebuilding their population. Up until they arrived, there were no humans in Kanto, which was the region Origin and I lived in. Sure there were humans in other regions besides Hoenn, but never in Kanto,"_ Mew explained. " _A few of the humans who had arrived had made their way towards Origin. Whenever they got too close, Origin and I scared them away. Finally they got the message to not approach Origin anymore and decided to create a civilization near Origin without encroaching on the lands they were forbidden from entering. Those ancient humans called themselves the Cameran tribe."_

Ash watched as the humans were settling in where the Cameran Palace would be in the future. He was surprised that Mew let them stay here for all these years. They were living close enough for them to see Origin in the distance.

" _You're probably wondering why we let them stay where they did. And the reason we did it was in hopes that one day we could possibly teach them of their wrong actions. It also served as a way for me to study humans more closely. If they ever approached what they called 'The Forbidden Lands' we would simply scare them away. There was always a teenager or two who did it to try and prove their strength and courage,"_ Mew said, answering what Ash was thinking. " _I assume they wanted to live close to Origin due to the fact that they thought it would scare away any potential Greater creature that might want to attack them since Origin was so large."_

" _I remember when my friends and I entered Origin for the first time, we were consumed by her antibodies. Did that ever happen to anyone before us?"_ Ash asked.

" _Before you, yes, but not at this time. It was a few hundred years later when the Cameran Kingdom was fully established and the humans had rebuilt their numbers, but I have something to talk about before I get to that, Ashy,"_ Mew answered.

" _What is it?"_ Ash asked. " _What else happened before then?"_

" _There are two more Legendaries I want you to tell about before we move on,"_ Mew stated. " _The Pokemon of Nightmares and the Pokemon of Dreams."_

" _Darkrai and Cresselia?"_ Ash asked after a few seconds of trying to remember all the Legendaries since there were so many.

" _Yes, Ash, Darkrai and Cresselia,"_ Mew said in a way that sounded like she was disappointed.

" _What's wrong, Memma?"_ Ash inquired, concerned at Mew's tone.

" _You see, Ashy… when I created Darkrai, I made the same mistake as I did with Kyogre. I was stupidly focused on trying to bring back Giratina that I made the mistake of giving Darkrai vague instructions,"_ Mew said. " _I wanted Darkrai to scare humans into not using Capture Orbs any more. I was so focused on my work that I told him he could do whatever it took to scare them away from using Capture Orbs…"_

Ash began to pale, he remembered reading about the legends of Darkrai, and a lot of them ended in tragedy. " _No… those were just legends, right? Darkrai wouldn't… trap someone in an eternal nightmare forever, would he?"_

" _Unfortunately… he would,"_ Mew answered grimly.

* * *

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!PLEASE READ BEFORE LEAVING OR READING THE REVIEWS!**

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey everyone. This is mainly for those who didn't read it at the top, but we will be taking next week off. We are absolutely fine and appreciate any concern you have for us. Our next update will be November 13th. We wish you all a Happy Halloween. That's everything I needed to say. So thank you for your understand and onto the reviews.

* * *

 **JetInMoonX** **: Mew:** No problem at all~ You should also have your answer by now about if this chapter was the last chapter of the Origin Saga/Arc.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** It was always stated that Mew holds all the Pokemon's DNA within it. It's been a theory that Mew was the ancestor of all Pokemon. But then Arceus came along and pretty much contradicted that. Let us know how to find your drawing when it's uploaded.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** But then you came along and said no to that. In this story Mew _is_ the creator and canon can shove off in that respect.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you like it, we put a ton of time into coming up with a story for her and Mew and how the two are intertwined.

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm not a competitive player, neither is Onyx. We just use Pokemon and strategy we like and what works for us. We don't really care about who's stronger or who has the stronger or cheapest moves. I don't know about Onyx, but I do try to avoid using Legendary Pokemon in-game, though sometimes I may use one if I really want to use it.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** God doesn't hate you, bad days can happen to anyone. If God hated you, you wouldn't exist right now. ^^' Heh, I get my days mixed up too. Thankfully my computer has a calendar I can look at. Of course, the Legendary Pokemon Mew made were just made with the instill knowledge Mew gave them and the purpose they have to fulfill. Gaining experience and knowledge in life can change anyone from their initial creation. We don't really plan on Ash having a conflict between his human and Mew selves, mostly because he's full Mew and he has no issues with being a Mew. It's possible we may do it in the future, though it's just as possible that we may not.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We didn't want to give a definitive answer as to how humans were created/showed up yet. We're trying to wrap up this book so writing in how humans showed up would take more time than necessary. We most likely will come back to it later and answer it in a future book, but for now it'll remain a mystery.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Regigigas and the other Regis were actually made by humans if I remember correctly. And Mew was taking an extremely long nap, stuff is bound to happen during that time. We're not planning on writing in the creation of every Legendary right now as we're trying to finish off this book.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't think Mew made the humans, nor did humans 'evolve' from Pokemon. There's no definitive answer as to where they came from, so we figured it's best to leave that open to interpretation.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Celebi's pretty cool. I prefer Shaymin as my favorite Grass type Legendary Pokemon myself.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we wanted it to be super vague as to where and when the humans showed up. It would take quite a long time and could be very controversial if we wrote it out. For instance if we wrote that they came from another dimension some people may be upset and if we say Mew created them a different group will say that it doesn't make sense and get upset. Leaving it vague like we have allows us to take the peaceful route for now. We most likely will return to the topic later, but for now this is what you got.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** We didn't have time to write for all the Legendary Pokemon, but we did as many as we could that made the most sense at the time. We figured that Celebi would be more of a time agent for Dialga to keep it stable, while Dialga watches over the time stream. If Dialga didn't exist, then we would've made Celebi in charge of time instead.

 **Jewl moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We'll try our best. Right now we're gonna take some time off to recharge and rebuild our stock of chapters. Nice, congrats on the shiny Keldeo and Shiny Aipom. The funniest thing that's happened to me? I would have to say that is a tie between running into 3 shinies in a row in a single game and not catching one of them and catching Groudon in a single regular Poke Ball on the first throw.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm jealous you got a shiny Keldeo in a Wonder Trade. I think I only got one Legendary from a Wonder Trade, I think it was a Reshiram.

The funniest thing that happened to me while playing Pokemon? … Oh geez, that's hard. A lot of funny things happened. Though I guess three of them sticks out to me. One is catching a Ho-Oh in Pokemon Gold with one Ultra Ball, another is catching Mewtwo in one Ultra Ball in Pokemon Yellow and he's supposed to be the hardest one to catch in that generation, heh, I did better than Red from Origins did. XD And the last funniest thing that happened while I was playing Pokemon was facing off against Brock in Pokemon FireRed with a Beedrill. His Onix could've easily destroyed my Beedrill with Rock Throw, but the strangest thing is he never used Rock Throw. Beedrill managed to poison Onix, and I was just waiting for Beedrill to get taken down so I could switch to my Charmander and finish it off with Metal Claw. But Brock kept using Bind or Bide or Harden, but never Rock Throw. Beedrill won with minimal damage. I was laughing my butt off for a long time after that.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Lol! ***Claps at the joke*** Good joke, especially since Fox and I had finished watching The Last Airbender a little while back.

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think I speak for both Fox and I when I say Mew. Though if it had to be a non-legendary I would say Miltank. Knowing Fox she'd probably say Goodra.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Either that or Eevee.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, no, we have more plans for Eon than a Glaceon. I just thought she'd be a natural since she has the potential to become an Ice type. Ah, we kinda already gave away most of our Pokebeans.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Whatever wasn't taken at the time was given to charity.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Uh… nice quote to an old AN. And no, it wasn't Mew's influence, I was under the influence of the tea that Onyx had made. Heh, a shiny Mew is extremely hard to get, considering most of the event Mews you get are shiny locked. The only legit way of getting a shiny Mew is to get a ticket to an island in Pokemon Emerald, that was a Japan only event, and soft reset for a shiny Mew there.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** As for the whole human-raised-by-Pokemon thing becoming less special, it isn't that common. There's a ton of people in the world of Pokemon, Ash just happens to be lucky enough to meet those who have been raised by Pokemon. If it was anyone else, we wouldn't have that kind of luck. We don't plan on making it super often either. We most likely won't be making any more pure humans into Pokemon-raised humans for a long time. We will eventually make more hybrids most likely considering how many Legendaries there actually are and how few of them we've given Children.

One doesn't need to be raised by Pokemon to sense emotion. If someone is keen enough they can see the emotional tells of someone else. For example, if I looked at someone I could probably get a general feel on their mood. And that's only because I've been in environments that gave me the knowledge to perceive general emotions. But anyways, you don't need to be super special to sense emotions.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, glad to know Rotom was enjoying it. The battle between Ash and Ritchie in this story was the battle I wished we had gotten in the actual show than what we got. Heh, good luck with using it in your story. Sparky and Ash's Pikachu were very friendly with each other in the show, though I think it would've been nice to show them having a rivalry between each other.

Yup. I still like to believe Mew was the first original Pokemon and she made Arceus first. The Arceus in my story does indeed have telepathy as most Legendary Pokemon do, even the non Psychic ones, he just hasn't had a reason to use it yet in this story. We're making Legendary Pokemon that makes sense to make in order to make the world that they know today. Like water, land and nature. Then these things have Pokemon that govern over them, like Manaphy over the water.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There were the giveaways that GameFreak did for the 20th anniversary where they released a Legendary every month. And you could probably always get them in wonder trade. I understand about not going competitive, I'm not really into the competitive side of Pokemon that much either. We decided that the Lake Trio would help humans see their faults. The reason we did it is because at the time they didn't really see any actions as wrong. I understand that you don't believe that humans started out as primitive savages, but in our story they did.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't believe humans started out as primitive savages either, at least not in real life anyways. I'm going by what I saw in the Pokemon world. In the Sinnoh games, there were books that talks about how humans were a lot more savage in the old times, until the Lake Trio came along and taught them knowledge, emotions and will power, which is why we did that here too.

The reason why Mew created Giratina, the answer is in the story. If it's not in this chapter, it will be in the next one.

 **Mew:** My plushy collection is coming along great, though there's always room for more. ;3 Yes, I do enjoy embarrassing Ashy and Blue. I love Moomoo milk, I made Miltank make the best kind of milk after all. Ah, my Mew Games are more spontaneous than planned. What's a Mewnium Z Crystal? Is that some kind of Mew candy I haven't heard about?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's nothing that you have to worry about right now, Mew. It'll possibly come up in the future. Let's just say that it's somewhat similar to Mega Stones but at the same time it's just slightly different.

 **DarkFoxKit:** You're not going to review Pokemon fanfiction anymore or playing anymore Pokemon games? You don't want the Switch? Why not? ^^' I mean I guess it's understandable if you can't afford it, but you make it sound like you don't want to bother.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's a very interesting checklist. And omg I really hope they do a Mystery Dungeon for the Switch. That is gonna be so awesome if they do. I also hope for an HD remaster/remake of Super Mario Sunshine, the next Animal Crossing (not the smartphone app), and maybe even Super Mario Galaxy 3 or a remaster of one of the old ones. Also… I got my switch on the 27th with Super Mario Odyssey and I already beat it and am on my way to 100% it at the time of writing this, which is Sunday October 29th.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I got mine a day later, didn't start Super Mario Odyssey until late last night. So I'm still very early in the game. Also, the whole humans being jerks and being dumb was based off from what I've seen in the Sinnoh games, not from what I really think. I don't believe humans started out as primitive savages or were big jerks. I really hope they make a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, I don't care if it's on the 3DS or the Switch, but they better make a new one. I've been worried the Super Mystery Dungeon one was their last one since the series hasn't been selling too well.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** I personally think the same way. They really don't have a reason to keep Ash from winning just to continue the 'story'. Why not make him a region champion, then start over from scratch in the new region like he's been doing? At least people wouldn't lose faith in Ash.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I honestly don't see them ever having Ash win a big Pokemon League. They like having the freedom that they have with Ash as he is. If he did win a League the immediate chapters/episodes afterwards would follow going to challenge the Champion. Sure he could probably travel freely if he became the Champion of a League, but that's way past why they would never make him win.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash knew that Jirachi was Mew's friend before, there wasn't much he was going to question about it. It's also a touchy subject, so Ash rather not ask about it while he's learning about Mew and Origin's history. But you're right, Ash will get the chance to when the comet incident is brought up.

 **DuskJ032** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, I haven't. Detective Pikachu is getting a live action movie? I wonder how that will work.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You know you don't always have to say Dragon aka Onyx. You can just call me Onyx in your reviews. Anyways, Halloween isn't until tomorrow at the time this chapter is posted. Yup, Mew made herself some playmates and as for Ash making the Alola Raichu, you'll just have to wait and see. As for the last part of the first paragraph, you technically did sneak in as you entered in stealthily. In the future do you mind not just showing up inside my home? Or at least give some advanced warning… I don't really have an opinion on Necrozma since I stopped playing Sun and Moon after beating the main story. I've heard of him but I don't have a personal opinion.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I caught him, along with every Pokemon in the Alola region in my Sun playthrough. I wanted to actually complete a Pokedex for once in my life. There's not much to say about Necrozma right now, he's just this really high level Pokemon that may or may not be an Ultra Beast and is shrouded in mystery. I realize that Necrozma will play a larger role in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, but until then, there's not much to say about it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The reason I faced divine wrath before was stuff I did in the past that I'm not really proud of. Let's just say that it wouldn't make much sense on this plane of existence. If Ark wants to ask me again later she can, but it would be best not to ask while in this reality.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ash will begin his journey to the Orre Region after his big test and the end of this book. Fyre's under a lot of pressure for college, but he's doing fine otherwise. I left humanity's creation up for debate, since Mew didn't make them and I don't believe they 'evolved' from Pokemon.

 **Mew:** I haven't seen a hide or hair of Ultra Beasts. And I got a few new plushies, yes, though there's always room for more. You still owe me a teddy bear. ***Takes the jack-o-lantern full of candy***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Midnight snack, huh? If anyone tries to make a snack out of me, they'll wish they were drowning in hot lava, boiling alive and turning into ash.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Especially if I'm around. I won't let anyone ever try to harm Fox.

 **Pikatchoo** **: DarkFoxKit:** If it's not, then it's close enough. Glad to know you're interested in reading the history we made. Hmm, maybe it lagged for you? Heh, no the second book won't be started on until after this one is finished. Sadly I only understand one language: English.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, I do not speak or understand Japanese or Chinese, though I have a friend who was actually teaching himself Japanese just for the sake of being able to watch raw unsubbed and undubbed anime. That seriously was his only reason he was teaching himself that.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, sometimes those that you are closest to turn against you in the future. I feel bad for Mew in that respect, especially since I've faced the same thing before. One of my longtime best friends grew into someone who I didn't want to be anywhere near. When we were kids he was really cool, but sometime in high school he turned to drugs… and he was so hooked that he stole his family's gun and his mom's jewelry in order to sell them for money for more drugs… I couldn't associate myself with him any longer. And before you ask, this is a real story.

We thought it would be best for all the Legendaries to forget about Origin and Mew. Both the explanation of why it was done as well as the purpose of it. We aren't really planning on explaining how humans showed up yet, but that is one of the possible theories. I'm glad you're enjoying the history lesson, it was incredibly fun and exciting to write.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It certainly does hurt to have friends you grew up with turn against you or abandon you because of reasons. Let's hope Mew can rebuild her friendship with them soon. As for the humans, we're leaving it open to interpretations for the time being. We may touch on it again later, maybe not.


	64. Chapter 64: Haven

***DarkFoxKit, Darkzdragon 'Onyx', and Donfyre were back at their home. DarkFoxKit and Donfyre were sitting on the couch while Darkzdragon 'Onyx' was doing some chores***

 **DarkFoxKit:** That vacation was just what we needed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do. ***Takes Fyre into her room and closes the door.***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Raises a scaled eyebrow*** … I wonder what they're up to…?

 ***Several hours later…***

DarkFoxKit: Fyre, can you get me some water? I don't want to look away from the TV screen.

 **Donfyre:** Hmm? Ugh, fiiiiine. I already watched the entire show anyways. ***Gets up and goes to the kitchen*** Oh, hey Onyx. Do you think you could get a glass of water pleeaase? Fox is a little too, uh, absorbed right now. Y'know, how she usually is when she finds something interesting to get hooked on.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Chuckles*** Sure, Fyre. We still need to make this kitchen more Wooper friendly so you can get to everything on your own ***Stands up and gets a glass and fills it with water before balancing it on Fyre's head*** Make sure not to spill any when taking it back to her. And tell her dinner will be ready in about an hour.

 **Donfyre:** Yep, yep, got it, thanks Onyx! ***I ran back over to Fox, where she had her eyes glued to the TV screen*** I'm back, Fox! You can keep watching Stranger Things now- WHOA! ***He tripped, the entire glass of water spilling all over the TV and short circuiting it***

 **DarkFoxKit:** O.O … Fyre…. what…. _happened_?

 **Donfyre:** o.o' U-uh…. It looks like the glass of water must have… spontaneously flew into the TV!

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Slowly turns to Fyre*** *_* Fyyyyyyre, what have you done? Did you break the TV?

 **Donfyre:** …. N-nooooooo…..? ***Slowly back away*** I said it was the glass of water's fault, the pesky thing!

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Walks over to Fyre*** I NEED to know what happens next! Get me a new TV or I'll turn _you_ into my new TV!

 **Donfyre:** Er… how exactly does THAT work? ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit: *Gives an evil smile*** Oh I'll find a way. Would you like to see how that will work~? Onyyyyyx, get me some wires and glass screens now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Walks in and sees the broken TV before looking down at Fyre*** I told you to be careful. ***Looks at Fox*** What did you request, Lady Fox? I was in the other room and could barely hear what you said.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Either get a new waterproof TV or turn Fyre into a temporary TV Wooper.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … why not just use one of the other TVs in the house while I get this one fixed… and waterproofed?

 **Donfyre:** Well… it IS pretty cozy in this room. But, uh, I agree with that option instead of turning me into a TV!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Fine. You're much more comfortable as my plushy buddy anyways. Oh, and by the way, it's time for the readers to get to the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Haven**

Ash was watching Memory Mew creating Darkrai, who started out as a black blob. She shaped him in what she thought would be a suitable nightmarish creature. Dark, intimidating, fast, and always in the shadows.

" _I was creating Darkrai on the night of the new moon,"_ Mew explained. " _When the night was at its darkest. That was when Darkrai would thrive. At the full moon, that was when Darkrai would be at his weakest, since his strongest element is darkness. Of course, the creation did come from my thoughts on Giratina too."_

Ash nodded as he watched Memory Mew bubbling Darkrai's body before she flew out of Origin, probably wanting to keep Origin's existence a secret from all Legendary Pokemon from now on. Memory Mew was high in the dark sky before she popped the bubble, letting Darkrai float in front of her as he awoken.

" _ **It is an honor to serve, Lady Mew,"**_ Darkrai said with a bow of his head.

" _ **Yeah yeah, just get to work, I need to get back to my own research. You should already know what you have to do,"**_ Memory Mew hurriedly responded.

Darkrai gave another bow before he said, " _ **Of course, Lady Mew, it shall be done. I'll make sure of it."**_

And with that said, Darkrai disappeared into the night while Memory Mew flew back into Origin to continue her research to try and get Giratina out of the Distortion World.

" _As you can see, I didn't even ask Darkrai his purpose. I was that focused on getting Giratina out of the Distortion World,"_ Mew said sadly as Memory Mew went back to her research.

Ash gave a frown, " _So… what happened after you released Darkrai?"_

" _For the first couple weeks everything was fine, I continued my research to no avail. It was then that Origin notified me of something strange that was occurring,"_ Mew responded. " _She told me that quite a few humans had begun to not wake up. If they were old I might say that they died of age during their sleep. But Origin told me that it was young adults and in some case even children."_

Memory Mew was frowning as she was speaking to Origin through their aura. Mew translated what they were saying for Ash to understand.

" _What do you mean they're not waking up? Maybe they're just in a coma from some kind of new disease for humans?"_ Memory Mew inquired, speaking with her aura, feeling uneasy.

" _No, they are not sick. I can feel the air is clean, something else is wrong,"_ Origin said.

Ash was surprised, it was the first time he heard Origin 'speak', and yet he didn't hear a voice, words just popped into his head. It was similar to telepathy, but also different. It was like he just knew what Origin and Memory Mew said without hearing them at all.

" _I'm giving you a taste of what aura speech is like, Ashy,"_ Mew explained. " _Once you gain a little more experience with using your aura you'll be able to communicate with it."_

" _That's so… so… different,"_ Ash said before the memory continued.

" _What could be wrong?"_ Memory Mew asked.

" _They seem to be trapped,"_ Origin answered.

" _Trapped? How?"_ Memory Mew asked.

" _Their aura is disrupted. Their minds are stuck in darkness. They are in perpetual torment. Mew… did you ask what Darkrai's purpose was before you sent him off?"_ Origin asked.

Memory Mew thought about it for a few seconds before she frowned, " _No, I didn't. I just told him that he should know what he needed to accomplish his task or something similar to that."_

Memory Mew could feel Origin's exasperation before she said, " _Mew… don't you remember what happened last time you weren't specific? The world nearly drowned. Now the humans are starting to fall into an eternal sleep in a never ending nightmare they can't wake up from."_

Memory Mew grumbled, " _Maybe the humans deserve it…"_

" _Do you really believe that?"_ Origin asked.

Memory Mew sighed before she said, " _No… The humans may have caused trouble, but they deserve to live as much as my creatures. I'll figure out a solution soon… the full moon should be in the next day or two, so I'll create a creature to defeat Darkrai and keep him in check then. That way Darkrai is at his weakest and the creature that will counter him will be at their strongest."_

" _Another creature? So you're going to make a Groudon to Darkrai?"_ Origin asked.

" _Well a Groudon and Rayquaza. The new creature will both combat and negate Darkrai's powers as well as keep them in check. I'm not going to create a creature just to combat Darkrai,"_ Memory Mew answered. " _I'll learn from my mistakes this time."_

" _Let's hope so, Mew. We do not want to create more war among the creatures and humans,"_ Origin said.

Memory Mew looked up to the sky, seeing the almost full moon. " _Perhaps I can ask Jirachi… if she would like to collect some moon dust for me."_

Ash gave a questioned look before Mew explained, " _I figured since the moonlight was Darkrai's weakness, creating a creature from the moon's dust will strengthen them. Making them at their strongest when the moon is full. So I was both going to create them with moon dust as well as create them on the night of the full moon. That way they could capture the light of the moon in their body and store the energy. I did this so the creature could counter Darkrai even when Darkrai was at his strongest."_

Ash watched as Jirachi gave Memory Mew a small bag of moon dust at a lake.

" _ **Good luck on whatever you need to use this for, Mew,"**_ Jirachi said with a small yawn.

Memory Mew chuckled at Jirachi's sleepy form, " _ **Thanks, and sorry for waking you up from your nap. You go ahead and get back to sleep."**_

Jirachi nodded before she flew off.

" _With the moon dust in paw, I went to go create the new creature, to go create Cresselia,"_ Mew explained as Memory Mew went back to Origin.

Ash saw that Memory Mew was taking a little longer to make Cresselia then she did with Darkrai. It was clear that Memory Mew wanted to make sure Cresselia didn't fall into the Groudon vs. Kyogre trap.

Mew began to explain, " _While I was working on Cresselia, I also made her kind, caring, and a healer kind of creature. Her feathers were smooth and fine, and just one would be enough to cure a human from Darkrai's nightmares. Her kind and caring nature was to also prevent her from wanting to start a fight with Darkrai. Of course, her typing was originally supposed to be the Fairy typing, however, I gave her a little too much of my Psychic energy, which turned her into a pure Psychic type instead. Which, unfortunately, made her weak to Darkrai, but that was fine, I didn't make her to combat Darkrai in a fight."_

Ash smiled as he saw Memory Mew putting on the finishing touches on Cresselia. " _She's beautiful, Memma."_

" _Yes, she was supposed to be like a creature that only exists in dreams,"_ Mew responded as Memory Mew put Cresselia in a bubble to release her outside. After Memory Mew found a suitable, she release Cresselia.

When Cresselia awoken, her eyes were red, but it didn't look sinister, but a kind and caring kind of red.

Memory Mew gazed at Cresselia's form before she said, " _ **Cresselia, what is your purpose?"**_

" _ **I am to stop Darkrai from trapping humans in their nightmare and give dreams to those who are deserving,"**_ Cresselia responded. " _ **I will give my healing feathers to the humans who need it."**_

" _ **You won't try to start a fight with Darkrai, right?"**_ Memory Mew asked.

Cresselia gave a bow before she said, " _ **I will not fight Darkrai. I will only defend if he starts to attack, that is all."**_

Memory Mew nodded, satisfied with this, " _ **Then go and fulfill your duty, Cresselia."**_

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew,"**_ Cresselia said before she left to free the trapped humans from their nightmares.

Memory Mew watched Cresselia go before she gave a sigh to herself, and hoped everything would work out.

" _It wasn't until a week later that I heard from Origin that the humans were finally starting to wake up,"_ Mew said to Ash. " _Of course… this prompted Darkrai to confront me about it when he saw me out on a night flight. I wanted to clear my head that night, but I didn't know I'd be confronted by Darkrai."_

Ash frowned as he watched the memory shift to another night. It wasn't on a full or new moon, but the moon was covered enough for it to be quite dark. Memory Mew was flying over a lake, she always liked clean water. Then Darkrai's shadow towered over her. Memory Mew turned around to see Darkrai floating above her.

Ash couldn't tell if Darkrai was angry or just disappointed about something. Darkrai only had one blue eye, so it was hard to tell by facial expression alone.

" _ **Lady Mew… I don't understand. You created me to teach those humans a lesson about tormenting your creatures, and yet… you made Cresselia to counter it. Why?"**_ Darkrai asked, betraying no emotion.

" _ **Yes, I did, but I forgot to tell you that in order for the humans to learn their lessons, they cannot be trapped,"**_ Memory Mew responded. " _ **They should also be given dreams to try and reinforce positive behavior."**_

" _ **Lady Mew, these humans are not trainable like the loyal canine creatures you've created,"**_ Darkrai said. " _ **I've seen these humans' minds, I know how they think. They believe they are above consequences. They will only get more ambitious, until they will invent a Capture Orb to catch even you, Lady Mew. The only way to stop these humans from enslaving us all, is to trap them or erase them."**_

" _ **That isn't solving the problem, Darkrai, that is just pushing it aside. They are as much residents of the planet as us,"**_ Memory Mew responded.

Darkrai still didn't betray any emotions, Ash started to wonder if Mew even gave him any. Darkrai was quiet as he looked at Memory Mew for a while, before he finally said, " _ **... Very well, as you wish, Lady Mew. But do not say I didn't warn you."**_

Mew gave a sigh before she said to Ash, " _Even though I argued to Darkrai about it, I have to admit that what he said did worry me. I had to think about the future of the creatures and humans. If it was as Darkrai said, the humans would continue to advance their technology, until one day they created something to capture me, as well as the other greater creatures I had created. And well… he wasn't wrong either… I had told my worries to Origin about it."_

" _What did Origin have to say about it, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _Origin was willing to give the humans a chance,"_ Mew answered. " _Of course, as you know, in the future she and I both became distrustful towards humans. And… I will show you why. Over the next century or two, I had been creating more creatures. Both greater and lesser. The greater creatures were to help keep the world in balance, and also to keep an eye on the humans, protect them if they must, or stop them. The human settlement that was near Origin started to grow as well. They left us alone, so we left them alone. Origin grew some of her crystals near the human settlement to keep an eye on them."_

Ash watched as Mew narrated over the memory, watching the years go by as quick as seconds. Then it started to slow down.

" _Ah, here it is, the point in time where the first human came to Origin,"_ Mew said.

" _Mew, a human is approaching,"_ Origin said to Memory Mew. " _What should be done?"_

Memory Mew looked down at the roots of Origin, seeing the human walking in. The human appeared to be a young man.

" _Let's see what this human will do,"_ Memory Mew answered.

" _I'd rather not let them get too far in…"_ Origin said with aura. Memory Mew felt the unease that Origin was feeling.

" _Don't worry, Origin, I'll make sure it doesn't come too far in,"_ Memory Mew reassured.

" _Alright, but I'll start thinking of something to use if I need to defend you or myself,"_ Origin responded.

" _I know I can count on you to protect yourself and me, I will observe and see what the human plans to do,"_ Memory Mew said as she used her Psychic powers to turn herself invisible and watched the human closely.

Ash watched curiously as Mew began to speak, " _I watched the human for an hour while he explored around the base of Origin's roots. He appeared to be in awe of the place, which isn't surprising for someone who has never step foot in Origin before. He touched some of Origin's crystals, but otherwise didn't do anything that I or Origin deemed harmful, and eventually, he left."_

Memory Mew watched as the human left Origin, " _Seems he meant no harm, Origin. Maybe the humans aren't so bad."_

" _Let's just hope all humans are like that one,"_ Origin responded. " _But I'm still gonna come up with means to defend ourselves from outsiders."_

" _How will you defend yourself? I mean if they come inside you, it'll be hard for you to fight them off. If they mean you harm, they'll be like viruses to you. I can try to fight them off, but if they use those Capture Orbs and send out my own creatures against me, I'll have some trouble,"_ Memory Mew said.

" _Hmm… don't worry, Mew, I will find a way,"_ Origin said calmly.

" _If you say so, Origin,"_ Memory Mew said, though she hoped she wouldn't have to worry.

Ash watched as the memory shifted to night.

" _I wish it had just been that one human and I wish they truly had meant no harm,"_ Mew said with a sigh. " _I went to sleep thinking everything would be alright, but little did I know that the one human who visited Origin went back to get others."_

" _What?"_ Ash frowned. " _Others?"_

" _Yes, Ashy, sadly this was the era where humans started fighting each other for territory and other petty things. An era where war among each other was rampant, and my creatures were caught in the middle of it,"_ Mew sighed. " _And that includes bandits like him."_

Ash frowned as he watched. Memory Mew was sleeping soundly on some of Origin's leaves. Ash briefly wondered if Origin herself could actually sleep too. Then he saw people walking into Origin. It wasn't a big army, but it was a pretty large group of people, enough to fill a classroom. Ash counted about 13 of them.

"Are you sure we'll find anything useful here?" Ash heard one of the humans asked in a rough voice.

"Yes, I saw something very valuable that will give us an advantage. A big, big advantage," The lead human said. He was the same man who had been there earlier.

"What kind of advantage?" Another human asked.

"With what I found, we can make unique weapons that will cut through all our enemies as well as help us hunt better," The lead human said. "They might even be strong enough and sharp enough to cut through any of our current metal weapons and armor."

"And what would that be?" Another human asked.

"Look above you," The lead human said as he pointed up.

The humans looked up and were in awe and shock when they saw Origin's crystals. They were pretty huge, even way back then, and they glowed with aura energy.

"... how do you plan on harvesting those…?" A female human asked.

"We will harvest them like how we harvest the iron ore in the mine," Another male human answered.

"We will need more than pickaxes for these crystals," The lead human said. "That's why I wanted you all to bring extra tools."

"You all? I'm the only one carrying anything!" A male human complained, he had a very large, almost unrealistically large, bag on his back.

"You're the one who wanted to organize everything," A different female human joked. "Now, let's get those tools out and get to work."

"I don't know… this place is really beautiful, won't cutting down that crystal ruin the beauty?" A third female human asked.

"Why does that matter?" The lead human said. "Sure it's pretty, but it's just nature. The crystal is just a rock, and it'll be more useful as tools for us instead of just looking pretty, perhaps we can sell some of the extra shards for some gold. Now let's get to work. And, if you really want to remember the beauty of it, you can go back home and paint one of your silly pictures."

" _Memma, how am I seeing this if you were asleep during this time?"_ Ash asked.

" _Origin was seeing this all, Ashy,"_ Mew answered. " _And before you ask, she could understand them because she was reading their auras and through using that, she translated their words."_

" _Really? She can understand human auras too?"_ Ash asked.

Ash could hear Mew giggling a bit, " _Aura is a universal language in all living beings, including humans. It's just a shame that humans aren't naturally gifted in using their auras as Pokemon are."_

The humans that Mew called 'bandits', were climbing up Origin's walls to try to get to the big glowing crystals. Once they reached the crystals, they began to try to harvest it. At that moment, Memory Mew woke up, feeling a sharp pain.

" _What's going on, Origin!?"_ Memory Mew asked as she jolted up feeling another stab of sharp pain.

Memory Mew can hear Origin crying out in agony. " _Humans… at the bottom… of my roots… harvesting… one of my… vital crystals…"_

Memory Mew quickly closed her eyes and teleported, she had been working on teleportation for a long time, and it was finally being put to good use. When she arrived at Origin's roots, she saw the bandit humans using their tools trying to break one of Origin's vital crystals out. This enraged Memory Mew, she didn't even bother going invisible, instead, she build up her Psychic energy. Ash recognized this attack, it was the same attack Mew used during her battle against Mewtwo. Memory Mew's body was glowing with pink Psychic aura. The humans took notice of this, and turned in confusion.

"What's… that?" One of the bandits asked.

"... I think it's one of those stronger monsters," One of the females said, sounding terrified. "I think this might be it's home… and we're damaging it… maybe we should leave… like now."

"Don't be scared! It's just a small pink creature, what can it do?" The lead human shouted at his scared crew.

Ash heard Mew sighing in his head before she said, " _Now, I have never used pure, raw Psychic powers before at this point. I've only used it for small telekinesis and teleportation. However, when I saw what these bandits were doing to Origin, I felt a kind of rage I had never felt before. My lifelong companion was in danger from these people I now called viruses, and suddenly I felt raw power building up inside of me. The more it built up, the more I wanted to release it… and when I did…"_

Memory Mew shut her eyes as if strained, and her pink Psychic energy blasted out at the humans. There was a small explosion, scattering the people across Origin's roots. Thankfully, it seems Memory Mew's attack didn't damage Origin's crystal.

Memory Mew opened her eyes and looked down at her own paws in shock, as if in disbelief what she had just done.

" _It was my first Psychic blast attack. I was in shock after what happened. I had always used my powers for creating new life, never to hurt or destroy life,"_ Mew said. " _I had always thought that was the only real thing I could do with my powers, and that those were my limitations. I never knew I could do such damage."_

Ash could see the shock in Memory Mew's eyes, however, it seems the bandits were still alive. They now see Memory Mew as a threat to their lives.

The leader bandit shouted, "I will weaken that monster with our own monsters. The rest of you shoot that menace down!"

Without hesitation, the bandits descended back down to the ground and started to assault Memory Mew with bows and arrows. The leader and two other bandits took out their own Capture Orbs. Memory Mew never had to deal with human weaponry before, so she was unprepared to be struck by the arrows. She let out a scream of pain as some of the arrows grazed her side and back.

" _Mew!"_ Origin yelled before some vines came down and helped to block the arrows, but this caused Origin more pain.

" _Stop Origin, let me handle these viruses!"_ Memory Mew yelled when she felt Origin's pain.

The leader winded up his Capture Orb, letting it open, releasing a large orange and yellow dog-like creature, with black stripes. Ash recognized it as an Arcanine. The Arcanine gave a howl. The other two bandits who were close to the leader also opened their Capture Orbs. They released a a Scyther and a Tauros.

Memory Mew looked at the three creatures, she may not have directly created these three individuals, as they were born from their parents, but it hurts to see the very creatures she did make were being used against her.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower at that creature!" The leader commanded.

" _ **Yes… master…"**_ Arcanine said in a monotone voice before she took a deep breath. She then shot out bursts of fire at Memory Mew, who dodged to the side. Despite the flame hitting Origin's wall, it seem to not bother her. Ash took notice of this. Memory Mew's Psychic attack didn't hurt Origin either, it was only the human's tools that hurt Origin.

"Scyther, use Slash!" The other bandit commanded.

" _ **I will obey, master…"**_ Scyther said in the same monotone voice as the Arcanine before he launched up into the air to try and slash Memory Mew with his scythes. Memory Mew dodged with teleporting a few feet down, closer to the ground.

"Tauros, use Take Down!" The other bandit commanded.

" _ **I will do as master says…"**_ The Tauros was also using the same monotone voice as the other two, before he charged at Memory Mew with his horns.

Memory Mew flew higher to avoid the charging Tauros, letting him charge into the wall. Once again, Origin didn't react.

" _Mew, destroy the Capture Orbs. I have a feeling doing that will free the lesser creatures,"_ Origin suggested.

" _Right, I just have to aim… wait, what do I do, Origin? That last attack I did was by accident,"_ Memory Mew asked, still trying to dodge the lesser creature's attacks.

" _Maybe you can use your telekinesis to rip the Capture Orbs apart,"_ Origin offered.

Memory Mew gave a slight nod before she flew around, trying to confuse the lesser creatures, as well as the other bandits who were attacking with their weapons. Thanks to Origin's aura, Memory Mew was able to recover herself quickly. She flew right at the leader bandit and the other two who were holding the Capture Orbs.

"What is that little monster doing?" One of the bandits said, frowning as they see her flying towards them. "It's coming right at us!"

"It's gonna attack again!" Another bandit yelled.

Memory Mew concentrated her telekinesis at at the three Capture Orbs. The bandits were too distracted by her flying towards them to see what she was really doing.

"Boss! Our Capture Orbs are flying!" One of the bandits shouted, taking notice of the Capture Orbs floating away from them.

"Grab them, you idiots!" The leader yelled. "Arcanine, attack this stupid pink thing and get our Capture Orbs back!"

Arcanine was hesitating, she didn't attack Memory Mew right away like her master wanted.

"ARCANINE! DO AS I SAY NOW!" The leader shouted at Arcanine.

Arcanine let out a small whimper before she started running towards Memory Mew. However, her hesitation gave Memory Mew enough time to fly up and away with the three Capture Orbs. When she was high enough, Memory Mew used her telekinesis to open the Capture Orbs and started pulling them apart. She gritted her teeth as she felt the arrows trying to pierce her, but Origin was doing what she could to protect Memory Mew. This didn't make it much easier for Memory Mew as she could still feel every blow to Origin from these arrows, but she didn't stop until the Capture Orbs were snapped in two.

"Boss… the pink thing just broke our Capture Orbs…" The bandit that had released the Scyther said, sounding stunned.

"Um… what does this mean for our monsters?" The bandit that had the Tauros asked, feeling worried.

As if on cue, the three creatures who were under their control turned towards them. They gave an angry glare.

" _ **You controlled us to do your bidding and fight your battles, you cowards!"**_ Scyther hissed angrily.

" _ **We were your prisoners for months, and any time you let us out of those cramped balls is to make us fight other creatures!"**_ Tauros lowed, stamping his hoof on the ground.

" _ **Speak for yourself, Tauros, I have been under their control for years now,"**_ Arcanine growled, flames spilling from her mouth. " _ **Ever since I was a little Growlithe… I hated every minute of it."**_

"B-Boss… what do we do?" One of the bandits asked nervously.

The leader frowned before he said, "This isn't worth it. Everyone retreat!"

" _Mew… I just thought of a good countermeasure for these 'viruses',"_ Origin said, sounding mad. " _Shall I show you?"_

" _Of course, do what you must, Origin,"_ Memory Mew said, feeling sore and pained.

As the humans ran towards the exit, Origin blocked the way with vines, trapping them inside. After another few seconds, the vines started to glow, and then the glow started to move to a single point on each of the vines. All of a sudden orbs started to come out of the glowing area and Ash started to recognize them.

" _This was the first time Origin ever used her antibodies,"_ Mew explained.

Ash could see Memory Mew looked surprised as the glowing orbs started to move towards the running humans. The humans didn't get very far before the antibodies caught them. The antibodies became globs as the humans struggled to get out, absorbing the people. This went on for a few minutes before the antibodies completely absorbed the bandits and sank back into Origin's walls and crystals. Only the creatures were spared from this fate.

Memory Mew flew to one of Origin's crystals and started talking to Origin, " _What was that? What did you do, Origin?"_

" _I dealt with the viruses like a normal body would. I created antibodies to absorb them. Now I can use them as energy sources to heal us,"_ Origin responded. " _And now they can no longer cause any damages to us. I might release that one that didn't wish to hurt me as they did nothing to us and didn't participate in our harming. They also wished to preserve the beauty of nature. The other that harmed us will be held inside me to provide nourishment and energy."_

" _If you do that, you should release her far away and erase her memory of you,"_ Memory Mew said.

" _That was my plan, Mew. Except I will instill her with a fear to never return here,"_ Origin said. " _And I will also instill her with the desire to tell others of the danger that lies here."_

" _ **What happened? Are we in danger?"**_ Scyther asked, looking around cautiously.

" _ **No, no, we're fine,"**_ Tauros said. " _ **Those blobs seemed only interested in the humans."**_

Arcanine looked up at Mew and stared for a few seconds before she said, " _ **... are you… Lady Mew?"**_

" _ **In the fur,"**_ Memory Mew said with a smile. " _ **Greetings, it's not every day I get visitors here, especially from lesser creatures."**_

" _ **I am so sorry, Lady Mew,"**_ Arcanine whimpered as she quickly bowed her head. " _ **We were forced to do what our masters… what those humans told us to do because of those cursed Capture Orbs."**_

" _ **We all are sorry,"**_ Tauros said, bowing his head too. " _ **We never would've attacked you otherwise."**_

" _ **We hated being under those human controls, so thank you for releasing us, Lady Mew,"**_ Scyther added, bowing his head as well.

" _ **I forgive you three, I understand that you had no choice while under the influence of the despicable Capture Orbs,"**_ Memory Mew responded before she thought of something. " _ **Maybe you three should stay here, away from the possibility of being recaptured. That way you do not have to live your lives in fear. Unless you three have places to be as I will not force you to stay."**_

" _ **Lady Mew, it would be an honor to stay here and protect this place from the humans. My Memmas were captured and taken long ago, I have nowhere left to go at this point,"**_ Arcanine said loyally.

Memory Mew nodded before looking at the Tauros and Scyther, " _ **What about you two?"**_

Tauros and Scyther looked at each other for a few seconds before Scyther nodded and said, " _ **We wish to stay as well, Lady Mew. We would like to pay you back for releasing us from our prisons. But…"**_

" _ **But? But what?"**_ Memory Mew asked.

" _ **Would you allow us to go out and find those who need the safety of this haven as much as we do?"**_ Tauros asked. " _ **I know a few creatures who really needs a safe haven from the humans."**_

" _ **That is if it's alright with you, Lady Mew, we would not want to feel like your home is being intruded on,"**_ Scyther said.

Memory Mew gave a thoughtful look as she began communicating with Origin, " _Origin, would it be alright for you to become the lesser creature's safe haven? In this time of constant war with the humans, it might be best to have a place for my poor creations."_

" _Hmmm… me becoming a haven? That sounds like a good idea, as well as a good name to call me so the Greater Creatures don't find out about us after all the trouble I went through to make them forget,"_ Origin responded. " _So yes, it is alright with me. And they may actually refer to me as Haven."_

" _Heh, seems you're already getting into it, Origin, how unlike you,"_ Memory Mew giggled. " _You think you'll have enough energy to keep all the creatures' needs provided? Because I'm sure there's going to be a lot of them from here on out."_

" _With the humans as a source of energy, I will be able to expand myself and even possibly make different parts for different types of creatures,"_ Origin suggested. " _I can create a place for water dwellers for example, or a high canyon for the mountain creatures."_

" _I like how creative you're becoming,"_ Memory Mew said with a smile.

" _Perhaps I get it from having a lifetime living with you,"_ Origin said with a bit of humor.

Memory Mew looked at the Tauros and Scyther before she said, " _ **Yes, you may bring as many friends as you wish. All of your needs will be provided, and in return, you are to keep this place protected from the humans. This will be the Haven for creatures."**_

" _ **Understood, Lady Mew,"**_ Scyther said with a bow of his head. " _ **We shall go now and bring those who need the safety back to this Haven."**_

" _ **You may just refer to it as Haven, it will be much easier that way,"**_ Memory Mew responded with a smile.

Ash couldn't help but smile as he watched Tauros and Scyther leave Origin to find some Pokemon in need. Arcanine stayed in Origin to keep her protected from intruders. Memory Mew went back to her bed, wanting to catch up on her sleep as well as think about what she did during the confrontation with the humans.

" _Memma, there's something I don't understand that happened during the battle,"_ Ash said.

" _What is it, Ashy?"_ Mew asked.

" _Why did none of the Pokemon attacks hurt Origin like the tools the humans used hurt her?"_ Ash asked.

" _Ah, that's a very good question, Ashy,"_ Mew said. " _Well, you see, because I created the Pokemon, their attacks don't hurt Origin, instead they are more like energy for her. Any attack Pokemon use in Origin, whether it's physical or special attacks, they are absorbed into the walls of Origin and turned into energy which is fed directly to her. It's why I wasn't worried about hurting Origin when I used my Psychic blast for the first time, if anything that only recharged her. Humans and their tools are different, they're not something Origin can absorb into energy, not unless the antibodies get to them that is. That's why Origin and I saw them as viruses."_

Ash gave a nod, " _I understand, but Origin seemed pretty forgiving to that one human who didn't want to hurt you or cause trouble. Why did Origin still come after me and Kidd when we meant no harm?"_

" _Well, Ashy, this was the first time she ever absorbed a human. But it wasn't the last time. It happened many times, and after a few times, Origin wasn't so forgiving with the humans. By the time you and Kidd came here, she just saw you as two more viruses that entered her body. She didn't pay attention to what you were saying or anything like that. That is why I didn't even know that you were here,"_ Mew explained.

" _Oh, I guess that makes sense, it must've happened a lot,"_ Ash said with a frown.

" _Oh yes, it has,"_ Mew sighed. " _And as the years went by, more Pokemon, well… lesser creatures were coming to Origin, only knowing her as Haven. She grew taller, altering some parts of her to accomodate for the other types of Pokemon. Of course, more humans found Origin and when they saw all the Pokemon inside, they wanted to capture them. Origin reacted quickly with her antibodies to make sure the Pokemon were safe, and used the humans' energy to make herself grow."_

Ash frowned as he saw time speeding up again. Day and night went by like a flash, and he could see Origin getting bigger, starting to look more and more like the present Tree of Beginning. More and more Pokemon were brought to Origin, living there in peace. He also saw multiple humans invading what was supposed to be a safe haven for Pokemon. Ash now knew what Mew meant by Origin having to constantly absorb human intruders, and started seeing them all as viruses.

" _The only upside to all the human invasions was that they helped Origin to grow and expand herself,"_ Mew said as the memory started to slow down. " _And one day, Origin asked me a question."_

" _You are that concerned about it, Origin?"_ Memory Mew asked, frowning. " _I know the humans built a castle near you, but you have your crystals there too, and nobody ever tried to hurt you yet."_

" _That is true, for now,"_ Origin said. " _However, I have seen and heard and lot of dark thoughts from these humans. Many of them are talking about going to war with another kingdom or something like that. I think it was actually them saying how there was going to be a big war and the attack would be nearby. I have sensed two large forces of humans coming this way, so for all I know, the humans at the castle are worried they will be wiped out by both forces since it seems they might be caught in the middle."_

" _But if I go there, will they even listen to me? I cannot speak their language and they do not understand aura,"_ Memory Mew said. " _Many of the Greater Creatures I made have found ways to communicate to the humans with telepathy, but I have yet to learn that myself."_

" _I don't want you to go there and reveal yourself… if only you could disguise yourself by changing your form…"_ Origin said, sounding conflicted. " _I guess I just wish to know if they are planning on grouping up with the two forces and attack us or if they are in danger. I am partially concerned about them because so far they haven't damage me in any way and they seem to treasure nature and freedom. They do not use Capture Orbs, and they even built their castle around my crystals instead of just removing them to more easily build."_

" _So you might care about them?"_ Memory Mew asked, sounding surprised.

" _Possibly. Or at least trust them a little more since I have seen a few lesser creatures with them who are not captured,"_ Origin responded. " _The lesser creatures are staying with them by their own will, and the humans seem to care for them."_

" _I see…"_ Memory Mew said, having a little trouble wrapping her head around it since she hadn't seen any caring humans herself yet. " _So you want me to be a spy, huh? Maybe I can try to change my body to look like something else while I explore."_

" _Or you could turn invisible again,"_ Origin suggested.

Memory Mew shook her head, " _I think it would be more effective if I can make myself look like one of the common lesser creatures to the humans. I can turn invisible if I need to eavesdrop on someone. This way I can see how the human would react to a creature. Perhaps I can get started on working on such an ability. However, if I do find a bad human, I can't just bring them here to get absorbed. Humans will suspect something. Maybe there's a more proper way to punish them."_

" _What did you have in mind, Mew?"_ Origin asked.

" _I've heard from Victini that some humans in a far away land from here say that fire was used for purification. The humans there respected Victini because of it. So what if I gave these humans a fire creature who will burn those who wish to do harm in a righteous fire?"_ Memory Mew suggested.

" _Hmmmm, that might work. But you'll have to work fast since the two forces are only a week or two away,"_ Origin said.

" _Of course, and I hope maybe this creature will help bring hope to the humans and stop all these crazy wars,"_ Memory Mew said before she sat down in Origin's heart and began working on her next creation.

* * *

 **JetInMoonX** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's a few parts long, but it should be finished soon.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Unfortunately you won't be seeing that. We won't be writing for all the legendaries and that includes Meloetta. And nice moon count, when I last played before my headset broke I was at like… 800 or so? But once my headset broke I stopped playing games. Waiting for a replacement.

 **sliverfrost** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, we hope to keep this schedule until we're done with the book. Though I guess with the Holidays coming up, a few days offs may be required, just a heads up. I'm very happy to know we could make you happy with every new chapter.

 **CallistoCastillo** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well then, happy birthday CallistoCastillo. Cool name by the way.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Happy birthday! :)

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, not all humans are like that, but a lot of people do do that, which is quite sad. Heh, I was always fascinated with the idea of dreams, which is why I was intrigued by Darkrai and Cresselia when they were introduced.

 **253910** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, thank you. I had fun eating the candy that kids didn't trick or treat for. Thankfully it was cold, so not many trick or treaters.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We had three big bags of candy, and only had two families at our door… we had… a lot of leftovers. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Had? I'm sure you still have a ton.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We gave most of it away when we went out. We do still have a lot though.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** I stayed home, answered the door for two families who were trick or treating, and watched some anime. Real exciting, I know. XP Also, no more sweets for you for the rest of the year.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… Giratina was an unfortunate victim of misunderstanding.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, especially when it's getting close to the Holidays. Things should settle down after New Years though. Everyone calls me Fox… or Kitten. Mew is my favorite Legendary. Victini is my favorite Unova Legendary.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You ouch? I assume you mean caught? And were you hacking or using an Action Replay? Cause it's dang near impossible to encounter three shinies back to back. A single shiny encounter chance is I think 1 in 4000. So having 3 in a row is exponentially more unlikely.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Technically it's not impossible, but unless you were to get raw footage of that, the chances of someone believing you legitimately ran into three shinies in a row is as rare as encountering one shiny.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Especially if you're saying you caught 3 in a row… it just doesn't seem believable.

 **DarkFoxKit:** As for the answer for your question, my biggest regret I've made in Pokemon is not catching that shiny Nidoran female in Pokemon Gold, because I didn't know about shiny Pokemon back then. Yes there was that red Gyarados, but come on, that was a story shiny so it was obvious it was special. Now I keep thinking back on it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'd have to say its when I lost my Nintendo DS, the old blue one, on a plane. I had Pokemon Emerald on it and I had completed the Pokedex. It was the only time I have ever completed a Pokedex. We tried to contact the airline to see if they found it, they said they didn't find anything, and frankly now that I think about it, I don't believe they even looked. Then again, it was a cross-Atlantic flight and I did fall asleep, so maybe someone came over and stole it since I literally fell asleep with that DS on my lap. So who knows, a creeper could came over and stolen it from my lap.

 **ArceusnMew** **:** **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Giratina is definitely boss, and we'd never say no to letting someone draw something. Expressing creativity is something that we totally support.

 **secret** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hey, if the Legendaries did bring devastation to the humans, then they wouldn't exist anymore. Ash wouldn't exist, and the people who live in harmony with the Pokemon wouldn't exist. It's never a good idea to do a genocide on an entire species, not when they can learn. I suppose the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games are set in a timeline where all the humans went extinct, considering you never see any humans in those games, unless you count yourself. The capture orbs are prototype Poke Balls, have you seen those theories about Poke Balls and how they 'brainwash' Pokemon? It also explains why modern Poke Balls make it so Pokemon can't go too far from their Poke Balls unless the Trainer releases them from it. But the humans do learn, like I said, as the modern Poke Balls just make it so the human and Pokemon can get along easier.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hoped you liked what you saw in this chapter. And honestly the only thing that truly brings me to scream is… you know maybe I would be better off not saying it…

 **DarkFoxKit:** I know I would scream if I ever saw a giant spider. ***Cringes*** In fact, when I was younger, I would always be cautious and wary whenever I saw those big plastic spiders they sell at the Dollar Store, like they would come to life and jump me at any minute.

 **Pikatchoo** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Well, we watch English sub versions of Pokemon, or at least I do, and other anime too. They speak in Japanese, but they have English words at the bottom for us to read.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I personally don't watch sub versions of Pokemon. I do watch sub versions of other animes though. I remember watching lots of Eng Sub One Piece and then I kinda fell out of the series. I also watched Sub Naruto, Bleach, and Fairy Tail.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We don't have any plans right now to be completely honest. Most likely they caught glimpses of her and carved her into stone to show that she was a being that all creatures worshipped.

 **DarkFoxKit:** They have seen Mew, but she rarely shows herself to humans so many of them think she doesn't exist or is a phantom.

 **gopoopped26** **: DarkFoxKit:** Redundancy, yeah, but sometimes those words just sound so good together that you just don't mind it as long as you don't get too technical with it.

 **Guest** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, at least not in this origin story.

 **Lieutenant2014** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am glad you are loving the history of the world. Rippling reality could be however you want to perceive it, we haven't exactly explained what it looks like or how it is felt. It could be a rippling like water in a pond but we haven't specified. ***Blushes at dress comment*** We will not be discussing that ever again… Also sorry to let you down, but I'm not looking for a mate right now.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hey, it's been eons since her last mistake, I'd say she was doing well. She's also got a lot on her mind, and why do you think the other Legendary Pokemon were becoming hostile towards Mew? They were most likely thinking the same thing. The Darkrai thing is based off of the legends of him in the games, where he traps someone in an eternal nightmare until they die. There is a way out, however, and that's using a feather from Cresselia. And you also have to remember that Mew is only one Pokemon, yes she's powerful, but she's still only one Pokemon. She's making all these new Pokemon to help bring life to the planet and to help keep it in balance. But just remember, she's not a god despite what people may think of her, I didn't make Mew a god. So Mew is bound to make mistakes, and may not always think things through when she does things.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, we won't have something go wrong during Mew's test. It would be way too complex and it would completely ruin any chance of Legendaries getting along in the future. We're trying to end off the book, not start a brand new war or ruin the change of any Legendary getting along in the future. Mew wants it not only to rebuild relations back up with the others but for the most part she wants to test Ash and see how ready he is.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welcome back, Eevee/Child Umbreon. Glad you're back, hopefully your data plan doesn't get cancelled again. I have a problem of using the 'Alright' at the start of a sentence to move a sentence along. We are currently working towards the end of the book.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Well I would imagine that these titan Pokemon would've killed a lot of people in the ancient days, considering the wall art of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre in ORAS, I'm pretty sure quite a few people were killed. Yeah, I find Arceus to be very flawed, especially after the movie about him. I mean if he couldn't tell that his friend was being controlled or that there was some kind of reason for him to not give Arceus the Jewel of Life back, then he's definitely a very hasty and judgemental kind of guy. As for the teleportation with the roots, that was actually Onyx's idea, so you'll have to ask her.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… Life is extremely unfair sometimes. As for if Ash and Mew can feel themselves actually going into Origin's roots? It's quite possible that they feel it. It would be pretty important to know where you were going. Perhaps its like that part in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew when they're in that vein with all those bubbles.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** We uh… we're only going to answer what we feel is necessary. I understand if you don't want to buy a brand new console just for one game, although there could be a lot of games you may like on it. But I understand that, however, it makes me sad that you won't go any further with the Pokemon series anymore. I, as a Pokemon fan and a writer for a Pokemon story, find it hard to believe that a current Pokemon fan would just give it all up like that. I'm in the belief that you're never too old to enjoy the things you like, like Pokemon, but that's just me. If your interests change as you get older, than that's fine, I don't control your life after all. Although there are many people who play games to make a living, so I wouldn't say that it can't pay the bills. So we'll be sad to see you go, but we wish you luck on whatever it is you decide to do in life.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's fine, life and school always keep us busy, right? Heh, you don't have to worry about Mew. She'll only chase you down if you think too loud about her. :P As for when the sequel will be released, we don't know. We haven't even wrote it yet, we're still trying to finish this book, it's much too early to say. Don't count your eggs before they hatch as the saying goes. As for Donfyre's answer, he's not interested in writing any time soon, he's busy with school and college right now.

 **Mew:** No… are you making these Pokemon up? Ashy and I haven't discussed what Pokemon he'll make yet, but it'll be soon.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nope. I don't have any ideas for any fanfiction. There is a few projects that are a combination of ideas from both Fox and I. But personally I don't really have any ideas of my own.

 **DarkFoxKit:** If she ever does, she'll have my support.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well here you were, the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad you have the day off from classes. Make sure to have fun, be responsible, and maybe try to make someone else's day better. That's a goal I plan to try to achieve every day next year.

 **AZalmega** **: DarkFoxKit:** There's a lot of Pokemon fangames that are really good, but I can only play so much of them at a time. I have other games and other things I need to do. ^^' If I was confident enough, I would be playing these fangames on Youtube or something. I guess the closest thing I could do for now is play one of my PS4 games on Twitch stream.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well you don't have to worry about my guards since we're no longer at my home. And don't you dare mention my dress, as soon as I can, I plan on burning that thing… As for black… I'm a black scaled dragoness… black clothes don't really work on me too well. That's like putting zebra print clothes on an anthro zebra. I haven't really been paying attention to Ultra Sun and Moon, my mind has been on a lot of other things lately. I'm good on the tea and cookies, also you keep spelling it snicker doddle but it's snickerdoodle, one word.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Tea and snickerdoodles are always welcomes for me. I have seen some Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon updates, but we're gonna try and wait a bit on getting the games due to most of our money spent on the Switch and Super Mario Odyssey. ^^' So no spoilers when you get it, alright?

Why would Lillie stuff Ash into her bag? I mean if she does, there has to be a good reason for it. Ash can transform into literally anything he wants, so unless these people who are after him have some super high technology gadget that can see through his transformation, he wouldn't need Lillie to hide him. … The fact that you don't see anything in my future is very scary. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think he means there is nothing out of the ordinary and you'll be fine. Something will happen to me? Stuff always happens to me whether it's good or bad. Honestly be glad nothing out of the ordinary is gonna happen to you. I'm more worried that he didn't see anything for Fyre… Also, Solstice, I prefer to not be called Princess.

 **Mew:** Is Necrozma a fan Pokemon or something? OOOOH! THAT IS A VERY CUDDLY TEDDY BEAR! ***Grabs the big Smokey bear and hugs it***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Erm… well anyways, see ya, I'll take kitsune over helpless any day.


	65. Chapter 65: Aura Communication

**DarkFoxKit:** … Oh… my gosh… look at these gifts! ***Holds up four beautifully wrapped packages***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh? Are those early Christmas gifts?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't know, it's not even Thanksgiving yet! Maybe they're… Thanksgiving presents?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I've never heard of Thanksgiving presents, have you, Fyre?

 **Donfyre:** Well… guess it exists now! ***Taps the box a few times*** So what do you thiiiink, Fox? They're all for you! What do you think are in them? Who do you think they're from? Huh? Huh? c:

 **DarkFoxKit:** They're for me? ***Looks surprised*** But what about you two?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think Fyre's Thanksgiving gift is not being a TV. As for me, I don't really need any special gifts.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Opens up the presents, three of them were expensive video games*** Let's see… Grotto Quest, Zelda: Whiff of the Wild, Super Mario Global, and Belowground… Oh… my… gosh… this is more video games I got in one day than I would ever get in six months! ***The last present was opened and a little white dog came out, barking*** … Annoying dog, really?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Did the presents say who they were from…? Because if Annoying Dog was one of the presents then I think the sender could be one pun making skeleton…

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks at both Fyre and Onyx*** … Nobody else knew I wanted these, not even my parents. I only told you two… you guys… did you get these for me?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmm, well if there is no sender clearly marked on the package, I guess it'll remain a mystery.

 **Donfyre:** Oh come oooon, Onyx, you can take a little credit! ***smiles at Fox*** Happy, uh…. Early Thanksgiving(?)!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have no idea what you are talking about, Fyre. But I am glad to see you so happy, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I am happy, so so happy, but… you guys went through the trouble to get me these great games, but I didn't get you two anything.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If I did buy you a gift, I wouldn't need you to get anything for me. A gift is meant to be a one way thing, not an exchange, so you don't have to feel obligated to get us anything, right Fyre?

 **Donfyre:** Yep! We do it because we love you! ….. Butyouknowagiftinreturnwouldbenicetoo… -w-

 **DarkFoxKit:** Awww, I love you guys too! And that is why I plan to give you two some great Thanksgiving presents of my own. :3 Sure they won't be as expensive, money is kinda tight, but they'll be something good.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Why not get Mew to help if you want to get really good gifts. She can probably make you money if she really tried.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Maybe, but I'm not sure if I want her to just hand me the money. I want to give a gift that's meaningly from me to you guys.

 **Mew:** You can discuss gifts later, for now you three should let the readers get to the story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright, good point. * **Grabs Fyre and jumps on top of Onyx's head*** Alright readers, get to the story!

 **Donfyre:** H-hey! DX Abduction!

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Aura Communication**

" _Is something wrong, Origin? I can feel your concern and confusion,"_ Memory Mew asked while she was using the light from the sky on a Fearow's feather to create her newest creature.

" _It's just… are you sure you want your newest creature to wake up in here? You've been careful not to let any Greater Creature wake up here since I erased their memories of me,"_ Origin said.

" _Yes, I'm sure, Origin. And we don't really have that much time to find a place to release them. That and this is the area where the two armies are marching towards,"_ Memory Mew responded. " _Even if we found a different spot to release them, they would still see you."_

" _Then you better work fast. The armies will be here in a week or two,"_ Origin said.

Memory Mew frowned, " _I know. That's why I have this feather for a base, and using the light from the sky to help me create the creature faster without messing it up."_

" _Memma, you're making a fire Pokemon from a Fearow's feather?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes, Ashy, can you guess which Legendary that is? It's one that you saw a few times when you were younger but I don't know if you remember or not,"_ Mew responded.

Ash smiled, since Mew had already made Moltres by this point, there's only one other Legendary Pokemon this could be. " _It's Ho-Oh, isn't it?"_

" _That's right, Ashy, I was making Ho-Oh,"_ Mew answered happily, proud of her son's knowledge.

" _How long did it take you to make him, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _Well since I had some base material to work with, it didn't take as long as it would have if I made him from scratch,"_ Mew said. " _It actually only took a week to make Ho-Oh."_

Ash watched as the memory sped up again. The sunlight and the feather glowing with Memory Mew's psychic energy. Ash could see the bird-like Pokemon being made, slowly getting bigger, more colorful and beautiful. Soon, Memory Mew had finished creating Ho-Oh, all she had to do now was awaken him.

" _Time to see if it all worked out, Mew,"_ Origin said.

Memory Mew nodded before she flew up to Ho-Oh. " _ **Ho-Oh, Enforcer of Justice, awaken."**_

Ho-Oh's eyes open as he uncurled from his position, he spread out his red, green and white wings before folding them.

" _ **Lady Mew."**_ Ho-Oh greeted.

" _ **Do you know what your purpose is, Ho-Oh?"**_ Memory Mew asked.

Ho-Oh nodded before he said, " _ **I am to judge humanity and decide if they have a good or evil heart. Those who are evil and seek to do harm will suffer the wrath of my flames. Those who are good and seek to do the right thing will be under my rainbow blessing."**_

" _ **Good. And do you know about the two approaching human forces?"**_ Memory Mew asked.

" _ **Of course, Lady Mew. You want me to stop the humans from reaching here and fighting each other, is that correct?"**_ Ho-Oh said.

" _ **That is correct, now go ahead and get to work,"**_ Memory Mew said. " _ **I'll be watching from a distance. Oh, and if you run into any over the Greater Creatures, you are not to tell them about this location."**_

" _ **I will keep Origin a secret from the other Greater Creatures,"**_ Ho-Oh reassured.

" _ **Good, now get going,"**_ Memory Mew said with a smile.

Ho-Oh spread out his wings and flew out of Origin, letting out a loud yet majestic caw from his beak. Memory Mew could see a bright rainbow in the sky as Ho-Oh flew.

" _So, what do you think of him?"_ Memory Mew asked Origin.

" _I think he could be helpful and useful. Hopefully he completes his mission without complications,"_ Origin responded. " _Though I'm sure he'll do fine with how well you made him."_

" _I hope so,"_ Memory Mew said. " _The last thing we need is to cause more complications."_

Ash could hear Mew giggling in his head, " _Ashy, would you believe that a few decades later, Ho-Oh became worshipped by the humans in the Johto region? They built a temple for him and everything."_

" _Really? How did he react to all of that?"_ Ash asked, surprised there was a Legendary besides Arceus and Mew that was worshipped.

" _He quite enjoyed it, but unlike Arceus, he didn't let it go to his head. It certainly made his job of judging humanity a lot easier,"_ Mew said before she gave a sigh. " _Of course, that later changed when some evil and greedy people burned down the tower, trying to get Ho-Oh's powers for themselves, and it lead to the death of three Pokemon, to which Ho-Oh granted life to. They became Entei, Raikou and Suicune later, a few of the Pokemon that wasn't directly created by me."_

Ash frowned at this.

" _But you would hear that story in human legend, so we will continue with this one,"_ Mew said. " _It's almost over, Ashy. As you can see, Origin looks a lot like the Tree of Beginning as the humans will call it."_

" _Yeah… what else do you have to show me, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _Hmmmm… well I will say that Ho-Oh stopped the two forces from invading what officially became the Cameran Kingdom. The Cameran Kingdom was given a blessing by Ho-Oh and then Ho-Oh decided to find a home for himself where he could rest but easily respond to any area of the world as quickly as he could, so he chose what is now known as the Johto Region,"_ Mew answered. " _I think that should be about all you need to see to start your lessons on communicating with Aura."_

Ash watched as Memory Mew would fly to Cameran Kingdom before transforming herself into different common Pokemon, like a Pidgey when she wanted to fly around, or a Treecko when she wanted to scour across the walls of the castle.

" _Oh right, I did decide to look more at the humans that had gotten Ho-Oh's blessing. And I liked what I saw. Pokemon weren't being enslaved with Capture Orbs. Humans and Pokemon were living side by side happily. I came back here often, hoping to learn from this group in hopes to teach the other humans of the world properly. Of course, I did also enjoy their toys, they were fun to play with. I always took a few back to Origin with me… as you already knew,"_ Ash heard Mew giggling sheepishly. " _The humans were confused at first, but didn't seem to mind that some of their toys were disappearing. I don't know how, but eventually someone found out that I was visiting there."_

" _When did you find that out, Memma?"_ Ash asked.

" _When I took you and Terra there during the festival. I saw a portrait of me in the castle, meaning someone had to have known I was there,"_ Mew said. " _Though considering how the people in Cameran Palace knew how to use aura, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. People like Sir Aaron were rare, but I have high respect for them. Only the purest of humans could use their aura like that, and even train the Lucario line with it. I guess that's why Origin didn't send her antibodies after Sir Aaron when he came to me that day, she could sense he was pure and meant no harm."_

Ash nodded as he watched Memory Mew playing with some of the toys in the castle, " _What about the other Legendary Pokemon? The ones you hadn't showed me yet."_

" _I made them later when I needed to, Ashy. It would take way too long to show all their creations,"_ Mew responded. " _For now, let's go take a break and when we're reenergized and full we'll start working on communicating with Origin."_

" _Okay. Thank you, Memma, for this history lesson between you and Origin,"_ Ash said as the memory started to fade away, and everything turned black.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes to find himself lying on Mew's lap, and that they were back in Origin's heart. Ash sat himself up, seeing his tail wrapped around his waist.

" _ **You feeling hungry, Ashy?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **If not, we'll just go take a short break."**_

Ash stretched out his body, letting his tail uncurl from his waist before he said, " _ **It felt like I was dreaming for a long time. It's nice to not just be an observer anymore, Memma. And yes, I'm a bit hungry."**_

" _ **Then let's go get some food,"**_ Mew said with a smile as she and Ash got up. " _ **I'm feeling fairly hungry too."**_

Ash and Mew were sitting on one of the branches while they began eating fruits and berries. Ash was munching on a Sitrus Berry before he said, " _ **I almost can't believe it, Memma. You and Origin came a long way. Do you really think I can talk to Origin like you?"**_

" _ **Of course you can, Ashy. You're also connected to Origin since you were reborn as a Mew,"**_ Mew said as she munched on an Oran Berry.

Ash began to wonder, " _ **Do you think I could create Pokemon too, Memma?"**_

" _ **Of course, Ashy, you just need to be taught how to do it. You are a Mew, so you have the ability to do everything that I can,"**_ Mew responded.

" _ **Yeah, but it's hard to let that sink in. I mean I grew up as a human,"**_ Ash said. " _ **To think I now have the power to do what you can do, it's almost unreal. What if I screw up?"**_

" _ **I'll be there to help you so you won't screw up, Ashy,"**_ Mew said reassuringly. " _ **You'll do fine, I know you will. Now pass the meat with Psychic, even dinnertime is an opportunity to train."**_

" _ **Oh, alright,"**_ Ash said as he focused his Psychic energy onto some meat that Mew brought in earlier, which he believed was store bought since if Mew had hunted, the meat would've gone bad already.

Ash had gotten better with his Psychic abilities, but they were still weak. He managed to lift the meat and slowly levitated it over to Mew.

" _ **Thank you, Ashy~"**_ Mew said as she took the meat and bit into it.

Ash gave a smile as he used Psychic again to slowly bring some meat over to himself.

* * *

After Ash and Mew had their dinner break, they flew back into Origin's heart. This was the place where Mew had woken up in Origin, and also the place where Mew saved Origin from death during Team Rocket's invasion.

Ash floated in front of Mew and said, " _ **So what do I need to do, Memma?"**_

" _ **Go up to Origin's heart and put your paw on it,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Then just close your eyes and concentrate."**_

" _ **That's it? Don't I need to know how to use aura before I can talk to Origin?"**_ Ash asked, looking at Origin's heart, which was huge crystals with the green light coming out of it.

" _ **It should come to you naturally, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Just trust in your instincts and trust in yourself, just like when we were training."**_

Ash flew towards Origin's heart, then he looked back at Mew again. Mew gave Ash a reassuring nod before Ash turned back and floated above the large crystal. Ash hesitantly put his paws on the crystal, and closed his eyes, focusing. A minute went by, and there was only silence. Ash opened his eyes and frowned.

" _ **Memma, I don't think this is working,"**_ Ash said with a frown.

" _ **Are you getting in your own head? And by that I mean are you worried about it not working?"**_ Mew asked. " _ **Those kinds of thoughts will prevent you from succeeding, Ashy. You have to believe it is going to work and have no doubts."**_

Ash gave a sigh before he said, " _ **How can I have no doubts? I've never had to talk to a tree before, or with aura."**_

" _ **You used aura before, remember? You didn't question it when you were trying to save Origin and me, you just believed in it and did it,"**_ Mew stated.

Ash blinked as he remembered how he used aura to save Mew and Origin from death. It felt like a lifetime ago.

" _ **Oh yeah, you're right, I did use aura,"**_ Ash said. " _ **I did have some help from those gloves, but… I still managed to use them."**_

" _ **You see? Don't think about it, Ashy, just do it. I know you can do it, I've seen you do it,"**_ Mew said with a smile.

Ash gave a nod and put his paws back onto the crystals and closed his eyes. " _... Origin? Can you hear me? I've heard a lot about you from Memma. I had always called you the Tree of Beginning since that's what everyone called you. Memma trusted me enough to tell me your real name, and your history with her together. I would like to be able to talk to you."_

" _...Finally…"_ Ash heard in his head, or rather felt in his being, it was different from telepathy. " _You finally decided to talk."_

Ash was surprised that he could now hear or feel Origin talking to him. Ash began talking back, " _Yes… I guess you've been waiting for me to talk?"_

" _Ever since Mew started talking about you,"_ Origin responded. " _Now that you can hear me, I have a chance to apologize."_

" _Apologize? For what?"_ Ash asked.

" _For absorbing you when you were a human,"_ Origin answered. " _I had no idea you were Mew's child at the time. I thought you came to invade, I knew you were a Pokemon Trainer, and that's all you were to me at the time. For that, I apologize. I was horrified when Mew told me you were her child."_

Ash could feel Origin's regretfulness, it was almost like his own, but he knew it wasn't him. " _It's okay, Origin. I know you didn't know I wasn't an invader, and it was my fault for coming here without Memma's permission in the first place."_

" _I still should've known to release you on my own when I sensed that one of your companions wasn't fully human,"_ Origin said apologetically. " _But it took Mew having to tell me for me to acknowledge that. And for that I am truly sorry."_

" _Well, let's put that behind us now. Kidd and I turned out to be okay in the end, and we also saved you and Memma from Team Rocket,"_ Ash said. " _I wish I could've been with you and Memma to help build up the world."_

" _Well have no worries about that, little Ash. You'll have your own chance at that soon enough~"_ Origin said, in a playful way that reminded Ash of Mew.

" _Something tells me that Memma rubbed off on you more than she told me,"_ Ash said with a sweatdrop.

" _ **Oh, we've rubbed off on each other, Ashy,"**_ Mew said from behind him with a smile. " _ **I wouldn't be surprised if she started calling you Ashy as well."**_

Ash nearly jumped from Mew's sudden voice behind him, he let go of Origin's crystal and turned to Mew, " _ **Memma! You broke my concentration."**_

" _ **You don't have to worry, now that you've made your first contact with Origin, it will be a whole lot easier for you to reconnect with her,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now, go ahead and keep talking to her."**_

Ash touched the crystal again and closed his eyes, " _Um… can you still hear me, Origin?"_

" _Yes, Ash, I can,"_ Origin responded.

Ash sighed in relief before he said, " _So what did you mean when you said I would have my own chance soon?"_

" _That's something I cannot truly reveal at this moment since Mew wants me to keep it a secret. But I will entrust you with something before you leave, something that will help you when you are ready to create,"_ Origin answered.

Ash opened his eyes and looked over at Mew, " _ **Origin wants to give me something before we leave, Memma."**_

" _ **Oh? She does, does she? I wonder what she has planned,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Well for now, why don't you take a break and talk to your friends?"**_

" _ **Okay Memma, I'm sure they would like to hear about you and Origin,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Make sure to not reveal everything, Ashy. Some things should still be kept a secret, even from your best friends,"**_ Mew responded.

Ash nodded before he flew through the entrance of Origin's heart.

" _He's a fine young boy, Mew. Although, I'm surprised, you never had interest in adopting a child before, what changed your mind?"_ Origin asked Mew as Ash flew away.

Mew gave a small chuckle before she said, " _Let's just say I grew to like the idea of having a child of my own."_

* * *

Ash flew through Origin as he head for the roots, wondering where his friends went. Then he heard Pyra's voice not too far away.

" _ **I… don't care if I'm not the Princess… you will accept me for… I'm sorry I just can't act like that…"**_ Pyra's voice said.

Ash could hear another voice talking to her, " _ **You know the rules, only one Diancie can exist here."**_

Ash frowned as he flew toward the voices, curious to see what's going on. Ash could see Pyra, the Diancie with red crystals, talking to a Carbink.

" _ **It's just… how can I go back there and face them down… especially when I don't like confrontation,"**_ Pyra complained. " _ **They might want to… execute me… just for existing."**_

The Carbink sighed before he said, " _ **Well, you're not going to do well if you keep breaking character. If you can't even talk to me, there's no way you can talk to the 'Carbink Kingdom' or whatever you called it."**_

" _ **It's called the Diamond Domain, Pudd,"**_ Pyra said. " _ **Anyways… maybe it**_ **is** _**best that I never return there."**_

Ash blinked, looking at the Carbink before it melted into a puddle. Ash shook his head, no, not a puddle. The blue Ditto came up into shape.

" _ **What's going on here?"**_ Ash asked as he flew beside Pyra.

Pudd sighed before he said, " _ **Little miss Diamond Princess here was trying to learn to talk to a Carbink servant. She's not very good."**_

Ash looked at Pyra, " _ **Why?"**_

" _ **A part of me wants to try and go back at some point… confront Princess Diancie and the other Carbink and hopefully have them accept me as I am,"**_ Pyra responded with a sigh.

" _ **You've been wanting to go back, even knowing they kicked you out?"**_ Ash asked.

Pudd rolled his eyes before he said, " _ **I know, right? Pyra, you've been stuck under the Tree of Beginning for… I don't know, a long time? And you still want to go back there?"**_

" _ **It was my home… I had friends and family there…"**_ Pyra said sadly. " _ **Even though it's been years… I still miss them…"**_

Ash's eyes softened, he could understand that feeling. If Mew suddenly kicked him out of Origin, he would still want to go back and confront her about it too.

" _ **That's why I begged Pudd for his help,"**_ Pyra said.

" _ **Begged? You practically forced me into it saying that if I didn't help I would probably be visited by 'Regi' because I would've disappointed you and Regi doesn't like it when you're upset,"**_ Pudd stated, explaining that he was pretty much threatened.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle a little at this before he said, " _ **Is there anything I can do to help?"**_

" _ **I wouldn't bother,"**_ Pudd said before he transformed into a Diancie himself, the one with proper pink crystals. " _ **After all, apparently it's the rule that only one Diancie can exist. So does this mean I'm breaking the Car- sorry, the 'Diamond Domain's' law or something by being a Diancie myself? How arrogant. Oh look at me, I'm a precious rock princess that has pink diamonds all over herself. And there can only be one of me."**_

" _ **You aren't actually a Diancie though, it's obvious,"**_ Pyra said.

" _ **Wait, what do you mean?"**_ Pudd asked, confused at Pyra's statement.

" _ **The color and clarity of your crystals aren't exactly the same as the real Princess Diancie,"**_ Pyra stated. " _ **The small detail are what give it away."**_

" _ **Wow, your attention to such small details are so-"**_ Pudd began to say when Ash interrupted him.

" _ **So wait, you said you were once a Carbink, right?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **How did you become a Diancie? You said something about you and your friend fighting each other that caused it?"**_

" _ **That's right,"**_ Pyra confirmed. " _ **I told you and Lady Mew about it before."**_

" _ **Does that mean Carbink can evolve into Diancie?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **I always thought Diancie were their own Pokemon."**_

" _ **If that was the case, then why are her crystals red instead of pink?"**_ Pudd asked, returning to his blue Ditto self. " _ **Is she a shiny or something?"**_

" _ **Maybe it's because she was upset when she… changed me,"**_ Pyra suggested. " _ **Maybe the color relates to how she was feeling when she used her powers on me. And anyways, I guess you can say Diancie is our evolution, but because of our law, none of us are allowed to evolve except for the one chosen to become the Princess."**_

" _ **Well, I guess that explains it,"**_ Pudd said.

" _ **Explains what?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **About why none of the other Carbink ever became a Diancie,"**_ Pudd said. " _ **They must've set up that law after some kind of incident or agreement."**_

" _ **It's not just that. It's also because there is a special energy that usually is given to the chosen Carbink to become Diancie. That is another reason why none of the Carbink evolve on their own. The only reason I become a Diancie was because I was exposed to the energy through an attack,"**_ Pyra answered.

Pudd sighed before he said, " _ **Listen diamond princess, if you still want to go back to this… Diamond Domain, then you'll have to learn to be confident in yourself and talk to them. Otherwise they'll just walk… hop all over you."**_

" _ **I know, and I'm really trying… it's just hard to change who I am…"**_ Pyra replied. " _ **It'll take a bit of time, and I don't expect it to happen overnight."**_

Ash frowned a bit before he said, " _ **Maybe I can help too? I can transform into a Carbink too."**_

" _ **Thank you, Ash, that's sweet,"**_ Pyra said with a smile. " _ **But I'm not sure how familiar you are with Carbink tradition. And I don't want to trouble you with this."**_

" _ **It would also probably take you way too much time to learn their traditions, Ash. And, to be completely honest, it can be kinda boring…"**_ Pudd stated. " _ **They are obsessed with rocks and gems."**_

Ash sighed but nodded, " _ **I understand. If there's someway I can help, Pyra, let me know."**_

" _ **Of course, Ash, thank you for your support,"**_ Pyra said gratefully.

* * *

Ash was flying around Origin, looking for his Pokemon friends. _Now if I was Storm, where would I be? A little Pikachu could be anywhere in a place this big… maybe I should've asked Origin where Storm was._

Ash was in such a deep thought that he didn't notice he was flying at someone. The little blue Mew bumped into something soft and a tiny bit squishy.

"Hey there, Ash," Terra's voice said from above Ash before Ash backed up. "Not watching where you're going again? That's the second time I've really caught you unaware. The first time was when I quite literally caught you."

Ash blushed before he said, " _ **Ah, s-sorry about that, Terra. I was just looking for Storm, I can't seem to find him."**_

"Last time I saw him, he was begging Zach to cook him something delicious," Terra responded. "They were in what I've pretty much begun to call the 'common room' since it's the room where we're do pretty much everything."

" _ **Really?"**_ Ash said, surprised. " _ **Where is the 'common room'?"**_

"It's the one where we've been sleeping, eating, and training. The one that has the great view and has a couple piles of toys," Terra responded.

Ash nodded as he smiled, " _ **Heh, I guess I should've looked there first. Thanks Terra, I'll go see what they're up to. Do you want to come with me?"**_

"I was actually planning on taking a dip in one of the Tree of Beginning's hot springs," Terra said. "I wanted to relax a bit before dinner."

Ash nodded, " _ **Okay. Just be glad you're not babysitting me this time."**_

Terra frowned a bit, "Just don't go getting yourself teleported away again."

Ash chuckled, " _ **No promises."**_

"Seriously… please no random teleportation," Terra said.

* * *

Ash always enjoyed being where Mew kept her toy collection, at least some of it. It was where Ash got the music box with the Lapras in it to listen to, and where he learned how to transform with Pudd, and where he enjoyed playing with his friends.

" _ **PLEASSSSSSEEEEE?!"**_ Ash heard Storm begging.

"No, I'm not going to make you a seven layer Pecha Berry cake. First off, I don't have the proper ingredients here, and secondly I don't even have an oven here or any cake tins to make cake. And thirdly, I don't care how much you beg, I'm not going to make something just because you want it," Ash heard Zach respond as Ash flew over to them both.

" _ **A seven layer cake? Storm, do you want to get fat?"**_ Ash asked as he floated beside Zach.

" _ **I wouldn't get fat from that, I'd lose the weight super quickly if I did one a training session with you or Mew,"**_ Storm said. " _ **And I probably… might not have… eaten it all in one sitting…"**_

"That's probably exactly what you would've done, Storm," Zach remarked.

Ash chuckled as he shook his head, " _ **Don't get greedy, Storm. If you want a seven layer cake, you should probably go to the bakery. Otherwise, find the Poke to pay Zach for it."**_

"Thank you, Ash. Some of the spices and ingredients I use are fairly expensive and hard to get," Zach responded. "Heck, there is one spice I leave at home because it's more rare than Master Balls."

Storm groaned, " _ **You're no fun."**_

Ash chuckled again, " _ **Don't mind Storm, Zach, he was spoiled from all the Pecha recipes he's been eating lately."**_

"I can tell," Zach said with a smile. "Looks like I'm gonna have to stop making Pecha Berry recipes for the rest of the time I'm here."

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Storm cried out dramatically.

"So what have you and Mew been up to?" Zach asked. "You've been gone for quite some time. We actually haven't seen you for two days now."

Ash's eyes widen in surprise, " _ **Two days? I thought it's only been an afternoon… Guess that lesson took a lot longer then I thought."**_

Storm pouted a bit, but he asked, " _ **What lesson?"**_

Ash gave a smile as he said, " _ **Memma was teaching me about the Tree of Beginning, its true name and how this world came to be. It was really fascinating."**_

"True name?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought the Tree of Beginning was it's only name."

" _ **That's the name the humans gave it,"**_ Ash answered. " _ **It actually had a different name, and still has it, nobody else knows about it."**_

" _ **What is it's real name?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **Well, it's real name is actually-"**_ Ash began to say.

"Wait, before you tell us, is it alright with Mew for you to tell us?" Zach asked. "Since she has worked pretty hard at keeping this place a secret for quite a long time."

Ash gave a thoughtful look before he said, " _ **Memma didn't say I couldn't tell you about the Tree's real name. And I did tell her I was going to tell you guys about what I learned…"**_

" _ **Maybe you should ask her first, or talk about something else for the time being,"**_ Storm suggested. " _ **Better safe than sorry, right?"**_

"He could just ask her using Telepathy," Zach suggested.

" _ **Actually, there is something I've been meaning to ask you and Terra,"**_ Ash said. " _ **You and Terra said that Michael wants you guys to come to the Orre region too, right? Did he tell you when?"**_

"He told us he'd call all of us, he didn't really explain more than that. Just that we'd get called when he was ready for us to join him," Zach said.

Ash frowned, " _ **Have you ever been to the Orre region, Zach? I've only heard that it's mostly a desert region where most wild Pokemon can't survive on their own. I've also heard it's where Shadow Pokemon were… created."**_

"No, I've never been there and neither has Terra," Zach responded. "It's actually pretty far from Hoenn and Kanto, so we never really had a reason to visit the place. I have heard about it though, mostly because I hear that under the desert there are vast underground cave networks and some still support life. And even better, in some of the deepest caves, extremely rare Pokemon and ingredients can be found."

" _ **Really? You'll have to show me that underground cave when we go there,"**_ Ash said.

"I don't know where any of the entrances are, just that usually when there is a flat area and suddenly you run into a quicksand pit, those are usually emptying into caverns that are part of the cave networks," Zach said.

" _ **Sounds like a place Trapinch could live in,"**_ Storm said. " _ **They make quicksand pits that lead underground, and they wait for their prey to fall into it."**_

" _ **It would be a neat discovery if we find it,"**_ Ash said with a smile. " _ **Memma did tell me more wild Pokemon have been showing up in Orre lately. Oh Zach, you might want to pack extra water, just in case you get dehydrated or something."**_

"... I might want to pack extra water…? You realize I can create water, right?" Zach asked.

Ash gave a sheepish grin, " _ **When a Water Pokemon get dehydrated, they can't create anymore water. I wanted to be cautious just in case the same goes for Kyogre too."**_

"Nah, unlike normal Pokemon, my Memma and I can actually create water from nothing," Zach responded. "Most water Pokemon can pull water out of the air, but Legendaries like Kyogre and Manaphy can create water."

" _ **That's pretty cool,"**_ Storm said with a smile. " _ **We will never have to worry about water supply as long as we have you around."**_

* * *

Mew was watching Ash from a bit of a distance, she gave a smile seeing how he was enjoying himself among his friends.

" _Lady Mew?"_ A voice suddenly said to Mew.

Mew recognized that voice, she gave a small sigh before she answered back with telepathy, " _What is it, Arceus?"_

" _Almost all the Legendaries requested are here now. Only Rayquaza is missing, though she said she would be here in a few hours after she destroyed a forming hurricane,"_ Arceus said.

Mew perked up at this, this is what she had been waiting for. " _Nice, that went faster than I expected. I can finally bring Ashy to Mt. Sanctum and introduce him to everyone."_

" _You will just be bringing you, your child, and the children of Kyogre and Groudon, correct?"_ Arceus asked. " _And are you sure you would like to bring your child?"_

" _Of course,"_ Mew answered. " _Ash has to meet the other Legendary Pokemon some time. Why shouldn't I bring him?"_

" _Because most of the other Legendaries don't know the truth,"_ Arceus said.

" _The truth?"_ Mew asked, wondering what Arceus was talking about.

" _You may not have told me, but I do know the truth. That your child isn't a standard Legendary child. He is a full Mew,"_ Arceus said. " _And before you ask, I have my sources that told me that your child is fully your child and not half human."_

" _Why should that be a problem?"_ Mew asked.

" _Because none of the other Legendaries know that your child is a full Mew. Some would be upset that the Legendary originally against us having children would be the first one to have a fully reborn child,"_ Arceus stated. " _And since you haven't built up your relationship yet with the other Legendaries, they won't be too happy having another Mew around, even if he did stop the war from escalating to irreversible damages."_

" _Yes, I am aware of this… however, I can't keep Ash hidden from them forever,"_ Mew said. " _They're bound to find out about him eventually, better from me then from anyone or anywhere else."_

" _I do see what you mean, it would be easier to … what is the human saying? Rip off the bandage quickly? Yes, that's it. It would be easier to deal with the issue now than attempting to procrastinate,"_ Arceus responded.

Mew nodded, " _I am glad we came to an agreement. I will get my child ready. Tell the others we will be there soon."_

" _We will expect you in the next few days since you will have to bring the children of Kyogre and Groudon,"_ Arceus said.

With that said, Arceus cut off the telepathy. Mew gave a small sigh before she smiled, " _Well Origin, looks like my child's test will start soon. Wish him luck."_

" _I plan to give him a test of my own, Mew,"_ Origin said. " _Before you leave tomorrow, have him come to my heart, alone. Meaning you have to not spy."_

" _Awww, you just talked to him and already you're going to keep secrets from me?"_ Mew pouted.

" _Hey, you didn't come back to tell me about Ash for eight years, I think I'm entitled to a little privacy with your child,"_ Origin responded back. " _Besides, I want him to keep his test from me a secret from everyone. If he does well, everyone will find out about it in the end."_

Mew could feel the excitement from Origin's aura and said, " _Heh, alright. I'm sure Ashy will be thrilled to get a test from you too."_

Mew flew down towards Ash, Zach and Storm. The three of them stopped what they were doing when they saw her.

" _ **Hey Memma,"**_ Ash greeted. " _ **So I was wondering if it's okay to tell my friends the Tree of Beginning's true name."**_

" _ **Hmmm, maybe later. For now, we should eat some dinner and get ready for bed. We're gonna be leaving tomorrow for that test I've been mentioning,"**_ Mew answered.

" _ **Tomorrow?"**_ Ash said, surprised. " _ **Where are we going tomorrow?"**_

" _ **It's a secret for now, Ashy. I'll tell you more later on~"**_ Mew said with a smirk.

"Of course, do you want me to cook tonight? Or are you planning on going to hunt?" Zach asked in response. Zach then looked at Storm. "And no Pecha Berry recipes if you do want me to cook."

Mew thought about it for a second before she said, " _ **I think I will go out to hunt and forage for some fruit and meat so you can cook us up a great meal. For now, you all should just relax."**_

* * *

 **JetInMoonX** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** While that is a great idea, it may be a bit hard to accomplish. Besides, there are a few readers who already think the reviews are too long, adding in Ash would make them that much longer. You get killed a lot… also, we won't answer spoiler questions like your first one. That is something in the future that you will just have to wait and see. As for what we thought of the 20th movie? I haven't seen it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The only thing I saw in the 20th movie was the trailer. I don't know anything else about the movie to give an opinion on it. And don't give spoilers to something that's very recent, not everyone has had a chance to see it. As for our friend codes, we want to keep it private. We usually reserve it for people we get to know, not just give it to anyone. I hope you understand. You can PM us and we can get to know each other from there, that's how Onyx and I got to know each other.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, this is our idea how Origin would be like if the Tree of Beginning had a personality and why Origin sees humans as viruses. Fanfiction is all about theories and story telling after all. Gotta love exploring those unexplored or what if scenarios.

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, that's alright. You think every great artist started off great? I'm sure there are some well known artists who started with stick figures.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I'm surprised a few people actually referenced the TV Fyre thing. XD

 **Ragedrock** **: DarkFoxKit:** Onyx and I decided it's best to keep Mew's and Origin's existence vague. The fans can come up with their own theories and ideas how they came into existence. And I think you've summed up pretty much everything, though you haven't really told us what you thought about it.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** It does explain why Origin thinks humans are viruses, at least that's our explanation for it. The story doesn't quite go that far with Sir Aaron, but Mew didn't intend to get that far, just how she and Origin worked on the world.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We didn't respond to your comment because I believe you submitted it after the cutoff time. As for getting violent with me and using Buneary, just don't… it's not effective and using violence against one of us makes it more likely that we won't respond to the review at all. Even if it's play violence only using words, it's still not alright.

 **TropicalCyclone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I'm sure Fyre being a TV would've been really painful for him. ^^'

 **FXInfinity** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, well nice to still see you. I wouldn't recommend a lead safe, use something stronger and more durable like steel. Lead will give contact poisoning to your brain and all that. As for seeing something from me someday, I highly doubt it. I prefer the supportive role than the leader role. It's why in most team based games I'm the one in the back switching between classes, helping however I can. And I'll probably be helping Fox for quite a while to come.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it always warms my heart when I see the fans looking forward to more chapters.

 **Mew:** …. Creatures that I haven't seen before exist? … And they'll be coming into our world? … I better get the army ready.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, Mew is telling Ash how she and Origin made the Pokemon world and how Origin became a haven for Pokemon and why it's so dangerous for humans. Heh, thanks. I couldn't have done it without some help from my friends.

 **reeseisthatbeast** **: DarkFoxKit:** I think this chapter answers those questions.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you're enjoying it, it was honestly extremely fun to delve into the past. It allowed us to take the pressure off ourselves a bit so we could be as ready as possible for writing the test. Glad you aren't a hacker, as for my favorite shiny? I really like Shiny Gardevoir, mainly because it looks so awesome when it's mega evolved. And no, I don't have a Shiny Gardevoir that I caught legit… I have one on one of my older games that I used Action Replay on… so yeah… I used to be a cheater/hacker.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's hard to say what's my favorite Shiny since there's a lot of good ones I love, like Shiny Charizard, Shiny Umbreon and some of the other popular ones. There's a reason why so many people like them after all. I guess my personal favorite is Shiny Goodra. It's more out of sentimental reason why it's my favorite than simply because I like the color. Shiny Goodra was the first shiny Pokemon I actively worked to get legitimately in my Pokemon Y copy. I spent three weeks hatching eggs with the masuda method until I eventually got a Shiny Goomy, which I trained up into a Shiny Goodra. It was also because of that that made Goodra my favorite Dragon type Pokemon. So yes, I have Shiny Goodra, it's still in my Pokemon Y cartridge.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, the humans learned the hard way not to mess with Origin. Heh, you got surprised at Lillie and Gladion's family problems? I was actually surprised Gladion and Lillie were related. ^^' Ah, we're not doing every single Legendary Pokemon's origin story, just enough to get the point across. If we did all the Legendary Pokemon, we'd be in that arc for much longer than we need to be. Heh, surprised to see all the sudden hype for Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, most people were just lax about it before and just asking if we would get those games or what we thought about them despite us not knowing anything about it yet. ^^'

 **Shine375** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's always nice to hear from fans, new or old. Glad to hear from you. :) Heh, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that people are shipping Ash with Jayden since they're close to the same age, and Jayden was the first who was opposing Mew to see that Ash and Mew may not be all bad. But you probably shouldn't ship Ash with Terra, Terra is in her 20s, Ash is only 12 in human age.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Congratz, and yeah I remember getting hit hard when I watched the movie. Sometimes the best characters are the ones that die. Especially if they are influential to the main character/characters in any way.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Aww that's unfortunate. Hopefully you'll be able to watch it at some point in time. Glad you have things to keep yourself occupied though.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It doesn't matter to me if the Pokemon movie came to my country or not, I can't see it until it comes out on DVD or someone uploads it on the internet.

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: DarkFoxKit:** Which Pokemon game? Happy early birthday from us to you!

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's completely fine if you don't post every week. As long as you continue to enjoy the story, we'll be perfectly happy. MP? Uh… do you mean MLP? Cause I honestly don't know what show/anime/fandom that MP is. I will say that try to do your best in school, it can be tough, but there are some things that are good to remember.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Glad to see you're back, you've been gone for a while.

 **Phantom-Infinite** **: DarkFoxKit:** I do kinda support Ash and Serena. I think Serena is better than Misty because she doesn't beat up Ash on a daily basis, though I do realize a lot of people love Misty. I haven't been reading Pokemon fanfics lately, so I guess that's why I haven't gotten sick of the Ash/Serena pairing. ^^' I'm not planning any romance with Ash any time soon as I'm not much of a romance writer, and neither is Onyx, but if we find an interesting character to pair our Ash up with then we may write it.

 **stwome** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… okay? I hope we didn't trigger any flashbacks or anything.

 **Legodood93** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, we definitely enjoyed our break, it was very relaxing. Ahhh Fortnite, I've seen a bit of it from time to time. Especially the Battle Royale mode inspired by PUBG.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's good to hear you're doing well too.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ah well, Mew just didn't realize how responsible she is when she's making a mistake. Most people don't until it's too late. Mew does learn though, and she'll be sure to teach Ash too. Heh, well the fact you get overly passionate means you care about the story, right? Just like how I get overly passionate about certain things and characters in an anime I like. As for how Mew sees Ash, she knows he's human but she did raise him from a young age. Mew doesn't think all humans are bad, but she does have a low opinion on most of them. She did journey with Ash during the course of the story, so she knows not all humans are evil or bad. We never really outright said that about Mew, but it is about show don't tell most of the time. If anything, Ash helped Mew see that humans are no different from Pokemon, that some are good and some are just people who do bad things.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There is no reason why he wouldn't be able to transform into Legendaries. But I believe he would have to learn how to Transform into them first before he could actually pull it off. Since their forms would be much more advanced compared to a regular Pokemon. I'm sure at some point we'll probably have him turning into another Legendary, but for now I will say that it is possible. Remember, the canon history is written by humans. Human concept of time is probably slightly distorted compared to Legendaries. I personally will be waiting on USUM, I've blown a lot of money over the past couple months already.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh… I feel a little guilty for that.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Being completely honest, the purchases made for you were not even a quarter of my overall spending. I spent like $500 on just me over the past couple months. So you don't have to feel guilty at all.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's a relief to know.

 **luvpizza715** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am sorry, but we are not looking for any new co-authors at this time. As for Xbox, I have it but don't play much outside hanging out with my close friends and Fox doesn't have an Xbox whatsoever.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** So you went from Lycanroc Dusk Form to… whatever the heck this is. ^^' Ho-Oh I have a special kind of nostalgia for, it was the first Legendary Pokemon I ever used as a kid. Back then I didn't know use Mewtwo in Red, Blue or Yellow. And I used to let other kids play my Pokemon games whenever I went to school or summer camp. One of the kids caught Ho-Oh for me in Pokemon Gold, and I used it a lot on my team back then. It's just a shame that Ho-Oh was never really featured in the anime, discounting that little cameo in the first episode, and movies. Well that is until the 20th movie which I haven't seen yet nor will I see any time soon. What do you think about Ho-Oh, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think Ho-Oh is pretty cool, but not my favorite. And I think I will skip out on meeting Bayonetta, thank you. Not too much longer before Ash's test, and I left the dress at home, I plan on destroying it at the first possible chance.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't feel all that different as a kitsune. Which means I was either a kitsune before and didn't know it, or I'm just not doing anything that shows my kitsune power. What psychic powers would I want? Umm… probably telekinesis, I like the idea of being able to move things without actually having to touch it, and if I become really good, I could even levitate myself.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hands down, teleportation. It would mean I could go anywhere in an instant. I could literally go to Mexico to get proper mexican food. Or I could teleport said mexican food to me.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Snickerdoodles are good, but do you make chocolate chips too? Those are my favorite. Also, laying on a wolf as a pillow? Heh, never thought about doing that before. ^^'

 **Mew:** Necrozma… isn't that the Ultra Beast may-not-be Ultra Beast Pokemon that supposedly steals all the light in the world? Yeah, I asked Fox to let me play through her copy of Pokemon Sun. I completed the Pokedex and everything with it, so I know all about those Ultra Beasts now. They seem… weird but relatively harmless… _They must never know._

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because cute and harmless appearances are disguises used by those who want to lure prey in until there is no chance of escape. That and you'd never really expect the cute thing to cause mischief.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I know you're not talking about me.

 **Mew:** Or me.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, I'm talking about other creatures, not you two. I know you, while Mew causes mischief, it isn't really all that bad.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, this is how we think is what caused the Tree of Beginning to see humans as viruses in the movie. It works out quite well in the origin story.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** This is quite literally an 'Origin' story. Honestly a part of us came up with the idea so we didn't have to keep writing out 'the Tree of Beginning' every time. We wanted a specific name we could refer to that wouldn't have any confusion and also make it a short name that fit the current name of it.


	66. Chapter 66: The Journey to Mt Sanctum

**DarkFoxKit: *Is looking at the piles of food on the dining table*** … Onyx, what's all this for?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well we all had separate Thanksgiving dinners, but we didn't actually have one together. So I decided to go all out and make a Thanksgiving feast fit for a royal family.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Whoa, you went all out alright. There's enough food here to feed a dragon or two.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well two and a half, I want some leftovers for the next week. I set up seats for everyone, Mew, Fyre, myself and of course you, Lady Fox.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey Fyre! Come in here!

 **Donfyre:** ***Walks in looking annoyed*** I was buuuusy doing- Whoa! That's a lot of tasty foods. owo There's enough for the 3 of us- Oh? What's that extra seat for?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** For Mew of course. You, Mew, Fox, and I are all going to be eating this meal together.

 **Donfyre:** Whaaaaaaaa?! MEW is eating with us too?

 **Mew: *Comes flying in*** But of course, were you gonna leave me out? Come on, I was the first one to talk to Fox before anyone came on here.

 **Donfyre:** I… guess you have a point… But can we trust you not to add some kind of… unneeded spice to the Thanksgiving dinner?

 **Mew:** I wouldn't do that at a sacred time like this. You can trust me. :3

 **DarkFoxKit:** Come on Fyre, let's take our seats and eat. All this food is best eaten fresh.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** There are no assigned seats, you can sit anywhere you want and you can move the chairs around if you feel like it. Though this seat is mine ***Sits down in the seat that fits her large draconic size***

 ***Once everyone had taken their seats, they all dug into their food.***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mmmm, this is all so good Onyx!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you, I got only the best ingredients and what I couldn't find in stores I went out and gathered myself, including the turkey.

 **Donfyre:** ***Has already nommed almost all of his food and was laying back in his seat contently*** Yeah… That was really good, Onyx!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I hope you saved room for dessert, I made cinnamon apple pie from scratch.

 **Mew: *She cut slices for herself, Onyx, and Fyre with her Psychic powers*** That's a pretty big pie. Hey Fox, why don't you eat the rest?

 **DarkFoxKit:** What? But it's pretty big, almost dragon size. I don't think I can eat all that myself.

 **Mew:** Then how about this? ***She touched Fox's forehead and transformed her into a Goodra*** There, this will make it easier for you to eat it.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks down at her Goodra form*** Oh wow, this is pretty cool. But I don't have any teeth as a Goodra, how can I eat it?

 **Mew:** You swallow. Don't worry, your body can easily digest unchewed food.

 **Donfyre:** Aww, but chewing is pretty fun! ***He reached over and went for another slice, having already finished his first one***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh alright, I'll try it.

 **Mew:** Heh, maybe I'll add one more thing to the pie. You just worry about swallowing it Fox. ***She lifted Fyre up with her telekinesis and put him into the rest of the whole pie***

 **Donfyre:** Wha?! O-O' HEEEEY-! ***His voice was muffled after being shoved in***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Not noticing Fyre in her pie, lifted up the entire thing with her antennas and shoved the pie into her slippery mouth***

 **Mew:** Hope you enjoy, Fox~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Raises an eyebrow but doesn't mention anything, going back to her own large slice of pie.***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Struggles a bit to swallow up the pie, but her saliva and goo soon made the pie slippery enough for her to swallow*** Whew, that was a big pie alright. It was really good though, you know how to make great pies Onyx. ***Gives a small burp*** Excuse me. So how do you like the pie Fyre? … Fyre? … Where'd Fyre go?

 **Mew:** I think he slipped away to either take a nap or go to the bathroom, he was eating really fast so either it went through him fast, or the tryptophan hit him quick. Anyways, we should let the readers, who have been watching us eat, get to the story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Licks her antenna*** Okay, go ahead and get to the chapter readers, I'm sure you're eager to see what happens next.

* * *

 **Chapter 66: The Journey to Mt. Sanctum**

It was morning. The sun has been rising in the sky, many nocturnal Pokemon were already asleep while the morning Pokemon had started the day. However, things were already quite busy in the Tree of Beginning. Ash woke up to a familiar voice.

" _ **Ashy~ Time to wake up~"**_ Mew softly said with a smile.

Ash slowly started blinking open his eyes when he heard Mew's voice. Mew floated around her sleepy child. " _ **Five more minutes, Memma…"**_

" _ **Alright, it'll give me time to go hunt some fresh meat for breakfast. But only five minutes,"**_ Mew responded with a chuckle.

Mew teleported and Ash closed his eyes, falling back asleep. Then five minutes later, Ash woke up to Mew's giggling.

" _ **Ashy, it's been five minutes, time to get up. Zach is already cooking our breakfast,"**_ Mew said.

Ash grumbled as he slowly sat up from his very comfortable bed of leaves and rubbed his groggy eyes. " _ **What time is it, Memma?"**_

" _ **It's around ten, Ashy, I let you all sleep in for a couple more hours than I really should have,"**_ Mew answered.

Ash looked up at Mew and said, " _ **Really? It feels earlier."**_

" _ **Yes Ashy, guess you played with your friends a bit late last night,"**_ Mew said before she flew down and took Ash's paw. " _ **Now come on, the sooner we have breakfast, the sooner we can leave."**_

Ash then remembered that Mew wanted Ash, Terra and Zach to go somewhere with her today, though she never said where. Mew seemed pretty excited about it. Ash flew up with Mew as she took him to where Zach and Terra were.

When they reached what Ash dubbed as the 'toy section' of Origin, Ash saw Zach using Terra's Camerupt as his stove, sizzling the meat that Mew had hunted earlier. Terra was brushing her Ninetales. Storm was laying on his back like he was napping or sunbathing, and Ash could see the little puddle that was Pudd laying beside Storm.

"Hey Ash, you're finally up?" Zach asked as he glanced up from the skillet he was cooking the meat in. "How'd you sleep?"

" _ **I slept like an Onix,"**_ Ash said with a yawn. " _ **What do we need to pack for this… trip?"**_

" _ **Terra and Zach already packed what they think you would need,"**_ Storm answered lazily from the ground.

Garnet looked very content as Terra was brushing her silvery fur. Ash was surprised that the short tempered Agate was fine with Zach using him as a stove again.

"And Mew helped us store the supplies so we wouldn't have to physically carry them," Terra said with a smile as she looked up at Ash. "We even packed some plushies in case you wanna snuggle with something."

Ash blushed and said, " _ **Come on, Terra, I don't need to snuggle with plushies. I'm not a toddler… mentally."**_

" _ **I beg to differ…"**_ Pudd mumbled.

" _ **I thought it would be nice for you to bring something familiar to you, especially considering out destination,"**_ Mew said.

"Are you finally going to tell us our destination, Lady Mew?" Terra asked.

" _ **Yup,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **But only after we eat."**_

Zach finished cooking the meat, he also made some berry sauces to put on Pokechow for the more vegetarian Pokemon.

"Alright, everyone, breakfast is done so gather around and dig in," Zach said as he put the food on a large stone table that Mew made with Origin's help.

Storm sat up and jumped up onto the stone table as Zach put a bowl of Pokechow with mixed berry sauce on it in front of him. Storm sat down and began eating. Mew and Ash also sat on top of the table while Terra sat on the seat, since she was much taller than they were. Zach sat down next to Terra and started to eat. He had made quite a lineup of eggs, veggies, and the meat that Mew had hunted earlier.

"Mmm, this is delicious as always, Zach," Terra said with a smile between bites.

"Thank Mew, she got me all the fresh ingredients that I used here. I gathered the eggs and some of the veggies while she gathered the meat and the rest of the veggies," Zach responded.

"Then thank you as well, Mew, this is all really good," Terra said with a smile.

Ash looked over at Mew and said, " _ **I'm guessing you helped prepare this special meal because of where we're going today?"**_

" _ **You could say that, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **I want to make sure everyone's full and happy before we go."**_

" _ **Well thank you, Memma, and you as well Zach. This is all really really good,"**_ Ash said with a smile before he started eating another bit of meat.

Pudd came up from his puddle state and said, " _ **Why don't you tell them what you have planned, Mew? I'm sure they're all just dying of curiosity to know what you have planned for them."**_

" _ **They can wait until after breakfast, Pudd. Now why don't you come up here and join us for breakfast?"**_ Mew responded.

Pudd gave a surprised look, " _ **Really? You don't mind me eating with you?"**_

" _ **Of course not, everyone's welcome,"**_ Mew said with a smile.

Ash gave a smile of his own, seeing how more open Mew has become to a Ditto. Pudd looked over at Storm and transformed himself into a Pikachu before jumping up beside him.

" _ **Then I'll have what he's having,"**_ Pudd said.

"Coming right up," Zach said before he dished up some Pokechow and drizzled some berry sauce onto it before putting it down in front of Pudd.

Pudd drooled when he saw the food caked with berry sauce, and began eating it. " _ **Whoa… this is better than anything I ate before."**_

" _ **If you ever travelled with us you would see that this isn't even the best of what we've ever tasted,"**_ Storm remarked.

" _ **I've lived on my own for a long time, kid. Travelling with others isn't really my thing,"**_ Pudd replied. " _ **Although, it might be worth considering."**_

" _ **You'd be able to train Ash more and you'd be able to see Pokemon I'm sure you've never seen before,"**_ Storm said with a smile. " _ **I know you would like to be able to transform into more Pokemon."**_

" _ **Trying to tempt with an offer to turn into different Pokemon, eh?"**_ Pudd chuckled. " _ **I might consider it, but don't get your hopes up."**_

" _ **Heh, alright, I won't, but you should definitely consider it."**_ Storm smiled.

Ash couldn't help but smile, it seems that Storm managed to get Pudd to open up a little.

* * *

When everyone was finished eating, Garnet looked at Terra before she said, " _ **You might want to be prepared for a long road ahead. It's going to get hard, but you'll have a stronger bond in the outcome."**_

"Oh? I assume this has something to do with what Mew is about to tell us," Terra said to which Garnet nodded.

" _ **Alright, is everyone ready to hear our destination?"**_ Mew asked.

Everyone turned to Mew with anticipation.

" _ **All I know is that wherever we are headed better have good food or I'm gonna be an unhappy Chu,"**_ Storm said.

" _ **Well, you actually won't be able to come to our destination, Storm. As we are headed to Mt. Sanctum, the meeting place and home to Legendaries,"**_ Mew stated.

"We're heading to the hall of the Legendaries?" Zach asked, sounding surprised.

Ash gave a curious look, " _ **Mt. Sanctum? Hall of the Legendaries? What's that?"**_

" _ **To put it simply, it's a dimension where only Legendary Pokemon like us can go to, Ashy,"**_ Mew answered. " _ **It's a great place for us to hold meetings without the fear of humans using their Pokemon on us. It is on top of an actual mountain, but only us Legendaries can pass the barrier that keeps it in the other dimension. Quite a few of the Legendaries live there, though it is mostly used as a meeting hall."**_

" _ **Wait, why won't I be able to go? Can't Ash just pull me through into the dimension?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **Because there is an energy inside the hall that is dangerous to non-Legendary Pokemon,"**_ Mew answered.

Ash frowned, " _ **So I can't take Storm or any of my other Pokemon with me? Not even in their Poke Balls?"**_

" _ **I'm afraid not, Ashy,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Poke Balls would break easily if they're pulled in. This is to prevent humans using some kind of high tech remote control Poke Ball to go in and capture us."**_

" _ **There has to be some way for me to bring Storm, I'd prefer not to be separated from him if I had a choice,"**_ Ash responded with a frown. " _ **Please? Aren't there any possibilities that could allow me to bring him?"**_

" _ **Aww, come on Ash, surely you don't need me to be everywhere with you, do you?"**_ Storm said.

Ash shook his head, " _ **Maybe not, but you've been with me since the start of my adventure, Storm. It doesn't feel right going there without at least you."**_

Mew gave a thoughtful look, " _ **Well, there is one way we can bring Storm with us. It's rare, but sometimes we do have reasons to bring in non-Legendary Pokemon into Mt. Sanctum."**_

Ash smiled as he said, " _ **Really? How, Memma?"**_

Mew looked over at Storm and said, " _ **He'll need to receive a Legendary's blessing."**_

"A Legendary's blessing?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've never heard of that before."

" _ **To put it in simple terms…"**_ Mew began to say. " _ **It's like having a Legendary Pokemon give a non-Legendary Pokemon permission to enter Mt. Sanctum."**_

"And how is that permission given?" Zach asked in response. "What is involved in giving a non-Legendary Pokemon the blessing?"

Mew smiled as she said, " _ **Well, a Legendary Pokemon simply passes on a small bit of their aura into the non-Legendary Pokemon, and a mark will appear on the Pokemon. Here, I'll show you. Storm, come over here."**_

Storm gave a nervous look at Mew, " _ **Is this going to hurt?"**_

" _ **No, no, you'll be perfectly fine, Storm,"**_ Mew reassured. " _ **Now come here, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave."**_

" _ **Go on, Storm. I'm sure Memma won't hurt you, I wouldn't be too happy if she did,"**_ Ash said, hoping to reassure the nervous Pikachu.

Storm gulped nervously before he approached Mew. Mew floated down to Storm's level as he reached her. She touched Storm's right shoulder. Storm felt a tingle go through his shoulder. Mew then took her paw away and a small pink pawprint mark appeared on Storm's shoulder.

Mew smiled as she said, " _ **And it's done, Storm can now go to Mt. Sanctum. It was as simple as that."**_

Storm looked at his shoulder and gave a small sigh of relief that was all it did.

"So can any Legendary do that? Could us Children do it as well?" Zach asked

" _ **It is possible that you would be able to learn how, but since you don't know how to use your aura as well as the original Legendaries you wouldn't be able to do it from the start,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **You'd have to train your aura and once at a strong enough level you would be able to pass on the blessing."**_

"Wait, Lady Mew. You said Poke Balls will get destroyed if they get taken to Mt. Sanctum. What about Zach and my Pokemon? Will we have to leave them here?" Terra asked.

Mew frowned a bit and said, " _ **Yes, I'm afraid so. I could bless them, but the other Legendary Pokemon won't be too happy about bringing all these non-Legendaries. At most, we could bring two or three, but one is already enough."**_

" _ **Is this mark permanent?"**_ Storm asked curiously, looking at the little pink pawprint mark on his right shoulder.

" _ **Only if I want it to be,"**_ Mew responded. " _ **And it will only disappear when I wish it to, so you won't have to worry about it suddenly disappearing and being forced out of Mt. Sanctum."**_

Ash looked over at Terra and Zach as they looked at each other.

"That means our options are to send them back to our homes, send them to a Pokemon Center to be held, or releasing them in here," Terra said. "I think I'd prefer to leave my Pokemon here where they will be out of their Poke Balls."

"I agree," Zach said with a nod before he looked at Mew. "Would it be alright if we left our Pokemon here?"

" _ **Of course, they're more than welcome here as long as they don't cause any chaos,"**_ Mew responded.

"We'll make sure to tell them that they aren't to cause any chaos, Lady Mew," Terra said as she pulled out her Poke Balls, Garnet and Agate were still out of their Poke Balls.

Zach and Terra released everyone they had on them. They all looked around before looking at their Trainers.

" _ **What's going on? Why did you release all of us?"**_ Jade the Flygon asked.

"We're gonna be going somewhere that you guys can't join us and if we tried taking you, your Poke Balls would break," Terra explained. "So we decided to leave you all here in the Tree of Beginning."

Kyanite the Mudkip let out a yawn before he said, " _ **Sounds good to me. I don't mind relaxing here until you get back from your trip."**_

Iris the shiny Gardevoir frowned as she said, " _ **But don't you need us to look out for you in case you run into danger?"**_

"I think we'll be good on this trip, Iris. We're going with Mew and her, now full child, Ash," Zach said. "And this give you all a chance to relax."

Neptune the Vaporeon looked up at Ash and said, " _ **Is my child out here too?"**_

" _ **Yeah, I think she's playing around somewhere,"**_ Ash answered.

Cutter the Grovyle looked over at Zach and said, " _ **Are you sure you'll be fine without us?"**_

Harbinger, the shiny Absol frowned, " _ **If you don't come back to us, I'll be sure to find Giratina himself to bring your soul back."**_

"We'll be fine, guys, you can relax," Zach said with a chuckle. "Consider this a nice vacation for you guys."

Emerald the Bellossom began dancing as she said, " _ **I'll be sure to have a nice welcome back dance for you when you get back."**_

"Thanks, Emerald," Terra said with a smile.

" _Mew, can you please send Ash my way now?"_ Origin asked Mew suddenly. " _While Ash's friends inform their Pokemon."_

" _Hmm? Alright, but make it quick, we're leaving as soon as everyone said their goodbyes,"_ Mew answered before she turned to Ash. " _ **Ashy, why don't you go to the Tree of Beginning's heart and talk with her real quick?"**_

" _ **Memma, can't we tell Zach and Terra her real name now?"**_ Ash asked. " _ **That way you don't have to use that other name which isn't even hers."**_

" _ **Ashy, I already said we can tell them along the way. But for now they're busy saying goodbye to their Pokemon,"**_ Mew said.

" _ **Alright, Memma. I'll go see what she wants,"**_ Ash said before he started to fly away.

" _ **Uuugh, it's getting too crowded here,"**_ Pudd complained before he began running away.

" _ **Where are you going?"**_ Storm asked the Pikachu-Ditto.

" _ **Somewhere quieter,"**_ Pudd grumbled.

Ash flew through Origin until he reached the heart chamber. The little blue Mew flew over to the large crystal and touched it, connecting to Origin.

" _You wanted to talk to me, Origin?"_ Ash asked with his aura.

" _Yes, little Ash, I have a test of my own for you that I wish for you to keep a secret from everyone else, including Mew,"_ Origin stated. " _Mew is about to give you a test, and during this test I wish for you to do something."_

" _I'm to keep it a secret from Memma? But she could read my mind if she wanted to know,"_ Ash said.

" _She promised me she wouldn't snoop, besides, I can make your memory of this special so only you can remember it, I believe Mew did the same thing with you and your friend Terra before,"_ Origin stated. " _Now, do you wish to hear the details of my test?"_

Ash remembered that Mew said something about locking his and Terra's memory of the Tree of Beginning away to prevent the other Legendaries seeing it in their minds, but he always remembered the Tree of Beginning, and he's sure Terra did too. Did Mew meant keeping the memory away from the Legendaries, but not from them? Ash had forgotten about that.

Ash had to focus right now. " _Yes, please tell me what your test is, Origin."_

" _I wish for you to take something to Mew's test,"_ Origin said.

" _What is it that you want me to take?"_ Ash asked in response.

" _It is a seed that I wish you to plant,"_ Origin said before a vine slowly began to descend towards Ash.

Ash opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the vine in front of him. There was a small blue crystal, glowing with what Ash could only tell as aura. Ash carefully took the little crystal from the vine into his paw.

" _While I'm not technically a plant-life in human terms, I still grew from a small seed,"_ Origin explained. " _And I can grow, just like a plant, if given the right substance. Now, I want you to take that seed to the area where Mew will be testing you and plant it in the place you think fits best. For now, you should hide it in your pocket dimension to keep it a secret from the others."_

" _Plant this seed? You mean… grow another Origin like you?"_ Ash asked, surprised.

" _That's the idea,"_ Origin answered. " _It will grow and eventually its roots will overlap mine and strengthen the bonds of the world as well as strengthen the aura that goes around the world."_

" _But why?"_ Ash asked. " _Why grow another Origin when you already exist and already did so much for the world?"_

" _Because the world has expanded and grown quite a bit since I spread out and I can not guarantee that the whole world will be covered by me. Besides, as Mew did, I wish to have a child of my own. That seed is practically my child, so please take care with it,"_ Origin answered.

Ash wrapped his little fingers around the crystal seed and held it close to his chest before he said, " _Then I promise to take good care of your child, Origin. Thank you for entrusting me with this responsibility. How do I plant your seed when we start the test?"_

" _Just put her under good soil, have Shaymin bless it for you,"_ Origin answered. " _And let me and nature take care of it from there. I have to warn you, however, whoever plants that seed will be connected to it. Do you understand?"_

" _... You mean… I'll be connected to your child? But I'm already connected to you, what would happen to that connection?"_ Ash asked.

" _The connection you share with me is something that was granted to you, but planting this seed will bind you with the seed. For instance, if I got damaged, you wouldn't get sick or hurt but Mew still would. If you plant the seed, your auras would be intertwined,"_ Origin explained. " _Do you understand, little Ash?"_

" _Yeah, I think I do. I'm not as connected to you as Memma is, but I will be with the seed I plant,"_ Ash said. " _I thank you for telling me this, Origin."_

" _Thank you for taking this task, little Ash, now go ahead and store the seed in your pocket dimension and return to Mew, and whatever you do, don't let her convince you to tell her what we spoke about here,"_ Origin said. " _She's tricky and she'll probably try to pull the secrets out of you, that is another part of the test. Don't reveal our conversation to anyone and don't reveal the seed's real identity to Shaymin when you plant it."_

" _Okay, I'll do my best for this test, Origin,"_ Ash said before he floated up, then summoned a small portal that lead to his pocket dimension, and carefully put the crystal seed into it before closing the pocket dimension.

" _Good, now get going and remember to have fun,"_ Origin said, Ash getting a warm feeling from her similar to a smile.

" _Thank you, Origin,"_ Ash said with a smile of his own before flying out of the heart, heading back to where Mew and the others were.

By the time Ash came back, he could see Zach was in his Pokemon form, and his and Terra's Pokemon were already gone, probably exploring through Origin. Only Mudkip was there, lazily laying beside the mountain of toys. Storm was there too, since he was waiting for Ash to come back.

" _ **Hey guys, I'm back,"**_ Ash announced. " _ **Wow, I wasn't expecting Zach to be in his Pokemon form."**_ _I forgot how huge Primal Kyogre can be._

"Yeah, he's gonna be flying while I sit on his back. His back will provide a platform for us to rest on if we need," Terra explained. "Storm and I will be riding on Zach's back and we'll have snacks in any of you guys get hungry."

" _ **Uugh, I hate flying…"**_ Storm groaned.

Ash looked at Zach as he was already floating inches off the ground, " _ **I've been meaning to ask… how does a Kyogre fly? I mean… they're not Flying types, and they don't have the ability to Levitate, so… how?"**_

" _ **We actually subconsciously use our aura to create a pseudo-levitation effect with us,"**_ Zach explained. " _ **At least that's what my Memma explained to me."**_

Mew gave a shrug as she said, " _ **There wasn't a lot of water when I created Kyogre, so I had to give her a way to get around without a large body of water. Although, it'll be a little risky flying around with a huge Kyogre in the sky, so you'll have to use your ability to make it rain while floating above the clouds. And while they do float around with aura, they can actually fly without being Flying types. They can't use the attack Fly, but they can fly in the air if they need to. Many Water types without land legs have this ability."**_

Ash nodded, as he remembered seeing some Pokemon Trainers using Water types on land, like Remeroid, and they would float over the land. It doesn't happen too often, but it does happen.

Ash saw Terra had a satchel, he presumed that's where most of their food and other necessities were.

"Alright Zach, lower yourself to the ground so Storm and I can climb up on you," Terra said.

Storm grumbled, " _ **This better not make me both sea and air sick…"**_

" _ **You'll be fine Storm, that blessing of mine will also keep you from getting sick,"**_ Mew said as Zach lowered himself to the ground. " _ **Ashy, will you be flying with me or sitting on Zach's back?"**_

" _ **I'll fly with you, Memma, unless it's far and I get tired. I want to keep practicing my flight,"**_ Ash answered. " _ **How far away is Mt. Sanctum?"**_

Mew gave a thoughtful look before she said, " _ **I usually teleport to the base before flying into Mt. Sanctum myself, however, since we're flying all the way there. It should take about a day or two, depending on the wind, the traffic, and whatever else could happen along the way there."**_

" _ **You can't just teleport into Mt. Sanctum?"**_ Storm asked.

Mew shook her head, " _ **It's not a place you can just teleport into, you have to physically enter it. Alright, is everyone ready? Zach, you sure you'll be fine to fly for a day or two?"**_

" _ **Yes, Mew, I'll be fine, I've flown for three days straight without rest before I shifted back to human form,"**_ Zach responded.

"I'll also be sure to feed him Sitrus Berries to help keep his strength up," Terra said as she and Storm climbed onto his back.

" _ **We'll be able to rest at times so Zach doesn't tire himself out and still make it there in three days,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Now, is there anything else before we get going?"**_

" _ **As long as we already have food packed, I think we're good,"**_ Ash said.

Mew smiled, seeing Ash's eagerness, " _ **Alright then, let's get going. Remember to stay close to me, both of you."**_

Mew began flying out of Origin and up into the sky, flying slower than she usually did so Ash and Zach could keep up with her. Ash followed her into the sky, while Zach slowly moved his large fins to help move faster in the air. Terra and Storm hung on to Zach as he flew up into the sky.

* * *

Ash looked down and over the horizon, seeing the Cameran Castle up ahead. Ash decided to talk to Zach with telepathy, since it might be hard for Zach to hear his voice while they're flying.

" _Maybe you should summon those rain clouds now, so you can fly over it before people see a giant black Kyogre flying in the sky,"_ Ash said.

" _ **I was already planning on doing that,"**_ Zach said before his body glowed a little, activating his Primordial Sea ability. Suddenly large, dark storm clouds appeared above Zach. " _ **I'm gonna fly up above the clouds, you and Mew should probably hold onto me while going through the clouds otherwise the turbulent storm winds will toss you around."**_

Mew smiled and, with telepathy, said, " _I can usually go through storm clouds just fine, but I don't want Ashy to get blown away. Come on, Ashy, grab onto the giant Kyogre."_

Ash could hear Mew giggling as she flew down to Zach since she and Ash were flying above Zach. Ash flew down to Zach himself, seeing Storm in a crouch position, and Terra rubbing the Pikachu's back. Ash landed beside Terra, looking at Storm in worry.

" _ **Are you okay, Storm?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **There's nothing to really grab onto… and a fall from this height would be… certain death…"**_ Storm muttered, shivering in fear.

"You'll be fine, Storm, and if you need to, you can grab onto me. I've actually flown on Zach's back before so I know how to stay balanced and keep from falling," Terra said.

Mew landed a little bit further away, near Zach's head. She gave an excited squeal as Zach flew up into the stormy clouds. Ash and Storm had to hold onto Terra to make sure they didn't get blown away by the turbulent winds.

Storm was trembling as he clutched onto Terra for dear life.

" _ **Careful, there's already some static building up in the clouds!"**_ Zach yelled over the winds.

Ash found the ride scary yet thrilling, Terra seemed to be doing okay, and Mew was… being Mew. She was more thrilled than scared. Storm, however, looked like he was ready to pass out. The poor Pikachu never did well with heights, Ash would need to find someway to help Storm with that.

Soon, the winds lessened and the clouds started to get lighter. After another few seconds, they breached the top of the storm, the blue sky greeting them from above.

" _ **Alright, Mew, you and Ash can fly now,"**_ Zach said as he levelled out above the storm.

" _ **As much as I liked flying through that storm I like flying in the open sky a lot more,"**_ Mew said before she floated off the top of Zach's head.

Ash looked at Storm, who was still clutching to Terra and said, " _ **Storm, you can let go of Terra now. Zach's above the clouds."**_

" _ **How… how high… are we?"**_ Storm asked as he opened his eyes and cautiously looked down.

There was no land or sea Storm could see, all he saw was the clouds below. Storm's fear soon turned into curiosity. " _ **... It doesn't even look like we're that far off the ground, and it looks so soft and fluffy."**_

"They may look soft and fluffy, but they won't catch you unless you're a Flying type," Terra warned.

" _ **It's okay Storm,"**_ Ash said as he sat up. " _ **If you fall, I'll catch you, or Memma will."**_

With that said, Ash jumped off of Zach's back and began flying around. There was something majestic about watching a black Kyogre flying above the clouds. There were only a few Flying Pokemon around them. Ash could see a few Fearow flying around, they always flew high in the sky, and were very territorial, Ash knew that fact from his own painful experience, however these Fearow stayed away from the giant Kyogre.

"So Ash, what's it like?" Terra suddenly asked.

" _ **What's what like?"**_ Ash responded as he flew a bit closer to Terra.

"What's it like being a full Pokemon? For us hybrids, we can feel both halves of ourselves, but you were never a hybrid. And I can't imagine what it's like to be a completely full Pokemon," Terra said before she chuckled. "I guess it might be a bit difficult to answer, but that's fine. I guess the question I should ask is, are you driven by your Pokemon nature? And is there anything you miss about being a human? And do you still have your human instincts as well as your Pokemon instincts? Or are they only remnants of what you had before."

" _ **Wow, Terra, way to not hold back,"**_ Zach remarked.

"You know you're curious too, Zach," Terra responded.

Ash gave a thoughtful look before he said, " _ **I… don't know. I don't feel any different from when I was human. I mean… I guess I do feel a little more playful, but I just thought it was because I'm a baby again."**_

"So even though you're a full Pokemon now, you still have your human instincts?" Terra asked.

" _ **Of course he does, that's the reason I waited to remake Ashy, that way his Mew instincts wouldn't overpower him,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Could you imagine how he'd be like if I had turned him into a full Mew when he was three years old? He wouldn't even remember his humanity."**_

"So what was it like to be completely remade, then?" Terra asked. "With us Hybrids we didn't get full remade, in some cases we were healed by our Memmas and that is what caused us to transform, and in other cases it was a transformation or gift of some kind. With Zach and I, our turning into hybrids was done in order to save our lives… and I guess that's the same reason why you had to be turned into a Mew. But what happened during your rebirth? Were you turned into an egg? Or something else?"

Mew was giggling at all the curious questions Terra had.

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle before he said, " _ **Yeah, I was turned into an egg. It's… well, it felt like I was asleep for a long time, and dreaming. I think… I even talked to you at one point too."**_

"You did…?" Terra asked before she frowned and thought back. "Maybe that would explain that really weird dream…"

" _ **Yeah, I asked you what was going on with our friends before I lost contact with you,"**_ Ash said.

"Yeah… I was asleep…" Terra said with a small blush. "I thought it was just my mind trying to get me to recap what had happened. That I had forgotten a detail of the past or something…"

" _ **Terra, if I may ask, why so many questions?"**_ Mew asked.

"I guess… I'm just wonder what it will be like if my Memma ever fully remakes me if he even can…" Terra said. "Mew… can my Memma even remake me as a full Groudon? For that matter, can any of the Legendaries besides you fully remake their Children?"

Mew looked like she was going to answer right away, before she stopped and thought for a moment, " _ **... Well, normally no, it's a power unique only to me… well, to a Mew. However, with how advanced technology has gotten lately, I wouldn't be surprised if you found some kind of loophole to that. Like maybe use more of the same genetics to make you become a full Pokemon, but I warn you, it's not natural and very dangerous."**_

" _ **Couldn't their Memmas just come to you, Memma?"**_ Ash asked, seeing how Mew's answer had impacted Terra. " _ **I mean you could technically remake them if you wanted to."**_

" _ **Maybe… I've never done that before, I never had a reason to,"**_ Mew admitted. " _ **Although… it might be a little risky. This world can't take too many Legendary Pokemon, especially pure Legendary Pokemon, we're already pushing it with the hybrids."**_

" _ **The world is always changing and growing though, Mew, how can you be so sure that the world hasn't grown to be able to handle more Legendary Pokemon when you weren't looking?"**_ Zach asked in response.

Mew frowned before she said, " _ **The world almost ended not that long ago due to the war. And Terra, if I do somehow decide to turn you into a full Groudon, that would mean you would have to give up on your human life. Unlike me and Ash, your species can't transform. It's only because you're still part human you can turn into a human right now."**_

" _ **And I get that, but there might be some Children out there who would rather permanently be in their Pokemon forms… and I know there is one that probably wishes that they could go back to being just human,"**_ Zach responded. " _ **It would still be something you should probably look into, Mew. At some point one of the Children might get hurt as badly as Ash got hurt and you'll be the only one with the power to help them."**_

" _ **I'll have to think about it, maybe discuss it with the other Legendaries,"**_ Mew said.

Ash flew over to Mew and said, " _ **If anything, Memma, it might help improve your relationships with them."**_

Mew nodded before she said, " _ **Ashy, you want to tell your friends about you know who while I think more about what we just talked about?"**_

" _ **Oh yeah, are you sure you're okay with it, Memma?"**_ Ash asked.

Mew nodded, " _ **I trust them enough to tell them. So go on and tell them."**_

Ash smiled before he flew over on top of Zach and sat down in front of Terra and Storm. Storm was still holding onto Terra.

"Getting tired already?" Terra asked with a soft, warm smile.

Ash closed his eyes and focused, trying to see if he could use Telepathy on Zach, Terra and Storm at once, since Zach would most likely have a hard time hearing him talk out loud.

" _ **If you need help, Ashy, let me know and I can support you,"**_ Mew said, seeing what Ash was trying to do. " _ **Three beings at once can be a bit hard to handle at first."**_

" _ **A little help would be appreciated, Memma,"**_ Ash admitted.

" _ **Of course, Ashy,"**_ Mew smiled before she helped Ash create a telepathic network between Ash, Storm, Terra, and Zach. " _ **Alright, Ashy, you can start."**_

" _... Terra, Zach and Storm, can you hear me?"_ Ash telepathically asked the three.

" _Yeah I can,"_ Zach said as Terra nodded to Ash.

The Pikachu perked up as he looked at Ash, " _ **You're… talking to all three of us with telepathy?"**_

Ash smiled as he telepathically said, " _Yeah, and with Memma's help, I was able to connect with you three. Now, I have something I want to tell you, and I wanted to be sure Zach could hear it too."_

" _I would've been able to hear you even if you used your normal voice,"_ Zach said. " _But I'll explain that later on, what did you want to talk to us about, Ash?"_

" _Well, you know the Tree of Beginning is alive, right?"_ Ash said.

"I have first hand experience of that…" Terra mumbled loud enough for Ash to hear.

" _I had heard that it was alive from Terra,"_ Zach responded. " _She told me how she almost got swallowed whole by an antibody of the Tree's."_

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle as he remembered being eaten by an antibody himself, " _Yeah. Well, the Tree is actually a sentient being, believe it or not. I spoke with it via aura."_

" _You… spoke to it?"_ Terra asked. " _I can believe it was sentient but I didn't think it could actually communicate in the standard ways that we communicate."_

Storm gave a confused look, " _ **I knew it was alive, but… isn't it a rock though? How does it have a mind of its own?"**_

Ash chuckled, he knew Storm would be the most skeptical one.

" _ **You might want to not say that around Pokemon like Onix and Geodude, Storm,"**_ Mew said.

Storm sweatdropped, " _ **O-oh, I mean they're different. This is more of a rock that doesn't talk or move or anything."**_

Ash looked over at Storm and said, " _It doesn't have to move or talk to be alive, Storm."_

" _ **Though it technically was moving at one point, Ashy"**_ Mew said, making Ash remember that the roots were at one point moving across the planet.

" _Right… As for the way the Tree communicates, it isn't by voice or anything, it is actually by aura rather,"_ Ash said, continuing his explanation. " _And the Tree actually has a name other than the Tree of Beginning."_

" _It does? Then why is it called the Tree of Beginning?"_ Zach asked before he said. " _Wait no… let me guess, that's what humans decided to call it?"_

Ash chuckled before he said, " _Pretty much, but they aren't that far off from the actual name. Her name is Origin."_

"Her _name? The Tree- Origin is a female?"_ Terra asked, surprised that the sentient rock lifeform actually had an identifying gender.

Ash nodded with a smile, " _When I heard Origin's voice, she sounded feminine, and she seemed fine when I saw her as female, so I went with that. I feel it's better than calling Origin an 'it' all the time. Makes her feel like she's more… I guess, a living being."_

" _So the Tree's real name is Origin, Origin can talk through Aura, Origin is a female… any other bombshells you got to drop on us?"_ Zach asked with a slight chuckle.

" _I guess Origin identified as a female due to her connection with Memma,"_ Ash said.

" _Ahhh right, the connection that made Mew sick when Origin was hurt,"_ Terra said, remembering when Mew was extremely weak when Team Rocket was harvesting the crystals.

Storm gave Ash a concerned frown, " _ **Wait, does that mean you can get sick too if something happens to… Origin?"**_

" _ **No, Ashy doesn't share the same connection to Origin that I do, Storm,"**_ Mew said. " _ **Yes, it is true that Ashy is connected, but his life force isn't connected to Origin."**_

Storm gave a confused look, " _ **But then… in what way is Ash connected to Origin?"**_

" _ **Some of his Aura is tied into Origin and he can use her as well as I can. Once he learns the powers, he'll be able to teleport anywhere in the world almost instantly, be able to communicate with me from the other side of the planet, and a few other things that I'll wait till later to inform him of,"**_ Mew answered.

" _He'll be able to teleport anywhere? That's quite amazing,"_ Zach said. " _After all, most Psychic type Pokemon that can use Teleport have a limit. They can either only teleport to where they can see, places they've been before, or can only teleport a certain amount of distance. But being able to traverse the entire planet in a single Teleport is truly unique and special."_

Ash blushed a bit as he said, " _Heh… well, I still have to work on my teleportation, I'm really bad at it right now."_

" _ **That and the teleportation using Origin is actually a different skill altogether,"**_ Mew pointed out. " _ **Due to the fact that it requires both your Aura and Psychic energy. But we'll discuss that more later on. Is there anything else you want to tell them, Ashy? Or are you ready to get rid of the telepathic network and get back to flying?"**_

" _I think I'm good, I already told them what I needed to tell them,"_ Ash said.

" _ **Alright, then go ahead and sever the telepathic links,"**_ Mew instructed.

Ash felt the telepathy sever before he jumped off of Zach and flew up beside Mew.

" _ **Well done, Ashy,"**_ Mew said with a smile. " _ **Now we can enjoy flying for a bit longer. We'll stop for lunch at some point and then keep going. For now, how about we play a game?"**_

" _ **A game? It isn't a Mew Game, is it?"**_ Ash asked nervously.

" _ **No it isn't a Mew Game, the game I want to play just requires imagination. We'll look at the clouds and try to figure out what we see. That sounds fun, does it?"**_

" _ **Yeah, that actually does sound fun,"**_ Ash smiled before he and Mew started to look at the clouds.

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, changing a character's path or personality can definitely create a whole new story. It's interesting to say the least, especially for fanfiction. You just write what you can write and don't feel the necessity to push yourself, otherwise you'll burn out and lose motivation. Heh, you will see what Origin's test will be.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for apologizing, and if I was unable to forgive them, I most likely would not be speaking. Don is fine, Celebi, you did take care of his wounds and all that. Sure he got hit pretty hard in the war, but he has had quite a lot of time to recover. Also I have reason to believe you aren't the actual Celebi as if you were Don's Memma, you would already know his current condition.

 **Mew:** Weren't you with Don during his recovery, Celebi?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hence why I don't think that is actually Don's Memma.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Ash will meet the other Legendaries soon. Um… I hope you don't drown. ^^'

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The actual test will start very soon, still not quite there yet. Hope you slept well and hoped you had a great week.

 **Shine375** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we didn't have Terra say her age so a lot of people aren't sure how old she is. We tried to say her age in the AN, but I guess not a lot of people's seen it. Yikes, maybe you should wear earplugs around your friend just to be safe. ^^' Heh, well when working with Onyx, expect cliffhangers. XD

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, time definitely has an effect on everything, from perspectives to history. Ash always had the ability within him, he just had to unlock it. I'm glad you enjoyed that scene, it was fun writing it. I love having food fun with Storm and Zach.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** You will see what Origin will give Ash if you hadn't already.

 **253910** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for the well wishes. I had an excellent Thanksgiving and had a nice time with my family.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Me too, it was a nice Thanksgiving.

 **DracoMan671** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't have a recommendation since I had trouble finding co-authors myself. The best thing you can do is put up a note in your story asking if anyone would like to co-write with you and what kind of stories you write. Heh, if I was going to abandon this story I would've done so a long time ago. I need a break from it, but I won't abandon the story, don't worry. It's become my biggest hit after all. XD

 **JetInMoonX** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm sure we'll watch the movie when we can. And… you should probably go see a medical professional, even if they can't do something about the constant deaths, I'm sure they'd pay you a fortune to let them study you.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, nothing's better than finding a good story, getting under a warm blanket sitting near a fireplace or sipping on a warm drink, and relaxing. Hmmm, might look at it later, no guarantees though. Also I think you meant 'don't' knock it till you try it, not 'do'.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** Just be careful with lead. People die if they're exposed to too much of it. Yeah, being supportive is more of my role than taking the lead. I'm glad to know that a lot of people look forward to a new chapter, though that does sometimes give us stress. The Ultra Beast and Necrozma won't play a part in this book, that'll have to be for next time. Heh, well once this book is finished, we're going to take a break from Child of Mew for a while. We do have other books we want to write after all.  
Just be careful with the amount of lead you use, if you start to feel sick it's a good idea to not use it anymore if possible.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I figured.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oooh nice, let us know when it does. Heh, Super Mario Odyssey is amazing, we both enjoyed the game too.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well there will be more backstory in the future. It probably won't be the same as the Origin backstory but in stories like this there are always backstories from time to time. We might decide to continue the Origin backstory later on and show the creation of the other Legendaries, but it won't happen for a while. Isn't the point of backstory to be old? It is history after all and history is stereotypically old.

 **silverfrost** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, the book will be coming to an end soon, and we want to make sure we tie up most of the loose ends before then. We don't know how many chapters are left yet, we are still currently writing them out. Heh, it's flattering to know that this story has multiple of your reviews then. We hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **Glace2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Really? You can't find your review anywhere? That's weird. Keep trying to look for your name and underline, we always underline the people we answer. Ah, happy birthday to you! Heh, it's okay if you missed a chapter or two, that just gives you more to read.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon aren't in my plans anytime soon. I'll probably get them next year, right now I have a lot of games to play when not writing and I want to play those before I get new ones.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I have Ultra Sun… and a bunch of new games to play. ^^' I'll be taking my time with Ultra Sun, so no spoilers please.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Any form of spoilers will result in reviews being ignored, this does not just apply to you, Unicornia, that goes for everyone.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Ash is learning to be a good Mew and he has his Memma as his teacher. I take it that a Dire Wolf is really big then. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Dire wolves aren't actually that much bigger than normal wolves, the main difference is the larger teeth. It's not shady, and Storm will be fine, Pecha Berries are pretty healthy, besides, Mew makes sure he exercises so he doesn't become a Chubchu. My Thanksgiving day was pretty good, got some online deals instead of going into the store because I'm not into getting trampled.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My Thanksgiving day was a bit stressful in the morning, it's a long story, but it was great throughout the day.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What do you think of Origin's test, also we came up with the name Origin specifically so we could do away with 'the Tree of Beginning' since that is super long. If I was going to specialize in one type of Pokemon? Do you really have to ask? It's a tie between Fairy and Dragon. And no, I won't choose between those two. Also, nice try with trying to read my mind, I've had to learn quite a bit on mental defense since before finding Fox I travelled time and dimensions similar to you, I actually had to learn a new type just to combat Mew's attempts to read my mind.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It's hard to say what Pokemon type I would specialize in. From my name alone you would think Dark type, but there's not a lot of Dark types I particularly like. I would say either Dragon or Water types. I like the idea of being able to breathe underwater and swim freely in the ocean, thus I like the idea of Water Pokemon. And Dragons because… it's dragons, I like dragons.

 **Mew:** I have no idea what you're talking about, and we will end this discussion immediately. Also, you won't be able to read my mind. I'm not a Psychic type for no reason after all. That and Onyx taught me quite a few of her tricks in exchange for me teaching her how to keep me out of her head. And you'll just have to wait and see what Ashy will do with these tests.

 **DarkFoxKit: *sighs*** Always gotta make dramatic exits.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** People like their drama, also I doubt Chuck Norris would come after us, he isn't the type for unwarranted violence.

 **Slaezzior : Darkzdragon 'Onyx': **Happy late Thanksgiving to you too. Yeah it took a couple days, Mew wasn't gonna overwhelm Ash with giving the lessons all in one go, he needed time to process the information after all. Yeah, definitely enjoyed giving Origin a similar attitude to Mew. It shows their bond and how they have rubbed off on each other. It was pretty fun to write that scene with Storm, and yes, nobody wants a Pikachu bowling ball… actually that might be good as long as they didn't lose their stomach. They would be able to use powers on the pins while rolling down the lane. … you know… thinking about it I can't help but feel that I would still somehow lose. ***Shrugs*** Anyways, hope you enjoyed today's chapter and can't wait to see what you thought about it next week.


	67. Chapter 67: Celestial Hall

**DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, are you sure you can't pump my stomach or something to get Fyre out?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I doubt suction would work too well with you still being a Goodra. You could always try to regurgitate him again.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I can't seem to gag myself as a Goodra. Maybe I need to make myself sick.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** If Mew was still around we could ask her to just teleport Fyre out of your stomach, but she's ever so conveniently missing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** She's the one who fed him to me in the first place. Fyre, how are you doing anyways?

 **Donfyre: *His muffled voice could be heard through Fox's stomach as he yelled*** Ummm…. Not digesting? But can you get me out sooooooon, I want to be on dry land again!

 **DarkFoxKit:** You're… not digesting? How?

 **Donfyre:** I-I dunno! Even though it's been such a long time, I'm… somehow not dead. Maybe it's Mew, she did put us up to this.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Perhaps he's not digesting since you would always want to keep him safe, even subconsciously.

 **Donfyre:** Dang… that'd be pretty impressive, if you've convinced your entire body to never put me in too much harm, Fox. B-but anyways, it's not exactly the most coziest place in here! DX

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well… I guess I can let Fyre stay in there a little longer if he's in no danger. Mew will let him out when she's ready. ***Lazily lays down on a couch and turns on the TV***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, if she decides to come back. She disappeared pretty much right before you found out that Fyre was inside of you. Wait… I just had another thought… how is Fyre not getting hungry in there?

 **Donfyre:** Er… probably not best to ask. B-but waaaait, you guys aren't gonna try to get me out yourselves?! Mew might not be back for… who KNOWS how long!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey, I don't want to make myself throw up again, it wasn't very pleasant. I'm sure you can hold out until Mew gets back, maybe I can eat something you really like. Why don't you just get yourself comfortable?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'll make you whatever food you'd like to eat, Fyre. That way you aren't _too_ uncomfortable in there.

 **Donfyre:** Y-you guys are getting used to this way too fast! ***Bulges could be seen against Fox's Goodra tummy as he struggled inside***

 **DarkFoxKit:** You feel kind of good in there. Now Onyx, go ahead and get the readers to the chapter while I get the all season DVDs of one of my favorite anime into the DVD player.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Of course, Lady Fox. Alright everyone, go on and get to the chapter while I go get popcorn ready for our DBZ marathon.

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Celestial Hall**

"Hey Ash, it's time to wake up. Look, we're almost there, we can see the mountain from here," Terra's voice rang through Ash's head.

Ash slowly began opening his eyes, he had fallen asleep on top of Zach's Kyogre's form beside Terra and Storm. Ash looked up to see Terra over him, and Storm laying beside him, then he looked ahead to see what Terra was saying. They saw a tall, beautiful mountain ahead of them, but something was off.

" _ **Hmm? That's Mt. Sanctum?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **That's what Mew said when we got close to the mountain,"**_ Storm confirmed.

Ash gave a confused look, " _ **But I was under the impression there'd be a building or something there. I don't see anything."**_

"Didn't Lady Mew say it was hidden, Ash?" Terra asked. "I doubt the legendary meeting hall of the Legendary Pokemon would be visible to anyone unless they passed through that barrier that Lady Mew told us about."

" _ **Oh, I guess that makes sense,"**_ Ash said before looking down at Zach. " _ **How are you doing, Zach? Aren't you tired?"**_

" _ **I'm good, just getting a bit hungry. And if you think that our trip here was tiring you've obviously never heard about some of the sports events in Hoenn,"**_ Zach said with a small chuckle. " _ **There's one big sport event where you have to do a marathon around the entire region using just your body. No Pokemon, no bikes, no boats, just running, walking, and swimming. It's a week long marathon for some, for others, it only takes a few days."**_

" _ **I'm sure lots of people like it, when you want to torture yourself,"**_ Storm grumbled.

Zach and Mew soon landed on top of Mt. Sanctum, however there was nothing but a snowy wasteland for miles. Ash looked around for a few seconds before he gave Mew a curious look.

Mew smiled back at them as she said, " _ **Curious, Ashy?"**_

" _ **Yeah… is there really a barrier that's making the meeting hall invisible, Memma?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **Well it technically isn't making it invisible, it is suspending the entire meeting hall in a separate dimension,"**_ Mew explained.

"So how do we get through the barrier?" Terra asked.

" _ **Simple,"**_ Mew said before she flew off Zach and up towards the very peak of the mountain. " _ **Follow me."**_

Ash flew off of Zach's back and went after Mew himself, while Zach carried Terra and Storm.

Mew flew up towards the very tip of the mountain. Ash had a little trouble breathing due to the higher altitude.

" _Relax, Ashy. It's all in your mind, you're too used to human laws and physics. You don't need air to breathe anymore,"_ Mew telepathically said to Ash when she sensed his small distress. " _In fact, we are capable of flying into space and underwater without having to worry about running out of breath. Just relax and stop yourself from thinking that there is little air up here."_

" _Are you sure, Memma?"_ Ash asked hesitantly. " _I mean it really does feel hard for me to breathe up here, it can't just be me."_

" _Ashy, how long have you been a Mew?"_ Mew asked in response. " _And follow up question, how long do you think I have been a Mew? The reason it feels hard for you to breath is because you're subconsciously thinking that high altitude means it is harder for you to breathe. So your body is reacting to that subconscious thought and making it harder for you to breathe. If you didn't know that Psychic Pokemon could levitate, I'm fairly sure you would be stuck on the ground since in your mind you would think that the only type of Pokemon could fly would be Flying type Pokemon."_

" _Oh, you're talking about the placebo effect, right Memma?"_ Ash asked as he started finding it easier to breathe.

" _Actually no, Ashy. A placebo effect relates to medicine. Yes, it relies on your mind believing its working, but it's actually an entirely different thing,"_ Mew responded.

Ash then looked back at Zach, who was carrying Terra and Storm. " _What about our friends? And Storm, he's not a Legendary Pokemon, so he can't just breathe anywhere."_

" _He has my protection, which is giving him the same ability to breathe up here at the high altitudes. As for Zach and Terra, they both dealt with the problem at their own times since Kyogres swim underwater and Groudons can swim in lava as well as the fact that inside a volcano, there is less air due to a build up of volcanic gasses that sometimes aren't released. They probably both had the same trouble that you are having their first time. And their Memmas probably helped them through it like I am helping you,"_ Mew answered. " _Tyra most likely had the exact same issue as you since Rayquazas usually fly into space and fly around the planet at extremely high altitudes."_

Mew finally stopped when they reached the peak. It was very cold with the snow and winds. Ash noticed that it was night now, and there were beautiful bands of light flowing through the sky.

" _ **Those are the Aurora Sanctus, also known as the Barrier Lights,"**_ Mew explained. " _ **Though I believe humans just call them Arceus' Lights… which is annoying since he had nothing to do with the creation of the barrier."**_

" _ **I never thought I'd get to see them up close like this,"**_ Ash said in awe.

" _ **Any mon want to guess why they're called the Barrier Lights?"**_ Mew asked as she looked back at the group.

" _ **Is it a physical phenomena caused by the barrier interacting with the atmosphere?"**_ Zach guessed.

" _ **That's partially correct, Zach,"**_ Mew said with a smirk. " _ **They're actually the physical form of the barrier."**_

" _ **So how do we enter the meeting hall?"**_ Storm asked.

" _ **In order to travel to the meeting hall, a Legendary has to simply fly into one of the bands of light here at the top of Mt. Sanctum,"**_ Mew answered. " _ **The reason the barrier is up there is so no human could enter in by fluke if they ever managed to climb to the top of the mountain. There is a place on the mountain where Legendaries that can't fly can go in order to enter the meeting hall, but there's no point in backtracking to show you."**_

Mew began flying up towards the bands of light. Ash looked down at Zach, Terra, and Storm before looking back up at Mew, seeing her disappear into the band of light.

"Alright, Zach, let's go. You want to ride on Zach, Ash? Or are you going to fly through on your own?" Terra asked.

" _ **For his first time, maybe he should sit on my back. Surprised Mew didn't just take his paw and lead him through the barrier,"**_ Zach said.

Ash frowned a bit, looking up at the lights Mew disappeared into. Did Mew want him to try and fly into it on his own? Still, Ash didn't feel very confident to try that, so he flew over to Zach and sat down next to Terra and Storm.

" _ **You all ready?"**_ Zach asked, wanting to make sure they were all ready.

" _ **As long as what Mew said is true, that her blessing will allow me into the meeting hall, I'll be fine,"**_ Storm said as he nervously clutched onto Ash.

"I doubt she would lie about that," Terra said as she patted Storm's head comfortingly.

" _ **I think we're all ready, Zach, so take us up,"**_ Ash said.

" _ **Alright, hold on, this is my first time too so I don't know what to expect,"**_ Zach said as he started to float farther away from the ground and towards the bands of light above them.

Ash saw the colors of the light get brighter and closer, until they were flying right into it. It was a strange sensation, it felt surreal, like they were in a dream. There was a static feeling in the air that was making Ash's hair stand on end. Ash looked around him and he could see the aurora lights surrounding them as Zach kept flying. It was like they had entered a tunnel of pure, swirling light. Nobody uttered a single word, though Ash wasn't sure if they would be able to even if they wanted to, or if they were just in awe of the beauty that surrounded them. The colors continued to swirl and shift all around them. Ash suddenly spotted something bright off in the distance ahead of them that they were rapidly approaching.

 _That must be the legendary hall._ Ash thought to himself as they got closer and the light began to grow brighter and brighter.

The coldness became warm, the lights became dimmer, the night sky disappeared. The surreal sensation slowly dissipated. It took a minute for Ash to realize that Zach wasn't flying anymore.

" _ **Welcome to the Hall of the Legendaries, everyone,"**_ Mew said with a smile as she appeared in front of them. " _ **Or as it is properly known, Celestial Hall."**_

Ash looked up and saw large vaulted ceilings that looked like they had stars and gems embedded into them. His gaze slowly looked down from the ceiling, looking at the large, milky crystal walls. He then looked left and right and saw large hallways going in either direction, doors lining both sides of each hallway. He then looked down at the floor and saw elegant crystal that had golden designs that made Ash wondered just how this place was made, it was so huge and grand that it almost made it hard for Ash to believe that it actually existed.

" _ **Whoa… it's so… beautiful and… grand,"**_ Ash heard Storm say. " _ **I feel like I'm treading on sacred ground."**_

" _ **That's this is pretty much a home for Legendary Pokemon,"**_ Zach said, floating about the floor. " _ **Now, can you all get off my back so I can change back? From what I can tell, Terra is still in her human form, so I assume I can change back to my human form."**_

"Right, let's get off Zach's back, Storm," Terra said as she stood up and started to walk towards the edge of one of his fins.

Storm looked at Terra as she slid down Zach's left fin, the little Pikachu gulped before he walked to the edge himself. He looked down and let out a small yelp as Zach moved his fin, causing Storm to begin to slide. When Storm made it to the floor, Ash chuckled as he floated down beside Storm.

" _ **Memma, could I transform into my human form while we're here?"**_ Ash asked.

" _ **I don't see why not. But you'll need to go as yourself when we actually begin the meeting since this will be your first official introduction,"**_ Mew responded.

Ash frowned a bit, but he transformed into his human form. He had to leave his Poke Balls in his pocket dimension, but as a much taller human, he picked Storm up. "So… where do we have to go for the meeting, Memma?"

Mew gave a small smile before she said, " _ **Just follow me, all of you. Since this is your first times here, it'll be wise to stick close to me so you don't get lost."**_

"Can you give me a second?" Zach asked as he started to stretch, having turned back to his human form. "After flying so long, I need to stretch out my muscles that are a bit stiff."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for a break at all during our time in the air," Terra said.

"Oh Memma," Ash said as he felt nervous. "The other Legendary Pokemon aren't going to attack us, are they? I mean we are 'humans' after all, and we're 'invading' their sanctuary."

Mew giggled, " _ **Don't worry so much, Ashy. Remember how I told you Legendary Pokemon can easily detect my transformation? It's because they can see your aura. They know you're not human, or at least all human."**_

Ash frowned at that even more, he didn't seem too happy with that explanation, if anything he felt even more nervous than before. Ash felt his heart pounding against his chest, he's sure Storm could feel it too.

" _ **Just stay calm, Ashy, there's nothing to worry about. Everyone here is safe,"**_ Mew said, sensing Ash's concern and nervousness.

Ash gave a nervous smile before he said, "Y-yeah, sure. Let's… let's get to the meeting."

Mew frowned a bit, she could tell words alone wasn't going to stop Ash from feeling worried and nervous, so she lead him and his friends through the Celestial Hall.

As they were walking through the Celestial Hall, Ash looked around. The entire place looked too beautiful to be real. A place untouched by humans since the beginning of time. Ash could hardly fathom such a place, he briefly wondered if Diancie helped build this place since it had gems in it.

"Mew, if I may ask, which Legendaries helped build this place?" Zach asked as he looked around.

" _ **For the most part? Jirachi and I. We made a place where the Legendaries could exist away from humans. As each one visited this place, they personalized it with a bit of themselves. Kyogre made a large pool room, Groudon made a hot springs, Shaymin made a large garden, those are just a few examples,"**_ Mew said. " _ **It wasn't this large to begin with, it was just a small building with a room where we could meet and a place for us to rest and eat, just those two rooms."**_

"You and Jirachi, Memma?" Ash asked.

Mew gave a sad smile as she said, " _ **It was… Jirachi's idea to make it here, on top of Mt. Sanctum. She wanted a beautiful place close to the stars. We were… pretty close back then… What's funny is… when we were making this place she rarely took her naps. It was the most energetic and driven I had ever seen her."**_

Ash, Terra, Zach and Storm didn't know what to say to that. Even after everything Jirachi put Mew through, Mew still misses her.

Mew then perked up as she flew over to a large, yellow and pink door. " _ **This is it, this will lead us to the meeting room."**_

"So are we going in now?" Zach asked. "Are we sure all the attendees are in there?"

Mew sighed a bit before she said, " _ **Yes, and if they aren't, they'll be here soon. So… just get yourselves mentally prepared. Things may get… heated in there if you're not careful."**_

Ash felt even more nervous now.

" _ **Oh and Ash, you need to turn back now,"**_ Mew said before she looked at Terra and Zach. " _ **Both of you should turn into your Pokemon forms too. The other Legendary Pokemon can't take you seriously when you look like humans."**_

Terra and Zach both nodded before they started to change to their Pokemon forms, but Ash was hesitant.

"I know I should…" Ash said with a frown. "But…"

" _ **Ashy, they're gonna see your Mew form at some point or another. It would be easier on you and everyone else if you just show your true form. Otherwise the others might think you have something else to hide besides your true form,"**_ Mew stated.

Ash sighed, "I guess you're right…"

" _ **Hey, don't worry Ash, I'll be there with you,"**_ Storm said reassuringly.

Ash nodded before he put Storm down and reverted back into his little blue Mew form.

Mew nodded as she saw her child, Terra as her black Primal Groudon form and Zach in his black Primal Kyogre form.

" _ **Are you all ready?"**_ Mew asked.

" _ **Yes, Lady Mew, we're ready. I can tell my Memma is already on the other side of the door,"**_ Terra said.

" _ **Yeah, I'm ready to get this meeting started. I wonder who will be coming and who is already here,"**_ Zach said with a smile. " _ **I was glad I turned to my human form just to stretch a bit."**_

Ash looked over at the door as he took a deep breath. _So this is it… I'm about to meet the other Legendary Pokemon outside of the war. What will they think of me when they see Memma made another Mew? Will they trust me or will they hate me? What will I do if another war breaks out because of me? … No, I can't show fear and back down now. Memma brought me here for a reason, I must be strong. I need to face the other Legendary Pokemon and prove that I can be a trustworthy Mew._

Mew used her Psychic power on the door. The door glowed with pink psychic energy as it slowly opened up.

 _I will pass Memma's test and show them… I am Ash Ketchum, the Child of Mew._ Ash thought to himself, filled with a strong sense of determination.

* * *

"You sure took your time," Groudon said with a chuckle as he watched the group walk in. "You're practically the last ones here. Kyogre and I were arguing whether it would be you and your group or Shaymin and her child who would come last. Looks like I was right, Kyogre. Shaymin and her child still aren't here."

"Oh hush up, they were here not that long ago, they just left to bring Diancie here," Kyogre grumbled. "Besides, I was sure Mew would take longer to prepare her new child for this place."

"I told you, Memma, his name is Ash," Zach said as he floated over to Kyogre.

It was then Ash realized that Zach, despite being in his primal form, was still smaller than Kyogre due to being much younger.

"Right, I apologize. It will take me some time to remember his name," Kyogre said apologetically. "I meant no offense to your child or you, Mew."

"It's fine, Kyogre," Mew said. "I know you're not good with names."

"So it's true," Celebi said as she looked at Ash, who was floating behind Mew. "You really did turn that boy into a full Mew."

Don, the pink Celebi, crossed his arms and sighed, "At least _he's_ not pink."

"Awww, don't be like that, Don, I think you're adorable," Celeste, the shiny Jirachi, said as she floated over to Don's side. "Nice to see you're okay, Ash. I can't apologize enough for starting the war. I unfortunately had no choice, as I was bound by my Memma's wish. Although I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Awww, he's so cute!" A Latias cooed.

"Hey, you're going to scare him, Latias," A Latios said from beside the Latias. "So you're Ash, we've heard a lot about you from Blue and Yellow."

Ash gave a nervous wave to them, not feeling confident enough to speak yet.

"Although it is a little troubling…" Dialga spoke up, gathering everyone's attention. "I mean no offense to Mew, but the fact that there's another Mew in existence, it could cause some problems, especially since this one is still a baby."

"You were once like a baby, Dialga. Remember when you froze time because you sneezed?" Mew responded.

Dialga grumbled a bit before he said, "But that's exactly my point. A baby with immense power could accidentally cause reality to ripple."

"Yes, but he is only physically a baby. He was a teenage human before his transformation," Mew said. "He has the experience and knowledge to know right from wrong. And he has me to take care of him and to teach him unlike me who had to develop my skills and powers all on my own."

"At least he's not a Jirachi," Celeste said with a little bitterness in her tone.

Ash looked around as the Pokemon were talking. He could see Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza sitting near each other. He saw Tyra, the smaller black Rayquaza, near her Memma. Ash also saw Latias and Latios were next to each other, and Celeste was beside them. Celebi and Don were in the next seats together. Dialga was sitting in a seat by himself. Ash wondered how many other Legendary Pokemon will be here.

"Ashy, how about you go introduce yourself to the Legendaries and the Children that you fought before," Mew suggested. "We are still waiting on Shaymin, Jayden, and Diancie."

"And her little entourage," Rayquaza added in. "She is not yet mature enough to travel without her personal Carbinks. Speaking about not being mature enough, what is with the Pikachu?"

"H-hello, don't mind me," Storm said nervously.

"He's here to help my child relax," Mew said as she giggled a bit.

"Y-yeah…" Ash said, still too nervous to speak.

"It doesn't look like he's fulfilling his role then," Rayquaza chuckled as Ash was visibly shaking with nervousness.

Mew flew behind Ash and slowly pushed him forward. Ash gulped nervously, the last time he saw so many Legendary Pokemon in one place was on New Island. He gave a small wave before he said, "Uh… h-hello… e-everyone… um… my name… is A-Ash… Ketchum. I'm… I'm my Memma's… I mean… I'm the Child of Mew. T-this is S-storm… my P-Pikachu… he's b-been with me since the s-start of my j-journey…"

Tyra looked up at Ash, "Oh wow, it's been awhile since I saw you. You've certainly… shrunk." She gave a laugh.

"I think he's adorable!" A Yellow Latias, Yellow, said as she flew over to Ash. "I'm happy that you are alright now. I uh… heard that you nearly died, and I was so very worried."

"She was actually more worried for you than she was herself," Blue said as he flew over next to her, in his green Latios form. "She kept asking about you, no matter how many times I promised her that you were fine and that she should focus on her own recovery."

"Blue? Yellow?" Ash looked at them in surprise, he didn't see them earlier when he came in. "What are you two doing here?"

"Latias and Latios pretty much pushed me to come here when I came to see how they and Yellow were doing," Blue sighed.

"Oh don't be like that, Green, you wanted to come too. You said you wanted to keep a close eye on me and Ash to make sure we were both fine," Yellow giggled.

Blue looked away, trying to hide a small amount of blush that appeared on his face. "It's Blue, Yellow…"

Yellow giggled more at that response.

Ash smiled, feeling more at ease to see his friends were here as well. "Who else will be showing up?"

"I think Memma said-" Yellow began to say.

"Shaymin and Jayden as well as Diancie," Celeste interrupted as she flew over. "Sorry for interrupting, I just had the feeling that if I hadn't, there wouldn't have been an opportune time for me to join the conversation."

Ash looked at Celeste, frowning a little, it felt awkward to talk to her so casually since it wasn't that long ago she tried to kidnap him and use him against Mew.

"I can tell what you're thinking," Celeste said with a sigh.

Ash frowned more.

"Heh, don't worry," Celeste said with a sheepish smile. "It's not because I'm reading your mind or anything. It's just easy to tell that you're skeptical of me at the very least. And that's good actually, I would be more concerned if you weren't after our… last encounter. I just want you to know that I hope you would at least give me a chance to make up for it."

"Hey, don't go cutting Yellow off like that," Blue said in a rough voice.

"It's okay, Green, really," Yellow said timidly.

"No it's not." Blue frowned. "You shouldn't just let others walk all over you Yellow, especially since she's the one responsible for hurting you."

"She wasn't the one who attacked me, Green, so there's no reason to be upset with her," Yellow said.

"But she was the one who started the war that got you hurt and got Ash killed!" Blue snapped.

The room went quiet for a minute.

"But… I'm still here," Ash said quietly.

"You may not have died Ash, but there was one truth in what Blue said. I was the one who was responsible for the war that got you and Yellow hurt," Celeste said, not fazed by Blue's comment. "There was nothing I could do about what transpired and I knew that I would have to expect this kind of hostility due to my actions. Normally one would apologize here but I have the feeling that even if I _did_ apologize it would fall on deaf ears."

"Was there really nothing you could've done to not cause a war?" Tyra asked.

"Had I tried to go against the wish, I would've gotten sick. After a while, I wouldn't be able to use my powers unless it was to fulfill the wish, meaning I would have been left powerless, weak, and had I gone against the wish for too long, I would cease to exist," Celeste answered.

"So what?!" Blue growled. "What is your life compared to the lives of all those ruined or ended during that war of yours?"

"I asked myself that question every day when the war was being put into motion," Celeste said. "However, even if I tried not to grant this wish, my body would've eventually been taken over by Doom Desire to grant it by any means necessary. So in the end, there really was nothing I could do but to do it. The wish would've been granted either by me or Doom Desire. And if it was granted by Doom Desire, I would have ceased to exist and Doom Desire would control my body for as long as it lived and grant every single wish no matter the cost."

Ash looked over at Mew and said, "Why would you make Jirachi being forced to grant wishes, Memma?"

Mew sighed before she said, "It was not my intention, Ashy. The wishes were supposed to be used to give her energy and motivation, but as time moved on and the world developed, wishes became more and more twisted. Doom Desire was created out of these twisted wishes, and because they are a part of Jirachi's nature she is forced to grant them."

"I made a choice, let Doom Desire grant the wish and every future wish, or grant the wish myself and be able to choose how wishes in the future are granted," Celeste said. "Let me give an example. If Doom Desire was in control and someone wished to be in possession of a Legendary Pokemon, Doom Desire would capture one of the Legendary Pokemon besides itself and give it to the wisher. But if I was in control of that wish, I could use the loophole of their lack of clarity and give them something like a toy version of a Legendary Pokemon."

"Is there any way to get rid of Doom Desire so something like this won't happen again?" Don asked as he joined the group. "I don't like watching you suffer, Celeste. And I know it drove Dustin crazy."

"As long as there are wishes in the world, Doom Desire will exist inside her," Mew said with a sad tone. "I myself have tried to find a way to remove Doom Desire from Jirachi's DNA, but I have never found a permanent method. Sure I could get rid of it, but as long as there are wishes, specifically corrupt wishes, there will always be an opportunity for Doom Desire to return."

"I had tried to find any possible loopholes in Jirachi's bloodlust filled wish," Celeste said with a frown. "But she knew about the weaknesses of wishes, so she was very specific."

"What… should we do when Jirachi wakes up then?" Yellow asked.

"Nothing, we're not going to do anything to her, except talk," Mew said firmly. "It was my fault she ended up the way she did, and why she made such a terrible wish."

"No," Celeste said, looking at Mew. "It wasn't you who told me to create that war, Mew. It was Jirachi."

"Except I was the one who-" Mew started to say before the doors at the entrance of the hall opened up.

"You should save your breath, Mew, right now you're just going to have a conversation that goes in circles," Arceus said as he walked in. He stopped and looked around before he walked towards the center of the table and sat down. "I see we are still waiting on Shaymin, her child, Diancie, and her Carbinks. I am not surprised it is taking this long, it is probably Diancie's first time dealing with the environment of Mt. Sanctum."

Arceus was even bigger and more majestic then Ash thought. He had seen Mew's memory of Arceus, but it was a completely different thing to see him in person.

Arceus looked down at Ash and said, "Why hello there little one."

Ash quickly looked down, not sure if he should be looking up at Arceus in the eyes.

"Ashy, it's okay to look at Arceus," Mew chuckled as she floated over to Ash's side. "Remember, I'm still the big Pokemon in charge. He's just filling in for my more menial responsibilities."

"She is right, if anything I should be bowing my head to you, Prince Mew," Arceus said with a bow of his head. "You and Mew are above me in the grand scale of things, so you do not have to be concerned about bowing your head to anyone here."

Ash felt awkward and unsure when he saw Arceus bowing his head to him. It would've been a hilarious sight to anyone to see that this giant majestic creature was bowing down to a tiny little blue kitten.

"Well, at least you're not letting all the human legends about you getting to your head again," Mew said.

Arceus looked away for a second before he looked back and started to say, "After your last….."

"Thrashing?" Kyogre suggested.

"Beat down?" Groudon chuckled.

"Lesson," Arceus said, looking at Kyogre and Groudon with a slight stare of annoyance. "After Mew's last lesson, I remembered my place and learned that no matter what humans believe in, I'm not the one who should be in charge full time."

"So how many of your plates did you find, Arceus?" Mew asked.

Before Arceus could answer, the doors to the hall burst open.

"We have finally arrived!" A feminine voice said before a bright light shone into the room.

"Diancie, this is not the place for theatrics," Arceus stated. "Please stop your shining and enter. We have been waiting for you, Shaymin, and Shaymin's child to begin."

Ash saw Shaymin and Jayden in their Sky Formes, Jayden was a bit smaller than Shaymin.

"Sorry Arceus, Diancie was having trouble packing everything," Jayden said.

"I told her that just food would suffice," Shaymin grumbled.

"She shouldn't overexert herself on such a long journey," A Carbink said. "Princess Diancie is working hard to make a perfect Heart Diamond."

"That doesn't explain her need to travel with all these crystals and crystal dresses," Jayden said as she looked back at a few bags behind her. "Seriously, why bring those things especially if you can make them?"

"Because it would take unnecessary time and energy for Princess Diancie to create new ones. And the crystals are for her to practice on so she may one day make the perfect Heart Diamond," One of the Carbinks, the oldest looking one, said with a slight tone of annoyance. "I know you are a Legendary Child, but please do not question our traditions and practices which have been in place longer than you have been alive."

Ash couldn't help but watch as Jayden was arguing with the Carbinks. Diancie didn't seem to take notice as she hopped over to one of the empty seats.

Shaymin gave a sigh as she said, "That's enough, Jayden. We're here now and we need to start the meeting. Come on, everyone's watching us."

"Alright, Memma…" Jayden grumbled as she followed Shaymin over to a pair of empty seats. Zach, Terra, Tyra, Don, Blue, and Yellow all went to sit next to their respective Memmas.

"Ashy, let's go take our seat," Mew said. "Then we can begin the discussion I'm sure everyone is dying to start."

"O-okay, Memma," Ash said, trying to keep himself from looking as nervous as he felt.

Everyone got into their seats. Ash noticed his seat was smaller than the others, probably because he's smaller than most of the others. Ash was surprised to see he and Mew were sitting right next to Arceus himself. Storm sat down on the ground near Ash's chair.

"Why are you sitting down there, Storm?" Ash asked.

"I'm not exactly part of the meeting," Storm said sheepishly. "So I think I'll just sit here and watch how things turn out… well listen, since I can't actually see over the table."

Before Ash could say anything to that, everyone's chairs automatically adjusted themselves so that all the legendaries and children could see each other.

"Alright, are there any matters anyone would like to get out of the way before we get onto my important announcement?" Mew asked as she looked around at everyone.

Nobody said anything to that. Mew gave them a minute to decide.

"Are you all sure? Nobody is going to ask me about my child? Or the fact that only a few of those who opposed me in the war are here?" Mew said, cutting the tension in the room.

"We are sure you're going to tell us all that once the meeting gets started, Mew," Celeste said calmly.

"The meeting has already started, Celeste, I would just like to get everything else out of the way before I get to the reason I called you here," Mew responded.

"So it's already started, huh?" Latias said, sounding unsure. "Alright, then I have a question."

"What is it, Latias?" Mew asked.

"Is your child only half Mew or is he… actually a Mew?" Latias asked.

"He's 100% Mew, like me," Mew answered.

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Latios spoke up. "I mean no offense of course, but turning a human child into a Mew with all of your powers is just kind of asking for trouble."

"It was the only thing I could do for Ashy, Latios. His human form was unstable and there is no guarantee his body would've been able to handle being only half transformed," Mew explained.

"And you can't change him back anymore?" Celebi asked.

"No, Celebi. Once one has been fully transformed, they can't be turned back into a half human. It would be another story entirely if we were to go into half Legendary and half some other Pokemon, but that would be a conversation for later on," Mew responded.

"I have a question too," Celeste said. "And perhaps I have no right in saying this, but are you sure Ash wouldn't abuse his power? I mean he was what, 12 when you turned him? Kids, especially human kids, can get pretty overwhelmed with their powers. What if one day Ash decides to try and take over the world himself?"

"No, that's wrong!" Ash suddenly said loudly, gathering all the Legendary Pokemon's attention. "... I… I understand all your concerns about this, but I wouldn't do that. I've been very careful with my powers and have been listening to the teachers Memma gave me."

"I have to back up what Ashy is saying, I made sure to raise him right. It was one of the main reasons I didn't turn him into a hybrid right away," Mew agreed with Ash.

"What do you mean, Mew?" Don asked. "Why didn't you turn him into a hybrid right away?"

"It's because I wanted Ashy to grow up as a human," Mew answered. "I wanted him to be humble before I even attempted to transform him. If I had turned him into a hybrid right off the Zubat he never would've learned the lessons that only a human can learn."

"I have to agree with Mew," Blue said. "I was turned into a Latios at an early age, and I became quite arrogant."

"I never thought you were arrogant, Green," Yellow said with a smile.

Blue blushed a bit before he said, "You never saw me in my Trainer days, Yellow…"

"Alright, so maybe Ash is taking responsibility with his powers," Celeste said. "But what would that mean for the rest of us?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Don't take this personally, Ash," Celeste said. "But not a lot of Legendary Pokemon will believe you, their fear of Mew's powers and what she can do will make them fear you as well. I'm just concerned as to what this will do with our relationship since it's still strained."

"That's one of the reason I sent out the message to _everyone_ , Celeste. This is an opportunity for everyone to get to know me and my Mon a bit better. I have matured quite a bit thanks to taking in Ashy here, and I was hoping I would be able to show everyone else that," Mew stated.

Celeste looked over at Celebi, "Is this true? You've known Mew personally longer than any of us to answer that accurately."

Celebi nodded and said, "From what I've seen just from her here, she's grown up a lot. Had this been the Mew from twenty years ago, you'd probably be in a Mew game or a different color or something. She used to be a trickster and a prankster, always energetic and always wanting to play. I guess that's why she made Zoruas the way they are, so she would have someone to relate to. But this Mew in front of us is no longer that Mew, this one is a Mew who has been through quite a bit and learned to hold herself back quite a bit."

Celeste gave a smile, though Mew and Ash couldn't tell if it was genuine or not, "Oooh, I see. Well that's good to know then."

"I am curious though…" Rayquaza said. "Why did you call us here, Mew? Didn't you say you needed to rebuild your relationships to those who were against you in the war? Most of us who are currently present were on your side during the war."

"Didn't Jayden mention it had something to do with a test, Memma?" Tyra said.

"What kind of test would it be to involve these types of Pokemon?" Don asked curiously.

"I'm sure Mew will tell us once we're finished asking her questions," Kyogre said.

"Are there any more questions that don't involve why I called you all here?" Mew asked as she looked around. When nobody responded she said, "Then let's begin. I want all of you to pay attention and listen carefully to what I'm about to say."

Ash gave Mew a curious look as he thought to himself. _What will Memma's test be? Will I be able to pass it? Why does it involve these specific Pokemon? I hope it's something I can do… but if my friends are here as well, then at least I know I'm not alone. Whatever this test is, we'll all pass it together._

* * *

 **Legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit:** Origin wants Ash to plant her seed, she didn't say he had to be near Mt. Sanctum for it. Yeah, this year's Thanksgiving was really good. I'm glad to hear the fan game is going well, hope to see it soon!

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, Ash's test from Origin is to plant what you could call her child. And who knows, it might turn out to be the Battle Tree.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it feels fitting since Mew have Origin, now Ash will have a Tree of his own.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm well hopefully there are no other side effects of being a Shadow Celebi. Glad you enjoyed the chapter as usual.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, typos are very easy to miss. And yes, we are close to Alola. Could we come up with a question? Isn't that a question in itself? XD The answer is yes, but we rather answer our reader's questions, not come up with one ourselves.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, Storm's sense of self preservation is stopping him from really enjoying the trip. And it felt right for Ash to be the one to give the test to.

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: DarkFoxKit:** … I… really don't have anything to say to that.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't think Lady Fox saw Hunger Games. But very nice coming up with that yourself.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hey! Good to hear from you again! Heh, yeah, this story has definitely drifted away from the anime roots that it once was. Though that's not a bad thing. I'm glad to know you're enjoying it.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** This Arceus's history is different from the one in the movie. Unlike in the movie, Arceus's plates were taken and scattered in the world because of Mew, not because he gave away some of them and turned it into the Jewel of Life and gave it to someone. Mew did this to punish Arceus, and because in this story's universe Mew is the original one, Arceus isn't going to fight her about it. And also I didn't care for the movie personally, and Onyx has never seen it. Ash being cute is no surprise since he is a Mew, which is naturally cute, and the fact that he's a baby Mew adds to it. Storm has a Legendary Blessing which will allow him in the other dimension on Mt. Sanctum. Normal Pokemon and humans can't go in there without a Legendary Blessing. I think most of the Pokedex entries are just exaggerated. Have you really ever heard of a Sliggoo devouring their own Trainer? It would be all over on the news in the anime. And a Hydreigon doesn't attack everything that moves, otherwise nobody would be able to train it. But as for an entry that's really creepy, probably that Sliggoo one from Pokemon Sun, since I've raised a Sliggoo, the fact that it could devour me at any moment is quite disturbing.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I personally would be ashamed of myself if I didn't understand the reference. You're referencing the Space Core from Portal 2. He's obsessed with everything space. As for what Pokedex entry I think is the creepiest/depressing/disturbing/saddest, I honestly don't have a specific one. I don't remember any of the actual Pokedex entries off the top of my head. I would have to go back and look, which honestly I don't plan on doing, no offense.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Before I get to the actual responses to your review, I would like to request something for you. In the future can you please not post skits here. We end up just deleting everything we can't respond to. If you want to do skits, just send them in a PM.

Now, as for your review, there are a lot of different stories, but hopefully you will remember ours. Well not exactly in our world, remember we haven't introduced Z crystals so only Darkrai can do it in our world.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I do have a question of my own… you are reading our responses to you, aren't you? I can't tell if you are. Pokemon Colosseum does have an English release, unless you're saying you don't have a Gamecube and all the emulators are in Japanese only for some reason. Thank you for not spoiling USUM. Ultra Beasts might be Pokemon from a different dimension, so our Mew and Ash will not create them except for maybe Cosmog. Most people lump Mythical and Legendary together, in fact I'm pretty sure the term 'Mythical' was a recent thing in the English version of Pokemon.

 **Glace2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Wow, I'm sure by now you have beaten the game. And what exactly do you mean by one shotting it? Cause that could mean doing a run through of the game without saving or taking breaks or it could mean a one hit KO.

 **DarkFoxKit:** From the look of the context of what Glace2 said, they probably meant the latter.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I figured, I just wanted to point out that it could mean a few different things.

 **DracoMan671** **: DarkFoxKit:** So it's kind of like a choose your own story kind of story? I can't do that, I only want to write if I have a story and plot idea of my own already. But it sounds like you've got some interesting ideas.

 **TropicalCyclone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Not exactly sure how you came to that conclusion, we haven't said that Origin's child will be male.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Probably because Ash is male. Mew did say that Origin became female through her after all.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well we aren't gonna confirm anything. Perhaps Origin's child will be male but perhaps it will be female. It's never a good idea to assume anything.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** I never call anything 'hell' on Earth. Because I can pretty much guarantee nothing on Earth is as bad as hell. But that's just me. Amaterasu? Are you referring to the one in Okami or the actual legend of Amaterasu?

 **JetInMoonX** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … ***Ignores the first part of killing*** Hmmm I don't think a hybrid can make an egg. They most likely don't have reproductive organs when in Pokemon form and I'm sure their human form wouldn't be able to lay eggs and I'm sure if a hybrid did get pregnant they would have a human child that perhaps had some special abilities but they most likely wouldn't be able to turn into a Pokemon or anything. They would most likely have a natural ability to understand Pokemon due to genetic memory. As for HMs and TMs, we… really haven't given it much thought. At least I haven't. Lady Fox, what do you think about the HMs and TMs? Also, you want to take the last part about characters?

 **DarkFoxKit:** About that part of hybrids making eggs, they can't make them because Legendary Pokemon can't naturally reproduce, so that's why we say they can't make eggs or another hybrid child. Also, those characters you've mentioned? They do exist, but we're not sure if we'll be using them in the story yet. TMs and HMs do exist, I had Brock confirm it a long time ago in my first arc, they just aren't that necessary since Trainers can teach their Pokemon moves they have the ability to learn through training and hard work as proven with Ash training Storm how to use Iron Tail without a TM or egg move.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, that was always my plan since I started this fanfic. Turning Ash into a full Mew and have him still have his human life through the use of the move Transform. It's true Ash will have to make sure the seed of Origin is healthy or he'd get sick too, but his powers and abilities will increase a lot more with it, and so will his aura. Without an Origin of his own, Ash's powers would only be a quarter compared to Mew's even when he's full grown.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Mew will most likely give it some thought, perhaps there will be a way in the future for the Hybrids to become full Legendaries. But for right now, they're going to stay Hybrids.

 **Pikatchoo** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's fine if you don't review every chapter. Oh? Well if you ever find typos just PM Lady Fox or Me and we'll fix it as quickly as possible. The tests will be in this book and we won't reveal Origin's child's name yet. We're still throwing around a few ideas considering it. We will most likely have Ash be bound to Origin's child like Mew is bound to Origin and it will most likely be his home away from Origin.

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well Origin outright said she wanted a child of her own, and giving Ash her seed is one way to do it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I mean if I was able to go as my dragon form I would be absolutely fine with dealing with Black Friday shopping, but unfortunately I am not allowed to assume that form when going shopping. Mainly because of the fact that no vehicle or building has enough height clearance for me. ***Shrugs*** Alright, well if Bayonetta _does_ end up visiting, I'll simple send her away. You'll have to see Ash's challenges when we get there. As for what I'm doing this holiday season, I'm staying inside and playing video games when I'm not writing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it almost seems like you're trying to spoil me. I would love some chocolate chip cookies~ As for what I'll be doing for this holiday season? … Probably go out of town with my parents to visit my grandparents. But other than that, probably stay home and play video games when I'm not writing. It's the simple things in life that gives such pleasure. As for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, it's my favorite Pokemon game barring the main games. I always wish I could play as a Pokemon instead of just training them and the story is awesome. As for what Pokemon I play, Eevee if I'm able to, otherwise I'll mostly choose to play as Charmander or Cyndaquil. I usually prefer Water types, but I like Charmander and Cyndaquil's design and their evolution the best out of all the current starters.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, I do like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and I usually try to play as a water or fire type so I have the traversal over water or fire/lava. I think last time I was a Fennekin and my partner was a water type, I forget which.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes I have, but the original one was lost a long time ago sadly. The human character was a Charmander and the partner was a Chikorita. The Chikorita came from a village where they are healers, but Chikorita wanted to be a fighter and an adventurer, so she goes into dangerous situations like chasing down a thief into a Mystery Dungeon where she meets up with the human-turned Charmander. Darkrai and Cresselia were at war with each other every night, Pokemon who are out in the open often get stuck into an eternal slumber with no way to wake up. There's an underground guild that trains Pokemon to go into teams to try and help Pokemon in danger and later find a way to wake up the slumbering Pokemon. Well, that's my plot to the original Mystery Dungeon story I had before it was lost. Let me know what you think of it if you read this.

 **Mew:** Yes, I do believe my little Ashy is ready to take on the two tests. He's proven himself to be ready. Ashy was born a boy, but he does make an adorable girl~ Just be sure to discipline Lunar on privacy.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well there he goes again.

 **Slaezzior** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup, we thought it would be fitting for Origin to have a child of her own and for that child to be connected to Ash. And yes, I think it is especially fitting that Ash is the one who will plant Origin's child. Heh, we haven't really had a need to use the Pokemon lately since there haven't been any Trainer on Trainer battles which would require the constant use of their Pokemon. No, Storm having Mew's blessing does not give him the ability to actively use his Aura. It is simply there to help him survive at the Hall of the Legendaries since there is a special barrier that prevents normal Pokemon from flying in.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm honestly surprised nobody's questioning how a rock formation gives out a seed.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because Aura powers. That's the only explanation I will ever give. I'd rather not go into a huge explanation of it. So please, if anyone does want to ask, don't.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Mew:** Of course I can answer your questions. Let's see… who would win between me and Princess Sunbutt? I'd probably win, considering I don't really need to charge my attacks unlike her. There is a small delay for her for needing to charge up her horn. Yes, I can charge attacks too, but I can also teleport, transform, and use some attacks without any time at all.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Not to mention Celestia doesn't win a lot of battles without some kind of magical aid like the Elements of Harmony for Nightmare Moon or gets defeated like with Queen Chrysalis.

 **Mew: *Looks at the next question*** Yes, I know everything that has happened since Ashy ate the Pinkan Berries. If you were hoping I was going to tell you, I'm not going to. A lot has happened and I don't want to spend time summarizing everything when I can go spend time with Ashy. If you really can't remember, go back and read it yourself.


	68. Chapter 68: Test of Legendary Proportion

**!IMPORTANT!**

 **!PLEASE READ!**

 **DarkFoxKit:** So, I've got some bad news. Onyx and I are starting to feel burned out with Child of Mew lately and we want to take a break. We're not talking about just a week off, we mean like a whole month.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't worry though, it won't be longer than a month. Consider this a holiday hiatus so we can take time to enjoy the end of the year. To be completely honest with everyone, we rarely get time to ourselves. Almost all of our week is spent on writing. Monday through Friday is usually writing and Saturday/Sunday is when we do the AN and Review Responses. We've been pushing ourselves extremely hard to keep writing and we can't keep going any longer. So we need a month off to relax and recharge. We really do hope that everyone can understand us. And frankly, if you don't like us taking the month off, too bad, we're taking it off anyways otherwise the quality of the writing would suffer. So after this chapter, we'll be starting the one month hiatus. We would appreciate everyone's understanding, thank you and see you all in a month.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The month off will also help us catch up on another story I've been neglecting lately, I'm sure some people here have been wanting to see a new chapter of We Are Phantoms for a while now. And this is the last chapter to just before the Alola region's creation, so it's a good stopping point for a break. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue on to our regularly scheduled AN and chapter down below.

 **!PLEASE READ NOTE ABOVE BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is back to being a small fox again*** So Fyre's still sleeping it off?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, as soon as he was out, he filled up on food since he was hungry and headed for bed and he's been asleep for a week now… I have been checking on him, so he's fine. He's pretty much just hibernating.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I hope he wakes up soon. … Hey Onyx, have you ever wanted to become a part of an anime you really liked?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have had the idea from time to time. There are definitely a few animes where I would love to be a character there. For instance, I would love to be a character in Fairy Tail. I'd want to have Dragon Slayer magic like Natsu has, yes I know that doesn't really make sense since I am a dragon, but whatever.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, well I would be pretty split on the decision if I was given a chance to a part of one of my favorite anime. Just because I like it doesn't mean I'd want to be a part of it. I would have to deal with big strong enemies all the time, and not to mention death.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm sure there are some animes you'd love to be a part of, even with all the dangers.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, maybe I wouldn't mind being in the Pokemon anime. Out of all the anime I've watched in my life, that one seems to be the most tamed one. Hmm… it would also be kind of awesome to be a dragon too.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heck, there are some books I would love to be a part of. And movies too, I would love to be a part of the Zootopia world, I mean come on, anthro animals that can talk and live in a city, what's not to like?

 **Mew:** You'd probably also want to be a part of the How to Train Your Dragons universe~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh hush…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hehehe, knowing Onyx, she'd be an Alpha Dragon. Not sure if she'll ever let a rider on her though.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Maybe, maybe not. And I'd probably want to be a species never seen in the series that looks like the standard European style dragon. Now, I'm starting to get hungry, you want me to make you anything, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nah, I want us to go out on a flight. I wanna ride you.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Perhaps after I get some food.

 **Mew:** * **Floats in front of the camera as Onyx and Fox head out of the room*** Alright everyone, I know this is a bit less crazy than the normal AN but there wasn't really much going on. Anyways, if you haven't read the note up top, please do, if you have, then go ahead and get to the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Test of Legendary Proportions**

"I plan to make a new region in the world," Mew announced.

The reaction was almost instantaneous.

"A new region? But didn't you just make Kalos a few thousand years ago?" Celebi said in surprise.

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" Rayquaza asked.

"Let her explain, I'm sure she has a good reason," Kyogre said.

"It had better be good," Groudon grumbled. "It takes a lot of work and effort to make a new region. Especially from me…"

"Let me clarify. I plan for a new region to be made, but I don't plan on doing it myself. I was thinking we let our children make it," Mew said. "This would be a way for them to work on their abilities and I know a few of you have been trying to think of tests for your children. For instance, Kyogre and Groudon have been trying to think of a test that can prove their children are worthy of the orbs that contain their Primal power."

The other Legendary Pokemon looked at each other, as if considering the idea but were still skeptical.

"Our children making a region?" Latios said in shock.

"Isn't it too soon for them?" Latias asked in concern.

"No, I think this is the perfect time to give them this test. Besides, we will be there to guide them if needed so they do not make any serious mistakes. But besides that, the creation of the region will be in the hands of our children," Mew answered.

The other Legendary Pokemon murmured among each other while Mew looked at their reactions. Kyogre and Groudon seem to be more on board with it, while the others were still skeptical.

"It might be good for our children," Groudon said. "It will help them bond and build character."

"For once I agree with the big magma oaf," Kyogre grumbled. "Zach and Terra have proved themselves to be ready to make a region, especially after that New Island fiasco."

"I don't know… Yellow got hurt pretty bad back there…" Latias said in concern. "Could she and Blue really handle making a new region? It's such a big responsibility."

"Can Ash even make new Pokemon?" Celeste asked. "Making new life seems like it would be a very delicate and easy to mess up process."

Ash sighed before he said, "I know it'll be a big responsibility, but I'll have Memma to help me, and if she thinks I'm ready, then I know I can do it."

"Such confidence," Latios said to Ash's answer. "I like it. Blue did tell us about your accomplishments, so we know you mean what you say."

"So if you plan on creating a new region, why bring me into this?" Diancie asked all of a sudden. "I have no experience with creating anything except crystals, which while beautiful, probably aren't helpful in the grand creation of a region."

"Which is exactly why I called you here, Diancie," Mew said. "Your powers and expertise are just the thing we need to make the new region beautiful. The last few regions I've made are pretty, but Kalos turned out more beautiful than I could've made on my own since I had your help, Diancie. I know with your help, this new region will be just as if not more so beautiful."

"Is beauty really that important to a region?" Dialga asked.

"Hey, the world would be very boring if I had made all plant life look the same," Shaymin spoke up. "Beauty and creativity is always essential to keep Pokemon and humans from becoming bored."

"What about the fact that this Diancie isn't the original Diancie you made, Mew?" Celebi asked. "This isn't the same Diancie that helped you with Kalos. I believe this is the third or fourth incarnation of Diancie."

Ash realized that Diancie was similar to Manaphy in that regard, that they aren't immortal, and there always has to be a new one, yet only one of them can exist in the world at a time. Of course, Pyra was an exception.

"This might not physically be the same Diancie that helped me with Kalos, but there is one thing that I have never needed to reveal about Diancie. And that would be the fact that memories are passed down from one Diancie to another. That way Diancie would have the knowledge of her purpose. She might have to regain some of her skills like making the perfect Heart Diamond, but the Diancie that helped me with Kalos is still inside this Diancie," Mew explained. "Meaning that once Diancie starts helping with the creation of the region, the memories should come back to her."

"I understand why you called us three here," Rayquaza said, referring to herself, Groudon and Kyogre. "Since we are essential to the basic form of a region, but why did you bring in Celebi and the Latis too?"

"The Latis will be there to help restore everyone else's energy as well as being there to help in any tasks that need doing. As for why I brought Celebi, Don, and Dialga, is because we need all of them to transport such a large group into the past," Mew answered. "As you know, it is my policy to always make new regions in the past and not in the present mainly so the region has time to grow and flourish and stabilize as part of the world."

"It's also so humans don't question it and start an investigation," Blue said.

"That is a good point, Blue. But it's also so if we make any mistakes, we can fix it without actively changing the past. If we are in the past when we make changes, we are somewhat immune to the future effects," Mew said.

"But isn't going into the past going to effect the present?" Yellow asked in concern.

"It does, but not to the point that it screws everything up like it does in movies," Don explained. "I figured that out when Memma was teaching me how to time travel."

"So making the new region will be pretty much entire up to us?" Zach asked.

"Correct, all of you Legendary children will have to work together in order to make the new region. Though there will need to be a project leader to keep everything organized," Mew answered Zach.

"Who do you suggest the leader to be, Lady Mew?" Terra asked as she looked at Mew. "I'm sure you will choose one of the children, but I can't help but wonder if you will choose or leave it up to us."

"I actually already have a leader in mind," Mew said with a smile. "I think Celeste would make the perfect project leader."

Everyone went silent at that, before they turned to Celeste, who was looking just as surprised as everyone else.

"What?" Celeste said in confusion, breaking the silence. "You're going to put _me_ in charge?"

"Yes, that was my idea," Mew smirked. "You are the only child in the room that has successfully run a complex organization. That type of management is exactly what is needed in a project leader. You would be able to successfully manage when everything is done as well as listen to everyone's ideas for the region and decide what is best."

"But Mew, she lead an entire war against you, is that wise?" Tyra asked, unsure about leaving Celeste in charge.

"Tyra, you weren't around for this, but Jirachi was actually quite instrumental when I created new regions," Mew said. "Before the accident that trapped her as she is now, Jirachi was there for the creation of every region I made. Helping me by letting me bounce ideas back and forth with her. She wasn't afraid to tell me when I was planning something that would be insane at best."

"That seems reasonable enough," Jayden said. "I guess just as long as Celeste doesn't try to turn us against you again, it should be fine."

"I have no intention of that, Jayden. You've known me for quite some time and you knew that I didn't want to do what I had to," Celeste said to Jayden in a calm tone.

"Dustin spent more time with you than anyone else," Jayden said. "Speaking of him, why isn't he and Vi here?"

Mew sighed sadly, "They wouldn't come. They're still…"

"Pissed?" Groudon asked.

"Watch your language, there are children here!" Latias hissed at Groudon.

"Vengeful?" Kyogre suggested, holding back a chuckle.

"No, they aren't vengeful, Kyogre," Mew answered. "They just haven't forgiven me yet. They'll need more time, and I understand that. I just hope one day we can get back that relationship that she and I shared."

"Well, then I suppose we'll have to leave it to Celeste to lead them," Celebi said. "I'm sure she will do a fine job."

Celeste gave a small chuckle, "How ironic, to be appointed leader for a new region by Mew herself. And yet it's also an honor."

"Don't get me wrong, Celeste, if you step out of line at all, there will be no second chances," Mew said seriously. "If so much as one hair on Ashy's head, or any of the other children for that matter, is hurt, you will face my full wrath."

Arceus visibly shivered at Mew's words.

Celeste gave Mew a calm grin, "Hey, hey, I never intended to hurt them in the first place. Besides, if they do get hurt and it's not my fault, how is that fair?"

"It is your job as the project manager to make sure that the other children aren't put in any dangerous situations. You're to keep them safe at all times," Mew explained. "Besides just managing the work they do, you also have to worry about each of their well being."

Arceus cleared his throat before he said, "Celeste, if I were in your position, I wouldn't try to act smug or anything like that. During the war, she wasn't giving it all she had. She could've most likely wiped you from existence if she truly wanted to…"

Celeste kept calmly grinning, "Well, then I guess I better be extra careful. It'll be fine even if she does wipe me out, then I won't have to deal with Jirachi again."

Ash almost couldn't believe how calm Celeste was taking that, he wouldn't be able to handle such pressure if he was in her position.

"Maybe we should move on since we currently reached an impasse," Rayquaza suggested.

Groudon leaned over to Kyogre and whispered as best as he could, "The tension is so thick you can almost see it…"

"Don't lean so close to me, your breath is as hot as your magma," Kyogre hissed.

"So we've got the powers and abilities we need to make a new region," Blue said. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Creativity and imagination will be a key part of this project," Mew said. "You children, and Diancie, will be designing, creating, and naming the region. Unless you truly need the help, we Memmas won't be involved. We will instruct you on what to do if you are unsure about your role, but otherwise we will simply be watching."

"Anything else?" Zach asked. "Or is this the point where we go back in time?"

"Well, there is the matter of order," Shaymin said.

"Order?" Ash asked.

"That's right," Rayquaza said. "Every time we make a new region, our roles were always in order for it to work. Like how Groudon makes the land in Kyogre's sea, and Kyogre makes the water path on the land, like rivers and lakes. Then Shaymin makes the greenery and so on. You can't do it out of order, like you can't have Shaymin make greenery on top of the ocean. It just doesn't work."

"That will be up to Celeste. I will inform her of how it has been done in the past, but this will be up to her," Mew answered. "Before any work is started, a plan needs to be made. At that time, the Children and Diancie can put in their own suggestions at to what the region should look like."

"I have a question," Ash spoke up. "How long does it usually take to make a region? If it takes years, that might be hard on us since we're used to living as mortal humans. A year is already too long."

"Heh, no Ashy, it has never taken that long," Mew said with a smile. "The longest a region ever took was I believe three or four weeks in human time. Though when you're making a new region you really don't pay attention to time."

"It should be fun," Yellow said. "It'll be like making art."

"I guess you could see it like that," Mew chuckled. "Though it would be extremely complex art."

"So when do we start?" Celeste asked. "I need to get a plan prepared after all."

"Is everyone ready to travel to the past this moment?" Mew asked. "Or would you like some time to plan here before we go back?"

"I think I speak for both fish face and I when I say us and our children are ready," Groudon said.

"Don't speak for me and don't call me fish face, lava snot," Kyogre grumbled. "Anyways, we're ready."

Mew sighed before giving a small smile, " _At least Groudon and Kyogre's relationship has improved. They used to just clash with each other at the slightest provocation. Now they're just insulting each other."_

Ash chuckled when Mew sent him that telepathic message.

"Tyra and I are ready as well," Rayquaza said.

"Green and I are ready!" Yellow said cheerfully which earned a small groan from Blue. "I'm fairly sure our Memmas are ready too."

"I am ready, but I'm not Green," Blue grumbled.

"We are," Both Latis responded.

"That just leaves Shaymin, Diancie, Celeste, and Celebi," Mew said as she looked at those she named.

"We are ready to depart at any time," Diancie said. "My luggage is ready to go and my entourage is fully rested and ready."

"We are always ready to protect and serve our princess," The Carbinks said in almost perfect unison.

"I'm eager to try out my time travelling powers on a group," Don said excitedly. "With Memma and Dialga's help of course."

"Just don't get too excited, Donny, you don't want us to end up travelling shorter or farther than planned," Celebi warned as she reached over and rubbed his head. "I am glad that you are excited though."

"Memmaaaa, don't rub my head in front of everyone," Don quietly whined.

"Are you ready to go back in time and help make a region beautiful in nature, Jayden?" Shaymin asked.

"Of course, Memma! All that training with our garden will finally bear fruit," Jayden said excitedly. "And I never went back in time before either, that's exciting too!"

"It's been quite some time since I transported such a large group," Dialga stated. "It will be nice to stretch out my powers a bit more than I normally do."

"I shall hold down the fort and wait for you all to return with news of success," Arceus said with a smile.

"Just don't get carried away, Arceus. And you better keep working on that task I gave you way back when," Mew said, looking at Arceus. "I still haven't stopped looking for a method either, but that doesn't mean you are allowed to slack off on the search to undo what you did to Giratina."

"Of course, Lady Mew," Arceus said with a bow.

" _But Memma, isn't Giratina already out of the Distortion World?"_ Ash telepathically asked Mew.

" _I found out recently that Giratina may have been able to come out of the Distortion World temporarily, but his binding to that world wasn't destroyed. Unfortunately he was only able to come to this world due to the fact that the fabric of space, time, and reality were stretched so thin during the war. But now that reality has recovered a bit, he was trapped back in the Distortion World, it's no wonder I hadn't seen him after the war,"_ Mew answered Ash. " _Meaning we need to find a permanent method to sever the binding that Arceus put on Giratina when he cast him into the Distortion World."_

Ash frowned at that, it seemed that quite a few Legendary Pokemon needed help in some way or another. Jirachi was trapped in a repeating thousand year sleep, Giratina was trapped in the Distortion World, and Darkrai was trapped by a human who is part of the Legendary Hunters.

" _Don't worry about it, Ashy. Your job right now is to focus on a new region,"_ Mew reassured Ash when she sensed his troubling thoughts. " _Now are you ready to go back in time?"_

Ash perked up at that, it had been a long time since he went back in time. " _Yeah, I'm pretty excited myself."_

" _You have you know who in that Poke Ball in your pocket dimension?"_ Mew asked before she frowned. " _You know… I just realized. Storm has been incredibly quiet this entire time which is unusual of him. Is he alright?"_

Ash looked down and saw that Storm was laying down with his eyes closed, softly snoring. Ash chuckled softly.

" _Looks like he fell asleep during the meeting,"_ Ash said. " _I guess that's understandable since he probably didn't have anything to say."_

" _Heh, that's Storm. If there's nothing exciting or interesting, he's napping,"_ Mew giggled. " _Now, do you want to answer that question of mine? Do you have you know who in that Poke Ball?"_

" _Oh yeah, I did. But you still haven't told me why we brought them here,"_ Ash answered.

" _Trust me, Ashy, they'll be needed on this trip. I'll reveal what I mean when it is time,"_ Mew answered before she turned her attention back to the Legendaries. "So I don't think we heard your answer, Celeste. Are you ready? And in case you were going to ask, no we won't be travelling back to a point where Jirachi isn't cursed."

"Then I have another question," Celeste said. "How far back are we going?"

"Oh yeah, we never did specify how far back we're going," Don said as he just realized this himself.

"About two thousand years should suffice," Mew answered.

"Two thousand years? That's it?" Dialga asked, sounding slightly disappointed. "I thought we were going to be travelling a bit further…"

"We can't go back too far," Mew said. "We want it to be later than Kalos, and the children can't travel too far back yet, it could strain their minds."

"I know… but I was hoping for a bit more of an exercise," Dialga said with a sigh. "But I understand. Celebi, will you need any time to prepare you and your child? Or are we able to get to it instantly?"

"Two thousand years is easy for me, but Don's only done up to one hundred years, he might need some extra help," Celebi said.

"H-hey, I know I can do it, Memma," Don said. "And a challenge is always exciting."

"Alright, just make sure to ask if you need the help. We all need to work together one this one, Donny," Celebi responded.

"Of course, I know that Memma," Don said with a smile. "And I'm excited to do my part too."

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Mew asked.

"Wait Memma, what about Storm?" Ash asked, holding up the sleeping Pikachu.

"Oooh, I got this," Kyogre said with a smile before she shot out a small ball of water at Storm, hitting him right in the face.

Storm yelped as he jerked right up, " _ **WAH!?"**_

Ash sweatdropped, "Uh… thanks for waking Storm up, Kyogre, but I meant if he's going back in time with us."

"He'll be coming with, of course. Diancie is bringing her Carbinks after all," Mew responded.

Storm growled before he said, "Is that any way to wake up someone!? HOW RUDE!"

"You realize you're yelling at a Legendary, right Storm?" Zach asked with a small chuckle.

Storm frowned, "Just because you're a Legendary doesn't mean it's not rude to wake someone up like that."

"It's also rude to sleep during an important meeting like this," Rayquaza said.

"What do you expect me to do?" Storm asked. "Sit there like a statue?"

"Okay, okay, calm down Storm," Ash quickly said, not wanting Storm to tick any of the Legendary's off. "We're about to go back in time again, are you ready?"

Storm grumbled before he said, "Sure, whatever… you just better not make me fend for myself."

Celebi, Don and Dialga began to float.

"For those who had never travelled through time with us, listen up," Dialga announced. "It's important you stay still while we open up the time stream. We will need to concentrate to bring a large group through the time stream, if you move too much there is a high chance you will be left behind or lost in the time stream."

"That means it is time for me to leave, I don't want to be transported with you all to the past," Arceus said as he stood up. "I wish you all luck and hope that the region turns out to be spectacular."

Everyone else gathered around as Arceus left. Ash held onto Storm while Mew held onto Ash. Ash could see Yellow sticking close to Blue and her Memmas.

"Now, let us begin," Dialga said.

"Are you ready, Don?" Celebi asked.

The pink Celebi nodded, "Ready when you are."

Dialga, Celebi and Don began to glow, they started to circle around the other Legendary Pokemon.

"That's right, Don, you don't have to worry about the time we're going to, just focus on helping us to open the tunnel," Celebi said as she continued to glow. "Dialga and I will focus on the destined time."

"I know, Memma," Don said as they kept going in a circle while glowing.

Ash watched in awe as Dialga, Celebi and Don were circling around them faster and glowing brighter. They kept going faster and faster until they looked like neon lights circling in a blur.

"The tunnel is opening," Dialga stated. "We just need a little bit more energy to stabilize it before we can travel through it."

The glowing lights got brighter, Ash was having trouble keeping his eyes opened. Then there was a loud sound that sounded like something was ripping open. The light got dimmer, enough for Ash to be able to open his eyes more and see what appeared to be a black and blue portal.

"Don't look directly into the tunnel, Ashy," Mew said as she lightly pushed Ash's head back down. "At least not while it is still fluctuating. Only when it is stable will you be able to look at it, otherwise you could get seriously hurt."

The portal became bigger as Dialga, Celebi and Don continued to circle around the Legendary Pokemon.

Suddenly a bright flash came from the portal and Dialga said, "The tunnel is now stable. Alright, everyone, we will lower the portal down onto all of you. Once the portal touches you, you will be pulled into the time tunnel. Make sure to stay as a group until we reach our destination. If you wander away you could end up trapped in a different time period until we found you."

With that said, Ash looked up again to see the portal was coming down closer on them. He squeezed onto Storm, feeling scared at such a thing coming right onto him.

He then felt Mew squeeze one of his paws before she said, "It's alright, Ashy, you don't have to be scared. This is completely safe."

Ash calmed down a bit from Mew's reassurance. The portal finally came down on them, and they were instantly pulled into the time stream.

Ash suddenly found himself and everyone else going through a tunnel of blue lights, there were also things that resembled clocks around them, ticking away time. Some of the clocks were moving forwards yet others were moving backwards. Surprisingly though, there were some clocks that looked like they weren't moving at all.

 _Is this what it's like to travel through the time steam?_ Ash thought to himself.

" _Well, Ashy, we're actually travelling through time_ and _space. Otherwise we'd end up in the meeting room in the past. As for travelling through the time stream, maybe you'll want to talk to Celebi and Dialga about it, but there is more than one time stream. From what I remember of their long… LONG explanations, for every choice, there are two or more branches in the time stream,"_ Mew said telepathically. " _Meaning there are countless timestreams. Ones where you were born a girl, ones where I never became your Memma, ones where you got a different Memma, and possibly one where your parents… didn't get attacked by the Fearow Flock."_

" _Whoa… have you seen those other time streams, Memma?"_ Ash asked curiously as they were still going through the time stream.

" _I've done some peaking from time to time. I think one of my favorites is the Princess Ashley timeline~"_ Mew responded with a big smile.

Ash blushed at that.

" _I also saw the timeline of where your parents didn't get attacked by the Fearow Flock,"_ Mew said. " _Things were… very different in that timeline. You and I never met. I kept being the playful little Mew that I was. I even put you and your Pikachu in danger a few times, and didn't even really care… Ashy, I may not have said this much, but I love you and appreciate that I had the opportunity to raise you. I turned out a much better Mon because of it."_

" _Did I really change you that much, Memma?"_ Ash asked, surprised. " _You've lived since before the beginning of time itself, how did I change you?"_

" _You'd be surprised what one person could do, Ashy,"_ Mew said. " _Throughout my life, I had only Origin I really cared about. Yes I cared about my creations, but I never raised them like I raised you, I was friends with them, but I only saw them as playmates and workers. When I took you in, it was the first time I raised someone else, the first time I felt the responsibility to teach instead of just instilling knowledge into you. Because of that, I became aware of what I was doing and what I had done. I became more… compassionate."_

" _Heh, no wonder you've changed since I first met you."_ Ash smiled. " _I have noticed the Mew Games have diminished, and you've been acting more and more responsible and mature."_

" _I'm still tempted to do a Mew Game from time to time, but I then think what would you think if I did, and would it be safe for you and your friends and Pokemon,"_ Mew said. " _Though I guess I should make sure to do a Mew Game every so often so I don't get rusty."_

" _Maybe you could teach me a thing or two about Mew Games so I can do them too,"_ Ash said as he heard Mew giggle.

Before Mew could say anything else, Ash saw a bright light up ahead. The time stream tunnel was coming to an end. Ash could see the sunlight of another era.

"Alright, everyone, hang on! We won't be landing in Celestial Hall, we'll be in the middle of the ocean, so be ready to levitate, fly, swim, or create some land to stand on when we arrive," Dialga said loudly so everyone could hear.

As soon as Dialga said that, the time tunnel came to an end. Ash could see the bright blue sky above, and looking down, he could see Dialga was right, there was nothing but the sea that stretched across the horizon. Groudon, Terra, Kyogre and Zach fell. Groudon and Terra couldn't fly, so they quickly created land under them before they would hit the water. Kyogre and Zach didn't need to fly, they were perfectly fine with falling into the ocean. Everyone else remained levitating in the air.

Ash smiled in awe, it was a beautiful view, being in the sky while looking down at the big blue sea, having all these Legendary Pokemon floating beside him. It was like a dream.

"We seem to be far away from any sort of land here," Ash heard Groudon say from below.

"That's the point," Kyogre responded. "We're not gonna make a region right next to another. We want to make sure we're far enough away from other regions while still being decently close to travel to by human planes and boats."

"So we'll be making a whole new region right here?" Ash asked.

"That's the plan, Ashy." Mew smiled. "Just think, we'll turn this empty spot in the ocean into a place filled with life, thriving with vegetation, Pokemon and humans living together. I always love that part when we create a new region."

"Terra, help me create a small platform above the water," Groudon said, ignoring what Kyogre had said to him. "We'll need a good sized area that way we can set up a rest area for us. We don't want it to be too complex though, since after we're done making the region we have to get rid of the platform."

"Of course, Memma," Terra said.

Ash watched as the two Groudons let out a roar before stone began to rise up from the ocean around them. Slowly, a large, flat platform of stone was made. Groudon made a small depression near the center before he filled it up with lava so there would be a constant source of warmth. He then created another depression near Kyogre who instantly filled it with fresh water that they could use to drink and eat.

"Alright, anything else you guys want set up you can do on your own or come ask us to do it later on," Groudon said.

"Memma, we should probably make a large dome of some kind that will keep the rain out if it storms," Terra said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about rain, Terra, my Memma and I will make sure the weather stays perfect while we're here," Tyra said. "Well, with the exception of when we have to test the weather patterns for the region, right Memma?"

"That is correct, Tyra. It is the responsibility of Rayquazas to create the different weather environments for a region. We can't just have one weather environment over the entirety of a region," Rayquaza answered.

With the exception of Rayquaza and Tyra, everyone else landed onto the large stone platform that Groudon and Terra created.

"So now we start the planning," Celeste said.

"That is correct. Though one tip, Celeste. Make sure to include things like hunting and cooking into your planning. As well as resting and eating, you don't want to ever overwork a Legendary," Mew said. "Trust me, I one time pushed Groudon more than I should of and he overextended himself and had to take a twenty year nap."

"Heh, that was a _good_ nap," Groudon said with a smirk.

"I will keep that in mind, Mew," Celeste said softly. "Now, can all the children and Diancie please gather around? I want to get everyone's ideas on what the region should be. It looks like it's sometime in the afternoon, so we have time to come up with a plan and then go hunting for food and have dinner before bed. We'll have to start the actual work tomorrow. In the meantime, the Memmas are free to do whatever they want, be it going hunting or relaxing or simply listening in."

"Heh, looks like she's already talking like a leader," Storm said. "You can put me down now Ash. I think this will involve you more than it would me."

"Oh right… you stay here with Memma, Storm," Ash said as he put the Pikachu down.

"Maybe I could use your help for fishing, Storm. Tell me, have you ever thought of being a Lanturn before?~" Mew said with a smile as Ash started to float towards Celeste.

"Uh… you have turned me into a Chinchou before, back in Cerulean City," Storm said with a nervous smile.

"Perfect, then you should be used to swimming~" Was all Ash heard Mew say before he got out of earshot.

The other children started to gather around. Zach, Terra, Blue, Yellow, Don, Jayden, and Tyra. Diancie seem to be talking to her Carbink before she hopped on over to them.

"Hey Diancie, if you don't mind me asking, why are you hopping right now? Just a second ago you were levitating," Zach asked.

"I normally only levitate when I need to either go somewhere that I can't hop to or have to travel a far distance or at high speeds. It's a bit hard for me to slow down when I start levitating forwards," Diancie explained.

"Okay," Celeste said before her three red wish tags glowed for a second, and a large notepad and a pen appeared in her little hands. "Let's start planning a new region."

"Whoa, where did those come from?" Yellow asked. "Did you make them?"

"I heard Jirachi could teleport stuff, but I doubt there would be any notepads and pens in this era," Blue said.

"Knowing Psychics, she probably has something similar to Ash's pocket dimension," Terra said.

"It would be so nice to have a pocket dimension… I could put all my spices in it and would have room in my backpack for other more useful items," Zach said with a small frown.

"You are correct, Terra, I do have access to a small pocket of space where I can store things, but I am limited as to what I can place in there," Celeste stated. "I only keep things that could be needed at any time on any day like writing utensils, Hyper Potions, and a couple of Revives."

"Oooh, that's so cool," Yellow chirped. "Hey, since Blue and I are Psychic types too, could we get our own pocket dimensions?"

"You would most likely have to ask your Memmas about that. I only discovered my own on accident," Celeste said. "A self made wish, actually. Now, let's focus on this region. I suppose the first thing we need to think about is how we want it to look."

"Most regions are one big continent," Ash said. "I know Kanto is, with a few islands."

"Then how about we switch things up?" Tyra suggested. "Make more than one large piece of land for the region. Perhaps a group of islands? And not small islands, but decently sized islands."

"Isn't Hoenn already like that?" Don asked.

"Not exactly, Hoenn has more islands, but it's still one large landmass," Yellow said. "I should know, I fly around it all the time with Tyra."

"That is right, all the islands are connected underwater," Zach said.

"But…" Ash spoke up hesitantly. "Would a bunch of islands really make up a region?"

"If they're large enough and closely group, then yes. There is no real set definition of a region when it comes to size and shape," Terra said. "I mean in some cases there are regions that aren't really regions in most people's eyes like the Orange Islands near Kanto."

"That's true, I know the Orange Islands exist, but it's pretty remote as not a lot of people talk about it," Blue said. "I mean they have their own Pokemon challenges, their own badges, but instead of eight, you only need four, and they don't just battle, they have different types of challenges, like making an ice sled and winning in a swimming race. They do have their own League, but you only need to fight against the champion."

"Hey, that sounds like it would be fun," Ash said.

"What would be fun?" Diancie asked curiously.

"Well, in almost every region, there's always a Gym, right?" Ash said. "And a place for the Pokemon League, their own Elite Four and Champion. What if we mix it up a bit?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Jayden asked.

"Ah, wait," Celeste said. "Before we think of that, we still need to decide on how the region itself will look."

"Hmmmm, why don't we decide first if we're gonna do one big continent or if we're going to be doing islands," Terra suggested. "From there we can decide on how big it will be if it's a continent or how many islands there will be."

"I think a continent might be easier," Don said. "I mean the other well known regions are one big landmass, right? If we did create islands, people might just ignore it."

"But there's nothing wrong with using islands," Yellow said. "It could be like a tropical paradise."

"I think we should go with islands. That'll give us a chance to create different styled islands and use everyone's ideas," Jayden said. "For instance we could have one flatter island that is covered in grass and greenery and then have another island with a volcano or a snow topped mountain."

"Having it as one big landmass would make travelling easier though," Blue said. "Not everyone is going to have a Water or Flying Pokemon to get around the islands."

"You can't say that, Blue, because we haven't even begun to choose what kind of Pokemon will be here. For all we know, Ash could decide to fill the region with Water and Flying types for that exact reason," Zach responded.

"But that would be boring, just to have a region filled with nothing but Water and Flying types," Ash said.

"I never said that it would be filled with just those types, Ash, I was just saying you could put a larger amount of them into the region," Zach said.

"Regardless of that," Blue said. "It's just my opinion. What do you think, Tyra?"

"I think we should simply just vote," Tyra said. "Vote either continent or islands. Right now there are way too many what ifs that can't be answered until we figure out what we're going to do. And I don't think we should try to convince each other of one point or another. We should let everyone vote and let them make their own choice."

"Very well then," Celeste said. "Tell me each of your votes and I will write it down as points. Whichever has the most points is the one we will do. I will not place a vote of my own as I am the one who will be coordinating the planning. And tell me one at a time. Don, you go first."

One by one, each of the Children and Diancie told Celeste what they voted for except for Ash.

"It would appear that we currently have a tie," Celeste stated before she started turning towards Ash. "Meaning the tie breaking vote falls to you, Ash. Shall we create a continent or islands for the new region?"

Everyone turned towards Ash, waiting to hear his answer.

Celeste looked Ash straight in the eyes and said, "Well, Ash, time to make your first big decision in regards to creating a new region."

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yay! I'm glad to know someone else knows of that Amaterasu! Eh, we're in a world of fiction, I can do whatever I want with how my body works. ANs aren't to be taken seriously after all. And I have no idea what you meant in that second comment.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well they actually apologized for this review. I got a PM from Delta that was an apology for their nitpicky attitude, they said they were under a lot of stress. As for the second part, they don't really follow human science. I mean it would be like trying to tell a sci-fi director that there would be no audible explosion in space. Their response would most likely be; "it's a made up world where things don't always follow standard real life logic." As for the last part, a ship between them is not gonna happen, Delta. They're freaking siblings after all, and we're definitely not having that kind of relationship here.

 **Glace2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ah, okay. Well, I haven't even finished the first island of Ultra Sun. Probably didn't help I've played through the Alola region twice in Sun and Moon and very recently too, so I got bored pretty quickly. I will play through the game at some point, but I need a break from Pokemon for now. To be honest I only got the game early so I don't miss out on the event Rockruff.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The luggage was honestly mostly for comic relief. Diancie wouldn't actually wear dresses, but she might have brought some tools along with her to practice her powers. I for one would love to travel through the aurora barrier, I meant it would suck on the other side as I start to suffocate, but the actual journey through the barrier would be pretty cool.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uh… Good luck with that whole Shadow thing.

 **JetInMoonX** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** … ***Skims the first part and cringes at the awful, intentional spelling.*** Let's just see… ***Scrolls down to the review*** Ah, here we go. Unlike the games we don't worry about levels as much here and we don't worry about EVs, IVs, or Natures. Though if I were to give them levels I would say that Mew is about 60 and that Ash is somewhere around 10-15 after having been reborn and getting training. Do you agree, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. Ash was level 1 when he was reborn like all newborn Pokemon. After his training, he's about somewhere at 10-15. As for TMs and HMs, well they did show how they use it in the comics, where they put the disc in a machine and put a headplate on the Pokemon's head. I assume that's how Pokemon learn moves from TMs and HMs. Ah, I've heard about the whole Gardevoir thing, but personally I don't see the problem since I don't go to those sites, and Gardevoir itself isn't to blame.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We aren't going to get into that FranticShipping stuff. Ruby and Sapphire aren't in this story so it doesn't matter, that is all I will say on the topic. As for why Canon Gary is such a butt? It's mainly because he's always gotten everything he wanted in life, his grandpa is a super famous Pokemon Professor, there's no knowing how wealthy his family might be. I mean in canon he goes around in a freaking red convertible and has a group of cheerleaders always with him. Another reason is because the writers had to give the viewers someone to dislike and give Ash a rival. That way the viewers could root for Ash when he faces Gary and things like that.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I've always wondered about this… is Gary driving that car or is someone else driving for him? Because if it's the former, I have to ask why and how since he's ten years old.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Maybe one of the cheerleaders is driving? Or maybe he has a chauffeur. ***Shrugs*** Either way he's a spoiled brat and I'm glad we didn't keep that version of him in our story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Links don't show up on fanfiction.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Even if they did, we would prefer they not be posted in the reviews since that honestly kinda looks like an attempt at free publicity. I mean if you want to send us a link, we would prefer it done in the form of a PM.

 **Ragedrock** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Offscreen stuff happened offscreen. Let's just say Arceus got full of himself, thought he should permanently be #1 Legendary, then Mew came along and put him in his place.

 **crazysnivy kid** **: DarkFoxKit:** That's… probably true. I usually stop playing Pokemon after I've beaten the main story. I prefer raising baby creatures that will one day grown into awesome big creatures that I can be proud of. But once you get to that point, you just start to lose interest.

 **DracoMan671** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That's definitely an interesting idea, but it might not work out so well as a first project. You should start off with a solo project that you like to write in order to hopefully build up your viewer base, and then from there you can start the reader driven story. Because you kinda need readers to have a reader driven story. If you do really need external input, then why not do polls or things like that. But to be honest, I think you should try to find a fandom that you truly enjoy and write a story from there. Go watch anime, or read books, or anything like that. And whatever gives you a huge amount of ideas should be your source of writing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, writing should be about your passion in something. That's why we write, not because we have to, but because we want to.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That is one of the main factors we are taking this short hiatus, we aren't feeling as passionate towards the story right now, so we're taking a break from it to let ourselves recharge a bit and work on some other stuff in the meantime. As for the symbol, I unfortunately do not recognize it.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Um… I'm not sure if I'm interpreting what you said here right, but it looks like you're asking me to follow the story of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness so you would know what it was about. If that's not what you're saying then ignore what I'm about to say next. If it is then listen, Onyx and I are using that game for a brand new storyline for Ash and his friends, and this takes place a few years after the story of Pokemon XD, so we cannot write the story of it for the sake of one person. If you need to know the story of Pokemon XD, I would suggest you go to Youtube, search up Chuggaconroy's playthrough of Pokemon XD, you can see the game's story there for free. And I'm sorry, but I only allow friends or people I really know and am comfortable with to write ANs with me.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, that's really uncomfortable for Ash, but since he's the Child of Mew, he'll have to come to these types of meetings now.

 **Jewel moonstone :** **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You should stop watching that and watch One Piece, Luffy is the Ultimate Pirate. If I didn't have to clean up after it and only had to feed it and play with it, I'd probably go with a fox or something.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I already have pets to take care of, but I guess I would want a female kangaroo. I know I can't ride in its pouch or anything, but I would love to see a cute little joey in its pouch.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's okay, take your time. ^^' Fyre's fine, don't worry.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well, we like doing the unexpected, so I hope you enjoyed it. Uhh… I don't know the theme mainly because I haven't played USUM, and I probably won't until next year.

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, you can't blame Ash for being so nervous. The Legendary Pokemon were skeptical, but Ash will prove that he can handle being a responsible Mew.

 **Roanske300** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** What made me want to write with Fox? I honestly really liked her story and saw the occasional posts about looking for a co-writer as I binge read CoM, so I shot her a PM and asked if she needed help. It was right towards the end of me co-writing another story even though I was honestly doing all the work for them and they were posting it. That 'co-writer' of mine, burnt me out and I really needed a change. Luckily Fox shot me back a PM saying that she would give me a 'test run' and if she liked how I wrote, she would keep me on as her co-writer. And we've been writing together ever since then, for more than a year now.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it has gotten a lot easier to write stories since Onyx here became my co-writer.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Unlike with my first 'co-writer' Fox and I actually co-write, nobody does a majority of the work, we both write equal parts and we both have the same amount of creative freedom with this story. If I have a great idea, I can pitch it to Fox and it could become a part of the story. And she can do the exact same with me.

 **DarkFoxKit:** That's how I believe co-writers should work. We also ask each other for advice on how something should turn out if we get stuck or indecisive, which more often than not is what kills my motivation. Heh, wow… 6 years since I started on this fanfiction story, huh? I have to admit, there were times where I almost gave up on this story because of low motivation and my previous co-writer leaving me. Thankfully ever since Onyx came along, the story's been going stronger than ever before. But a break or two is still necessary. ^^'

 **Mew:** Oh? Heh, seems like more and more people really want me to kidnap them.

 **DarkFoxKit:** No! I have forbidden Mew from kidnapping people ever again. Do you know how hard it was to get the cops off my tail after what she did? Never again!

 **Bloody Paradox** **: DarkFoxKit:** The AN only became a story when I decided to have some fun with the readers. Then I tried to cut that off after people kept complaining how long it was, but when I got Onyx as my co-writer, she really wanted me to bring it back. So I decided to do so. Heh, I do try to improve on my writing over the years, especially if I ever decide to write an actual book one day. Onyx has helped me with it too. A competitive team? Onyx and I are casual Pokemon players, so I'm not sure if you'll ever see a competitive team by the Pokemon game standards. Just remember that the anime/story runs on different rules than the games themselves. Well, we always reply to any review that needs one.

 **Kisa** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** From time to time we do RP with each other, but we honestly haven't done it in a while.

 **Giratinafan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I am a Pegasister if that's what you're asking. If it's not, then… I don't know. … Um… okay, let me know what your next question was whenever you get out of the hospital.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Okay… if you're reading this then listen and read. If you don't have anything to review on the story or chapter or something to say to us personally, then please don't leave a review at all. If you must do a skit or role play, do it in a forum. If you do this again without leaving an actual review, we will not respond to you anymore.

 **REALUnicornia** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hey, no spoilers. Seriously. That isn't cool. Thankfully neither Fox or I play the game, but one of the other readers might see your review and it will spoil the game for them if they either do play it or were planning on playing it.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** That happened a long time ago. Mew could've taken away his plates again.

 **TobyFreshCut** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, this is supposed to be the grand finale of book one, so we're going all out.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, Celeste never wanted to start the war but she literally didn't have a choice. Dustin will come back at some point in the next book at some point, but he's not needed right now. And besides, he's the character of my first co-writer, Key2DestNE. So it's a little hard for us to write Dustin's character without him.

 **LDSoshawottRockpaw** **: Mew:** Of course Ashy is cute! There's no question there.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Handsome, he's a male, Mew. Male's are handsome, girls are cute.

 **Mew:** That mainly applies to humans, Ashy looks like a blue kitten, so he's cute!

 **DarkFoxKit:** I swear if you two go on about who's cuter again, I'm going to make you both so uncute it'll make your grandmother cry!

 **Mew:** … You've been watching Dragon Ball Abridged again, haven't you, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Shut up!

 **GhostofTime** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, I got the Draco Meteor Jirachi and the 20th anniversary Jirachi, and I also still have Pokemon Ruby and that bonus disc of Pokemon Colosseum that gives you a Jirachi so… it's not that hard for me. Heh, I don't plan to write a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story any time soon. I'm too busy with this one. But maybe one day we will write one. ***starts eating the chocolate chip cookies***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't call me Princess! As for Princess Diancie and her servants acting uppity, the luggage and things like that were comic relief. But the way the Carbink act, that is mainly because it is how they were trained, brought up, and taught. They think that Princess Diancie is the most sacred being in the world. As for her attitude, it is how she was taught, that and it's her first time making an appearance to all the other Legendary Pokemon so she is probably trying to act like a royal would act. No, I haven't played ARK and I really don't plan on it. ARK isn't my type of game.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Um… maybe you should stop asking Mew about the Ultra Beasts. I had to cleanse her memory of them before she went overboard.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You also really won't get an answer. We don't plan on addressing that topic for a super long time. Right now we're trying to finish up this book and then we're moving onto Orre.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I have a question, does Santa only bring presents to children? And if he doesn't only limit himself to kids, then does he only give presents to pure hearted people? If so, what makes a person a pure of heart and-

 **Mew:** Dang it, Fox, not this topic again! Just go sit in the corner and relax before you get riled up over nothing again! As for my plushy collection, it's coming along just fine, I'm going into different fandoms all the time and turning characters from there into my plushies. I recently acquired a Alduin plush from the Skyrim fandom, he was so upset when he started to change, but I think he's where he belongs now~

 **DarkFoxKit: *stares at Mew*** You turned Alduin, the World Eater dragon, into a _plushy_?

 **Mew:** Of course, why are you so surprised, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit: *sigh*** You know what? I'm not going to question it anymore.


	69. Chapter 69: Decisions Decisions

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Slowly comes out in front of the camera*** Hello everyone. Sorry we've been gone for two months. We really needed that extra break.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Joins Fox in front of the camera*** Yeah, we kinda wasted the first month on trying to continue to write which was a huge mistake on our part. The second month was actually spent on rest and relaxation away from writing.

 **DarkFoxKit:** But now, we're back to update Child of Mew once again. However, we're not going to update every week now. We'll still update on Mondays, just not weekly as we used to.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The decision to not post weekly was due to two reasons. One is that we no longer have a huge backlog of chapters and we aren't gonna force ourselves to refill it. And two, which is the more important reason, is because the chapters we have been writing are a bit more intense on us to write so we're trying to take our time so we don't make mistakes and don't burn ourselves out.

We won't be doing a monthly update though, so don't be worried, depending on our progress we might upload every 2 or 3 weeks. We also have an idea in mind for the very final chapter/chapters to do twice as long chapters but with a monthly wait in between updates. So instead of the 22 pages you guys normally get per chapters, we'd be giving you 40-60 pages for the final chapter/chapters.

 **DarkFoxKit:** This will be a lot easier for us to handle, not have to worry about updating a chapter every week. Is there anything else we need to say, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nope, not that I can think of. ***Yawns*** I think I'm gonna go take a nap or something now… oh one thing I just thought of… where's Fyre?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh don't worry about him. You go ahead and take your nap~

 ** **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':**** Alright, see you later, Fox. ***Yawns again before walking off screen***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Now that we're alone… Fyre, you can come out of the couch now~

 **Donfyre:** ***slowly pokes his head out from behind the couch, only to hide again*** Erm… I-I haven't been in front of the camera in a long while…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Awww, don't worry about being in front of the camera, just look at me. You look like you need some water, your skin is way too dry to be healthy.

 **Donfyre: *timidly walks out from behind the couch in front of the camera*** Uh… I think I'll manage, Fox, I'm alright… At least I think so.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Then say hi to the readers, Fyre. They missed you since we were gone for two months. How did you enjoy the holidays?

 **Donfyre** : Are you sure that they missed the random Wooper who doesn't do much? ^^; Well, the holidays were really nice. I got a Switch for Christmas which has honestly ruined my life because I play the dang thing too much. And my birthday's coming up, which is on a Monday. Though you guys aren't updating on Mondays anymore regularly, right?

 **DarkFoxKit:** We're updating on Mondays, just not weekly. Like we could update every other week for example. And your birthday's coming up? I need to do something very special for you, Fyre~

 **Donfyre:** o-o' ***gulps and back away a little bit*** S-should I be worried?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Why would you be worried, Fyre? It's your special day, that means I get to do something _special_ for you~ ***Begins to approach Fyre***

 **Donfyre:** ***squeaks and runs back behind the couch*** One time you had me play a Mew-esque game on one of them!

 **DarkFoxKit: *jumps behind the couch and grabs Fyre before he could escape*** Don't worry, I'll be sure to have even more fun with you. :3 Now let's go, I've got some planning to do~ ***Is taking Fyre somewhere***

 **Donfyre:** Wah! Where are you taking meee?! ***He was squirming as Fox dragged him off***

 **DarkFoxKit:** First, to the bathroom. I'm going to put you in the bathtub since you really need some water. Then, we can go play together~ :3

 **Donfyre:** Eep! S-someone help me! DX ***keeps squirming in protest***

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Decisions Decisions**

Ash frowned as he scratched his head, he hadn't voted yet because he couldn't decide if he wanted the new region to be a single continent or a group of islands.

"Could I have some time to think about it?" Ash asked. "It's a pretty big decision."

"Of course, we wouldn't actually start until tomorrow, but try to make a decision before dinner," Celeste said as she looked at everyone. "Unless anyone has an objection to giving him time to think."

"I think it's fine, it's a big decision," Zach said.

"Take your time, Ash," Terra said with a smile. "I think everyone here would understand."

"Take the time to make the right decision, it would bug you if you regretted your choice," Blue stated.

"Nobody's going to try to get me to vote in their favor?" Ash asked.

"It wouldn't be very fair if we tried to manipulate you into making a decision in our favor," Don said. "You have to make the decision you want, not based on what we want, or you'll regret it."

"Of course, we all need to respect you and let you come to a decision of your own accord," Diancie stated.

Ash nodded, "Then thank you, I'll be sure to let you all know my decision by the next morning at the latest."

"Alright, we'll go talk to our Memmas in the meantime, they can probably have us do some practice in preparation for tomorrow," Jayden said.

"Maybe I'll go hunting for some food," Zach said.

"If you do, I'll join you," Blue said. "We're going to need a lot of food to feed everyone here."

"If you need help, I'll join you, Green!" Yellow said cheerfully.

* * *

Celeste was spending a lot of time planning, despite not knowing how the region will shape out yet. She was also helping divide the food among the children so everyone would have the amount they needed to eat, thankfully Blue, Zach, Yellow, and their Memmas went hunting and got a ton of food for everyone so nobody would be hungry.

Ash was sitting on a rock that Terra made that was a little further away from the group. Storm looked at Ash, "What's wrong, Ash? You haven't joined anyone for dinner yet."

"I can't go over there until I make my decision, Celeste asked me to make my decision before dinner," Ash responded with a sigh.

Storm tilted his head, "I thought you said you had until morning to decide?"

"I do, but she told me it would make it easier for her to plan out the region if I could decide before we sleep so she can plan through the night," Ash sighed again.

The Pikachu jumped onto the rock and sat down beside Ash, "Why are you having so much trouble deciding?"

"Because the fate of an entire region rests on me making this decision," Ash said as he looked up at the sky, seeing the stars.

"Well yeah," Storm said. "I know that. But I mean… why is it a big deal if the region is one continent or a group of islands? It'll live and thrive the same as the other regions, right?"

"It's not just that, Storm. I don't want to upset anyone over my choice. I don't want to start another conflict of opinions that ends up turning into another war," Ash said, still looking up at the stars. "I just wish- … no I can't say that otherwise Celeste will hear it. I desire a way to come to a decision without having to worry about upsetting either side of the conflict."

"Hmm… I guess I can understand that," Storm said. "I may not be able to make big decisions like making a whole new region or impacting the timeline in a big way, but back in the Chu-Clan, there were times where you had to decide if you wanted to fight a predator to defend the pack or run away with the pack."

Ash nodded, "It's not as… dangerous as that, but yeah. It's not an easy decision."

"Well, I know you don't want the others to become upset, but what do you think you rather have personally?" Storm asked.

"Storm is right, Ashy, sometimes you have to make a decision regardless of what others think," Mew said as she flew over. "So what if the others don't agree with you on this? You already heard their opinions on it, and no matter what you decide, it will conflict with some of their opinions. So instead of trying to find a way to not offend anyone, you should just make a decision that makes you happy."

Ash looked at Mew and said, "But what if I cause someone to be so mad that they would… think I'm not fit to be a Mew?"

"Then we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Mew responded.

"If there's one thing I've learned from my time with you two, it's that sometimes you just gotta take a leap of faith," Storm said. "I know that personally from some of Mew's games… namely the actual leap of faith where we had to jump into a 'bottomless' pit…"

"Why are you complaining? There was a huge pile of pillows at the bottom, and I never would've let any of you get killed," Mew responded with a frown.

Storm gave a small smile at Mew, "I know you wouldn't." Then he looked back at Ash. "And sometimes when you're a new leader, you have to make tough decisions. But you have to be confident in the decision in order for the pack to respect you."

Ash nodded, "I understand. Thanks Storm, and thanks Memma. I think I know what I need to do."

"Good, now get over there and get something to eat or I'll come up with a punishment for you," Mew said. "Maybe I'll turn you into a Munchlax and feed you until you're ready to burst… or evolve, whichever comes first."

"T-that won't be necessary, Memma. I'll go eat now," Ash quickly said. "What are we having tonight?"

"Fish Pokemon and Crab Pokemon," Mew said. "And for Storm, there are some Pecha Berries for dessert that I went to go get from another region. Don't worry, nobody from this time saw me. Though I did get a glimpse of past me setting up a prank on Victini."

"Isn't it weird to go back in the past and see your past self?" Storm asked curiously.

"Not really, I've ran into future me before from after this region is created," Mew stated. "Us Legendaries have an unspoken rule about not affecting the past by revealing future knowledge, but everything else is game. I remember when I met with a past and future me and set up a super Mew Game."

Ash and Storm looked at each other. They didn't speak, but they both agreed that would be a nightmare for anyone.

"I'm sure you'll meet your future self at some point, Ashy," Mew said with a smile.

"I rather not think about that right now," Ash said, rubbing his head. "I just want to get through with making the region for now."

"Heh, alright. I didn't even get started on alternate reality versions of us." Mew smiled.

Ash flew up from the rock, "Okay! I'm going to go eat now!"

Ash quickly flew away before Mew could say anything else, making her laugh.

"Heheheh, I love making Ashy squirm," Mew said with a cheshire grin.

Storm gave a curious look at Mew, "Is it really possible to go to alternate universes?"

"Of course, Storm. There are alternate realities, parallel dimensions, and so many other time space events that can be explored, they just haven't been," Mew responded. "I'm sure there's a dimension or alternate universe where Pokemon turned out much differently or don't even exist or where only the Legendaries exist."

"Wow," Storm's eyes sparkled in wonder. "I kinda want to see one of those."

"I'm sure you will at some point. Oh and we should have a talk later, a serious one," Mew said. "It's something that I want to get out of the way now before it actually happens."

Storm frowned at the serious tone in Mew's voice, "What is it about?"

"We should talk about it later, Storm. Right now is definitely not a good time," Mew said. "We need to see this project through to the very end. Perhaps we can talk when it is closer to completion. But whenever we do talk about it, you have to promise to keep it a secret from Ashy until I am ready to tell him."

"Okay, I promise," Storm said. "Hopefully he doesn't read my mind."

"I'll make sure that he can't with that conversation, Storm, for now you should go join him and get something to eat," Mew said, cheering back up. "You don't want to get only scraps, do you?"

"Heh, of course not," Storm chuckled before he jumped down from the rock and headed over to where the children were having their dinner.

* * *

"So Ash, have you reached a decision, or do you want something to eat first?" Celeste asked.

Ash gave a smile, "I have reached a decision."

The other children turned their attention towards Ash when he said that.

"Really?" Don asked.

"What have you decided?" Tyra asked.

Ash took a deep breath and said, "Well, after thinking about it a lot, I've realized… there are a lot of regions that are already one continent with a few islands around them. It works, but it's been done with so many times that it's gotten old. We are a new generation, so why not try something new for this region, right? And wouldn't it be fun to make a region out of a group of islands instead of focusing on a big piece of land?"

"Meaning your final decision is a group of islands, correct?" Celeste asked, most likely wanting Ash to clearly answer.

"Yes, that will be my vote," Ash answered.

"Then it is decided, we will make a group of islands," Celeste said with a tiny smile. "The next question is how many and how big are the islands?"

"Seriously? He just made the first decision and you're going right into the next thing?" Zach asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

"That's just Celeste," Jayden said with a chuckle. "She would always move right onto the next thing when the first thing was complete. But he's right, Celeste, perhaps we should decide that after Ash has a chance to eat, unlike us, he hasn't eaten dinner yet."

"Of course," Celeste agreed. "Ash, you go ahead and eat. I should probably discuss this with Terra since she will be our island maker."

"Let me say one thing first," Terra said. "I'm not making a large amount of islands, a dozen islands it the absolute maximum that I will do. Perhaps having fewer but larger islands will be a better choice. But I'm not gonna dictate it myself, this is a group project after all."

"Maybe eight big islands will do?" Yellow suggested.

"That seems a little excessive," Jayden said. "I mean that's a lot of greenery I'll have to plant, and it takes a lot of energy just to fill one large island."

Ash was eating the fish Pokemon while the group was discussing this. _I never knew grilled Basculin was this tasty. Maybe I should eat more of these in the future._

"Maybe we should do a half a dozen large islands," Zach said. "That way we have enough room to do whatever each of us wants on each of the islands."

"Or we could do something even more simple," Tyra said, causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean 'simple'?" Don asked.

"I mean how about we do four large islands, and each island somewhat represents one of the seasons," Tyra said. "One can be more related to summer, one winter, one spring, and one fall."

"Isn't that a bit generic?" Jayden asked.

"Well it doesn't have to be where one island is fall and the other is winter," Tyra explained. "That would be hard to do with the atmosphere, I just meant they could represent the seasons."

"What do you mean represent the seasons?" Blue asked.

"One island could have a tall mountain covered in snow and filled with Ice types to represent winter," Tyra said. "Another island could have a section filled with flowers to represent spring. Another could have tons of trees that make people think of autumn. And another could be kinda a middle ground of summer, it could have large beaches and perfect areas for humans to eventually set up resorts or something."

"Hmm… I like it, it sounds like it would be nice," Yellow said with a smile.

"And it'll give me a chance to be more creative with the flowers and trees," Jayden said with a small nod.

"I have no objections to it," Blue said.

Celeste was writing this down in her notepad, "It seems we're all in agreement for that. Four fairly large islands, each one representing a season."

"Of course, there is no guarantee they will turn out exactly like we expect," Don said. "Though I hope we can try to keep them somewhat accurate to what we hope."

"It's our first time, I think we can afford to mess up a little bit," Terra said.

"So…" Celeste said, looking up at Terra. "Do you know how to make mountains yet?"

"Mountains?" Terra asked.

"It's for just in case we want to add any mountains to an island or something," Celeste answered.

"Do we want to add any mountains?" Blue asked. "This is our first region, we shouldn't get too ambitious."

"But why try if not go all out?" Don asked.

"I agree with Don, this _is_ our first region, we should go all out," Jayden said. "The fact that it is our first region means that we should do everything we want and if we make a mistake we'll learn from it. Besides, our Memmas are here to make sure we don't do anything that could be problematic."

"I agree with both of the last two statements, we should not hold back on anything that we wish to do. We will not be able to grow if we do not put ourselves out there and make mistakes. It is only natural for one to make mistakes and then learn from them," Diancie stated.

"Like I said before, for the island that represents winter we could have a snowy mountain. But how about a large mountain that can be seen for miles, one that pokes through the clouds," Tyra said. "If we want, it can even be a dormant volcano. That way Ice types could live on top and Fire types could live underneath."

Celeste wrote down the snowy mountain suggestion and said, "Do you think you could do it, Terra?"

"Not all in one go, but I'm sure I could pull it off. Especially if my Memma helps me out. The mountain itself could take a few days not to mention the four islands will probably need to be worked on as everyone is doing their own jobs," Terra responded. "Do we have a timeline of when we need to finish the region, Mew? A due date for your test?"

"Hmmm, I didn't have a set due date, but I think five to six weeks maximum," Mew said as she flew over. "That should give you all enough time to make the region, make any changes to it that you want, and even have some relaxation time to bond with each other."

"Alright, so we have five to six weeks," Celeste said.

"Yup, six weeks maximum for the creation of the region. Afterwards, everyone can relax and help Ashy," Mew said.

"Help Ash, what do you mean by that?" Zach asked.

"Well Ashy's role in the test is to fill the new region with life. I'm sure he'd love help with suggestions on the new Pokemon to fill the region," Mew said. "I mean I took some of the recommendations I was given when creating Pokemon. Celebi and Shaymin helped me create some Grass types, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza helped me create Fire, Water, and Flying types respectively. Heck, Rayquaza was a huge inspiration for creating the Dragon typing."

"So we can help with designing new Pokemon?" Blue asked.

"Not exactly. I want Ashy to create the Pokemon, but you can all give him suggestions. Basic shapes, typings, things of that nature. I won't let you all actually design the Pokemon for him, that would make his role less special and impactful," Mew responded. "No, ultimately the designs will be up to him. And Ashy, I want you to make quite a few Pokemon for the region. I'm thinking around one hundred, but that doesn't have to be a hundred individual Pokemon, I will accept it if you have some of those Pokemon have different forms like Deerling. Hmmm, actually let's say I want… Celeste, pick a number between zero and ten."

"Five, it is right in the middle," Celeste said. "It's also my favorite number."

"You have a favorite number?" Jayden asked in surprise. "I never knew that you picked favorites of anything…"

"Nobody bothered to ask if I ever had favorites," Celeste said with a small shrug.

"Perfect! Ashy, I want one hundred and five Pokemon from you, some can have alternate forms," Mew said. "That is your task in this test."

"That's a lot of new Pokemon to come up with," Ash said with a nervous smile.

"I know you can do it though, Ashy," Mew said with an encouraging smile. "I believe in you and your ability to complete what some might see as impossible."

"Okay," Celeste said as she looked up at the group. "I think we've got everything we need for the basics of creating a new region. If anyone has any new ideas before we get started in the morning, please say so before we sleep."

"Wait, I just thought… none of us can do any work until there is land to work with," Don said. "Meaning on the first day, the only ones who can actually do any work are Groudon and … Terra, right?"

"Yup, that's my name, and I came to the same conclusion. For the first few days, perhaps even the first week, it will mostly be up to me to create the first island," Terra responded. "The rest of you will only be able to start working on it a couple days afterwards. Well actually, Zach and Kyogre will most likely be able to help my Memma and I by cooling down the island at a faster rate but they can't go too fast or they might cause the island to shatter or explode due to the sudden temp change. Once they cool off the island enough, everyone else can get started on their own jobs."

"Once the islands are completed," Jayden said. "Don and I can get started on the greenery."

"I disagree, it would be a waste of time to not work until the islands are completed," Diancie stated. "Terra stated that she could only create the first island this week, not all of them. It would be more productive if we began our tasks while Terra was getting started on the second island."

"Won't it be a bit cramped with so many of us working on a single island at one time?" Blue asked. "I'd rather us not get in each other's way as we are working."

"I think if we keep an eye on each other and work in sections we'll be alright, Green," Yellow responded with a smile. "Besides, it might take us a little bit to actually get done with just the first island since we will be learning our respective jobs from our Memmas, meaning we're probably going to be making a few mistakes."

"What do you think, Ash?" Tyra asked.

The other children looked at Ash. Ash almost thought it was funny how the big black dragon was asking the little blue feline on what they should do.

"Um… well, I think Diancie is right," Ash said. "It would be more productive to get to work on the first island while Terra works on the other islands."

"Then it is decided," Celeste said. "Tomorrow Terra and Groudon will start work on the first island, Zach and Kyogre will then help to cool the island off. After the first island is cooled down, the rest of the group will get started on their respective tasks while Terra and Groudon begin work on the next island. Is there anything else to discuss? Or are we ready for tomorrow?"

"I think we're ready for tomorrow," Jayden answered. "Everyone in agreement?"

All the other Legendary children nodded.

"Does that mean we can get started on dessert finally?" Storm asked suddenly causing everyone to look at him. Storm frowned a bit when everyone looked at him. "... What? Am I not allowed to talk?"

"No, it's not that," Celeste said as she looked around at everyone. "I believe we all simply forgot about your presence."

Storm frowned even more. "Gee thanks."

"Awww, you hurt his feelings, Celeste," Jayden said somewhat teasingly. "I think you should make it up to him. You should go get some of those Pecha Berries that Mew brought for us and feed him."

Celeste looked at Storm and said, "If it will make it up to you, then I can feed you some Pecha Berries."

Quite a few of the children covered their mouths or bit back laughter at Celeste's response. Storm sweatdropped at that.

"It's uh… okay, I can feed myself thank you," Storm said.

"I understand, if you do wish for me to feed you Pecha Berries, you only need ask. I do not wish to offend anyone and I do not wish to cause anyone to hold a grudge against me as that will only create more aggression," Celeste said.

"How about we just eat our dessert and then sleep so we can be well rested for tomorrow?" Ash suggested before anyone else could say anything.

"Heh, sounds like a good idea," Mew said with a smile. "I'll go get those Berries so you all can dig in."

* * *

The next morning, Terra and Groudon got right to work, raising the land from the sea floor.

"You have to make sure to go slowly, otherwise the land will be fragile and unstable," Groudon said to Terra.

"Right, that makes sense," Terra said. "It's weird to create land without actually being able to see it… I can sense that it is there below us, but I can't actually see it through the murk that's being stirred up by the movement of the land."

"As long as you can sense the land, you'll be fine. It'll get a bit difficult when we start bringing it closer to the surface. At that point the fresh, hot ground will cause the surface of the ocean to become steam," Groudon explained. "No matter how it feels, you have to keep the pace the same and the stone at a constant temperature."

While Groudon was teaching Terra how to make the island, the others watched from a safe distance. Terra was being careful with her first island, Groudon was helping show her the ropes, but letting her do most of the work. When Terra started becoming exhausted, Yellow would fly up to her and use her Heal Pulse.

"Yellow, thank you for assisting Terra, but once the steam starts to fill the air, we will need to create stopping points because it will be unsafe for anyone to approach us. Meaning that Terra will have to take small breaks where she can come over and get healed up," Groudon said. "The air will practically be boiling, so it would be unsafe for anyone except Terra, Zach, Kyogre, and I to be nearby."

"Alright, Mr. Groudon!" Yellow cheerfully replied as she flew back to where everyone was watching.

Ash was watching the process, but after a while he became bored and decided to play with Storm, transforming himself into a Pikachu. Some of the others watched Ash playing with Storm with amusement. Jayden decided to get a little bit of practice on the bare land they were standing on, she began to spread out some of the seeds to create basic grass and flowers. The first day was mostly just watching Terra slowly creating the first island and playing around. To Ash, who played most of the day, it felt like the first day was over just minutes after it had began. After Terra was done, Zach and Kyogre continued to slowly work to cool off the land, making sure not to rush. After Zach and Kyogre were finished with what they could do, everyone gathered back up for dinner before they went off to bed

* * *

Six days passed since Terra began creating the first island and she had finally finished. Zach and Kyogre made sure that the island was completely cool before anyone could work on it. Terra had already begun working on the next island on the seventh day even though Yellow tried to get her to take a rest day. Zach helped keep Terra cool and energized while the rest of the children began working on the first island. Jayden and Shaymin began planting seeds on a small part of the island, deciding it would be best to work on sections of the island instead of working on the entire island in one go. Don and Celebi assisted with Jayden and Shaymin's efforts by speeding up the rate that the seeds would take root.

Celeste was overseeing the progress of the second island while keeping an eye on the progress of the first island. Everything was going according to plan so far. Tyra and Rayquaza were up in the sky, circling the area, making sure that it was kept clear of any unwanted weather.

Jayden looked around the island before she asked, "Memma, do we need to leave some places bare for rivers or lakes?"

"Of course, Terra and Groudon left depressions in the ground where there are going to be rivers and lakes. When you encounter those depressions, you'll want to switch to a plant type that will enjoy and thrive off the abundant water," Shaymin responded.

Jayden nodded, "Okay Memma!"

"I take it Zach and Kyogre will take care of the rivers and lakes?" Don asked.

"The Latis will most likely help since Latios and Latias have helped with water sources in the past," Celebi answered. "But the majority will be up to Kyogre and Zach as they need to come up with creative ways to continually fill those water sources. Most of the time Kyogre simply goes with a large freshwater spring as a source but she has done things like mountain runoff and she once thought about having a glacier as a water source."

"A glacier as a water source? Isn't that like a giant piece of ice or something?" Jayden said, surprised.

"Yes, a glacier is a large compact shelf of ice that can contain millions and millions of gallons of water," Celebi answered. "At least that's how Kyogre described it."

"But if it's ice, how would anyone drink it?" Don asked. "Melting it would probably not be the best idea."

"Maybe she thinks humans will find a way to get water from it?" Jayden asked.

"A glacier would melt over time like any piece of ice," Kyogre said as she flew over. "The use of it would simply be to fill up a large lake that I would have already filled with water. The water from the glacier would be purer than any spring water I can make as the ice would freeze any bacteria and contaminants to death. But in order to make a glacier, an extremely large region would be necessary."

"I guess it wouldn't work here then," Celebi said. "Maybe the next region."

Jayden noticed a passage that lead into a big space, she then gave a smile. "Memma, could I make flowers here?"

"If that is what you want. This is your project after all, not mine," Shaymin said with a smile.

"I want to make something special that can only be found on this island. I'll make a different type of flower on the next island," Jayden said excitedly.

"How do you plan on making it special?" Shaymin asked.

"Maybe Ash can make a Pokemon that changes forms depending on the flower or pollen the Pokemon has?" Jayden responded. "I want it to be a flower that literally can't be found anywhere else in the world."

"Sounds like an ambitious goal. One that I would be happy to assist you on," Shaymin said with a smile.

"Thanks Memma." Jayden smiled. "I'll need your help on getting the pollen just right."

Meanwhile, Ash flew over to Zach, who was watching the island's progression.

"Hey Zach," Ash greeted. "I wanted to see how you will make the rivers and such. It might help me figure out what kind of Water Pokemon should live there."

"Right now I don't have a full plan. I was thinking spring fed or something of that nature. Maybe a large lake at the center of one of the islands that will flow out and feed the other lakes. Either with rivers or underground rivers," Zach answered. "Right now I'm focusing on helping Terra when she needs it. Groudon is having her do this next island all on her own, so I'm going in to cool her off and help her rest when she needs the help."

"So I'm guessing the rivers and lakes will be after the greenery and crystals are all done?" Ash asked.

"Of course. I need to know what is in the way to make sure the water flow isn't too slow or too fast for a specific area. As well as make sure there isn't too much pressure in any of the underground water tunnels if I choose to make them. If there is too much pressure in those tunnels, it can actually break through the ground and create a… I guess you could call it a geyser," Zach responded.

Ash looked at Zach and Zach chuckled at Ash's expression.

"Sounds like a lot of thought and preparation needs to be put into this," Ash said. "Terraforming really is a lot of work."

"... I wonder if Terra's parents knew her fate when they named her," Zach suddenly said. "I mean… Terra… forming… her name is Terra and she can create land and change the features of the land."

Ash chuckled as he said, "Who knows, maybe they're psychic or something. At least your parents didn't name you Aquos or something related to water otherwise I would start to believe that there was some kind of conspiracy in Hoenn where everyone is secretly part psychic."

"Maybe I'm just looking too far into it and it's just a coincidence," Zach said with a shrug. "Hopefully I am, if not then Terra's parents probably were psychics."

"Maybe we could ask them if we ever meet them," Ash suggested.

"Easier said than done," Zach chuckled before he looked over at Terra. "I'll be right back, it looks like she needs water."

Ash looked at the island as the sun was setting. He saw that the area that Jayden had been working on had already started sprouting. Diancie had filled a couple of caves with rocks and crystals and even began to set up some underground paths. Kyogre helped Zach to create a couple of small streams as well as small water sources to feed the streams. Kyogre was making sure that Zach only did those smaller projects since he both had to help Terra by keeping her cool and mainly due to his lack of prior experience.

Groudon was mainly watching and correcting Terra when she made a slight mistakes with the second island. The Latis had been helping everyone by bringing them food and using Heal Pulse whenever they felt tired. Tyra had been getting lessons all day from her Memma, Rayquaza, on how proper weather patterns would affect different aspects of the islands as well as how to create different kinds of clouds. And finally, Celeste had kept watch on everything that was going on, making sure that nobody overworked themselves while still being as productive as possible.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow I want you all to take a break and recover your strength," Celeste said. "Terra, you most definitely need the rest as you have been working for seven days straight. I would also like to see what everyone thinks of the current state of the first island. We don't want to have any last minute changes, so if anything needs to be changed, we should do it now. Does everyone understand?"

"Yeah, I could definitely use a break…" Terra said with a small yawn. "I'm exhausted and sore all over… I might just sleep all of tomorrow… then again, that would be unhealthy, so probably not the whole day."

"Would it be unhealthy for a Groudon though? I mean Groudon was able to sleep for centuries," Blue asked.

"That's something entirely different," Terra answered. "And remember, we're all still half human with the exception of Ash and our Memmas, so our human selves can only take so much sleep before we can't sleep anymore."

"Wow, I never thought we would have to question our own biology," Don chuckled.

"Heh, well I for one would like to discuss if we should change anything up or redo anything," Jayden said. "I know I planted way more flower seeds than anything else so I need to go back and remove some of them and plant some more trees…"

"I think your flowers are beautiful, Jayden," Yellow said with a smile. "You worked so hard on them."

"Thank you, Yellow, but an ecosystem needs more than just flowers. For instance, I didn't even think to plant any Berry trees and only planted a few varieties of normal trees that most likely won't be the best choices for a tropical island," Jayden responded with a sigh.

"As for me, I need to remove some of the crystals I created," Diancie stated. "I admit that one or two caves are way too full of crystals. I guess that I just got caught up in the fact that I suddenly knew how to create crystals and got carried away…"

"You know…" Celeste spoke up. "You don't have to plant a lot of berry trees in the region. What if you planted a few big trees that grew different types of berries?"

"That's the thing, Celeste, I didn't plant _any_ ," Jayden admitted. "I forgot about quite a few different needs and mainly focused on creating flowers. I'm sure all our Memmas noticed the mistakes we made but didn't say anything so we would realize it ourselves."

"I am aware you didn't plant any Berry trees, Jayden," Celeste said. "I was merely suggesting how you can compromise it without a lot of extra work, if you are willing to that is."

"Well I will keep that suggestion in mind, Celeste," Jayden responded. "It would take a bit of work to make sure the tree grew all of them. But even if I do follow through on your idea, I still would like to create some classic Berry bushes and trees."

"I wish I could be of more help," Ash said as he chewed on his fish. "But I don't know much about terraforming."

Celeste chuckled at that, "Unfortunately that is not a wish that I can grant, Ash. I am sure you could ask your Memma if there is something you can do though. I believe since Mew was the creator of all Pokemon she has the abilities of all the Pokemon she created. Perhaps it is only to a lesser extent, but it would not hurt to ask."

"Can you imagine an adorable little blue Mew like him helping to create land or a river or something?" Yellow giggled.

Ash chuckled playfully at that, "Yeah, a tiny blue Mew turning a blank spot on the ocean into a continent. The researchers would have a field day with that one."

Everyone laughed at that thought, even Celeste cracked a small smile.

"So there are no objections to taking tomorrow off to rest and discuss the mistakes that were made and come up with solutions and decisions on what we should fix?" Celeste asked.

"Nope, I think we're all in agreement that we need to discuss what we need to work on," Zach responded.

"You know… I still can't believe you made a freaking geyser when trying to create a water source," Terra said with a chuckle. "I actually saw you getting blasted in the face by a high pressure stream of water all the way over from where I was."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Ash chuckled. "Maybe I should think about something like that as a game in the future."

"Oh boy, everyone better watch out, Ash is planning a Mew Game," Terra said with a small chuckle. "I remember his last attempt at a Mew Game… it was… hectic to say the least."

"You don't have to tell me," Storm spoke up from munching on some berries. "I was a part of it."

"I think it'll be a fun challenge," Tyra said.

"What is this… Mew Game you all speak of?" Diancie asked.

"Right, you haven't been around Mew before, have you?" Blue said to the crystal princess.

"Not personally, no," Diancie said. "The former Diancies have, but I have not. Could one of you explain it, please?"

"That would probably be an explanation left better for tomorrow," Zach said. "It's quite a long explanation after all. If we started explaining it now, we'd probably be here until the sun comes up. That or we'd end up making Mew inspired enough to actually create one to demonstrate what it is."

"Please no, let's not inspire Mew," Terra begged. "I'm still recovering from the last few times Mew was 'inspired'…"

"The games aren't that bad," Ash said.

"You've lived with Mew your whole life, Ash, you're used to them." Storm pointed out.

"Oh, I was talking about my games," Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Memma's games are something you will never get used to."

"My Memma told me of a story where Mew one time trapped her in a Mew Game for a whole month until my Memma finally figured out how to beat it," Don said.

"How is she sane after that?" Jayden asked.

"Because I make sure to not let any subjects go insane inside my games~," A voice said from behind the little shiny Shaymin, making her jump.

"Memma!" Ash yelped. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Awww, but it's too much fun!" Mew whined. "Anyways, it's late, so you should all head to the makeshift beds that Shaymin and Jayden made and get to sleep. Anyone who isn't asleep within the hour gets to participate in my next Mew Game."

Diancie looked curious at that.

"Trust me, you do not want to try them, Diancie," Terra warned. "I've been in a Mew Game before and it isn't as fun as you probably think it is."

"Well Mew is right, we should all turn in," Tyra said with a yawn. "It's been a long week."

"That is correct, we should make sure to get to sleep so we are all as rested as we possibly can be for tomorrow. A tired mind tends to make improper decisions," Celeste agreed. "I know that from personal experience."

"You mean like the one time you sent Dustin to a town to collect a special object and it ended up being a bag of ice?" Jayden asked with a small smile.

"Please do not bring up past mistakes," Celeste sighed.

Jayden sighed too as she said, "I kind of wish Dustin was here so he could see how well we're getting along. He's still pretty bitter about everything that's happened from the elites being disbanded to us stopping before achieving the goal he originally agreed to."

"I am sure we will eventually convince Dustin and the rest of the Legendaries that the past is in the past and we have to move forwards together," Celeste stated. "That is something I have set myself to. I widened the divide between friends and need to fix my mistake. Now, we can talk more tomorrow, for now let us all adjourn and head to the beds of flowers and grass that Shaymin and Jayden made for us and go to sleep."

With that said, everyone headed off to the makeshift beds that were made for them. Ash looked at his own makeshift bed and smiled, his was smaller than most of the others due to his size. It was made of soft flowers and grass. There were two others next to his, one for Storm and the other was most likely for his Memma.

Storm got into his own bed and curled up, "I love this bed, it's way better than the one I had in Viridian Forest, this is extremely comfortable."

"I can imagine. Jayden and Shaymin knew what they were doing when they made these," Ash said with a chuckle as he laid down on his bed and curled his tail around his waist and within minutes of laying down on the grass and flowers, he was asleep.

* * *

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, I hope the next chapter was worth the wait. The Poke Ball in the pocket dimension? Are you talking about the one Ash uses? He puts them there himself and then take them out when he needs them.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Technically there is no big leader as everyone is contributing on an equal level. Celeste is more like the foreman of a worksite, making sure everyone is doing what they can when they can and making sure the project stays on track.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** The story can change over time. It's been years since I wrote the original story. And I was always vague about the backstory, so nothing was confirmed until recently.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nope, haven't seen the trailer for the 21st movie. I usually don't watch trailers unless its for huge blockbuster movies. Last trailer I watched was for Thor: Ragnarok.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: DarkFoxKit:** Ash is going to make the Pokemon of Alola, that's all I'll say about that.

 **DracoMan671** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I believe the reason I didn't recognize it (when you still had the symbol as your profile picture) was because it was actually the wrong orientation and it had been ages since I had touched any Spyro game. I'm not the type of being to hate on others for their preferences. Also, a lot of characters have pulled their planet back together as it was falling to pieces, Spyro isn't alone in that club.

I don't see any problem with writing a spin off of CoM where Ash didn't stop the war in time, do you have any problems with it, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Nope, don't mind at all. It'd be interesting to see how people would write the world of Pokemon if Ash had failed to stop the war in time.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Though if you are gonna use our characters, I ask that you try to stick CLOSE (not sticking exactly to them if you want to change them a little) to how we have them in our story. Or if you are going to change them a bit, try to use believable logic that doesn't seem out of place, like due to the stress of the war going on or not being stopped or whatever. If you plan to have any of the characters act opposite to our canon, then perhaps you should give a disclaimer at the beginning that while you _are_ using characters from CoM, you will be changing them. If you feel like you might be straying a little far from our characters, you're always free to PM us and talk to us about it.

 **REALUnicornia** **: DarkFoxKit:** Not usually, no, but you do ask some interesting questions. ^^'

 **Glace2** **: DarkFoxKit:** You're doing a nuzlocke challenge with disobedient Pokemon? How did that happen, did you get them from trades or something? Well the hiatus is over, but we won't be updating weekly anymore.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because it can't always be action, plot, or adventure, you have to have moments of comic and cute relief. Thank you for thinking that the chapter was a good stopping point for our break, Fox and I agreed up it being a good place to stop and take a break. Hope you had a Merry Christmas and a great New Year.

 **Fantasysword92375** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm always trying my best to make all my stories engaging and fun to read. I haven't finished the Ultra series either, which I really should get on that. ^^' Well, maybe you shouldn't do a Nuzlocke? I mean I can see the appeal, but I myself prefer to keep the Pokemon I'm training. We're not going to have a big story on the Alola region, it's just going to be its creation, as in the islands and the Pokemon living there. There is no Rainbow Rocket in the story as of right now, so don't worry about that. I do plan on Ash and Mew meeting with Red's Mewtwo in the future. I won't answer as to who's creating the Tapus and Cosmog yet. We already have plans for how the Tapus as Guardian Deities will work. Thank you for the words of encouragement.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well we ended up needing two months just because the first month we honestly didn't even take a break, we continued to write, and that wasn't helpful. So for the second one we actually took more time to ourselves away from writing and I believe that it definitely helped.

Yeah, planning for the Alola region has been probably our hardest arc in my opinion. We're both having to balance all the character's interactions, have to conclude some character arcs and develop some a little more, we also need to remember to have everyone talk so it doesn't seem like any one person is being too quiet. Then there is the actual planning the region, thinking of how to realistically make a region and make it seem believable and do small time skips to keep it from getting boring while also not skipping over the entire process. We don't want to make it too tedious to read and we also don't want it to seem too rushed, hence why I feel this has been our hardest arc. It's also somewhat difficult since we are trying to avoid easy scenery changes and also don't have the abilities of past arcs like having Pokemon Battles.

As for the Legendaries and Ultra Beasts, I guess you'll just have to wait and see what we decide.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we took quite a break alright. Nice, glad you had fun at the zoo.

 **ultima-owner** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I can't answer that as it would be spoilers and I'm entirely against spoilers.

 **Tropari** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, hope you had a Merry Christmas yourself.

 **Lover of Pokemon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you find it interesting, and yeah we really did need our break, but we're feeling pretty good now.

 **ChildOfAnUmbreon** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it's been years since I started Child of Mew. Hopefully there won't be a fight, because Ash wants their relationships to improve, not deteriorate. Hope you had a merry Christmas.

 **Bloody Paradox** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Because unlike the games, we have a different version of how held items work where the Pokemon actually holds them or wears them or hides them in the fur. I mean sure we could have the light ball on a necklace around Storm's neck or something but we don't really use the effects of held items all that much.

 **TropicalCyclone** **: DarkFoxKit:** It seems we have been quite tired when we wrote this part.

 **JetInMoonX** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… not giving a like and gonna ignore the obvious meme-ing. Well our hiatus was a bit longer than the one month we originally planned, we kinda wasted the first month by trying to write instead of actually taking a break, so the second month was actually spent on relaxation. Uhhh… I'm just gonna skip the part where you're talking about the games since it doesn't directly impact this story. My favorite Pokemon? I don't really have an all time favorite, though I guess I do like the design of Altaria. Favorite Eeveelution is Sylveon. Favorite Legendary would be Diancie.

 **Mew:** I apologize, but I refuse to answer which of my creations is my favorite as that could be grounds for another war which I would like to avoid. I don't mind answering who my favorite Legendary is though, because it's Ashy~. And of course Ashy still plays with Plushies.

 **DarkFoxKit:** My favorite Pokemon is either Eevee or Goodra for personal reasons. My favorite Legendary is Mew, but if not her then probably Shaymin. I'm not sure what you mean by 'how did Satoshi managed to manga 12 to 14'. I know Satoshi is Ash's Japanese name, but what do you mean by manga 12 to 14?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Okay, for the last time. There is no shipping in our world, meaning no, FranticShipping isn't real here.

 **Coco Baldwin** **: DarkFoxKit:** We're not going to have Ash go through the Alola storyline right now if that's what you're asking. Not any time soon anyways, at least not until after his adventures in the upcoming Orre region. Yeah, we figured it would be a great way to end the first book with having Ash and the other Legendary children come together to create the Alola region. Hope you had a Merry Christmas too!

 **scarredstar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, we don't have any solid plans right now.

 **mewmaster89** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you, we hope you had a great Christmas and New Year day too.

 **Mak** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup, they're designing Alola. Hmmm, perhaps Storm is the cause of Alola's love for Pikachu, maybe not, we'll just have to wait and see.

As for needing Diancie to make the Z-Crystals… in all honesty neither Fox or I had thought of that idea. We actually might have to go with that now, so thank you for giving us that marvelous idea Mak.

You'll have to see for all the rest of your questions.

 **Guest #1** **: DarkFoxKit:** You hope Ash gets into a… what now? And you think it would be funny if people try to catch and attack Ash? He's technically a baby.

 **Seaman109** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Perhaps, it might be possible since unlike with Origin, the humans living in Alola are more in tune with nature and care for it so Origin's child wouldn't have a reason to keep humans away.

 **cass** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we've been writing for a while and needed a break. And thank you.

 **Psychic Nature** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh thanks, it was honestly pretty difficult to keep everything seamless like we tried to do. You have to remember, we're two writers trying to keep dozens of characters acting like themselves and have them interact with each other without it all seeming strange. It takes a ton of effort to do that, and for all those writers who can do that, especially if they can do it on their own, I applaud you.

 **silverfrost** **: DarkFoxKit:** The summer holidays? Uh… okay, maybe it's summer where you live? We won't be updating weekly anymore, but we'll try not to take longer than a month. We hope you had a merry Christmas too.

 **SquirmyPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** You'll see that for yourself when they are created. It'll be an interesting thing to write for. The Ultra Beasts may be a little tricky, but we won't say anything about them for now. And thank you.

 **carneyjarred** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hmmm, interesting idea, but we're trying to wrap this arc and book up. Perhaps we'll have that happen in the future when we revisit Alola.

 **Annie Matsukaze** **: DarkFoxKit:** I won't say until Ash starts his own creations. No, nobody but GameFreak knows what Mimikyu looks like under that Pikachu cloth. We can speculate, but that's about it. You'll see who will create the Z-Crystals.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hope you're alright and out of that wheelchair by now. How to add weathering to a model? I have absolutely no idea, and if that was a question for Mew, perhaps you should have made it more obvious. Also, there shall be no figgy pudding, not now, not ever, and if you don't leave, there are two ways to deal with you ***Cracks knuckles*** on my own, or involving the police.

 **Slaezzior** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we did the weekly updates because we had a lot of chapters in reserve. Now though, we're going to have to update slower, but we'll still update, just not weekly. Thank you for your support.

 **ArchMageStorm** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad it's obvious how much effort we put into both those chapters and this story as a whole. Here's the update, sorry it took so long, but we really needed the rest. The first month was actually wasted on continuing to try to write, the reason we decided for the second month was to actually take a break on writing altogether and spend some time to ourselves. Lately we had been putting off personal time, I had pretty much all but given up video gaming towards the end of the year and I couldn't stand that.

 **KAssassin18** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, Jirachi will be in the story. So to when, we won't say.

 **Mew Reborn** **: Mew:** Oh I'm sure Onyx will find a way to resist it. She always does. Not unless she allows it to happen of course. Ooh, chocolate!

 **DarkFoxKit:** That is some… deadly chocolate...

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Comes in, grabs the chocolate bar from Mew, replaces it with a normal chocolate bar, and proceeds to incinerate the possibly deadly chocolate*** We'll be having none of that in here.

 **Mew:** At least you replaced it with a normal chocolate bar. Now, I appreciate the offer of help, but I probably won't need it. I can handle everything all on my own if I put my mind to it. As for if I ever need candy, I have Onyx who can go out and buy up all the candy in every store with her princess money~

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Sighs*** Really wish you all would stop calling me princess…

 **Mew:** I don't need anyone to help me on my pranks, I can do that all myself. I do appreciate the offer though. Perhaps we _can_ team up at some point in the future, for now, farewell.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** You don't have to give up Pokemon entirely, just control your addiction instead of it controlling you. Yeah, it would be easier for them to make a new region in the past rather then having it appear suddenly in the present where humans have more advanced technology and would become too curious for their own good. Onyx haven't even played Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon, and I haven't gotten to the Ultra Wormhole myself, so I guess it was easier for us to imagine. ^^' We don't use Arceus in the games, so we're not too familiar with his mechanics. We just know the basics. Heh, well Zach is a Kyogre, and he loves being in the ocean. Besides, he probably hardly felt that belly flop. And Primal Kyogre can actually fly/levitate, we've seen it do that in one of the anime shorts. It is pretty obvious it'll be Alola since I held off on making that region for so long. Ah yes, I know about the Yungoos backstory, that's going to be fun to explain…

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We won't confirm anything about canon backstories and whatnot, for now we're gonna leave it vague until the creation of them comes up. We might not use the canon's excuse of how Yungoos was brought in from a far away region and actually just have Ash create them in order to keep the Alolan Rattata population in check since he'll have to create a 'circle of life' so the ecosystems on the island are thrown out of balance. I hope to see different continents getting used as inspiration for regions, I would love to see a region that has ruins of an ancient civilizations like Greece and Rome have. And we don't hate you.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welp… that was interesting. Hope Ghost is fine, if not I guess I'll go have to dust off my old time travel armor and go see if I can help any.

 **Lee** **: DarkFoxKit:** We're not done with the book yet. We were just taking a break.

 **yoshistar11** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for censoring it, I am against spoilers as well. I mean they should know about it by now, but some probably don't. We didn't really go into the whole Giratina having a child that much because the character was brought in by a past writer. Though if I had to guess as to how it worked, Giratina's Child was a human who died and was passing through the Distortion World. Giratina saw the human soul and was interested by the specific one and decided to look more into that human's life. Whatever Giratina saw was enough to qualify giving that human a second chance at life through rebirth as a hybrid.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Sam's writer left, so Giratina's Child pretty much left as well.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** In fact, we might end up retconning the 'forgotten children' at some point so we can free up those characters for future use. I mean we don't use Andreas, Sam, and a few other Legendary Children anymore and it would be nice to actually have those positions available to us in the future.

 **HeroCrafter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks for the Celebi. ^^' StarFoxKit? Wow, that is quite a coincidence, if it was one. XD

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Would've worked better had you given us Dialga since Dialga is actually the master of time in the Pokemon universe.

 **Statess** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Don't worry, we would never stop with CoM, it means a ton to us and it would pain us to not come back to the story. The reason we needed the second month was because the first month was actually wasted on not actually relaxing. We continued to push ourselves and try to write even though we were playing it off as 'relaxed writing' and that just wasn't working for us. So we needed the extra month to _actually_ take time off and recharge while almost completely stepping away from writing. We probably won't have Ash get almost caught a lot, especially not in this book since we're nearing the end. Perhaps we'll have him almost get caught in future books but for now we're trying to end off this book.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it takes a lot of work to make new chapters. Hence why we're not doing them weekly anymore.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The only reason we _were_ able to do weekly updates is because we were super full of energy and could write a whole backlog of chapters but we needed to slow down a bit as we were burning ourselves out. I personally was starting to have trouble with writing as it was turning from a fun activity to express my creativity to a job and chore that I had to push myself to do. And lately with what we've been writing it's been hard because there aren't things like battles we can use to change scenery easily. We also have to worry about every character communicating at appropriate times, keeping them in character, making sure the interactions aren't forced, and so many other things. Anyways, we're back now, and we're still working on the story but we aren't gonna be doing weekly updates anymore.

 **wyvern97** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Weird that you haven't been getting notifications, and instead of taking the extra time off and leaving everyone in the dark, we decided it would simply be best to come out and tell everyone that we were taking an extra month off. As for how to fix your notifications, perhaps check your spam box to see if it somehow ended up in there. If not, you can clear your alerts and then go back and refollow them so you can refresh your alerts.

 **Guest #2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, who knows, maybe Ash has some ideas of the Alolan Raichi already. As for Mimikyu, that one will be a little more tricky to do since we have no idea what it looks like without the Pikachu cloth.

 **Fanreader26** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, glad that you decided to give the story a chance and ended up liking it. Admittedly I'm embarrassed to go back and read the beginning since I see it as such a mess, but I'm glad other people enjoy it enough to want to keep going with it. Brock and Misty may not find out since they're no longer main characters in the story, but who knows what the future will hold. We did needed that break, and we hope that we can finish the book soon.

 **Leomon2004** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well Team Rocket's Meowth _is_ Ash's family's Meowth. In our story he ran away when Ash's parents were attacked by the Spearows and Fearows and later joined Team Rocket. As for Meowth purposely sabotaging Team Rocket's plans, I don't think so. Meowth would've last seen Ash as a baby and probably wouldn't recognize him as much. I think it's better to leave it as the comedic 'they come up with plans that always backfire' because it's just the type of personality that they have as a group. Also, it's headcanon, only two 'n's, not three. You aren't trying to fire heads out of a cannon after all.

 **JetInMoonX** **: DarkFoxKit:** Neither of us are even at the Ultra Wormhole yet. We've been pretty distracted. I enjoyed the movie, somewhat. I felt like it could've been a lot better though.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We both watched the 20th movie as for the Ultra Wormhole, I don't have and probably won't have Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon for a while, I have other games I would rather spend my money on right now.

 **FireSoulKid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. I didn't feel safe putting in my real name. And I don't wanna have to update my age every year, not to mention I rather leave that open.

 **Gruntbones** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We don't plan on handling that anytime soon, but when we get there, you'll have to wait and see just how we handle it.

 **Kiwisniper123** **: DarkFoxKit:** Nobody's on any side anymore. They're working together to create a region. The war has ended, and Mew needs to work on rebuilding her relationships with the other Legendary Pokemon. Thank you for the cookies.

 **Mew:** Ooh, cookies! ***Starts nomming on the cookies***

 **REALUnicornia Co** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We'll most likely add more to Meowth's story later on, but for now we are trying to finish this book off and we're trying to avoid adding more arcs. As for designing a cover for the story, go ahead, we always appreciate everyone submitting their art of their story.


	70. Chapter 70: Diancie's Past

**DarkFoxKit:** Onyx? Hey, come on, we have to get the AN ready. It's been three weeks since the last update, people are waiting.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Groans from the other room*** Do I have to…?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, now come on, get up.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Groans louder one more time*** Fine… I'll be right there ***Walks into the room wearing white PJs*** I was trying to fall asleep…

 **Mew:** Hmmm? Why were you trying to sleep?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Cause I've been working extremely hard lately… even on my birthday…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Your birthday was last Friday, right?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yup, February 23rd… ***Yawns*** And even though it was my birthday, I couldn't really take the day off…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, you can do the AN in bed then. Mew will just bring the camera here.

 **Mew:** I already have~ Go ahead and tell the readers why you've decided to update the chapter on an odd day instead of on Monday.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Right, well… life happened and prevented us from updating this on Monday. We didn't think it was fair to make you readers wait another week because we missed the update day, so we decided to update on an odd day.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Before anyone asks, what happened is personal and we really do not want to talk about it whatsoever. If anyone does asks, we will simply ignore the question, so fair warning.

 **Mew:** Is that all you two want to say?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, since Onyx has been working so hard even on her birthday, I say we let her take a week off. We can do the chores and cook for a while.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm fine with that, as long as you don't somehow end up creating even more of a mess while trying to do my chores, I don't want to put out any fires or have to go shopping for new cookware or anything.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh don't worry so much, Onyx, we're not that bad. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with Celebi for something.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Eyes Fox suspiciously for a few seconds before shrugging*** As long as whatever you're after somehow doesn't become a problem, I won't ask why you want to meet Celebi. Anyways, see you in a week, Fox and Mew, I'm gonna go game in my room for the next week.

 **Mew: Have fuuuuun~**

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is looking up*** You think you can do it? … Okay, do it. Use Time Travel and take me back to February 19th! ***In a bright, green flash of light, DarkFoxKit disappeared. In a few more seconds, she appeared in front of a certain bored Wooper on the couch***

 **Donfyre:** Ugh… I wish Fox was here, she always makes things interesting… WAH?! ***He yelped in surprise from Fox suddenly appearing in front of him, making him jump so high surprise that he fell into the back of the couch***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Thanks Celebi! ***Celebi waved before disappearing in a green flash*** Hi Fyre, it's your birthday today, right?

 **Donfyre: *I crawled out from behind the couch, looking shocked and confused*** Er… y-yes? How'd you get here, Foxxie? And how'd you find me? I'm on vacation right now. Did Celebi teleport you to me or something?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh? When did you start calling me Foxxie? Hee, hee, that's a cute nickname actually. And yes, I had Celebi help me get to you. I didn't like that I wasn't able to celebrate your birthday in my present time, so I asked her for a little extra help. I hope you don't mind, birthday boy~ :3

 **Donfyre:** You… went back in _time_ just to be with me on my birthday? W-wow… ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** Of course. ***Picks Fyre up and hugs him*** I don't want to miss out on your birthday~ Now… did you have your birthday cake yet?

 **Donfyre:** Hmm? Oh, uh, no. I'm here by myself and didn't really feel like buying myself any.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Okay good, 'cause I got you my own cake~ ***Put a nice, big, cookie cake in front of Fyre***

 **Donfyre:** Oooooooooh! A big cake! And it's a cookie one! c: You got this for me, Foxxie?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I know how much you love cookies, so I made sure to get a cookie cake for you. ***cuts out a piece*** Here, try it~

 **Donfyre: *He took the piece with delight and quickly nommed the entire thing in a bite!*** Mmm… It tastes really yummy!

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad you enjoyed it~ :3 ***Fyre had a funny feeling and everything around him started becoming bigger*** There is something else I would like to do for you on this special day.

 **Donfyre:** Urk…. why do I feel so weird? And… why is everything getting bigger, Foxxie? … W-what are you planning? O-o'

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, nothing is getting bigger, you're getting smaller. I may have slipped in some shrinking chocolate chips into your cookie cake to make this possible. ***Grabs Fyre before he could think to run away*** Are you ready for the next part of your gift?

 **Donfyre: *He squeaked and gulped, squirming in her grip*** T-the next part of my gift? W-what is it?

 **DarkFoxKit:** How would you like to go on a fun little water ride?

 **Donfyre:** Water ride? Did you… make a little water park for me or something?

 **DarkFoxKit: *smiles*** Yes, you could say that~ ***Licks Fyre's head*** You ready to have some fun?

 **Donfyre: *He shook his body around when Fox licked his head*** H-hey, don't do that! Your tongue is huge right now! …. W-what's with the smile?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hee, hee, hee. :3 ***** **Leans in closer to Fyre***

 **Donfyre:** Weh? W-WAAAAAAAAH!

 ***A few minutes later...***

 **DarkFoxKit:** I had to buy one since I couldn't make a mini water park of my own. But it was money worth spent. I figured you would enjoy it being a Wooper and all. But they only had it in this size, so I had to shrink you in order for you to enjoy it. What do you think?

 **Donfyre: *He was having fun going on a lot of the rides and slides*** It's really fun! Though, uh… I think this was meant to be a toy originally. To educate children on the digestive system. ^^; ***The "water park" was actually a mini model of the stomach and other various parts***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Probably, but I thought it looked nice and it's cool to watch you playing in a stomach even if it's just a toy. ***Carefully puts the mini water park stomach on the table and watches Fyre play with a smile*** I'll have to return to my own time now Fyre. I'm just glad I could make your birthday special. ***She slowly started to disappear*** Celebi gave me 15 minutes to give you my gifts before I'm automatically taken back to the present.

 **Donfyre:** Weh?! ***He jumped out of the mini water park and ran over to Fox*** B-but I want you to stay longer! ;A; And how am I supposed to return to normal?

 **DarkFoxKit:** You'll return to normal in an hour. Until then, keep playing in your water park. I'll see you again when you get back home from vacation, alright? ***gives Fyre a big, sloppy kiss before she disappeared***

 **Donfyre:** Foxxiiieeeeeee! DX ***"I Don't Want To Say Goodbye" plays in the background*** ….. H-huh? ***Looks at the camera*** Ack! This birthday scenario was being recorded the entire time? You, er, didn't see anything! Onto the chapter with you guys! ***Hops up onto the off button of the camera***

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Diancie's Past**

" _Ashy~"_ A familiar voice said in Ash's head, causing Ash to start to stir.

Ash's ears twitched, he could hear the soft crashing of the waves, and he could feel the pleasant breeze blowing on his body. It was sunny, Ash could tell, but still dark enough for it to not sting his eyes, and it was warm. Ash was tempted to fall back asleep from such a peaceful atmosphere.

"Ashy~ Wakey wakey~" The voice said out loud this time. "If you don't wake up I'll have no choice but to tickle you awake~"

"Maybe we could let him sleep in?" Another familiar voice said.

"Nope!" The first voice said in a playful tone. "Time to tickle!"

Ash suddenly felt something or someone tickling his body. Ash began to laugh uncontrollably, and wanted to swat away the intruder tickling him.

"Stop it! Hahahahaha! S-stop!" Ash laughed while trying to yell.

"Not until you wake up!" The voice of the person tickling him said playfully.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ash yelled as he squirmed away from the tickling assault.

Ash groggily sat up from his very comfortable flower bed and took a quick look around, he was still on the land that Terra and Groudon made, and the other Legendary Pokemon and their children were talking or flying with each other. The sun was already high in the sky, indicating it was still morning but close to noon.

"About time you're up, you slept like a sunbathing Chikorita," Ash heard Storm's voice chuckling from behind him.

"Heh… I guess I was too comfortable to wake up," Ash said as he stretched out.

"I'd say, you nearly slept through breakfast," Mew said as she floated up to Ash and started to straighten out his fur. "Your fur is a mess, Ashy, you need to take better care of it."

"My fur is fine, Memma. I just woke up after all, I need to brush my teeth and take a shower first," Ash said groggily.

Storm gave a curious tilt of his head, "I've never seen you do that during our journey."

"I usually do that at home," Ash said before frowning. "Which… we aren't."

"Exactly, so you hold still while I try to straighten out your fur," Mew said. "Only afterwards can you head to breakfast. I'm not gonna have my little Mon show up to breakfast with bedfur."

"Awww, come on Memma, everyone's mostly out flying or swimming with their Memmas," Ash whined a little.

"No excuses Ashy," Mew said. "If you give me any more fuss I'll make it a point to schedule a full bath for you later, given to you by me."

Ash gave a pouty face, but didn't say anything else as Mew finished straightening up his fur.

"There you go, now let's get you to breakfast. Storm and I have been waiting for you to wake up to eat," Mew said.

"You were waiting… you forced me to wait and told me that if I didn't I would become a part of Ash's breakfast," Storm grumbled.

"Heh, sorry I made you wait, buddy," Ash chuckled sheepishly before he floated up from the flower bed. "Where is breakfast, Memma?"

"At the same place where dinner was, near the fire pit," Mew responded with a smile. "I got a good arrangement for you from meat to eggs to veggies and Berries."

Ash flew to where the fire pit was, Storm ran after Ash so he could get some breakfast too. Ash saw that only Diancie and her Carbink were eating by the fire pit.

Ash landed in front of the fire pit and sat down, "Hi Diancie-"

"Please refer to her as Princess Diancie," One of the Carbink said.

"Then please refer to Ashy as Prince," Mew chimed in. "And if we're going to do that, address me as Lady Mew. Carbink, please know that this is an unusual situation where titles are not necessary."

"I agree with Mew, Carbink, while we are here, I do not need to be addressed as Princess, especially by the other Legendaries who are my seniors in every way," Diancie added.

An older looking Carbink gave a sigh and said, "I apologize, she's still young and doesn't know any better. She's not too familiar with other Legendary Pokemon except for our Princess."

"It's fine," Mew responded with a smile. "I was just kidding about calling Ashy 'Prince' and all that. Just make sure to teach him whenever you can. And you don't have to punish him for the simple mistake. I know how some past Diancie guards have been punished for making a simple mistake like that, but please refrain from doing that here. Especially with all the young impressionable children."

Storm sat beside Ash, trying not to look at Diancie as he picked up some berries and began eating.

"You do not have to avert your eyes, Pikachu," Diancie said. "You are well trusted by Ash, giving me enough reason to trust you myself."

"Ah… I'm uh… just not sure how to… address you, Princess Diancie," Storm said nervously.

Diancie chuckled a little bit before she said, "Just address me as you would address any of your friends. I may be a Diancie but I still feel that I must work for the Princess title."

Storm's tense body started to relax from that, "Well, I'm glad you're very nice."

"Princess Diancie, you've already worked hard to earn your Princess title," The youngest Carbink said.

"I understand that you may think that I have earned that title, but I myself still feel that I have much to learn," Diancie responded. "For instance, I need to get better with names… as I unfortunately have forgotten yours…"

"Princess Diancie, my name isn't-" The young Carbink said before she was interrupted.

"Answer Princess Diancie's question young Carbink," The oldest Carbink said in a strict tone.

"I am Sapphire, Princess Diancie, I am the first female to ever have the honor of joining your royal guard," The youngest Carbink, named Sapphire, said.

Ash turned towards the youngest Carbink and gave a curious look. Upon closer inspection he saw that the gems of the Carbink were a darker blue that the other two that were present.

"Sapphire, I promise I will try not to forget your name again," Diancie said with a small bow of her head. "I apologize for forgetting it in the first place. By now I should already remember the names of all Carbink in the Diamond Domain, but I am not as apt as the former Diancies when it comes to name and facial recognition."

"It is fine, Princess Diancie, I know you are always busy with learning to create a Heart Diamond," Sapphire said.

"... Hey Diancie," Ash said as he grabbed some of the food from the middle and put it on a stone plate. "What are the other two Carbink's names?"

"The eldest one is actually the current Carbink Elder, his name is Dace. As for the one in the middle, his name is Merrick, he is the head of my royal guard," Diancie responded. "There are two others that usually are in my guard, but they remained home as it was deemed unnecessary to take more than two guards with me on this venture."

Ash wondered if he should bring up Pyra, the Diancie with the red crystals. Pyra mentioned that she was once friends with the current Diance, but she was banished because there could only be one Diancie in a lifetime.

"I see…" Ash decided to try and be subtle with curiosity. "So what's life like as a Diancie? Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Diancie does not have time for friends. Any free time she has is devoted to learning how to create a Heart Diamond," The eldest Carbink, who Diancie said was named Dace, said. "She will only have time for friends once she can successfully make a Heart Diamond at will, but not before then. And even when she does have time for friends she will spend most of her time tending to the needs of the Diamond Domain."

Ash frowned, "Really? That doesn't sound very fun."

"She is still allowed an appropriate amount of recreational time in which she can conversate with the inhabitants of the Diamond Domain," Dace responded.

 _Still doesn't sound very fun_ Ash thought to himself. "But what about before she was a Diancie? Surely she made friends then, didn't she?"

"Of course I did," Diancie said with a smile. "But when I became a Diancie I had to switch my focus to my training. My friends understood this and still support me to this day as loyal subjects."

 _Hmmm…. "Memma, should I bring up Pyra or should I keep quiet about her?"_ Ash telepathically asked Mew.

" _Not with the Elder Carbink here,"_ Mew responded. " _Perhaps you could ask Diancie what she is doing later and if you could have a private conversation with her. And if Dace tries to eavesdrop on the private conversation, I'll distract him for you and take his attention. He may serve Diancie, but Diancie technically serves me. So if I make a formal request for him to do something, he'll have no choice but to do it~"_

" _Heh, thanks Memma,"_ Ash said before turning his attention back on Diancie, "So Diancie, what are you doing later? I mean with you out of Diamond Domain, this must be like a vacation for you, right?"

"I will most likely be fine tuning my crystal making," Diancie answered. "Mew was right, as soon as I need to make the crystals for the first island there was a flood of knowledge. With that knowledge I successfully made crystals, but it is a necessity that I finetune my knowledge as the crystals I was making were not controlled in any manner whatsoever."

"Okay, but while you do that…" Ash said. "Would you mind if I talked to you… alone?"

"Of course not, perhaps it would be good to have some Mon there to that could help suggest ways I could improve my crystal making," Diancie responded with a smile. "I am sure that Dace, Merrick, and Sapphire will not mind giving us some space for a small duration in order for us to privately converse."

Ash could see that Dace wanted to protest, but held his tongue, most likely due to Mew being there.

"Alright, so after breakfast, let's go somewhere where we can talk in private," Ash said with a smile.

"I cannot wait," Diancie said with a smile in response.

With that said, Ash started to dig into his meal.

* * *

After breakfast was over, Diancie was hop-floating with Ash flying next to her. They went off towards the edge of the land, seeing Kyogre and Zach swimming in a distance.

"What is it that you wished to discuss, Ash?" Diancie asked as she stopped and turned towards Ash.

Ash looked at Diancie before he said, "Well… I wanted to ask… did you know a Carbink named Pyra before?"

Diancie's face paled a bit before she asked, "W-where did you hear that name…? I haven't heard that name in decades…"

"I thought you might know her," Ash said. "I met her, back home. She was… hiding, and alone for a long time."

Diancie stayed quiet for a few minutes before she said, "She's still alive…? I thought… that she had died…"

"You thought she died?" Ash frowned. "She said she was banished."

"... she was…" Diancie said with a frown.

"Well… maybe I should let you talk to her," Ash said.

"What?" Diancie asked looking at Ash. "What do you mean 'let me talk to her'?"

Ash held up his small paws before he teleported a red looking ball in his paws.

"Diancie, this is a Cherish Ball," Ash said, holding it up for her to see. "Pyra made a request for me."

"Do you plan on capturing me and taking me to her?" Diancie asked.

"No," Ash said before he pushed the center button of the Cherish Ball, then he threw it onto the land. "I'm bringing Pyra to you."

As soon as the Cherish Ball hit the ground, it opened up, releasing a bright rainbow light that soon morphed into a Diancie. Unlike the Diancie beside Ash, this Diancie had red crystals.

"... Pyra…?" Diancie asked, not sure if she could believe her eyes or not.

Pyra looked at Diancie while Diancie stared back. Both Diancies looked at each other without saying a word for what felt like a long time. Ash stayed silent as he watched the two, hoping one of them would make the first move.

Finally, Pyra spoke up, "Hey… it's been a long time, hasn't it, Rose?"

"... it really is you… isn't it?" Diancie asked. "Only you would remember my old name."

"Of course I would remember your old name Rose, you were my best friend when we were both Carbink," Pyra said softly. "I'm surprised you remembered mine."

"I'd never forget your name, Pyra," Diancie responded with a sad smile. "We were so close… but then… the incident happened… I couldn't even show my face when you were banished…"

"It was my fault the incident happened," Pyra said, looking down. "I was angry and yelled at you, even though I knew you wouldn't have time for me anymore once you became the new Diancie. If I had stayed quiet and patient, I wouldn't have been turned into a Diancie myself and banished. I could've stayed as a Carbink and stayed in the Diamond Domain and played with you whenever you had the chance…"

"It wasn't your fault… I was the one who got so upset that I struck you," Diancie said sadly. "You were changed by me, you got banished by me, you were all alone for I don't know how long because of me."

"But you wouldn't have gotten upset enough to strike me had I not provoked you," Pyra said with a frown. "I was being selfish. I wanted things to go back to the way they were before you became the new Diancie. Because I pushed you for things that were out of your control, I ended up losing everything."

"I was the one who lost everything, Pyra," Diancie responded. "After you were banished… I locked myself away for years before Merrick and Dace eventually convinced me to move towards the future. I lost my only true friend… but you're right… you were being selfish. Instead of supporting me, you said you wanted me to somehow go back to the Carbink that I was."

"But you can't go back to being a Carbink anymore," Pyra said as she sighed. "I've tried to go back to being a Carbink after I was banished, but I couldn't turn back into a Carbink. I'm stuck like this forever. I also kept asking myself… why did it have to be you, Rose? Out of all the Carbink in the Diamond Domain, why did you have to become the new Diancie? Dace could've chosen anyone, but he chose my one and only friend and took her away from me. That line of thinking is what drove me to confront you that day… I wish I could've told you what I was thinking, but I couldn't talk to you since you became a Diancie and I had nobody else close enough to talk to about it."

"You thought Dace chose me? No! The Elder Carbink has no say in who becomes the next Diancie. They're just the messenger from what I understand now," Diancie responded sounding a bit irritated. "It's the Heart Diamond and the past Diancies that choose the next Diancie, did you really think that such an important decision would be left up to a Carbink? And you know what, I myself had the choice to accept whether or not I wanted to be a Diancie. I accepted it because I thought I would be able to have you there with me as my royal advisor, something which past Diancies have had. I had hoped that you would be there to support me in my new role!"

"Is that so?" Pyra said. "I didn't know that. All I could think about was how I wished you weren't a Diancie at the time."

"Do you remember when you confronted me?" Diancie asked. "Do you remember everything in clear detail? Because I most certainly do. We both said we had something extremely important to discuss. I made the foolish mistake of letting you go first because all you had to say were selfish sentiments! Had I gone first, I would've asked you to become my royal advisor, and none of this mess would ever have happened!"

Ash had never seen this side of Diancie before, she was always so royal and calm when she spoke, now she spoke like how any emotional Pokemon would speak.

"You hurt me, Pyra! I was so upset at how selfish you were!" Diancie yelled, clenching her fists. "I expected better from my best friend!"

Pyra kept looking at Diancie in silence.

"I was so upset that I idiotically struck out at you, causing you to transform…" Diancie said, becoming somewhat silent near the end, releasing her clenched fists. "Had I controlled my emotions better… I wouldn't have lost my best friend…"

Diancie turned away from Ash and Pyra before Ash noticed drops of water hitting the ground. It took him a few seconds to realize that the drops weren't water, but they were tears, Diancie's tears.

Ash wasn't sure if he should say something, but Pyra floated closer to Diancie. Diancie noticed Pyra's shadow over her, and she turned around.

Pyra took Diancie's hand into her own before she said, "Rose… I understand that you're upset with me… but I'm happy to hear you yell at me again. I had missed you so much… I still remember when we were the best of friends. We would do everything together, we would play, we would prank the other Carbink, we would see if we could find rare gems and even practiced our moves together all day long."

Ash could sense the strong nostalgia in Pyra's mind. Without realizing it, Ash began to close his eyes as images began to show in his mind.

* * *

"Come on, Pyra, stop being such a wimp and get up here! I found a huge gem!" A voice energetically yelled.

Ash looked around and saw a Carbink with some pink color strands in the gems on their body.

 _That must be Rose…_ Ash thought to himself as he looked down to find another Carbink. This Carbink had some strands of red in their gems, making Ash assume that it was Pyra.

"But… it's so high…" The tired Carbink panted as she hop-floated up a slope.

"I know you can make it, Pyra," The Carbink, that Ash assumed was Rose, said.

By the time the Carbink Ash believed to be Pyra made it to the top with Rose, Pyra said, "Where… where do you… get all this… energy from, Rose?"

"Memma says it could be a gift from the Heart Diamond or one of the Princess Diancies," Rose said with a smile. "I think you got a gift from one of them too."

"I… did?" Pyra asked, trying to catch her breath. "What… kind of… gift?"

"The gift to be able to complain about anything," Rose said before playfully sticking her tongue out.

Pyra grumbled, "Hey! … I don't… complain… about everything!"

"You're doing it right now," Rose responded with a giggle.

Pyra then sighed and said, "Oh whatever… so where is this… big gem you found?"

Rose hopped over next to Pyra and looked in a singular direction. "It's over there. And before you say anything, I know for a fact that isn't the Heart Diamond. The Heart Diamond is pink and it floats."

Pyra looked in the direction where Rose was looking and her eyes went wide when she saw a large green gemstone hidden in a grotto concealed by stalagmites and stalactites.

"Wow… it's really pretty," Pyra said as she looked at the large green gemstone. "Do you think this gem was made by a Princess Diancie long ago? Maybe a green Princess Diancie?"

"Hmmm, probably not since there's never been a green Princess Diancie. Who knows, maybe one of the other Legendaries that serve Princess Diancie made it. But we can't worry about that right now, for now we just have to get over there and somehow get it back home," Rose said as she began to hop-float around the gemstone.

"We don't know that the other Legendaries serve Princess Diancie, Rose," Pyra stated. "What if there's another Legendary out there whose rank is higher than Princess Diancie?"

"Well they've never ever shown themselves, meaning that they're either scared of Princess Diancie's powers or they respect her power and position," Rose said. "Sure we've been taught that there are other Legendaries, but that's it. I personally think that Princess Diancie is in charge of the other Legendaries."

"Maybe," Pyra said as she looked at the big green gemstone. "How will we get that gemstone out?"

"Hmmm… we'll either need to find a way to get through the stalagmites and the stalactites, or perhaps we'll dig a hole underneath them… oooh or we could tunnel above it and then down!" Rose said, coming up with a whole list of poor sounding plans that made Ash remember of the Team Rocket trio's plans.

Pyra sweatdropped as Rose went on with her list of ridiculous plans, "Um… how about we-"

"What are you two children doing up there?" A voice yelled from below. "Come down this instant!"

Ash looked down and saw that the voice was an older Carbink. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a younger version of Merrick.

"Don't make me get the Elder!" Merrick yelled.

Pyra and Rose cringed when they heard Merrick.

"Uh-oh, sounds like we got caught," Pyra sighed.

"Wanna make a run for it?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Pyra asked.

"Only if we get caught~" Rose smiled. "Now, are you up to running, or do you plan on turning yourself in?"

"I'm getting the Elder now!" Merrick shouted.

"Let's go," Pyra quickly said, obviously not wanting to deal with the Elder.

Ash couldn't help but smile as he watched the two Carbinks hop-floating away, they slid down the opposite side of the pillar and went as fast as they could away from Merrick. Rose was laughing while Pyra was grumbling. The two of them kept going until they rolled down a small hill, both of them laughing.

"You are such a troublemaker, Rose," Pyra chuckled.

"You know you love it," Rose said with a smile before she chuckled. "Did you see the look on Merrick's face as we ran?"

"Yeah, he was ticked off." Pyra smiled before sighing. "You realize when we go back we're going to hear it from Dace, right?"

"What if we run away?" Rose suddenly said. "Run away from the Diamond Domain, go up to the surface world and explore."

Pyra looked over at Rose and said, "But that's dangerous. I know we don't always listen to Dace when he lectures us, but he did warn us that going up on the surface would put us in danger from these creatures called humans and their magical orbs that will capture us."

"As long as we stick together, we can survive anywhere. And honestly, I'm bored of the Diamond Domain… there's rarely ever anything new," Rose said. "I want to go see the surface. I ran into a Diglett a few weeks back and they said there is so much on the surface to see."

"I'm sure there is, Rose," Pyra said, sounding unsure. "But I don't know… running from Merrick is one thing, but going out there in a big unfamiliar territory is another."

"I mean we can always come back. We don't even have to go out that far, I would just like to see the surface," Rose responded. "Come on Pyra, haven't you ever wanted to see what's outside of the Diamond Domain?"

"... Well…" Pyra hesitated, she never really thought too much about what was out there. "I am a little curious, but it might still be too dangerous. I guess as long as we don't go too far, it should be fine… right?"

"That's the spirit!" Rose said with a smile. "Now, how about we go to the surface for a tiny bit to see… I think it was called the sky?"

"Alright, but only for a minute," Pyra said. "If Merrick or Dace catches us up there, it'll be far worse than just simply running away from Merrick."

"Heh, I'll take that risk," Rose said with a smile. "Now follow me, the Diglett I had met told me about a route up to the surface."

Ash saw the memory skipped to the mouth of a cave. Rose and Pyra were looking at it.

"I've heard about this, but I never thought I would get to see it," Pyra said. "The way to the outside world… I can already see something bright and orange out there."

"Let's go!" Rose said before she started hop-floating towards the bright object.

Pyra hop-floated after Rose. Rose came out of the cave first and was in awe. Pyra soon came out, almost bumping into Rose. Pyra looked around, taking in the sights. It was nothing new to Ash, but to Rose and Pyra, who were raised in the Diamond Domain all their lives, it was a whole new world. The sun was setting, which explained the orange light.

"Wow… it's even more amazing than I ever imagined…" Rose said in awe as she looked around.

"I can feel the wind even more constant than when we felt them going through the Diamond Domain," Pyra said in a blissful tone. "And look… all that green stuff and tall green stuff, and that never ending orange ceiling is just so… beautiful and vast. What's that bright orange thing in the ceiling though?"

"I don't think that's the ceiling… and I think that Diglett called that the sun," Rose responded. "It's truly beautiful… I hope to remember this moment forever."

"I am sure you will," A strict voice said from behind them, causing both of them to shiver.

Both Pyra and Rose turned around to see Dace standing there with Merrick behind him.

"Let us return to the Diamond Domain, once there you will explain what in the world you two were thinking," Dace said strictly and sternly.

Both Pyra and Rose groaned and sighed, their beautiful moment was ruined by the Carbink Elder, as usual. They both followed Dace and Merrick back into the Diamond Domain. Ash saw the memory shift again, he was back in the Diamond Domain, and he saw Dace berating Rose and Pyra.

"-away from Merrick, not coming back home, and finally heading to the surface. You two are in serious trouble this time," Dace stated. For some reason, Ash only heard the sentence halfway through, maybe whoever's memory he was viewing was not paying attention at the time. "But for now, I want you two to return to your Memmas and stay inside until tomorrow. I have to contemplate on what your punishments should be, perhaps I'll have you polish every gemstone in the Diamond Domain."

Pyra and Rose looked at each other, both of them groaning.

"No groaning! You two knew better than to go heading up to the surface like that," Dace snapped. "Now get going, your Memmas are worried."

"Yes Elder," Pyra said, wanting to just get this over with.

Rose just gave a slight tilt of her body, which Ash thinks might've been a bow. Pyra and Rose then hop-floated away, Ash, of course, decided to follow them. The memory would've shifted anyways.

"I told you we would get into trouble," Pyra sighed. "He might even make us polish the Heart Diamond. That would take three days to polish."

"I doubt he'll make us polish the Heart Diamond," Rose responded. "That's an 'honor usually reserved for the priests and priestesses'. Children like us wouldn't be trusted anywhere near it."

"Dace is just so strict with the rules." Pyra frowned. "I'd bet he would put the new Princess Diancie under domain arrest if he could, not that we would know who the new Princess Diancie would be. I would just crack if it turned out to be Merrick."

"It can't be," Rose said. "Remember Dace's boring lessons? Only a girl can be chosen to become the next Princess Diancie. There has never, and will never be a Prince Diancie. Now… we should head home… Dace is giving us his usual glare…"

"Yeah, okay," Pyra sighed. "I just hope Memma doesn't yell at me all night again. See you tomorrow, Rose."

The memory shifted once again, whatever happened between Pyra and Rose between their Memmas wasn't important to them in the memory.

It must've been the next day, because Ash could see Pyra and Rose were moving their bodies around the gemstones, polishing them. Ash wasn't sure, but he thinks they were using the move Rock Polish on the gemstones instead of on themselves. Even during their punishment, Pyra and Rose stayed close together. Then Dace came hop-floating towards them, more specifically towards Rose.

"We're almost done polishing the gemstones, Elder," Pyra said when she saw Dace approaching them.

"Good good, I am sure you will finish the ones in the village today. Then you can move onto the outskirts tomorrow. But for now I wish to talk with you, Rose," Dace responded. "I need you to come with me right away."

"Looks like I'm in ever more trouble," Rose said as she stuck her tongue out at Pyra playfully.

Pyra frowned, "Just try not to drill yourself into a bigger hole."

"Heh, no promises," Rose said with a smirk.

"Come along," Dace said as Rose hop-floated over to him.

"I'm coming," Rose responded. "Wish me luck, Pyra."

"Good luck, Rose," Pyra said before she went back to polishing another gem.

Ash was incredibly surprised when for some reason, his view started to move away from Pyra. He was sure that he was seeing Pyra's memories, but apparently he was actually witnessing Rose's memories.

"What did you-" Rose started to say before Dace cut her off.

"Just wait, it is important," Dace said. "All your questions will be answered when we get there."

"Where's there?" Rose asked.

"I am taking you to the Heart Diamond, Rose," Dace answered. "That is the only question I am allowed to answer for now."

Rose was surprised when she heard that. "The Heart Diamond? Am I supposed to polish that now too?"

Dace didn't respond.

"Wow, really sticking to that whole 'can only answer that one question' aren't you?" Rose said. "Must be really serious. Well let me start off by saying I didn't do it."

"You are not in trouble," Dace said, sounding a tad bit annoyed. "Now please refrain from speaking until we arrive."

Ash saw Rose frown, but she didn't open her mouth back up. The memory began to speed up as Ash saw Dace and Rose approach a large walled area. Dace led Rose to a small hole in one of the walls before he proceeded through. Once on the other side, Ash saw a gigantic pink diamond floating in the air.

… _that's the Heart Diamond? It's gigantic!_ Ash thought to himself as he looked at it. _It reminds me of Origin's heart._

Rose probably thought the same thing as she was staring at the Heart Diamond in awe, Ash thought maybe she didn't get a chance to really see it before now.

"Is this the one who was chosen, Dace?" A female voice asked from nearby. Ash watched as a Carbink hopped around from the other side of the Heart Diamond.

"Yes this is her, Head Priestess," Dace answered. "This is Rose."

Rose stared at the Carbink that Dace referred to as the Head Priestess, "... What? I'm chosen? What do you mean I'm chosen?"

The Carbink who Dace referred to as Head Priestess gave a soft smile before she said, "You have been chosen to be the next Princess Diancie."

It took a few seconds for Rose to process what was just said before she reacted, "I'm WHAT!? I-I'm… I'm chosen… to be the next Princess Diancie?"

"Yes, little one," The Head Priestess said. "You were chosen by the past Princess Diancies to be the next Princess. I know this is quite a lot to take in, so you will be granted time before your response is needed."

Rose was hop-floating around, "O-oh, thank you for such an honor! I-I have to talk to my Memmas about this, and Pyra! H-how long do I have before I have to be the new Princess Diancie?"

"Two days at most," The Head Priestess answered. "Once those two days are elapsed you will be required to make the decision, whether you accept the role of being a Diancie or if you shall decline."

"Oh… but what would happen if I do decline? Don't we still need a Princess Diancie?" Rose asked mostly out of curiosity. Ash could see it in her mind, Rose had no intention to decline such an honor.

"The Princesses will choose another," The Head Priestess responded. "You will return to the normal life that you had before."

"Thank you, Head Priestess. I will be sure to return in time for my decision after I talk to my Memmas and Pyra about it," Rose said as she tilted her body forward, which Ash is now sure is a Carbink's way of bowing in respect.

Ash didn't get to see what the Head Priestess or Dace said about that, the memory quickly shifted to Rose and Pyra.

"They… want you to become the next Princess Diancie…?" Pyra asked, astonished. "I most definitely was not expecting that…"

"I know, right? It was pretty shocking for me too," Rose chuckled sheepishly.

"Have you… already spoken to your Memmas about it?" Pyra asked.

"Yeah," Rose confirmed. "They said they were honored too and that I should go for it. What do you think, Pyra?"

Pyra hesitated, Ash could tell that Pyra wasn't sure what to say to that.

"... Um… well…" Pyra began to say. "You know… when you become the new Princess Diancie… you'll be doing a lot of work. I don't think Dace will let you out of his sight."

"I know, I know. But if I choose to be the next Princess Diancie there is a chance that I could go to the surface and truly explore it. And I would love to take you with me."

"Maybe?" Pyra said, her head full of doubt. "I mean there's no guarantee you would be allowed to leave even as a Princess Diancie… and we… won't be able to hang out as much."

"Pyra, don't worry so much," Rose said with a smile. "You know I'll never leave you, right? We're still the best of friends, practically sisters. Even once I'm a Princess Diancie, I'll be sure to still spend time with you once I get used to my new form."

Pyra didn't look reassured about that, but Ash could tell that Pyra didn't want to hold Rose back on such an important decision. The Diamond Domain needs a Princess Diancie, and if Rose was chosen and Rose herself wanted to be the new Princess Diancie, then what right did Pyra had to take that away from Rose and the Diamond Domain?

"Well if you feel that strongly about it, Rose…" Pyra said, trying to give a smile. "... Then you should take up the offer. After all, it's not every day your best friend turns into the new Princess Diancie."

"Then it's settled, I'll accept the honor of becoming Princess Diancie!" Rose said with a smile. "I can't wait for the adventures we'll have!"

Ash frowned, he knew that this wasn't going to end well for either of them. This was Pyra's first mistake, not telling Rose how she really felt about the Diancie transformation.

* * *

 **delta4phoenix** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It was probably that the notice was removed. Cause we had to remove it before posting the chapter otherwise the numbers would've been off.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Either that or you just had a really good hunch.

 **Shadow Pikachu thunder** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks. And it may take a little bit before we get to Ash creating a Legendary Pokemon, though not sure when he'll meet another version of him. It would definitely be interesting.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad to see you're excited, hope you can keep yourself from exploding due to said excitement.

 **silver frost** **: DarkFoxKit:** Wow, I would hate to live in a place that's always hot. I'm not a big fan of summer. I prefer winter myself, the only thing I don't like about it is the dry skin problem. ^^' We're still struggling with writing new chapters, so that's why our updates are slow, but hopefully we'll be able to get back into it again soon.

 **ultima-owner** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** They come in the future~ We honestly wouldn't even try to beat around this bush cause its all in the future and we're against spoilers.

 **someone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Perhaps it'll be something like a mistake from overworking himself or perhaps some other reason. For now though, we can't really answer as any solid answer would be a spoiler. Let's just say that the answer will be within the realm of acceptability and realism.

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Pffft, you thought it was like a documentary? I guess that means we described everything pretty well in order to come across as informative. I do sincerely hope that everyone enjoys the rest of the creation of the region.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I hope it doesn't get boring though. Documentaries are fascinating to some people, but boring to others.

 **The Shining Fury** **: DarkFoxKit:** Fyre's birthday was on February 19th, he thanks you for the well wishes.

 **Tropari** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That would be an interesting meme.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, it would be kind of cool to start a meme of our own. XD

 **Glace 2** **: DarkFoxKit:** I never used the Pokemon Bank to transfer my Pokemon, heck I don't transfer my Pokemon at all. All the Pokemon I've raised I keep in the version I got them in. Well, there are a few exceptions, I would trade certain eggs to myself so I can raise them on my team, but not with Pokemon Bank. I'm cheap. XD Besides, I always prefer to raise a brand new team in every new Pokemon game I get so I don't see the point in bringing over a retired team into my new Pokemon game. You can tell us who stole your game and whatnot if you want, though we can only talk back, we're not sure how else to respond to it. And cool, you got Marshadow… I missed that event. ^^'

 **SoraiTheNoivern** **: DarkFoxKit:** Hah! XD It's funny to hear that you screamed so loud you nearly blasted out your friend's eardrums. We're really glad you're enjoying this, and thanks for the candy!

 **DracoMan671** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** That will happen later on. We can't be any more specific than that because it would be spoilers.

 **Emolga** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, I have played Dragon Age. Favs are Origins and Origins: Awakening

 **DarkFoxKit:** Dragon Age? Can't say that I have.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for the corrections, these past couple chapters were written right before our 2 month break, so it was when we were at our most strained. Meaning there are bound to be a few errors here and there.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** You'll see.

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, perhaps Origin's child does become the Battle Tree, perhaps not. Guess you'll have to wait and see.

 **kykyow0815** **: DarkFoxKit:** I think right now we're just not in the mood to continue, but we also don't want to keep the fans waiting, so it kinda feels like we're a little stressed about it. We'll have to think about how Ash will make Necrozma later, as neither of us had finished Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon yet.

 **GhostofTime** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welcome back, GhostofTime ***Reads a little ahead and grumbles*** I wish everyone would stop calling me princess… Anyways, favorite Alolan Pokemon… hmm I would have to say Alolan Vulpix and Ninetales as they look so cute and elegant respectively. As for what type of bender I would be from TLA and Legend of Korra, I'd probably be earth and metal respectively. I do like fire though, so perhaps I could be a twin bender in LoK of fire and metal which would mean I could create and bend molten metal.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We can't answer anything relating to what Ash will make, they're considered spoilers. My favorite Pokemon in the Alola region? … Definitely Mimikyu. I love Mimikyu, both in the games and in the anime. What type of bender would I be? I probably wouldn't be one, I might just be a normal, average person. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It's a what if, Fox, if you _had_ to be a bender in those shows, what would you be. Normal pedestrian is not a proper answer.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Then if I had to pick, I would say Water Bender, just cause I like water the most out of the four elements.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** For both series? Even though Legend of Korra adds more bending types? They re-add Wind Bending, they add Metal Bending, and I don't remember the rest off the top of my head, but I'm sure there are others.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well, I do like Air Bending too, cause I like the idea of flying. But no way in heck would I ever want to live a monk style. So Water Tribe all the way for me.

 **Mew:** I can't answer that~ I have to keep my plans a secret after all if I wish to keep them a surprise. As for if I have messed with the space-time continuum, perhaps I have, perhaps not. I'll take some of those cookies ***Flies over and noms all the cookies super quickly before wiping off her crumb covered mouth*** Of course Ashy looks cute curled up like that, you would have to be heartless to not find that image adorable. Ultra Beasts? I have no idea what you're talking about~ Oh and those adorable little eyes won't convince me to tell you and have fun trying to get into my mind, you'll go insane before you begin to get anywhere close to the answers you want.

 **DarkFoxKit:** They love to disappear without a trace, don't they?

 **Kreator0fmons** **: DarkFoxKit:** We know what it's like to struggle to find inspiration and motivation to continue a long story. We're kind of feeling that now, but we're still trying. ^^' Thank you for your words of encouragement.

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Welcome back, Moonfox. And yeah, you're fine, we're not going to be upset over people reading other stories or doing their own activities.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Celeste is socially awkward, she's very introverted, and she's also self conscious, that's why she tries to mask her emotions with an emotionless tone. She knew she caused a lot of trouble due to Jirachi's wish, so that's another reason why she's been distant with the others. Heh, that's nice of you, to offer yourself to let Ash test his Mew Games on you.

 **JetInMoonX** **: DarkFoxKit:** You having fun with your games? If by SSB you mean Super Smash Brothers, then yes, and my main is Pikachu.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I used to play Super Smash on the 64 and I think I mained Kirby so I could get all the different powers.

 **InfernalzRush** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Definitely won't be happening in this book as it's coming to an end. Perhaps in the next book they will find out. I believe you have Misty and Amy from the Sonic games confused. As for the others, not sure what their reactions might be. Perhaps just like you guessed, though perhaps not.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Also, I highly doubt Misty would hit a baby Mew with a mallet. She may have been nasty to Ash, but she has a soft side when it comes to Pokemon, especially baby Pokemon.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Unless its a Bug Type.

 **Mew Reborn** **: DarkFoxKit:** ….. Um… I'm not sure if Mew should eat this chocolate now.

 **Mew:** I don't plan on eating any chocolate given to me by anyone who attacks those I consider family even if it wasn't a lethal attack, knocking Onyx out is still an attack.

 **Giratinafan129** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** A dog whistle…? That wouldn't affect us, you realize that, right?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Awww, a pet rat is adorable!

 **Dorison** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh hardy har har. Yeah, people may have to get used to slow updates for a while. We're still having trouble being motivated to write more chapters.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** But that doesn't mean we're stopping. We'll still update when we can, probably every 3 weeks.


	71. Chapter 71: Flared Tempers

**DarkFoxKit:** Hello readers, sorry no skits this time. We've come with an announcement. It has to do with our… updates.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Sighs*** I know we said we wouldn't do month updates and we'd try to do an update every 2-3 weeks, but that's a standard we can't hold for ourselves.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Now this is more directed at the readers who read both this story and my We Are Phantoms story. Remember how last year, 2017, I updated this story on a weekly basis but completely ignored We Are Phantoms?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well if you do remember that, we actually have a good reason why. At the time we were pretty inspired for CoM (Child of Mew) and not all that inspired for WAP (We Are Phantoms). But after pushing ourselves incredibly hard on CoM. Over the past couple months we haven't been feeling all that inspired for CoM, meaning we've been writing it a lot less.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We are also hoping to make up for ignoring WAP last year. We're not going to update it weekly like we did with CoM, that would just create the same problem but in reverse. So we're not going to have any planned schedule updates for a while, we will only update when we can, that's it.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We know this is gonna be upsetting to a lot of readers of CoM, but there's only one thing I can really say to that… tough cookies. If we aren't feeling inspired for a certain story, we won't be writing it. And if we aren't really writing it, we're not just gonna post the chapters we have and then have no chapters left over for when we do get back into it. If we do that, we run into a problem where we'd be facing the pressure of having no chapters to fall back on while we're working on new ones.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It is unfortunate, but that's life. Just try to be patient with us. Anyways, that's about all we have to say. We hope you will enjoy this chapter, and we'll see you guys whenever we're ready to update again.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh and I need to say this right now, please don't complain to us via PMs or in the reviews, if anyone simply complains, they will be ignored. We truly hope that everyone can be understanding, but I know that some out there just want what they want when they want it. Anyways, I won't say anything else, go on and get to the chapter and enjoy.

* * *

 *****Please read the Author Note before getting to the chapter. There is important information regarding the update schedule!*****

 **Chapter 71: Flared Tempers**

"I am ready to give you my answer," Rose stated to Dace and the Head Priestess. Rose had waited until the next day to give them her answer as she didn't want to seem childishly excited.

"And what is your answer, young Rose?" The Head Priestess asked patiently.

"I choose to accept the honor of becoming the next Princess Diancie. I spoke to my Memmas and my friend and they all encouraged me in this next step," Rose responded, trying to keep up a formal appearance. Inwardly she was trying not to freak out with excitement.

The Head Priestess nodded and said, "That is a good answer Rose, now that you have made your decision it is time to move onto the next phase."

"And what would that be?" Rose asked. "Do I need to physically prepare myself in some way? Maybe you wish to put me in a chamber where time flows more slowly and make me practice all my powers until I master them."

"We don't have anything like that," Dace grumbled.

The Head Priestess chuckled before she said, "No, nothing like that. In fact, the next phase is… a bit difficult to explain but I will still try to put it into words. You shall fuse with the Heart Diamond and commune with the past Princess Diancies. When you emerge, you shall be Princess Diancie yourself."

"This is very important Rose, do you understand?" Dace said.

"What do you mean… fuse?" Rose asked.

"By fuse I mean you shall be absorbed by the Heart Diamond," The Head Priestess responded. "Your last chance to change your mind will be right before you fuse with the Heart Diamond, once the fusion begins, there is no going back."

"If you do not feel you are ready to become a Princess Diancie, Rose," Dace said, looking at Rose in the eyes. "Then you better say so now. You will not be able to take it back once you are Princess Diancie."

"I am ready," Rose responded confidently. "I already ran the 'what ifs' in my mind last night and I came to the conclusion that the good that can come from this outweighs any small fears that I have."

"Then you are ready to begin the fusion?" The Head Priestess asked.

"Yes, I am ready," Rose answered.

"Then please, follow me to the Heart Diamond, Rose," The Head Priestess said.

Dace watched the two as they hop-floated into the chamber where the Heart Diamond resided. He had a worried look in his eyes, but didn't say anything as Rose followed the Head Priestess.

"When we arrive you will need to be cleansed in the Pure Spring before you may fuse with the Heart Diamond," The Head Priestess explained. "I hope you are not shy or squeamish as the priests and priestesses shall be the ones to cleanse you."

"Oh no, I'm not. You can ask my Memmas and Pyra," Rose chuckled. "Although I wasn't expecting that I would have to be cleansed at the Pure Spring by the priests and priestesses."

"It is to insure that no impure elements are introduced into the Heart Diamond when you fuse with it," The Head Priestess responded.

The Head Priestess lead Rose somewhere below the Heart Diamond, and not to far from it, Rose saw crystal clear water. As a Rock type, naturally Rose was uneasy around water, but she couldn't help but feel invited by how pure the water was.

"Please, enter the water and wait while I go get the other priests and priestesses," The Head Priestess said. "One thing that is special about the Pure Spring is that Rock types are able to float in the water without having to use their base instincts to hover above it."

"Okay," Rose said before she hopped into the Pure Spring. Rose was half expecting it to sting and feel much too cold like most of the water she fell into in her life, but this water strangely felt good and relaxing, the temperature felt just right to her.

Ash looked at the crystal clear water Rose was relaxing in. The little Mew wished he could dive into the water too, but knew he wouldn't even be able to touch it since it's just a projection to him. He made a mental note to try and get the chance to swim in there if he ever visited the Diamond Domain.

After a few minutes of Rose relaxing, the Head Priestess returned.

"To make you feel more comfortable, I only called on the priestesses," The Head Priestess said as three Carbink appeared from behind her. "Are you ready to begin your cleansing?"

"Yes, I am ready," Rose answered.

Ash wasn't sure how awkward this should be. The fact that only female Carbink were cleansing another female Carbink should seem weird, but Ash was used to seeing Pokemon without any clothes on, not that they were wearing any to begin with. It's not like they were humans.

From what Ash could tell, the cleansing took a good fifteen minutes before the priestesses moved away from Rose.

"There you go, young Rose, tell me, how do you feel now that you have been cleansed?" The Head Priestess asked.

Rose hopped out of the Pure Spring, her body was sparkling like never before. Rose gave a smile as she said, "I feel so refreshed and clean. I never knew I could sparkle this bright."

The Head Priestess smiled before she said, "You are ready for the fusion, please follow me."

Rose nodded before she followed the Head Priestess away from the Pure Spring. The Head Priestess lead them around the chamber until she stopped at what looked like a crystal ramp that led directly to the side of the Heart Diamond. Rose's eyes went wide when she saw that the Heart Diamond was no longer spinning, it was almost like it was waiting for her.

Rose could feel her heart beating. This was it, this was going to be the point of no return.

"All that is left for you to do is walk to the Heart Diamond and touch your body to it," The Head Priestess explained. "You shall feel a pull on your body, try your best to not fight it, it will simply be the Heart Diamond pulling you in, fusing with you."

"Okay," Rose said.

"Now before we begin, do you have any questions, young Rose?" The Head Priestess asked.

"How long will the process take?" Rose asked.

"There is no set time for your transformation," The Head Priestess responded. "The diary of the Head Priestesses say that there have been some transformations that take a few hours, and others that take weeks, all I can say is that it will take as long as needed."

"I see," Rose said.

"This will be your last chance to change your mind if you have any doubts left," The Head Priestess said. "And if you do not wish to change your mind there is one other offer I can make to you. I can deliver any messages you wish to whomever you wish. Even if your transformation only takes a few hours, you will still need to train inside this chamber for a week or two in order to get your powers under control. During that time you will not be able to contact anyone outside the chamber."

"I understand," Rose said. "I took on this offer knowing that I will be training for a long time. My Memmas and Pyra are all supportive, and I've made my choice, I don't intend to go back on it now."

"Are there any words you wish for me to deliver to them?" The Head Priestess asked. "In case you are there for more than a day."

Rose took a minute to think about it before she said, "Tell my Memmas that I will see them again soon. And tell Pyra that I look forward to seeing her again as a Princess Diancie."

"I understand, I shall deliver your messages," The Head Priestess said. "Now, please proceed alone, I cannot be at your side for this step."

"Right," Rose said as determination showed in her eyes.

Rose looked at the Heart Diamond and hop-floated forward along the crystal path. Once Rose was right in front of the Heart Diamond, she could feel a pull on her body. Rose's instinct was to pull away, but she stopped herself from doing so, remembering the Head Priestess's words. Rose stood there as the Heart Diamond slowly pulled her into it. Ash watched in awe as Rose's body was soon encased by the Heart Diamond, it felt similar to when he was absorbed by Origin's antibody.

Ash watched in curiosity as Rose closed her eyes once she was encased inside the Heart Diamond. And because this was a memory, the passage of time was vague for Ash as he watched Rose's body beginning to change.

Ash's ears twitched as he began to hear what sounded like whispers, many whispers. He could understand what they were saying, but he knew whatever they were saying it was important. Ash tried to focus on the whispers, but he still couldn't grasp any meaning. Were these whispers talking to Rose while she was changing in the Heart Diamond? Were these the Diancies of the past explaining their times as Diancie and what would be expected of Rose? Ash also wondered if Rose could understand any of this.

 _I wonder why I can't make out any of the words… it's almost like what happens when I try to remember the words spoken in a dream… did Rose think this was all one big dream? Or are the words protected from Psychic types that might try to read her mind for secrets?_ Ash thought to himself as he watched Rose continue to change.

Ash saw the color of Rose's crystals change to match the color of the Heart Diamond, he then saw her body grow taller and a proper torso formed. He watched as her crystals grew out and lengthened and the cotton type ruffle around her neck change and flow out to create a dress that covered her torso. It was rather a beautiful transformation to watch. Ash also realized that he couldn't see anything else around him, it was like the world turned black, all he could see was Rose and the Heart Diamond. This must be what it was like for Rose during the transformation, everything besides herself and the Heart Diamond just ceased to exist to her. Though for some reason he was floating outside the Heart Diamond looking inwards, perhaps when Rose fused with the Heart Diamond she could see herself from an outside perspective.

A little while afterwards, the world around Ash began to come back into existence. Rose began to move a little inside the Heart Diamond and he could see the Head Priestess, as well as the other priests and priestesses rushing around preparing things for Rose's emergence. Ash could hear their voices, but they were muffled and hard to understand, perhaps because Rose was still inside the Heart Diamond herself.

Ash watched in awe and curiosity as the Heart Diamond glowed a bright pink, Rose began moving out of the Heart Diamond. All the priestesses and priests stopped and watched as Rose, no longer a Carbink but a Diancie, slowly came out of the Heart Diamond in a bright pink glow.

"Welcome, Princess Diancie," The Head Priestess softly said as she hopped a little towards Rose, or now, Diancie.

Diancie slowly opened her eyes and saw the priestesses and priests bowing down to her.

"It is an honor to welcome you, Princess Diancie," One of the priests said in respect.

"Come, we have no time to waste, we must begin your training immediately," The Head Priestess said. "We do not wish for your powers to suddenly go off after all."

Diancie looked down at her new form, she moved her new arms and hands a little, not used to having these new limbs. She smiled before she nodded, "I am ready."

Ash blinked as the memory began to blur out, like ripples in water. He caught glimpses of what looked like Diancie training her powers, accidentally exploding a set of stalagmites during a sneeze.

Ash chuckled as he saw glimpses of these training accidents, he remembered his own training. He still had a long way to go with mastering his Mew powers.

"Are you sure you feel ready?" The Head Priestess asked Diancie. "I want to make sure you have all your powers under complete control before you go back out into the public. I know it has been two weeks, but we do not wish to rush."

"I got all my powers under control a few days ago, these past few days have just been extra training to me," Diancie said with confidence. "I am ready to face the public and show everyone what a capable leader I am." _Besides, I've been in here for so long that it feels stuffy. If I stay here any longer I may just lose control._

Only Ash heard those thoughts and he gave a chuckle before shaking his head, even after her transformation, Diancie was still Rose at heart, the adventurous Carbink or rather Diancie now.

"If you are sure, then I see no reason to hold you here any longer. Allow me to retrieve Dace, I wish him to accompany you for at least a day before you are allowed to go off on your own," The Head Priestess said.

Diancie looked like she wanted to sigh, but she said, "If you feel you must." _I can't wait to see my Memmas and Pyra again, they'll be so excited to see me as a Diancie!_

Ash couldn't help but smile at those thoughts, Diancie was doing well to hide how she really felt to the Head Priestess.

The Head Priestess went off and quickly got Dace before returning to Diancie.

When Dace looked at Diancie, he quickly gave a bow, "Princess Diancie, it is good to finally see you again. I trust that your training for controlling your powers is complete?"

"It is, Dace," Diancie stated. "I would like to go see my Memmas when we first leave. I wish to let them know that I am alright." _Then I will probably sneak off and go see Pyra, I'm not gonna wait until tomorrow for you to leave me alone because you probably won't actually leave me alone._

"Then we will escort you to them, Princess Diancie," The Head Priestess said.

"Oh? I thought only Dace would be escorting me?" Diancie asked in response.

"I wish to see them myself before I leave you in Dace's care, I trust that is allowed," The Head Priestess answered.

"Of course, that is fine," Diancie said. "I can't wait to get home, I wonder how different my bed will feel with my new form."

"Princess Diancie, you were informed that you will no longer be living with your Memmas, weren't you?" Dace asked as he looked at the Head Priestess.

"No… I wasn't told that…" Diancie responded. "Why can't I live with them anymore?"

"Because it would be seen as you choosing favorites, yes they are your Memmas but some might see it differently," The Head Priestess responded. "We do not want to cause any discord among the Domain. You will in fact be staying in the residence you have been residing in during your training."

Ash couldn't tell what Diancie was thinking by her expression alone, she was keeping a neutral face as she said, "Oh… well then… I suppose I must do what I must for the Diamond Domain."

Ash, however, could hear Diancie's thoughts loud and clear. _I didn't know I wouldn't be able to live with my Memmas. But I can't let this get to me, I will find a way to get out of that stuffy room myself. I may not be able to live with my parents… but perhaps a home could be built for me and they could 'have the honor' of living in that home. Maybe I could even get Pyra to live with me!_

Ash giggled, Diancie was already making plans to defy the boring lifestyle Dace and the Head Priestess were setting for her, maybe that's why the Diancies of the past chose her.

"That is an excellent attitude," The Head Priestess said with a smile. "Now, shall we go see your Memmas and introduce you to the public on the way there?"

"Of course," Diancie said with a smile.

The memory began to shift once again, Ash was starting to get used to that. Diancie was back in her chamber, laying down on a crystal that Ash assumed to be her bed. Diancie looked around the chamber before she smiled and got up, hopping out of the crystal bed.

She went over to a clouded crystal door and touched it with a glowing hand, causing the crystal to become clear. She saw through it and didn't see anyone there which caused her to smile even more. The then took her hand off the door and hop-floated over to a wall, the same wall where during her training she accidentally blew up the stalagmites. Something she hadn't mentioned when they were fixing the damage is that there was a piece of the wall had come loose. Diancie went over to the wall and pushed against it, causing a section the wall to move backwards, she then slid it to one side, went through the opening, and moved the piece of wall back into place.

 _Now I can go see Pyra!_ Diancie thought to herself before she began to hop-float towards their normal hangout.

Ash wondered if Pyra even knew Diancie was coming. Ash followed Diancie as she hop-floated away from the chamber. Diancie looked so happy to be away from Dace and the Head Priestess for a change, she giggled to herself as she came to the usual spot where she and Pyra would hangout and play. However, Pyra was nowhere to be found.

… _I thought she would be here… I passed by her earlier on the way to my house and mouthed for her to meet me in our normal spot. I wonder if she got caught or something. I mean she wouldn't just not show up… would she?_ Diancie thought to herself before she shook her head. _No! That's not like her, I have nothing to worry about. Pyra would never abandon me! She probably just got caught sneaking out or is running a little late._

Ash could feel Diancie's worry despite her thoughts.

Thankfully before too long, Diancie heard a Carbink hop-floating her way.

"I am so so sorry I am late," Pyra said as she stopped in front of Diancie. "My Memmas had some extra chores for me to do after dinner."

Diancie was then surprised when Pyra bowed in front of her.

"I hope I did not make you wait long, Princess," Pyra said as she bowed.

Diancie also just noticed how much smaller Pyra was compared to her, it made her feel awkward. "No, no, it's okay Pyra. You don't have to bow to me or call me Princess, we're best friends remember?"

"I'm sorry… I guess it was just my instinct to bow and call you Princess," Pyra responded.

"Well hopefully you'll get used to being around as a Diancie," Diancie said. "It's good to see you again, Pyra. It feels like it's been years since we last saw each other. How have you been since I was away?"

Pyra hesitated before she said, "I've been… fine. I spent a lot more time doing chores while you were... away. Your Memmas even asked for my help with what were your chores."

"So you've been doing both your chores and mine? Wow, you must be exhausted," Diancie responded before she smiled. "If you want, I could try to make a royal proclamation where children can only do their own chores and not the chores of other households or something."

"Ah no, it's fine. You should probably save those royal proclamations for more important things," Pyra said with a sigh. "And I chose to do those chores. With you gone, I haven't really… felt like playing much."

"I'm sorry to hear that… but now I'm back. Meaning we can get back to playing whenever I have off time!" Diancie smiled. "Maybe we can finally go see that big green crystal a few weeks ago!"

"I don't know, if other Carbink sees us together wouldn't they think you're playing favorites?" Pyra asked.

"Nah, we could just say that I'm giving you an important lesson in confidence or something like that," Diancie said with a smirk. "Remember, I am great at coming up with spur of the moment excuses."

"I know," Pyra said before frowning. "But that was back when you were a Carbink. You're the Princess Diancie now, you have much bigger responsibilities. I want to spend time with you, but I don't want to get in the way of your duties. Besides, Dace would shatter me if he saw you playing with me."

"I doubt he'd shatter you, besides, it's just as important for me to de-stress as it is to fulfill my responsibilities," Diancie responded. "Which means it's important for me to still play, especially due to the fact that age wise, I'm still a child. It would be understandable."

Pyra looked at Diancie before she said, "Well… if it's really okay, then… can I still call you Rose?"

"Of course! I may be a Diancie in appearance but I'm still the same Rose that I was before my transformation!" Rose the Diancie responded with a smile. "It would also feel strange for my best friend to refer to my title and new form than my actual name."

"I will still have to call you Princess Diancie in public, but I do prefer calling you Rose," Pyra said as she began to get more lax. "I'm also glad to see you haven't changed a bit, Rose. But I can't stay here for too long, my Memmas were still awake when I last saw them. When do you think we can hangout again?"

"Hmmm, probably tomorrow around the same time," Rose said. "I shouldn't have Dace trailing me tomorrow. So maybe even earlier. But I should get back before the Head Priestess chests on me. If I got her schedule right, she should only be checking my room in about thirty minutes to see if I'm asleep."

"Heh, alright," Pyra said with a smile. "Then we'll come back here around the same time tomorrow. I look forward to it, Rose. Maybe we'll even get to adventure outside of the Diamond Domain."

"Hopefully! Oh and if you don't see me tomorrow, please don't think I abandoned you. I will try to get here at the same time tomorrow, if I don't show up I am either late or got caught," Rose said. "Hopefully I'll be on time."

"It's okay, I know your life can't be easy since you've got Dace and those priestesses looking at you all the time," Pyra said. "But it's good to see you again, Rose."

Ash gave a sad smile, it looked like Pyra was pretty accepting with Rose's Diancie form. So it wasn't because Rose became a Diancie that caused the wall between their friendship. Ash frowned, something must've happened between now and then.

The memory started to shift more, Ash could tell that days were passing due to the day and night cycles that the crystals tended to show. It took Ash a bit to notice, but the crystals glowed more dimly at certain times and more brightly at others, Ash assumed that was the daylight cycle being simulated by the crystals. Ash wasn't sure if it was just days however, it could've also been weeks or months.

Rose was still continuing her training in the chamber with the Head Priestess, while she had gotten her powers under control there were still powers she had to learn that came from her new form.

Ash saw bits and pieces of memory with Rose trying to hang out with Pyra, however the hangouts never lasted long as Rose sometimes had to hurry back to the chamber since Dace had started taking over the Head Priestess' patrols. Ash could see that Pyra was looking more and more discouraged every time Rose saw her again and then had to leave with barely enough time to chat. Ash could also sense Rose's own frustrations from this, as she was getting dragged around all the time. Rose wanted to spend more time with her best friend, but her duties as a Diancie had been preventing that.

Then Ash saw everything slow down a bit, he saw Rose talking to Dace… well more of yelling.

"What do you mean I have to visit the outer edges of the Diamond Domain?!" Rose yelled. "That's a two week trip there and back!"

"You need to introduce yourself to all of the residents of the Diamond Domain, Princess Diancie," Dace replied calmly.

"That's all I've been doing for the past month!" Rose snapped. "I can't keep doing this back to back! All this stress is going to lead to me developing chips and cracks! I need some time to relax!"

"You can relax," Dace said, making Rose perk up a small bit. "Once we get to the edge of the Diamond Domain. We will be spending a few days there after all."

"I meant relaxing here, with my friend and my Memmas," Rose said as she glared at Dace.

Dace kept looking at her as he said, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Princess Diancie, but this is important. You knew about this when you were given the honors of becoming Princess Diancie."

"I think my well being is even more important than my responsibilities right now!" Rose yelled. "Yes, responsibilities are important, but so is taking care of myself. If I don't relax from time to time I will be known as the Princess Diancie who had the shortest lifespan in history!"

Before Dace could say anything more, the Head Priestess Carbink spoke up, "Princess Diancie is right, her well being is more important than her responsibilities, and an unhappy Princess Diancie would make an unhappy kingdom."

"Thank you!" Rose said, letting out a sigh of relief. "So does that mean I can finally go hang out with my friend?"

"Yes, I think it would be best if you had a day or two to just yourself in order to relax. Go have meals with your Memmas and spend time with your friend. I will even go so far as to say that you are allowed to sleep outside this chamber for your relaxation period," The Head Priestess said.

Dace looked like he was about to say something but the Head Priestess gave him a stare that would make any Pokemon freeze, almost like Ash's Memma's glare.

Rose gave a happy smile, "Oh thank you so much! I can't wait to see Pyra and spend all day with her!"

"Before you go, I do have one more offer," The Head Priestess said, gaining Rose's attention. "Since you seem to really like your friend, then perhaps she can come to the chamber as well."

Rose's eyes widen, "R-really? You mean it?"

The Head Priestess nodded, "Of course. Perhaps she would even go so far as to accept the offer of becoming a new priestess trainee, we have been in need of a trainee for quite a long time. Do you think your friend would be a good priestess?"

"I think she'd be a perfect priestess! She's tidy, kind, respectful, and she's really good at chores," Rose responded with a large smile. "Maybe she could even be my royal advisor."

"That is another excellent option," The Head Priestess said. "For now, how about you go speak with her, and before you even try it Elder Dace, she does not need an escort at all. You are to leave her be during her relaxation period."

Dace frowned but gave a respectful bow, "As you wish, Head Priestess."

Ash gave a small smile, the Head Priestess was starting to remind him of his Memma .

"Thank you so so much, Head Priestess!" Rose said with a huge smile. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Pyra right now!"

A shiver ran up Ash's spine as he suddenly got the feeling that their fight was about to happen. He didn't know exactly why, perhaps it was because in a lot of books, the bad thing happens right when one of the main characters is at their happiest. Not to mention all of this is pretty much history, so he knew the fight was bound to happen, and this seemed like the perfect time for it.

Ash felt the memory shift and he was back in the old hangout area where Pyra and Rose meet up all the time. He felt something different in this memory, it felt extremely tense, like Rose herself didn't like thinking about this part.

"Come on Pyra… where are you?" Rose asked with a sense of anxiety but mostly of impatience. "You said you'd come as soon as you finished your chores and that was nearly an hour ago…"

Not too long after Rose said this to herself, she heard the familiar sound of a Carbink hop-floating towards her. Rose smiled when she looked up and saw Pyra coming over to her.

"Hey, Pyra! Your chores take a bit longer than you expected?" Rose asked cheerfully.

Pyra didn't look nearly as cheerful or eager as Rose did, it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"I have something exciting I want to tell you!" Rose said before she saw Pyra's expression. "... is something wrong?"

Pyra gave a small sigh before she said, "... I'm sorry it took me so long to get here… I was deep in thought about something, and I lost track of time. Rose… there's something I need to tell you, something I should've told you when you were still a Carbink…"

"Alright, do you want to go first? Or should I tell you what I have to tell you first?" Rose asked. "Before you answer I just want to say is that what I have to say is potentially life changing for both of us."

 _So is what Pyra has to tell you…_ Ash thought to himself with a sigh.

Pyra didn't like the sound of that, in fact she started to look angry when Rose said 'life changing'. "Life changing huh? As if your first choice wasn't life changing enough as is. No, I think I should go first if that's the case."

Rose frowned when she heard the bitter tone in Pyra's voice.

Pyra looked at Rose straight in the eyes before she said, "Rose, I didn't want you to become Princess Diancie."

"... you… didn't want me to become Princess Diancie? But you said you supported me," Rose responded, shocked by Pyra's statement.

"I may have said that," Pyra said. "But that didn't mean it was true. I wanted to support you, but I didn't want you to become Princess Diancie. I knew what it meant before the change. You would become too busy for me, I would mean little to Princess Diancie, I'm only just another Carbink to you after all. At first I had hoped that wouldn't be the case, but it looks like I was right after all."

"You aren't just another Carbink!" Rose snapped, anger starting to grow in her. "You're my best friend! I mean sure I've been really busy lately, but I've still been trying to see you. If you were just another Carbink do you think I would've snuck out just to see you?!"

"You shouldn't have bothered then. We never got to talk or hangout anymore!" Pyra snapped back. "Out of all the Carbink in the Diamond Domain… why did it have to be you?"

"I don't know why I was chosen! Do you really think I could read the minds of the past Princess Diancies?" Rose responded. "I just happened to be chosen, if you were really against it why didn't you say anything? Had you said the truth I would've turned down their offer! That's how much your opinion matters to me!"

"And that was my biggest regret," Pyra said as she glared down at the ground. "I guess I was just fooling myself into thinking I could possibly hang out with the new Princess Diancie, but that was just arrogant. You have more important things to do than to keep coming back here and hanging out with me, Princess Diancie."

"... what did you just call me…?" Rose asked, her voice monotone.

Pyra looked back up at Rose and said, "Princess Diancie. That is your name now, isn't it?"

Rose stared at Pyra for a few seconds before her hands began to glow, her expression turning to one of pure anger.

Without seeming to realize what she was doing, Rose moved her hands, which she had balled up into fists, up as they glowed a bright pinkish red color. Pyra looked scared as Rose shouted at her, "I HATE YOU!"

Without warning, Rose threw her arms down big pinkish red energy blasted out like a force field. Pyra let out a scream as the energy slammed into her and engulfed her body before it began to throw her back.

When the energy dissipated, Rose stared in shock at what she did.

"... Pyra…? Are you… alright?" Rose asked, her anger suddenly turned to concern.

Ash was shocked at what he witnessed, he knew this was coming, but to actually see it was almost unbelievable.

When Rose got closer to where Pyra was blasted into, she saw Pyra slowly getting back up. Rose's eyes widen in shock as she saw Pyra's body glowing and started to change. Rose could see Pyra was growing into an all too familiar shape, a shape that shouldn't have been on anyone else except herself.

Pyra looked down at herself before looking up at Rose, before Rose could say anything though, Pyra turned and began to run away. Rose wanted to follow her, but for some reason her body just wasn't responding.

"... Pyra… come back…" Rose weakly muttered. "I'm sorry…"

Ash felt the memory starting to fade. Everything around him turned black and he closed his eyes. When Ash opened his eyes again, he found himself floating, still on the island Groudon made for the Legendaries and Children to rest. Pyra and Rose were still in front of each other. It was as if very little to no time had passed during that trip down memory lane.

* * *

"... you're right… I did say some pretty selfish things," Pyra said. "What were you actually going to say? My other biggest regret was never hearing what you had to say to me at the time."

"Well a couple things actually… like I said, I was going to ask you to become my royal advisor… but I was also going to tell you that the Head Priestess gave me an offer to have you be with me, living in the chamber and being able to stay by my side. She even was going to offer you the option to become a priestess trainee…" Rose responded, wiping her eyes.

Pyra gave a sad frown before she said, "If only I had waited and let you go first… maybe then we could've avoided the whole catastrophe. Now I can never go back again…"

"Who says you can't go back?" Rose asked. "Sure you may look like Princess Diancie but you aren't the actual Princess. I mean yeah there haven't been two Diancies before in the history of the Diamond Domain, but there's nothing saying there can't be. And if anyone had a problem with it, they'd have to answer to me. I'm sure I could even enter the Heart Diamond once again and converse with the past Princess Diancies."

"Wait… you said 'once again'," Pyra pointed out. "What do you mean 'once again'? Did you go in a second time?"

"Yes, I did," Rose responded. "After our fight, my heart broke, and I started to physically fall apart… I was put into the Heart Diamond where my injuries could be fixed. I was in there for ten years, because that's how long it took to put my heart back together… and while it was put back together, it wasn't fully healed…"

Pyra frowned and said, "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. If only I hadn't run away… or said all those things to you…"

"It was both our faults," Rose stated. "Had we not been idiotic children, none of this would ever happened. I should've noticed your hesitation before my transformation and you should've been honest with me at the start. We're both at fault here, Pyra."

"But I caused more damage," Pyra said regretfully. "It was because of me that you were left in such a terrible state. Would you really want me back after what I've done to you?"

"I don't care what happened in the past, Pyra, all I know is that I miss my best friend," Rose responded. "Of course I want you to come back."

"... Hey Rose…" Pyra started slowly. "Do you… still hate me?"

"No, I don't!" Rose said quickly. "That has been my biggest regret. I can never forgive myself for saying that. I could never actually hate you, no matter how much you anger or hurt me, I just… I said the worst word I could at the time to make you feel bad… I can never ever hate you."

Pyra gave a smile before she pulled Rose in for another hug and said, "I'm glad… I've hurt you more than you ever hurt me, so I'm glad that you don't hate me. I've really missed you, Rose."

"I wouldn't say that," Rose responded sadly. "In fact, I think we've both hurt each other equally… you did what you did and I… I ruined your life… I forced a change on you that should never be forced onto anyone… and because of that… you had to leave your home and your Memmas…" _Your Memmas… they were so angry with me… I made their Mon run away… I ruined both their and your lives…_

Pyra rubbed Rose's cheeks, wiping away a tear that was falling from Rose's eye.

"If anyone ruined my life, it was me. I could've stayed and tried to fight Dace's ruling, but I ran away because I was afraid," Pyra said.

"Maybe you two should stop trying to compare who hurt the other more," Mew bluntly said as she floated over. "You _should_ get to the part where you both decide what to do next."

"Memma, shouldn't we just let them work it out?" Ash asked.

"No, Ashy, at this rate they would've kept going in circles about who did the most damage," Mew responded.

Rose looked a little nervous when Mew spoke, but Pyra nodded, "Lady Mew is right. We should just let the past be in the past and look toward the future. I asked Prince Ash to bring me here in a Poke Ball so I could talk to you again and I'm glad I did."

"I am too," Rose said with a soft smile. "Thank you for doing this for us, Prince Ash. As for what comes next… will you return to the Diamond Domain, Pyra?"

Ash and Mew looked at Pyra.

"It's your choice, Pyra," Mew said when Pyra looked at her. "I can't make this decision for you. Just make sure to say goodbye to Regigigas before you leave, otherwise he might rampage. He may be a big Pokemon, but he can act like a little child at times."

Pyra looked back at Rose and gave a small smile before she said, "I've thought about going back home to the Diamond Domain a lot. I would love to go back with you and maybe take up that offer of being your royal advisor if it's still open, Rose…"

"Of course it's still open," Rose said with a smile. "The position was reserved just for you, Pyra."

Then Pyra gave a frown before she said, "But I can't. I'm sorry."

"What? Why not?" Rose asked, shocked that her long lost friend turned down the offer. "Is it because of Dace? I can still-"

"No, it's not because of that," Pyra said. "As much as I miss my old home, I live in the Tree of Beginning now. The Pokemon there are my family, and I don't want to leave them. I may not be the Princess there, but I still feel responsible to them."

"Perhaps there's an alternative to outright turning her down," Mew said, causing both Pyra and Rose to look at her. "It would take quite a bit of work, but perhaps we can somehow arrange a permanent teleportation link of some kind, where you could step through from one side and be at the other location in an instant and vice versa. That way you could still live at the Tree of Beginning and visit Rose whenever you wanted to."

"You and the Tree of Beginning can actually do that, Memma?" Ash asked, surprised but still noticing her choice of using Origin's alternative name.

Mew nodded as she said, "Of course, Ashy, perhaps I could speak with Giratina and we could create a continuous, permanent link between locations, like a… what is it called…? Oh yes, like a portal."

"So that means I can visit Rose and the Diamond Domain any time I want?" Pyra asked, feeling hopeful.

"Well I would have to make the portal first, but most likely yes," Mew responded. "It would take a week or two though and I would have a rule on the portal that only you, me, and Ashy can use the portal. No offense meant, Princess Rose, but I still wish to keep the location of my home a secret."

Ash gave a smile, "I would love to go visit Diamond Domain myself one day." _I wonder how much has changed since I saw it in Rose's memory?_

"One day, Ashy, one day," Mew responded with a smile. "Now, how about we leave these two alone so they can catch up. _Especially since Dace is heading this way and I don't want to be caught in the middle of that._ "

Ash nodded, he had seen how strict that Elder Carbink could be. "We'll be going now, I hope you two have fun catching up."

"Thank you, Prince Ash!" Rose said.

"Yes, thank you, Ash," Pyra reiterated with a smile. "This was all thanks to you."

Ash and Mew began to fly away, Ash looked back and said, "I'm just glad I could help."

After Ash and Mew flew away, Pyra turned back to Rose and said, "Now we have one other problem to deal with."

"Oh? What's that?" Rose asked.

"You might want to look behind you," Pyra said, cringing a small bit.

Before Rose could turn around, she heard the very familiar voice of Dace.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

* * *

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, Blue isn't the gym leader of Viridian City, that would be Giovanni. Blue is only the gym leader in the second generation games.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Considering Giovanni probably has disappeared, the Viridian City Gym is most likely under new management, that isn't Blue.

 **Fire and Ice Master 123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I thought it was a pretty okay movie. It was nice to see Pokemon return to its roots. But I felt it was a bit… rushed? A lot of stuff was packed into the movie and it felt like it would've been better if they did a couple of movies or didn't try to cram the whole beginning of the series into a movie.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The movie looked promising, but I agree with Onyx. The movie felt rushed. I didn't like how Ash only had two Pokemon by the end of the movie, and we didn't even get to see his battle with Ho-Oh. Maybe if it was done as an actual reboot to the anime series, they could've done a much better job with it. It just doesn't seem like it should've been a movie.

 **TropicalCyclone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Because it's Mew. And it's the last 'book' to the arc. The next one will be considered a sequel.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Uhh… what's always full even when it's empty… a politician's mind?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pfffft, talk about a burn. And I don't do riddles, nope.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Our take on how the mutation happens that creates a Diancie is purely imagination on our part. We have no idea how the canon mutation does it, and I doubt we would ever truly get an explanation. We just hope our interpretation will seem legit enough to enjoy. As for Ash helping out, just keep reading.

 **AngelMaster14** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you, happy belated birthday to you as well.

 **NazhRomar** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's because Pyra's crystals are red. Maybe I should let Onyx explain since she's the one who gave her that name.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I got the name 'Pyra' from the red version of the crystal pyrite. I was also partially inspired by the name of the character from RWBY whose name was Pyrrha. But to explain how she got the name in the story, it is because of her red hue. Unlike in the show, Carbink have different colors instead of just blue. As for the fact she told them that she named herself Pyra, perhaps that was due to Pyra not wanting to explain her entire backstory to them.

 **FireSoulKid** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You know what? This isn't alright. If you aren't going to leave a review for this story that actually pertains to the story then please don't leave a review. You shouldn't be leaving a review here to blatantly hint that we should be updating We Are Phantoms.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hey, at least I did update We Are Phantoms. ^^' I won't ignore it like I did last year, I promise.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, let's hope it helps them rather then just bring up bad memories.

 **Aren serathy** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** So I'll assume you enjoyed the chapter based on your reaction?

 **Dorison** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, not at all. I didn't find anything offensive, but February was a hard month for me. We just can't keep updating on a schedule right now, because we're having a fluctuation with what we want to write at the moment, and we can't just force ourselves to write more Child of Mew or the chapters won't turn out very good. Not having a schedule can help relieve some of that pressure on us. Thank you for your support.

 **Rosegfx** **: DarkFoxKit:** No, most of the comments about the ANs just complain about how long it is. ^^'

 **Dragon Of The Ecplising Moon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It definitely would be interesting.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm surprised canon Pikachu still hasn't learned how to use Surf. That would definitely help against those pesky Ground types.

 **FXInfinity** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't usually write with this quality either. I have help, Onyx works hard to make sure the grammar and spelling are good, as well as some of the wordings. Heh, well we may not be updating fast anymore since we've just kicked our own schedule out the window. Hopefully this will help you with your updates. XP Sometimes I feel the story is going too slow, but Onyx insist we should take our time with the Alola region creation.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well, one thing that I have pushed extremely hard for, which Fox can back me up on, is continuity of the story. I don't want to do a time skip or POV change or anything like that unless it makes sense and feels natural. I want to try and write out a proper scene before going onto the next thing, and I want to do it in a way that seems like you're watching a movie or TV show instead of reading a comic book with panels.

The ANs are definitely enjoyable. What I pretty much do with Fox is brainstorm what could be fun and interesting. If it makes it easier for you, consider it more like a micro-RP instead of a skit. We don't really truly write it with the readers in mind at all times, we just try to have fun in a way that could be enjoyable to everyone.

I'm glad you really enjoy this fanfiction, it's definitely fun to write when we're inspired for it. I'm glad you're trying to improve your fanfiction, and I speak for both Fox and I when I say that we're honored that you are using our fanfiction as a comparison/goal of how you want your fanfiction to be.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Pokemon species? Isn't that the same as what's our favorite Pokemon?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, he's talking about the categories which used to be known as species. Like how Bulbasaur is a Seed Pokemon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oooh. I don't have one, I don't usually pay attention to the species. Although I do find Mew's species to be hilarious. "The New Species" Pokemon, even though she's known to be the first Pokemon in the universe.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I don't usually pay attention either, but after doing a tiny bit of research I would say the Dragon Pokemon category. IE Dratini, Dragonair, Dragonite (not a bit fan of that form), Horsea, Seadra, Kingdra, Salamence, and Goodra. Good luck with your fanfiction.

 **Giratinafan129** **: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, well why did you have to blow the whistle again? It's been a few weeks. ^^'

 **Glace2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Okay, well that's good. Did you have fun at Jamaica?  
I'm not good with names, but maybe you could name it Nightshade? It sounds like it would be a good name for a Darkrai, even a shiny one.

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, I do know the saying. I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't know it. I would add something in there about using your great power for fun. For instance, if I got the power of time, it would be a duty of mine to pause time, go around a city, and pull down everyone's pants before resuming time. Thank you for the birthday song, Abyssus.

 **TeamDraco** **: DarkFoxKit:** …. No.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nope. Next game I'm getting is Far Cry 5 which comes out next week.

 **silver frost** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I would hate to not ever have snow. I rarely get snow where I live now.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** In a future chapter that takes place within this arc :P

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We already had that idea under consideration as Diancie is the Pokemon known for making crystals.

 **KyraTheTenshi** **: DarkFoxKit:** Brock and Misty are pretty much gone, but Ash can see them again like in one chapter or two. Just don't expect them to be his travelling companions again.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** They aren't dead though, so don't worry. We might eventually use them again if they are needed.

 **Thescytheswinger1010** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well I _hope_ you can wait. ^^' Because updates are going to be slow for a while.


	72. Chapter 72: Fixing Mistakes

**DarkFoxKit: *is sneaking around*** … Fyre, do you see anymore around here?

 **Donfyre** : ***is openly sipping a drink on the couch*** Uh… no? What the heck are you slinking around like that for? There's nothing dangerous around, unless Mew did something.

 **DarkFoxKit:** The fans, Fyre, they are ravenous! I don't update for a few months, and they go all wolves on me. I just haven't been inspired to write for Child of Mew lately, but I don't want the fans to think we're dropping the story altogether, so we're throwing them a bone… but they want the main course. ***shivers***

 **Donfyre:** ***He kept slurping his drink seemingly without a care*** By "we", do you mean you and Onyx? I _am_ safe, right? 'Cause I've seen what your fans have done to you and Key, aaaand… yeah, I don't think I wanna be a part of that horribleness anytime soon. I'm just an AN ragdoll. ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** You don't understand, Fyre. They want _all_ of us.

 ***The door began shaking, the mob's roars could be heard on the other side***

 **Donfyre:** Meep! ***He jumped up, spilling the drink all over the floor*** Uhh… I'll clean that up later. Why are your fans here _now_ , Fox?! Don't you have some kind of… super secret place to hide at this point after all the countless times you've been mobbed?

 **DarkFoxKit:** The fans already raided my super secret place. I don't know how they found it. We have to evacuate.

 ***The door was busted down, and the mob started rushing in. DarkFoxKit was grabbed and drowned into the mob***

 **DarkFoxKit:** SAVE YOURSELF FYRE! TELL ONYX TO GO ON WITHOUT MEEEEE!

 **Donfyre:** EEP! ***He curled into a ball, but to his surprise noticed that the fans swerved around him and went right for Fox*** Huh… guess I _was_ harmless after all, hah! Take that, Fox! … Not sure if that's a good or bad thing. And I should probably find some way to help her, huh? ***He yelled out to Fox*** Don't worry, Fox, I'll try to get some help! … At some point, I really liked that drink.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Jumps out of the mob and pounces on Fyre, bringing him into the mob with her*** IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!

 **Donfyre:** WAH?! L-LET ME GO, YOU MADFOX, IF I DON'T GET HELP THEN WE'RE BOTH MOST DEFINITELY DOOMED!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh don't worry, I'll shield with you with my furry body~

 **Donfyre:** Blaaaah! I-I don't wanna be, erm, "shielded", I wanna escaaaape! Lemme see the liiiight! DX ***He was being held close to the clinging fox***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Too late, it's either me or the wolves~ ***Both of them were sinking down into the ravenous fans***

* * *

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** ***Stretches*** Home sweet home. It's nice to be back, though the break was definitely something we needed.

 **DarkFoxKit: *Comes in with her fur all messed up and full of scratch marks***

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You… okay, Fox? You look like you fought a piece of sandpaper and lost.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh I wish it was just a piece of sandpaper. No, I was being dragged by the angry readers. While some of them were understanding and patient, a good number of them were… well… less than happy about the break.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well if they don't understand how writing and creativity works and how we aren't machines that can pump out great content 24/7, then they must be either oblivious or selfish.

 **DarkFoxKit:** There were some who said that the break was taking too long, and that we've discontinued Child of Mew altogether.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, yeah, I saw that one reader thought he would be so much of a troll that he would comment in an anonymous account using your name saying we cancelled the story. I made sure to step in there and set things straight. We would never cancel this story, but in the hypothetical case that we ever did, we wouldn't do it through the comments, we'd post a chapter stating the current status of the book. And we would never outright cancel it either.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, and we should probably tell the readers that we're not going back to weekly updates, we still haven't been able to write much of Child of Mew yet, but we figured we've kept them waiting for a new chapter long enough. And we are ignoring all comments asking and _especially_ demanding us to update a new chapter.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We will most likely get back into the swing of writing CoM within the next few weeks, but that still doesn't mean we will end up posting weekly. Perhaps if we build up enough chapters, we can eventually do every 2 weeks, but for now it'll probably be every 3-4 weeks or somewhere around there.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Onyx, we are not setting a schedule. I don't want the readers getting on our cases because we weren't able to update in that timeframe for whatever reason. I need a bath, and some therapy. I do not like dealing with entitled people.

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Fixing Mistakes**

"Where are we going, Memma?" Ash asked as he continued to follow Mew.

"I thought we could go for a little flight, Ashy, it's not good to stay cramped up on that island the whole time," Mew responded as she started to fly upwards.

"Are we allowed to leave like this?" Ash asked in concern as he flew upwards too.

"Of course, we're not going too far away from the rest island," Mew answered before she looked back at Ash and smiled.

Ash looked back at the rest island and said, "I hope Pyra and Rose will be okay. Dace, the Carbink Elder, seemed really angry when he saw them."

"They'll be fine, Ashy, they both technically outrank him after all," Mew replied. "The worst he could do is give them a timeout and a headache. As for his anger, it partly stems from the fact that he cares so much for Diancie and the other part being that he has to uphold the traditions that come with being the Carbink Elder, and that is a lot of pressure to be under."

"... Memma, do you have any traditions?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yup, have fun and keep the world just stable enough where it won't fall apart," Mew answered. "The reason I don't keep the world perfectly stable is because A it would be way too much work and B if the world is perfectly stable, there would be no problems and without problems there would be no need for problem solvers. Without problem solvers there won't be any new inventions and the world would come to a standstill which would in itself, destabilize the world. In order to achieve a proper balance in the world, you have to have the right levels of peace and chaos. That's one of the reasons I started my Mew Games, to cause enough chaos to keep the world balanced."

"You never told me that," Ash said with a raised brow. "I always thought you did the Mew Games to torme- I mean play with me."

"Mew Games are definitely fun to do, but there is a purpose behind them, not just random playfulness," Mew responded as she stopped flying upwards and fully turned towards Ash, who stopped right in front of her. "Mew Games create a positive form of chaos. I haven't done many Mew Games and I bet you that the world is creating its own chaos to make up for it. When I do my Mew Games, I know everything that goes on. I can control what happens to the subjects, meaning I can keep them safe in the end. If I left the world to create its own chaos, there is a good chance that injury and death rates would start to go up. There would be more conflict between the humans and wars could start over any simple thing. I tried to let the world create its own chaos a few times, and almost every time a war between humans breaks out."

"Does anyone else know about that?" Ash asked. "During the great war, none of the opposing side seem to realize this. They just said you were too dangerous, especially with your Mew Games."

"No, and nobody can find out, Ashy, that's one of the secrets that we have to keep," Mew said. "As for me being dangerous with my Mew Games, yeah sure… subjects have gotten hurt before, but there have rarely been any deaths unless the subject deserved the death. For instance, one time I made a Mew Game and all the subjects were members of murderous tribes that killed because it was fun for them. They killed human and Pokemon alike, so in my Mew Game with them, I turned off the safeties that I normally use. Thankfully I haven't had to do a Mew Game like that in a very long time, and I hope I never have to do it again."

Ash gave a small smile as he remembered doing his first big Mew Game with Zach, turning him into a princess doll while they were on Pinkan Island. _That was pretty fun. The only thing that got hurt was Zach's pride… and dignity._

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if the other Legendaries that were saying that I was dangerous because of my Mew Games were actually talking about the times when I didn't do any Mew Games and let the world create its own chaos. In fact, they might even consider those events Mew Games as I knew that it would happen," Mew continued before she let out a sigh. "I will say this, Ashy, when you start doing your own Mew Games, there will be individuals who don't approve of what you do, even if the Mew Games aren't dangerous or even all that crazy. You can't let those individuals stop you though."

Ash frowned, "So why can't we tell them, Memma?"

"Because if others knew about the true purpose of Mew Games, they would in fact lose their effectiveness. A subject has to be completely oblivious in order for them to truly express the emotions that counts towards the world's chaos," Mew answered.

 _Wow, I never knew maintaining the world would be so complicated like that._ Ash thought to himself as he looked down. _It sounds… daunting. Could the world even handle two Mews?_

"Yes, Ashy, the world can handle two Mews," Mew said with a smile, making Ash look up at her. "In fact, it would probably be a good thing for the world. Since there are two of us, that means we can both contribute to the chaos of the world. Meaning there would, hopefully, be less chaos that the world would need to create."

Ash looked up at the sky, smiling at how beautiful it was. Tyra and Rayquaza decided to let some clouds float by, the sun was still shining brightly. It was late afternoon from what Ash could tell.

"Now, do you have any other question? Or do you want to just fly around for awhile?" Mew asked.

"I do have one more question, Memma. If the world could handle two Mews… then why haven't you ma-"

" _Hello? Hello! Can everyone hear me?"_ Celeste's voice suddenly spoke up, cutting Ash off mid question.

" _Yes, Celeste, you are coming through loud and clear,"_ Mew responded. " _I assume this is your first time telepathically connecting to so many minds?"_

" _I have connected with a small group before if that counts. But this is indeed my first time with this many minds,"_ Celeste answered.

" _Then perhaps you should share the reason for contacting everyone before the telepathic strain becomes too much,"_ Mew suggested.

Ash couldn't imagine having to telepathically connect with such a large group, it hurt his head just thinking about it.

" _Understood, Mew,"_ Celeste responded. " _Now, the reason I contacted everyone is to ask that everyone meet up at the firepit in the center of the island to discuss what needs to be corrected on the first island. I would also like for the Memmas to attend so they can point out any mistakes that the Children did not notice on their own."_

Ash could hear several voices saying, " _Understood." "We will be there at once." "Okay, we're coming."_

" _I shall be waiting for you all there,"_ Celeste responded.

Ash heard only silence in his mind after Celeste said that. The little blue Mew shook his head, feeling a little disoriented from the connection.

"I am quite impressed with what Celeste just did," Mew said. "She managed to connect everyone together with a telepathic link without having any proper training. That's even more impressive when you remember that she has had to teach herself her powers."

"Yeah," Ash said with a nod. _She was pretty scary to face when we were on opposing sides, that's for sure._

"We should get going, we don't want to be the last ones to arrive after all," Mew stated.

"Okay, Memma," Ash said with a small smile.

Ash and Mew flew downwards, heading back towards the rest island. When they got close, Ash could see the other Children and their Memmas already gathering by the firepit in the center of the rest island.

"Looks like Diancie is bringing Pyra with her," Mew remarked as she and Ash got closer.

Ash sat down between Terra and Jayden. Jayden looked up at Ash, she was back in her smaller Land Forme, she gave a small smile.

"Hey, had a nice flight?" Jayden asked with a chuckle.

"You definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself up there with Lady Mew," Terra said.

Ash gave a sheepish chuckle, "Memma and I were just talking about stuff."

"Oh? What kind of stuff?" Don asked as he sat down on the other side of Jayden. "Though if it was anything private, I won't pry."

"Just some small talk that is easily forgotten after the conversation is over," Ash said with a shrug.

"Hey Ash, maybe after we're done with the first island, I could show you some of the stuff I planted," Jayden suggested. "You might get some ideas of what Pokemon could live there."

Ash gave a small smile at that, "Thanks, though we should wait until after they bloom and grow on the island."

"Alright everyone," Celeste spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "We need to discuss the current situation with the first island, and what mistakes were made and how they can be fixed or improved on."

"Like I said yesterday, I planted way too many flowers, no berry trees or bushes, and I also forgot to plant seeds that would thrive in a tropical climate," Jayden said, starting the discussion. "Is there anything I missed, Memma?"

"You should also plant greenery that thrives on an abundance of water near the depressions," Shaymin said. "Otherwise it'll be overtaken by moss. You could also plant some natural wild vegetables that the inhabitants of the region can use as a food source other than berries."

Celeste began writing in her notepad, "What about the rivers in the making, Zach?"

"I haven't actually started on any of the rivers yet, I was mostly working on water sources and creeks yesterday since I also have to occasionally go over to Terra to cool her off," Zach responded. "As most of you probably remember, my first attempt at creating a water source didn't turn out too well as I got blasted by a high pressure stream of water… but thankfully I got it under control. I can probably start working on rivers a little bit more later on, but in the meantime I need to focus on helping Terra. When not helping Terra, I will work on smaller things like creeks, streams, and water sources like ponds."

Celeste looked over at Terra, "Any news on the new island?"

"It's going a bit quicker than the first island, but it's still going to take me a few days for each island," Terra answered. "I haven't really had any big accidents like Zach, but there were times where I went slightly too fast for a small section of the stone. Thankfully I already corrected those small little mistakes while the stone was still fresh."

"How are things with the climate?" Celeste asked either Tyra or one of the Latis.

"Well there's not much that can actually be done with the climate until the islands are complete," Tyra responded. "It wouldn't be a good idea to create a certain climate only for us to find out later that the island needs the exact opposite. I am still practicing in the meantime though, so when it comes time to make the climate, I will be ready."

"Ash, have you started coming up with any ideas for the Pokemon that will inhabit the region?" Celeste asked as she looked up from her notepad.

"Um… well no, not yet," Ash said a little quietly.

"Then perhaps tomorrow you should start thinking of the Pokemon you would like to make," Celeste suggested. "You do not have to create any, just think of their forms, their typing, and perhaps what their purpose in the ecosystem will be. The reason I suggest you begin to work on them is that Lady Mew assigned you the task of creating 105 Pokemon and it would be better to split up the workload over time so you do not feel overwhelmed."

Ash gave a sheepish smile. "I'm still not sure how I'll be able to create a new species of Pokemon. I've never thought I would have to do that before."

"You don't have to worry so much, Ashy," Mew said with a smile. "Just be creative, and make what you want as long as they're functional. I'll be here to assist you, Ashy."

"Thanks, Memma," Ash said, though he still felt uneasy about making new life. "I'll start trying to think of new Pokemon tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea, it is a more productive use of time than just sitting around and playing," Celeste said before she turned towards Diancie. "Now, two questions for you, Diancie. What is it that you need to work on? And more importantly, who is that who has been trying to hide behind you this entire time?"

Ash looked over at Diancie and almost chuckled when he saw some red crystals behind her.

"So you knew I was here?" The Pokemon behind Diancie asked.

"It is quite obvious," Celeste stated. "Your crystals are a much darker color than the Diancie you are hiding behind. I noticed two separate colored lights on the ground being created from the sunlight shining through your crystals."

Celeste pointed towards the ground next to Diancie where there was two patches of light on the ground, one light pink, the other red.

Diancie turned back and said, "I guess since they know, there's no point in hiding."

"Yeah…" The voice sighed.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my childhood friend, Pyra," Diancie said. "Come on out, Pyra."

The other children and Legendary Pokemon were surprised to see another Diancie coming into view. She looked different then a normal Diancie, however, as her crystals were red.

"How… is there another Diancie?" Celebi asked with wide eyes.

"It's quite a long story but I shall try to give an adequate summary," Diancie said before she took a deep breath and let it out. "My friend Pyra was turned into a Diancie due to a careless mistake that I made while emotionally distressed."

"H-Hello everyone," Pyra greeted a little nervously. "I-I apologize if m-my existence complicates anything."

"Does this mean that she's also a princess?" Don asked as he floated next to his Memma. "Will she rule half the Diamond Domain or will you both be ruling it together?"

Pyra looked up at Don and said, "No, I'm not a princess. That title belongs to R- to my friend. Unlike her, I'm not a natural Diancie, and there can only be one princess of the Diamond Domain."

"This is quite an interesting situation," Kyogre stated. "Never before have two Diancie existed simultaneously."

"There's never been two Mews that existed simultaneously either," Tyra pointed out.

"That's a different situation altogether," Rayquaza said. "By what was said, Diancie never meant to turn her friend into a Diancie. But Lady Mew consciously turned Ash into her child."

"It is an unusual situation," Shaymin said.

"I'm sorry." Pyra frowned. "I could try to ask Lady Mew to turn me back into a Carbink."

"You don't need to apologize, Pyra," Mew said. "As for if I could turn you back into a Carbink, I have a simple answer."

"And that answer would be?" Blue asked.

"No. I won't turn Pyra back into a Carbink," Mew answered. "While yes, I have the capabilities to possibly do that, I won't. Pyra is the way she is now due to events that were caused by Diancie. I would rather Diancie and Pyra work together to learn how to move forward than simply take the easy route and get rid of the path ahead of them. Perhaps it'll do the Diamond Domain some good to learn to adapt with having more than one Diancie."

"I don't think I could live like a Carbink anymore anyways, I've gotten too used to being a Diancie," Pyra said with a sheepish grin.

Yellow smiled as she looked at Pyra, "I think you look cute and unique that way anyways. I wouldn't want you to change back."

Blue grumbled, "She said the same thing to me when she turned me into a Latios."

"Yup!" Yellow smiled.

"This also gives the Diamond Domain a unique opportunity to do something it hasn't done in a long time," Groudon said. "Since there are two Diancies, you could easily expand the Diamond Domain. You could also even try to work together to either create a larger Heart Diamond or even a second Heart Diamond."

"Oh no, I don't have the capabilities to do that," Pyra quickly said. "Nobody but Princess Diancie is even allowed to touch the Heart Diamond, let alone make another one."

"You are just as capable as your friend, Pyra," Latias said. "Being the fact that you are also a Diancie means that you have all the powers that she has. Sure, you might not be the Princess like your friend, but that doesn't mean you can't do whatever she can. It is only according to traditions that you aren't allowed to do what Princess Diancie can do, and it's also due to traditions that there can't be more than one Diancie. But guess what, traditions change. You could look at the oldest and strictest Pokemon civilizations and see that over time their laws and traditions changed."

"It's also possible that you turning into a Diancie is fate rather than an accident," Latios said. "Something like this doesn't just happen from an accident. Perhaps it's a sign that your old traditions should change, especially if it led to such a drastic transformation."

Blue gave another sigh, "Yeah, he said that to me too after Yellow changed me."

"I said it because it was the truth," Latios said to Blue.

Pyra gave a small smile before she said, "Thank you everyone."

"Guess this means we'll have to get another seat for the meeting hall," Mew said with a smile.

Celeste suddenly cleared her throat. "I believe that we can now move back to the original subject we were on now that Pyra has been introduced. Tell me, Diancie, what is it that you need to fix or work on with the first island."

"Oh, right! Uhhh there's actually a good bit of stuff to go over that I need to do," Diancie said before she started to explain her mistakes and what needed to be fixed.

After Diancie shared her mistakes and what she would fix, Celeste then asked everyone to critique each others' works and give suggestions to what could be improved or done as well as what might be nice to see on the island. Pyra was surprisingly creative with the designs of crystals and other minerals. Ash thought it might be due to her time living at Origin for so long. By the time everyone was done, it was already evening.

"I think that is everything we needed to discuss," Celeste said. "Now that we are done, we can do whatever we wish. Pyra, Diancie, if you two wouldn't mind, I would like to hear more of your past."

"Oh uh… could you let us talk with each other first before we start sharing our past? It'd probably be better that we're both okay with sharing our past," Diancie said as she looked at Pyra.

"That is perfectly fine, if you two are uncomfortable with sharing your past then we shall not pry," Celeste responded.

"Thank you for understanding," Pyra said. "Although this is something we should face too. What happened in the past shouldn't haunt us anymore."

"That is a good mindset to have, Pyra," Celebi said before she stretched. "Now, I think Donny and I are going to go out for a flight before dinner so we'll see you all later."

"Zach and I will go hunting for dinner," Kyogre said.

Ash gave a smile at Pyra and Rose, hoping that they'll be able to overcome their past and become even better friends.

"I'm going to be relaxing with Terra," Groudon said with a yawn. "I'm not really in the mood to do anything else."

"Are you ever in the mood to do anything else?" Kyogre quipped.

"I'm so relaxed that I'm gonna let that one slide, fishbrain," Groudon responded with a smirk.

"You two, always taking shots at each other," Shaymin said with a small chuckle.

"Ashy, I think there's something you need to attend to," Mew said as the Legendaries and their Children began to disperse.

"Hmm? What is it, Memma?" Ash asked.

"I'll give you a hint, it's yellow, red, and black," Mew responded.

Ash furrowed his brow in confusion before he made the connection, "Storm?"

"Maybe, why don't you go see?" Mew answered.

"Alright, maybe Storm can help me think of some new Pokemon I could make," Ash said.

"Maybe he can," Mew said with a shrug before she started floating away from Ash. "While you talk to Storm, I'm going to go out and gather up some yummy Berries."

Ash nodded and waved to Mew before she flew off. Ash turned over to Storm, who was sitting on the edge of the rest island, looking out at the ocean. Ash flew over to the Pikachu before sitting down next to him.

Storm noticed the blue Mew sitting next to him. "Hey, Ash, your meeting done?"

"For now, yeah," Ash said with a nod. "What are you doing way over here?"

"Oh, I was just… thinking to myself," Storm said quietly. "It's just a little weird."

"What is?" Ash asked.

"Being surrounded with all these awe inspiring and all powerful Legendary Pokemon," Storm said with a small sigh. "I mean… I'm just an ordinary Pikachu. I feel like I shouldn't be here."

"Have you been feeling this since we got here?" Ash asked.

"I've been feeling this way since we were at the Celestial Hall," Storm answered.

"Why didn't you say anything if you were feeling uncomfortable?" Ash asked in response.

"I didn't want to complain, especially in front of all the other Legendary Pokemon," Storm said with a frown. "Ash, why am I here?"

"Because I want you to be here. You've been with me since the beginning of my journey and having you next to me makes me feel more comfortable," Ash responded.

"But you have Mew here, and you seem to be getting along just fine with everyone. Do I really need to be here anymore?" Storm asked. "I can't create greenery, or change the weather or do any of that stuff. I'm only an ordinary Pikachu, and that's all I'll ever be… I'll never know the wonders of having Legendary powers or even Psychic powers that are revered so much."

"You're not just an ordinary Pikachu, Storm," Ash stated.

"Why do you say that?" Storm asked as he looked at Ash.

Ash gave the Pikachu a smile before he said, "Because you're my best friend. You've been through more than what any other Pikachu has been through. You've fought with strong opponents, even ones we had no chance of beating. You saved my life when the Fearow Flock attacked us. You have always been there since the start of my journey. You're anything but ordinary, Storm."

Storm was silent for a minute after Ash said that. He began thinking about his journey with Ash and how far they have come together.

"That was really cheesy…" Storm said with a soft chuckle.

"It may be cheesy, but it's also the truth," Ash replied. "Storm, do you have a secret desire to have Psychic powers?"

"Yes? Maybe? I… I don't know… I just want to be helpful," Storm responded with a small frown.

"You are helpful, Storm, you don't need Psychic powers to do that," Ash said.

"But I don't want to just sit around all the time and only help when it's time to fight," Storm stated. "I want to do more than just eat, sleep, play, and occasionally fight."

"If you really want to help that much, Storm, then help me figure out how to create new Pokemon," Ash suggested.

"I want to do more than just that…" Storm pouted.

"What do you _want_ to do then?" Ash asked. "Would giving you powers to create land or rivers or change the weather really make you happy? Or perhaps there's something else that doesn't include giving you powers that might make you happy."

Storm gave a sigh before he said, "Even if you gave me the power to create land, rivers or change the weather now, I still wouldn't be much help. I wouldn't have control over those powers. And honestly, I don't know what I could do..."

"Then how about we put our minds together and try to think of a way that you can help me?" Ash suggested. "Something that takes advantage of your skills and knowledge. I mean you do have a lot of street smarts since you were raised in the wild rather than in a lab like most starter Pokemon."

"Maybe…" Storm said before he gave a small smile. "When you find it, let me know. Until then, maybe I can still help you with that Pokemon creation thing you're having trouble with."

"I could definitely use suggestions… I have absolutely no idea where to start," Ash admitted with a sheepish smile. "Though considering how late it is, we should probably wait till tomorrow to start. For now, how about we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good," Storm said before he gave a small smile. "Oh, and Ash… thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Storm, I'll always be here for you and I hope you'll always be there for me," Ash responded as he started to float off the ground. "For now, want to race to the fire pit? I'll give you a few second head start~"

Storm gave a smirk as he stood up before getting down on all fours, "You are so on!"

* * *

The next morning, the majority of the Children went back to work on the first island while Terra continued making the second island. Ash and Storm sat in front of each other on the rest island while they discussed what Pokemon Ash could create.

"Mew said you could make anything you could think of as long as they're functional, right?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, that's what she said. She also said I could have some Pokemon with different forms kinda like Deerling with its seasonal forms," Ash answered.

Storm nodded as he gave a thoughtful look, thinking about what Ash could do. "Well, since this will be your first time creating Pokemon, perhaps you could use some Pokemon you're already familiar with as a base to start off. It would be much easier than having to start from scratch."

"Do you think I'm allowed to do that?" Ash asked skeptically.

"She didn't say you couldn't, did she?" Storm asked. "If you're not sure, you could try asking her."

"Alright, I'll ask her, give me a minute," Ash responded before he telepathically reached out to Mew. " _Memma, is it alright if I used some already existing Pokemon as bases to start off with?"_

" _Hmmm, I think it would be alright if you used some of my older Pokemon for a few of the Pokemon you want to create,"_ Mew telepathically answered. " _Just not all of them, I want to see original ideas from you as well. But for your first few designs, I don't see why I couldn't let you use some older Pokemon designs. Though on one condition, you have to make sure that they are significantly different from the original forms, something like a simple change of color won't be acceptable."_

Ash looked at Storm and nodded, "Memma said it's okay, as long as I make them uniquely different from the originals."

Storm gave a thoughtful look before he said, "So kind of like giving them a different form?"

"Kind of," Ash said. "Or maybe change their typing or something. Memma only said that I couldn't do anything simple like color changes."

Storm nodded before he said, "Then which one of Mew's Pokemon do you want to base your first Pokemon off of?"

Ash looked at Storm and gave a small frown, thinking to himself. _I could use Storm as my first base, since he's right here in front of me, but I can't imagine changing anything on him. I feel like it's wrong to change anything about him as he he is now..._

"You have a lot to choose from after all, perhaps you should go with one of the originals," Storm suggested. "Oh and if it would make it easier you could limit yourself to either base forms or evolutions that way you have an easier time choosing."

Ash nodded before he said, "Yeah, those are good ideas… perhaps I should work on an evolution first since there are less evolutions than base Pokemon."

"So which evolution are you going to go with?" Storm asked in response.

Ash brought his paw up to his chin before he started tapping. "That's a good question… hmmm…" Ash then looked back at Storm. "How about Raichu?"

"Raichu? Why Raichu?" Storm asked with a curious expression. "And what would you even do with it?"

"Well Raichu is one of Memma's original Pokemon evolutions. You're also right in front of me and it got me thinking of a Raichu. That and because I think that Raichu might be an easier Pokemon to work on considering it has only one typing, meaning I could give it a new typing and appearance," Ash answered.

Storm shrugged before he said, "I guess that's a pretty good answer. What typing would you add to Raichu?"

"Well… hmm…" Ash said before giving it some thought. "There aren't that many typings that would properly match with Electric."

"You don't have to worry about what would match with Electric," Storm said. "There's a lot of types that don't always match but still works, it depends on how you make the Pokemon."

"Well I do have to worry about it, while I'm sure Memma can easily mix and match any type she wants, I shouldn't… at least not until I get a bit more experience," Ash responded. "I want my first Pokemon to be a bit easier to make, so I don't want to use conflicting types."

"Then… how about a Psychic type?" Storm suggested. "Or Fairy type? They don't conflict with Electric, and I mean look at me, I kinda look like a tiny Fairy type already, don't I?"

Ash chuckled before he said, "Maybe… an Electric and Fairy type?"

"But if you're not sure how that would look, you could try Electric and Psychic type," Storm said. "Since you are a Psychic type yourself, it might be easier for you to use that typing for your first Pokemon."

"Hmmm… if I _did_ make it Psychic what would I make it look like?" Ash asked.

"Why not make it slightly similar to your appearance?" Storm suggested. "I mean, why not take some of your or Mew's features and combine those with a Raichu? You could also look at other Psychic types and take some of their features."

"I don't know, maybe… I'll have to study Raichu's appearance before I start making changes," Ash answered.

"I would say you could try to transform into Raichu but then you wouldn't be able to study your appearances," Storm said. "Did you happen to bring Volt with you in your pocket dimension?"

Ash frowned and shook his head, "I left Volt with Professor Oak. I figured he'd be happier running around in his big yard with the other Pokemon. I never intended to use him for any battles since I already have you. That and I didn't want to leave your Memma all alone at Professor Oak's place."

Storm grumbled as he was reminded of Elecha and Volt being mates, "Let's… not talk about that right now. If you don't have a Raichu with you… then you don't really have many options for models. I mean… if it came down to it… you could probably ask Mew to temporarily evolve me or something."

Ash frowned before he shook his head. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. For one we don't know if she'd be able to temporarily transform you, we also don't know what possible side effects there are from something like that. Though you did give me an idea, I could ask Memma to be my model."

"Oh yeah, your Memma could easily transform into any Pokemon she wants," Storm nodded. "The only reason I didn't suggest it was because I wasn't quite sure if she'd be willing to be your model since this is your project and all."

"Memma did say she would help me with creating the Pokemon since it's my first time," Ash said. "So I don't see why she wouldn't be my model. It would probably just be easier to ask Memma."

"What else would you need to make your Pokemon?" Storm asked. "I mean we already have the idea for the first Pokemon, and you will ask Mew to be your model, so is there anything besides that?"

"No… I think I just need to ask Memma if she'll be my model, then once I get her answer, I can either have her model a Raichu or start coming up with ideas for other Pokemon," Ash responded. "Besides planning, there isn't much to do now. The islands are nowhere near the point where I can fill them with Pokemon, and I'm sure Memma probably doesn't want me to actually create any Pokemon until the region is ready."

Storm sighed before he said, "I would like to be more help in the creation of a new region, but making suggestions to you is all I can do. I suppose you could just talk to me about random stuff."

"I'm sure there's some other way for you to help me, Storm," Ash responded as he looked at Storm. "Let me ask Memma if she'll be my model and after she answers, I can ask her for any suggestions of how you could help me or the others with the region."

"If she doesn't have any suggestions and there are no other ways for me to help, then I'll simply be here to talk to you and help you come up with ideas for your Pokemon," Storm said.

"Thanks, even something small can be a big help," Ash said with a smile to Storm before he reached out to Mew. " _Memma, I have a couple of questions for you."_

" _What is it, Ashy?"_ Mew mentally asked.

" _Well firstly, would you mind being a model for me"_ Ash asked in response. " _You would only have to model some of the already existing Pokemon. That way I could see the Pokemon and make changes from there."_

" _I can help you with modelling what you need Ashy, but only choose a few. I don't want you relying on using familiar Pokemon after all,"_ Mew answered. " _Now, what's your other question or questions?"_

" _Well, I was wondering if there were any possible ways that Storm could help a bit more?"_ Ash asked. " _He's a little bit down that he can't help more, and I don't like seeing him like this. I'm sure there's some way that he could help besides helping me brainstorm ideas for Pokemon."_

" _Hmmm… well at this point, there is no way for him to help besides brainstorming,"_ Mew responded. " _But he could help later on when the islands are closer to completion. For instance, he can help you identify the different environments across the island so you know what creations of yours would go where."_

" _So he'd be scouting out the areas where certain Pokemon fit best?"_ Ash asked with a raised brow.

" _That's how I handled my regions. I would let a normal Pokemon scout around the areas to see what type of Pokemon can live there. Having feedback from a normal Pokemon really helps to put the region's habitats into perspective,"_ Mew answered. " _It's hard for Legendary Pokemon to see it as a place to live since we live in a completely different dimension compared to normal Pokemon."_

Ash smiled at that, " _Thanks, Memma, I'm sure Storm will love that."_

" _Is there anything else, Ashy?"_ Mew asked.

" _Um… well, I was wondering… how long will it take for the first island to be finished?"_ Ash asked in response.

" _That's all up to your friends, Ashy, though if I had to guess, perhaps a day or two more,"_ Mew replied. " _I understand if you're feeling a bit restless, Ashy, I'd feel the same way if I were in your position."_

" _I'm not feeling restless… well… okay, maybe I'm feeling a little bit restless…"_ Ash pouted. " _I can understand how Storm feels, just waiting, sitting on the sidelines while everyone else is hard at work."_

" _Well I can't do much to cure that restlessness,"_ Mew responded. " _Unless this is your way of asking for me to come up with a Mew Game for you and Storm."_

" _No, no, definitely not, there will be no Mew Game,"_ Ash quickly said. " _We'll find a way to entertain ourselves, thanks."_

" _Heh heh heh… alright, Ashy, for now, how about you come up with ideas for a few different Pokemon? And if you've already thought of a few different Pokemon, then why not practice your different powers or play with Storm?"_ Mew suggested.

" _I guess I can try practicing my powers, maybe it'll help with the creation of my first Pokemon later,"_ Ash said with a nod.

" _Sounds like a plan,"_ Mew responded. " _But again, you should have plans for more than one Pokemon right now, otherwise we'll be here for months if it takes you a day for every Pokemon."_

" _Okay, Memma,"_ Ash replied before he saw Storm looking at him with an curious expression. Ash assumed that Storm was just wondering what he and Mew were talking about.

Ash looked back at Storm and said, "Hey Storm, let's keep coming up with ideas for new Pokemon. It'll make planning for their creation easier when it's time for me to make them."

"Huh? Oh sure," Storm said, surprised when Ash spoke to him. "Maybe we could try a Grass type next? Or perhaps a Water type?"

Ash smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, those are some pretty good places to start."

* * *

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, many friendships could end because of miscommunications or unspoken feelings. At least the two Diancies finally made up.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit:** Um… okay? Thank you for being understanding. Our quality were starting to diminish, hence the break we took, and glad you enjoyed Pyra and Rose's relationship.

 **FireSoulKid** **: DarkFoxKit:** Now, now, no need to get insulting. There was just a slight misunderstanding, and we have been dealing with a lot of angry fans lately, so please forgive us if we thought you were insulting us. Sometimes text makes it hard to understand what you're trying to say or if you're being sarcastic, it's just something you have to be specific on.

 **thor94** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, it was definitely a touching backstory to write. I am also glad we got them to reconcile, it's always great to reforge friendships.

 **mahtinimi** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's not dead, no matter what the rumors or the other fans say. We don't have a schedule for the updates right now, so it's not monthly or weekly.

 **Kiwisniper123** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Favorite typing? Psychic, just the amount of powers psychic types can have is outstanding. Reading minds, teleporting, seeing into the future, all of those interest me immensely. Thank you for you support in us taking our time and thank you for saying this trilogy is the best fanfic/fanfics you have ever read.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't have one specific favorite Pokemon type, but my favorite design for a Pokemon type is Dragon, since many Pokemon just look so awesome as dragons (with a few exceptions like Druddigon).

 **ArceusnMew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, I think you're actually on to something here… Ash must be Steven from an alternate universe…

 **Mew:** ***Slaps Onyx*** No, bad girl. None of that will be allowed.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx': *Pouts*** I was just playing along…

 **TheTimeWalker94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for being understanding, and it's been fun talking with you throughout our updates. Though this is a place for questions and answers, not RPs. ^^' If you want to RP, perhaps you can PM us.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Also, interesting name change. GhostofTime to TheTimeWalker94.

 **The Black Latios** **: DarkFoxKit:** Of course it'll work out.

 **Kevin Wang** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We're both decent writers. We have much room to improve our skills, but thank you for the compliment. Dexter is currently at Professor Oak's lab, most likely assisting the Professor in his research.

 **Rosegfx** **: DarkFoxKit:** Always nice to see some understanding people in the reviews, we've been getting a lot of people asking and demanding updates, as well as people claiming that we've discontinued the story altogether, it's very frustrating to see comments like that just because we didn't update for a few months.

 **NazhRomar** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Heh, summer is almost done. We won't be back to weekly updates, but we will try to do every 3-4 weeks at least. If we get a ton of chapters, we can possibly move up to every 2 weeks.

 **DarkFoxKit:** And while I appreciate the flattery, there are other and better Pokemon stories out there to read.

 **DraconMan671** **: DarkFoxKit:** I don't really understand what you mean. Save CoM? FF? Child of Zoroark? What does that have to do with anything? And I apologize, I don't take requests. My stories only work best if I'm passionate about it.

 **Hi** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Hello. Gary will learn about Ash's secret at the appropriate time. Telling someone you're actually a Legendary Pokemon that was formerly the human child of a Legendary isn't really a typical topic of conversation.

 **Dragonboy2604** **: DarkFoxKit:** I appreciate the compliment, but my Child of Mew story is definitely my most messiest. I started out writing it by myself, then I started getting different co-writers throughout Shadows of Kanto, so the story, the plot, and especially the characters were all over the place. I didn't originally intend to put in the war between Legendaries, nor did I planned to have other people who were adopted by other Legendaries, in fact I'll even have to retcon a few of them due to the co-writers who made them no longer writing with me. Unfortunately I can't retcon all of them, since some of them had a big impact to the plot, like Andreas, the Child of Lugia. I didn't plan on giving Lugia a child however, since I already made the Shadow Lugia in the Orre region the child, and so I had to find ways to work around it. So yeah, Child of Mew was more about adapting to my co-writers than the actual story for the longest time, until I finally found someone who could work with me easier.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well I can't answer the exact details of the situations, but yes, Ash will eventually meet the other Legendaries he has not met. As for if ash will create the gen 7 legendaries, I can only say it is possible. Not exactly. Once this arc is done, book one will be done. Once that happens, we will start book 2. Ash meeting other versions of himself is definitely a possibility and something Fox and I have entertained. I can't answer the question on how long the arc will go on for as that is direct spoilers.

 **DarkFoxKit:** A lot of these questions are actually spoiler territory. As for that last question, well the story isn't going to end any time soon, so we haven't planned that far. Chances are we might just focus on a brand new Pokemon fanfic.

We see every new review, we just can't answer them until we update. And trust me, there were a lot of reviews I wanted to answer to right away.

 **Joltik12** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you understand losing motivation in a project. And yeah, with this construction and group work, my mind goes wild. Though in doing so, Fox tends to get confused because she doesn't exactly know how my mind is working.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Vice versa too. We have to communicate with each other while writing or it leads to awkward moments in the story.

 **Monkeywars815** **: DarkFoxKit:** We really don't need anymore ideas for Eon's ability to shift between evolutions. My favorite Sinnoh starter is Chimchar, though I'm not a big fan of any of the starters in Sinnoh, Chimchar is just the one I least disliked. I'm not saying they're bad starters, I just didn't like their evolution design-wise.

 **Friend of Mew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Interesting ideas, but we already had some ideas of our own in mind. As for Ash and Serena falling in love, no. Ash will most likely have no romantic relationships until much later on or even near the end of the story.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Tackling the whole romance thing is for later, especially since Ash is still too young to care about romance, both physically and mentally.

 **Sirion** **: DarkFoxKit:** Popularity has nothing to do with it. While it's awesome to have a lot of fans for a story we wrote, we also write for fun and for the passion. We're not getting paid for this, so writing for fun and passion is a big factor here. After a while, we will get burned out so we will need a long break to bring back the passion that was lost. Our stories only got popular due to the effort, work and passion we put into it.

 **Cyde** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Huh?

 **DarkFoxKit:** I think they mean Ash has been running around in the Pokemon world for more than 20 years.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Ah.

 **Bismarkempire** **: DarkFoxKit:** We Are Phantoms is the name of my Danny Phantom fanfiction, at least the current one is. We don't need ideas and inspiration exactly, we just needed motivation and passion. We're not short on ideas, we just got burned out from writing CoM.

 **Justin** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I won't say what we plan to do with Origin's child, but it will be awesome.

 **Commenter** **: DarkFoxKit:** I'm glad that my really long, entire mess of a story could entertain you. ^^' Ah, well this has been quite a long project, and I thank you for appreciating all the time and effort I've put into it.

 **silver frost** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for your support. We actually have been recently binging all the Pokemon Movies. We just finished Arceus's movie yesterday.

 **jhay.0324** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Perhaps I should try to answer your points by order.

Thank you, though I feel like this story is more of a mess due to different co-writers, I'm glad it was cohesive enough to be enjoyed.

Yes, Mew can still turn Ash into any Pokemon, and Ash can do that same if he knew how to.

Well, I never said I was going to update on a special day. ^^'

Thank you, though a good number of the reviewers just wanted more chapters.

Perhaps your dream was giving you a premonition. XP And as for restrictions for asking questions, well not really, but there are some questions we won't answer like "When is this story going to be updated?".

 **Guest** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yes, they are making the Alola region.

 **InfernalzRush** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Well the Tapus need to be very specific and executed properly since they are Legendary Pokemon, they can't be something that were made by accident.

 **krispinmalace** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thankfully we got that resolved with a good old poll.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well you know how entitled people can get. ^^'

 **Guest123** **: DarkFoxKit:** The Tapus can't be made by accident, but why wouldn't they be good friends with Ash? I'm no fan of the Tapus myself, and I feel like Tapu Koko is a bit _too_ popular, but I'm not going to leave them out.

 **Thescytheswinger1010** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We're still going to work on this story. I'm glad there are a few readers/reviewers here who know the struggle of losing inspiration.

 **DarkFoxKit:** We've also been having trouble finding time and motivation to write lately. I'm also glad I don't have to keep changing my co-writers for this story anymore. Sometimes I wish I could just reboot CoM with my current co-writer, but that would just be a disservice at this point.

 **Kauris Azura i** **: DarkFoxKit:** You talking about how Ash stopped the war like how he stopped Mew and Mewtwo from fighting in the first movie? Yeah, I thought that was a great way to end the war too.


	73. Chapter 73: Inspiration for Creation

**DarkFoxKit:** So Fyre is in college now, so he may not be able to come on here like he used to.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It'll be fine though, Fox, you still have me and Mew.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah. I just hope Fyre will be okay. Anyways, look at this, dear readers, it didn't take us half a year to update the next chapter. So hopefully you guys will take this as a good sign.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Key word being hopefully ***Chuckles*** I would like to give a reminder to everyone. Child of Mew: The Great War, is the third arc of the book. Once we finish it off, we plan on getting to the next book eventually. We don't want to be pestered or hounded to put out the next story weeks or months after we post the final chapter. It'll take us time to figure out what we want to do and to get far enough in that we feel comfortable enough to start posting.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I also want to give a shout out to agent00skid who has been donating on my P atreon.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Speaking of which. To everyone here who is either new or didn't see it, DarkFoxKit opened a P atreon. What is, if you don't know, is a site where you  CAN donate money to artists or creators that you enjoy. If you are uncomfortable with using P atreon, then good news, Fox just recently opened a ko-fi account. Ko-fi is like P atreon, except instead of a monthly based subscription plan, you can choose to donate one time in a $3 amount.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Of course it's up to you if you want to donate anything, though it would be highly appreciated.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We unfortunately cannot post full links here. But I do believe I can do this. If you type in P atreon's website on your url bar, all you need to add after the initials of this story is /DarkFoxKit . For Ko-fi, you will do the same. Type in the website's name, the initials of this story, and then add /N4N5HZZ1 .

 **DarkFoxKit:** Alright, we're done with the information stuff. Time to get on to the chapter.

 **Mew: *Appears in front of the camera*** Hope you all have fun~

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Inspiration for Creation**

"When can I start creating my own Pokemon, Memma?" Ash asked Mew as they were sitting on the edge of the rest island.

"Hmmm… do you have a few ideas in mind already?" Mew asked back.

"Storm and I were talking about what types of Pokemon I could start with and the designs came pretty easily," Ash explained. "And I'm pretty excited to start making my own Pokemon."

"Then how about when you come up with at least names for three of the designs?" Mew suggested. "That's probably one of the hardest parts about creating a new Pokemon. Because you have to think of a name that would fit a Pokemon, that somewhat matches the Pokemon's description, and you have to make sure that the name isn't too… well blatantly put, the name can't sound stupid."

"I understand, Memma," Ash said with a nod. "Maybe I can borrow Celeste's notepad and draw the designs of the Pokemon I have in mind. It might help me come up with a name."

"Or you could create your own. That would be practice for your creation powers," Mew responded. "I mean sure, us Mews are known for creating Pokemon, but we can create other things too."

Ash raised an eyebrow as he looked at Mew.

"What? Are you surprised we could make other things too, Ashy?" Mew asked with a giggle.

"Well no, I've seen you make things in your Mew Games before," Ash answered. "It's just… nobody really knows anything about Mews."

"Of course nobody knows, I love having all my secrets~" Mew giggled.

"Then why'd you say we were known for making Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"It's called having a sense of humor, Ashy," Mew answered. "Besides, I was referring to those who do know us, not the humans and their researchers."

"Oh, right," Ash chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed. "But… how do I make a notepad? I don't know how to make anything yet."

"Picture it in your mine with as much detail as possible," Mew instructed.

"Okay…" Ash imagined a simple, blank notepad in his mind. "Now what?"

"How detailed are you imagining it, Ashy? Cause if you don't pay attention to detail you'll end up with a notepad that doesn't actually have any separate pages and is practically just a block of paper," Mew asked, noting how quickly Ash had responded.

Ash took a minute to imagine a blank notepad in as much detail as he could think of. "I'm not sure how much more detailed I can imagine it, Memma."

"Alright, then start thinking about the materials that the notepad is made of and how it holds itself together and all of those details," Mew responded.

"Okay…" Ash said as he thought about the materials of the notepad and how it holds together.

"Now imagine that you're reaching out and grabbing the notepad," Mew continued to instruct.

Ash wasn't sure what that would accomplish, but he decided to trust his Memma and imagined he was reaching out to grab the imaginary notepad. When Ash touched the notepad, he was surprised that he felt it. He could feel the paper of the notepad and pulled it to him.

"Memma?" Ash asked when he noticed he was actually holding a real notepad in his little hands.

"Yes, Ashy?" Mew asked with a smile.

"Did I just pull this out from my mind?" Ash asked, surprised as he stared at the notepad.

"In a way, yes, but a lot more complex than that," Mew answered. "That reaching out thing only really works on easy stuff like notepads. It wouldn't work on creating Pokemon."

"Wow, that's so cool," Ash said with a smile. "I guess I should imagine a pen next."

"Yup, a pen should be easier than a notepad." Mew nodded. "Just make sure to imagine the ink _inside_ the pen otherwise it'll explode all over you, I know from experience. Black ink is kinda hard to wash out of pink fur."

Ash almost laughed at the image of Mew having black ink all over her fur. "Thanks for the tip, Memma."

"I want to see some of your drawings after you finish Ashy. You also need to make sure to take a break every so often," Mew said. "If you don't take a break, you'll get a cramp eventually."

"I'll be fine, Memma," Ash said.

* * *

Ash sighed as he stopped drawing on the notepad with the black and silver pen he made. He managed to draw the first Pokemon's design how he wanted it to be, but the second one was a little harder to draw.

"You never told me you could draw," Storm said as he walked up to Ash. "I always figured you be one of those ones who could only draw stick figures at most."

"I used to draw all the time with Memma when I was younger," Ash answered.

"Yet you never offered to draw me," Storm said with a playful pout.

"Heh… I just never had any reason to draw, besides I didn't have the materials while on our journey," Ash answered. "And hey, Tracey drew a good picture of you."

"Yeah, but I would like to see how you see me. So I want you to draw a picture of me right now," Storm said with a big smile.

"Huh? Why?" Ash asked. "I'm still trying to draw the three Pokemon I'm planning to create once the islands are completed."

"Perhaps you can use my design for some edits so Mew doesn't have to model for you," Storm said. "You could draw a normal version of me, and then perhaps draw some different designs onto me. Maybe one of the designs can have giant wings to fly around or maybe have the design covered in stone kind of like a Graveler."

"Heh, I'll think about it, Storm," Ash chuckled. "I'm just having trouble trying to get the second design right."

"What are you drawing anyways?" Storm asked as he looked over Ash's shoulder to see what was in his notepad.

Storm could see the drawing of what appeared to be a similar creature to a Hoothoot. The other drawing looked like an unfinished cat-like Pokemon.

"Are you trying to draw a Meowth or Purrloin or something?" Storm asked.

"Kind of, it is a cat-like Pokemon," Ash answered. "But it's also a new Pokemon. A fire type cat, that sounds pretty cool. I'm just having trouble deciding on how it should look."

"What ideas do you have in your head?" Storm asked as he sat down next to Ash.

"Well, I was thinking this Fire type could be something like a cute kitten Pokemon in its base form. I haven't thought of their evolved forms yet. But I also want it to have a tough look to it, you know? I don't want it to be super cute like Skitty, or snippy like Glameow."

"How about you draw basic forms of what you're thinking of?" Storm suggested.

"Hmm… okay, well maybe something like this…" Ash said as he started drawing the eyes first. "And maybe have a little symbol on its forehead to represent burning oil."

"Why burning oil?" Storm asked.

"Because how this Pokemon's fire works is that it burns a special kind of oil in its belly before it releases the fire. When its back arches up, it makes its back fur spike up with bits of fire," Ash explained.

"Where does the oil come from? Cause it wouldn't really be all that great of an idea for the belly itself to produce the oil," Storm commented.

"The oil comes from its fur," Ash explained. "I know a lot of cat-like Pokemon like to lick themselves and sometimes take in hair. So I figured why not make a Pokemon that could use that to its advantage?"

"Hmm, alright, that sounds like it could work pretty well. Would the oil do anything else besides help create flames? For instance, can the oil heal or protect the Pokemon? Does the oil make the Pokemon waterproof or would the oil wash away in the rain?" Storm asked. "I mean you would want it to be able to still fight in wet conditions, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm, I guess I _should_ make the oil slightly waterproof, enough to not get completely washed away by a heavy rain or anything. Yeah, I'll make the oil slightly water resistant," Ash responded. "It won't all stay, some of it would get washed away by water, but there would still be enough oil to not leave the Pokemon completely defenseless."

"Heh, you're still a baby Mew yet you're already thinking about how to make a Pokemon live naturally," Storm said with a smile. "You grow up so fast."

"Storm, I was already 12 years old before I turned into a Mew," Ash pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, but you're still a baby Mew, you aren't fully sized like Mew so that means you still have to grow up." Storm smirked.

"You're always going to point that out, aren't you?" Ash grumbled.

"Yup, at least until it stops being funny," Storm chuckled. "So what about the third Pokemon?"

"I have some ideas for it. Maybe it could be similar to a Seel," Ash said. "But I think for now I should take a break."

"Heh, a break sounds like a good idea. Do you have any plans on what to do for your break?" Storm asked as he stood up and stretched..

"Yeah, I want to fly around for a bit. It helps me clear my head while also having a good view of the others making the islands," Ash answered. "It's good to see how much progress they've made so far."

"Heh okay, I'll be here when you get back, possibly snacking," Storm happily responded.

Ash nodded, "Thanks Storm." _I'm glad he's starting to cheer up. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear he'll be our scout for the islands later._

Ash put the notepad and pen into his pocket dimension to make sure they were safe and he wouldn't lose them before he flew up into the sky.

Ash smiled as he looked down from the sky, seeing the islands being worked on. It's been a few weeks since they had started. The first island had been fully completed a few days ago, and everyone was working on the second while Terra was working on making the third island. Ash let his instincts fly him around the area while his mind wandered.

 _I can't believe so much had changed since I decided to go on a Pokemon journey two years ago… well two years back in my time. To think I started on this journey to get away from Memma for a while, although I always did want to go on a Pokemon journey._

Ash closed his eyes as he felt a pleasant breeze going through his blue fur as he started thinking back to when he first met Gary.

 _Gary was always such a know it all brat, even back when we were younger. Memma told me guys like him who act like that are usually spoiled and insecure. They feel they need to act like they know and own everything. I remember when Professor Oak invited all the kids in Pallet Town for a free Pokemon lesson, and Gary was sitting beside me. I could already tell that Gary was a brat, the way he talked down to the rest of us, and how much he bragged about how great his grandfather and big brother were and how he'd grow up to be much better than either of them. Heh… hard to imagine how much he's changed since the war. He's been trying to become a better person, though some of that arrogance is still there. I suppose I can't blame him too much, it's hard trying to change who you are._

Ash's mind began to drift off to his friends.

 _Storm was angry when I first met him. He wanted to be the leader of the Chu Clan, but he ended up getting caught by Professor Oak, and had to become a child's first Pokemon. I can imagine being ticked off about that, it was like life was just making fun of him at that point. But after that incident with the Fearow Flock, Storm and I became the closest of friends. Near death experiences tend to bring anyone together pretty quickly._

 _I remember meeting with Misty after escaping the Fearow Flock, she was a short tempered meathead. Always yelling and complaining about something, though she still had a soft spot for Pokemon… well any Pokemon that weren't Bug types. Though ever since we helped Misty get over that fear, she's been okay with Bug types._

Ash gave a small sigh.

 _Then I met Brock. He was the first Gym leader I ever battled with. He was tough to say the least. If it weren't for Memma's training, I don't think Remi or Storm would've been able to defeat Brock's Pokemon. I was short on Grass or Water type Pokemon back then, so of course I would struggle against Rock and Ground types. I'm glad it worked out though. Brock decided to come with me and Misty after that._

 _The three of us had some fun times together, even if we did sometimes argue over stupid things. I wonder how Brock and Misty are doing now? I haven't heard from them since the incident on New Island. Maybe I should go visit them some time._

Ash started to think about Blue.

 _I almost can't believe how much Blue's changed too. I thought he was Gary when I first saw him. I thought Blue and Gary were twins at first, but Blue is actually older than Gary. The family resemblance is very striking. From what Blue told me, he used to be pretty arrogant too, maybe even more so than Gary was. Blue would push his Pokemon to their limits while he was training them, wanting to be the best Trainer in the region if not the world. Then after he lost to Red, Blue began to see the difference between his training methods and Red's._

 _Red treated his Pokemon like family while training them, and Blue realized he had been pushing his Pokemon too hard and hardly said anything to them. Prof. Oak didn't go easy on Blue either for this. Blue left his home and disappeared for a while, leaving behind his friends and Pokemon. Then I happened to meet up with him while on my journey, instantly confusing him for Gary. Heh… to think Blue would end up being my companion on my journey, and that he was half Latios. Thanks to Memma's help, it seems Blue is starting to recover from his defeat with Red. Perhaps he'll soon be ready to make amends with his Pokemon._

 _I wonder whatever happened to Team Rocket? I haven't heard from them since I defeated Giovanni at the Viridian Gym. Memma told me that she saw those three at the Pokemon League Admissions Exam, and she even helped out Meowth with his own past. Though neither of us have seen even a glimpse of them since then. I hope they're doing okay, I know they were technically enemies, but I still can't help but feel concerned for them. I wonder if they're still even sticking together? Ever since the Elite Rockets were disbanded and Giovanni was defeated, Team Rocket fell apart, they had nobody to lead them._

Ash stopped as he opened his eyes again and looked down to see Zach jumping out of the water, and started to fly up to the air himself. Curious, Ash flew towards the half Kyogre.

"Hey, Zach!" Ash called out, getting the hybrid's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi there, Ash," Zach greeted, turning to face Ash. "I'm relaxing. Memma told me that with all the work I've done so far, I should take a break. What have you been doing?"

"I can only imagine," Ash chuckled. "I've been working on my new Pokemon designs. I'm a little nervous about creating my own Pokemon."

"Why are you nervous? What is there to be nervous about?" Zach questioned.

"Well, Memma told me that if I messed up then that life will… um… end in a very painful way." Ash frowned. "I don't like that I could be responsible for ending a life before it even begins, especially in such a painful way…"

"Hmmm…" Zach started. "You might be worrying about it too much. I'm sure if you don't ignore your instincts when making the new Pokemon, you won't kill them. Right now you just need to worry about what Pokemon you're going to make. For that, you simply need to relax and let your imagination flow."

"Yeah, you're right, I need to be as creative as Memma was when she created new Pokemon." Ash nodded.

"You shouldn't try to force yourself to create Pokemon, and you shouldn't expect the ideas to just flow to you on their own," Zach continued. "You need to find the balance of effort and relaxation that allows you to work with your imagination."

"I know," Ash sighed. "It's just hard to let my imagination flow when I have so much expected of me, and not to mention I'm going to have new lives in my hands."

"For now, you aren't making the Pokemon, Ash, you're simply coming up with ideas for new Pokemon. So you currently don't have any lives in those tiny paws you call hands," Zach responded with a chuckle. "As for what's expected from you, don't focus on it. Everyone understands you're new and will make some mistakes, and you have Lady Mew to help you out."

Ash nodded, "That's true. Thanks Zach, I appreciate it."

Ash looked towards the islands that his friends were working on. "The islands are shaping up beautifully. You've all worked so hard, even though I'm nervous, I'm also pretty eager to do my part in this region's creation."

"I feel the exact same way, Ash," Zach admitted. "Numerous times I've felt so nervous that I almost messed up."

"Really?" Ash asked with a raised brow.

"Yup, though I got past my anxiety and nervousness by talking to my Memma and our friends," Zach answered. "If you ever need to, you could talk to them. I mean our Memmas have past experience, and our friends are most likely going through what you're going through."

"Yeah, I almost forgot that this is all of your first times too." Ash smiled. "You're all doing a great job though, so it's easy to forget this is your first times."

Ash looked down at the ocean water as he and Zach flew in the sky. "I'm trying to come up with a Water type starter for this region, so maybe something underwater can help inspire me."

With that said, Ash flew down into the ocean water. Ash didn't often go diving underwater, but it was fun whenever he did. _It's nice that I don't have to worry about drowning._

"If I may make one suggestion, Ash," Zach said as he swam next to Ash, his voice as clear as above the water. "Try getting some ideas from the other Children."

"Sharing ideas with the other Children?" Ash asked. "Would Memma allow this?"

"Did Lady Mew say you couldn't?" Zach questioned in response.

"Well… no, she didn't," Ash admitted. "I just thought this was something I had to do myself."

"Another mistake," Zach chuckled. "If Lady Mew wanted you to do it on your own, she probably would've brought you after we had already completed the region. The fact she brought you when she brought us probably means that Lady Mew is okay with you getting help from us."

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Heh, you may be right there. I guess letting the anxiety of the test get to me is making it hard for me to think clearly."

"Stop thinking of this as a test and start thinking of it as a 3D art project," Zach suggested.

"That's a good idea, make it less intimidating," Ash replied before looking at some Seel that were playing with bubbles. There was also a beautiful Milotic that swam by. "Hmm… I think I have an idea how I want to make that third starter now."

"Like I said, all you had to do was relax and take your mind off the expectations," Zach smirked as best a Kyogre could.

Ash nodded with a smile, "I'm going to draw it before it leaves my mind. Thanks again, Zach."

"No problem, I should probably get back now, I've taken a long enough break," Zach replied.

Ash chuckled before he said, "Good luck, Zach."

"Thanks, Ash," Zach said before he started to swim away. "Make sure to keep my advice in mind."

Ash flew up to the surface before taking out his notepad and pen from his pocket dimension and started drawing the Water type starter. The bubbles the Seel was playing, and the Milotic that swam by gave him the idea of a bubble making Seel-like Pokemon that will eventually evolve into something as graceful as a Milotic.

While Ash was drawing, he noticed something was approaching him. Looking up from his notepad, he saw it was his Memma. Mew was giving Ash a very curious look, as if studying him. After a few moments, Mew dove straight towards the water.

Ash blinked, not sure why Mew suddenly did that. Ash put away his notepad and pen before he dove into the water after Mew, curious to see what she was doing. Ash saw Mew swimming further away, and he quickly swam after her.

Mew started moving in and out of the underwater rocks fast enough where Ash was starting to lose her. It didn't take too much longer before Ash lost track of Mew.

 _What…? Where did Memma go? And why was she watching me?_ Ash asked himself as he looked around. _Was Memma just keeping an eye on me? Or was she just messing with me?_

Ash shook his head before he turned around and started swimming back to the islands. _Well, whatever the case may be, I shouldn't go too far from the islands._

* * *

Ash stopped drawing in his notepad when it became too dark to see without proper lighting. The other Children had fallen asleep on the rest island rather quickly, since they were exhausted from another hard day's work.

"So Ash, how many new Pokemon were you able to come up with today?" Storm asked curiously.

"Quite a few, but still not enough to reach Memma's quota," Ash answered.

"How long do you have to fill Mew's quota?" Storm inquired before he munched on a Pecha Berry.

"I still need to come up with about 50 more or so designs to reach the quota," Ash replied. "But I think a good night sleep will help me think better, maybe I'll dream some new designs too."

"Heh, okay, I'll join you after I finish my snack," Storm chuckled before he took another bite of the Pecha Berry.

Ash nodded before he laid down on his flower bed and started to close his eyes.

The next thing Ash knew, something woke him up. Ash groggily opened his eyes when he felt a small psychic energy had woken him up from his slumber. Ash could see Storm was curled up, sleeping beside him. Ash sat up, yawning a bit, wondering who woke him up. All the Children on the island were still asleep. Ash then felt a familiar presence above him. Looking up, Ash could see Mew hovering over him.

"Did you wake me up?" Ash groggily asked his Memma.

"Come with me~" Mew smiled.

Ash blinked, before floated up from the flower bed, careful not to wake Storm up. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Shh, no questions, just come on," Mew quietly responded.

Ash sighed. _Guess Memma wants to show me a surprise or something._

"Come on, hurry up," Mew playfully jeered. "You're as slow as a Slowbro."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Ash yawned before he started flying over to Mew.

"That's better," Mew giggled.

Mew started flying ahead, Ash tried to follow, but he noticed Mew was flying faster than she usually did.

"Slow down, you know I can't fly that fast yet," Ash called out.

"Who taught you to fly, a Geodude?" Mew retorted with a playful smile.

Ash raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Uh… no?" _I can't tell if she is being serious or not. I haven't seen Memma acting this playful since I started my Pokemon journey._

"Well it certainly wasn't a Pidgey, though you definitely are as small as a Pidgey," Mew remarked.

Ash scratched his cheek at that. "Well I am still technically a newborn."

"A newborn?" Mew asked in response before smiling. "Of course."

 _Memma's acting stranger than usual…_ Ash frowned, but he kept following her, not noticing how far they were getting from the rest island. "Where are we going? We probably shouldn't stray too far from the others."

"Don't worry so much about the where," Mew chuckled in response. "Focus on the here and now~ Right now we're flying and talking. What happens next will happen next and we can worry about it when the future gets here."

"That's kind of weird to say," Ash stated.

"Oh? Why's that?" Mew asked as she slowed down a little.

"I mean, we are…" Ash stopped before he sighed. "Ah nevermind, you usually don't change your mind once you have something set."

"No no, tell me what you were about to say," Mew directed before giving a slightly mischievous smile. "If you don't, we could always play a game of 'read the mind'."

"I was just going to say we are in the middle of creating a new region for the future," Ash pointed out. "But you already knew that, so why bother?"

"Are you making the region right now?" Mew questioned.

Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Is… that a trick question?"

"What are you doing right now, in this very moment?" Mew asked, not answering Ash's question.

"Well no, we're just sleeping right now. Well I was, until you woke me up," Ash answered with a small frown.

"Then take your mind off of that," Mew stated with a bright smile. "Right now, you should focus on how nice the sky is, how comforting the breeze is, and how fun it would be to swim underwater or fly up into space."

Ash tilted his head, wondering why Mew was saying this. _Oh, I get it. This must be Memma's way of helping me to relax._

"How about we do something fun?" Mew asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Ash asked warily.

"How about you give me a suggestion first," Mew suggested.

"You're asking me? Usually you're the one who comes up with the games," Ash replied, surprised.

"If you don't have any good ideas, then I guess I'll just have to choose~" Mew smirked.

"I didn't realize you were feeling so… playful lately," Ash noted.

"10, 9, 8," Mew started counting.

"Ah, er… how about…" Ash quickly looked around, seeing mostly ocean. "... we lift up some of the ocean water with Psychic, making them into big balls of water to dive into?"

"That's definitely an interesting idea, but I think it could use something a little more," Mew responded. "One of us becomes a… let's go with Remoraid. While the other becomes a Sharpedo. The goal of the Remoraid is to escape to the last ball of water without getting caught by the Sharpedo. The Sharpedo's role is obvious."

"What?" Ash frowned. "But that's not a good way to relax."

"Thank you for volunteering for being Remoraid~" Mew responded, ignoring Ash's complaints, before Ash suddenly found himself as a Remoraid. Unable to stay in the air, Ash fell into the water with a small splash.

 _What is Memma doing? She hasn't put me in a forced Mew Game since I became a baby Mew!_ Ash thought himself in slight panic.

"Let's see…" Mew spoke to herself before she used Psychic on the ocean to lift multiple balls of water. "There we go, that's a good enough course."

Mew then transformed herself into a Sharpedo before she plopped down into the first ball of water, where Ash was swimming around.

"I'll give you a 10 second head start," Mew said as she looked at Ash.

"Wait, if you catch me, you're not actually going to eat me, are you?" Ash asked nervously.

Mew didn't answer, she only started to count down from 10. Ash, not feeling very safe anymore, quickly started swimming to the edge of the water ball he was in before splashing out of it and splashed into the second one. Ash swam to the edge of the second one before he looked around himself, and jumped to the right as he could only go left or right and not straight.

" _I should probably add, if you fall out of the balls of water, you lose,"_ Mew telepathically said to Ash who had just jumped into the fourth ball of water.

Ash gulped as he could hear the bigger splashes Mew made as she jumped into another water ball, closing in on him. _I just have to stay calm… I don't know what's going on with Memma lately, but I'm sure she wouldn't actually hurt me._ Ash jumped into another ball of water.

" _I'm catching up~"_ Mew informed teasingly. " _You better hurry up before I catch you~"_

Ash was getting tired, his Remoraid body didn't have a lot of stamina. Ash managed to jump into the last ball of water. _I'm going to make it… I'm going to make it…_

There was a big splash behind Ash, causing the ball of water to ripple enough to throw Ash off balance.

"Aww, I was so close…" Mew said as she reached the last ball of water and turned back to her normal pink self.

All but the last ball of water, which Ash was still swimming in, suddenly fell back into the ocean. Ash lifted his head up from the water, still a Remoraid. "Did you try to bite me back there?"

"That _was_ the point of the game," Mew confirmed before she turned Ash back into his blue Mew self.

"But that could've really hurt, or you could've actually eaten me." Ash frowned as he floated up to Mew.

"You would've been fine," Mew said reassuringly. "It wasn't one of my Mew Games where your life's on the line after all."

Ash gave a sigh, "Well, we should get back to the island now."

"Awww come on. We only played _one_ game," Mew whined. "I want to play more."

Ash frowned at Mew, "Memma, this isn't the time to be playing right now."

"Memma? Why are you calling me that?" Mew asked with a look of sheer confusion.

Ash blinked as he stared at Mew in shock, "... What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the rest island, Mew slowly opened her eyes before sitting up. She felt a shudder go through her spine.

"Something is wrong…" Mew said out loud as she looked around.

Everyone else looked to still be sleeping, nothing seemed to be out of place. Mew wasn't sure why she felt uneasy.

 _I should do a quick head count._ Mew thought to herself before she started flowing off her flower bed.

Mew counted all the Legendary and Children of Legendary to make sure they were all here, then she floated over to where Ash was supposed to be sleeping, only to find the flower bed lacking a certain blue Mew.

"Ash?" Mew called out loud as she looked around Ash's flower bed.

Mew frowned more when she didn't see Ash anywhere. Storm rolled over and woke up.

"Hmmm? … Whatz goin' on?" Storm groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes with his paw.

"Where is Ash, Storm?" Mew questioned. "I can't find Ash anywhere."

Storm blinked a few times, becoming more awake when he noticed how worried Mew was. Storm looked at the flower bed and was surprised that there was no Ash. "Ash was sleeping there earlier. Maybe he went on a night flight and didn't want to wake anyone up?"

"He would've left a note or told someone, and his bed is cold, meaning he's been gone for more than an hour," Mew worriedly responded.

"Maybe you can telepathically call out to him, like he does with you?" Storm suggested.

"Gah, I can't believe I haven't try that yet!" Mew grumbled as she slapped her face. " _Ashy? Ashy, if you can hear me, please tell me where you are and why you aren't at the rest island sleeping!"_

There was no response. Mew waited a minute to see if Ash would respond, but there was no answer. Storm frowned more when he noticed the worried look on Mew's face growing.

"Is everything okay?" Storm asked in concern.

"I'm not getting any response. I can't even pick up on Ashy's energy," Mew worriedly explained. "I need to think of what to do. Should I wake up the other Legendaries? Or should I go look for Ashy myself?"

"Maybe you should tell the others," Storm suggested. "They're bound to notice their young prince is missing once they wake up. And if you leave and not come back when they wake up, that'll just cause more panic. Besides, having more eyes around should benefit more in finding Ash."

Mew took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right. I should wake everyone up."

Storm nodded as Mew closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Using her Psychic energy, Mew linked with all the Legendary and their children, waking them up as fast but as gently as she could.

All the Legendaries and their children slowly made their way to the center of the rest island where Mew was pacing in the air.

"I'm sorry for waking you all up, but it's important," Mew explained as the last Legendaries gathered.

"What's this about, Lady Mew?" Rayquaza asked, stifling a yawn.

"Hey…" Jayden spoke up while looking around. "Where's Ash?"

"That's the problem. Ashy is missing. I don't know how or why, but he wasn't in his bed and I have a very bad feeling about the whole situation," Mew explained to the Legendaries gathered.

This caused a bit of an uproar.

"What? How could Ash be missing?" Blue frowned in concern.

"Did he go out for a night flight?" Latias asked.

"Wouldn't he have told Lady Mew or his Pikachu companion he would be going on a flight?" Rayquaza pointed out.

"Maybe he didn't want to wake anyone up and decided to go off on his own for a bit?" Celebi suggested.

"I doubt Ash would be irresponsible enough to do that, especially knowing how protective Lady Mew is with him," Pyra spoke up.

"He wouldn't, he would've left a note at the very least and I didn't see one," Mew agreed.

"Then this might be serious," Latios remarked. "Someone could've kidnapped our little prince."

Jayden frowned, "But who would've kidnapped Ash all the way out here? There are so many Legendaries here that even if someone was stupid and bold enough to come here to take a little Mew, someone would've noticed, Storm would've at least."

"Right now it doesn't matter why Ash isn't here, what matters is us finding him," Terra spoke up.

"I agree, we should split up into groups and fan out in every direction to try and find Ash," Zach responded. "Perhaps Memma and child teams. Celeste, you and Mew should team up, perhaps if you combine your psychic powers, you can locate Ash."

"Do you have any objections to this, Lady Mew?" Celeste asked with concern and guilt in her tone.

"No, I don't," Mew answered. "All that matters is that we find my child."

"Yellow and I will look for Ash together," Blue said, looking at his sister. "I also want to make sure Yellow won't have any problems with flying."

"You worry about me too much, Green, I'll be fine, we should just focus on finding Ash." Yellow frowned.

The other Legendaries all agreed on finding Ash before they began to spread out in the air and sea.

"Groudon and Terra, you two should stay here in case Ash comes back," Celeste spoke up, looking at the two Groudon.

"Agreed, we aren't that fast so we wouldn't be very helpful with the search," Terra replied.

"What about me?" Storm asked.

"You should probably stay here too, perhaps you can help us find any clues of what happened to Ash or where he went," Terra answered as she looked down at Storm.

Storm frowned a bit. "I guess… Ash was the first human I liked, and he's my partner. I want to help any way I can to find him."

With that said, Celeste and Mew began flying off to search for Ash.

"Lady Mew, I must apologize. Since you put me in charge, I must take responsibility to whatever happened to Ash," Celeste said as she flew beside Mew.

"Don't start that, Celeste," Mew said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Now isn't the time for you to do this. We should focus our energy on finding Ash. Besides, everyone was asleep, meaning you couldn't have possibly done anything to stop this from happening."

Celeste gave a small smile at Mew, "Thank you, Lady Mew. I promise to do everything in my power to find your child."

* * *

 **Chaotic** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, we enjoy writing, but we can only be inspired for so long.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Especially for a single story. We have multiple stories we work on behind the scene besides CoM (Child of Mew) and WAP (We Are Phantoms). Some we might eventually post, some we do for fun, and some we want to actually get published some day so our writing can become our careers.

 **secret** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh, it's definitely gonna be exciting :3

 **TheTimeWalker94** **: DarkFoxKit:** Riiiiight… of course you don't. What Ultra Beasts? They don't exist yet.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I have yet to change back because honestly, I just haven't found the right time to change back. Besides, Fox and Mew enjoy me as Onyx. You'll have to wait and see if Storm becomes an Alolan Raichu.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Well… Storm would have the ability to become an Alolan Raichu, but… eh, we'll let the story speak for itself.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** It wasn't so much writer's block as it was feeling uninspired for this story in particular. We were inspired for other stories of ours at the time and we were still writing it. So far the only experience of writer's block has been for a day or two and it was resolved with gaming or watching stuff.

 **Glace2** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, there was a mob, and we had to calm them down before they tore us apart. The story isn't dead, but it is going to take some time before we're completely inspired for it again.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Though by that time, we might be done with the book. ^^'

 **KaliAnn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh yes, Mew Games… most Mew Games have some sort of underlying purpose. Even if the game seems to be utter chaos, there is usually a reason for it happening. Glad you liked the explanation, it was definitely interesting to come up with.

 **TheEmeraldPizza** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it does suck, though most of the time we end up being inspired for other stories. It just wouldn't do if we forced ourselves with writing.

 **Jaylen13** **: DarkFoxKit:** We haven't decided yet, but we might.

 **Oh wow yay** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You've got a good starting spot and I will check in occasionally, but I mainly will let you decide how your story turns out. I'm simply a suggester. I will say that if anyone has read the Jewel of Kalos story and would love to help, you should PM RowanEx.

 **delta4phoenix** **: DarkFoxKit:** Where do people even go to get these pitchforks for a mob anyways? And yes, there would be mistakes, and we like showing that they have ways to correct them.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You can get pitchforks from gardening, farming, or hardware stores.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It was a rhetorical question, Onyx.

 **Commenter** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you for your understanding and support. This has been a story that's been 7 or so years in the making after all. I came close to stopping altogether many times, or just do a reboot. ^^'

 **Clarity** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We definitely did have a nice break. It was good to relax and focus on stories we wanted and doing other stuff. As for Storm becoming an Alolan Raichu, maybe, but you'll have to wait and see.

 **Sydnee** **: DarkFoxKit:** Thanks, and as long as the fans don't go on another riot, we'll be fine.

 **SH3506** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Let me start off by saying that unfortunately Fyre is at college and will have very little time to be involved with this story anymore. Now, let's get to the easy question. Pyra is _not_ a shiny Diancie. She was a reddish Carbink that was unfortunately turned into a Diancie. In our story, Diancie is the color of the Carbink that is chosen. So you could have a blue or green Diancie if you had a blue or green Carbink. Favorite Pokemon? It changes every time I am asked to be completely honest. Right now, I would say my favorite is Sylveon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Aside from Mew, my favorite is and always will be Eevee. As for Mega Evolutions, we already had those in the story. Remember Hunter J and her Mega Salamence? It's not a big focus, but they are there. Heh, we're very glad you enjoy the story, but there are many stories out there that are just as good if not better.

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit:** It's natural Storm would get a bit envious since he's been living with Mew, and his Trainer is a Mew.  
People can be pretty spoiled, especially nowadays. ^^' I love that people really enjoy my, and our, work, but the downside to that is people's constant expectations. When you love something, of course you're going to want more of it as soon as possible, that I can understand. But that doesn't make it any less aggravating to have people complaining and pushing you to make more.

 **jhay.0324** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm going to start with point 2. The rules we have so far for Mew transforming others is that she can only transform them into either an evolved form or a different Pokemon. She cannot turn back the time and make a Torterra back into a Turtwig. She technically could if she made the Torterra a Butterfree and then into a Turtwig again, but then you risk the Pokemon's DNA destabilizing and them falling apart. Pretty much Mew has an 'once only' rule when it comes to permanent transformation outside going up the evolutionary line.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Mew did warn Anima that it's more of a one time deal as well. And for point 3, Ash still has to use energy for something smaller than him. Small or big, it doesn't matter, he's still using Transform. Going to Point 5A, Ash's favorite color is blue. He wears a lot of it in the anime, and he's a blue Mew.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** And because he's an anime/cartoon boy. And all anime/cartoon boys must immediately love blue. They cannot love any other colors unless it is due to very specific reasons.

 **DarkFoxKit:** As for Point 7… or…. 6? Well, some Pokemon can only be female, like Miltank for instance, do you ever see a male Pokemon that can feed younger Pokemon milk from their own bodies in non-obscene ways? Kangaskhan is the parent Pokemon, and females usually have much stronger maternal instincts than males do. As for if you tried to break the rules, well it's… most likely going to be a 'freak of nature' kind of thing. I am on a few hype trains, like for Spyro The Reignited Trilogy, and Kingdom Hearts 3.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I'm also on a few hype trains. Specifically Fallout 76, Kingdom Hearts 3, and a few others I'd rather not mention by name as it usually starts debates. Also, why are you so hesitant when you say my name while giving me the cookie? I'm Onyx right now, you don't need to hesitate or anything of the sort. When I change back, I'll make it official, but until then I am Onyx.

 **silver frost** **: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, thank you for understanding. I may be a writer, but I'm also a reader. I understand the frustrations, but that doesn't mean I can just force myself to keep writing and updating a new chapter every week. Sometimes it takes months to be inspired again, especially after writing the same book for a long time. We are starting to get back into it, but most of our inspiration is with some other things right now.

 **Detective Desires** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you! We really tried to keep it authentic and close to the movie while adding our own content and flavor.

 **DarkFoxKit:** It helps that I'm such a Pokemon nerd.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** And I'm a stickler for details.

 **SkyeG.S** **: DarkFoxKit:** Uhhh… no. I don't have a name in mind right now anyways. Names are like one of my biggest weaknesses. ^^'  
Eevees are my favorite Pokemon, but no, I supposedly look similar to a Zorua, but I'm not a Zorua. If you can see my drawing on my avatar, that's what I look like.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We do have some plans in mind for the Tapus. They definitely won't be made by accident. The creation of the Tapus will be done in order to serve a very serious purpose. You don't need to worry about shipping of any sort. Like we have said NUMEROUS times, we have **NO** plans to add shipping in anytime soon.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I don't mind teasing a few ships, but we're not much for romance ourselves. We thank you for your understandings, and that you're being patient with us. Don't worry, you're fine, unless you were outright insulting us, we had no reason to think you were being offensive.

 **Guest #1** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Thank you for your understanding. We haven't stated whether or not Mewtwo can have a child, Fox and I would have to have a discussion about it. Regarding Celebi being able to purify Shadow Pokemon like in Colosseum, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?~

 **DarkFoxKit:** We don't plan on making the Kahunas a Tapu Hybrid. Red is kind of a wild card right now. We won't be using him much for the moment, so we can't answer that question yet. Michael doesn't work for the Legendary Hunters, he doesn't even know what Jovi's been up to since she left the Orre Region. Blue's team do not know Blue is a Latios hybrid, he kept it hidden from them. Blue and Yellow can only Mega Evolve if they're with a Trainer they trust, like Ash for instance, like most Mega Evolutions. Rayquaza is probably the only exception.

 **totodileisawsome** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, Ultra Beasts are not included in the Pokemon Ash has to create. There is a different route we have in mind for the Ultra Beasts that you will just have to wait and see.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit:** Trust me, it wasn't easy. Most of the time I was wondering if we did a good enough job with putting the creation into words without it sounding too technical or boring. It gets stressful when people push us, especially since the 8th generation games will be coming out soon and we're still working on Alola. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Honestly, creating the 8th gen will most likely take place offscreen just to save us the headache of having to do another Region Creation arc…

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yes, so don't expect a grand arc for the 8th generation region. ^^'

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The 8th gen and any generation from there will simply appear in the story and there will be some references to the creation, but this arc will be a once only arc, that way we give a readers a feel for what it would be like.

 **Mew:** I didn't hit Onyx, I simply slapped her.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Even if she did _hit_ me, it would hurt her more than it would hurt me. My scales can take a tank shell and at worst get scratched, so Mew would thankfully not do much damage to me even with her strongest attack. And no, I am not affected by Pokemon typings.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Lucky thick scaled dragon...

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Perhaps at some point we will bring that Mewtwo into the picture. But you have to remember, what happened to it… it's mind snapped…

 **EmberShade** **: DarkFoxKit:** Are you using phone texting? It's a little hard to read your review. Ash will be a baby Mew in the next book, we're not going to have a huge timeskip after this book ends, so his 'childhood' Mew form will still be there. 80 chapters or the chapter number 80? Because if you're looking for 80 more chapters, that's not happening, at least not in this book. We do plan on finishing this book, it'll just take some time. And just remember, when we do end this book, we are not ending the series completely. There _is_ a plan for a sequel. If we wrote anymore than we intended for this book, it would just feel dragged out.

 **Thescytheswinger1010** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** You have no appreciation for the cuteness that is Fairy types?! ***Gasps***

 **DarkFoxKit:** Ironically, the dragon over here loves Fairy types.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** They're adorable! Just look at Sylveon!

 **Leomon2004** **: DarkFoxKit:** The original Lugia is indeed female, but there are more than one, since there are two or three children of Lugia's in the world that are fully grown.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think that due to the size of the world's oceans, Mew allowed there to be more than one Lugia. I mean have you ever looked at the Pokemon world? It's apparently their world is made up of more oceans than our Earth is.

 **Screen OF a or** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Relax. We will give them a big role, when the time comes. We won't be forced into doing anything we don't want. I'm gonna be blunt, even if this was a joke, it's really stupid.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Is this because I said that I'm not a huge fan of the Tapus? Well, I'm not, but that doesn't mean I'm going to skip out on them or anything. As a Pokemon nerd, I know they are very important. Since we can't tell if you're joking or not, I feel like you're just blowing something up that really didn't have much of an impact in the first place.

 **Charizard X girl** **: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, we're just showing why and how there are regional variants in the first place, since there weren't any before (I'm not counting the Orange Islands since that's anime only filler, and it's never referred to again). Yungoos might be a little tricky, since it has been stated they were imported from a different region to Alola, yet there were no Yungoos prior to Alola. We may have to break the lore on that one or have Ash put them in another region for whatever reason, which wouldn't make much sense.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Actually. We could have Ash start off a species of Pokemon in another region to allow the numbers of another species in Alola to grow. Perhaps Ash was worried that if he put the Yungoos directly on Alola, they might hunt the Alolan Rattata to extinction.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Hmmm… something to talk about when we get to then. And since Ash and the others are doing this in a 2000 year time period, most likely it's going to be a gradual thing in their timeline.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1** **: DarkFoxKit:** Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you don't mind too much, but we rather not answer anything that isn't related to the chapter or story. I don't play Pokemon Quest or Pokemon Go, so I can't relate with you there. Yeah, writing chapters does require inspiration and motivation, which we've been lacking lately, at least for this story. We've already survived the mob, so you're a little late on that.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I am sorry you didn't enjoy the backstory of Pyra and Rose and were expecting us to just do the creation of the Alola Region the entire time. But honestly, we needed to split it up so it wouldn't feel super tedious for us. If we did just the creation of the Alola Region, we would be bored out of our minds and honestly would start putting in less effort just to be done with it. Breaking up the creation of Alola with some other side stories and tying up some loose ends in the process allows us to put in our full effort on something and stop it from feeling mundane.

The whole Ash getting special treatment because he is the protagonist part is absolute bullshit. I'm going to outright say it. Just because he is the main protagonist by no means makes it okay to ignore the side characters. If we didn't flesh out the side characters, this story wouldn't be the Child of Mew, it would be Ash Ketchum. And honestly, that is something that neither Fox or I want. So if you expect us to focus solely on Ash now or in the future, then I'm sorry to inform you, this isn't the Ash show, side characters need to be developed as well and side stories needs to be finished.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Though the story is in Ash's point of view, for the most part, we do like to show more with those around him.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The story did technically tie in with Ash, by the way. Because he made a promise to Pyra, he had to follow through on it. This was the outcome of his promise.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Anyways, it looks like you've been in a horror mood lately. So we're just gonna… go now.


	74. Chapter 74: A Mew Situation

**DarkFoxKit:** What… what is this? ***Looks down at my little paws, and my furry body*** I'm… not a fox anymore.

 **Mew:** Nope, you're now an adorable giant djungarian hamster.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm huge! How can I be a hamster? And what's with the tail? It looks like a snake!

 **Mew:** Well, I binged a really good anime and that was one of the creatures from that world. No complaints, otherwise I might use Hypnosis to make you act like the character I made you look like~

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Grumbles*** Well why am I the giant, snake-tailed hamster while Onyx is still a dragon?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Well, for one, I already have a Halloween costume in mind. And two, I have to go out and do all the preparations for Halloween, buy the candy, pick up ingredients for the cookies, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

 **Mew:** Not to mention that most of the time stuff happens to Onyx, so something happening to you has been long overdue.

 **DarkFoxKit:** I'm so much bigger than I was as a fox. I think I can fit on the palm of Onyx's claw now.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** In my primal form, yeah. Right now, I'd say that if you stood on your hind legs you would reach my waist instead of my ankle.

 **DarkFoxKit:** Really? ***Stands up on her hind legs*** Wow, I can reach up to your stomach. This is pretty cool actually, I've never been this tall before.

 **Mew:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. I was thinking of turning you back around Thanksgiving.

 **DarkFoxKit:** But while I'm like this, maybe I should be called something else. 'Fox' doesn't fit me right now.

 **Mew:** Perhaps we should call you Hamsuke for now. And if any of the readers get that reference, I'll reward them with cake~

 **DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Alright then, I'll be called Hamsuke while I'm like this. What do you think, Onyx?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I think it's cute, Hamsuke~ ***Picks Hamsuke up before taking her to the couch where I sit down and start petting her after placing her in my lap.***

 **DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** H-hey! Why are you petting me? ***Relaxes in Onyx's lap*** … Actually… this is pretty nice… (-w-)

 **Mew: *Giggles*** Okay, dear readers, why don't you go on and read the chapter you came here for? Let these two have their adorable moment~

* * *

 **Chapter 74: A Mew Situation**

"What do you mean why did I call you 'Memma'? You're my Memma… aren't you?" Ash frowned as he looked at the Mew floating before him.

"No, no way. I would _never_ take on a mon," Mew vehemently denied. "Did you come from a crazy reality where 'I' _did_ take on a mon?"

"What?" Ash looked somewhat hurt by this. _Is she a different Mew? … But that can't be, there's only been one Mew in existence until I came along._

"Let me say it to you slowly. I. would. not. take. on. a. mon," Mew slowly stated. "I would never ever _ever_ take on a mon. It goes against so many rules that I have set up in order to keep balance in the world."

Ash shook his head, "I don't…" _Wait a minute…_ "Have you ever made contact with any humans?"

"No! Why would I ever get in contact with such a savage race of beings?" Mew adamantly answered.

 _We're in the past, and this Mew doesn't recognize me, she's acting like a much more playful version of Memma._ Ash thought to himself as he studied Mew. _That could only mean one thing… this is Memma in the past._

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Ash said suddenly.

"Nope. You and I have more games to play~" Mew smirked. "While I don't understand who you are or where you came from, I am not going to give up a chance to play with a mon who can take as much punishment as me~"

"I can't take as much punishment as you, I'm too young to keep up with you," Ash protested. "And I'm not here to play, I'm here to work."

"I don't care what you're here to do, little one," Mew said. "And even as a newborn, you still have the ability to keep up, you just need to have the proper motivation."

Ash shook his head and turned around, starting to fly away, "I need to get back. If I don't, there's going to be a lot of trouble."

Mew sighed as she appeared in front of Ash, stopping him. "Answer me, as long as we are here, are you going to try and go back to that stuff island you were on?"

"Yeah, that's where my friends are," Ash answered. "We're trying to make a new region, surely you can understand the importance of that."

"I still want to play games with you, so I guess I have only one option left~" Mew smiled widely.

"Let me go?" Ash asked hopefully, though he had a sinking feeling when he saw Mew smiling like that.

"Nope, take you somewhere you have no choice but to play with me~" Mew smiled even more.

Ash paled before he quickly flew in the opposite direction of Mew as fast as he could. " _Memma! Memma, where you!?"_

Mew teleported in front of Ash, but Ash didn't stop, he instead swerved around the giggling Mew and kept going. Mew didn't seem to mind trying to catch him, however, and Ash knew Mew could've easily stopped him with her Psychic powers if she wanted to.

"Tag!" Mew giggled before Ash found himself in a multiple layer thick bubble.

"Ack!" Ash bounced off the layer of the bubble, unable to fly through it.

"You're already a lot of fun for a newborn Mew," Mew giggled as she landed on top of the bubble Ash was trapped in.

"Mew, how long are you going to keep me trapped?" Ash questioned with a frown.

"Until I can find a suitable dimension for us to play in~" Mew answered with even more giggles.

"But I can't play with you, I have to get back!" Ash snapped.

"Everyone there is probably still asleep," Mew dismissed. "I'll get you back when I'm ready to get you back. It's no use in whining and complaining, little blue."

 _Memma really has changed since she met me…_ Ash acknowledged as he just sighed defeat and sat down in the bubble. "... What did you mean by finding a suitable dimension?"

"It's the best way to make sure you can't run away from our games," Mew explained. "If I take you to another dimension, I doubt you'll be able to find your way back here without me very easily. Right now, I'm looking for a fun dimension where we won't be interrupted."

"But isn't it Giratina's job to watch over dimensions?" Ash frowned.

"Giratina watches over dimensions, but I never made it a rule to not be able to cross dimensions." Mew smiled. "It's just most creatures can't cross between dimensions."

Ash frowned before Mew smiled more.

"Ooooh! This one looks interesting." Mew cheered. "It's a blank landscape with pink clouds everywhere. It's a perfect blank slate for us to do whatever we want."

Before Ash could ask, Mew's body began to glow with pink psychic energy. Ash watched in awe as a small glowing pink portal appeared in front of them. Mew smiled as she pushed the bubble Ash was in into the pink portal. Ash found himself in an endless world of pink clouds and sky. Ash looked back at the portal, seeing Mew herself going through it before the portal closed.

 _Oh no… how am I ever going to get back?_ Ash frowned in worry.

"Once I'm done playing with you I will send you back," Mew chuckled. "You don't keep your thoughts hidden all that well."

Ash groaned, "I'm still learning, okay? So if I play with you, will you let me go?"

"That is what I said," Mew giggled.

"Fine," Ash grumbled. "What are we playing first then, Mem- Mew?"

"Good question, little blue," Mew acknowledged. "Hmmm perhaps we can start of simple with some carnival games and move on from there."

"You're not going to make me be the target to a dart game, are you?" Ash frowned warily.

"No, that would be boring," Mew shook her head. "I have something else in mind."

"Do I even want to know?" Ash sighed.

"We'll start off with extreme bumper cars and then move onto… no, I shouldn't spoil the secret," Mew answered.

Ash frowned before the bubble he was trapped in popped, and the pink clouds around them started to change. They were in a huge arena, and Ash found himself strapped into a bumper car. There were several other bumper cars moving around, and Mew herself was in another bumper car. Ash could see the bumper cars were moving as fast as a speeding Latios, and when they hit another bumper car, it sent the bumper cars sliding all over the arena. Ash gulped, knowing this was going to be a long, rough night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Legendary and Children were searching for Ash. Celeste and Mew flew beside each other as they looked around the little islands they passed by.

Celeste looked over at Mew when she noticed that Mew was rubbing her head as if trying to soothe a headache.

"Is your head bothering you, Lady Mew?" Celeste asked in concern.

"It's nothing, let's just… keep looking for Ashy," Mew remarked as she shook her head.

Celeste frowned a bit, but said nothing else as they continued their search. After another hour passed, and still no sign of Ash, Celeste noticed that Mew was slowing down as she closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Perhaps we should take a break, Lady Mew," Celeste suggested. "You don't look so good."

"Nonsense… I'm not gonna let a headache stop me from finding my little Ashy," Mew responded with a determined tone.

"I understand you want to find your child," Celeste spoke up. "But if you don't take care of yourself, you could pass out and that'll make it even harder to find him. Taking a few minutes to address your headache will be more beneficial than if we keep going. Besides, you have friends looking for your child too."

"I don't know why I'm getting a headache though… I've rarely ever gotten a headache," Mew remarked with a sigh.

"Well, Psychic types can usually heal their headaches if they concentrate, as long as the headache wasn't caused by an overuse of Psychic powers," Celeste stated. "Maybe you could do the same. Just close your eyes, relax, and focus on healing your headache, then we can continue our search."

"Yeah, let me try," Mew agreed as she closed her eyes.

Mew started to follow Celeste's steps but was surprised when a very fuzzy image appeared in her mind at what felt like the source of the headache. The image was blue, and appeared to have a familiar shape. When the blurry image began to clear up, Mew let out a surprised gasp as she opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Celeste asked in concern.

"I… I'm not sure." Mew frowned. "I thought I saw… or… remembered Ash… or someone who looked like Ash…"

"What else do you remember?" Celeste questioned. "Any details on his location or anything of the sort?"

Mew shook her head, "No, I only saw Ash."

Celeste began thinking to herself, "If you suddenly remembered Ash, then maybe… Mew, is it possible that while you were sleeping you accidentally Pokenapped Ash?"

Mew stared at Celeste, "I don't sleep walk or sleep Pokenap anyone."

Celeste frowned a bit, "Well, then allow me to ask… since we're in the past, is it possible there's a past you here?"

Mew nodded, "Of course, if someone had existed in the past, then they will be here."

"Then do you think that perhaps a past version of you might've taken Ash?" Celeste suggested.

"... oh no…" Mew muttered as her face dropped. "If Ashy _is_ with past me, we need to separate them as quickly as possible before he potentially stops past me from ever considering adopting him."

Celeste frowned as she began thinking of what would happen if Mew never adopted Ash. _Would we have still gone on with the war? Would all of reality have shattered?_

"Perhaps the best way to find Ash is through your memories, Lady Mew," Celeste said. "If Ash is with a past you, he could be literally anywhere."

Mew sighed and groaned. "I hate to admit it, but you're right about that, Celeste."

"Do you think you'll be able to remember where you brought Ash?" Celeste asked.

"Right now, I'm not sure. I don't have that many memories popping up," Mew answered. "I unfortunately think we'll have to wait until more memories come to me that can help track down his current location. I just hope my past self doesn't hurt Ashy."

"Do you really think that you would've hurt another Mew had you discovered one 2000 years ago?" Celeste asked.

"Celeste, past me didn't really follow many rules. As long as I was having fun, I didn't really care what happened," Mew replied in a very serious tone. "Why do you think those other Legendaries you gathered for the war was so willing to wage one against me in the first place?"

Celeste frowned before she said, "Then all we can do is wait and hope you can see where Ash is in your memories. Perhaps we should head back to the rest island in the meantime?"

"Yeah, go ahead and call everyone back, knowing how I used to be, I doubt my past self would let anyone get close enough to find Ashy unless she wanted more contestants in her games," Mew responded with a nod.

Celeste nodded, "You just focus on your memories for the time being."

* * *

Ash was, in all honesty, surprised that he was still breathing. Even as a Mew, Ash thought that if Mew had wanted to kill him, he'd be very dead right now. After the bumper cars game, Ash was transported on a roller coaster. The roller coaster was full of different types of Pokemon attacks, the track was crazy with loops, and the cart itself was as fast as a speeding jet.

"Wow, you're tougher than I expected, almost like you have some kind of hidden armor that keeps you from getting mortally hurt," Mew remarked as she floated over Ash who was sprawled out on the ground.

"W-what…? Are you… _trying_ to… kill me?" Ash groaned from the cloud floor.

"Nah, if I was trying to kill you, I wouldn't have anyone to play games with." Mew shook her head. "But bringing you right to the verge of death makes the games much more exciting. The sheer adrenaline doubles the amount of fun."

 _This is crazy, even Memma wasn't this much of an adrenaline junkie when she first adopted me…_ Ash frowned to himself.

"How about we have a quick snack before we get to our last game," Mew suggested. "Maybe if you do really well at the next game, I'll make it the last one~"

Ash lifted up his head to look at Mew. "I don't think… I should have a snack. I'd probably… hurl it back up…"

"Nonsense, the next game is a bit more… mundane, but can be just as exciting and exhilarating," Mew replied. "Now, what would you like for a snack?"

Ash just groaned, the last thing on his mind was food right now. "Surprise me…"

"Great choice!" Mew smiled as she gave a thumbs up. "I'll be right back. You just lay there."

With that said, Mew disappeared in a pink flash. Ash gave a sigh of immense relief to be alone for a moment.

 _Finally some peace and quiet…_ Ash thought to himself.

"I'm back~" Mew said from behind. "Look what I found laying around on a perfectly good table."

 _It was nice while it lasted…_ Ash sighed before he sat up and saw Mew with a giant pink and white wedding-like cake floating beside her.

"The only complaint is these two tiny human figurines on top," Mew remarked as she placed down the cake and picked up a pair of figures that confirmed Ash's suspicion of the cake being from a wedding.

"Did you steal that from a wedding?" Ash frowned.

"What's a wedding?" Mew asked as she tossed the two figures away.

Ash sighed and wondered if he even should bother explaining. This Mew didn't seem to care for the human culture.

"As for if I stole it, no, it was sitting on a table with nobody nearby to stop me," Mew continued. "There was no case or anything that would show it belonged to anyone else."

Ash sighed again. "Perhaps you should go ahead and eat it, I'll just stay on the floor… cloud."

"No way!" Mew snapped. "You're helping me eat half of this. There is _no_ way I am going to leave even a crumb."

Ash suddenly felt a strong Psychic energy lift up his body and forced him to sit in front of the cake.

"If you don't willingly eat it then I will feed you," Mew warned.

"Alright, alright, I'll eat half of it," Ash quickly said, not wanting Mew to force feed him. "Um… do you have a fork or some...?"

Ash trailed off when he saw Mew was just eating the cake with her mouth and paws. _Right… this Mew doesn't know much about humans or their culture._

While Ash had been raised by Mew, and was a Mew himself now, Mew still raised him as a human. Ash was used to using silverware to eat something like a cake with, so the fact he would have to eat it like an actual Pokemon made him feel a little awkward. Ash used his little paws to try and dig out pieces of the cake, then try to eat it. It was a little less messier than just shoving his entire face into the frosting. _At least whoever made this cake knew what they were doing, it's quite delicious. Is this vanilla and chocolate?_

" _I picked out another perfect cake,"_ Mew telepathically said to Ash.

Ash almost jumped at having Mew speak to him telepathically, he hadn't expected her to use telepathy at all.

 _I wonder how many cakes Memma took from people in her lifetime?_ Ash mused to himself. _She has always had a sweet tooth._

With surprising speed, Mew finished her half of the cake.

Ash blinked at that, and saw he wasn't even a quarter way through his half of the cake.

"You're eating too slow," Mew noted as she watched Ash still digging out pieces of the cake with his paws.

"I don't know how else to eat it." Ash frowned.

"Try no paws~" Mew smiled.

"But I've never eaten anything like that before," Ash shook his head.

"Well now's the time to try something new," Mew giggled. "Come on now, don't be shy."

Ash could see Mew's eyes sparkling with pink psychic energy. Ash gulped, knowing if he didn't eat it soon, then Mew would make him. Ash shut his eyes and shoved his head into the cake and started eating with his mouth.

"Much better~" Mew teased.

By the time Ash finally finished the cake, he pulled his head out of the mostly empty frosting, and looked at Mew. _Huh… I don't have a stomachache from that? I guess a Mew's body is a lot more tolerant than a human's._

"Heh, you look like Delibird," Mew giggled.

Ash was about to ask for a napkin before realizing Mew probably didn't even know what a napkin was. "Do you have anything I could use to wipe all this frosting off my face?"

"Use your paw to gather up the frosting and lick the frosting off your paw," Mew instructed. "Wow, you really are a newborn, aren't you?"

Ash gave an annoyed pout before he started using his own paws to try and wipe the frosting off his face.

"So I was thinking that the new game can be a more simple one," Mew said while Ash was still cleaning himself. "Since you're new, I was thinking we could explore for a bit."

"Explore?" Ash repeated, looking up at Mew. "What's the catch?"

"There will be certain rules set up in the game, I'll also stay in contact with you," Mew answered. "And the game will be over when you reach the end."

Ash looked down at all the frosting on his paws and started to lick them. "I think that sounds easy enough."

"There will be hidden things along the way," Mew added. "Perhaps Pokemon, perhaps playful traps."

"Am I supposed to find these hidden things and Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No, but if you get hit by… five of them, you have to start over and we'll play another game after this~" Mew informed.

Ash groaned, but said, "Fine, and if I… 'win' this game, you'll let me go?"

"Perhaps~" Mew answered with a smile. "Now, are you ready to go?"

Ash nodded, "I'm ready."

"Then let's begin!" Mew declared as she began to glow pink.

Ash suddenly found himself in a large forest, it was a little dense, but thankfully there was enough sunlight to see. There were a lot of Grass and Bug type Pokemon crawling around the forest.

"One final thing," Mew started. "Not all of the Pokemon will attack you, like these little Bug and Grass types here. And I'll only count an attack against you if it's a physical attack that lands on you."

 _Well, at least that makes it a little easier for me. It wouldn't be very good if I got by a String Shot and it counted as an attack._ Ash mused.

"However, if you somehow find yourself unable to move or react, I will count it," Mew continued. "So if you got fully encased in a String Shot and were unable to move, I will add it to your tally."

"Trying to make it difficult for me, huh?" Ash sighed.

"Once you reach a certain point, you'll be sent to the next zone," Mew stated.

"The next zone?" Ash repeated, looking at Mew.

"You'll understand when you get there~" Mew giggled.

Ash sighed, but nodded. _I guess I'll just have to face this like I would with any other challenge._

"Remember, if you gain 5 points, you have to start all over and we'll have another Mew Game after this." Mew smiled.

"Then I'll have to try not to get hit 5 times," Ash said before he began flying forward into the forest.

Ash flew slowly, cautious of the wild Pokemon in the area. Ash wasn't quite in-tune with his aura or Psychic abilities like his Memma or Sir Aaron and Lucario were, so sensing hostiles was out of his league at the moment. Ash decided the best way to do this was to use basic instinct, trying to look out for any potential dangers, or listen carefully for any buzzing that could sound like a Beedrill or a Combee hive.

" _Watch out~"_ Mew's telepathically warned.

Ash stiffened at the warning and quickly looked around. Ash looked down and saw what looked like a cannon pointing at him. Ash yelped in surprise as the cannon suddenly shot something pink at him. Ash flipped back in the air at the sudden attack. The pink object impacted Ash and he felt something wet coat his fur.

Whatever just shot at Ash didn't really hurt, but it certainly surprised him. "What the?"

" _Don't worry, I won't count that against you~"_ Mew mischievously giggled. " _As much as I enjoy your color, I think this is much more fitting."_

Ash looked down at himself and saw that his blue fur was now pink, like Mew's. _Uuuugh, not again…_ "Did you set that paint cannon up just to turn me pink?"

" _Of course I did~"_ Mew openly admitted.

"Why?" Ash asked with a frown as he tried to rub the pink paint off him, but the paint was already dry.

" _No self respecting Mew would be any other color besides pink,"_ Mew stated matter of factly.

Ash frowned at this, but decided it was best not to argue and continue through the forest so he could finish this Mew Game. The deeper Ash flew into the forest, the more Pokemon Ash could see. There were Metapod clinging onto the tree branches as they awaited their evolution. Ash kept a wary eye on them, but the Caterpie line were usually docile. It wasn't until Ash saw a tree with Kakuna clinging onto it that he became cautious. Ash knew that where there are Kakuna, there is bound to be a hive of Beedrill nearby.

Ash flew in the other direction, going around the Beedrill hive safely, before continuing through the forest.

" _So tell me, what's it like where you're from?"_ Mew questioned.

Ash looked around, making sure there wasn't any hostile Pokemon in the immediate area before he answered, "I travelled a lot, so I always meet new people and Pokemon."

" _So you have been in contact with humans?"_ Mew asked in response.

"Yeah, but usually as a human myself," Ash replied as he kept going through the forest, he spotted a few Spinarak webs along the way.

" _I see, so you disguised yourself, very interesting,"_ Mew surmised.

Ash stopped when he saw huge flowers up ahead. _I recognize those flowers… those are Vileplume. I better watch it, I don't want to get caught up in their spores._

" _What is your favorite thing about where you're from?"_ Mew inquired.

Ash was trying to look for a safe way around the Vileplume, but there were so many of them gathered in the path.

" _You're near the end of the first zone, by the way,"_ Mew informed.

"Oh good," Ash said in relief as he slowly floated over the Vileplume, hoping not to startle them. "My favorite thing? I guess being able to grow stronger with my Pokemon."

" _Hmmm? You kept other Pokemon with you?"_ Mew questioned.

Ash let go of the breath he's been holding once he got safely past the group of Vileplume without getting spored.

"Yeah, I was…" Ash hesitated. "I guess you could say I wanted to help make them stronger."

" _I see, so you're the generous type,"_ Mew remarked.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Ash asked as he flew further into the forest, coming up to a pink orb glowing ahead. "Hmm? What's this?"

" _That's the entrance to the next zone, go ahead and touch it,"_ Mew explained.

Ash nodded before he touched the pink orb. Ash suddenly found himself floating over sand, a lot of sand. Ash's eyes widened as he saw nothing but sand that stretched across the horizon. The sun was a lot hotter than before.

"I'm in a desert?" Ash frowned.

" _Yup, you better hurry if you don't want to end up crispy~"_ Mew giggled. " _And if you stick around long enough, you might also get swept up in a sandstorm. Oh and no using Transform to fit into the environment."_

Ash chuckled, "I didn't think you'd let me do that anyways." _Considering you are the same Mew who raised me… or will raise me._

Ash began flying through the desert. Ash was very grateful that he could fly, because he saw a lot of sandpits in the area, Trapinch were waiting at the bottom to snatch up their unfortunate prey. Ash could see there were a few Sandile that were also trying to snap up the Trapinch.

" _Skarmory,"_ Mew remarked.

"Wha-" Ash yelped when he saw a Skarmory flying towards him.

Ash quickly flew up, dodging the Skarmory's talons.

"Mew, am I allowed to attack or can I only fly during this game?" Ash asked as he watched the Skarmory circling around to get back towards him.

" _If you attack you risk getting attacked yourself,"_ Mew responded.

Ash frowned before he flew away from the Skarmory, seeing some rock formations up ahead. Ash quickly flew in-between three large rock formations that was too small for the Skarmory to fit through. Ash waited until the Skarmory got bored and flew away.

" _At least that wasn't a flock of Skarmory~"_ Mew giggled.

Ash groaned as he was reminded of the Fearow Flock that caused him enough trouble. _Skarmory usually don't travel in flocks anyways, they're lone hunters._

" _You're only half right there,"_ Mew stated matter of factly. " _While they do prefer to live and hunt alone, they do travel far distances in flocks for the sake of protection."_

"Oh come on, you're reading my thoughts now?" Ash frowned before he looked around for anymore signs of flying Pokemon.

" _Maybe~"_ Mew taunted.

Ash sighed, knowing it was only a matter of time before Mew became tempted enough to look into his mind. Ash flew out from the rocks when he decided it was safe.

As Ash was flying, he could see some Hippopotas lying in the sun as if they were sunbathing. There were a few Sandshrew and Sandslash curled up next to them.

 _I hope those Hippopotas don't suddenly use their ability to summon a Sandstorm…_ Ash frowned uneasily. _I guess as long as they don't feel like they're in danger, they have no reason to._

" _They aren't the only ones who can summon a Sandstorm,"_ Mew chuckled. " _Look at the rock outcropping ahead~"_

"Hmm?" Ash looked at the rock outcropping Mew suggested.

Ash's eyes widened when he recognized the Pokemon. _Is that a Tyranitar? But don't they usually live in the mountains?_

" _Yes, but they can also come to the desert,"_ Mew answered. " _They mainly do that if there are no mountains around or the mountain experiences snow."_

Ash sighed. "Then I better be careful, Tyranitar are usually hostile."

Ash flew lower, hoping that the Tyranitar wouldn't notice him. When Ash flew past the rock, the Tyranitar gave Ash a curious look. Ash stopped when he saw the Tyranitar noticed him.

" _Looks like you attracted its attention~"_ Mew giggled. " _I wonder what it's thinking about you right now."_

 _It's not a Memma, is it? Because if it is, then I'm in trouble…_ Ash gulped as the Tyranitar kept looking at Ash.

" _It doesn't have to be a Memma in order for it to be trouble,"_ Mew chuckled.

The Tyranitar then let out a roar, making Ash flinch back. The sky started to darken, and wind began to pick up. Ash gulped as he knew what was coming. The wind became strong and fierce, sand began to flow with the wind, making it hard for Ash to see and breathe.

The Tyranitar kept watching Ash, as if waiting for something. Ash coughed from the sandstorm, and quickly flew away, leaving the Tyranitar alone. The Tyranitar didn't go after Ash.

" _You probably should find your way to the next zone before you get hit,"_ Mew suggested. " _Sandstorms aren't always empty~"_

Ash looked around as best he could in the sandstorm and saw dark shapes darting past him. _What are those dark shapes… they couldn't be Pokemon, could they? What type of Pokemon live in deserts and would be fine with flying in sandstorms?_

Ash would've gasped if he wasn't worried about getting sand in his lungs. Ash could see several Vibrava flying around.

" _Vibrava love flying in the sandstorm, it helps give them cover from other predators,"_ Mew explained. " _But those aren't the only ones that fly in a sandstorm~"_

" _You don't mean…"_ Ash started to respond.

As if on cue, Ash saw a big green shape flying around him. The Pokemon looked over at Ash, and Ash could see that this was a Flygon.

" _Uh oh, I think that Flygon is wondering if you're edible~"_ Mew giggled.

The Flygon flew closer to Ash before it opened it mouth. Ash's eyes widened as he saw the Flygon's teeth began to glow with dark energy. Sensing danger, Ash quickly flew down, barely avoiding a Crunch attack. However, Ash was having trouble flying in the sandstorm, he ended up in a tailspin as he dived down too fast with so much wind.

Ash hit sand, getting some in his mouth. Ash spat out the sand as he pushed himself up, seeing how he was on the ground.

" _You better move or else this is game over."_ Mew suggested.

Through the sandstorm, Ash could see fins coming out of the sand. The fins were starting to surround him. Ash quickly flew up just before several Gible jumped out from the sand to try and bite down on him, thankfully Ash managed to get high enough to avoid their sharp teeth.

Ash couldn't fly too high in this sandstorm, so he tried to stay low, but not low enough that the grounded Pokemon could get to him. Ash lowered his head, wishing his little Mew arms were longer so he could put his arms around his forehead to block out the sand from his eyes. Ash could see a pink light not too far away.

 _There's the portal to the next zone. If I could just get to it without getting blown away…_ Ash struggled to fly faster towards the pink portal.

" _Doesn't it suck? To be so close to what you want but it still feels like you might not reach it?"_ Mew questioned.

 _I'll reach it… I just have to get a little closer…_ Ash tried to ignore the sand as much as he could as he flew closer to the pink portal.

Then suddenly, a sharp pain blossomed in Ash's tail. Ash let out a scream of pain before he turned his head to see that Flygon from before had caught up to him and just bit down on the tip of his tail. Ash hissed before he used his foot to kick the Flygon's lens eye, using a basic Pound attack, that got the Flygon to let go. Ash quickly touched the pink orb before the Flygon could retaliate, and Ash was sent to the next zone.

* * *

" _That's one point,"_ Mew stated as Ash found himself surrounded by murky darkness.

It took Ash's eyes a few seconds to adjust, but once they did, Ash saw that he was deep underwater.

" _Welcome to the final level,"_ Mew announced. " _This is the hardest level, so be prepared. If you pass this level, then I won't make you play another Mew Game. However, if you_ don't _pass this level, be prepared for something even more fun… for me~"_

Ash moved his tail in front of him so he could examine the bite mark, though strangely enough, there didn't appear to be any damage to his tail.

" _Don't worry, none of the damages you sustain will be permanent, it wouldn't be very fun if you got too hurt after all,"_ Mew clarified.

Ash sighed in relief from that. "I still have four more hits, so I should be able to get through this."

" _Technically if you get hit the fifth time, you will have to start over,"_ Mew corrected. " _And perhaps if you have to start over twice, I'll make that new pink fur of yours permanent~"_

Ash frowned. "Please don't, I like my natural blue fur."

" _I personally think you look much more natural like this,"_ Mew replied with a chuckle. " _No self respecting Mew should ever have any other fur color that isn't pink."_

"... Then I better not lose," Ash stated before he began moving through the water. _So where even am I? Is this a deep lake, a giant river, or…_

Ash saw a lot of seaweed, and fish Pokemon swimming around, including Pokemon that were usually only found in the ocean.

 _Looks like I'm in the ocean…_ Ash sighed to himself.

As Ash was swimming through the ocean, he could see deep sea Pokemon like Chinchou, Lantern and Clamperl.

" _The ocean is one of my favorite places to go, you know,"_ Mew spoke up. " _So many Pokemon to eat, so many Pokemon that eat others~"_

Ash shivered at that. Ash knew that Mew was naturally a carnivore, but the idea of eating a Pokemon still rubbed him the wrong way, which was why his Memma only gave him unrecognizable meat to eat.

" _Out of any environments in the world, the ocean is the environment I filled with the most predators,"_ Mew added. " _Speaking of which, you better watch yourself~"_

Ash frowned when he saw a Huntail swimming around. Ash quickly dove near some seaweed, hoping to stay hidden from the Huntail. _If my fur was still blue, hiding wouldn't be such an issue…_

However, Ash felt something poking him from behind. Turning around, Ash saw a Gorebyss looking at him, and was poking him with its pointed mouth. Ash's eyes widened before he quickly swam away from the Gorebyss, knowing full well what that mouth would do if it stuck him.

" _Ha! That Gorebyss must've thought your tail was a lure,"_ Mew laughed. " _You might never be able to make it through this Mew Game if you get caught off guard so easily."_

Ash knew he had to be on guard here. The ocean was vast and full of dangerous Pokemon. Even if Ash tried to hide, there was always a chance another Pokemon would be there.

" _Perhaps you could try rushing to find the last portal?"_ Mew giggled.

Ash instantly knew that idea of Mew's was a bad one. _An all out rush might leave me trapped or I might run headlong into a giant predator like a Tentacruel._

Ash stayed cautious as he swam, hoping that the pink portal wouldn't be too hard to find in this vast ocean. As Ash swam by a coral, it suddenly jumped, surprising Ash. The 'coral' turned out to be a Corsola, which was so surprised by Ash swimming by that it started using Spike Cannon. Ash yelped as he swam back when the Cosola shot out little spikes from its head. The spikes, however, ended up hitting a passing by Sharpedo. Ash paled when he realized that the Sharpedo was hit, and was looking really angry.

" _Uh oh, that's two,"_ Mew stated.

Ash frowned in confusion and he looked around before noticing a tiny spike in one of his large feet that he hadn't noticed before. _Crap…_

The Sharpedo began swimming towards Ash, seeing how the Corsola remained hidden in the coral. Ash hissed before he quickly swam away. Unfortunately for Ash, he wasn't able to outswim the much faster Sharpedo.

" _And here comes three~"_ Mew teased as the Sharpedo got closer to Ash.

Thinking fast, Ash grabbed a cluster of seaweed he was passing by, and shoved it into the Sharpedo's mouth before it could bite down on him. This caused the Sharpedo to shut its mouth, but it was still rather angry. So instead of trying to use Crunch on Ash, it lowered its head. Ash thought that the Sharpedo was going to dive down, but instead it launched its whole body right at Ash. This caused Ash to gasp out as his body was thrown back by the impact.

" _And there's three!"_ Mew declared.

 _Dang it! How am I going to get out of here without getting hit two more times?_ Ash frowned, getting frustrated.

Ash noticed a school of Remoraid swimming by. Ash cautiously swam near them. The school of Remoraid didn't seem to mind Ash since he wasn't attacking them.

 _I wonder if it'll be safer to stick with this school of Remoraid?_ Ash wondered to himself before he swam after the school.

" _Trying to blend in? Very ingenuous,"_ Mew complimented. " _But you're swimming away from the final portal."_

Ash frowned, but before he could think about to swim away, the school of Remoraid suddenly scattered as they began swimming in the opposite direction frantically. Ash looked back to see a huge Wailord swimming towards them with its mouth wide open.

" _Looks like it's this Wailord's feeding time~"_ Mew giggled. " _If you get eaten, that counts as a point."_

 _Oh shoot!_ Ash quickly swam away, not wanting to get eaten. _Dang it, if only those Remoraid were able to fight back as a school, maybe even become a bigger fish to better defend themselves or something…_

Ash kept going until he swam into a trench, waiting for the Wailord to pass. However, as the Wailord was passing, it suddenly stopped. Ash froze, worried that the Wailord was looking for him, before the Wailord started to swim in the opposite direction.

" _Hmmm, the Wailord is rapidly swimming away… I wonder why?"_ Mew asked, even though she probably knew the answer.

Ash gulped, not feeling safe to leave the trench. _Wailord are often regarded as the kings of the sea. What could it be swimming away from?_

Ash waited until a large shadow began swimming by. Ash's eyes widened when he saw what Pokemon it was. _Kyogre… this isn't the same one who raised Zach, is it?_

" _This is no Kyogre you have ever met,"_ Mew answered.

" _But you know this Kyogre, don't you? Why would she attack what she would think is you?"_ Ash asked.

" _This is not my Kyogre either,"_ Mew responded. " _This Kyogre is from a world where Arceus is the creator of Pokemon and Legendaries are allowed to hunt each other to gain more power. This is why Arceus would never be in charge."_

Ash sighed and tried to remain hidden in the trench. Unfortunately for Ash, he wasn't alone in the trench. Realizing too late, a Shellder snapped its shell shut on Ash's tail, making Ash scream out in pain and surprise, coming out of the trench with the Shellder still clamped to his tail.

" _And that's four,"_ Mew stated. " _One more and you have to start over~ Also, it's too bad you're not a Slowpoke, if you were a Slowpoke, you would've evolved here."_

Ash hissed, the Shellder refusing to let go, before a huge shadow towered over him. Ash paled, forgetting the pain his tail was in, when he saw Kyogre looking over at him.

" _You better escape if you don't want to start over,"_ Mew suggested.

The Kyogre let out a roar of hunger before Ash began swimming away.

"THERE YOU ARE, MEW! I FINALLY HAVE MY CHANCE TO BE THE SECOND STRONGEST LEGENDARY!" Kyogre roared.

"Stupid Shellder, get off! You're slowing me down!" Ash hissed at the Shellder on his tail. "Do you want to get eaten too?"

The Shellder glanced between Ash and Kyogre before it let go, not wanting to wind up prey. With the Shellder off his tail, Ash was able to speed up.

 _Come on, come on, come on, where is that dang portal?_ Ash was frantically looking around for the pink orb with the huge Kyogre right on his tail.

Ash swam through a small hole in a rock formation before going out from the other end of it. The Kyogre didn't seem to care, and just smashed right through the rock with little to no effort. Ash focused on the pink portal, hoping he would be able to see it. Ash managed to sense something familiar, something like his Memma. Ash quickly swam in the direction where he was feeling that Psychic power, and was relieved when he saw the pink portal.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY, MEW!" Kyogre shouted before the currents started to shift ahead of Ash.

Ash saw the change in the currents, but what upset him was the fact that his path was starting to fill with a large amount of seaweed. Ash couldn't avoid the seaweed as they started to tangle him up. Ash opened his mouth to let out a shout of frustration, but only bubbles came out. Ash started to fall to the floor as the seaweeds were weighing him down. When Ash hit the ocean floor, he would see he was close to the pink orb, but still too far away to touch it. The Kyogre was towering over him now.

"At last… you're MINE!" Kyogre smirked in victory.

Ash managed to loosen his tail from the seaweed, and quickly stretched it out as far as he could towards the pink orb. Kyogre opened its mouth and lunged at Ash. Ash shut his eyes, hoping his tail would reach the orb before Kyogre bit down on him.

* * *

 **prisontaker** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** It most definitely is Mew from the past. Are you torturing someone by kissing them for fun and science? ^^'

 **InfernalzRush** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Indeed it is. I always find the intricacies of time travel to be so entertaining.

 **PsychicEevee0103** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Time travel is always fun, but can be complicated to use. And you are correct in your guess.

 **jurassicdinodrew** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Awkward wouldn't be the only feelings that both Mews will experience.

 **SunSlash129** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Yup. Gotta love those cliffhangers. :3

 **Platinum9732** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** So is the fun!~

 **thor94** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** That 'new' Mew is actually just Mew's past self, remember they are 2000 years in the past.

 **KAssassin18** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Honestly, it's kinda a good thing to make people wait on cliffhangers. If you think about it, a cliffhanger means that there is more to come. If we didn't leave on a cliffhanger, some of the readers might get worried that what we posted was the last chapter since there was a conclusion and that we wouldn't be coming back.

 **ArceusnMew** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Nah, it's just Mew's past self, they are 2000 years in the past after all. Mew isn't going to kill Ash, but her games can be quite extreme.

 **Aren serathy** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Yup. That's what happens when you travel through time, you're bound to see a version of you there. That is, of course, if you exist in that timeline.

 **11JJ11** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Interesting indeed.

 **Guest #1/EternalDragon93/legodood93** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** We used multiple names for you since we weren't sure what to call you here. ^^' Yeah, it would be helpful to have donations, but it's up to the readers if they can and want to make them. We're doing fine, we have our ups and downs.

 **DracoMan671** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** No, not alternate reality Mew in any way. This is the Mew from the time period the Legendaries and the Children are in. From Ash's point of view it would be Past Mew.

 **KaliAnn** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Ash is a bit stressed out with trying to make new Pokemon, it's like taking a big test at school to him. As you can see, the Mew Ash is with is Mew's past self.

 **Charizard X girl** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** The Ultra Beasts and Necrozma won't be dealt with in this book. We'll be dealing with them later on. As for the Kalosian Pokemon that are native to Alola, Mew might do the work on that little bit since Kalos is a region she made.

 **DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Other than maybe the Cosmog line, the Ultra Beasts won't be something Ash made himself, so they won't be here during the creation of Alola, we are only showing how creating a new region usually works in this story.

We've already got everything worked out for the past Mew and the reason why current Mew's memory is fuzzy at best about it. Time would naturally degrade your memory, and this was 2000 years ago, but there is also another reason in case that explanation wouldn't be good enough. Have a little more faith in us. XP

 **jhay.0324** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** I forgive you for the way you said my name. And yes, Ash is currently with the Mew from this time period, though it's easier to just call her Past Mew. Surprised you didn't expect a cliffhanger considering we do cliffhangers like 98% of the time. As for how Ash's Memma Mew will react to this, well you can see.

 **Glace2** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Glad that you saw the book got updated eventually then.

 **Jaylen13** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** To danger and adventure.

 **Jewel moonstone** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Great, well let's see if one of your ideas was right.

 **Mew Reborn** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Oh? 151 chapters, dang. This arc has the most amount of chapters I believe... Yeah, just looked. The original Child of Mew arc had 31 chapters. Shadows of Kanto had 47, and this arc, The Great War, now has 74 and still going.

 **REEADER** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Don't worry, past Mew isn't going to kill Ash or anything, she just wanted a playmate who can keep up with her. Even though Ash is a baby Mew, he's her best bet at having an equal playmate.

 **ST4RSK1MM3R** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** She's past Mew, of course. And updating every week was only because we had a bunch of chapters done before. Now we're barely able to write one a week. ^^'

 **CrescentMoon** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** While that would be interesting, you still have to remember that at the core, this is still Ash's story. It isn't The Children of Legendaries, it's The Child of Mew. Besides, I'll be honest, while trying to give you all the best content we can, we're also trying to finish this arc and this book.

 **DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Have you noticed that everything that's happened had Ash's point of view in it to some degree? Even with Rose and Pyra's backstory, Ash was peeking into their minds for that.

 **Leomon2004** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Firstly, it's headcanon not headcannon. Secondly… well, your idea is fairly canon minus the part of Meowth sabotaging TR.

 **DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** (*v*) Someone made a headcanon with my story! I never thought I'd see the day!

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Calm down, Hamsuke. Anyways, as I was saying. I don't see Meowth sabotaging TR either in any of the universes mainly because I see Team Rocket being a kinda group that takes whatever they can get and goes into a situation without thinking about it first. For instance, all the machines to capture Pikachu in the anime, if a little more thought was given to Ash, what Pokemon he has, what Pokemon his companions have, and all that, they would have easily been able to prepare themselves with their seemingly endless supply of inventions and money.

 **DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** I will say that TR's Meowth has very fuzzy memories of being Ash's parents' Pokemon, so he barely remembers anything about Ash. He belongs to TR through and through. In the canon anime, Mew has nothing to do with Ash, sadly, so we just chalk it up to being a multiverse kind of thing.

 **Hunter13hawkie** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Yeah, poor Ash, he is an anime protagonist, so trouble will always find him. Past Mew knows about other universes, so she most likely assumed Ash came from another universe, or is another version of her. I'm very glad you're willing to be patient with us.

Heh, well I did start writing it solo. I just wrote with my Pokemon DVD anime playing in the background. I always loved the anime, so I decided to put my own twist in it. That's how it started anyways, but the story eventually grew and evolved into its own story, no longer following the anime. Although I do still keep some of the references of the original anime here and there. There are some episodes I wanted to keep and put my own spin on it too, like the Marowak episode. You're writing a fanfiction about Yu-Gi-Oh? Which of the series are you writing for? I've only seen the first and GX one, or is it set in a whole different universe entirely? I wish you luck in writing, I know how it feels to have it tough with writing your chapters.

 **Monkeywars815** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** I don't like the Ultra Beasts if you want me to be honest. Their designs are weird and just goofy looking to me, I understand that's the point, but I just don't care for them. If Lunala counts as an Ultra Beast, then I guess she'd be my favorite one. Mega Charizard X is my favorite mega evolution, because it gave Charizard everything I had ever wanted on it, making it black and blue, making its flame blue, and giving it the Dragon typing. As for my favorite Delta Pokemon… well, I don't have a favorite per say, but I will say that I love the design change with female Delta Venusaur, they made the grumpy, wart Venusaur into something adorable and something I would definitely want to use.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Favorite Mega Evolution is most definitely Mega Diancie, she looks so elegant.

 **Monkeywars815**

Hey so what are both of your favorite ultra beasts, mega evolutions, and delta Pokémon (from Pokémon insurgence)

 **omm** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Nope. We'll update at our own rate

 **Beep Boop** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Uh huh, of course you know what is going to happen.

 **Mak** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** What? ^^'  
This Mew is just Mew's past self, nothing more, nothing less. Ash will be planning more Alolan Pokemon, right now he's just starting with the basics, like the starters. Just about every Pokemon fan will always try to imagine what the new starters are going to be in the new generation. Don't worry about Storm, he'll get his moment. I haven't caught up with all the episodes in the anime, mostly because I don't particularly care for the episodic-like arcs we've been getting, but I am still watching it albeit slowly. Heh, if Ash goes to Alola in the present, that's probably when we'll tackle the whole Ultra Beast and Necrozma thing, but that's gonna be far in the future.

If Solgaleo or Lunala adopts a child, it's likely they'll have to start off as a Cosmog themselves, or at least half Cosmog. But it's unlikely they would need to adopt a child for reasons explained later.

 **Stampy2015** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Glad you thought the cliffhanger was nice and intense.

 **Just Because** **: DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** What? Are you asking if Ash will be travelling with all the friends canon Ash travelled with at some point?

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Or are you asking if Ash will travel all 7 regions with his friends? Because there are more than 7 regions if you actually look more into the world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Alola, Orre (from the shadow series), Fiore (Rangers), Orange Islands, Sevii Islands (group of islands south of Kanto, not orange islands), Almia, Oblivia, Ransei, and probably more.

 **DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** We probably will have Ash going into different dimensions at some point, but not in this book, you'll have to wait until the sequel.

 **Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** We aren't going to confirm any other regions right now. Our plans will change depending on what we decide or how we feel in the moment. I will say, we will do more than just Kanto and a part of the Orange Islands.

 **Guest #2** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah… no. We're not going to hurry or rush ourselves because that would just end up in us delivering lackluster content. We'd prefer taking our time and giving the best possible content that we can.

 **The Moonfox Collective** **: Darkzdragon 'Onyx':** Yeah, no. It's nothing as big as that being Ash's inner Mew. As a lot of people have guessed, this is the Mew from the current time period, or Past Mew to Ash.

 **DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** Although that is something to consider in the future.

 **Guest #3 : DarkFoxKit 'Hamsuke':** … Are you talking about Mira the Lapras? If so, then she already knows.


End file.
